


Míg bizonyítást nem nyer

by Herika



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 190,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herika/pseuds/Herika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perselus Pitont egy roxforti diák molesztálásával vádolják meg. Meglepő módon Harry Potter érkezik a tanár segítségére. A történet Tira Nog: Until Proven c. történetének fordítása, az író engedélyével.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. fejezet

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Until Proven](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30356) by tiranog. 
  * A translation of [Until Proven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825321) by [tiranog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiranog/pseuds/tiranog). 



**_Míg bizonyítást nem nyer_ **

****

**Írta:** Tira Nog

 **Eredeti cím:**  Until Proven

 **Eredeti történet fellelhetősége:**  <http://tiranog.southroad.com/Tiranog_Site_Map_Web.htm>

 **Korhatár:**  NC17

 **Figyelmeztetés:**  Slash, grafikus szexleírások, nemi erőszak, csonkítás,

 **Páros:**  HP/PP; RW/HG

 **Összegzés:**  Amikor Perselus Pitont megvádolják egy roxforti diák molesztálásával, Harry Potter az, aki a megmentésére érkezik.

 **Fordította:**  Herika

 **Bétázta:**  Gernon, akinek nagyon hálás vagyok a segítségéért

 

 

**_Míg bizonyítást nem nyer_ **

 

 

 

1\. Fejezet

 

 

Harry levegő után kapkodva tért eszméletre. Mindene fájt. Úgy érezte, mintha minden egyes létező izmát egy kínpadon nyújtották volna. Egy dudor lüktetett valahol a tarkója környékén, és meleg vércsík szivárgott belőle, majd folyt végig a nyakán. Valószínűleg akkor szerezte, amikor a Cruciatus-átoktól sújtva agóniában vergődött a kőpadlón. Csoda volt, hogy nem harapta le a nyelvét; annyira hosszú ideig tartották alatta.

 

Egy mély lélegzet, aztán még egy, és Harry készen állt rá, hogy szemügyre vegye a környezetét. Lehet, hogy majd megfagyott, de legalább fel volt öltözve. Kék mugli farmert, szürke pólót és fekete, kapucnis dzsekit viselt. Nem volt rajta semmiféle varázsló talár, és ami jóval fontosabb, nem volt nála egyetlen varázspálca sem.

 

A magasan levő, szűk ablakon beszűrődő fény mennyiségéből azt állapította meg, hogy egy kastély börtönében volt, de nem a Roxfortban. Ennyit tudott. A többi…

 

Nos, felébredve azt találni, hogy csuklóit és bokáit hosszú vasláncokkal egy börtön falához bilincselték, sosem jelentett jó dolgot, különösen nem akkor, ha az illető pálcája is az eltűnt dolgok között szerepelt.

 

Az, hogy hogyan került ide, rejtély volt, ahogyan az is, hogy hol is volt az az itt. Az utolsó dolog, amire emlékezett, hogy ő… nos, nem is tudta, hol volt utoljára. Csak arra emlékezett, hogy Cruciatus alatt állt.

 

Egy hang érkezett a kamra túloldaláról, valahonnan az ajtó felől. Egy fémes kulcscsörgést hallott, amit egy nyögés kísért, amikor a zár elfordult, aztán idegtépő nyikorgás következett, ahogy a nehéz vasajtó kinyílt.

 

Harry pislogni kezdett, amikor a fáklya fénye ugyanúgy a látóidegeibe hasított, mint ahogy a Cruciatus gyötörte korábban a testét. Amikor a fény elviselhető szintre csökkent, és szeme hozzászokott, azt kívánta, bárcsak ismét vak lenne.

 

Hat, fekete talárt viselő halálfaló lépett a cellájába.

 

Az elől haladó, piszkosszőke hajú férfi megpöccintette felé a pálcáját, és Harry érezte, ahogy idegrendszere felrobban az óriási fájdalomtól. Ó, istenem, már megint…

 

Ez volt az utolsó gondolata, mielőtt a kín a hatalmába kerítette. Feje újra és újra a padlónak csapódott, miközben ő a támadás alatt vergődött.

 

Ámbár ez időszak alatt egy újabb fordulat következett be. Mialatt Harry a jéghideg kőpadlón dobálta magát, oldalról két halálfaló közelítette meg.

 

A fájdalom miatt érzéketlenül Harry nem tudott tiltakozni, amikor két halálfaló közül a nagyobbik megragadta őt, és mozdulatlanul tartotta – már amennyire lehetséges volt mozdulatlanul tartani egy Cruciatus alatt vergődő áldozatot. A másik halálfaló egy hosszú, görbe pengéjű kést húzott elő a zsebéből.

 

Harry csak nézni tudta, ahogy a csillogó, borotvaéles penge közelít felé. Pillanatnyi döbbenetére a kés nem fúródott a bőrébe. Helyette a kabátját ragadták meg és hasították széjjel.

 

A ruháit… csak a ruháit akarták – gondolta Harry. Túl erős fájdalom ostromolta az elméjét ahhoz, hogy többet tegyen annál, mint hogy felismerje a szándékaikat. Egy hangos reccsenő hang követte az előzőeket, amikor a pulóverét, a pólóját, aztán a farmerjét és az alsónadrágját vágták le róla gyors egymásutánban.

 

Szinte meg sem érezte a börtön padlójának hidegét maga alatt, amikor meztelen háttal érkezett rá. Mindössze annyit tudott, hogy vörösen izzó agónia szakította szét az idegeit.

 

Erején felül próbált belekapaszkodni a valóságba, és nem volt hajlandó megadni magát a perzselő fájdalom őrületének, ami szinte keresztülégett rajta, és nézte, ahogy a legközelebbi halálfaló szétnyitja a talárját, és kigombolja a nadrágját. Egy másodpercig azt hitte, hogy a férfi le akarja vizelni őt, de aztán meglátta a halálfaló meredező hímvesszőjét, és felismerte ellensége szándékát.

 

Képtelen volt elhinni, hogy mi fog történni; nem tudta megakadályozni a halálfalót abban, hogy megragadja a lábait és felemelje az alsótestét.

 

Feje nagyot puffant a hideg padlón, amitől dudora csaknem ugyanannyira fájt, mint az átok, amelynek ki volt téve. Csillagokat látva próbálta életre kelteni érzékeit, hogy felülemelkedjen a Cruciatus fájdalmán. Ha nem szedi össze az erejét és tesz valamit a szökéssel kapcsolatban, ez a megpróbáltatás sokkal rosszabb lesz, mint egy főbenjáró átok használata.

 

Harry iszonyodva figyelte, ahogy a halálfaló a tenyerébe köp, aztán a szörnyűségesen nagy péniszére keni a nyálát. Elkerekedett szemmel meredt a túlméretes hímtagon pulzáló fenyegető vénára. Úgy tűnt, az a dolog sokkal inkább egy csődörhöz, semmint egy emberhez tartozik.

 

Harry mindössze annyit tudott tenni, hogy nem esett teljesen pánikba. A fájdalom már amúgy is szürreális mértéket öltött, de tudta, azt, ami jönni fog, nem tudná kezelni.

 

Minden ésszerűséget félretolva a védekezés egy végső, elkeseredett erőfeszítéseként felemelte leláncolt kezeit, és oly módon, ahogy azt sosem tanították, szólította a mágiáját.

 

\- Neeeeeeeee! – sikoltotta, miközben szabadjára eresztette az erejét; épp abban a pillanatban, amikor lábait szélesre tárták, és az a fénylő fasz a csupasz ánusza felé lökött…

 

\- Harry! – kiáltott fel egy rémült hang a közelből. – Merlin szerelmére, Harry, ébredj fel!

 

A halálfaló ökle egyenesen az arca felé lendült, hogy megüsse. Csakhogy az ütés nem volt olyan erős és fájdalmas, ahogy a férfi öklétől illett volna lennie. A támadás erőtlen volt, és az ököl, ami egyáltalán nem hatott ökölnek, gyanús gyengédséggel csapódott az arcába.

 

Teljesen összezavarodott attól, hogy nem tudta, hol van, és mi történik, így erőnek erejével nyitotta ki szemeit – véleménye szerint az elmúlt talán tíz percben másodjára.

 

Pillantása az elszenesedett párnára vetődött, amelyből égett tollak repültek elő. Nézte, ahogy az egyikük egy homályosan ismerős rozsdabarna színű paplanra bukdácsol.

 

Mi a…? A rémülettől megdermedt, és úgy öntötte el az izzadtság, mintha most lépett volna ki a zuhanyrózsa alól. Harry tátott szájjal nézett az ugyanúgy szinte kővé dermedt, kék szemű férfire, akinek a párnáját épp az imént pusztította el. Mindketten anyaszült meztelenül álltak az ágy roncsainál, az elpusztított párna úgy feküdt kettejük között, akár egy véres tetem.

 

Harry mély levegőt vett, miközben felismerte környezetét és a megrettent férfit, aki úgy tűnt, kész futásnak eredni az ajtó felé.

 

\- M… Michael? – habogta Harry.

 

A férfi kék szemei kidülledtek, Michael klasszikus értelemben vonzó arca csaknem a felismerhetetlenségig eltorzult a rémülettől.

 

\- Te… táltostüzet használtál… – szólalt meg a magas, szőke férfi, és hangja sértetten, vádlón csengett. – Nem gondoltam, hogy az egyáltalán létező dolog lehet. Honnan tudod, hogyan kell használni a táltostüzet? Még annyi idős sem vagy, mint én!

 

Harry megvonaglott Michael alig elfojtott páni félelmétől. Mint mindig, most sem volt semmi magyarázata, semmilyen mentsége ezekre a bizarr képességekre, amelyek szinte a legkisebb nyomásra azonnal testet öltöttek. Lényének egy része tudta, hogy figyelmeztetnie kellett volna Michaelt, de mit mondhatott volna? Hogy ő egy csodabogár? Hogy nem ismeri a képességeit vagy a korlátait? Hogy soha nem tudja előre megjósolni, milyen erő manifesztálódhat benne, mialatt egy rémálom fájdalmában vergődik?

 

Hogyan magyarázhatná meg, ha még ő maga sem értette? Amióta Voldemort és Dumbledore meghaltak abban a végső csatában, amikor az elméik összekapcsolódtak Pitonnal és az övével egyetemben, Harry azon kapta magát, hogy nem várt képességek jelentkeznek nála, méghozzá egyik a másik után. Sosem látta előre, mi történhet. Időnként még az esetet sem tudta megismételni – mint amikor sikoltva ébredt egy rémálomból, és azt vette észre, hogy teljes hat órán keresztül láthatatlan maradt.

 

Az életében semmi sem volt többé előre megjósolható, nem mintha valaha is az lett volna.

 

Szóval, hogyan is tudná ezt egy kívülállónak elmagyarázni? Még azt sem tudta megmondani, hogy ezek közül a felbukkanó erők közül melyek azok, amelyek vele született képességeiből öltenek testet, és mennyi annak az elnyelt mágikus energiának az eredménye, amellyel Albus Dumbledore ajándékozta meg, amikor a nagy varázsló az életét áldozta a Voldemorttal vívott végső csatában.

 

Voldemort bukása még csak nem is olyasmi volt, amit elmondhatott volna. A legtöbb varázsló úgysem hitte volna el, hogy a Legilimencia és az Okklumencia kitalált regényeken kívül is létezhetett. A Roxfort kapujánál lezajlott végső küzdelmet csaknem teljes egészében mentális síkon vívták. Hogy is magyarázhatná el egy olyan egyéjszakás vagy alkalmi szeretőnek, mint Michael, hogy Dumbledore, Piton és az ő elméje és ereje annyira szorosan összekapcsolódtak, mialatt ellenálltak Voldemortnak, hogy ő és Piton most már tudták, milyen érzés meghalni, mivel mentális kapcsolatban álltak Dumbledore-ral, amikor a férfi eltávozott az élők sorából?

 

Természetesen nem tudná. Nem tudná elmagyarázni, miért is volt ő az a különc, aki; nem jobban annál, mint ahogy meg tudná akadályozni azokat az átkozott rémálmokat, amelyek szétszaggatják az életét.

 

Csak annyit tehetett, hogy minimalizálja a károkat.

 

\- Sa… sajnálom – suttogta Harry a szénné égett párnát bámulva. Ha Michael nem kapcsolt volna olyan gyorsan, most pont olyan könnyedén fekhetett volna ott a férfi is megperzselődve, szivárgó belsőséggel. – É…én jobb, ha elmegyek.

 

A legutóbbi két alkalommal, amikor éjszakai borzalmai felébresztették őket, Michael nem engedte őt elmenni. A férfi visszafektette őt, szorosan magához húzta, és édesen szerelmeskedett vele, hogy segítsen neki túljutni a megrázkódtatásokon, amelyek még most is átborzongtak rajta. Valóban kedvelte ezt a férfit. Harry még két hete sem ismerte őt, de Michael béketűrése különleges helyet érdemelt ki a szívében.

 

De ma éjszaka Michael csak állt, és úgy nézett rá, mint ha azt hinné, egy halálfaló áll ott.

 

\- Harry, én… öhm… – kezdte Michael, majd megállt.

 

Harry tudta, hogy a mai este mibe került neki, ezért mély lélegzetet vett, és erősen összeszorította a szemeit.

 

\- Minden rendben, Michael. Tudom, mi a pálya. Nem kellene többször találkoznunk, igaz?

 

Megpróbálta ugyan távol tartani a vádaskodást a hangjából, de nehéz volt… annyira nehéz. Utálta, hogy egy szörnyeteg. Az összes eddigi szeretőjét végül elijesztette magától. Remélte, hogy Michael más lesz, hiszen a férfi valóban törődni látszott vele, de túl nagy kérés lett volna bárkitől is, hogy békéljen meg ezzel.

 

\- Sajnálom – válaszolt Michael fojtott hangon. – Ez csak…

 

\- Több mint amire számítottál. Tudom. Ne sajnálkozz. Nem a te hibád volt.

 

Mivel továbbra sem volt semmi fogalma arról, hogy hol hagyta el a pálcáját, Harry az elszenesedett párna felé intett a kezével. Mindketten nézték, ahogy tollpelyhek lebegnek ki a tátongó, kiégett lyukakon keresztül, mielőtt a megperzselődött párnahuzat visszatért volna az eredeti fehérséghez.

 

Ha lehet ezt mondani, akkor Michael máris sápadt arca krétafehérré vált.

 

Hát persze – jött rá bágyadtan Harry. A pálca nélküli varázslat csaknem ugyanolyan ismeretlen volt, mint a táltostűz.

 

Harry felfogta, hogy csak még rosszabbá teszi a dolgokat, így lemászott az ágyról. Ruhái szétszórva hevertek a hálószobában, akár a lehullott levelek, amelyeket szétfújt az erős őszi szél. A szenvedély látható emlékeztetője, ami ebbe az ágyba sodorta, keserű volt, akár az epe.

 

Nem volt elég vakmerő ahhoz, hogy vadászni kezdjen szétdobált ruhái után, miközben az a rémült szempár minden mozdulatát kísérte. Ezen a ponton még egy pálcanélküli varázslat már amúgy sem változtatott semmin, így némán magához hívta a ruháit, hogy aztán a hagyományos módon magára öltse azokat. Amikor ismét illően felöltözött, egy utolsó pillantást vetett a helyiségre.

 

Végül a komódon kiszúrta elkóborolt pálcáját, magához lebegtette, majd a levegőben elkapta, és szürke talárja mély zsebébe dugta.

 

Csak ekkor tekintett hátra a férfire, akivel az utóbbi négy órát szeretkezéssel töltötte. Aznap éjjel kétszer tette magáévá Michaelt, de a meghittségnek most még csak nyoma sem látszott azon a széles, vonzó és teljességgel rémült arcon. Michael úgy nézett rá, mintha ő maga lett volna a reinkarnálódott Voldemort.

 

\- Sajnálom – mondta ki Harry a szót, amellyel az utóbbi kilenc évben minden viszonyát befejezte. Aztán – képtelenül elviselni, hogy még egy pillanatig Michael szobájában tartózkodjon – Roxfort külső védőbűbájaihoz hoppanált, a kedvenc helyére a tó mellé. Testet öltésekor csak annyi hang hallatszott, mint szürke talárjának suhogása.

 

A hideg levegő szinte sokkolóan hatott Michael ágyának melege után. Túlfárad érzékeit megzavarta a hirtelen helyváltoztatás. Mélyet lélegzett és megállt, hogy felmérje a környezetét.

 

Egy sík területre hoppanált a tó partjának szélén, amelyről kilátása nyílt mind a tó közepén elterülő szigetre, mind a tó túloldalára. A balján magasodó menhir* hosszú árnyékot vetett arra a helyre, ahol hoppanáláskor előbukkant. Amikor Remus itt tanárkodott, gyakran sétáltak ezen a partszakaszon, és álltak meg pontosan ezen a helyen beszélgetni. Néha még nagyon hiányzott neki Remus. Az ő elvesztése majdnem annyira fájt, mint Sirius halála.

 

Az októberi éjszaka tiszta és eleven volt. A szél a bőrébe csípett, csontig dermesztette őt és megcsavarta körülötte szürke talárját, miközben a sáros tóparton állt. Felnézett a teliholdra, ami újfent Remusra emlékeztette őt. Öreg barátja legalább most már olyan helyen volt, ahol az átka nem tudta gyötörni őt.

 

Az ehhez hasonló éjszakákon nehéz volt emlékezni a jóra a világban. Dumbledore professzor, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred és George… annyi csodálatos embert veszítettek el, miközben megpróbálták legyőzni Voldemortot, hogy Harry időnként megkérdőjelezte, hogy megérte-e. Tehetetlenségét, hogy működőképessé tegye a magánéletét, csak fokozta a reménytelenség érzése. Ami Michaellel történt, az csak egy újabb veszteség, amit hozzáírhat az összes többihez. Igyekezett filozofikus lenni ezekkel a dolgokkal és arcokkal kapcsolatban, és bátran szembenézni velük, de minden egyes románc összeomlásával egyre nehezebbé és nehezebbé vált fenntartani az optimizmusát.

 

Harry összerezzent és kuncogni kezdett, amikor egy hirtelen szélroham vagy egy tucatnyi száraz tölgyfalevelet fújt egyenesen az arcába. Ideje volt egy kozmikus „arculcsapásnak”, már ha látott valaki olyat. Rögvest megragadta őt az éjszaka vad szépsége, lassan kifújta a levegőt és megpróbálta magáról lerázni a búskomorságot.

 

Michael elmúlt. A világ továbblép. Eljön a következő péntek, és talál valami másik fickót, aki felcsigázhatja a reményeit.

 

Mélyen beszippantotta a hideg levegőt, tovább csodálta a vad szépséget maga körül, és igyekezett elengedni a csalódottságát.

 

A hold kék árnyalatot vetett szinte mindenre, a tó túloldalán, a Tiltott Rengeteg szélén álló fehér nyírek aranyló leveleit kivéve. A nyírfalevelek még mindig meglepően sárgák voltak a hátborzongató fényben, habár a kísérteties megvilágítás a fák fehér kérgét majdnem levendula színűvé változtatta. A nyírek között szétszórtan álló magyalok, fenyők és tölgyek sötétebb fekete foltokat alkottak.

 

A tó maga izzó-ezüst sapkákat viselő, tajtékzó fekete hullámok didergő medencéje volt. A legvakítóbb nyom csaknem Harry lábai elől indult, és a lenyugvó holdhoz vezetett, amely a tó túloldalán készült pihenőre térni.

 

Az óriás polip tintafekete árnyéka lustán mozgott a tavon, átszelve a fodrozódó vizet, mintha ez csak egy nyugodt nyáreste lenne.

 

Ez a tökéletes szépség pillanata volt; valamiféle nyugalom, és Harry szerette volna, ha ez az egész beleivódhatna a nyugtalan lelkébe.

 

Utálta, amit ezek a rémálmok tettek az életével. Voltak idők, amikor meg volt róla győződve, hogy meg fog őrülni, de Hermione bizonygatta, hogy az, amitől szenved, rengeteg mugli katonánál gyakori jelenség, valami, amit poszttraumás stressz szindrómának neveztek. A lányt azt akarta, hogy keressen fel egy terapeutát, és valószínűleg igaza is volt – nem csak „valószínűleg”, hiszen Hermionének mindig igaza volt –, de az igazság az, hogy félt mindezzel előhozakodni egy mugli pszichiáternek. Hogy tudna akár csak belekezdeni, és elmagyarázni a Voldemorttal vívott háborút anélkül, hogy beszélne a mágiáról? És ha eléggé bízna az elemzőjében ahhoz, hogy elmondja neki az igazat… nos, egy kényszerzubbonyban végezné valahol egy gumiszobában, még mielőtt akár félig elmondta volna a Fiú, Aki Túlélte meséjét. Nem, az a legjobb, ha saját maga birkózik meg vele.

 

A túloldalon mozgást támadt, ami odavonzotta a tekintetét. Harry háborún edzett érzékei automatikusan és hajszálpontosan kiszúrták annak forrását, miközben egy látásjavító bűbájt mormogott, hogy felbecsülje a fenyegetés mértékét. Túl sok éven át egy árnyék elmozdulása volt minden figyelmeztetés, mielőtt megtámadták volna, és néha még ennyit sem kapott.

 

Ma éjszakai aggodalmai azonban alaptalannak bizonyultak.

 

Minden ellazult benne, amint felismerte a magas, sötét alakot, aki a fák szélén sétálgatott. Csak Piton volt az.

 

Harry kíváncsian figyelte egykori tanárát és jelenlegi kollégáját, amint hébe-hóba lehajol, aztán felszed valamit az árnyékos fák alól, és a bal kezében cipelt kosárba helyezi.

 

Piton még mindig olyan fura alak volt. Abban a négy évben, amióta Harry tanította a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédését, a bájitalmester ugyanolyan rejtély maradt, mint amilyen Harry gyermekévei alatt volt. Ugyanannál az asztalnál evett a férfivel napjában háromszor, és még mindig nem tudott többet róla, mint amikor idejárt iskolába.

 

Ennyi volt, ha nem számította, hogy megérintették egymás lelkét a csata alatt. Az a gyásszal teli, zavaros végső csata Voldemorttal egy dolgot tisztán megmutatott neki – mégpedig azt, hogy Piton ugyanolyan mélyen szerette Albus Dumbledore-t, mint ő. De azon túl Piton még mindig egy szinte megfejthetetlen titkosírásnak számított.

 

Miközben nézte a homályos figurát mendegélni és begyűjteni misztikus gyűjteményét, Harry önkéntelenül is eltöprengett azon, hogy vajon milyenek lehettek Piton éjszakái. Csakis az aratás kizárólagos mivolta végett volt idekint, mert egyik ismeretlen hozzávalója megkövetelte, hogy a növényt egyedül a telihold teljében lehet leszedni, vagy Piton éjszakái hasonlítottak az övéihez, és rémálmok háborgatták?

 

Harry tudta, Piton előbb halna meg, minthogy válaszoljon erre a kérdésre, de akaratlanul is eltűnődött rajta.

 

És mit mondott ez el a saját szerelmi életének állapotáról? – mélázott el Harry vigyorogva. Itt állt egyedül egy péntek éjszakán, és azt latolgatta, vajon hogyan telnek Piton éjjelei? De valahogy megnyugtató volt nézni, ahogy a férfi járt-kelt rejtélyes dolga végett. Csak három dolog volt az ő világában, amelyek sosem változtak: maga a Roxfort, Hermione és Ron barátsága, valamint Perselus Piton.

 

Harry csak állt, és figyelte Pitont, amíg arcát csípni nem kezdte a hideg. Csak ekkor kezdte meg cuppogó útját a sáron keresztül Roxfort irányába.

 

Kevesebb, mint tizenöt perc alatt elérte az iskolát. Habár a kastély sosem volt melegnek mondható, különösen nem a koromfekete éjszakákon, Roxfort védett menedéke örvendetes nyugalmat nyújtott az őszi széltől. Mire Harry elérte a Griffendél Toronyban levő tanári lakosztályába vezető lépcsőket, bőre csaknem felengedett.

 

Csak egy újabb tipikus péntek éjszaka az életemben – gondolta Harry, miközben megmászta a lépcsőket a szundikáló festmények sorai alatt. Hallotta hangos horkolásukat, és akaratlanul is azt remélte, hogy most már tud majd aludni. Az álmok ritkán jöttek kétszer egy éjszaka. A pokolba, néhány hónapja sikerült két egész hétig is eljutnia, mielőtt egy felbukkant volna, de úgy tűnt, hogy azoknak a valóban borzadalmas rémálmoknak az egyikét legbiztosabban új szeretője lakhelyén fogja végigálmodni.

 

Ami egyszeriben visszahozta a gondolatai közé a legújabb bukását.

 

Táltostűz… hát csoda, hogy Michael kiakadt? Pitonon kívül egyetlen más varázslót nem ismert, akinek esélye lehetett volna eltéríteni ezt a fajta támadást.

 

Hiányolta Michaelt. Michael egyike volt annak a néhánynak, akik több mint egy álom erejéig elviselték.

 

Felismerte annak a veszélyét, hogy dagonyázni kezd a veszteségeiben, és megpróbálta lerázni a betolakodó depressziót, bár nehéz volt.

 

A fenébe, nem gyászolhatja folyton azt, hogy mi történhetett volna, vagy ugyanolyan megkeseredetten fogja végezni, mint Piton. Az egyetlen módszer, hogy túljusson rajta az, ha teljes egészében kiveri a fejéből. Ha elidőzik az összes potenciális kapcsolaton, amibe ezek az álmok kerültek neki, sosem lesz képes megbirkózni vele. Igyekezett kicserélni Michael sápadt-rémült arcának emlékét a kinti holdfényes tó képével, miközben a Griffendél folyosóján továbbindult a saját lakrésze felé.

 

~*~*~*~

Menhirek

 

 

Menhir [Bretagne](http://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bretagne)-ban

A menhirek (jelentése a kelta magányos kő szóból) függőlegesen felállított kövek. Többnyire magányosan állnak, olykor megdöbbentő adatokkal szolgáltatnak: egy [Bretagne](http://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bretagne)-ban álló menhir 22 méteres magasságú, becsült súlya 320 tonna. Rejtély, hogyan tudták felállítani. Ez a menhir mára sajnos romokban hever. Szintén Bretagne-ban, [Carnac](http://hu.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Carnac&action=edit&redlink=1) közelében több száz menhirt állítottak egyenes, egymással párhuzamos sorokba, míg [Stonehenge](http://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stonehenge)-ben kör alakban helyezkednek el. A menhirek jelentősége valószínűleg szimbolikus lehet. Egyesek szerint fallikus szimbólumok, lehetnek azonban határjelző kövek, ősök lelkének szimbólumai, mások szerint annak kifejezései, hogy az ember függőleges testtartásával kiemelkedik az állatvilágból. Egy másik álláspont szerint csillagászati megfigyeléseket szolgáltak.

(Wikipédia)

 


	2. 2. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Folytatás

**2\. fejezet**

 

  

A hajnal első sugarai teljesen ébren találták Harryt. A fejfájás és a kiszáradt, égő szem manapság olyannyira az élete részét képezte, hogy már nem is zavarta őt. Egy gyors fedőbűbájt szórt magára, hogy elfedje vörös szemeit és a sötét karikákat, ezt pedig egy tisztító bűbáj követte. Ezek után tiszta ruhát öltött magára, majd elindult lefelé, hogy megreggelizzen.

 

Nem meglepő módon ő volt az első tanár, aki megjelent. Tudta, hogy Ron és Hermione sokáig fenn voltak az éjjel. Michael és ő éjfél után távoztak a Három Seprűből, és Weasleyék akkor még javában Seamusszal beszélgettek. A péntek esti kiruccanások főleg Ront tették próbára. A hopp-hálózaton keresztül a londoni auror hivatallal nap, mint nap lefolytatott kétoldalú kommunikációk kimerítőek voltak Ron számára. Harry tudta ezt, de mivel Hermione a számmisztikát tanította itt a Roxfortban, Ronnak valóban nem volt sok választási lehetősége ezügyben, ha nem csak a hétvégéken akarta látni a feleségét.

 

Minerva McGalagony igazgatónő, valamint Sinistra és Flitwick professzorok majdnem egy csoportban érkeztek, rögtön azután, hogy ő elfoglalta a székét. Miközben Harry köszöntötte őket, aranyszínű, étellel megrakott tálcák tűntek fel előtte az asztalon. Gyümölcsök, mindenféle tojásételek, sült kolbászok, baconszalonna csíkok, zabkásával megtöltött tálak, zsemlék, molnárkák, pirítós kenyerek, vagyis a reggeli ételek minden elképzelhető fajtái, melyeknek zamatos illata betöltötte a helyiséget.

 

A kínálat tanulmányozása közben Harry megpróbálta eldönteni, hogy émelygő gyomrának melyik étel lehet a legkevésbé kellemetlen.

 

Harry inkább megérezte, mintsem meglátta a sötét alakot, aki az oldalajtón keresztül lépett a terembe. Piton - dacára annak, hogy bőrtalpú cipőt viselt, és kőpadlón járt - csaknem teljesen nesztelenül haladt az asztal távolabbi végén álló, elszigetelt széke felé. Harry még az edzőcipőjében sem tudott olyan csendesen közlekedni.

 

Amikor Piton elfoglalta a helyét, pillantásuk összetalálkozott. A bájitalmester kurtán biccentett felé, ami a férfi univerzumában valószínűleg egy kitörően dagályos üdvözlésnek felelt meg, aztán savanyú ábrázatát az előtte tornyosuló kupac, tökéletesen megsült bacon szalonnára irányította. Harry nézte, ahogy Piton megkísérelt kiszabadítani néhány darabot anélkül, hogy az ételhegy ledőlt volna. A csipeszt fogó kézen, amely a szalonnáért nyúlt, hosszú, finom ujjak sorakoztak, még ha az azokat fedő bőr sárgás színű is volt. Egy friss, csúnya és mély seb húzódott végig a férfi kézfején, amit - Harry sejtése szerint - az éjszakai begyűjtőút során szerzett. A vágás biztosan egy mágiának ellenálló forrásból származott, különben a tanár mostanra már kétségkívül begyógyította volna.

 

Harry erősen igyekezett, hogy ne mosolyodjon el, amikor egy baconszalonna kupac a hófehér asztalterítőre esett, és ő élvezhette Piton aznapi első gúnymosolyát. Ha az elkövető egy diák lett volna, a bájitalmester azonnal húsz pontot vont volna le a házától - vélte Harry -, csakhogy a saját napját felderítse egy kicsit.

 

Mostanában ezek jelentették neki az élvezetet - és milyen szánalmas is volt már ez?

 

A korai időpont ellenére a felsőbb évfolyam tanulóinak többsége már megtöltötték az asztalokat. Roxmortsi szombat volt, és senki sem szerette későig tartó alvással elvesztegetni szabadságának értékes perceit. Így a zajszint sokkal magasabb volt, mint amilyen ugyanebben az időben egy normális szombat reggelen lett volna.

 

\- 'Reggelt', Harry - dörrent rá Hagrid, miközben elfoglalta a fiatal férfi mellett álló széket.

 

\- Jó reggelt, Hagrid - viszonozta Harry, és amikor barátja annyi zabkását öntött a táljába, ami egy tucat hippogriffnek is elég lett volna, odanyújtotta neki a barna cukrot. - Hogy vagy?

 

\- Én megvagyok, de szegény óriás torkucaim* nincsenek annyira jól - panaszkodott Hagrid, és barna szemei megteltek sajnálattal.

 

Harry azt sem tudta, hogy mi az az óriás torkuc, ahogy arról sem volt fogalma, hogy honnan szerzi be a vadőr a különös háziállatait. Tudta, hogy hibát követ el, de Hagrid nyugtalan arckifejezése nem engedte neki, hogy csendben maradjon. Így bátran megkérdezte:

 

\- Mi a baj velük?

 

Hat órával később még mindig bánta azt az ártatlan kérdést, miközben tántorogva haladt felfelé a lépcsőn a Griffendél toronyba.

 

\- Hol voltál, Harry? Hiányoltunk az ebédnél - hasított bele lüktető fejébe hátulról Hermione éles hangja. - Ó, istenem, te rémesen nézel ki! És mi ez a szag?

 

\- Higgy nekem, nem akarod tudni - válaszolt Harry. A lány beérte őt; hosszú, fekete talárjában igazán tanáriasan nézett ki. Még hosszú, bozontos haja - amit ma megszelídítve, csinos copfban viselt - is ezt a képet erősítette. Harry a torkuc-pecsétes farmerjében úgy érezte magát mellette, mint egy mugli csöves.

 

Ahogy azt tudnia illett volna, a lány előhúzta a pálcáját, és ott helyben, a mozgásban levő lépcsőn elmormolt egy gyors tisztító bűbájt. Harry öltözéke és személye makulátlanul tiszta lett, még mielőtt Hermione leeresztette a pálcáját.

 

\- Kösz. Túlságosan fáradt voltam hozzá, hogy magam tegyem meg.

 

\- Hagrid? - találgatott a lány.

 

\- Ki más?

 

\- Hát... lehetett volna Neville is. Egyikünk sem volt túl tiszta legutóbb, amikor megkért, hogy segítsünk neki begyűjteni azokat a büdös káposztákat - vágta rá Hermione.

 

\- Ez a gond azzal, ha azok a barátaid, akik a gyógynövénytant és a legendás lények gondozását tanítják; folyton kellemetlen munkákba rángatnak bele - sóhajtott fel Harry.

 

\- De léteznek kompenzációk - válaszolt erre Hermione vidáman.

 

\- Mint például? - dohogott Harry.

 

\- Nos, Neville védőfalai gyakran ízletesek - mutatott rá a lány.

 

\- Emlékezz, mi történt legutóbb, amikor elkapott, amint a „gyermekeit" kóstolgattuk - hívta fel a lány figyelmét Harry.

 

\- Ki gondolta volna, hogy Neville olyan villámgyors lesz a pálcájával, mi? -A lány kacagása láthatóan javított Harry fáradt kedélyállapotán.

 

\- Sajnos Hagrid feladatai sosem látszanak ízletesnek... vagy ízlésesnek - viccelt a fiú.

 

\- Ezúttal mi volt? - kérdezte Hermione, és együttérzése szinte kézzelfogható volt.

 

\- Óriás torkucok. Nos, legalábbis annak hívta őket. Sokkal inkább öt láb magas, élő, szőrős trágyakupacoknak látszottak... amik sugárban való hányástól szenvedtek - közölte Harry.

 

Hermione undorodva ráncolta össze a szemöldökét.

 

\- Fúj. Mit akart, mit tegyél velük?

 

\- Természetesen azt, hogy beadjak nekik egy bájitalt. Nyolc tucattal volt neki azokból az izékből.

 

\- Gondolom, értelmetlen lenne megkérdeznem, hogy éhes vagy-e - jegyezte meg Hermione.

 

Harry csak bámult rá.

 

\- Ámbár, egy italnak hasznát tudnám venni.

 

\- Hát, akkor gyere velem. Ron még mindig a Csúzlik miatt füstölög. Együtt sajnálkozhatsz vele egy csésze tea fölött.

 

\- Sajnálkozzak vele? Minden alkalommal, amikor a Csúzlik veszít, személy szerint engem tart érte felelősnek - kuncogott Harry.

 

\- Hát, te voltál a legjobb fogó, aki valaha is a csapatukban volt - válaszolt erre a lány megfogva a karját, miután elmormolta a lakosztályba - amelyen Ronnal osztozott - vezető jelszót, amit a Griffendél-ház házvezetőjének utaltak ki.

 

A helyiségek nem különböztek a saját, szomszédos lakrészének szobáitól: egy nagy nappali, egy étkező helyiség, egy hálószoba és egy fürdő. Hermione és Ron nappalija a tóra, a hálószobájuk a kviddics pályára nézett. Harry lakosztályának ablakai pedig pont fordítva.

 

Ron és Hermione nappalija mindig melegséget és barátságos légkört árasztott. Akár a saját szobájában, itt is a hatalmas kőkandalló uralta a teret. Az előtte elhelyezett szerfölött nagy, túlkárpitozott kanapét halványkék alapon diszkrét rózsamintás kárpit borította. A két szárnyas háttámlájú fotel a kandalló két oldalán sötétebb kék színben pompázott, míg a szőnyeg szürke színű volt. A könyvespolcok, a kis tároló asztalok és a dohányzóasztal mind sötét, fényes mahagóni színben virítottak.

 

A nappaliban - akár csak a Weasley lakosztály minden más helyiségében - könyvkupacok halmozódtak fel, amelyek látszólag megjelentek ott, ahol Hermione fél óránál hosszabb ideig üldögélt. Ron jelenléte itt kevésbé volt nyilvánvaló; néhány kviddics magazin a dohányzóasztalon, egy Tűzvillám a sarokban, egy kép a kandalló párkányán, ami Ront és a teljes Csúzlik csapatot ábrázolta a Világkupáról, amit akkor nyertek meg, amikor Harry az utolsó évét töltötte velük fogóként.

 

Ron gyűrött, barna házitalárjában a kanapé sarkán terpeszkedett. Amikor beléptek felnézett, és jóképű, szeplős arcán széles vigyor jelent meg. Habár Ron most már több mint egy fejjel volt magasabb Harrynél, továbbra is vörös haja és kisfiús arca volt, mint amikor még gyerekek voltak. Harry nem első alkalommal tűnődött el azon, hogy legjobb barátjának fiatalos arca aurorként vajon az előnyére szolgált-e.

 

\- Hé, ti ott! - üdvözölte őket Ron. - Hogy vagytok?

 

\- Én jobban, mint Harry - nyilatkozott Hermione, és a kanapé fölé hajolt, hogy egy csókkal köszöntse a férjét.

 

\- Hogy lehet az? - kérdezte Ron kicsit kifulladtan, amikor a lány visszahúzódott.

 

\- Azzal töltötte a napját, hogy Hagridnak segített - válaszolt Hermione, miközben elfoglalta a Ronhoz közelebb eső fotelt.

 

\- Ó! Balszerencse, haver - fejezte ki együttérzését Ron. - Kérsz egy sört?

 

\- Az jólesne - felelt Harry, és levetette magát a kanapéra Ron mellé. Csodálatos volt egyszerűen csak nyugodtan ülni, miután a napját harapós, szőrős dögök kupacaival töltötte.

 

A mindig éber házimanók jóvoltából két, habzó sörrel telt pohár, és egy tálka chips tűnt fel előttük a dohányzóasztalon egy gőzölgő, ezüst teáskannával, bögrével, tejszínnel, cukros tállal, vajtartóval és egy tányér scone-nal** egyetemben. Az elkövetkező néhány perc elégedett csendben telt, miközben szétosztották az innivalóikat.

 

Ron megvárta, amíg Harry megitta a sörének felét, mielőtt belekezdett volna.

 

\- Látnod kellett volna azt a fejetlenséget, amit a csapatod művelt ma reggel meccs közben.

 

\- Már nem az én csapatom, Ron - emlékeztette őt Harry.

 

\- Igen, de az lehetne. Tudod, milyen briliáns voltál ott. Egyetlen másodperc alatt visszavennének, ha akarnád. Egyszerűen szánalmasak nélküled, igazán rémesek.

 

Harry elfojtott egy mosolyt, miközben barátja a következő tíz percet ezzel a témakörrel töltötte. Hermione még csak nem is figyelt rá. Miközben mazsolás scone-ját majszolta, orrát mélyen egy bőrkötéses kötetbe temette.

 

Aztán végre úgy tűnt, Ron heves kirohanása a Csúzlik szegényes játéka iránt a finisbe ért. Amikor Ron - annyi ártatlansággal, amennyire egy Weasley képes - feltette az őt érdeklő kérdést Harrynek, még Hermione is felnézett a lapról, amit épp olvasott.

 

\- Szóval, hogy ment a múlt éjjel Michaellel?

 

\- Ronald, ez otromba volt - dorgálta meg Hermione, de Harry megállapíthatta, hogy a lány ugyanúgy hallani akarta a választ.

 

Szerencsésnek érezte magát, amiért barátai eléggé elfogadták őt ahhoz, hogy törődjenek azzal, hogyan sikerültek a randevúi. Tudta, hogy a legtöbb, hozzá hasonlóan a saját neméhez vonzódó varázslónak szerencséje volt, ha a családja és a barátai egyszerűen figyelmen kívül hagyták a hajlamát. Szomorú tény volt, hogy a legtöbb esetben egy varázslónak választania kellett: azt szereti-e, akire vágyott, vagy megtartja-e a barátait és a családját. A mellette ülő két barátjával sosem került ilyen helyzetbe. Hermione és Ron mindenben támogatták őt. De még ha értékelte is az aggodalmukat, akkor is nehéz volt a felszínre hozni ezeket a katasztrófákat, amelyek a szerelmi életét kísérték.

 

\- Ugyanúgy ment, ahogy a Csúzliknak ma reggel - sóhajtott fel Harry. - Újabb rémálmom volt. Michael és én szakítottunk.

 

\- Ó, Harry, annyira sajnálom - szólalt meg Hermione, és becsukta, majd félretette a könyvét. - Akarsz beszélni róla?

 

\- Mit kell ezen beszélni? - vonta meg a vállát Harry. - Én, öhm... úgy tűnik, táltostüzet használtam, hogy megvédjem magam a rémálom alatt.

 

\- Táltostüzet? - sápadt el Ron.

 

Harry bólintott.

 

\- Hála az égnek, nem sebeztem meg Michaelt, de megijesztettem... nagyon.

 

\- Oh, Harry, ez nem jó - állapította meg Hermione a rohadtul nyilvánvalót.

 

Harry szívesen leharapta volna a lány fejét, de tudta, Hermione csak aggódott miatta. Az ördögbe is: ő is aggódott maga miatt.

 

\- Most is meg tudod tenni? - kérdezte Ron. Barátai teljesen tisztában voltak azzal, hogy új képességeinek megvan az a szokása, hogy felbukkannak, és aztán tetszés szerint eltűnnek.

 

\- Nem próbáltam - rántott egyet a vállán Harry.

 

Ron a szürke szőnyegtől néhány méternyire, a kőpadlóra hajította az egyik kézközelben lévő kviddics magazint.

 

\- Rajta, próbáld azon.

 

Harry nem volt biztos benne, hogy akarja-e tudni, de felkászálódott, kinyújtotta a kezeit, és felidézte azt a gejzírként feltörő erőt, ami keresztülrobajlott rajta az előző éjjel, amikor tönkretette azt a párnát. Meglepetésére az erő azonnal reagált. Kék és ezüst szikrák villantak meg az ujjai körül, aztán, amikor Harry a magazinra összpontosította az akaratát, villám alakú, vakító energiasugár robbant ki az ujjaiból. A folyóirat meggyulladt, és másodperceken belül elégett.

 

\- A rohadt életbe! - motyogta Ron, amikor a füst beterítette őket.

 

\- Aha - értett egyet Harry, visszahuppanva a kanapéra.

 

Hermione elmormolt egy varázsigét. Egy másodperccel később hűvös szellő söpört át a szobán, hogy eloszlassa a füstöt.

 

\- A táltostűz nem szükségszerűen rossz dolog - jegyezte meg.

 

\- Az, amikor alvás közben csinálod - felelte erre Harry.

 

\- Csak arra van szükségünk, hogy átjuttassunk téged ezen az egész rémálom dolgon. - Hermione optimista hangsúlya rácáfolt a tényre, hogy ő ezt immáron kilenc éve próbálta megtenni.

 

Mielőtt Harry teljesen elveszíthette volna az önuralmát, a kandallóban megvillanó fény vonta magára a figyelmüket. Egy ősz hajú, tiszteletet parancsoló külsejű, erős, szögletes állú, és acélos kék szemű, vörösbe öltözött varázsló felsőteste tűnt fel a kandallóban.

 

\- Jó napot, Ron. Sajnálom, hogy megzavarom a pihenőnapján - szólalt meg az auror üdvözlésképpen.

 

\- Semmi gond, uram. Ők itt a feleségem, Hermione, és a barátom, Harry Potter. Harry, Hermione, ő Lawrence parancsnok - mutatta be őket Ron egymásnak.

 

\- Örülök, hogy megismerhetem önöket - szólt Lawrence. Tekintettel az ügy sürgősségére ez volt a végszó, és noha pillantása nyílt kíváncsisággal - az udvariasnál egy pillanattal hosszabb ideig - időzött Harryn, az auror nem mondott mást, mielőtt visszatért szombat délutáni hopp-látogatása céljára. - A segítségére van szükségem, Ron.

 

\- Természetesen, uram - válaszolt Ron. - Szükségünk lesz titoktartásra?

 

\- Nem, biztos vagyok benne, hogy hamarosan amúgy is közhírré válik - válaszolt Lawrence dühös arccal.

 

\- Mit tehetek önért, uram? - kérdezte Ron, miközben kiegyenesedett ültében.

 

\- Dan Martin és Tom McGregor két perccel ezelőtt elindultak a hopp-hálózaton keresztül az igazgatónő irodájába. Utasítottam őket, hogy várják meg magát. Azt akarom, hogy felügyelje a letartóztatást - közölte Lawrence.

 

\- Milyen letartóztatást? - kérdezte a vörös hajú auror, miközben Harry és Hermione meglepetten bámultak egymásra.

 

Kevés dolog történt Roxfortban, ami titok lett volna. Egy olyan esemény, ami elég fontos ahhoz, hogy aurorokra és letartóztatásra legyen szükség, percek alatt szárnyra kél az iskolában. Harrynek eszébe jutott, hogy roxmortsi hétvége volt, és eltűnődött, vajon miféle csínybe keveredhettek bele a felsőéves diákok. Biztosan súlyos ügyről volt szó, ha aurorokat kellett bevonni.

 

Hermionével együtt nézte, ahogy Ron egy elmotyogott varázsigével magához hívja aurorpalástját, és egy pálcaintést követően már a vállára is terült a vörös öltözet, ami borzasztóan nem illett a haja színéhez, miközben főnöke megválaszolta a kérdését.

 

\- Azért küldtem őket, hogy behozzák Perselus Pitont.

 

Mindhárman döbbenten meredtek Lawrence-re.

 

\- Mi a vád ellene, uram? - kérdezte végül Ron zavart hangon.

 

\- Azzal vádolják, hogy a ma délutáni büntetőmunkája alatt molesztált egy harmadéves tanulót - válaszolta nyilvánvaló undorral Lawrence.

 

Molesztált...

 

A vád hallatán, olybá tűnt, megfagy Harry ereiben a vér is, annyira hihetetlennek tűnt az egész.

 

\- Ez őrület. Piton sosem érne hozzá egy diákhoz!

 

Ron főnöke úgy folytatta, mintha Harry meg sem szólalt volna.

 

\- Azt akarom, hogy tartóztassa le őt, és szállítsák át az Azkabanba, ahol a tárgyalásig őrizetben lesz. És Ron, legyen óvatos - tanácsolta neki Lawrence. - Ő Tudjukki utolsó életben levő csatlósa.

 

\- Ő nem volt Voldemort csatlósa! - hallotta magát Harry tiltakozni, bár még mindig túl kába volt a sokkoló vádtól ahhoz, hogy megfelelően reagáljon.

 

Lawrence úgy tett, mint aki meg sem hallotta őt.

 

\- Értesítsen, amint őrizetbe vették.

 

Ron egy pillanatig dermedten állt, mielőtt látszólag felrázta magát annyira, hogy megmozduljon.

 

\- Biztosak vagyunk a vádat illetően, uram? Én ismerem Piton professzort, és...

 

A Roxfort javasasszonya vizsgálta meg a fiút, és Veritaserum hatása alatt ki is kérdezte. Pitont nevezte meg támadójaként. - Lawrence gyakorlatilag köpte a szavakat. - Hozza be az a fattyút!

 

\- Igen, uram - válaszolt Ron remegő hangon.

 

Lawrence visszahátrált a saját kandallójába, a hopp-kapcsolat megszakadt, és csak a táncoló lángok maradtak utána. 

 

* * *

 

*torkuc - Tira Nog „garagoot"ja egy mozaikszó, valószínűleg torkos óriás kukac - így lett belőle végül „torkuc".

 

Mindenkinek köszönöm, aki anno segített megfejteni, milyen lényt is alkothatott az író.


	3. 3. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron elindul, hogy teljesítse a megkapott parancsot, Harryék pedig követik őt.

**Míg bizonyítást nem nyer**

  
**Írta:**  Tira Nog  
 **Eredeti cím:** Until Proven  
 **Eredeti történet fellelhetősége:**[A szerző honlapján](http://herika.dreamwidth.org/%3Ehttp:/tiranog.southroad.com/Tiranog_Site_Map_Web.htm)  
 **Korhatár:** NC17  
 **Figyelmeztetés:**  Slash, grafikus szexleírások, nemi erőszak, csonkítás,  
 **Páros:**  HP/PP; RW/HG  
 **Összegzés:**  Amikor Perselus Pitont megvádolják egy roxforti diák molesztálásával, Harry Potter az, aki a megmentésére érkezik.  
 **Fordította:**  Herika  
 **Bétázta:**  Gernon és ashazy, akiknek nagyon hálás vagyok a segítségükért

* * *

 

 

3\. fejezet

 

 

 

A három jóbarát nyílt döbbenettel az arcukon bámultak egymásra. A hirtelen beálló gyászos hangulatban a fahasábok pattogása túl vidámnak és valahogy nem oda illőnek hallatszott a helyiségben.

 

\- Biztos, hogy valami tévedés történt. - Hermione felállt, és lesimította a talárját.

 

\- Igen, tévedés - ismételte Ron, bár nem hangzott túl határozottnak.

 

Egy Veritaserum alatt tett vallomás bizonyítékát nehéz volt semmibe venni - ismerte el magában Harry.

 

\- Nem hiszed, hogy ez igaz, ugye? - kérdezte Harry a legjobb barátjától. Ron hezitálása már önmagában választ adott a kérdésére. - Ron, ő Piton! Tizenöt éve ismerjük!

 

\- Tudom, de... Harry, ez egy Veritaserum alatt tett tanúvallomás - mondta Ron.

 

\- De mi  _ismerjük_  Pitont. Hallottál valaha akár egyetlen suttogást is arról, hogy megérintett volna egy diákot? - kérdezte számon kérően.

 

Ron arca elsötétült.

 

\- Már volt dolgom korábban effajta helyzettel. A molesztáló a legtöbb esetben évekig leselkedik az áldozata után. Aztán ott vannak a memóriamódosító bűbájok, hogy biztosítsák az áldozat hallgatását, és még ha nem is használtak olyat, a szégyen és a fenyegetés ugyanúgy csendben tarthatja szegény gyereket. Ez egy mocskos ügy, Harry. Minden ügy közül a legeslegrosszabb. - Ron elkapta a tekintetét, de nem elég gyorsan, így Harry még elcsípte a csaknem riadt pillantását.

 

Harry elképzelni sem tudta, milyen lehetett munkája részeként megbirkózni az efféle perverzitással. Feltételezte, mindössze csak szerencsések voltak, hogy ilyen helyzet ezelőtt még nem bukkant fel itt az iskolában. Ámbár ez ezúttal sem csak úgy felbukkant, legalábbis nem úgy, ahogy mondták.

 

\- De Piton nem tett volna ilyet - bizonygatta Harry. - Ezt te is tudod!

 

Ron arca elkínzottá vált, amikor válaszolt.

 

\- Nézd, én ezt egyáltalán nem tudom, rendben? Hinni akarom, hogy nem tette, de... tizenöt éve ismerjük őt, és ami azt illeti, ez alatt az idő alatt soha, egyetlen egyszer sem láttam, hogy úgy nézett volna egy nőre, vagy egy másik férfire. Nos, kivéve talán rád.

 

\- Mit akarsz ezzel mondani? - csattant fel Harry.

 

Az az ismerős kék szempár úgy mérte őt végig, mintha valami ostoba alak lenne.

 

\- Állandóan téged figyel. Úgy tesz, mint aki nem, de mindig azt teszi. De mivel te is ugyanezt műveled, úgy gondoltam, tudsz róla.

 

Harry annyira meg volt hökkenve, hogy nem tudta, hogyan válaszoljon a vádra.

 

Hermione a kandalló előtt vitatkozók közé fúrta magát. Mivel ezt csinálta tizenegy éves koruk óta, sikerült a fiúk figyelmét a kéznél levő problémára összpontosítani.

 

\- Ez most nem a megfelelő idő erre, Ron, hiszen menned kell, hogy elrendezd ezt a kellemetlen ügyet.

 

\- Nincs mit elrendezni. Arra utasítottak, hogy tartóztassam le őt - emlékeztette őket Ron.

 

\- Nem cipelheted be csak úgy Piton professzort az Azkabanba - mondta Hermione olyan hangsúllyal, amely nem tűrt vitát. - Ron, Harrynek igaza van. Ennek semmi értelme. Ígérd meg nekem, hogy nyitott elmével jársz, és legalább esélyt adsz neki, hogy megvédje magát, jó?

 

\- Milyen védekezés létezik egy gyerek megerőszakolására? - kérdezte Ron kihívóan.

 

\- Ő nem erőszakolt meg egy gyereket sem - vágott vissza Harry. - Vagy ha mégis, akkor  _Imperius_  alatt állt.

 

\- Piton soha nem hagyja el ezt az átkozott iskolát. Ki lehet az itt, a Roxfortban, aki hármunkon kívül akár csak tudja is azt, hogyan kell kiszórni egy _Főbenjáró átkot?_  Minerva? Hagrid? Flitwick? A Főbenjáró átkokkal foglalkozó könyvek már a könyvtár zárolt részlegében sem fellelhetőek - közölte Ron. - Nincs időm arra, hogy vitatkozzak veletek. Ha jönni akartok, akkor gyertek velem.

 

Harry bólintott.

 

\- Rendben. Menjünk fel Minerva irodájába, és nézzük meg, mi folyik ott.

 

\- Hopp-kandallón keresztül gyorsabb - mutatott rá Hermione, mikor Harry és Ron az ajtó felé fordult.

 

\- Igazad van - értett egyet Harry, és irányt változtatva a kandalló felé lépett.

 

\- Azon tűnődöm, vajon melyik tanulóról van szó - nyugtalankodott Hermione, miközben Ron egy marék hopp-port szórt a lángokba, és bemondta az úti céljukat.

 

\- Minerva McGalagony igazgatónő irodája.

 

Egy pillanattal később már Harry száguldott keresztül a Roxfort kandallóin. Megbotlott, amikor kibotorkált a kandallóból az igazgatónő ismerős irodájába. Ron már ott állt egy nagyon aggódó tekintetű Minerva McGalagony és két ismeretlen, skarlátvörös talárba öltözött auror társaságában.

 

Vörös hajú barátjával együtt fordult meg, hogy elkapják Hermionét, amikor majd a kandalló kiköpi őt magából.

 

\- Be kell ismernem, jobban érzem magam, hogy te kezeled ezt az ügyet, Ron - szólalt meg Minerva. A nő nem sokat változott iskolás koruk óta. Egy kicsivel több ősz hajszál vegyült a sötét kontyába, de továbbra is a varázsvilág egyik legijesztőbb boszorkányának számított. - Ez egyszerűen rettenetes. Roxforti éveim alatt soha, egyetlen egyszer sem fordult elő ehhez hasonló helyzet.

 

Harry ritkán látta Minervát ennyire nyíltan feldúltnak. A kedves arc minden egyes ránca kétszer olyan mélynek látszott, mint tegnap.

 

Hermione azonnal átszelte a helyiséget, hogy megálljon Minerva mellett, és egyik kezét a nő karjára tegye.

 

\- Melyik tanulóról van szó?

 

\- Mr. Westfieldről - válaszolt Minerva. A nő elcsukló hangja oly mértékben feszült volt, hogy kihallatszott belőle, már-már a sírás határán jár. - Poppynak nyugtatót kellett beadni neki a gyengélkedőn.

 

Harry vágott egy grimaszt. A harmadéves hugrabugos az egyik legjobb tanulójuk volt. A fiúnak olyan arca volt, akár egy angyalnak, és a természete is hajazott rá. Amennyire ő tudta, Westfield soha a legkisebb gondot sem okozta senkinek. Ésszel felérni sem tudta, hogy Westfield hogyan tudna bármelyik tanárnál kiérdemelni egy büntetőmunkát. Mármint Piton kivételével. Piton - ha épp komisz hangulatban volt - még azért is büntetőmunkát adott volna egy diáknak, mert az túl hangosan vette a levegőt az osztályban.

 

\- Üdv, Tom, Dan - bólintott Ron a beosztottainak, aztán bemutatta őket a Roxfort képviselőinek. Tom McGregor egy köpcös, barna hajú, barna szemű férfi volt, aki Harry fejében a halott iskolástársukat, Crakot idézte. A társaként jelenlévő Dan Martin egy vörösesszőke hajú, mogyoróbarna szemű férfi volt, csaknem olyan magas, mint Ron.

 

Miután a bemutatkozás megtörtént, Dan Martin megszólalt.

 

\- Ron, Lawrence főnök azt mondta, hogy neked kell jelentenünk.

 

Harryt ez a tény valahogy jobb érzéssel töltötte el. Akármennyire is gyakran volt forrófejű Ron, ő volt az egyik legtisztességesebb ember, akit ismert. Ő adni fog egy esélyt Pitonnak. De Ron parancsa az volt, hogy vigye a férfit az Azkabanba. Hacsak nem találják meg Westfield tényleges támadóját, vagy minden kétség felett álló bizonyítékot arra vonatkozóan, hogy nem Piton tette, akkor a férfi az azkabani börtönbe kerül. Harry a legrosszabb ellenségét sem tudta volna arra a dementorok által ellepett pokoli helyre ítélni, nem hogy egy olyan embert, akit több mint a fél életén keresztül ismert.

 

\- Így igaz - bólintott Ron. - Gondolom, jobb, ha indulunk is a pincébe, és elintézzük a letartóztatást.

 

Egyértelműen látszott, hogy Ron sem volt jobban elalélva a feladatától, mint ahogy Harry.

 

\- Piton professzor nincs a pincében - szólalt meg Minerva, amikor Ron a kollégáival az ajtó felé fordult.

 

\- Nincs? - kérdezte Ron. - Akkor hol van? Mindig a pincében tartózkodik.

 

\- Amikor Poppy elmondta nekem Mr. Westfield vádját, felkérettem ide Perselust. A szomszédos szobában vár - válaszolt Minerva, és egy balkézre eső ajtó felé mutatott, ahol Harryt is gyakran kérték fel várakozásra iskolás korában, amikor Albus lakott ebben a lakosztályban.

 

\- Van a helyiségen némító bűbáj? - kérdezte Ron, és keze máris becsúszott a zsebébe, ahol a pálcáját tartotta.

 

Minervát nyilvánvalóan jobban érdekelte a magánélete, mint egykor Dumbledore professzort, mivel zsémbes hangon válaszolt.

 

\- Természetesen.

 

A három auror láthatóan megkönnyebbült a válaszától.

 

Harry szinte látta, mennyire idegesek amiatt, hogy kinyissák az ajtót, és véghezvigyék a letartóztatást. Még Ron is vonakodni látszott, habár talán nem ugyanolyan okból kifolyólag, mint a kollégái. Piton részvétele a Voldemort elleni végső csatában csaknem ugyanolyan legendássá tette a férfit, mint amilyen manapság Harry volt, és valószínűleg ez volt az ok, amiért Martin és McGregor kissé ambivalensen álltak ahhoz, hogy szembenézzenek Pitonnal. Ron vonakodása minden kétséget kizáróan abból a tényből fakadt, hogy annyira jól ismerte a vádlottat.

 

Egy pillanattal később Ron elszántan az ajtó felé fordult. Emberei dicséretére legyen mondva, azonnal mellette termettek, amint megmozdult.

 

Harry ügyelt rá, hogy közvetlenül mögöttük lépjen be.

 

A helyiség pont ugyanolyan volt, mint amilyenre emlékezett: kisebb, mint az iroda, sorban, egymás mellett tornyosultak a könyvespolcok, amelyeken furcsa kötetek és még különösebb ritkaságok álltak. Most egy nagy asztalt látott ott, ahol Dumbledore idejében számos karosszék volt elhelyezve.

 

Piton az asztal végénél ült, hosszú orrú arca egy nyitott könyv fölé hajolt. A háta mögötti falon sorakozó ferde üvegű ablakok fényben fürdették őt. Harry tudta, hogy a támadás biztosan az őrületbe kergeti a férfit, hiszen Piton sosem szerette az erős fényeket.

 

A tintánál is feketébb szempár felnézett, amikor kinyílt az ajtó. Harry látta, ahogy Piton arckifejezése az ismerős irritáltságból zavarba vált, amikor a bájitalmester észlelte Ron hivatali vörös talárját és a mellette álló két aurort.

 

\- Talán lennél olyan kedves, és elmondanád, hogy mit keresek itt, Minerva? - kérdezte Piton a szokásos gúnymosolyával, amikor a nő belépett.

 

Mielőtt az igazgatónő felelhetett volna, Ron válaszolta meg a kérdést.

 

\- Attól tartok, a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium parancsa alapján letartóztatás alatt áll.

 

Az alatt a kilenc év alatt, amely Voldemort legyőzése óta eltelt, Perselus Piton nem veszítette el kémkedési képességeit. Arckifejezése el sem bizonytalanodott, miközben mesterkélt nyugalommal megkérdezte.

 

\- Megkérdezhetem, hogy mi a vád ellenem?

 

\- Testi bántalmazás, szodómia, és egy diák szexuális molesztálása - közölte a Crak-szerű auror, Tom McGregor undorodó hangon, ami félreérthetetlenné tette, hogy mit gondolt az elkövetőről.

 

Piton olyannyira jó volt abban, hogy egy krízishelyzetben is képes volt kontrollálni az érzéseit, hogy Harry tudta, ő az egyetlen személy a helyiségben, aki valószínűleg leolvasta a döbbenetet az arcáról, amit Piton rejtegetett.

 

\- Melyik diákról van szó? - kérdezte a férfi egy hosszabbra nyúlt szünet után.

 

\- Carl Westfieldről - válaszolt a Martin névre hallgató, szőkés hajú auror.

 

\- De hát ő pont ma délután volt büntetőmunkán... - kezdte Piton, majd halkan hozzátette. - Értem. Egyedül voltam vele, amikor a büntetőmunkáját töltötte. Ez az, amikor az állítólagos támadás bekövetkezett?

 

\- Tudja azt maga, hogy mikor történt - vágta rá mérgesen az alacsonyabb auror, Tom McGregor, miközben kerek arca elvörösödött.

 

Piton mély levegőt vett.

 

\- Mr. Westfield számomra sosem tűnt olyan típusnak, aki ilyen rosszindulatú csínybe keveredik, de egy adag Veritaserumnak tisztáznia kellene ezt az ügyet.

 

\- Mr. Westfieldet már kikérdezték Veritaserum alatt, Perselus - tájékoztatta Minerva a megvádolt alkalmazottját olyan hangon, ami bővelkedett a csalódottságban és az elárultságban. A nő láthatóan alig volt képes Pitonra nézni. - Azt állítja, te voltál a támadója.

 

\- Én... értem - mondta a férfi lassan, miközben becsukta maga előtt a könyvet. Harry látta a remegést, amely végigfutott azon a lehorzsolt kézen és az ismerős, vegyi anyagoktól foltos ujjakon. - Feltételezem, semmin sem változtat, ha szót emelek az ártatlanságom érdekében. - A sötét pillantás arcról arcra járt, mielőtt maga válaszolta volna meg a saját kérdését. - Nyilvánvalóan nem.

 

\- Nézd, ez őrület. Nem Piton professzor tette - bizonygatta Harry, megtörve a beálló csendet.

 

Mindenki - még Hermione és Piton, a két lehetséges kivétel is - feléje fordult, hogy kimutassák neki az egyet nem értésüket. A két auror világosan meg volt győződve Piton bűnösségéről. Ron bizonytalannak látszott, míg Minerva úgy tűnt, mint aki az egész varázsvilág súlyát tartja gyenge vállain.

 

\- Hajlandó vagyok alávetni magam Veritaserum alatti kihallgatásnak, hogy bebizonyítsam az ártatlanságomat - jelentette ki Piton a beállt kínos csendben.

 

Harry látta, hogy Ron ellazul az ajánlatot hallva.

 

\- Rendben. Az meg fogja oldani. Dan, a gyengélkedő a harmadik emeleten van, a lépcsőház nyugati szárnyán. Menj le, és kérjél a javasasszonytól egy üveg...

 

\- Ron - szakította őt félbe a Crakra hasonlító auror. - Piton bájitalmester. Ha bárki tudja, hogy hogyan kell kijátszani a Veritaserumot, akkor az ő. Ő készíti a cuccot, amit a gyengélkedőn használnak, nem?

 

Ron arca pont olyan nyitott volt, mint amilyen zárkózott Pitoné. A remény kínos világossággal halt el McGregor megjegyzésére.

 

\- A fenébe, igazad van! Ő készíti a Roxfort Veritaserumát.

 

\- Akkor szerezz egy keveset a roxmortsi patikából - ösztökélte őt a jelenettől türelmét vesztett Harry.

 

\- És honnan tudjuk, hogy nem talált fel egy olyan bájitalt, ami kijátssza az igazságszérumot? - követelőzött McGregor.

 

\- Nem létezik olyan szer, amelyik rászedi a Veritaserumot - emlékeztette őt Harry. - Azért használjuk, mert üzembiztos.

 

\- Ő egy bájitalmester. Úgy hallottam, hogy ráadásul még jó is - vágott vissza McGregor. - Ha bárki fel tudna találni egy ellenszérumot a Veritaserumra, akkor ő képes lenne rá. Ő találta fel az összes ehhez hasonló bájitalokat Voldemortnak.

 

\- Van abban valami, amit mond, Harry - szólalt meg Ron szenvedő hangon. - Be kell őt vinnünk.

 

\- És mi van azzal a szörnyeteggel, aki ténylegesen molesztálta Westfieldet? - kérte számon Harry.

 

\- Tessék? - kérdezett vissza Ron, és annyira bárgyúnak hangzott, hogy Harry meg akarta átkozni őt.

 

\- Nem Piton professzor tette. Tudod, hogy nem ő volt. Ami azt jelenti, hogy az a férfi, aki ezt tette, még mindig szabadlábon van - mutatott rá Harry.

 

\- A fiút Veritaserum hatása alatt kérdezték ki - vetette oda gúnyosan McGregor, miközben egy apró kristálygömböt húzott elő a zsebéből. - A kikérdezés hangfelvétele itt van. Hallani akarja a részleteket arról, hogy döntötte Piton az asztalára a fiút, és vágta be neki?

 

\- Tom, hölgyek is vannak jelen! - csattant fel Ron, és szeplői szinte kiugrottak elpirult arcából.

 

\- Nem érdekel, ha egy tucat Veritaserum alatt tett vallomása, száz szemtanúja és mugli videofelvétele van is az egész bűntényről - jelentette ki Harry, mivel kezdett kijönni a béketűréséből. - Akkor sem Piton professzor tette.

 

\- Akkor hogyan magyarázza Westfield tanúvallomását? - kérte számon McGregor.

 

\- Nem tudom megmagyarázni. Az egyetlen dolog, amit a Veritaserum bizonyít, hogy a fiú hiszi, hogy amit mond, az igaz - emlékeztette őket Harry.

 

\- Harry - avatkozott közbe vonakodva Minerva -, orvosi bizonyíték támasztja alá a fiú állítását. Mr. Westfieldet szexuális támadás  _érte._  Bármennyire is hinni szeretném, hogy Piton professzor ártatlan, minden bizonyíték ellene szól.

 

\- Én nem vonom kétségbe, hogy Westfieldet megtámadták, sőt azt sem, hogy úgy hiszi, Piton professzor volt érte a felelős. Mindössze azt kérdezem, hogy a bizonyíték azt is egyértelműsítette-e, hogy tényleg Piton támadta meg őt. Mugli törvényszéki orvosi tesztre van szükségünk a spermáról, hogy ez bebizonyosodjon. Történt ilyen?

 

\- Tudja, hogy nem helyeseljük a mugli módszereket - szólt bele a beszélgetésbe a magasabb auror, Martin. Úgy hangzott, mint akit erősen bosszant az elképzelés, miszerint mugli teszteket alkalmazzanak.

 

\- Nos, talán el kellene kezdenünk. Itt és most - javasolta Harry. - Seamus Finnigan testvére rendőr a londoni fegyveres testületnél. Megkérhetnénk őt, hogy...

 

\- Harry... - Ezúttal Hermione volt az, aki félbeszakította őt, ámbár jóllehet kelletlenül tette. - Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Poppy mostanra tisztító bűbájt alkalmazott szegény Westfielden. Nem volt semmi oka rá, hogy megmentse a... bizonyítékot, ha már Veritaserum hatása alatt kérdezték ki a fiút.

 

\- Miért olyan átkozottul biztos benne, hogy ez az alak ártatlan? - kérdezte McGregor kőkemény arccal. - Mindnyájan tudjuk, hogy mi volt ő. Még mindig viseli a sötét jegyet a karján.

 

Ez az, ami végül mindig előkerült - eszmélt rá Harry -, az az átkozott jegy Piton karján. Újra és újra előállt ez a helyzet, egészen addig a pontig, hogy csaknem sajnálatot érzett a férfi iránt.

 

\- Én pedig csaknem olyan régóta viselek egy heget a homlokomon. A sötét jegy ma már nem mutatja meg jobban, hogy ki Perselus Piton, mint ahogy a sebhelyem sem azt, hogy ki vagyok én. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ártatlan, mivel én  _ismerem_  ezt az ember. Ő sosem érne hozzá egy diákhoz. Sohasem! - vitázott Harry.

 

\- Nem? Rémtörténeteket hallottam mindenkitől, akiről tudom, hogy az óráira járt. Minden diákja rettegett tőle - felelte erre McGregor.

 

\- Nézze, ha valaki szigorú tanár, akkor népszerűtlen, de az nem teszi őt szörnyeteggé. Ha azt mondaná, hogy Piton nevetség tárgyává tette Westfieldet, mire a fiú a halálba vetette magát a Csillagvizsgáló toronyból, azt el tudnám hinni, de ezt nem. Perselus Pitonról nem. Ron, te  _ismered_  őt. Piton egyszerűen nem tenne ilyet! Az ég szerelmére, hármunk és egy  _vérfarkas_  közé vetette magát, amikor annyi idősek voltunk, mint Westfield!

 

\- Harry - próbált érvelni vele Ron. - Nem akarom ezt tenni, de... nálunk van az áldozat Veritaserum alatt tett vallomása. Nem is bukkanhatnál ennél jobban megrendezett bűntényre. Sajnálom, de parancsot kaptam.

 

\- Lehetett Százfűlé főzet! - vetette fel Harry, bizonytalanul abban, miért is volt annyira kétségbeesett és mérges emiatt az egész miatt. Ha tegnap megkérdezték volna, még azt sem ismerte volna be, hogy kedveli egykori tanárát, erre tessék: most épp a két legjobb barátjával, meg két aurorral vitázott Piton érdekében.

 

\- A fiú azt mondta, hogy a Pitonnal töltött büntetőmunka alatt történt a dolog - mutatott rá McGregor. - Azt sugalmazza, hogy két Piton volt ott, és az igazi nem vette észre, hogy a másik fele megba... khm... molesztált egy diákot?

 

Minden felvetett érv támadhatatlan volt. Nem lehetett Százfűlé főzet; Westfield tanúvallomása alapján biztosan nem, de Harry pont ugyanolyan szilárdan tudta, hogy nem lehetett Perselus Piton az, aki megtámadta a diákjukat.

 

\- Sajnálom, Harry - szólalt meg Ron, miközben biccentett embereinek. - Majd a bíróságon kap rá alkalmat.

 

\- És mind tudjuk, hogy fog az menni, nem? - kérdezte Harry gúnyos mosollyal, immáron mindnyájukra dühösen. - Ismered azt a fajta kenguru bíróságot, amit a Minisztérium bátorít. Tudod, hogy mi történt Siriusszal, hogy mi történt velem! Ron, ne tedd ezt, kérlek!

 

Ő volt az egyetlen épelméjű személy ebben a helyiségben? Ha letartóztatják Pitont, az a gazember, aki megtámadta Westfieldet, továbbra is szabadlábon marad. Ha Piton börtönbe kerül, az aurorok még keresni sem fogják a valódi elkövetőt.

 

\- Sajnálom, Harry - ismételte Ron láthatóan elkeseredetten.

 

McGregor és Martin megindult Piton felé, és Martin tiszteletteljes hangon megszólalt.

 

\- Uram, a pálcáját, ha kérhetném?

 

Az aurorok még két lépést sem tettek Piton felé, amikor Harry közéjük és a gyanúsítottjuk közé vetette magát. Előhúzta magyalpálcáját, és már akkor McGregorra és Martinra szegezte, mielőtt azok megtehették volna a harmadik lépésüket, és mielőtt ő maga akár tisztában lett volna azzal, hogy mit is művelt. Harry kábultan hallotta magát, amint fenyegetőzni kezd.

 

\- Csak a testemen keresztül!

 

Mindkét auror megmerevedett, mint bármelyik varázsló tette volna, ha szembekerül azzal az emberrel, aki legyőzte Voldemortot.

 

Úgy tűnt, Minerva, Hermione és Ron szóhoz sem jutnak a döbbenettől, csakúgy, mint ahogy az aurorok sem. Mindenki arckifejezéséből világossá vált, hogy senki nem tudta, hogyan reagáljon erre a tettre.

 

Harry maga sem tudta biztosan, hogy mit fog tenni most, hogy közbeavatkozott. Csak annyit tudott, hogy nem volt képes csak ott állni és hagyni, hogy Pitont harc nélkül elhurcolják az Azkabanba.

 

A levegő, ami körülvette őket, szó szerint sűrűsödni látszott a feszültségtől, ahogy a csend egyre mélyült.

 

A pillanat addig húzódott, amíg Piton mély, művelt hangja halkan megszólalt a háta mögül.

 

\- Mit művel, Potter?

 

\- Maga ártatlan, és nem fogják felzabáltatni azokkal az átkozott dementorokkal - válaszolt Harry pislogás nélkül, miközben le sem vette a szemét az előtte álló két aurorról. Háta mögül érkező támadástól nem tartott. Az egyik dolog, amire a háború megtanította őt, hogy Pitonnal a háta mögött mindig biztonságban van.

 

A csend tovább mélyült. Már több mint kényelmetlen volt, ténylegesen fájdalmassá vált. Olyan érzés volt, mintha a levegő valósággal megszilárdulna körülöttük.

 

Harry tudta, hogy gyorsabban le tudná győzni az előtte álló két aurort, mint ahogy azok bármelyike is levegőt vehetne arra, hogy kimondjon egy varázsigét. Az egyedüli valós fenyegetésnek a helyiségben Ron számított; ám nem számít, mi történik, őt sosem tudná bántani. És Ron tudta ezt. De a legjobb barátja továbbra is úgy állt ott, mint a két beosztottja, mintha Ron nem lenne hajlandó előrelendíteni ezt a jelenetet az elkerülhetetlen vég felé.

 

\- Harry.

 

Harry megfeszült, amikor az a buja, szinte hipnotikus erejű hang ismét felhangzott mögüle. Készen állt kitörni az elnyúló feszültségből, de Piton csitító hangja balzsamként hatott megtépázott idegeire.

 

Riadtan döbbent rá, hogy Piton még sosem szólította őt korábban a keresztnevén.

 

\- Nem ez a módja. Kérlek, ereszd le a pálcádat - kérte Piton csendes, eltökélt hangon. Elképzelni sem tudta, hogy mibe került neki arra kérnie egyedüli védelmezőjét, hogy fejezze be a harcot.

 

Harry nem mozdult. Ahogy az előtte állók sem. Hermione és Minerva kerekre tágult pupillákkal, mozdulatlanul, akár a szobrok álltak az ajtó baloldalán álló könyvespolc mellett. Úgy tűnt, mintha sóbálvány átokkal sújtották volna őket. Ron az ajtó jobb oldalán állt, mozgó gömbök egy különös gyűjteménye mellett, amik a színskála minden színében pulzáltak, miközben egymás körül köröztek. A két szerencsétlen auror a szoba közepén állt, és úgy néztek ki, mintha mindjárt összevizelnék magukat. Minden esély megvolt arra, hogy ez a bizarr, drámai előkép még órákig el fog tartani.

 

Harry meghallotta, hogy a mögötte levő szék megnyikordul, amit aztán a meglibbenő anyag halk súrlódó hangja követ. Piton jobb keze - az, amelyiknek a kézfején az a ronda, vörös karcolás volt - előrenyúlt a háta mögül, és nyugodtan megfogta a pálcáját. Teljesen úgy viselkedett, mintha Harry nem is az az időzített bomba lett volna, amelyről a barátai rémült tekintete árulkodott.

 

\- A legrégebbi barátaid állnak ott. Fontold meg, hogy mit teszel. Hagyd abba, kérlek! Ezt nem lehet így elrendezni - szólalt meg Piton, miközben eléje lépve mélyen belenézett a szemébe.

 

Harry szinte azt hihette volna, hogy Piton  _Imperius átkot_  küldött rá, mivel abszolút semmit nem tudott tenni annak megakadályozása érdekében, hogy a férfi kihúzza a kezéből a pálcáját.

 

El kellett volna szabadulnia a pokolnak, amint Harryt lefegyverezték, de továbbra sem mozdult senki.

 

Harry egyszerre volt döbbent, és öntötte el a fekete humor Piton tettére, amikor felfedezte, hogy most a férfi volt az egyedüli a helyiségben, aki pálcát tartott a kezében, míg a két aurort ugyanúgy megfélemlítette az egykori halálfaló, mint ahogy a Fiú, Aki Túlélte.

 

Piton leeresztette a kezét, és visszatette Harry magyalfából készül pálcáját a fiú talárjának zsebébe, oda, ahol mindig is hordani szokta. Azután visszalépett a székéhez a gazdagon vésett asztal végén, elővette zsebéből a saját pálcáját, és nyitott tenyerén kitartotta McGregor felé.

 

McGregor úgy lépett előre, mintha arra számított volna, bármelyik pillanatban  _Avada Kedavrát_  szórnak rá, de megtette azt a néhány szükséges lépést, hogy elvégezze a munkáját.

 

Amikor a pálcája az auror kezébe került, Piton halkan megszólalt.

 

\- Felfogom, hogy nem vagyok abban a helyzetben, hogy szívességet kérjek, de az a tiszteletteljes kérésem önök felé, hogy ne róják fel Potter professzornak a tetteit. Együtt harcoltunk a háborúban. A régi szövetségeket nehéz elfelejteni.

 

Ezek a szavak úgy érték Harryt, mint egy  _cruciatus_  átok. Sikoltani akart csalódottságában. Elbukott. És Piton az Azkabanban fogja végezni, mivel nem tudta megoldani a helyzetet.

 

Amint a bájitalmester pálcáját elvették tőle, Harry tisztán látta a félelmet, amit Piton kordában tartott, érezte, hogy egykori tanára mennyire közel került ahhoz, hogy úgyszintén elveszítse kimértségét. Tudta, mennyire végzetes volt minden egyes alkalommal, amikor Piton elveszítette az önuralmát, így Harry a tőle telhető legjobban igyekezett mérsékelni a saját haragját, és ellenőrzés alá vonni az érzelmeit.

 

Ámbár az álmatlan éjszaka és az aznapi kimerítő munka nem könnyítette meg a dolgát. Érzelmei túlságosan is közel voltak a felszínhez ahhoz, hogy jól érezze magát. Mivel a többiek - attól való félelmükben, hogy mit tenne, ha megmozdulnának - továbbra is úgy álltak, akár egy jégszobor, így Harry igyekezett túljutni azokon a vad érzéseken, amelyek átáramlottak rajta. Úgy érezte, mintha Ron és Hermione támadás alatt álltak volna. Pontosan ugyannyira a határait feszegette, mint azon a borzasztó napon, amikor Voldemort végül megindult a Roxfort ellen, és első kézből tapasztalta meg, miért féltek a felnőtt varázslók kimondani hangosan a nevét. Az elszabadult érzelmek, amelyek átcsaptak rajta, és az erő, amelyet felébresztettek, nem olyasmi volt, amit uralni tudott volna; az valami kirobbanóan féktelen volt.

 

Ám mindannyiuk érdekében most nem engedhette szabadjára az érzelmeit. Uralkodnia kellett magán. Piton érdekében rövid pórázon kellett tartania az indulatait, és elérni, hogy túljussanak ezen, ugyanúgy, ahogy Piton összetartotta őt a végső csatában, amikor Voldemort az elméjébe hatolt.

 

Késve jött rá, hogy a férfinek igaza volt. Megátkozni két aurort nem a legjobb módja annak, hogy kezelje ezt a helyzetet.

 

Továbbra is bizonytalanul, hogy milyen irányba induljon, Harry mély lélegzetet vett, és várta, hogy a helyiségben tartózkodók szembeszálljanak vele.

 

Piton tettei látszólag teljesen megzavarták az aurorokat. Mind McGregor, mind Martin Ron felé fordult.

 

Ron úgy nézett ki, mint aki mindjárt kidobja a taccsot. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy ugyanúgy feldúlta őt, hogy azkabani fogságra kell ítélnie Pitont, mint magát Harryt. Egy újabb örökkévalóságnak tűnő, idegtépő szünet után úgy tűnt, Ron döntésre jutott.

 

\- Nem tudom megtenni. Kell, hogy legyen valami más mód. - Legjobb barátja zavaros tekintete arra felé fordult, amerre mindig is szokott, amikor a világ a legjobbat követelte tőle. - Hermione? Bármilyen ötlet?

 

A lány beletúrt a hajába, mely kezdett kiszökni a kontya alól.

 

\- Az egyetlen mód, amellyel elkerülheted, hogy bevidd őt az, ha minden kétséget kizáróan bebizonyosodik, hogy Piton professzor ártatlan, és meghatározható, hogy ki a vétkes fél.

 

\- Hogy tudjuk megtenni ezt, amikor az áldozat  _hiszi_ , hogy Piton támadta meg őt? - kérdezte Ron, miközben megdörzsölte aggódó arcát. A skarlátvörös sosem volt az ő színe, és auror talárja jelen pillanatban különösen sápadtnak mutatta.

 

\- Nem tudom, Ron. A Veritaserum alatt tett tanúvallomás eléggé terhelő. Nagy kár, hogy nem tudjuk csak úgy olvasni Piton professzor elméjét, hogy bebizonyítsuk az ártatlanságát, de azt a sötét varázslatot már több mint két évszázad óta nem tanítják.

 

\- Mi az? - Ron teljesen meghökkentnek látszott, méghozzá okkal. Kevés varázsló tudott arról, hogy az a mentális tudományág, amit Albus Dumbledore utasítására Piton az ötödik évében Harrynek tanított, több volt puszta legendánál. Léteztek olyan képességek, mint a táltostűz, amelyekről szándékosan feledkeztek meg teljesen az évek során.

 

Mivel kezdte látni ebből a helyzetből a kiutat, Harry pillantása találkozott Pitonéval.

 

Piton határozott „Nem" válasza pontosan egy időben hangzott fel azzal, amikor Hermione megválaszolta Ron kérdését.

 

-  _Legilimencia._

 

\- Mire mondasz nemet, Perselus? - kérdezte Minerva.

 

\- Nem  _legilimenciának_  hívják? - kérdezte Ron, pont ugyanúgy meggyilkolva a latin kiejtést, mint mindig. Akár még vicces is lehetett volna, ahogy elbeszéltek egymás mellett, ha a helyzet nem lett volna annyira komoly.

 

\- De úgy hívják - bizonygatta Hermione. - Három könyvet is olvastam, ami utalt erre. Egyik sem tartalmazott utasításokat arra vonatkozóan, hogyan működött a bűbáj, de emlékszem a nevére.

 

\- Az nem egy bűbáj - javította őt ki halkan Harry, és esztelen érzelmei kezdtek megnyugodni, amikor egy terv kezdett körvonalazódni az elméjében. - Az egy olyan tudomány, mint a mugli jóga. Kombinálja a varázsló mentális és mágikus képességeit, lehetővé teszi neki, hogy egyfajta telepátiát alakítson ki. És a  _legilimenciát_  tanították az elmúlt két évszázadban is. Dumbledore professzor ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy megtanuljam.

 

Harry elővigyázatosan tartózkodott annak megemlítésétől, hogy pontosan ki is tanította meg neki ezt a tudományt.

 

\- Mi? - kiáltott fel Hermione. - Dumbledore professzor tiltott sötét varázslatra tanított téged?

Harry nem tudta, hogy tiltottnak számított.

 

\- Szükségünk volt rá a Voldemort elleni csatában. Segített távol tartani őt az álmaimból ötödéves koromban.

 

Harry visszafojtotta a lélegzetét, imádkozott, hogy Minerva meg ne nevezze az egyetlen tanár személyét, akivel abban a borzasztó évben különórái voltak, és bár az igazgatónő nyugtalan kék szeme Pitonra röppent, egy szót sem szólt.

 

\- Nem találja ezt bárki irgalmatlanul kényelmesnek? - kérdezte McGregor. - Pont akkor, amikor egy elmeolvasóra van szükségünk, akkor az egyetlen személynek, aki meg van győződve a gyanúsított ártatlanságáról, váratlanul eszébe jut, hogy ő bizony rendelkezik telepatikus képességekkel.

 

\- Nem váratlanul jutott az eszembe. Ez egy tiltott tudományág, nem olyasmi, amelyről beszélni szoktam, pláne nem használni. Nagyon speciális céllal tanították nekem, és azóta sem alkalmaztam - felelte Harry.

 

\- Elvárja, hogy elhiggyük, tudja olvasni az elméket, de  _eldöntheti_ , hogy nem teszi? - kérdezte McGregor kihívóan.

 

Harry - ismét dühösen - belenézett abba a rosszindulatú barna szempárba.

 

\- Lesza... - hirtelen eszébe jutott Minerva jelenléte, és megváltoztatta a mondatát -... nem érdekel, hogy mit hisz. Nem úgy, mint a maga vádaskodását Piton professzor ellen, az én állításomat tapasztalati bizonyíték támasztja alá.

 

\- Milyen bizonyíték? - vágott vissza McGregor.

 

\- Az engedélyével több, mint boldogan bebizonyítanám a képességeimet - javasolta Harry.

 

\- Persze, bizonyítsa csak. Mire gondolok ebben a pillanatban? - követelte McGregor.

 

Annyi idő telt el azóta, amióta Harry ezt a fajta képességet használta, hogy abban sem volt biztos, még mindig meg tudná-e tenni. Belenézett abba a kemény szempárba, aztán ellazult, és amennyire csak tudta, megtisztította az elméjét. Megdöbbentő volt, mennyire gyorsan visszajött minden. Kinyúlt saját elméje mélyéből, és McGregor gyarló mentális védelme alá merült.

 

Normál esetben zavaró volt belépni egy másik személy elméjébe. A gondolatok és érzelmek gátjai mindig nyugtalanítóak voltak, és megnehezítették, hogy bármilyen közelről meghatározott dolgot találjon. De McGregor annyira erősen koncentrált a tesztjére, hogy Harrynek még keresnie sem kellett a választ. Az auror gyakorlatilag kiabált neki. Harry azonnal visszahúzódott, ahogy a képek kitöltötték a gondolatait.

 

\- Kérem, válasszon valami olyasmit, amit kimondhatok az igazgatónő előtt.

 

McGregor elsápadt.

 

\- Ezt ki is találhatta. Mire gondolok most?

 

Harry egy újabb elhanyagolható mentális kutatást végzett az auror gondolatai között. A válasz ismét ott volt a felszínen. Harry elkapta a választ, még keresnie sem kellett.

 

\- Hat éves korában volt egy Homér nevű crupja*. Amit megevett egy...

 

\- Merlin szakállára, kizárt dolog, hogy ezt tudhatta - suttogta McGregor, és ösztönösen hátrált egy lépést.

 

\- Nos, ez úgy látszik, sikeres bizonyítéka Harry képességeinek - szólalt meg Hermione, és hangszíne tükrözte döbbenetét.

 

McGregor bólintott.

 

\- Rendben, meg tudja tenni, amit állít, de...

 

\- Most meg mi van? - követelődzött Harry.

 

McGregor ránézett Ronra.

 

\- Hogyan lehetünk biztosak abban, hogy igaz, amit mond nekünk? Nyilvánvaló, hogy Piton barátja...

 

Hermione, Ron és Minerva egyszerre kezdett bele az azonos típusú tiltakozásba, mely szerint:

 

\- Harry/Potter professzor sosem hazudna.

 

Harry addig bámult meredten McGregorra, míg a férfi kényelmetlen mocorgásba kezdett a tekintete súlya alatt.

 

\- Nem fogok hazudni, hogy egy szörnyeteget védjek. A rossz embert kapta el. Az egyetlen módja annak, hogy megtalálják a bűnöst, ha bizonyítást nyer Piton professzor ártatlansága.

 

\- És ha belenéz az elméjébe és úgy találja, hogy ő a vétkes? - kérdezte McGregor.

 

\- Akkor én magam viszem őt az Azkabanba - ígérte Harry. Csak ebben a pillanatban döbbent rá, pontosan mennyire is bízott annak a férfinek a becsületességében, akit még csak nem is kedvelt.

 

Ezen a ponton Ron emlékezni látszott, hogy ő volt ennek a vizsgálatnak a vezetője.

 

\- Kezdj hozzá, Harry.

 

\- Én nem is mondhatok nemet ebben a kérdésben? Végtére is az én elmém, amit ki akarnak fosztani - szólalt meg Piton az asztal túlsó végéről.

 

Minden szempár Piton felé fordult.

 

Mint mindig, Piton most is vészjósló képet nyújtott teljesen fekete öltözékével és savanyú ábrázatával. Ha Harry nem tudta volna jobban, megesküdött volna, hogy a férfi pokolian bűnösnek látszott. Nem igazán ment csodaszámba, hogy McGregornak is gyanús volt.

 

Ám az asztal túloldalán elfoglalt helyzetéből Harry azt is látta, mennyire feszült volt Piton. Csaknem vigyázzállásban ült, gerince merev, akár az egyenes háttámlájú széke. Puritán hajviseletének álcája alatt az ajka elfehéredett a félelemtől vagy a dühtől. Harry nem tudta megmondani, melyiktől. De azt tudta, hogy ő volt az egyedüli ebben a helyiségben, aki meg tudta állapítani, mennyire zaklatott volt a férfi; a világ többi része valószínűleg nem látta másnak a bájitalmestert, mint szokásos kellemetlen, rendíthetetlen önmagának. Valójában a mostani vonakodását tekintve - hogy átkutassák az elméjét - Piton valószínűleg mindenki számára pokolian gyanúsnak látszott.

 

Ám Harry ismerte Piton vonakodásának okát, hogy megragadja a szabadságának megőrzésére vonatkozó egyetlen esélyt. Érezte, hogy saját arca ég a szégyentől, visszaemlékezett, ahogy pálcáját belemerítette egy csillogó tál fényébe, és meglátta azokat a kompromittáló eseményeket, amelyeket nem az ő szemének szántak.

 

Megköszörülte a torkát, és tett egy lépést Piton felé.

 

\- Már nem tizenöt éves vagyok, uram. Megtanultam tisztelni a határokat.

 

Harry ritkán látott határozatlanságot abban az obszidián szempárban, épp ezért nehéz volt felismerni azt.

 

Amikor Piton nem szólalt meg, Harry folytatta.

 

\- Magától függ. Semmit nem teszek az engedélye nélkül, de... ha nem igazoljuk az ártatlanságát, Ronnak nem lesz más választása. Le kell tartóztatnia magát.

 

\- Tehát vagy maga, vagy pedig a dementorok becstelenítik meg az elmémet... ez a választási lehetőség? - kérdezte megvetően Piton.

 

A legyőzöttség egy újabb olyan dolog volt, amit sosem látott korábban ezen az arrogáns férfin.

 

\- Attól tartok. De a  _maga_  választása - válaszolt Harry.

 

Az, hogy ez annyira nehéz döntés volt, megijesztette Harryt. Az elképzelés, hogy valakinek ténylegesen választania kell közötte és aközött, hogy egy dementor bántsa őt. Ha ő lett volna Piton helyében, minden esélyre ugrott volna, hogy bebizonyítsa az ártatlanságát.

 

Tényleg ezt tette volna, ha Piton lett volna? Amennyiben fordított helyzet állt volna elő, ő nem hezitált volna megengedni Pitonnak, hogy átkutassa az elméjét, mivel Piton ezt rendszeresen megtette a  _legilimencia_  és az  _okklumencia_ óráik során, így bízott Piton bebizonyított tisztességében, ám fájdalmasan tisztában volt azzal, hogy a tanára radikálisan más tapasztalatot szerzett azok alatt a leckék alatt, mint ő. Pitonnak nem egy tisztességes férfivel volt dolga, hanem egy makacs, bizalmatlan kamasszal, aki megbecstelenítette a magánéletét és a bizalmát, méghozzá az elképzelhető legrosszabb módon. Visszatekintve nem tudta okolni a férfit a vonakodásáért.

 

\- Csak egy bűnös ember utasítaná el az esélyt, hogy bebizonyítsa igazát - jegyezte meg McGregor kaján, diadalmas ragyogással azon a Crak-szerű arcán.

 

Harry ebben a pillanatban utálta őt.

 

\- Vagy valaki, aki az áldozata volt ezeknek a képességeknek - vágott vissza Harry, belefáradva az auror előítéletébe.

 

\- Mit ért ezalatt? - kérdezte McGregor.

 

Mindenki tudta, hogy Piton kémkedett Albus Dumbledore-nak. Tiszta idióta volt ez a férfi? De nem, amikor ránézett McGregorra ráeszmélt, hogy az auror öt teljes évvel fiatalabb volt nála. Nem hülye, csak fiatal és ártatlan. McGregor csakis hallomásból ismerhette Voldemortot, miután legyőzték a Sötét Nagyurat. McGregornak fogalma sem lehetett arról a kockázatról, amit Dumbledore legmélyebb bizalmát élvező ügynöke vállalt azzal, hogy besétált az ellenség udvarába. Kétség sem fért hozzá, hogy McGregor csakis az áldozatul esett gyereket látta a gyengélkedőn. Az aurornak igaza volt abban, hogy a gyermeknek igazságosságra volt szüksége, de az igazság azt jelentette, hogy megtalálják a vétkes felet, nem pedig azt, hogy letartóztatjuk a legkézenfekvőbb gyanúsítottat.

 

\- Voldemort tudta, hogyan használja a  _legilimenciát._  Mit gondol, Dumbledore professzor miért akarta, hogy megtanuljuk, hogyan védekezzünk ellene? Minden alkalommal, amikor Dumbledore megkérte rá, Piton professzor egyedül sétált be abba a kígyófészekbe, és minden egyes alkalommal, amikor így tett, el kellett rejtenie Voldemort elől azt, aki volt. Vagy úgy, hogy a gondolatait egy merengőbe kellett helyeznie, mielőtt elhagyta a Roxfortot, vagy úgy, hogy vállalta a kockázatot és elrejtette azokat a saját mentális tudománya segítségével. Maga még sosem érezte, hogy bárki beleásta volna magát az elméjébe titkok után kutatva, McGregor. Legyen hálás ezért! Piton tanár úr ezt elszenvedte, sőt többet is - magyarázta Harry.

 

Még pont időben nézett vissza Pitonra, hogy elkapja a férfi kutató pillantását. Piton gyorsan elfedte, de Harry látta a meglepettségét.

 

\- Döntött? - kérdezte a tanártól, aztán visszafordította a bájitalmester ellen a saját szavait. - Én legyek, vagy a dementorok?

 

A fintor, ami eltorzította azt a nem túl szép arcot, egy klasszikus Piton arc volt, miközben az idősebb férfi szinte köpte a válaszát.

 

\- Maga, felteszem. Lásson hozzá, mielőtt meggondolom magam.

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crup:A crup Anglia délkeleti részéről származik. Villás farkától eltekintve nagyjából úgy fest, mint a Russelterrier. A crupot szinte bizonyosan mágusok tenyésztették ki, mivel varázslókkal szemben végtelenül engedelmes, a muglikhoz viszont ellenségesen viszonyul. Kiváló háztáji „tisztogató”: a kerti törpétől a régi gumiabroncsig mindent megeszik. Crup-tartási engedély a Varázslényfelügyeleti Főosztálytól szerezhető be. Az igénylőnek egyszerű vizsga keretében számot kell adnia arról a képességéről, hogy muglilakta területen is kordában tudja tartani a bestiát. A gazda köteles 6-8 hetes korban fájdalommentes metszőbűbáj segítségével levágni a crupkölyök villás farkát, nehogy az feltűnjön a mugliknak.


	4. 4. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A történet folytatódik.   
> Harry belép Piton elméjébe, és meglátja, mi történt a büntetőmunka során.

 

**Míg bizonyítást nem nyer**

  
**Írta:**  Tira Nog

**Eredeti cím:** Until Proven

**Eredeti történet fellelhetősége:** [ **A szerző honlapján** ](http://herika.dreamwidth.org/%3Ehttp:/tiranog.southroad.com/Tiranog_Site_Map_Web.htm)

**Korhatár:** VI - +18 éven felülieknek

**Figyelmeztetés:**  Slash, grafikus szexleírások, nemi erőszak, csonkítás,

**Páros:**  HP/PP; RW/HG

**Összegzés:**  Amikor Perselus Pitont megvádolják egy roxforti diák molesztálásával, Harry Potter az, aki a megmentésére érkezik.

**Fordította:**  Herika

**Bétázta:**  Ashazy, akiknek nagyon hálás vagyok a segítségéért

**Jogok:**  Minden jog J. K.  Rowling, a Warner Bross filmstúdió és a velük szerződésben álló cégeké. Én csak kölcsönvettem a szereplőket, hogy a magam és mások örömére kicsit eljátszogassak velük.

* * *

 

**4\. fejezet**

 

 

Harry megpróbálta kizárni a szobában lévő többi ember tudatát, miközben odalépett Piton székéhez - pont olyan vonakodva, hogy olvassa a férfi gondolatait, mint amilyen kelletlen Piton volt, hogy engedje olvasni azokat. Az sem segített, hogy a bájitalmester úgy nézett rá, mint aki egy ellenséges támadásra számít. Piton megfeszített izmokkal, ugrásra készen ült a széke szélén. Ahogy közelebb lépett, látta a fénylő verejtéket Piton homloka és a leomló haja között. Hallotta, milyen szapora lett egykori tanárának légzése.

 

Harry egyetlen percet sem vesztegetett. Ismét lecsendesítette gondolatait, leengedte mentális pajzsát, és kinyúlt elméje mélyéről, ahogyan azt a férfi évekkel ezelőtt tanította neki.

 

A benyomás ahhoz volt hasonlítható, mintha kilépne a testéből. Egy pillanatig sehol nem volt, aztán ismét szilárd testet öltött. Zavaró volt érezni a különbséget Piton teste és a sajátja között: hosszú haj fátyolozta le az arca legnagyobb részét, a bőrén érezte a férfi réteges, nehéz, sötét öltözékének súlyát. A legnagyobb különbséget a megfeszített izmok jelentették; teljesen idegen volt számára a test minden porcikájában érződő merevség. Szinte az volt a benyomása, hogy a tanár saját magát tartja riadókészültségben.

 

Nos, valamilyen szinten megérintette Pitont - ez kétségtelen. Most már csak annyi volt a teendője, hogy mentális kapcsolatot alakítson ki vele. Megnyitotta az elméjét, és kinyúlt a bájitalmester felé.

 

Tapogatózása annyira keményen csapódott bele egy áthatolhatatlan fémfalba, hogy meglepetésében ténylegesen felmordult. Soha nem találkozott még ehhez hasonlóval. Az akadály annyira valóságosnak hatott, mint a padlólapok a talpa alatt. A kékesszürke fém olyan magasra emelkedett, amennyire elméjével képes volt ellátni, és mentális látóhatára mindkét irányába kiterjedt; magasabb és hosszabb volt, mint a kínai Nagy Fal. Harry látta a csapszegeket, amelyek bele voltak kalapálva a kemény vasdarabokba. Áthatolhatatlanabbnak érezte, mint a Tiltott Rengeteget.

 

\- Jól vagy, Harry? - kérdezte Ron, úgy egymillió mérföld távolságból.

 

Harry a falat bámulta, amelynek nekivágódott. Sehol egy ajtó, sehol egy ablak, sehol egy gyenge pont. Lehet ez puszta illúzió, de akkor is áthatolhatatlan volt.

 

\- Uram - szólalt meg Harry halkan -, be kell eresztenie. Nem fogom magam ezen áterőszakolni.

 

Hallotta, amint a háta mögött álló McGregor megkérdezi:

 

\- Min kell áterőszakolnia magát?

 

Hermione - tanári hangra váltva- megdorgálta a férfit.

 

\- Maradjon csendben, mindenki maradjon csendben. Harrynek koncentrálnia kell.

 

A fal azonban pont olyan áttörhetetlen maradt, mint az őt körbevevő kastély.

 

\- Kérem, uram? - suttogott Harry.

 

A szürke vas vibrálni látszott előtte. Egy pillanattal később egy keskeny rés tűnt fel két szegecs között. Addig szélesedett, amíg elég nagy nem lett ahhoz, hogy átpréselje magát - éppen hogy.

 

Harry átnézett a lyukon. A másik oldalon vaksötétség honolt.

 

Piton szokás szerint egy csöppet sem könnyítette meg a dolgát.

 

Harry mély levegőt vett, azután átnyomta a vállát, majd a testének többi részét a jéghideg fém éppen csak elégséges résén. Pontosan olyan tömör volt, mint amitől tartott, és úgy tűnt, mindkét oldalon legalább négy láb szélesnek látszott. Ez szinte klausztrofóbiát okozó nyomás volt, és borzasztóan félt, hogy amikor középen lesz, az oldalak összecsattanva bezáródnak, és agyoncsapják őt, mint egy legyet. Az annyira pitonos lenne.

 

Ám a rés nyitva maradt, ő pedig átcsusszant rajta. Amikor végül átjutott a falon, a totális sötétségbe araszolt.

 

Fénynek még csak nyomát sem látta. Akárhova is került, ott sötétebb volt, mint a Titkok Kamrájában. De legalább már Piton elméjében volt, még ha a férfi valami rémálomszerű előcsarnokban is tartotta őt. Most már képesek kommunikálni a gondolataikon keresztül, nem szükséges, hogy bárki mással - aki jelenleg az igazgatónő irodájában van - megosszák a mondanivalójukat.

 

- _Biztos vagyok benne_ , hogy  _nem ez jár egész nap a fejébe_ n, professzor - közölte Harry a gondolatai segítségével Pitonnal. -  _Van bármi esély arra, hogy valami fényhez jussak idebenn?_

 

Úgy érzékelte a másik férfi ingerültségét, mintha az a saját gondolata lett volna, aztán Piton bosszúságát, amikor felfogta, hogy az érzelmeit olvassa. Az érzések úgy szűntek meg, mintha Piton lekapcsolt volna egy kapcsolót. Egy szívdobbanással később vakító fehér fény támadt, s úgy nézett ki, mintha egy üres, fehér szobában állna. Hát... ő kért fényt...

 

Harry pislogott, könnyek öntötték el szúró szemeit, miközben megpróbált fókuszálni a bántó fényességre.

 

Egy pillanattal később egy bugyogó fekete üst tűnt fel egy kis tűz fölött, alig néhány lépéssel előtte, és érzékelte Piton eltökéltségét, hogy az örökkévalóságig is nézegetheti az üst bugyborékolását, ha szükséges.

_Nem áll rendelkezésünkre annyi idő_ \- javította ki őt gondolatban Harry. -  _Ha nem segít bebizonyítanom az ártatlanságát, még a nap további részét sem töltheti szabadon! Ön hasonlít rám, uram. A múltjában valós borzalmakon ment keresztül. Jól tudja, mit fognak tenni magával a dementorok. Még az éjszakát sem fogja túlélni az Azkabanban, nem hogy a tárgyalásáig hátralévő időt. Bíznia kell bennem! Be kell eresztenie!_

Az üst tovább bugyogott, de egy szinte ironikus hangot hallott halkan, kihívóan megszólalni.

 

_Bízni benned, Potter?_

 

Harry egyből megértette, hogy Piton pont úgy fel van kavarodva, mint az üstben pezsegve forró főzet. Habár a fehér szoba illúziója és a rotyogó üst szilárdan ott maradtak előtte, érezte az lelki sebeket, a közelebbről meg nem határozható árulások sokaságát, amelyek nyomot hagytak ebben a megkeseredett emberben. Az egyetlen tisztán kivehető árulás, amelyet Harry látott az volt, amikor Piton elkapta az ő tizenöt éves énjét a pálcájával a merengőben, de azt nem tudta biztosan megállapítani, hogy azok a férfi vagy a saját emlékei voltak.

 

_Igen, bízni_  - bizonygatta Harry.

_Miért kellene? Átkozottul igazolhatnád a vádakat, és én még csak arra sem lennék képes, hogy simán védekezzek -_ vicsorgott Piton. A bugyborékok az üstben még hevesebben törtek elő, mintha a fazék hőmérséklete tovább emelkedett volna.

 

Piton dühös és fél - jött rá végül meglepetten Harry. A férfi annyira rémült volt, mint amilyennek még sosem látta ezt a félelmetes ember korábban, még akkor sem, amikor belekényszerítették őket egy életre vagy halálra szóló csatába Voldemorttal, és elveszítette a küzdelmet.

 

_Ha ez lett volna a tervem, ezt anélkül is megtehettem volna, hogy idejövök. Ha nem hisz nekem, akkor olvasson engem maga -_  javasolta Harry, és teljesen leeresztette mentális falait, hogy Piton elvégezhesse a saját kutakodásait.

 

Ám Piton nem hatolt be az elméjébe. Egy pillanattal később az üst bugyborékai korábbi, egyenletes szintjükre csitultak. Harry úgy vélte, suttogást hall a felszínre bukkanó buborékokból.

 

_Ő nem az apja, nem az apja..._

 

Ennek a visszhangnak a segítségével Harry összerakta a rejtvényt. Piton hagyta, hogy az illúzió még egy kicsit visszahúzódjon. A legtöbb ember nem is vette volna észre az összefüggést, de abban a pillanatban, amikor meghallotta az üst suttogását, tudta, hogy a férfi olyan helyre építette meg ezt az illúziót, ahol csakis őszinte tud lenni. Amikor előrenyúlt Piton gondolatai után, közvetlenül a férfi elméjébe kellett volna érkezni ehelyett a szürreális zárka helyett. Összezavarodott, amikor nem így történt, de most már megértette, hogy amikor Piton rést nyitott neki a védelmén, nem is tudott volna máshova érkezni, mint erre a célállomásra. Épp ezért tovább kell tapogatóznia a végcélja felé, ami azt jelenti...

 

Az _üst_  volt Piton elméje. Most, ennek tudatában, Harry érzékelni tudta, hogy a buborékok maguk a gondolatok és az érzelmek, amiket a férfi azért küldött, hogy átszűrje azokat. Csak annyit kellett tennie, hogy az akaratát arra az őrülten bugyborékoló fazékra fókuszálja, és mindenhez hozzáférhet, amihez csak szeretne... ha hajlandó elég akadályt leküzdeni, hogy odajusson.

 

Amint az alig hallható suttogás elhalt, az üst ismét dühödt bugyogásba kezdett, mintha Piton kétségkívül felismerte volna a tévedését. Mintha Harryvel az elméjében képtelen volna másik védelmi illúziót létrehozni, hogy felváltsa a mostanit, amire - szándéka szerint - a fiú felfigyelne és becsaphatná vele. Harrynek elég lenne pusztán az akaraterejét bevetni az ellen az üst ellen, és az egész fehér szoba meg a fazék eltűnne körülötte. Érezte, ahogy Piton pont erre az eshetőségre készíti fel magát.

 

Harry két egész másodpercig fontolgatta is mindezt. Ám a férfi emlékeinek kikényszerítése egymás ellen fordítaná őket. Ő pedig nem azért volt itt, hogy csatázzon, hanem azért, hogy segítsen, még ha ez a házsártos, emberkerülő férfi nem is volt képes belátni ezt. Így ahelyett, hogy megtámadta volta az illúziót, inkább leült a teljesen fehér padlóra, amely nem volt sem kemény, sem puha - pusztán csak létezett - és figyelte a gőzölgő üstöt.

 

_Nem fogom kényszeríteni önt, uram. Magán múlik. Ahogy korábban megjegyezte, vagy én, vagy a dementorok._

 

Az őrjöngő forrás a fazékban fokozatosan csendesült egyenletes rotyogássá.

 

Harry érezte maga körül Pitont, aki figyelte, méregette őt. Végül a mindent elborító fehérség halványodni kezdett. Az üst fellobbant a szeme előtt, és a következő két levegővétel között az illúzió megszűnt.

 

Harry a steril fehér szoba helyett színek, képek, érzelmek és információk szédítő kavalkádjában hánykolódva találta magát, amelyek az emberi agy tipikus káoszát alkották. A megnyugtató fehérség után a harsány és mozgó képek szinte túl soknak bizonyultak. Nem tudott egyetlen dologra sem fókuszálni. Piton egyik múló gondolatának vagy érzésének megragadási kísérlete nagyjából ahhoz hasonlított, mint megpróbálni megfogni valamit egy tornádó tölcsérében. Ennek ellenére, a kavalkád körfogásán túl is kihallott egy gondolatot, ami újra és újra megismétlődött, akár egy mugli hangfelvétel.  _Ő nem az apja, nem az apja..._

 

Szíve összefacsarodott erre a kétségbeesett mantrára. Több mint negyed évszázad telt el az apja halála óta, és Piton még mindig annyira félt - akármi is történt köztük -, hogy az apjához való hasonlatossága elég volt ahhoz, hogy teljesen felkavarja ezt az embert. Tenni akart valamit, hogy megnyugtassa Pitont, hogy igaza van abban, hogy ő nem az apja, de azt is tudta, hogy azzal inkább csak tovább idegesítené a kollégáját. Így hát némán várt, miközben a nyugtalanság ott tombolt körülötte.

 

Amikor mérséklődés semmi jele nem mutatkozott, Harry lágyan beleszólt az örvénybe.

 

_Uram?_

 

A kavargó örvény picit csillapodott körülötte, jelezve, hogy felkeltette Piton figyelmét.

 

_Szükségem van rá, hogy megmutassa, mi történt a mai büntetőmunkán. Meg tudná tenni ezt?_

 

Piton burkoltan gúnyos hangja úgy tűnt, az egész lényén átmorajlik, amikor a férfi mogorván megszólalt.

 

_Semmi nem történt a mai büntetőmunkán._

_Megmutatná, kérem?_ \- kérte Harry.

 

Újabb hosszúra nyúlt szünet következett, amelyben Harry az őt körbevevő elme imbolygó örvényébe taszítva találta magát. Ebben a vad zavart összevisszaságában Harry egyetlen tiszta benyomást kapott el - a pillanat egy röpke töredékéig megtapasztalta Piton amiatt érzett szégyenét és rémületét, hogy megvádolták ezzel a förtelmes tettel. Éppolyan gyorsan el is tűnt, amilyen gyorsan Harry megérezte azt.

 

Miközben Piton a kérésre koncentrált, a körülötte lévő zűrzavar lecsillapodott. Amint a tanár az emlékre összpontosított, Harry azonnal a Roxfort pincéjében lévő bájitaltan termében találta magát. Piton íróasztala mögül látta az eseményeket, ahol a férfi az ötödévesek dolgozatait javította. A pennát tartó kézfején levő ronda vágást nézte, miközben Piton tíz pontot vont le rossz válasz miatt egy griffendéles dolgozatából, pedig előzőleg csak két pontot vont le egy mardekáros ugyanezen hibája végett.

 

Kopogás hangzott fel. Piton - és vele együtt Harry is - felnézett a szeme sarkából, amikor egy fekete taláros, szőke, hugrabugos diák vonakodva becsoszogott az üres osztályterembe.

 

\- Itt vagyok, Piton tanár úr - habogta a fiú.

 

Harry érezte a tanár idegességét, hogy megzavarták. Felnézett, tekintete találkozott a fiú véreres, kék szemével, és kiadta az utasítást.

 

\- A csattanó maszlag ott van a munkapadján, Mr. Westfield. Legyen oly kedves, és vágja fel azokat hosszában két egyforma darabra - közölte, és sebhelyes jobb kezével az asztal felé intett, amelyen egy hatalmas halom zöld mag volt. Ezzel Piton visszafordult a saját munkája felé, így Harry figyelme is egy nevetségesen pontatlan válaszra irányult a papíron, amit a férfi épp osztályozott.

 

Harry hallotta a fiú talárjának suhogását a csendes pincében, ahogy Westfield elfoglalta a helyét, aztán egy vagy két perccel később egyenletes szeletelés hangja hangzott fel.

 

_Westfield sírt mielőtt megérkezett a büntetőmunkára?_  - kérdezte Harry Piton elméjétől.

 

_Mi?_  - válaszolt a férfi, és a kép előttük egy helyen kimerevedni látszott, miközben a bájitalmester a kérdésére fókuszált.

_Nézze meg a szemét -_  javasolta Harry, felhívva ezzel Piton figyelmét a fiú szemeire. Piton elméje visszakanyarodott arra a pillanatra, amikor felnézett a fiú érkezésekor, és úgy tűnt, mintha először látná Westfield arcát. A fiú szemei pont olyan vörösek voltak, mint Harryé, amikor három vagy négy éjszakán át egyhuzamban rémálmok gyötörték. Harry tudta - anélkül, hogy mondani kellett volna -, hogy a fiú nemrégiben a lelkét is kisírta. Érezte, hogy Piton is osztja ezt a gondolatot.

 

_Nem vettem észre -_ mondta a férfi.

 

_Mi történt ezután?_  - kérdezte Harry.

 

Harry elmerült Westfield büntetőmunkájának felgyorsított részleteiben, ami valójában egy elmélyedt ötödéves bájitaltan visszatekintés volt, mivel Piton egyszer sem nézett a diákra, miután Westfield hozzákezdett a csattanó maszlagok darabolásához.

 

Nem is pillantott fel egészen addig, míg egy bátortalan „készen vagyok, tanár úr" szakította félbe az osztályozását, amelynek hallatán Piton ráemelte tekintetét a dolgozatról.

 

Piton - és ezáltal Harry - pillantása a munkapadra, azon is a halom, rendesen összevágott maszlagra villant. Harry úgy érezte a tanár elégedettségét, mintha az a sajátja lett volna, miközben a bájitalmester végigmérte diákjának tökéletes munkáját.

 

Ámbár semmilyen dicséret nem hangzott el. Piton mindössze unott hangon megszólalt.

 

\- Rendben, elmehet. Intézze úgy, hogy legközelebb időben elkészüljön a házi feladatával.

 

Harry még Westfield távozását sem láthatta, mivel Piton annyira erősen összpontosította a figyelmét a papírjaira, hogy amint elengedte a nebulóját, még arra sem nézett fel, amikor a fiú elhagyta a pincét.

 

_Ennyi?_ \- kérdezte Harry a férfi elméjét. Minden létező érzékét megnyitotta, kereste a trükköt, hiszen Piton elméje erős volt, elég erős ahhoz, hogy létrehozza ennek a fehér helyiségnek és az üstnek az illúzióját, így komolyan számolni kellett az erejével.

_Teljes egészében_  - érkezett Piton válasza.

 

Harry érezte, hogy a test körülötte megfeszül, de nem a csalás miatti erőlködéstől.. Mielőtt a gondolat bezárulhatott volna előtte, egy kurtánál is kurtább futó pillantást kapott vendéglátójának azon félelméről, hogy mindjárt kifosztják az elméjét annak érdekében, hogy ellenőrizzék az emlékeit.

 

De nem a gondolatok voltak azok, amelyre Harry összpontosítani akart. Inkább az érzések érdekelték, amelyek - a tapasztalatai szerint - sohasem hazudtak. A lehető legintenzívebben fókuszált a körülötte lebegő benyomásokra. Nem volt olyan hely, amit Piton elrejthetett volna előle, sem esély rá, hogy hazudjon neki.

 

Mindössze a férfi félelmét érzékelte, hogy nem fognak hinni az emlékeinek: még több próbálkozás, további vizsgálódás lesz; és a végén Potter látni fogja, hogy az igazat mondta, de kicsinyes bosszúból elítéli őt, ahogy Piton is elítélte őt minden egyes alkalommal, amikor sebezhetőnek találta.

 

Az érzelmek - amelyek ebbe az utolsó, keserű gondolatba voltak becsomagolva - olyan erősen érték őt el, akár egy  _Cruciatus-átok_ , ez volt az egyetlen hasonlat, amivel le tudta írni a fájdalomnak ezen szintjét.

 

Ezzel él együtt a férfi nap mint nap?

 

Harry mély levegőt vett, és megpróbálta lerázni a csaknem zsigerig hatoló kínt, amit Piton fájdalmának visszatükröződése okozott a saját szívében. Ám nehéz volt eleresztenie; mindig hidegvérű szörnyetegnek tartotta Perselus Pitont, aki hajlamos a kegyetlenkedésre és a szarkazmusra. Meg kellett tanulnia bajtársként bíznia a bájitalmesterben, de sosem kedvelte őt. Pitonból mindössze a kicsinyességét látta. Sosem gondolkodott azon, mi idézte elő ezt az alapvető rosszindulatot. Most felfogta, hogy talán kellett volna. A  _legilimencia_ és  _okklumencia_  leckék - amiket Piton adott neki - nyújtottak némi betekintést a férfi boldogtalan gyerekkorába. Tudnia kellett volna, hogy több volt Pitonban, mint a csípős nyelve.

 

Bizonytalanul - hogy miért is volt olyan rossz a lelkiismerete - megpróbálta kitalálni, mi is legyen a következő lépése. Ösztöne azt súgta, hogy a megnyugtatás; hogy vigasztaló érzéseket küldjön Pitonnak a mentális kapcsolatukon keresztül. Csakhogy azt is tudta, hogy a férfi nem értékelné az empátiáját. Pitont csak még nagyobb haragra gerjesztené az, hogy megfejtette a gyengeségét.

 

Így végül a saját érzéseire összpontosított, kiélvezve a győzelmi mámort, hogy hite igazolást nyert: hogy sem erőszak, sem szabálytalanság nem történt. A Piton által mutatott büntetőmunka volt minden, ami délután történt a mardekáros pincében - pont úgy, ahogy meggyőződése szerint történnie kellett. A piszkálás hiányától eltekintve, Westfield Pitonnal eltöltött büntetőmunkája semmivel nem különbözött bármelyik büntetéstől, amit emlékezete szerint a férfivel eltöltött.

 

Harry érzékelte az őt körülvevő környezet érzelmeinek változását. Piton mindeddig ellenséges betolakodóként kezelte őt. Tudta, hogy a férfi - amennyire csak lehetséges - a megfigyelésétől a lehető legtávolabbra rejtette az összes érzelmét, és csakis azt mutatta meg, amit az emlék feltétlenül igényelt, vagy ami akaratlanul szivárgott ki. Ám most szűretlen sokk áradt át Piton mentális védőfalán.

 

_Mi az?_  - kérdezte Harry.

 

Szünet állt be, amelyben tudta, Piton azt fontolgatja, hogy vajon bölcs dolog lenne-e válaszolni. Végül a férfi elméje válaszolt neki:

_Maga tényleg elhitte, hogy ártatlan vagyok._

 

_Igen._

 

Ez az egyszerű szó látszólag megingatta Piton lelkivilágát.

 

Vonakodva, hogy tovább alkalmatlankodjon, mint szükséges volt, Harry halkan megszólalt:

 

_Azt hiszem, ez minden, amire szükségem volt. Köszönöm._

 

Harry felkészült a némiképp nagyobb traumát okozó folyamatra, hogy különválassza magát a másik férfi elméjétől. A dugáshoz hasonlóan, a behatolás mindig természetesnek tűnt neki, míg a kihúzódás közel sem ment olyan gördülékenyen.

 

_Valóban?_ \- hallotta Harry a cinikus hangon feltett kérdést, és tudta, hogy hagynia kell kiszivárogni a gondolatot.

 

Tűnődve, vajon egy személy képes-e elpirulni, miközben egy másik elméjében tartózkodik, Harry figyelmen kívül hagyta a gúnyolódást.

 

Ugyanúgy, ahogy a fehér előszoba elhalványult körülötte, a mardekáros pince is eltűnt, amikor Piton eleresztette az emléket.

 

Harry egy pillanatra ismét úgy érezte, mintha egy színtiszta terrortámadás hulláma csapna át fölötte, amikor ismét szembenézett Piton tudatának örvényével. Piton gyorsan megfékezte és összezúzta azt, mint minden más érzelmet, amit tapasztalt, amióta Harry behatolt az elméjébe, de a fiú ezt az egyet elég erősen érezte ahhoz, hogy azonosítani tudja. A férfi félelmét szintúgy érzékelni tudta. Piton gyomra apróbbra zsugorodott, mint egy ökölbe szorított kéz, egész teste merev volt az aggodalomtól, hogy még ez a mesteri titkolózás sem lehet akadály.

 

_Mi az?_  - kérdezte Harry teljesen meghökkenten. Igazolta a férfi ártatlanságát. Mi lehet most a baj? Pitonnak most ujjongania kellene.

 

_Nem tesz egy kis... kirándulást? Hogy kielégítse a kíváncsiságát?_  - A kérdés gúnyosan hatolt Harry elméjébe, de az agresszív magatartás ellenére Harry érezte, hogy a férfi valójában még mindig sóbálvánnyá dermedve várja, hogy megbecstelenítik a magánéletét itt, ezen a helyen, ahol semmit nem tud elrejteni.

 

Korábban már megtörtént. Harry tudta ezt, olyan tisztán, mintha ő nyomozta volna ki az esetet, hogy aztán vakító reflektorfényben mutogassa.

 

Természetesen kíváncsi volt - ki ne lett volna? De Piton a nemi erőszak elmebéli megfelelőjére volt felkészülve, és akármennyire is szerette volna megtudni, hogy mi tette Perselus Pitont rigolyássá, nem akarta feldúlni a férfi lelkét, csakhogy kielégítse a kíváncsiságát. Még ha Piton nem is várt tőle mást. Még akkor sem, ha - ahogy azt kezdte érzékelni - Piton fel is készült rá, hogy beengedje őt a szabadságáért cserébe.

 

Harry önkéntelenül is eltöprengett azon, hogy miféle köröket ró Piton, amelynek elkerülhetetlen eredménye az, hogy engedje megbecsteleníteni az elméjét, hogy megnyissa azt egy másik varázsló mentális képességei előtt, ám akkor eszébe jutott a Sötét Jegy a férfi bal alkarján, és már nem is csodálkozott rajta tovább.

 

_Céllal érkeztem, professzor. Végeztem vele. Köszönöm az együttműködését._  És Harry ezzel kiszabadította magát a bonyolult hálóból, ami Perselus Piton elméje volt. Ahogy a felszínre tört, tisztán érezte Piton abszolút döbbenetét.

 

A szétválás pillanata mindig felkavaró volt. Időbe telik megszokni, hogy az ember hirtelen egy másik testben találja magát - még ha az a sajátja is -, ahogy a másik gondolatainak és érzéseinek a hiányát is. A múltban mindig ellenségek elméjét vizsgálta, így állandóan megkönnyebbülést jelentett visszatérni önmagába. Ám ma nevetségesen magányosnak érezte magát, amikor megszakította a kapcsolatot.

 

Harry kinyitotta a szemét, és körülnézett a helyiségben. Piton széke fölött állt, és lenézett a bájitalmester arcába, amely közel sem volt olyan feszült vagy mérges, mint amilyenre emlékezett, mielőtt megérintette a gondolatait. Egy hosszú pillanatig egyszerűen csak állt ott, és bámult lefelé.

 

Piton még csukva tartotta a szemét. Emlékezete szerint talán először látta Perselus Piton arcát ellazultnak és nyitottnak. Úgy tűnt, mintha aludna, és olyannak látszott, mintha... nem tudta, hogyan írja le ezt másként, minthogy: kevésbé csúnya. Ez nem épp egy hízelgő személyleírás, ám ettől még igaz volt. Az arcvonások még mindig markánsak és ridegek voltak, de nem tükrözték azt a lekicsinylő kifejezést, ami általában társult a zsémbes ábrázathoz. Talán csak a Piton mélyen rejtőző énjéhez kötődő kapcsolatának elhúzódó utórezgése színesítette az érzékelését - gondolta Harry -, de már nem látta többé csúnyácskának a professzort.

 

Harrynek még sosem támadt olyan benyomása, hogy valaki telepatikus kapcsolat útján megváltozzon, csak néhányszor használta ezt a képességét a háború során, és akkor is főként az ellenfelein. Felnőttként soha nem érintette senki olyannak az elméjét, akit jól ismert, és akár tetszett neki a gondolat, akár nem, az az intim kontaktus Pitonnal, megváltoztatta őt... vagy legalábbis megváltoztatta Pitont az ő szemében.

 

A férfi szemhéja megrebbent, majd felnyílt. Harry akaratlanul is észrevette, milyen hosszúak és sűrűek a szempillái. Nézte, ahogy a gyanakvás felváltja a nyugalmat, amint a sötét szempár megállapodott rajta. Harry szinte érezte, ahogy a másik férfi megfeszül, miközben arra az árulásra várt, amire számított.

 

Harry nem tudta, hogyan nyugtassa meg őt, így egyszerűen előrenyúlt és megszorította Piton vállát, ami valószínűleg kész birtokháborításnak számított a férfi világában, már ha a szeme elkerekedésének bármi köze is volt a dologhoz. Harrynek viszont fogalma sem volt róla, mi mást tehetne. Nem tudta, mi történt Piton múltjában, ami ezt az ösztönös bizalmatlanságot okozta, csak annyit tudott, hogy a férfi elég árulást és átverést szenvedett el, és azokból alaposan megtanulta, hogy ne is számítson semmi másra, amikor sebezhetővé válik.

 

Az elképzelés, hogy Piton bármilyen módon sebezhető, egy másik, új gondolatként ötlött fel benne.

 

\- Khm... - Minerva McGalagony megköszörülte mögöttük a torkát, amitől Harry majdnem kiugrott a bőréből, és ami persze rosszindulatú csillogást lopott Piton tekintetébe.

 

_Sebezhető ám a valagam!_  - gondolta Harry. -  _Ez a férfi egy gonosz vipera, és mindig az is fog maradni!_

 

\- Nos? - kérdezte Ron, amikor végül Harry megfordult, hogy szembenézzen a helyiségben tartózkodó másik öt emberrel. A két auror nyílt szkeptikusággal nézték, Hermione és Minerva reménykedőnek látszott, míg Ron idegesnek tűnt.

 

Harry belenézett barátja nyugtalan kék szemébe, és rámosolygott.

 

\- Igazunk volt. Nem ő volt. Alig nézett Westfieldre. Egész idő alatt dolgozatokat javított.

 

\- De a fiú azt vallotta, hogy... - szólalt meg McGregor, miközben Martin közbevágott.

 

\- Hogyan tévedhetett ekkorát a Veritaserum?

 

\- Akkor ki támadta meg Mr. Westfieldet? - fokozta tovább a zűrzavart Minerva a kérdésével. - És hogy lehet, hogy a fiú Piton professzort vádolja?

 

\- Ez egy kitűnő kérdés, Minerva - szólalt meg Piton.

 

Harry visszafordult Piton felé. A bájitalmester ugyan remekül titkolta, de Harry látta rajta, mennyire megrázta őt ez az egész. Emlékezete szerint először fordult elő, hogy Pitonnak látszólag gondot okozott a szemébe néznie.

 

\- Uram? - szólította meg Harry, magára kényszerítve ezzel Piton figyelmét. A kifürkészhetetlen szempárba kiülő kettős érzelemtől összezavarodva folytatta. - Én memóriamódosító bűbájra gondoltam.

 

A férfi lassan bólintott.

 

\- Részletekbe menőkig bonyolultnak kellene lennie ahhoz, hogy átmenjen a Veritaserum alatti kikérdezésen.

 

\- De meg lehetett tenni, igaz? A  _legilimencia_ ésaz _okklumencia_ egyfajta kombinációjával és egy memóriamódosító bűbájjal. Ha azt a technikát használták, amit maga alkalmazott, hogy megalkossa azt az üst illúziót, el tudtak ültetni egy hamis emléket - vetette fel Harry, hogy ellenőrizze, lehetséges volt-e mindez. Könyveket lehetett volna megtölteni azzal, amit nem tudott ezekről a mentális tudományágakról, amiket Piton tanított, míg a férfi... Nos, ő kellően képzett volt ahhoz, hogy éveken keresztül bolonddá tegye Voldemortot. A bájitalmester szaktekintélynek számított.

 

\- Lehetséges, de ez... biztos nem volt egyszerű - értett egyet Piton, miközben Ron közbekérdezett.

 

\- Milyen üst illúzió?

 

Harry visszafordult az igazgatónőhöz.

 

\- Minerva, az egyetlen dolog, aminek értelme van az az, hogy valaki megváltoztatta Westfield emlékeit, mégpedig úgy, ahogy a minisztérium gyakran módosítja a muglik memóriáját, amikor valami varázslattal összefüggő dolgot látnak.

 

\- De a minisztérium egy bájitalt használ arra, hogy megváltoztassa a muglik emlékeit - mutatott rá Hermione.

 

\- Nem tudjuk, hogy használtak-e ilyen bájitalt Westfielden. Megpróbálhatok áttörni a hamis beprogramozáson, ha ilyet alkalmaztak rajta, de én... én nem tudom, hogy mit keressek. Attól tartok, csak nehezebbé tenném számára a dolgokat - mondta Harry. Piton sokkal jobban megfelelt volna a feladatra, de nyilvánvaló okoknál fogva ez lehetetlen volt.

 

\- Harry - szólalt meg Ron. - Az az utasításom, hogy kísérjem Piton professzort az Azkabanba. Muszáj lesz mondanom valamit Lawrence parancsnoknak azon kívül, hogy te belenéztél Piton elméjébe, és láttad, hogy ártatlan. Tudnunk kell, hogy ki tette ezt a fiúval, hogy megakadályozhassuk, hogy ez mással is megtörténjen. Westfield az egyetlen, aki tudja, mi történt valójában.

 

\- Ronnak igaza van, Harry - visszhangozta Hermione. - Akárki is tette ezt, még mindig szabadon járkál.


	5. 5. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ismét egy kicsit közelebb jutunk ahhoz, hogy mi is történt valójában, de nem, még nem oldódik meg Perselus Piton helyzete. :)

 

**_Míg bizonyítást nem nyer_ **

****

**Írta:** Tira Nog

**Eredeti cím:**  Until Proven

**Eredeti történet fellelhetősége:**  [ **http://tiranog.southroad.com/Tiranog_Site_Map_Web.htm**](http://tiranog.southroad.com/Tiranog_Site_Map_Web.htm)

**Korhatár:**  NC17

**Figyelmeztetés:**  Slash, grafikus szexleírások, nemi erőszak, csonkítás,

**Páros:**  HP/PP; RW/HG

**Összegzés:**  Amikor Perselus Pitont megvádolják egy roxforti diák molesztálásával, Harry Potter az, aki a megmentésére érkezik.

**Fordította:**  Herika

**Bétázta:**  Ashazy, akinek nagyon hálás vagyok a segítségéért

 

* * *

 

Míg bizonyítást nem nyer

 5. rész

 

 

\- Azt hiszem, beszélnünk kell Madam Pomfreyval, hogy lássuk, Mr. Westfield készen áll-e egy kikérdezésre. Azonnal utánanézek.

 

\- Elkísérlek - javasolta Ron.

 

Hermione átment velük a hopp-hálózaton a gyengélkedőbe, így Piton és Harry magukra maradtak a két aurorral. Most, hogy nem Piton volt az elsőszámú gyanúsítottjuk, Ron munkatársai szemmel láthatóan megnyugodtak. Amint Ron elhagyta a helyiséget, a vörös taláros McGregor és Martin elindultak, hogy tanulmányozzák a furcsa kuriózumokat, amelyekkel telítve voltak a polcok.

 

Harry néhány percig nézte, ahogy az aurorok a polcokat böngészik, mielőtt lerogyott az egyik székre Piton közelében. Teljesen kimerülten beletúrt a hajába.

 

Átnézett Pitonra, ám a bájitalmester az aurorokat figyelte. Harry követte a sötét tekintetet oda, ahol McGregor épp felkapott egy ékkövekkel kirakott ezüst dobozt. Iskoláskorából felismerte a mágikus műtárgyat. Megpróbálta elfojtani vigyorát, amikor McGregor felemelte a fedelet. Egy vérfagyasztó sikoly hatolt át a szobán.

 

\- Mi az ördögöt művelsz? - csattant fel Martin, amikor McGregor leejtette a dobozt a szőnyeggel borított padlóra. - Vedd fel, és tedd vissza!

 

Harry gyorsan félrenézett, hogy kevésbé lássák a kárörömét. Így visszafordulva, ismét Piton került a látómezejébe.

 

Az a sötét szempár egyenesen rá szegeződött. Harry érzékelte, hogy Piton ismét kerülni akarta a tekintetét, de bármennyi kellemetlen jellemvonása is volt a bájitalmesternek, a gyávaság nem szerepelt közöttük.

 

Piton nyíltan a szemébe nézett. Egy pillanatnyi csend után a férfi halkan megszólalt.

 

\- Amit korábban tett - mármint az, hogy az aurorokra emelte a pálcáját -, egy rosszul kiagyalt tett volt, ami a halálát vagy a bebörtönözését eredményezhette volna.

 

\- Tudom - értett egyet Harry, miközben eltűnődött, hogy Piton vajon most fogja lehordani őt, vagy megvárja, amíg McGregor és Martin elmennek.

 

Harry semmit nem tudott kiolvasni abból a feneketlen mélységű szempárból.

 

Egy hosszúra nyúlt szünet után Piton ismét megszólalt.

 

\- Akármennyire is rosszul kiagyalt és elsietett volt is, én mindazonáltal... hálás vagyok... - Piton az utolsó két szót egészen elfulladtan mondta ki -... a közbeavatkozásáért.

 

Harry sokkoltan nyitotta ki a száját, hogy válaszoljon, ám a kandallónál felfordulás támadt, ami belefojtotta a szót.

 

Az összes szokásos esetlenséggel - amit egy hopp-utazás magában foglalt - Hermione kibotladozott a kandallóból, majd gyorsan meg is fordult, hogy kisegítse Minerva McGalagonyt, aki közvetlenül utána lépett ki onnan.

 

Minerva egyetlen pillanatot sem vesztegetett, hanem tipikus egyenességével azonnal a lényegre tért.

 

\- Harry, Madam Pomfrey úgy véli, Mr. Westfield készen áll a kikérdezésre, aki bele is egyezett, hogy meglátogasd őt. Perselus - fordult most Piton felé -, Ron arra kér, hogy maradj itt addig, amíg nem beszél a felettesével.

 

\- Természetesen - felelte Piton kelletlen udvariassággal.

 

\- Mi itt maradunk a professzorral - jelentkezett McGregor, aki továbbra is láthatóan bizalmatlanul kezelte a tanárt.

 

Harry visszanézett Pitonra. Utálta, hogy egyedül kell hagynia őt az arurorokkal, de tudta, nincs más választása, hogy bebizonyíthassa az ártatlanságát.

 

\- Van bármilyen javaslata, hogy hogyan csináljam? - kérdezte Pitontól. - Ha az emlék rögzítése elég erős volt ahhoz, hogy ellenálljon a Veritaserumnak, akkor meglehetősen hibátlan kell, hogy legyen.

 

Piton bólintott.

 

\- Ha létezik bármilyen gyenge kapcsolat, akkor annak a részletekben kell meghúzódnia.

 

Percre pontos részletezés - egy tizenhárom éves gyerek megerőszakolásáról. Nagyszerű.

 

Harry komoran bólintott, majd követte vissza Hermionét és Minervát a hopp-hálózaton keresztül a gyengélkedő szárnyra.

 

A helyiség, ahova beléptek, épp  akkorka volt csak, hogy elférjen benne egy hopp-méretű kandalló, mivel már így is helyszűkében volt; zsúfolásig megtelt polcok: a szoba egyik oldalán orvosi fiolákkal, a másikon - gyógyításhoz szükséges varázslatokat tartalmazó - nehéz könyvekkel megrakodva, a kettő között pedig az ablaknál egy apró íróasztal volt.

 

Amikor Minerva, Hermione és Harry feltűntek, az összes létező szabad helyet kitöltötték.

 

Egy fehér ruhás alak állt közvetlenül az ajtó előtt.

 

\- Szervusz, Harry. - Poppy köszöntötte őket, amikor kibotorkáltak az irodájában lévő kandallóból. Kedves arcvonásaira rá nem jellemző árnyékok vetettek barázdákat. Szőke hajában egy kicsivel több ősz hajszál volt, mint Harry iskoláskorában, de csakúgy, mint Minerva, szinte semmit nem változott az elmúlt évtizedben. - Köszönöm, hogy felajánlottad a segítségedet. Tudtam, kell lennie valami más magyarázatnak.

 

Harry odalépett a filigrán javasasszonyhoz, és bátorítóan megszorította a karját.

 

\- Hogy van a fiú?

 

\- Szegény kis drága, ahogy az várható. Én soha, úgy értem... - A nő nyugalma vékony szálon függött. Harry látta, hogy páciense támadásának természete mennyire megviselte a melegszívű javasasszonyt. Az iskola, és nagyjából az egész varázsvilág alaptétele volt, hogy ez a jellegű támadás általánosságban véve nem létezik.

 

\- Tudom - bólintott Harry. - Szörnyű. De Carl a létező legjobb gondoskodásban részesül. Rendbe fog jönni, Poppy, mi pedig megtaláljuk azt a szörnyeteget, aki ezt tette vele, és garantáljuk, hogy soha többé ne bántson másik gyereket.

 

\- Az Azkaban túl jó neki - motyogta az orra alatt Minerva, és dühe szinte tapintható volt. - Nem elég förtelmes, hogy ez a gazember megerőszakolt egy gyermeket, de hogy egy ártatlan embert keverjen bele...

 

\- Majd Harry a végére jár ennek az egésznek - biztosította őket Hermione.

 

Harry szerette volna a magáénak tudni a lány bizonyosságát.

 

\- Én egyszerűen annyira megkönnyebbültem, hogy képes voltál tisztázni szegény Perselust. Egy fikarcnyit sem tudtam elhinni a történetből - mondta Madam Pomfrey, miközben egy ideges mozdulattal lesimította amúgy is egyenes talárját. - Egy diák molesztálásával megvádolni egy roxforti professzort... ez borzasztó.

 

\- Harry segíteni fog neki...- ígérte Hermione. Úgy tűnt, a lány magára vállalta a feladatot, hogy átsegítse ezen a krízishelyzeten az igazgatónőt és a javasasszonyt. Hermione rá nem jellemző módon csendben volt az arurorokkal folytatott vita nagy részében. Harry érzékelte, mennyire felzaklatta a lányt ez a támadás, és mennyi mindent tartott vissza. - Hol van Ron? - kérdezte körülnézve az irodában.

 

\- Carlnak nyújt társaságot - válaszolta Poppy.

 

\- Láthatom most Carlt? - kérdezte Harry. Nem lelkesedett azért, amit tennie kellett, de Westfield támadója még mindig szabadon volt valahol odakint.

 

\- Igen, természetesen. Kövess. Öhm... - Madam Pomfrey Hermione és Minerva felé fordult. - Nem hiszem, hogy mindnyájunknak le kellene rohannunk most ezt a szegény drágát. Nem bánnátok, ha itt várnátok?

 

Minerva és Hermione jóváhagyólag bólintottak.

 

\- Valószínűleg jobb lenne, ha visszamennénk, és az igazgatói irodában várakoznánk - jegyezte meg Hermione.

 

\- Ha bármiben segíthetünk... - kezdte Minerva. Harry látta a csalódottságát, amiért ennyire tehetetlenek ebben a helyzetben.

 

\- Akkor hívni foglak a hopp hálózaton - biztosította őt Poppy. Ezután megfogta Harry karját, és kivezette őt az irodából, át a gyengélkedő hatalmas kórtermében lévő üres ágyak hosszú sorain, a terem végén álló egyik külön helyiségbe.

 

Halkan bekopogott, majd benyitott.

 

Harry követte, és magában azon imádkozott, hogy nehogy elszúrja.

 

A helyiség, ahova beléptek, kicsi, majdhogynem barátságos volt. A tér nagy részét a kórházi ágy uralta. Szőke, göndör hajú lakója a párnának támaszkodott, míg Ron az ágy melletti széken ült.

 

A kőfalakat ártatlan dolgokat ábrázoló vidám képek borították, amelyek alkalmasak lehettek arra, hogy felderítsenek egy beteg gyermeket - egy kosárnyi kiscica, amint épp játszadoznak, egy zebracsorda, amint egy füves síkságon kel át, két kislány a távolban, ahogy papírsárkányt eregetnek. Jobbra tőlük tűz lobogott az apró kandallóban, ami melegséggel és fénnyel töltötte meg a szobát.

 

Amint Harry belépett a helyiségbe, meglátta Ront, ahogy a mindig nála levő csokibékákkal kínálgatja a fiút; ez nagyban hozzájárult ahhoz, hogy megnyugtassa pattanásig feszült idegeit. Ronnak vele született tehetsége volt a gyerekekhez. Minden tanuló imádta őt.

 

A szoba kis lakói észrevették, hogy nyílik az ajtó, mire Westfield kerek arca azonnal eltorzult a félelemtől. A kezében levő csokibéka kihasználta a pillanatnyi zavart, és az ágyról a közeli karosszék alá ugrott.

 

Harry gyorsan szemügyre vette diákja állapotát. Piton emlékei a büntetőmunkáról azt mutatták neki, hogy Westfieldnek nem voltak látható sérülései, de Harrynek fogalma sem volt a támadás részleteiről, arról, hogy mennyire volt brutális a molesztálás. Az elszenvedett támadás fajtától, úgy is szörnyen megsérülhetett, hogy kívülről semmi se látsszon, de pillanatnyilag a fiú látszólag kényelmesen pihent.

 

\- Szervusz, Carl - üdvözölte őt Harry, amikor megállt a küszöbön. - Bejöhetek?

 

Westfield feszülten bólintott.

 

\- Jó napot, Potter professzor, Madam Pomfrey.

 

Harry örömmel látta, hogy nebulója ennyire jól reagált. Félt, hogy a fiú teljesen bezárkózik azok után, ami vele történt, ám - noha a karcsú kamasz láthatóan ideges volt -, úgy tűnt, nem rokkant bele. Természetesen ehhez nagyban hozzájárulhattak Madam Pomfrey bájitalai, melyek segítettek neki megnyugodni.

 

\- Jó sorod viseli Madam Pomfrey? - kérdezte Harry ideges mosollyal. Fogalma sem volt, hogyan kezdjen bele és hozza szóba a feladatot, ami idehozta őt.

 

\- Igen, uram - válaszolt Westfield.

 

Harrynek dunsztja nem volt, mit mondjon ezután. Megkérdezni egy bántalmazott gyereket, hogy beléphet-e az elméjébe csak azért, hogy ott egy körséta keretében megnézze a megerőszakolásának borzalmait, ez meghaladta a tudását.

 

Ámulatára, Ron érkezett a megmentésére.

 

\- Carl, én kértem meg Harryt, ööö... Potter tanár urat, hogy jöjjön le, és segítsen megoldani az esetedet.

 

\- M... megoldani? - visszahangozta Westfield.

 

\- Igen, Harry segíteni jött - felelt Ron.

 

\- Hogyan? - kérdezte Westfield.

 

\- Tudtad, hogy időnként, amikor egy mugli tanúja lesz egy kis varázslásnak, amit nem szabadna látnia, a minisztérium módosít az emlékein annak érdekében, hogy elfelejtse a látottakat? - kérdezte Ron.

 

\- Igen - válaszolt Carl, és Ron szavaira levonta a természetes következtetést. - Maguk... elfeledtetik velem, ami történt?

 

Harry megvonaglott az ifjú hangból kihallatszó remény hallatán. Bárminél jobban szerette volna elvenni ezt a iszonyatot a fiútól. És azután szeretett volna kisétálni, és levadászni azt a szörnyeteget, aki ekkora fájdalmat okozott egy ártatlan gyermeknek, és kitapasztalni rajta, mire képes igazából az újonnan felfedezett táltostüze.

 

Aztán rájött, hogy ilyen bosszúszomjas gondolatok jelen pillanatban senkinek nem segítenek, így megpróbálta megnyugtatni magát. Jóllehet igen nehéz volt. A fiú olyan átkozottul fiatal volt. Egyetlen kisgyereknek sem lenne szabad átmennie egy ilyen rémálmon.

 

\- Sajnálom, Carl, de nem. Pillanatnyilag ugyan jobban éreznéd magad tőle, de hosszú távon több kárt okozna, mint hasznot - válaszolt Harry szelíden.

 

\- Ó. - Az összezavarodott szempár Ron felé fordult. - Akkor mi köze annak a memória-módosításhoz, amiről beszélt, hozzám?

 

Ron jól végezte a munkáját. Higgadtsága egyszer sem ingott meg. Tényszerű hangon válaszolt a feltett kérdésre.

 

\- Nos, okunk van feltételezni, hogy ebben az esetben valaki elvégzett egyfajta változtatást.

 

\- M... Mi? Nem értem. - Látszott, hogy Westfield a pánik szélén áll.

 

Ám Ron kitartott, és lágy, megnyugtató hangon folytatta.

 

\- Ahogy mi sem.

 

\- Azt hiszik, hogy hazudok, igaz? - kérdezte számonkérő hangon Westfield, és könnyek fényesítették a szemét, amikor elfordult tőlük, s karjaival átölelte a mellkasát. -  _Ő_ megmondta, hogy úgysem fog senki hinni nekem, ha elmondom...

 

Harry kinyúlt, hogy megakadályozza Madam Pomfreyt, hogy a fiú oldalára siessen.

 

Ron hangja nyugodt, mégis eltökélt volt.

 

\- Mi hiszünk neked, Carl. Csak muszáj meggyőződnünk róla, hogy a te emlékeidet nem befolyásolták ily módon. Garantálni akarjuk, hogy az az ember, aki ártott neked, börtönbe kerüljön a bűnéért, és esélye se legyen arra, hogy még egyszer ártson valakinek.

 

A fiú egy-két pillanatig ringatta magát, mielőtt úrrá lett az érzelmein, és ismét Ronra pillantott.

 

\- H... Hogy fogják megtenni ezt?

 

\- Úgy, hogy meggyőződünk arról, hogy a bíróság egyetlen rést sem tud kiszúrni a vallomásodban - vágta rá gyorsan Ron.

 

\- De... Hogyan...? - kérdezősködött tovább Westfield.

 

\- Ezért kértem meg Harryt, hogy jöjjön segíteni nekünk. Hallottál már róla, hogy ő milyen hatalmas erővel bíró varázsló, igaz? - kérdezte Ron.

 

\- Igen, ő győzte le Tudjukkit.

 

\- Pontosan. Harrynek van néhány különleges képessége, ami a legtöbb varázslónak nincs. Ő képes belelátni más személyek elméjébe, és megnézni, hogy mit gondolnak.

 

\- És hogy fog az segíteni rajtam? - kérdezte Westfield, és immáron jóval zavartabbnak és rémültebbnek látszott. - M... Mit gondolnak, mi a baj az emlékeimmel?

 

\- Nem tudjuk, hogy  _bármi_ baj is lenne velük. Csak annyit tudunk, hogy Piton professzort szintén olyan módon kérdezték ki, amely nem teszi számára lehetővé, hogy hazudjon, vagy, hogy csaljon. Az ő vallomása ellentmondásban áll a tiéddel, így muszáj ellenőriznünk mindkét emléket, hogy meglássuk, melyikőtöké hibás - magyarázta Ron.

 

Westfield lenézett az ölét fedő kék takaróra.

 

-  _Ő_  megmondta, hogy senki nem fog hinni nekem, hogy csak nagyobb bajba kerülök, ha elmondom...

 

Harry szíve elfacsarodott a fiú iránt érzett együttérzéstől.

 

\- Mi hiszünk neked, Carl.

 

\- És ígérem, nem vagy bajban - állította Ron. - Csak ki akarjuk deríteni az igazságot. Valaki memóriáját megváltoztatták, és muszáj látnunk, hogy kiét.

 

\- Szóval meg kell győződniük, hogy az én emlékeim rendben vannak, hogy így be tudják bizonyítani, hogy ő hazudik? - kérdezte a fiú.

 

\- Igen, valami ilyesmiről van szó - értett egyet Ron.

 

\- Mit kell tennem? - Bár Westfield hangja bátran csengett, riadt tekintete meghazudtolta őt.

 

\- Először is az engedélyedet kell adnod, hogy belepillanthassak az elmédbe - szólt Harry. - Nem teszek olyat, vagy nézek meg bármit, amibe nem egyezel bele.

 

\- Fájni fog? - érdeklődött a fiú.

 

Harry megnyugtató - remélte, hogy az volt - mosolyt villantott a fiúra.

 

\- A legkevésbé sem. Mindössze tudatában leszel, hogy egy ideig a fejedben hallod a hangomat. Olyannak fogod érezni, mint egy... meleg zugot.

 

\- Az nem hangzik túl rosszul - felelte Westfield látszólag megnyugodva.

 

\- Egyáltalán nem lesz rossz - biztosította őt Harry.

 

\- Mindent meg fogunk tenni, hogy a lehető legjobban megkönnyítsük neked, Carl - ígérte Ron. - Madam Pomfrey meg fog kérni rá, hogy igyál meg egy bájitalt. Az segíteni fog neked ellazulni, és egy olyan állapotba helyez téged, amit úgy hívnak, hogy hipnotikus transz. Tudod, hogy mi az?

 

Harry egyidejűleg volt meglepett és megkönnyebbült Ron információjától. Ő nem gondolt a hipnózisra. Rettegett az elképzeléstől, hogy meg kell kérnie a fiút, idézze fel megtámadásának rémálmát. Ron viszont profi volt, és kétség sem fért hozzá, hogy korábban volt már dolga hasonló helyzetekkel.

 

\- Az, amikor egy órát lengetnek a szemed előtt és rávesznek, hogy úgy hápogj, akár egy kacsa, igaz? - kérdezte Westfield, és idegessége láthatóan felerősödött.

 

\- Nos, azt is meg lehet tenni, de a hipnószérumot főleg arra használják, hogy segítsen az embereknek felidézni olyan eseményeket, amelyeket túlságosan felzaklató visszaemlékezni és maguktól beszélni róla. Nem akarunk semmi olyat tenni, ami felkavarhat, vagy fájhat neked, Carl. Csak éppen azt akarjuk biztosítani, hogy...

 

\- Piton hazudik - suttogta a fiú.

 

Ron és Harry nyugtalanul összenéztek.

 

Egy pillanat múlva Ron felsóhajtott.

 

\- Pontosan - mondta.

 

\- Rendben, megteszem - egyezett bele Westfield, és eltökélten beleharapott az alsó ajkába.

 

Poppy és Ron nyilvánvalóan megbeszélték mindezt korábban, mivel a javasasszony belenyúlt a talárja zsebébe, és kihúzott belőle egy kicsi, barna fiolát. Odavitte a fiúhoz.

 

\- Az szeretném, ha ezt most lenyelnéd. - A nő leült a fiú mellé az ágyra, és előrenyúlt, hogy kisimítsa az izzadt, szőke fürtöket a homlokából. - Egész idő alatt itt leszek melletted. Tudod, hogy senkinek nem engedem, hogy bántson téged, igaz, kedves?

 

\- Igen, Madam - válaszolt Carl, majd egyetlen hosszú korttyal felhörpintette a bájitalt, és az ízétől - ahogy az lenni szokott - fintorra húzódott az arca.

 

Ron az ágy mellé lépett, és intett Harrynek, hogy jöjjön vele.

 

\- Carl, azt akarom, hogy most vegyél néhány mély levegőt, és hunyd be a szemed - mondta Ron.

 

A fiú egy nyugtalan pillantást vetett mindnyájukra, de engedelmeskedett.

 

Harry felfogta, mekkora bizalmat helyezett beléjük ez a tanuló. Az aznap délutáni események után teljesen megértette volna, ha a fiú nem akarna egy férfi tanárral ismét kellemetlen helyzetbe kerülni. De Westfield lehunyta a szemét, és követte Ron utasításait, bár mielőtt megtette, előbb Poppy kezéért nyúlt.

 

\- Itt vagyok melletted, kedves. Minden rendben lesz - mormolta a nő az ideges tanulónak. Harry látta, hogy a nő megszorítja a kisebb kezet, és a fiú szorosan belekapaszkodott a kézbe, hogy az el ne eressze.

 

\- Amikor a bájital elkezdi kifejteni a hatását, egy kicsit úgy fogod érezni magad, mintha lebegnél - folytatta Ron. - Azt akarom, hogy szólj, amikor a testedet kezded könnyűnek érezni. Rendben?

 

\- Rendben - egyezett bele Carl. Néhány perc elteltével halk, álmos hangon megszólalt. - Úgy érzem, mintha lebegnék.

 

\- Az jó - hagyta jóvá azonnal Ron. - Megengeded, hogy Harry most belépjen az elmédbe?

 

\- Igen - válaszolt Carl álmodozó hangon.

 

Harry elszánta magát, és ismét kinyúlt az elméjével. Ez különös volt. Az elmúlt kilenc évben egyáltalán nem használta ezt a képességét, és most meg többször is alkalmazta egyetlen nap alatt.

 

Pontosan olyan zavaró volt bent találni magát Westfield elméjében, mint osztozni Piton tudatán. Gyorsan felmérte a fizikai állapotokat. A fiúban egyáltalán nem volt meg az a rémes feszültség, mint Pitonban, de Piton nem is úgy volt megsebezve, ahogyan Westfield. Poppy bájitalának ellenére, a fiú végbele továbbra is sebes volt, és fájt az elszenvedett erőszaktól.

 

Harry mély lélegzetet vett, és igyekezett elhatárolni magát mind a kellemetlenségektől, mind a saját haragjától, amit azért érzett, amit ezzel a diákkal tettek. Csak amikor nyugodtnak érezte magát, akkor nyúlt ki Carl gondolataiért.

 

Nem meglepő módon a fiú elméje kevésbé bizonyult védettnek, mint Pitoné. Itt semmilyen fémfal vagy fura fehér szoba nem létezett. Harry fájdalommentesen merült a külső védelmi fal mögé, bele az érzések és gondolatok normál káoszába.

 

Félt attól, amit itt fog találni, a nyers érzelmektől, amit egy erőszak áldozata megtapasztal pont a támadás napján, de Carl elméje nyugodtabb volt, mint a többségé. Rádöbbent, hogy a békesség minden bizonnyal azoknak a bájitaloknak a hatása, amiket Poppy adott a fiúnak. Így kellett, hogy legyen, mivel minden egyes alkalommal, amikor a fiú megmozdult, a teste fájdalmasan tudatta, hogy mit tettek vele.

 

Carl elméjének nyugalmából merítve Harry ellazult, és annyi megnyugtató gondolatot és érzést sugárzott a diákjának, amennyit csak tudott. Pitontól eltérően Carl fogékony volt rá. A nyugtatók és a hipnószérum elhatárolták Westfieldet az érzelmei többségétől, de Harry érzékelte, ahogy Carl ellazul a mentális megnyugtatásától.

 

\- Harry ott van már? - kérdezte Ron.

 

Harry Ron kérdésére fókuszálta a saját és ezáltal Carl figyelmét.

 

\- Igen - felelte Carl ugyanazon a begyógyszerezett hangon.

 

\- Jól érzed magad vele, azzal, hogy ott van? - Harryt meglepte Ron kérdése.

 

Érezte, hogy Carl eltöpreng a kérdésen. Egy pillanattal később a halk hang válaszolt.

 

\- Vele biztonságban érzem magam, mintha semmi nem árthatna nekem, amíg ő itt van.

 

Harryt megmelengették a szavak, és kicsit jobban megnyitotta az érzelmeit, engedve, hogy Carl érezze, mennyire büszke rá a bátorsága miatt.

 

Odakint Ron ismét megszólalt.

 

\- Most még inkább el fogsz lazulni. Mind mélyebbre és mélyebbre süllyedsz, bele egy kellemes, álomszerű állapotba. Amikor ez megtörténik, azt akarom, hogy képzelj el egy fényesen megvilágított lépcsőházat. Azok a lépcsők egy jó helyre vezetnek téged, ahol senki nem fog ártani neked. Látod már a lépcsőket, Carl?

 

Carl, és ezért Harry is, látta, ahogy a kanyargós lépcsőház alakot ölt.

 

\- Igen - válaszolt a fiú.

 

\- Nagyszerű - dicsérte őt Ron. - Azt akarom, hogy menj le azokon a lépcsőkön. Ahogy lefelé haladsz, mind mélyebbre süllyedsz ebbe az álomszerű állapotba. Rendben?

 

Harry lenyűgözötten figyelte, ahogyan legjobb barátja mély hipnotikus transzba vezeti a fiút. Még sosem látta Ronnak ezt az oldalát korábban. Annyira megszokta, hogy régi barátja nyújtotta a vicces könnyedséget a csoportjukban, hogy gyakran elfeledkezett arról, milyen komoly munkát végzett Ron.

 

Amikor Carl megfelelően mély transzba került, Ron ismét megszólalt.

 

\- Nagyon jól csinálod, Carl. Most arra kérlek, képzeld maga elé, hogy mit csináltál ma reggel. Azt akarom, hogy úgy próbálj meg úgy gondolni rá, mintha egy filmet néznél. Normál esetben arra kérnélek, hogy kommentáld, amit látsz, de mivel Harry ott van veled, azt kérem, hogy csak képzeld el. Meg tudod tenni ezt nekem?

 

Carlnak kicsit erőlködnie kellett, hogy megtalálja a hangját, mivel mély transzban volt.

 

\- Igen, Ron.

 

Világos, hogy Ron engedélyt kellett, hogy adjon Westfieldnek, hogy a keresztnevén szólítsa, mivel emlékezete szerint Westfield mindig Mr. Weasleynek hívta őt.

 

\- Nagyon jó, tényleg kiváló. Most van ott valami nagyon fontos, amire szükségem van, hogy emlékezz. Amit látni fogsz, az csak egy kép. Nem tud ártani neked. Azt akarom, hogy amennyire csak lehetséges, húzódj vissza a képektől. Látni fogsz dolgokat, de azok nem lesznek képesek rá, hogy megérintsenek vagy megmozdítsanak téged. Olyanok lesznek, mint az árnyékok a falon, pusztán szilárd halmazállapot nélkül. Csak mutasd meg Harrynek, hogy mit csináltál ma, rendben?

 

\- Rendben - visszhangozta a fiú.

 

\- Akkor kezdjük. Elhagyod a Hugrabug körletét, és elindulsz reggelizni ma reggel...

 


	6. 6. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A merengő

**_Míg bizonyítást nem nyer_ **

****

**Írta:** Tira Nog

**Eredeti cím:**  Until Proven

**Eredeti történet fellelhetősége:**  [ **http://tiranog.southroad.com/Tiranog_Site_Map_Web.htm**](http://tiranog.southroad.com/Tiranog_Site_Map_Web.htm)

**Korhatár:**  NC17

**Figyelmeztetés:**  Slash, grafikus szexleírások, nemi erőszak, csonkítás,

**Páros:**  HP/PP; RW/HG

**Összegzés:**  Amikor Perselus Pitont megvádolják egy roxforti diák molesztálásával, Harry Potter az, aki a megmentésére érkezik.

**Fordította:**  Herika

**Bétázta:**  hát még senki 

* * *

 

**Míg bizonyítást nem nyer**

**6\. rész**

 

Harry rögvest ugyanabban a fajta emlékben találta felbukkanni magát, amit Piton osztott meg vele korábban. Csakhogy a hipnoterápia kezdetén kapott utasításoknak köszönhetően Carl érzelmileg még kívülállóbb volt, mint Piton, és ez jelentett azért valamit.

 

Harry nézte, ahogy Carl elviccelődik és nevetgél a két legjobb barátjával, miközben végigszáguldanak a folyosón egy gyors reggelire, mielőtt elkezdődik a nagy napjuk Roxsmortsban. Joe Mangra egy sötét bőrű, indiai származású fiú volt, míg Don Smithersnek kék szeme, pirospozsgás, pufók arca, és barna haja volt, aki Harryt az iskolás évek Neville-jére emlékeztette. Mindhárom fiút a kedvenc diákjai között tartotta számon.

 

Harry szórakozottan, gyorsított lejátszásban figyelte, ahogy ők hárman betömörültek a Nagyterembe, magukra rángatták a pulóverüket, és a többi tanulóval versenyt futva indulta Roxfort főkapujához. A fiúk ide-oda dobáltak maguk között egy robbanó zselét (exploding jelly treat), senkire sem figyelve, hogy merre is mennek, kisiettek a teremből.

 

Carl egy „Omfff" hangot adott ki magából, amikor egy szó szerint belevetődött az előtte tornyosuló fekete akadályba.

 

Noha Westfield be volt nyugtatózva és mély hipnotikus transzban volt, a hosszú orrú Perselus Piton haragosan villogó arca elég volt hozzá, hogy a fiú remegni kezdjen.

 

Carl - szólt Harry elméje segítségével a diákjához. - Lépj visszább egy kicsit. Azt akarom, hogy lépj lejjebb még néhány lépcsőfokot azon a lépcső, amiről Ron beszélt, és különítsd el magad ettől. Ezek csak üres képek. Árnyékok a falon. Nem árthatnak neked. Emlékezz, itt vagyok veled. Lassítsd le ezt a rész, és hagyd látnom, hogy mit mond.

Westfield gondolatban rábólintott. Ahogy Carl elvégezte a Harry javasolt mentális gyakorlatot és érzelmileg visszahúzódott Pitontól, úgy csökkent a nyugtalansága is.

 

A kimerevedett emlék egyből folytatódott, amint Carl újból fókuszálni kezdett. Harry a Nagyterem előtti folyosón találta magát; az ő szemszögéből nézve Piton vadul megdőlt, hogy az egyensúlyát vesztő, jobbra dőlő Westfield küszöbön álló zuhanását csökkentse.

 

Piton egy bosszús szemöldökráncolással kinyújtotta sérült jobb kezét, hogy megtámassza a dülöngélő fiút, aztán a bájitalmester visszahúzta a kezét, hogy lesimítsa saját összeráncolódott talárját.

 

\- El... elnézést kérek, Piton professzor úr - dadogott Westfield ugyanúgy, ahogy bármelyik másik diák tette volna, aki beleszáguld a rosszindulatú bájitalmesterbe.

 

\- Roxmortsba készül, Mr. Westfield? - kérdezte Piton azon a leereszkedő, művelt hangján.

 

Harry magában meglepődött, hogy a férfi nem a roxmortsi kiruccanás érvénytelenítésével fenyegette meg a fiút, hogy megbüntesse a balesetért. De Westfield hugrabugos volt. Úgy tűnt, csak a griffendélesek azok, akik a kicsinyes bosszú ezen fokát kiváltották Pitonból.

 

\- I... igen, uram - felet Westfield.

 

\- Ne feledkezzen meg róla, hogy három órakor s büntetőmunkája van, különben a barátai csatlakozhatnak önhöz az elkövetkező két hétben, óra után. Megértette? - kérdezte számonkérően Piton.

 

\- Igen, uram. Ott leszek. Háromkor - ígérte Carl.

 

\- Legyen biztos benne, hogy időben érkezik - csattant a fiúra Piton, aztán elnyújtott léptekkel megindult a folyosón, és hosszú talárja úgy csattogott mögötte, mint a holló szárnyai.

 

\- Te jó ég, kiráz tőle a hideg - jegyezte meg Smithers.

 

\- Olyan ronda egy tetű - tette hozzá Mangra. - Sok szerencsét a büntetőmunkához, Carl. Mit tettél, amivel kiérdemelted?

 

\- Tudjátok, hogy a csütörtöki kviddics edzésen leestem a seprűmről, igaz? Péntek reggelig nem engedtek el a gyengélkedőről, így esélyem sem volt elkészíteni a csütörtöki házi feladatot - magyarázta Westfield a barátainak, miközben maguk mögött hagyták a kastélyt, és kiléptek a csodaszép októberi reggelbe. A levegő még mindig olyan meleg volt, mintha nyár lett volna, de a birtokon élő fák levelei már kezdtek zöldből pirossá és arannyá színeződni.

 

Harry érezte, hogy kezd pont olyan mérges lenni Pitonra, mint amilyen Westfield társai voltak. Tíz év telt el, és ez a férfi még mindig egy igazi zsarnok volt.

 

\- Az a rohadt fattyú! - csattant fel Mangra.

 

\- Ez olyan igazságtalan! Házpontokat is vont le? - kérdezte Smithers.

 

\- Ötöt - bólintott rosszkedvűen Westfield.

 

\- A szemét - zengték Westfield barátai kórusban, pont ugyanolyan egyszerre, ahogy a Weasley ikrek szokták, amitől a trió kacagásban tört ki.

 

Az ezt követő beszélgetés - miközben a három fiú a felsorakozott több tucat tanulóval áradatként hömpölygött végig a Roxsmortsba vezető úton - a várhatónak megfelelően folytatódott. Harry gondolatban megbökte Carlt, hogy gyorsítsa fel a kirándulás lényegtelen eseményeit.

 

A délelőtt és a kora délután úgy telt el, ahogy többtucatnyi másik, amivel Harry is eltöltötte a roxsmortsi szombatjait: Carl és barátai meglátogatták a Mézesfalást, elég édességet ettek ahhoz, hogy a három hét múlva esedékes következő roxsmortsi hétvégéig visszatartsa őket attól, hogy izgatottságukban a falra másszanak. A következő út Zonkó Csodabazárjába vezetett. Előzetes szemlét tartottak a Szellemszállásnál, hogy eldöntsék, ki volt a legbátrabb. Carl ment a legközelebb, de még ő sem volt olyan közel, mint ahogy Ron volt hajlandó elmenni, mielőtt még ismerték volna szállás titkát.

 

Amikor barátai visszafordultak, hogy betérjenek a Három seprűbe egy vajsörre, Carl búcsút intett nekik, és megkezdte magányos visszaútját Roxfortba.

 

Az ég még mindig derült volt, a nap ragyogott, az út pedig porlott a lába alatt. Carl emlékei felgyorsultak a visszaút alatt, elhomályosítva a fenyő, a nyirkos páfrány, a lehullott avar és a makk illatú erdő borította kiszögelléseket. Carl elhaladt ugyanazon tanyáknak a legelői mellett, amelyek a roxsmortsi erdő és a Tiltott Rengeteg között feküdtek. Az emlékek egymás után siklottak el a tanyaházak fölött, és Harry - aki továbbra is alaposan figyelte a diákját - észrevette, hogy Carl egész teste megfeszül, amikor a Tiltott Rengeteg szélén álló elhagyott tanya mellett haladt el. Voltaképpen úgy tűnt, a levegő is bennakadt a fiú mellkasában, miközben elvonult az elhagyott, megrogyott tetejű, és oldalfalú vörös csűr mellett, amelynek ablakait zsalugáter fedte, de aztán Carl emlékei elsiettek arra az útszakaszra, ami keresztezte a Tiltott Rengeteget, és ahol Carl szinte végigfutotta az utolsó mérföldet.

 

_Mi történt ott hátrébb? -_  kérdezte Harry az elméje mélyén, amikor feltűnt előttük az a hosszú, fedett híd, ami áthaladt a tó északkeleti részén és összekötötte a roxsmortsi utat a Roxfort főkapujával.  A szél arcukba csapta a víz és a nyirkos föld telt illatát.

 

_Hol ott hátrébb?_  - kérdezte Carl, miközben felgyorsította a hídon való átkelés emlékét.

 

_Az a lakatlan tanyaház felzaklatni látszott téged_  - mutatott rá Harry.

 

Érezte, hogy Carl megfeszül.

 

_Nem tudom, miért történt. Általában nem izgat. Azt hiszem, azért volt, mert egyedül voltam az úton, és láttam a romokat a Tiltott Rengeteg szélén. Folytathatjuk?_

_Igen_ \- felelte Harry.  _\- Lépj vissza még jobban a dolgoktól, rendben?_ \- tanácsolta a fiúnak.

 

Carl ismét azt a mentális technikát alkalmazta, amit Ron tanított neki, és hátrébb húzódott az érzelmektől. Harry azt ezt eredményező nyugalomban szinte leszedált fiút némán sürgette előrébb.

 

Carl áthaladt Roxfort főkapuján, lement a pincébe vezető lépcsősoron a bájital laborhoz, hogy felesleges időt elpocsékolva megkezdje a büntetőmunkáját.

 

Pont úgy, ahogy Piton emlékében, a bájitalmester az íróasztalánál ült, és dolgozatokat javított, amikor a fiú belépett. Harry körbenézett a helyiségben, megpróbált elmélyedni az apró részletekben, ahogy Piton javasolta, de semmi oda nem valót nem látott a bájital laborban. Pontosan úgy nézett ki, mint Piton emlékében tette.

 

\- Itt vagyok, Piton professzor úr - habogott Westfield.

 

\- A csattanó maszlagok ott vannak a munkapadján, Mr. Westfield. Legyen oly kedves, és vágja fel azokat egyforma darabokra hosszában - mondta Piton, és sebhelyes jobb kezével egy diák munkaasztala felé intett, ahol egy nagy halom zöld mag hevert.

 

Eddig a büntetőmunka mindkét verziója azonos módon zajlott.

 

Carl átment a padjához, és az utasításnak megfelelően elkezdte felvágni a büdös, zöld magokat.

 

Harry szelíden megbökte Carlt, hogy a szeletelős részen kicsit gyorsabban vigye át őket. Amikor Westfield már úgy nagyjából tizenöt perce dolgozott, a szeme sarkából észrevette, hogy Piton felemelkedik az asztalától. Mivel nem volt szokatlan a férfitől, hogy a saját ügyeivel foglalkozik, miközben büntetőmunkát ad ki a diákoknak, Carl nem szentelt túl sok figyelmet a tanára mozdulatainak.

 

Csak akkor ijedt meg, amikor egy erős kéz telepedett a vállára. Piton teljesen csendben közelítette meg őt. A váratlan érintéstől a fiú kis híján kiugrott a bőréből.

 

\- Állj fel, hadd lássam, hogyan csinálod! - utasította őt Piton.

 

Carl talpra pattant, hogy teljesítse a felkérést, és idegességében levert néhány magot a földre.

 

Harry érezte, hogy Carl felkészíti magát az ügyetlenségét illető csípős megjegyzésre, de Piton ne rá valló módon csendben maradt, inkább egyenesen a diákja mögé lépett, hogy a fiú válla fölött átnézve vessen egy pillantást az asztalon heverő szétvágott csattanó maszlagokra. Piton annyira közel volt, hogy Carl az egész hátán érezte a férfi testmelegét.

 

Személyes terének megsértése kellemetlenül érintette a fiút, aki nyelt egyet, és várta, hogy tanára végezzen.

 

\- Túl nagyra szeled - jelentette ki Piton rekedtes hangon. - Vedd fel a kést, megmutatom neked, hogy vágjad.

 

Carl felemelte a kést. Borzalmára, Piton az övére tette saját kezét, és irányította a mozdulatait. Carl lenézett azokra a hosszú, sárgás színezetű ujjakra, amelyek az ő kezét markolták. Piton még sosem ért hozzá korábban. Pusztán attól, hogy látta, ahogy az a kéz betakarja az övét, összeszorult a gyomra, pont úgy, mintha evés közben félidőben meglátott volna valami gusztustalant tekergőzni a tányérján.

 

\- Hadd lássam, hogy csinálod egyedül - utasította őt Piton.

 

Carl megmerevedett, amikor a férfi még közelebb lépett mögé. Piton most már egészen a hátának préselte magát. A tanára egy kicsit áthajolt a válla fölött, hogy végignézze, hogy boldogul, amitől a fiú a nyakán és a fülén érezte a férfi nyirkos, forró lélegzetét.

 

Carl kínosan érezve magát előrébb lépett, de a munkapad belenyomódott a jobb oldalába, és Piton vele együtt mozdult a háta mögött.

 

\- Maga reszket, Mr. Westfield. Úgy remeg, mint egy ideges szűz. Az? - súgta Piton bársonyos hangon a nyaka mellett, ami tovább növelte Carl tehetetlen remegését.

 

Carl nyelt egyet.

 

\- Mi vagyok, uram?

 

\- Ideges? - suttogta Piton, és csípője egy váratlan lökésétől ágyéka keményen nekiütközött Carl fenekének.

 

Carlnak alig volt esélye levegő után kapnia, mielőtt Piton a védjegyeként ismert lekezelő gúnnyal megkérdezte.

 

\- Szűz?

 

A fiú elméjének mélyén Harry keresgélt valamit, bármit, ami megmutatja, hogy nem Perselus Piton tette ezt, de akárki is kreálta ezt a hamis emléket, remekül végezte a dolgát. A Pitonja kifogástalan volt. A hangja, a megjelenése, még a testtartása is mind klasszikusan pitonos volt - fenyegető és ellenszenves, amilyen ez az ember csak lenni tudott.

 

Carlt olyannyira sokkolta, hogy tanára kemény erekcióját a talárjaikon és a nadrágjaikon keresztül megérezte a hátsó felének nyomódni, hogy átmenetileg beszédképtelenné vált, ami Piton jelenlétében sosem számított jó dolognak.

 

Az ál-Piton kihasználta a fiú gyengeségét, pontosan úgy, mint ahogy ellenkező esetben a valódi tette volna.

 

Valójában izzasztó volt figyelni; Harry kezdett azon merengeni, hogy talán tévedett, hogy mégis Piton molesztálta a fiút és valahogy elrejtette előle, de... nem, érezte mind a férfi ártatlanságát, mind a haragját, hogy tévesen vádolták. Akármi is volt ez az emlék, az nem volt valós. Csak rá kell jönnie egy módra, hogy leleplezze, de az egekre, kezdett hihetetlenül nehézzé válni, hogy fókuszáljon, miközben látta, hogy Westfield elhitte, ami az aznapi büntetőmunka során történt vele.

 

Piton elvette a kést a fiútól és félrepöckölte. Aztán az a sárgafoltos kéz lassan megmozdult, hogy ráfogjon Westfield nadrágjának elejére.

 

Carl felkiáltott, amikor az a forró tenyér bennfentes bizalmassággal megszorította. Egész testét összezavarta a kitörő eredmény, ahogy átszáguldott rajta a nyers élvezet. És a félelem. Korábban még soha senki nem érintette őt ott. Csodálatos érzésnek bizonyult, de...

 

De Piton professzor tette, és az helytelen volt, hogy, hogy a csúnya tanára érintse őt. Tudta, hogy nem volt helyes. Az anyukája mondta... de olyan érzés volt, annyira...

 

_Carl, húzódj még hátrébb_  - utasította őt Harry, és gyorsan segített hipnotizált tanulójának még jobban elkülönítenie magát a jelenettől. Azt kívánta, bárcsak ő is megtehetné ugyanezt, de neki tiszta fejűnek kellett maradnia, hogy pillanatok alatt ráleljen a hiányosságokra ebben a hamis emlékben.

 

Harry keresztülment a saját válságán, amikor Piton továbbra is megérintette Westfieldet a ruháján keresztül. Azért volt itt, hogy bebizonyítsa, nem Piton művelte ezt, de semmit nem tudott felfedezni a jelenetben, ami hiteltelenné tette volna annak valódiságát Carl szemében. Harry tudta, hogy nem Piton támadta meg Westfieldet, mivel megérintette a férfi elméjét, és saját maga látta, hogy mi történt valójában, de ha nem... akkor egy szempillantás alatt elhitte volna ezt a képet. Annyira tökéletes volt, egy igazi mestermű. Akárki hozta létre ezt az illúziót, remek munkát végzett.

 

Harry bensője összeszorult az undortól, amikor Piton eléggé hátralépett ahhoz, hogy lecsúsztassa a fiú talárját a válláról.

 

Megfosztva attól az ellenszenves jelenléttől a háta mögött, Carl előretántorodott, és majdnem rázuhant munkapadra. Megtámasztotta magát a kezeivel, mielőtt beüthette volna az arcát a hideg asztallap sík felületébe, és már épp készült visszalökni magát, amikor Piton kezei elhaladtak a látómezeje előtt, és megindultak lefelé, a nadrágja elülső részéhez.

 

Carl - mintha egy Medúza varázslat érte volt, megdermedt - visszatetszően meredt arra a sárgás ujjú kézre, ami nadrágja legfelső gombjával bíbelődött, aztán megfogta a cipzárja húzókáját. Az a vámpírszerű kéz óvatosan lehúzta a cipzárt; a 'zzzrr' hang szinte sikolyként harsant a néma pincében.

 

Ekkor - miközben Harry tehetetlen borzalommal figyelte, ahogy Piton letolta Carl nadrágját - valami arculcsapásként jelezte neki, hogy itt nincs minden rendben. Valami igazán nincs. De nem tudta, hogy mi volt az, azon a tökéletes helytelenségen kívül, amit Piton művelt a diákjával. Mégis, valami nem stimmelt.

 

Az ápolatlan kezek letolták Carl nadrágját és alsóját a fiú térdei alá. Noha Carl most a hipnotikus transzban elkülönült az eseményektől, a helyszínen zokogott és könyörgött.

 

\- Ne, kérem, ne...

 

Harry felkészítette magát, amikor meglátta, hogy Piton a fiúért nyúlt.

 

Carl zokogása végigcsikorgott Harry testén. Igyekezett a molesztálós jelenetre összepontosítani, és kivonni magát annak érzelmi tartalmától. Úgy érezte, mintha ő esett volna csapdába az egyik saját éjszakai borzalmában; tehetetlen és mozdulni képtelen volt. Ha nem talál ebből gyorsan kiutat, felfordul a gyomra.

 

Tudta, hogy koncentrálnia kell. Valami nem illett a képbe. Tudta ezt, de Pitonnak az a keze pusztítóan hatott a saját önkontroljára éppúgy, ahogy a fiúéra. Ahogy Carl, ő szintén azt hajtogatta magának, hogy annak a kéznek nem szabadna gyönyört okoznia. Piton keze egy betolakodó volt, egy megszálló, egy erőszaktevő. Pitonnak az a keze egy...

 

Piton kezén nem volt sebhely! A ráébredés rikoltva tört át Harry elméjén, miközben a nap eseményeinek filmkockái keresztülsuhantak az emlékein. Piton sebhelyes keze leveri a bacon szalonnát aznap reggel a tálcáról, ugyanaz a sérült kéz támasztja meg Westfieldet a folyosón, saját elméje, amint arra a vágásra összpontosít, mikor Piton megfogja a pennát, hogy leosztályozza a dolgozatokat a férfi saját büntetőmunka-emlékében.

 

_Carl?_ \- szólt Harry az elméjén keresztül a diákjához, aki annyira visszavonult attól, ami történt, hogy a fiú egy sötét saroknak megfelelő mentális zugban rejtőzködött.

 

_Igen?_

_Emlékszel arra, amikor reggel beleszaladtál Piton professzorba a folyosón?_ \- kérdezte Harry.

 

_Igen._

_Ide tudnád most vetíteni elém? -_ kérte a fiút.

 

Nem meglepő módon Carl túlzottan is boldog volt, hogy valami másra összpontosíthat, mint arra a grafikus jelenetre, amit jelenleg néztek. Az elmebeli kép a Nagyterem előtti folyosóra ugrott egy mérges Pitonhoz, aki az ügyetlen fiú fölé tornyosul.

 

_Carl, nézz le Piton professzor kezére a talárodon_  - utasította a fiút Harry, miközben Piton megtámasztotta Westfieldet, hogy megmentse az eleséstől. - _Rendben, most azt szeretném, ha visszavinnél minket oda, ahol Piton a büntetőmunkán kigombolja a nadrágodat._  - A jelenet ismét megváltozott körülöttük, és Harry azon kapta magát, hogy lefelé bámul a fiú nadrággombjára, amit Piton sima bőrfelületű, sárgás színű jobb kezének markában volt. - _Most nézd meg Piton professzor kezét, Carl._

 

_Mit kell... a vágás. Itt semmilyen vágás nincs_... - állapította meg Carl.

 

_Tényként tudom, hogy Piton professzornak ma reggel a reggelinél volt egy karcolás a jobb kezén..._ \- Harry megállt, és várta, hogy Carl összerakja a kirakós darabjait.

 

_Igen... Még emlékszem is, hogy csodálkoztam rajta, miért nem gyógyította be, amikor reggeli után láttam azt a folyosón. De ez azt jelenti..._  - Carl emelkedett néhány szintet a révületében, és az előtte látott jelenetre fókuszált. _Hogy nem lehet ez nem valós? Úgy értem, én éreztem..._

_Carl, azt akarom, hogy nézd meg azt a kezet, ami ott van rajtad. Ne arra gondolj, hogy mit sugall ez a kép, hogy kihez tartozik. Helyette gondolj arra az emberre, akihez **tudod** , hogy tartozik. Emlékezz, itt vagyok közvetlenül melletted. Semmi nem árthat neked. Aztán képzeld magad elé azt a férfit, akihez az a kéz igazából tartozik, és mondogasd magadnak, hogy minden rendben van azzal, hogy emlékszel rá, valójában mi történt._

 

A pince egy örökkévalóságnak tűnő ideig áttörhetetlenül körülöttük maradt. Aztán Piton ingujja vibrálni látszott. A vastag fekete gyapjú helyett egyszer csak egy finom szürke selyembrokát anyag fedte az alkart.

 

A bájitalpad eltűnt. A helyén Harry egy kiszáradt régi fát látott. Amikor a diákja pánikolni kezdett, Harry annyi megnyugtatást küldött neki, amennyit csak tudott, bár semmivel sem tudta nála jobban, hogy mi fog történni.

 

Egy dolog biztos volt. Akármi is történt, az nem a pincében, és nem a büntetőmunka során esett meg.

 

Harry - Carllal együtt - őrülten próbálta betájolni magát. A fáról - aminek Carlt nekidöntötték, miközben egy kéz manipulálta őt - kiderült, hogy egy régi hordó volt.

 

Tőle jobbra egy sor üres istálló boksz állt egy, ahova a beomlott tetőn át beáradt a fényes őszi napfény, amitől úgy tűnt, porszemek ezrei táncolnak a levegőben. A bal oldalon egy laza, fadeszkázatú falszakaszt látott. Néhány tanyasi eszköz lógott rajta, de annyira barnák voltak a rozsdától, és úgy belepték a pókhálók és a madárfészkek, hogy lehetetlen volt megállapítani, mik lehettek azok eredetileg.

 

Harry visszaemlékezett Carl félelmére az elhagyott tanyát illetően, és elméjén keresztül a fiúhoz szólt.

 

_Carl, gondolj vissza a Roxmortsból való visszautadra. Mi történt valójában annál a romos pajtánál?_

 

A hipnotikus transzban lévő tanuló ismét visszavitte őket az útra. A Tiltott Rengeteg sötét és fenyegető falként vette őket körbe. Az egyetlen üres tér a baljukon elterülő mező volt, ahol tüskés rekettyebokrok és vastag gyomok burjánzottak. Ennek közepén állt a düledező szénapajta.

 

Carl ugyanazt a dermesztő rémületet érezte, amikor a csűrre nézett; csakhogy ezúttal, amikor Carl el akart sietni a sivár romok mellett, megtorpant, amikor egy fekete taláros varázsló hoppanált közvetlenül eléje.

 

\- El... Elnézést, uram - dadogott Carl, aki megijedt az idegen váratlan felbukkanásától egy elhagyatott úton.

 

A férfi magas és vállas volt, csaknem kétszer olyan széles, mint Piton, és ennek megfelelő izomzattal is rendelkezett. Jól szabott ruhákat viselt, ami Harrynek - legalábbis a stílust illetően - Lucius Malfoyt juttatta az eszébe. A fekete talár alatti öltözék szürke színű volt, és látszólag finom báránygyapjúból készült. A férfi nagyjából ötven év körülinek látszott, fekete haja, és hideg szürke szeme volt.

 

Harry megvonaglott, amikor a fiú elkövette végzetes hibáját, és tekintetet találkozott az idegen pillantásával.

 

Az ismeretlen férfi kiszórt egy jókedvűnek hangzó „ _Imperius"-t._

\- Gyere velem, fiú - mondta. - Rövid idő alatt rengeteg mindent kell megvalósítanunk.

 

Amint a szavak elhangzottak, Carl teste már nem volt többé a sajátja.

 

Harry érzékelte Carl tökéletes elborzadását és tehetetlen dühét, amikor a lábai megmozdultak, hogy kérdés és tiltakozás nélkül lekísérjék az idősebb varázslót az útról, be a pajtába, még ha Carl egész bensője sikoltozni és menekülni is akart. A fiú minden erejével azon próbálkozott, hogy megforduljon és elszaladjon Roxfort felé, de nem tudta megtörni a vasakaratot, ami megsemmisítette a sajátját.

 

_Carl, amennyire csak tudunk, újból hátrahúzódunk ettől_ \- szólalt meg Harry, és mindent megtett, ami a hatalmában állt, hogy elhatárolja a fiút az ezután bekövetkező eseményektől.

 

Harry egy része egyszerűen csak ki akarta húzni Carlt az emlékből a biztonságba, de mindnyájuk érdekében tudniuk kellett, hogy mi történt valójában. Így Harry felvértezte magát, és engedte, hogy a körülötte folyó jelenet lejátszódjon.

 

Az a szörnyeteg még az előjátékkal sem vesződött, mint ahogy azt a káprázat-Piton tette. Az idegen egyenesen egy régi esővizes hordóhoz vezette Carlt. Pálcájának egyetlen pöccintésével a férfi szótlanul eltűntette Carl iskolai talárját, miközben a fiú belül remegett és mindent megtett, ami az akaratában állt, hogy mozgásra kényszerítse dermedt végtagjait.

 

Ám Carl erőfeszítései hasztalannak bizonyultak.

 

Az ismeretlen varázsló úgy tornyosult Carl fölé, akár egy óriás, miközben előrenyúlt, hogy lehúzza a nadrágját. A fiú még csak levegő után kapni sem tudott, miközben lecsupaszították őt. Ő mindössze arra volt képes, hogy csak álljon ott; tehetetlen rettegésében az arcán patakzottak lefelé a könnyei, miközben a varázsló durván megragadta őt, és rádöntötte az ősrégi vizes hordóra. A korhadt fa belefúródott a combjaiba és a hasába, ahogy ráesett, és felkarcolta a puha bőrt.

 

Harry minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy eltakarja a jelenlevő Carlt az ezt követő eseményektől. A nemi erőszak igazából olyan volt, mintha Harry egyik saját rémálma elevenedett volna meg. Csakhogy Carl még sikoltani sem tudott, miközben megbecstelenítették.

 

A fiú elméjében lejátszódott jelenetet néző Harry annyira elkékült a dühtől, hogy alig volt képes odafigyelni. Úgy tűnt, mintha az a gazember érzéketlenül - mindössze a nyálát használva síkosító gyanánt - tette volna a magáévá a fiút. A behatolás száraz és agonizálóan fájó volt, oly gyorsan elvégezve, ahogy a fiú vonakodó húsa engedte. Az idő, amelyet Harry Carl elméjének mélyén töltött, miközben a fiú hordóra döntve hasalt, és az az utálatos idegen megfosztotta őt a szüzességétől, életének a legrosszabb percei közé tartoztak. A rémület és a fájdalom pont olyan szürreális volt, mint saját éjszakai borzalmai.

 

Harry amennyire csak módjában állt, távol tartotta mindettől a diákját. A Hypnoszérum volt az egyetlen dolog, ami visszatartotta Carlt az összeomlástól.

 

Az azzal, hogy a szörnyeteg végzett, még semmi nem ért véget. Az követően a fiú elméjét is meggyalázta - pont oly kevés tisztelettel, mint amit Carl testével szemben mutatott.

 

A férfi  _Legilimencia_  és  _Okklumencia_  tudása elképesztő volt, elméje pedig hideg és könyörtelen. Harry őrjöngve igyekezett elkapni bármit is a támadó gondolataiból, hogy felfedje annak személyazonosságát, de az a szemét még Pitonnál is jobban elrejtőzött a mentális barikádjai mögött. Egyszerűen semmi nem volt, amin Harry fogást találhatott volna, csak egy görbe élű, hosszú kard, ami mindent, amit csak akart, kihasított a fiú védtelen elméjéből, miközben semmit nem fedett fel. Harry még abban sem volt biztos, hogy az illető ember volt-e, annyira tökéletesen hiányoztak belőle az érzelmek.

 

Szinte megbűvölten figyelte, ahogy a varázsló elvett minden emléket, ami Carl birtokában volt Pitonról, és arra használta, hogy létrehozzon egy hamis emléket, ahogy a férfi megtámadja a fiút a büntetőmunka során. Ez volt az egyik legalattomosabb és legbriliánsabb illúzió, amivel Harry valaha is találkozott. A férfi semmit nem bízott a véletlenre, sőt egészen odáig elment, hogy a beprogramozott ál-emlék akkor induljon el, amikor Piton elereszti a fiút a büntetőmunkáról; így Carl elfelejti a mostani fogva tartását, és az emlék csak azt követően bukkan majd felszínre.

 

Amikor végül végzett, az idegen egy szórakozott pálcasuhintással ismét felöltöztette Carlt, majd egy újabb szó nélkül dehoppanált a tanyáról, otthagyva a térdein zokogó fiút a csűr mellett rothadó szalmán.

 

Beletelt némi időbe, amíg Carl eléggé összeszedte magát ahhoz, hogy felemelkedjen a pókokkal elárasztott szalmáról. Minden egyes lépés haláltusával ért fel a fiúnak, minden alkalommal, amikor megmozdult úgy érezte, mintha üvegszilánkok lennének benne.

 

Harry nem is értette, hogy juthatott vissza a gyerek a Roxfortba, ha ilyen rosszul érezte magát, de a gonosz lélek mindenre gondolt. Amint Carl kidülöngélt a csűr ajtaján, a tudatalatti program átvette fölötte az uralmat, és a támadás tényét fiú tudatos elméjében elfedte egy Jóérzés Bűbájjal. Az erőszaktétel mélyen a tudatalattijába temetődött, és úgy vezérelte a fiút, hogy a kellő időpontig figyelmen kívül hagyja a végbelében érzett fájdalmat, ezt követően pedig kezdetét vegye a hamis emlék.

 

Ám az idegen nem tudta teljesen kitörölni az emléket - döbbent rá Harry. Bizonyos szinten Carl tudta, hogy valami borzalmas történt a pajtánál, mivel a félelme az úton még a betáplált emlékekben is előkerült.

 

_Azt hiszem, eleget láttunk_  - mondta Harry, amikor Carl emlékei megálltak a túlburjánzott mező melletti roxsmortsi úton.

 

_Nem... nem Piton professzor volt_  - szólt hozzá az elméjén keresztül Carl, és érzelmei veszélyes közel kerültek a felszínhez.

 

_Nem, nem ő volt_  - felelte Harry, miközben annyi megnyugtatást küldött a fiúnak, amennyit csak tudott. Carlt látszólag érthető módon elborította a csalás, amit a nyakába sóztak. Harry érzékelni tudta, hogy érezte, ismét minden szinten megerőszakolták.

 

Harry ugyanúgy érezte magát. Úgy reszketett, mint álmai egyike után tette volna, szíve őrülten kalapált a mellkasában, miközben azon küszködött, hogy benntartsa gyomrának tartalmát.

 

_Maga egész végig tudta, igaz?_  A Hypnoszérum biztosan múlóban volt, mivel Carl szavai érzelembe csomagolt vádaskodásnak hangzottak. Vagy talán ez az egész túl sok volt ahhoz, hogy a fiú távol tartsa magát tőle.

 

_Nem tudtam, hogy mi történt; csak azt, hogy nem Piton professzor volt az, aki bántott téged_  - válaszolt Harry. -  _Sajnálom, Carl._

 

Az út, a mező, a szénapajta szétfoszlott körülötte, beszívva őt Carl összezavarodott elméjébe. Ha Piton elméje örvény volt, akkor ez egy teljes sebességgel forgó érzelem-tornádó. Harag és a fájdalom ütközött és csattant neki pont úgy, ahogy a saját éjszakai borzalmai tették.

 

Harry megtette, amit tudott, hogy vigaszt nyújtson, de nem sok mindent tudott tenni. A sebek és az árulások, amiket a fiú elszenvedett, túl mélyre hatoltak. A legtöbb, amit látszólag képes volt megtenni, hogy tudatta Carllal, nincs egyedül, és hogy mindent meg fog tenni, ami a hatalmában áll, hogy segítsen neki túljutni ezen.

 

Hogy mennyi ideig maradt ott vígasszal betakarva a fiút, Harry nem tudta.

 

Végül úgy tűnt, Carl némi magánéletet akar a saját elméjében.

 

Harry hulla fáradtan erőlködött, hogy elkülönítse magát Carl elméjétől. Amikor visszatért önmagába, egy röpke benyomás erejéig úgy érezte, hogy arca egy nő fehér ruhába bújtatott kebleibe fúródott, de amikor kinyitotta a szemeit, rájött, hogy még mindig Carl szemszögéből érzékelte a dolgokat.

 

Madam Pomfrey tartotta a fiút a karjaiban, és simogatta a hátát, miközben Carl belekapaszkodott és a lelkét is kizokogta.

 

Harry majd kiugrott a bőréből a karján érzett gyengéd érintéstől.

 

\- Jól vagy, Harry? - kérdezte Ron mellette, és arcát aggodalom szegélyezte.

 

Amikor rájött, hogy a kérdést kétségkívül az arcán levő nedvesség idézte elő, Harry gyorsan szárazra törölte a szemeit. Némán bólintott, majd Ron karját megfogva szinte kibotorkált a fiú szobájából.

 

Amint becsukódott mögötte az ajtó, Harry eleresztette Ront, és nekidőlt a hideg kőfalnak. Mélyeket lélegezve igyekezett úrrá leni az érzelmein. Ez nem vele történt. Carl volt az, akit megerőszakoltak, de Harry most nem tudott különbséget tenni a saját és Carl emlékei között. Nem számított honnan eredtek azok, pont ugyanúgy fájtak.

 

Harry egy pillanatig csak állt ott, igyekezett feldolgozni mindent, amit érzett és látott, de túl sok volt. Pont olyan tisztátalannak és megbecstelenítettnek érezte magát, mint a fiú. A földre süllyedt, és arcát a térdeire temette.

 

\- Harry? - Ron melléje térdelt, és erős, hűséges jelenlétet árasztott magából.

 

Harry megrezzent az érintéstől a vállán. Csak annyit tudott tenni, hogy emlékeztette magát, Ron volt mellette, és amit látott és érzett, nem vele történt meg.

 

Továbbra is azon küzdött, hogy túljusson ezen az egészen, amikor Ron kinyúlt, és a karjaiba húzta őt. Kezdeti vonakodása elhalványult, amint megérezte Ron melegét. Teljes testében reszketve Harry belenyomta az arcát Ron skarlátvörös auror talárjába, és belélegezte barátja megnyugtató, ismerős illatát.

 

Erős volt. Ron mindig olyan átkozottul erős volt, és állandóan ott volt neki. A barátja mellette térdepelt a jéghideg kőlapokon, szorosan átfogta őt, és megnyugtató lassúsággal dörzsölgette a hátát, ami látszólag azt az ígéretet hordozta, hogy ha kell, örökké ott fog térdelni.

 

Eltartott egy ideig, de Harry végül összeszedte magát, és egy reszketeg mosollyal hátrahúzódott. Szerencsére egyedül voltak a gyengélkedő folyosóján. Utált arra gondolni, hogy az újságírók mit hoznának ki ebből a jelenetből.

 

\- Köszönöm.

 

\- Nem, én köszönöm neked - válaszolt Ron. - Te vagy az, aki szívességet tesz nekünk.

 

Harry látta a kérdéseket Ron tekintetében, és értékelte, hogy pillanatnyilag kimondatlanok maradtak. Tudván, hogy az ilyen esetekben az idő jelenti a mindent, mély levegőt vett, és belekezdett.

 

\- Carlt egy ismeretlen, ötvenes éveiben járó, barna hajú, szürke szemű varázsló állította meg a Roxmortsból való visszaútja során, aki  _Imperius_ alá helyezte őt, és megerőszakolta egy elhagyott csűrben. Azután  _Legilimenciát_  használt rajta, hogy kifossza a fiú elméjét Pitonnal kapcsolatos információk után kutatva, amiket arra használt, hogy létrehozza és betáplálja a fiú elméjébe a büntetőmunka alatti molesztálás illúzióját. Ami a fiúval valójában történt, Ron, az sokkal, de sokkal rosszabb volt, mint a fantázia, amit az a szörnyeget készített. Nem tudom, hogy szívességet tettem-e Carllal, hogy segítettem neki felidézni az igazságot.

 

\- Talán nem, de tisztáztad Pitont - emlékeztette őt Ron.

 

Harry komoran bólintott, képtelen bármilyen valódi vigaszt találni a tényben, nem, amikor az a hímvessző nevű vasrúd, ami felszakította az ő... nem az ő, hanem Carl felkészületlen testét, annyira valósan élt az elméjében.

 

\- Most már készen állsz visszajönni az igazgatónő irodájába? - kérdezte Ron.

 

Minden, amit Harry valójában tenni akart az volt, hogy belemászik az ágyába, és soha többé ki se teszi onnan újra a lábát, de sikerült előadnia egy újabb bólintást, mire Ron felsegítette őt a földről.

 

Megkönnyebbülésére, az igazgatónő irodájába vezető két emeletet sétálva tették meg. Harry tudta, hogy pillanatnyilag nem állt készen egy újabb hopp-utazásra. Furcsán megnyugtató volt végigsétálni az ismerős folyosókon Ronnal az oldalán. A lassan mozgó lépcsők és a szószátyár festmények mind segítettek neki abban, hogy a talajon maradjon, és elkülönítse magát Carl emlékétől a csűrben.

 

Amikor megérkeztek, Minerva, Hermione és a két auror továbbra is ott csoportosultak az igazgatónő hátsó szobájában, a hosszú asztal végén, minél távolabb Pitontól. A férfi kivételével mindenki felugrott.

 

Borzongás futott végig Harryn, amikor meglátta a bájitalmester sötétbe öltözött alakját. Carl emlékei - mind az igazak, mind a betápláltak - még mindig túlságosan vele voltak. Szinte érezte, ahogy sárgára színeződött ujjak megérintik az ő, nem... megérintik Carl testét. Pusztán ennek gondolatától megvonaglott a visszatetszéstől.

 

\- Nos? - kérdezte Minerva, és épp olyan feszültnek és kimerültnek hangzott, ahogy Harry érezte magát.

 

A nő elvonta Harry figyelmét abból a hipnotizált pillanatról, és visszatérésre késztette a jelenbe.

 

Harry még azt sem tudta, hogyan kezdte, hogy felidézze, amit látott. Könnyű volt elmondani Ronnak, amikor egyedül voltak a folyosón, de attól a sok rászegeződő szempártól lefagyott.

 

Ron megkímélte őt a megpróbáltatástól, hogy megismételje ismét a történetet, amivel kiérdemelte Harry örök háláját, amikor a barátja elmondta a zord részleteket.

 

Hosszú, sokkos csend következett, mielőtt bárki is szólni mert.

 

\- Ó, az a szegény fiú - suttogta végül Hermione, és arca olyan fehér volt, akár egy hulláé.

 

\- Igen, annak a szörnyeteg tettének fényében még Voldemort is jóindulatú volt- mondta Harry, továbbra is képtelenül arra, hogy átjusson diákja megerőszakolásának embertelen hidegségén. - Még csak nem is személy szerint a fiú kellett neki. Csak annyi szerepe volt, hogy gyanúba keverje Piton professzort. Carl megerőszakolása egyszerűen a végkifejlethez vezető erőforrást jelentette.

 

\- De hogyan fogunk ebből bármit is bebizonyítani Lawrence parancsnoknak? - kérdezte végül Martin, végigfuttatva kezét homokszőke fürtjei között.

 

\- És ami még fontosabb, hogyan fogjuk levadászni a tényleges gazembert, ha Potter nem is tudja, ki az? - kérdezte McGregor.

 

\- Egyáltalán nem ismerted fel őt, Harry? - érdeklődött Hermione.

 

Harry megrázta a fejét.

 

\- Talán tudnánk keríteni valakit, aki megrajzolja a férfi arcvonásait, ahogy a mugli nyomozók teszik? - javasolta Hermione.

 

\- Van más módszer is - szakította őket félbe egy mély hang az asztal túlsó végéről.

 

Világos volt, hogy mindenki megfeledkezett Pitonról.

 

\- Igen, Perselus? - bátorította őt Minerva.

 

\- Ugye, nálad van még Dumbledore professzor merengője? Potter ki tudná húzni a fejéből, amit megtudott a fiútól. Lawrence parancsnok akkor maga is meg tudná nézni az abban megosztott az emléket. Az is lehetséges, hogy van valaki ebben a helyiségben, aki felismerheti a gyanúsítottat. A férfi korából ítélve elképzelhető, hogy vagy Minerva, vagy én ismerhetjük - monda Piton.

 

\- Te mit gondolsz, Harry? - kérdezte Ron.

 

\- Van értelme, és ez határozottan meggyőzné Lawrence parancsnokot Piton professzor ártatlanságáról, csakhogy...

 

\- Csakhogy? - nógatta őt Ron.

 

Harry a feléje forduló várakozó arcokra pillantott. Időnként úgy látszott, az egész életét úgy töltötte, hogy mindenki rá figyel. Mély levegőt vett, és magyarázni kezdte a tényt, amit Piton kívül valószínűleg senki más nem vett fontolóra a helyiségben.

 

\- Ha merengőt használunk, bárki néz bele, magába fogja szívni Carl emlékeit a brutális megerőszakolásról, amit elszenvedett. Noha ez segíthet az auroroknak, hogy a lehető legtöbb részletet megtudják a gyanúsítottjukról, nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy mindenki javát szolgálná-e, hogy felfedjük azt, amit Carlnak ki kellett állnia.

 

\- Értékelem az aggodalmadat, Harry, de Perselusnak igaza van. Lehet, hogy felismerem azt a férfit - jelentette ki Minerva, miközben kiegyenesedett a székében.

 

Minden tekintet Hermione felé fordult.

 

\- Nem én leszek az egyetlen, aki nem nézi meg. Lehet, hogy ismerem őt.

 

A lány hangsúlya világossá tette, hogy Hermione azt gondolta, pont annyi az esélye erre, mint amennyi Harrynek volt, de mint mindig, egy oroszlán szíve dobogott benne. Harry felismerte mindezt a lány állának makacs felszegéséből, és rádöbbent, mennyire hasztalan lenne minden további vita. Lelke ugyan nagyon fájt, de rábólintott.

 

\- Akkor rendben. Hol van a merengő?

 

\- Ahol mindig is volt... a szemközti szekrény legfelső polcán - felelte Minerva, és rámutatott a szekrényre, ami Harryt a merengő iskoláskori éveinek legelső, félhivatalos bemutatására emlékeztette.

 

 - Majd én hozom - ajánlkozott Hermione, és gyorsan elindult a kőtálért.

 

Harry közelebb ment az edényhez, majd megállt, amikor eszébe jutott egy apró részlet.

 

\- Én még sosem használtam merengőt korábban - nézett Pitonra. - Hogyan teszem be oda a gondolatokat?

 

Tegnap Piton még  _gúnyos_  mosollyal és néhány maró megjegyzéssel jutalmazta volna a tudatlanságát, de ma este a férfi mindössze elindult, majd megállt Harry és a merengő mellett.

 

\- Jöjjön közelebb a merengőhöz. Képzeletben tegye egy arany buborékba azokat a gondolatokat, amiket át akar szállítani. Most vigye a halántékához a pálcáját, és gondolja végig, ahogy azok az agyából a pálca hegyébe folynak. Aztán dugja a pálcáját az edénybe - utasította Piton azon a mély, pallérozott hangján.

 

Harryben valami megfeszült Piton közelségére, és azon kapta magát, hogy képtelen akár egy lépéssel is közelebb menni hozzá, miközben bensője apró csomóba szorult a félelemtől. A férfi annyira magasnak és vészjóslónak látszott, ahogy ott állt az asztal mellett az összeráncolt csúnyácska arcával és fekete talárjával, ami úgy hömpölygött körülötte, akár a dementorok leple.

 

\- Mi történt, Harry? Jól vagy? - kérdezte Hermione, amikor csak állt ott dermedten a rettegéstől. A lány közelebb lépett hozzá, és egyik kezét a hátára tette.

 

\- Én... - Megrázottan bámult a nyugtalan barna szempárba, miközben igyekezett megérteni, mi a bánat baja volt most. Szinte zsigerből reagált Pitonra. Ahogy ránézett a sötét alakra, csak annyit akar tenni, hogy sarkon fordul és elrohan. Pusztán annak gondolattól kiverte a hideg veríték, hogy közelebb lépjen a férfihez. És az élete árán sem tudta megérteni, a puszta gondolata annak, hogy érintésnyi távolságba kerül Pitonhoz, miért...

 

A megértés pont ugyanúgy érte őt el, ahogy a félelem tette. Érintésnyi távolság. Hát persze. Ez nem az ő reagálása volt arra, ahogy érzett, hanem a Carllal való kontaktusának egy maradványa. Tudati szinten tudta, hogy nem Piton molesztálta a diákját, de átélte a hamis illúziót, és az esemény még mindig túlságosan valósnak hatott neki. Szinte félt Pitontól, úgy félt a férfitől, ahogy soha ezelőtt.

 

\- Potter? - kérdezte Piton azzal a nyugtalanítóan áthatolhatatlan tekintetével.

 

\- Jól vagyok - biztosította Harry mindnyájukat, ámbár nem volt biztos magában. Megpaskolta Hermione karját, aztán mély levegőt véve közelebb lépett a merengőhöz, és az utasításoknak megfelelően a jobb halántékához helyezte a pálcáját. - És most?

 

\- Összpontosítania kell a gondolatra, amit el akar különíteni - irányította őt Piton. - Képzelje azt el egy arany buborékban. Most vetítse maga elé, hogy az a buborék az agyából folyni kezd a gerince felé, bele a pálcájába, aztán vigye át a pálcáját a merengőhöz.

 

Harry a szemét behunyva tette, amit mondtak neki. Nehéz volt egy gondolatba sűríteni a teljes hipnózis alatti időszakot, amit Carllal töltött, de végül sikerült megoldania. Igazából megkönnyebbült, hogy elfalazza azt a romlottságot az emlékei többi részétől. Az pont olyan rossz volt, mint saját éjszakai borzalmai; csakhogy ez valós volt - ha nem is önmagának, de szegény Carlnak.

 

\- Koncentrál, Potter? - kérte számon tőle bosszús hangon Piton.

 

_A fenébe! Honnan tudja ez az alak mindig?_

 

\- Olvas a gondolataimban? - csattant fel.

 

\- Aligha. Bárki, aki valaha is abban a szerencsétlenségben részesült, hogy tanítani próbálta magát, felismeri azt a bárgyú tekintetet, ami feltűnik az arcán, amikor nem figyel. Ez fontos. Összpontosítson! - vágott vissza Piton.

 

\- Próbálok - védekezett Harry.

 

\- Ne próbálja, Mr. Potter. Tegye! - parancsolta Piton.

 

Mister. Nem professzor... Az a fattyú megint elérte, hogy ismét úgy érezze magát, mint egy első éves.

 

Csak amikor mérgesen fókuszált a szóban forgó feladatra, eszmélt rá, mennyire hatásos egy taktikát használt Piton a Mister szó használatával. Egy szívdobbanásnyi idővel később a Carllal eltöltött idő egy képzeletbeli arany gömbbe került. Abban a pillanatban, ahogy elképzelte, hogy a buborékgömb elhagyja az elméjét és belefolyik a pálcájába, majd onnan a merengőbe, érezte, ahogy a borzalmas teher, amit megtudott Carltól, felemelkedik az elméjéről és a szívéről.

 

Harry döbben bámult le az edény alján csillogó fényességre, ami korábban egy üres tál volt.

 

\- Mi történt? Vége?

 

\- Mit ért az alatt, hogy vége? - kérdezte McGregor.

 

Ron is és Hermione is ismét közelebb lépett hozzá. Hermione megfogta a karját, míg Ron bátorítóan a hátára fektette az egyik kezét.

 

\- Potter - csattant fel ismét Piton, és hangsúlya rögvest magára vonzotta Harry teljes figyelmét -, mire emlékszik a ma délutáni, Mr. Westfielddel folytatott beszélgetéséből?

 

A kérdés először zavarba ejtette, de aztán rájött, hogy Piton azért kérdezi, hogy tesztelje az emlékeinek határait.

 

\- Ronnal elmentünk, hogy megnézzük Carlt a gyengélkedőn - válaszolt Harry. -  _Legilimenciát_  használtam, hogy megérintve az elméjét rájöjjek, valójában mi történt vele ma délután, és... és másra nem emlékszem. Kivéve arra, hogy bármit is mutatott nekem, utána mindkettőnket nagyon felkavart, amikor visszatértünk önmagunkba. Abból, amit Ron elmondott mindenkinek, miután visszatértünk  _tudom,_  mi történt Carllal, de nem emlékszem rá, hogy megszereztem a képeket Carl elméjéből.

 

Piton bólintott.

 

\- Működött. Az emlékei a merengőben vannak. Ki szeretne elsőként menni?

 

 


	7. 7. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nincs

**_Míg bizonyítást nem nyer_ **

****

**Írta:** Tira Nog

 **Eredeti cím:**  Until Proven

 **Eredeti történet fellelhetősége:** <http://tiranog.southroad.com/Tiranog_Site_Map_Web.htm>

**Korhatár:**  NC17

 **Figyelmeztetés:**  Slash, grafikus szexleírások, nemi erőszak, csonkítás,

 **Páros:**  HP/PP; RW/HG

 **Összegzés:**  Amikor Perselus Pitont megvádolják egy roxforti diák molesztálásával, Harry Potter az, aki a megmentésére érkezik.

 **Fordította:**  Herika

 **Bétázta:**  Avina, akinek nagyon hálás vagyok a segítségéért, az éles szeméért és a remek javaslataiért

* * *

**Míg bizonyítást nem nyer**

**7\. fejezet**

 

 

Alig meglepő módon senki sem sietett a merengőhöz. A kínossá váló csendet végül Ron törte meg. 

\- Mivel én vezetem a nyomozást, nekem kell elsőként mennem. 

Ron mély lélegzetet véve előhúzta a zsebéből a pálcáját, és a merengőbe nyomta. Behunyt szemmel, dermedten állt a tál fölött. A merengőben lévő gondolatokból áradó fények visszaverődtek szeplős arcáról. Harry nézte, ahogy a vér - egyenes arányban azzal, ahogy Ron magába szívta azt az akármit, ami az emlékekben volt - kifut barátja arcából. Végül a vörös hajú auror egy hördüléssel visszahúzódott. 

\- Az átkozott fattyú!

 - Felismerted őt, Ron? - kérdezte Hermione. 

A fiú megrázta a fejét; az arca még mindig fehér volt, akár a mész, és ajkát szorosan összeszorította. 

McGregor következett - hasonló eredménnyel -, aztán Martin. Martin nem csak elsápadt attól, amit látott, de amint kihúzta a pálcáját a merengőből, a szája elé kapta a kezét, és elsietett a helyiség másik oldalán levő WC-be. Annyira futnia kellett, hogy még arra sem maradt ideje, hogy becsukja maga mögött az ajtót. A hányás hangjai betöltötték a szobát, amitől mindenki kényelmetlen fészkelődésbe kezdett. 

\- Én megyek következőnek - ajánlkozott Hermione, habár arca már majdnem zöldes árnyalatot öltött. 

\- Nem, igazgatónőként nekem kellene mennem - tiltakozott Minerva.

 Harry tudta, hogy ez egy teljesen szexista reagálás volt, és hogy mindkét jelenlévő nő élve kibelezné őt, ha szóvá tenné ezt az érzését, valójában nem akarta kitenni sem Minervát, sem Hermionét annak a valaminek, ami Carllal történt. Azt is tudta azonban, hogy azt a bizonyos vitát elvesztené.

 Meglepetésére Piton odalépett Minerva elé, amikor a nő megindult a merengő felé.

\- Lehetnék én a következő?

\- Igazgatónőként valóban nekem kell... - kezdte Minerva. 

Piton a szokásos rossz modorában szakította félbe őt; Harry sejtése szerint azonban ez alkalommal a gorombaságon kívül valami más motiválta őt.

\- Mindketten tudjuk, hogy sokkal nagyobb esély van arra, hogy ÉN fogom felismerni a gyanúsítottat. Végül is engem illettek hamis vádakkal. Így úgy indokolt, hogy most én következzek.

Minerván látszott, hogy szívesen vitába szállna ezzel, de aztán úgy tűnt, győzött a józanabb esze.

\- Ha ragaszkodsz hozzá, Perselus. 

\- Igen. - Anélkül, hogy további szavakat vesztegetett volna, a bájitalmester odalépett a merengő elé, becsukta a szemét, és pálcáját a tálban csapdába ejtett emlékek közé merítette. 

Talán a megpróbáltatások eredményeképpen, amelyeket Pitonnak Albus kémeként kellett elviselnie, vagy talán egyszerűen az emberiesség hiányának köszönhetően, de a férfi arcán abszolút semmi nem látszott. Mivel mindent kivont az elméjéből, így Harry nem emlékezett rá pontosan, milyen emlékeket is helyezett a merengőbe, de tudta, hogy annak tartalma Westfield Veritaszérum alatt tett vallomásáról rántja le a leplet. Ez pedig azt jelentette, hogy az emlékek legalább kis részének Piton személyét is magában kellett foglalniuk. Mégis, a tanár összes felmutatott reakciója olyan volt - miközben magába szívta azokat az emlékeket -, mintha egy sötétebb felhőt nézne, amint az, a máskülönben tiszta, nyári napon átvonul az égen.

Végül a bájitalmester kihúzta a pálcáját az edény csillogó fényéből, hátralépett, és kinyitotta a szemét. 

Harry elkapta, ahogy egy múló pillanatra valamiféle érzelem villant fel abban a csaknem fekete szempárban, de aztán a férfi gyorsan elfojtotta. 

\- Felismerte őt, professzor? - kérdezte Ron, amint Piton ellépett az asztaltól.

Harry nem lepődött volna meg egy negatív válasz hallatán - végül is Piton pont olyan hírhedt volt, mint amilyen híres ő maga. Rengeteg olyan családtag és halálfalókat támogató személy létezett, akikkel Pitonnak sosem kellett találkoznia, de akik több mint boldogan látták volna Perselus Pitont élve felkoncolva -, ám a férfi lassan bólintott. Persze annak is megvolt az értelme, hogy a tanár felismerte azt az embert, aki ilyen messzire elment, csak azért, hogy gyanúba keverje őt.

\- Igen - felelt Piton.

 Amikor látszólag ez volt az egyetlen szó, amit a férfi mondani kívánt, McGregor szarkasztikusan rákérdezett.

 - És szándékában áll megosztani az információt az illető személyazonosságáról velünk, többiekkel is?

Piton megfordult, hogy Ronra nézzen. 

\- A neve Cascius Burke.

 - Még sosem hallottam - jegyezte meg Ron. - Nem emlékszem, hogy a neve aközött a néhány halálfaló között szerepelne, akik még mindig szökésben vannak, de arra sem, hogy hallottam volna róla a tárgyalásokon. 

\- Nem, nem is tehette. Még azelőtt otthagyta a halálfalókat, mielőtt Voldemort valódi fenyegetéssé vált - közötte Piton. 

\- Ó - mondta Ron, miközben Hermione ezzel egyidejűleg megfeddte őt.

\- Nem minden gazember egyben halálfaló is, Ron. 

\- Perselus, én nem emlékszem erre a névre a diákjaink névsorából, pedig csaknem ötven éve tanítok már itt - szólalt meg Minerva. 

\- Nem, nem is emlékezhetsz rá. Roxforti diák volt ugyan, de nem a te időd alatt - válaszolt Piton. Harry - aki ismerte annyira Pitont, mint bárki más, aki, valaha is megismerhette őt - megállapíthatta, hogy a bájitalmestert aggasztja valami. 

\- Mit értesz az alatt, hogy „nem az én időm alatt"? - vitázott Minerva. - Harry azt mondta Ronnak, hogy a gyanúsított az ötvenes éveiben járt. Ha roxforti diák volt, akkor tanítanom kellett volna őt az egyik osztályomban. 

\- Ez igaz is lenne, ha Cascius Burke valóban az ötvenes éveit taposná. Ám már akkor több mint száztíz éves volt, amikor én megismertem őt, és az harminc évvel ezelőtt történt - felelte Piton, és figyelmének legnagyobb része továbbra is önmagán belülre fókuszálódott. 

\- Mit mond? Én láttam, hogy mi történt a fiúval. Az a férfi még hatvan sem volt - állította Ron. 

\- Ettől függetlenül Cascius Burke volt az - bizonygatta Piton. 

\- Azt állítja, hogy fedőbűbájt viselt? - kapott Hermione a legésszerűbb magyarázat után.

 - Semmi oka nem lett volna fedőbűbáj viselésére - tiltakozott Harry, mielőtt Piton válaszolhatott volna. - Az egyetlen személy, aki látta őt, Carl volt, és az ipse csaknem tisztára törölte a fiú memóriáját azzal az illúzióval, amit belé plántált. Semmilyen célt nem szolgált volna, hogy elrejtse a kilétét Carl elől. 

\- De az a férfi a merengőben, nem látszott vénnek - szólalt meg McGregor. - Én még ötvennek sem mondtam volna. Hogy lehetséges ez? 

\- Albus Dumbledore majdnem kétszáz esztendős volt, amikor őt... amikor elveszítettük őt - vágta rá erre Minerva. 

\- Igen, de ő öregnek is  _látszott_  - emlékeztette rá Harry. 

\- Ahogy Burke is, amikor én ismertem őt - mondta Piton, és Harry végre megértette, hogy ez volt az, ami annyira megzavarta a férfit. 

\- Akkor mégiscsak kendőző bűbájnak kell lennie - bizonygatta Ron. - Vagy mi vagyunk tévedésben a személyazonosságát illetően. 

\- Nem tévedek, és nem volt rajta bűbáj - erősködött Piton. 

\- Hogy lehet benne ennyire biztos? - követelődzött McGregor. - Lehetne akár a fia, vagy valaki, aki szimplán hasonlít rá. 

\- Biztos vagyok benne, mert ismertem azt a férfit. Csakúgy, mint Tom Denem, úgy Cascius Burke sem olyasvalaki volt, akit könnyen el lehetett felejteni, még egy átlagos, hétköznapi találkozás után sem - és a mi találkáink sosem voltak átlagosnak mondhatóak - válaszolt Piton. - Ez az alak Cascius Burke volt. 

Sem Ron, sem az emberei nem látszottak meggyőzöttnek, de Harry hitt Pitonnak. 

\- Használhatta a Bölcsek Kövét? - kérdezte Harry. Dumbledore professzor azt mondta, hogy azt elpusztították, de nem volt már tizenegy éves kisgyerek. Tudta, hogy Dumbledore nem mindig a teljes igazságot mondta, és habár nem tudott visszaemlékezni egyetlen olyan alkalomra sem, amikor az igazgató egyenesen hazudott volna neki, sejtette, hogy gyakran félrevezette őt. A beszélgetésük a gyengélkedőn - miután az első évében magához tért a Mógus professzorral és Voldemort Nagyúrral történt találkozása után - annyira régen zajlott, hogy már csak halvány emlékei voltak a részletekről. Az egyetlen tiszta dolog, amit fel tudott idézni, hogy a kő elpusztult, és hogy Nicholas Flamel meg fog halni. 

Piton feléje fordult. Harry meglepetésére egy kevés keménység távozott abból a feneketlen mélységű szempárból. Piton szinte ijedtnek látszott, hogy nem hisznek neki, és hogy a tiltakozását nem veszik komolyan. Egy pillanatnyi gondolkodás után megrázta a fejét. 

\- A saját szememmel láttam, hogy a kő megsemmisült. És még ha nem is így történt volna, Nicholas Flamel és azok, akik birtokolták a követ, pusztán nem öregedtek tovább; nem váltak fiatalabbá tőle.

\- Akkor egy fiatalító bűbáj? - vetette fel Hermione.

 - Mi célból? - kérdezte Piton kihívóan. - Burke már a végső határait feszegette azzal, hogy a fiút  _Imperius_  alatt tartotta, miközben ő... keresztülvitte a terveit. Voltak olyan pontok, ahol három különböző varázslatot végzett egyidejűleg. El nem tudom képzelni, hogy pusztán hiúsági célból fedőbűbájra vesztegette volna az energiáját! 

\- Hiúsági célból? - ismételte Ron.

 - Az volt a terve, hogy Mr. Westfieldnek semmilyen emléke ne maradjon a tényleges támadójáról - emlékeztette őt Piton.

\- Ó, igaz - felelt Ron.

\- Lehetséges egyáltalán egyidejűleg három varázslatot elvégezni? - Hermione Piton ama állításába kapaszkodott, ami Harryt is a legjobban érdekelte. 

\- Lehetséges - válaszolta Piton, és pillantása valamilyen oknál fogva Harry felé fordult -, de ritkán fordul elő. 

\- Miért nem? - kérdezte Ron.

 - Szórtak már ki akár kettőt is egyszerre? - kérdezte tőlük Piton.

 Ron, Harry és a többiek többsége a fejüket rázták.

Hermione azonban, aki mindig a legokosabb és a legértékesebb volt a csoportjukból, válaszolt.

 - Egyszer. Az egyik diákom magához hívott egy sellőt a tóból, nekem pedig azonnal vizet kellett odahívnom, hogy életben tartsam a lényt, miközben visszatranszportáltam a vízbe. Egyidejűleg kellett összetartanom a vizet, és visszalebegtetnem a lényt. 

\- És mi volt az eredmény? - kérdezte Piton. 

\- A varázslatok működtek, de az energiámat teljesen leszívta, és iszonyú fejfájást kaptam. Hamarabb el kellett engednem az osztályt, mert a szememet sem tudtam nyitva tartani - válaszolt Hermione. 

\- Pontosan. Csak a leghatalmasabb varázslók tudnak egyidejűleg két varázslatot kivitelezni - jelentette ki Piton. 

\- És azt mondja, hogy ennek a Cascius Burke-nek sikerült  _hármat_  elvégezni? - érdeklődött Ron. 

Piton bólintott. 

\- A fiú egész idő alatt  _Imperius-átok_  alatt állt, miközben Burke-kel volt. Miközben _Imperius_  alatt tartotta Westfieldet, Burke mágikus úton levette róla, majd feladta rá a ruháit,  _Legilimenciát_ használt rajta, azonkívül egy memória, és egy jóérzés bűbájt, majd amikor végzett, dehoppanált. 

\- De hát ez... - kezdte Ron. 

\- Hét - fejezte be Harry. 

\- Pontosan. Számításaim szerint a merengő emlékei alapján volt egy pont, ahol egyszerre három varázslatot végzett - mondta Piton. 

\- Perselus, én még sosem hallottam ilyenről - szólalt meg Minerva. 

A helyiség néhány pillanatra elnémult. Úgy tűnt, még az ifjabb aurorok is felfogják a jelentőségét annak, amit Piton mondott. 

Végül Ron törte meg a csendet azzal, hogy megkérdezte. 

\- Szóval jól ismerte ezt a Burke-öt?

\- Igen - válaszolt Piton. 

Harry eltöprengett, vajon bárki más meghallotta-e a feszültséget abban az egyetlen kurta szóban. 

\- Csak igen? - nézett rá Ron. - Azzal nekünk nem sokat mondott. Hol találkozott vele? 

Piton kiegyenesedett. 

\- Harminc évvel ezelőtt Tom Denem azt akarta, hogy Cascius Burke csatlakozzon hozzá. Burke eleinte vonakodott, és meg kellett győzni. Rögtön azután, hogy Denemből Voldemort Nagyúr lett, otthagyta Denem csoportját. 

Harry összenézett Hermionével és Minervával. Látta, hogy mindketten ugyanúgy reagáltak erre az információra, ahogyan ő. Az emberek nem szokták csak úgy _otthagyni_  Voldemortot. 

\- Akkor nem lehet olyan rossz a fickó - erősítette meg McGregor az ostoba paraszt státuszát azzal, amit mondott. Talán viccnek szánta, de az előtt a négy ember előtt mondta, akik ismerték a Burke által megerőszakolt tinédzsert. 

\- Hogy? - Ron a munkatársa elé perdült, és düh sötétítette el az arcszínét. - Láttad a merengőben, hogy mire képes az a perverz alak. Hogy mondhatsz ilyet? 

\- Csak azt akartam mondani ezzel, hogy elég okos volt ahhoz, hogy otthagyja Őt, Akit Nem Nevezünk A Nevén, mielőtt a dolgok rosszabbra fordultak - ment bele gyorsan a részletekbe McGregor. 

Harry egy kicsit ellazult erre a módosításra, és úgy döntött, az aurorba kevesebb társadalmi jóérzés szorult, mint Pitonba, ami az azért már mondott valamit. 

\- Miből gondolja, hogy ez intelligenciát feltételez, Mr. McGregor? - kérdezte Piton olyan hangszínen, amit egy egész teremnyi hetedéves megfélemlítésére szokott használni. 

\- Nos, bizonyára látnia kellett, hogy Voldemort vesztésre volt ítélve - vetette oda McGregor, kétségkívül úgy érezve, hogy védekezésre szorul. 

\- Aligha - mosolyodott el gúnyosan Piton. - Amikor Burke és a Sötét Nagyúr útjai szétváltak, minden valószínűsége megvolt annak, hogy Voldemort fog győztesként felbukkanni a varázsvilág fennhatóságáért vívott harcban. 

\- Akkor miért nem maradt vele Burke? - kérdezte Ron. 

\- Burke-nek semmi vágya nem volt bárkit is a nagyurának szólítani - magyarázta Piton. - Ő nem érezte Denem alárendeltjének magát. Egyenrangú volt vele. 

\- Úgy érted, társadalmilag, Perselus? - moccant meg Minerva a székében. 

Harry és Hermione idegesen pillantottak egymásra, aztán teljes figyelmükkel ismét Piton felé fordultak. 

\- Nem, nem úgy - válaszolt Piton. 

\- He? - Ron Hermionéről Minervára, onnan Harryre lesett, tisztán leolvasva az aggodalmukat, és erre reagált. 

\- Azt hiszem, Piton professzor úgy érti, hogy ez a Burke ugyanolyan hatalmas erő birtokában volt, mint Voldemort - jelentette ki Hermione. - Ugye, erre gondolt, professzor? 

\- Sajnos - helyeselt a férfi. 

\- Úgy érti, olyan valakit kell keresnünk, aki... - kezdte McGregor. 

\- Aki elég erős ahhoz, hogy elhagyja Lord Voldemortot, és életben maradjon - egészítette ki Piton a mondatot. 

\- Szóval Burke hamisan vádolta magát, hogy megbosszulja Voldemortot? - kérdezte Ron. 

\- Ezt őszintén kétlem. Az utolsó alkalom, amikor Voldemort és Burke találkozott, egy élet-halálra szóló párbaj volt - tájékoztatta őket Piton. 

\- Akkor hogy lehet ez a Burke még életben? - kérdezett rá önkéntelenül is Harry. - Egyetlen varázsló sem sétált el, miután kihívta Lord Voldemortot. 

\- Ő megtette - válaszolt Piton, és hangsúlya magában hordozta ennek a két egyszerű szónak az óriási jelentőségét. 

Minden információszilánkkal, amivel Piton megajándékozta őket, a helyzet egyre zavaróbbá vált. 

\- Nem értem, miért magát keverte hamis gyanúba Burke, ha Voldemorttal volt vitája - értetlenkedett Ron. 

\- Elég annyit mondani, hogy Burke-nek elég neheztelni valója van, hogy elkövesse ezt a fondorlatot - jelentette ki hosszú szünet után Piton. Harry magában megállapította, hogy a férfi nem igazán akarta megvitatni ezt a témakört. 

\- Elég a kitérésekből. Miért magát választotta? - követelte McGregor egyértelműen gyanakodva. 

Egy újabb hosszabb szünet következett, mielőtt Piton megszólalt. 

\- Elárultam Burke bizalmát azzal, hogy tájékoztattam Voldemortot Burke azon irányú terveiről, hogy meg akarja ölni őt. 

\- Maga... mit? - hördült fel Ron pont olyan ledöbbenten, mint mindenki más a helyiségben. 

Harry annyira hozzászokott ahhoz, hogy úgy gondoljon Pitonra, mint Dumbledore professzor belső ügynöke, hogy gyakran elfelejtette, Piton éveken keresztül hithű halálfaló volt, mielőtt szívének akármilyen változása arra késztette, hogy segítsen Dumbledore-nak. 

\- Ebben az esetben meg vagyok lepve, hogy Burke még mindig életben van - szólalt meg Harry, amikor a csend már kínosan hosszúra nyúlt. - Voldemort nem különösebben bocsátotta meg a hűtlenséget. 

Piton belenézett a szemébe.

\- Nem, tényleg nem. Ugyanakkor Burke-nek akkora hatalma volt, hogy még Voldemort sem vette könnyelműen a kihívását. 

\- Mi? - kérdezte McGregor. 

\- Cascius Burke korának egyik leghatalmasabb aranyvérű varázslója volt. Voldemort több mint három éven keresztül kereste a kedvét, mielőtt Burke csatlakozott a halálfalókhoz. Amikor Burke megtudta az igazat Voldemort mugli hátteréről, kitervelte, hogy megöli a Nagyurat, és átveszi a helyét. 

\- És maga ezt elmondta Voldemortnak? - McGregor gúnymosolya annyira megvető volt, hogy még Pitonnak is becsületére vált volna. 

\- Igen. - Piton válasza ismét egyetlen röpke szó volt, amiben Harry szinte világnyi elfojtott érzelmet érzékelt. 

\- Miért? - kérdezte Ron. 

Az idő legnagyobb részében Minerva és Hermione látszólag ugyanúgy megelégedtek azzal, hogy hagyják, hogy az aurorok tegyék fel a nehéz kérdéseket, amelyekre mind hallani akarták a válaszokat, mint Harry. Neki és a munkatársainak napi szinten kellett együtt dolgozniuk Pitonnal, és ezért vonakodtak megsérteni a férfi magánszféráját. 

\- Amikor először kezdett követőket toborozni, Voldemort a muglifaj fölé akarta emelni a varázslófajt, hogy visszaállítsa a régi módszereket, és visszakövetelje a nemes múltunkat. Burke kiirtani akarta a muglikat. Ami még annál is fontosabb, elég erős volt hozzá, hogy meg is tegye. 

\- Azt hittem, ez neki is kedvére való kellett volna, hogy legyen - jegyezte meg McGregor. - Mind tudjuk, mit gondolnak a halálfalók a muglikról. 

\- Mint sok húszas évei elején járó ember, én is számos arrogáns meggyőződéssel és előítélettel rendelkeztem, amit az érettség végül megkérdőjeleztetett velem - mondta Piton az előtte álló huszonegynéhány éves aurornak. Ugyanakkor a szarkazmus finomságával csak az idejét pocsékolta, ha megjegyzésével McGregort célozta. 

\- Maga elárulta őt Voldemortnak, hogy megmentse a muglikat? - kérdezte hitetlenkedve Martin, a magasabb auror. k

\- Aligha. Abban a korban semmilyen törődést nem éreztem egyetlen olyan faj iránt sem, amit nem ítéltem figyelemre méltónak - válaszolt a férfi könyörtelen őszinteséggel. 

Harry látta, Piton durvasága mennyire ellenségesen érintette a társait. Egyedül ő látszott kihallani a minősítést abból, ahogy Piton a válaszát kezdte:  _„abban a korban"._  Mivel el akarta oszlatni a szobában érezhetően növekvő ellenségességet Pitonnal szemben, Harry halkan feltette a saját kérdését. 

\- Akkor miért tette? 

Harry nem volt benne biztos, miért érzett kényszert rá, hogy megszüntesse a viszályt. Az előítéletek, amiket Piton beismert, teljesen elítélendőek voltak. 

\- Meg voltam győződve róla, Burke alábecsülte a muglikat. Lehet, hogy nekik nincs varázserejük, de a jelenkori technológiai fejlesztéseik számos szempontból utánozták a mágiát. Attól tartottam, ha megtámadjuk a muglikat úgy, ahogy Burke tervezte, akkor tudatosítjuk bennük, hogy létezünk, és végül arra fogják használni a technológiájukat, hogy behatoljanak a világunkba, és elpusztítsanak bennünket - magyarázta Piton. 

\- Ebben van valami - helyeselt Ron.

\- Szóval mi történt Voldemort és Burke között? - kérdezősködött tovább Harry. 

\- Voldemortot előre figyelmeztették. Amikor Burke át akarta venni az irányítást, őt és a követőit legyőzték a Voldemorthoz hű halálfalók. Burke egyetlen fiát és három unokáját megölték a puccs során. Habár maga Burke is súlyosan megsebesült, sikerült megszöknie. Mindig azt hittem, hogy belehalt a sérüléseibe, de... nyilvánvalóan tévedtem - mesélte Piton. 

\- Megölték a fiát és az unokáit? - kérdezte Hermione. 

Piton bólintott. 

\- Burke teljes vérvonala véget ért azon az estén, így, mint láthatják, több mint elégséges oka van rá, hogy gyűlöljön engem. 

\- Hogyan jött rá Burke azon irányú terveire, hogy meg akarja buktatni Voldemortot? - érdeklődött Ron. 

Újabb súlyos csönd következett, mielőtt a bájitaltanár válaszolt. 

\- Burke maga fedte fel nekem. Én... akkoriban a bizalmasa voltam. 

Harry érzékelte, hogy pokolian több lehetett ebben a sztoriban, mint amit Piton elárult, de nem akarta a részleteket firtatni. Bizonyára nagyon fájdalmas döntés volt a férfi számára. 

\- Bájos múlttal rendelkezik, ami mások elárulását illeti, nemde? - kérdezte McGregor olyan fajta álszent undorral, amit Harry alkalmanként látott már Piton ellen irányulni. 

\- Ennyi elég - vágott közbe Harry. - Megkérdezte, miért ment el Burke ilyen messzire, hogy gyanúba keverje őt. Azt hiszem, Piton professzor kielégítette a kíváncsiságát. 

\- Visszatérve a gyanúsítottunkhoz - szólalt meg Martin, hogy elterelje a szót arról a témáról, ami egy újabb vitához vezetett volna.- Azt mondta, hogy az a Burke hatalmas erőt birtokol. Véleménye szerint mekkora fenyegetést jelent? 

Harry azon kapta magát, hogy összenéz Pitonnal erre az abszurd kérdésre. Bámulatos volt, mennyire képes olvasni annak a szempárnak egyetlen villanásában. Anélkül, hogy Piton arcvonásai változtak, vagy akár egyetlen szót is szólt volna, Harry tudta, hogy Pitont pont olyan döbbenet töltötte el az auror kérdésére, mint őt. 

A férfi tipikus rosszindulatú hangján válaszolt. 

\- Úgy képzelem, hogy Cascius Burke nem nagyobb fenyegetés, mint bármelyik varázsló, akinek sikerült egy évszázaddal csökkenteni a korát, egy csaknem makulátlan memória-módosítást létrehoznia, elég hatalma van hozzá, hogy becsapjon egy Veritaszérum alatti nyomozást, és túlélje Voldemort Nagyúr és húsz legerősebb halálfalójának összevont támadását. Én egy pillanatig sem aggódnék. 

\- Burke egy húsz fővel és Voldemorttal szembeni csatát élt túl? - Harry hangosan kimondta azt a gondolatot, ami bizonyára mindenkit foglalkoztatott. 

\- Burke fia, unokái és tíz másik követője halt meg két percen belül. Burke-öt közvetlen főbenjáró átkok találták el Voldemorttól, tőlem, Lucius Malfoytól és négy másik, tapasztalatlan párbajozótól. Több mint tíz percen keresztül kitartott ellenünk, aztán sikerült megtörnie Voldemort védelmi bűbájait és dehoppanálnia - mondta Piton. 

\- Hát ez nem jó hír - jegyezte meg Ron. 

\- Valóban? - kérdezte Piton, és szemöldöke gúnyosan emelkedett a magasba. 

\- A rohadt életbe - suttogta maga elé Ron, mielőtt megrázta magát, és ismét felvette hivatali magatartását. - Azonnal vissza kell mennem az irodába. Lawrence parancsnoknak tudnia kell erről. Meg kell kezdenünk a hajtóvadászatot. Gondolom, sejtelme sincs, hol található ez a Burke alak, igaz? 

Piton lassan, tagadóan megrázta a fejét. 

\- Még ha tudtam is, hogy régen hol élt, egy ilyen varázs-szakértelemmel rendelkező varázsló nem fog egy helyben ülni, és arra várni, hogy letartóztassák. 

\- Igen, pont erre gondoltam én is. Csak remélem, hogy nagyobb szerencsénk lesz Burke-öt megtalálni, mint amikor Siriust keresték, miután megszökött az Azkabanból - jegyezte meg Ron, majd az emberei felé fordult. - Jobb, ha visszatérünk a főhadiszállásra. Ez egy hosszú éjszaka lesz. 

\- Talán nekem is mennem kellene - szólalt meg Minerva. - Mielőtt a diákok újabb esélyt kaphatnának egy roxmortsi hétvégére, biztosítanunk kell, hogy biztonságban lesznek az úton. Muszáj beszélnem Lawrence parancsnokkal a biztonság növeléséről. 

\- Veled megyek - javasolta Hermione. 

\- Köszönöm. - Úgy tűnt, Minerva megkönnyebbült Hermione javaslatától. Aztán a nő Harryhez fordult. - Harry, ugye nem bánod, ha a merengőben tartjuk az emlékeidet, hogy megoszthassuk Lawrence parancsnokkal? 

Mielőtt Harry válaszolhatott volna, hogy ha óhajtja, felőle akár örökre megtarthatja azokat a bizonyos emlékeket, Ron megszólalt. 

\- Arra semmi szükség. A minisztériumnak számos merengője van. Mivel én láttam Harry emlékeit, bármit meg tudok osztani a parancsnokkal. Mennünk kell. - Ron a barátjára nézett. - Még egyszer köszönöm a segítséged, Harry! Majd később találkozunk. 

Ezzel bátorítóan megpaskolta a hátát. Hermionét röviden megölelte, és a fülébe súgta: 

\- Majd később látjuk egymást, vigyázz magadra! - Ezzel a három auror, Hermione és Minerva mind elhagyták az asztalt, hogy a külső iroda kandallójához vonuljanak. 

Csak miután mindenki távozott, jött rá Harry, hogy abbéli sietségükben, hogy munkához lássanak és megtalálják az eltűnt gyanúsítottjukat, egyik auror sem kért bocsánatot Pitontól a tévedésükért, vagy köszönte meg neki a segítségét. 

Így a férfi felé fordult, hogy felajánlja neki a köszönetét, amit, érzése szerint, megérdemelt, csakhogy úgy találja, az a fekete szempár reá szegeződik. 

\- Köszönöm a segítségét! A maga információi nélkül fogalmunk sem lenne róla, hogy ki támadta meg Carlt. 

\- Igen, az aurorok túláradóak voltak a hálájukkal - közölte Piton azon a halálosan szarkasztikus módon, amivel könnyedén elérte, hogy beszélgetőpartnere abszolút együgyűnek érezze magát. 

\- Úgy vélem, csak buzgón neki akartak állni a kutatásnak, most, hogy ismerik a gyanúsítottat - próbált Harry mentséget találni a helytelen viselkedésükre. 

\- Észrevettem, hogy magának volt idejük megköszönni - mutatott rá Piton. 

\- Igen, nos... - habogott Harry. 

\- Felejtse el, Potter - szólt Piton kerülve a tekintetét. 

Harry nézte, ahogy az a sötét szempár végigfürkészi a könyvespolcokat és a ritkaságokat. Ismeretségük során legelőször tűnt úgy, hogy Piton nem találja a szavakat. 

Harry maga sem tudta, hogy mit mondjon. Piton lehet egy mélyen ellenszenves figura, de bocsánatkéréssel és köszönettel tartoztak neki. 

Hallotta, ahogy Piton hosszan kifújja a levegőt, úgy, ahogy ő is tette, amikor megpróbálta lerázni egy-egy éjszakai rettegésének az utóhatásait, amelyek valószínűleg pont ugyanolyanok voltak, amiket Piton érzett azután, hogy az Azkabannal fenyegették őt. 

Mivel akart valamiféle valós kontaktust azzal a férfivel, akinek megérintette a gondolatait, Harry halkan megszólalt. 

\- Ez egy... nehéz délután volt. Hogy van? 

\- Mit gondol? - vágta rá Piton, miközben az a sötét szempár a teljes rosszindulatával megvillant. - Egy olyan kolléga, akiben harminc évig bíztam, elhitte, hogy molesztáltam az egyik tanulónkat. 

A rosszindulattól Harry valahogy jobban érezte magát. Ez volt az a Piton, akit ismert. 

\- Minerva most igazgatónő. Elsősorban a diákok érdekeit kell szem előtt tartania - védte a nőt Harry, majd megfeszülve várta Piton következő szó-sortüzét. Lehetetlenség volt egy normális beszélgetést lefolytatni Perselus Pitonnal, mert az egész mindig valami verbális háborúféleségbe torkollott. 

Ám most semmilyen választűz nem érkezett. Csak a csend mélyült tovább. Harry felnézett a magasabb varázslóra, és befogadta azokat a kemény, finom metszésű arcvonásokat. Normális esetben az a barátságtalan arc szinte érzelemmentesnek tűnt, de ma este Harry annak látta a barázdákat, amik voltak. Csak egyszer nézett ki korábban így a férfi - a Voldemorttal való végső csata után, amikor véget ért a harc, és behozták az udvarról Albus Dumbledore élettelen testét. 

Csak a jó ég tudta, mit érezhetett Piton. Hogy egy ilyen ronda, ellene irányuló vádnak volt kitéve, amit alátámasztott egy Veritaszérum alatt tett vallomás megtámadhatatlan bizonyítéka. Hogy szinte mindenki, akit ismert, elhitte, tényleg ő követte el. Pillanatokra lenni az Azkabantól... Harry csakis azt tudta elképzelni, ő mit érzett volna a férfi helyében. Ő maga még mindig reszketett, pedig ellene semmilyen valós vád nem létezett. Piton a külső hűvösség mögött bizonyára teljesen összetört. 

\- Gondolom, most már szabadon távozhatok - szólalt meg Piton. Sebhelyes keze, ami megmentette a szabadságát, előrenyúlt, hogy félretolja haját a szeme elől. Harry látta, ahogy egy halvány remegés fut át azon a kézen. 

Még azt sem mondták neki, hogy szabadon távozhat - jött rá undorodva Harry. Csak elvették az ismerethalmazt, amit Piton nyújtott nekik, és anélkül távoztak, hogy annyit mondtak volna: köszönöm. Míg megértette Ron sietségét, az alapvető udvariasság hiánya aggasztotta őt. Lehet Piton egy szerencsétlen fattyú, attól még nem jutottak volna előrébb az ügyben, ha a férfi nem segít. Nem volt helyes, hogy csak úgy elfeledkeztek róla. 

Ez a tévedés jobban bosszantotta, mint ahogy elmondhatta volna. Harry egykori tanárára nézett. Talán rajta kívül senki nem volt képes meglátni, de Pitont szörnyen megrázta az, ami ezen az estén történt. 

Annak gondolata, hogy a férfi egyedül megy le a pincébe tovább rágódni azon, ahogy bántak vele, nyomasztotta Harry szívét, de semmit nem tehetett ellene. Nem valószínű, hogy Piton valaha is önként  _vele akarná_  tölteni az idejét. _  
_

_-_ Igen, azt hiszem, mindketten mehetünk - értett egyet Harry az ajtó felé fordulva.

 - Potter. 

Az éles hang megállította a mozdulatát. 

\- Igen? 

\- Ugye nem akarja azt szabadon heverve itt hagyni? - kérdezte a férfi az asztalon heverő merengő és annak csillogó tartalma felé intve. 

\- Ó, igen. - Harry Teljesen elfelejtkezett az emlékekről, amiket kiszedett a fejéből. - Hogyan tudom visszaszerezni a gondolatokat a merengőből? 

Felkészült egy maró megjegyzésre, de Piton pusztán ennyit mondott. 

\- Rakja vissza a pálcáját a tálba, és képzelje, hogy az arany buborék ugyanolyan úton visszatér, ahogyan eltávolította. 

\- Rendben. Köszönöm. 

Meglepetésére, Piton nem hagyta ott őt. Talán a férfi egyszerűen nem bízott benne, hogy most vagy bármikor később megteszi, mindenesetre a tanár ott maradt mellette. Még ha nem is volt rá semmilyen indoka, hogy tovább időzzön. 

Harry beledugta a pálcája hegyét az edényben táncoló fényességbe, és nézte, ahogy az látszólag magába szippantotta a gondolatokat, akár egy mugli vákuum. Egy enyhe energiacserét érzett, ahogy a gondolatok behatoltak a szervezetébe, majd egy szívdobbanással később már vissza is kerültek az elméjébe. 

Aztán bosszúszomjasan rárontottak. Úgy érezte, mintha egy dementor hatolt volna be a szobába, és kiszívta volna belőle az összes örömöt. Harry levegő után kapott, megingott a sötét érzelmek áradata alatt, amelyek lerohanták őt, miközben Carl Westfield megerőszakolásának részletei valamiféle gusztustalan pornóaktusként lejátszódtak a fejében. Hideg verejték öntötte el a bőrét, és felfordult a gyomra. Keserű epeíz töltötte meg a száját és égette végig a torkát.

Harry visszanyelte, és minden istenverte dolgot megtett, hogy úrrá legyen önmagán. 

Egy erős kéz ragadta meg a könyökét, egyszerre támasztotta meg és tartotta őt a talajon. 

\- Sosem kellemes, amikor az ilyen típusú emlékek visszatérnek - magyarázta Piton. - Adjon magának egy pillanatot. El fog múlni. 

Harry bólintott. El fog múlni. Az emléke annak az idegen hímvesszőnek, ahogy behatol Carl testébe, annyira zsigeri volt, hogy szinte a fiúéhoz hasonló fájdalmat érzett, de... el fog múlni. 

A fenéket fog! 

Harry néhány mély levegőt vett, és megpróbálta némileg más szemszögből nézni a dolgokat, de az egész túlságosan horrorisztikus volt, és túlzottan reális.

\- Lélegezzen! Mélyeket! - utasította őt Piton. 

Harry beszívott még egy kevés levegőt. Az iszony, ami belemarkolt a beleibe, nagyon lassan kieresztette a markából, és már nem érezte úgy, hogy mindjárt elhányja magát. 

Amikor azon a brutális pajtajeleneten kívül mást is tudott maga körül érzékelni, Harry a karját fogó kézre összpontosított. Sárgás ujjak... emlékezett azokra a sárgás ujjakra, ahogy a nadrágjáért nyúlnak... nem, az valójában nem történt meg. És az a rész, ami valós volt, az is mással esett meg. 

Rögvest felfogta, hogy egyedül voltak a helyiségben, akárcsak Carl, aki szintén egyedül volt Pitonnal a büntetőmunka alatt, és bosszúsan érezte, hogy ismét reszketni kezd. Az egész bensője megtisztulásért reszketett, de... Piton segíteni próbált neki. 

\- Nem én voltam - jegyezte meg Piton, visszahúzva támogató kezét. 

Harry megtántorodott, és hogy megtartsa az egyensúlyát, megkapaszkodott az asztal sarkában. 

\- És mielőtt ismét azzal vádolna, hogy az elméjében olvastam, az arckifejezése és nem a gondolatai voltak azok, amiből kikövetkeztettem - magyarázta Piton. 

A fenébe! Nem hagyhatta, hogy ez errefelé haladjon. Tizenegy évesen, és amikor oka volt rá, akkor sem félt ettől az embertől. A játszma ezen szintjén sem akarta megadni Perselus Pitonnak ezt a fajta hatalmat fölötte. 

\- Sajnálom - kért bocsánatot Harry. - Nem tudom, miért... úgy értem, én kezdettől fogva tudtam, hogy maga nem... 

Döbbenetére semmilyen elutasítás nem volt Piton válaszában. 

\- Potter, maga magába szívta a fiú emlékeit. Burke illúziója jóformán hibátlan volt. Az lenne furcsa, ha nem lennének reakciói. A többiek pusztán azt látták, ami benne volt a merengőben. Maga benne volt a fiú elméjében és mindent  _érzett_. 

Harry felnézett azokba a durva arcvonásokba, furcsa módon megvigasztalódva attól a megkülönböztetéstől, amit Piton mondott. 

\- Jól van? - kérdezte Piton pár perccel elteltével, amikor Harry még mindig bután bámult fel rá. 

\- És maga? - kérdezte Harry, visszafordítva a kérdést. Egyikük sem volt soha megbékélve azzal, hogy egy gyengeséget beismerjenek a másik előtt. 

A tény, hogy Piton nem morgott neki oda azonnal egy „igent" vagy azt, hogy „természetesen", már önmagában is válasz értékű volt. Értékelte, hogy a másik férfi nem próbált hazudni neki. 

A csend olyan hosszúra nyúlt, hogy már kínossá vált. Harry nem tudta megérteni, miért nem indult el Piton, de aztán rájött, hogy az érte érzett aggodalom volt az, ami itt tartotta őt. Vagy talán egyszerűen nem akart még egyedül maradni a képekkel, amiket a merengőben látott. Harry tudta, ő pokoli biztosan nem akart. 

Felnézett abba a hosszú, kampós orrú, kemény vonású arcba. Fiúként annyira utálta ezt a férfit, de már nem volt kisgyerek többé, és a világ sem olyan örvendetesen fekete és fehér, amilyennek akkor látszott. Piton nem az ellensége volt. És ezt tudta. 

Mégis óvatosan fontolgatta a következő lépését. Lehet, hogy Piton nem az ellensége, de a barátja sem volt. Ez a férfi rendszerességgel cincálta szét őt a tanári értekezletek során, és úgy tűnt, örömet okozott neki, hogy bolondnak állította be őt. Azt, amit most latolgatott, sebezhetővé tenné őt, és évekig elég fűtőanyaggal látná el Pitont, hogy gyötörje őt. 

A legbölcsebb lépés az lenne, hogy befogná a száját, és visszatérne a szobájába, aztán megvárná Hermione és Ron visszatérését, de a bölcsesség sosem tartozott az erősségei közé. 

Mély levegőt vett, és halkan megszólalt. 

\- Nézze, magáról ugyan nem tudom, de én egy kicsit összetörtem most. Jólesne egy kis ital, és némi helyszínváltozás. Csatlakozna hozzám? 

\- Hogy? - Piton olyan döbbentnek látszott, amilyennek még sosem látta őt. 

\- Ebben a nagy izgalomban elmulasztottuk a vacsorát - mondta Harry, miközben a jobbján levő ferdén levágott élű ablakra pillantott. Amikor Ront először hívatták az igazgatónő irodájába, ez a helyiség sütkérezett a délutáni nap fényében. Ám most az ablakok Piton mögött csak a sötét eget mutatták. A Roxfortra leszállt az est. 

\- Egy falat sem menne le a torkomon - utasította vissza Piton. 

\- Nekem sem, de egy ital kapóra jönne. Úgy gondolom, hogy magának is. Miért nem megyünk át a hopp-kandallón keresztül a Három Seprűbe? - kérdezte Harry, aztán visszatartott lélegzettel várta, hogy elszabaduljon a pokol, hogy Piton az ő tipikusan maróan gúnyos módján elmondja neki, hogy inkább meghalna a szomjúságtól, minthogy önszántából együtt igyon James Potter gyalázatos ivadékával. 

Ám a férfi nem gúnyolódott az ajánlatán. Miután kényelmetlenül hosszú ideig fürkészte az arcát, Piton halkan megkérdezte tőle. 

\- Maga komolyan azt kéri tőlem, hogy kísérjem el egy társasági kiruccanásra? 

Minden abban az elcsigázott arcban azt sugallta Harrynek, hogy Piton azt gondolta, át akarják verni. El nem tudta képzelni, mekkora bátorságába került Pitonnak hangot adni annak a kérdésnek, hogy tulajdonképpen inkább kételkedik, mintsem szokásához híven a legrosszabbat feltételezi róla. 

Harry feszülten - mivel továbbra is arra számított, hogy azt mondják neki, dugja fel magának a meghívását - válaszolt.

\- Figyelembe véve, hogyan érezzük magunkat, aligha nevezném ezt társasági kiruccanásnak, de, igen komolyan szeretném, ha csatlakozna hozzám! 

A csend, ami a szavait követte, talán Harry életének a leghosszabb és a legidegőrlőbb pillanata volt. Piton biztosan az arcába fog röhögni a gyengesége végett, és roxforti karrierjének hátralévő részében ezzel fogja gyötörni őt. Tudta, hogy tévedést követ el, és hogy ez egy szentimentális, idióta gesztus, de képtelen volt csak úgy hátat fordítani Pitonnak, amikor a férfinek ténylegesen szüksége lehetett némi emberi kontaktusra Még akkor is, ha ez az ajánlat egyértelműen bolondnak bélyegzi őt.

Piton azonban nem nevetett vagy mosolygott megvetően. Egy hosszúra nyúlt szünet után bólintott, és egy óvatos „Rendben"-nel válaszolt, noha továbbra is látszott, hogy gúnyolódást vár. 

Harry megdöbbent. Nem számított arra, hogy Piton elfogadja az ajánlatát, de ezt igyekezett a lehető legjobban eltitkolni. 

\- Nagyszerű. Akkor tűnjünk innen a pokolba! 

Harry örömmel látta, hogy eltűnik némi keménység és gyanakvás Piton arcáról. Nem mintha az idősebb férfi arckifejezése bármennyit is változott volna. A bájitalmester arcvonásai továbbra is a jellegzetes ürességet mutatták, de a barázdák a szeme körül már nem tűntek olyan mélynek.

Egyszerre fordultak az ajtó felé, és hagyták maguk mögött McGalagony igazgatónő belső irodáját. A külső helyiségben Harry a kandallóhoz lépett, majd levette a párkányról az odarakott, csillogó hopp-port. 

\- Akar elsőként menni?

\- Csak maga után - vágta rá Piton.

 Harry érzékelte a férfi idegességét. Ahelyett, hogy megjegyzést tett volna erre, egy mosolyfélét villantott Pitonra, majd kivett egy marék port az agyagedényből, átadta a többit a férfinek, aztán megszólalt. 

\- Odaát várom. Skócia, Roxmorts, Három Seprű. 

Még amikor belépett a kandallóba sem volt biztos benne, hogy Piton tényleg követi majd. 

lagony igazgatónő belső irodáját. A külső helyiségben Harry a kandallóhoz lépett, majd levette a párkányról az odarakott, csillogó hopp-port. 

\- Akar elsőként menni? 

\- Csak maga után - vágta rá Piton. 

Harry érzékelte a férfi idegességét. Ahelyett, hogy megjegyzést tett volna erre, egy mosolyfélét villantott Pitonra, majd kivett egy marék port az agyagedényből, átadta a többit a férfinek, aztán megszólalt.

\- Odaát várom. Skócia, Roxmorts, Három Seprű.

Még amikor belépett a kandallóba sem volt biztos benne, hogy Piton tényleg követi majd.

 


	8. 8. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hőseink megérkeznek a Három Seprűbe. Vajon hogyan alakul az est további része?

8\. fejezet

 

 

Harry, néhány órán belül harmadjára, azon kapta magát, hogy tovaszáguld a hopp-hálózaton keresztül. Gyomra szokás szerint hullámvasutat játszott, miközben számtalan kandallót hagyott maga mögött. Végül utazása hirtelen véget ért, őt pedig szó szerint kiköpte magából a Három Seprű kandallója. 

Körülötte a kocsmában a szokásos, szombat esti tébolyda zajlott. Emberek tucatjai zsúfolódtak össze a füstös fogadóban. Az asztalok körül boszorkányok és varázslók tömörültek. Beszélgetésük belevegyült abba a melankolikus, kelta légkörbe, amit a sarokban játszó, zenészek nélküli gitár és fuvola keltett. 

Harry tekintete beitta az ismerős jelenetet, miközben pillantása a gyönyörű fogadósnőre fókuszálódott, aki a közeli asztalnál épp egy koboldpárhoz beszélt. Még tíz év elteltével, és a másik nem iránti csaknem tökéletes érdektelenségével együtt is káprázatosnak találta Rosmertát. A tény, hogy a kócos szőke nő szíve a testi adottságait is felülmúlta, csak még szebbé tette őt a szemében. A nő mindig kedves és figyelmes volt vele, még akkor is, amikor finoman szólva is meglehetősen alacsony népszerűségnek örvendett. Harry értékelte, ahogy gondját viselte az állandó vendégeinek. Amikor idejött, sosem kellett riporterek zaklatása miatt aggódnia, vagy amiatt, hogy a személyzet eladja a médiának a magánéletébe nyert betekintés apró momentumait. 

\- Harry! - szólalt meg Rosmerta, amikor a fiú megtántorodott, hogy visszanyerje az egyensúlyát. A korához képest nagyon is csinosnak látszó, burgundivörös, fűzős mellényt, fekete csipkekendőt és fekete, pörgős szoknyát viselő fogadósnő elindult Harry felé. - Ma nem számítottam rád. 

\- Üdv, Rosmerta - köszöntötte őt a fiatalember, aztán megfordult, amikor fellobbant mögötte a tűz, és kidobta magából Pitont. 

Harry számos szempárt érzett feléjük fordulni, amikor Piton magas, fekete taláros alakja betöltötte a kandallót. Még ha a férfi pont úgy botladozott is, mint bármelyik másik hopp-utazó tette, veszélyes és fenyegető figurának látszott, ahogy feltűnt a forgalmas fogadóban. Az erő olyan zizegve örvénylett a bájitalmester körül, akár a száraz falevelek az őszi szélben. 

Harry kinyúlt, hogy megtámassza Pitont, amikor a férfi bebotladozott a nyilvános helyre. 

A fiú önkéntelenül is észrevette, hogy a kandalló közelében elhaltak a beszélgetések, amikor a az ott ülő vendégek felismerték Pitont. Jó néhány elsuttogott „halálfaló" megjegyzést hallott, mielőtt a csevej újra megindult volna. Tudta, hogy a férfinek is hallania kellett azt a bizonyos szót, de nem reagált rá. 

\- Perselus! - Rosmerta kiáltása még a szombat esti lármát is túlszárnyalta. A nő kerek, csinos arcára széles mosoly ült ki, miközben mindkét kezét kinyújtotta a morcos bájitalmester felé. 

Mélységes döbbenetére Piton megfogta a felkínált kezet, és finoman megszorította. 

\- Rosmerta. 

Piton ez egyszer szinte emberinek látszott. Valójában - ha Harry nem ismerte volna - azt mondta volna, a tanár örült a nő túláradó üdvözlésének. 

Harryt annyira sokkolta a látvány, miszerint bárki is simán megérinti Perselus Pitont, hogy önkéntelenül is csak bámult. És a tény, hogy Piton hagyta megtenni a nőnek, ugyanolyan elképesztő volt. Miközben befogadta az előtte lejátszódó jelenetet, ahogy a zabolátlan, szőke loknis boszorkány belekapaszkodik a zord bájitalmesterbe, akarva-akaratlanul úgy vélte, hogy jól mutattak egymás mellett, hogy Piton közel sem látszott annyira fenyegetőnek vagy csúnyácskának, amikor emberi lényként, és nem egy világtól elvonult ogreként viselkedett. 

Rosmerta kiszabadította a jobb kezét, majd felnyúlt, hogy megérintse Piton arcát. 

\- Hiányoztál. Már túl hosszú idő telt el - panaszkodott a nő azon a szívből jövő, komoly hangján, ami látszólag teljesen elsiklott Piton feje fölött. A legtöbb férfi vagy elpirult, vagy elmosolyodott, amikor a nő ilyen barátságos módon közeledett felé, de úgy tűnt, Piton érzéketlen volt a nő bájára, vagy talán egyszerűen nem volt tudatában - döntötte el magában Harry, miközben erősen figyelte őket. 

Piton biccentett egyet, és ünnepélyes hangon válaszolt. 

\- Kilenc év. 

\- Pontosan. Nem voltál itt, amióta Albus... Szóval, jó téged újra látni. Annyira jó. - Rosmerta pillantása Harry felé fordult. - Nem együtt vagytok, igaz? 

A két férfi egymásra nézett. Az elképzelés abszurditása - hogy ők bármi közöset is tesznek együtt nyilvánosan - világosan ott ült Piton szemében, miközben Harryében semmi kétség nem volt. 

\- Úgy tűnik, mégis - válaszolt Piton egy fintorral megtűzve a mondatot, mielőtt Harry felelhetett volna. 

A csilingelő nevetés pont olyan dallamos volt, mintha egy szélcsengő csendült volna meg, miközben Rosmerta mindkettőjüket végigmérte. 

\- Hát, most már mindent láttam! Perselus Piton és egy Potter együtt kocsmázik! A világ minden bizonnyal a vége felé közeledik! 

\- Most igazán, Rosmerta, eltúlzod - jegyezte meg Piton. 

\- És aligha kocsmázunk - tiltakozott Harry. 

\- Túlzás, mi? - kérdezte a nő, és derűsen mosolygó szeme Pitonra fókuszált. - Szabad emlékeztetnem téged arra a legutolsó alkalomra, amikor te és egy Potter együtt voltatok a kocsmámban, és nekem öt asztalt és húsz széket kellett kicserélnem? A személyzetnek három napjába került eltávolítani a vért a kőpadlóról! 

Piton sötét tekintete egy pillanatra Potterre röppent, mielőtt ismét a nő felé fordult. 

\- Az egy másik Potter volt. 

\- Igen, határozottan egy másik volt - értett egyet a boszorkány, majd szeretetteljesen megpaskolta Harry karját. - Mit tehetek ma értetek? 

\- Van valami csendes helye? - kérdezte Harry, és bizonytalanul körülnézett a túlzsúfolt, zajos helyiségen. Elfelejtette, milyen volt ez a hely szombat esténként. Noha szükségét érezte némi helyszínváltozásnak, a zajos tömeg túl sok volt neki, hogy most el tudja viselni. Gyanította, Piton pontosan ugyanígy érzett, már ha a sápadt, nyúzott arcából bármire is következtetni lehetett. 

\- Erre, uraim - hívta őket Rosmerta, majd átvezette őket a kocsma legnépszerűbb részén, túl az önmaguktól játszó gitáron és fuvolán, egy szinte elszigetelt, oldalsó helyiséghez. 

A fény itt kicsivel tompább volt, a zajszint pedig jelentősen alacsonyabb. Harry még a fehér fal másik oldaláról átszűrődő hangszereket és nevetést is alig hallotta. Közel a bejárathoz két fiatal boszorkány ült, és az asztal fölött olyan bizalmasan összebújva, halkan beszélgettek, hogy a süvegük csúcsa majdnem összeért. 

Rosmerta a helyiség legtávolabb részén álló kétszemélyes asztalhoz vezette őket. Az asztal közepén egy illetlenül romantikus állógyertya árválkodott egy kristály gyertyatartóba szúrva, és szórta tört fényének szikráit a szépen felpolírozott asztallapra. 

\- Ez megteszi? 

\- Tökéletes - hagyta jóvá Harry. - Köszönöm, Rosmerta. 

A mindig paranoiás Piton a bejárattal szemközti székbe csúszott, míg Harry a vele szembeni helyet foglalta el. 

\- Kértek vacsorát? - kérdezte Rosmerta. 

\- Egyelőre csak italt - válaszolt Harry. 

\- A szokásosakat? - A boszorkány átnézett Harryről Pitonra, és a kérdés úgy hangzott, mintha úgy járnának ide minden héten, ahogy azt ő Weasleyékkel tette. 

Harry bólintott. 

\- Én... - kezdte Piton. 

\- Emlékszem. Davillier konyak. Hacsak nem változtattad meg, hmm? - ellenőrizte Rosmerta. 

\- Nem, még mindig ugyanaz - felelt Piton. 

\- Rendben. Egy pillanat, és máris visszatérek az italaitokkal - közölte a nő, majd Pitonra pillantva játékos hangon hozzátette. - Aztán vigyázz az asztalaimra! Az elmúlt harminc évben megháromszorozódott a minőségi munka ára. - Majd egy kacsintással távozott. 

\- Öt asztalt tett tönkre egy apámmal folytatott csatában? - tette fel Harry önkéntelenül is a kérdést, amint kettesben maradtak. A pislákoló gyertyafényben Piton görcsösnek látszott, és Harrynek bűntudata támadt, hogy megkérdezte, de nem hagyhatott veszendőbe menni egy ilyen kedvező alkalmat. 

Figyelembe véve, mennyire szabadon viccelődött Piton és Rosmerta az incidens kapcsán, Harry remélte, hogy társa ellazul egy kicsit, de a férfi látszólag magába zárkózott. Láthatatlan védőrácsok bukkantak fel körülötte, miközben halk, feszült hangon válaszolt. 

\- Akkor épp nem sikerült nekik hátulról elkapniuk. 

_Akkor épp._  Harry utálta enne a két szónak a csengését, és mindent, amit magukban foglaltak. 

\- És csak egymaga volt a négy Tekergővel szemben? - kérdezte, megpróbálva megérteni. 

Annak ellenére, hogy mindenki esküdözött, ő pont olyan, mint az apja, voltak alkalmak, amikor Harry egyáltalán nem értette meg a férfit. Harry szenvedélyesen utálta az iskolában Draco Malfoyt, ám ettől függetlenül ők sosem rohantak le egy kocsmát, vagy támadták meg egymást hátulról, mint ahogy az apja és a barátai nyilvánvalóan Pitonnal tették. Sejtette, hogy nem ez a legjobb alkalom arra, hogy efféle dolgokról kérdezzen, de ez határozottan elterelte a figyelmét a Westfileldtől szerzett emlékekről. 

Először azt gondolta, Piton nem is fog válaszolni - nem okozott volna különösebb meglepetést neki; a férfi sosem válaszolt egyetlen kérdésére sem, ami az apjával kapcsolatos viszonyáról szólt - ám egy pillanattal később Piton halk, óvatos hangon felelt. 

\- Nem. Lupin sosem csatlakozott a gyerekes csínyeikhez, Pettigrew pedig a használhatatlannál is rosszabb volt, ha csatára került sor. Csak ketten voltak egy ellen. 

Ez volt a legelső alkalom, hogy Harry a rendreutasításon kívül bármit is kapott, amikor e témában kérdezni merészelt. 

\- Csak kettő az egy ellen - ismételte, mert sértette a fair play iránt tiszteletet érző griffendéles lelkét, még ha az apja is volt az, akiről beszéltek. - És a vér a földön? 

\- Pettigrew-é volt. Sikerült Black és az én egyik átkom közé vetnie magát. Pettigrew egy hétre a gyengélkedőre került, az apja, Black és én pedig hat hónap büntetőmunkát kaptunk Friccsel - válaszolt szűkszavúan Piton. 

Harry képtelen volt elhinni, hogy egy tényleges válasz birtokába jutott, így óvatosan mérlegelte a következő kérdését. Milliónyi dolog volt, amire tudni akarta a választ, de fáradt elméjével azon kapta magát, hogy egy teljesen érintőleges témára kérdez rá. 

\- Frics használt hüvelykszorítót magán? 

\- Mit? - Piton úgy nézett rá, mintha Harrynek elment volna az esze. 

\- Az első évben, amikor a Tiltott Rengetegbe vitt minket büntetőmunkára, Frics azt mondta, hiányzik neki, hogy nem kínozhatja a diákokat - magyarázta Harry, miközben persze rájött, hogy valóban ostoba dolgot kérdezett. Egészen úgy érezte magát, mint az a fickó a tündérmesében, aki hármat kívánhatott, és az egyiket arra vesztegette, hogy egy tiszta zsebkendőt kért. 

\- Potter, került már futó ismeretségbe a „hiszékeny" szóval? - kérdezte a férfi olyan hangon, amit akár még jókedvűnek is lehetett mondani. 

Harry érezte, hogy arca felmelegszik. 

\- Tudja, milyen nyomorúságos egy alak Frics. Engem semmi nem lepne meg. 

\- Akkor már Albus Dumbledore volt az igazgató. Komolyan el tudja képzelni, hogy megengedné a hüvelykszorító használatát a diákokon? A keresztapját alig büntették meg azért, amiért megpróbált megölni - jelentette ki Piton olyan hangon, ami közel sem volt annyira feldúlt, mint normál esetben bármikor, amikor felmerült ez a téma. 

Akár egy kövér kecske, amit csaliként egy fához kötnek a sárkányok földjén, akkora volt a kísértés. Harry tudta, hogy Piton mellékesen odavetett megjegyzése nem egy hanyag tévedés eredménye. Piton sosem hagyta elsiklani a dolgokat. Ha egy beszélgetés során megemlített valami váratlant, azt szándékosan tette. Harry viszont nem tudta volna túltenni magát azon, ha most meglóbálna egy ilyen lehetőséget az orra előtt, hogy aztán csak azért megtagadja a választ, hogy a maga hamisítatlan, rosszindulatú káröröme jeleként villoghasson vele. 

A Szellemszállásos eset - erre utalt Piton. Harry az ajkába harapott, hogy visszatartsa azt a tucatnyi kérdést, amit oly régóta fel akart tenni. Annyi minden volt, amit nem értett, annyi minden, amit tudni akart, de nem fogja erőltetni Pitont, és azzal okot adni neki, hogy véget vessen a beszélgetésnek, és a szokásos rendreutasításban részesítse őt. Emlékezete szerint ez volt a legelső alkalom, hogy ők ketten ténylegesen kommunikálni látszottak, semmint vagdalkoztak egymással, és valamilyen oknál fogva ez sokkal fontosabbnak tűnt annál, minthogy kielégítse a kíváncsiságát. 

\- Maga... öhm... rendszerint elutasítja, hogy akár csak beszéljen is nekem erről - jegyezte meg végül Harry. 

\- Igen. 

Ennyi volt, csak egy sima „igen", semmi magyarázat vagy bocsánatkérés. 

\- Megkérdezhetem, hogy mi változott? - kérdezte Harry, amikor úgy tűnt, semmi további megjegyzés nem fog érkezni. 

\- Megszerezhette volna ezt az információt, és minden mást, amit akart, korábban az elmémből. Semmit nem tehettem volna, hogy megakadályozzam - válaszolt Piton. 

\- Nem  _tartozik_  nekem semmilyen válasszal, legalábbis nem a mai napért! - csattant fel Harry, és már az elképzeléstől is felfordult a gyomra, hogy Piton most esetleg úgy érzi, a segítségéért cserébe el kell adnia a lelke egy darabját. 

\- Valamivel tartozom - felelte Piton a szokásos mérge nélkül. - Ha maga nem lett volna, mostanra már az Azkabanban lennék. 

Piton nagyon komolyan vette a tartozásait; Harry tudta ezt, emlékezett rá, hogy elsőéves korában ez a férfi védte meg őt, a legnagyobb ellensége fiát Mógustól, amikor az SVK tanár megpróbálta megátkozni őt. Piton világossá tette, hogy gyűlölte az életadósságot, amivel tartozott James Potternek, de akkor is eleget tett neki. 

Harry nem akarta, hogy a férfi bármivel is az adósa legyen, nem jobban, mint ahogy ő akart volna Piton adósa lenni. 

\- Semmivel sem tartozik nekem - tiltakozott. - Semmi olyat nem tettem, amit ne tett volna meg bárki más, ha meg lett volna hozzá a képessége. 

\- Nem? Abban a helyiségben négy olyan ember tartózkodott, aki tizenöt éve vagy annál még régebb óta ismert engem, mégis maga volt az egyetlen, aki szót emelt az ártatlanságom érdekében. - Habár a szavak szinte nemtörődöm módon hangzottak el, Harry meg tudta állapítani, mennyire zavarta ez a tény Pitont. 

Mindketten megriadtak, amikor Rosmerta feltűnt mellettük az italaikkal és egy tál chipsszel. A nő letette a sört Harry elé, és egy aranyló színű dupla konyakot Piton elé. 

\- Tessék. Tudassátok velem, ha bármi egyébre szükségetek van! 

És ezzel a nő elment, hogy a másik helyiséget megtöltő vendégsereggel foglalkozzon. 

Amint ismét magukra maradtak, Harry csendben magyarázni kezdte. 

\- Azért csináltam, mert tudtam, hogy maga ártatlan. 

\- Honnan? Minerva harminc éve ismer, és még neki is voltak kétségei. - Bármennyire ez volt a legpallérozottabb és legkulturáltabb hang, amit Harry valaha is hallott, Piton szavai szinte úgy hangzottak, mint egy megbántott gyereké, miközben megismételte azt a szentimentális véleményt, aminek az igazgatói irodában is hangot adott, amikor egyedül voltak. A hangsúly túlontúl emlékeztetett Pitonnak arra a hangszínére, amit azon a rémes napon használt, amikor Harry harmadéves korában a férfi rosszindulata miatt Sirius majdnem megkapta a dementorcsókot. 

Egyértelmű, hogy McGalagony bizalmának hiánya valóban a földhöz vágta a bájitalmestert. Mindnyájuk szerencséjére, úgy tűnt, Piton az árulás nem ugyanolyan szintjén reagálja le ezt az esetet, mint amikor Dumbledore visszautasította, hogy megfelelően megbüntesse Siriust a szellemszállásos „csíny" miatt. Ennek az lehetett az oka, hogy Pitonnak egyelőre még nem állt rendelkezésére nagyjából harminc év, hogy az incidens igazságtalanságán rágódjon. 

Harry, ahogy most Pitonra nézett, első ízben fogta fel, mennyire rémes lehetett a férfi ötödéves korában az az egész szellemszállásos ügy. Az élete ellen irányuló támadást az iskola alig tartotta büntetésre érdemesnek, sőt, magának az áldozatnak kellett megesküdnie, hogy senkinek nem beszél a dologról, így még a barátaihoz sem fordulhatott az érzéseivel. Mennyire bánthatta őt Dumbledore utasítása, hogy hallgatást fogadjon? Harry eltűnődött azon, hogy volt képes Piton az azóta eltelt negyven évben bárkit is bizalmába fogadni ezek után. Az egyetlen személy, aki bármilyen mértékű türelemmel viseltetett Piton iránt, az Dumbledore volt, és aki már évekkel ezelőtt elhunyt. Ha még életben is lenne, akkor is ő volt az, aki elutasította, hogy megfelelően megbüntesse a vétkeseket. A durva igazságtalanság, amit Piton elszenvedett, nyilvánvalóan egész felnőtt életében rágta a szívét. Csoda hát, hogy a reakciói csaknem tébolyulttá váltak, amikor arra került a sor, hogy foglalkozni kellett azzal az incidenssel? 

Nos, a mai eseményekkel ez nem fog megtörténni - döntötte el Harry. A férfi tudni fogja, hogy volt valaki, aki a kezdetektől fogva az ő oldalán állt, és hogy a többiek - a helyzetet figyelembe véve - pont annyira aggódtak miatta, amennyire csak lehetséges volt. 

\- Minerva hinni akart magának - bizonygatta Harry. - Ám elsősorban a tanulók érdekeit kellett a szem előtt tartania. Emlékezzen, Westfield Veritaszérum alatt tett tanúvallomást, mely szerint maga volt az, aki megtámadta őt. Ez olyan erős bizonyíték, amitől nem lehetett eltekinteni. Maga jobban bízott volna Minervában, ha ön lett volna az igazgató, és a tudomására hozzák ezt az esetet? Neki a gyerek pártját kellett fognia; ugyanúgy, ahogy bármelyikünk tette volna az ő helyében. 

\- Mégis, maga hitt az ártatlanságomban - jegyezte meg Piton. 

\- Talán csak egy kicsivel jobban ismerem önt, mint ők - próbálta oldani a hangulatot Harry. 

\- Jobban ismer engem? Egyetlen egy kérdésben sem értettünk egyet, mióta tizenöt évvel ezelőtt betette a lábát a Roxfortba! - mutatott rá Piton. 

\- Talán nem kedveljük egymást túlzottan, de úgy gondolom, elég jól ismerjük egymást ahhoz, hogy megértsük, vannak bizonyos dolgok, amit a másik egyszerűen nem tenne meg. Nekem első kézből származó tapasztalatom van a maga tisztességéről, ami a többieknek nincs meg. Tudtam, hogy sosem molesztálna egy diákot, vagy ami azt illeti, senki mást se. 

Piton teljes teste megmerevedni látszott a székében. Hosszú-hosszú pillanatokon át tette ki Harryt annak az átható tekintetének, amely csak egy hajszálnyira volt attól, hogy átfésülje a gondolatait. 

\- Első kézből származó tapasztalata az én  _tisztességemről_? - kérdezte végül motyogva. 

Piton úgy hangzott, mintha számára ez a pár szó túlesne azon a határon, hogy bárki is egy mondatba tenné őket, még kevésbé a célból, hogy megvédje őt. 

Az esetek többségében ez a beszélgetés el sem hangozhatott volna - ismerte el magában Harry. Piton rendszerint annyira zárkózott volt, hogy senkit sem engedett elég közel kerülni ahhoz, hogy megsebezze őt, de a nap megpróbáltatásai kétségkívül pont annyira lerombolták a védelmét, mint a Voldemorttal vívott végső küzdelem. Talán még jobban is, mivel ez személyes jellegű támadásnak számított. 

Harry felfogta, hogy mennyire nehéz lehet a férfinek ennyire megnyílnia felé, ezért gyorsan válaszolt. 

\- Igen, első kézből származik a tapasztalatom. Nem hirdeti ugyan fennhangon, de azért megvan magában a tisztesség. 

\- Mesterkélt hízelgés, Potter? Ennél többet vártam magától. - Piton gúnyos megjegyzése dühtől csöpögött, miközben látszott a szemében, hogy egy csattanással felhúzta a védőrácsait. 

Harry elveszítette a türelmét ettől a házsártos emberkerülőtől, és felcsattant. 

\- Ó, az... Csak most az egyszer, abbahagyná ezt? Természetesen van magában tisztesség. A varázsvilág egész sorsa szinte kizárólag a maga személyes tisztességén múlott, amikor Voldemort ellen kémkedett. 

\- Az létfenntartó ösztön volt - hessegette el Piton, mintha minden, amit kockáztatott és feladott, nem is a tárgyhoz tartozott volna. - Ne keverje össze a kettőt! És azt mondta „első kézből származó tapasztalat". Habár fogyatékosságaival légiókat lehetne megtölteni, rendszerint nem hazudik nagyon jó ok nélkül. Maga is, és én is tudjuk, hogy attól a legelső közjátékunktól fogva az első évében, mindent elkövettem, hogy megalázzam magát. Az, amit mondott, egyszerűen nem lehet igaz, szóval kíméljen meg a szánalmától! 

\- Szánalom? - habogott Harry, meghökkenve már magától a feltételezéstől is. 

\- Mi más lehetne? - kérdezte Piton, és inkább fáradtnak hangzott, mintsem sértettnek. 

\- Próbálja talán az igazságot elfogadni - vetette ellen Harry.

\- Nézze, én lennék a legelső, aki egyetértene azzal, hogy maga egy nyomorult szemétláda, de... amikor megvolt rá az esélye, hogy igazán bosszút álljon rajtam, hogy megfizettesse velem minden apró, hülyeézeteltérésünket, ami felmerült köztünk, akkor nem tette meg. Az az önmérséklet tisztességre vall. 

\- Mi az ördögről beszél? 

\- Az  _okklumencia_  óráimról, ötödévemben. 

Piton nevetésben tört ki. Ez nem egy kellemes hang volt, mivel a bájitalmester egyértelműen  _rajta_  nevetett, de az elképzelés, hogy Piton egyáltalán nevet, annyira furcsán hatott, hogy Harry akaratlanul is élvezte az élményt. 

\- Mi olyan mulatságos? - szakította félbe, amikor úgy tűnt, a gúnyos kacagás sosem akar megszűnni. 

\- Maga, Potter. Évekig alig voltunk képesek egy helyiségben megmaradni azok után a leckék után; annyira hamisítatlanul katasztrofálisak voltak. Végül még Albus is belátni kényszerült a próbálkozásom abszurditását, hogy megtanítsam azt a képességet. És mégis, azt állítja, hogy az a lehangoló csőd lenne a feddhetetlenségem bizonyítéka? 

\- Nem volt teljes csőd. Tanított - tiltakozott Harry. 

\- Egy hajszálnyira álltam attól, hogy meggyilkoljam - emlékeztette őt még mindig kuncogva Piton. 

Noha nem lehetett nevetésnek nevezni ezt a hitvány és fülsértő ugatást, mégis, teljesen megváltoztatta a férfi arcát. Egy röpke pillanatig úgy tűnt, hogy nem Piton cipeli a vállán a világ súlyát. Jóval emberibbnek, csaknem megközelíthetőnek látszott. 

\- Talán így van, de attól még tanított - bizonygatta Harry. - És ami még több, azokon az órákon megmutatta, mi a valódi tisztesség és becsületesség. 

A nevetés olyan hirtelen ért véget, mintha lenyomtak volna egy gombot. Piton ismét méregetőn pillantott rá, mielőtt megszólalt. 

\- Maga komolyan gondolja. 

\- Teljes mértékben. 

\- Fogalmam sincs, hogy mire céloz. Az egymás felé megnyilvánuló viselkedésünk abban az évben tipikusan elítélendő volt - jelentette ki a férfi. 

A sötét pillantás kereszttüzében Harry nyugtalanul kapott fel egy chipset, majd a szájába tömte. Miután a sós ízű figyelemelterelőt egy korty sör követte, Harry megszólalt. 

\- Elismerem, ahogy abban az időben annyira mélyen utáltam magát, hogy nem tudtam értékelni azt, amit értem tett. És ez egészen addig nem változott, amíg a végső csatában Voldemort az elmémbe nem hatolt, hogy gyengeség után kutasson. Csak akkor kezdtem megérteni, hogy mit tehetett volna velem, ha igazán gonosz akart volna lenni. Minden egyes hazugságot kideríthetett volna, amit csak magának mondtam, minden titkot, amit magamban tartottam, és aztán elfedhette volna egy memóriamódosító bűbájjal a nyomait, ahogy Lockhart szokása volt tenni, ám maga nem tette. 

\- Potter, az egész varázslóvilág magától várta, hogy legyőzze nekik Voldemortot! Ha a kedvem szerint cselekszem, és valami „igazán gonoszat" tettem volna, ahogy azt maga fogalmazta, Albus a Roxfort bejárati ajtajára szegezte volna az irhámat. Ez pusztán a saját létfenntartó ösztönömet szolgálta, és semmi tisztességes nem volt benne - tagadta a tényeket a bájitalmester. 

\- Nem az igazgató úrtól való félelme volt az, amit távol tartotta magát attól, hogy visszaéljen a hatalmával. A személyes tisztessége volt az - erősködött Harry. 

\- A józan ész diktálta, semmi más. Csak egy griffendéles képes így felfújni egy szimpla szükségszerűséget - jelentette ki Piton. 

\- Nézze, tudom, hogy maga nem egy szent. Tudom, hogy nem _értem_  tette, de most már elég idős vagyok ahhoz, hogy felismerjem, akkor bármit megtehetett volna a fejemben, amit csak akart. Az az egész lehetett volna kegyetlen és borzasztó, de nem az volt. Pusztán kellemetlen volt, mivel nem kedveltük egymást, és egyikünk sem akart semmi ennyire bizalmas dolgot művelni együtt. 

Habár Harry érzékelte, hogy szavaitól Piton erősen kényelmetlenül érezte magát, az a sötét szempár most szinte pislogás nélkül szegeződött rá. 

\- Azt tettem, amire Albus utasított, hogy megtegyem - nem többet, nem kevesebbet, és kizárólag azért, mert utasítást kaptam rá - tájékoztatta őt a férfi. - Nem volt benne semmi személyes vagy tiszteletreméltó. 

\- Nem? - kérdezte Harry. 

\- Mire gondol? 

\- Nem akart tanítani engem, és rá volt kényszerítve. Azok az órák olyan helyzetbe lökték magát, ahol olyan bosszút állhatott volna, amilyet csak akart, mégsem tette. Sosem tett semmi olyat a fejemben, ami megsebzett vagy ócsárolt volna. Egy csomó kínos dolgot látott, és sosem használta fel azokat ellenem. Egyszer sem. Sosem említett semmit abból, amit azok során a leckék során látott - emlékeztette őt Harry. 

Piton megtörte a szemkontaktust, és a pohara után nyúlt. Harry önkéntelenül is észrevette azt a halvány remegést, ami megrázkódtatta az aranyszínű folyadékot, miközben a férfi a szájához emelte az italát. Emlékezett rá, korábban Minerva irodájában mennyire bizonytalan volt az a kéz, és eltűnődött, vajon a férfi remegése megszűnt-e egyszer is a nap folyamán. Végtére is, az acélidegeknek egészen olyan messzire el kellett menniük, hogy szembenézzenek az Azkaban valóságával. 

\- Talán akkor nem merült fel magában, de én jóval sebezhetőbb helyzetben voltam - mondta végül Piton. 

\- Hogyhogy? 

\- Maga egy tizenöt éves gyerek volt, Potter. Semmilyen, az elméjében látott dolog nem veszélyeztette volna a helyzetét, ha lettem volna olyan bolond, hogy elterjesszem azt, amit láttam. Mi volt a legrosszabb, amit mondhattam volna? Hogy azok a degeneráltak, akiknél Albus ösztökélésére hagytuk, förtelmesen bántak magával? Az egyedüli személyek, akikre ez rossz fényt vetett volna, azok a muglik, az igazgató... és persze jómagam. Nem volt ott semmi, amit maga ellen lehetett használni. 

\- Malfoy győzelmi napja lett volna bármelyik emlékem - mutatott rá halkan Harry. 

Piton felsóhajtott. 

\- Akkor tűnődjünk el azon is, hogy mit tettek volna a griffendéles barátai, vagy akár Mr. Malfoy, ha beszél az osztálytársainak bármelyik esetről, amit maga szedett össze az én elmémből, vagy amit a merengőben látott. Az sokkal kínosabb lett volna. Amennyiben bármennyit felfedett volna abból, amit megtudott, az komolyan befolyásolta volna a tanítási képességeimet. 

\- Mire gondol? - kérdezte Harry összeráncolt szemöldökkel, miközben megpróbálta felfogni annak a lényegét, amit Piton magától értetődőnek látszott gondolni. 

\- Ha akarta volna, nevetség tárgyává tehetett volna. Valójában, az utolsó óránk után napokat töltöttem azzal, hogy felkészüljek arra az eseményre - közölte Piton. - A mai napig nem értem, miért nem tette. 

Mindaz a félelem, amit ma délután Piton agyának mélyén érzékelt, hirtelen ott állt kettejük között. Noha egyetlen tiszta emlék sem csatlakozott semmihez, Harry tudta, hogy ez a férfi kapásból árulásra számít. El tudta képzelni, mennyire zavarodott lehet Piton olyan ritka alkalmakkor, amikor ez mégsem történik meg. A könyörület és az előzékenység kétségtelenül ismeretlen fogalmak voltak a számára. 

Mivel tudta, hogy Piton talán az ismeretségük során legelső alkalommal látja őt anélkül, hogy a „James Potter fia" szűrőn keresztül nézné, Harry elmondta azt, amit ennek a kellemetlen alaknak már tizenegy éve a tudomására akart hozni, de egyszerűen sosem volt meg hozzá a bátorsága, hogy előrukkoljon vele. 

\- Nem azért tettem, mert az kegyetlen és helytelen lett volna... és már amúgy is olyan hitvány képet festettem magamról. 

\- Milyen tekintetben? - kérdezte Piton, ámbár tudnia kellett, hogy mire is utalt Harry. 

\- Minden tekintetben. Lehet, hogy nem az én érdekemben tanított, de a maga módján segíteni akart nekem. Én pedig... azzal fizettem vissza a fáradozását, hogy a legalapvetőbb szinten sértettem meg a bizalmát. Valóban nem értettem, hogy ötödéves koromban mit is csináltam, amikor belenéztem abba a merengőbe. Csak annyit tudtam, hogy nem bíztam magában. Ami nem mentség. Tudom, mennyire rossz, amit tettem, és... nos, sajnálom, hogy megtettem. Nem érdemelte meg azt a bánásmódot. Maga csak segíteni próbált nekem. 

A csend az asztalnál teljessé vált. 

Piton kinyúlt, felkapta az italát, és lehúzta a felét. 

\- Mi az, amit akar, Potter? 

\- Tessék? - kérdezte hirtelen összezavarodva Harry a férfi elnyűtt hangjától. 

\- Mi ez az egész hirtelen... támogatásomra irányuló kedélyesség? 

Harry - utálva ezt az egész gyanakvást - felsóhajtott. 

\- Nem  _akarok_ én magától semmit. Csak bocsánatot akartam kérni... pont annyira a saját, mint amennyire a maga érdekében. Már nagyon hosszú ideje terhel az, amit ötödéves koromban tettem. 

Harry felkészítette magát az elkerülhetetlen „és maga úgy gondolja, hogy egy bocsánatkéréssel jóváteheti" szó-sortűzre, ami Piton tipikus válasza volt egy udvariassági illemszabályra. Ám semmilyen támadás nem érkezett. 

Egy hosszú szünet után Piton vonakodva válaszolt. 

\- A hiba aligha a magáé volt. 

\- Hogy? Csak nem azt hallottam az imént, hogy feloldoz a felelősségem alól? - Harry ténylegesen felnevetett a gondolatra. 

Piton nem nevetett ismét, de valami jókedvhez hasonló szikra csillant fel abban a fénylő, sötét szempárban. 

\- Akármennyire is hihetetlennek látszik, igen. 

\- Hogy mondhatja ezt? Én... 

\- Csak tizenöt éves volt. Én megmondtam Albusnak, mennyire veszélyes azokat a bizonyos képességeket ilyen fiatal korban bárkinek is megtanítani. 

\- Azt állítja ezzel, hogy a kifogásai nem személyesek voltak? - kérdezte számonkérően Harry. 

\- Természetesen személyesek voltak. De a kölcsönös ellenszenvünkön túl voltak morális szempontok is, amelyeket csak tovább hatványozott, hogy Albus ismételten túlbuzgóan próbálta a maga érdekeit semmibe venni - válaszolta Piton. 

\- Milyen típusú morális szempontok? - kérdezte Harry kihívóan, hirtelen pontosan olyan gyanakvónak érezve magát, mint Piton. 

\- Maga immár évek óta tanár. Létezik egyetlen olyan ötödéves diák is, akit ismer, és akinek úgy érzi, nyugodt szívvel megtanítaná a  _legilimencia_  és az _okklumencia_  művészetét, nem számít, mennyire tehetségesnek vagy érettnek látszik az a tanuló? - kérdezte a bájitalmester. - Akarná, hogy egy tizenöt évesnek meglegyen a hatalma ahhoz, hogy belenézzen más személyek elméjébe, és befolyásolja a döntéseiket? 

Harry levegő után kapva, döbbenten meredt a férfire. Ebből a szemszögből még sosem vette ezt fontolóra. 

Gondolatban végigszaladt az ötödéves diákjain. Pitonnak igaza volt. Volt néhány fantasztikus nebulója, de egyetlen egy sem, akit elég érettnek vélt volna ahhoz, hogy bízzon benne, ha ezek a szakterületek kerültek szóba. Visszapillantva felfogta, hogy az ő tanulói egyáltalán nem különböztek attól a dühös, zavarodott kamasztól, aki ő volt, amikor Piton tanította ezekre a tiltott, mentális tudományágakra. Mindig azt gondolta, hogy ő volt az, aki elbukott, de most, életében először megkérdőjelezte, mennyire volt helyes, hogy egy ilyen törékeny korban próbálták megtanítani neki azokat a képességeket. A múltban mindössze annyit látott, mennyire utálta mind Piton, mind ő azokat az órákat, és hogy milyen borzasztó, hogy elárulta a férfi bizalmát, ám most felismerte, hogy a kezdetektől fogva elkerülhetetlen volt valami ilyesmi. Egyszerűen túl fiatal volt ahhoz, hogy értékelje azoknak a képességeknek az érzékeny természetét, amiket tanítottak neki. 

Amikor ismét képes volt megszólalni, Harry emlékeztette a férfit. 

\- Maga nem tanított nekem  _legilimenciát,_ csakis  _okklumenciát._  A másikat magamtól sajátítottam el. 

\- Én voltam azonban az, aki a tudomására hoztam a  _legilimencia_ lehetőségét. Azzal, hogy magán használtam, megmutattam az utat, ha nem is a megvalósítás tényleges metódusát. Maga mindig is hirtelen volt. Számíthattunk volna ilyesmire. 

\- Talán, de ez egy elkerülhetetlen kockázat volt - vágta rá Harry. 

\- Albus is úgy vélte akkor. 

\- Sajnálom azt, ahogy alakult - ismételte Harry. 

Piton újabb kortyot tüntetett el a poharából. 

\- Csak egy tizenöt éves gyerek volt. Aligha hibáztatható azért, mert a korának megfelelően viselkedett. 

\- De akkor igenis hibáztatott - emlékeztette őt Harry. 

\- Igen, így van. Úgy hiszem, az után az utolsó óránk után azonban a legfontosabb leckét is megtanítottam magának - jegyezte meg Piton. - Azután a... vehemens reakcióm után, amikor a merengőben szaglászott, előfordult egyszer is újra, hogy alkalomadtán betört egy másik személy elméjébe vagy gondolataiba? - kérdezte meg Harry kérdő arcát látva. 

Harry tagadóan megrázta a fejét, és nagyot nyelt. Tudta, mennyire szerencsés volt, hogy aznap élve kijutott abból a helyiségből. 

\- Akkor a lecke legfontosabb részét megtanulta - jelentette ki a bájitalmester. 

\- De akkor sem volt helyes tőlem - jelentette ki Harry egy rövid szünetet követően. 

\- Nem, nem volt az, bár előre meg lehetett volna jósolni. Végül is, melyik mardekáros lett volna képes ellenállni a szaglászásnak, ha hasonló lehetőséggel került volna szembe, hogy kifürkéssze a legprivátabb gondolataimat? Merem állítani, hogy a tanári kar fele sorban állt volna aznap, ha úgy gondolták volna, hogy megúszhatják - állította Piton. 

Harry felnevetett az elképzelésre, hogy Flitwick, Minerva, Hagrid és a többiek sorban állva várakoznak, hogy belekukkantsanak Piton merengőjébe. 

\- Emellett szerencsések voltunk, hogy az incidens, amire rábukkant, csak egy személyes, kínos eset volt - mondta Piton. 

\- Hogy? - nyúlt Harry egy kis chips után. 

\- Egy aktív, beépített, halálfalóügynök voltam, Potter. Ugye nem képzeli, hogy az egyetlen dolog, amit abba a merengőbe tettem, egy gyerekkori erőszakoskodás volt? 

Harry lenyelte azt, ami a szájában volt, mielőtt válaszolt. 

\- Erre sosem gondoltam, de igaza van. Biztosan egy csomó emlék volt abban a merengőben, amibe nem akarta, hogy belebotoljak. Az hiszem, csak szerencsénk volt. 

\- Igen, szerencsénk - visszhangozta Piton. 

Harry meghallotta a szarkazmust, és megragadta a lehetőséget, hogy belenézzen abba a koromfekete szempárba, majd kaján vigyort öltve megszólalt. 

\- Nos, tudom, hogy  _ÉN_  szerencsés voltam. Amikor kirángatott a merengőből, azt hittem, meg fog ölni. 

\- Meg kellett volna tennem - helyeselt Piton, de hangjából hiányzott a jellegzetes neheztelés. 

\- Úgy vélem, elszalasztotta az ezüsttálcán kínálkozó lehetőségét - kuncogott Harry. 

\- Ó, milyen sajnálatos véletlen! - jelentette ki Piton. Komoly hangszínétől Harry még erősebben kezdett nevetni. 

Úgy tűnt, Pitont nem kedvetleníti el a jókedve. Épp ellenkezőleg, miközben egy újabb kortyot ivott az italából, szinte ellazulni látszott. 

Amikor Harry nevetése elcsitult, újabb egészséges adagot tüntetett el a söréből. 

\- Ez jó érzés nem? - kérdezte. 

\- Micsoda? - Piton így is sokkal elővigyázatosabb volt, de nem olyan páncélba burkolt, mint amilyennek normális esetben látszott. 

\- Hogy képesek vagyunk itt ülni és beszélgetni anélkül, hogy darabokra szaggatnánk egymást. 

\- Nem tudom, Potter. Van abban valami rendkívül kielégítő, hogy véres roncsot hagyjak magából - szólt vontatottan a férfi. 

Harry akaratlanul is észrevette, hogy a szavak tartalma ellenére Piton válasza nem volt olyan élesen elutasító, mint amilyen mondjuk tegnap lett volna. Volt a férfiben valami, ami mindig arra késztette Harryt, hogy át akarja törni a másik korlátait - eszmélt rá Harry, miközben Piton rá nem jellemző béketűrésének határait feszegette. 

\- Mikor hagyott ott valamikor is véresen vagy akár veszélyes helyzetben? 

\- Átvitt értelemben értettem, viszont az ilyen finomságokhoz szükséges magasabb gondolkodási folyamat sosem tartozott az erősségei közé - felelte Piton. 

\- Finomság? Maga pont olyan finom, mint egy rivalló - kuncogott Harry tovább feszegetve a témát. 

Piton azonban mindezek ellenére nem zárkózott be, és nem váltott át a szokásos szarkazmusára sem. Ehelyett egy hanyagnak hangzó, tökéletesen őszintének ható választ adott. 

\- És úgy vélem, ez csak a kezdet. - Harry erre olyan hangosan kezdett el nevetni, hogy alig tudott levegőt venni. 

\- A fenébe. Ennyi éven keresztül teljesen vak voltam? Maga mindig ilyen vicces volt? - kérdezte Harry, és kezdte megérteni, miért látta Hagridot olyan gyakran rázkódni a nevetéstől a Nagyteremben, mikor a háztájőrző Piton közelében ült. 

\- Igen és nem. 

\- Hogy? - pislogott Harry. 

\- Mondanom sem kell, hogy mindig vak volt - válaszolt Piton. 

Harry elvigyorodott, őszintén élvezte ezt az éles eszet és a még élesebb nyelvet. 

\- És a nem? 

Némi csillogó fény kihunyt abból a majdnem fekete szempárból. 

\- Érintkezéseink során kevés ok volt a komolytalankodásra. 

\- Szeretnék ezen változtatni. - Harry kapott az alkalmon, hogy ezt bevallja. 

Piton nem tépte őt azonnal cafatokra. Egy újabb hosszú, számító kutatás után Piton halkan visszautasította. 

\- Nem gondolja, hogy egy kicsit késő van már ahhoz, hogy új trükkökre tanítsák az öreg kutyát? 

_Nem gondolja,_  és nem az, hogy  _Elment az a maradék csekély esze is_? Ettől a mindig óvatos embertől ez pont annyit ért, mint egy megállapodás. 

\- Én mindig inkább hollónak képzeltem el, és nem kutyának, uram - vigyorgott Harry. - A hollók okos lények, nagyon alkalmazkodóak. 

\- Tudta róluk, hogy a csőrük a csontot is ketté tudja vágni, ha elég közel kerül hozzá? - kérdezte Piton, amiből Harry kihallotta a figyelmeztetést. 

\- Én mindig azt gondoltam, hogy előbb a szememet vájnák ki. 

A rövid horkantás, amit Piton visszatartani igyekezett, azt sugallta neki, hogy valahogy kiérdemelte a férfi vonakodó jóváhagyását. 

\- Potter, maga még a griffendéles képességekről kialakult meglepően alacsony szintű értékemnek is alatta marad, ami a józan észt illeti. A legcsekélyebb mértékben sem ragaszkodik a szeméhez és az ujjaihoz? 

\- Hogy őszinte legyek, felettébb ragaszkodom mindegyikhez. De talán úgy vélem, hogy megérné a rizikót. - Ez látszólag annyira megdöbbentette Pitont, hogy egy pillanatra elnémult. Kiélvezve a szokatlan gyönyört, hogy Pitont beszéd-képtelennek látja, Harry még hozzátette: - Tudja, hogy egy reménytelen cél mennyire fűti egy griffendéles lelkét? 

\- Akkor reménytelen? 

Harry megnézte a férfi morcos arcát, képtelen volt megmondani, hogy Piton sértett, avagy inkább szórakozott volt-e. 

\- A mi múltunkkal? Mi másnak tudná nevezni? 

Igaz élvezetére, ezzel kiérdemelt egy száraz kuncogást. 

\- Ez találó. Hát akkor az összes, véresre csipkedett ujjra! - emelte a szájához a poharát Piton. 


	9. 9. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> És akkor folytatódjon a történet.
> 
> Folytatódik a vacsora.
> 
> Aztán jön egy következő nap, ám, ha azt hisszük, könnyebb lesz, hát tévednünk kell. Vagy mégsem?

**_Míg bizonyítást nem nyer_ **

****

**Írta:** Tira Nog

 **Eredeti cím:**  Until Proven

**Eredeti történet fellelhetősége:** [ **http://tiranog.southroad.com/Tiranog_Site_Map_Web.htm** ](http://tiranog.southroad.com/Tiranog_Site_Map_Web.htm)

**Korhatár:**  NC17

 **Figyelmeztetés:**  Slash, grafikus szexleírások, nemi erőszak, csonkítás,

 **Páros:**  HP/PP; RW/HG

 **Összegzés:** Amikor Perselus Pitont megvádolják egy roxforti diák molesztálásával, Harry Potter az, aki a megmentésére érkezik.

 **Fordította:** Herika

 **Bétázta:** Avina, akinek most is nagyon hálás vagyok a segítségéért, az éles szeméért és a remek javaslataiért

* * *

**Míg bizonyítást nem nyer**  

 **9**. **fejezet**

 

 

Mindketten megriadtak, amikor Rosmerta, hatalmas tálcával a karján, és széles mosollyal az arcán, feltűnt az asztaluk mellett.

 

\- Ezt le kellene fényképeznem és a kandalló fölé akasztanom! A saját kocsmámban íródik a történelem! Perselus Piton és egy Potter nevet – méghozzá egyszerre!

 

\- Az ő fényképe csak gorombaságokra késztetné a vendégeit – figyelmeztette a nőt Harry nevetve.

 

Piton mindössze biccentett egyet erre, amit akár egyetértésnek is lehetett tekinteni.

 

\- Tudom, hogy azt mondtátok, csak italt kértek, de kilenc év telt el azóta, hogy utoljára az asztalomnál ültél, Perselus. És mindig szeretted a marhapörköltemet. Arra gondoltam, hogy te és Harry segíthetnétek kitakarítani a fazekamat. – Mielőtt bármelyikük is válaszolhatott volna, a nő két gőzölgő mélytányért, evőeszközöket, egy kicsivel tovább repülő kenyeres kosarat, és új italokat lebegtetett eléjük, mielőtt egy vidám „Jó étvágyat!” kívánva magukra hagyta őket.

 

\- Azt hiszem, éhesnek tűntünk – szólalt meg Harry, miközben szemügyre vette a pörköltet. Amikor megérkezett, émelygett mindattól, ami aznap történt, de most már sokkal jobban érezte magát. Felkapott egy kanalat, és tétovázva belekóstolt a kellemes illatú raguba.

 

Vele szemközt Piton ugyanezt tette.

 

Amikor az íz kirobbanóan szétáradt Harry nyelvén, tekintetük összetalálkozott.

 

\- Olyan jó, amilyenre emlékszik?

 

Piton lassan bólintott, majd válaszolt.

 

\- Jobb.

 

Harrynek valahogy olyan érzése támadt, hogy többről van szó, mint a pörköltről. Gyomra emlékeztette rá, hogy reggel óta nem evett, így boldogan temetkezett bele az evésbe.

 

Igen gyorsan elfogyasztották az ételüket.

 

Amikor végeztek, Harry nagyot kortyolt a söréből, majd megszólalt.

 

\- Ami a mai napot illeti, Burke kora zavarba hozta. Mit gondol, hogy sikerült kiviteleznie?

 

\- Maga az SVK tanár. Tudja, hogyan tette. Valójában negyedéves korában Voldemort a fekete mágia ennek egy formáját gyakorolta magán.

 

\- Tehát azt mondja, hogy Burke úgy fordította meg az öregedési folyamatot, hogy ellopta más emberek életerejét – állította Harry.

 

\- Minden valószínűség szerint – helyeselt Piton, aztán szinte kényszeredetten hozzátette: – Hacsak nem tébolyodtam meg teljesen, és nem rossz minden számításom – ami, ha a mai nap folyamatát nézem, egyre növekvőbb mértékben aggodalomra okot adó kilátás.

 

Harry ténylegesen elmosolyodott erre a fanyar megjegyzésre.

 

\- De Voldemort nem lett fiatalabb. Ő…

 

\- Ő arra használta a véréből ellopott erőt, hogy újraalkossa vele a testét ahelyett, hogy egyszerűen visszaállította volna a fiatalságát. Ez egy hasonló eljárás.

 

Harry fontolóra vette az elképzelést.

 

\- Azt mondja, Burke száztíz éves volt, amikor találkozott vele – szólalt meg néhány pillanattal később. – Ez azt jelenti, hogy most közel jár a száznegyvenhez. Borzasztóan nagy mennyiségű erőt igényel, hogy egy varázsló a kétharmadára faragja a saját korát. Ezek szerint az életerőt, amit ki kellett ehhez szívnia…

 

\- Azt áldozatok tucatjaiból kellett kinyernie – fejezte be a mondatot Piton.

 

\- Nem észlelte volna a Minisztérium, ha valami ehhez hasonló történik? Mármint ha hirtelen varázslók tucatjai bukkannak fel holtan? – kérdezte Harry.

 

\- Mindketten tudjuk, hogy a Minisztérium még térképpel és varázsvesszővel se találná meg a saját seggét sem – felelte Piton.

 

És ez a férfi, akiről Harry ma reggel még megesküdött volna, hogy kegyetlen és abszolút nincs humorérzéke, elérte, hogy újfent hahotázni kezdjen. Annyira igaz volt, amit mondott. Az aurorok jók voltak abban, amit csináltak, de a szervezet, ami irányította őket, ugyanolyan csapnivalóan gyalázatos volt, mint Harry gyerekkorában.

 

Amikor Harry abbahagyta a kacagást, Piton folytatta.

 

\- Emellett az is lehetséges, hogy az áldozatok egyáltalán nem kerültek elő. Mi, varázslók, nagyon különc egy társaság vagyunk. Sokan közülünk a vadonban telepednek le, hogy egymagukban tanulmányozzák a saját mágikus képességeiket, ahol könnyű célponttá válhatnak a magunk fajtája számára. Nézze csak meg, mi történt Mógussal. A Nagyúrnak pont így sikerült megszállnia őt.

 

\- Igen, így történt – értett egyet Harry. – De akkor is… Ha tucatnyian eltűntek volna közülünk…

 

\- Még mindig fennáll a lehetőség, hogy Burke másokra is vadászott, nem csak varázslókra. Végeredményben a muglik is megteszik, mindössze többre volt szüksége belőlük. A mugli társadalomban meglévő erőszakosság és bűnözés mellett Burke bizonyára gondoskodott róla, hogy óvatosan válassza ki az áldozatait. Éveken keresztül élősködhetett rajtuk, mielőtt a hatóságaik akár egy azonosságot is felfedeztek volna az áldozatok között. Amennyiben a mugli sajtó mugli bűntényként állította be a haláleseteket, a Minisztériumnak semmi oka nem volt varázsló részvételét gyanítani benne. A mugli-gyilkosságok számunkra nem olyan szembeszökőek, mint mondjuk egy vérfarkas- vagy egy vámpírtámadás.

 

\- Ez igaz. – Harry bekapta az utolsó kanál pörköltjét. Miután végzett a szaftos falattal, kortyolt egyet a söréből, lenyelte, aztán megszólalt. – Ha az, amiről beszélünk, helytálló, ez a Burke pont olyan veszélyes, mint Voldemort.

 

\- Én azt mondanám, hogy még rajta is túltesz – bólintott rá Piton.

 

Harry igyekezett irányítása alatt tartani a reakcióját erre az egyszerű mondatra, de nem sikerült, habár azt sikerült megakadályoznia, hogy pörköltjét visszaköpje az asztalra és az asztaltársára.

 

\- Sokkal veszélyesebb Voldemortnál?

 

\- Tom Denem exhibicionista volt. Nem csinált titkot abbéli vágyából, hogy uralkodni akar. Maga köré gyűjtötte a talpnyalóit, a sajátjaként jelölte meg őket, méghozzá oly módon, amit a hatóságok azonnal felismerhettek, és a hatalomért folytatott harcát nyíltan vívta. Gaztetteiről hírt adott; az egész világ látta a sötét jegyet az égen. Burke ugyanakkor egy magányos farkas, akinek, úgy tűnik, sikerült titokban elég embert megölni ahhoz, hogy csaknem száz évvel csökkentse a korát. Annak a férfinek, akit abban az időben ismertem, egyetlen kiaknázható gyenge pontja sem akadt. Ha Burke Voldemort nyomdokaiba akar lépni, nem lesz könnyű megtalálni.

 

\- Gondolja, hogy ezt csinálja… Voldemort nyomdokába lép? – kérdezte Harry.

 

\- Elképzelhető – válaszolt Piton.

 

\- És úgy véli, hogy bosszúból akarta gyanúba keverni magát? – érdeklődött Harry.

 

\- Ez tűnik a legvalószínűbb indoknak. Egyben az új Sötét Nagyúrrá válása egyedüli fenyegetéseként is tekinthet rám – jelentette ki Piton. – Mindketten feltételezzük, hogy a célja több volt annál, minthogy molesztálja az ifjú Westfieldet.

 

\- Ha akarta volna, a _legilimencia_ és _okklumencia_ képességével elérhette volna, hogy szegény Carl elfelejtse, hogy a megerőszakolása valaha is megtörtént. Sőt, ahhoz, hogy magát hírbe hozza, egyáltalán nem lett volna szükséges az erőszak elkövetése.

 

\- Ez igaz – értett egyet Piton.

 

\- Azt mondta „egyedüli megmaradt fenyegetés”? – kérdezte Harry.

 

\- Nos, ki más fogja megállítani őt? Valóban el tudja képzelni Ron Weasleyt vagy a kollégáit, amint legyőznek egy olyan képességekkel rendelkező varázslót, mint Voldemort? – kérdezte Piton.

 

Fagyos hullám söpört végig Harryn, mert pontosan tudta, meddig romolhat ez a helyzet, ha Pitonnak igaza van, és minden nézeteltérésük ellenére, soha nem olyannak ismerte őt, aki tévedett, ha sötét varázslatokról volt szó. Ron nem tudna legyőzni valakit, aki Voldemort erejével rendelkezik. A pokolba, Albus Dumbledore-nak, Pitonnak és neki, hármójuk összesített erejének kombinálásával is alig sikerült ez a hőstett!

 

\- Talán egy maroknyi varázsló létezik az egész világon, akik eleget tudnak a sötét varázslatokról ahhoz, hogy hatásosan védekezzenek egy Voldemort-szintű fenyegetés ellen – folytatta Piton. – És az a kettő, amelyik Angliában él, itt ül, ennél az asztalnál.

 

\- Ez egy felettébb elitista kijelentés, nem gondolja? – próbált vitába szállni Harry.

 

\- Ez egy elit csoport, Potter. Isten hozta a csapatban! Harminc évvel ezelőtt Voldemort Nagyúr vadászott volna a kegyeiért, hogy csatlakozzon hozzá, vagy tevékenyen igyekezett volna elpusztítani magát.

 

\- Mint az apámat – suttogta Harry.

 

Piton tekintete élessé vált.

 

\- Mi készteti arra, hogy ezt mondja?

 

Harry vállat vont.

 

\- Voldemort olyan könyörtelenül vadászott a szüleimre, hogy szükségük volt egy titokgazdára. Soha senki nem beszélt arról, hogy az édesanyám erős boszorkány lett volna.

 

\- És az egyetlen dolog, amit a legtöbben valaha mondtak az apjáról, hogy reménytelenül lángolt benne a griffendéles heroizmus és vonzotta a bajt. Lord Voldemort nem azért vadászott rá, vagy kereste James Potter kegyeit, mert félt az erejétől – vágta rá Piton a szokásos haragjával. Úgy hangzott, mint akit maga a gondolat is sért.

 

Harry igyekezett nem vitába szállni az apját ért burkolt sértés miatt, mivel Pitontól ez még egy nagyon aprócska tüskének számított, ehelyett inkább feltette a következő kérdését.

 

\- Akkor miért kellett elrejtőzniük?

 

\- Elég sok köze volt hozzá a próféciának. Maga az egyike volt annak a két, abban az évben született gyermeknek, akikre illett a leírás. És a szülei Albus leghűségesebb támogatói közé tartoztak. Voldemort egymás után sorra lőtte ki Albus embereit, miközben a Minisztérium kollektíven tördelte a kezét, és megtagadta annak elismerését, ami ténylegesen történt. Sötét idők jártak akkor, Potter.

 

\- Az bizonyos, hogy a Minisztérium embereinek ma keményen meg kellett dolgozniuk a pénzükért – bólintott Harry.

 

\- Igen – értett egyet Piton. Rövid csend után – ami alatt mindketten ittak és nézték, ahogy a pörköltmaradékuk sűrűsödni kezd – Piton ismét megszólalt. – Az, amit ma értem tett, hogy megvédett és magába szívta azokat az emlékeket, csak hogy bebizonyítsa az ártatlanságomat, hatalmas jellemerőről tanúskodott. Én… az adósa vagyok.

 

Harry szinte látta, mennyire nehezére esett Pitonnak kimondani ezeket a szavakat.

 

\- Nem, nem az. Nem tartozik nekem semmivel. Mi… bajtársak voltunk. És ez csak egy újabb csata volt. – Harry igyekezett elhessegetni az elképzelést bármilyen, köztük fennálló adósságról.

 

\- Mindazonáltal tartozom magának – szögezte le Piton. – Ha van bármi, amivel megfizethetem a maga…

 

\- Ha tényleg úgy érzi, hogy tartozik nekem, akkor vigyen el valamikor megint vacsorázni – javasolta Harry, csaknem feszengve a kellemetlen helyzet miatt.

 

\- Ez minden, amit az életem ér magának? – csattant fel Piton.

 

\- Ó, az ég… ne adjon szavakat a számba, rendben? Nekem sokkal fontosabb, hogy megpróbáljunk kijönni egymással, minthogy bármiféle életadóssággal jöjjön nekem. Én nem Albus Dumbledore vagyok! – vágott vissza Harry. – Nem akarom a lelkét.

 

\- Akkor mi az, amit akar? – kérdezte Piton nyugtalanul.

 

\- Egy esélyt arra, hogy kikaparják a szememet és letépjék az ujjaimat? – Harry halványan elmosolyodott, miközben megtorolta a korábbi ugratást.

 

\- Tehát azt akarja, hogy a maga elvárásainak megfelelően változtassak a viselkedésemen? Hogy széles vigyorral és egy vidám „Jó reggelt”-tel köszöntsem minden reggel az asztalnál? – kérdezte Piton.

 

\- Ha valaha vigyorogva és egy vidám „Jó reggelt”-tel üdvözölne, akkor méreg után kutatva azonnal le kellene ellenőriznem a kávémat – felelte Harry. – Nem akarom, hogy megváltozzon. Nem ez az, amit kérek. Nem a hidegháború enyhülésének időszakában jártunk épp az imént? Ez a beszélgetés nem volt olyan rossz, ugye?

 

Piton tagadóan megrázta a fején és óvatosan válaszolt.

 

\- Nem, de…

 

\- De? – bátorította őt Harry.

 

\- Sok ember semmit nem akarna jobban, minthogy a lekötelezettje legyek. Maga miért nem akarja kihasználni ezt a lehetőséget? Kell, hogy legyen ebben magának is valami, valami mögöttes szándék.

 

\- Nem gondolja, hogy az, hogy valahogy másként kezeljen engem, nem ellenségeként, az valamiféle szándék? Maga tizenegy éves korom óta megvetetett engem az arcom és a nevem miatt. Nem tudna egyszerűen úgy tekinteni a mai napra, mint… pozitív bizonyosságra, hogy én nem az apám vagyok?

 

\- Az apja is megvédett volna engem, álszent, megfontolatlan griffendéles tisztességtől vezérelve – válaszolt Piton. – Csakhogy…

 

\- Csakhogy? – nógatta Harryt, bár a reményei, hogy valaha is béke jöhet létre kettőjük között, minden múló másodperccel halványodtak.

 

\- Csakhogy ő minden kínálkozó lehetőséget kihasznált volna, amikor délután sebezhető voltam. Aztán meggyőződött volna róla, hogy biztosan tudom-e, hogy azok után az adósa lettem, és minden alkalommal emlékeztetett volna rá. – Piton egy pillanatra elnémult, mielőtt hozzátette. – Bizonyos módon az könnyebb volt.

 

\- Mivel így tovább tudta utálni őt – mondta Harry.

 

Piton bólintott.

 

\- Senki nem segít nekem hátsó szándék nélkül.

 

Ez volt a legszomorúbb dolog, amit valaha hallott, de Harry elég okos volt ahhoz, hogy ezt a gondolatot megtartsa magának. Úgy érezte, mintha egy láthatatlan szerencsekerék forogna, amelyen rajta van az összes pénze.

 

Harry meredten nézte ezt a büszke férfit, azt kívánva, bárcsak másként állnának a dolgok. Hogy bárcsak sose történt volna meg az apjával való ellenségeskedés, és hogy ő meg Piton kollégák lehetnének, hogy olyan viszonyban lehessen vele, amilyenben a Roxfort tanárainak többségével volt. De kezdte megérteni, mennyire lehetetlen lehet ez Pitonnak. Ötödéves korában, amikor belenézett abba a merengőbe, látott egy keveset abból, amit az apja művelt ezzel az emberrel. Isten tudja, mi más történt még közöttük. Talán a gyűlölet egyszerűen túl mélyen gyökeredzett ahhoz, hogy Piton képes legyen túllátni az ő apjához való látszólagos hasonlatosságán.

 

\- És ezért nekem is kell, hogy legyen? – kérdezte Harry visszautalva a hátsó szándékra, amit Piton feltételezése alapján mindenki birtokolt.

 

\- A tapasztalat azt mutatja, hogy így áll a dolog. – Piton elég őszinte volt, hogy beismerje ezt.

 

Harry csalódottan felsóhajtott.

 

\- Nos, azt hiszem, akkor semmi nincs, amivel meg tudnám változtatni a véleményét a dolgokról. Sajnálom. Ez… jó volt.

 

\- _Ez?_ – kérdezte Piton.

 

Ráeszmélve, hogy Piton lehet, hogy nagyon kevés jót talál ebben a napban, amikor megvádolták egy tanulójuk molesztálásával és az Azkabannal fenyegették, Harry gyorsan pontosított.

 

\- Csatározás helyett beszélgetni magával.

 

\- Ennyit számít magának az ellenségeskedés megszüntetése? – kérdezte Piton.

 

Harry egy erőltetett mosollyal rántott egyet a vállán.

 

\- Mindig odavoltam a reménytelen dolgokért. De ne aggódjon miatta. Túléltem tüskés nyelvének tizenöt évét. További tizenötöt is el tudok viselni. Nem olyan nagy cucc.

 

\- Potter?

 

\- Igen? – Harry megacélozta magát. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy most el tud-e viselni egy támadást.

 

\- A mai napi tette bebizonyította, hogy maga nem az apja; akármilyen nagyon hasonlíthat is rá. Annak ellenére, amit mondott, tartozom magának. Én… hajlandó vagyok arra, hogy meggyőzzön – ajánlotta fel nehézkesen Piton.

 

Minden, amit Harry tudott egykori tanáráról, azt sugallta neki, hogy Piton úgy gondolja, hatalmas hibát követ el. Egy ijesztő melegség suhant át rajta, az a fajta nyugtalan izgalom, ami időnként akkor szokott rátörni, amikor egy vonzó, ismeretlen varázsló pozitívan reagál az ő első közeledésére. Mosolya ezúttal nem volt erőltetett.

 

\- Ez nagyszerű. Köszönöm.

 

\- Tulajdonképpen úgy hiszem, most rajtam a sor. Köszönöm – a mai segítségét és ezt az estét. Kezd későre járni. Talán vissza kellene mennünk – vetette fel Piton, és zavara csaknem kézzelfogható volt.

 

\- Szívesen, és igaza van. Kész vagyok. Még egy óra, és túl fáradt leszek ahhoz is, hogy hoppanáljak – válaszolt Harry.

 

\- Még mindig ott a hopp-kandalló – mutatott rá Piton.

 

\- Abból napi három a maximális limitem – utasította el nevetve Harry.

 

\- Az kicsit valóban sok – értett egyet Piton.

 

\- Ha itt megvár, megkeresem Rosmertát és fizetek. Aztán együtt visszahoppanálhatunk a kapuhoz – javasolta Harry.

 

\- Nekem kellene az lennem…

 

\- Nem, maga visz el legközelebb, emlékszik? Már túl vagyunk ezen a vitán, és én nyertem. – Harry megpróbálkozott azzal a fajta vigyorral, amivel – Ronon és Hermionén használva – általában sikerrel járt.

 

Piton úgy bámult rá, mintha egy meztelencsiga lenne egy bájitallabor vágóasztalán.

 

\- Gondolom, ez az elképzelése az elbűvölésről, igaz?

 

\- Igen.

 

\- Ami egyből megmagyarázza az agglegény státuszát – felelte tréfásan Piton.

 

\- Jó tanárom volt – vágott vissza Harry, miközben felállt az asztaltól, és elindult a kinti helyiségbe, mielőtt Piton előrukkolhatott volna egy újabb riposzttal.

 

A bárpult mögötti varázsló annyira el volt foglalva, hogy Harry látta, jó öt percbe fog telni, míg utat vág magának a tömegen keresztül, hogy fizetni tudjon. A többi pincér ugyanolyan elfoglalt volt, tálcákkal és korsókkal igyekeztek elégedetté tenni a söröző szombat esti szomjazóinak egyre gyarapodó létszámát. Harry végül megpillantotta Rosmerta féktelen, aranyló loknijait. Legalább hat reménytelenül elbűvölt varázsló között nevetett a gitár és a fuvola mögött. Amikor meglátta, hogy Harry az ajtóban áll, megérintette egy szőke varázsló karját, akivel épp beszélt, és gyorsan elindult, hogy csatlakozzon hozzá.

 

\- Indultok, kedves? – kérdezte Rosmerta melléje lépve, hogy a zaj mellett hallani lehessen őt.

 

A nő parfümének illata úgy libbent át Harryn, mint a szellő egy rózsakerten. Miközben magában azt kívánta, hogy bárcsak egyszerűbb lenne az élete, hogy békére lelhetne olyasvalaki mellett, mint ez a jószívű asszony, akinek pillantása mindig olyan sokat nyújtott, Harry lassan bólintott.

 

\- Igen. Mindent köszönök. Rendezzem le Markkal, vagy van ideje foglalkozni vele?

 

\- Ó, eredj már, te! Markkal rendezni? Amikor megadtad nekem azt az örömet, hogy ismét láthattam Perselus Piton mogorva arcát a kocsmámban? – nevetett Rosmerta. – Sosem hittem volna, hogy ismét itt látom őt, Harry. Ugye, elhozod még őt?

 

\- Megpróbálom. Még sosem láttam senkit, aki ilyen… pozitívan reagált volna Piton professzorra – vallotta be Harry, miközben azon tűnődött, vajon Rosmerta sértésnek veszi-e. Tényleg semmi köze nem volt hozzá, miféle kapcsolata lehetett Pitonnak a bájos kocsmárosnéval. De nem tudta elrejteni az elragadtatását, akármilyen helytelen is lehetett.

 

\- És Albus Dumbledore óta te vagy az első személy, akinek van érzéke hozzá, hogy a könyvet ne a fedőlapja után ítélje meg… vagy a rossz híre alapján. Ő jó ember, Harry, még a morgásai ellenére is. Ne hagyd, hogy a bolondját járassa veled!

 

\- És ezt onnan tudja, mert...? – kérdezte Harry halkan, őszinte érdeklődéssel.

 

\- Ugyanonnan, ahonnan téged ismerlek. Láttalak titeket felnőni. Nehéz élete volt, és keservesen bántak vele.

 

Mivel kihallotta a védelmező hangsúlyt a nő szavaiból, Harry szinte álmélkodva kérdezte.

 

\- Ön valóban kedveli őt, igaz?

 

\- Mindig is kedveltem. Ma nem lenne kocsmám, ha ő nincs – jelentette ki Rosmerta.

 

\- Hogyhogy?

 

\- Ötödéves korában Hordófejű Skagokkal fertőződtünk meg. Ismered azokat a nyomorult lényeket, és tudod, hogy milyen alattomosak – válaszolt a nő fojtott hangon. Pusztán az említése azoknak az élősdieknek elég volt ahhoz, hogy rossz hírét keltve tönkretegyenek egy kocsmát.

 

A Hordófejű Skagok láthatatlan, mágikus rovarok voltak, amelyek a már kivágott, megmunkált fában éltek. Normál esetben nem okoztak sok gondot, hacsak a fa nem lépett kontaktusba valamilyen folyadékkal. Ekkor a Hordófejű Skagok egy szagtalan ürüléket produkáltak, ami gyakorlatilag észrevehetetlen maradt, egészen addig, míg nem keveredett emberi nyállal – ekkor a megfertőzött folyadék – ebben az esetben sör, átvette az ürülék ízét.

 

\- Igen. Ha egyszer betelepednek egy kocsmába, rendszerint az a vége, hogy porig kell égetni az épületet, hogy megszabaduljanak tőle – válaszolt Harry. – Hogyan távolította el őket Piton?

 

\- Nem tudom biztosan, hogy mit használt, de készített egy bájitalt, ami megölte a Hordófejű Skagokat anélkül, hogy el kellett volna égetni az összes fát az épületben. Úgy hiszem, az volt Perselus első találmánya. – Rosmerte hangsúlyából kitűnt, hogy kifejezetten büszke volt Perselusra.

 

\- És ezt tizenöt évesen tette? – csodálkozott Harry.

 

\- Ó, igen. Mindig is koraérett volt.

 

\- Milyen volt akkoriban? – kérdezte Harry. Egyedül Sirius és Remus voltak azok, akik valaha is beszéltek neki Pitonról, mint iskolás fiúról, de ők gyakran túl keserűen éreztek még mindig ahhoz, hogy valami távlati szemszögből nézve beszéljenek, amikor a férfi szóba került.

 

\- Perselus mindig… csendes volt, sosem okozott gondot. Minden roxmortsi szombaton egyedül ült be ide egy vajsörre, és egész idő alatt egy könyvbe dugta az orrát. Csakis akkor volt probléma, ha az édesapád és a barátai is ugyanabban az időben tértek be hozzám – mondta.

 

Harry már magától is ki tudta találni az utolsó részt. Így inkább az információ fontos része után kérdezősködött.

 

\- _Mindig_ egyedül volt?

 

\- Nos, talán az egy kis túlzás. Első évben, amikor engedélyezték Roxmorts meglátogatását, Perselus általában az után a Malfoy fiú és a bandája után kullogott, de ők befejezték az iskolát, mire Perselus a negyedik évét kezdte, és azután meglehetősen magányos volt. Jó fiú volt ő, csak egy kicsit túl csendes.

 

\- Egy hiba, amit manapság senkinek szabadna elkövetnie, az már biztos. – Egy ismerős, tréfás hang szólalt meg mögülük. Mindketten úgy perdültek meg, mint azok a hatodévesek, akiket éjfélkor kaptak rajta a csillagvizsgáló toronyban, hogy aztán meredten nézzenek fel Piton fenyegető magasságára. – Most igazán, Rosmerta, iskolai mesékről fecsegünk? Azt hittem, kegyednél biztonságban vannak a titkaim.

 

Harry meglepetésére a nő nem visszakozott; a legkevésbé sem látszott zaklatottnak vagy zavartnak, amiért rajtakapták őt.

 

\- Biztonságban vannak nálam. Ő nem _az a_ Potter. Te magad mondtad.

 

\- Mindazonáltal jobb szeretném, ha a magánéletem nem egy kocsmában lenne kibeszélve. – Piton átható pillantása kemény volt, akár a csiszolatlan gyémánt, de Rosmertára abszolút nem volt hatással.

 

Belekuncogott a férfi arcába.

 

\- A „magánéletednek” szüksége van egy kis kibeszélésre, ha nem bánod, hogy ezt mondom.

 

\- És ha igen? – érdeklődött Piton feszülten.

 

\- Nos, természetesen akkor is ezt mondom. – Rosmerta felnevetett, aztán kinyúlt, hogy megpaskolja Piton karját. – Harry megígérte, hogy visszahoz téged. A szaván fogom fogni.

 

Harry várta, hogy Piton darabokra metélje a nőt a vakmerősége miatt, ám a férfi ehelyett csak ennyit mondott:

 

\- Majd meglátjuk.

 

\- Vigyázz magadra! – A kocsmárosnő elmosolyodott, aztán Harry szíve megállt, amikor lábujjhegyre emelkedett, hogy egy szemérmes puszit nyomjon Piton bal arcára.

 

Harry látta, hogy a körülöttük levő asztaloknál ülő emberek észrevették a nő tettét. Rosmerta eleresztette Pitont, majd egyből Harry felé fordult, és röviden megölelte őt.

 

\- Jó éjt, Rosmerta – nevetett Harry, amikor a nő hátralépett.

 

\- Emlékezz az ígéretedre! – szólt a nő, és utánuk intett, amikor elindultak az ajtó felé.

 

\- Találkozunk a Roxfort kapujánál? – kérdezte Harry, amint kiléptek a fagyos októberi éjszakába. Mindig jobb volt egy üres térről hoppanálni, mint egy túlzsúfolt helyiségből, ahol egy alkalmatlan pillanatban bárki beléd ütközhetett, és azzal végezhette, hogy együtt hoppanál, vagy amputoportál veled.

 

Az ég tiszta volt fölöttük, teli csillagokkal. A szél feltámadt és vörösre csipkedte Harry bőrét, a télről suttogott, miközben száraz faleveleket dobált csizmás lábukhoz.

 

Piton bólintott, majd egy hang nélkül eltűnt. Harry követte, miközben félig-meddig arra számított, hogy a bájitalmester eltűnik, mire ő megérkezik. Piton azonban ott várta őt a magasra tornyosuló vaskapu előtt.

 

Egymáshoz igazították a lépteiket, és némán sétáltak vissza a kastélyhoz. Ez nem az az általában köztük feszülő kényelmetlen csend volt. Ez szinte kellemesnek számított.

 

Amikor elérték a főlépcső előtti folyosót, ahol szétválnak az útjaik, Harry megszólalt.

 

\- Hát akkor jó éjszakát! Még egyszer köszönöm, hogy eljött velem.

 

Piton egy újabb óvatos biccentéssel felelt erre.

 

Amikor Harry megfordult, hogy megmássza a Griffendél-toronyba vezető lépcsőket, Piton utána szólt.

 

\- Potter!

 

\- Igen? – fordult meg megtorpanva.

 

Piton a talárja zsebébe nyúlt, és kihúzott belőle egy apró, barna, bedugaszolt fiolát.

 

\- Ezt vegye el!

 

\- Mi ez? – Harry igyekezett távol tartani a hangjából a gyanakvást.

 

\- Álomtalan Álom főzet. Azok után az emlékek után, amiket ma délután magába szívott az ifjú Westfieldből, úgy gondolom, szüksége lehet rá.

 

Harry szinte sokkot kapott a figyelmességtől, és gyorsan válaszolt.

 

\- Köszönöm! Ez nagyon kedves öntől.

 

\- Aligha – horkant fel a bájitaltanár. – Az én érdekemben szenvedte el azokat a kellemetlenségeket. Ez a legkevesebb, amit megtehetek.

 

\- Tehát most akkor leesnek az ujjaim, vagy kiesik a szemem a helyéről? – viccelt Harry, visszaidézve korábbi beszélgetésüket a hollókkal barátkozás veszélyéről.

 

\- Mindkettő, de csak akkor, ha lefekvés előtt egynél több teáskanállal vesz be belőle. Kellemes álmokat – vagy mégse, mivel a főzet az álmokat hivatott megakadályozni. – Piton csaknem elfogódottnak látszott, miközben feszülten biccentett felé, majd elsétált a pincébe vezető lépcsők irányába.

 

Harry nézte, ahogy a magas alak beleveszik a sötét lépcsőházba és felszívódik az árnyékban, aztán sarkon fordult, hogy fáradtan elinduljon a saját lakosztálya felé. Örült, hogy másnap vasárnap lesz, és hogy lesz még egy kis ideje helyrejönni, mielőtt újabb tanítási nap elé néz. Ujjaival a talárzsebébe dugott hűvös üvegcsét tapintva rálépett az első lépcsőfokra, miközben a rejtélyen tűnődött, ami maga, Perselus Piton volt.

 

*~*~*

 

\- Odabent vagy, Harry? – Hermione hangja valkűrként csendült fel a hálószoba-ajtón keresztül.

 

A fiú felült az ágyban. Mivel nem volt hozzászokva az ilyen mély és zavartalan alváshoz, így beletelt néhány pillanatba, hogy összeszedje az eszét, és rájöjjön, hol is van. Kiderült, hogy nem másutt, mint a saját Roxfort-beli lakosztályában, és hogy az ajtaja másik oldalán Hermione kopácsol olyan hangosan, mint ahogy normál esetben a feje szokott dübörögni.

 

Csakhogy ezen a reggelen nem fájt a feje. Teste pedig nem lüktetett a kimerültségtől. Épp ellenkezőleg, majdhogynem egy évtizede először teljesen kipihentnek érezte magát. És ami még fontosabb, nem álmodott. Piton bájitala csodákat művelt.

 

\- Harry, odabent vagy? – ismételte meg a lány, és hangja őrült aggodalmat sugárzott.

 

\- Igen, itt vagyok, bújj be! – szólt ki Harry, mivel jól tudta, a lány nem lépne be az engedélye nélkül.

 

Az ajtó, ami összekötötte a lakosztályaikat, mindig nyitva állt, így Hermionénak nem kellett a védőbűbájain áthaladnia. Az egyedüli határvonalak, amelyekkel a lány mindig óvatosan bánt, a hálószobája és a fürdőszobája voltak, de Ron még azokat sem tisztelte azok után az évek után, amiket közös szobán osztozva töltöttek.

 

Hermione – aki különösen ragyogóan nézett ki a rózsaszín pulóverében és kék farmerjában – besietett a hálószobába; bozontos haja röpködött az arca körül sietségében, ahogy odalépett az ágyhoz.

 

\- Jól vagy? – kérdezte, miközben leült a fiú térde mellé, amit Harry épp felhúzott az ágyon.

 

\- Igen, miért?

 

\- Bejöttem hozzád a múlt éjjel, miután visszaértem a minisztériumból, és órákon át vártam – közölte a lány, miközben aggódó édesanyaként fürkészte a fiú arcát.

 

Harry meghatódott az aggodalmától, és magyarázkodni kezdett.

 

\- Bocs, hagynom kellett volna egy cetlit. Sok minden nyomasztott, szóval egy időre kimentünk.

 

\- ’tünk? – kérdezte Hermione.

 

\- Pitonnal elugrottunk a Három Seprűbe – magyarázta Harry.

 

\- Te _Pitonnal_ mentél inni _?_ – Ron álmos-döbbent hangja követelőzően zendült fel az ajtó mellől.

 

Harry odapillantott, és meglátta Ront, amint kócos hajjal és fehér – éjjelente viselt – pólójában álldogál a hálószobája ajtajának innenső oldalán. A kialvatlanságtól még mindig csipás szemű Ron a reggeli újságot tartotta a kezében, amibe nyilvánvalóan beledugta a fejét a WC-be vagy a WC-ből tartó útja során. Bejött a szobába, felmászott Harry ágyának lábrészére, aztán kényelmes terpeszülésben elhelyezkedett.

 

Néhány dolog sosem változik – gondolta Harry szeretetteljesen, miközben magába itta két legjobb barátja látványát. Hermione szemérmesen és elegánsan ült, akár egy igazgatónő, Ron pedig úgy nézett ki, mint aki a lábtámasznak támaszkodva mindjárt elalszik. Majdnem minden hétvége reggelén, amikor Ron otthon volt, és otthon is aludt, a pár benézett hozzá egy kis reggeli előtti beszélgetésre. Ők voltak az egyetlen, igazi családja, akiket valaha is magáénak mondhatott, és kedvelte ezeket a pillanatokat, akármilyen kényelmetlenek is voltak időnként ezek a kora reggeli látogatások.

 

\- Nem igazán nevezném együtt ivásnak. Sokkal inkább egy vacsora és egy beszélgetés volt – javította ki Harry.

 

\- _Pitonnal?_ – ismételte meg Ron.

 

\- Igen, és nem is volt olyan rossz. Tulajdonképpen élveztem – válaszolt Harry.

 

\- Igazán? – Ez Ron szájából úgy hangzott, mintha a fogalom, hogy bárki bármit is élvezhet Pitonnal, hiten felül állna.

 

\- Igen, mindkettőnk nagyon megrendült volt, és ez segített – magyarázta Harry.

 

Ron fáradt kék szeme úgy mérte végig őt, mintha azt jelentette volta be, arra vágyik, hogy Friccsel randevúzzon.

 

\- Hogy van Piton professzor? – kérdezte Hermione, aki őszintén aggódónak hangzott.

 

Harry megvonta a vállát.

 

\- A tegnapi nap kemény volt számára. Ami emlékeztet is valamire. Ron?

 

\- Mmmm? – nyitotta ki Ron a szemét.

 

\- Tisztában vagy vele, hogy egyszer sem köszönted meg Piton segítségét tegnap? És senki nem mondta neki, hogy szabadon távozhat – jegyezte meg Harry.

 

\- A fenébe! Bocs, Harry, igazad van. Nagyon gyorsan elhúztunk onnan. Ma feltétlenül bocsánatot fogok kérni. Ez egyáltalán nem volt profi – mondta Ron.

 

Harryt megenyhítette, hogy Ron olyan könnyen elfogadta a felelősségét, és bólintott felé.

 

\- Kösz.

 

\- Mit? – kérdezte Ron.

 

\- Hogy hoztál nekem teát? – válaszolt Harry reményteljes mosollyal.

 

\- De hát nem is hoztunk neked semmilyen teát – érkezett az egyértelműen alváshiánytól szenvedő Ron válasza, mielőtt leesett neki. – Oh.

 

Hermione kuncogva húzta elő a pálcáját a farmerzsebéből, aztán magához hívott egy tálcát, amin egy gőzölgő kanna tea, három csésze és a teához valók álltak. Miközben a tálca türelmesen lebegett a lány mellett, ő megtöltötte a csészéket, mindenki ízlésének megfelelően megízesítette, aztán odanyújtotta az elsőt Harrynek, a másodikat Ronnak, míg magának megtartotta az utolsót.

 

\- Kösz szépen! – mosolygott rá a lányra Harry, és mélyet hörpintett a csészéjéből.

 

\- Az ilyen körmönfont kérést meg kell jutalmazni – ugratta őt a lány pofátlanul.

 

\- Volt valami szerencsétek tegnap Burke lenyomozását illetően? – érdeklődött Harry, bár tudta, hogy Ron minden bizonnyal semmi új hírt nem kapott, mivel akkor már ő is hallott volna róla. Ha bármi ilyen történt volna, akkor valaki biztosan felébresztette volna, vagy baglyot küldött volna a hírekkel.

 

\- Nem. A minisztérium adott egy három lábnál hosszabb listát Burke birtokairól. El se hinnéd, mennyi birtoka van annak az embernek! Gazdagabb, mint azok az átkozott Malfoyék. Tegnap három kúriát néztünk át. Egy órán belül munkába kell állnom, hogy újabb kutatásra induljunk.

 

\- Oh. Akarsz egy kis segítséget? – kérdezte Harry, mivel nem tetszett neki az elképzelés, hogy Ron kutatja olyasvalaki búvóhelyét, aki Piton véleménye szerint Voldemorttal egyenrangú.

 

\- Értékelem az ajánlatot, de tudod, hogy vélekedik a minisztérium a nem hivatalos segítségről – válaszolt Ron.

 

\- Még ha az Harrytől származik is? – kérdezte kihívóan Hermione, akin szintúgy tisztán látszott, hogy nyugtalan.

 

Akadt néhány ritka alkalom, amikor a Fiú Aki Túlélte És Legyőzte Voldemortot titulus, kapóra jött – fordította le Harry a lány kérdésének hangsúlyát. A minisztériummal való egyezkedés rendszerint egy volt ezek közül.

 

\- Ha rajtam múlna… - vonta meg a vállát Ron.

 

\- Nos, ha úgy gondolod, hogy sikerült lenyomoznod a búvóhelyét, tudasd velem, rendben? – kérte Harry. – Nem fogok közbeavatkozni. Még látható sem leszek, de szeretnék ott lenni.

 

Ron egy pillanatig bizonytalannak látszott, de aztán bólintott.

 

\- Rendben, ha tudlak, értesítelek.

 

\- Kösz. – Harry méltányolta ezt, mivel tisztában volt vele, hogy Ron pengeélen táncol miatta. Ha felfedezik a jelenlétét, fennáll a lehetősége annak, hogy barátja elveszíti az állását. Az aurorok az elmúlt kilenc évben igyekeztek javítani az imázsukon. Ron új főnökének, Lawrence-nek a szabályok voltak a vesszőparipái.

 

\- És… miről beszélgettetek Piton professzorral vacsora közben, Harry? – kérdezte Hermione. – Sokáig voltatok távol.

 

Miközben a teáját kortyolgatta, Harry belekezdett a meséjébe.

 

\- Rosmerta _megérintette_ őt? – Ron úgy hangzott, mint akit totálisan sokkolt a kijelentés, amikor Harry a történet eme részéhez ért.

 

\- Nem csak hozzáért. Arcon csókolta, mielőtt távoztunk – tette hozzá Harry.

 

\- És Piton professzor nem változtatta sóbálvánnyá? – kérdezte Hermione.

 

Harry tagadóan rázta a fejét, majd tovább folytatta.

 

\- Azt hiszem, Piton őszintén kedveli őt.

 

\- Melyik férfi ne tenné? – vágta rá erre Ron. – Végül is, talán ő is ember.

 

Valamilyen oknál fogva Harry azon kapta magát, hogy Ron megjegyzése érzékenyen érintette. Mivel azonban tegnap ő maga is ugyanezt mondta volna, hagyta az egészet.

 

\- Tehát Piton professzor valóban úgy véli, hogy ez a Burke pont olyan veszélyes, mint amilyennek tegnap vallotta? – érdeklődött Hermione.

 

Ron először látszott figyelni, amikor Hermionével Burke-ről kezdtek beszélgetni, de amikor semmivel nem egészült ki az, ami tegnap említésre került, úgy tűnt, a férfi figyelme újra elkószál. Miközben mély beszélgetésbe merült Hermionével, Harry szórakozottan figyelte a szeme sarkából, ahogy Ron feje elkezdett lebólintani, majd éberré rázta magát, és végül azon nyilvánvaló erőfeszítés végett, hogy nehogy elaludjon, kinyitotta az újságját. Régi barátjának tényleg hasznára vált volna még néhány órányi alvás – gondolta Harry, miközben teljes figyelmét Hermione kérdésére fókuszálta, ami arra vonatkozott, vajon hogyan hosszabbíthatta meg Burke az életét.

 

\- A fészkes fenébe! – káromkodta el magát Ron, miközben ültében kiegyenesedett.

 

\- Mi az? – kérdezte Hermione és Harry kórusban.

 

\- Ezt nézzétek! Hogy a pokolba került ez ki? Lawrence-t meg fogja ütni a guta! – jelentette ki Ron, majd fogta, és eléjük lökte a _Reggeli Prófétát_.

 

Harry pillantása egy vicsorgó Piton mozgó fényképére ugrott, ami az újság címlapján díszelgett. Ez volt a legrondább, legfenyegetőbb fotó, amit Harry valaha látott a férfiről. Mellette pedig ott állt a felirat: _Az egykori halálfalót vádolják egy roxfortos diák molesztálásával._

 

Hermione – aki nyilvánvalóan lejjebb olvasott – levegő után kapott, amikor az újság tetejére meredt.

 

Harry gyorsan végigfutotta Rita Vitrol cikkét, ami részletezte egy meg nem nevezett tanuló megerőszakolását, és nyíltan megvádolta a bájitalmestert régóta folytatott, más tanulókkal létesített szexuális viszony létesítésével. Harry alig tudta befejezni az újságcikket, annyira feldühítették őt annak burkolt célzásai.

 

\- Ez szörnyű – suttogta Hermione.

 

\- A fenébe azzal a nővel! – vicsorgott Harry.

 

\- Ha ismét befőttes üvegbe fogjátok, esküszöm, egy teli flakon rovarirtót szórok rá! – tette hozzá Ron.

 

\- Az nem segít, Ronald! – feddte meg őt Hermione.

 

\- Komolyan gondoltam – vágta rá Ron.

 

\- Az akkor sem segít – feleselt a párja.

 

\- Senkit nem képes békén hagyni? Tudja, hogy ez nem igaz. Bárki is volt az, aki a minisztériumból kiszivárogtatta az információt arról, hogy Piton professzor ellen felmerült a vád, az tudott az ártatlanságáról is. – Harry lecsapta a csészét az éjjeli szekrényére, és kipattant az ágyából.

 

\- Nem tudjuk, mikor jutott ehhez a hírhez, Harry – ellenkezett Hermione. – Hallhatta tegnap délután is, amikor Martint és McGregort elküldték, hogy tartóztassa le Piton professzort.

 

\- És Voldemort lehetett volna filantróp és mugliimádó, ha nem követte volna el azt a pár tucat gyilkosságot – vágta rá erre Harry. Felkapta a pálcáját az éjjeli szekrényről, beviharzott a fürdőszobába, hogy gyorsan pisiljen egyet, ami az egyetlen olyan dolog volt, amihez nem használhatott varázslatot, hogy megkurtítsa a reggeli rutinja idejét. Miközben belebámult a fehér porcelánkagylóba, hogy kiürítse a hólyagját, hallotta, ahogy Ron és Hermione a félig nyitva hagyott ajtó másik oldalán beszélget.

 

Amikor Harry egy perccel később előbukkant a budiról – felöltözve és indulásra készen –, addigra Ron is át öltözött, valamint az ágya is be volt vetve. A mágia sokkalta könnyebbé tette az életüket. Még legalább öt-tíz percbe telt volna, ha mugli módon kellett volna mindezt elintézniük.

 

\- Gondoljátok, hogy Minerva tudja már? – kérdezte Hermione.

 

\- Nem tudom, még mindig nagyon korán van. Ő vasárnap általában nem szokott ilyen korán a terembe jönni – válaszolt Ron, miközben elindultak az ajtó felé.

 

\- Mi a helyzet Piton professzorral? – kérdezte Hermione kicsit elfulladva, miközben úgy siettek lefelé a mozgó lépcsőkön, mint a szabályszegő elsőévesek. Sem ő, sem Hermione nem viselték a tanári talárjukat – jutott megkésve Harry eszébe, és némán magához hívta azokat, ahogy tovább futottak.

 

\- Az a pasi egy kőszikla alatt él – jegyezte meg Ron. – Sosem olvas újságot ok nélkül.

 

\- Ez egy nagyon jó kis ok, Ron – mutatott rá Hermione, és szavai zihálásban értek véget, miközben tanári talárja olyan sebesen repült utána, mint a legújabb típusú Tűzvillám modell.

 

\- Nagy ég, Harry, máskor figyelmeztess, rendben? – szólt, miközben megragadta az öltözéket, és magára húzta. Harry ugyanezt tette a sajátjával.

 

Amikor a közeli folyosóról néhány tanuló bukkant elő, tiszteletet parancsoló, sietős lépésre lassították eddigi iramukat.

 

Mire elérték a Nagytermet, Piton már a tanári asztalnál ült. Sinistra és Flitwick a túlvégen beszélgettek egymással, Neville pedig pont ebben a pillanatban lépett be a terem másik oldaláról.

 

Ahogy azt Ron említette, ez az óra még mindig túl korai volt egy vasárnap kezdetéhez. Ám így is elég gyorsan feltöltődtek a házak asztalai.

 

Harry szinte hallotta a döbbenet hangjainak duruzsolását, ami áthaladt a termen, ahogy Reggeli Próféta reggeli kiadása kézről kézre járt a diákok között. A láncreakció valóban elképesztően gyorsan végbement. Harry a Griffendél asztalát figyelte. A sötét hajú Ruben Willis az osztálytársaival nevetett és viccelődött, mígnem a szőke Jon Pereson meglapogatta a vállát, és odanyújtotta neki a napilapot. Willis egy pillantást vetett a címoldalra, átfutotta, majd megmerevedett, amikor az agya kétségtelenül felfogta, amit olvasott. A mosolya ekkor lehullott, és minden figyelmével az újságcikkre koncentrált. Amint végzett, megkocogtatta a mellette ülő fiút, és szó nélkül továbbadta az újságot, majd elborzadt váddal a szemében felbámult a tanári asztalnál reggeliző bájitalmesterre.

 

Az ajtónál lemerevedett Harry csak nézte, ahogy az újságot továbbadták a Griffendél asztaltól a Mardekár asztalához, ahol aztán ugyanaz a várt reakció következett be.

 

Eközben fenn a tanári asztalnál Piton abszolút nem volt tisztában azzal, ami odalent zajlott. Miközben teljesen belemélyedt a bájital magazinjába, felsértett jobb kezében egy kanalat tartva, szórakozottan kavargatta a teáját. Piton tökéletesen figyelmen kívül hagyta a külvilágot.

 

\- Gyerünk – szólt oda Harry Ronnak és Hermionének, és elindult a tanári asztal irányába.

 

Normál esetben ők hárman az asztal túlsó végére ültek volna Neville és Hagrid mellé, de ma Harry mindnyájukat Piton mellé kormányozta, aki általában legalább négy üres széket hagyott maga és a legközelebbi szomszédja között, ha sikerült kiviteleznie. Harry felkészítette magát, mivel tudta, hogy maga a pokol készül elszabadulni.

 

 

* ~ * ~*

 

 

Valami határozottan folyik itt – vélte Perselus, amikor leült a tanári asztalhoz, azzal a szándékkal, hogy elolvassa az újságját, de igazából figyelte, ahogy a tanulók lopva – a tökkelütöttek minden bizonnyal ezt tartották titokban tett dolognak – körbeadogatnak maguk között valamit. Félig-meddig kísértést érzett rá, hogy mögéjük lopóddzon, és megtanítsa nekik a titkosság valódi értelmét, de akármilyen bántó levél is volt az, amit nézegettek, most a Mardekár asztalánál járt körbe, úgyhogy tartózkodott attól, hogy jelenetet csináljon.

 

Az a valami épp ekkor került át a Hugrabug asztalához, ami megszabadította őt a kényszerű hallgatástól. Már épp készült egy felettébb szórakoztató és kellőképpen zavarba ejtő felvilágosításra, amikor elterelődött a figyelme.

 

Harry Potter lépett be a Nagyterembe a Weasleykkel a nyomában, pont úgy, ahogy az elmúlt tizenöt évben tették. Potter és a korábbi Granger épp a tanári talárjuk begombolásával foglalatoskodott. Mindhármuk arca ki volt pirulva, mintha versenyt futottak volna a Griffendél-toronyban lévő tanári lakosztályuktól a Nagyteremig.

 

Piton undorodva csóválta meg a fejét. Hát egyikük sem kötött mélyebb ismeretséget az illemszabály fogalmával? Ráadásul Ronald Weasley immáron auror; Merlin óvja mindnyájukat!

 

Miközben úgy tett, mint aki a magazinját olvassa, azon merengett, hogyan játssza el a közelgő jelenetet.

 

A tegnap esti események még túlságosan is benne éltek. Kétsége se volt afelől, hogy ha nem lett volna Potter, akkor az elmúlt éjjelét, és valószínűleg a hátralévő napjait is az azkabani börtönben töltötte volna. Még ha Potter tagadta is bármilyen adósság létezését, Piton tudta, hogy az életével tartozik ennek a férfinek – csakúgy, ahogy korábban az apjának. Az elképzelés, hogy még egy élet-adósság lóg a feje fölött, visszatetsző borzongásra késztette. Csakhogy ez a Potter nem kovácsolt tőkét ebből a kötelezettségből úgy, ahogy James tette. Harry nem éreztette vele, hogy a lekötelezettje lenne, nem alázta meg vagy kényszerítette arra, hogy csússzon-másszon annak súlya alatt, hogy életéért egy másik varázslónak tartozik.

 

Épp ellenkezőleg, Harry Potter azzal az érveléssel utasította el a tartozást, hogy ezeket a dolgokat bajtársiasságból tette – ez a fogalom Pitonnak is ismerős volt, ám racionálisan nézve tudta, hogy az nem vonatkozott tegnapi helyzetre. Amikor tovább erőltette, Potter mindössze annyit mondott, hogy az ellenségeskedés megszüntetését kéri tőle. A tapasztalat arra tanította őt, hogy ez nem lehet igaz, hogy Potter valami mást forgat a fejében, ami egy későbbi időpontban fog rátörni, de a fiatalabb varázsló annyira komolyan könyörgött azért, amit ő a hidegháborús viszony enyhülésének nevezett, hogy Perselus úgy érezte, nincs joga megtagadni ezt a férfitől. Legalábbis addig nincs, míg Potter későbbi motivációi a felszínre nem kerülnek. És még akkor is tartozott neki a szabadságáért. Szóval amennyiben erejéből telik, visszafizeti a tartozását – bármilyen módon, ahogy Potter követeli –, mindent el fog követni annak érdekében, hogy teljesítse azt.

 

De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy csúszni-másznia kell, legalábbis addig semmiképpen sem, amíg Potter ezt nem követeli tőle.

 

Perselus arra számított, hogy Potter és haverjai az asztal másik végéhez igyekeznek, oda, amit ő magában Griffendél-gettóként emlegetett, de rémületére, Harry Potter egyenesen a mellette álló üres szék felé tartott, a Weasleyk pedig úgy totyogtak a nyomában, mint a kiskacsák.

 

\- Most igazán, Potter, ez túl sok – panaszkodott Perselus, amikor Potter becsúszott a mellette levő székbe, és a nyugtalan Weasleyk elfoglalták a helyüket Potter másik oldalán. – Ha kitart emellett, tényleg meg fogom mérgezni a kávéját.

 

\- Uram, van itt valami, amit látnia kellene – szólt Potter félreérthetetlen sürgősséggel a hangjában, majd átnyújtotta a _Reggeli Próféta_ egy példányát.

 

Bal kezével automatikusan elfogadta a feltekert újságot, miközben azon igyekezett, hogy jobbjával a teáscsészéjét a szájához emelve újabb kortyot igyon. Amint átfutotta a címoldalt, és meglátta a saját vicsorgó arcát, aztán elolvasta az alatta álló szalagcímet, szorítása meglazult a csészén, a tea a zabkásás tálkájába loccsant belőle. Gyorsan rámarkolt a csészére, majd letette. Érezte, ahogy arcából kifut a vér, miközben kábult elmével próbálta felfogni az ellőtte álló szavak borzalmát. _Az egykori halálfalót vádolják egy roxfortos diák molesztálásával._

A tegnapi rémálom nem ért véget. Most már az egész varázsvilág tud a hamis vádról.

 

Felismerve, hogy az itteni karrierje véget ért, Perselus átolvasta a cikket, miközben erőlködött, hogy arca olyan mozdulatlan legyen, akár a kő. Nem pusztán az előző napi erőszak volt az, amivel megvádolták. Annak a Vitrol nőszemélynek a cikke égbekiáltó módon azzal gyanúsította, hogy folyamatos szexuális erőszaknak vetette alá a diákjait. És noha a Westfield-incidenssel kapcsolatos vádak ellen harcolhat, hogyan bizonyíthatná be ártatlanságát olyan bűntényekkel szemben, amelyek sosem történtek meg, és melyeknek vádlói sem léteztek?

 

Minden idegszála megrándult ültében, amikor Potter odanyúlt, hogy megérintse az inge ujját, miközben talán a vele szemben használt leglágyabb hangon megszólalt.

 

\- Minden rendben lesz.

 

Perselus úgy vélte, aggodalmának van alapja. Ha rossz lett volna a szíve, és két napon keresztül egyfolytában ezzel a perverzióval vádolják, valószínűleg kinyírták volna vele. Lassan kifújta a levegőt, és halkan megszólalt.

 

\- Gondolom, ez várható volt.

 

\- Nem. – Meglepő módon Weasley volt az, aki Potter túloldaláról válaszolt erre, és a férfi mérgesnek hangzott. – Ez nem volt várható. Ez becsületsértés. Sajnálom, professzor. Egyértelmű, hogy a minisztériumból szivárogtatta ki valaki ezt az információt. Ígérem, hogy a lehető leghamarabb a végére járok a dolognak.

 

\- A lehető leghamarabb? – visszhangozta Perselus.

 

\- Igen – bólintott rá komolyan és őszintén a bozontos, vörös hajú férfi.

 

\- Én mégis úgy veszem észre, hogy épp reggelizni készül – mutatott rá Perselus.

 

Weasleyben volt annyi jóérzés, hogy zavartan elpiruljon. A felesége azonban a védelmére kelt.

 

\- Ron hajnal négy után ért haza. Fél órán belül ismét indulnia kell egy újabb tizennyolc órás nyomozásra Burke birtokaira.

 

\- Megígérem, hogy kiderítem, ki szivárogtatta ki ezt az információt, uram, és lesznek következményei – esküdött meg Weasley. – Egyben meg kell köszönnöm a tegnapi segítségét, és elnézését kérem, amiért nem tettem meg hamarabb. Ez nagyon helytelen volt részemről.

 

Perselus átnézett Potterre, tudván, hogy ő állt emögött.

 

\- Enyhülés… valóban.

 

Potter erre csak megvonta a vállát.

 

\- Még ha a _Próféta_ hivatalosan bocsánatot is kér, ez akkor sem jó, Ron – szólalt meg Hermione Weasley a napilapra mutatva.

 

\- Ne mondja! – csattant fel Perselus.

 

\- Nekünk csak a károkat kell enyhítenünk, amíg Burke-öt megtalálják, és bebizonyosodik a bűnössége – jelentette ki Harry.

 

 _\- Nekünk?_ – ismételte Perselus.

 

\- Igen, _nekünk_ – vágott vissza Harry feldúltan. – Ez a támadás az egész iskola ellen szól, nem csak maga ellen. Burke bármelyik férfi tanárt hírbe hozhatta volna.

 

\- Már jön is az igazgatónő – szólt Ronald Weasley, miközben átnézett Perselus jobb válla fölött a közeli oldalajtóra.

 

A nő sietős lépteitől a zöld és fekete színben pompázó talárja úgy örvénylett mögötte, hogy az Perselust saját stílusára emlékeztette. Minerva McGalagony megállt az igazgatói pódium előtt, és a terem figyelmét kérte. Arcát feszültség árnyékolta, miközben a diáksereghez szólt.

 

\- Jó reggelt! Biztos vagyok benne, hogy mostanra mindnyájan látták a _Reggeli Próféta_ mai cikkét.

 

Miközben gyomra összeugrott félelmében, Perselus végignézett a tanulókon, akiknek tengernyi nyugtalan arca most Minerva felé fordult. A legtöbben az igazgatónőre szegezték a tekintetüket, de többen őt is figyelték.

 

Perselus a diákokéval megegyező kíváncsisággal pillantott Minervára. Arra készül, hogy bejelentse a nebulóknak az ő elbocsátását? Önmagában maga a vád is elég okot adott erre.

 

Minerva megremegő hangja betöltötte a termet, amikor megszólalt.

 

\- Biztosítani akarok mindenkit, hogy a _Prófétában_ megjelent vádak teljes mértékben hamisak. Noha igaz, hogy tegnap délután, a roxmortsi kirándulás folyamán bántalmaztak egy tanulót – erre morajlás zúdult végig a helyiségen –, Piton professzor úr nem keveredett bele az ügybe. Weasley auror és Potter professzor bebizonyították a tanár úr ártatlanságát.

 

Perselusnak el kellett ismerni a nő érdemeit. Manapság csaknem olyan jó volt az emberek manipulálásában, mint Albus. Minerva jól tudta, hogy a diákok istenítik mind Pottert, mind Ronald Weasleyt, és az, hogy ez a két ember mentette fel őt, sokkal nagyobb hatást ér el náluk, mint bármilyen minisztériumi hirdetmény vagy újságírói elkenő kampány valaha is tehetné.

 

Perselus hirtelen hálát érzett, amiért mindketten mellette ülnek. Potter keze még mindig figyelmetlenül érintette az ő ingujját. Látta, hogy fiatal szempárok tucatjai fürkészik őt nyílt undorral, és azt is, ahogy ugyanezek az arckifejezések megváltoznak, amint továbbpillantottak Potterre és a Weasleykre. Az ő néma támogatásuk oly módon megnyugtatóan hatott a diákseregre, ahogyan soha, egyetlen igazgatói beszéd sem lett volna rá képes.

 

\- A minisztérium most a valódi tettest kutatja, aki megpróbálta Piton professzorra kenni ennek a bűnténynek az elkövetését. Szeretném magukat maradéktalanul megnyugtatni arról, hogy mindent elkövetünk, ami módunkban áll, hogy biztosítsuk a biztonságukat, amíg a minisztérium elfogja azt a gazembert, aki felelős ezért a bűntettért – folytatta Minerva. – Ennek szellemében további értesítésig törlöm a roxmortsi kirándulásokat.

 

Nyögés vonult végig a hallgatóság soraiban, de ez közel sem volt olyan hangos, mint más körülmények között lehetett volna.

 

\- A Felügyelő Bizottság kapcsolatba lépett a törvényszéki képviselőnkkel, és Piton professzor úr védelme érdekében megkezdte a becsületsértési indítványt a _Reggeli Próféta_ ellen – tájékoztatta őket Minerva. – Nem vesszük könnyen ezeket a szörnyű vádaskodásokat. Már beszéltem is a _Próféta_ szerkesztőjével, és hamarosan érkezik a visszavonás és a bocsánatkérés.

 

Perselus felkapta a fejét, és a nőre nézett. A kár természetesen már magával a váddal megtörtént, de… erre nem számított.

 

\- Azt akarom, hogy tudják, Piton tanár úr a teljes bizalmunkat élvezi. Ő több mint huszonöt éve Roxfort egyik legnagyszerűbb és felettébb tisztelt tanárainak egyike, és botránynak még csak a gyanúja sem esett rá. Mindegyiküktől elvárom, hogy tisztelettel kezeljék, és úgy támogassák minden nagyszerű oktatónkat, ahogyan azt megérdemlik. Tudom, hogy büszkévé fognak tenni – jelentette ki Minerva. Pillantása a tanári asztalnál összegyűlt tanárok felé fordult, akik közül többeket nyilvánvalóan pont ugyanúgy sokkolt a Piton ellen felhozott vád mértéke, mint a diákság tagjait. Ezután az igazgatónő ismét a tanulókhoz fordult. – Ha bárkit nyugtalanítanak ezek a hamis vádak, kérem, forduljanak a házvezetőjükhöz, Madam Pomfreyhoz, vagy hozzám. Mindnyájan azért vagyunk itt, hogy segítsünk önöknek. Köszönöm!

 

Ezzel Minerva lelépett az igazgatói pódiumról, és elfoglalta a helyét az asztal közepénél.

 

Amikor Nagyteremben kitört a vitatkozás moraja, Perselus tekintete találkozott a lejjebb ülő Minerva fénylő, kék pillantásával. A nő bátorítóan rámosolygott, pont úgy, ahogy Potterrel is tette, amikor a nyilvánosság kopói nyomorrá tették a Fiú, Aki Túlélte életét.

 

Perselust még mindig elkábította a nő támogatásának nyilvános kimutatása. Amikor meglátta azt a főcímsort, arra számított, hogy abban a másodpercben kirúgják őt. Igaz vagy sem, egyetlen szülő sem akarta, hogy olyan férfi tanítsa a gyerekét, akit pedofíliával vádoltak meg. A tény, hogy a nő úgy döntött, kiáll mellette, nagyon népszerűtlen döntés lesz a szülők és az egész társadalom körében.

 

\- Én megmondtam, hogy Minerva a maga oldalán áll – szólalt meg mellőle Potter.

 

Normál esetben Perselus egy goromba pillantást vetett volna rá egy hervasztó megjegyzéssel fűszerezve az ilyen otromba _én megmondtam_ kezdetű mondatért, de most az egyszer nem bánta, hogy bebizonyosodott a tévedése.

 

\- Hát, úgy néz ki – felelte Perselus, miközben igyekezett uralma alatt tartani reszkető érzelmeit.

 

\- Mit gondolsz, ki szivárogtatta ki az információt Vitrolnak? – kérdezte Hermione a férjét.

 

Perselus megkönnyebbülten érezte, hogy Potter keze elhagyja a karját, amikor a fiú elfordította a fejét, hogy meghallgassa Weasley válaszát. Ez a hétköznapi érintés lehet, hogy általános volt Potternek és a haverjainak, de ő nagyon zavarónak találta.

 

Valahogy az is meghökkentette, hogy Potter úgy egyáltalán hozzáért. Noha több mint tizenöt éve ismerték egymást, nem állt fent köztük ilyen fajta kapcsolat. Az igazat megvallva, Perselus soha nem élvezte ezt a típusú hétköznapi bajtársiasságot senkivel, kivéve talán Luciusszal. Malfoynak viszont megvoltak a saját indokai rá, hogy barátkozzon vele.

 

Tudta, hogy Potternek is van némi később kiderülő, rejtett indoka arra, amit az utóbbi két napban tett. Senki nem aggasztja magát egyedül az ő érdekét szem előtt tartva. De akármi is volt Potter indítéka rá, hogy kiterjessze rá a hűségét és a védelmét, Perselus úgy vélte, elég jól ismeri Pottert ahhoz, hogy tudja, az semmilyen vészjóslót vagy lealacsonyítót nem fog magában foglalni. Éppenséggel most pont ő volt az, akinek messzemenőkig több előnye származik Potter támogatásából, mint fordítva.

 

Perselus nem tudott visszaemlékezni olyan alkalomra, amikor nyilvánosan megvádolták valamivel, és valaki a pártját fogta. Albus természetesen mindig támogatta őt, de azt azért tette, mert az életét kockáztatta, miközben neki dolgozott. Ám ami mindenki mást illetett… Tudta, hogy társadalmilag leprásként tekintettek rá. Minerva mindig kitartóan személytelen és udvarias volt hozzá, még akkor is, amikor a Voldemort első legyőzését követő tárgyalására vitték. Ugyanakkor ő inkább a kivétel volt, mint a szabály. A legtöbb esetben a munkatársai tartották tőle a távolságot; csak akkor beszéltek, illetve elegyedtek párbeszédbe vele, ha feltétlenül szükséges volt, ami általában egyáltalán nem zavarta őt.

 

Most, hogy belegondolt, Flitwicken és Hagridon kívül igazából Potter és a hajdani Granger voltak az egyedüli tanárok, akik lankadatlanul üdvözölték őt, vagy megpróbáltak vele rendszeres időközönként párbeszédet kialakítani. Mindig úgy gondolta, a pár azért tette ezt, hogy őt bosszantsa. Ronald Weasley sosem volt az az álszent alak, és inkább nem foglalkozott vele, ami Perselusnak meg is felelt, de most, hogy látta, ahogy Potter és Granger mellette ül – arcukon eltéveszthetetlen aggodalommal –, eltűnődött, hogy talán tévedett velük kapcsolatban. Talán nem szándékosan próbálták irritálni őt. Esetleg szabályosan azon igyekeztek, hogy a kezüket nyújtsák feléje. Potter épp tegnap nevezte őt bajtársnak. Az a férfi elég idealista volt ahhoz, hogy az udvariasság és becsületesség címeket még olyanokra is kiterjessze, mint amilyen ő.

 

Ez minden bizonnyal elgondolkoztató, és sokkal inkább érdemes rajta elidőzni, mint azokon a borzalmas vádakon a mai újság hasábjain.

 

Perselus visszahőkölt a székén ülve, amikor egy kezet látott maga felé közeledni, de csak Hermione Weasley nyúlt át Potteren, hogy újratöltse a teáscsészéjét.

 

\- Ideadnád a tejszínt, Harry? – kérdezte.

 

Perselus úgy érezte, több száz szempár szegeződik rá, miközben a lány és Potter elkészítették a teáját. Meghökkentette, hogy egyikük sem kérdezte, hogyan szereti azt. Potter egyszerűen feltöltötte a teát tejszínnel, amíg világosbarna nem lett, pont olyan tejes, ahogy mindig is itta. Világos, nem csak ő volt az egyetlen néma megfigyelő a tanári asztalnál.

 

\- Ennie kellene, uram – tanácsolta Hermione.

 

Perselus a lány felé fordult, készen arra, hogy leharapja a fejét. Hermione arckifejezése azt sugallta, hogy pontosan ez az a reakció, amire számított. Potter ugyanúgy visszatartani látszott a lélegzetét.

 

Úgy tűnt, egy örökkévalóságig merednek egymásra. Nos, ő meredt, míg két korábbi tanítványa úgy ült ott, mint a csapdába esett nyulak, akik arra várnak, hogy a vadász kitekerje a nyakukat.

 

Perselus igazán nem tudta, hogyan kezelje ezt a helyzetet. Gyűlölte az álszenteskedést és az udvariaskodást, amit az hallgatólagosan rákényszerített az emberekre. Sokkal jobban értékelt egy olyasvalakit, aki utálta őt és rámordult, mintsem mosolygott és tréfás megjegyzéseket tett neki. De… Potter és Granger tettei azt demonstrálták, hogy éveken át tartó határozott és kitartó erőfeszítései ellenére igazából nem utálták őt.

 

Perselus bosszúsan érezte, hogy szíve gyorsabb ütembe kezd, mintha csak félelmében tenné. Semmi értelme nem volt. Minden valószínűsége megvolt annak, hogy a cikk miatt mégis elveszíti az állását, mégis ez volt az a szignifikáns esemény, amit sokkal nagyobb kényelmetlenséget okozott neki. Nem tudta, miért, de a kedvességük jóval… sebezhetőbbé tette őt. Lényének egy rész tartott tőle, hogy abban a pillanatban, amikor enged a felkínált aggodalmuknak, ők hátat fordítanak neki, és kigúnyolják a gyengeségét. Az sem segített ezen, hogy korábban gyakran történt ilyen. Iskolás napja teli voltak hasonló incidensekkel, amelyek közül rengeteg pont ebben a teremben esett.

 

Ámbár nem ezekkel az emberekkel – emlékeztette magát Perselus. Lehetnek ők griffendélesek, és viselheti az egyikük James Potter átkozott vonásait, de ő akkor sem James, és a mellette levő nő méltó párja lehet Minervának becsületérzésből és tisztességes játékból. Sok minden volt, amit ők ketten megtehetnek annak érdekében, hogy ártsanak neki, de Perselus abban egészen biztos volt, hogy sosem aláznák meg őt nyilvánosan a móka kedvéért.

 

Mély levegőt vett, és belenézett Hermione Weasley csaknem rémült szemébe, majd kurtán bólintott.

 

A feszültség úgy ment össze, akár egy harmonika.

 

Hermione arcán vigyor tűnt fel. Újabb szó nélkül megpakolt egy közeli tányért azzal a sült bacon szalonnával, amit Perselus szeretett, hozzárakott egy púpozott kanál tojásrántottát, egy megvajazott pirítóst, majd Potter fölött átnyúlva odaadta neki.

 

Perselus érezte, hogy a szinte minden tekintet a teremben – beleérte az asztal másik végén ülő tanárokét is – rászegeződik, miközben egy elmormogott „köszönöm” közepette elfogadta a tányért. Noha már egyáltalán nem volt éhes, megértette, mennyire fontos, hogy ezekben a pillanatokban egy normális összképet tartsanak fenn. Így hát a legjobb tudása szerint ette a tojást és a pirítóst, miközben igyekezett tudomást sem venni az őt figyelő több tucat szempárról.

 

Éppen bekapta az első falat szalonnát, amikor baglyok tucatjai repültek be a Nagyterembe, és borítékokat, csomagokat osztottak széjjel a helyiségben.

 

Nem okozott nagy meglepetést, hogy számos bagoly közeledett Minerva és az ő székéhez, csőrükben az ominózus vörös rivallóval, hogy aztán előttük érjen célba, mielőtt sietősen távoztak. Még a baglyok is jól tudták, hogy nem számíthatnak csemegére egy rivalló kézbesítése után.

 

Amikor az utolsó boríték is rákerült a tányérja előtti figyelemre méltó rakásra, Perselus valamennyit összegyűjtötte.

 

\- Bocsánatukat kérem, míg ezekkel megbirkózom – vetett egy gyors pillantást Potterre és Weasleyékre.

 

Bármennyire is menekülni akart, Perselus átkozottul meggyőződött róla, hogy léptei ne tűnjenek sietősnek, miközben elhagyta a termet.

 

*~*~*


	10. 10. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valami mintha elindulna a szereplők között :)

 

**Míg bizonyítást nem nyer**  

**10\. fejezet**

 

 

A nap hátralévő része és az azt követő reggel jobban ment, mint ahogy arra Perselus számított. Miután biztonságosan elintézte a rivallókat, a többi időt a laborjában töltötte, ahol egy új tételnyi megfázás tüneteit enyhítő főzeten dolgozott a gyengélkedő számára. Elkerülte a Nagytermet, és senkivel nem érintkezett. Mérhetetlen megkönnyebbülésére senki nem kereste őt a Felügyelő Bizottságtól, hogy átadja neki a felmondó levelét. Az igazat megvallva, ha nem érezte volna magán a diákok ideges pillantásait, amikor másnap reggel előbukkant a magányából, hogy tanítson, azt hihette volna, hogy ez csak egy újabb hétfői nap a Roxfortban. Ez mindaddig így volt, amíg a délután közepére be nem vésődött az elméjébe, mennyi minden változott meg az utóbbi néhány napban.

 

Perselus útban volt a gyengélkedő felé, hogy leszállítsa Madam Pomfreynak a Meghűlés elleni főzetet, amikor a második emeleten egy szörnyű sikoly a lépcsőről a folyosó irányába vitte a lépteit.

Közel harminc esztendeje tanított ebben az iskolában. Általában rendíthetetlen nyugalommal kezelte a tökkelütöttek bohóckodásait, de most kidülledt a szeme a döbbenettől. A folyosón befordulva zsúfolt tömegbe botlott, és három, látszólag meztelen leánytanulót pillantott meg sétálni maga előtt, és egy másik, talárt viselő, szőke, ifjú hölgyet, aki sikoltozva hátrált a falig. Egy negyedéves hollóhátas, William Jodfries ott kacarászott a diáktömeg előtt, és közben a meztelen lányokat bámulta.

 

A szóban forgó három hatodéves lány a mögöttük zajló felfordulás felé fordult, amivel ugyanolyan felbolydulást okoztak az ott álló diákok között, mivel megmutatták magukat elölről is.

 

Perselus meghökkenten vette észre, hogy a három diáklány elölről teljesen felöltözöttnek látszott. A három gyanútlan lány közül az egyik, a feltűnő, szőke hajú Allison Conwell a sikoltozó diáktársához sietett.

 

\- Mi a baj, Nellie? - kérdezte tőle.

 

Az összezavarodott Nellie intett Allison válla fölött, de már túl késő volt. Allison két barátja valami olyasmit kiáltozott felé, hogy: „Allison, nem látszik a talárod háta"!, miközben mögöttük egy másik viccelődő alak megjegyezte, hogy az ő talárjuk ugyanúgy eltűnt.

 

Abban a néhány másodpercben, amíg Perselus felmérte a helyzetet, kész tébolyda alakult ki.

 

\- Mit jelentsen ez az egész? - követelte Perselus hangosan, majd odavonult, ahol a négy diáklány - az érzelmi zűrzavar különböző szintjein állva - időközben a falig hátrált.

 

A zsúfolt folyosóra néma csend zuhant, ahogy mindenki megdermedt a váratlan közbeavatkozástól. Még a csaknem hisztérikus Nellie is elfojtotta a zokogását.

 

\- Valaki megbűvölte a talárunk hátulját, hogy át lehessen látni rajtuk, uram - válaszolt a négy érintett lány egyike, Filomena Anderson - egy sötét hajú, gömbölyded mardekáros. - Én ugyan megpróbáltam eltüntetni a bűbájt, de úgy van beállítva a védelem, hogy csak az a személy tudja visszavonni, aki kiszórta a varázslatot.

 

Más körülmények között Perselust lenyűgözte volna a felmutatott képesség. A teljesen képzett varázslók közül is kevesen tudták volna ilyen szintű záróvarázslattal lepecsételni a bűbájukat. Ebben az esetben ugyanakkor csak tovább bosszantotta a dolog. A négy lány nyilvános megalázása túlságosan hasonlított azokhoz a méltatlanságokhoz, amiket ő szenvedett el a Tekergők támadásaitól, hogy most tárgyilagosan meg tudjon birkózni ezzel a helyzettel. Arrafelé fordult, ahol William Jodfries épp megkísérelt elvegyülni a tömegben. Mivel Jodfries osztálytársai folyamatosan ellépkedtek a fiú mellől, kristálytiszta volt a kép, hogy mindannyian tisztában voltak vele, ki a tettes.

 

\- Mr. Jodfries, ide hozzám! Most! - csattant fel Perselus.

 

A homokszőke hajú hollóhátas vonakodva csatlakozott hozzájuk.

 

\- Tíz másodperce van rá, hogy visszaállítsa a talárjaikat, mielőtt kicsapva találja magát! - förmedt rá a bájitalmester.

 

\- De... - tiltakozott a fiú.

 

\- Hét másodperc. Hat... - számolt Perselus.

 

Jodfries gyorsan előkotorta a pálcáját a talárjából, a lányokra mutatott vele, és elmotyogott egy _„Finite Incantatem"_ -et.

 

Allison Conwell óvatosan Nellie Tapson mögé kukucskált, mielőtt kijelentette.

 

\- Minden rendben. A talárok feketék.

 

Mivel nyilvánvalóan felfogta a veszélyt, amibe került, mikor a négy vonzó boszorkány nyílt gyűlölettel az arcán meredt rá, a vörös arcú fiú gyorsan motyogni kezdett.

 

\- Sajnálom. Hülye voltam. Nem kellett volna ezt tennem, most már tudom. Én... tényleg sajnálom.

 

Egy pillanatra csend lett, majd Filomena Anderson - nyomatékot adva a mardekáros ígéretnek - válaszolt rá.

 

\- Most még nem sajnálod, de fogod. Erre a szavamat adom! Piton tanár úr, elmehetünk?

 

Perselus bólintott, mire a négy lány - Jodfries célpontjai - kegyetlen gúnnyal, és annyi méltósággal, amennyit képesek voltak felmutatni, elsiettek.

 

Amint a lányok elmentek, Perselus haragosan meredt Jodfriesra.

 

\- Ha mardekáros lenne, most azonnal kirúgatnám. Mivel nem én vagyok a házvezetője, megteszem, amit tudok, hogy megfelelő büntetésben részesítsem magát. A tanév végéig törlöm a roxmortsi kimenőjét, és az elkövetkező hat hónapban minden nap két órát büntetőmunkával fog tölteni. Várom ma este, a bájital tanteremben, a vacsora után.

 

Ez volt az a pont, ahol a legtöbb tanuló könyörögni kezd a kviddics edzés vagy a karének miatt. Perselus tudta, hogy Jodfries volt a hollóhát legújabb hajtója, úgyhogy már várta a felháborodott tiltakozását. Arra azonban nem számított, hogy a negyedéves nebuló falfehérré válik és könnyekben tör ki, mint egy négy éves.

 

\- Kérem, ne... Soha többé nem teszek ilyet. Ígérem. Ne... Én nem tudok... - Valódi rettegés látszott a fiú arcán és mogyoróbarna szemében.

 

Perselust annyira összezavarta ez a reakció, hogy csak bámult a zokogó diákra, aki hangosabb volt, mint az a lány, akit néhány perccel ezelőtt kínos helyzetbe hozott. Fogalma sem volt, minek nevezze az események eme fordulatát, ahogy eleve azt sem tudta felfogni, miért reagált így Jodfries. Még Neville Longbottom sem vált soha ilyen hisztérikussá, mint most ez a fiú.

 

Perselus épp nyitotta a száját, hogy követelje, azonnal hagyja abba a kölyök ezt a pokoli nyivákolást, amikor rádöbbent, mi állhat Jodfries nevetséges viselkedésének hátterében. A maró megjegyzés, aminek hangot akart adni, csírájában elhalt.

Perselus Piton megszokta, hogy ő képezi diákjai rettegéseinek tárgyát. Perverz élvezetet nyújtott a számára, ahogy figyelte, hogyan folyik le a szín az arcukról, hogy látta a félelmet a szemükben, miközben várták a házpontok levonását és a büntetőmunkák kiszabását, amikor bármelyiküket is szabályszegésen kapta. Rendkívüli szórakozást jelentett neki engedékenynek lenni a mardekárosaival, míg más házak tanulóit büntette azokért a kihágásokért, melyekbe mindkét ház tanulói belekeveredtek. Szégyentelenül kedvét lelte az efféle alantas kegyetlenségben. Ugyanakkor nem volt ínyére az elképzelés, hogy a tökfejek a testi épségüket féltsék a jelenlétében. _Az_ már egy teljesen más ügy volt. Saját ostobaságuk következményeitől félni egy dolog, de a biztonságuk féltése elviselhetetlen volt Piton számára.

Noha Potter esetében, annak ötödévében, közel került hozzá - amikor a fiú lopva belekukkantott a merengőjébe -, soha nem emelt volna mérgében kezet egy tanulóra. És a szexuális érintésük gondolatától is a rosszullét kerülgette. Mind taszító külsejű gyereknek látszott, kevesebb intelligenciával és józan ésszel, mint néhány, a laborja üvegcséiben úszkáló mintadarab. Még a hetedévesek is csak a megvetést váltották ki belőle - mindnyájan csakis a kviddiccsel meg a szexszel törődtek, általában ebben a sorrendben. Melyik felnőtt ember találná ezt csábítónak?

Hogy hogyan gondolhatja bárki is, hogy érdeklődik ezek iránt az undorító kis kamaszok iránt, meghaladta a képzelőerejét. Még halálfalóként sem süllyedt ilyen mélységekig. Lehet, hogy a pattanásos arcok, buja hormonok és kamasz félelmek bejönnek néhány férfinak, ő azonban nem tartozott közéjük. Az ő ízlése mindig is az erős varázslók felé irányult, nem pedig fegyelmezetlen gyerekek felé. Perselus arra az egy dologra volt büszke, hogy bár lehet, hogy ferde, de nem kifacsarodott. Már maga a vád is sértette.

 

De most nem a sértést volt a legnehezebb dolog kezelni, hanem a tanulója szemében felbukkanó rettegést. Egész életében azzal vádolták, hogy egy szörnyeteg, de csak Jodfries esztelen félelme láttán érezte ténylegesen annak magát.

 

Hivatása során első alkalommal nem volt elképzelése arról, hogyan kezeljen egy fegyelmi problémát. Meg-megakadt, elbizonytalanodott, hogyan is folytassa, amikor egy nyugodt, férfi tenorhang szólalt meg a háta mögül.

 

\- Mi folyik itt?

 

Szinte bűnösnek érezve magát, amiért egy zokogó nebuló jelenlétében találják, Perselus megfordult, amikor Harry Potter lépett mellé. Abszolút szóra képtelenül meredt a mélyzöld szempárba a nevetséges kerek szemüveg mögött, amit Potter egész roxforti életében viselt. Sötét, kócos hajával és frissen borotvált, vonzó arcvonásaival Potter tökéletesen beleillett abba a szuperhős szerepbe, amit ráaggattak. Noha igaz, hogy Potter nem volt túl magas, a laza talár alatt egy profi sportoló atlétikus, karcsú alakja rejlett. Mozgásának macskaszerű, áramvonalas kecse magabiztosságot sugallt. Természetesen azzal az erővel, ami Voldemortéval vetekedett, annak csúcspontján, nem csoda, hogy Potternek magabiztos volt a fellépése. Még Albus - koruk legnagyobb varázslója - sem rendelkezett ezzel a fajta kisugárzással. Azoknak, akik az ilyen dolgokra érzékenyen reagáltak, Potter ereje úgy játszott a bőrükön, mint az energia a levegőben, a villámlásokkal teli vihar előtt. És Perselus mindig fogékony volt az efféle erőre.

 

Normál esetben Perselus nyomasztónak találta volna, hogy Potter félbeszakítja őt egy ilyen pillanatban. A diákok mind olyan szinten istenítették az átkozott Fiút, Aki Túlélte, hogy Perselus már majdnem irigykedett a tökkelütötteknél elért népszerűségére. Ezen túlmenően utált elveszettnek látszani a volt tanítványa előtt. Ám ma szinte hálát érzett a közbeavatkozásért. Mivel fogalma sem volt arról, hogyan birkózzon meg Jodfries rémületével, olyan halkan, ami már csaknem meghittnek számított, magyarázni kezdett.

 

\- Mr. Jodfries épp az imént bűvölte meg négy leánytanuló talárját, hogy azok hátulról láthatatlanná váljanak. Büntetőmunkát adtam neki, és...

 

\- Kérem, Potter tanár úr - könyörgött Jodfries. - Ne kényszerítsen rá, hogy egyedül kelljen büntetőmunkára mennem vele. Tudja, hogy mit művelt Carl Westfielddel! Kérem...

 

Perselus igyekezett az uralma alatt tartani az arcvonásait, de a vád hallatán érezte, hogy melegség önti el az arcát. Úgy tűnt, egész életében vesztett csatát vív az ilyen típusú hamis vádak ellen. Várta, hogy griffendéles kollégája a diákjuk védelmére keljen. Tapasztalata arra figyelmeztette, hogy ez a jelenet rosszról csakis még rosszabbra fordulhat.

 

Perselus nézte, ahogy a szokás szerint laza Potter szeme elsötétedik. Abban a pillanatban Potter hosszúkás, megnyerő arca sokkal kevésbé nézett ki úgy, mint Jamesé, akire általában hasonlított, és sokkal inkább Lily volt, amikor a lány a legálszentebb módon viselkedett. A baljósan zöld szempárban égő bosszúangyali fény olyannak látszott, mintha Perselus egy felbőszült tigris pillantásának kereszttüzében állna.

 

A férfi tudta, hogy miatta van ez. Itt állt egy majdnem hisztérikus fiúval, és legalább tizennégy diák nézett szájtátva rájuk. Tisztában volt vele, milyen rosszul fest ez az egész.

Lehet, hogy Potter hajlandó volt szombaton tisztázni a nevét közös hányattatásuk végett, de összességében nézve ez most egy másik ügynek számított. Még ha nem is tett semmi gonoszat, Perselus tudta, a jelenet úgy nézett ki, mintha épp az imént fenyegetett volna meg egy gyereket. Potter mindig azon lovagolt, milyen könyörtelenül bánik a diákokkal, mennyire tisztességtelenül oszt ki olyan sok büntetőmunkát. És az után, a _Prófétában_ megszellőztetett borzasztó, gyerekmolesztálós cikk után egy nappal aligha időszerű egy síró diák mellett kapni a folyosón.

 

Visszatekintve Perselus rádöbbent, hogy talán Minerva elé kellett volna vinnie a tettest a büntetés kirovása végett, neki pedig kimaradnia a dologból. Nem ezt tette, ezért most mindjárt learatja a tévedésének babérjait.

 

Még ha Potter nem is vonta le a következtetést, hogy rosszul bánt Jodfriesszel, ez tökéletes lehetőséget biztosított neki, hogy elégtételt vegyen minden tőle levont házpontért, az iskolában elszenvedett minden egyes büntetőmunkáért és az összes, legyünk-kedvesek-a-fafejekhez viták miatt, amit a fiatalabb tanár elveszített ellene a tanári értekezleteken. Abban a pillanatban Perselus mélységesen tisztában volt minden alkalommal, amikor nyilvánosan megalázta Pottert - mind iskolás korában, mind munkatársként.

 

Legnagyobb megdöbbenésére Potter haragos ábrázata elfordult tőle, és Jodfries arcára fókuszált.

 

\- Piton professzor ártatlan abban a bűncselekményben, amivel az imént megvádolta őt. Most rögtön hagyja abba ezt a nyivákolást, és viselkedjen a korának megfelelően!

 

Potter dühös követelése annyira sokkolta Jodfriest, hogy elcsendesedett.

 

\- Így már jobb. Szerencséje, hogy Piton professzor volt az, aki elkapta magát. Ha Weasley tanárnő vagy az igazgató tette volna, mostanra azt kívánná, hogy bárcsak kicsapták volna. - Szemmel látható volt, ahogy Potter megpróbálta lenyugtatni magát, aztán visszafordult, hogy szembenézzen Perselusszal.

 

\- Igazából azért jöttem, hogy egy szívességet kérjek öntől, ami lehet, hogy mindkettőnk számára előnyös volna.

 

\- Miféle szívességet? - akarta tudni a férfi. Tudta, hogy Potter támogatása túl jó volt ahhoz, hogy igaz legyen. Potter hamis biztonságérzetbe ringatta őt, és most kétségkívül arra készül, hogy megalázza őt a diáksereg előtt.

 

\- Megígértem Longbottom professzornak, hogy ma délután segítek neki leszüretelni a gránátalmáit. Ugyanakkor ma reggel büntetőmunkát adtam Phillipsnek és Montgomerynek. Leküldhetem őket magához, hogy együtt töltsék le a büntetésüket Jodfriesszel? - Potter tekintete összekapcsolódott Perseluséval, némán sürgetve a beleegyezését.

 

Mivel egy zavaró kérésre készítette fel magát, Perselus alig értette, miért csinál Potter egy ilyen egyszerű dologból ekkora hűhót. Semmi jelentősége az egésznek. Egy vagy három - aligha számít, hogy hány tanuló van a teremben egy-egy büntetőmunka során. De akkor leesett neki, hogy igenis van különbség. Ez megakadályozza, hogy a szombati vád megismétlődjön.

 

Perselust lenyűgözte a logika, és kimérten rábólintott.

 

\- Rendben. Küldje le őket a vacsora után.

 

\- Köszönöm. - Potter újból Jodfriesre pillantott. - Nem szeretnék még egyszer hallani erről az ostobaságról. Ha nem akar büntetőmunkát, akkor ne viselkedjen ostoba alak módjára. Tűnjön a szemem elől, mielőtt megduplázom azt, amit Piton professzor adott magának! - A sápadt arcú fiú bólintott, és gyorsan elsietett a még mindig zsúfolt folyosón. Potter az ottmaradt hallgatósághoz fordult, és megszólalt.

 

\- A negyedik tanóra csengője három perce felhangzott. Hacsak nem kívánnak csatlakozni Jodfries büntetőmunkájához, azt javaslom, induljanak el oda, ahol lenniük kell!

 

Egy szívdobbanással később már csak ők ketten álltak a folyosón.

Perselus ránézett Potterre. Tudta, hogy meg kell köszönnie, de a feje még mindig forgott az ifjú Jodfries csaknem hisztérikus reakciójától. Egy pillanattal később hallotta magát megszólalni.

 

\- Hogy leszek képes fenntartani a fegyelmet, ha nem oszthatok ki büntetőmunkát?

 

Perselus elborzadt, hogy hangosan kimondta a gondolatát, és Potter tekintetét kerülve, valahova a fiatalember bal halántéka mellé nézett.

 

\- Igenis adhat büntetőmunkát. Igazából valószínűleg jó ötlet nem változtatni a szokásain. Csak, talán egy ideig, nem kellene egyszemélyes büntetéseket kiszabnia - javasolta tétován a fiú.

 

\- Azt ajánlja, hogy ártatlanokat is büntessek meg a vétkessel egyetemben? - csattant fel Piton, és Potter szemébe nézett, hogy dühösen végigmérje.

 

Szinte játékos fény gyúlt Potter pillantásában, amikor válaszolt.

 

\- Nos, nem ez lenne az első alkalom, igaz?

 

Perselus kinyitotta a száját, hogy tagadja a vádat, de... a szavak nem igazán panaszként hangzottak. Azok az ugratás szavai voltak, minden rosszindulat nélkül, ugyanazon a bizalmas hangszínen kimondva, amit Potter akkor használt, amikor Weasleyékkel heccelődött. És mivel volt bizonyos mértékű igazság az állításban, Perselus visszanyelte a tagadását, és óvatosan elismerte.

 

\- Nem, mindketten tudjuk, hogy nem ez lenne.

 

Voltak napok, amikor az ifjú Potternek azért is büntetőmunkát adott, mert lélegzetet vett, pusztán azért, mert az apjára hasonlított.

 

\- Mi baj származhat akkor tehát egy kipróbált és bevált tradíció folytatásából, legalábbis addig, míg a helyzet el nem rendeződik? - kérdezte Potter.

 

\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a fafej diákok el tudnának képzelni egy-két okot - válaszolt a bájital tanár.

 

\- És ez foglalkoztatta magát bármikor is? - vigyorgott rá kihívóan Potter. - Mikorra adta Jodfries büntetőmunkáját?

 

\- A hetedik tanóra utánra.

 

\- Háromra leküldöm Montgomeryt és Phillipset. Köszönöm.

 

\- Mindketten tudjuk, hogy a gránátalmákat nem ma délután kell leszedni - mutatott rá Perselus.

 

\- Talán csak jobb szeretem, hogy magát teszem meg a rossz fickónak, minthogy én magam adjak nekik büntetőmunkát.

 

\- És gondolja, azzal hogy _hozzám_ küldi őket, a hősükké teszi magát? - Perselus képtelen volt nem feltenni a kérdést.

 

Potter kuncogni kezdett.

 

\- Mindig is mondta, hogy nem vagyok túl okos. Vacsoránál találkozunk, professzor.

 

Miközben figyelte, ahogy Potter megfordul és végigmegy a folyosón a lépcsők felé, egy olyan természetellenes melegség szárnyalt Perselus a bensőjében, amit saját önvédelme érdekében biztos marokkal szokott féken tartani.

 

Miután lerázta magáról ezt a szokatlan reakciót, Perselus elindult felfelé a gyengélkedő irányába, hogy leszállítsa a bájitalokat, amiket a múlt éjjel készített.

*~*~*

 

 

Egy héttel később Perselus a táblánál állt, és éppen az utasítások felírását fejezte be a harmadikos Hugrabug-Hollóhát dupla bájitaltan órára. Háttal állt az osztályteremnek, és hallotta a diákok halk beszélgetését, akik korábban érkeztek az órájára. A kollektív zajszint sosem volt olyan magas a bájitallaborban, mint más osztálytermekben, ahol órát tartott, így általában elnézte, amíg az osztály zöme meg nem érkezett.

 

Amint végzett az utasításokkal, visszatért a székéhez, és újból nekilátott az előző, ötödévfolyamosok órai dolgozatainak kijavításához. Épp a halom második papírját fordította meg, amikor észrevette, hogy természetellenes csend támad körülötte.

 

Miközben azon töprengett, hogy vajon most mi lelte a gyagyásokat, Perselus felemelte a fejét, csak hogy a mellkasában akadjon a lélegzete, amikor a tekintete összetalálkozott Carl Westfield ideges, kék szemével.

 

A fiúnak, aki a molesztálással vádolta meg őt, egyszerre gyökeret vert a lába. Perselus még a tanterem elejéből is látta, ahogy Westfield ádámcsutkája mozog, amikor a fiú nyelt egyet.

 

A Westfield oldalán álló sötét bőrű fiú - Joseph Mangra, a barátja - Westfield hátára helyezte a kezét. Úgy tűnt, Westfield mély lélegzetet vesz, mielőtt folytatja az útját a tanterembe. A fiú egy hete távol volt a tanóráitól, ez volt a visszatérésének első napja.

 

Perselust nem igazán lepte meg, hogy ő is pont olyan nyugtalan, mint jelen pillanatban a diákja. Sosem volt még része ilyen típusú kínos szituációban, és fogalma sem volt róla, hogyan kezelje a fiút. Annak fényében, amit az ifjú Westfield elszenvedett, normális, fenyegető viselkedése nem tűnt helyénvalónak.

 

Perselus figyelte, ahogy Westfield követi Mangrát a munkapadjukhoz. Amikor a fiú letette az iskolatáskáját, ismét elkezdődött a normális beszélgetés - talán kicsit izgatottabb éllel.

 

Perselus ismét visszafordult az előtte levő dolgozathoz, amikor az osztály újfent elnémult. Felpillantva meglepetten látta, ahogy a fény visszaverődik Westfield szőke fürtjeiről, miközben a fiú szándékosan nagyokat lépve elindult a tanári asztalhoz.

 

Miközben szíve megmagyarázhatatlanul kalapált mellkasa falán, Perselus szárazon nyelt egyet, és belenézett Westfield eltökélt kék szemébe.

 

\- Piton tanár úr? - kezdte bizonytalanul Westfield.

 

\- Igen, Mr. Westfield? - kérdezte Perselus, reményei szerint normális, nem fenyegető hangon.

 

\- Én, ööö... bocsánatot szeretnék kérni, uram - mondta a fiú.

 

\- Hogyan? - A tanár nagyon erősen igyekezett, hogy ne tátott szájjal meredjen a diákjára.

 

A fiú nyugodt és kiegyensúlyozott hangja keresztülszállt az egész laboron, bele a helyiség azonnali, halálos csendjébe, miközben Westfield folytatta.

 

\- Megvádoltam egy borzasztó bűnnel, amit nem követett el. Én... én sajnálom.

 

Perselus nem emlékezett rá, hogy egy diák valaha is annyira elképesztette volna, hogy hirtelenjében nem tudott megszólalni. Legalábbis semmi olyan nem rémlett, ami kellemes élménynek számított. Szinte érezte a döbbenetet, amit a Westfieldet kukkolók tapasztaltak. Az összes szempár őt kutatta a tanteremben, ahogy megköszörülte a torkát, és egy megfelelő válasz után keresgélt. Egy pillanattal később megszólalt.

 

\- Aligha tartható felelősnek bármiért, ami történt, Mr. Westfield. Nem tartozik nekem bocsánatkéréssel.

 

\- Én... mégis rosszul érzem magam, amiért... megvádoltam önt, uram - mondta erre Westfield.

 

Perselus erre igazán nem számított. Látta, mennyire nehéz volt a fiúnak itt állnia és beszélnie hozzá. Visszaemlékezve arra, amit Potter merengőjében látott egy bő héttel ezelőtt, érezte, hogy ugyanaz az emlék suhan át a fiún is. Látta, hogy Westfield remeg.

 

Perselus mély levegőt vett, és csendesen megszólalt.

 

\- Mindkettőnket megtévesztettek, Mr. Westfield.

 

A göndör hajú fiú bólintott, és kényelmetlenül lesütötte a szemét.

 

\- Ellenfelünk alábecsülte a maga bátorságát. - Perselus azon kapta magát, hogy minden előzetes megfontolás nélkül kimondja, amit gondol. - Ritkán láttam bárkit az ön korában ekkora becsületérzéssel és feddhetetlenséggel. A bátorságáért és a rugalmasságáért ötven ponttal jutalmazom a Hugrabug házat.

 

Úgy tűnt, az egész helyiség egy emberként kap levegő után, amikor a zsugori és hírhedten zsarnok bájitaltan tanáruk több pontot adományozott nekik egyetlen másodperc alatt, mint amennyit egész év alatt szokott kiosztani a többi háznak.

 

Perselus tudta, hogy tette nem igazán volt helyénvaló. A házpontok felszínes ajándékával nem kárpótolhatta Westfieldet az elszenvedett borzalmakért, de nem tudta, mi mást tegyen, hogy kifejezze a tiszteletét a fiú bátorsága iránt. Nem lepte volna meg, sőt nem is neheztelt volna érte, ha Westfield a Roxfortban hátralévő idejét úgy töltené, hogy a házi feladatait a barátain keresztül juttatja el hozzá, és bájitaltan órákon magánoktatás keretein belül venne részt, ahogy azt a múlt héten tette. Az, hogy a fiú ennyire merészen besétált Perselus órájára és bocsánatot kért a tévedéséért, pusztán tíz nappal azután, hogy agymosással elhitették vele, hogy a tanára molesztálta őt, olyan mértékű bátorságot igényelt, ami a Kis Túlélőhöz is méltó volt.

 

Perselus látta, hogy teljesen sokkolta Westfieldet. A nyugtalanság átmenetileg eltűnt a szeméből, és leesett az álla.

 

\- Én... öhm... köszönöm, professzor.

 

\- Talán most már elfoglalhatná a helyét - javasolta a tanár egy biccentés keretében.

 

Westfield egy bólintással visszatért a munkapadjához.

 

Perselus a lehető legjobb tudása szerint figyelmen kívül hagyta a diákok meghökkent arcát, és felemelkedett, hogy elkezdje az óráját.

 

 

~ * ~ * ~

 

 

\- Piton professzor ismét nem jött ma vacsorázni - jegyezte meg Harry, amikor végzett csokoládétortájának utolsó morzsájával is. Bár a tanári kar legtöbb tagja a szokásos helyén ült és a vacsora pont olyan pazar volt, mint mindig, Ron és Piton távollétében az asztal furcsán üresnek hatott.

 

Hermione felnézett a papírokból, amiket a tejsodós gyümölcslepénye mellett osztályozott.

 

\- Tudod érte hibáztatni?

 

\- Nem vall rá, hogy ennyi étkezést kihagy egyhuzamban - jelentette ki Harry.

 

\- Nos, mindazok után, ami történt... - kezdte Hermione.

 

\- Nem azért hiányzik - állította a Harry másik oldalán ülő Neville.

 

\- Tényleg? - Harry úgy fordult, hogy Neville-re nézzen. A fiatal tanár nem sokat változott a diákkoruk óta. Továbbra is csendes, kedves és kissé félénk volt. Iskoláskori pufókságának legnagyobb része eltűnt róla, de továbbra is mély, komoly, kék szemmel bámult a világba, amitől rendkívül fiatalnak és ártatlannak nézett ki. - Ezt meg hogy érted?

 

Neville elmosolyodott.

 

\- Hallottam a diákokat a hetedik órában beszélni. Adam Viersnek kétségkívül sikerült olyan gondot okoznia a harmadik bájitaltan órán, ami jelentéktelenné teszi az én tévedéseimet.

 

Harry megborzongott a gondolatra. Egy felnőtt, egy tanár szemszögéből nézve tudta, hogy mind szerencsések voltak, amiért Neville-lel egyazon helyiségben tartózkodva élve kijutottak a bájitaltan órákról. El nem tudta képzelni, mi tehetné Neville felrobbanó üstjeit lényegtelenné. Legalábbis semmi olyasmit, amit az osztálytársai és a pince is túlélt volna.

 

Nyugtalan pillantást váltott Hermionével, mielőtt a lehető legártatlanabb hangon tovább faggatta Neville-t.

 

\- Miféle gondot?

 

A fiú megrántotta a vállát.

 

\- Azt hiszem, valami olyasmit, amihez bogaraknak van köze.

 

\- Bogarakhoz? - ismételte Harry.

 

\- Piton professzor mindenfajta mérgező rovarokat használ a hozzávalóiban - súgta mellette Hermione hangosan.

 

Hermione persze tudta mindezt. Ő és Neville szerencsések voltak, ha arra emlékeztek, hogyan néz ki egy üst, nemhogy arra, miféle hozzávalók kerültek bele.

 

\- Azt hallottuk volna, ha a fél hatodik évfolyamot megmérgezték, megcsípték volna, vagy bármi másból kifolyólag a gyengélkedőn végezték volna, nem? - kérdezte Harry.

 

\- Gondolom - válaszolt Hermione. Tekintete végigsöpört a zsúfolt termen. - Úgy tűnik, hogy mindenki itt van. Akkor mégis mi történt, Neville?

 

Neville megvonta a vállait.

 

\- Munson abbahagyta a beszédet, amikor rájött, hogy figyelek. Csak annyit hallottam, hogy a bájitallabor háborús övezetté vált. Azt mondták, hogy Piton negyven perccel korábban elbocsátotta a harmadik órájáról az osztályt, és törölte a többi bájitalóráját aznapra.

 

\- Nem utasította az osztályt, hogy maradjanak, és segítsenek rendet rakni? - kérdezte Hermione.

 

\- Nem, és mivel minket mindig ott fogott, úgy hiszem, akármi is történt, az valóban rossz lehetett - válaszolt Neville.

 

Harry ugyanarra gondolva letette a villáját a tányérja mellé.

 

\- Megyek, és utánanézek Pitonnak. Meggyőződöm, hogy ő és a terem is rendben vannak-e.

 

Harry azért tette hozzá a terem részt, mivel Neville furcsa pillantást vetett rá.

 

\- Amennyiben múzeumbogarak is szerepet kaptak a dologban, azok mostanra már leették a húst a csontjáról - jegyezte meg Neville, és nem különösebben hangzott összetörtnek a lehetőségtől.

 

Hermione előre megjósolható éles „Neville! Borzasztó dolog ilyet mondani" kiáltása még Harry fülébe csengett, amikor felállt. Elfojtott egy vigyort, és hagyta a szerencsétlen Neville-t habogni, miközben ő elindult a Nagyteremből kifelé.

 

 _Inkább te kapd a fejmosást, mint én!_ \- gondolta Harry, miközben kereket oldott. Eleget állt már Hermione tirádáinak másik oldalán ahhoz, hogy szinte bármit megtegyen, hogy elkerülje azokat.

 

A folyosók még mindig hemzsegtek a jövő-menő diákoktól, úgyhogy közel tizenöt percébe került, hogy a sok köszöngetés és kérdezősködés közepette - melyek a roxforti folyosói áthaladások normális velejárói voltak - elérje a pincébe vezető lépcsőt. Néha, amikor nagyon sietett, megértette, hogy Piton miért viselkedett olyan ellenszenvesen a diákjaival. Senki, akinek volt egy kis sütnivalója, nem tartóztatta fel Piton professzort, amikor keresztülhaladt a folyosókon. Még a többi tanár is széles ívben kerülte őt.

 

Egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt, mióta utoljára oka volt meglátogatnia az alagsort, de Harry még több mint kilenc év távollét ellenére is emlékezett az útra. Azután a tömérdek büntetőmunka után, amit itt eltöltött, furcsának is hatott volna, ha nem rémlene - ismerte be kényszeredetten.

 

Nem meglepő módon elhaladt néhány, Piton felségterületének folyosóján lézengő diák mellett. Az a pár mardekáros, akivel összetalálkozott, előzékenyen köszöntötte, majd mentek tovább a dolgukra.

 

Harry végül elérte a bájital tanterem boltíves ajtaját. A vastag tölgyfaajtó zárva volt, de nem volt levédve, ami számára azt jelentette, hogy Piton valószínűleg még mindig odabent van.

 

Ismét tizenhárom évesnek érezve magát - amikor a láthatatlanná tevő köpenyében járta a folyosókat -, Harry az ajtóra szorította a fülét, és hallgatózott. Egy furcsa, gépiesnek ható, zümmögő hang hallatszott ki a tanteremből, de nem voltak sikolyok vagy nyögések, amik arra utaltak volna, hogy múzeumbogarak vagy hasonlók falnának fel élve valakit.

 

Kopogott az ajtón, de ezzel nem okozott változást a furcsa zümmögésben.

 

Bár tudta, hogy később megbánja ezt, Harry lassan megpróbálkozott a kilinccsel. Az ajtó könnyedén kinyílt.

 

A zsongás hangereje az egekig emelkedett. A pince kőfalairól visszaverődve csak még hangosabbá vált a rezgés. Erősen hasonlított egy mugli, tudományos-fantasztikus mozifilm speciális effektusának hangjára, olyanra, mint egy anyahajó motorja - gondolta Harry, miközben úgy érezte, hogy a zaj megrezgeti a csontjait.

 

Belépett a fülsiketítően hangos helyiségbe, és csak annyit látott, hogy fekete, amorf függöny homályosítja el a tantermet. Amikor végül a szeme alkalmazkodott a látásviszonyokhoz, halványan ki tudott venni pár tucat padot, amelyek mindegyikén szertehányva álltak az üstök, a félig felaprított hozzávalók, pennák, pergamenek és könyvek - egyértelműen a sietős távozás jeleit bizonyítva -, mielőtt védekezésképpen hirtelen becsukta a szemét, mert valami nagy egyenesen az arcába vágódott.

 

Ezzel pontosan egy időben egy ismerős, felbőszült hang vakkantva kiáltott rá.

 

\- Azonnal csukja be azt az ajtót!

 

Harry ösztönösen követte az utasítást. Valami nekicsapódott a bal bicepszének és ott is maradt, annyira megijesztve őt, hogy kinyitotta a szemét. Valami más a fejéhez ért, és ott szépen befészkelte magát a hajába.

 

Harry kábultan nézett le az óriási, narancssárga szemű bogárra, ami tanári talárjának bal karján pihent. A rovar nagyjából három hüvelyk hosszú volt, fitos orra, fekete, puskagolyó alakú teste és átlátszó, sötét erezetű szárnyai tették teljessé a képet. Miközben ezt figyelte, egy másik is landolt a karján, és szintúgy helyet foglalt rajta. Az a mozgó, fekete függöny, amit az ajtó kinyitásakor észlelt, nyilvánvalóan bogarak tömkelege volt.

 

Gyomra összerándult, amikor rájött, mennyi volt belőlük. Mindenen ott voltak - a munkapadokon, a falakon, a padlón, az ablakokon, a talárján...

 

 _Az egész bájital tanterem hemzseg ezektől az izéktől_ \- gondolta Harry, befogadva a több száz, talán több ezer furcsa rovar látványát, amelyek szinte részeg tántorgásban imbolyogtak ide-oda a teremben. _A bogarak felelősek a zajért_ \- eszmélt rá, meghallva annak a hangját, amelyik a karján tartózkodva csatlakozott a fülsértő kórushoz.

 

Harry körülnézett a helyiségben, és elkapta Perselus Piton abszurd látványát, amint egy zöld lepkehálóval a kezében csapkod a bogarak után, miközben azok körbe-körbe támolyogtak a laborban. Piton oldala mellett egy nagy, fekete fémláda lebegett, ami szemmel láthatóan úgy volt megbűvölve, hogy a bogarakat be ugyan beengedje, de ki már nem. Ahogy a férfi lengette maga körül a hálót, furcsa képet festett a fekete garbójával, sápadt bőrével és szemébe lógó fekete hajával. _Felettébb hasonlít egy pillangóvadászaton levő vámpírra_ \- vélte Harry, noha ellenállt az impulzusnak, hogy hangosan felnevessen a képtelen látványra.

 

\- Mit akar, Potter? - kérdezte Piton. - Amint látja, jelen pillanatban némiképp elfoglalt vagyok.

 

Harrynek muszáj volt megcsodálnia a másik férfi hidegvérét. Noha bosszúság csendült ki a hangjából, Piton úgy hangzott, mintha csak a dolgozatok osztályozását szakította volna félbe miatta, és nem egy bibliai méreteket öltő rovarinvázió megakadályozását. A megjátszott sértettsége sokkal jobban sikerült volna, ha az egyik pirosas szemű bogár nem pont akkor szállt volna rá a jellegzetes orrára, amint a férfi befejezte a beszédét.

 

Harry meglepetésére Piton össze sem rándult, és le sem csapta a lényt. Puszta kézzel egyszerűen az arcához nyúlt, és óvatosan a lebegő ládába szállította a bogarat.

 

Noha arca meg-megrándult a vágytól, hogy elvigyorodjon, Harry tudta, az életébe kerülne, ha bármiféle jókedvet mutatna egy ilyen pillanatban, mint ez. Lehet, hogy kilenc évvel ezelőtt legyőzte Voldemort Nagyurat, de semmilyen illúziója nem volt afelől, hogy egy felbőszült Pitonnal szemben bizony pórul járna.

 

\- Valami különleges okból kifolyólag van itt, vagy azt feltételezte, hogy jelenléte a tökéletes befejezése lesz annak az idilli napnak, amelyet épp most tapasztalok? - csattant fel Piton.

 

Mivel ismerte Piton lefegyverzésének tökéletes módját, Harry egyszerűen az igazat mondta.

 

\- Voltaképpen azért jöttem, hogy lássam, hogy van. Neville említette a vacsoránál, hogy történt egy kis gond a bájitallaborban.

 

Ahogy arra számított, magyarázata leradírozta a gúnymosolyt a férfi arcáról, és a savanyú pillantást zavar és gyanakvás váltotta fel. Harry nem tudta eldönteni, melyiket preferálta jobban. A gyanakvó Piton semmivel sem volt rokonszenvesebb a gúnyos megjegyzéseket tevő Pitonnál.

 

\- Amint láthatja, tökéletesen rendben vagyok - válaszolt a férfi feszülten. Mintha pont így időzítette volna, ez volt az a pillanat, amikor az egyik részegen keringő rovar sokkal inkább nekiütközött, mintsem rászállt a tanár arcára.

 

Harry próbálta visszatartani, tényleg megpróbálta, de erre bizony kibuggyant belőle a nevetés.

 

Egy jól hallható sóhajjal Piton felnyúlt, hogy a rovart az arcáról a fekete fémdobozba rakja.

 

\- Nem harapnak, ugye, jól gondolom? - kérdezte Harry végre elfojtva a nevetését.

 

\- Állnék itt úgy, hogy arcomon és a kezeimen mászkálnak, ha azt tennék? Használja már az agyát, Potter! Minerva biztosított róla, hogy van olyanja; ámbár én a tizenöt évnyi érintkezésünk során igen kevés bizonyítékát láttam, ami alátámasztaná az állítását.

 

Harry mosolya kiszélesedett.

 

\- Mik ezek?

 

\- Magicicada septendecim - felelte Piton oda sem figyelve, miközben meglendítette a hálóját, hogy lehalásszon még három elrepülő rovart a levegőből.

 

\- Mágik...

 

Ezúttal Piton sóhaja még hangosabb volt.

 

\- Nem mágikus. Magi-cicada. Emlékszik még a latinra, nemde?

 

\- Halványan. Azt jelenti... hetven...

 

Mivel egyértelműen vonakodott végigszenvedni ezt a hitvány előadást, Piton közbevágott, hogy elmagyarázza.

 

\- Ez az amerikai tizenhét éves kabócák tudományos neve.

 

\- És mit keresnek ezek itt? - érdeklődött tovább Harry, megmozdulva, amikor még négy bogár foglalta el látszólag végleges lakhelyét rajta. Rájött, ha elég hosszú időn keresztül álldogálna ott, ezeknek az izéknek az élő tömege palástként borítaná be, akár egy mugli horrorfilm áldozatát.

 

\- Jelen pillanatban repülnek, leszállnak és megpróbálnak magukhoz vonzani egy párt - elégítette ki a kíváncsiságát a tanár.

 

Most Harryre került a sóhajtozás sora.

 

\- Úgy értettem, hogyan kerültek ide? Nem akarta, hogy így rajzani kezdjenek, nemde?

 

\- Potter, ez megüti azon legkreténebb kérdések szintjét, amit életében valaha is feltett. Hát persze hogy nem vágytam rá, hogy a bájital tanterem egy bibliai pestis színhelyéül szolgáljon! És hogy megkíméljem magam annak gyötrelmétől, hogy végig kelljen szenvednem a következő fájdalmasan nyilvánvaló érdeklődését: azért vannak ebben az állapotban, mert Mr. Viers szükségét érezte az átváltoztatástan házi feladatát a bájitaltan órán gyakorolni, miközben Miss Adar ezzel egy időben kiszórta az ugyanúgy nem ebbe az osztályterembe való

Áthatolhatatlanság bűbájt.

 

\- Keresztezte egymást a két varázslat? - kérdezte Harry egy elborzadt szünetet követően. Még egy elsőéves is ismerte az egymást keresztező varázslatok veszélyét. Nem csak kiszámíthatatlanok voltak az ilyen kísérletezések eredményei, hanem arra is hajlamosak, hogy visszafordíthatatlanok legyenek. A Szent Mungó tele volt a véletlen varázslatok áldozataival.

 

Piton bólintott.

 

\- Mindkét varázslat egyazon pillanatban érte el az asztalt, amin a hozzávalók voltak. Ha ez egy házi feladatként megadott gyakorlat lett volna, amelyben arra kérik fel őket, hogy kombinálják a varázslataikat, a két pupák sosem lett volna képes kivitelezni azt. De mivel ez az abszolút tudatlanság folyományaképpen jött létre, a varázslatok összekeveredése tökéletesen megvalósult. Egyszerre érték el a Magicicada septendecim lárvákat, és változtatták a kifejletlen, bebábozódott kabócákat felnőtt állapotukra. A végeredményt maga előtt látja.

 

\- Öhm... miért nem használ egy szimpla Begyűjtő bűbájt az összegyűjtésükre? - kérdezte Harry.

 

\- Nahát, hogy én miért is nem gondoltam erre!? Kérem, csak nyugodtan tegye meg! - Piton hosszú ujjú keze széles mozdulattal intett a repkedő kabócafelhő felé, melyek közül rengeteg szállt le a hajára, mellkasára és vállára, miközben beszélt.

 

Miközben Harry keze a zsebe felé mozdult, figyelte Pitont, amint a férfi türelmesen eltávolítja az összes rátelepült kabócát, és berakja azokat a dobozba.

 

Piton megjegyzésének tónusa gyanakvással töltötte el Harryt, így amikor előhúzta magyalpálcáját a zsebéből, egy olyan begyűjtő varázslatot szórt a kabócákra, ami elég erős volt ahhoz, hogy magához hívja a bogarakat akár Exeterből* is, ha úgy kívánja. A kabócák egy tapodtat sem jöttek közelebb, továbbra is zavartalanul folytatták dülöngélésüket, minden bájt nélkülöző repülésük közepette.

 

\- Nem működik - közölte Harry egy pillanattal később. Tudta, mennyi erőt tett bele abba a bűbájba. Működnie kellett volna.

 

\- Gratulálok, hogy ismét megállapította az átkozottul nyilvánvalót, Potter - jegyezte meg gúnyosan Piton.

 

\- Miért nem működött? - kérdezte Harry figyelmen kívül hagyva a hangsúlyt.

 

\- Úgy sejtem, Miss Adar Áthatolhatatlanság bűbájának van némi köze hozzá.

 

A hemzsegő bogarak szinte vaksi ügyetlenkedéseit nézegetve körbe a laborban, Harryt váratlanul elöntötte az aggodalom a két tanuló sorsát illetően, akik ezt a galibát okozták, majd hangot is adott a nyugtalanságának.

 

\- Maggie és Adam nem osztoznak ebben a sorsban, ugye?

 

\- Tessék?

 

\- Nos, nem tudom elképzelni, hogy erre a... nos, hogy jól reagált volna erre - intett Harry a bogarak irányába.

 

Piton száraz kuncogást eresztett meg.

 

\- Beismerem, kísértésbe estem, hogy megátkozzam a párt, de nem, ennek a pestisnek a létrehozói nincsenek a teremtményeik között. Mr. Viers és Miss Adar ugyanakkor együtt fogja letölteni a büntetőmunkáját Jodfriesszel a hátralévő...

 

\- Életük során? - szakította őt félbe Harry, és egy újabb vigyor lopódzott az arcára.

 

\- Higgyen nekem, ha meg lenne a képességem, hogy... - Akármit is akart mondani Piton, nagyot csattanva becsukta a száját, amikor egy újabb kabóca ütközött neki az ajkának.

 

Harry figyelte, amint nyugodtan begyűjti a bogarat, majd átteszi a dobozba.

 

\- Nem irthatnánk csak úgy ki őket? - Harrynek semmilyen rovarfóbiája nem volt, de a vörös szemű bogarak rajzása kezdett az idegeire menni. El nem tudta képzelni, mit csinált volna egy ilyen jelenet Ronnal.

 

\- Bármilyen átok, amit megpróbálunk rájuk szórni, pont olyan könnyedén lepattanhat róluk, mint az imént próbált begyűjtő bűbája - válaszolt Piton.

 

\- Léteznek mugli növényvédő szerek, amiket használhatnánk - javasolta Harry.

 

\- Potter, a lárvákat az Államokból kell importálni, és mértéktelenül drágák. Ezek a kabócák csak minden tizenhetedik évben elérhetőek. Természetes ciklusuknak köszönhetően húsz év telne el, mire pótolhatnám ezeket. Épp ezért nem fogom elpusztítani ezeket az értékes rovarokat.

 

\- Hát akkor mit akar kezdeni velük?

 

\- Jelen pillanatban az a célom, hogy befogjam őket - válaszolt Piton egy-egy hálólendítéssel kihangsúlyozva szavait néhány kabóca felé.

 

\- Ez órákba, talán még napokba is bele fog telni.

 

\- Akkor az a legjobb, ha folytatom, nem igaz? - közölte Piton.

 

Harrynek beletelt egy pillanatba - nos, több pillanatba -, hogy megszabadítsa magát a rajta pihengető kabócáktól. A hányinger kerülgette az izgő-mozgó lábaik érzésétől a tenyerén.

 

Amikor végignézett a hemzsegő bogarak vastag felhőjén az osztályteremben, Harry úgy gondolta, Piton herkulesi feladatot vállalt magára. Mivel vonakodott bárkit, még Pitont is magára hagyni egy ennyire csüggesztő feladattal, a legközelebbi padról felkapta az egyik diák ott hagyott pennáját, és egy Pitonéhoz hasonlatos hálóvá alakította át.

 

\- Mit művel? - kérdezte Piton, amikor Harry lehalászott néhány kabócát a levegőből, mielőtt azok csatlakozhattak volna a rajta tanyázó társaikhoz.

 

\- Egész álló éjjel itt lenne, ha egyedül csinálná - közölte Harry a dobozhoz lépve, majd elkezdte a kabócák átszállításának trükkös folyamatát a hálóból a tárolóba. A bogarak lábai annyira tüskések voltak, hogy folyton beleakadtak a háló szemeibe. Furcsán melegnek érezte őket a kezében. Minden alkalommal, amikor megmozdították a lábaikat, miközben áttette őket a tárolótartályba, a visszatetszéstől megrándult a gyomra. Amikor belenézett a konténerbe, Harry kabócák százait látta mászkálni annak összes belső oldalán.

 

Piton megmerevedett.

 

\- Nem kértem a segítségét.

 

\- Tudom. Visszautasítja? - vágta rá Harry, elkapva és fogva tartva Piton tekintetét.

 

Az a látszólag feneketlen mélységű sötét szempár elnézett róla a bogárfelhő felé, majd vissza rá, mielőtt Piton egy vonakodó „Nem"-mel válaszolt.

 

Harry elfojtotta vigyorát a szükség kelletlen beismerésére.

 

\- Akkor rendben - felelte.

 

Harry elfordult, hogy munkához látva még több bogarat begyűjtsön, amikor észrevette a számos kabócát, amik bevilágították Piton hátát.

 

\- Egy kicsit maradjon nyugton. Mindenhol ott vannak magán.

 

Ezzel a munkatársához lépett, és nekiállt leszedegetni a kabócákat Piton fekete talárjáról. Előnyös helyzete révén, oldalról kedvező rálátása nyílt a férfi zárkózott arcára, miközben dolgozott. Az arcél éles és durva volt, de nem ronda, mint ahogy gyerekkorában gondolta. Az a fajta markáns arc volt, amik a görög szobrokon láthatóak a Louvre-ban - jutott eszébe.

 

Mintha szándékosan tette volna, hogy megerősítse a szobor hasonlatot, Piton olyan mereven állt, akár egy kőszikla, miközben Harry dolgozott rajta; úgy tűnt, hihetetlenül kínosan érezte magát, míg bogármentesítették. Megpillantva az egyik kabócát, amelyik megpróbált belemászni a sötét hajba Piton nyakánál, Harry Piton elé lépett, hogy elérje azt. A kabóca hat tüskés lába makacsul kapaszkodott a sűrű tincsekbe, megemelve a hajat, miközben Harry bármiféle fájdalmas rángatás nélkül megpróbálta kiszedni onnan a bogarat.

 

Harryt meglepte, mennyire puhának érezte a hajat az ujjai között, amikor némi rábeszélés árán kiszabadította belőle a kabócát. Amint a hosszú, meglepően tiszta fekete haj visszahullott Piton nyakára, a férfi láthatóan megmerevedett, és a háta olyan egyenes lett, akár egy nyílvessző.

 

Tekintetük összetalálkozott és egymásba kapcsolódott. Piton arcéle lehetett olyan, akár a kő, de a tekintete minden volt, csak az nem. Harry még sosem látott semmi olyan emberit, mint az a sokkos élvezet, amit Piton olyan gyorsan álcázott.

 

Az a röpke érzelem, csak néhány szívdobbanásnyi időre volt látható, de abban a pillanatban Harry lélegzete elakadt a mellkasában, és megrengette őt egy váratlan érzés... a meghittségé. Ösztönösen tudta, hogy az a gyorsan leplezett öröm valami olyasmi volt, amit csak nagyon kevesen láttak, és mint bármilyen ritka jelenségnél fennállt, volt benne bizonyos izgalom, hogy megtapasztalhatta.

 

Ha mást nem is, a reakció megválaszolt egy kérdést, ami mindig zavarta őt. Tizenöt éven keresztül törte a fejét azon, vajon miért tartja Piton olyan ódivatúan hosszún a haját. Az ő szigorú, aszkéta viselkedéséhez, viktoriánus korabeli ruházatához egy katonai, csak semmi fakszni sörtehaj sokkal jobban illett volna a stílusához, ennek ellenére a férfi mégis ezt a hosszú, szálkás hajat viselte azóta, amióta csak Harry ismerte őt. Most már tudta, miért. Perselus Piton, gyerekkorának undok, érinthetetlen bájitaltanára élvezte, ha a hajával játszanak. Az elgondolás a legteljesebb mértékben sokkoló volt.

 

Továbbgondolni ezt a felfedezést, még helytelenebb töprengéshez vezetett. Miközben Harry nézte, ahogy Piton minden érzelmet kiürít a szeméből és az arcáról, önkéntelenül elgondolkozott azon, hogy ki játszott azzal a hajjal. Vajon kinek engedte meg Perselus Piton, hogy megérintse őt?

 

\- Ennyi elégséges lesz, köszönöm - szólalt meg Piton kimérten és arrébb lépett.

 

A visszavonulás aligha volt meglepő. Ami Harryt összezavarta, az a saját... csalódottságának érzése volt. Valami erősen összeszorult benne a férfi begubózására. Csaknem elutasítást érzett, aminek semmi értelme nem volt. Valóban meg akarta érinteni Pitont?

 

Agya „Nem"-et sikoltott, de sebesen zakatoló szíve egészen mást, egy sokkal őszintébb sztorit mesélt. Harryt összezavarta testének reakciója, és bután nézett a másikra. Pitonnak elvileg taszítania kellene őt, pont annyira, mint amennyire azoknak a bogaraknak az érintése tette. De a taszítás volt a legutolsó dolog, amit érzett.

 

Mivel annyira közel álltak egymáshoz, Harry akaratlanul is észrevett, hogy az a markáns arc tovább keményedik, mígnem olyan áthatolhatatlan lett, akár egy gránitszikla. Továbbra is elképedten állt saját kínos érzelmi reagálása előtt, hogy megérintse Piton haját, így el nem tudta képzelni, mi volt a gond. A másik férfi úgy nézett ki, mint aki az Armageddonra készül, vagy arra, hogy kigúnyolják - jött rá megkésve Harry. Piton ugyanazt a zárkózott arcot öltötte magára, mint amit vasárnap, miután az elméik érintkeztek.

 

Nem tudván, mivel tehetné jobbá a dolgokat, Harry esetlenül megszólalt.

 

\- Nagyon puha.

 

\- Mi? - csattant fel Piton Harry arcát fürkészve, mintha gúnyolódás jelét kutatná.

 

Harry rájött, mekkora kalamajkát csinált, így megpróbálta megmagyarázni.

 

\- A haja. Nagyon puha.

 

Piton két sötét szemöldöke között ráncok formálódtak.

 

\- Ha azzal próbálkozik, hogy humoros legyen...

 

\- Nem, én csak... - Csak mit? Meghökkent az érzéstől, ahogy a férfi zsíros haja végigsiklott az ujjai között? Csakhogy egyáltalán nem volt zsíros. Friss volt, és pazar, és az a fésületlen haj úgy nézett ki, mintha a pincepatkányok azzal töltötték volna az éjszakát, hogy azt rágcsálják. - Sajnálom. Ez nagyon személyes megjegyzés volt. Meg kellett volna tartanom magamnak. Elfelejthetnénk, hogy mondtam? - Úgy vélve, hogy egy témaváltás határozottan idekívánkozik, Harry szinte dadogva tovább folytatta. - Mi... öhm... jobb, ha elkezdjük összeszedni a többi bogarat, ha még az éjszaka folyamán be akarjuk fejezni.

 

Piton - továbbra is gyanakvónak látszva - bólintott.

 

Harry magán érezte a sötét szempárt, miközben megpróbált a kabócák elfogására összpontosítani. Egy pillanattal később Piton is nekilátott a begyűjtésnek. Ám a korábban nem létező feszültség beszivárgott a helyiségbe. Amint véletlenül kartávolságon belülre értek, Harry erősen tudatában volt a másik férfi jelenlétének. Minden egyes alkalommal, amikor meglátta, hogy az a hosszú haj belelóg Piton szemébe, amikor a férfi lehajol a lebegő láda fölé, hogy még több kabócát tegyen bele, önkéntelenül is eszébe jutott, milyen érzéssel töltötte el, ahogy az ujjai között siklott.

 

Mi a bánat baja van? Megőrült, hogy mindenki közül pont Perselus Pitonról ábrándozik? Ha a férfi akár csak egy fuvallatát is elkapná annak, amit gondolt, átátkozná őt a következő századba, vagy bezárná őt a Szt. Mungóba - méghozzá jó okkal. Erővel tüntette el az összes furcsa gondolatot a fejéből, és megpróbált a kéznél levő feladatra koncentrálni.

 

Három kimerítő órával később az utolsó kabócát is elkapták és átrakták a fülsértően hangos ládába. A rovarok érzéketlenek voltak a testükre irányított varázslattal szemben, de fogva tartóik szerencséjére, a lokalizáló bűbáj még rajtuk is működött.

 

Harry nézte, ahogy Piton meglepő óvatossággal kiszabadítja az utolsó bogarat a hálójából. A hosszú ujjak gyengédek és figyelmesek voltak, nehogy sérülést okozzanak az apró lénynek. Harry korábban nem is sejtette, hogy a férfi képes ilyen mértékű figyelmességre.

 

\- Azt hiszem, ez volt az utolsó - szólalt meg Harry, még egyszer kiszórva egy lokalizáló varázslatot, csak hogy egészen biztosak legyenek benne, nem rejtőzik több a munkapadok vagy a székek alatt. - Egy csengőszerű riasztó csilingelt a bogár fölött Piton hálójában, de a helyiség többi része áldott csendben maradt, és ez a némaság arról tájékoztatta őket, hogy egyetlen további potyautas sem bujkál a bútorok alatt. A bájitallabor immáron hivatalosan is megtisztult az elszabadult kabócáktól.

 

\- És most? - kérdezte Harry, amint Piton az utolsó kabócát is a begyűjtő ládába tette.

 

\- Most egy számukra megfelelőbb környezetbe szállítom őket - felelte erre Piton.

 

\- Zsupszkulccsal visszaküldi őket az Államokba? - kérdezte Harry a rovarok szülőföldjére gondolva. A kemény munka megszüntette kettejük között a feszültséget. Majdnem kellemes érzés volt régi nemezise mellett állni.

 

\- Aligha - horkantott fel Piton. - Odaát is késő őszre jár. A kabócák még az éjszakát sem érnék meg.

 

\- Akkor hova küldi őket?

 

\- A Griffendél-toronyba - közölte a férfi fapofával.

 

Harry egy másodpercig azt hitte, Piton komolyan beszél, de aztán elkapta a csillogást a sötét, obszidián szempárban, és kuncogni kezdett.

 

\- Hermionének még annál is rosszabb természete van, mint McGalagony professzornak valaha is volt - figyelmeztette őt. - De felőlem nyugodtan, ha éjnek évadján világméretű katasztrófát akar a fejére zúdítani. Majd néhány perc múlva felmegyek, és összeszedem az elszenesedett maradványait, rendben?

 

Döbbenetére Piton igazi kuncogást eresztett meg. Mély, buja hangja kellemesen csengett.

 

\- Idő előtti halálom végtelen örömmel töltené el a diákokat, így ezt nem tehetjük - felelte Piton. - Valószínűleg alternatív intézkedéseket kell foganatosítanom.

 

\- Miféle alternatív intézkedéseket? Hova akar vinni néhány ezer nyári bogarat a tél kezdetén? Bizonyára nem a melegházba, ugye? - adott hangot Harry az egyetlen megoldásnak, ami felötlött benne.

 

\- Na, ha így cselekednék, az jót tenne Longbottommal - motyogta Piton.

 

\- Mit tett szegény Neville, hogy kiérdemelte ezt? - kérdezte Harry, aztán az erre érkező pillantásra hozzátette: - Mostanában. - Amikor Piton nem válaszolt, még folytatta. - Neville aggódott, amikor meghallotta, hogy bogár-baleset történt a bájital teremben. Félt, hogy talán múzeumbogarakkal került összetűzésbe.

 

Piton belenézett a szemébe.

 

\- Sokkal inkább remélte.

 

Harry felnevetett, de nem tagadta. Meglepetésére felettébb kedvelte ezt a szarkasztikus Pitont.

 

\- Tehát akkor mit kezd velük?

 

\- Jöjjön, nézze meg, ha szeretné - ajánlotta fel titokzatosan a férfi. Pálcájának egy intésével utasította a lebegő fémládát, hogy induljon el a tanterem ajtaja felé.

 

Harry izgatottan követte.

 

A folyosók sötétek és elhagyatottak voltak az éjnek ebben az órájában, amikor csak Frics és a macskája kószálhattak szabadon.

 

\- Nincs szüksége a pálcája fényére, hogy lásson? - kérdezte Harry miközben megmászták a pince lépcsőit. Mellette a sötétben Piton pusztán egy sűrűbb árnyéknak tetszett. A három lépéssel előttük lebegő bogaras doboz csaknem láthatatlan volt.

 

Valami fehéren fénylő villanás - ami lehetett mosoly vagy egy gúnyvigyor - szikrázott fel mellette. Piton olyan magas volt, hogy a fogai majdnem Harry szemmagasságában voltak. Aztán a fiú meghallotta a férfi önelégült megjegyzését.

 

\- Észrevettem ám, hogy magának sincs szüksége a pálcájára, hogy megvilágítsa a folyosókat. Gondolom, ez a rossz helyeken eltöltött ifjúságának az eredménye.

 

\- És mi a maga mentsége rá? - incselkedett Harry, nem igazán számítva válaszra.

 

Harry meglepetésére a sötétségből elfojtott válasz érkezett.

 

\- Álmatlanság.

 

Ha bárki mással lett volna itt, Harry tovább érdeklődött volna, de nem kellett hozzá Hermione intelligenciája, hogy megállapítsa, a férfinak, aki kémkedett Voldemort emberei között, pont annyi oka van az álmatlan éjszakákra, mint a varázsvilág boldogtalan megmentőjének.

 

Elhaladtak a Nagyterem mellett, ki a Roxfort bejárati ajtaján, ami elég magas volt, hogy akár egy kétemeletes mugli ház is átférjen rajta.

Az éjszakai idő esőre hajlott és csípősen hideg volt. Süvített a szél, és a tó felől hó szagát hozta.

 

Harry szorosabban összehúzta maga körül a talárját, és követte Pitont az udvaron át. Elhaladtak a most épp nem működő szökőkút és az ereklyefal mellett, ki az ösvényre, ami Hagrid házához vezetett.

 

Harry egy pillanatra eltűnődött, hogy vajon Piton elég bolond volna-e ahhoz, hogy a kabócákat Hagrid gondjaira bízza, de csak elvonultak a besötétített ablakú kunyhó mellett, és folytatták útjukat arrafelé, ahol az ösvény a Tiltott Rengeteg lábához ért.

 

Piton nem tétovázott a közelgő tél miatt kopár cserjék és a föléjük tornyosuló fák vastag falánál, áthatolt a külső akadályon.

 

Harry követte a tüskés szederbokrokon keresztül, megemelte a talárját és szorosan maga köré tekerte, hogy ne akadályozzák a tüskék a haladásban. Örült, hogy alatta farmert viselt. A vastag farmervászon megvédte a lábát.

 

Mélységes megkönnyebbülésére amint beértek a hatalmas tűlevelűek és az erdő többi nagyra nőtt fái közé, Piton fényt gyújtott a pálcáján. Harry gyorsan követte a példáját.

 

Amikor Harry magyalfa pálcájának hegye izzani kezdett, Piton szinte társalgási tónusban rákérdezett.

 

\- Árulja el nekem, Potter, ha nem gyújtom meg a pálcámat, akkor vakon ügyetlenkedett volna végig az erdőn?

 

\- Valószínűleg. - Harry utált hazudni, így vonakodva bár, de beismerte az igazságot.

Piton kuncogott egy sort, majd elindult. Harry semmit nem látott, ami ösvényre hasonlított volna a hatalmas fák között, amelyeknek olyan vastag törzse volt, hogy hat felnőtt ember nem lett volna képes átérni. Piton úgy tűnt, tudja, hogy merre megy, így követte a férfi nyomdokát és arra koncentrált, hogy ne botoljon meg a deres fák között egy gyökérben vagy egy kőben.

 

A melegítő bűbáj segített a hidegen, de semmit nem tett, hogy kívül tartsa a szelet. Még itt is, ahol az erdő a legsűrűbb volt, az északi szelek úgy susogtak, mint egy őrült kísértet. A kopasz faágak a fejük fölött hátborzongató, zajos táncot roptak, ami Harryt idegessé tette és kiélesítette az érzékeit. Ez a fajta környezet képes volt feléleszteni a szunnyadó harci ösztöneit, rászedve őt, hogy mindenfelé fenyegetéseket lásson. Miközben igyekezett nem túl nyilvánvalóan ráugrani az árnyékokra, követte Pitont a fák között.

 

Pálcáik fénye csak néhány lépés távolságot világított be előttük. Azon a két apró, ezüstös fényű körgyűrűn kívül a téli erdő sötétnek és baljósnak látszott. Tökéletes feketeségének nyomasztó súlya volt.

 

Nagyjából húsz perc sietős sétálás után Piton megállt.

 

\- Itt vagyunk.

 

Harry először nem látta a különbséget az „itt" és egy fél mérfölddel hátrébb között. Végignézett a fénykörön kívüli árnyékba burkolt erdőn. A páfrányokon és a borzkáposztákon túl... várjunk csak, a páfrányok és a borzkáposzták, amelyek mellett korábban elhaladtak, mind élettelenek és barnák voltak, megcsípte őket a tegnap reggeli első dér, ám ezek itt úgy zöldelltek, mintha júniusban járnának.

 

Harry a legközelebbi fa irányába emelte a pálcáját, és megpillantotta a friss, zöld tölgyfaleveleket, amelyek a feje fölött lengedeztek. Pillantása követte lefelé a törzset, és meglátta, hogy szemet gyönyörködtető, fehér ginzeng virágzik a fa gyökerei között. Most, hogy jobban belegondolt, érezte a növekvő fűfélék és a nedvedző növények buja parfümét. A szél sem zavarta őt többé. Harry hökkenten fogta fel, hogy az erdő előtte nem az évszaknak megfelelő növényzettel élt.

 

\- Olyan, mintha június lenne - csodálkozott hangosan.

 

\- Tulajdonképpen május - helyesbített Piton.

 

\- Mekkora a kiterjedése? - kérdezte Harry, mert a hátrébb levő alacsonyabb növésű fákon is látott még leveleket.

 

\- Egy négyzetmérföld. Úgy becsültem, ez elégséges terület lesz ilyen mennyiségű kabócának.

 

\- Tavasszá varázsolt egy négyzetmérföldnyi erdőt októberben? - ámult Harry.

 

\- Nyilvánvalóan. Miért ilyen döbbent, Potter? Látta Albus megbűvölt rózsakertjét virágozni decemberben, a negyedik éve alatt.

 

\- Igen, de... az csak egy kert volt. Ez... - A hangja elcsuklott, ahogy felfogta Piton teljesítményének mértékét. Ez nem egy fedőbűbáj volt, mint az, amelyik elrejtette a Roxfortot a mugli szemek elől. Négy mérföld kerületű részt alakítottak át úgy, hogy megfeleljen egy varázsló akaratának. Ez rendkívülinek számított.

 

\- Sokkal nehezebb volt - fejezte be Piton Harry félbehagyott mondatát.

 

\- Mikor csinálta mindezt? - kérdezősködött tovább Harry.

 

\- Miután elengedtem a harmadik óráról a diákokat, kisétáltam ide, hogy egy megfelelő lakhelyet keressek a rovaroknak. Úgy gondoltam, ez megteszi. Elég messze van ahhoz, hogy a tanulók többsége ne botoljon bele véletlenül.

 

Harry felnézett Piton erős vonású arcába. Megállapíthatta, hogy a másik férfi a külső álarc alatt elégedett volt a teljesítményével. Döbbenten jött rá, hogy Piton minden bizonnyal azért hívta őt ide, hogy megmutassa a munkáját.

 

Miközben Harry a tisztelet parancsoló arcot nézte, elmerengett, mennyire frusztráló és magányos kellett, hogy legyen Perselus Pitonnak lenni. Dumbledore professzor valóban az egyedüli személy volt, aki vette a fáradságot, hogy foglalkozzon a házsártos bájitalmesterrel. Dumbledore halála óta a tanári kar többsége több mint boldogan tiszteletben tartja Piton óhajait, és olyan tágas teret adnak neki, amennyit a férfi megkövetelt. De biztos kellett, hogy legyenek olyan idők, amikor ez az önként vállalt remeteség csüggesztővé vált, ehhez hasonló alkalmak, amikor a férfi valami igazán bámulatos dolgot tett, és nem volt senki, akivel megoszthatta volna.

 

\- Ez hihetetlen - dicsérte halkan Harry, fogva tartva azt a sötét tekintetet. - Mi a helyzet a vadvilággal? - kérdezte, miután körülnézett. - Az erdő többi lénye nem fogja elpusztítani a kabócákat az évnek ebben az időszakában? Ez a hely igazi terített asztal lehet a Tiltott Rengeteg többi lakójának.

 

\- Ellenőriztem, hogy egyetlen érző mágikus lény sem él az érintett négyzetmérföldön. Úgy védtem le a területet, hogy csak azok a lények, akiknek fészkei vagy odúi vannak itt, legyenek képesek szabadon belépni vagy távozni innét.

 

\- Biztonsági védelmet helyezett el körülötte?

 

\- Igen - válaszolt Piton. - Egyetlen kívülálló sem tud belépni, amíg a kabócák vissza nem vonultak a földbe.

 

\- De hát én is itt állok most belül - mutatott rá Harry.

 

\- De velem van itt - válaszolt Piton.

 

\- Ó. És mi a helyzet a madarakkal? Nem fogják megenni a kabócákat?

 

\- Normális esetben a kabócák száma hektáronként százezer darab. Minden egyes alkalommal, amikor kirajzanak, milliók esnek áldozatul. Szerencsére, a madarak legtöbbje már elköltözött. Azok, akik maradnak, csak csekély mértékű veszélyt jelentenek a kabócákra.

 

\- Maga mindenre gondolt, igaz? - ámult Harry.

 

\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy valami elkerülte a figyelmemet, de úgy mindent egybevéve azt hiszem, a kabócapopuláció többsége itt biztonságban lesz. - Piton elégedettnek hangzott önmagával, és nos, igaza is volt - vélte Harry. Nem kis mutatvány volt, amit a bájitalmester megvalósított.

 

\- Most szabadon engedem őket - jelentette ki Piton.

 

Harry figyelte, ahogy Piton pálcája átvezeti a lebegő fekete színű, kabócákkal teli tartályt azon a ponton, ahol a keményre fagyott talaj elvált a nyirkos, földszagú agyagtól. Az izzó pálca egy újabb pöccintésére a bogarakat maradásra kényszerítő korlátozó bűbáj megszűnt. Mint a denevérek, amikor alkonyatkor kirajzanak a közös barlangból, úgy szállt ki a ládából a több ezer kabóca, amiket aznap este oly nehézkes munkával gyűjtöttek össze, majd, mint egy fekete dzsinn, a magasba emelkedtek.

 

Néhányuk természetes spirális sugárban repült felfelé a fák csúcsának téli végéhez. Amikor odaértek, úgy tűnt, a kabócák egy láthatatlan rácsnak ütköznek, ami visszaterelte őket a tavaszi ökoszisztéma felé.

 

Harry ámulattól nagyra tágult szeme követte a furcsa bogarakat, míg azok el nem tűntek a zöldellő erdőben. Egy ideig még hallotta zúgó hangjukat, de ahogy a rovarok letelepedtek éjszakára, úgy halt el a hangjuk, és az erdő tavaszi részére pont olyan furcsa csend hullott, mint a téli erdőre.

 

Voltak olyan pillanatok, mint ez, amikor az az igazi mágia, amire a varázslók képesek, áhítattal töltötte el Harryt. Az, hogy az a férfi, akit mindig rondának és érzéketlennek gondolt, képes volt ilyen hihetetlenül részletes gyönyörűséget létrehozni, pont annyira elkábította őt, mint Piton megbűvölt erdeje.

 

Harry felnézett Piton homályos arcára. Pálcáik fénye kékes árnyalattal színezte meg a bőrüket. A sötét szempárt továbbra sem eresztve, lágyan megszólalt.

 

\- Valami rendkívülit alkotott itt... - Az uram megszólítás valahogy helytelennek hangzott. - Használhatom a keresztnevét?

 

Némi tétovázásra számított, de Piton készségesen válaszolt.

 

\- Igen, természetesen használhatod. - Mintha érzékelné Harry meglepettségét, még hozzátette. - Kollégák vagyunk. Longbottom, te és Weasley professzorok vagytok az egyedüliek a tanári karból, aki a vezetéknevemen szólít.

 

\- Mert valahogy a keresztnév használata olyan tiszteletlenül hangzott volna - felelte Harry.

 

\- Mikor befolyásolta a tisztelet bármelyik párbeszédünket is? - érdeklődött Piton.

 

Harry úgy vélte, a kérdést viccnek szánták, de túl sok igazság volt benne, ahhoz, hogy nevessen. Piton félrekapott pillantása arról árulkodott, hogy a férfi is felismerte, hogyan hangzott a kérdése. Látva a kényelmetlenséget, Harry óvatosan megszólalt.

 

\- Most?

 

\- Igen, talán igazad van - bólintott rá Piton egy röpke szünet után.

 

Ezek a szavak - amik a létező legközelebb álltak egy Pitontól érkező valódi dicsérethez - büszkévé kellett volna, hogy tegyék őt, de az a furcsa feszültség, visszatért közéjük, ám most tízszeres erővel. Harry simán megállapíthatta, hogy ezzel Piton is tisztában volt, mivel a férfi gondosan kerülte a pillantását.

 

\- Perselus? - próbálta ki Harry a nevét, és tetszett neki, ahogy legördült a nyelvéről.

 

\- Igen? - Piton óvatosnak hangzott.

 

\- Hívnál Harrynek? Ahogy mondtad, kollégák vagyunk. Te vagy az egyetlen, aki a vezetéknevemen szólít.

 

Pitonon tisztán látszott, hogy nem akarja megtenni. Még ha pálcáik korlátozott fénye mellett egyetlen érzelmet sem tudott tisztán leolvasni, Harry ezt megállapíthatta abból, ahogy a sötét szempár már megint elnézett róla.

 

\- Hogy venné az ki magát, hogy én Perselusnak hívlak, ha a fordítottja nem áll fenn?

 

\- Először is a te neved nem Perselus - vágta rá Piton.

 

\- Tudod jól, hogy értettem! - csattant fel Harry.

 

\- Ha téged hallanak, hogy a keresztnevemen szólítasz, azt el lehet azzal hessegetni, hogy azért teszed, mert engem akarsz irritálni. De ha én kezdenélek el téged a keresztneveden hívni...

 

\- Akkor mi van? Abbahagyja a világ a forgását? - Harry egy hosszú, legyőzött sóhajt eresztett meg, majd megkérdezte. - Miért kell, hogy olyan átkozottul nehezen menjenek a dolgok közöttünk? Ez nem olyan nagy cucc. Harry a nevem. Hívhatsz azon.

 

\- Csaknem tizenhat éve Potternek szólítalak. Ha most hirtelen Harrynek kezdelek el hívni...

 

\- Akkor? Kibeszélnek az emberek? - viccelt Harry, aztán hirtelen abbahagyta, amikor rájött, pontosan erről volt szól. - Így van, igaz? Te jó ég, ezt nem tudom elhinni. Miért törődnél vele? A legtöbb embert ki nem állhatod.

 

\- Jó okkal. Ugyanakkor a személyes érzéseimet félretéve, én nem a Fiú, Aki Túlélte vagyok. Hanem egy volt halálfaló. Az emberek a legrosszabbat feltételezik ott, ahol én érintett vagyok. Ha eltérnék a normál bevált viselkedési sémáimtól, azonnal megindulna a pletyka, és ez olyan biztos, minthogy az éjszakát a nappal követi.

 

\- Pletyka? Hogyan válthatna ki pletykát az, ha a keresztnevemet használod? - kérdezte Harry teljesen elképedten.

 

A csend hosszasra nyúlt. Végül Piton egy sokkalta nyugodtabb, ám jóval vonakodóbb hangon megszólalt.

 

\- Ha a tanári értekezleteken és hivatalos gyűléseken hirtelen a keresztneveden kezdenélek el hívni, azt észrevennék. Bizonyos... következtetéseket vonnának le, olyan következtetéseket, amiket te kétség kívül szeretnél elkerülni.

 

\- Miről beszélsz? Miféle következtetések? - hökkent meg Harry. Piton hangsúlyából ítélve világos volt, hogy a férfi arra számított, ő azonnal meg fogja érteni.

 

\- Immáron évek óta tagja vagy a tanári karnak. Bizonyára valakinek már el kellett mondania rólam.

 

\- Elmondani nekem? Mit? - kérdezte Harry totálisan elveszetten. Piton valóban azt gondolta, hogy a munkatársainak nincs jobb dolguk, mint üldögélni és róla pletykálni? Ám ekkor - amikor Harry visszagondolt néhány dologra, amiket a tanári szobában hallott, mióta az az átkozott Próféta cikk napvilágot látott - megértette, mire is utalhatott Piton. A Roxfort nagyon kicsi hely volt. A szoros kapcsolatok mindig hajlottak arra, hogy néhány emberből a legrosszabbat hozzák elő.

 

\- Hogy én... - Piton mély levegőt vett -... hogy homoszexuális vagyok.

 

Piton meleg!

 

Harry tudta, hogy levegő után kapva mered a másik férfire, de nem tehetett róla. A kijelentés totálisan földhöz vágta őt.

 

Mindenre számított, csak erre nem. Egy másodpercig még a szavakat is alig fogta fel, annyira ellentétesek voltak a környezettel. Ám ahogy Harry érzékei élesedtek, úgy látta meg a helyzet humorát. És annak abszurditására kitört belőle a röhögés. Az, hogy itt állnak, mérföldekre bárkitől, egy elszigetelt erdőben, és Piton nyíltan bevallja neki, hogy halálfaló volt, de vonakodik beismerni a szexuális irányultságát - miközben egy ugyanolyan szexuális hajlammal bíró másik emberrel beszél -, végtelenül szórakoztatta őt.

 

Piton teljesen kihúzta magát, arcvonásai olyan hidegséget árasztottak, akár a téli erdő maguk mögött, amikor a fogát vicsorgatva megszólalt.

 

\- Örülök, hogy ezt ilyen szórakoztatónak találod, Potter...

 

\- Ó, az ég... nyugodj meg. És már megállapítottuk, hogy Harry a nevem. Nem rajtad nevettem! Az azt jelentené, hogy bagoly mondja verébnek, hogy nagyfejű, igaz?

 

\- Miről hadoválsz? - követelte a választ a férfi. - Mit értesz az alatt, hogy a bagoly mondja verébnek, hogy nagyfejű?

 

A mugli és a varázsvilág közötti elszeparáltság ismételten keményen arcul csapta őt. Világos, hogy Pitonnak fogalma sem volt a metafora jelentéséről.

 

\- Kétségkívül azok a munkatársak, akik sosem beszéltek nekem rólad, neked sem mondták el rólam - közölte kuncogva Harry.

 

\- Mit kellett volna elmondaniuk nekem? - kérdezte Piton, és hangja még mindig feszült volt a rekedtségtől és a haragtól.

 

\- Hogy a férfiakhoz vonzódom. Úgy érted, te nem olvastad a Próféta vezércikkeit? A Fiú, Aki Túlélte, egy buzi, a Varázsvilág Megmentője felnőttkorára perverz lett - ez a kettő volt a kedvencem.

 

\- Én sosem olvasom azt a szennyet - válaszolt Piton. Egy pillanattal később elgondolkodva megkérdezte. - Te...

 

\- Hasonlóképpen ferde, és Rita Vitrolnak köszönhetően az egész átkozott varázsvilág tud róla - válaszolta meg a kérdést, aminek Piton látszólag nem volt képes hangot adni. - Szóval ne aggódj a hírnevem bepiszkítása miatt, mivel azon már épp elég folt van.

 

\- De bizonyára te sem akarnád, hogy a nevedet... ilyen módon az enyémhez kössék, nem? - kérdezte Piton.

 

\- Professz... öhm... Mármint, Perselus, a nevemet már Flitwick professzortól kezdve Ron apjáig bezárólag mindenkivel összekötötték. Már megszoktam.

 

\- Ez még nem ok arra, hogy meggondolatlanul keresd a katasztrófát - fedte őt Piton.

 

\- Az emberek azt hisznek el, amit el akarnak hinni. Azok, akik számítanak, tudják, hogy a történetek hamisak. Ami pedig a világ többi részét illeti... - Harry megvonta a vállát. - Nem tudom úgy élni az életemet, ahogy azon aggódjak, mit fognak szólni az emberek. Aligha számít, hogy Harrynek szólítasz-e vagy sem. Ha meglátnak minket nyilvánosan beszélgetni, a bulvársajtó azonnal egy mocskos közjátékká változtatja az egészet. - Egy pillanatnyi tűnődés után Harry halkan hozzátette. - De talán igazad van. Talán jobb, ha továbbra is Potternek szólítasz - a saját reputációd védelmének érdekében.

 

A felcsattanó kacagásra, amit ezzel kiérdemelt magának, Harry felnézett Piton homályba burkolt arcára.

 

\- Komolyan azt hiszed, hogy a reputációm alacsonyabb szintre süllyedhet annál, amelyen jelenleg áll?

 

\- Felteszem, még egy mocskos közjáték a Kis Túlélővel is jobb lenne, mint a szombati vádak - kuncogott Harry.

 

\- Nos, én nem mennék olyan messzire.

 

Kihallva a keserű felhangot, Harry a férfi humorának védjegyeként ismerte fel azt, és nem vette sértésnek.

 

\- Mindenesetre, miért nem szólítasz úgy, ahogy neked a legkényelmesebb? - Amikor meglátta a fehér fogak villanását a pálca fényének homályában - ami egyértelműen egy ragadozó gúnyos mosolya lehetett, Harry felnevetett. - Mármint a Harryre vagy a Potterre gondoltam.

 

\- Kár. Évek óta vártam, hogy fennhangon csúfolhassalak - lamentált Piton.

 

\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy idővel úgyis eljutsz odáig - válaszolt Harry. Pillantását az üres ládára és a most már néma erdőre fordította. - Úgy tűnik, itt végeztünk.

 

\- Igen, vissza kellene mennünk - helyeselt Piton, bár semmivel sem látszott nagyobb sietséggel visszatérni a kastélyba, mint Harry.

 

Ha más nem is, az évek óta tartó éjféli futó találkozásaik megmutatták, hogy mindketten álmatlanságtól szenvednek. Harry tudta, hogy Pitonnak pont olyan kevés alvásban lesz része, mint neki, ha most visszatérnek a Roxfortba anélkül, hogy előbb lazítanának egy kicsit.

 

Harry fontolóra vette az időt és a társaságot, majd halkan megszólalt.

 

\- Rólad nem tudom, de én majd' éhen halok. Nincs kedved beugrani a Három Seprűbe egy késői vacsorára? Innen egyenesen odahoppanálhatnánk.

 

\- Késői vacsora? Már éjfél is elmúlt - válaszolt Piton.

 

Harry elég érzékennyé vált Piton szófordulatainak apróságai iránt, hogy lefordítsa azokat magának. Bármi, ami nem fejezett ki egyenes tagadást, általában azt jelentette, hogy Pitont érdekli, de azt akarta, hogy győzzék meg róla. Piton vele született óvatossága és gyanakvó természete megkövetelte, hogy bármiféle társasági kontaktus elképzelését határozottan a másik személy felelősségére hárítsa. Harry önkéntelenül eltűnődött, vajon miféle elutasítás kellett, hogy belenevelje ezt a típusú óvatoskodást ebbe a büszke férfiba.

 

Harry megpróbálkozott egy vigyorral, és egy enyhén ugrató hangszínnel.

 

\- Rosmerta még két órán keresztül nyitva tart. A sertéssültje pedig még a ragujánál is jobb. Mit szólsz hozzá?

 

Zavarára, Piton megfeszült mellette. Pár másodperc múlva óvatosan megkérdezte:

 

\- Honnan tudod, hogy szeretem a sertéssültet?

 

\- Négy éve egy asztalnál eszünk - sóhajtott fel Harry. - Az az egyetlen étel, aminek néhány másodpercnél hosszabb ideig sikere van nálad. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy te is tudod, melyik az én kedvenc ételem, nem?

 

Ezt a kérdést egy hosszabb szünet követte. Piton úgy tűnt, magában vitatkozik valamin. Végül ingerlékenyen közölte.

 

\- Ha azt hiszed, nincs jobb dolgom, mint a kedvenc ételedet memorizálni, akkor még annál is egocentrikusabb vagy, mint azt valaha képzeltem!

 

Harry újszerű megértéssel nevetett fel azokra a szavakra, amelyekre nem egészen egy hete még tutira visszavágott volna. Némileg erőltetve a dolgot - csak hogy lássa, milyen messzire engedi őt Piton menni -, viccelődni kezdett.

 

\- Csak bosszús vagy, mert én észrevettem valamit, amit a Világos Hadsereg Leghíresebb Kéme elmulasztott észrevenni!

 

Harry visszatartott lélegzettel várta a robbanást vagy a fagyos tagadást.

 

Élvezetére Piton csak egy felbőszültnek hangzó horkanást eresztett meg.

 

\- Ha el akarunk menni a Három Seprűbe, akkor talán indulnunk kellene - jelentette ki.

 

Bármennyire messze is ment ez a koncesszió, az valójában nem számított túl soknak. Ám viharos kapcsolatukat figyelembe véve Harry úgy érezte, döntő győzelmet ért el. Az elterelő hadmozdulat sokkalta jobb volt, mint egy nyílt hazugság. Tudta, milyen ritka megtiszteltetés, hogy Piton eléggé megbízzon valakiben, hogy kellően őszinte legyen a jelenlétében, amikor az önvédelme csalás után kiálthat.

 

Harry furcsa könnyedséget érzett magában, amit végül boldogságként azonosított be. Nem tette szóvá az elterelést.

 

\- Akkor Rosmerta előtt várlak, rendben? - kérdezte helyette.

 

Nem úgy, mint legutóbbi vállalkozásuknál, ma este, amikor Piton a beleegyezése jeléül bólintott, Harry tökéletesen biztos volt benne, hogy a férfi tartani fogja magát a megállapodásukhoz. Harry még tovább erősödő. furcsa derűlátással dehoppanált a Tiltott Rengetegből, hogy Roxmorts főutcáján várja a vacsorapartnerét.

 

Lehetett pokolian fura Perselus Pitonnal barátkozni, de Harry ettől még mérhetetlenül élvezte a dolgot.

 

*~*~*

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Exeter - Történelmi város Anglia, Devon megyében. Londontól 270, Bristoltól 110 km-re fekszik délnyugati irányban. (tehát elég messze a Roxforttól)


	11. 11. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itt bizony már történik valami :)

**Míg bizonyítást nem nyer**  

**11\. fejezet**

 

 

\- Jó reggelt! - üdvözölte Harryt egy kedvetlen hang, aki épp a fürdőszobai tükre előtt állt, és megpróbált valamit kezdeni kusza hajzatával - ha nem is megszelídíteni, de legalább némiképp megzabolázni. Réges-rég ráfért volna már egy hajvágás.

 

\- Ron! - kiáltott fel Harry, majd egy széles mosollyal feléje fordult. Egy másodpercig csak bámulta barátja fáradt, kék szemét, aztán két karját a magasabb férfi köré tekerte egy gyors, enyhén elfogódott ölelésre. Lehet, hogy Ron csak egy szobával arrébb aludt, de Hermione volt az egyetlen, aki szegény Carl megtámadása óta, akár csak rövid időszakokra is, látta őt. - Hetek óta nem láttalak!

 

\- Tudom - válaszolt Ron megveregetve a hátát, amikor szétváltak. - Csak néhány órára ugrottam haza, mielőtt egy újabb terep átfésülésére indulok.

 

\- Még mindig Burke-öt keresitek?

 

\- Ez lett életünk munkája - felelte Ron rosszkedvűen.

 

\- Aha. - Harry feladta a hajával való foglalatosságot, mint veszett ügyet; inkább a hálószobája felé terelte Ront. - Szóval miket csináltok?

 

Ron sorolni kezdte azt a listát, amin az összes birtok, ingatlan és a többi, lehetséges búvóhely szerepelt, melyeket a vezetése alatt álló aurortársaival együtt az elmúlt három hétben átkutatott. Megdöbbentő mennyiség volt. Harry pusztán attól kimerült, hogy végighallgatta. Miközben beszélgettek, a két lakosztályt összekötő ajtón át visszatértek Weasleyék nappalijába, és leültek a kék kanapéra.

 

\- Jó reggelt, Harry! - köszöntötte őt Hermione, amint fehér fürdőköntösében, nedves haját egy barna törülközőbe turbánszerűen felcsavarva, kilépett a mosdóból.

 

\- Szia - válaszolt Harry, majd elvigyorodott, amikor a lány besietett a hálószobába, hogy felöltözzön. Szerencsére ő maga már átöltözött, így maradt egy kis ideje, amit Ronnal tölthetett, mielőtt indulni kellett megtartani az első tanítási óráját. - Ó, istenem, hiányoztál!

 

\- Te is nekem - vigyorgott vissza rá Ron. - Hébe-hóba sikerült ébren találnom Hermionét, de egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt, hogy mi ketten egyazon időben legyünk ébren.

 

\- Csak a magad nevében beszélj - kuncogott Harry.

 

\- Ne is tettesd, hogy nem alszol! Bármikor, amikor röpke órákra itthon voltam és bedugtam az orrom az ajtódon, úgy horkoltál, mint egy hibernált sárkány.

 

Harry elmosolyodott a túlzásra.

 

\- Perselus adott nekem egy nagy palack Álomtalan Álom főzetet. Igazán remek a hatása.

 

\- Ezt örömmel hallom. Épp ideje, hogy hozzájuss némi rendes alváshoz - mondta Ron, aztán felvont szemöldökkel, epés hangon megkérdezte: -  _Perselus,_ mi?

 

\- Öhm...

 

\- Hermione mesélte, hogy egy csomó időt töltesz a zsíros... Pitonnal. - Úgy tűnt, Ron visszafogja magát. - Mi a helyzet ezzel?

 

Harryt furcsa feszélyezettség töltötte el, s rántott egyet a vállán.

 

\- Nem tudom. Azt hiszem, kedvelem őt.

 

\- Hogy mit csinálsz?

 

\- Nem olyan rossz ő, ha egyszer megismered.

 

\- Tizenöt éve ismerjük - vágott vissza Ron. - Mi változott benne az elmúlt három hétben?

 

Meglepődve, mennyire... úgy érzi, hogy meg kell védenie Pitont, Harry halkan válaszolt.

 

\- Akkor talán én változtam. Talán megszűntem a múltban élni.

 

\- He?

 

\- Nos, gondolj csak bele! Végtére is már kijártuk az iskolát, mégis úgy kezeljük őt, mintha arra számítanánk, hogy házpontokat von le tőlünk pusztán azért, mert levegőt veszünk.

 

\- Ez azért van, mert  _le is vonná_  tőlünk azokat a házpontokat, ha megtehetné - vitázott Ron.

 

Harry már nyitotta a száját, hogy tiltakozzon, aztán eszébe jutott Piton, és felnevetett.

 

\- Nos, talán igazad van. Valószínűleg nagyon élvezné.

 

\- Ó, Istenem - szólalt meg elképedt pillantással az arcán Ron -, te valóban  _kedveled_  őt. Mi ütött beléd? Csak három hétre hagylak magadra, és az a vége, hogy  _Pitonnal_  haverkodsz?

 

Harry tudta, hogy most mérgesnek kellene lennie Piton érdekében, de Ron egyszerűen olyan elborzadtnak látszott, hogy akaratlanul is elmosolyodott.

 

\- Igazából egészen vicces tud lenni, ha egyszer megismered őt.

 

\- Most arról a sótlan szemétládáról beszélünk, aki hét éven keresztül kínzott minket az óráján, igaz?

 

\- Ron, akkor gyerekek voltunk. Gondolj bele, mi hogyan reagálnánk Hermionével, ha elcsípnénk egy első-, másod-, vagy harmadéves diákot hajnali egy órakor a folyosón császkálni úgy, ahogy ő kapott el minket.

 

\- Te nem feszítenéd őket verbálisan keresztre, vagy lennél kicsinyesen gyűlölködő és igazságtalan velük az órádon - mutatott rá Ron. - Ez ugyanaz a fickó, aki irtózik az összes griffendélestől, utálta az apádat, és akit Sirius haláláért okoltál, ugye?

 

\- Azok legtöbbje már ősrégi dolog - sóhajtott Harry.

 

\- És mi a helyzet a griffendélesektől való irtózás résszel? Az nem olyan ősrégi. Pont a múlt hónapban történt, hogy ő...

 

\- Tudom - válaszolt Harry. - Nézd, nem tudom megmagyarázni vagy indokolni, rendben? Én csak... szeretek beszélgetni vele. Az nem bűn, igaz?

 

Ron arckifejezéséből ítélve Harry azt is hihette volna, hogy az iménti megjegyzése helyett inkább azt jelentette ki, hogy hippogrifftrágyát szeretne enni.

 

\- Nem, hacsak nem helyezett  _Imperius-átok_  alá. - Ron halálosan komolynak hangzott.

 

\- Ó, az ég...

 

\- Harry, neked is el kell ismerned, hogy ez pokoli furcsa. Az a fattyú több mint tizenöt éven át kezelt úgy minket, mint valami ganét, és hirtelen  _beszélgetni_ akar veled? Miért? Kell, hogy legyen rá oka.

 

\- Gondoltál valaha arra, hogy esetleg magányos? Nem mintha a tanári kar bármelyik tagja is elállná az útját, csakhogy szóba elegyedhessen vele - jelentette ki Harry.

 

\- Mert pontosan ezt akarja elérni! Ő az, aki ingerülten felcsattan, és fogát vicsorítva morog mindenkire, amikor bárki megpróbál udvarias társalgást folytatni vele. Ha veled szóba áll, akkor akar tőled valamit.

 

\- Pont úgy hangzol, mint ő. Tudod? - jegyezte meg Harry.

 

\- Mi van? - rikkantott fel Ron.

 

\- Perselus azt mondja, hogy csakis akkor vesződik vele bárki is, ha szüksége van tőle valamire. Az utóbbi néhány hétben figyeltem, Ron, és igaza van. Igazából csak akkor beszél vele bárki is, ha azt akarják, hogy főzzön meg nekik egy bájitalt, vagy segítsen nekik valamiben.

 

\- Ez azért van, mert ő az, aki ragaszkodik ahhoz, hogy az embereknek legyen indítékuk zaklatni őt - felelte Ron. - Ezt te is tudod.

 

\- Igen, ez olyasmi, mint valami ördögi kör, nem? - mondta Harry.

 

\- A saját átkozott hibája. És ő az, aki ördögi.

 

Felfogva, hogy ezt a csatát nem nyerheti meg, Harry mély lélegzetet vett.

 

\- Talán igazad van - közölte. - De attól még kedvelem őt. Nincs azzal semmi baj, igaz?

 

Ron a fejét rázta.

 

\- Attól függ, miben mesterkedik.

 

\- Ne vitázzunk erről többet. - Tudta ugyan, hogy mit hoz ezzel a saját fejére, Harry mégis megkérdezte. - Hallottál a Csúzlik vasárnapi meccséről?

 

A mérkőzés kész katasztrófa volt, és Ron érzései előre megjósolhatóan alakultak. Mégis, miközben Ron Harry korábbi csapata miatt zúgolódott, nem azzal foglalkozott, hogy Pitont becsmérelje.

 

Sosem érzett akkora megkönnyebbülést, mint amikor Hermione tizenöt perccel később félbeszakította a társalgásukat, és elzavarta őket reggelizni.

 

 _Úgy tűnik, ez a nap tele van ijesztő meglepetésekkel_  - gondolta magában Harry három órával később. Éppen befejezte a harmadikos Hugrabug-Griffendél osztálynak összeállított második óráját, amikor óra után a láthatóan bizonytalan Carl Westfield elindult feléje.

 

\- Potter professzor? - szólította meg őt Westfield az asztalához lépve, amikor az osztály többi tagja elhagyta a tantermet.

 

\- Igen, Carl? Szükséged van egy kis segítségre a Kákalagtaszító varázslathoz? - kérdezte Harry némileg zavartan. Carl az egyik legjobb tanulója volt, még a legbátrabb griffendéleseket és a legfondorlatosabb mardekárosokat is túlszárnyalta Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tantárgyból.

 

\- Nem. Én csupán azon gondolkoztam, beszélhetnék-e önnel... valami személyesről? - Carl bizonytalansága csaknem tapintható volt.

 

\- Te... Jól vagy? - kérdezte esetlenül Harry. Carl az októberi támadás óta sokkal csendesebb volt, de úgy tűnt, figyelemreméltóan jól megbirkózik az eseményekkel. - Tudod, hogy bármikor szívesen látlak, ha úgy érzed, beszélned kell valakivel.

 

Az árnyék, ami átsuhant Carl arcán, azonnal elárulta Harrynek, hogy tévesen következtetett. Ám diákja kitartott szokásos bátorsága mellett, és őszintén megválaszolta Harry kérdését.

 

\- Köszönöm, jól vagyok. Weasley tanárnő írt a szüleimnek, és azt tanácsolta nekik, hogy menjek el egy kvibli barátjához... tanácsadásra. Hetente néhányszor járok hozzá órák után a hopp-hálózaton keresztül. Az, hogy beszélek a... fizikussal*, az segít.

 

Harry elfojtotta a mosolyát.

 

\- Azt hiszem, ő inkább pszichiáter, Carl.

 

\- Ó, mindig összekeverem őket - pirult el a fiú.

 

\- Érthető. Mit tehetek érted?

 

Carl kényelmetlenül toporgott, aztán megszólalt.

 

\- Én... ööö... észrevettem, hogy ön és Piton professzor mostanában sokat beszélgetnek egymással a tanári asztalnál.

 

A Ronnal folytatott reggeli diskurzusa után Harry még mindig szúró fájdalmat érzett Piton miatt. Miközben azon töprengett, hogy vajon a diákja is megszólni készül-e őt azért, hogy Pitonnal barátkozik, óvatosan bólintott.

 

\- Ez igaz. Ugyanakkor nem értem, mi köze annak hozzád.

 

Carl úgy tűnt, felfogta, mennyire illetlen is volt a megjegyzése, mert elpirult, és gyorsan megszólalt.

 

\- Csak azt reméltem, hogy beszélhetne vele az érdekemben.

 

\- Beszélni vele? - Harry most már teljesen elvesztette a fonalat. - Miről? Azt hittem, teljesen rendben vagy az óráján. Piton professzor elmondta nekem, mennyire lenyűgözte őt a bátorságod, amiért bocsánatot kértél tőle, amint visszatértél az órájára. Többször kérdezősködtem felőled, és mindig azt felelte, hogy nagyon jól teljesítesz az óráin.

 

\- Pont ez a probléma - mondta Carl zaklatott hangon.

 

\- Micsoda? - kérdezte Harry, némileg megnyugodva, amikor rájött, hogy a fiú nem azért van itt, mert a biztonsága miatt aggódik, vagy mert ki nem állhatja, hogy nap mint nap szembe kell néznie Pitonnal.

 

\- Bármikor... október óta... amikor elkészítem a házi feladatomat, és leosztályozva visszakapom Piton professzortól, ő egy pontot von le a rossz válaszokért, miközben tíz vagy tizenötöt Joe és Don leckéiből ugyanazért a hibás válaszért. Ez, Potter professzor... öhm... kezd kicsit fura lenni.

 

Harry belenézett abba a zaklatott szempárba, és azon kapta magát, hogy képtelen elfojtani a mosolyát.

 

\- Úgy vélem, hogy Piton tanár úr, a maga módján, megpróbál... biztosítani arról, hogy nincs semmi félnivalód tőle.

 

\- Gondolom. Még csak nem is kiabál vagy gúnyolódik velem többé az órán. Úgy kezel, ahogy általában a mardekárosokat - panaszkodott Carl.

 

Harry tudta, hogy nem szabad könnyedén elhessegetnie diákja aggodalmait, de önkéntelenül is kibuktak belőle a szavak.

 

\- Csak örülj, hogy nem úgy bánik veled, ahogy egy griffendélessel.

 

\- Igen - tört ki Carlból a nevetés. - Azt hiszem, az rosszabb lenne. De komolyan, Potter professzor, mit tegyek? Tényleg nem kérhetem meg őt... hogy hagyja abba, hogy kedves hozzám, de már kezd az idegeimre menni. Így is elég nehéz minden nap úgy járni órára, hogy mindenki tudja, mi történt velem. Piton tanár úr különleges bánásmódja csak emlékeztet rá, hogy... arra.

 

A szituáció rögvest elveszítette minden könnyedségét.

 

\- Ma este beszélek vele - ígérte Harry Carlra nézve. - Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem kényelmetlenséget akar neked okozni vele.

 

\- Tudom. Azt hiszem, csak megpróbálja jóvátenni, ami történt, de neki semmiért nem kell kárpótolnia engem.

 

\- Nem sokan látnák ezt ilyen tisztán a te helyzetedben - mondta Harry. - Tudom, hogy Piton professzor még mindig kínosan érzi magát, hogy az ő képét használták fel annak érdekében, hogy téged bántsanak.

 

\- Tudom - bólintott az enyhén sápadtnak látszó Carl. - Néha még most is nehéz szétválasztani a valóban történteket a... hamis emlékképektől. De tudom, hogy Piton professzor nem tett semmi rosszat velem.

 

Harryt lenyűgözte, ahogy ez a fiatalember megbirkózott egy olyan helyzettel, ami egy gyengébb személyt elpusztított volna, és halkan beismerte.

 

\- Nagyon büszke vagyok rád, Carl.

 

Carl elpirult a boldogságtól és bólintott.

 

\- Köszönöm. Azt hiszem, valószínűleg most már órára kellene mennem.

 

\- Szükséged van igazolásra? - kérdezte Harry.

 

Carl hosszas pillantást vetett rá, megrázta a fejét, és zavart mosollyal megszólalt.

 

\- Valószínűleg nem. Bájitaltan órám lesz.

 

Harry visszaharapta saját mosolyát, amikor ráeszmélt, mennyire extrém helyzet áll fenn, ha egy diák elég nyugodt ahhoz, hogy tíz perces késéssel belibbenjen Piton bájitaltan órájára egy másik tanár írásos igazolása nélkül.

 

\- Azért én mégis adok egyet - mondta. - És ígérem, ma este beszélek vele.

 

\- Köszönöm, Potter tanár úr.

 

Egy pergamendarabra sietősen lefirkantott igazolás után Harry nézte, ahogy a diákja távozik.

 

Nem hazudott, amikor azt mondta Carlnak, hogy büszke rá. A fiú úgy kezelte a traumát, mint egy hős katona. Ám jelen pillanatban nem Carl volt az egyetlen személy, akire büszke volt.

 

Perselus kivételező bánásmódja lehet, hogy zavarba hozta Carlt, de Harryt meghatotta, hogy a férfi igyekszik elérni, hogy a fiú jobban érezze magát, ha egy légtérben kell lennie vele. Ifjabb napjainak ogréje sosem vesződött volna azzal, hogy megpróbálja enyhíteni a fiú félelmét. Harry nem tudta biztosan, hogy Perselus valóban ennyit változott-e az utóbbi néhány hétben, vagy egyszerűen kezd túllátni a férfi ködösítésén.

 

Minél közelebb jutott Perselushoz, annál jobban kezdte felfogni, mennyire rosszul szocializált is valójában a férfi. Ezt a csapnivaló viselkedést nem egyszerűen a keserűség és a rosszindulat vezérelte. Harry kezdett ráébredni, hogy Perselus sok helyzetben valóban nem tudja, hogyan viselkedjen, és volt köztük néhány olyan feszültséggel teli szituáció, mint az, amiben Carl Westfielddel találta magát. Harry maga is úgy érezte, hogy tojásokon lépked Carl körül. El nem tudta képzelni, mennyivel rosszabb lehet ez Perselus számára.

 

És mégis, Harry furcsán meghatónak találta azt az esetlen módot, amivel Perselus megkísérli jóvátenni azt, ami Carllal történt az ő személyazonosságának felhasználásával.

 

Mivel a diáksereg kezdett zajosan beáramlani az SVK tanterembe, a következő órájára, Harry elhatározta, hogy ma este szóba hozza a témát Perselus előtt. De óvatosan. Kényes helyzet volt, és nem akarta megsérteni a férfit.

 

Hat órával később már Perselusszal szemközt ült a Három Seprű hátsó helyiségében, annál az asztalnál, amire lassan mindketten kezdtek a sajátjukként gondolni.

 

Harry az italát kortyolgatva figyelte az érzelmek finom villanásait, amelyek Perselus gyertyafényben úszó, erős csontozatú arcán játszottak, miközben az aznap délután tett néhány felfedezéséről beszélt. Ahogy az egy tanév közbeni hétköznap este megszokott volt, a hátsó helyiségben senki nem tartózkodott, így az egész tér csak az övék volt.

 

\- Amikor hozzáadtam az aranygyökeret, a bájital narancssárgára változott és... - Perselus egyszerre csak elhallgatott.

 

\- És? - nógatta Harry, képtelenül arra, hogy felismerje a férfi arckifejezését.

 

\- Téged igazán nem érdekelhet egy bájitalkísérlet kimerítő részletessége. Nem állt szándékomban annyira belemélyedni, ahogy tettem - mondta Perselus halkan.

 

\- Nem te mélyedtél bele. Én kérdeztem, hogy mivel töltötted ezt a délutánt - emlékeztette őt Harry.

 

\- Akkor is, valóban nem akarhatod hallani a kísérlet részleteit - jegyezte meg Perselus, hátratolva zsíros hajszálait a szeme elől.

 

\- Lehet, hogy nem sokat értek abból, amit mondasz, de elég jól tudom követni ahhoz, hogy tudjam, valami különlegeset alkottál - ismerte be Harry. - A barátok megosztják egymással a győzelmeiket és az érdeklődéseiket. A haladó számmisztikához még kevésbé értek, mint a bájitaltanhoz, de Hermione mindig mesél nekem az aktuális problémájáról, amin épp dolgozik. A barátok megosztják az effajta dolgokat.

 

\- Barátok? - ismételte Perselus, és hirtelen feszültsége elárulta Harrynek mély döbbenetét. Ám legalább a szó nem csöpögött a szarkazmustól, ahogy azt egy hónappal ezelőtt tette volna.

 

Harry néha úgy érezte, olyasvalakivel van dolga, aki egy másik bolygón nevelkedett. Fel nem tudta fogni, Perselus miért fogadja el a meghívásait ezekre a csendes összejövetelekre, ha nem tekinti magukat barátoknak.

 

\- Egy csomó időt töltesz velem - mondta végül halkan, visszafogva magát. - Meghallgatod a problémáimat. Én a barátomnak tartalak téged. Az, hogy te be akarod-e ismerni, hogy a barátodnak tartasz-e, vagy sem, csakis tőled függ.

 

Harry az asztalon levő chipses tálra fordította a tekintetét, hogy bizonytalanságát elfedve bekapjon egy marék krumplit. Nem értette, miért botlik bele folyton ezekbe a kérdésekbe Perselusszal. Amikor egy hónappal ezelőtt fegyverszüneti megállapodást kért a férfitól, egyszerűen úgy gondolta, hogy munkakapcsolatuk kevésbé támadóvá válik. Sose képzelte, hogy ennyi időt fog Pitonnal tölteni, vagy hogy olyan aktívan keresi a másik társaságát, ahogy az mostanra szokásává vált. Arra sem számított, hogy úgy fog vitázni miatta Ronnal, miként azt aznap reggel tette.

 

\- A valóság tagadása hasztalan és álszent dolog lenne, nem gondolod? - mondta Perselus közös múltjuk leghosszabb szünetének érzett idő múltán.

 

Harry felkapta az állát, és arcán széles mosoly terült széjjel. Aprócska dolog volt ez, de ő jelentős győzelemként könyvelte el. Perselus valójában nem nevezte őt a barátjának, de az egész „valóság tagadása" dolog azon a szándékon alapult, hogy nyílt beismerés nélkül elismerje. Valamilyen oknál fogva a férfi alapvetően képtelen volt nyíltan kijelenteni a ragaszkodását vagy az óhajait, amit Harry nem értett, mivel Perselus eléggé világosan kifejezte magát, ha a helytelenítésének vagy a nemtetszésének kellett hangot adnia.

 

Ahelyett, hogy nagy hűhót csapott volna a korszakalkotó beismerés miatt, Harry tovább nyaggatta a férfit.

 

\- Szóval, mi van azzal a bájitallal?

 

Perselus sötét, csillogó szeme ellágyulni látszott, ahogy felkapta a történet fonalát. Tíz, nagyon zavaró perccel később végül így fejezte be:

 

\- Az új bájitalnak kétszer olyan gyorsan kell meggyógyítania a tüdőgyulladást, mint a jelenleg forgalomban levők. Ma délután folyamodtam szabadalomért a Minisztériumhoz.

 

\- Tehát akkor ez most egy győzelmi ünnepély - vigyorodott el Harry. - Gratulálok!

 

Örömére egy boldog pír tűnt fel és színesítette meg kicsit Perselus fakó arcát.

 

\- Köszönöm. - Perselus látszólag tudatosan kényszerítette magát, hogy megkérdezze. - És mi a helyzet veled? Milyen volt a napod?

 

Ez egy újabb áttörésféleség volt. Az utóbbi hónapban leginkább Harry vitte a beszélgetést, újabb témákat vagy eseményeket hozott fel, érdeklődött, hogyan töltötte Perselus az idejét. Ez volt az első eset, amikor a férfi viszonozta a szívességet, és megkísérelt apró beszélgetést kezdeményezni.

 

Harry eltűnődött, hogy a legjobb válaszolni rá. Amikor Hermione feltette neki ugyanezt a kérdést a vacsoránál, elmondta neki, hogy összevitázott Ronnal a Perselusszal folytatott barátsága miatt, és aztán rátért a nap későbbi részében Carl Westfielddel zajlott beszélgetésére. Ám tudta, ha most megemlítené, mi történt reggel Ron és közötte, csak elidegenítené Perselust. Mély levegőt vett, és a sokkal érzékenyebb témát vette elő.

 

\- Carl Westfield ott maradt óra után, hogy beszéljen velem.

 

Harry nem mulasztotta el az azonnali merevséget, ami Perselus ösztövér alakjából sugárzott.

 

\- Ó? - A férfi csak ennyit mondott.

 

Némi nyugtalanságot érezve, Harry halkan folytatta.

 

\- Ő... öhm... megkért, hogy beszéljek veled valamiről.

 

Harry utálta azt a zárkózott arckifejezést, ami elfedte Perselus korábbi jókedvének minden nyomát.

 

\- Mi az, amiről Mr. Westfield nem tud közvetlenül velem beszélni?

 

Azt kívánva, bárcsak azt mondhatná Perselusnak, hogy minden rendben van, megpróbálta mindezt anélkül véghezvinni, hogy ostoba közhelyeket szajkózna, amiken a férfi valószínűleg amúgy is csak a fogát vicsorgatná.

 

\- Semmi szörnyű vagy baljós nincs benne. Carl akaratlanul is észrevette, hogy ugyanazokért a hibákért őt sokkal elnézőbben osztályozod, mint a barátait.

 

Perselus egy pillanatra megnémult, mielőtt tétován megszólalt.

 

\- Megkíséreltem Mr. Westfield bájitaltan óráit annyira nyugodttá tenni, amennyire csak lehetséges.

 

\- Ezért kért meg rá, hogy beszéljek veled. Nem akarta megbántani az érzéseidet, mert tudta, hogy csak kedves akartál lenni hozzá - magyarázta Harry.

 

\- De? - Perselus elmotyogott kérdése gyanakvónak hangzott.

 

\- De a finomkodó viselkedés csak arra emlékezteti őt, miért vagy annyira kedves vele. Azt hiszem, Carl csak azt akarja, hogy a dolgok ismét normálisak legyenek - jegyezte meg Harry. - Én... úgy képzelem, mostanában nem igazán tudod, hogy bánj vele. Tudom, hogy nekem is okozott némi gondot, hogyan kezeljem őt, pedig én nem kerültem vele olyan borzasztó helyzetbe, mint te.

 

Harry arra számított, hogy Perselus rögtön haragra gerjed, de a férfi meglepte őt.

 

\- Helyes a feltételezésed - mondta fojtott hangon. - Nem tudom, pillanatnyilag hogyan viselkedjek Mr. Westfield társaságában.

 

\- Tehát úgy kezeled őt, mint a mardekárosaid egyikét? - kérdezte Harry.

 

Perselus lassan bólintott erre.

 

\- Bölcsebbnek látszott az óvatosság irányába eltévedni, mint kockáztatni... Nem bánom, ha a fafejű diákjaim utálnak, vagy olyan dolgok miatt félnek tőlem, amiket ténylegesen megtettem velük, de ez... nehéz.

 

\- Lehetetlen vállalkozás. - Harry alig tudta elhinni, hogy Perselus valóban beszél vele erről. De hát ki mással tudná megbeszélni a gondjait? Bűntudatot érzett, amiért nem gondolt rá, hogy sokkal gyakrabban rákérdezzen, hogyan boldogul Westfielddel. - Azt hiszem, te és Carl is nagyszerűen kezelitek ezt a problémát - jegyezte meg halkan.

 

\- Mindketten tudjuk, hogy ha így lenne, Mr. Westfield maga beszélt volna velem - tagadta lágyan Perselus.

 

\- Nem szükségszerűen. Carl jelen pillanatban nagyon össze van zavarodva. Nem hiszem, hogy bármivel is jobban tudná, hogyan viselkedjen veled, mint ahogy te - közölte Harry.

 

Perselus belekortyolt aranyló színű konyakjába.

 

\- Úgy tűnik, te megtaláltad a hangot Mr. Westfielddel. Minden tanulóval, ha őszinték akarunk lenni. - Harry kihallotta a neheztelést, amit Perselus kétségkívül megpróbált leplezni. - Van bármi javaslatod, hogyan járhatnék el ebben a helyzetben?

 

Az, hogy Perselus a tanácsát kéri, sokkolta Harryt, ugyanakkor megtiszteltetésnek is érezte. Megpróbált a lehető legnormálisabban viselkedni.

 

\- Nos, én nem hagynám abba, hogy kedves vagyok hozzá - javasolta bizonytalanul. - Azt hiszem, e pillanatban szüksége van erre a fajta megnyugtatásra. De talán osztályozhatnád ugyanúgy az ő dolgozatait, ahogy a barátaiét. Akkor nem érezné magát annyira... kivételezettnek.

 

Perselus persze nem került volna ebbe a helyzetbe, ha tisztességesen osztályozná mindenki dolgozatát, de Harrynek több esze volt annál, mintsem hogy hangot adjon ennek a gondolatnak. E percben nagyobb kérdések is voltak, mint hogy a férfi sajnálatos despotizmusával foglalkozzon.

 

\- Igen, talán igazad van. Mr. Mangra és Mr. Smithers nem rossz tanulók. Végül is azzal nem ártanék -- egyezett bele Perselus.

 

Harry először nem értette Perselus zavaros feleletét, de aztán leesett neki. A másik tanárnak most az a szándéka, hogy kivételező bánásmódját Westfield két legjobb barátjára is kiterjeszti. Harry úgy érezte, leesik az álla, miközben valami válasz után kutat. Néha egyszerűen nem értette, hogyan működik Perselus elméje. Egy pillanattal később becsukta a száját, és egy szót sem szólt.

 

Nem gondolta, hogy Carl közzétette volna az egész diákseregnek vagy akár a házának, amit Perselus csinált. Ameddig Carl jegyei nem fognak vadul eltérni a két legjobb barátjáétól, a fiú valószínűleg sosem fog rájönni, mi történt, és igazából csak az számít, hogy Carl sokkal nyugodtabban érezze magát az órán.

 

\- Köszönöm a javaslatod - szólalt meg Perselus elégedett hangon, megtörve Harry döbbent némaságát.

 

Harry meglátta a humort a helyzetben és elmosolyodott.

 

\- Bármikor - jelentette ki. Aztán úgy vélve, hogy mindkettőjükre ráférne a témaváltás, érdeklődő hangsúllyal megkérdezte. - Pontosan hány szabadalmazott találmányod is van?

 

\- A ma délutáni felfedezést is beleszámolva hetvenkettő - érkezett a férfi azonnali válasza.

 

\- Mikért? - kérdezősködött tovább Harry bátran, bár bizonytalanul, hogy készen áll-e fejest ugrani a misztikus bájitalkísérletek aprólékos részleteibe.

 

Perselus meghökkent arcától olyan érzés fogta el, hogy ezt a kérdést nem túl gyakran tették még fel neki.

 

\- Komolyan tudni akarod, az összes ezzel kapcsolatos információt? - kérdezte Perselus.

 

Valódi lelkesedést érzékelve Perselus tétova kérdése mögött, Harry tudta, miként kell válaszolnia.

 

\- Igen, komolyan.

 

Harry hátradőlt a székén, és figyelte Perselus arcvonásainak játékát, miközben élete munkáját részletezte. Ez volt a legtöbb szenvedély, amit valaha kihallott Perselus hangjából - nos, félretéve azt, amikor a férfi üvöltözött vele.

 

Perselus Piton barátjának lenni lehetett pokolian furcsa, de határozottan megért minden furcsaságot - döntötte el Harry, miközben hallgatta az eredmények lenyűgöző listáját. Nem értette, de minden egyéni kis gyarlóság, amit felfedezett Perselusban, csak tovább késztette arra, hogy még jobban megismerje ezt az embert.

 

*~*~*

 

Potter már megint itt volt. Ezen a héten harmadjára esett meg, hogy egykori nemezise feltűnt laborja ajtajában. Két hétköznap este, és most, szombat délután.

 

Munka ürügyén Piton egy forrásban levő üst tartalmát kevergette, és közben lopva a fiatalabb varázslót figyelte, amint az türelmesen aprítja a meztelencsigákat.

 

Potter boglyas haja szokás szerint kócos volt, de Perselus kezdte méltányolni azt, ahogy a rakoncátlan fürtök keretezték a vonzó arcot. A rendezetlen haj ráadásul senkin sem mutatott volna szalonképesen, de Potteren még ez is valahogy helyénvalónak látszott.

 

Perselus nézte a szögletes, hozzáértő ujjakat, ahogy a csigát és a kést mozgatják, könnyed ütemben vagdosnak, és minden tekintetben úgy tűnt, mintha ez olyasmi lenne, amit Potter élvezettel végez. Figyelte az ujjakat, amik kérgessé váltak a kviddics seprű fogásától, és elsötétedtek az edzésektől, amikor még napi szinten ki volt téve az időjárás elemeinek a Csúzlikkal eltöltött évei során. Ez éles kontrasztot alkotott Perselus saját fakó bőrű kezeivel, és bájitalok színezte, sárgás ujjaival.

 

Csiga beigazítása, aprítás. Csiga beigazítása, aprítás. Potter elégedettnek látszott a nyálkás puhatestűek végeláthatatlan szeletelésével. Két nappal ezelőtt Potter csattanó maszlagot vágott ugyanilyen higgadt hozzáállással. A férfi szinte boldognak látszott, hogy a pincében van, és olyan kellemetlen feladatokat végez, amiket még Piton sem szeretett. A szórványosan folytatott beszélgetések szüneteiben Potter lágyan dúdolt az orra alatt.

 

 _Egyszerűen azért teszi, hogy engem bosszantson_  - mondta magának Perselus; bosszúsan, amiért Potter olyan sikerrel járt.

 

Perselus egyfolytában a legbüdösebb szagú feladatokat adta ki neki, hogy  _segítsen_ , tudván, hogy a felnőtt Potter előbb vagy utóbb belefárad ugyanazon munkák folytonos végzésébe, amiket kamaszként a büntetőmunkái részét képezték, és aztán a saját élete végre visszatérhet a normális mederbe. De Potter panaszkodás nélkül végezte a munkát, és jutalma nem volt más, pusztán az ő társaságának kétséges öröme. És ami még több, Potter továbbra is vissza-visszatért.

 

Perselus már a józan esze végét járta, mivel fogalma sem volt, mit akart Potter valójában tőle.

 

 _Az ellenségeskedés megszűnése_  - ezt mondta neki Potter  _-, a hidegháborús állapot enyhülése._  De mi a különbség a meg nem támadás és a... nos, Potter barátsága között, amit az utóbbi másfél hónapban felkínált neki?

 

Perselus tudta, hogy ez nem lehet valóságos. Ő nem az a fajta ember, aki erre a fajta bajtársiasságra hivatott. És még ha úgy is volna, egyszerűen túl sok dolog történt köztük a múltban, ami közéjük állt. Minden önfenntartó ösztöne azt sugallta, hogy rá akarják szedni.

 

De mire? Vajon mi célt szolgálhatna ez a párbeszédes viszony? Nem arról volt, szó, mintha Potter tervei között az szerepelne, hogy megpróbálja őt nyilvánosan megalázni mindenért, amit négyszemközt tettek - hogy segített neki a laborban, együtt vacsoráztak vagy iszogattak Roxmortsban, vagy beugrott hozzá a lyukas órájában. Ha Potter hirtelen abbahagyná e bizarr szokások bármelyikét, kettőjükön kívül senki nem tudna ezekről.

 

Mégis, Potter biztosan akart valamit; valami többet, mint az az Álomtalan Álom főzet, amit Perselus adott neki. Arra az esetre, ha az lett volna a bolond egyetlen indítéka, hogy a társaságával bosszantsa őt, egyik este megmondta neki, hogy csak ezért nem kell folyamatosan hozzá járkálnia, attól még el fogja őt látni a bájitallal. Ám ezzel csak egy megbántott pillantást érdemelt ki magának, mielőtt Potter megkérdezte tőle, hogy nincs-e kedve aznap este elmenni vele a Három Seprűbe egy italra. És ez megőrjítette Perselust.

 

Az egészben az volt a legrosszabb, hogy képtelen volt valóban elfordulni attól a barátságtól, amit rejtélyes módon felkínáltak neki. Perselus tudta, csak egy megfelelő helyen elhelyezett támadás kellene ahhoz, hogy véget vessen ennek a badarságnak - nem azok a sértések, amikkel naponta elhalmozta Potter, és amiken a fiatalabb férfi egyszerűen jókat nevetett, hanem egy valódi, mardekáros észjárást igénylő fondorlatos hadjárat -, csakhogy egyszerűen úgy tűnt, képtelen elhatározni magát arra, hogy megtegye.

 

Megpróbálta azt mondogatni magának, hogy a szavát adta Potternek, hogy megkíséreli a hidegháború beszüntetését, hogy a béketűrése pusztán becsületkérdés. Ugyanakkor nem volt túl jó az önámításban.

 

A szíve mélyén tudta az igazat. Potter társasága, szüntelen vidám karattyolása megszabadította a magány tátongó űrjétől, ami Albus halála óta az életét képezte. Nem számít, hogyan sértegette, vagy hogy gyakran milyen savanyú arccal meredt Potterre, a másik férfi pusztán tréfának vette, és visszajárt, hogy még többet kapjon belőle. Olyan újszerű tapasztalat volt, hogy valaki rámosolyog, amikor meglátja őt, ahelyett, hogy elfintorodna, vagy kerülné a tekintetét, hogy Perselus azon kapta magát, élvezi együtt töltött idejük minden zamatát, még ha tisztában is volt vele, hogy nem tarthat örökké, és hogy ennek az egésznek biztosan van egy rejtett mozgatórugója. Perselus tudta, hogy saját személyisége előbb vagy utóbb elűzi Pottert, ahogy előtte mindenki mással tette. Jól tudta. Mégis, lényének egy része remélte, hogy téved.

 

Az ismeretlen érzés volt az, ami a leginkább aggasztotta őt. Semmi nem rémítette meg őt annyira, mint a remény, még az őrült Sötét Nagyúr sem, akit szolgált.

 

Kemény leckék árán tanulta meg, hogy a remény a legárulóbb és a legkegyetlenebb érzelem. Minden egyes alkalommal, amikor bízni mert benne, drágán megfizetett a botorságáért. Amikor tizenhét évesen csatlakozott Voldemort ügyéhez, az elfogadásban, a hatalomban és a tekintélyben reménykedett. Helyette életre szóló rabszolgaságot és ócsárolást kapott. Reménykedett, hogy jóváteheti a hibáit azzal, ha csatlakozik a világos oldalhoz. Azért a vállalkozásért még több évnyi szolgasággal, és az egyetlen gyerekkori barátja életével fizetett. Reményei a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése állásra folyton dugába dőltek, még Albus Dumbledore sem mert egy volt halálfalót arra a posztra helyezni. Ami Perselus reményeit illette a társasági kapcsolatok terén, minden alkalom, amikor az évek folyamán megpróbálta elfogadni valaki barátságra irányuló szívélyes közeledését, hogy enyhítsen a magányán, azzal végződött, hogy kiderült: a bolondját járatták vele. Ami a romantikát illeti, azok a megalázó leckék még mindig szúrták a büszkeségét. A remény élete egyetlen területén sem járt sikerrel, nem anélkül, hogy megajándékozta volna őt egy árcédulával, amit busásan meg kellett fizetnie. Egy zavaros fejű, vén bolond volt, ha azt hitte, életének ilyen késői szakaszában tudna ezen változtatni. Főleg mindenki közül pont Harry Potterrel.

 

Mindkettőjük érdekében azt kívánta, hogy Potter mielőbb jusson el ugyanerre az álláspontra, és érjen véget ez a nevetséges bohózat, ő maga pedig visszatérhessen egyszerű remetelétébe. Minél tovább folyik ez a komédia, annál jobban fog fájni, amikor vége lesz. Máris túl nagy jelentőséget tulajdonít az együtt töltött időnek.

 

\- Perselus? - Potter hangja visszahívta őt a jelenbe.

 

\- Igen?

 

\- Van kedved ellenőrizni a kabócákat, aztán pedig beugrani a Három Seprűbe, amikor végeztünk itt? - Potter dallamos hangja visszhangot vert az üres bájital laborban.

 

Ez még egy olyan dolog volt, amit Perselus nem ért fel ésszel. Valamilyen oknál fogva Potter látszólag élvezte, hogy visszajárhat és ellenőrizheti a megbűvölt erdőrészt. Ez a férfi legyőzte a leggonoszabb sötét varázslót, akit háromezer éve Anglia látott, elég ereje volt, hogy egyes egyedül a földdel tegye egyenlővé, vagy taszítsa rabszolgasorsba ezt a földet, ha úgy dönt, mégis úgy viseltetett azzal az elnyúló erdőszakasszal, mint egy lelkes elsőéves kisdiák.

 

Mint ahogy annak a ténynek, hogy Potter egyáltalán ott volt mellette, ennek sem volt semmi értelme.

 

Perselus egykor engedett volna az ösztönének, hogy kitörölje ezt az izgatottságot és várakozást abból a mohazöld szempárból. Ma pusztán kinézett a szürke, felhős égre, amit laboratóriuma szűk, magasan levő pinceablakán át látott, hogy meggyőződjön róla, elállt az eső, majd beleegyezett.

 

\- Ha szeretnéd.

 

Persze léteztek rá bűbájok, hogy melegen és szárazon tartsák magukat, de a mágia csak annyira volt képes, hogy az időjárást befolyásolta. Ő pedig utált a sárban cuppogni.

 

A telt, vonzó ajak felfelé görbült. Harry úgy vigyorgott, mintha Perselus az imént nyújtotta volna át neki az arany fokozatú Merlin-díj medálját.

 

\- Nagyszerű - mondta olyan lelkesedéssel, hogy Perselusnak muszáj volt ténylegesen elgondolkozni a másik férfi társasági életén.

 

\- Ha nem bánod a megjegyzésem, többet kellene kimozdulnod innen, Potter.

 

\- Akkor is mondanád, ha bánnám, szóval, mi a lényeg? Mindenesetre ez már megint a bagoly mondja verébnek, hogy nagyfejű esete - felelte Potter.

 

Már megint ez a bagoly meg a veréb dolog!

 

\- Képtelen vagyok megérteni a rajongásodat azok iránt a fák iránt. Azok csak fák és növények, amik úgy vannak megbűvölve, hogy az évszaktól eltérően virágozzanak. Bármelyik ötödéves képes lenne erre.

 

\- Képes lenne egy ötödéves létrehozni azt a biztonsági pajzsot? - kérdezte Harry kihívóan.

 

\- Nem, de te igen, ráadásul anélkül, hogy az akár az erőd egy századrészét is elszívná - válaszolt Perselus.

 

\- Ne légy ebben olyan biztos. Emlékezz, az én megoldásom a problémára az volt, hogy visszaküldjük a bogarakat Amerikába. Benned megvolt az előrelátás és a fantázia, hogy megoldjad a problémát. Műved praktikus és egyben gyönyörű. Büszkének kellene lenned rá - mondta Harry.

 

Perselus irritáltan érezte, hogy felmelegszik ezekre a szavakra. Azt hitte Potter, hogy ő egy gyerek, akit dicséretekkel kell kiengesztelni?

 

Az, hogy olyan rémesen érzékeny volt a kedves szavakra, csak még jobban felmérgesítették őt. Perselus a fogát csikorgatva igyekezett visszatartani magát, hogy üvöltve követelje Pottertől, mondja el, mi az, amit valójában akar, miért van itt, és mire játszik. Tekintetét az üstjében bugyborékoló, kék folyadékra kényszerítette, amit kitartóan kevert. Bár ez nem volt szigorúan muszáj, az extra forrási idő csak tovább erősítené a főzetét.

 

\- Mennyivel tovább tartasz még itt minket, hogy munkával foglaljuk el magunk? - kérdezte Potter lágyan, néhány perccel később.

 

\- Miről beszélsz? - csattant fel Perselus.

 

Potter megállt gondolkozni, mielőtt megszólalt, ami nála sosem volt jó jel.

 

\- Az elmúlt hat hétben itt volt nálad Jodfries, Viers és Adair büntetőmunkán. Tényből tudom, hogy dugig vagy aprított csigákkal, varangyokkal és csattanó maszlagokkal.

 

Perselus megfeszült.

 

\- Senki nem hívott ide. Ha nem akarsz itt lenni, Potter, akkor...

 

\- Nem ezt mondtam! - bizonygatta Potter.

 

\- Akkor mit mondtál?

 

\- Csak azon tűnődtem, miért vesztegeted az időnket - mondta Potter.

 

Még ha a szavak nem is vádaskodásnak hangzottak, Perselus pontosan annak értette.

 

\- Én aligha tekintem a gyengélkedő részére készülő orvosi bájitalok főzését időpocsékolásnak.

 

\- Amit ott az üstben készítesz, az Meghűlést enyhítő főzet. Az utóbbi húsz percben egyfolytában kavargattad, noha már fél órája felvette a kék színt, ahogy azt tennie kellett.

 

\- Ámulatba ejtesz - jegyezte meg gúnyosan Perselus. - Azt hittem, abban a pillanatban, hogy a Csúzlik leszerződtettek, mindent elfelejtettél, amit a Roxfortban, a RAVASZ vizsgáidra tanultál. Fogalmam sem volt, hogy ennyi mindenre emlékszel a bájitaltan óráidról.

 

Potter ismételten visszautasította, hogy ráugorjon a csalira. Ahelyett hogy viszonozta volna a sértést, nyugodtan válaszolt.

 

\- Igazad van. Nem az iskolából emlékszem rá. Ám amikor múlt kedden meglátogattalak, velem kavartattad a Meghűlést enyhítő főzetet. Akkor mondtad, hogy amint kékre változik, készen van.

 

Perselus már nyitotta a száját egy újabb szóáradatra, amikor rájött, fogalma sincs, mit mondjon arra, amikor fülön csípik, így csak lenézett az üstjében lévő főzetére.

 

\- Szóval ezt mondtam - motyogta végül.

 

\- Nem panaszkodom. Csak tűnődöm, miért végzünk olyan munkát, ami nyilvánvalóan nem szükséges.

 

Perselus beletúrt a hajába, amit aznap reggel ismét elfelejtett megmosni. Enyhén zsíros tapintásúnak érezte, és ezzel egyben rátapintott helyzete logikátlan mivoltára. Ő volt a Zsíros hajú Rém. Potter pedig a Fiú, Aki Túlélte. Merlin nevére, mi a fészkes fenéért akarná a varázsvilág kedvence  _vele_  tölteni az idejét?

 

Perselus végigkutatta az elméjét egy kifogás után, ami megmentené a büszkeségét, de semmi más magyarázatot nem talált, csak az igazságot. Tudván, hogy egy újabb súlyos, taktikai hibát készül elkövetni, aminek mértéke megegyezik az első tévedésével, melyben beleegyezett ebbe az enyhüléses őrületbe, halkan megszólalt.

 

\- Talán a büntetőmunka az egyetlen olyan szint, ahol tudom, hogyan viszonyuljak hozzád.

 

\- Ez hülyeség - válaszolt Harry. - Semmi gondunk nincs, amikor a Három Seprűben, odakint az erdőben vagy akár a tanári asztalnál beszélgetünk. Csak amikor lejövök ide meglátogatni, akkor... változnak meg a dolgok. Én mindössze azon gondolkoztam, hogy miért van ez.

 

Perselus azt kívánta, bárcsak Potter dühössé válna és rákiabálna. Hogy bárcsak még mindig azon a szinten kommunikálnának, amin hat hónappal ezelőtt. Annak a viszonynak megértette az alapszabályait. Ezt az újfajta udvariaskodást nem tudta kiindulási alapnak tekinteni.

 

Perselus számos lehetséges választ fontolóra vett, az egyenes hazugságtól egészen az enyhe kifogásig, de elméje rejtélyes módon ismét visszakanyarodott az igazsághoz. Az elmúlt hónapban nem egy lehetőséget adott Potternek arra, hogy sebezhető pontra támadjon. Potternek most már muszáj lesz megtennie.

 

Perselus mély levegőt vett, és felkészítette magát.

 

\- Biztos vagyok benne, számodra is fájdalmasan nyilvánvaló, hogy nem vagyok hozzászokva a látogatók szórakoztatásához.

 

Egy kuncogás - ami nem volt sem kegyetlen, sem gúnyos - üdvözölte a vallomását. Potter csaknem kedveskedő hangon válaszolt.

 

\- Nos, ha mindnyájukat befogod meztelencsigákat és csattanó maszlagokat aprítani, akkor ezen aligha lehet csodálkozni, nem?

 

\- Te vagy az első... nos, az egyetlen látogató, mióta Albus... meghalt. És neki sose volt szüksége sokra, hogy szórakoztassa magát. Adtál neki egy üres papírzacskót, és órákig boldog volt vele. Némelyek aligha tudnák elhinni, hogy korának legnagyobb varázslója volt - mondta Perselus, miközben arra gondolt, hogy ez a cím most már az előtte álló fiatalembert illeti.

 

\- Neked is pont annyira hiányzik, ahogy nekem, igaz? - érdeklődött szelíden Potter.

 

Ennek megválaszolása privát érzéseinek túlságosan nyílt kinyilatkozása lett volna, így Perselus megkerülte a kérdést.

 

\- Több mint harmincöt éven keresztül ismertük egymást.

 

Habár Perselus látta a másik pillantásából, hogy taktikája egy pillanatra sem csapja be Pottert, a fiatalember úgy tűnt, nem óhajtja a fejére olvasni ezt.

 

Perselus kezdte értékelni Potternek ezt a tulajdonságát. Összes korábbi kapcsolatában, azok, akik elég bolondok voltak ahhoz, hogy megkíséreljenek barátkozni vele, mind megpróbálták ráerőltetni, hogy hozzájuk hasonlatossá váljon - legyen sokkal nyíltabb és közlékenyebb, ha az érzelmei kifejezéséről volt szó. Potter nem úgy tűnt, mint aki megpróbálná megváltoztatni őt. Ő is feltette ugyanazokat a kérdéseket, amiket a többiek, de elégedettnek látszott azzal, hogy maga fejtse meg rájuk a válaszokat, minthogy arra kényszerítse őt, nyíltan beismerjen olyan dolgokat, amiket kényelmetlennek érzett.

 

\- Vele sakkozni szoktál, nem? - Kurta bólintására Potter folytatta. - Nos, engem ugyan nem lehet Ron szintjéhez mérni, de tűrhető játékos vagyok, ha egyik este szeretnéd kipróbálni.

 

Perselus gyomra összeszorult a javaslatra. Ismét lenézett az üstben dühösen bugyborékoló kék bájitalra. A sakk azok közé a szórakozások közé tartozott, amit mindig képes volt másokkal is megosztani. Igaz örömei egyikének számított.

 

Albus halála óta hozzá sem ért a sakktáblájához. Sokkal jobban hiányolta az öreget, mint akár a jobb kezét. Minerva, Albus temetése után néhány héttel, egyszer megkérdezte tőle, hogy lejátszana-e vele egy partit, de az ajánlat annyira nyilvánvalóan szánalomból fakadt, hogy visszautasítása előre megjósolhatóan brutális volt. A nő soha többet nem kérdezte tőle. Ahogy senki más sem az elmúlt kilenc évben.

 

Az, hogy Potter ezt olyan hanyagul felajánlja...

 

Büszkesége azonban nem engedte neki, hogy felfedje, milyen nagy is a kísértés. Perselus mély levegőt vett, hogy eloszlassa a gyomrában érzett feszültséget, aztán visszafordult, hogy Potterre nézzen. Mivel szüksége volt némi távolságra maga és a reakciója között, amit az emlékek és Potter ajánlata együttesen váltott ki belőle, kitérő után keresgélt.

 

Szerencsére Potter elegánsan felkínált neki egyet. Nem kisebb jelöltet, mint Ronald Weasleyt.

 

\- Nem lehet  _Weasley_ szintjéhez mérni? - kérdezte Perselus, és hagyta, hogy hangszíne, valamint felvont szemöldöke közvetítse Ron Weasley intelligenciájára vonatkozó érzéseit. Mivel nem gondolta, hogy ennyi elég lenne, kényszert érzett, hogy folytassa. - Azok a lények, amiket felaprítottál, sokkal félelmetesebb mentális képességekkel rendelkeznek.

 

Potter felnevetett, aztán visszafogta magát.

 

\- Csúnya dolog ilyet mondani, még akkor is, ha vicces. Meglepetésként érhet, de Ron az elmúlt tíz évben rendszeresen legyőzte az igazgatónőt varázslósakkban.

 

\- A varázslósakkban számos dokumentált esetet jegyeztek fel Savant-szindrómás** retardáltakról. Ugyanakkor nem voltam tudatában, hogy nekünk is van egy ilyenünk a Roxfortban - felelte Perselus.

 

Harry ismét úgy tűnt, hogy akarata ellenére neveti el magát.

 

\- Borzasztó vagy. Ezt ugye te is tudod?

 

Mivel Perselusnak tetszett a jókedv, ami feltűnt Potter arcvonásain, enyhén meghajolt, és legelőzékenyebb hangján megszólalt.

 

\- Büszkén kérkedem vele.

 

\- Nos, elérted a célodat. Gyerünk. Félreteszem ezeket a dolgokat, és segítek neked palackba tölteni a bájitalt, hogy aztán elindulhassunk az erdőbe.

 

Noha Potter segédkezésére semmi szükség sem volt, Perselus mégis engedte megtenni neki.

 

\- A fenébe, hideg van! - jelentette ki harminc perccel később Potter egy fehér párafelhőt kifújva, amint felhúzta talárja kapucniját, miközben a kastély külterületén átvágtak a fagyott talajon.

 

A szél észak felől süvített, kifújta az égről a nap utolsó viharfelhőit, könnyeket csalt a szemükbe, és csípte arcukon a bőrt. Tőlük jobbra, nyugat felé, a nap lassan kezdett lebukni a hegyek mögé.

 

Perselus óvatosan tette le a lábát a jégtől ropogós, fagyott fűre a Hagrid kunyhójához vezető lejtős úton.

 

\- November közepén járunk - mutatott rá.

 

\- Tudom - nevetgélt Harry, és Perselus akaratlanul is észrevette, milyen vörösre csípte az arcát a hideg. - Csak átkozottul hideg van.

 

\- A te ötleted volt - emlékeztette őt Perselus.

 

\- Tudom. De nem reklamálhatok miatta? Mármint a te ötleted volt, hogy tanítasz, mégis köteteket lehetne megtölteni a panaszkodásaiddal, amikor az kerül szóba, hogy minek szólítsd fafejű diákjaidat.

 

\- Voltaképpen az nem az én ötletem volt, hanem Albusé. De igazad van. És meg kell, mondjam, ez egy felettébb mardekáros reagálás volt, szóval vége a nyavalygásnak.

 

Ahogy arra számított is, ez hirtelen megállította griffendéles társát. Perselus a ködös naplemente felé fordította a tekintetét, hogy elrejtse azt a mosolyt, ami felfelé kunkorította a szája sarkát arra az irritált megrökönyödésre, ami Potter reménytelenül nyílt arcvonásain feltűnt.

 

\- Utálom, amikor ezt csinálod - jegyezte meg Potter egy-két percnyi néma sétálás után.

 

Perselus megállt a hatás kedvéért.

 

\- Tudom. - Hangszínétől Potter kacagásban tört ki.

 

Megdöbbentette, mennyire jó kedéllyel szórakozik a humorán Potter. A legtöbb munkatársa túl komor volt ahhoz, hogy befogadja a szarkazmusát, és az a néhány, akikben felrémlett valami halvány sejtelem, hogy vajon mit is mondhatott, általában nem vették számításba a lehetőséget, hogy szavait humorosan is fel lehetne fogni. Úgy tűnt, egy egész élet is eltelt azóta, amióta körülötte téblábolt valaki, aki értékelte a vicceit. És az, hogy ez a valaki, pont Harry Potter, maga volt a legnagyobb irónia.

 

Furcsán elégedett csendben sétáltak tovább, aztán beléptek a Tiltott Rengeteg fagyott homályába. Az évnek ebben a szakában a csupasz fák több fényt engedtek behatolni, mint nyáron, de a magasságuk és a fatörzsek szélessége miatt a fény mégis ritkás volt.

 

Perselusnak be kellett ismernie, hogy ő maga is kellemesen meglepődött a bűbája erején, amikor átlépték a megbűvölt erdő határát. Egyik pillanatban a brutálisan hideg, szél kínozta környezetben álltak, a következőben pedig - amint áthaladtak a védelmi pajzson - jó szagú nyári meleg ölelte körül őket. Az óbégató szelet a kabócák gépies zümmögése váltotta fel. Egy vörösbegy trillázott a közeli fán, egy közeli kis csermely szélénél vízitormát rágcsáló barna mezei nyúl kapta fel rájuk a fejét, miközben az orra egyfolytában mozgott.

 

\- Ez bámulatos érzés - szólalt meg Potter hátradobva a kapucniját, és miközben egy mély, színpadias lélegzetet vett, az úti köpenyétől is megszabadult. - Elfelejtettem, mennyire hiányzik a vadvirágok illata.

 

Perselus szintén levette a téli köpenyét, amikor az évszaktól eltérő meleg átsuhant rajta. Idekint buja éjszaka volt, meleg és tikkasztó, tökéletes ellentéte a szél döngette tájnak, amit percekkel ezelőtt maguk mögött hagytak.

 

\- Szeretek idejönni - szólt hátra Potter a válla fölött, aztán elindult az erdőn át egy helyre, amit különösképpen kedvelni látszott. Egy enyhén emelkedős részre tartott, közel a csermelyhez, ami tele volt páfrányokkal, sziklákkal és rothadó, behemót fatörzs-csontvázakkal. Amikor elérte, megállt egy kiszáradt fa mellett, és nekidőlt a páfránnyal körbenőtt, nyirkosságtól és élettől illatozó fatörzsnek.

 

A néhány méterrel távolabb álló Perselus zavartan vette észre, hogy Potter szeme mélyebb, élénkebb zöld árnyalatú, mint az a páfránylevél, ami ott hajladozott a fiú bal füle mellett.

 

\- Vettem észre - válaszolt Piton, miközben követte az ösvényt, amit korábban Potter is, keresztül az alacsony növésű bokrokon, apró berkenyék és tölgyfák között, amelyek elözönlötték a kis patakocska árokpartjának szabad területét. Amikor elhaladt az összeakadt faágak levelei között, eszébe jutott egy bűbáj a kullancsok ellen, aminek alkalmazása talán helyénvaló lenne.

 

\- Annyira békés itt. Szerintem minden évben létre kellene hoznunk egy ilyen helyet.

 

\- A folyamatos manipulálás mindenképpen káros hatással lenne a fákra - figyelmeztetett Perselus.

 

Perselus megállt Potter közelében egy megfelelőnek látszó, itt-ott moha borította szikla mellett. Mindketten a nagyrészt száraz, szürke sziklára fektették a köpenyüket.

 

\- Nézz vissza arra, ahonnan jöttünk - utasította Perselust Potter, és belépve személyes terébe, megérintette a karját. Szabad kezével a távolba mutatott.

 

Perselus - összezavarodva a közelségtől és az érintéstől - kényelmetlenül tette, amit kértek tőle. Először nem értette, mire akar a másik kilyukadni, de aztán észrevette, ahogy a lenyugvó nap a nyugati horizonton bevilágítja a felhőket, lángoló narancsszínű árnyalatot kölcsönözve a tájnak, amit meghintettek egy csipetnyi bíborvörössel, és egy olyan színnel, ami gyanúsan közel állt a levendulakékhez.

 

\- Ez lélegzetelállító - suttogta Potter, és megnyugtató hangszínétől megmagyarázhatatlan borzongás szaladt végig Perselus gerince mentén.

 

A férfi ismét azt vette észre, hogy azon töpreng, vajon mi az ördögért kószál vele Potter. A fiatalabb varázsló bármelyik ifjú, jóvágású, szemtelen kis alakkal eljöhetett volna ide, hogy a diákoktól távol töltött értékes idejében kitombolja magát. Milyen lehetséges szórakozást találhatna abban, hogy mindenki közül pont vele osztja meg ezt a romantikus helyszínt?

 

Agya lefagyni látszott, amikor ráeszmélt, tényleg milyen idilli is ez a környezet. Perselus visszagondolt az utóbbi hat hétre - az összes alkalomra, amikor Potter elrángatta őt ide, vacsorázni, egy italra, vagy beugrott egy csevejre. Egy tökéletesen esztelen magyarázat ugrott be neki Potter viselkedésére. Már maga az elképzelés is őrültség volt. De mint minden hihetetlen gondolatot - ami felöltött Perselus fejében -, ezt is képtelenség volt lerázni.

 

Lehetséges, hogy Harry Potter  _udvarol_  neki?

 

A fogalom nevetséges volt, és mégis... egy életképes, ámbár valószínűtlen magyarázatként szolgált erre a precedens nélküli kapcsolatra.

 

Potter beismerte, hogy homoszexuális. Perselus egy pillanatig sem hitte, hogy Potter szexuálisan vonzónak tartja őt, de elég sokat megélt már ahhoz, hogy tudja, néhány férfi morbid érdeklődéssel szereti ágyba vinni az olyanokat, akiknek sötét a múltjuk. Potter sosem tűnt számára ilyen típusnak, de lehet, hogy téved.

 

Az elképzelés ellenszenves kellett volna, hogy legyen. A villámalakú sebhelyet, a szemszínt és az állán lévő gödröcskét félretéve, a Fiú, Aki Túlélte megjelenésében egy az egyben James Potter klónja volt. Ám az utóbbi hat hét - ha másra nem is - arra megtanította Perselust, hogy Harry Potter semmi esetre sem az apja. Ennek ellenére az elképzelés kettejükről, abban az értelemben, egyszerűen nevetséges felvetés volt, ám olyasmi, amit nem tudott kiverni a fejéből.

 

Perselus emlékeztette magát az összes létező okra, amiért biztos, hogy téved. Ám minden ellenvetésre, amit racionális elméje felvetett, tapasztalata egy újabb ellenérvet sorakoztatott fel. A legfőbb akadály az a tény volt, hogy Potter több mint húsz évvel fiatalabb nála, és egykor a diákja volt. Az ötletnek már ettől az egyetlen ténytől is itt helyben, csírájában kellett volna elhalnia. Ugyanakkor Minerva negyven évvel volt fiatalabb Albusnál, egykor úgyszintén Albus tanítványa volt, mégsem látott náluk boldogabb párt. A ténynek, hogy Potter és ő éveken keresztül egymás torkát marták, szintúgy el kellett volna rettentenie annak gondolatától, hogy Pottert egy potenciális szexuális partnerként vegye őt számításba, de ugyanezt elmondhatta volna a legtöbb mardekárosról és halálfalóról, akivel ifjabb napjaiban lefeküdt. Milliónyi indokot fel lehetett vonultatni, miért nagyon rossz ez az ötlet. A legkevesebb az, hogy megrontja a munkakapcsolatukat.

 

Perselusnak nem voltak illúziói afelől, hogy hosszú távon ez semmi mást nem eredményez, csupán tönkreteszi őt. Mégis, amikor ránézett Potter vonzó arcélére, amit most bevilágítottak a fák mögé bukó nap ragyogó színei, szája kiszáradt a gondolatra, hogy a saját szájával fedje be azt a buja ajkat. Perselus lélegzete fájdalmasan akadt el a mellkasában, amikor maga elé képzelte, ahogy nyelve hegyével végigsimít az erős áll gödröcskéjén, hogy aztán végignyalva rajta eljusson a jellegzetes ádámcsutkához. Olyan átkozottul sok idő telt el azóta, hogy egy másik férfit érintett szexuális célzattal, hogy már az sem érdekelte, ha Pottert pusztán a buja kíváncsiság vezérelné.

 

Bizonyára kiadott valami hangot magából, amikor lélegzete a mellkasában akadt, mert Potter feléje fordult, hogy ránézzen. Elmélyedő tekintetétől összeráncolódott a villám alakú sebhely a homlokán.

 

\- Jól vagy? - kérdezte.

 

A nyílt arcon feltűnő eltéveszthetetlen aggodalomtól gombóc nőtt Perselus gyomrában. Gyomra erősebben szorult össze, mint egy ököl. Torka és tüdeje annyira ádázul összezárult, hogy alig kapott levegőt, erre Potter azt kérdezi, hogy  _jól van-e._  Biztosan felnevetett volna, ha kapott volna levegőt.

 

Ehelyett inkább kínos hangossággal nyelt egyet.

 

Mintha még további stimulálásra lett volna szüksége, hirtelen elárasztotta őt a Potter körül áramló erő. A férfi olyan volt, mint egy mágikus energiatartály. Potter az idő nagy részében úgy viselkedett, mint egy gondtalan fiatalember. De akárcsak Albusnak, úgy neki is megvolt a saját álcázása, és Perselus néha szinte elhitte, hogy Potter semmivel sem hiszi magát többnek annál az egyszerű képnél, amit a világ felé mutat. Ám minden alkalommal, amikor a férfi közel került hozzá, lehetetlen volt tagadni azt a nyers erőt, ami ott forrt közvetlenül a felszín alatt. Egy olyan erőt, ami elég hatalmas volt ahhoz, hogy uralja a világot, ha azt akarná. Dumbledore-ban, Cascius Burke-ben és Voldemortban is megvolt a mágikus sistergésnek ez a fajtája, de Perselus úgy ítélte meg, hogy Potteré bármelyikükén túltesz.

 

Az a mágikus áramlat úgy vonzotta Perselust, mint a vasércet a mágnes. Egyszer a lelkét is eladta, csakhogy érinthesse ezt a fajta erőt, majd egy ugyanilyen erővel bíró varázsló meggyőzte őt, hogy próbálja visszavásárolni azt. Kevés dolog létezett, amit Perselus ne adott volna oda azért, hogy megtapasztalja ezt a fajta energiát - még ha csak egy kevés időre is. Gyerekkorától kezdve a bukását jelentette ez a fajta hatalom.

 

\- Perselus, jól vagy? - ismételte Potter.

 

Az a zöld tekintet fogva tartotta az övét, szinte megbabonázva őt. Perselus csak annyira volt képes, hogy nézze, ahogy a másik ajkai mozognak, miközben ő maga úgy fürdőzött Potter energia kiáramlásában, ahogy az álmos macska sütkérezik a napsugarak melegében. Micsoda meghökkentő fényesség...

 

A pillanat megállni látszott az időben. Mint ahogy azon az éjszakán, amikor kinyújtotta a bal karját, hogy felvegye rá a Sötét Jegyet, érzékelte, hogy most eljött azon keresztutak egyikének ideje, amely örökre megváltoztathatja élete ösvényét. Ha a jobban kitaposott útra lép, visszahúzódhatna, állíthatná, hogy jól van, és élete tovább folyna saját, elszigetelt elégedetlensége aktuális medrében. Ám ha a másik alternatívát választja, a ritkán járt utat... ott a közeljövőben felszínre kerülhetnek a pletykák, a szégyen, talán még a tönkremenetel is. Ám szintúgy meglenne rá az esély, hogy úgy érezze, tényleg él, még ha az csak a közösülés röpke pillanataira is szűkülne le.

 

Pont úgy, mint tizenhét évesen, Perselus azon kapta magát, hogy sóvárog az élmény után. Hogy esélye legyen túllépni a könyvein és bájitalain. Egy esély, hogy megérintse, és hogy megérezze egy másik emberi lény melegségét. Olyan nagy kérés ez?

 

Talán nem, de Perselusnak mérlegelnie kellett, hogy megéri ez az egész életét, hiszen az volt az, amibe ez az egész, ösztöntől vezérelt cselekvés kerülhet neki.

 

Perselus egy újabb pillanatig imbolygott a késélen, miközben Harry Potter csak nézett rá azokkal a mélyen ülő, aggódó szemeivel.

 

Aztán megadta magát a kísértésnek. Ha semmi más, ez örökre el fogja hajtani Pottert.

 

Látta, ahogy az a zöld szempár kidülled a meghökkenéstől, míg a szája Potteré felé közeledett. Az abszolút sokk, a meleg, nedves ajkak merevsége az övé alatt azonnal tudatosították benne, hogy tökéletes tévedésben volt.

 

Potter nem udvarolt neki. Világos, az ötlet sose fordult meg Potter fejében, a feszültség, ami azt az arányosan izmos alakot magával ragadta, szemernyit nem csökkent.

 

Ám a férfi összezárt ajka, ó, nagy ég, hihetetlen érzést sugárzott, és fantasztikus íze volt. Perselus kiérzett az összeszorított szájból valamit a tavasz és a tökéletes érlelt bor zamatából: volt benne egyfajta édesség, de egy cseppet sem émelyítő, és annak ellensúlyozására némi csípősség, ám minden maró, vagy keserű mellékíz nélkül. Ez tűnt a legcsábítóbb szerves íznek, amit Perselus, az emlékezete szerint, életében valaha is megkóstolt. Szinte megijesztette őt az az éhség, amit a hosszúkás ajak felszított benne.

 

Miközben továbbra is rányomva tartotta a száját arra a tökéletesen mozdulatlan ajakra, Perselus felkészítette magát a katasztrófára.

 

Érezte, ahogy a háta mögött Potter kezei megemelkednek. Röviden eltűnődött, vajon Potter csak ellöki magától a testét, vagy meg is átkozza őt, hogy véget vessen ennek a paródiának. Így, vagy úgy, Perselus felkészült rá, hogy elfogadja a felelősséget ezért a tévedésért. Mégis, annak az elképzelésétől, hogy megpróbálja mindezt elmagyarázni Minervának, mielőtt a nő kirúgja őt, feszengeni támadt kedve.

 

Ismételten elgondolkodott azon, hogy mégis mit gondolt, hogyan követhetett el ilyen nevetséges tévedést. Pont annyi volt a valószínűsége annak, hogy Potter akarja őt, mint ahogy annak, hogy Fricset akarja.

 

Izmai megfeszültek, amikor megérezte, hogy a levegő felkavarodik mögötte. Perselus behunyta a szemét, nem akarta látni, ahogy az utálat és az undor csúf vonásúvá formálja azt a lágy, naplemente bevilágította arcot. Bár ez a mostani akció egy förtelmes hiba volt, halála napjáig meg akarta őrizni a szívében annak az emlékét, ahogy Harry Potter sziluettje két perccel korábban, a lemenő nap narancsszínű fényében kinézett. Annyira ritka volt a valódi szépség az életében.

 

A másodpercek hosszúra nyúltak. Potter nem húzott be neki egyet, nem tolta el magától, ahogy másképp sem gátolta meg őt. Aztán egyszer csak valami nagyon furcsa és precedens nélküli dolog történt. Potter beindulni látszott. Egy édes, meleg, leheletlöket tört utat magának a szájába, amikor Potter megnyitotta előtte az ajkait.

 

Mikor osztozott utoljára egy lélegzeten valakivel?

 

A kezek, amiket mozdulni érzett a háta mögött a levegőben, megállapodtak a hátán. Ahogy arra Perselus számított, azok a kérges ujjak belemélyedtek a talárjába -kétségkívül arra készülve, hogy elhajítja magától.

 

Csakhogy... az elhúzás helyett, az ujjak csupán szorosan belekapaszkodtak a gyapjúanyagba. Úgy tűnt, a feszültség azokban az összeszorított ajkakban egyszeriben szétporlad. Perselus teljes elképedésére Harry Potter visszacsókolta őt - mélyen. Potter szája megnyílt előtte, és pillanatokon belül azon kapta magát, hogy beszívja azt az érdes, bársonyos látogatót. Zamatos, Harry Potter olyan átkozottul nedves és zamatos volt, hogy egyszerűen nem tudott eléggé betelni az ízzel.

 

Potter reagálásában semmi visszafogottság nem volt. Lelkesen belevetette magát a csókolózásba. Perselus szó szerint azon kapta magát, hogy felfalják őt, és mégis, továbbra is meg volt győződve róla, Potter sosem vette fontolóra ezt az ötletet, mielőtt ajkaik találkoztak. Ez szimplán griffendéles ösztön volt, és Perselus még soha nem tapasztalt korábban semmit, ami ennyire mámorító és izgalmas volt.

 

Amikor végül oxigén után kapva szétváltak, Perselus nem állt meg. Tüdejét teleszívta néhányszor levegővel, ami egyenlő mértékben keveredett az őket körbevevő páfrányok és fenyőfélék buja illatával, valamint Harry Potter személyes aromájának jó szagú zamatával, aztán nyelve végigsiklott Potter állán, a jellegzetes bevágás közepén, majd annak vonalán haladt tovább lefelé. Amikor ajkai tengeri csigához hasonlatosan rátapadtak Potter nyakának bőrére, és orrát végighúzta lefelé a másik ádámcsutkáján, Potter mélyről jövő nyögést eresztett meg.

 

Perselus majdhogynem elmosolyodott a szájában tartott érzékeny bőrt érintve. Miközben a csók közepette közelebb mozdultak egymáshoz, felmérte az akadályt, amit Potter fekete talárjának gombjai és az alatta viselt kék ing képeztek. Röviden megvitatta magában az eltüntetésük helyes illemét. Kérdezze meg, vagy pusztán vágjon bele, miközben így spontán egymásba kapaszkodnak?

 

Meglehet, hogy múltjában sok megalkuvó közösülés szerepelt, ám azok ritkán voltak tervezetlenek, sokkal inkább néhány hónap fáradságosan körmönfont stratégiájának tetőpontjai. Ez a légyott minden szinten egyedinek minősült. Potter látszólag valóban akarta őt - pillanatnyilag. A fiatalabb férfi példa nélküli toleranciát mutatott az ő nem igazán csodálatraméltó, személyes és csípős megjegyzései iránt, és felvonultatott valami valódi aggodalomhoz hasonlatosat az ő jóllétével kapcsolatban. Potter nem kapott semmi egyebet ebből, pusztán ama megkérdőjelezhető kitüntetést, hogy megkúrhatja őt. És egyedül ez okból kifolyólag Perselus óvatosan akart haladni, semmi olyasmit nem tenni, ami nem tetszik Potternek.

 

Tudta, hogy végül eljön majd a kiábrándulás pillanata, de semmi oka nem rá, hogy felgyorsítsa azt a folyamatot.

 

Ettől viszont abba a homályos helyzetbe került, hogy nem tudta, merre és hogyan haladjon. Potter légzése még az övénél is szaggatottabb volt. Nyilvánvalóan hihetetlenül érzékeny volt ezen a tájékon, ha ennyire erősen és gyorsan felizgult.

 

Amint erősen megszívta a kemény ádámcsutkát, Potter felnyögött és hátravágta a fejét, hogy nagyobb hozzáférést biztosítson a torkához.

 

Néma beleegyezésnek tekintvén ezt, Perselus annyi időre elemelte a száját attól az ízletes testrésztől, amíg halkan elmormolt egy varázsigét, mielőtt még többért visszahajolt. Meglehet, nem ő volt koruk leghatalmasabb varázslója, de több mint képes volt elvégezni néhány rögtönzött, pálcanélküli varázslatot. Potter kék ingének gombjai és talárjának kapcsai azonnal kigombolták magukat.

 

Perselus cirógató kézzel félresöpörte az anyagot, és nyílt kíváncsisággal szemlélte a felfedett bőrt. Nem mintha korábban sose lett volna lehetősége rá, hogy ruha nélkül figyelje Harry Pottert. Azonnal felfedezte az eltéréseket Harry és az apja között, akit legalább részben levetkezve látott iskolás napjaik során. James mellkasa meglehetősen szőrös volt. Harry izomzata az apjáénál erősebb, sűrűbb és jobban felépített volt, de bámulatosan sima. Néhány fekete szőrszál díszítette mellkasa közepét, de ez volt minden. Perselus egyszerre volt megkönnyebbült és elégedett ezekkel a különbözőségekkel. Az arc épp elég emléket kavart fel. Nem volt szüksége rá, hogy...

 

Kényszerítette az elméjét, hogy távolodjon el azoktól az emlékektől, amelyeket nem akart felkeresni, és hagyta, hogy ajkai kövessék tekintetének útvonalát Potter mellkasán lefelé. A fiú mellbimbója csodásan érzékenynek bizonyult, amikor először megnyalta, majd beszívta. Potter ujjai csaknem átfúrták magukat Perselus talárján, miközben ő felfedezte a hetyke, rózsaszín dudort.

 

Perselus alig tudta elhinni azokat a hangokat, amiket Harry kiadott magából. A sóhajok és zihálások pont olyan izgatónak bizonyultak, mint a fiatalabb férfi finom húsa.

 

Potter vágytól égő hangjai váratlan bónusznak számítottak. Perselusnak a múltban keményen meg kellett dolgozni azért, hogy a kelletlen szeretőkből hangokat kényszerítsen ki, de Harry szabadon, ajándékként adta neki gyönyöre jeleit. Na persze, lehetetlen volt megmondani, holnap mibe fog kerülni neki ez az  _ajándék,_ de jelen pillanatban Perselus csakis hálás volt érte. Ettől úgy érezte, mintha érintése valóban kívánatos lenne a szimplán megtűrt helyett, és ez mámorító dolognak számított.

 

Belélegezte Potter tiszta illatát, csókokkal hintette be a bőrt az útján, ahogy áttért a másik mellbimbóra, és azt is megszívta. A nyöszörgés megismétlődött, ezúttal még hangosabban és még észveszejtőbben.

 

Perselus térdre ereszkedett a sáros földön, hogy megkönnyítse a lejjebb haladást. Egy része eltűnődött rajta, vajon hogy néznek ki; Potter szétnyitott talárral és inggel, amint a lenyugvó napfény a fedetlen mellkasán játszik, aranyszínűvé változtatva azt. Perselus maga pedig előtte térdel és imádja azt az aranybarnán ragyogó testet.

 

Érezte, ahogy az esőtől nyirkos talaj átáztatja a nadrágját, amitől a térdelés még kényelmetlenebbé vált.

 

Eltöprengett, vajon Potter mit gondolhat, hogyan érez teste zsigeri megnyilvánulásaival kapcsolatban erre az egész szex-felhívásra. Némiképp az is nyugtalanította, vajon mit fog róla gondolni Potter, amikor végeznek.

 

„A vén buzi, kéjenc varázsló térdel egy szépséges ifjú előtt", túlontúl elkoptatott frázis ahhoz, hogy szavakba kelljen önteni. A későbbi megalázás lehetősége - még e pillanatban is - olyan rémisztő volt, hogy Perselus tudta, ha megállna ténylegesen latolgatni a lehetséges következményeket, lefagyna.

 

Ettől az elképzeléstől biztos, hogy egy ideig tétovázhatott, mivel Potter jobb keze, ami eddig talárja hátuljába kapaszkodott, most a látómezejébe került.

 

Perselus tökéletesen mozdulatlan maradt, ahogy a kéz az arcához közeledett. Fiatalabb napjainak néhány szerelmi találkája során a finomság tátongó hiánya arra ösztökélhette volna a társát az általa kezdeményezett csábításra, hogy felemeli Perselus arcát, és a képébe nevet kiforratlan technikája miatt, vagy akár leköpi őt. A mardekárosok és a halálfalók is szerették fitogtatni az erejüket, és nagyobb lehetőség nem is létezett a sértésre, mint egy szexuális légyott közben.

 

Perselus múltbéli szeretői közül sokan játszották így ezt a játékot. Általában hajlamosak voltak a kegyetlenségre. Stílus, technika és erő, csak ezek számítottak azokban a körökben. A genetika nem tüntette ki Perselust olyan állománnyal, hogy itt számítson. Mindig tudta, hogy soha semmi esélye arra, hogy megnyerje a test csatáit. Be kellett érnie annyival, amennyit képes megszerezni anélkül, hogy teljes mértékben feláldozná a büszkeségét. Hajlandó volt magasabb szintre lépni, és feladni az önbecsülését is; sőt többet is megadott volna azért, amire szüksége volt, mivel semmi nem bizsergette annyira a mardekárosok bizonyos fajtájának egóját, mint egy önként felkínálkozó rabszolga, de még az ő kétségbeesésének is megvoltak a határai. Mégis, azért a nyílt elfogadásért, amivel Harry látszólag megajándékozta őt, Perselus talán még a büszkeségét is odaadta volna.

 

Ám úgy tűnt, túl sokáig várt. Potter bizonyára meggondolta magát.

 

A kéz elhaladt az arca előtt, hogy megfogja az állát és lassan felemelje az arcát. Épp csak annyi fény volt, hogy lássa Potter arcát. Az a szempár - most, hogy kifürkészhetetlen módon elvesztette a színét az este homályában,- úgy tűnt, keresztüllát rajta.

 

Potter arckifejezése... különös volt. Volt benne sóvárgás és izgatott vágy, de pillanatnyilag mindent elsöprő érzelemként a gyengédség látszott rajta.

 

Nézett rá bárki is ilyen érzéssel?

 

Potter meghökkentő hozzáállása, ahogy ujjai megtelepedtek Perselus mosatlan hajában, hogy a férfi arcát óvatosan addig vezesse, míg a hasának nem nyomódott, olyannyira, hogy Perselus hallhatta a bélmozgásának bizalmas bugyogását, megdöbbentette őt. Jobban remegett, mint szükséges volt, mivel Potter csak ott tartotta az arcát.

 

Perselus valahogy erőt merített ebből a kontaktusból. Lehet, hogy nem tudta, hogyan birkózzon meg vele, de megtanulhatná. Mindenre, ami szent, meg tudná tanulni!

 

Sóhaja valahonnan mélyről tört elő belőle. Közvetlen katasztrófától való félelmeinek túlnyomó többsége azzal a reszketeg lélegzettel elillant.

 

Amikor nagyjából ismét önmagának érezte magát, Perselus megcsókolta azt a feszes izomzatú hasfalat az arca alatt, és visszatért korábbi tevékenységéhez. Orra folyton-folyvást esetlenül nyomódott Potter hasába, de a másik férfi nem úgy tűnt, mint aki bánná eleganciája hiányát.

 

A Potter hasizmait fedő bőr meleg volt, ahogy lefelé tartó útján beszívta azt. Néhány nagyon kellemes hang kicsikarásának erejéig megállt felfedezni a homorú köldök titkait. Amikor ott végzett, álla megakadt a következő és legijesztőbb akadálynál - Potter nadrágjának derékrészénél.

 

Nem hátrált meg azóta, hogy száját Potterének nyomta, de a nadrág kigombolása valahogy véglegességet hagyna maga után, és ettől habozni kezdett. Ha ezt megteszi, többé semmi nem lesz közöttük ugyanolyan, soha többé. Megváltozna köztük a dinamika. Egyértelműen belelépne a szánalmas, korosodó férfi szerepébe, aki kétségbeesetten igyekszik kielégíteni ifjú szeretőjét, miközben a másiknak valószínűleg nincs is szüksége rá, és nem is akarja őt. Perselus tudta, mibe mászik bele ezzel.

 

Mégis, amikor meglátta, ahogy Potter beharapja duzzadt alsó ajkát, és a megvonaglását a tétovázására rosszul leplezett csalódásként értelmezte, tudta, ha most megállna, akkor pont olyan kegyetlen lenne, mint néhány egykori osztálytársa volt. Már amúgy is elfogadta gyászos végzetét, amikor kezdeményezte azt a csókot. Akkor most már össze tud kaparni annyi bátorságot, hogy végigcsinálja.

 

Így hát odanyúlt, hogy kigombolja a fekete farmert, majd óvatosan lehúzta a cipzárt a megkapóan növekvő dudorról. Potter fehér, mugli fazonú sportalsót viselt a nadrágja alatt. Piton egyszerre fogta meg két oldalon a nadrágot és az alsót is, majd óvatosan lehúzta Potter izmos combjain a térde alá.

 

Felnézett, és a meztelen ágyék látványától hirtelen végigfutott rajta a hideg. Lélegzete fájdalmat keltően bennakadt mellkasában.

 

Annyira régen volt közel egy másik férfihoz, és még akkor sem volt része egy Potter szépségű társban. Harry hatalmas volt odalent, vörös a szükségtől, és nem volt leborotválva. A lüktető pénisz tövében sötétellő szőr formás, fekete kis zsúptetőként magasodott, ami tökéletes ellentéte volt annak a bozontos kuszaságnak, ami Potter fejét takarta.

 

Piton még közel egy lábnyi távolsággal arrébb is érezte a másik férfi izgalmának tiszta, sós aromáját. Mélyen belélegezte a tüdejébe és a részévé tette, hogy legyen valamije, amit felidézhet, és amin elidőzhet, amikor Potter később magához tér.

 

Ám pillanatnyilag ez a szépség az övé, hogy érintse, így a kezébe vette a szivárgó vesszőt. Megállt, és egyszerűen felmérte a kontrasztot a vérbő fallosz és a köréje fonódó sárgafoltos ujjak között. Megpróbált nem tudomást venni annak helytelenségéről, hogy saját kifosztott húsa rontja meg ezt a tisztaságot, de nehéz volt lerázni a tudatot, hogy nem kellene ezt tennie. Ez... Potter... nem olyasvalakinek való, mint ő.

 

Hallotta maga fölött Potter rekedtes, gyors lélegzetvételeit, érezte, ahogy csaknem kézzelfogható vággyal nézi őt. Minden bizonytalansága elszállt, minden létfenntartó ösztönét elmosta az a régi csábító vonzerő. A hatalom.

 

Máskor, más helyen Perselus felnézett volna, tekintetét belefúrta volna a másik férfi szemébe, és elérte volna, hogy könyörögjön érte. De... Potterrel nem fogja ezt a fajta játékot űzni. Potter nyíltan, jó szándékkal fogadta mindezt tőle. Semmiféle kényszer nem játszott szerepet benne, legalábbis nem jobban, mint bármely más szexuális légyottal kapcsolatban felmerülne. Nem játszik közre zsarolás, sem az érzelmi, sem a hagyományos fajtája. Nem adósság megfizetése történik. Potter bármikor mondhatott volna nemet, de nem tette.

 

A természetétől távol állt a kedvesség vagy a könyörületesség, és mégis... Perselus nem szégyenítené meg ezt a férfit; nem fogja lekicsinyelni őt. A felmenőjére való összes külső hasonlatossága ellenére ő nem James.

 

Perselus végighúzta a hüvelykujját a karcsú fitymán, amivel elérte, hogy Potter levegő után kapva felhördüljön, aztán bizonytalanul megránduljon. Látta, ahogy Potter makkjának vérbő csúcsa kikukucskál sápadt, védelmező bőrtokjából. Pont olyan gondos mozdulattal, mint amit egy kényes bájital készítésekor használni szokott, Perselus óvatosan hátrahúzta a bőrt, majd lehajtotta a fejét, hogy lenyalja pénisz csúcsából előgyöngyöző nedvességet, ami úgy bukkant elő rejtekéből, mint amikor egy kígyó levedli a bőrét.

 

Potter felkiáltott. Kezei előrelendültek, hogy Perselus vállában megkapaszkodva élje át azt az érzést, ami átcsapott rajta.

 

Potter ritka elixír volt; a férfi száját elárasztó íz egyszerre volt roboráló és üdítő. Perselus a nyelvét használta, hogy többféle mintában végigkövesse társa férfiasságának makkját, nyílt vinnyogást kiváltva belőle. Egy mardekáros előbb halt volna meg, minthogy ilyen hangot kiadjon magából. Potter azonban úgy ajándékozta meg őt ezzel a hanggal, mintha semmiség lenne, mintha mindez kijárna neki.

 

És ettől úgy érezte magát, mint egy király, ahelyett az esengő koldus helyett, akivé ebben a helyzetben könnyen válhatott volna.

 

Perselus szíve őrült iramban lüktetett. Merevedése éles, állandósult fájdalommá vált, amit Potter vesszején végzett összes simogatás, minden nyalintás és szívogatás csak még jobban kihangsúlyozott. Annyira régen volt, hogy legszívesebben rávetette volna magát Potterre, és úgy üzekedett volna vele, akár egy tüzelő bestia. Csakhogy... tudta, hogy szexuális partnerei mindig egy korlátozott kapcsolatot akartak vele. Az évek során megtanulta figyelmen kívül hagyni a saját szükségleteit, és a partnere igényeire koncentrálni. És nem arról volt szó, hogy Harry Potter leszopása hatalmas megpróbáltatásnak bizonyulna. Még sosem kóstolt senkit, aki ennyire ínycsiklandozó volt.

 

Mivel Potter kétségkívül élvezte, hogy leszopják, Perselus tovább végezte, miközben gondoskodott róla, hogy gyönyörben részesítse azt az érzékeny pontot a pénisz tövénél. Egyszer csak elkapott egy hangot Potter amúgy is kínlódó légzésében, ami azt sugallta, a másik valami többet igényelne.

 

Perselus nem tudta, képes-e még rá. Amikor bármiféle rendszerességgel művelte ezt, Potter még pelenkás volt. Noha szinte biztosan tudta, hogy Potter nem fogja leszólni, ha a technikája tökéletlen volna, vagy akár szánalmasan felsülne a művelettel, elég mardekáros volt ahhoz, hogy le akarja nyűgözni őt. Még akkor is, ha a partnere egy griffendéles volt, aki hajlandó megadni magát egy olyan kidolgozatlanul végrehajtott csábításnak, amire bármelyik mardekáros az arcába nevetett volna.

 

Tudta, mennyire be van rozsdásodva, még ha úgy is tűnt, Potter nem vesz tudomást erről. Sose gondolta volna, hogy hálás lesz neki ezért a bizonyos jellemvonásáért.

 

Abban a pillanatban, amint teljesen a szájába vette Potter farkát és tétován megszívta azt, a másik férfi felnyögött, és megtántorodott.

 

Perselus megfogta Potter csípőjét, és ahhoz a nyirkos, fekete fatörzshöz nyomta a talár fedte feneket, aminek a fiú korábban támaszkodott. A támaszték levett némi súlyt Potter rogyadozó térdeiről. Amikor Perselus meggyőződött, hogy a fiatalember nem fog rábukni vagy összeesni a folyamat alatt, visszatért a szopás művészetéhez.

 

A pénisz igen testes volt. Miközben a férfias íz minden érzékét elárasztotta, Perselus csak arra emlékezett, mit is kellene tennie. A maga részéről csupán annyit akart tenni, hogy az éjszaka hátralévő részében vagy talán egész életében itt térdel, és kóstolgatja azt a meleg ízt. Annyira jó volt.

 

A benne élő cinikus rámutatott, hogy húsz év után még egy olyan visszataszító griffendéles is, mint Potter, a nirvánát jelentené neki, de mindig remek emlékezőtehetséggel volt megátkozva, így ismerte a különbséget. Emlékezett, mennyire szerette végezni ezt a bizonyos tevékenységet - ami jó dolog volt, tekintve, hogy gyenge akaratú fiatalként milyen gyakran találta magát a térdein egy nálánál sokkal erősebb varázsló előtt - de akármilyen örömteli dolog is volt a felláció, Perselus egyetlen alkalmat sem tudott felidézni, amikor úgy akarta szopni egész éjjel egy másik férfi hímvesszőjét, mintha az a Mézesfalás egyik mindenízű nyalókája lett volna.

 

Ámbár ez a nyalóka most épp megfojtani próbálta őt.

 

Néhány próbálkozással később eszébe jutott, hogyan lazítsa el a torkát és vegyen levegőt a fojtogató méret körül. Potter elhagyta fatörzs-támasztékát, és felvett egy jobb pozitúrát, hogy könnyebben tudja lökni magát.

 

Amint Perselus nekiállt mélyen a torkába fogadni Pottert, a fiú a mocskos hajába temette a kezeit. Perselus arra számított, hogy tetteit ezután fájdalmasan irányítani fogják, de a hajhúzás helyett Potter ujjai csupán belegabalyodtak hosszú hajfürtjeibe, ahogy kapaszkodott, miközben ritmusos mozgásba kezdtek.

 

Amikor a fiú előrelökött, Perselus arcát eltakarták Potter talárjának nyitott szárnyai, aztán hűvös levegő érintette és némi éjszakai fény érte őt, amikor visszahúzódott a szájából, csakhogy a visszatérésekor ismét sötétség boruljon rá.

 

Az íz, a szag, az ősi, szexuális erő, ami sugárzott Potterből, majdhogynem túl sok volt neki. Minden egyes alkalommal, amikor Potter a szájába hatolt, göndör, csiklandozó ágyékszőre mélyen az orrába préselődött. Partnere hátrahúzódásakor mély lélegzetet vett, hogy aztán szélesre tárva a száját ismét visszafogadja őt.

 

Potterben volt valami vadság, ami magához vonzotta őt; egy érzelem, ami annyira szabad és könnyű, olyan ellenállhatatlanul tiszta, hogy Perselus azon kapta magát, még jobban hozzányomja magát, hogy többet kapjon ebből a ragyogó szenvedélyből. Feljegyzésre érdemes, hogy ez a vakító tűz előhívott belőle valamit. Perselusban nem volt meg ez a fényesség, hogy viszonozza az ajánlatot, de lelkének kifacsarodott árnyékából egy rég elfeledett szikra pattant ki és nyúlt Potter fényéért. És közben egész idő alatt arra késztette Pottert, hogy mind gyorsabban nyomuljon a szájába.

 

A felláció egy művészeti ág, aminek megvannak a maga szintjei. Vannak, akik csak a csúcsot tudják a szájukba venni, néhányan a pénisz egy részét, mások a teljes hosszt hagyják a torkukra csúszni, míg akadnak olyanok, akik ezen is túlmennek, és hagyják, hogy a partnerük bassza a szájukat.

 

Perselus ez utóbbit ritkán tette. Az ő fajtájával túl veszélyes lett volna. De ma azt vette észre, hogy bátorítja Pottert, tegyen így, engedje szabadjára azt az égető fényességet, hadd érezze annak pulzálását a felszín alatt.

 

Ahogy Potter előrelökte a csípőjét, és farkát, túljutva megduzzadt ajkán, a torka mélyére temette, Perselus végigcsúsztatta a kezeit a talár alatt, körbefogta Potter csípőjét és tenyerét Potter gömbölyű, érzéki fenekére fektette. A bőr olyan puha volt, mint a mögöttük lévő fatörzsön a moha.

 

Potter megmerevedett, amikor Perselus első ízben megszorította a fenekét. Egy pillantás a fiú arcára elárulta neki, hogy ez nem egy olyan mozdulat volt, amit élvezett, de meglepő módon nem tiltakozott. Inkább, mint hogy elrontsa a pillanatot, Perselus aprót paskolt a megfeszült hátsóra, majd kezét Potter oldalára tette, hogy a lökéseket a szájába irányítsa.

 

Ez az ádáz szenvedély olyan volt, mintha egy illékony vagy mérgező bájitalt főzne. Perselus tudta, hogy minden alkalommal, amikor erővel húzza a szájába Pottert, azt kockáztatja, hogy a fiú elveszíti az önuralmát és megfojtja vagy sérülést okoz neki. Ráadásul ez a veszély még közel sem állt ahhoz, ami akkor történhetne, ha társa a varázsereje fölötti irányítást veszíti el, de... ámbár Harry vadul és szabadon mozgott, Perselus érzékelte, hogy mindig volt egy bizonyos visszafogottság abban, milyen mélyen ereszti magát ellazulni. A szenvedélyen túl is érezte a Potterben megbúvó égető fenséget és fényességet, felgyújtva Perselus minden idegvégződését; ez sokkal inkább egy irányított hőfokon izzó láng volt mintsem egy gyilkos perzselés. Ahelyett, hogy elpusztította volna, inkább felmelegítette őt, beszivárgott a bőre alá, áthatolt a csontjain, felkutatva mindazt, ami ott bujkált az árnyékban, és fényét kínálta felé.

 

Hamar, túlságosan is gyorsan, a lángok a tetőfokra hágtak. Egy végső, megtört lökéssel Potter mélyen a torkáig hatolt, aztán mozdulatlanná dermedt.

 

Meleg, csípős folyadék fröccsent fájó torkának mélyére. Perselusnak eszébe jutott, hogyan lélegezzen a hímtag körül, de nyilvánvalóan elfelejtette, hogyan nyeljen, míg az a szájában van.

 

Potter spermája elárasztotta a száját. Perselus kicsit felemelte a fejét, hogy megpróbáljon nyelni, és megkönnyebbülten észlelte, hogy szabadon meg tudja tenni. A haját fogó kezek nem kísérelték egy helyben tartani őt.

 

Perselus megkóstolta a kesernyés, nyúlós anyagot. Olyan volt, mint egy korty, sűrű tengervíz, egy sós falat, ha nem is az élet, de mindenesetre Harry Potter esszenciája. Vagy mindenesetre elég közel hozzá.

 

Perselus mindent lenyelt, megszokva a csípős ízt, miközben saját szíve vad, szaggatott tempóban lüktetett a nyers vágytól, és közben remegett a teste. Merevedése megpróbálta magát átfúrni a nadrágja elején. Az anyag varrása szinte kardélnek hatott lüktető péniszén. A fájdalom pont olyan intenzív erővel tört rá, mint bármilyen Főbenjáró-átok, amit elszenvedett.

 

Potter pénisze még kétszer megrándult, még többet spriccelt szájába abból a sűrű anyagból, aztán nem mozdult többet.

 

Lélegzetvételei zavaróan hangosnak hatottak a hirtelen beálló csendben, így Perselus megpróbált hasonló némaságot kényszeríteni remegő testére, miközben Potter reakciójára várt.

 

A fájó ajkai között tartott pénisz lekonyult. Harry egy sóhajjal hátralépett, és Perselus azonnal kiengedte őt felhorzsolódott szájának szorításából.

 

Hirtelen a tudatába villant a tény, hogy szinte egy Hagrid méretű erekcióval a nadrágjában térdepel a másik előtt. Perselus csak térdelt, miközben megpróbált nem gondolkozni, és nem túl hangosan lélegezni. Ahhoz túl büszke volt, hogy behunyja a szemét, és túlságosan megalázott, hogy felemelje a tekintetét.

 

Így hát csak meredt a nyáltól síkos péniszre maga előtt, ami több mint a felére összement, mint amikor tizenöt perccel ezelőtt először ismeretséget kötött vele. Az sem segített a lelki egyensúlyán, amikor rájött, az ő nyála borította azt a férfiasságot, és ajka attól a szerszámtól duzzadt normál méretének háromszorosára. Perselus el nem tudta képzelni, mit gondolhat róla a társa, vagy hogy mit fog mondani Potter most, hogy szenvedélyének heve lecsillapodott. Fogalma sem volt, mivel indokolhatná azt az őrületet, ami rátört, ha Potter bármilyen magyarázatot követelne tőle.

 

Talán Potternek nem szükséges semmit sem mondania. Ez a helyzet amúgy is elég megalázó.

 

Hallotta, ahogy Potter néhány mély levegőt vesz. Perselus megfeszülve várakozott.

 

Abban majdhogynem biztos volt, hogy fizikai támadás nem éri azért, amit tett, bár sem a varázs, sem a verbális reagálásban nem lehetett biztos. Talán Potter már meg is átkozta őt, azért van még mindig itt, térden állva, nyelni képtelenül.

 

Amúgy is íjként feszülő teste a közmondásos kővé keményedett, amikor Potter ellépett, hogy felvegye a köpenyét a közeli szikláról.

 

Elmegy. Ez elkerülhetetlen volt, és Perselus tudta, még könnyen megúszta, de szinte bármilyen más reakciónak jobban örült volna. Még egy támadás is segített volna megmondani neki, hogyan folytassa innentől, de ez a tökéletes csend, ez a lemondás, teljes mértékben idegőrlő volt. Vajon Potter megtenné, hogy megátkozza őt, sóbálvánnyá vagy szoborrá változtatná őt, hogy, megörökítse ezt a bődületes hülyeségét? A három közül bármelyiket kiérdemelné a vakmerősége miatt.

 

Legnagyobb meglepetésére, ahelyett, hogy Potter felhúzta volna bokája körül gyűrűben tekergő nadrágját, és dehoppanált volna, nem mozdult sokat attól a helytől, ahol néhány röpke pillanattal ezelőtt állt, amikor... el voltak foglalva. A fiatalabb férfi ott állt, nadrágja továbbra is a lábainál gyűrődött a nyirkos páfrányok között, talárja és inge még mindig szét volt nyitva. Perselus érezte, hogy Potter őt nézi. Mégsem tudta rávenni magát, hogy felnézzen és találkozzon a tekintetével.

 

Lélegzete a mellkasában akadt, amikor Potter keze a látómezejébe került.

 

Harry keze nem szorult ökölbe, és izmai sem voltak megfeszülve. Semmi durvaságra utaló jelet nem látott. A bőrkeményedéses ujjak pont olyan gyengéden érintették meg Perselus arcát, mint korábban tették, aztán felemelték a fejét.

 

Élete egyik legnehezebb dolga volt belenézni abba szempárba, de Perselus rákényszerítette magát, hogy megtegye. Az elkövetett vétek után Potter minden lehetőséget megérdemelt némi elégtételre.

 

A fiú arcvonásai megfejthetetlenek voltak, de nem látszott rajta nyílt harag, sokkal inkább zavartnak tűnt.

 

Tekintetük összekapcsolódott, és jó ideig tanulmányozták egymást. Az erdő egyre erősödő árnyéka túlságosan megnehezítette Perselusnak, hogy bármiféle érzelmet is kivegyen a másik arcán. Potter szeme pont olyan feketének látszott, mint amilyen a sajátja volt.

 

A pillanat egyre csak húzódott, aztán Potter térdre hullott előtte. Mielőtt Perselus akár megítélhette volna, mi történik, erős karok fogták át, aztán Potter szájon csókolta őt. A csók elmélyült, és kiszívta azt a kicsi levegőt is, ami még a tüdejében maradt. Potter a jobb kezében tartotta a köpenyét és annak egyik kapcsa belefúródott Perselus hátába, miközben ölelte őt, de Perselust nem érdekelte. Megkönnyebbülése túlontúl intenzív volt ahhoz, elképedése túlságosan is nagy, és fogalma sem volt róla, képes lenne-e bárhogyan is reagálni ezen a ponton. Ez nem szerepelt azok között a reakciók között, amiket várt. A legjobb, amit remélt, a néma megvetés volt.

 

Na persze az még mindig bekövetkezhetett. Végtére is egy ösztönvezérelt griffendélessel volt dolga. Ámbár gyakran jóval csak a bekövetkezett események után tudta megérteni a Potter házából való emberek tetteit.

 

Miközben pesszimista elméje folyamatosan írta a bekövetkező katasztrófa forgatókönyvét - egyik borzasztóbb volt, mint a másik - Potter egyre csak csókolta őt. Minden létfenntartó ösztöne azt sikoltozta, hogy ennek nem lehet jó vége. Végül Potter csábító íze és a kontaktus gyengédsége minden józan érv ellenére megnyugtatta az elméjét.

 

Amikor levegőért kapva szétváltak, Perselus úgy gondolta, eléggé megacélozta páncélját ahhoz, hogy Potter szemébe merjen nézni.

 

Potter félénken rámosolygott, ami egyértelműen azt a benyomást keltette, a fiatalembernek fogalma sincs, hogyan reagáljon rá e pillanatban.

 

Reménytelen griffendéles. Egy mardekáros tudta volna, hogyan gúnyolja ki őt a hülyesége és a pimaszsága miatt. Míg Perselus ezen merengett, Potter elmozdította a kezét a hátáról, kirázta a köpenyét, és Perselus mögé, a nedves talajra terítette azt.

 

Amikor Perselus érdeklődő pillantást vetett rá, Potter előrenyúlt és megfogta a vállát. Egy újabb szemérmes mosollyal megszólalt.

 

\- Most te jössz. - És a köpenyre lökte őt.

 

_Mi?_

 

Noha nem lehetett elegánsnak nevezni, ahogy térden állásból hátraborult a fekete gyapjúkabátra, Perselus nem sérült meg az eséstől.

 

A férfi ugyan érezte, hogy a kabáton, a talárján, a felöltőjén és az ingén keresztül is átszivárog a föld nyirkossága, de amikor Potter követte őt egy újabb csókkal, ez a tény gyorsan elhalványult.

 

Furcsa volt. Néha úgy tűnt, mintha egész életét fizikailag hidegben és kényelmetlen környezetben élte volna le. Természetesen, ha valaki több mint harmincöt éven keresztül él egy nyirkos pincében, elkerülhetetlen az ilyesfajta kellemetlenség, de Perselus sosem tudott hozzászokni. Nem számít, hány réteg ruhát viselt, sosem érezte, hogy elég melege lenne. De amint Potter melegsége betakarta testének teljes elejét, emlékei szerint először érzett kellemes melegséget. Több volt, mint kellemes; Potter kemény, izmos testének érzése, ahogy óvatosan elhelyezkedett fölötte, maga volt a tökéletes élvezet. Annyira ledöbbent, hogy kezeit önkéntelenül a széles, talár borította hátra ejtette maga fölött, és közben magába itta az idegen, testi érzéseket, amelyek elárasztották őt.

 

Potter  _viszonozza?_  Perselus erre nem számított. Számára az is elég volt, hogy Potter megengedte neki megtenni azt, amit csinált - hogy érinthetett valakit, és érezhette az élet pulzálását a másik meleg bőre alatt.

 

Az őt csókoló, róla gondoskodó ajak látszólag azt próbálta elmondani neki, hogy minden rendben lesz, de Perselus szíve minden másodperccel egyre gyorsabban vert, miközben teste megfeszült, ahogy megpróbálta megérteni Potter indítékát. Képes volt eltűrni a megvetést, sőt a gyűlöletet. De nem tudta elviselni a szánalmat.

 

Perselus tudta, hogy ki és mi ő. Senki nem érintette őt önszántából, nem az  _ő_  élvezetének kedvéért, és határozottan nem ilyen megható gyengédséggel.

 

Potter eleresztette a száját, hogy csókokat hintsen körbe az állára, mielőtt orrával beletúrt a hajába a halántékánál, és megnyalta a füle mögött.

 

Perselus megborzongott erre az átható érzésre, alig tudta visszafogni az ajkáról kiszökni próbáló zihálását. Még aközben is, hogy reszketett az érzések súlya alatt, teljesen tisztában volt mosatlan haja állapotával. A tisztító varázslatok csak a bőrön működtek. A fejbőre mindig tiszta volt, ám haja zsírosodott, míg eszébe nem jutott megmosni... és jelen pillanatban még arra sem emlékezett, mikor tette ezt legutóbb. A múlt héten, vagy talán az azt megelőző héten?

 

Szégyenkezve azt kívánta... Nos, sok mindent szeretett volna, ám mind elérhetetlen volt.

 

A büszkesége ugyanakkor kéznél volt. Miközben Potter a nyakához dörgölőzött, megszólalt.

 

\- Nem szükséges fárasztanod magad, Potter. Az is megfelelt, amit korábban csináltunk.

 

Tessék. Majdnem normális hangon tudta kimondani.

 

Potter felemelte a fejét, és lenézett rá.

 

Mivel árnyék borította őket, Perselus eltűnődött, vajon a másik férfi mit is láthatott.

 

\- Nem jó? - A lágy érdeklődést zavarodottság színezte. - Azt hittem, tetszett.

 

\- Nem ez a lényeg.

 

\- Akkor mi a lényeg? - kérdezte Potter, és szavaiból ingerültség áradt.

 

\- Nem kell, hogy...

 

\- Nekem tetszik, amit csinálunk - bizonygatta Potter.

 

Potternek  _tetszett_ , hogy őt érintette? Mivel ez ostobaságnak tűnt, Perselus elhessegette, és felcsattant.

 

\- Ne hazudj nekem!

 

\- Mi? - Potter továbbra is ártatlanságot színlelt. Piton majdhogynem hitt is a zavarodottnak hangzó kérdésnek.

 

\- Mindketten tudjuk, hogy az kész lehetetlenség - válaszolt Perselus, azt kívánva, bárcsak ne élvezné ennyire, hogy magán érezze a jó izomzatú, rajtanyugvó testet. Nehéz fenntartani az érzelmi távolság megfelelő fokát, miközben épp az ölelkezés luxusában fürdőzik.

 

\- Miért lehetetlenség? - kérdezte Potter, akinek elkeseredettsége teljesen a felszínre került.

 

\- Rákényszerítesz, hogy kimondjam? - követelte Perselus. Amikor látta, hogy a homlok valódi zavarodottság miatt ráncolódik, rájött, muszáj lesz lebetűznie ennek a kreténnek. - Te vagy a Fiú, Aki Túlélte, a Varázsvilág Megmentője. Én pedig a Zsíros hajú Rém, aki, öhm...

 

A többit elvágta Potter tenyere, ami lecsapott duzzadt ajkára.

 

\- Ne! - Megrökönyödésére, Potter pillantása az arcát látszott kutatni. Perselus szinte érezte, hogy Potter gondolkodik. A tenyér nyomása csökkent, és Potter mutatóujja szórakozottan kezdte simogatni a bőrt az orra mellett, amitől megborzongott. - Engedd, hogy megtegyem neked ezt... kérlek!

 

A tenyér felemelkedett a szájáról.

 

Perselus megnedvesítette az ajkát, és fontolóra vette a kérést; csak késve döbbent rá, hogy Potter tekintete végigkövette nyelve hegyének mozgását, szinte hipnotizáltan figyelte annak útját. Meglehet, hogy húsz év telt el azóta, hogy ilyesfajta szituációba keveredett, de az ösztönei azt súgták neki, hogy Potter alaposan fel volt izgulva. Perselus akkor régen fegyverként használta volna ezt az érdeklődést. Most szimplán meghökkentette és összezavarta a tény, és nem kicsit megijedt, mivel tisztában volt vele, hogy Potter nem egy hatalmi játszmát űz vele. Mégis, azt is tudta, hogy soha senki nem feküdt le vele pusztán magáért az élményért. Mindig volt egy hátsó ok, de az élete árán sem tudta elképzelni, mi lehetne az ebben a helyzetben.

 

Ösztönei arra sürgették, hogy meneküljön, húzza ki magát ebből a veszélyes csapdából. Csakhogy túl csábító volt a kérés ahhoz, hogy megtagadja.

 

Feküdt valaha is az erdőben egy fülledt nyári éjszakán egy jóképű fiatalemberrel a karjaiban, akinek az volt a vágya, hogy szeretkezzen vele? A romantikának még a fuvallata sem volt meg soha, egyetlen szexuális légyottjában sem. Perselus tudta, hogy Potter nem igazán akarhat itt lenni és ezeket tenni vele, de valami átkozott remény meggyőzte őt arról, hogy lehetséges jóvátenni fiatalságának minden hibáját, és arra ösztönözte őt, hogy adja át magát ennek a csábító gyengédségnek, hogy ha nyomorú életében csak egyszer is, de kóstoljon bele valami romlatlanba és egészbe.

 

Potter felkínálta a lehetőséget. Mi értelme volt megtagadni valamit, amit annyira akart?

 

De biztosnak kellett lennie benne, hogy ez nem szánalomból történik. Felülkerekedett gyanakvásán és bizonytalanságán, és megpróbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni egymásba fonódott testük meghittségét, ahogy felcsattant, és minden kérdését egyetlen szóba sűrítette.

 

\- Miért?

 

Potter foglyul ejtette a tekintetét, ahogy lenézett rá. Hangja kissé elmélyült, miközben válaszolt.

 

\- Mert akarom.

 

Ha a szánalom csak egy halvány nyomát is felfedezte volna, Perselus hamuvá égette volna Pottert. De csakis a mohó vágyat látta a fiatalember nyílt arcán; mintha valóban elhitte volna, hogy mindez pont annyira jó neki, mint Perselusnak.

 

Ez... sokkoló volt. A múltban nem egy férfi felizgult attól, hogy kedvére használhatta őt, de ez volt az első alkalom, hogy valaki szimplán az érintés kedvéért akart hozzá érni. Az újdonsült érzés miatt, hogy valaki őszintén vágyik rá, valószínűleg még azt is megengedte volna, hogy Potter megbassza és a földbe döngölje őt, ha akarja.

 

 _Megengedte volna?_  Kit akart becsapni? Ha úgy gondolta volna, akár csak apró esélye is lehet a sikerre, fizetett volna azért, hogy Potter megtegye.

 

Mivel szüksége volt rá, hogy meggyőzze magát a helyzet valódiságáról, Perselus kinyújtotta a jobb kezét, és lágyan végigsimított Potter arccsontján. A sima, ránctalan bőr érzése, olyan volt, mint egy álom, de elméje sosem biztosított neki ilyen kellemes éjszakai látomást, így tudta, hogy ez biztosan a valóság.

 

Potter nem rezzent össze vagy feszült meg. Elég közel voltak egymáshoz ahhoz, hogy Perselus megérezzen egy ilyen reagálást. Potter semmilyen módon nem viselkedett úgy, mintha az érintése undorral töltötte volna el.

 

Ő csupán pislogott és megkérdezte.

 

\- Ez igent jelent?

 

Perselus válasza egy bólintás formájában érkezett, minden tudatos gondolkodás nélkül. Potter ismét lehajolt, hogy megcsókolja őt, és a férfi minden reménye az értelmes gondolkodásra, tovaröppent.

 

Potter hosszú időt töltött szájának imádásával, mintha az, hogy őt csókolja, valami ritka, kóstolgatni való élvezet lett volna. Csak amikor úgy tűnt, már mindketten felismerik a másikat az ízéről, Potter akkor eresztette el Perselus megduzzadt ajkát, és mozdult másfelé.

 

Perselus mindig érzékeny volt a nyakánál és a fülénél. Amit Potter művelt ott az elkövetkező tíz percben a nyelvével, a harapdáló fogaival és a lélegzetével, tökéletesen porig rombolta őt. Perselus reszketett és zihált a testén végigpusztító benyomások alatt. Épp csak vissza tudta fojtani a nyöszörgését.

 

Halvány fogalma nem volt, hogy Potter vajon kézzel vagy mágikus úton gombolta ki fekete kabátja és fehér inge sok-sok gombját. Csak annyit tudott, hogy a férfi mindkettőt lecsúsztatta róla, hogy jobban hozzáférhessen és könnyebben mozoghasson. Aztán az a tehetséges száj hirtelen letámadta a bal mellbimbóját. A kapott érzések szinte romba döntötték az önuralmát, a gyönyör indái egyenesen az ágyékát bizsergették.

 

Perselus nem akart gyengének vagy vágyakozónak látszani. Fenn akarta tartani méltósága morzsáit, mégsem tudta visszafojtani kiáltását, amikor teste meg-megvonaglott Potter cirkáló nyelve alatt. Szégyellte a torkából feltörő apró, panaszos hangot, de Potter csak nyugtatóan végighúzta a kezét a bordáin, mintha minden tökéletesen rendben lenne, mintha szükségletének jelzésétől egyáltalán nem tűnne kevesebbnek a másik szemében.

 

Miközben Potter a mellbimbóját nyalogatta, a tenyere is mozgásba lendült. Perselus egész testében összerándult, mintha  _Cruciatus-átok_  sújtott volna le rá, amikor a testét bebarangoló kéz könnyed érintéssel végigsimított nadrágja elején. Csaknem két évtized telt el azóta, hogy a sajátján kívül egy másik ember keze lépett kapcsolatba azzal a testrészével.

 

Perselus testének minden idegvégződése megrándult a szinte véletlen érintés okozta élményre. Ez alkalommal nem tudta visszafojtani nyöszörgését.

 

Teste túlreagálta a stimulálást. Perselus érezte, azt az ismerős feszülést szétáradni, amikor az ember egy pillanatra visszatartja a lélegzetét, amikor minden sejtje visszahúzódni látszik, mielőtt egy robbanással a csúcsra ér.

 

Perselus elborzadva jött rá, hogy csupán egyetlen érintésre áll attól, hogy megalázva magát a nadrágjába élvezzen, akár egy begerjedt harmadéves.

 

\- Kérlek... - Perselus rekedten felnyögött, és ujjait belevájta Potter kócos, puha hajába. - Én...

 

Ő... mit? Mit lehet ilyenkor mondani, hogy elkerülje a megaláztatást?

 

Potter felemelte a fejét, hogy a szemébe nézzen. A lüktető vágy vöröslő kábulatán át, Perselus zavartan figyelte, hogy valami meglepett megértés tűnik fel a másik tekintetében.

 

Úgy érezte, mindjárt belehal a szégyenbe, amikor Potter pillantása a nadrágja elején dudorodó halomra mozdul.

 

Figyelemre méltó, hogy önelégültségnek vagy gúnynak nyomát sem észlelte Potter viselkedésében, amikor szelíden megkérdezte:

 

\- Túl közel? - Aztán tekintetét ismét Perselus arcára emelte.

 

Sem győzelmi üdvrivalgás, sem arrogancia nem volt ott, pusztán a kérdés hangzott el.

 

Érezte, hogy arca lángol, ahogy feszülten, igenlően bólintott. Ezen a ponton azt sem tudta, képes lenne kibírni, míg a nadrágját kigombolja. Bármilyen kontaktus átrepítené őt a feledésbe. Egy újabb kínlódó lélegzetet vett, ami kifejezte enyhülés iránti szükségét.  Valójában abban sem volt biztos, hogy annak kilátását, hogy kínos helyzetbe hozza magát, rossz dolognak tudná-e tekinteni. Ez az érzés megszűnt gyönyörnek lenni valamivel az előtt, hogy Potter elérte az orgazmust. Noha Potter cirógatásai kellemes pluszt jelentettek, most maga volt az abszolút tortúra.

 

Perselus késve eszmélt rá, hogy társa csúcsra jutása után azonnal vissza kellett volna vonulnia, és magának kézbe venni a problémáját, mint ahogy azt számos alkalommal tette a múltban.

 

Szégyentől égő arccal nézte, ahogy Potter szeme ismét az ágyékára röppen. Potter ajka nem mozdult, még a pálcáját sem húzta elő. Mégis, Perselus látta, ahogy a nadrágja gombja megoldódik, és cipzárja óvatosan csúszni kezd a pulzáló dudor fölött, ami közben megpróbált kiszabadulni

 

Perselus nem tudta, hogy zihálást a megkönnyebbülés fizikai érzése okozta, ami átcsapott húsán, vagy a mágia és az akarat eme hétköznapi megnyilatkozása, ami olyan hatalmas volt, hogy csupán gondolatra volt szükség ahhoz, hogy manifesztálódjon. Csak annyit tudott, hogy amikor a nadrágja és az alsója lecsúszott a merevedéséről és szabaddá vált, húsa szinte énekelt a megkönnyebbüléstől, annyira intenzív volt, és annyira közel a tetőponthoz. Egész teste fellélegezni látszott.

 

Perselus megborzongott, amikor Potter szögletes, hozzáértő keze a merevedése után nyúlt, és minden megtett, ami a hatalmában állt, hogy ne menjen el az első érintésre. Igaz megkönnyebbülésére Potter nem húzta az időt, és nem csapott hűhót a dologgal. Kérges ujjait egyszerűen a férfiassága köré kulcsolta.

 

Perselus sziszegve szívta be a levegőt, ahogy figyelte, hogy a bozontos fej az ágyéka fölé hajol. Ezt nem is kérte volna. Potter keze bőven megtette volna.

 

Folyékony melegség burkolta körül a makkját. Az érzés nedves, forró és csodálatos volt. Az, ahogy Potter nyelve végigsiklott a farkán, kétségtelenül a legintenzívebb, tisztán zsigeri érintkezés volt, amit valaha megtapasztalt.

 

Elméje megtántorodott csupán azoknak az érzéseknek a súlya alatt, hogy Potter szájában lehetett. Amint a másik férfi tétován megszívta a vesszejét, Perselus megsemmisült. Egész felgyülemlett vágya tüzes lángcsóvaként robbant ki. Egy kiszakadó nyögéssel elélvezett, bele Potter szájába, mint egy ügyetlen harmadéves, aki idő előtt elmegy, amikor először tapizza le őt egy másik diák. Önuralomhiánya kínos volt, de képtelen volt visszafogni magát.

 

A fiatalabb férfi egyértelműen nagyobb gyakorlattal rendelkezett, mint ő. Potternek látszólag semmi nehézséget nem okozott lélegezni körülötte, amikor a csúcsra ért.

 

Ahelyett, hogy kiköpte volna, mint a legtöbb szeretője tette évekkel ezelőtt, Potter még jobban bekapta és erősebben szopta őt, miközben mindent lenyelt. Ettől Perselus még erősebben és hosszabban élvezett. Úgy érezte, mintha egy folyónyi spermát pumpált volna abba a készséges szájba. Potter tiltakozás nélkül elfogadta az egészet, és addig folytatta azt az eszméletlen szopást, míg Perselus ki nem ürült és ernyedtté nem vált. Csak ekkor emelte fel a fejét.

 

Perselus szíve még mindig vadul zakatolt a fülében, amikor reszketeg lélegzetet vett, és várta, hogy elméje gyönyörbombázta részei újra összeálljanak. Tapasztalata arra figyelmeztette, hogy most már jó lesz vigyáznia; az a legkevesebb, hogy némi esetlenség üsse fel a fejét közöttük, de amikor Potter visszaült a kabátra, és csupasz térdei hozzáértek Perselus jobb könyökéhez, a férfi képtelen volt elvonni a figyelmét a rég nem érzett tökéletes örömről, hogy most ilyen dolgok miatt aggódjon.

 

Nem is tudta, hogy ilyen eksztázis egyáltalán létezik. Potter oly sok érintéssel halmozta el őt, és annyira gyengéd volt. Az, amit ma este itt műveltek, Perselus egész világát kifordította a sarkából.

 

Annyi éven át tekintette mindezt lehetetlennek, olyannyira kívül esett mindez az esélyek birodalmán, hogy soha, még csak meg sem engedte magának, hogy ábrándozzon minderről: hogy valaha, valaki így érintené őt. Tudta, hogy mit gondolnak róla a diákjai és a munkatársai. Azok, akik ismerték őt, mind megvetették azért, ami volt; azok, akik nem ismerték őt, utálták azért, amilyen. A másokénál is több mint elmarasztaló volt a saját értékítélete, biztosan tudta, hogy ezen a területen elfogadhatatlan. Még meggyőzni is sikerült magát, hogy nincs is szüksége erre a típusú intim kapcsolatra. Az elszigeteltség évtizedei után el is hitte, hogy teste, szexuális szinten, teljesen meghalt.

 

Rájönni, hogy ennyi éven keresztül totális tévedésben élt, eget-földet megrázó tapasztalat volt. Húsa nem volt halott. Épp ellenkezőleg; még fiatalemberként sem reszketett ilyen vitalitással és élvezettel.

 

Amikor Potter előrenyúlt, hogy bal kezével szinte szórakozottan végigsimítson a haján, hagyta neki. Az érzés, hogy haja körbecirógatja a nyakát és a halántékát, pont olyan fantasztikus volt, mint mindig.

 

Sokáig nem szólaltak meg. Perselus csak feküdt a köpenyen, miközben Potter a mosatlan haját simogatta. Nézte a vonzó arcot, míg Potter őt figyelte, és csak Merlin tudja, miket gondolt. Egyikük sem próbálta megtörni a csendet. Olyan volt, mintha mindketten ösztönösen tudták volna, hogy ahhoz, amit e percben megosztanak, nem szükségesek a szavak.

 

Csak amikor az első hideg vízcsepp toccsant Perselus meztelen hasán, akkor mozdult, hogy felüljön.

 

\- Megint esni kezd. - Potter ismét követte a szokását, és megállapította a nyilvánvalót.

 

Perselus normál válasza erre a kijelentésre egy csípős megjegyzés lett volna. Érezte is, ahogy a másik férfi megfeszül, és érzelmileg visszavonul, miközben kétség kívül felkészíti magát egy ilyen támadásra.

 

Hirtelen tudatába került a ténynek, hogy bárhogyan reagál most, az megadja az összes jövőbeni párbeszéd alaphangját, így elfojtotta az ösztönét, hogy gúnyolódni kezdjen, és vonakodva válaszolt.

 

\- Igen. Valószínűleg vissza kellene térnünk a kastélyba.

 

Perselus szinte érzékelte Potter meglepődését.

 

\- Igen, igazad van - felelte visszafogottan.

 

Esetlenül felkecmeregtek. Nem néztek egymásra, amikor megigazították a ruháikat.

 

Természetesen Perselus öltözékét kicsit tovább tartott rendezni, mint Potterét. Neki csak pillanatokig tartott, hogy újragombolja az ingét és a nadrágját.

 

Perselusnak a felöltője gombjait tartott legtovább visszagombolni, különösen azért, mert ujjai valamiért remegtek. Idegességét minden bizonnyal az őt figyelő szempár eredményezte.

 

Perselus várta az elkerülhetetlen magyarázatkövetelést, vagy egy figyelmeztetést, hogy ez sosem történik meg újra, de Potter idegőrlően néma maradt.

 

Amikor Perselus végzett az utolsó gombbal is, az eső komolyan rákezdett, és Potter egy szó nélkül visszaadta neki a köpenyét.

 

Egy köszönő bólintással Perselus a csermely felé fordult, és visszaindult a Roxfortba. Életében nem volt még ennyire fizikailag tudatában a testének és a környezetének. Minden egyes esőcsepp fröccsenését érezte az arcán. Az őt körbevevő föld és növényzet buja aromája mámorító aromaként illatozott. És mindenekfölött az volt a legzavaróbb, hogy szinte érezte a Potter testéből kiáradó hőt, ahogy mellette lépdelt. Perselus biztos volt benne, hogy elég lenne a másik férfi felé fordítani az orrát, hogy kiszagolja őt a levegőben, akár egy vadászkutya, amikor a zsákmányát követi.

 

Perselus rádöbbent, többé nem tud megállni Potter mellett anélkül, hogy ennek az éjszakának az illata fel ne idéződjön benne. És valamiért nem gondolta, hogy ez egy jó fejlemény.

 

Mégis, a szexuális együttlétet követő ellenszenv hiánya szokatlan volt. Természetesen az később még előkerülhet, amikor Potter tompa, griffendéles agya felfogja, amit a teste cselekedett, de jelen pillanatban hálás volt az illúzió miatt, bármilyen mulandó legyen is az. Nem kergetett téveszméket arról, hogy örökké fog tartani ez az állapot, de boldog volt, hogy most, amikor a legfájdalmasabb pillanatokat okozhatta volna, kitartott.

 

Perselus úgy gondolta, hogy képes lesz kezelni tettei következményeit, amint kap néhány órát, hogy újrarendezze a védelmét. De itt és most, amikor gyenge és sebezhető volt, jó volt színlelni.

 

A sár és a kövek csúsztak a lábaik alatt. Békák brekegtek a közeli csermely partján. Kettejük furcsa harmóniája ellentétet képzett a most már kitartóan kopogó hideg esővel. Perselus a sötétben botladozott, abban a reményben, hogy a helyes irányba tart, elkerülte az ágakat és a tövises cserjéket, amelyek legjobb tudásuk szerint akartak az arcába csapódni. Így folytatta az útját, míg Potter pálcájának hegyén megjelenő kék fény be nem világította előttük az erdőt.

 

\- Kicsit sötét van - vonta meg a vállát Potter, mikor Perselus feléje pillantott.

 

Fel sem merült Perselusban, hogy fényt is gyújthatna. Nem tetszett az, amit mindez elmondott mentális állapotáról, így gyorsan mozdult, hogy orvosolja a helyzetet.

 

Előhúzta a saját pálcáját, elsuttogott egy Lumost, és máris könnyebben tudott haladni a fák között. Ösztönösen megfeszülve várt valamiféle megjegyzésre a józan ész bizonyított hiányát illetően, de semmi nem érkezett. Potter egyszerűen csak úgy sétált mellette az egyre ázottabb lombok alatt, mintha semmi kínos dolog nem történt volna.

 

Amikor elérték az öko-pajzs peremét, az eső havazásra váltott. Egyik lépésüket még cuppogós sárban tették meg, a következőben porhó ropogott a lábuk alatt. Kegyetlen szél tépte őket, ami még gonoszabbnak hatott a nyári közjátékuk után. Mindketten magukra húzták a kámzsájukat és keservesen küzdöttek az erdőből kifelé tartó havas úttal.

 

A nyílt dombvidék az erdő pereme és a kastély között még rosszabb volt. Itt szinte vízszintesen hullott a hó, elvakítva őket, ahogy az arcukba vágtak a szúrós pelyhek, miközben felfelé haladtak a Hagrid kunyhója és a kastély közötti havas, csúszós dombon. Az elemekkel való csatázás annyi energiájukat felemésztette, hogy egyikük sem szólalt meg az iskola felé vezető úton.

 

Egy örökkévalóságnak látszó idővel később áttámolyogtak a mellékajtón, be a huzatos, hideg kastély főlépcsőjéhez, ahol lerázták magukról a havat. Amint a meleg levegő letámadta a szél kifútta bőrüket, Perselus rádöbbent, hogy egyiküknek sem jutott eszébe használni egy olyan egyszerű melegítő bűbájt, amivel bármelyik negyedéves megbirkózna.

 

Furcsa volt, de amikor Potter kivörösödött arcára pillantott, szinte érezte, hogy a másik férfi ugyanerre a következtetésre jutott.

 

Potter egy totálisan elbűvölő, önmagát elítélő mosolyt villantott rá.

 

\- Azt hiszem, kicsit máson járt az eszünk - jegyezte meg.

 

Az, hogy a sejtése beigazolódott, egyáltalán nem könnyített az idegességén. Perselus feszülten bólintott. Muszáj volt elszöknie, mielőtt ez a helyzet elkerülhetetlenül csípőssé válik, így halkan megszólalt.

 

\- Nagyon későre jár.

 

\- Hát igen, azt hiszem, akkor el kellene köszönnünk. - Potternek valahogy sikerült úgy kimondania ezt, hogy kérdésnek hangozzon.

 

Elutasítva, hogy reagáljon a megbántott zavarodottságra, ami ott pirult Potter túlságosan is nyílt arcán, Perseluson újra erőt vett a méltósága. Odavetett egy kurta „Jó éjt", majd sarkon perdült, és köpenye teátrálisan örvényleni kezdett körülötte, ahogy gyors léptekkel a pincébe vezető lépcsősor felé vonult.

 

Miközben elsietett, szinte érezte, ahogy Potter tekintete a hátába fúródik.

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Fizikus
> 
> Angolul a fizikust physicist-nek mondják, míg a pszichiátert psychiatrist-nak.
> 
> Ott könnyebb összetéveszteni, de magyarban nem jött ki a szójáték.
> 
> ** A savant-szindróma, amelyet néha savantizmusként említenek, egy olyan ritka állapot, amelyben a fejlődési rendellenességben szenvedő emberek egy vagy több területen olyan szakértelemmel, képességgel vagy éleselméjűséggel rendelkeznek, amelyek ellentétben állnak az egyén általános képességeinek korlátozottságával. (Wikipédia)


	12. 12. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry nem tudja kiverni a fejében az este történteket, és...

**Míg bizonyítást nem nyer**

**12\. fejezet**

 

Szexelt Perselus Pitonnal. Nem csupán szex volt, hanem annak egy bizonyos formája; egy olyan személlyel, akit Voldemort után e Föld, vagy bármelyik másik világ legellenszenvesebb szexuális partnerének szavazott volna meg. Ezt mondta volna, ha valaki a tegnap éjjel történtek előtt kérdezte volna a véleményét. Most... Harry elméje és szíve pillanatnyilag erősen zsibongott; háborúban álltak egymással amiatt, amit tett.

Nem tudott csak úgy átlépni a tényen, hogy mit művelt Perselus Pitonnal... és hogy tetszett neki. Nagyon is.

 

Harry, hogy védekezzen a kastély hidege ellen, a vastag fekete pulóverét vette magára, meg egy régi, kék farmert, majd pennával a kezében leült az íróasztalához, a nappali szobájában. Az volt a szándéka, hogy dolgozatokat osztályoz. Ám ahogy az ablakán túl az este mind jobban belenyúlt az éjszakába, azon kapta magát, hogy gyakrabban bámul a kandalló tüzébe, mint amennyit a javítással foglalkozik.

 

Ez egy jó vasárnap volt, Ron első teljes szabadnapja azóta, hogy Carl Westfieldet megtámadták. Harry élvezte, hogy együtt töltheti vele az idejét, behozhatják a lemaradásukat, még akkor is, ha élete legutóbbi bizarr fejleményét képtelen megosztani a legközelebbi barátjával. Habár valóban szüksége lett volna valakire, hogy beszélhessen erről, tudta, hogy Ron nem értené meg. Valószínűleg Hermione se, ámbár a lány kevésbé bírálta volna őt amiatt, amit tett, mint Ron. A pokolba is, hisz még ő sem értette önmagát!

 

Szexelt Perselus Pitonnal!

 

Ez kötötte le minden gondolatát, amióta tegnap éjjel visszatértek, és belépett a lakrészébe. Bárcsak rá tudna jönni, hogyan történt, vagy hogy miért, hisz akkor talán el tudná fogadni! De fogalma sem volt, hogyan kapta magát azon, hogy Perselus megcsókolja őt az erdőben. Egyik pillanatban egymás mellett álltak, és minden normálisnak látszott, a következőben pedig Perselus karjai ott voltak körülötte, és a szájuk egymáséhoz tapadt.

 

Harry egy része még mindig egy ösztönös gyomorforgató „fúúúj" ellenérzéssel reagált ifjúkora embergyűlölő bájitalmestere megbaszásának gondolatára. Az a férfi egy...

 

Gondolatai közül nem minden volt egyértelmű. Sajnálatos módon pont az az egyetlen dolog volt... nyilvánvaló.

 

Harry végigfuttatta szabad kezét a kócos hajában, és megpróbálta ésszerűen szemlélni a dolgokat. De minden egyes alkalommal, amikor megengedte magának, hogy arra gondoljon, amit tettek, maga előtt látta a képet, ahogy Piton letérdel eléje. Teste pedig egyből felidézte, mennyire jó érzés volt, és azonnal megkeményedett. Mint ahogy most is.

 

Harry felsóhajtott és letette a pennát. Így semmire sem jut.

 

Ez az út sehova sem vezet. Beszélnie kell Perselusszal, mielőtt megőrül.

 

A „beszélni Perselusszal" még mindig annyira új fogalomnak számított, hogy beletelt egy kis időbe, míg kezdte megszokni. Ez az utóbbi hat hét, amely során a barátságuk bimbózni kezdett, örömmel töltötte el Harryt. Az a férfi, akit Piton hideg és fenyegető külsője mögött talált, szellemes, intelligens és meglepően szórakoztató volt. De egész együtt töltött idejük alatt sem képzelte, hogy eljutnak... nos, oda, ahova a múlt éjjel.

 

Segített volna, ha tudja, hogyan érez Perselus ez ügyben. A férfi az éjjel érthetően zárkózottá vált azután, hogy... hát, miután összegyűjtötték a ruháikat. Nem mintha Harry hibáztatni tudná érte. Maga sem tudta, mit mondjon, és hiába az a különlegesen nagy és választékos szókincse, Perselus sosem volt igazán jó a kommunikációban - nem olyan dolgokkal kapcsolatban, amelyek igazán számítottak.

 

Az egyetlen, amit Harry biztosan tudott, hogy Perselus nem úgy tűnt, mint aki haragszik rá. Épp ellenkezőleg; a múlt éjjeli események túlnyomó részében a másik férfi úgy viselkedett, mint aki arra számít, hogy a helyzet bármelyik pillanatban az arcába robban. Képletesen szólva ez is történt. Elég világos volt, hogy Perselus nem bánta annak a  _valami másnak_  a kirobbanását.

 

A fenébe, abba kell hagynia, hogy  _arról_  gondolkozzon!

 

Tehát, ha Perselus nem mérges rá, akkor mit érezhet? Harry visszagondolt arra, amikor aznap, a három étkezés alkalmával látta a férfit. Félt, hogy Perselus visszavonul a pincéjébe, ahogy akkor tette, amikor kora ősszel megjelent az a cikk a  _Prófétában_ , de a férfi meglepte őt. Igenis feltűnt a Nagyteremben, és a megszokott módon viselkedett.

 

Tartózkodóan viszonozta a reggeli köszönését, amikor Harry belépett Ron és Hermione oldalán. A férfi mellé akart ülni, de végül inkább követte a barátait a szokásos helyükre, minthogy felvesse, hogy üljenek közelebb az ő... nos, akármijéhez, ami most Perselus volt neki. Ám a magyarázat, amit Ronnak és Hermionének adhatott volna, minimum kínos lett volna. Tudta, hogy Perselus utálja az effajta jeleneteket, így csak haladt tovább, mintha minden normális lenne.

 

Normális, igen. Mintha az normálisnak számítana, hogy kemény lesz pusztán attól, hogy figyeli, ahogy Perselus a pirítósát eszi.

 

De legalább a férfi nem úgy viselkedett, mint aki azt gondolja, hogy a múlt éjszaka egy óriási hiba volt, vagy mint, aki megbánta. A szokásos viselkedés még mindig jobb, mint a pincében való rejtőzködés. Legalábbis Harry ezt remélte.

 

A reggeli kész megpróbáltatás volt, ahogy az ebéd és a vacsora is, lévén, hogy olyan közel ült a férfihez, mégis annyira elválasztották az udvariassági illemszabályok. Harry egyszerűen nem tudta, hogyan kezeljen egy munkatárssal folytatott alkalmi szexet. Ráadásul nem is akármelyik munkatárssal. Ez nem olyan volt, mintha sétált volna egyet Angelique Sinistrával a Csillagvizsgáló toronyban. Az ég szerelmére, Perselus Pitonnal szexelt! Tutira ez volt a legfurcsább dolog, ami a Titkok Kamrájának újbóli kinyitása óta a Roxfortban megesett. Csakhogy Perselus úgy viselkedett, mintha semmi kínos nem történt volna, mintha ez csak egy újabb álmos, novemberi vasárnap lenne.

 

Szerencsétlen az a helyzet, amikor Perselus sokkal megalapozottabb érzelmileg, mint ő - vette savanyú arccal tudomásul Harry. Piton hírhedt volt a dühbe gurulásairól. Mégis, a férfi egész nap hűvösen és higgadtan viselkedett. Ilyen keveset jelentett volna neki az, amit tettek? - tűnődött Harry. Amennyit tudott a férfiről, attól Piton akár rendszeresen megdughatta Flitwicket, Gavint és a többieket, és ebben az esetben ő csak egy újabb eset lenne a hódítások hosszú sorában.

 

Ez az őrült gondolat egyből lehűtötte őt, és Harry hangosan felkacagott. Tényleg vesztésre áll, ha azt gondolja, hogy Perselus Piton úgy viselkedik, mint egy begerjedt hatodéves. Ismerte a férfit. Perselus nem volt egy... nyomulós fajta. Mindabból, amit Harry megtanult kedvelni benne, tudta, Perselus alig képes fenntartani egy udvarias beszélgetést. A férfi tegnap éjjeli viselkedéséből ítélve minden azt sugallta a számára, hogy amit tettek, éppúgy nem vallott Perselus jellemére, ahogy az övére sem.

 

Harry eltűnődött rajta, hogy akkor vajon mi maradt. Visszagondolt Perselus mai, feléje irányuló viselkedésére a Nagyteremben, vagy inkább annak hiányára. A férfi udvariasan biccentett feléje minden étkezéskor, de azon kívül a szokásos távolságtartó önmagának látszott - azt leszámítva, hogy nem vicsorgott.

 

Az agresszió hiánya tutira pozitív jel - döntötte el Harry. Perselus még csak meg sem nyikkant, amikor Minerva üdvözölte Ront az asztalnál. Helyette pont olyan csendesen elszigetelődött maradt, mint amilyen Dumbledore professzor halála óta volt. Harry azonban érezte, hogy Perselus figyeli őt, amikor úgy gondolja, hogy Harry el van foglalva. És, ha őszinte akart lenni magához, ő is tisztában volt minden falattal és korttyal, amit Perselus elfogyasztott, még ha közben egész idő alatt mély beszélgetésbe is merült Hermionével és Ronnal.

 

Harry eltűnődött, vajon Perselus ugyanúgy érez-e. Biztos, hogy neki is ugyanolyan furcsának számított olyasvalakivel szexelni, akiről nem volt teljesen meggyőződve, hogy akár kedveli-e, de Perselusnak ráadásul még azzal is meg kellett birkóznia, hogy Harry mennyire hasonlít az apjára. Ahogy ezt végiggondolta, arra a következtetésre jutott, Perselus valószínűleg jóval zaklatottabb a történtek miatt, mint ő.

 

Valóban beszélniük kell, de mielőtt lemegy, hogy erőltesse a kérdést, tudta, el kell döntenie, mit akar kezdeni ezzel az új fejleménnyel. Ha zavartan és érzelgősen bukkan fel Perselus ajtaja előtt, a beszélgetés csak veszekedéssel zárulhat. Az egyik dolog, amit megtanult az elmúlt hat hetes enyhülési időszak során, hogy muszáj teljesen összeszedettnek lennie, amikor Perselusszal foglalkozik, máskülönben visszatérnek a régi kerékvágásba.

 

Valójában minden egy kérdésre korlátozódik: akarják-e folytatni, amibe az elmúlt éjjel beleszaladtak? Akarja-e Perselus Pitont a szeretőjének - már ha a másik férfi akarja őt. Ebben a helyzetben semmi nem volt biztos azon kívül, hogy ez egy igen kényes téma.

 

Harry tudta, bármelyik épelméjű ember már az ötletet is elvetné, hogy szeretőül fogadja Pitont. Látott már sarokba szorított patkányokat jóval nagyobb társas hajlammal, mint amit Perselus fel tudott mutatni, és ami a fizikai megjelenését illeti...

 

Harry megpróbálta a könnyű utat választani, és emlékeztetni magát, mennyire förtelmes és ronda Perselus, csakhogy... csakhogy a férfi egyáltalán nem nézett ki rosszul. Harrynek valahogy sikerült túllátnia a külsőn az elmúlt hat hét alatt. Amikor a férfi ledobta magáról az elgyötört és gúnyos vonásokat, az arca csaknem markánsnak bizonyult. Ha még a hajával is kezdene valamit és kidobná a temetésre való ruháit, akkor egészen...

 

Az „ellenállhatatlan" szó suhant át az elméjén.

 

Harry felsóhajtott, amikor rádöbbent, mekkora bolond.  _Perselus Piton - mint ellenállhatatlan?_  Ó, egek, tényleg rossz formában van!

 

Harry mentálisan megrázta magát, és megpróbálta reálisan nézni a dolgokat. Perselus talán nem volt annyira borzasztóan ronda, mint ahogy fiatalon gondolta, de az nem jelenti, hogy a fickó egy éjszaka alatt szexszimbólummá változott. Perselus olyan volt... amilyen.

 

Kétségbeesetten próbált rájönni, pontosan milyen is az az  _amilyen_. Számára Piton egész élete során egy rejtély volt. A képregények feketébe öltözött gazfickója képet, amit Piton oly sok éven át megszemélyesített, már nem érezte igaznak. Harry tudta, hogy a férfi túl jó ahhoz, hogy gonosznak higgye. Perselus mindig egy nehéz eset lesz, de a természete inkább egyfajta kisstílű aljasság volt, a nyílt gazemberséggel szemben.

 

Amikor most gondolkodott Perselusról, drámai, sötét stílusát szinte álcának érezte, különösen, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy a feketét védelmező színnek tartják. Ezért van az, hogy annyi tárgy, amit sötét varázslatnak tettek ki, fekete színű volt, nem azért, mert maga a szín gonosznak számított, hanem azért, mert a szín védte meg a varázslót annak az erőnek a hatásaitól, amit használt. Lehetséges, hogy Perselus sötét ruhái, szigorú modora, gyanakvó és cinikus kinézete mind egyfajta védelmi pajzs, ami azt a célt szolgálja, hogy távolságot tartson a többiektől?

 

Perselus antiszociális viselkedését akár úgy is lehetne értelmezni, mint valami arra tett kísérletet, hogy megóvja magát a sérüléstől - vélte Harry. Abból, amit megtudott Perselus életéről, semmi nem mutatta, hogy a férfit valaha is szerették vagy akár különösebben kedvelték volna. Harry emlékezett a bántalmazással teli gyerekkorra, amibe bepillantást nyert az ötödéves  _okklumencia_  órái során. Aztán ott volt a merengő-beli emlék, amiben durván belekötöttek Perselusba az iskolában. A Roxfort elvégzése után csatlakozott a Halálfalókhoz, és azért a fiatalkori botlásért valóságos páriává vált a varázslótársadalom számára. Még ha Perselus felnőtt élete nagyobbik részét azzal is töltötte, hogy jóvátegye azt a hibát, akármerre ment, az emberek alig leplezett gyanakvással és ellenszenvvel tekintettek rá.

 

Visszagondolva, Harry rájött, hogy Perselusnak a többi emberhez való viszonya, aminek tanúja volt, mérhetetlenül fájdalmasnak látszott. Hát csoda, ha a férfi mindent megtesz, hogy kerülje a kontaktust?

 

Igazából semmit nem tudott Perselusról. Bármi és minden lehetséges - feltételezte Harry, de a lényeg az, hogy vajon akar-e mindezzel vesződni? Ez nem valami egyéjszakás viszony, amire felszed valakit egy kocsmában. Élete legnagyobb részében ismerte Perselus Pitont. Ha a dolgok nem alakulnak jól, nem tud csak úgy elsétálni. A tény, hogy ezzel azt a közmondásos „házinyúlra nem lövünk" frázist kockáztatja, elég ok, hogy felhagyjon az ötlettel.

 

Aztán ott volt még a fizikai vonzalom kérdése is. Akárhonnan is nézte, közismert tény, hogy Perselus nem egy szexuálisan vonzó férfi. Volt benne potenciál, ez nagyon is igaz, de a férfi semmit nem tett, hogy kiaknázza azt. Ugyanazokat az ódivatú ruhákat viselte az elmúlt harminc évben. Amennyire Harry tudta, azok ugyanabból az eredeti garnitúrából származhattak - mágikusan tisztítva és javítva. Bár Perselus testének sosem volt rossz szaga, nyilvánvaló volt, hogy inkább tisztító bűbájokat használt, semmint fürdött, mivel a haja mindig kész katasztrófának nézett ki. A ruhák, a koszos haj, a sárgás fogak és ujjak... Perselus egész összképe fájdalmasan visszataszító volt - a fiútanulók vicceinek céltáblája.

 

De vajon számít mindez egy kicsit is? - merengett Harry. Mennyire fontos a kinézet? Voltak vonzó partnerei. És amíg igaz, hogy élvezte az összes helyes pasit, akivel lefeküdt, volt egy is közülük, aki úgy fellőtte őt a sztratoszférába, mint ahogy Perselus tette vele a múlt éjszaka? Elég volt visszaemlékezni a sötét, zsíros haj látványára a farka körül, ahogy Piton a torka mélyére fogadja őt, és máris kőkemény lett tőle. Mikor történt utoljára, hogy bárki is így megmozgatta volna?

 

Már megint ennél a kérdésnél tart - jött rá. De a lényeg az: akarja mindezt?

 

Ahogy végigvette a pró és kontra érveket, a mellette szólóak határozottan túlsúlyba kerültek az ellene szólókkal szemben. Harry tudta, hogy nem minden barátja fogja megérteni, ha belekezd ebbe a kapcsolatba. Mindenki a diákkoruk Zsíroshajú Rémét fogja látni a férfiban. Elég jól ismerte Perselust, hogy megértse, a férfi sosem fogja egyetlen ujját sem mozdítani, hogy eloszlassa a téves fogalmakat, már ha azok egyáltalán tévesen értelmezett fogalmak. Semmiféle illúziót nem táplált ott, ahol Perselus is érintve volt. Harry tudta, hogy Piton tud szemétláda lenni. És ez minden szinten okozhat katasztrófát.

 

Aztán ott voltak a saját problémái, amiken felül kellett kerekednie. Akar olyasvalakivel randizni, aki a szarkazmust fegyverként használja, és aki kevesebb érdeklődést mutat a kinézete iránt, mint egy elsőéves? Lehet, hogy a magas, sötét és elmélkedő romantikusan mutat egy mugli regényben, de ha ezek a tulajdonságok csípős nyelvvel és rossz modorral párosulnak, azzal nehéz együtt élni.

 

Harry tudta, erősen valószínűtlen, hogy Perselus bármilyen módon is megváltozna. Ahogy az sem lenne különösebben tisztességes tőle, ha azzal a rejtett szándékkal lép bármilyen kapcsolatba, hogy olyanná változtatja a másik személyt, amilyennek ő akarja - eszmélt rá szégyenkezve. Ha közeledni akar a férfihoz, meg kell értenie, hogy azt fogja kapni, amit lát. Ha nem tudja elviselni a gúnyolódó, zsíros hajú rémet olyannak, amilyen, akkor sosem fog működni a dolog.

 

Mi nem fog sosem működni? Milyen lehetne egyáltalán egy viszony közte és Perselus Piton között? - követelte racionális énje.

 

Harry megpróbált nevetni a kérdésen, ami mindent olyan szemszögbe kellett volna visszahelyezzen, hogy attól csírájában elhal ez az őrültség, de az emlék, arról a csábító, teljesen impulzív csókról és az azt követő fogvacogtató szexről, emlékeztette őt, hogy fogalma sincs, mi lehetne köztük Perselusszal, mivel nem is ismeri a valódi Perselus Pitont. Csak azt a komor külsőt, amit Perselus a világ elé tár. Az a Piton, akiről gondolta, hogy ismeri, sosem térdelt volna le elé, és szopta volna le így.

 

Harry visszagondolt az utóbbi hat hétre, és mindarra, amit megtanult Perselusról: a nem is gyanított humorérzékét, a gyorsan elrejtett rokonszenv-kitöréseket, a széleskörű intellektust. Annyi minden volt, amiről sosem hitte volna, hogy a komor külcsín alatt rejtőzik. El sem tudta volna képzelni, hogy egykori tanára képes olyan spontán szenvedélyre, mint amiben múlt éjjel részük volt. Harry önkéntelenül is eltűnődött, vajon mi minden bújhat még Perselus ijesztő külsője mögött. De meg akarta tudni!

 

Nos, a kérdés ezzel akkor el is dőlt.

 

Agya látszólag megtorpant, amikor felfogta volna, komolyan fontolóra vette, hogy szexuális viszonyt kezd Perselus Pitonnal.

 

Mivel azonban az agya ritkán volt bármilyen hasznára a szerelmi életében, Harry úgy döntött, a lakosztálya mélyén hagyja azt. Józan esze azt súgta neki, hogy a többiek - legyenek bár a legjobb szeretők - mind dobták őt a rémálmai, az ijesztő méretű varázsereje, vagy amiatt a nyomás miatt, amit Harry hírességstátusza miatt el kellett viselniük. Perselus legalább önmaga révén is kellően hírhedt volt és hozzászokott a rossz sajtóvisszhanghoz. A racionális énje azonban így is azt bizonygatta, hogy még annak is jobb vége lenne, ha úgy kerüli Pitont, akár a pestist, mert még az is jobban sülhet el, mint ahogy a többiekkel.

 

A megoldás így nem látszott túlontúl logikusnak, de Harry már megszokta, hogy lehetetlen furcsaságokkal harcoljon, és csak nagyon keveset értsen abból, ami valójában történik. Miután meghozta a döntést, íróasztalának fiókjában biztonságba helyezte a dolgozatokat, amiket osztályozott. Hiábavaló erőfeszítésként, hogy lesimítsa, az egyik kezével beletúrt szanaszét álló hajába, aztán felállt. Úgy érezte, szinte kiesik a gyomra, amikor rájött, komolyan a pincébe szándékozik menni, hogy megkörnyékezze Perselus Pitont. És még azzal vádolták őt a suliban, hogy halálvágya van!

 

Nos, akkor nincs jobb idő, mint a jelen. Minél hamarabb elrendezi ezt, annál jobb.

 

Csak a színtiszta griffendéles bátorság vezette Harry lépteit a pince irányába. Miközben a félhomályos folyosókon lépdelt, a mardekáros festmények látszólag gyanakodva figyelték.

 

Perselus bájital laborja és irodája üres volt. Vasárnap kilenc óra múlt, és már elkezdődött a tanév. Miután mindkét helyet ellenőrizte, jutott csak Harry eszébe, hogy Perselus általában vasárnap esténként osztályozta a házi feladatokat a hétfői óráira.

 

Gyomra kemény csomóba állt össze, ahogy a folyosó végén levő tömörfenyő ajtóhoz közeledett, amelyről tudta, hogy az Perselus magánlakosztályának bejárata.

 

Kopogására egy kelletlen „Jobb, ha sürgős. Ki az ördög az?" vakkanás érkezett.

 

Az ajtó azonban nem nyílt ki.

 

Harry elmosolyodott a gorombaságon, és amilyen vidáman csak tudott, beszólt.

 

\- Harry vagyok. Harry Potter.

 

A néma csend, ami a neve elhangzását követte, azt súgta neki, Perselus nem számított rá. Egy rendkívül kínos és hosszú szünet után az ajtó kinyílt, és Perselus halkan megszólalt.

 

\- Gyere be!

 

Harry gyors pillantást vetett a vendéglátójára, miközben belépett. Perselus sötétzöld köntöst viselt a fekete nadrágja és a fehér inge fölött. Báránybundás papucsban volt, ami teljesen abszurdnak hatott. De Harry még így is tökéletesen tisztában volt a másik férfi fizikai adottságaival, különösen a magasságával és csillogó, sötét szemével.

 

Perselus haja frissen mosottnak látszott, ahogy a talárja vállára hullt. Harry akaratlanul is azon gondolkodott, hogy vajon Perselus miatta mosta-e meg; azért, amit tegnap éjjel műveltek.

 

Mivel el akarta terelni a figyelmét az érzéki borzongásról, ami végigbizsergette a gerincét, miközben arra gondolt, hogy végighúzza a kezét azon a csillogó, hosszú hajon, Harry inkább a férfihoz nem illő papucsra koncentrált.

 

De mielőtt megjegyzést tehetett volna a lábbelire, figyelmét megragadta a helyiség. Csendes elegancia - ez volt az első fogalom, ami beugrott róla. A nappali falait három oldalról könyvespolcok borították. A negyedik falon a kandalló kapott helyet, amelyben hatalmas lángokkal lobogott a tűz, előtte pedig egy kényelmes, zöld kanapé állt. A kandallópárkányon Albus Dumbledore fotója állt, ezüst csillagokkal díszített élénk lila talárt és egy hozzáillő csúcsos süveget viselt rajta. Az idős varázsló azonnal Harryre kacsintott, amint belépett.

 

Ez volt az egyetlen látható portré vagy kép. Volt egy erős gyanúja, hogy Piton csak a Dumbledore iránti elég erős érzései miatt kockáztatta magánéletének elkerülhetetlen megbolygatását azzal, hogy kiakasztotta egykori barátja festményét, és ez sokat elárult a férfiról, ahogy a hely elegáns kialakítása is.

 

A helyiség mahagóni kisasztalokkal és karosszékekkel volt berendezve, és a barna süppedős bársonyszőnyeg a padlón szinte elnyelte a lábát. Harry nem tudta, mire számítson, amikor elképzelte Piton magánlakosztályát, de nem ez az ízléses kényelem volt, az biztos.

 

\- Arra számítottál, hogy csontvázak vannak a falhoz láncolva és talán kövekből kirakott, korbácsolásra kialakított állások? - érdeklődött Perselus fanyar hangon.

 

Részben az idegességtől, részben azért, mert ilyen könnyen megfejtették, Harry felnevetett.

 

\- Valami olyasmi - ismerte be. - Ez valóban kellemes.

 

\- Örülök, hogy elnyerte a tetszésedet. - Perselus hangszíne világosan jelezte, hogy Harry már megint bolondot csinált magából, de mivel úgy döntött, hogy az emeleten hagyja az agyát, nem vesződött vele.

 

Kínos csend állt be kettőjük között. Perselus nem hívta, hogy üljön le, és itallal sem kínálta őt, miközben Harry csak állt, és megpróbálta megtalálni a módját, hogyan is vesse fel a témát, ami Piton ajtajához vezette őt.

 

\- Akartál valamit, Potter? - kérdezett rá végül Perselus.

 

Csak az a másfél hónapnyi szoros kapcsolat engedte neki érzékelni, a kifakadás mögött megbúvó idegességet. Harrynek muszáj volt elismerni Perselus fölényét. Ha nem tudta volna jobban, azt hitte volna, hogy Perselust egy cseppet sem érdekli, amit a múlt éjjel műveltek. A férfi igazi szemétláda tudott lenni, ha úgy döntött.

 

Harry őszintén kívánta, bárcsak másik időpontot választott volna Perselus, hogy demonstrálja ezt a vele született tehetségét.

 

\- Azt hiszem, beszélnünk kellene a tegnap estéről - bökte ki mély levegőt véve.

 

Perselus elfordult és egy kisasztalhoz lépett egy ajtó mellett, ami valószínűleg a férfi hálószobájához vezetett. Az asztalon számos üveg és pohár állt. Perselus kiválasztott két kristálypoharat, és whiskyt töltött beléjük.

 

\- Felteszem, magyarázatért jöttél - szólalt meg közben. Mivel azt nézte, amit a kezével csinált, Harry csak Perselus jobb füle hegyét látta, ami kilátszott a hajából, a vállát, és az oldalát, így nem igazán tudta megítélni, mit érezhetett a másik férfi - már ha egyáltalán érzett valamit. Perselus hangsúlyából semmire nem tudott következtetni.

 

\- Szerintem, amit csináltunk, nagyon egyértelmű volt, nem? - ellenkezett finoman Harry, miközben megpróbálta kipuhatolni Piton kedvét.

 

Perselus kihúzta magát. Egy hosszú pillanatig mereven állt, akár egy fa, mielőtt visszafordult Harry felé. Harry látta, hogy a hosszú ujjak a pohár köré szorulnak, miközben Perselus feszülten újabb kérdést tett fel.

 

\- Akkor bocsánatkérésért jöttél? Beismerem, tartozom eggyel. Őszintén nem tudom, mi ütött belém.

 

\- Bocsánatért? Miről beszélsz? - kérdezte Harry, és hirtelen rádöbbent, Perselus még nála is idegesebb lehet. - Miért gondolod úgy, hogy bocsánatkéréssel tartozol nekem?

 

\- A reakciódból ítélve nyilvánvaló volt, hogy félreértettem a helyzetet, és hogy te sosem tervezted... azt, ami történt - válaszolt a férfi.

 

 _Nem terveztem, ami történt?_  - Harry pont olyan ledöbbentnek érezte magát, mint amikor Neville mellett ült átváltoztatástan órán, és a fiú erőfeszítése elkerülhetetlenül félrecsúszott, ő pedig azon kapta magát, hogy egy sündisznó és egy tűpárna valami bizarr, korábban sosem látott halmazát bámulja.

 

Perselus úgy gondolta, hogy akarja őt? Harry megpróbált visszaemlékezni, hogy mondott-e, vagy tett-e valami félreértelmezhetőt, aztán feladta, mint hasztalant. Nem számít, mi volt a tegnap éjjeli légyott előidézője. Ez most nem a szemrehányás ideje. Csak az számít, hogy mindkettőjüknek tetszett.

 

Tehát ahelyett, hogy tovább feszegette volna ezt a kérdést, inkább megvonta a vállát.

 

\- Lehet, hogy nem terveztük, de mind a ketten élveztük - mondta. - Miért kellene bocsánatot kérned? Nem úgy viselkedtem, mint aki boldogtalan azzal, amit teszünk, igaz?

 

Harry úgy vélte, eléggé lelkesen reagált, de tudta, hogy időnként félre lehet értelmezni a helyzeteket.

 

Perselus úgy nézett rá, mint aki azt gondolja, Neville egyik katasztrofális csapásává változott. Óvatosan megrázta a fejét.

 

\- Nem, nem úgy néztél ki - mondta fojtott hangon.

 

\- Akkor mi a baj? - kérdezte Harry.

 

Úgy tűnt, ezzel rosszat mondott. Perselus amúgy is sápadt bőre, minden megmaradt színét elveszítette.

 

A sötét szempárban elfojtott érzelmek alapján Perselus egy dühödt belső csatát vívott. Egy újabb hosszúra nyúlt szünet után a férfi halkan, szinte vészjósló hangon tette fel a kérdését.

 

\- Ha nem bocsánatkérésért, vagy bosszú miatt, akkor miért vagy itt? Mire játszol, Potter? Mit akarsz tőlem?

 

 _Bosszú?_  Mi ez az egész?

 

Harry úgy döntött, hogy mindent belead.

 

\- Én, öhm... azt reméltem, hogy talán érdekelne... még több ugyanabból.

 

Jól tudta, milyen szánalmas egy indítvány volt ez. Mégis, ahogy Perselus arca megfeszült, Harry úgy gondolta, mintha a szavak ténylegesen fájtak volna neki.

 

\- Hogy?

 

Harry szerette volna, ha Perselus felkínálja neki a kezében tartogatott italok egyikét, mivel teljesen kiszáradt a szája.

 

\- Jók voltunk együtt. Azt hittem, hogy te talán, hogy mi esetleg... újra megpróbálhatnánk?

 

Perselus úgy nézett ki, mintha korábban soha senki nem közeledett volna hozzá, mint akinek fogalma sincs arról, hogyan reagáljon, és mintha az összes nyelvi készsége cserbenhagyta volna. Harry ténylegesen hallotta, ahogy a másik férfi nagyot nyel, annyira hangosan tette.

 

Rövid időre hatalmába kerítette a saját bizonytalansága, és eltűnődött, hogy Perselus esetleg annyira nem kívánatosnak találta őt, hogy a gondolat egy második körre teljes mértékben visszataszító a számára. Nem egy alkalommal fordult elő, hogy egy egyéjszakás kaland elegendőnek bizonyult ahhoz, hogy megszüntessen iránta minden további érdeklődést. De aztán sikerült belenéznie Perselus szemébe. Akármi is folyik a fejében - döbbent rá -, az nem róla szól.

 

\- Miért... miért akarnád? - kérdezte végül a férfi. Harry érzékelte, milyen nehéz küzdelmet vívott a másik férfi, hogy az irányítása alatt tartsa a hangját.

 

\- Mit értesz az alatt, hogy „miért"? Jól szórakoztunk együtt, az nem elég indok? - Harry megpróbált ésszerű lenni, de nem igazán értette, mi a probléma gyökere, különösen, mivel Perselus láthatólag azt hitte, hogy bocsánatkéréssel tartozik neki, nem pedig fordítva. - Tényleg nem értem, mi a gond.

 

\- Nem fogod a bolondját járatni velem - jelentette ki Perselus feszülten, és csillogó, fekete szemét Harryre szögezte, hogy merjen ellenkezni az állítással.

 

Mivel Harrynek fogalma nem volt arról, mi a bánatról beszél Perselus, nem valami frappáns módon válaszolt.

 

\- Ez meg mit akar jelenteni?

 

Harry nem gondolta volna, hogy valaki képes undorodva és gyanakvóan nézni egyidejűleg, de Perselus arckifejezése tökéletesen kivitelezte mindkettőt.

 

\- Azt akarja jelenteni, hogy te egy fiatal és vonzó varázsló vagy, aki bármelyik más fiatal és vonzó varázslóval képes „jól szórakozni" úgy, ahogy mi tettük tegnap. Miért vesződnél valakivel, aki elég öreg, hogy az apád lehessen? Aligha vagyok bárki ideális... szexuális partnere. Az én helyemben te nem tartanád ezt gyanúsnak? Kell, hogy legyen valami oka az érdeklődésednek azon kívül, amit állítottál.

 

Harry örült, hogy mégsem kínálták meg semmilyen alkohollal, mert az azonnal visszajött volna Perselus szavaira. Magában összerezzent, hogy vajon mi kellett ahhoz, hogy ez a büszke ember feltegye azt a kérdést. Visszagondolt a múlt éjszakára, amikor Perselus látszólag úgy gondolta, hogy végeztek, miután abban a bámulatos szopásban részesítette őt, és hogy mennyire meglepődött az ajánlatán, hogy viszonozza azt. El nem tudta képzelni, min mehetett keresztül ez a férfi, ami ilyen mértékű bizalmatlanságot okozott. Perselus vajon tényleg úgy látja magát, hogy... senki nem tudná megkívánni?

 

Harry lenyelte a gombócot, ami megpróbálta megfojtani őt, igyekezett valami megfelelő választ kigondolni, miközben Perselus csak állt és nézte őt, mintha arra számítana, hogy egy Főbenjáró fogja eltalálni.

 

\- Azt hiszem, ebbe így nem gondoltam bele - mondta végül Harry. Tudta, hogy óvatosan kell manővereznie, de fogalma sem volt, merre haladjon. - De... nem játszom veled. Esküszöm! Én... tényleg élveztem, amit csináltunk, és... reméltem, hogy lehet több is belőle. - Mikor látta, hogy ezek a szavak nem elegendőek, más trükkel próbálkozott. - Miért nem tudod ezt elhinni?

 

\- Mert semmi értelme. Nem vagyok vak. Tudom, hogy nézek ki. Miért akarna egy jóképű fiatalember, aki bárkivel együtt lehet, úgy dönteni, hogy velem lesz?

 

\- Mit szólsz ahhoz, hogy a tegnap éjjeli szopás, amit kaptam tőled, szétolvasztotta az agyam? Az nem számít? - kérdezte Harry.

 

\- Azt máshol is megkaphatnád, sőt jobbat is - hessegette el a viccelődését Perselus.

 

Harry elkapta a férfi kétkedő pillantását, és foglyul ejtette.

 

\- Nem, nem kaphatnám meg. A tegnap este... egyedi volt. - Amikor látta, hogy ez felkeltette Perselus figyelmét, megkérdezte: - Gondolod, hogy nekem nem kell azon töprengenem, miért akar bárki is lefeküdni velem? - Látván a hitetlenkedést, felcsattant. - Még az előtt híressé váltam, hogy beszélni tudtam volna. Mindenki csak ezért akar belőlem egy darabot!

 

\- Jaj, milyen szörnyű neked!

 

Harry teljesen elveszítette a higgadtságát, és szívesen letörölte volna azt a gúnymosolyt arról a savanyú ábrázatról.

 

\- Gondolod, könnyű, hogy csak azért akarnak téged, mert olvastak rólad az újságokban? Minden alkalommal, amikor kezdek közel kerülni valakihez, hanyatt-homlok menekülnek, amint elcsípnek a valódi énemből egy darabot. - Nem akarta említeni a rémálmait, legalábbis nem ilyen hamar. Perselus úgy is hamarosan tudni fog róluk, ha ez a nevetséges beszélgetés tovább folytatódik.

 

\- Ez még mindig nem magyarázza meg, mit akarsz velem - mondta Perselus. Már kevésbé volt vádaskodó a hangja, ami azt sugallta, talán ténylegesen fontolóra vette, amit Harry mondott. - Nem vagyok sem gazdagabb, sem mágikusan erősebb nálad. Nem tudok semmit felajánlani neked, amit máshol nem kaphatnál meg.

 

Harry vérnyomása az egekbe szökött a „nem vagyok sem gazdagabb, sem mágikusan erősebb nálad" mondatnál. Perselus úgy adta elő ezt a sértő vádat, mintha ezek tökéletesen elfogadható motivációk lennének. Már nyitotta a száját, hogy világgá ordítsa, nem ilyen indokok alapján fekszik le másokkal, amikor egy váratlan belső hang arra késztette őt, hogy fojtsa el a gyalázkodó kirohanást.

 

Ő nem ilyen indokokból feküdt le másokkal, de tudta, hogy mások megteszik. De talán egy olyan ember, aki nem tartotta magát testi szépségekkel megáldottnak, tekintheti a pénzt és a hatalmat olyan indoknak, amiért egy nála húsz évvel fiatalabb ember szexuális kapcsolatra lép vele. Teljes mértékben elképzelhető, hogy Perselus korábban bejárta már ezt az utat, és ehhez volt hozzászokva.

 

Erővel nyugtatva dühét, csendesen felvetette.

 

\- Mi van a megvetéseddel? Azt nem kaphatom meg bárhol máshol, nem?

 

\- A mimmel? - Perselus nem igazán hápogott, de a hangjából kicsengő sokk majdnem ezt idézte.

 

\- Mindenki akar egy darabot A Fiúból, Aki Túlélte, de nem Harry Potterből. Te... más vagy. Te ki nem állhatod A Fiú, Aki Túlélte körüli felhajtást. Alig vagy képes elviselni engem. Így... amit tegnap éjjel csináltunk, annak... valósnak kellett lennie.

 

\- Mit értesz az alatt, hogy „valós"? - csattant fel Perselus.

 

Mivel rájött, hogy mindez úgy hangozhatott, mint egy rajongó hatéves, aki a lélektársát keresi, Harry beletúrt kócos hajába, mély levegőt vett, és nyugodtabb hangon folytatta.

 

\- Azt értem alatta, hogy mindkettőnket ugyanaz érdekelte - egy jó szex. Nem arról szólt, hogy valami idegen megragad egy csipetnyi hírnevet. És átkozottul nagyszerű volt, nem igaz? Ki nem akarna többet belőle? Nem élvezhetnénk egyszerűen anélkül, hogy a miérten aggódnánk?

 

Kezdett belefáradni; érezte. De felbátorította az azonnali visszautasítás hiánya, így újabb mély levegőt véve próbált lazítani. Perselusszal csakis összeszedetten lehetett megbirkózni.

 

\- Te... azt gondolod, hogy amit tegnap éjjel műveltünk, „átkozottul nagyszerű" volt? - kérdezte Perselus láthatóan összezavarodva.

 

\- Épp az imént mondtam, nem? Csodálatos és fantasztikus és... pokolian heves.

 

Összeszedve minden bátorságát közelebb lépett Perselushoz és kivette a whiskys poharakat a kezéből. A tiltakozás morzsája sem hallatszott. Egy gondolattal a legközelebbi asztalra lebegtette a poharakat, egy halom bőrkötéses könyv és egy égő gyertya mellé.

 

Amikor megérezte, hogy a másik pillantása az arcába mélyed, Harry lágyabb hangon folytatta, és bár közben elég közel került Perselushoz, hogy megérintse, ténylegesen nem tette meg.

 

\- Tudom, hogy idősebb vagy nálam. Lehet, hogy nem vagyok olyan okos, mint te, de ahhoz elég okos vagyok, hogy kiélvezzem a nagyobb tapasztalatod előnyeit.

 

Olyan, mintha egy rémült kígyót próbálna párszaszóval lecsendesíteni - vélte Harry, amikor rájött, hogy szavakkal akarja elcsábítani Perselust. Fura gondolat volt, de valami piszok módon felizgatta.

 

Azt kívánta, bárcsak jobban tudna bánni a szavakkal. Ő a tettek embere volt. Perselus mély hangjához és kiterjedt szókincséhez sokkal jobban illett volna mindez.

 

Perselus nyilvánvalóan eléggé megnyugodott ahhoz, hogy meglássa a humort a helyzetben, mivel felhorkant.

 

\- Nagyobb tapasztalat? Két évtizede alig bújtam elő a pincéből - jegyezte meg.

 

Harry felismerte, mennyire nehéz lehetett mindezt bevallani, mert továbbra is fogva tartva Perselus tekintetét válaszolt.

 

\- Simán lóvá tehettél volna. Valójában meg is tetted.

 

Kicsivel kevesebb, mint két héttel ezelőtt, Perselus egy csípős megjegyzéssel állt volna elő az intelligenciája hiányáról, de ma este egyszerűen csak bámult rá. Végül Harry meglátta a hit fényét Perselus arcán felcsillanni.

 

\- Te valóban szeretnéd folytatni... ezt a tevékenységet velem?

 

Ez volt az első válasz, amin Harrynek nem kellett gondolkozni, mióta belépett a szobába.

 

\- Csak erre tudtam gondolni egész nap. Mit mondasz rá?

 

A sokk visszatért a férfi tekintetébe. Harry tudta, a felét sem fogja soha megtudni vagy akár megérteni annak, ami Perselust ilyenné tette, de valahol a hosszú sorban csak kellett lennie valakinek, aki kedves volt vele, és aki őszintén belehabarodott, ugye? Senki nem élhet le ötven évet úgy, hogy senki sem volt szerelmes belé, igaz?

 

Harry agya azt mondta neki, hogy nem, de a szíve azt súgta, csak lassan lépjen közelebb, arra az esetre, ha mégis téved, miközben beférkőzik Perselus személyes terébe, ahol már érezheti a férfi testmelegének hívogatását.

 

Perselus hosszú ujjaival Harry vállába kapaszkodott, és még közelebb húzta magához a fiút. A mozdulat óvatos volt, minden lehetőséget megadott Harrynek a visszavonulásra.

 

Perselus annyira átkozottul magas volt, hogy Harrynek hátra kellett döntenie a fejét a csókhoz, és a férfi lehajolt, hogy találkozzon vele, de ajkuk úgy illett össze, mintha egymásnak teremtették volna őket. Harry lazán átkarolta Perselus nyakát, miközben hozzádőlt.

 

Perselus ízétől összecsordult a nyál a szájában. Harry emlékezett rá a tegnap éjjelről. Nem savanyú és kellemetlen, mint ahogy gondolta volna, ha egyáltalán ilyen dolgokról támad spekulálni kedve. Perselus szájának jellegzetesen tiszta és friss íze volt, olyan, mint a tökéletesen érett szőlőnek.

 

És ez az aroma megrengette az egész bensőjét, és ismételten lecsapott rá annak a furcsaságnak a súlya, amit művelt. Perselus Pitonnal csókolózott. Még egy olyan szokatlan életben is, mint az övé, ez egy elég furcsa fejleménynek számított.

 

Perselus furcsa, gyengéd módon látott hozzá a csókhoz, arca bizonytalan álmélkodóvá lágyult. Múlt éjjel Perselus csak betakarta a száját, és minden képességét latba vetve csókolta, szinte lerohanva őt. Ma este más volt, bátortalanabb. A keze könnyedén érintette Harry hátát, mint aki nem ragaszkodik a részvételéhez, sokkal inkább kéri azt.

 

A bátortalan nem olyan jelző volt, amivel Harry Perselus Pitont illette volna. Ha kénytelen lenne állást foglalni, inkább azt mondta volna, egykori tanára tartózkodó, de nem félénk. De hát azt sem képzelte el sohasem, hogy Perselusban megvan az az intenzitás, hogy olyan gyengéd szerető legyen, mint amilyennek tegnap mutatta magát. Nem tudott visszaemlékezni a legutóbbi alkalomra, amikor a partnerének ennyire szándékában állt örömöt okozni neki.

 

Viszonozni akarta a múltkori szívességet. Jobban meg akarta ismerni a férfit, akit Perselus önmagában elrejtve, szoros irányítás alatt tartott. A gyönyör magasságaiba akarta eljuttatni ezt a férfit, és megmutatni neki, mennyire kívánatos szerető ő, hogy soha többé ne gondolja, hogy valaki csakis a pénzéért és a hatalmáért feküdne le vele.

 

Harry szétnyitotta az ujjait, és beletemette a hosszú fekete hajba, amit a szobába lépése óta figyelt. A frissen mosott tincsek úgy siklottak az ujjai között, mint a nyersselyem, buján, szinte érintésért könyörögve. A sampon gyógynövényillata körbelengte körülöttük a levegőt.

 

Ez volt az első alkalom, amikor Harrynek megadatott a lehetőség, hogy megismerhesse Perselus tényleges illatát. Múlt éjjel a férfinak bájitalszaga volt, mint mindig, amióta csak ismerte őt. Tegnap éjszaka az eukaliptusz erős aromáját érezte rajta, a Megfázás tüneteit enyhítő főzet illatát. Olykor felismerhetőek voltak a bájitalmesterbe beivódó szagok, de Perselus időnként eléggé kellemetlenül bűzlött, attól függően, milyen odor ette bele magát a hajába és a ruháiba.

 

Harry belélegezte a meleg, élő aromát - szappan, sampon, mindegyik tiszta és friss, az izgató pézsmaillat alattuk húzódó nyomával, amivel az elmúlt éjjel már találkozott, amikor az arcát Perselus ágyékába temette. Egy olyan illat volt ez, amihez hozzá tudna szokni. Mint ahogy ezt a csókot is meg tudná szokni. A pokolba, felejtsd el a megszokást! Érezte, képes lenne függni tőle, sőt talán máris a rabjává vált.

 

Abban a minutumban, hogy kidugta a nyelvét egy kis kutakodásra, Perselus máris beszippantotta azt. Miközben az ajkuk egymásét masszírozta, Harry nekinyomta a nyelvét Perselus puha, bársonyos nyelvéhez, imádva annak ízét és a másik férfi szájának sötét forróságát. Eszébe jutott, ahogy az a száj végighaladt a testén lefelé, és az elképzelésre kőkeménnyé vált.

 

Csak akkor húzódott vissza, amikor a szeme is káprázni kezdett az oxigénhiánytól

 

Ilyenkor szokott elérkezni az a kínos pillanat, amikor két ember, akik még mindig idegenek egymásnak, szeretkezni kezd. Harry felnézett Perselusra, miközben azon járt az agya, hogyan akarja mindezt végigjátszani. Múlt éjjel hagyta, hogy az első csókjuk után Perselus irányítson - éppannyira a sokktól, mint minden mástól -, de ma kicsit jobban ki akarta venni a maga részét. Nem tudta azonban, hogyan érezne Perselus ezzel kapcsolatban. Az egyetlen dolog, amit az elmúlt évek megtanítottak neki erről az emberről, hogy Piton az, aki irányítja a dolgokat.

 

Harry fontolóra vette, hogy szavakkal közelíti meg a témát, de úgy tűnt, azok nélkül jobban kommunikálnak. Mivel a társa sem egy néma szenvedő, úgy vélte, azonnal hallani fogja, ha valami olyat tesz, amit Perselus nem értékel.

 

Végigfuttatta a kezét Perselus zöld, gyapjú házi talárjának durva felületén, lesimogatva azt a karcsú mellkasig, aztán tovább a derekáig, ahol a köntös meg volt kötve. Érezve, hogy a sötét szempár minden mozdulatát követi, Harry lassan kibontotta az övet, majd lesegítette a ruhadarabot Perselusról. A férfi még csak nem is pislogott tiltakozóan, amikor a ruhadarab a lábaik előtt a földre hullott.

 

Villámgyorsan kigombolta Perselus ingét, aztán azt is lesimogatta róla, hogy csatlakozzon a földön heverő talárhoz. Elmosolyodott a hófehér trikó felbukkanásán. A férfi öltözködése pont olyan réteges volt, mint a személyisége - döbbent rá, miközben egy gondolattal eltüntette a ruhadarabot.

 

Perselus ezen meglepődött.

 

\- Hova...?

 

Harry kijózanodva jött rá, mennyire türelmetlen volt. Legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére Perselus nem rohant el a váratlan előtörő varázslata miatt. Szerencsére a férfi maga is erős varázslónak számított, a nyers erő nem látszott megijeszteni őt. Máskor egy ilyen kis botlás is elég volt ahhoz, hogy tökéletesen elrontsa a hangulatot, és Harry leendő szeretője riadtan rohanjon az ajtóhoz.

 

Harry félénken válaszolta meg a férfi kérdését.

 

\- Valószínűleg a fürdőszobám szennyes tartójába. Általában minden ilyesmi ott végzi. Majd holnap visszaadom.

 

Perselus bólintott, és furcsán gyengéd mozdulattal végighúzta az ujját Harry arcán.

 

Harry megborzongott. Arcát forrónak érezte, ahogy Perselus durva bőre végigsimított rajta, mintha a férfi érintése egyenesen felmelegítette volna a bőre alatt a vérét.

 

Ez volt az a férfi, akit ő és a barátai egész életükben ellenszenvesnek tartottak? Harry nem emlékezett rá, mikor volt része utoljára ilyen gyengéd érintésben.

 

Éhes tekintettel mérte végig az imént felfedett bőrt. Perselus annyival magasabb volt nála, hogy mellkasa alig volt Harry szemmagassága alatt. Más körülmények között lehet, hogy megfélemlítő lett volna a magasságkülönbségük, most azonban túlságosan is élvezte ezt a helyzetet ahhoz, hogy ilyen jelentéktelen dolgokon rágódjon.

 

Ahogy társa mellkasára nézett, ugyanazt a meglepődést érezte, mint múlt éjjel. Valamilyen oknál fogva arra számított, hogy Perselus szőrtelen lesz, talán, mert a sápadt bőrhöz rendszerint az társult. Ám a trikóból előbukkanó karcsú mellkast egészséges mennyiségű fekete szőr borította; középen vastagabb, ami a két mellbimbó körül művészien elvékonyodott, és középen egy vékony, fordított nyílhoz hasonlító csík tűnt el a nadrágja derékpántja alatt.

 

Ahogy tekintete követte azt a szívfájdító csíkot lefelé, Harry látta, hogy Perselus nadrágja duzzadni kezd.

 

\- Mmmm, szuper - helyeselt Harry, egyformán utalva arra, ami a nadrág alatt történik, mint pedig a fedetlen mellkasra. Előredőlt, és arcát az előtte feltárult csábító bőrhöz dörgölte. A szemüvege persze útban volt, így levette, és a legközelebbi asztalkára lebegtette. Amint biztonságban landolt, visszatért a korábbi tevékenységéhez.

 

Ó, egek, egyszerűen imádta, ahogy az arcán érezte Perselus mellkasát. A fekete szőrzet annyira puha volt az arca alatt, mint egy kiscica bundája. Miközben dörgölőzött, megérezte, hogy a jobb mellbimbó megkeményedik, így arcát arra felé fordította, majd megszívta.

 

Perselus keze erősebben szorította meg a vállát. A férfi megroggyant, mintha a térde egyszer csak elgyengült volna.

 

A mindenit, a férfi nagyon érzékeny! Harry meg tudta állapítani, mennyire keményen küzd Perselus, hogy megtartsa méltóságát, miközben a teste látszólag ellene dolgozik. Amint Harry fokozta a szívás erejét, Perselus reszketeg sóhajt eresztett meg.

 

A tegnap éjszakai légyottjukból tudta, hogy Perselus megpróbál néma maradni az aktus során. Nem tudta, miért. Ahonnan ő jött, a zaj az élvezet jele volt, de Perselus úgy viselkedett, mint aki arra számít, hogy élvezete vagy embersége bármilyen megnyilvánulásának legapróbb jelét is ellene használnák. Valószínűleg a múlthoz volt köze. Minél közelebb került a férfihoz, annál inkább megértette, hogy Perselus bénító mennyiségű fájdalmat cipel magával. Lehetett a barátja egy született túlélő, de megpróbáltatásaiból nem sértetlenül került elő.

 

Néhány hónappal ezelőtt nem érdekelte volna Perselus nyomora. Elintézte volna azzal, hogy mindez kijár ennek az undok fickónak, amiért olyan borzasztóan rémesen viselkedik mindenkivel, de most... most jobbá akarta tenni számára a dolgokat; ugyanúgy, ahogy könnyíteni akart Ron vagy Hermione terhén, ha problémájuk támadt. Elég realista volt ahhoz, hogy tudja, Perselus büszkesége sosem engedné, hogy Harry nyíltan segítsen neki, de talán kicsit javíthat a dolgokon, ha tudatja a férfival, nincs egyedül, hogy van valaki, aki törődik vele.

 

Harry szinte hallotta Perselus gúnyos válaszát, amivel erre az elképzelésre reagálna. Ám mivel a társa ugyanilyen reakciót mutatott volna fel két nappal ezelőtt arra, amit pillanatnyilag művelnek, úgy döntött, nem foglalkozik józan eszével, és tovább próbálkozik. Az utóbbi hat hét olyan helyekre vitte őket, amit sose gondoltak volna. Merlin tudja, hol érhetnek révbe, ha tovább haladnak!

 

Végül a térdükre omolva találták magukat, miközben egész testükkel szorosan egymáshoz préselődve gyakorolták azt a nyelvtangót, amiben olyan jók voltak. Az egyik másodpercben még Perselus mellbimbóját szopogatta, a következőben meg mindkettőjük térde látszólag egyidejűleg vált kocsonyássá, ahogy a szőnyegre rogytak, és ebben a bámulatos csókban forrtak össze.

 

Perselus keze Harry derekánál kaparászott, hogy megpróbálja lehámozni róla a fekete pulóverét.

 

Harry késve eszmélt rá, hogy mennyire szúrhatja a másik csupasz mellkasát a gyapjúpulóver. Anélkül, hogy megszakította volna a csókot vagy levegő után kapott volna, lebűvölte magáról a pulóvert és az alatt levő pólót. Mindkettő a bal oldalukon ért földet, közvetlenül Perselus zöld talárja mellett.

 

Kész kinyilatkozásnak számított Perselustól, hogy annyira elmerült abban, amit műveltek, hogy nem kommentálta a szó nélkül történt ruhaeltüntető varázslatot.

 

Az apró közjátékot követően Perselus megszakította a csókot, hogy újabb ismeretséget kössön Harry mellkasával.

 

Harry megborzongott, amikor azok a hosszú ujjak végigsimítottak a bordáin. Nyilvánvaló, hogy teste pont olyan izgatott volt Perselus érintésétől, mint Perselusé az övétől. Az a gyengéd érintés egyenesen átvibrált rajta.

 

Ahogy felismerte, mennyire közel vannak az egybeolvadáshoz, Harry gyorsan felmérte a környezetüket. Biztonságos távolban voltak a kandallótól, de a szőnyeg maga lesz a pokol a bőrüknek, ha nem lesznek képesek tovább függőleges helyzetben maradni.

 

Egy életre elég szőnyegtől való kidörzsölésben volt már része. Mivel nem kimondottan vágyott többre, ha el is kerülheti ezt a kényelmetlenséget, Harry némán magához hívta a zöld, bársony ülőpárnákat és az ezüsttel átszőtt díszpárnákat a közeli kanapéról.

 

Reménye, mely szerint Perselus ismét túlságosan elfoglalt lesz ahhoz, hogy észrevegye mesterkedését, hiábavalónak bizonyult. A férfi soha nem mulasztott el semmit. Perselus szája felemelkedett Harry mellkasáról. Sötét szeme követte az ülő- és díszpárnák vonulását.

 

Harry visszafojtott lélegzettel várt. Nem tudott semmit leolvasni arról a kipirult, szögletes arcról, ám elég hangtalan varázslatot végzett el ma este, hogy még a legrendíthetetlenebb varázslókat is kiakassza vele.

 

\- Lenyűgöző - mondta Perselus egy pillanattal később, amitől Harry hasában kemény csomó képződött. - Szükséged van egyáltalán szavakra vagy pálcára?

 

A mellkasát cirógató tenyér megnyugtatást sugárzott. Harry zavartan bámult abba a kifürkészhetetlen szempárba, azt kívánva, bárcsak megfejthetné, mire gondol Perselus. Fontolóra vette, hogy hazudik, aztán azt, hogy megkerüli a válaszadást, ám végül az igazsággal állt elő.

 

\- Nem. - Amikor a kéz tovább simogatta őt, és az a szempár nem telt meg félelemmel, megkérdezte.

 

\- Téged ez nem zavar?

 

\- Zavarna, ha nem zavarna? - kérdezett vissza Perselus, miközben bal szemöldökét jelentőségteljesen, szinte kihívóan felvonta.

 

Harry először nem is értette, de aztán meglátta, milyen gyorsan szedi a levegőt a másik, és azonnal megértette.

 

\- Úgy érted, hogy te...?

 

A javaslatra az ő légzése is felgyorsult.

 

\- Aki fél a mágikus erőtől, az nem tocsog a Sötét varázslatokban vagy adja el a lelkét egy sötét nagyúrnak, Potter - válaszolt Perselus aztán elfojtott, mogorva hangon folytatta. - Mi másra vagy még képes?

 

Harry megdermedt, nem egészen hitte el, amit hallott. Perselust látszólag felizgatta, amit az imént tett. Kivétel nélkül mindenki, akivel együtt volt, előbb vagy utóbb elfutott félelmében, amint felfedezte képességeinek eme hétköznapi megnyilvánulásait, erre Perselus  _többet_  akar látni belőlük?

 

Egész bensője megremegett erre a váratlan fordulatra. Hogy kiszáradt torkát megnedvesítse, nyelt egyet, majd amilyen higgadtan csak tudta, megkérdezte.

 

\- Demonstrációt szeretnél?

 

A beálló csendben Harry csak a saját szíve dübörgését hallotta.

 

\- Ha hajlandó vagy rá - érkezett Perselus hasonlóan nyugodt válasza, miközben a férfi fogva tartotta a tekintetét, mintha engedné neki, hogy kiolvassa belőle a vágyát.

 

\- Akkor rendben - egyezett bele Harry. Egy pillanatig gondolkozott, koncentrált, majd kimutatta az akaratát.

 

A hat fali gyertyatartó egyidejűleg kialudt, így már csak a kandalló lángja adta a fényt a félhomályos szobában. A következő pillanatban lebegő gyertyák tucatjai tűntek fel, lágy, pislákoló izzással megtöltve a nappalit.

 

Eközben egyetlen szót sem szólt, és a kezét sem vette le Perselusról.

 

Perselus szemügyre vette a gyertyákat.

 

Harry érzékelte, hogy a másik férfi le volt nyűgözve, ám Perselus csak dölyfösen szusszant egyet.

 

\- Mutatós. Semmi személyesebb vagy nagyobb képzelőerővel bíró nincs a tarsolyodban?

 

Mi a...? Merlin botjára, ez a fickó valóban nem fél!

 

\- Pontosan mit kérsz? - érdeklődött Harry suttogó hangon, miközben reszketni kezdett. Ám nem félelmében. Annyira hozzá volt szokva, hogy elrejtse ezeket a képességet, hogy az, hogy arra kérték, mutassa meg őket, szinte... erotikus érzés volt. Nos, természetesen maga a szituáció volt erotikus, de a tény, hogy valaki azt kéri, fedje fel a képességeit ahelyett, hogy elrejtené, annyira felszabadító volt, amiről sosem álmodott. Olyan, volt, mint amikor hatodévükben Justin azt mondta: „Megmutatom az enyémet, ha te is előveszed a tiédet", és az egész világa fejre állt.

 

\- Használd a fantáziádat, Potter! Mutass nekem valami jót. Engedd éreznem az erődet. - Perselus szinte utasította őt.

 

Még az a kis agy, ami Harryben maradt, látszólag az is elolvadt. Perselus „személyesebb és nagyobb képzelőerővel bíró" bemutatót akar az ő bizarr erejéből, méghozzá szexuális értelemben?  _Érezni_  akarja az erejét?

 

Harry álmodozott arról, hogy egyszer talál valakit, aki nem ijed meg a különleges képességeitől. Néha, vad képzelgésekben fantáziált egy partnerről, aki megengedi neki ezt a fajta szabadságot, csakhogy az... ábránd volt. Azt nem kapod meg a való világban, és ha mégis... ez még csak a második együttlétük. Aligha lehet tipikus randinak nevezni egyik élményüket is. Alig ismerte Perselus társasági életét, nemhogy, mint szeretőét. Fogalma sem volt, mit akarhat, vagy mi futamítaná meg őt.

 

Felnézett a csillogó, fekete szempárba, de csak színtiszta mardekáros kihívást látott benne. Perselus mellett nincs félnivalója. A fölényes, arrogáns kihívás dacára megnyugodott, és elhátrált saját félelmétől.

 

Ha nem az ízlésének megfelelően alakulnak a dolgok, Perselus úgyis megmondja. És ha nem, akkor sem olyannak képzelte őt, aki az igazgatónőhöz szalad panaszra, hogy egy szexuális kaland során nagyobb falatba harapott, mint amit meg tudott rágni. Akármi is történik, bízhat benne, hogy az kettőjük között marad.

 

Hogy eleget tegyen a feladatnak, Harry számba vette a lehetőségeit. Jelen pillanatban az irányultságán túl csak két dolgot tudott Perselus szexuális kívánalmairól - hogy szereti, ha megérintik, és hogy az extrém varázserő úgy tűnik, felizgatja őt. Szerencsére mindkét ténnyel meg tud birkózni.

 

\- Rendben - szólt végül Harry, amikor megvolt a terve. - Felkészültél?

 

Harry szinte megkönnyebbült az ideges fénytől, ami átvillant Perselus gyertyafényben izzó tekintetén, amikor a másik bólintott, és egy halk „Igen"-nel felelt.

 

Valamilyen oknál fogva jobban érezte magát, hogy Perselus nem olyan magabiztos, mint amilyennek mutatja magát, talán azért, mert ettől mindketten azonos szintre kerültek.

 

Ám minden, amit Perselus az imént mondott, arról árulkodott, hogy nem akarja, hogy azonos szinten legyenek. Perselus _érezni_  akarta az erejét. A vér dobolt a fülében erre a gondolatra, és légzése apró, ziháló kortyokra redukálódott.

 

Eleresztette a férfi karját, talpra állt, hogy némi távolságot képezzen maguk között. Egy rövid szünetet követően fellebegtette Perselust a szőnyegről. Addig mozgatta őt, míg végül háton fekve lebegett a levegőben, Harry derékmagasságában. Perselus vállig érő haja sötét, selymes zuhatagként hullott a feje alá.

 

A mozgás lehet, hogy valamiképpen erős kezdet volt, de ő mindig a korlátait feszegette, máskülönben soha nem lett volna együtt ezzel a férfival. Ez volt az egyetlen módja, hogy meg tudja ítélni, mennyire komolyan gondolja Perselus, és hogy milyen messzire hajlandó elmenni.

 

Amikor kiolvasta a meglepődést Perselus szeméből, Harry gyorsan ellenőrizte őt.

 

\- Rendben vagy ezzel?

 

Harry nézte, ahogy Perselus felméri a testhelyzetét, látta, ahogy rájön, hogy megrekedt a levegőben, és hogy képtelen moccanni, hacsak Harry másként nem kívánja.

 

Harry feszülten várakozott Perselus elkerülhetetlen követelésére, hogy azonnal szabadítsa ki őt, amit bármely más érzékeny személy akart volna ezen a ponton.

 

A küzdés ott volt. Harry látta a feszült önuralomból, ami feltűnt Perselus arcán, amikor rájött, hogy nem tud szabadon mozogni. Mindketten egyazon pillanatban észlelték, hogy a férfi pálcája kétségkívül a földön hagyott talárja zsebében maradt. Perselus teljesen Harry kezébe került, bármit megtehetett vele, amit akart.

 

A férfi hangosan nyelt egyet, aztán olyan kikényszerített hidegvérrel szólalt meg, ami Harryt a végtelenségig lenyűgözte.

 

\- Én mondtam, hogy demonstráld az erődet. Folytasd!

 

Ó, az istenekre, Perselus nem blöffölt. Hogy akarhatja a folytatást?

 

Harry tudta, hogy fordított helyzetben ő bizony pánikba esett volna. Eltűnődött, hogy Perselus vajon ennyire megbízik-e benne, de aztán lényének az a része, amely legyőzte Voldemortot, felismerte, hogy a bizalomnak valószínűleg semmi köze ehhez. Ez a szexről szólt, a szükségről és a sötét vágyakról. És ilyen dolgokról nem szokás udvarias társalgás vagy hétköznapi csevej során szót ejteni.

 

Harry azonnal megértette, miért töltött Perselus két évtizedet a pincében bujkálva.

 

A varázsvilág különös hely volt. Bár szóban elismerték az ősi aranyvérű hierarchia maradványait, az igazság az volt, hogy az ember helyét a varázsvilágban mindig az általa gyakorolt hatalom mértéke határozta meg. Harry tudta, hogyan gondolkoznak a varázsvilág tagjai. Az volt az alapelvük, hogy egy varázsló sosem engedi magát irányítani, vagy azt, hogy valaki uralkodjon rajta, amennyiben tehet ellene. Az egy dolog, ha becsületes módon legyőzik, de egészen más, ha önként veti alá magát egy nagyobb erőnek.

 

Harry úgy gondolta, hogy ez a filozófia a hálószobába is beszűrődhetett, ezért viseltetik a varázsvilág olyan erős ellenérzéssel a homoszexualitás iránt. Az, hogy valaki alávetett lesz, több mint szégyenfolt. Azt, hogy egy férfi felkínálja magát egy másik valaki gyönyörére, gusztustalannak tekintették, mintha attól az a varázsló kevesebbet érne. És tessék, Perselus mind szexuálisan, mind mágikusan is felkínálja magát. Ez több rámenősséget igényelt, mint azt Harry az emlékei szerint valaha megtapasztalta volna. Nem akart arra gondolni, mekkora erő szükségeltetett ahhoz, hogy Perselus félredobja szokásos óvatosságát és megkockáztassa mindezt.

 

Az idegesség, amit Harry látott beszűrődni Perselus pillantásába, ahogy a pillanat messzire nyúlt, elmondta neki, hogy Perselus a zsigereiben érezte, mennyire sebezhetővé tette magát. Perselus arckifejezése azt mutatta, hogy továbbra is arra számít, minden szétesik, és továbbra is gúny és katasztrofális vég várja.

 

Harry elszorult torokkal húzta végig a tenyerét Perselus közelebbi, hegyes mellbimbóján.

 

\- Mit... Mit szeretnél? - kérdezte súgva.

 

Az obszidián szempárban vetélkedett egymással a szexuális hév és az önvédelmi ösztön. Végül a férfi recsegve megszólalt.

 

\- Bármit... bármit, amit adni akarsz nekem.

 

Nagy ég! Perselus mindenre feljogosítóan felkínálta magát neki. A szavak úgy hatottak Harryre, mintha megmarkolták volna a farkát. Légzése elakadt, miközben megborzongott a rátörő nyers vágytól. Bármit, amit akarsz... volt egyetlen szeretője is, aki ezeket a szavakat mondta volna neki egyszer is, arról nem beszélve, hogy teljesen a könyörületére bízta volna magát?

 

Harry végignézett Perseluson, és megpróbált előrukkolni valami kreatívval. Nem kételkedett abban, hogy Perselusnak része volt a tipikus zsarnokoskodásban. Nem akart egy újabb kihasználó lenni. Adni akart valamit ennek a férfinak, ami érdemes erre a bátorságra, valamit, ami pont olyan rendkívüli, mint az a szabadság, amit Perselus kínált neki.

 

Harry meglepődve vette észre, hogy a dudor, Perselus fekete nadrágjának elején, megrándul és növekvésnek indul, ahogy a tekintete végigsöpör rajta. A reakció meggyőzte őt arról, hogy Perselus valóban érezni akarja az erejét. Ettől meg akarta mutatni Perselusnak lényének azt a részét, amit soha senkinek nem mert megmutatni.

 

Szívverése az egekig erősödött, miközben Harry a foglyul ejtett, félmeztelen férfit vizsgálta maga előtt. A félmeztelenség egyiküknek sem fog jót tenni. Egy újabb sietős gondolat mind a nadrágjukat, mind az alsójukat elzavarta valami láthatatlan csatornán keresztül.

 

Mindkét férfi szaggatottan vette a levegőt, amikor merevedésük kiszabadult a szorításból.

 

Harry villámsújtottan állt a feltáruló látvány előtt, csak csodálni tudta a lüktető, borvörös hímvesszőt. Ki sejtette volna, Perselus Piton ilyen pompásat rejteget az alatt a rengeteg fekete ruha alatt? A férfi pénisze szégyentelen vágyakozással emelkedett ki a sötét fürtök fészkéből, hogy csábítóan merev árbocként megpihenjen a lapos hasfalon.

 

Sajátságos helyzetük számtalan lehetőséget kínált. Harry mindet fontolóra vette. Visszaidézve Perselus kérését, mely szerint „használd a fantáziádat!", és a másik férfi kiéhezett reakcióját minden cirógatásra, amit múlt éjjel felkínált neki, egy ötlet jutott az eszébe.

 

Előrelépett, és megállt a férfi keskeny csípője mellett, aztán nézte, ahogy Piton lelkileg felkészíti magát az elkövetkezőkre. Abban a pillanatban tudta, Perselusnak pontosan milyen tapasztalatokat kellett átélni, amikor a múltban lecsupaszította magát egy másik férfi erejéhez. De érezni valaki mágiáját nem kell, hogy automatikusan fájdalommal és alávetettséggel párosuljon. Amit a fejében forgatott, az nagyon távol állt azoktól a BDSM játékoktól, amire szerinte ez a Mardekárosok Legmardekárjabbja számított.

 

Perselus érezni akarta az erejét, hát fogja is, a szó legszorosabb értelmében.

 

Harry fókuszálta az energiáját, és egy láthatatlan, de különösen hatásos szondává manifesztálta. Olyan volt, mintha egy láthatatlan végtaggá változtatta volna, amit tisztán az ő mágikus ereje hozott létre. Arca némileg grimaszba torzult az erőfeszítéstől, ahogy teremtményét Perselus füléhez irányította. Az energiaszondát a nyelveként használva megcsiklandozta azt a pontot, ahol Perselus tegnap este a legérzékenyebbnek tűnt.

 

És itt volt a kutya elásva. Miközben az ereje végigsimított azon a puha bőrön, Harry meggyőződött róla, hogy megfelelően hatolt be a pórusokba, és egy mágikus energianyalábbal stimulálni kezdte a közvetlen bőr alatti idegvégeket, miközben szabályozta a lökéshullámokat, hogy az ne fájjon vagy semmisítse meg az érzékeny idegsejteket.

 

Perselusnak sikerült csendben maradnia, amikor ugyanezt tette tegnap a nyelvével, de ma este felkiáltott döbbenetében, amikor egyszerre érkezett a testi és a mágikus izgatás.

 

Harry nem volt biztos abban, hogy összpontosítani tud, miközben a kezével is érinti Perselust, így ökölbe szorította a kezét és koncentrálni kezdett a teremtményére. Nehéz feladat volt egyben tartani az erőt. Biztosítania kellett, hogy elég erős legyen ahhoz, hogy izgasson, de kellően biztonságos is, hogy ne okozzon kárt Perselus szervezetében.

 

Amint kitanulta, hogyan bánjon a hatalmával, Harry hagyta, hogy a szondája játszadozni kezdjen a férfi hosszú, elegáns nyakán, miközben imádta az akaratlan zihálásokat, amiket Perselus látszólag képtelen volt visszafogni.

 

Csak hogy lássa, milyen reakciót kap, Harry egy bizsergő folyammá változtatta az erő szintjét, és lassan lecsúsztatta a szondát a férfi nyaka tövéhez, majd onnan végighúzta lefelé a gerince mentén, egészen a sötét nyílás tetejéig Perselus formás farpofái közé.

 

A bájitaltanár farka megrándult válaszként, és még nagyobb lett. Szemhéja lecsukódott, miközben az arca eltorzult a nyers vágytól, eltátotta a száját, és egy újabb éles kiáltást hallatott.

 

\- Ez jó vagy rossz? - ellenőrizte Harry, mivel nyugtalanította az eltorzult arcvonás és a férfi arcán megjelenő izzadtságcseppek. Úgy vélte, hogy amit csinál az jó, de mivel korábban még sosem tett ilyesmit, és aggódott, hogy esetleg fájdalmat okozhat Perselusnak, ez csökkentette az élvezetét.

 

Először úgy tűnt, mintha Perselus nem is értené, de aztán nyelt egyet.

 

\- Még? - súgta rekedtes hangon.

 

Harry elvigyorodott. Persze, hogy tud még adni. Ó, a csillagokra, naná, hogy tud!

 

Összpontosított, és hagyta, hogy a bizsergő szonda elinduljon felfelé Perselus gerincén, miközben egy újabb szondát alkotott. Ez azonnal Perselus bal mellbimbójához tapadt, és mágikus szinten utánozta a szopást, apró, erőkisülésekkel megspékelve a szívások erejét, amik Perselus lapos mellkasának idegsejtjeiben robbantak szét, majd folytatták útjukat a férfi ágyéka felé. Ez az újítás átütő sikert ért el Perselus vokális kísérőhangjainál.

 

Miközben Harry nézte, ahogy az a karcsú, izmos alak az általa alkotott mágikus hálóban vergődik, saját vesszeje is megkeményedett az éhségtől. Perselus annyira jól mutatott, ahogy így, hosszú testét felkínálva, kifeszítve feküdt a levegőben, miközben arcvonásait ellágyította a nyílt álmélkodás és a vágy. Imádta, hogy képes letörölni róla a cinizmust, hogy képes áttörni a némaság rácsain.

 

Harry hagyta, hogy szondái hosszú időn keresztül kényeztessék a férfi testét, érzéki robbanásokat helyezzenek el rajta, miközben elkerülte azt a pulzáló gyönyörközpontot, amivel más tervei voltak.

 

Mielőtt saját kiéhezettsége túl erőssé vált volna ahhoz, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyja, Harry kinyúlt, hogy megérintse Perselus nedvességtől gyöngyöző, merev vesszőjét, amit annyira vágyott megízlelni.

 

Perselus nyöszörgése megkönnyebbültségtől csengett, amikor a merevedése végre megkapta azt a figyelmet, amiért eddig némán, szavak nélkül esdekelt.

 

Harry néhány percen keresztül pumpálta a húsos vesszőt, és görgette a buja golyókat alatta, miközben két erőszondája máshol tovább ingerelt.

 

Amikor Harry nem tudta tovább türtőztetni magát, lehajtotta a fejét és éhesen beszívta azt a csillogó péniszt. Pontosan annyira beleillett a szájába, mint ahogy emlékezett, és még jobb íze volt - annyira sós és annyira maga Perselus. Ahogy mohón szopni kezdte a pézsmaillatú, nedves húst, Perselus olyan szűkölő, nyöszörgő hangot hallatott, ami egyenesen Harry lelkébe hatolt...

 

 

Ó, egek, annyira akarta, hogy a férfi jól érezze magát! Harry nem tudott visszaemlékezni, mikor akarta ennyire biztosítana valaki más élvezetét. Döbbenten eszmélt rá, hogy a saját dákójához eddig még hozzá sem ért.

 

Szükségét érezte, hogy még többet tegyen ezért a férfiért, aki látszólag oly kevés élvezetben részesült, ezért Harry mágikusan tovább erőltetve magát egy harmadik szondát is létrehozott. Miközben szorgalmasan karbantartotta Perselus farkát, úgy állította be a két mágikus kreációt, hogy azok egyidejűleg a férfi mellbimbóit szopogassák.

 

Harry el tudta képzelni, mit érezhetett Perselus, hogy egyidejűleg szopogatták a péniszét és mindkét mellbimbóját. Olyan érzés lehetett, mintha egyszerre három szerető dolgozna a gyönyörén. Perselus teljesen megsemmisültnek látszott. Arca elveszítette általában savanyú ábrázatának minden nyomát.

 

 

Perselus kábult, perzselő tekintete elnézett róla; a férfi az eksztázis hullámain lovagolt, és mély nyögésekkel, vágytól éhes kiáltásokkal adta hírül élvezetét.

 

Harry keze végigsimított Perselus belső combjának puha, szőrös felületén. Öntudatlan mozdulat volt. Még azt sem vette észre, hogy ezt csinálta, kivéve, hogy a férfi még jobban széttárta behajlított, béklyóba kötött lábait, és észveszejtően felnyögött.

 

\- Iggeenn... Kéééérleek...

 

Megdöbbenve azon, amit Perselus tehetetlenül is felkínált neki, Harry szívverése megháromszorozódott, a fülében dobolt, miközben a farka a saját, egyetértő „ _Iggeenn... Kéééérleek..."_  pulzálásával adta tudtul a jelenlétét.

 

Tudatos énje életre kelt, és emlékeztette magát, hogy Perselus pillanatnyilag nem felelős a tetteiért. Azzal a mágikus erővel, amit közvetlenül a férfi idegrendszerét manipulálta vele, ugyanúgy hatott rá, mintha bedrogozta volna. Nem létezik „nem", amikor egy ember teste ennyire ellene dolgozik.

 

\- Kérlek... - ismételte Perselus érdes hangon. - Annyira... annyira... átkozottul régen volt...

 

Harry felemelte a fejét, és Piton arcára nézett. Bűntudata támadt, amikor meglátta, mennyire nyúzottnak látszanak az erős vonások.

 

Harry tudta, hogy per pillanat Perselus valószínűleg komolyan gondolta az ajánlatot, de azt is sejtette, hogy ez nem olyasmi, amit a bizalmatlan barátja könnyedén felkínált volna a kapcsolatuk elején, ha épp józan eszénél van.

 

Harry néhány hosszú másodpercig birkózott a tudatos énjével, miközben az a fényes szempár némán könyörgött azért, amit mindkettőjük teste akart. Amikor végül eszébe jutott a kompromisszum, az csaknem maga volt az isteni megvilágosodás. Harry úgy döntött, megadja Perselusnak azt, amit akar, csak nem pontosan olyan formában, amire a másik számít.

 

Lehajtotta a fejét, hogy visszatérjen korábbi tevékenységéhez, a szopáshoz, és újra aktiválta a mellbimbót szopogató szondákat. Azt a szondát pedig, ami eddig szabadon kószált Perselus hátán, ismét lecsúsztatta a férfi gerincén. Ez Perselus egész testét felvillanyozta. A férfi a magasba lökte magát, mintha valami elektromos áramütés érte volna, és kiáltása ugyanezt a benyomást erősítette.

 

Amikor azonban az a spinális fosztogató elérte Perselus fenekét, ahelyett hogy elindult volna felfelé, hogy felfedezze a férfi hátát, ahogy korábban tette, a szonda lejjebb siklott, bele a sötét résbe, a két enyhén kerek félgömb közé.

 

Harry boldogan mélytorkozta a méretes szerszámot, miközben a két kezét Perselus feneke alá csúsztatta, és megfogta az apró, de formás gömböket, majd megszorította azokat.

 

Perselus elkínzott kiáltással jelentette ki helyeslését.

 

Harry erősebben megfogta a férfi hátsóját, és óvatosan széthúzta a farpofákat.

 

Perselus csípője erősen megrándult, mintha megpróbálná magát beigazítani, hogy Harry vesszeje beléje hatolhasson, de a fiú tovább szopta a farkát, és figyelmen kívül hagyta az ajánlatot.

 

Megpróbálva az új feladatára koncentrálni, miközben a másik kettőt is fenntartja, Harry úgy irányította a hátsó szondát, hogy az óvatosan behatoljon az árnyékban rejtőző apró, ráncos nyílásba, miközben csak azt kívánta, bárcsak az ujjaival fedezné fel azt az eldugott helyet. Nem volt feszülés, az ereje könnyedén áttört a záróizmokon.  Harry gondoskodott róla, hogy a szonda csak úgy egyszerűen felcsússzon a létező térben.

 

Perselus felhördült, amikor az energia beléje nyomult.

 

Egy gyors kutatás becélozta a feladatát, azt a kerek mirigydudort, amivel, remélte, egy nap ő is barátságot köt. Harry kieresztett egy energiakisülést, ami úgy megrázta Perselust, mintha az élete lett volna a tét.

 

Nem lehetett leírni vagy megfejteni azt az érzelmet a kiáltásban, amit ezzel kiérdemelt. Perselus egész teste úgy nézett ki, mintha szupernovává változott volna. Harry egymás utáni élvezetes lökéshullámokkal tette tiszteletét a másik férfi prosztatájánál, miközben tovább szopta és fenntartotta a mellbimbókat izgató szondákat, amiket Perselus annyira kedvelni látszott. Immáron nem három, de négy szerető kényeztette Perselust - gondolta Harry egy szempillantással azelőtt, hogy Perselus vadul fellökte magát, és vastag, forró spermaáradatot zúdított le a torkán.

 

Harry egészen addig fenntartotta az összes stimulálást, míg meg nem érezte, hogy Perselus lelankad a szájában. Csak ekkor állította le a három szondát és emelte fel a fejét.

 

Soha életében nem látta még ilyen fiatalnak Perselus Piton arcát. Nem volt árnyék a szemében, csupán az élvezet emléke. Arcára a szenvedély egészséges, pirospozsgás színe ült ki. Szája ellágyult, nyoma sem látszott rajta annak a kegyetlenségnek, amely oly gyakran megkeményítette.

 

Mikor a pillantásuk összetalálkozott, Perselus ismét szélesre tárta a lábait, és rekedtes hangon megszólalt.

 

\- Végezd be.

 

Harry nyelt egyet, egész teste belerándult a felkínálkozásba. Akarta - ó, egek, mennyire akarta! -, de semmi nem változott. Perselus továbbra is a mágikus erő befolyása alatt áll, ami pont olyan ijesztő, mint az _Imperius-átok._

 

Harry több mint kicsit sokkos állapotba került attól, hogy ennyire elveszítette az irányítást és megengedte magának, hogy Perselust belemanipulálja ebbe. A bűntudat elemi erővel csapott le rá. Óvatos és gyengéd volt, de akkor is úgy használta a férfit, mintha egy játékszer lenne.

 

Tehát ahelyett, hogy belépett volna a két hosszú láb közé, hogy magáévá tegye a tehetetlen, lebegő férfit, Harry a kanapé párnáinak halma fölé irányította Perselust, a kandalló elé, majd óvatosan leeresztette őt, aztán elengedte Perselus végtagjait, visszaadva az önállóságukat.

 

Amint Perselus épségben megérkezett, Harry melléje feküdt, de nem ért hozzá. Egy estére már épp eleget kényszerített rá a férfira.

 

Harry nem tudta, mit mondjon, amikor a tekintetük összetalálkozott. Egy része úgy érezte, hogy bocsánatkéréssel tartozik azért, amit tett. Sosem tett egy másik emberi lényt virtuális marionettbábuvá úgy, ahogy azt Perselusszal cselekedte. Attól még, hogy a férfi kért szemléltetést a képességeiről, mégis túlzás volt, amit megengedett magának. De ahogy belenézett abba a parázsló szempárba, rájött, hogy Perselus teljes mértékben élvezte. Egy bocsánatkérés csak elronthatná azt, amin osztoztak. Kétségtelen, hogy amint az orgazmus utózöngéje lecseng, Perselus tudatja vele, ha túl messzire ment volna. Így gyötrődve várta, hogy Perselus ítélkezzen fölötte, mint ahogy minden varázsló tette, akivel valaha is bizalmas viszonya volt.

 

A férfi úgy tűnt, hosszú időn át tanulmányozta őt. Végül kinyúlt, hogy karját egy furcsán intim módon átvesse Harry hasán. Miközben hosszú ujjbegyeivel a bordáin játszott figyelemelterelésképpen, megszólalt.

 

\- Akármit akarsz tőlem, a tiéd, ha hatalmamban áll megadni neked.

 

Két nap alatt másodjára tűnt úgy, hogy a világ eltűnik a lába alól. Harryt annyira sokkolta az elhangzott mondat, hogy csak bámulni tudott a férfi ellágyult arcára. Perselus szavai olyanok voltak, mint egy cirógatás, a már amúgy is túlizgatott farkának.

 

Végül megtalálta a hangját, és nem túl elegánsan kidadogta:

 

\- Te nem... vagy mérges rám?

 

\- Mérges? Amiért egy óra leforgása alatt több gyönyörben részesítettél, mint amit egész életem során megtapasztaltam?

 

Harry tudta, hogy ha Perselus nem most élte volna át minden utóizzások legkiválóbbját, sosem vallott volna be egy ilyen dolgot.

 

Harry megborzongott, amikor azok az ujjak lesiklottak duzzadt merevedéséhez, ami már messze túlhaladt a kényelmetlenségen, és jó úton járt az agónia felé.

 

\- Nem akartál... - kezdte Perselus, aztán úgy tűnt, megállítja magát, hogy újrafogalmazza a mondandóját. - A szemed mesélt a vágyadról, mégsem tettél...?

 

Mielőtt a férfi ismét feltehette volna a kívánatosságának kérdését, Harry gyors magyarázkodásba kezdett.

 

\- Túl korai. Ahhoz még nem ismerjük egymást elég jól. Emellett, amint elkezdtelek táplálni az erőmmel, aligha voltál olyan helyzetben, hogy megalapozott döntést hozz. Ezzel az erővel akár  _Imperius-átok_  alá helyezhettelek volna, nagyjából pont annyi esélyed volt nemet mondani.

 

Perselus egy másodpercig csak nézett rá, aztán kitört belőle a nevetés.

 

\- Ó, egek, ezzel a tisztességgel, hogy képesek a griffendélesek nemzeni?

 

Harry maga is felkacagott.

 

\- Átkozott legyek, ha tudom.

 

Perselus arckifejezése szinte kedvesnek látszott, ahogy őt figyelte.

 

\- Szándékodban áll kezdeni valamit azzal ott, vagy csak fekszel itt és szenvedsz? - kérdezte a férfi végül, miközben mutatóujja ördögien megpöckölte Harry megduzzadt péniszét, amitől a fiú zihálni kezdett és megvonaglott.

 

\- Mit forgatsz a fejedben? - kérdezte Harry olyan nyugodtsággal, amennyit képes volt összekaparni, miközben a szerszáma máris készen állt átfúrni magát a pince kőpadlóján, ha hamarosan nem jut némi megkönnyebbüléshez.

 

\- Én már megtettem a magam javaslatát. A griffendéles érzékenységedre bízom, hogy eldöntsd, miféle típusú érintkezés elfogadható tizenöt éves ismeretség után - válaszolt Perselus annak a férfinak az önelégült elégedettségével, aki már elment. - Hajlandó vagyok segédkezni bármilyen módon, amit... helyesnek tartasz a mi... ismeretlenségi szintünkön.

 

\- Eléred, hogy nevetségesnek hangozzam - motyogta Harry, és teste még egy  _kézimunka_  után is könyörögni látszott.

 

\- Csak azért, mert nevetséges vagy - vágta rá Perselus. Szeme ellágyulni látszott, és megkönyörült rajta. - Ugyanakkor valahogy még ez a tulajdonságot is megdöbbentően rokonszenvessé teszed.

 

Agya annyira lángolt a vágytól, hogy nem lehetett ugyan biztos benne, de úgy hangzott, mintha Perselus Piton épp megdicsérte volna.

 

\- Ó, Malazár szerelmére! - szólalt meg végül Perselus, majd fölé hajolt, hogy megcsókolja őt.

 

Harry úgy kapaszkodott a férfi ajkába, mint ha az lenne a mentőkötél. Teljes szívével visszacsókolt, készen rá, hogy pusztán attól a kontaktustól elélvezzen.

 

Érezte, hogy Perselus keze a dereka köré siklik. A férfi a hátára fordult, rántott egyet Harryn és óvatosan maga fölé helyezte őt, miközben széttárta a combjait, hogy a fiatalember csípője meghitten közéjük csússzon.

 

Perselus közel sem volt olyan csontos párnának, mint ahogy a karcsú felépítésétől Harry várta volna. Épp ellenkezőleg, az a hosszú, forró test a tökéletes nirvánával ért fel, ahogy a magasabb férfihoz illesztette magát. Perselus keze végigsimított a hátán, majd megállapodott a fenekén.

 

Harry felnyögött, ahogy Perselus óvatos szorítása érzéki tűzijátékok valóságos szivárványát indította el megfeszült szervezetében. Csípőjét tehetetlenül lökte neki Perselus combjának. Miközben nyelvük intim táncba kezdett, Perselus kezei élvezetes ritmusba lendítették domború csípőjét, amely pontosan megegyezett a nyelvük mozgásával.

 

Harry érezte, hogy szinte beleolvad az alatta fekvő férfiba, érzelmi és fizikai síkon egyaránt. A rajta átcsapó erős kéj elérte a maximumát, és a valóság az eksztázis mámorító kitörésével szétesett körülötte, miközben egymásnak feszülő hasukat beterítette ragacsos ajándékával.

 

Levegő után kapkodva kapaszkodott Perselusba, teljesen csupasznak és megsemmisültnek érezve magát. Ezt az érzést nem akarta elveszíteni. Nem akart ismét különc lenni. Nem akarta látni, hogy a szexuális kielégültség ködfátyola Perselus szemében félelemmé változik, ahogy azt a férfi előtti összes szeretőjénél tapasztalta.

 

A szeretői az ilyen pillanatokban, közvetlenül az utóremegést követően, szoktak általában elgondolkodni a rendhagyó mágián, amit Harry akaratlanul használt, amikor felizgult állapotba került. Ekkor szoktak távozni, vagy megkérni őt, hogy menjen el. Miközben ott feküdt zihálva Perselus ölelésében, önkéntelenül is attól félt, mi fog történni most, hogy a szenvedély elmúlt.

 

Ám az óra a szoba másik végében továbbra is ketyegve jelezte a percek múlását, és semmi kellemetlen nem történt. Ahelyett, hogy Perselus arra kényszerítette volna, hogy keljen fel és ki van rúgva, továbbra is gyengéden csókolta őt. A férfi elvette az egyik kezét a fenekéről, hogy a hátát simogassa vele, míg a másikkal kinyúlt, hogy valami takarófélét húzzon le a mellettük levő kanapéról és aztán magukra terítse.

 

Amikor Perselus visszafészkelte magát melléje, Harry szíve csaknem kirobbant a mellkasából.

 

Az őt átjáró érzés biztosan nem lehetett ugyanaz a fajta varázserő, amit korábban ő használt Perseluson, de pontosan ugyanolyan erővel bírt. A melegség szétáradt benne, és annak semmi köze nem volt a szex utáni kellemes érzésnek. Perselus annyira hihetetlenül alkalmazkodó volt. Ahelyett, hogy elfordult volna tőle félelmében, azt ajánlotta neki, hogy bármit megkaphat, amit csak akar. Olyan régen történt, hogy bárki, aki igazán ismerte őt, megérintette volna. Az idegenek, szokatlan képességei első jelére eliszkoltak, de Perselus... az ereje felizgatta a férfit. Milyen ritkaságszámba ment ez?

 

Harry tudta a választ a kérdésre. Huszonhat éves volt, és sosem találkozott senkivel, aki hajlandó lett volna részt venni abban, amit Perselus ma este felkínált neki. Soha senki nem adta meg neki ezt a fajta elfogadást korábban. Rengeteget jelentett, hogy nem különcnek látták őt, nem féltek tőle. Nem volt már gyerek, hogy azt higgye, mindez örökké fog tartani, de az, amit a férfi ma este adott neki, elég volt. Mondani akart valamit, amivel kifejezheti háláját ezért a csodálatos ajándékért, de mit mondhatna?

 

Miközben a megfelelő szavak után kutatott, Harry csak feküdt, és sütkérezett Perselus nagyszerű melegében. Annyira kényelmes volt itt, olyan... tökéletes. Beleborzongott a csábító melegségbe. Az elhasznált mágia teljesen kiszívta az erejét. Olyan érzés volt, mintha csak párbajozott volna. Mielőtt akár annyit motyoghatott volna, hogy „köszönöm", a kimerültség erőt vett rajta, és elaludt.

 

 


	13. 13. fejezet

**_Míg bizonyítást nem nyer_ **

 

**Írta:** Tira Nog

**Eredeti cím:** Until Proven

**Eredeti történet fellelhetősége:** [ **http://tiranog.southroad.com/Tiranog_Site_Map_Web.htm** ](http://tiranog.southroad.com/Tiranog_Site_Map_Web.htm)

**Korhatár:** NC17

**Figyelmeztetés:** Slash, grafikus szexleírások, nemi erőszak, csonkítás,

**Páros:** HP/PP; RW/HG

**Összegzés:** Amikor Perselus Pitont megvádolják egy roxforti diák molesztálásával, Harry Potter az, aki a megmentésére érkezik.

**Fordította:** Herika

**Bétázta:** Avina, akinek most is nagyon hálás vagyok a segítségéért, az éles szeméért és a remek javaslataiért. Köszönöm szépen.

* * *

 

 

**13\. fejezet**

 

 

Perselus arra ébredt, hogy egy jéghideg fuvallat suhant át a csupasz hátán.

 

Megfeszült, mert nem tudta, hol van, vagy hogy miért nem a saját ágyában alszik. Felemelte a fejét a meleg párnáról, és körülnézett, hogy felmérje sötét környezetét. Meghökkent, hogy az, amit a párnájának gondolt, egyenletesen, és a lélegzés eltéveszthetetlen ütemében emelkedik és süllyed. Ki…?

 

Perselus elhúzódott a másik személy testétől és körbetapogatózott; maga körül puha párnákat, meg valami szőnyegnek tűnő dolgot érzett, de a pálcáját sehol nem találta elérhető távolságon belül.

 

Felült, és eszeveszett tempóban bámult körbe. Az egyetlen fényforrást a kandallóban parázsló fadarabok aranyló izzása biztosította, ami alig kétlábnyira volt a bal vállától. Nyilvánvaló, hogy ezek szerint a földön fekszik.

 

Emlékek árasztották el, mire Perselus majdhogynem talpra pattant.

 

Harry Potter. A férfi, aki halkan horkolt mellette, az Harry Potter, és ők megint…

 

Perselus nagyot nyelt, ahogy eszébe jutott, pontosan mit is műveltek ők az éjjel. Azt kívánta, bárcsak sokkolni tudná a saját viselkedése, de a hatalom vonzereje fiatal korában sokkalta rosszabb körülmények közé is sodorta már őt. Megpróbálta azzal vigasztalni magát, hogy rabul esni Harry Potternek, nem bélyegezné meg a húsát vagy feketítené be a lelkét, de a gondolat nem segített. Ezzel éppúgy eldobná az önbecsülését cserébe a szexért, mint ahogy fiatal korában tette. Lehetetlenség elkerülni Potter undorát, amint a férfi felébred. Néhány percen belül meg kell birkóznia valamivel, amire egyetlen korábbi tapasztalata sem készítette fel őt – egy kínos másnap reggelre. Hacsak nem tér ki teljesen a jelenet elől és szökik meg most, szembe kell néznie Potterral, és akkor lehetetlen tagadni, amit múlt éjjel tett.

 

A menekülés ötlete csábító volt, de hová fusson? Még ha ki is hagyja az összes étkezést, a ma délutáni tanári értekezleten akkor is összefut Potterral. Perselus valóban nem akart tanúkat ahhoz, amit a másik varázsló fog mondani neki.

 

Tízszeresen is elátkozta magát, amiért ilyen bolond volt. Mit gondolt? Hogyan… alacsonyíthatta le magát ennyire Harry Potter előtt? Ekkora ringyó lenne, hogy csak úgy szétrakja a lábát bármelyik erős varázslónak?

 

Nyilvánvalóan.

 

Reszketve – jobban, mint ahogy a hidegtől kellene – beletúrt a hajába, és megpróbált gondolkodni. A foga vacogni kezdett és az egész teste libabőrös lett, szóval az első napirendi pontja az volt, hogy meleget csináljon. Amennyiben a kandalló előtt fekszik, akkor valahol a jobb oldalánál kell lennie egy farakásnak.

 

Négykézláb mászkálva Perselus átbotorkált a kandalló másik oldalára, és végigtapogatózott a fal mentén. És valóban, vakon kotorászó ujjai hozzáértek a tűzifa száraz, kemény kérgéhez. Megragadott néhány méretes darabot, és a narancsszínű parázs tetejére helyezte. A fadarabok rögtön felszikráztak és életre keltek, és a tűz három percen belül ismét vidáman lobogott. Heve, ami pont olyan meleg volt, mint Potter kezei, bejárta didergő testét.

 

A szükséges dologgal végezve Perselus visszatért hevenyészett ágyukhoz. Szíve elfacsarodott a mellkasig meztelen Harry Potter látványára, aki keresztben terpeszkedett a kanapé párnáiból és a díszpárnákból vetett fészekben. Noha a nyugtalansága a legkisebb mértékben sem csökkent, akaratlanul is csodálni kezdte az elé táruló képet. Gubancos, fekete, borzas haj, ami sosem tűnt úgy, hogy jól fésülten veszi körbe az erős vonású, de egyben ártatlannak látszó arcot. James Potter jóképű volt a maga fennhéjázó módján, de Harry bármennyire is hasonlított az apjára, megjelenése sokkal egészségesebb és impozánsabb összhatást mutatott, mint Jamesé valaha. Perselus sosem gondolta, hogy a kedvességet vonzó tulajdonságnak tekintené, de Harry arca kedves és szelíd volt… és ez tetszett neki a fiúban. Kedvelte a mély hasítékot az állán – Jamesnek ilyenje sosem volt –, ahogy a cikkcakk alakú sebhelyet is a homlokán.

 

Potter a jó nagyot keféltek álmát aludta a zöld ülőpárnák és ezüst mintákkal átszőtt díszpárnák rakásán. A takaró, amit Perselus lehúzott a kanapéról, hogy betakarja magukat, minden bizonnyal akkor csúszott le Potterről, amikor Perselus elmozdult mellőle.

 

A fiatalabb férfi csakugyan nagyon szép volt, különösen ebben a nyugalmi helyzetben, amikor az álom minden gondot lemosott az arcáról. Perselus egy pillanatig csak nézte a tejfehér bőrt Potter bal kulcscsontja fölött, mielőtt odanyúlt, hogy megigazítva a gyapjútakarót ismét betakarja őt.

 

Hiba volt. Amint a gyapjú a fiú bőréhez ért, Potter szeme felpattant.

 

Perselus megacélozta magát a zöld szempárban felvillanó rémületre, ami lenézővé vagy valami annál is sokkal rosszabbá válik, amint Potter megpillantja őt és visszaemlékszik arra, amit az éjszaka műveltek, de amikor a fiú ránézett, minden aggodalom elhagyta a vonásait. Potter pislogva meredt rá, és Perselus szinte érezte, ahogy az emlékek átfutnak Potter alig magához térő elméjén.

 

Zavarára egy álmos mosoly tűnt fel Potter arcán.

 

\- Jó reggelt! – mormogta elfojtott hangon Harry.

 

Perselus még mindig az udvarias köszönéssel volt elfoglalva, amikor Potter megfogta a karját, majd lehúzta magához egy csókra. Potter látszólag egyáltalán nem gondolt a reggeli leheletére; teljes erővel szájon csókolta őt.

 

Ami Perselust illeti, ő bizony nem bánta. Sokkal rosszabbat is ízlelt már, mint egy álmos fiatalember szája.

 

Perselus megpróbált irányításban maradni, visszahúzódni a csóktól, mivel tudta, Potter érzései megváltoznak majd, amint lesz ideje megemészteni mindent, ami a múlt éjjel történt, de semmi haszna nem volt. Minden erőfeszítése ellenére reagált arra a száraz ajakra, hosszasan csókolva azt, míg végül levegő után kapva szét kellett válniuk.

 

Potter keze megállapodott a hátán, némán könyörögve, hogy Perselus maradjon ott, ahol van, félig fölötte feküdve.

 

Ez egyáltalán nem úgy ment, mint ahogy arra számított. Perselus merőn nézte Potter szögletes, tűzfény világította arcvonásait, miközben mindkettőjükön érezte a szex illatát.

 

\- Fantasztikus voltál tegnap éjjel – mondta Potter ugyanazon az álmosságtól elmélyült hangon. – Köszönöm.

 

Perselus érezte, hogy az arca felmelegszik erre. Potter nem ócsárolja őt gyengesége szégyenteljes bemutatója miatt? _Megköszöni_ neki?

 

\- Jól vagy? – kérdezte Potter.

 

Perselus eltűnődött ezen az ostoba kérdésen. Múlt éjszaka úgy kínálta fel tálcán magát ennek a férfinak, mint egy sült malac, citrommal a szájában. Potter bármit megtehetett volna vele, ő pedig védtelen volt, hogy megelőzze azt. Nem, ez nem volt igaz.

 

Perselus tudta, hogy még csak meg sem próbálta megakadályozni. Attól a pillanattól kezdve, hogy Potter megérintette őt, ő pedig megérezte azt a hihetetlen erőhullámot, ami a fiatalabb varázsló bőre alatt lüktetett, elveszett. Nem értette, miért érezte szükségét annak, hogy egy nagyobb erejű varázsló mágiája felbujtsa az övét, de elég őszinte volt magához ahhoz, hogy ezt ne tagadja. Ugyanakkor ez az őszinteség semmiképp nem készítette fel arra, hogy megbirkózzon a gyengesége következményeivel.

 

\- Perselus, jól vagy? – ismételte meg Potter a kérdését, és őszintén aggódónak látszva felnyúlt, hogy megsimogassa a másik férfi arcát.

 

Perselusnak csak egy bólintásra futotta az erejéből. Lehet, hogy az nem volt sok, de agya pillanatnyilag pont annyira lefagyott, ahogy a teste.

 

\- Jó ég, hiszen te majd' megfagysz – kezdett fontoskodni Potter, mintha csak olvasna a gondolataiban, és úgy forgatta magukat, hogy mindkettejüket betakarja a pléd. – Jobb?

 

A gyengédség annyira idegen volt az eddig tapasztaltakhoz képest, hogy szinte megijesztette Perselust. Mivel nem bízott a hangjában, ismét bólintott.

 

Potter kétségkívül nála sokkal jobb beszédkészséggel rendelkezett így reggel, mivel kérdezősködni kezdett.

 

\- Hány óra… - Aztán nagyapja órájára nézett, ami a szoba szemközti falának jobb oldalán lógott. Potter egészen biztosan valamiféle néma, látásnövelő bűbájt alkalmazott, mivel a szemüvege még mindig az asztalon feküdt, mégis képes volt leolvasni az időt, hogy megválaszolja a saját kérdését. – Csak fél hat múlt. Még van időnk. Lazíts!

 

A fiú kezének finom nógatására a tarkóján, Perselus lehajtotta a fejét a Potter melletti párnára, és megpróbált nem megmerevedni, amikor a társa barátságosan átvetette a testén az egyik karját és lábát. Azok a férfiak, akiket a múltban megismert, nem kimondottan voltak az ölelkezés hívei, de még ha azok is lettek volna, se vesződtek volna vele egy hozzá hasonló alakkal.

 

Perselust teljesen elképesztette Potter hozzáállása. Potter a teljes felnőtt életét a varázsvilágban töltötte. Bizonyára még egy együgyű griffendéles is megérti, mennyire… helytelen volt a tegnap éjjeli viselkedése, nem?

 

\- Mindig ilyen csendes vagy reggelente, vagy van valami baj? – kérdezte Potter öt perccel később, miután nem sikerült kisimogatnia a feszültséget az izmaiból. – Ha tovább maradtam a szívesen látottnál, csak mondanod kell.

 

\- Mmmii? – nyögte ki Piton recsegve, és a hang sokkal inkább hangzott hollókárogásnak, mintsem kérdésnek.

 

\- A tegnap éjszaka… elég intenzív volt. – Úgy tűnt, Potter óvatosan válogatja meg a szavait. – Nekem, öhm, valószínűleg nem kellett volna azt tennem, amit tettem.

 

\- _Neked_ nem kellett volna azt tenned, amit tettél? – A sokk szinte kilökte a szavakat Perselus szájából, mielőtt elővehette volna a jobbik eszét. – Én javasoltam az egészet. Én voltam az, aki… felfedett egy ilyen… megalázó gyengeséget.

 

\- Hé, álljunk csak meg! – szólt Potter, és feltámaszkodva lenézett rá. – Miről beszélsz?

 

Perselus arca olyan forrón lángolt, akár a tűz a kandallóban, miközben Potter fitos kis orrát bámulva részletezni kezdte a vétkeit.

 

\- Én mutattam fel szánalmas önuralomhiányt tegnap. Sutba dobtam minden méltóságomat, és teljes mértékben a könyörületedre bíztam magam. A legtöbb ember… perverziónak látná, amit tettem, és megbüntetne a gyengeségemért…

 

\- Először is, az, amit felkínáltál nekem, hihetetlen volt, nem pedig perverzió, és határozottan nem gyengeség – szakította őt félbe Potter, és szemét megfényesítették az érzelmek. – Ebben az elcseszett világban bátorságra vall kérni bármit, amire szükségünk van. Te nem finomkodtál velem, vagy próbáltad elleplezni azt, amit akarsz. Kiterítetted elém a lapjaidat, mindent kockára tettél és őszinte voltál. Ebben pedig semmi gyengeség vagy gyávaság nincsen. Bárki, aki a bátorságodat _büntetéssel_ jutalmazza – Potter úgy köpte ki a szót, mintha meg akarna ölni valakit –, az nem méltó rád.

 

_Méltó rá?_ Potter nem gúnyolódik vele. Komolyan gondolja, amit mondott. Perselus látta mindezt az izzó griffendéles őszinteségben.

 

Szorosan lecsukta a szemét. Az a fényesség most túl sok volt, hogy belenézzen. Potter szavai csapásként érték őt, vagy talán, mint egy hirtelen, váratlan megszabadulás egy bénító tehertől.

 

Istenekre, lehet mindez igaz? Potter megítélte őt, és amennyire tudta, Harry csakis… De Potter nem találta őt félkegyelműnek.

 

Potter köréje fonta a karját, és szorosan magához ölelte őt.

 

Perselusban fel sem merült, hogy visszautasítsa a gesztust. Reszketve – mivel tudta, hogy nem méltó rá – fészkelődött közelebb, némán imádkozva valami felsőbb hatalomhoz, hogy adja áldását erre, és ne ragadja el tőle túl hamar, hogy adjon neki némi időt, bármilyen rövid is legyen az, hogy élvezhesse mindezt, mielőtt Potter rájön a tévedésére és továbbáll.

 

Potter nagyon hosszú időn át ölelte szorosan, és miközben a hátát cirógatta, ajkát a feje búbján tartotta.

 

Perselus örült, hogy tegnap időt szakított rá, hogy hajat mosson. Potter az éjszaka nagy részében a fürtjei közé fúrva tartotta a kezét és az orrát.

 

Ha Potter egy másik mardekáros lett volna, Perselus aggódott volna, hogy gyengének tűnik, amiért elfogadja ezt a szükségtelen kontaktust, de megállapíthatta abból, ahogy Harry hozzátörleszkedett, hogy a fiatalabb férfi pont annyira élvezte ezt az egészet, mint ő.

 

Perselus tökéletesen tudatában volt a saját testének, ahogy ott feküdt Potter karjainak oltalmában, de nem szexuális értelemben. Az elégedettség egy teljesen idegen érzése morajlott át ernyedt végtagjain, és volt valami más is, valami meleg érzelem, amit nem volt képes felismerni.

 

Perselusnak beletelt egy időbe, mire meghatározta, hogy az, amit tapasztalt – akár nagyon kicsi gyermekként is –, semmiben nem volt ehhez fogható. Életét ragadozók között töltötte. Még azt sem tudta, milyen érzés biztonságban lenni egy másik varázsló társaságában, és az elképzelés hogy az a személy, akivel együtt volt, megvédi őt, annyira egyedi tapasztalatnak számított, hogy sokáig tartott, mire felismerte. De erről volt szó; kár lett volna tagadni. Az, hogy itt feküdt Harry Potter karjai között, a biztonság érzését jelentette.

 

Végül a fiatalabb férfi megtörte a csendet.

 

\- Jobb, ha a hopon keresztül visszatérek a lakosztályomba, és nekiállok készülődni a tanórákra. Még mindig van ötven leosztályozandó dolgozatom. Ma este ismét láthatlak? Talán lejátszatnánk egy-két sakkpartit, hmm?

 

Potter annyira reménykedőnek hangzott, mintha Perselus visszautasítása összetörné őt.

 

A visszautasítás állt Perselustól a legtávolabb, de önfenntartó ösztönei azt súgták neki, nem bölcs ötlet ebből rendszert csinálni. Sosem tapasztalt ehhez hasonló érzelmeket. Amikor Potter majd elsétál, mint ahogy bárki más tette, az meg fogja ölni őt.

 

Perselus kinyitotta a száját, hogy hangot adjon egy szelíd elutasításnak, de a rövidlátó zöld szempárban feltűnő érzelmek olyan nyílt reményt és vágyakozást fejeztek ki, ami megváltoztatta a szándékában álló visszautasítás hideg logikáját, és magát is teljesen váratlanul érte, amikor kimondta:

 

\- Ha szeretnél.

 

Perselus próbálta ugyan szidni a saját gyengeségét, de az a megkönnyebbült öröm, ami szétáradt Potter arcán, olyan boldoggá tette, hogy szíve ezúttal felülbírálta a józan eszét. Lesz még elég idő rá, hogy a józan esze és a szíve bántsák egymást, miután Potter továbbállt Pillanatnyilag talán egyszerűen élvezhetné Harryt.

 

\- Nagyszerű! – ragyogott fel Potter arca, aztán erősen megölelte őt. – Bárcsak hétvége lenne, és egész délelőtt itt feküdhetnénk!

 

Mások valóban csinálnak ilyet, és egész délelőtt meztelenül heverésznek? – tűnődött Perselus. Saját semmitmondó viszonyai miatti tudatlansága igazán szörnyű volt.

 

\- Nos, ki kell várnunk, amíg szombat lesz – jegyezte meg Potter.

 

\- Igen, szombat – visszhangozta Perselus, remélve, hogy nem hangzik annyira zavarban levőnek, mint amennyire ő érezte magát, amiért valaki azt sugallja, hogy a megbaszása után egy héttel később is érdeklődni fog iránta.

 

Potter a két keze bölcsőjébe vette az arcát, és lehúzva őt, mélyen megcsókolta, ami valamiféle ígéretnek tűnt.

 

\- Istenem – szólt Harry lihegve, miután ajkaik szétváltak. – El nem tudom hinni, milyen fantasztikus vagy. Egész nap használhatatlan leszek, mert csak a ma estére tudok majd gondolni.

 

Perselus vizsgálni kezdte a szemüvegmentes, enyhén fókuszálatlan szempárt, hogy felfedez-e benne valami hazugságot, de csak éhséget és melegséget lelt. Semmi hamis hízelgés, semmi rejtett tényező, csak… a régi, jóvágású vágy. Megpróbálta, hogy ez az érzés ne befolyásolja őt. Potter több mint húsz évvel fiatalabb nála. A hormonvezérelt fiatalemberek olyan mértékig élnek, hogy valószínűleg ebben a megjegyzésben semmi személyes nem volt; Potter ugyanígy érzett volna bárki iránt, akit megdug. De már önmagában az állítás is kellemes változatosság volt. Büszkévé tette, hogy Harry ugyanolyan fényben látja, mint bármely másik szeretőjét, nem pedig szörnyű, undorító tévedésnek.

 

\- Akkor az esti viszontlátásig – tette hozzá Perselus, kényelmetlenül megmoccanva a ragyogó pillantás súlya alatt.

 

Potter látható vonakodással húzódott ki az öleléséből, és talpra kászálódott.

 

Perselus megpróbálta a fiatalember arcán tartani a szemét, de önkéntelenül is végigmustrálta a karcsú, izmos test jó karban lévő vonalát, észre véve a nemi szerve kellemes himbálózását, ahogy Potter felállt. Harry beletúrt a kusza, fekete madárfészkébe, amit ő hajnak nevezett, egy néma varázslattal magához hívta a szemüvegét a közeli kisasztalról, aztán a körülnézett a tűzfény bevilágította padlón.

 

\- Fogalmam sincs, hol vannak a ruháim. Megtennéd, hogy lekicsinyíted őket, és este magaddal hozod?

 

\- _Meztelenül_ akarsz átkelni a Hopon? – kérdezte Perselus.

 

\- Sokkoló, igaz? – vigyorodott el Potter. – Hát, reméljük, nem ejtem rosszul a saját lakosztályom nevét. Amikor első alkalommal használtam a hop-hálózatot, véletlenül a Zsebkoszköz egyik zálogházában kötöttem ki.

 

\- Bízom benne, bőséges pénzt kértek a kiváltásodért. Felteszem, ha így jelensz meg ott, a boltos jó pár ezer galleon jutalékot képes felszámolni érted

 

Potter hápogva meredt rá.

 

\- Ez most dicséret volt?

 

\- Ne sértegess – gúnyolódott Perselus, de semmi igazán maró nem volt a szavaiban.

 

Harry kuncogása betöltötte a szobát, miközben ott állt, és bámulta. Végül megrázta a fejét.

 

\- Tele vagy meglepetésekkel, Perselus Piton – mondta. Aztán belemarkolt a kandallópárkányon levő csupor hop-porba, és óvatosan kimondta az úti célját: Roxfort Boszorkány és Varázslóképző Szakiskola, Harry Potter lakosztálya – majd belépett a zöld lángok közé, és a hálózat anyaszült meztelenül magával ragadta.

 

Potter nevetése még az után is ott időzött a levegőben, hogy ő maga elment.

 

Perselus körülnézett nappalija romjain, eltűnődve, miért érzi hirtelen annyira üresnek a szobát.

 

Tudta, hogy fel kellene kelnie és rendbe tenni a szobát, aztán felkészülni a napra, de túlságosan megsemmisültnek érezte magát, hogy megmozduljon. Az elmúlt két nap eseményei egyszerűen túlontúl felfoghatatlanok voltak a számára ahhoz, hogy felvegye velük a lépést.

 

Ennek az őrültségnek már vasárnap este kínos jelenet keretében véget kellett volna érnie, amikor félreértelmezte Potter indítékait a vele való barátkozásra. De Potter nem utasította el az ő ostoba csábítását; épp ellenkezőleg, a fiatalabb varázsló visszatért, hogy még többet kapjon belőle. Amikor tegnap éjjel elveszítette az önuralmát, és szégyentelenül felkínálkozott Potternek, a griffendéles nem tette azt, amit minden más varázsló a múltjában. Miközben a másik férfi úgy használhatta volna őt, akár egy kurvát, és bármit megtehetett volna vele, amit csak akar, Harry körbeölelte ő a mágiájával, gyönyörrel táplálta őt, míg a végén már alig látott.

 

Ám ennél még bámulatosabb volt a ma reggeli fejlemény. Korábban, a szexet követően, még sosem találkozott tisztelettel és ragaszkodással. Potter nem úgy viselkedett, mint akit lealacsonyítana, hogy vele legyen, vagy mint aki szánja őt. Harry majdhogynem úgy viselkedett, mintha ő kapna ajándékot. És ez kész rejtélynek hatott.

 

Akármilyen érthetetlen is lehetett mindez, Perselus elhatározta, hogy nem tesz semmit, amivel veszélyeztethetné a kapcsolatukat. Habár az egész bensője arra figyelmeztette, hogy ebben a liezonban benne lappang a lehetőség, hogy úgy elpusztítsa őt, mint amire semelyik eddigi kalandja sem lett volna képes, túl jó érzés volt ahhoz, hogy idő előtt véget vessen neki. Meglovagolja a végsőkig, legyen az bármilyen rövid táv, és megbirkózik a következményekkel, amikor azok elérkeznek. Perselus azzal vigasztalta magát, hogy azok a következmények közel sem lehetnek olyan borzasztóak, mint amiket elszenvedett, miután a karjára vette a Sötét Jegyet. Akármi történik Harry Potter és közte, az sosem lehet olyan végzetes.

 

Ez a valószínűtlen affér hamarosan véget fog érni. Perselus jól tudta ezt. Potter fiatal, vonzó és jóképű volt. Inkább előbb, mint utóbb egy saját korabeli varázsló fogja felkelteni az érdeklődését, amitől Potter aztán észhez tér. Már az elkerülhetetlen elutasítás gondolata is fájt, de nem volt elég bolond ahhoz, hogy azt higgye, nem fog bekövetkezni. Per pillanat valószínűleg az egész csupán egy szokatlan szórakozást jelent. Potter kétségkívül egy izgalmas kihívásnak tekinti őt. Minden mardekáros felismeri az elérhetetlen hódítás izgalmát. De idővel ez az izgalom elhalványul. Potter olyannak fogja látni őt, amilyen valójában, belőle pedig egy közhely lesz – egy idősebb varázsló, aki kétségbeesetten próbálja újraéleszteni ifjú szeretője kihunyt érdeklődését. Perselus tudta, hogy fel kell készítenie magát erre a lehetőségre. Amikor eljön ez az idő, tudja, mit kell majd tennie. Méltósággal és nagylelkűen kell elengednie Pottert, és megpróbálni hálásnak lenni a kapott időért.

 

Komor jövő volt ez, de volt valaha is bármi másra kilátása? A tizenhét évesen elkövetett tévedése egy életnyi kiközösítésre ítélte őt. Perselus tudta, hogy szerencsés, hogy egyáltalán megkaphatta Pottert. Jól tudta. Mégis, még ha csupán két éjszaka is telt el, Potter elkerülhetetlen szakításának árnyéka súlyos lepelként hullott a szívére. Mennyivel rosszabb lehet ez ennél még néhány, a tegnap éjjelhez hasonló légyottot követően?

 

De tényleg számít mindez? Meg fogja tagadni magától az esélyt, hogy úgy érezze, él, ha csupán még néhány napról is van szó? Perselusnak nem voltak illúziói. Ma vagy holnap este legkésőbb Potter megdugja őt, és aztán a fiatalabb férfinak már semmilyen elképzelhető indoka nem lesz rá, hogy tovább időzzön. Utolsó titkára is fény derül, és nem marad benne semmi felfedezni való, Potter pedig távozik.

 

És bármennyire is fájdalmas ez a tény, bizonyos módon megkönnyebbülést jelentett Perselus számára. Minden színjáték véget ér. Befejeződik ez a zavaró társasági közjáték, ő pedig visszatérhet a csendes remetelétéhez, hogy egyedül nyalogassa a sebeit.

 

Miután ez a terv megvigasztalta, Perselus végül felemelkedett hevenyészett párna-ágyukból, és megkereste a pálcáját, hogy rendbe tegye a nappaliját.

 

Azt gondolta, Harry a saját szennyestartójába tüntette el a ruháit, de ott voltak a párnák alatt. Perselus megdermedt, amikor az utolsó párna alatti összegöngyölt csomó között megtalálta Potter magyalfa pálcáját a tegnap viselt farmerja farzsebébe tűzve.

 

Az, hogy Potter ilyen nemtörődöm módon elhagyja minden varázsló egyetlen védelmi forrását, még hatalmasabbnak mutatta az erejét, úgy, ahogy még Voldemort megölése sem tette. Melyik varázsló hagyná el a pálcáját? Még Albus és Voldemort Nagyúr is mindig kéznél tartották a pálcájukat, bármennyire képesek is voltak varázsolni nélküle. Harry ereje annyira rendkívüli lenne, hogy még csak a pálcájával sem kell törődnie védekezésnél?

 

Perselusnak egyszerűen elég volt emlékeznie néhány dologra, amiket Potter művelt vele az éjjel, mindezt pálca használata nélkül, hogy megtalálja a válaszait. Egész idő alatt, míg együtt voltak, Harry számos bűbájt elvégzett. Légyottjuk csúcsán, Perselus öt egyidejű varázslatot számolt össze: a gyertyákat, a lebegtető bűbájt és a három szondázó kezet. Öt varázslat… és a fickónak még mindig volt energiája szexelni!

 

Potter valóban egészen elképesztő volt. A varázsvilág megmentője tényleg nem úgy nézett ki, mint akinek a képességeit bármi is korlátozná. Egyszerűen kigondolt valamit, és az azonnal manifesztálódott. Egyetlen általa ismert varázsló, még az ereje teljében levő Voldemort Nagyúr sem volt képes olyan bűbájfortélyokra, amiket Potter az éjszaka folyamán felmutatott. Perselus tudta, ha maradt volna benne egy csepp józan ész is, most meg lenne rémülve, de mikor mutatott valaha is óvatosságot, amikor szembetalálkozott a mágia ezen szintjének csábításával?

 

A fejét rázva szedte fel Potter pálcáját. Akármilyen fölösleges is lehetett a pálca Harrynek, jobb, ha elviszi neki, még ha csak azért is, hogy Potter hamis biztonságérzetbe ringathassa a körülötte levőket

 

Majd reggel visszaadja neki a Nagyteremben.

 

Perselus tudta, az a kirobbanó izgalom, ami átsuhant rajta az elképzelésre, hogy ilyen hamar újra láthatja Harryt, tiszta bolondság, de amíg be nem következik az elkerülhetetlen, úgy tervezte, az utolsó cseppet is kifacsarja a gyönyörből azon rövid idő alatt, amit vele tölthet.

 

*~*~*

 

\- Nos, a legközelebbi napirendi pontunk a karácsonyi szünet – jelentette be Minerva McGalagony.

 

Harry visszafordította a figyelmét az értekezletre. Ezek a tanári összejövetelek elég rendszeresek voltak, és manapság nagyon kevés új információt szolgáltattak. Újra és újra, hónapról hónapra ugyanazokat a témaköröket ölelték fel. Ritka volt az olyan eset, amikor neki kellett az egész tanári kar előtt felvetni, hogy problémája akadt egy diákkal. Az a korábbi néhány alkalom pedig, amikor szükséges volt megtennie, azt eredményezte, hogy Piton és ő a végén üvöltöztek egymással – gyakrabban, mint nem –, mivel az érintett tanuló természetesen a Mardekárba járt. De manapság… megváltoztak a dolgok. Ha baja akadt egy mardekárossal, a napi beszélgetéseik részeként hozta fel Perselusnak, és annak módja kapcsolatban állt a legutóbbi üstrobbanással. És valahogy, bár egészen eddig a pillanatig nem is jött rá, a helyzet az említett tanulóval, drámai módon javulni kezdett, miután előadta Perselusnak.

 

Perselus egyszerűen csodálatosnak bizonyult. Korábban még egyetlen szeretője sem tartott ki ilyen sokáig, nem beszélve olyanról, aki tökéletes szexuális összhangban volt vele. Ráébredve, hogy ebben a környezetben mennyire helytelen is ez a gondolatmenet, Harry felrázta magát a révületéből, és elkalandozó figyelmét ismét az éppen aktuális témára irányította.

 

A karácsonyi szünet olyasmi volt, aminek ő mindig különleges figyelmet szentelt. A Roxfort volt az első hely, ahol először élvezte a valódi Karácsonyt, és biztosítani akarta, hogy a téli szünet idején iskolában maradt diákok ugyanolyan jó tapasztalatokat szerezzenek erről, mint egykoron ő. Még csak december első hetében jártak, tehát volt idejük tervezni, de úgy találta, Minervának igaza van, hogy ilyen korán felveti ezt a témakört.

 

\- Flitwick professzor ismét nagylelkűen felajánlotta, hogy Hagriddal karöltve gondoskodnak a díszítésről – mondta Minerva.

 

\- Újfent kibírhatatlan tündérek és éneklő páncélruhák – mordult fel Harry mellett Perselus.

 

Erre persze számos éles tekintet vetődött Pitonra, de úgy egészében véve figyelmen kívül hagyták Perselus panaszkodását, ahogy egy nyikorgó széken is túlnéz az ember.

 

Fém és üveg csilingelő hangja csendült fel, ahogy Trelawney professzor megmozdult az asztal túlsó végén, és a nyakában viselt több tucat ócska gyöngysor és lánc összekoccant. A nő nem sokat változott az alatt a kilenc év alatt, ami eltelt, amióta Harry kijárta az iskolát. Még mindig ugyanazt a fátyolszerű, réteges ruházatot viselte, és továbbra is bűzlött a tömjéntől.

 

\- A kristálygömbjeim megmutatták, hogy idén ismét karácsonyi bált adunk. Óriási sikere lesz.

 

\- Szabad emlékeztetnem rá, hogy legutóbb, amikor megtartottuk azt a nevetséges eseményt, nem kevesebb, mint huszonhat diák végezte büntetőmunkával részegségből kifolyólag, és hetet kaptunk el… mondjuk úgy in flagrante delicto? – jegyezte meg gúnyosan Perselus.

 

\- Mindet ön által – vágta rá erre Willis professzor, az ősz hajú Rúnaismeret tanár savanyú arccal.

 

Harry ugyanakkor a csókolózáson kapott diákok számán tűnődött el. Hét tanuló. Szívesen megkérdezte volna, hogy ezek szerint két párról és egy hármasfogatról van-e szó.

 

\- Bocsásson meg nekem, ha én vagyok az egyetlen, aki szeretné látni, hogy a tökfejek elég sokáig élnek ahhoz, hogy átmenjenek a RAVASZ vizsgáikon anélkül, hogy alkoholmérgezésbe pusztulnának bele, vagy idő előtt nemzenének, és csak szaporítanák kellemetlen számukat – vágott vissza Piton.

 

\- Én a magam részéről szeretem a karácsonyi bált – dohogott Trelawney.

 

\- Asszonyom, maga a tömjén pacsuli szagát is kedveli. És ezzel mindent elmondtam az ízléséről és az ítélőképességéről – replikázott Perselus.

 

Amikor Harry meglátta Trelawney professzor összezavarodott pillantását a hatalmas szódásszemüvege mögött, inkább elfordult, hogy senki ne láthassa meg, ahogy elmosolyodik. Az, hogy együtt lóg Perselusszal, tényleg megfertőzte őt. Kezdte igazán élvezni a másik gorombaságát.

 

\- Hány diák marad itt idén, Minerva? – kérdezte Neville az asztal túlsó végéről. Bár Perselus továbbra is képes volt megrémíteni őt, Neville-nek az évek során sikerült jobban eltitkolnia ezt. Az enyhén kövérkés Neville mindig a nyugalom szigetének számított ezeken az értekezleteken. Harry értékelte Neville tehetségét, hogy képes volt azonnali témaváltással kisiklatni a vitákat, amiket Piton sértései előidéznének. Miután az elmúlt négy évben már Harry is látta egyszer-kétszer hasznát ennek a képességnek, aligha tudta zokon venni Neville mai közbeavatkozását, még ha élvezte is látni, ahogy szeretője nekiáll szétszedni egykori dilinyós jóslástan tanárát.

 

\- Tizenhatan maradnak velünk karácsonyra – válaszolt Minerva.

 

\- Az nagyon sok gyerek – felelte erre Harry.

 

\- Igen, én is pont így gondolom – bólintott rá Minerva.

 

\- Hogyhogy ilyen sokan? – érdeklődött Neville.

 

\- Nos, van az a négy mugliszülöttünk, akiknek a családja mosták a kezüket, miután a gyerekeik megkapták a roxforti levelüket. Öt másik diák szülei pedig külföldre utaznak az ünnepek alatt.

 

\- És a többiek? – kérdezte Hermione.

 

\- Három mardekárosom kérte, hogy hadd maradjon. Nem kérdeztem rá az indítékaikra – tájékoztatta őt Perselus.

 

\- És van két hugrabugos, egy hollóhátas és egy griffendéles – folytatta Minerva. – Eléggé tele lesz a kezünk.

 

\- Talán fontolóra kellene vennünk, hogy több dolgot szervezünk, amivel lefoglaljuk és szórakoztatjuk őket, ha már ennyien itt maradnak, nem? – javasolta Hermione.

 

\- Van valami elképzelésed? – kérdezte tőle Minerva.

 

\- Nos, még nem igazán gondolkodtam rajta, de… - Nyilvánvalóan egyetlen ötlet sem jutott azonnal Hermione eszébe.

 

Harry mély levegőt vett, hogy hangot adjon az elképzelésnek, ami, a közmondásos „holtan született ötlet”-ként hullott a porba, amikor legutóbb javasolta a tanári értekezleten, főként Perselus maróan kegyetlen helytelenítése végett a mugli ünnepségek iránt egy varázsló iskolában.

 

\- Talán csinálhatnánk azt, amit a muglik Mikulás ünnepnek hívnak, és igazi karácsonyi ünnepséget tarthatnánk éneklésekkel.

 

\- Esetleg valaki még be is öltözhetne Mikulásnak, és ajándékokat osztogathatna – tette hozzá gyorsan Hermione, még mielőtt Piton közbeavatkozhatna, és Hagrid felé fordult. – Vagy talán a Múlt Karácsonyi Szellemének.

 

Harry visszatartotta a lélegzetét, még a szeretője felé sem mert nézni, miközben arra várt, hogy Perselus megvétózza az ötletet. Valójában úgy tűnt, a tanári kar minden tagja felkészítette magát egy tipikus Piton-féle robbanásra. A csend kényelmetlenül hosszúra nyúlt.

 

Harry végül Perselus felé fordult. Az erős vonású arc közönyös volt, és teljes mértékben megfejthetetlen. Pillantásuk összeakadt, és farkasszemet néztek.

 

Perselus semmit nem mondott.

 

Harry érezte, ahogy a zavar egyre erősödik az asztal körül, valahogy úgy, ahogy akkor reagálnának, ha elérkezne a napfelkelte ideje, de a nap nem jelenne meg a horizonton.

 

Minerva végül megtörte a csendet.

 

\- Van valami ellenvetés? Perselus? – kérdezte McGalagony, mintha úgy gondolná, hogy a férfi valahogy lemaradt az egész beszélgetésről, ám Perselus csak megrázta a fejét.

 

\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a diákok felettébb szórakoztatónak fogják találni ezt az unalmas ötletet.

 

Perselus válasza látszólag ugyanannyira elbátortalanította Minervát, mint Harryt és mindenki mást az asztalnál.

 

\- Tehát semmi ellenvetésed a mugli ünnepség ellen az énekléssel és a Mikulással? – kérdezett rá Minerva.

 

\- Sok ellenvetésem van. Ugyanakkor az a szándékod, hogy szórakoztasd az együgyűeket, nem? És habár a javaslat képmutató, még mindig sokkalta vonzóbb a karácsonyi bál kudarcának megismétlődésénél – válaszolt hűvösen Perselus.

 

\- Jól érzed magad, Perselus? – mert hangot adni annak a kérdésnek Madam Pomfrey, amit mindenki más félt feltenni.

 

Miközben Perselus egy rá jellemző, maróan gúnyos megjegyzéssel válaszolt, Harry összenézett Hermionével. Az asztal körül ülő munkatársaik ugyanezt tették. Senki nem tudta elhinni, hogy Perselus Piton vita nélkül beleegyezzen ebbe az ötletbe.

 

Minerva szinte idegesnek látszott, mintha arra számítana, hogy ez a nyilvánvalóan Piton-imposztor bármelyik pillanatban robbanhat mellette, így gyorsan folytatta.

 

\- Nos, akkor ez eldőlt. Van jelentkező rá, hogy megszervezze az ajándékosztogatást?

 

\- Én elintézem – ajánlkozott gyorsan Hermione.

 

\- Mi legyen Karácsonyapó megszemélyesítésével? – kérdezte Minerva.

 

Mindenki továbbra is Perselust bámulta, mintha azt várnák, hogy majd ez a bizarr hasonmás fogja felajánlani, hogy magára ölti a Mikulás szerepét. Ahogy Harry remélte, Hagrid volt az, aki mély, morgós hangján jelentkezett rá.

 

\- Majd én megteszem, igazgatónő. Már ha hajlandó valaki jelmezt készíteni nekem, hmm?

 

\- Azzal segíthetünk, Hagrid – biztosította őt Hermione.

 

\- Én tűrhető szabó vagyok. – Madam Pomfrey mindenkit meglepett ezzel a kijelentéssel. – Segíthetek, ha szeretnéd.

 

\- Köszönöm – válaszolt Hermione. – Minden segítségnek hasznát tudjuk venni. Én borzasztóan bánok a tűvel, és Harry még rosszabb benne.

 

\- Nem is gondoltam volna, hogy a varrogatás a kedvenc időtöltésed, Potter – mordult fel Harry mellől Perselus.

 

Harry, Ron legjobb barátja lévén, tényleg megpróbált segíteni megjavítani Ron használt talárjait, amikor a rajtuk használt mágia már túl sok lett nekik, de nem akarta ezt elmondani az egész tanári kar előtt.

 

Érezte, hogy az egész arca lángba borul.

 

\- Igen, nos…

 

Harryt megkímélte a válaszadástól, amikor Trelawney professzor bosszús, sértődött hangja ismét betöltötte a termet.

 

\- Tehát a karácsonyi bál ötlete véglegesen el van vetve, Minerva?

 

\- Még megfontolom– válaszolt Minerva.

 

\- A látomásaim megmutatták, hogy nagyszerű időtöltésben volna részünk – jegyezte meg Trelawney.

 

\- Igen, biztos vagyok benne. – Minerva kurta válasza felfedte az ügyben érzett érzéseit. – És most, ha nincs más kérdés, amit meg kell vitatnunk, akkor az értekezletet berekesztem. Köszönöm mindenki részvételét és együttműködését.

 

A terem hamarosan kiürült, csak Hermione, Harry és Perselus maradt ülve az üres tanári asztalnál.

 

\- Majd később találkozunk, Harry – szólalt meg Hermione, és sietősen kilépett az ajtón, mint aki mielőbb szeretne távol lenni Perselustól, mielőtt valami szörnyű átváltozás venne erőt rajta.

 

Harry tudta, hogyan érezhet a barátnője, és amikor már csak ketten maradtak a pennákkal, papírokkal és teáscsészékkel teli asztalnál, a szeretője felé fordult.

 

\- Pontosan mi is történt az imént? – kérdezte.

 

\- Mire gondolsz? – kérdezett rá Perselus oda sem figyelve, miközben összeszedte a dolgozatokat, amiket az értekezlet kezdete előtt osztályozott.

 

\- Arra, hogy az imént egyeztél bele egy Mikulás ünnepségbe énekléssel. Ki vagy te, és mit csináltál a valódi Perselus Pitonnal? – érdeklődött Harry csak félig viccelődve.

 

\- Ahogy arra rámutattam, a javaslat kevesebb lehetőséget kínál a csínytevésekre, mint egy újabb karácsonyi bál – válaszolt Perselus.

 

\- De ha egyáltalán nem csinálnánk, akkor végképp nem lenne lehetőség bajkeverésre – felelte erre Harry.

 

\- Azt mondanod sem kell – értett egyet Perselus.

 

Valami ebben az egész dologban nagyon kínosan érintette Harryt. Csak egyetlen dolog jutott eszébe, ami miatt Perselus ennyire készségesen beleegyezik egy ilyen ötletbe – a megváltozott kapcsolatuk. Egyáltalán nem jelentett nehézséget visszaemlékeznie arra, mennyire undorítóan zsarnokoskodóan viselkedett Perselus, amíg a tanára volt, felháborítóan osztogatta a pontokat a saját házának, hagyta, hogy az a szemét Malfoy megússzon egy gyilkosságot, miközben a griffendéleseket a létezésükért is megbüntette. Carl Westfield Perselus osztályozási módszerével kapcsolatos sokkal újabb problémája rámutatott, hogy szeretője egyáltalán nem változott azóta, hogy őt tanította.

 

Harry úgy döntött, hogy hangot ad ennek.

 

\- Tavaly még megvétóztad volna mindkét ötletet, és a földbe döngöltél volna a megjegyzéseiddel.

 

\- Igen, megtettem volna – helyeselt Perselus bosszantó nyugalommal, mintha tökéletesen élvezné Harry kényelmetlenségét.

 

\- Akkor mi változott az idén? Tudom, hogy nem akarod a Mikulást és az éneklést sem.

 

\- Természetesen nem akarom. Az egész mugli ünnepség kezdeményezése sértés a varázsvilág hagyományaira – felelte higgadtan Perselus.

 

\- Akkor miért nem mondtad ki? – akarta tudni Harry. – Tavaly még halálos küzdelmet vívtál volna velem ebben az ügyben.

 

Végre, valami nyugtalansághoz hasonlatos mutatkozott meg Perselus magatartásában. Sötét szeme a nyitott ajtó felé röppent. Perselus előhúzta a pálcáját, elmotyogta az ajtózáró varázslatot, és hozzátett egy némító bűbájt is, mielőtt válaszolt.

 

\- Idén megváltoztak a dolgok. Tavaly még nagy örömömre szolgált, hogy bosszantsalak és meghiúsítsam a kis griffendéles terveidet. Az idén… nem áll érdekemben, hogy szükségtelenül idegesítselek.

 

\- Azért, mert lefekszünk egymással? – kérdezte Harry, és nem tudta biztosan, hogyan is érez az elképzelésre. Ez a tisztességtelen kivételezés volt Perselus egyik legkevésbé vonzó tulajdonsága.

 

\- Igen – vágta rá azonnal a férfi. – Ez zavar téged.

 

Harry megpróbálta megkeresni a megfelelő szavakat, hogyan válaszoljon erre.

 

\- Nem helyes, hogy neked… hogy csak azért érts egyet velem, hogy a kedvemben járj, ha nem érzed helyesnek.

 

\- Értem – felelte halkan Perselus. Egy pillanatnyi gondolkodás után megkérdezte. – De a barátaid mindig támogatnak, amikor hasonló javaslatokat teszel, nem? A tanári értekezleteken láttam, hogy Weasley és Longbottom professzorok kiállnak melletted, még ha nekik nem is igazán áll érdekükben segédkezet nyújtani neked. Miben más az, amit én tettem ma?

 

Olyan volt, mintha Perselusnak valóban fogalma sem lenne a barátságról.

 

\- Ez más, mert amikor Hermione és Neville támogatnak, akkor nem akarnak valami totálisan más dolgot. Nekik nem ellenkezik az elveikkel, hogy támogassanak engem. Amit te ma tettél – azért egyeztél valamibe bele, amit valójában nem akarsz megtenni, mert egyszerűen a kedvemben akartál járni.

 

\- Így van – helyeselt Perselus, mintha ezzel semmi baj nem lenne. – A Mardekár-házban az egyetlen mód, amiből megkülönböztetheted a barátot az ellenségtől, hogy támogat-e téged. Az elvek ritkán kerülnek előtérbe.

 

Harry belegondolt, milyen lehetett Perselusnak egy ilyen környezetben felnőni, ahol a tisztességtelen előnyökhöz jutást és az ész nélküli támogatást tekintik az odaadás jelének. Perselusnak azt tanították, hogy a zsarnokoskodás arra való, hogy bizonyítsd a ragaszkodásod valaki felé, és most a férfi az egyetlen általa ismert módon mutatja ki neki a törődését.

 

A hűség fontos dolog. Helyes vagy sem, a barátai mindig kiálltak mellette. Harry emlékezett az összes alkalomra, amikor Hermione és Ron mellette álltak, miközben az iskola összes többi tagja hátat fordított neki. Az, amiről Perselus beszélt, valóban annyira különbözne barátai megingathatatlan hűségétől?

 

Harry szívesen mondta volna azt, hogy nem, de mélyen legbelül tudta, hogy igen, különbözik. Meglehet, hogy Hermione és Ron mindig mellette álltak, de ugyanakkor mindig tudatták is vele, amikor úgy gondolták, hogy tévedést követ el. Az, hogy Perselus csak úgy naivan beleegyezik dolgokba, amelyek ellentétesek a természetével, csak hogy a kedvében járjon, rossz volt, alapvetően rossz. De hogyan mondja meg ezt neki anélkül, hogy meg ne sértené? A maga esetlen módján Perselus nagyon nyilvános módját választotta az iránta érzett érzései kimutatásának, még ha ezzel csak Perselus és ő voltak tisztában. Mindenki más a mai értekezleten kétségkívül azt a következtetést vonta le, hogy Perselus végül megőrült.

 

\- Látom, milyen kihatással járna ez a viselkedésre – mondta végül Harry. – Csakhogy én már tudom, hogy a barátom vagy. Nem kell… kompromittálnod a meggyőződésed, hogy nekem bizonyíts. Megértem, hogy minden témában teljesen különböző nézőpontokat képviselünk. Nem várom el, nem is akarom, hogy mindenben egyetérts velem. Tehát ha alkalomadtán összevitázunk, az nem jelenti azt, hogy nem vagyunk barátok, csak azért, mert nem értünk egyet valamiben. Ameddig nem úgy végződik, hogy üvöltözünk, és egymás torkának esünk, ahogy szoktunk, rendben leszünk. Ha meg akarod mondani Minervának, hogy ejtse a karácsonyi ünnepség ötletét…

 

Perselus kényelmetlenül hosszú percen át egyszerűen csak megfejthetetlen arccal nézett rá, mielőtt megszólalt.

 

\- Számomra az összes ilyen szezonális haszontalanság sértő. Noha… értékelem a véleményed, meg kell értened: én így csinálom. Mardekáros vagyok és a mardekárosok nem szégyenítik meg nyilvánosan azokat, akiket… barátnak neveznek. Nem fogok szembehelyezkedni veled, mialatt mi…

 

Látva, mekkora nehézségeket jelent kimondani Perselusnak, Harry halkan befejezte a másik mondatát.

 

\- Szeretők vagyunk. Szeretők. Kimondhatod.

 

\- Ha ezt nem tudod elfogadni… - Perselusnak elcsuklott a hangja.

 

Harry nem igazán tudta hibáztatnia férfit. Végtére is megrótta Perselust, amiért támogatta. Ez biztosan szörnyen zavaró lehet érzelmileg elszigetelt barátjának. Kinyúlt, és kezét Perselus karjára tette.

 

\- Sajnálom. Csak azt próbáltam elmondani, hogy… nem fog minden szétesni, ha valamiben nem értünk egyet.

 

\- Most pontosan így volt, nem? – kérdezte egy csipetnyi humorral megfűszerezve Perselus.

 

Harry megkönnyebbülten bólintott.

 

\- Igen, azt hiszem, így van. – Belenézett abba a feneketlen mélységű szempárba, és semmit nem akart annál jobban, mint a szájával betakarni Perselus száját, és lecsókolni a feszültséget a merev arcvonásokról. De nem volt annyira bolond, hogy valami ilyesmit kezdeményezzen a tanári szobában. Még akkor sem, ha az ajtó zárva volt, és némító bűbáj volt kiszórva rá.

 

A vacsora nagyjából tíz percen belül kezdődik.

 

\- Valóban – értett egyet Perselus, és a művelt, érzéki hangja pont ugyanolyan hatással volt Harry önuralmára, mint mindig.

 

\- Öhm… szörnyen éhes vagy?

 

Perselus rögvest rábólintott, aztán mély, fülledt hangon hozzátette.

 

\- Csak nem ételre.

 

\- Akkor ööö… átmehetnénk a lakosztályodba – javasolta Harry arra gondolva, ha nem teszik, nagyjából harminc másodpercen belül, a tanári szoba padlóján fogják végezni.

 

\- Ez felettébb étvágygerjesztően hangzik – felelte Perselus, és a dolgozatokkal a kezében felemelkedett.

 

Képtelenül elhinni, hogy látszólag ilyen gyorsan rendbe jött köztük minden, Harry megfordult, és követte a szeretőjét az ajtóhoz.

 

*~*~*

 

\- Neeee! – Harry olyan sikoltással ébredt, amibe belefájdult a torka, vér és kínzások képei kapaszkodtak az elméjébe és a testébe. Zihált és testének minden pórusából izzadság csorgott. Mély levegőt véve próbálta összeszedni magát.

 

Felült és körülnézett a sötét szobában. Ez az ő ágya és a saját szobája. Biztonságban van. Csak álom volt, ugyanolyan, mint az ezt megelőző többi ezer.

 

A kandallópárkányon álló óra megmutatta, hogy még csak reggel hat óra van.

 

A fenébe, elfelejtette bevenni az Álomtalan Álom főzetét, amikor az éjjel visszatért Perselustól. Annyira kimerült a szeretkezéstől, hogy alig volt képes elmászni a kandallótól az ágyáig. Az a férfi lesz a halála – jól tudta. Na, de micsoda halál lenne az!

 

Ma péntek – emlékeztette rá magát, és holnap lesz három hete, hogy Perselus megcsókolta őt a Tiltott Rengetegben. Ahogy Perselusra koncentrált, az éjszaka borzalmai visszahúzódtak, és a légzése lassan normálissá vált.

 

Harry önkéntelenül is elcsodálkozott a tényen, hogy Perselus még mindig mellette volt. Még sosem volt ilyen hosszan tartó kapcsolata. Vagy a rémálmai rontották el eddigre, vagy a másik varázsló okozott csalódást neki, miután gondatlan volt, és elfeledkezett róla, hogy úgy tegyen, mintha valaki más volna. Hetek óta ez volt az első rémálma; tehát az álmok eddig még nem is okoztak gondot, és ami a félelemfaktort illeti, Perselus egyáltalán nem úgy nézett ki, mint akit megfélemlített az ő nagyobb ereje. Sőt, volt olyan bolond, hogy az első, Perselus szobájában tett látogatás alkalmával, ott hagyta a földön a pálcáját a pincében. Amikor rádöbbent a hibájára, aggódni kezdett, hogy Perselus óvadékként visszatartja majd, de a férfi egy bűvészmutatványnak beillő kézmozdulattal egyszerűen átadta neki, miközben a következő reggel elhaladt a széke mellett a Nagyteremben, és soha nem is említette az esetet. Ez pedig egyszerre vallott stílusra és bátorságra.

 

Ahelyett, hogy megfélemlítette volna, mágiájának bizarr ereje felizgatta Perselust. Harrynek még életében nem volt ilyen szeretője. Akármikor eszébe jutottak a dolgok, amiket Perselus engedett neki megtenni vele, az elméje forogni kezdett, farka pedig megrándult. Perselus az utóbbi három hét minden éjszakáján teljes egészében átengedte magát az erejének, és hagyta, hogy a maga komisz módján mágikusan játszadozzon vele. A szabadság, az abszolút élvezet, hogy ezúttal nem kell visszafognia magát, élete legizgalmasabb szexuális kalandjává tette mindezt. Amit együtt műveltek, nem volt tipikus hatalmi játék, habár érezni, ahogy Perselus aláveti az akaratát neki, annyira mámorító volt, mint semmi, amit eddig tapasztalt. Ami kettőjük között történt, szinte áldásnak számított. Perselus megnyílt feléje – mind szexuálisan, mind mágikusan. Mindent, amije csak volt, beleöntött Perselusba, és a férfi az egészet magába fogadta. Semmi nem volt túl extrém vagy túl sok a férfinak, és Harry imádta őt ezért a bátorságért.

 

Mindez azonban az ő titka maradt. Perselus Pitont nem lehetett szentimentális embernek mondani. Amit együtt műveltek az elmúlt, immáron három hét minden éjszakáján, az csupán szexnek számított, és Harry nem volt biztos benne, hogy új szeretője jól fogadna egy érzelmi összegabalyodást. Ez az egész nagyon fura volt. Perselus ugyan sosem utasította el, amikor szex után hozzásimult, de ő maga egyszer sem kezdeményezett hasonló kontaktust. Harry kezdte azt hinni, hogy a másik férfinak nincs is rá szüksége. Próbált nem túl követelőző lenni, de kezdett eljutni arra a pontra, ahol egyszerűen bele akart mászni a másik bőre alá, hogy ott elfoglalja a rezidenciáját.

 

Perselus valószínűleg a lelkét is kikacagta volna ezen az ízetlen érzelgősségen. De ez mind rendjén is volt. Harry jó volt a titoktartásban. Perselusnak nem szükséges megtudni, mekkora bolond is ő.

 

Miután túljutott a rémálma után a remegés utolsó maradványain is, kimászott az ágyból, hogy szembenézzen a nappal. Vaksötétben kibotorkált a fagyos fürdőszobába, aztán egy gondolattal meggyújtotta a gyertyákat a fali tartókban.

 

A mosdó feletti tükörre egy pergamendarab volt tűzve. Harry mosolyogva olvasta Hermione elegáns betűit.

 

_H._

_Ronban ténylegesen volt némi élet, amikor szegény drágám hazaért ma reggel. Valószínűleg nem megyünk le reggelizni. Azt üzeni, hogy a pénteki napját kivette, tehát tartsd szabadon azt az estét._

_Szeretettel:_

_A másik H._

 

Ó, egek, mennyire hiányzott neki Ron látványa! A Burke utáni nyomozás Ron teljes életét lefoglalta. Az összes auror csaknem minden nap dupla műszakot húzott le. Ha szerencsések voltak, Ronnak sikerült egy gyors reggelit elkölteni velük, de a legtöbb nap szerencsétlen fickó csak kimászott az ágyból, és a hoppon át visszatért a munkahelyére még mielőtt Hermione vagy ő felébredtek volna.

 

Harry örült, hogy Hermione kettesben tölthet némi időt a férjével. Ronnak hetek óta nem volt egyetlen szabadnapja sem. A fiatalasszonyt lefoglalták a klubjai és egyéb érdekeltségei, de Harry tudta, mennyire hiányzik neki Ron.

 

Ron távolléte bizonyos módon megkönnyítette neki, hogy a Perselusszal való kapcsolat tovább fejlődjön. Azzal, hogy a barátja olyan sokat távol volt, nem volt szükség esetlen magyarázkodásokra. Harry eleinte halogatta elmondani Ronnak és Hermionénak, mivel attól tartott, hogy a dolgok amúgy is szétesnek Perselusszal azalatt a szokásos, szánalmas idő alatt, ami a romantikus kapcsolatai önmegsemmisüléséig szokott eltelni. Amikor ez nem következett be, azért késlekedett, mert nem akarta, hogy bármi megmérgezze az örömét. Ösztönösen tudta, hogy Ron nem fogja helyeselni azt, ami közte és Perselus között zajlik. És ez nem is igazán az a fajta dolog volt, amit csak úgy felhoz az ember a reggeliző asztalnál az alatt a tizenöt perc alatt, amíg mostanában látta őt. Ron túlhajszolt és kialvatlan volt, és ezzel a fejleménnyel még a legjobb körülmények között sem birkózott volna jól meg.

 

Hogy Hermionének miért nem mondta el, az tökéletes rejtély maradt a számára. Nem a lehetőség hiányán múlt. Minden kedden és csütörtökön együtt töltötték a harmadik lyukasóráikat. Barátnője folyton kérdezősködött Perselusról, és Harry mindig beszámolt az esti szórakozásaik ártalmatlan részleteiről. De bármekkora kísértést is érzett, nem fedte fel kapcsolatuk természetének megváltozását.

 

A gondolat, hogy bárkinek is beszéljen róla, még most is szinte babonás félelemmel töltötte el. Egész életében tökéletesen nyíltan beszélt Hermionéval és Ronnal az ügyeiről és egyetlen kivétellel, minden egyes alkalommal, amikor elmondta nekik, hogy összegabalyodott valakivel, a kapcsolat egy héten belül be is fejeződött. Ésszerűen tudta, hogy nincs valódi kapcsolat aközött, hogy őszintén beszél a legjobb barátaival és hogy a viszonyai véget érnek, de ez volt az első alkalom, hogy megtartotta magának azt, amit csinál, és az első alkalom is egyben, hogy a viszonya ilyen sokáig kitartott.

 

Harry tudta, hogy el kell mondania nekik; csak még egy kicsit élvezni akarta Perselust. Nos, a péntek ugyanolyan jó nap lesz, mint bármely másik. Legalább Ront jó hangulatban találja akkor.

 

Miután mindezt eldöntötte, Harry végigment a reggeli rutinján, lezuhanyozott, majd a Nagyterembe indult. Farkaséhes volt. A jó szex mindig ezt tette vele.

 

A terem csaknem üresen tátongott, amikor odaért. Nem igazán csoda, végül is, alig múlt hat óra tizenöt perc.

 

Vigyor húzódott az arcára, amikor észrevette a magas, sötét alakot helyet foglalni a tanári asztal általában üres végénél. Egy lélek sem volt még az asztaluknál, és tizenöt diáknál is kevesebb az egész teremben.

 

Harry rendszerint Ron és Hermione társaságában ült Neville és Hagrid mellett, de mivel Ron és Hermione most épp aludtak, semmi okot nem talált rá, miért ne erőltesse rá egy ideig a társaságát Perselusra.

 

A reggel határozottan nem szeretője legjobb napszaka – gondolta Harry, miközben befogadta a morgós alak látványát. Perselus olyan erősen koncentrált a teája kitöltésére, hogy még Harry közeledését sem vette észre.

 

\- Jó reggelt! – köszönt Harry becsusszanva a Perselus melletti üres székre.

 

Perselus pillantása a válla fölé ugrott, mintha garantálni akarná, hogy Harry egyedül van, mielőtt a szemébe nézett, és egy nem egészen mogorva „Jó reggelt”-tel válaszolt.

 

\- Nem szereted a reggeleket, igaz? – kérdezte Harry vidáman.

 

Ezzel kiérdemelt magának egy baljós tekintetet.

 

\- Nem, négy és fél órányi alvás után nem. Hogy az ördögbe tudsz ilyen gusztustalanul élénk lenni ilyen korán?

 

Harry lehalkította a hangját, hogy csak Perselus hallhassa a válaszát, még ha a tanári asztal – őket leszámítva – teljesen üres is volt.

 

\- Van egy bámulatos szeretőm, aki miatt érdemes élnem. Találkoznod kellene vele; igazán szenvedélyes. Különösen, amikor reggelente első dolga, hogy haragosan nézzen a teáscsészéjébe.

 

\- Perverz! – csattant fel Piton, bár Harry érezte a hangjából, hogy örömet szerzett a férfinak.

 

\- Azt is kedveli bennem – folytatta Harry ugyanolyan lágy, játékos hangszínen.

 

Perselus gyors pillantást vetett maguk köré, hogy meggyőződjön, továbbra is maguk vannak, mielőtt hasonló halk hangon megkérdezte.

 

\- És te mit kedvelsz benne?

 

Harry sose hitte volna, hogy Perselusnak lenne mersze ilyen kérdést feltenni, még ha játékból is. Azt megállapíthatta, hogy nem volt könnyű, mivel a sötét szempár bizonytalanul megvillant, mielőtt visszatért a teáscsészéje ellenszenves tanulmányozásához.

 

Mély levegőt vett, és az igazsággal állt elő.

 

\- Mindent. Neki van a legcsodálatosabb keze, hosszú, elegáns ujjakkal, amelyek olyanok, hogy zongorázni kellene velük. Bár fürge és virtuóz érintéseivel úgy játszik a testemen, mint egy hangszeren. És fantasztikus szája van, tökéletes formájú, mély és meleg. Nem tudok ránézni anélkül, hogy ne akarnám megízlelni.

 

Perselus fészkelődni kezdett a székében, majd halkan közbeszólt.

 

\- Ennek az eszményképnek bizonyára vannak hibái is, nemde?

 

\- Ha vannak is, én még nem találkoztam velük – válaszolt Harry. – Ó, reggelente kicsit morgós, de még azt is szexin csinálja.

 

Harry elvigyorodott, amikor meglátta, hogy Perselus szája sarka megrándul.

 

\- Az ítélőképességed nyilvánvalóan össze van zavarodva – jegyezte meg Perselus.

 

\- Csak az ő kiemelkedő képességei miatt – csipkelődött Harry.

 

Ezzel ő nyerte a játékot.

 

Perselus elfúló hangon horkantott, és vékony ajka apró, de igazi mosolyba kunkorodott. Amikor észrevette, hogy mit csinál, azonnal kifejezéstelen arcot vágott.

 

\- Potter, kérlek! Túl korán van még ehhez!

 

\- Csak nem akarod, hogy a diákok meglássák, hogy mosolyogsz, és azt higgyék, te is ember vagy, igaz? Muszáj fenntartanod azt a hűvös…

 

\- Jó reggelt! – Hermione bizonytalannak hangzó hangja közvetlenül mögöttük hangzott fel.

 

Mindketten megugrottak és elfordultak a székükön, hogy meglássák, egy zavart arcot vágó Hermione és Ron ácsorog néhány lépéssel arrébb. Ron, a maga vörös aurortalárjában, egyik lábát az asztal másik végén levő szokásos helyük felé fordítva állt. Úgy nézett ki, mint aki álltó helyében megfagyott, hogy Harryt Piton mellett ülve találja.

 

Hermione kevésbé zavartnak látszott, ámbár ez egyszerűen lehetett annak a hatása is, hogy a nő méltóságteljesen mutatott fekete, tanári talárjában, és hogy ma reggel csinos csigába tekerve hordta a még mindig nedves haját.

 

Harry észrevette, hogy mindkét barátja haja az arcuk körül szárad, mintha csak most léptek volna ki a fürdőszobából.

 

\- Azt hittem, alszotok – szólalt meg Harry vigyorogva, mielőtt megkésve hozzátette. – Nektek is jó reggelt.

 

Hermione elmosolyodott, és a két üres székre intett Harry mellett, majd megkérdezte.

 

\- Ezek a székek foglaltak? – A kérdést Perselushoz intézte, aki, ha tehette, rendszerint elszigetelte magát legalább négy üres szék mögött.

 

Perselus hangja száraz volt, akár az aszott denevérszárnyak, amikor válaszolt.

 

\- Sajnálatos módon, a székek nem az én tulajdonomat képezik.

 

Ron arca elfelhősödött haragjában.

 

Ám mielőtt még bárki bármit mondhatott volna, Harry elvigyorodott, és gyorsan közbeszúrta.

 

\- Ez a mardekárosok kifejezése arra, hogy „megtiszteltetés, ha megörvendeztettek a társaságotokkal”.

 

Barátai még mindig dermedten álltak, mint akik Piton engedélyére várnak, hogy csatlakozhassanak.

 

Néhány másodpercnyi kényelmetlen álldogálás után Perselus bosszúsan rájuk förmedt.

 

\- Ó, üljenek már le! Nem vonok le egyetlen házpontot sem.

 

Hermione felkuncogott, és kihúzta a közelebbi széket; Ron egy pillanattal később követte őt.

 

Az ezután beálló csend egyre kínosabb lett.

 

Harry nagyon is tisztában volt legrégebbi barátai pillantásaival, miközben szedett magának egy tányérra némi tojásrántottát és bacont. Megborzongott, amikor Perselus keze az övéhez súrlódott, mialatt a pirítósért nyúlt. Mivel szükséges volt könnyíteni a feszültségen, átnézett Ronra. Barátja teljesen kimerültnek látszott. Szeme alatt sötét karikák húzódtak, és általában megnyerő vonásai nyúzottak voltak.

 

\- Hogy megy a kutatás?

 

\- Sehogy – mordult fel Ron. – Továbbra is Burke ingatlanait kutatjuk át. Egyik átkozott birtokról a másik birtokra. Kész borzadály.

 

\- Sajnálom. Van bármi, amiben segíthetnék? – kérdezte Harry; utálta Ront ennyire lesújtottnak látni.

 

Jellegzetes humorának nyoma csillant fel Ron kék szemében, amikor megszólalt.

 

\- Ideadhatnád a tejszínt.

 

Hirtelen minden megint rendben volt köztük, és felnevettek. Amikor Harry az oldalára pillantott, még Perselus is szórakozottan derűsnek látszott, noha arcvonásai semmilyen változást nem mutattak.

 

Ron annyira pattanásig feszültnek tűnt, hogy a rá oly jellemző élénkség és beszédesség nélkül lapátolta be a szájába az ételt.

 

Harry kezdett igazán aggódni, de aztán Ron átnézett rá, és halk, bizalmas hangon azt mondta:

 

\- Akármit is csinálsz, folytasd.

 

\- Hogy? – kérdezte Harry.

 

\- Jól nézel ki, Harry. Mint aki esetleg… A fenébe! – Ron kiegyenesedett, amikor egy riasztó hangja csendült fel mögüle a levegőből. A fiatalember manapság annyira fáradt volt, hogy mágikus riasztót állított be, hogy értesítse őt, amikor indulnia kell. – Hív a kötelesség. – A nyurga vörös hajú felkapott néhány muffint a tálcáról, és felállt. Miután lehajolt, hogy egy gyors csókot adjon Hermionénak, visszafordult Harryhez. – Tudom, hogy mostanában nem igazán voltam errefelé, de te is jól játszod a Láthatatlan Embert. Akármit tervezel, a péntek estédet tartsd szabadon. Szabadnapos leszek, és elmegyünk a Három Seprűbe. – Lehalkította a hangját, úgy folytatta. – És hozd el azt a valakit, aki visszacsalta ezt az egészséges pírt az arcodra. Találkozni akarok vele. Viszlát!

 

Ron röviden megszorította Harry vállát, biccentett egyet Piton felé, aztán megfordult, és akár egy másodéves, futni kezdett a legközelebbi hopp-kandalló irányába.

 

\- Az iskola befejezése óta egyáltalán nem változott, igaz? – kérdezte Perselus fölényes hangon, miközben nézte, ahogy Ron vörös taláros alakja átviharzik a termen, minden szempárt magára vonva, ahogy a fényes, piros folt elhaladt mellettük.

 

\- Magasabb lett – közölte Harry, amire Hermione és ő is kuncogásban törtek ki.

 

\- És bizonyos képességei is jelentős javulásnak indultak azóta – tette hozzá Hermione teljes elégedettséggel, ami semmi kétséget nem hagyott arra vonatkozóan, hogy mire is utalt.

 

Harry szinte érezte, ahogy Perselus megválogatja a következő szavait.

 

\- Úgy képzelem, azok nem olyan típusú képességek, amiket egy reggeliző asztalnál lehetne megvitatni – érkezett a szeretője bársonyos hangú válasza. A lány szeme elkerekedett döbbenetében, de gyorsan úrrá lett rajta, és a kimért „Határozottan nem” válasza még McGalagony tanárnő legpuritánabb megjegyzéséhez is méltó lett volna.

 

Harry ezúttal semmi erőfeszítést nem tett rá, hogy visszatartsa a nevetését, és Hermione is csatlakozott hozzá. Mindketten Perselusra pillantottak, akinek szinte égett a szeme, mintha magában nevetgélne. Perselus látványa, ahogy nyugodtan eszegeti a zabkásáját, mintha nem is mondott volna valami tökéletesen égbekiáltót, még nagyobb nevetésre sarkallta őket.

 

Végül aztán sikerült lecsillapodniuk, és mindketten újból a reggelijükre irányították a figyelmüket.

 

\- Nos, nekem mennem kell, hogy utánanézzek egy könyvnek, amit Madam Cvikker elvileg megrendelt nekem – mondta Hermione, miután eltüntette az ételét. – Majd később találkozunk, Harry. Öröm volt beszélgetni önnel, professzor.

 

Perselus ünnepélyesen bólintott erre, és udvariasan válaszolt

 

\- Hasonlóképpen.

 

Hermione hasonló sebességgel, de sokkal nagyobb eleganciával hagyta el az asztalt, mint a férje tette.

 

Amint a fiatalasszony eltűnt, Harry visszanézett Perselusra.

 

\- Köszönöm – mondta csendesen.

 

\- Mit? – kérdezte Perselus, mire Harry csak megvonta a vállát.

 

\- Hogy nem zsigereltél ki senkit a reggeliző asztalnál?

 

\- Fiatal még a reggel.

 

\- Igaz, de már mindketten végeztünk. Mehetünk? – kérdezte Harry. Ahogy odaértek a folyosóra vezető ajtóhoz, Harry gyorsan körülnézett. Egyedül voltak, de az nem tart sokáig. – Van egy perced? Beszélni szeretnék veled. Kutató pillantása a számos, használaton kívüli tanterem egyikére szegeződött, amelyek a Roxfort szinte mindegyik emeletén megtalálhatóak voltak. – Menjünk be ide.

 

Perselus követte őt a poros, félhomályos helyiségbe, ami zsúfolásig teli volt iskolapadokkal és kevésbé meghatározható bútordarabokkal.

 

\- Valóban szükséges ez a melodráma? – tiltakozott Perselus. – Úgy fogunk kinézni, ha rajtakapnak, amikor elhagyjuk ezt a tantermet, mint valami lógós hatodéves.

 

\- Ne aggódj – kuncogott Harry. – Biztos forrásból tudom, hogy Piton professzor pillanatnyilag elfoglalt. Biztonságban vagyunk.

 

\- Most igazán, Potter – kezdte Perselus, de eltúlzott bosszúságából megállapítható volt, hogy a férfi élvezi az évődésüket. – Szóval, miről akarsz beszélni?

 

\- Hallottad Ront. Eljössz velem pénteken?

 

Aztán összezavarodva figyelte, ahogy Perselus megfeszül.

 

A férfi egy ideig csendben maradt, aztán óvatos hangon válaszolt.

 

\- Nem szükséges ennyi nyűgöt a nyakadba venni.

 

\- Nyűgöt? – ismételte Harry, tudván, hogy valószínűleg üres tekintetűnek és ostobának látszik, de szinte sosem értette Perselus kapcsolatukat illető nézőpontját. Minden egyes alkalommal ez történt, amikor valóban beszélni próbált vele. Szeretője védőfalai ismét felbukkantak, és azt vette észre, hogy elbeszélnek egymás mellett

 

\- Te igazán lelkiismeretes voltál, hogy… érintkezz velem, de semmi szükség ilyen keményen dolgozni rajta. Vannak más barátaid és érdeklődési köröd, amiket elhanyagoltál, amióta kisajátítom az idődet. Ideje visszatérned hozzájuk.

 

Harry gyomra apró csomóvá zsugorodott ijedtében a gondolatra, amit Perselus óvatos szavai sugalltak. Kiszáradt a szája. Lélegzete bennakadt a mellkasában miközben szíve vadul vert páni félelmében. _Perselus ejti őt?_

 

\- Azt mondod, hogy véget akarsz vetni ennek? – kérdezett rá Harry, azt kívánva, bárcsak sikerülne valami normális tónushoz hasonló hangot kiadnia. Még a saját fülével is kihallotta hangjából a félelmet.

 

Megkönnyebbülten vette észre, hogy mély sokk suhan át Perselus erős vonású arcán, mielőtt tudatosan visszarendezte azt a normális kifejezéstelenbe.

 

\- Nem. Voltaképpen megtartani próbálom, hogy nehogy bekövetkezzen az.

 

\- Nem úgy hangzott – vágott vissza Harry továbbra is mereven és feszülten, mivel nem tudta megfejteni, valójában mit is akar Perselus. – Csak mondd azt, amit valójában gondolsz… kérlek!

 

\- Nem kell… ennyit együtt lenned velem. Mi továbbra is… élvezhetjük a mi kis iskolán kívüli elfoglaltságunkat, anélkül, hogy elhanyagolnád a barátaidat.

 

A jeges dermedtség izzó haraggá változott, amikor megértette Perselus kijelentését. Iskolán kívüli elfoglaltság! Hát ezt gondolja Piton az együtt töltött idejükről?

 

Erősen kordában tartotta magát, mivel már nem tizenkét éves volt, és nem adhatta meg magát a haragjának, amikor feszült hangon rákérdezett.

 

\- Tehát akkor csakis szex céljából akarsz velem találkozni? Semmi mást nem akarsz kezdeni velem?

 

Hogy a hangsúlya vagy maguk a szavak tették-e, de Perselus úgy tűnt, rájött, mennyire dühös Harry. A fiatal varázsló megerősítette magát, amikor a sötét szempár kutatni kezdte az arcát, mindenre felkészült, csak arra a megbánásra nem, ami keresztezte Perselus hirtelen megfeszülő vonásait, amikor a férfi felcsattant.

 

\- Én nem úgy értettem!

 

\- De ezt mondtad. – Harry lenézett a poros, takarítatlan padlóra. Kiáltásokat és nevetést hallott beszűrődni a folyosóról, ahogy a diákok a Nagyteremből kizúdulva elhaladtak az ajtó előtt, aztán csak Perselus és az ő reszelősen hangzó lélegzete törte meg a csendet.

 

\- Rosszul fogalmaztam meg a gondolataimat – mondta végül Perselus. – Bocsáss meg, Potter. Nem sértésnek szántam.

 

Ez volt az első Perselustól érkező bocsánatkérés. Bármilyen más körülmények között Harry azonnal minden megbocsátott volna neki ezért a gesztusért, mivel tudta, mennyire nehéz ennek a büszke férfinak beismerni, hogy bármiben is tévedett, de Perselus sugalmazása az elevenjére tapintott.

 

\- Akkor mit akartál mondani? Mivel pokoli biztosan úgy hangzott, hogy semmi mást nem akarsz tenni velem a hálószobán kívül.

 

Harry tudta, hogy ellenségesen bámul, de nem tudott tenni ellene.

 

Látta, hogy Perselus ádámcsutkája fel-alá ugrál, ahogy a férfi nyelt egy hatalmasat.

 

\- Én csak szabadságot próbáltam adni neked, hogy együtt tölts némi időt a barátaiddal. – Perselus rövid szünetet tartott, majd hozzátette: - Tudom, hogy hiányzik neked Weasley.

 

\- Én pedig épp azt kíséreltem meg elintézni, hogy együtt töltsek vele egy kis időt. Ezért kértelek meg rá, hogy gyere be ide – hogy a pénteki kiruccanásról beszéljünk.

 

\- És szerinted azt akarják, hogy _én_ rajtad csüngjek az esti kimenőd alatt? Ők veled akarják eltölteni az idejüket.

 

Harry egyszeriben megértette, hogy mi is történik valójában, miért tette Perselus azt a borzasztó javaslatot. Ez az egész nem arról szólt, hogy a férfi elveszítette az érdeklődését iránta. Egyáltalán nem. A felismerés földhöz vágta őt. Remélte, hogy már túl vannak ezeken a dolgokon. Hála a csillagoknak, hogy nem veszítette el teljesen az önuralmát. Közelebb lépett, aztán kinyúlt, hogy megérintse Perselus karját.

 

\- Ron azt kérte tőlem, hogy vigyem el magammal azt a férfit, aki ezekben az utóbbi hetekben ilyen boldoggá tett. Az a férfi te vagy.

 

Perselus egy pillanatra félrekapta a tekintetét, mielőtt eléggé visszanyerte a lelki egyensúlyát, hogy válaszolni tudjon.

 

\- Te komolyan úgy hiszed, hogy ezt Ronald Weasley is hallani akarja?

 

\- Akár akarja hallani, akár nem, ez az igazság.

 

\- Nem minden igazságot szükséges világgá kürtölni – felelte halkan, nyilvánvaló vonakodással Perselus.

 

\- Nem fogok hazudni nekik, vagy titkokat rejtegetni előlük – bizonygatta Harry.

 

\- És mégsem fedted fel előttük, hogy kivel töltöd az éjszakáidat az elmúlt három hét során. – Igazából nem hangzott vádaskodásnak, mégis olyan közel állt ahhoz, hogy nem igazán lehetett különbséget tenni.

 

\- Igazából ez nem az a fajta téma, amit csak úgy felhozhatnék a tanári asztalnál. És az az egyetlen hely, ahol az utóbbi három hétben láttam Ront – tiltakozott Harry.

 

\- Ne próbálj meg köntörfalazni egy mardekárosnál. Azért nem mondtad el nekik, mert…

 

Harrynek nem volt szükség az _okklumencia_ és a _legilimencia_ képességeire ahhoz, hogy kihallja a maradékot ebből a mondatból, a kimondatlan _„mert szégyellsz engemet”_ részt, amit szinte hallott felcsendülni az oly’ gyakran elárult férfi elméjéből.

 

\- Nem mondtam el nekik, mert sosem hittem, hogy ennyi ideig meg fogsz maradni mellettem. Te vagy az első szerető, aki ilyen sokáig kitartott mellettem.

 

Perselus szeme résnyire szűkült, és gyanakvó tekintettel vizslatta Harry arcvonásait. A fiatalember felkészítette magát egy kirohanásra, de egy pillanattal később az összes ingerült düh eltűnt Perselus arcáról. A férfi még merőn nézett rá pár pillanatig, de aztán bizonytalan hangon megszólalt.

 

\- Az nem lehet igaz.

 

\- Tényleg nem? – kérdezett vissza kihívóan Harry.

 

A Perselus szemében feltűnő tökéletes értetlenség az egyik legnagyobb ajándék volt, amit valaha kapott.

 

\- Miért hagyna el _téged_ bárki is? – kérdezte a férfi, mielőtt látszólag kicsit jobban belegondolt volna. – Ez nagyon nem helyénvaló kérdés volt tőlem – tette hozzá rögvest. – Nem kell válaszolnod rá.

 

\- Nem, minden rendben. Akarom, hogy tudd. – Harry mélyen beszívta a levegőt, majd folytatta. – Láttad, mennyire gondatlanul tudok bánni az erőmmel, amikor… felizgulok. Elfelejtem használni a pálcámat, ami megijeszti az embereket. És ha az nem, akkor a rémálmaim rendszerint elriasztják őket. – Perselus eddig még egyetlen éjszakai borzalmának sem volt tanúja, de Harry úgy érezte, az a legjobb, ha tisztességes figyelmeztetésben részesíti őt.

 

\- A rémálmaid? – kérdezett vissza Perselus, majd kinyúlt, hogy egyik kezét Harry vállára fektesse.

 

A Harry gyomrát összeszorító csomó feloldódott Perselus érintésére. A férfi szinte sose kezdeményezte a fizikai kontaktust. Amikor mégis, az jelentett valamit.

 

\- Az álmok nagyon hevesek, és én védekezve ébredek fel, harcra készen, és… - Magyarázata elakadt. Mély levegőt véve aztán így fejezte be: - A lényeg az, hogy még soha, egyetlen szeretőm sem volt képes egy hétnél hosszabb ideig megragadni mellettem – egészen mostanáig. Már három hét is eltelt, és te még mindig itt vagy. Ez valamiféle csoda a számomra, amit nagyon szeretnék megosztani a legrégebbi barátaimmal… hacsak te nem akarod, hogy bárki is tudjon rólunk.

 

Harry ebbe még bele sem gondolt. Perselus lehet, hogy senkit nem akar tájékoztatni a magánügyeiről.

 

\- Én még senki _csodája_ nem voltam eddig – szólalt meg Perselus érzelemtől elmélyült hangon. Erősen megszorította Harry vállát.

 

\- Nos, akkor az én csodám vagy – mondta Harry közelebb lépve. Két kezét Perselus nyitott talárja alá csúsztatta és karjait a vékony derék köré fonta. Mostanra annyira természetessé vált, hogy fejét a magasabb férfi mellkasán nyugtassa, és érezze Perselus szívverését az arcán, miközben a párja mellkasa emelkedik és süllyed.

 

Perselus beledőlt az ölelésbe és viszonozta azt. Laza, nyitott talárja körbekerítette Harryt, akár egy meleg selyemgubó, ami összezárult körülötte, amikor Perselus viszonozta a mozdulatot. Szeretője annyival magasabb volt nála, hogy csak Harry feje látszott ki a sátrat formázó fekete szövetanyagból.

 

\- Potter… Harry, sajnálom. Nem vettem figyelembe…

 

Perselus még sosem hívta őt a keresztnevén. Harry megerősítette rajta a szorítását.

 

\- Sssssh – suttogta. – Minden rendben.

 

Hosszú ideig maradtak így.

 

\- Tizenöt perc múlva óránk lesz... – mondta végül vonakodva Perselus.

 

Harry sóhajtva húzódott el tőle. A helyiség nevetségesen hidegnek hatott, amint ellépett szeretője talárjától. Felnézett, bele Perselus szemébe, és megkérdezte:

 

\- Akkor eljössz velem péntek este?

 

\- Ha őszintén ezt szeretnéd. Ugyanakkor okoz majd… bonyodalmakat – figyelmeztette őt Perselus. – A barátaid nem fogják örömmel fogadni ezt a fejleményt.

 

\- Talán nem, de majd hozzászoknak – biztosította őt Harry, és alig volt képes elhinni, hogy Perselus beleegyezett.

 

\- Nos, akkor jó.

 

\- Köszönöm, ez nagyszerű! – Harry önkéntelenül elvigyorodott. – Az esti találkánk még mindig áll?

 

\- A büntetőmunkák után.

 

\- Igen, természetesen. A változás kedvéért van kedved neked feljönni az én lakosztályomba? Egyik nap találtam egy mugli szójátékot, amit szerintem élvezni fogsz. Játszottál valaha SCRABBLE-t?

 

Perselusra rátört az ijedtség-amit-muszáj-megpróbálni-elrejteni légkör, ami mindig elkapta őt, ha Harry javasolt valami új dolgot, amit együtt tehetnek.

 

\- Nem, még nem hallottam róla.

 

\- Ne aggódj. A te szókincseddel biztosan született tehetség leszel. Tutira le fogsz győzni – jósolta előre Harry.

 

\- Nem elég, hogy lesöpörlek a sakktábláról? – kérdezte Perselus, nyilvánvalóan képtelenül arra, hogy uralkodjon az arrogáns felsőbbrendűségen, ami látszólag minden mardekáros védjegye volt.

 

\- Biztosan mazochista vagyok – kuncogott Harry.

 

\- És ha ez így megy tovább, egy elkésett mazochista lesz belőled. Mindkettőnkből az lesz – vágta rá Perselus.

 

\- A fenébe! Nos, gyere fel a büntetőmunka után. A lakosztályom a Griffendél-torony legfelső szintjén van, a folyosó legutolsó szobája, a házvezetőé mellett.

 

\- Szükségem lesz jelszóra a védelmi varázslataidhoz? – érdeklődött Perselus.

 

Harry megrázta a fejét.

 

\- Nem, neked nem, de mindenesetre biztos, ami biztos, azért megadom. – Már hetek óta várt erre a lehetőségre. Arcvonásait kiürítve, hangszínét tökéletesen egyenletesen tartva közölte. – A jelszó: Perselus Piton, a Mardekár Szexistene.

 

Becsületére legyen mondva, Perselus álla nem koppant teljesen a földön.

 

\- Az ki van zárva! – kiáltott fel a férfi.

 

Harry immár teli szájjal vigyorogva, mert Perselus arckifejezése tökéletesen megérte ezt a buta viccet, biztosította őt.

 

\- Az. Esküszöm! Menj fel és ellenőrizd le az ebédidő alatt, amikor nem vagyok ott, ha nem hiszel nekem.

 

\- Miért tennél…?

 

\- Nos, elvileg olyasvalamit kell használnunk, amire senki nem gondolna. Ez nem olyasmi, amit bárki is sejtene rólad. Csak én tudom az igazat.

 

Perselus úgy tűnt, először nem is tudja, hogyan reagáljon erre. Harry látta, hogy szeretője birkózik múltja démonaival és gyanakvásaival, ami annyira bizonytalanná tette őt a kívánatosságában. Várta az elkerülhetetlen kérdőre vonást, vagy egy gúnyos vádaskodást, de a tiltakozó megnyilvánulás helyett Perselus arca élénkpirosra színeződött, mielőtt halk, elképedt hangon megkérdezte:

 

\- Te tényleg egész őrült vagy, igaz?

 

Harry elvigyorodott és felkacagott.

 

\- Csak most jössz rá erre?

 

És, mivel megtehette, Harry előrenyújtotta a két kezét, hogy átfogja velük Perselus fejét, aztán lehúzta azt egy tea ízű csókra. Jó volt, mindig annyira jó, amikor a szájuk összetalálkozott. El tudott volna veszni a csókban, és a poros földön forgolódva végezni, de Perselus lélekjelenléte visszahúzta a dolgokat a valóságba, mielőtt teljesen kicsúsztak volna a kezükből.

 

A férfi tekintete melegséget és éhséget sugárzott, amikor Harry szemébe nézett.

 

\- Mindketten elkésünk.

 

\- Igen – bólintott rá Harry. – Majd később találkozunk.

 

Egymás oldalán hagyták el az üres osztálytermet. Harry hírhedt szerencséje ezúttal is kitartott, úgy tűnt, senki sem nem vette észre a távozásukat.

 

Miközben Harry megmászta az SVK tanterembe vezető végeláthatatlan lépcsők sorát, azon imádkozott, hogy teste képes legyen ellazulni, mielőtt hozzálát a tanításhoz. Lehet, hogy viccből választotta új jelszavát, de felettébb találónak bizonyult. Csak remélni merte, hogy mindketten túlélik. Azzal a napi teljesítménnyel, amit produkáltak, mindketten holtan végzik a kiszáradástól még karácsony előtt, annyira kiszipolyozzák egymást.

*~*~*


	14. 14. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione rájön...

14\. fejezet

A számmisztika klub ismét több mint egy órával tovább tartott a szokásosnál. Hermione idén el volt ragadtatva az okos diákjaitól, de így ma egy hosszú napot tudhatott maga mögött. Nos, nem mintha bármi is várna otthon, ami miatt rohannom kellene – gondolta magában, miközben felfelé caplatott a Griffendél-toronyba vezető lépcsősoron. Ron még mindig iszonyú műszakokat húzott le. Szinte egy örökkévalóság telt el azóta, hogy úgy ért haza egy esti találkozóról, hogy Ron otthon volt, és átölelhette őt.

Harry csaknem ugyanannyit volt távol, bár őt látta az étkezések alatt és a harmadik, lyukasórájukban. Szerencsére nem az a típus volt, akinek folytonos figyelemre volt szüksége, máskülönben elég nyomorúságosan érezte volna magát manapság. Ám nem számít, napközben mennyire élvezte a klubjait és egyéb elfoglaltságait, amikor hazaért a teljesen sötét lakosztályába, magányosnak érezte magát.

Hermione megdermedt, amikor belépett a nappalijába. A szoba továbbra is sötét volt, mivel sem a kandalló, sem a fali fáklyák nem világítottak, de a Harry lakosztályába vezető ajtó alól, amit mindig nyitva tartottak, fény szűrődött át. A fiatal nő elmosolyodott, amikor meghallotta Harry nevetését. Ron biztosan korán ért haza, és Harryt a folyosón kapta el, máskülönben náluk lenne világosság.

\- Lumos – mondta. – A kezében tartott nehéz könyvekkel teli szatyrot az ajtó melletti székre pakolta, kibújt a tanári talárjából, amit aztán felakasztott az ajtóra szerelt akasztóra. Nevetségesen boldognak érezte magát, ahogy elsietett, hogy kinyissa a Harry szobájába vezető ajtót, ám a küszöbön gyökeret vert a lába.

Harry valóban ott volt, ám a vele levő személy nem Ronnak bizonyult, hanem Piton professzornak, de nem annak a Piton professzornak, akit Hermione bárhol könnyedén felismert volna. Az a Piton, akit ő ismert, az állától a lábujja hegyéig feketébe burkolózott, és nem tűrte volna fel az ingujját vagy csupaszította le a karját. Nem gombolta volna ki a gombot a gallérjánál. Az a férfi mereven ült a fa székeken, nem pedig kanapékon terpeszkedett. És az általa ismert Piton professzor legárulkodóbb jele, hogy sosem mosolygott! Vagy ha mégis, akkor az arcára kegyetlen és rosszindulatú gúnyvigyor ült ki, nem pedig az a játékos, ellazult mosoly, amire épp most bámult.

Annyira sokkoló volt látni Piton professzort, ahogy ott ül ingujjban, Harry kanapéján, hogy Hermione csupán arra volt képes, hogy földbe gyökerezett lábbal, tátott szájjal bámuljon.

Harry a dohányzóasztal elé tett párnán ült. Farmert viselt szürke pulóverrel, és az arcán olyan boldog és nyugodt mosoly ült, amire Hermione szinte egy emberemlékezet óta nem látott rajta.

Úgy tűnt, épp SCRABBLE-t játszanak.

Mialatt figyelte őket, Harry letett néhány betűt a táblára. Piton pedig mondott neki valamit olyan halk hangon, amit a jókora szoba túlsó végéről Hermione nem hallhatott. Harry lenézett a táblára, vissza Pitonra, aztán hátravetett fejjel hahotázni kezdett.

A nő megigézetten nézte, ahogy Piton felvesz egy jegyzettömböt és azt a pici ceruzát, amit a játékhoz adnak, hogy feljegyezzen valamit a papírra – valószínűleg Harry eredményét. Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy Hermione látta, ahogy Piton pennán kívül mással is ír. Miután lejegyezte az eredményt, a férfi a saját táblája felé fordult, majd kiválasztott egy maréknyi betűt és letette őket.

Hermione természetesen tudta, hogy ők ketten barátok. Harry napjában tucatnyi alkalommal említette Pitont, és ma reggel a reggelinél, amikor Harry viccelődött a férfival, kapott valami bepillantásnyi képet arról, hogy mit láthat benne Harry, de sosem tudta volna így elképzelni őket. Először nem is értette, mi az, ami annyira nyugtalanítja őt ebben az idilli jelenetben, mármint a szürreális látványon túl, hogy Perselus Piton normális emberi lényként viselkedik és játszik, de aztán beugrott neki az ok.

Az egész jelenet annyira… otthonos volt.

Ez a hétköznapias meghittség teljesen idegen volt Pitontól, ám most kigombolt ingben, szinte érzékien elterpeszkedve hevert Harry kanapéján. Miközben Harry… nos, meglehet, hogy ő nem olyan komoly, mint Piton, de a maga módján ugyanolyan zárkózott volt. Harry tudott nevetni barátokkal és új ismerősökkel, de senkivel sem viselkedett úgy, mint amikor egyedül volt Ronnal vagy vele. A földön, párnán ülő, kuncogó Harry, aki épp vajsört hívott magához a helyiség túloldalán álló bárszekrényből, méghozzá úgy, hogy sem pálcát, sem szavakat nem használt hozzá, az a Harry volt, akit csak ő és Ron ismert.

Ami talán még megdöbbentőbb volt annál, hogy Harry engedte így kicsúszni a kezéből a mágikus irányítást, hogy Piton nem is reagált rá. A férfi felnézett, amikor az üveg megérkezett Harry kezébe, de nem tett rá megjegyzést, csupán ismét a tábla felé fordult.

Egy pillanattal később Piton maga mellé nyúlt a saját pohara után. Ahogy így tett, az arca Hermione felé fordult.

A nő tudta, hogy ő nem mozdult meg, de Piton pillantása csalhatatlanul rátalált. Hermione szinte bűntudatot érzett, amikor meglátta, ahogy a férfi mosolya elszáll, és az ismerős, fagyos arckifejezés megdermeszti a vonásait.

Piton egy izmát sem mozdította – erre Hermione akár meg is esküdött volna. Meg sem szólalt. Úgy tűnt, mintha Harry megérezte volna a társában lezajlott változást, mert felnézett a maga betűkupacáról, Pitonra pillantott, aztán a férfi tekintetét követve oldalra fordította a fejét, hogy a válla fölött átnézzen oda, ahol Hermione állt.

\- Hermione! – kiáltott fel vigyorogva. – Gyere be.

\- Én… öhm… nem akartam zavarni – mondta elfogódottan a fiatal nő, miközben közelebb lépett, elbátortalanodva a változástól, amit a jelenléte okozott Piton professzorban.

\- Nem zavarsz – biztosította őt Harry. – Igazából pont időben érkeztél. Szükségem van a véleményedre valamivel kapcsolatban.

\- Weasley professzor véleménye ugyanannak számít, mintha egy szótárt vennél igénybe – szólt közbe gyorsan Piton azon a dermesztően jeges hangon, ami bármelyik tanórán elhallgattatta volna a diákokat. – Ha nincs igazad, elveszíted a pontjaidat.

\- Egy apró figyelmeztetés – intette Harry a nőt, amikor az csatlakozott hozzá. – Soha, egyetlen játékra se taníts meg egy mardekárost. Ők mindent teljes erőbedobással csinálnak. Ülj le, és helyezd magad kényelembe!

Hermione csaknem ugyanolyan idegesnek érezte magát, mint amikor első évben a beosztására várt, de leült egy székre Harry párnája mellé. Most legalább nem beszélek magamban – gondolta, miközben a kék színű szék szélén ülve megkérdezte:

\- Mit akarsz tudni?

Piton felhorkant.

\- Kezdetnek egyből azt, hogy hogyan kell bármit is helyesen betűzni.

\- Hé! – szidta őt Harry. – Ha jobban betűznék, akkor nem te nyernél – emlékeztette rá. – Amúgy, Hermione, megtennéd, kérlek, hogy megmondod neki, a BÚFELEJTŐ NEPENTHES nem egy mugli szó, és nincs benne a mugli szótárban?

Hermione lenézett a táblára, ahol Pitonnak nyilvánvalóan sikerült kiraknia a BÚFELEJTŐ NEPENTHES szót a meglévő FELEJT-ből, ami Hermione sejtése szerint Harry egyik kirakott szava volt. Átnézve a táblát találkozott még néhány hasonlóan kifordított esettel. Az ADU szót a MEGGONDOLATLANSÁG keresztezte. A nő szeme gyakorlatilag kiguvadt, amikor követte a HÁZ szó betűit, ahol a LÁZCSILLAPÍTÓ-val találkozott. Szegény Harry!

Beharapta az alsó ajkát; a hűsége harcolt a becsületességével, amikor belenézett Piton szemébe. A férfi várakozóan felvonta a szemöldökét. Nyilvánvalóan élvezte a lány zavarát.

\- Öhm, Harry? – kezdte Hermione.

\- Igen? – Harry olyan kiskutyaszemeket meresztve nézett fel rá, ami Ronnak is javára vált volna legszánalmasabb pillanatában.

\- Attól tartok, a BÚFELEJTŐ NEPENTHES egy mugli szó – mondta a lány.

\- De hát az egy bájital, amit hatodikban készítettünk! Ezt tudom, mivel a múlt héten segítettem hozzá felaprítani a pemetefüvet – tiltakozott Harry.

A lány szörnyen érezve magát, magyarázni kezdett.

\- Ez igaz, de egyben egy gyógyír is, amit a görög mitológiában említenek. Nem tudom, hogy valójában létezett-e, vagy sem, de elvileg elfeledtette az emberekkel a bánatukat és a gondjaikat. Edgar Allen Poe is említette, a Holló című versében.

\- A francba! – morgott Harry.

\- Ami háromszoros pont. Vagyis 72 pont a büntetés – jelentette ki Piton gúnyosan.

\- De nekem nem maradt 72 pontom, ahogy azt te is jól tudod – közölte Harry.

\- Akkor úgy tűnik, én nyertem. Ismét – válaszolt Piton.

Harry kérően pillantott a férfira.

\- De nem akarod érvényre juttatni, igaz? Mármint…

\- Szerelemben és háborúban mindent szabad, Potter – állította Piton olyan fennhéjázó hangsúllyal, amitől Hermione a legszívesebben pofon vágta volna a férfit.

\- Igen – válaszolt Harry halkan, olyan hangszínen, aminek nagyon furcsa mellékzöngéje volt –, de mi nem állunk háborúban.

Hermione várta, hogy Piton majd valami olyan megjegyzéssel vág vissza, hogy a házaik folyton háborúban álltak, vagy legalább rámutat, hogy az ő helyzetükre egyik megnevezést sem lehet alkalmazni, de amikor az egykori tanárára nézett, úgy látta, mintha Harry szavai kizökkentették volna a lelki egyensúlyából. Piton visszafogottságának oka, hogy egyáltalán nem tett megjegyzést, lassan érte el a nőt, de amikor megtette, Hermione szíve majdnem megállt.

Egy pillanattal később Piton kevésbé agresszív hangon megszólalt.

\- Talán Weasley professzor hajlandó lenne csatlakozni hozzánk egy-két menetre? Játszhatnánk úgy, mint Griffendél a Mardekár ellen.

\- Tudod, nem vagyok már négyéves – jegyezte meg Harry olyan hangon, ami egy háromévesének felelt meg. Hermionénak muszáj volt elfordulnia, hogy visszafojtsa a kuncogását. Igazából nehezen tudta visszatartani magát attól, hogy ne törjön ki hisztérikus nevetésben amiatt, amit megsejtett. – Tudok egyedül is játszani. De Hermione nyugodtan beszállhat a játékba. Szeretnél?

\- Rendben – nyelt nagyot a nő.

\- Bocsásson meg egy pillanatra – szólt Piton felállva. – Te meg talán megkínálhatnád Weasley professzort egy itallal.

Piton pontosan úgy javasolta ezt, ahogy Hermione tette volna, ha túl elfoglalt volt ahhoz, hogy kiszolgálja őket, amikor Ronhoz és hozzá váratlan vendégek érkeztek. Persze ő itt nem volt vendég, és hozhatott volna magának egy italt, ha akar, de Piton ezt nem tudhatta.

Mindketten nézték, ahogy Piton elindul a Harry hálószobája melletti WC felé.

Amint eltűnt, Harry azonnal eltakarította a táblát, és összeszedte a betűzsetonokat a saját kis zacskóikba a következő játék kezdetéig.

Odanyújtotta a nőnek az egyik fa betűtartót, mire Hermione végre megtalálta a hangját. Képtelen volt elleplezni a döbbenetét, miközben suttogva megkérdezte:

\- Harry, most megőrültem, vagy te és Piton professzor… többek vagytok, mint barátok?

\- Hát, lehet, hogy megőrültél, de nem tévedsz – válaszolt Harry halkan, nyilvánvalóan nyugtalanul, vajon hogyan fog a nő reagálni.

Mivel Hermione nem tudta, mit csináljon, csak ült. Harry és Piton professzor… szeretők?

\- Sokkoltalak? – kérdezte Harry.

\- Igen. – Képtelen volt megakadályozni, hogy az igazság ki ne bukjon belőle.

\- Ez csak meglepetés okozta sokk, vagy… felzaklatott, vagy…

Hermione még sosem látta Harryt ennyire aggódni, semmi olyasmi miatt, aminek köze volt a kapcsolatukhoz. Mivel felismerte, mennyire fontos lehet a számára Piton, kinyúlt, és megszorította Harry kezét, mielőtt még valami mást mondhatott volna.

\- Csak meglepődtem. Ez minden. Sosem gondoltam volna…

\- Én sem – felelte Harry. – És ami azt illeti, Perselus sem. Azt hiszem, ez mindnyájunk számára egy sokk volt.

\- Úgy tűnsz… - A mint, aki ragyog a szerelemtől frázis nem tűnt megfelelőnek, így megmaradt annál, hogy: - Nagyon boldognak látszol.

Harry a fürdőszoba ajtaja felé pillantott, mintha meg akarna győződni róla, hogy még mindig magukban vannak, aztán válaszolt.

\- Az vagyok. Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy így ki tudunk jönni egymással, de jók vagyunk együtt, Hermione. Tudom, hogy ez nagyon furcsa, de…

De szerelmes volt. Hermione látta kiragyogni a szeméből, és kihallotta a hangjából. Szerelmes… Piton professzorba.

Harry annyira átkozottul jó volt, annyira imádnivaló, és mégis, látszólag senki nem tudta túltenni magát a szokatlan ereje fölött. Éveken keresztül remélte, hogy a barátja talál majd valakit, aki elég erős lesz hozzá, hogy olyannak szeresse őt, amilyen. Most megtalálta. Nem olyasvalaki volt, akiről valaha is elképzelte volna, hogy Harry vonzódna hozzá, de ha Piton professzor az, aki miatt így csillog Harry szeme, és ilyen mosolyt csal az arcára, akkor kizárt dolog, hogy ő irigyelje tőle ezt a boldogságot, nem számít, ki okozta azt.

Érezte, mennyire aggasztja Harryt, hogy ő esetleg helyteleníteni fogja a kapcsolatát. Igazán megható volt, hogy ennyire fontos a véleménye a barátja számára, de hát ő is ugyanígy érzett Harryvel kapcsolatban. Ha Harry nem helyeselte volna a kapcsolatát Ronnal, az évekkel ezelőtt pokollá tette volna az életüket, és ők Ronnal valószínűleg szakítottak volna. De bár a két legjobb barátja egymás iránti érzéseinek megváltozása miatt Harry kicsit elszigetelődött, mindig támogatta őket. Aligha hibázhat, ha most ugyanezt teszi érte. Alapból tudta: szüksége lesz rá.

\- Nincs ebben semmi furcsa – bizonygatta, és térdre ereszkedve átölelte Harryt. – Örülök neked.

\- Tényleg? – Harry pont olyan meghökkentnek hangzott, mint bárki tette volna, aki hazaviszi Perselus Pitont, hogy elnyerje a család áldását, és egyből megkapja a támogatásukat.

Hermione tudta, hogy nem Harry boldogsága lesz a legfontosabb azoknak, akiket ismernek. A barátaik többsége csak azt fogják látni, hogy Harry a létező legkomiszabb fickóval kötötte össze magát. Még rengeteg kritikát fog még kapni emiatt. Elég rágondolni Ronra, hogy elképzelje, mennyire nehéz lesz ez a férje számára. Ron egyáltalán nem örült annak, amiért Harry Pitonnal haverkodik. Vajon hogyan fog reagálni, amikor kiderül, hogy szeretők?

Nem jól, ebben biztos volt. Nem tudja megváltoztatni a férjét, de annyit megtehet, hogy ő legalább Harry oldalán áll. Szüksége lesz rá.

\- Mintha bárki, aki szeret, és aki látta, mennyit szenvedtél az elmúlt kilenc évben, sajnálná tőled a boldogságot, nem számít, hol találtad azt meg! – dohogott a lány. – A legjobb barátom vagy. Naná, hogy örülök neked, te lökött!

\- Ron nem fog – állította Harry hangot adva annak az aggodalomnak, ami Hermione fejében is felötlött egy perccel korábban.

\- Nem, először nem. Tudod, hogy milyen. De majd észhez fog térni. Reggel beszélek vele róla, ha szeretnél, rendben?

\- Nem gondolod, hogy nekem kellene elmondanom? – kérdezte Harry.

\- Tudod, hogy ha a legjobb formáját is hozza, akkor is mennyire be tud gurulni. Mostanában annyira keveset alszik, hogy egyáltalán nem tud uralkodni magán. Hagyd, hogy én mondjam el. Az jelentősen megkönnyítheti a dolgokat.

\- Ha biztos vagy benne.

A nő ismét gyorsan megölelte, aztán visszahúzódott. Mind a ketten megugrottak, amikor egy „Khm” torokköszörülés csendült fel a hátuk mögül.

Piton néhány lépésnyi távolságban állt tőlük. Feszült alakja bizonytalannak látszott, ahogy lenézett rájuk.

\- Na, készen állsz egy újabb játszmára, Perselus? – kérdezte Harry, és úgy ült vissza a párnájára, mintha semmi kínos nem történt volna.

Piton egy bólintás keretében elfoglalta a helyét a kanapén.

Harry odanyújtotta neki a fa betűtartót, majd a hosszú, zöld kanapé túloldalán halomban álló párnák közül némán magához hívott egyet, hogy arra üljön Hermione.

Piton ismét semmiféle megjegyzést nem tett a rögtönzött mágiára.

A fiatalasszony a dohányzóasztal másik végéhez költöztette a párnáját, hogy egyik férfi se lásson rá a betűire, aztán játszani kezdtek.

Piton professzor eleinte mereven és vészjóslóan viselkedett, pont úgy, ahogy a tanári értekezleteken szokott, de Harry játék közbeni folyamatos fecsegése látszólag ellazította őt.

-… és akkor Wilson megfordult, hogy felvegye, ami még megmaradt az SVK tankönyvéből, csakhogy az egy katicabogárrajjá változott, amik egyenesen az arcába repültek. Annyira elbátortalanította ez a párbaj, hogy visított, akár egy kákalag, és elbújt az asztal alá, örökre elrontva ezzel az „osztály zsarnoka” hírnevét.

Hermione felnevetett Harry buta anekdotáján, aztán átlesett Pitonra. A férfi már nem úgy nézett ki, mintha épp az életéről döntő tárgyaláson ülne. Közel sem látszott annyira lazának, mint amilyennek akkor látta, amikor először bedugta a fejét a szobába, de már jóval kevésbe volt feszült. Noha kétségtelenül igyekezett a normális önmagának látszani, nem úgy tűnt, hogy hosszabb időre képes levenni a szemét Harryről.

A nő megdermedt, amikor Piton észrevette, hogy figyeli őt, amint ő Harryt nézi. Piton normális reagálása egy ehhez hasonló pillanatban az lett volna, hogy maróan gúnyos, szarkasztikus megjegyzést tesz, hogy a helyére tegye a másik személyt. Ma ugyanakkor csak lesütött szemmel a táblára nézett, és halványan elpirult. Amikor ismét felpillantott a nőre, akkor sem támadt rá. Csak ült, valami várakozó légkör lengte körül, mintha arra számítana, hogy a szemére vetik, amit tett. Hermione döbbenten eszmélt rá, hogy Piton pont olyan ideges, mint amilyen Harry. Vagy talán még jobban, hiszen neki semmi oka arra, hogy bízzon benne.

Mivel nem tudta, hogyan kérjen bocsánatot a gorombaságáért, anélkül, hogy nagy ügyet csinálna belőle, fogva tartotta a tekintetét, és szégyenlősen rámosolygott.

\- Te jössz, Perselus – jegyezte meg Harry, miközben zavartan tekintgetett egyikükről a másikukra.

Piton letette a H-A-N-G-Y-A betűit Harry utolsó szava elé, ami az volt, hogy SAV. Hermione csupán annyira volt képes, hogy nem tört ki röhögésben Harry elborzadt arca láttán.

Piton professzor játéka megnyitotta Hermione számára a lehetőséget, és a kezében levő haszontalan betűk hirtelen nyerővé váltak. Az ajkába harapott, mivel tudta, hogyan fog Harry reagálni, majd némán kirakta a FÁKLYÁSMENET szót Piton Y betűje köré.

Harry elszontyolodott arcát megpillantva azonban nyíltan felkacagott. Amikor felnézett Pitonra, még épp elcsípte, ahogy a férfi szája sarka felfelé kunkorodik.

\- El vagyok átkozva! – nyögött fel Harry, és letette a lány Á betűje után a TOK szót.

\- Szerkesztői megjegyzés, Potter? – érdeklődött Piton.

Harry gúnyos pillantást vetett rá, majd talpra kecmergett.

\- Egy pillanat és jövök. Addig ti ketten nehogy csaljatok!

Piton felhorkant a felvetésre.

Amint Harry távozott a mellékhelyiségbe, kínos csend állt be kettőjük között.

A nőre szegezve a tekintetét, Piton halkan megjegyezte:

\- Elmondta magának.

\- Igen – felelte Hermione, és ideges mosolyt villantott a férfira. Fogalma sem volt, mit mondjon. Csaknem tizenhat éve ismerte már Pitont, mégsem tudta, igazából milyen is volt a férfi. Csupán azt a komor arcot ismerte, amit Piton a világ felé mutatott, és a sötét múltat, amitől még az idegenek is összesúgtak, ha elhaladt mellettük az utcán.

Úgy tűnt, Piton hasonlóképpen szófukarrá vált, de rákényszerítette magát, hogy nyers, védekező suttogással kicsikarjon valamiféle választ.

\- Ez minden mondanivalója a témában?

Mivel Hermione meg akarta könnyíteni neki a helyzetet, pont annyira Piton, mint amennyire Harry kedvéért, így válaszolt.

\- Harry már régóta egyedül van, professzor. Jó látni őt ennyire boldognak. És ezt köszönöm önnek.

\- Maga megköszöni nekem? – Piton úgy bámult rá, mintha valamiféle tréfának gondolná nő a kijelentését.

\- Nos, igen – felelt a nő.

\- Nem igazán várhatja el tőlem, hogy elhiggyem, hogy…

\- Én csak annyit akarok, hogy boldognak lássam Harryt. Most nevet és viccelődik… és ezt maga tette vele. Nekem csak ez számít.

\- Nem lehet ilyen egyszerű. Nem akar… a szándékaim iránt kérdezősködni? – csattant fel Piton. Nyilvánvalóan arra volt felkészülve, hogy inkvizíció alá vetik majd. – Vagy megbizonyosodni, hogy nem áll Imperius-átok alatt?

\- Úgy hiszem, a szándékai ugyanazok, mint bárkinek, aki belekezd egy kapcsolatba – kezdte a nő.

\- Azt hiszi, hogy mi kapcsolatban állunk? Honnan tudja, hogy nem egyszerűen csak használom őt? – kérdezte Piton kihívóan.

A férfi valóban eltökélte, hogy a lehető legrosszabb fényben tünteti fel magát – jött rá a nő. Kezdte megérteni, pontosan mit is látott Harry Perselus Pitonban.

\- Mert ismerem Harryt – válaszolt halkan. – Ő nem engedné magát ily módon használni. És ami még fontosabb, ismerem magát is. Maga nem az a típusú ember, aki főbenjárót használ személyes haszon céljából. És ha ez még mind nem lenne igaz, látom, milyen mélyen törődik magával Harry.

Ez a megjegyzés látszólag teljesen összezavarta Pitont.

\- Látja?

Lehetséges lenne, hogy ő nem látja? – tűnődött magában Hermione. Fogva tartotta a férfi tekintetét, miközben a lehető legszelídebb hangon válaszolt neki.

\- Igen, látom.

Piton csak nézte a nőt, és kutatta a vonásait.

\- Nem hittem, hogy bármelyik barátja is… szívesen fogadná ezt a hírt – mondta végül.

\- Valószínűleg egy csomó ember számára ez nem lesz örömteli hír, de nekem az. Mindkettejüknek örülök. – A lány elhallgatott, amikor Harry belépett a nappaliba.

\- Minden sötét titkomat elmondtad, igaz? – viccelődött Harry, miközben levetette magát a párnájára és felszedegette a betűzsetonjait.

\- Az utolsó szálig – jelentette ki a nő.

\- Valóban elég elborzasztóak. – Piton professzor meglepte Hermionét, hogy csatlakozott hozzá a viccelődésben.

\- Ha már az elborzasztónál tartunk, leraktad már a betűidet, Perselus? – kérdezte Harry.

\- Nem, úgy gondoltam, megvárom, amíg visszajössz. Ezt értékelni fogod – válaszolt a férfi, aztán letette az Á-R-T-Y-A-V-Á-R betűket Harry ÁTOK szavának K betűje alá.

\- El vagyok átkozva, teljes mértékben átkozott vagyok – lamentált Harry.

\- Lehet, hogy te olyan vagy a SCRABBLE-ből, mint Neville Longbottom a bájitaltanból – jegyezte meg Piton.

Hermione próbált nem nevetni, mert a megjegyzés nem volt kedves sem Harryre, sem Neville-re nézve, de volt benne némi igazság. Letette a maga R-M-Á-N-Y betűit Piton Á-ja mellé, aztán nézte, ahogy Harry kirakja a H és Z betűket az ő Á-ja köré.

\- Legalább még semmi nem robbant fel – közölte Harry, aztán elintézte, hogy az egyik Z betűje egy füstfelhő keretében a levegőbe repüljön, mintha Robbantós Snapszlit játszanának.

*~*~*

\- Harry, a SZUSZ nem egy szó – mutatott rá szelíden Weasley professzor, miután Potter lerakta a betűit.

\- Én most kétségbe vagyok esve. Működj együtt velem, Hermione! – kérte Harry kedveskedő, színlelt szenvedéssel, amitől mindkét griffendéles kuncogni kezdett.

Perselust az utóbbi időkig mérhetetlenül irritálta az a mennyiségű nevetés, amit Potter és a barátai folyton előadtak, amikor együtt voltak. Éretlennek és nevetségesnek tekintette őket. Legalábbis mindig ezt mondta magának. Ez sokkal elfogadhatóbb indok volt, mint az irigység, amiről kezdte gyanítani, hogy igazából az a valós ok. A nevetés hangja az, ami igazán kihangsúlyozza, valójában milyen egyedül van az ember, különösen olyasvalaki, aki mások gúnyolódásának szenvedő alanya volt. A megfelelő szakértelemmel még a nevetést is lehet fegyverként használni. Ugyanakkor ez a kettő nem úgy tűnt, mint akik megengednének maguknak ilyen kegyetlen tréfákat. Az ő közjátékuk ártalmatlan volt. Hermione és Harry viccelődései sokkal inkább a saját rovásukra, mintsem a másikuk kárára történtek.

Perselust érdekelte a két fiatal kapcsolatának finomsága. Granger időről időre olyan mérhetetlen ragaszkodással dorgálta vagy dicsérte meg Harryt, hogy a szeretet gyakorlatilag sütött az arcáról, és amit Potter elfogadott. Bármennyire is voltak egykorúak, Hermione szinte anyáskodóan közeledett Harry felé, vagy legalábbis olyan gondoskodóan, ami Perselus feltételezése szerint anyai gondoskodásból eredt. Az ő anyjában sosem volt meg ez az anyai ösztön. Talán ez egy olyan tulajdonság, amin általában a nők osztoznak. Neki soha, egyetlen lány barátja nem volt fiatal korában. Amikor pedig felnőtt, a nő ismerősei sosem merészeltek annyira bizalmaskodni vele, hogy megjegyzést tegyenek a viselkedésére. Vagy ha megtették, azt nem azzal a kedvességgel, amit Hermione mutatott Potter irányába.

Perselus sose gondolta volna, hogy élvezni fog egy ilyen egyszerű elfoglaltságot, mint ez a SCRABBLE játék, de teljes mértékben lekötötte őt az az időszak, amit ezzel a mugli játékkal eltöltöttek. Nem egyszerűen a kihívásról volt szó, amit a tasakjából véletlenül kihúzott betűkből alkotott szavak jelentettek. Ma a lehetetlen történt meg. Úgy tűnt, befogadták őt a griffendéles gettóba. Mind Potter, mind Hermione Weasley erőfeszítéseket tettek, hogy bevegyék őt minden apró kis viccükbe. Lehet, hogy egymás cukkolása az életre szóló barátságukra irányult, de mind a ketten mindent elkövettek azért, hogy elcsípjék Perselus pillantását, és őt is bevonják a játékukba.

Ami még ennél is meglepőbb volt, hogy nyíltan elfogadták az ő esetlen próbálkozásait. Perselus nem is emlékezett már rá, mikor fordult elő utoljára, hogy erősen igyekeznie kellett, ne nevessen fel a bohóckodásra, vagy hogy Harryt kivéve mikor érte utoljára ekkora siker a saját, humorra tett próbálkozásait.

Furcsa volt, de közelebb érezte magát Potterhez és Hermione Weasleyhez most, hogy velük töltötte az idejét. Perselust akaratlanul is lenyűgözte az a jóindulatú hozzáállás, amit Potter időről időre a lesújtó vereségével szemben tanúsított, és Hermione rendíthetetlen hűsége, ahogy felvidította Pottert még akkor is, miközben kivégezte őt a táblán.

Ha mást nem is, ez a gyerekjáték megmutatta neki, hogy Harry a lelke mélyéig igazi griffendéles. Azzal a mértékű erővel, ami Potter birtokában volt, könnyedén megváltoztathatta volna a betűit bármire, amire csak akarja, mielőtt leteszi őket, és úgy nyeri meg az összes játékot, hogy a társainak még csak sejtése sincs erről. De Harry tovább játszott olyan szavakkal, mint a KUTYA meg a BÁR, és veszítette el az összes játszmát. Perselus nem áltatta magát azzal, hogy Potter nem elég okos ahhoz, hogy véghezvigyen egy kis cserét. Potternak birtokában volt a csaláshoz való szókincs és a képesség is, hogy nyerjen. Egyszerűen túl becsületes volt ahhoz, hogy megtegye.

\- Negatív a mérleged; úgy hiszem, megint vesztettél, Potter – jegyezte meg Perselus megpróbálva kizárni a vidámságot a hangjából. Volt valami felettébb kielégítő Potter elverésében, amin nem tudott felülemelkedni.

\- Lehet, de azt hiszem, ezt a játszmát Hermione nyerte – vágta rá Potter.

Perselus gyorsan összeszámolta a pontjaikat, aztán morogva bólintott.

\- Úgy tűnik. Szép játék, professzor.

A fiatalasszony elmosolyodott, és elpirult, akár egy diáklány.

\- Köszönöm. Jól éreztem magam, de azt hiszem, megyek és lefekszem. Későre jár.

\- Köszönöm a játékot – mondta neki Harry. – Legalább nem minden kört ő nyert meg.

\- Ötöt a hatból – emlékeztette őket Perselus.

\- Ahogy már korábban mondtam, sose taníts meg egyetlen játékot se egy mardekárosnak – jelentette ki Potter.

\- Mert minden alkalommal megver a saját játékodban – tette hozzá Perselus.

Hermione előre-hátrahintázott a párnáján a nevetéstől.

\- Maguk ketten tényleg nem semmik. Örültem, hogy játszottunk.

\- Potter elverése mindig élvezetes esti időtöltés – közölte Perselus szárazon.

\- Harry elverése! Most igazán, professzor, ez túl sok információ – válaszolta Hermione hasonlóan fanyar stílusban. A nő barna szeme majdnem ugyanúgy csillogott, mint Albusé szokott, amikor rájött valamire.

Perselus egy pillanatig nem értette, hova is akar kilyukadni a nő. Vagy hogy miért kuncog Potter felettébb illetlenül a nő mellett. De aztán leesett neki a saját kétértelmű utalása, és rájött, mire is célzott Hermione. Megpróbálta nem kimutatni a döbbenetét, de érezte, hogy az arca felmelegszik.

\- Azt hittem, az ilyen megjegyzések magának övön alulinak számítanak.

\- Ezek szerint nem ismer jól engem, igaz? – kuncogott Hermione.

\- Hát, ez egyértelmű – értett egyet Perselus.

\- Remélem, hogy ezt orvosoljuk. Ugye, eljön pénteken Harryvel, Ronnal és velem a Három Seprűbe? – kérdezte a nő, látszólag őszinte lelkesedéssel.

Perselust még mindig megdöbbentette Hermione pozitív reagálása arra a hírre, hogy Potter és ő szexuálisan egymásba gabalyodtak. Potter összes haverjától undorra és rosszindulatra számított, nem meleg fogadtatásra és ügyetlen kísérletezésekre, hogy bevonják őt a társasági körükbe. Az, hogy ez a griffendélesek leggriffendélesebbje kiterjesztené rá ezt a kedvességet, borzasztóan meghatotta őt.

Perselus ránézett Potterre, hogy megbizonyosodjon, Harry ténylegesen vágyik a pénteki jelenlétére. Amikor ugyanazt a reménykedő pillantást látta a szeretője arcán, mint Hermione Weasleyén, lassan rábólintott.

\- Ha szeretné, és ha biztos, hogy a jelenlétem nem okoz… semmi problémát.

Tipikus griffendéles optimizmussal a nő látszólag úgy döntött, nem foglalkozik a ténnyel, hogy a férje inkább belemerülne egy savval teli tartályba, minthogy az egykori tanára jelenlétében töltse egy estéjét.

\- Nagyszerű! – mondta Hermione. – Nos, én megyek lefeküdni. Jó éjszakát.

Lehajolt, és gyorsan megölelte Pottert, mielőtt távozott. A két férfi nézte, ahogy a lakosztályokat összekötő ajtón át visszavonul a sajátjába.

Amint magukra maradtak, Harry megszólalt.

\- Ez jól ment, nem gondolod?

\- Elképesztően – helyeselt Perselus. – Ámbár nem lennék annyira bolond, hogy hasonló reakcióra számítsak a férjétől.

Harry arcát elködösítette az aggodalom.

\- Nem, azt hiszem, igazad van. De majd észhez fog térni.

Perselus egy pillanatra elfordult, és megpróbálta olyan módon megfogalmazni, amit mondani akart, hogy az ne vezessen egy újabb vitához.

\- Tudom, hogy már érintettük ezt a témát ma reggel, de…

\- Kérlek, ne kezdd elölről, jó? – könyörgött Potter felnézve rá, miközben elpakolta az imént játszott játék darabjait. – Tudom, hogy a barátaim körében… kényelmetlenül érzed magad. Ezt sajnálom, de majd elhalványul, ahogy megszokjátok egymást.

\- Dicséretes a griffendéles tisztességérzésed ebben a szituációban, de…

Perselus félbeszakította magát, amikor Potter lecsapta a játék betűkészletét az asztalra, és felemelkedett. A harag ismét felvillant abban a zöld szempárban, de amikor aztán ránézett, lassan kihunyt belőle. A kócos hajú, jóképű fiatalember, akivel az utóbbi néhány hétben megosztotta az ágyát, még egy percig meredt rá, aztán elindult feléje, és leült mellé a kanapéra.

\- Ez nem a tisztességről szól. Nincs ebben semmi hideg vagy személytelen Te nem valami idegen vagy, akit felcsíptem egy bárban. Az utóbbi három hét minden éjszakáját együtt töltöttük, és ez fantasztikus. Én… törődöm veled. Nem tudok, és nem is fogok úgy viselkedni, mintha te valamiféle piszkos titok lennél, különösen nem a barátaim előtt nem. Kérlek, ne kérd ezt tőlem!

Perselus sosem volt más, csak egy piszkos titok, valami, amit a reggeli napfénynél megbántak. És ez húsz évvel ezelőtt volt, amikor még fiatalabb és feltételezhetően vonzóbb volt. Kijött már a gyakorlatból, annyira nem volt hozzászokva ahhoz, hogy személyes szinten foglalkozzon az emberekkel, hogy alig tudta, hogyan reagáljon arra, amit a szeretője kér tőle.

Perselus megpróbált válaszolni Harry szavaira, de a torka fájdalmasan összeszűkült. Az, ahogy ez a hősi lelkű ifjú érez az irányába, elképesztő volt. Eléggé élvezte a szexet ahhoz, hogy hajlandó legyen megállapodni bármiben, amit Potter kegyeskedett adni neki, és a fene vigye a büszkeségét. De Harry nem ezt kérte tőle.

Amit Potter kínált neki, az példa nélküli volt. Nem csak szexet, de barátságot és szexet. Az érzelmileg lesújtott Perselus egyszerűen nem tudta, hogyan reagáljon. Pedig muszáj volt, mert nem akarta, hogy Potter félreértse a némaságát, de képtelen volt működésre bírni a hangszálait.

Meghökkenésére a biztosra vett harag vagy csalódás helyett, Potter tekintete szelíden megpihent rajta. Aztán Harry köréje fonta a karjait és lehúzta magához egy hosszú csókra, ami épp annyira vigaszul szolgált, mint amennyi szenvedély volt benne.

Talán ez a törődés, amiről Potter beszélt, magában foglalt valamilyen szintű megértést, mivel az a gyengéd csók pontosan az volt, amire Perselus megmagyarázhatatlanul törékeny lelki nyugalmának ebben a pillanatban szüksége volt. Még ha ezt maga Perselus nem is tudta.

Harry végül elvette róla a száját, de nem húzódott hátra. Ujjaival inkább végigsimított Perselus arcélén, olyan gyengéden hátrasöpörve mosatlan haját, mintha a hosszú fürtök értékes kincsek lennének.

\- Jók vagyunk együtt, nem igaz? Annyira jók.

A meleg, nedves leheletnek, ami elérte Perselus arcát, a korábban elfogyasztott vajsör szaga volt. Az elsuttogott szavaktól megborzongott. Mivel csak a beszédkészségét veszítette el, a mozgásképességét nem, így kierőszakolt magából egy bólintást. Jutalmul egy újabb édes csókban részesült.

Perselus erőt merített a csókból, és hagyta, hogy ellazuljon tőle. Megpróbálta bebeszélni magának, hogy minden rendben lesz. Hogy élvezni valamit nem szükségszerűen jelenti azt, hogy szenvednie kell érte, dacára annak, hogy az összes korábbi tapasztalata ennek az ellenkezőjét bizonygatták. Hermione azt mondta, hogy Potter törődik vele. Bármennyi nyomorúságot okozott neki diákként, amióta csak megismerte, amiért folyton egy tudálékos okoskodó volt, sosem volt tudomása arról, hogy bármiben tévedett volna. És ha a nő véleménye nem volt elég, akkor ma este Harry is megmondta neki. Akármi is történik kettejük között, az valószínűleg még az életben nem fordult elő vele. Noha ez önmagában elég ijesztőnek tűnt, egyben azt is jelentette, hogy nem szükséges alkalmazni a régi, bevált sablonokat. Mindez nem szükségszerűen okozza azt, hogy megengedi magának, hogy… bízzon Potterban, vagy hogy a hozzá való ragaszkodásának eredménye teljes pusztulás lesz. Ő Harry Potter, a varázsvilág megmentője, nem Lucius Malfoy. Még ha a kívülállók tudják is mi folyik közöttük, nem jelenti azt, hogy nevetség tárgyává lesz, amikor Potter végül belefárad majd a vele való vesződségbe.

Amikor nagyrészt újból önmagának érezte magát, Perselus elhúzódott a csóktól.

A meleg, szexuális ragyogás Potter szemében látszólag kinyúlt érte, és magához ölelte őt. Az, hogy ez a vonzó férfi az ő formátlan teste után éhezik, még mindig megdöbbentette.

Harry nyílt vágya emlékeztette egy kérdésre, amit azóta halogattak, amióta… megosztották a testüket. Volt valami, aminek már az elmúlt három hét során hangot akart adni, mégsem volt képes összeszedni hozzá a bátorságát. Noha végig együtt töltötték az elmúlt huszonegy éjszakát, és Potter ujjai, és az… ereje járt már benne, Harry ténylegesen még nem hatolt beléje a hímvesszejével. Perselus meglehetősen szégyentelenül könyörgött érte az ágyban minden egyes éjszaka, de ezidáig még semmi nem történt. És kezdett attól tartani, hogy soha nem is fog.

Habár Perselus valóban tudni akarta, hogy miért, még nem volt elég önbizalma, hogy felhozza ezt az érzékeny témakört. A Zsíroshajú Szemét, és az ehhez hasonló jelzők egész életében végigkísérték, és ez nehézzé tette elfogadni, hogy valaki ilyen vonzó valóban akarhatja őt; ráadásul ott volt az egész béna idea, hogy egy „igazi varázsló” nem kéri, hogy dugják meg. Bárki más esetében Perselus ezt egy későbbi aggodalomra való oknak gondolta volna, de azon az első reggelen, miután Potter a pincéjébe jött, javasolni, hogy folytassák a kis liezonjukat, Harry azt bizonygatta, hogy neki tetszett, amit csináltak, és volt bátorsága kérni, amit akart. Perselus immár hetek óta esdekelt érte, de a kérése süket fülekre talált. Nem tudta, miért, és a lehetőség, hogy megvitassák ezt a helyzetet, még nem mutatkozott meg.

Ám végre úgy érezte, eljött a kellő pillanat, hogy teszteljék az állóvizet. Perselus belefúrta a pillantását abba az izzó, zöld szempárba, és a legfanyarabb hangszínén megkérdezte:

\- Áruld el nekem, Potter, szeretnéd megbaszni a te undok bájitaltanárodat?

Hamisítatlan mardekáros blöff volt. Perselus annyira aggódott, hogy undort fog látni a másik szemében, hogy szinte remegett az egész bensője. Mindabból, amit tettek, úgy sejtette, hogy Potter magáévá akarta tenni őt, csupán valami érthetetlen oknál fogva visszafogja magát, ám nem lehetett benne teljesen biztos. Amikor mások érzelmeiről volt szó, tanácstalanná vált.

Még a sajátjaival sem tudott megbirkózni. Perselus tudta, hogy vagy kikapcsolja az érzéseit, és úgy tesz, mintha azok nem léteznének, vagy helytelen mértékig, a legalkalmatlanabb időkben fog elmerülni bennük. Vagy olyan stílusban teszi meg az ajánlatát, amit Potter nem hagyhat figyelmen kívül.

Most meg fogja tudni, hogy mi a gond. Potter sok minden volt, de jó színész, az nem. Harry sokkal ritkábban hazudozott, mint az iskolás évei során, de még mindig olyan átlátszó volt, mint akkor. Ha Potter valóban nem akarja ezt az egészet, Perselus tudni fogja, és elég valószínű, hogy ezen a ponton képes lesz értelmezni az okot is.

Mélységes megkönnyebbülésére Potter bájos arca nem torzult el az undortól a durva javaslat hallatán. Harry kifújt lélegzetét olyannak érezte az arcán, mint egy halvány zihálást.

Potter telt ajka érzéki mosolyra húzódott, miközben kijelentette:

\- Azt hittem, már sosem fogod kérni.

Nem erre az azonnali beleegyezésre számított.

\- Sosem kérem? – Perselus érezte, hogy a homloka ráncokba szalad. – Az elmúlt három hét minden egyes éjszakáján ezért könyörögtem.

\- De az nem számít – vágta rá Harry.

\- MII? – Perselus próbált nem felcsattanni, de az idegei már a végét járták. Nem számít? Egy meztelen férfi könyörgése a szenvedély tetőfokán, hogy dugják meg, nem számít?

\- Olyankor mindig elárasztottam a testedet az erőmmel. Olyan volt, mintha Imperius alá helyeztelek volna. Még azt is engedted volna, hogy kivájjam a szíved, ha azt kérem – magyarázta Potter.

Perselus sok mindent végiggondolt Harryvel kapcsolatban, de ezt még csak fontolóra sem vette. A fiatalember azért hátrált el a vele való szeretkezés elől, mert attól tartott, hogy rossz célokra használja a nagyobb varázserejét?

Csak egy griffendéles – sóhajtott magában Perselus. Ellentétes impulzusok ostromolták, és egyazon oknál fogva szerette volt megölni és megcsókolni ezt a szeretni való idiótát. Ez volt a legnagyobb bolondság, amit valaha hallott. Imperius, valóban. Miközben arra gondolt, hogyan válaszoljon anélkül, hogy elárulná, micsoda egy őrült alaknak is gondolja a szeretőjét, szelíd tiltakozásba kezdett.

\- Számos alkalommal álltam Imperius-átok alatt, Potter. Biztosíthatlak, a kettő között semmi hasonlatosság sincs.

\- Nincs? – kérdezte üres hangon Potter.

\- Az Imperius-átoktól merevvé válsz, és utálod a saját tested – suttogta Perselus lesütött szemmel.

\- És tőlem? – kérdezte Harry idegesen.

Perselus belenézett Harry szemébe, és vonakodva súgta:

\- Te elolvasztod az összes csontomat.

\- Tényleg?

Perselus halkan felhorkant az őszinte döbbenetre. A természetétől idegen volt, de… meg akarta mutatni Harrynek, mekkora hatással volt rá.

\- Tényleg. És csak hogy tudd, szabad belépőkártyát kapsz. Nem kell kérned vagy megkérdezned. Bárhol, bármikor.

Ez még egy hiperaktív lelkiismerettel bíró griffendéles hősnek is elég világos kell, hogy legyen.

Perselus hallotta, ahogy Potter nyelt egyet. Ennek a fickónak csak kell, hogy legyen némi sejtése, mennyire fogékony a bájaira, nem?

\- Mit szólsz ahhoz, hogy két percen belül az ágyamban? – kérdezte Potter rekedt, érzelemtől fűtött suttogással.

Perselus bólintott, és hagyta, hogy Harry felhúzza őt, majd a hálószobája felé terelje. Az nagyon különbözött a saját alvóhelyiségétől.

A tóra néző hatalmas, félköríves ablak, a széles párkányával, azonnal magára vonta a figyelmet. A holdfény beszivárgott a széthúzott sötétítők között, hátborzongatóan ezüstös fénnyel árasztva el a helyiséget.

Perselus arra számított, hogy griffendél vörös és arany színekkel fog találkozni, de a sötétítők és az ágy baldachinja élénk, sötétkék színben pompázott. Az ablak közelében egy szürke szék és egy sarokasztal állt, rajta egy nyitott könyv hevert. Az ágytakaró színe a függönnyel megegyező sötétkékben játszott, fehér díszítéssel, és a párnák is hófehérek voltak. A másik két fal mentén számos fiókos szekrény és egy ruhásszekrény sorakozott, míg a negyedik fal egy jókora kandallónak adott otthont.

A kandallópárkányon álló fényképekről főleg Potter és két gyerekkori barátja nézett vissza rá, különböző életkorokban. A párkány egyik végén egy rakás vörös hajú ember családi képe állt, ami csakis a Weasley klánt ábrázolhatta. Black és Lupin egy másik fotóról figyelték őt a helyiség másik oldaláról – Black undorodó vicsorral az arcán, ahogy befogadta az ő ölelkezésüket, Lupin pedig enyhén meglepett mosollyal. Aztán talált egy másikat Albusról és Minerváról, ami minden bizonnyal Potter negyedéve előtt készült, mivel a Trimágus Tusa után és az utolsó háború kezdetével már egyikük sem látszott többé olyan gondtalannak, mint amilyenek a képen voltak.

És Perselus teljes zavarára, magáról is látott egy fotót. Ez kétségkívül a legújabb szerzemény lehetett, mivel a keretét úgy ügyeskedték be két, Pottert és a Weasleyéket ábrázoló kép elé. A fényképen Perselus magát látta, ahogy egy nyugtalanítóan ismerős erdős részen áll. Ez volt az a hely, ahol először megcsókolta Pottert. Csakhogy nem hitte, hogy a fénykép az azutáni esemény után készült. Ha így lett volna, akkor Potter is rajta lenne a fotón, és akkor ők… elfoglaltak lettek volna. Ezen a fényképen csak Perselus szerepelt. Épp a kiszáradt fatönknek támaszkodott, és töprengő pillantással az arcán nézett a fák közé. Amikor a fénykép énje rájuk nézett és észrevette, ahogy a karjukkal egymást ölelik, a tépelődő homlokránc az arcán csak tovább mélyült.

Harry észrevette Perselus tekintetének irányát, és idegesnek látszott.

\- Bánod?

Perselus tagadóan megrázta a fejét. Az, hogy Potter titokban lefényképezte őt és feltette ide a képet, azok közé az emberek közé, akik az élete alapvető részét képezték, furcsán megható volt. Szinte minden eltelt napban volt olyan megmozdulása Harrynek, ami azt mondta neki, hogy a fiatalember nem egy könnyedén szemétre dobható valaminek látja őt.

\- Folyton azt remélem, hogy egy nap talán boldognak fog látszani – jegyezte meg halkan Harry.

A holdfény visszatükröződött Potter nevetségesen kerek szemüvegéről. A férfi telt ajka puhának és csillogónak látszott. Ez a gyönyörű férfi azt remélte, hogy boldog lesz.

Perselus nagyot nyelt, és halk, rekedtes hangon figyelmeztette őt:

\- Sosem volt boldog. Az számára egy teljesen idegen fogalom.

Valahogy könnyebb volt magáról harmadik személyben beszélni, mintha csak egy diákjuk problémájáról diskurálnának.

Harry nekinyomta a testét Perselus oldalának, és elvékonyodó, fájónak hallatszó hangon megkérdezte:

\- Soha?

Perselus felismerte a potenciális melléfogását, és gyorsan visszakozni kezdett.

\- Nos, az utóbbi időben sikerült belekóstolnia.

\- De nem eléggé, hogy letörölje az aggódó ráncot az arcáról? – érdeklődött Potter.

Perselusnak kiszáradt a szája. Potter nem fogja hagyni, hogy csak úgy kihúzza magát ebből. Ám az ölelő kar továbbra is ott maradt a derekán, és a kemény, meleg test ígérete sem húzódott el tőle. Ebből merített erőt, amikor vette a bátorságot, hogy beismerje:

\- Talán nem tudja, mit keres idefent a sok derűs, boldog ember között. Talán… nem is érti, hogy mit keres egyáltalán ebben a helyiségben.

Potter egy szívdobbanásnyi időre megdermedni látszott az ölelésükben, aztán a karja szinte fájdalmasan megszorult Perselus körül.

\- Elég tisztességes. És engedi, hogy megmutassák neki?

Perselus beleegyezően bólintott, mire Potter felnyúlt, hogy ujjait mélyen a hajába temetve lehúzza a fejét egy újabb csókra. Annak ellenére, hogy Potter volt az, aki kezdeményezte a csókot, Harry szája puha, engedékeny és befogadó volt az övén.

Perselus belemerült annak édes mélységébe, és elidőzve benne erőt merített Potter nyíltságából. Harry sose tartott vissza tőle semmit. Harry mindenét beleadta az összes egyszerű csókba és minden érintésbe.

Azok a tömpe, érdes ujjak úgy túrtak bele az ernyedt hajába, mintha annak tapintása a nyers selyem luxusát nyújtaná. Perselus immár egymást követő négy napja elfelejtette megmosni, és képtelen volt felfogni, hogyan akarhat Potter egyáltalán hozzáérni ahhoz a zsíros mocsokhoz. Ám Harry pont olyan elbűvöltnek látszott tőle most is, mint amikor frissen mosott volt.

Potter jobb kezének ujjai végigsiklottak a fülén, le a nyakán, követték a fehér ingének gallérját egészen a gombokig. Azok pillanatokon belül kigombolódtak, és Potter lecsúsztatta a ruhadarabot a válláról.

Perselus megfogta Potter szürke melegítő felsőjének alját, elhúzódott a csóktól, és áthúzta a felsőt Harry fején.

Amint a ruhadarab a földre került, a tekintetük egymáséba kulcsolódott. Folytatták a vetkőzést.

Mihelyst meztelenek lettek, és megborzongtak a kora decemberi holdfényben, Potter a lábuk elől némán a helyiség túlsó oldalán álló fotelba lebegtette a ruháikat. Az a fátyolos szempár a kandalló felé pillantott, mire a fellobbanó lángok azonnal életre keltették a fahasábokat, amiket a házimanók készítettek be. Ezt követően Potter pillantása az ágyra vetődött, és a paplan feltekeredett, felfedve a hívogatóan széles, hófehér lepedőt.

Perselus ránézett Potter arcára, és magába itta azt a furcsa képet, aminek abban a pillanatban a tanúja lett. A szobában lévő gyér fénytől nem látta sem Harry szemének színét, sem az érzelmeket benne.

Harrynek hosszúkás, vonzó arca volt, az állán egy keskeny bevágással. Arcának jobb oldala jelenleg fényben fürdött, és az ezüstös holdfény épp a bevágásnál pihent meg. Az arc baloldalát egy másodpercre a tűz narancssárga villódzása emelte ki, hogy a következő pillanatban aztán árnyék vetüljön rá.

A jelenség furcsa hatást keltett. Perselus igyekezett nem túl sok jelentőséget tulajdonítani egy fénytrükknek, de majdhogynem olyan volt, mintha abban a pillanatban Potter lelkét látná: az állandó, szinte angyali ezüst Harry kedves, őszinte és nagylelkű természetének alapját testesítette meg; a villódzó tűz fénye és az árnyék a férfi másik oldalát jelképezte – a hatalmat, ami egyetlen gondolattal oly könnyedén pusztító megsemmisülést okozhat.

Perselus kinyúlt, hogy két, sárgás ujjú kezének bölcsőjébe ölelje az angyalt és a démont egyaránt.

Mint mindig, a bájital színezte, csontos keze obszcén látványnak tűnt a vonzó fiatal testen, de sosem annyira, mint most, amikor keretbe foglalta ezt a földöntúli portrét, ami a Harry Potter enigma volt.

\- Mi az? – suttogta Potter, miközben két karját Perselus meztelen csípője köré csúsztatta, és tenyerével cirógatta mindenhol, ahol csak el tudta érni, és keze nyomán melegség áradt szét.

Ha beszél erről, Harry csak még kínosabban fogja érezni magát. Perselus eleget hallott már ahhoz, hogy tudja, Potter különcnek tartja magát a rendkívüli képességei miatt. Így megmaradt az igazság egy morzsájánál. Nem osztogatta könnyedén a dicséreteket, de úgy érezte, a körülményeket tekintve megpróbálkozhat eggyel.

\- Nagyon… gyönyörű vagy ebben a fényben.

Harry elmosolyodott, és egymásnak préselte testük elejét, az eredmény pedig felvillanyozó volt. Potter nem volt elég magas ahhoz, hogy a nemi szerveik összesimuljanak, de bármilyen kapcsolat ezzel a meleg testtel rendszerint elég volt hozzá, hogy a földhöz vágja őt.

\- Ahogy te is – válaszolt Potter, amint az érintkezésük okozta kezdeti sokk gyönyöre eléggé elenyészett a testükből, hogy anélkül tudjanak egymáshoz dőlni, hogy elveszítsék érzékelő képességeiket. – Teljesen ezüst és árnyékos… és pokolian szexi.

Perselus úgy gondolta, hogy sikerült elrejtenie nyugtalanságát erre az égbekiáltó hazugságra, de Harry következő szavai bebizonyították, hogy tévedett.

\- Sosem hagyod, hogy bármilyen kedveset mondjak a kinézetedről – panaszkodott, majd lábujjhegyre állt, hogy orrát Perselus nyakába temesse, karjait pedig olyan szorosan fűzte a nyaka köré, hogy a férfi alig kapott levegőt.

Megborzongott, amikor Potter nedves, szívogató csókokat hintett a füle mögé. Perselus halkan, önbecsmérlően kuncogni kezdett. Képtelen volt megróni a szeretőjét a kedvessége miatt, de ugyanolyan azt is képtelen volt hagyni, hogy ne szálljon vitába ezzel az abszurd kijelentéssel.

\- Mert tudom, hogy hogyan nézek ki.

\- Azt nem tudod, hogy nekem milyennek látszol. Az a fickó, ott fenn a képen, ő nem tudja, hogy az összes harag és fájdalom eltűnik az arcáról, amikor a szemembe néz. Nem ismeri azt az álmélkodó arckifejezést, ami megszelídíti a kemény vonásokat, ami ellágyítja a száját, a szemét, tökéletesen csókolnivalóvá téve azokat. Neki fogalma sincs magáról. Csak én tudom, hogyan néz ki Perselus Piton, és ő fantasztikusan káprázatos – bizonygatta Harry, és felemelte a fejét, hogy pillantása találkozzon Perselus tekintetével.

\- Mindig rossz volt a látásod – emlékeztette őt Perselus, majd felemelte a kezét, hogy levegye róla a szemüveget. – Vingardium leviosa.

Perselus képes volt egy kevés pálcanélküli varázslatra, és sikeresen a közelebbi éjjeli szekrényre lebegtette a szemüveget. Mindamellett, hogy ez nagy erőfeszítést igényelt, szörnyen ingataggá is tette őt.

Úgy tűnt, Harry teste azonnal köréje olvad, hogy talpon tartsa őt.

\- Műsor vége.

A következő csók befejezte, amit a pálca nélkül mágia megkezdett, és Perselus testében gyakorlatilag minden csont cseppfolyóssá vált.

Potter elhátrált vele az ágyhoz, és leültette rá. A fehér lepedő hűvös, majdhogynem hideg volt a bájitalmester pucér feneke alatt. Felhúzta a lábát az ágyra, a hátára dőlt, majd arrébb mozdult, hogy helyet csináljon Potternak.

Harry felmászott, a férfival szembefordulva az oldalára feküdt, és bal kezét Perselus mellkasának közepére tette. Ujjbegyei finom cirógatásba kezdtek, szórakozottan követve a szőrcsíkot lefelé.

Perselus sziszegve fújta ki a levegőt, amikor Harry keze kontaktusba lépett azzal a testrészével, ami megfeszítetten vágyott a figyelemre. Furcsa volt, de az összes előjátékukban, amiben részük volt, Potter sosem ingerelte őt könyörtelenül, vagy váratta bármilyen érintésre túl sokáig. Mintha csak szeretője megértette volna, hogy egész eddig életét úgy élte le, hogy egy gyengéd kézre várt.

Harry ma este sem okozott csalódást neki. A tenyerébe vette Perselus péniszét, és finoman megszorította, amitől a kéj légrakétái szikráztak fel Perselus egész testében. Elakadt lélegzettel feküdt hanyatt, és várta, hogy mi lesz Potter következő lépése, miközben a saját keze éhesen térképezett fel minden apró felületet Potter vállán és mellkasán, amit el tudott érni.

Aztán Harry Perselus ágyéka fölé hajolt. A férfit még mindig ledöbbentette a látvány, hogy az ismerős alak, a maga kócos, szétálló hajával föléje hajol, hogy gyönyörben részesítse őt. A holdfény megcsillantotta a nedvességet Harry telt alsó ajkán, amikor kinyitotta a száját, hogy elnyelje Perselus farkának vérvörös csúcsát.

Az ezt követő meleg, nedves szívás maga volt az abszolút tökély. Harry ujjai rátaláltak a heréire, finoman görgették őket, kifejve Perselusból minden cseppnyi gyönyört, amit csak tudott, miközben Harry feje bólogatva végezte a feladatát.

Harry ezen a ponton rendszerint azzal fokozta a dolgokat, hogy belevegyítette a mágiáját is. Az elmúlt néhány hét során Harry tökéletesítette a spektrális érintéseket. A szondák legtöbbször csak Harry nyers energiái voltak, de az ifjú varázsló olykor emberivé tette azokat. Néha, amikor Perselus lehunyta a szemét, nem tudta megmondani, hogy Harry teste vagy a mágiája dédelgeti-e őt. A mellbimbóira, hímvesszejére, vagy a térde mögötti területre gyakorolt szívás mostanra már mindig olyan érzés volt, mintha egy igazi száj csinálná, a gyengéden cirógató több tucatnyi kezet lehetetlen volt megkülönböztetni Harry saját kezétől. Amikor szeretkeztek, úgy érezte, mintha öt vagy hat szerető szolgálná ki őt, akik létezésének egyetlen célja, hogy őt kényeztessék.

Talán amiatt, amit egymással megosztani készültek, de Harry most nem vonta be a mágiáját. Mindketten tudták, hogy Perselus sosem tartott ki sokáig, amikor Harry szabadjára eresztette rajta az erejét. Ma a szájával, a kezeivel és a testével szerette Perselust, csókolta, cirógatta nyalogatta és szívogatta az egész testét, amíg olyan képlékennyé nem vált, akár a gitt.

Csak amikor már az ellenállás szikrája sem maradt a testében, amikor már annyi élvezet bizsergett át rajta, hogy a teste készen állt leolvadni a csontjairól, Harry csak akkor csúsztatta be a kezét a feneke két halmocskája közé.

Perselus képtelen volt visszatartani a nyöszörgését az első, bizonytalan érintésre az ánuszán. Harry ujja már ezelőtt is járt benne, úgyhogy az nem számított teljesen új élménynek, de ez volt az első alkalom, amikor azzal a céllal tette, hogy magáévá teszi őt. A tudástól, hogy mi következik, minden érintés körülírhatatlanná vált.

Noha nem lett síkosító hívva az ágyhoz, az összeszorított bejáratánál játszó ujjakat valamiféle gél síkossá tette. Perselus érezte, hogy Harry szétkeni a kenőcsöt a szoros izomgyűrűn, aztán a középső ujja finoman meg-megnyomja a szűk, védett nyílást, és Perselus egész testén szédítő gyönyöráradat hullámzik végig minden érintésre.

Végül aztán az a gyengéd látogató egyenletes nyomással behatolt, és a bensőjébe siklott. Perselusnak felpattant a szeme a hihetetlen érzésre, ahogy Harrynek az a kis része mozgott benne. A szeretője lehajtott arcára koncentrált; alig volt képes elhinni a kedvességet az arcán, miközben Harry előkészítette őt a behatolásra.

Annak az ujjnak nem volt ismeretlen az ő gyönyöre. Pontosan tudta az odavezető utat. Másodperceken belül megbökte azt a mélyen eldugott pontot, ami Perselus vesztét okozta, amióta Lucius Malfoy farka elsőéves korában megismertette vele. Ám Harry vékony ujja maga többet tudott az örömszerzésről, mint Lucius egész teste, és néhány gyengéd simogatással meghintáztatta Perselus egész világát.

Lehetetlen volt visszafojtani az esdeklő hangokat, amikor az egész univerzuma leredukálódott arra az aprócska mirigyre, és annak a testére gyakorolt pusztító hatására.

Az ujj idővel kihúzódott, csak hogy egy, az élvezet szerzésben hasonlóan jártas társával térjen vissza. Az a két ujj eljátszotta a szenvedély concertóját abban a szűk csatornában; köröztek és forogtak, a prosztatáját célozva addig, amíg a bőre izzadságban nem fürdött, ő pedig egész testében nem reszketett, és alig kapott levegőt a vágytól. Úgy tűnt, a két ujj egy örökkévalóságig fog flörtölni vele, kihízelegve belőle az örömet, amire egész lelkével vágyott, ám amit képtelen volt kiadni. Végül az ujjak hátrahúzódtak.

Harry határozottan Perselus csípőjére helyezte a két kezét. Az ágy tetejéről magához hívott egy párnát, és a csípője alá tette. Perselus, bármiféle gondolatra vagy tiltakozásra képtelenül, engedte, hogy Harry a hasára fordítsa őt.

Amikor elhelyezkedett fölötte, Perselus egy meleg, izmos takarónak érezte Harryt. Megremegett a borzongató csóktól, amit Harry adott a nyakára, miközben a térdét Perselus lábai közé csúsztatva arra késztette a férfit, hogy tárja szélesebbre azokat. Perselus sosem volt tisztában ennyire a bensőjével, mint amikor Harry kőkemény vesszeje megbökte a feneke vágatát, de nem erőszakolta be magát a köztük eldugott síkos bejáratba. Harry egy pillanatig csak éreztette vele testének egész súlyát, majd hátrahúzódott, és a lábai közé térdelt.

Az őt irányító kéz ismét a csípőjére tévedt, némán arra késztetve a férfit, hogy feltérdeljen. Perselus belereszketett a tudatba, mennyire jól ismeri őt Harry, hogy mennyire tökéletesen megérti a vágyait.

Perselus a matracra hajtotta a fejét, és belemarkolt a lepedőbe, amikor Harry széthúzta a farpofáit, és a legintimebb helyen megérezte a kastély hideg levegőjét. Ezzel ellentétben Harry tekintete felforrósította ugyanazt a területet. Nem látta ugyan, de érezte.

Szinte egy örökkévalóságig maradtak mozdulatlanul ebben a testhelyzetben – Perselus minden bájt nélkülöző teste pucéran és sebezhetően, behatolásra várva meredt a levegőbe, miközben egész lénye remegett a várakozástól.

Aztán végül Harry megmozdult. Az alaposan beolajozott pénisz tompa hegye egy reszketeg morranás kíséretében megbökte a síkosítótól sikamlós bejáratát.

Perselus igyekezett arra összpontosítani, hogy megnyíljon, és a lehető legjobban ellazult maradjon, de csaknem két évtized telt már el, és egyszerűen túl sok érzelem rohanta meg ahhoz, hogy az agya el tudja engedni a múlt darabkáit. Fájt, amikor Harry beléje hatolt. Hímvesszejének csúcsát akkorának érezte, akár egy kvaffot.

Az izzadság új hulláma söpört végig rajta, izmai védekezően tiltakozva összezáródtak, ahogy a rég eltemetett emlékek felszínre kerültek és át akarták venni a hatalmat. A múltjának démonai emlékeztették Perselust, hogy ha eddig bármikor ennyire megnyitotta magát, engedte, hogy ilyen sebezhetővé váljon, akkor következetesen kihasználták és elárulták őt. Tudta, hogy mi ő, és hogy mit érdemelt. A gyengédséget nem az ő fajtájára pazarolják. Ő egy…

\- Perselus! – Harry szinte kétségbeesetten szólongatta őt, miközben a kezével, csitító ritmussal, a férfi oldalát és lágyékát simogatta. – Gyerünk, szerelmem. Muszáj ellazulnod, máskülönben ez nem fog működni.

Szerelmem? Még soha senki nem használta vele kapcsolatban ezt a kedveskedő szót.

Perselus összeszorított foggal kényszerítette magát, hogy válaszoljon.

\- Minden rendben. Én… keményen szeretem. Folytasd.

Ám Harry nem fogta őt a szaván. Jobb kezével előrenyúlt, hogy végigsimítson a mellkasán, előbb az egyik mellbimbóját kezdte ingerelni, majd annak párját dédelgette keményre. Az eredmény egyenesen Perselus ágyékára hatott, ismét keménnyé tette, és a múlt leckéi ellenére ellazította őt. Harry lehajolt, hogy megcsókolja a vállát és a nyakát, még jobban kiterjesztve az érzéki hálót.

\- Annyira jó érzés vagy, Perselus – lehelte Harry a fülébe. – Olyan meleg és annyira tökéletesen szűk. Érezd, mennyire jó ez. Lélegezz velem, szerelmem, be és ki, érezz magadban, érezd, hogy mennyire jók vagyunk együtt… Mmmm… ez az. Csak így tovább. Eressz el mindent és csak érezz!

Harry ismét szerelmemnek hívta őt.

Perselus érzékszervei megtántorodtak, engedett az utasításnak, és koncentrálni kezdett az élő melegre a hátán és fenekében. Kemény izmok, puha bőr, alatta nyers, égő és vibráló erő, majdnem elérhető távolságban…

Harry a kezébe vette Perselus farkát, és egyenletes ütemben pumpálni kezdte. Még egy halott ember sem lett volna képes ellenállni ilyen élvezetes manipulálásnak.

A kivirágzó eksztázis alatt Perselus elolvadt, akár a vaj, és Harry úgy csúszott be a testébe, mintha az a kezdeti dermedtség soha meg sem történt volna.

Harry fallosza nem volt tehetségtelenebb az ujjainál. Első bökésre megtalálta azt az érzékeny pontot. A prosztatájára mért első, bizonytalan lökés Perselus egész szervezetét sokkolta, és mindenét egy egész elmét megrázó kéjjé változtatta. Úgy zúgott át rajta, akár egy Fúria, megmutatva neki, hogy minden, amit a gyönyörről elképzelt, csak jelentéktelen előjáték volt ehhez a tökéletes benyomáshoz képest.

Harry ekkor kicsit hátrahúzódott, majd ugyanabban a szögben, még keményebben vágódott vissza abba pontba.

Perselus felkiáltott, amikor csillagok és meteorok kezdtek pörögni a szorosan behunyt szeme mögött.

\- Készen állsz egy kicsit többre? – súgta Harry a fülébe, megnyalva a fülcimpáját, hogy még egy kicsit hozzáadjon Perselus tökéletes pusztulásához, mintha az nem lenne elég, hogy a bensője teljesen elolvadt már a gyönyörtől.

\- Miii? – hörögte gondolkozásra képtelenül Perselus.

\- Akarod, hogy… öhm… mágiát is használjak? Kigondoltam valami különlegeset – ígérte Harry rekedtes, feszült hangon.

Mindennek tetejébe még mágia is?

\- Én… - Perselus kétségbeesetten próbált gondolkozni. Akarta a mágiát, csakhogy… a múltja ma este túlságosan is valósnak látszott. Minden túl intenzív volt, mind a pillanatnyilag érzett gyönyör, mind a rossz emlékek. Nem akarta, hogy… A hangját megtalálva igyekezett kifejezni az aggodalmait. – Igen, csak…

\- Csak? – bátorította őt duruzsolva Harry, és még egyszer megnyalta a fülét.

\- Ne… csináld úgy, mintha másvalaki is lenne veled. Ma este csak téged akarlak magamban tudni. Kérlek!

Harry látszólag megdermedt mögötte, a kérdései szinte kézzel foghatóan jelen voltak, ám nem tette fel azokat.

Helyette, vigaszt kínálva, lágy, széles mozdulatokkal körzött a mellkasán.

\- Csak én. Ígérem.

Majd a lágy csókok beborították Perselus érzékeny nyakát és vállát. Harry farka ismét megbökte a prosztatáját, és Perselus világa ismét helyreállt.

Perselus zihálva kapkodott levegő után, miközben együtt ringatóztak, megtalálva az erőt, hogy felengedjen és bízzon. Harry minden sikeres simogatással mélyebbre és mélyebbe hatolt bele, egyre szélesebbé tárva őt. Egészen addig mozgott, amíg a heréi szorosan neki nem préselődtek Perselus fenekének.

Amikor a férfi úgy érezte, hogy Harry már nem tud ennél mélyebbre süllyedni bele, vagy ennél már képtelenség nagyobb kéjt érezni, Harry szabadjára eresztette rajta a varázserejét.

Ez nem olyan volt, mint azok a kutatószondák, amiket Harry általában létrehozott, és nem is olyan érzés, mintha kezek vagy szájak lettek volna. Ez a… mágikus energia láthatatlan szökőárára hasonlított. Amikor Harry farka hátulról beléje hatolt, az erő elölről támadta meg Perselust, átcsapott rajta az élvezet meleg higanyhulláma, elárasztva őt a feje búbjától lefelé, izzó eksztázissal felgyújtva őt. Olyan volt, mintha minden sejtje egyesével, egyidejűleg tapasztalta volna meg a saját orgazmusát, vagy mintha néhányezer volt tiszta áram csapná meg a szervezetét; olyan, amit szinte nem is lehet túlélni. Lehetetlen volt leírni az intenzív élvezetnek ezt a szintjét.

Perselus színtiszta energiává alakult. Az az érzés volt, amire éhezett, amikor kinyúlt egy nagyobb hatalommal bíró varázsló ereje után Szegény péniszének esélye sem volt. Abban a minutumban, amikor az a nagyszerű energiahullám átcsapott rajta, torokszaggató kiáltással elélvezett.

Harry továbbra is döngölte őt. Perselus az orgazmusát követő esztelen utóhatás közben is érezte, hogy Harry kihúzódik belőle. Amikor ismét visszalökte magát, a nyers szex újabb hulláma érte el őt.

Perselus elernyedt farka egy szívdobbanásnyi idő alatt kőkemény lett. A golyói természetellenes sebességgel megkeményedtek, aztán megfeszültek. Kielégült sejtjei újból lángra gyúltak, pont olyan fényesen lobogva, mint kezdetben. Az az elektrosokkal felérő élvezet ismét szétszórta benne a szikráit. Harry továbbra is a prosztatáját ostromolta, a hullám újra lecsapott rá, a heréi megfeszültek, ő pedig egy újabb adag spermával árasztotta el Harry kezét és a saját hasát.

Perselus nyöszörögve szívta be a levegőt, alig volt képes elhinni, hogy mi is történt. Elméje még mindig pörgött, próbálta megérteni a dolgokat, amikor Harry újból kihúzódott belőle.

Levegője süvítve szakadt ki belőle, amikor az a hihetetlen energiahullám megint lecsapott rá. Bámulatos módon Perselus pénisze percek alatt harmadjára is megduzzadt, és ugyanolyan égő fáklyaként lobbant, amikor Harry ismét birtokba vette a testét. Még kamaszkori élvhajhászása teljes mivoltában sem volt képes ilyen teljesítményre.

Amikor Harry kihúzódott belőle, és Perselus megérezte, hogy az az energiahullám visszaköveteli őt, rádöbbent, ismét meg fog történni. Ez volt minden ember fantáziája; hogy újra, újra és újra képes legyen ugyanolyan szintű orgazmust véghezvinni.

Harry annyiszor repítette őt a mennyekbe, miközben meglovagolta, hogy Perselus elvesztette a számolást. Lényének egy része aggódott a szíve állapota miatt; már nem volt fiatal, és ez a fajta erőfeszítés könnyedén megölheti őt, de rá kellett eszmélnie, hogy minden alkalommal, amikor Harry mágiahulláma porrá zúzza őt, revitalizálja őt a kezdeti állapotra, szó szerint olyanná teszi őt, mint szeretkezésük elején volt. És még ha nem is így lett volna, ha választania kellett volna, hogyan haljon meg, pontosan ezt választotta volna – az élvezettől megsemmisülni.

Harrynek volt ereje, azt meg kellett hagyni. Lehetetlenség volt megmondani, mennyi ideig pumpálta őt, hányszor juttatta őt a csúcsra újból és újból, de óráknak, talán napoknak érződött. Perselus megpróbált visszalökni, hogy jobbá tegye Harrynek, de a sorozatos orgazmus annyira zavaró és pusztító volt, hogy csak arra tudott emlékezni, hogyan vegyen levegőt.

Majd Harry olyan vadul és keményen lökött bele, ami csaknem ledöntötte Perselust a térdéről.

Egy újabb kielégülés lángjaiba zárva Perselus alig vette észre a partnerében bekövetkezett változást. Harry megfeszült mögötte, majd egy olyan velőtrázó „PERSELUS” üvöltéssel élvezett el, amibe még a kandallón álldogáló fényképek is beleremegtek.

Perselusnak egyből eszébe jutott a Weasley lakosztályba vezető ajtó, amiről Harry azt mondta, mindig nyitva van. Az összes istenhez imádkozott azért, hogy legyen némító bűbáj a helyiségen.

Perselus ténylegesen nem érezte a beléje lövellő spermaáradatot, de Harry légzéséből és megfeszüléséből meg tudta állapítani, hogy hatalmas orgazmust élt át.

Nem érte el őt újabb izgalomhullám. Vége volt.

A térdei feladták, és Perselus arccal az ágyra omlott, miközben Harry még mindig benne volt, és a hátán érezte a másik teljes súlyát.

A bal vállánál érezte, ahogy Harry levegő után kapkod.

Amint az orgazmus ködfátyola szertefoszlott, és megsemmisült elméje kezdett lassan újból észhez térni, sosem ismert áhítat öntötte el őt. Perselus el nem tudta képzelni, miféle igénybevételt követelt Harrytől az az energiahullám. Elképesztő volt az önuralomnak az szintje, amivel a saját erején és Perselus testén uralkodott, és ami szükséges volt ahhoz, hogy véghezvigye azokat a sikeres orgazmusokat. Harrynek folyamatosan ellenőriznie kellett a szervezetét, hogy nehogy gutaütést kapjon, vagy leálljon a szíve az igénybevételtől.

Miközben Perselus azon töprengett, vajon Harry még eszméleténél van-e, egy rekedtes lélegzetvétel jelezte, hogy igen.

Perselus megborzongott, amikor Harry lenyalta a lassan hűlő izzadságot a hátáról, majd érzelmektől fojtott, álmos suttogással megszólalt:

\- Istenem, szeretlek téged.

Ez volt az a pont, ahol Perselus világa megállt.

Harry csak annyira moccant, hogy kihúzza lekókadt péniszét Perselus mostanra már fájóan sajgó hátsójából, és legördüljön róla a matracra, miközben a jobb karja továbbra is Perselus hátának közepén pihent.

Perselus alig mert levegőt venni, ahogy továbbra a védelmező, nehéz kar alatt maradva, lassan szembefordult Harryvel. Tűnődött, vajon a szavak csak viccnek lettek-e szánva. Harrynek azonban nem volt szokása az efféle kegyetlen élcelődés, és még ha hajlamos is lett volna rá, biztos, hogy akkor sem olyankor teszi, amikor levegővétel után küzd.

Ahogy az várható volt, Harry már mélyen aludt mellette. Perselus csak nézte a hosszúkás, vonzó arcot, a villám alakú sebhellyel a homlokon.

A ma este nyilvánvalóan arra a sorsra rendeltetett, hogy sok minden első éjszakája legyen: első ízben kereste fel Harry lakosztályát, játszott le néhány őszintén élvezetes játszmát nem is akárkikkel, de két griffendélessel, egy óra leforgása alatt több tucatszor ment el, és a szeretője szerelmet vallott neki. Az összes esemény közül ez az utolsó volt a legrendkívülibb, még a felfokozott szexnél is jobban.

A szavaknak semmi értelmük sem volt. Ezt Perselus is tudta. Pusztán az egymással megosztott észvesztő szex miatti hála kifejezése Sem elég fiatal, sem elég bolond nem volt ahhoz, hogy bármi jelentőséget tanúsítson ennek. Egyetlen embert sem lehet számon kérni azért, amit a szenvedély tüzében mond. Harry pedig egy ragaszkodó fiatalember, aki mindössze értelmetlenségeket fecsegett a pillanat hevében.

Mégis, az egyetlen másik szó, amit az aktus közben Harry kimondott, az az ő neve volt.

De ez akkor sem jelent semmit. Csak… szex utáni karattyolás. Tökéletesen semmitmondó fecsegés.

Akármilyen jelentéktelen is volt a kijelentés, akkor is felmelegítette Perselus bensőjét. Ezért az ajándékért egész hátralévő életében hálás lesz, még ha Harry nem is gondolta komolyan, amit mondott.

Vacogni kezdett, ahogy az izzadság rászáradt. Perselus átnyúlt Potter eszméletlen teste fölött a takaróért, és magukra húzta azt. Körülnézett a helyiségben, aztán egy halkan elmotyogott varázsigével gyorsan magához hívta a pálcáját. Egy igen röpke hezitálást követően a közös párnájuk alá dugta azt, majd Harry alvó alakja köré gömbölyödött, behunyta a szemét, és megadta magát a kimerültségének. Alszik egy-két órát, aztán majd a hoppon át visszatér a pincébe, mielőtt felkel a nap. Belső órája úgyis mindig felébreszti őt hajnal előtt. Amúgy is meg volt győződve róla, hogy nem alszik majd jól egy idegen ágyban.


	15. 15. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> És Ron is tudomást szerez a dologról...

**15\. fejezet**

 

Bámulatos, hogyan tud megváltozni a világ egyik pillanatról a másikra, az egyik pólusából a tökéletesen ellenkezőjébe átfordulni. Harry élete azonban mindig ilyen volt. Egy szempillantás alatt változott meg minden, egyik nap még egy gardróbban élt, a következőn pedig már egy kastélyban lakott. Egy verseny, ami nehéz tesztekből állt és a varázsképességeit tette próbára, élet-halál harccá változott a Sötét Nagyúrral, még mielőtt rájött volna, mi is történik. Élete legkevésbé szeretni való személyével állt az erdőben, és miközben az egyik pillanatban még beszélgetéssel próbálkozott, a következőben azon kapta magát, hogy ugyanaz a férfi kicsókolja belőle a szuszt.

 

Tehát amikor Harry élete egyik legjobb szexuális élménye után az eszméletére tért, az csakis olyan okból kifolyólag történhetett, hogy valami borzasztóra ébredjen. Ám ez egyszer nem azoknak az átkozott rémálmoknak az egyike ébresztette fel őt.

 

Harry mélyen aludt. Bizonyos szinten felismerte, hogy az a meleg, kényelmes felszín, ami az arca alatt egyenletes tempóban emelkedik és süllyed, az Perselus. Minden egyes beszívott lélegzettel érezte a szeretője bőre és a szex illatát. Képes lett volna örökre így maradni, kényelmesen összefonódva Perselusszal, és finomakat álmodni.

 

Ám egy váratlan hang a háta mögül megzavarta az álmát – a hálószoba ajtaja megnyikordult, ahogy kinyílt. Aztán a kényelmes élő párna, amin a feje nyugodott, egy szempillantás alatt kigördült alóla, az ő feje pedig a matracnak csapódott.

 

Ron vidám hangja hatolt be éledező eszméletébe.

 

– Harry, ébren vagy? Úgy gondoltam… Ó, édes Merlin…

 

Harry azonnal felült az ágyban, és kipattant a szeme, csakhogy azt lássa, Perselus anyaszült meztelenül ül mellette, és a pálcáját a hálószobaajtóra szegezi. Tekintete követte a férfi pálcájának irányát: az ajtóban Ron állt, aki csupán a gesztenyebarna-fehér csíkos hálóingét viselte, és úgy tátogott a látványukra, hogy ők együtt vannak az ágyban, mint a partra vetett hal.

 

Az biztos, hogy nem így akarta közzé tenni a hírt.

 

Harry megpróbálta összeszedni a gondolatait, miközben nézte a két élénk foltot, ami egyre jobban vörösödött Ron másként fehér arcán, és megszólalt.

 

– Ron…

 

Régi barátja azonban hátat fordított neki, és egy szó nélkül kiment. Harry hallotta, hogy közvetlenül ezután egy hatalmas bummal becsapódik a Ron és Hermione lakosztályába vezető ajtó.

 

– A fenébe! – motyogta Harry, miközben megdörzsölte álmos arcát. Megfordult, és tekintete az ágyát megosztó személy sötét pillantásával találkozott.

 

Perselus leeresztette a pálcáját. Világos volt, hogy Ron őt is mély álomból ébresztette fel, ami érthető is volt mindazok után, amit az éjjel műveltek. Harry azt sem akarta, hogy ez a reggel így kezdődjön Perselusszal.

 

A férfi hangosan nyelt egyet, majd megszólalt.

 

– Én… bocsánatot kérek. Az egész az én hibám.

 

– Mi? – dadogta Harry. Önmagában már az is elképesztő volt, hogy Perselus bocsánatot kér. Az pedig, hogy olyasmiért kér elnézést, amiért nem is felelős, egyenesen példa nélkülinek számított.

 

– Órákkal ezelőtt távoznom kellett volna. Az én jelenlétem…

 

Harry odahajolt, és egy csókkal szakította félbe a szavakat.

 

– Nem a te hibád – biztosította őt, amikor egy pillanattal később hátrahúzódott. – És pontosan ott vagy, ahol lenned kell. Te sem rúgsz ki az ágyadból az éjszaka közepén. Csak azt kívánom, bárcsak… – Szavait egy újabb alak hálószobaajtóban való feltűnése vágta el. Hermione volt az a kék fürdőköntösében, törölközőbe csavart nedves hajjal, akinek aggódó ráncok gyülekeztek az arcán.

 

Perselus gyorsan az alsótestére rántotta a paplant.

 

– Elnézést, professzor – szólt a nő, pipacspirosra változva a látványuktól. – Ron bejött ide, igaz?

 

Harry bólintott.

 

– A francba. Akkor akartam beszélni rólatok, amikor kijöttem a fürdőből – mondta. – Sajnálom. Mennyire volt rossz?

 

– Nem tudom. Egy szót se szólt. Csak… elment – válaszolt Harry.

 

– Egyikünknek utána kellene mennie – vetette fel aggódva Hermione.

 

A három ember idegesen összenézett, végül Perselus volt az, aki megtörte a feszültséget.

 

– Nos, rám ne nézzenek. Még csak nem is kedvelem őt. Én biztosan nem megyek utána. Ugyanakkor elkísérlek, ha szeretnéd. – A mondat ingerülten kezdődött, de sokkal lágyabb tónusban fejeződött be, ahogy Perselus megfordult, és Harryre pillantott.

 

– Megtennéd? – kérdezte Harry, képtelenül arra, hogy elhiggye az ajánlatot.

 

Perselus feszülten bólintott.

 

– Az én jelenlétem okozta a… zavart.

 

Lehetett Perselus Piton a földteke legnehézkesebb embere, de abban a pillanatban Harry még sosem volt büszkébb rá. Tudta, hogy Perselus semmivel sem akart jobban szemtől szemben állni Ronnal, mint egy mugli fogászati gyökérkezelést elszenvedni, és mégis, a szeretője felajánlotta, hogy felvállalja ezt a kellemetlen feladatot – az ő kedvéért, döbbent rá. Ez megrázó volt és csodálatos. Harry gyomrát olyan melegség és túláradó érzelgősség töltötte ki, amit ezelőtt még sosem tapasztalt.

 

Átnézett Hermionéra, és látta, ahogy a nő elmosolyodik.

 

Harry ugyanígy tett, majd visszafordult Perselushoz.

 

– Köszönöm; tudom, hogy komolyan gondolod az ajánlatodat, de valószínűleg az lesz a legjobb, ha egyedül megyek utána.

 

Harry beletúrt a szanaszét álló hajába, csak hogy rájöjjön, még mindig anyaszült meztelen, és Hermione még mindig ott áll előttük.

 

A nő látszólag pont ekkor jutott ugyanerre a következtetésre. Persze a szemüvege nélkül Harry nem tudta biztosra mondani, de úgy érezte, mintha Hermione az ő jobb fülét bámulná.

 

– Öhm, akkor én megyek, befejezem az öltözködést. Mármint, ha biztos vagy benne, hogy nem akarod, hogy én menjek Ron után.

 

– Nem. Majd én megteszem – válaszolt Harry, majd figyelte, amint a barátnője homályos alakja kisiet, és becsukja maga után az ajtót. Harry felsóhajtott.

 

– Ők mindig csak így… betolakodnak a hálószobádba? – kérdezte Perselus méltatlankodó hangon.

 

Harry kuncogott, el tudta képzelni, milyen lehet ez a magánéletét imádó szeretője számára.

 

– Mindig egymás nyakán éltünk, és nos, nem mintha valaha is bármi okuk lett volna, hogy ne sétáljanak be a szobámba. Rajtad kívül még sosem járt itt senkim.

 

– Nem? – Perselus elképedtnek tűnt.

 

Mivel érzékelte, hogy ez örömmel tölti el a férfit, Harry lassan, tagadóan megrázta a fejét.

 

– Nem, soha. Hermione mindig kopog, ha be van csukva az ajtó. Ronnal tizenegy éves korunk óta közös hálószobában éltünk, így ő nem figyel ilyen finomságokra.

 

– Kár, pedig az megkímélt volna minket a durva ébresztőtől. – Perselus lenézett az ölét fedő takaróra. – Valóban órákkal ezelőtt távoznom kellett volna.

 

– Ne légy nevetséges! Szeretem, hogy itt vagy. Inkább legközelebb majd emlékezni fogok rá, hogy bezárjam az ajtót. Hát, jobb, ha megyek és megkeresem Ront. –Harry nekigyürkőzött, hogy kivonszolja magát az ágyból, ám megállt, hogy a férfihoz hajoljon egy újabb csókért. Amikor pár perc elteltével elhúzódott tőle, hogy levegőt vegyen, suttogva megszólalt. – Mellesleg köszönöm a tegnap éjszakát. Egyszerűen _…_ hihetetlen voltál. – Jutalma két halványan pirosló folt volt a fakó arcon. Ezen felbátorodva megkérdezte: – Ma este ismét láthatlak?

 

Noha Perselus még egyszer sem mondott nemet, Harry mindig megkérdezte, és sosem bocsátkozott feltételezésekbe kettőjüket illetően. Tudta, mennyire intenzív volt a tegnap éjjel, hogy mennyi erőt szabadított rá a másik férfira. Sok varázslót elijesztett volna vele.

De nem az ő Perselusát.

 

A férfi merészen állta a tekintetét, és lassan bólintott egyet.

 

– Ha szeretnél.

 

– Szeretnék… nagyon is – válaszolt Harry.

 

– Csak… talán ma a pincében kellene nyugovóra térnünk, nem? – javasolta Perselus.

 

A hangjában volt egy enyhén hisztérikus felhang, ami nevetést váltott ki Harryből.

 

– Áll az alku. De most már tényleg mennem kell.

 

Egy gyors tisztító bűbájt és egy újabb néma varázslatot követően Harry már kék farmert, szürke pulóvert, az edzőcipőt és téli köpenyt viselt. Magához hívta a szemüvegét onnan, ahol az éjszaka hagyta, aztán az orrára biggyesztette. Gyors mosolyt villantott az ágyában figyelő meztelen Perselusra, majd kisietett a hálószobaajtón.

 

Nem tudta biztosan, merre is kezdje a keresést. Legvalószínűbbnek az odakint látszott, mivel Ron biztos nem ment volna olyan helyre, ahol akár egy diák is megláthatja őt, amikor zaklatott állapotban van.

 

Amikor Harry kilépett a Roxfort főbejáratán, a kora hajnali idő még szürke, és borzasztóan hideg volt. A szél észak felől süvített, és Harry a fejére húzta köpenye kámzsáját. Recsegve, ropogva csikorgott a fagyott fű a lába alatt.

 

Pár lépés után Harry megállt a kastély előtt, és felmérte a lehetőségeit. A Tiltott Rengeteg felé? Roxmorts irányába? A tóhoz? Vagy talán Ron mindhárom lehetőséget elutasítva egyszerűen korán dolgozni indult. Remélte, hogy nem ez utóbbi történt, mivel valóban muszáj volt beszélniük.

 

Ismerve Ron pókoktól való félelmét, valószínűtlennek látszott, hogy barátja a Tiltott Rengeteg közelébe menne, ahol még mindig Aragóg gyermekei tanyáznak. Alig múlt reggel hat óra, így a Három Seprű sem tűnt elképzelhetőnek, és egyetlen roxmortsi bolt sem volt nyitva ilyen korán. Így csupán a tó vagy a munka maradt.

 

Harry nekivágott az ordító szélnek, és a lépcsőn lefelé menet a víz irányába fordult. Ha hasonló helyzetben magából indult volna ki, ő a túloldalt keresné fel, a menhir melletti részt, ahol Remusszal szoktak megállni beszélgetni, amikor a férfi itt tanított harmadikos korában. De Ron jobban szerette a kavicsos partot.

 

És valóban, a magas alak a parton állt, hosszú, fekete vonásként ellentételezve a szürke vizet és eget. Ron nyilvánvalóan a téli talárjára transzfigurálta át a hálóingét, mivel örvénylő feketeségbe burkolózott, ami Harryt arra emlékeztette, ahogy Perselus körül csattog a talárja. Ron fejét semmi nem fedte. A szél beletépett a gubancos, vörös hajba, és arcát majdnem a hajszínével azonos színűvé csípte.

 

Harry egy pillanatig figyelte a mereven álló sziluettet, bizonytalanul abban, hogyan is kellene megnyitni a társalgást. Végül csak lesétált a lejtőn a partra, és néhány lépésnyire Rontól, a jégborította hófehér, szürke és barna köveken megállt.

 

A part menti vízen a jégkéreg már kezdett vastagodni. Ron érzelemmentes, fagyos látványától Harry ugyanúgy érezte magát, mint a víz.

 

– Igazán segítene, ha megtanulnál kopogni – kezdte üdvözlésképpen.

 

Ron még csak rá sem nézett. Úgy szorította össze az állkapcsát, mintha egyedül készülne szembenézni Voldemorttal, barna homlokát ráncok szabdalták szét. Harry egyre csökkenő bátorsággal vette észre, hogy Ron ökölbe szorítja a kezét az oldala mellett, mintha így akarná megakadályozni, hogy megüssön valakit.

 

Harry felsóhajtott, és egy ideig csak nézte a fehér tarajos, szél fodrozta vizet. A kora reggeli szürkeségben alig lehetett megkülönböztetni az égtől. Amikor a csend túl sok lett, hangot adott a legmélyebb aggodalmának.

 

– Megint nem fogsz hozzám szólni? Hidegen ellöksz magadtól, mint amikor tizennégy évesek voltunk?

 

– Pitonnal baszol. – Az, ahogy Ron mondta ezt, úgy hangzott, mintha erkölcsileg visszataszító lenne az egész. Ugyanaz a hangsúly volt, mint amit Ron akkor használt volna, ha azzal vádolja meg őt, hogy egy elsőévest molesztált.

 

– Perselus a szeretőm, Ron – javította ki halkan Harry, mivel szüksége volt rá, hogy Ron megértsen valamit, amit még ő maga sem fogott fel teljesen. Csak azt tudta, hogy Perselus nem szimplán valaki, akit megkefélt.

 

– Nem képes jobban szerető lenni, mint egy hegyi troll! – csattant fel Ron, és megperdülve Harry szemébe nézett. – Az a férfi kész borzalom. Merlin szerelmére, te ezt mindenki másnál jobban tudod. Hét éven keresztül voltál az első számú áldozata.

 

– Az már majdnem kilenc évvel ezelőtt volt – tiltakozott Harry.

 

– Nem változott. _Ő_ sosem változik, csak még undokabb lesz!

 

– Akkor talán én változtam meg – vetette fel Harry.

 

– Hogyan tudsz elviselni valaki hozzá hasonlót? Hogy vagy képes egyáltalán hozzáérni? Az a férfi visszataszítóan undorító!

 

– Ron…

 

– Elég öreg ahhoz, hogy az apád legyen. A fogai, a keze, de még a kibaszott arca is _sárga_! Ő egy ronda…

 

Mielőtt Ron tovább folytathatta volna, Harry félbeszakította a mondatot, és hangja úgy vágott, akár az acél.

 

– Ron, tudom, hogyan néz ki! Vele alszom. Kérlek, fejezd be!

 

Ron csattanva csukta be a száját, és csak állt, meg-megránduló állkapoccsal, a vizet bámulva.

 

Harry mélyet lélegzett a hideg, vízillatú levegőből, megpróbálva lecsendesíteni a Ronra irányuló dühét, amit a tapintatlan sértegetéseivel váltott ki belőle. Végül megszólalt.

 

– Engem nem érdekel, hogy ő nem… hogy nem úgy néz ki, mint egy filmsztár. Én sem vagyok olyan.

 

– Te egy jóvágású fickó vagy, Harry. Akárkit megkaphatsz, akit csak akarsz.

 

– Igen, egy éjszakára! – csattant fel Harry. – Tudod, hányszor bújtam ágyba egy lélegzetelállítóan gyönyörű varázslóval, csak hogy egy olyan fickó mellett ébredjek, akit sosem láttam ezelőtt, amikor az álcázó bűbájai elmúltak?

 

– Ők legalább adtak rá, hogyan néznek ki – vágott vissza Ron.

 

– Nekem történetesen tetszik, ahogy Perselus kinéz. Ő… ütős. – Harry igyekezett olyan jelzőt kiválasztani, ami olyannak írja le Pitont, amilyennek Ron ismeri, nem pedig annak a férfinak, aki minden éjjel elolvad a karjai között.

 

– Mocskos. Sosem fürdik.

 

Harry felsóhajtott.

 

– Perselus sosem koszos. Napjában többször is használ tisztító bűbájt.

 

– A haja csöpög a zsírtól – vetette fel erre Ron, és látszólag szándékában állt sorra venni Perselus összes hibáját.

 

– Igen, néha elfelejti megmosni. Nem olyan nagy dolog az, Ron.

 

– Nem, egyszerűen undorító! – kontrázott rá a barátja.

 

– Az csupán egy része neki, ahogy a te vörös hajad is a részed képezi. Azok, amiket mondasz, mind a kinézetről szólnak. Nem látod, hogy ugyanazt műveled Perselusszal, mint amit az a hollóhátas csitri tett veled, amikor hatodikban randira hívtad, ő pedig azt mondta, sosem randevúzna veled, mert vörös a hajad és szeplőid vannak? – emlékeztette őt szelíden Harry.

 

Ron a széltől máris égő arca tovább vörösödött.

 

– Nem csak a kinézetéről van szó. Ő a legundokabb fattyú, aki valaha is megszületett. Te is tudod ezt, Harry!

 

– Velem más – felelte Harry, Ron azonban nem foglalkozott a tiltakozásával.

 

– Miért éppen… _ő?_

 

– Neked miért Hermione? Meg tudja bárki is magyarázni, miért vonzódik valakihez, akit… – Harry szavai elhaltak, amikor rájött, mi is akart kibukni a száján. Hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy tegnap éjjel azt mondta Perselusnak, hogy szereti őt.

 

– Ó, édes istenem! – nyögött fel Ron. – Te… te _szerelmes_ vagy a zsíros hajú szemétbe!

 

Ron szájából mindez úgy hangzott, mint egy káromkodás, vagy mintha elárulta volna.

 

Harry belefáradt abba, hogy védjen valamit, amit sosem kellett, az indulatai eluralkodtak rajta, és minden dühét Ronra zúdította.

 

– Bűnös, ha bebizonyosodott. Igen, szeretem őt. Rendben. Ezt akartad hallani? Nekem nem szabad kicsit boldognak lenni? Vagy az a sorsom, hogy egész életemben egyedül legyek?

 

– Nem, természetesen nem kell egyedül lenned. De miért ő, Harry? – Ron gyakorlatilag nyafogott.

 

Harry megpróbálta úgy megfogalmazni, hogy Ron is megértse.

 

– Jók vagyunk együtt. Igazából egészen vicces, ha megismered őt, és… nem fél tőlem. Perselus nem érezteti velem minden alkalommal, hogy csodabogár lennék, amikor elfelejtem használni a pálcámat, hogy varázsoljak kicsit. Nem kell elmagyaráznom neki, mit tett velem a háború, mert egész idő alatt ott állt közvetlenül mellettem, és pont ugyanannyi sebet szerzett tőle, mint én. Lehet, hogy egy szánalmas pöcs a világ többi részével szemben, de velem kedves és szelíd, ahol az számít. És sokkal nagyobb erőfeszítéseket tesz, hogy udvarias legyen azokkal szemben, akik számítanak nekem, mint te, úgyhogy ne beszélj nekem az undokságról!

 

Ron szeme akkorára nyílt, akár egy csészealj.

 

– Te valóban _szerelmes_ vagy… Perselus Pitonba.

 

Harry most, hogy kiveszett belőle a kezdeti, fellángoló harag, csupán fáradtságot érzett. Némán bólintott, és halkan megkérdezte:

 

– És most büntetni fogsz ezért?

 

– Mi? – pislogott Ron, de hogy a széltől vagy a meglepődéstől, azt Harry nem tudta.

 

– El fogom veszíteni a legjobb barátomat csak azért, mert nem tudja elfogadni az embert, akibe… akivel lefekszem? – A szíve majd kiugrott a mellkasából, amikor Ron félrenézett.

 

– Sajnálom – mondta Ron.

 

– Rendben. Akkor majd látjuk egymást. – Harry kimért szavait Perselus is megirigyelhette volna, majd megfordult, és visszaindult a kastély felé.

 

Egy reszkető, hideg kicsípte kéz markolt bele a vállába.

 

– Harry, várj! Nem úgy értettem. Azért kértem bocsánatot… amiért olyan seggfej voltam.

 

Harry visszafordult, és belenézett a fáradt, kék szempárba.

 

Ron halványan rámosolygott.

 

– Nem fogom színlelni, hogy megértem – kezdte –, de… melletted állok. Rendben? Ha Piton… valóban boldoggá tesz téged, akkor megpróbálom… elfogadni ezt a helyzetet, és elfogadni őt.

 

Harry szinte beleszédült a megkönnyebbülésbe. Egyik pillanatban még bámult Ronra, akinek a hidegtől vacogott a foga, a következő másodpercben szorosan belepréselődött a barátja meleg, izmos mellkasába, és átjárta őt Ron ismerősen vigasztaló illata. Egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt, ahogy ott álltak összeölelkezve a parton. Végül Ron megszorította a vállát, és megszólalt.

 

– Muszáj bemennem átöltözni, és munkába indulni.

 

– Rendben – felelte Harry hátralépve.

 

De Ron karja a válla köré tekeredett, és felzárkózott melléje, amikor a kastély felé fordultak.

 

– Szóval elmondod, hogyan kezdődött ez az egész ügy Pitonnal, vagy hagyod, hogy azt gondoljam, szerelmi bájitalt itatott veled, vagy valami rosszabbat tett?

 

– Elhiszed, hogy az egész egy sáskajárással kezdődött? – kérdezte vigyorogva Harry.

 

– Valahogy furcsán helytálló szerelmi történetnek hangzik, ha Piton jut szerephez benne – viccelődött Ron. Ismét megszorította Harry vállát. – De folytasd csak. Csupa fül vagyok.

Harry engedte magának elhinni, hogy a dolgok valóban megoldódhatnak, és ellazulva Ron karja alatt, miközben visszafelé sétáltak a kastélyhoz, egy rövid kivonatot adott nem szándékos udvarlásáról Perselus Piton felé.

 

Mélységes döbbenetére egy másik magas, feketébe burkolt alak várt rá a Roxfort bejáratának lépcsőjén. Ron karja megfeszült a vállán, de nem húzta el, ahogy Pitonhoz közeledtek.

 

– Ezek szerint vegyem úgy, hogy minden rendben ment? – kérdezte Harrytől Piton, ahogy sötét tekintete befogadta Ron karját a vállán.

 

Harry szinte érezte, hogy Ron bután bámul fel Perselusra. Piton még mindig pontosan úgy nézett ki, mint gyerekkoruk komisz bájitaltan tanára. Abból, amit Perselus érzett, semmi nem látszott arcának kemény vonásain, és pillantása hideg volt, akár a fekete jég.

 

– Jól ment – vigyorgott Harry a férfira, miközben felment a lépcsőn, ahol a szeretője várt rá. Ron karja lecsúszott a válláról. Egy feszült pillanatig Ron és Perselus kihúzott vállal álltak egymással szemben, mint akik párbajozni készülnek, majd Ron erőltetetten megszólalt.

 

– Kopognom kellett volna ma reggel. Sajnálom, hogy csak úgy betörtem a szobába.

 

Piton látszólag minden szót mérlegelt, mintha valami rejtett értelmet vagy gúnyolódást keresne mögöttük. Mivel úgy tűnt, hogy semmit nem talál, biccentett.

 

– Semmi baj nem történt – válaszolt.

 

Ron bólintott.

 

A csend kínosan hosszúra nyúlt, ahogy a két magas férfi meredten bámult egymásra, végül Ron kibökte:

 

– Hát ez furcsa.

 

– Higgyen nekem, Mr. Weasley, még a felét sem tudja – vágta rá Perselus olyan fanyar hangsúllyal, amitől Ron és Harry is felnevettek, még mielőtt Perselus befejezhette volna a mondatát.

 

Amikor a nevetés abbamaradt, Ron Perselusra pillantva megszólalt.

 

– Úgy tűnik, sokat fogjuk látni egymást. Pénteken a Három Seprűbe megyünk. Csatlakozik hozzánk Harryvel?

 

– Igen – válaszolt Perselus, és megfontoltan rá is bólintott.

 

– Nehogy megöljön a lelkesedésével, professzor – viccelt Ron.

 

Harry visszafojtotta a lélegzetét is, de Perselus csupán pléhpofával válaszolt:

 

– Minden tőlem telhetőt megteszek, hogy visszafogjam magam.

 

Ron kuncogni kezdett, és megszorította Harry karját.

 

– Tényleg rohannom kell. Később találkozunk. Viszlát, professzor!

 

Majd odabólintott a tanárnak, kinyitotta a hatalmas ajtót és besietett rajta, magára hagyva Harryt és a szeretőjét a lépcsőn.

 

A téli reggel gyér fényében Harry jó látta, hogy Perselus orra már piros a hidegtől, és csöpög is kicsit. A férfi régóta idekint várhatott, valószínűleg egész idő alatt, amióta elhagyta a szobát, jött rá Harry, és egészen meghatódott a gyakran mogorva férfi aggodalma miatt.

 

– Köszönöm, hogy megvártál – mondta Harry közelebb lépve. Szívesen megcsókolta volna Perselust, de nem volt elég bolond hozzá, hogy fényes nappal tegye a Roxfort lépcsőjén.

 

– Ez a legkevesebb, amit tehettem. Valóban minden rendben közted és Mr. Weasley között?

 

– Igen. Köszönöm. – Harry megengedte magának, hogy röviden végigsimítson Perselus ingujján.

 

– Mr. Weasley… figyelemre méltóan összeszedettnek látszott – jegyezte meg Perselus.

 

Harry kihallotta a ki nem mondott kérdést.

 

– Ron néha még engem is meglep. Hála Istennek!

 

Perselus bólintott, aztán kinyitotta a kastélyba vezető ajtót. Váll váll mellett léptek be, hogy szembenézzenek az újabb nappal.

 

*~*~*

 

Voltak napok, amikor Perselus Piton komolyan fontolóra vette, hogy feladja a bájitaltant, és visszavonul a mugli világba nárciszokat vagy valami hasonlóan ártalmatlant nevelni Talán valami biztonságosat, mint tigriseket vagy oroszlánokat idomítani. Még egy falkányi norvég tarajoshátú is tutira veszélytelenebb, mint varázslógyerekeket tanítani bájitaltanra.

 

Perselus minden elképzelhető biztonsági intézkedést megtett. Az alapanyagok mindig az osztály előtt voltak, hogy megakadályozza, nehogy megmérgezzék egymást a tökkelütöttek azzal, hogy rossz üveget vesznek le a polcról. Maga válogatta ki az összes hozzávalót, és felügyelte az előkészítésüket. Sólyomként figyelte az öngyilkos hajlamú szociopatákat, hogy megbizonyosodjon, a helyes mennyiséget adják hozzá mindenből, és hogy ne történjen semmi tévedés. És még az ő nem elhanyagolható, aprólékos intézkedései ellenére is fordultak elő katasztrófák, mint például ma.

 

Stephen Kerrigan nem volt akkora katasztrofális időpocsékolás, mint Neville Longbottom, amikor bájitalokról volt szó. A fiú alkalomadtán egészen tisztességesen is el tudott készíteni egy-egy főzetet. Ugyanakkor egyetlen harmadéves sem tudta előrevetíteni, mi történhet, amikor valaki tüsszent, és egy mugli köhögéscsillapító cukorka pottyan bele a ragyaeltávolító főzetbe, és ezáltal eukaliptusz lép működésbe a készülő bájitallal. Ugyanakkor bármennyire is vágyhatott rá titokban, Neville Longbottom sosem mérgezte meg a tanárát, se véletlenül, se szándékosan, jutott eszébe Perselusnak, miközben felköhögte a maró, orrfacsaróan bűzös ebédje maradékát. Két órán belül harmadjára kereste fel a WC-jét, és kissé csodálkozott rajta, hogy még maradt benne bármi is, ami ki tud jönni.

 

Azt legalább sikerült megakadályoznia, hogy az osztály belélegezze a gőzt. Amint a szürke füst betöltötte a bájitallabort, elordította magát, hogy „Kifelé, mindenki, MOST!”, és a diákok azonnal engedelmeskedtek. A tökfejek úgy rohantak, mintha az életük múlna rajta, neki pedig sikerült minimumra szorítani a kockázatot. Azonnal bevette a szükséges bájitalt, ami a belélegzett mérget olyan toxinná alakítja, amit az emésztőrendszere ki tud szorítani. Na, ezért van most folytonos hányingere.

 

Holnap reggel a köhögéscsillapító cukorkák is felkerülnek arra a listára, amit tilos becsempészni a bájitaltan terembe. De az majd holnap lesz. Perselus tudta, hogy ma este egy hosszú és kellemetlen időtöltésben lesz része. A „ma este” gondolatára egyből eszébe jutott, hogy törölnie kell a légyottját Potterral. Amit még a görcsök és az émelygés ellenére is vonakodott megtenni. Az elmúlt három és fél hét minden egyes éjszakáját együtt töltötték, amióta csak megcsókolta Harryt az erdőben. Perselus úgy várta a Harryvel töltendő időt, mint iskoláskorában a bájitaltan órákat.

 

Bármennyire is fájt megtennie, kizárt dolog, hogy ráerőlteti a társaságát Harryre ebben az állapotában. Kicsit babonás énje tartott ugyan tőle, hogy abban a pillanatban, amint törli a terveiket, örökre elveszíti Pottert. Perselus tudta, így megteremti az esélyt egy légyottra a helyi kocsmában, egy jóképű, fiatal varázslóval, aki elég jó ítélőképességgel bír ahhoz, hogy megértse, Potter nem jelent veszélyt a számára, és Harry örökre elmegy. De most szerda este volt. Elég kicsi az esély rá, hogy Potter egyedül megy szórakozni a faluba vagy éppen társaságért, amikor másnap reggel tanítania kell. És még ha nem is így volna, Perselusnak nem igazán volt beleszólása a dolgokba. Mit kellene tennie? Meghívni Pottert, hogy jöjjön le ide és nézze, ahogy egész éjjel rókázik?

 

Amikor végül végzett azzal, hogy teletöltse a porcelán vécécsészét, kipirultan leült a sarkára, és nézte, ahogy az undorító hányadék pörögve köröz, mielőtt eltűnik a lefolyóban. Egy darab vécépapírral megtörölte az ajkát, elbotorkált a közeli mosdóhoz, hogy kiöblítse a száját vízzel, majd megkezdte bizonytalan járású botladozását a hálószobán át a nappalijába.

 

A fehér levélpapír a mardekáros címerpajzzsal pont ott volt, ahol lenni kellett, mégpedig az íróasztala legfelső fiókjában. Perselus kivett egy papírlapot és egy borítékot, leült az íróasztalához, majd felvette a pennáját, csak hogy aztán megrökönyödötten bámulni kezdje az üres papírost. Még azt se tudta, hogy címezze meg a Potternak szánt üzenetet. A _Kedves Harry_ banálisnak látszott, a _Harry Potternak_ pedig esetlennek. Végül csak ennyit írt:

 

_Potter,_

_A negyedik bájitaltan órám során bekövetkezett kisebb incidens következtében némiképp gyengélkedem. Sajnálom, hogy ma este nem tudok eleget tenni a megállapodásunknak._

_Perselus Piton._

 

Egy pillanatig csak nézte a cetlit, majd hozzátette a _Talán elhalaszthatjuk holnapra?_ sort, aztán varázslattal kitörölte, majd újból hozzáírta, hiszen az volt a levélke legfontosabb részlete.

 

Szerelmes levélnek ez igazán csapnivaló volt, de Potter tudja róla, hogy nem az az ember, aki belemerül a szentimentalizmusba. Így hát magához hívott egy házimanót.

 

– Piton gazda látni akarta Dobbyt? – kérdezte a szobában feltűnő, magas hangon sipákoló furcsa kis lény, aki egy törlőruhát viselt, amin a Roxfort címere virított, és felemás zokni volt a lábán, egy rózsaszín és egy narancssárga színű.

 

Piton megnézte magának a manót. Mióta összegabalyodott Potterral, mindig ez a lény bukkant fel, hogy kitakarítsa a szobáját, vagy ételt hozzon neki.

 

A házimanók egyértelműen szerettek kinevezni maguknak személyeket, akikről gondoskodnak az iskolában; egy gömbölyded, Jibbly nevű manó például több mint harminc éve viselte gondját Minervának, egy satnya Grillie nevű pedig Flitwickre ügyelt, és a listát még lehetett volna folytatni, hiszen majdnem minden professzorra vagy házra ugyanaz a házimanó ügyelt. Kivéve őt. Az alatt a harminc év alatt, amióta itt volt, Perselus akármikor hívott magához egy manót, mindig másik tűnt fel, mintha egymást váltanák. Vagy talán sorsot húztak, és az jött, aki vesztett. Ugyanakkor az utóbbi hónap során, mindig ez az egy bukkant fel, az, aki látszólag valamiféle személyes kapcsolatot ápolt Potterral, legalábbis a párbeszédeik erre utaltak. Ez az utóbbi tény tartotta csak vissza attól, hogy manó kérdésére a „ _Miért akarná bárki is látni Dobbyt?”_ gúnyos visszavágással reagáljon.Potter ragaszkodásának tárgyai gyakran elég meghökkentőek voltak, önmagát is beleértve. Perselus a felét sem értette Potter kapcsolatainak, de vonakodott elidegeníteni magától Harryt egy szükségtelen gorombaság miatt. Úgyhogy a felcsattanás helyett inkább azt mondta:

 

– Dobby, kérlek, vidd el ezt Potter professzornak a tanári asztalhoz, a Nagyterembe. Pillanatnyilag ott kell lennie.

 

– Dobby örömmel elviszi a levelet Harry Potternak – felelte a manó, és átvette a cetlit. – Uram nem néz ki valami jól, már ha a gazda nem bánja, hogy Dobby ezt mondja. Jól van Piton gazda?

 

– A gazda bánja, és semmi közöd hozzá! – Perselus nem tudta visszafogni magát, hogy rá ne ripakodjon a manóra.

 

– Ó, de ez Dobby köze. Dobby vigyázz Piton gazdára, Harry Potter kedvéért. Dobby megígéri, hogy gondoskodik Piton professzorról, Harry Potter kedvéért.

 

– Mi?

 

– Kérem, uram, eszik egy kis húslevest, hogy jobban érezze magát? – kérdezte a manó. Egy másodperccel később egy tányér, gőzölgő, aranyló színű húsleves, egy kanál és egy szalvéta jelent meg az asztalon Perselus mellett. – Dobby máris viszi a levelet Harry Potterhoz – jelentette ki a bosszantó kis lény, majd eltűnt.

 

A házimanó Harry Potter kedvéért vigyáz rá? Mi az ördögöt jelent ez?

 

Perselus orrcimpája megrándult, amikor elérte az illatozó húsleves. Tyúkhúsleves volt – a kedvence. Alaposan belenézett a tányérba. Már akkor kísértést érzett, hogy nekiessen, amikor a manó még mellette állt, de a jobbik érzéke megakadályozta.

 

A manónak azonban valamelyest igaza volt. Az ebéd már órákkal ezelőtt volt, és nem jó, ha csak epét hány. Mély lélegzetet vett, aztán a szájához emelt egy kanálnyi húslevest. Az első sós korty könnyedén lecsúszott, ahogy a következő három is. Az ötödik kanál levest emelte épp, amikor a gyomra fellázadt. Perselus a szájára szorította a kezét, és a mellékhelyiség felé iramodott.

 

– Perselus? – A nappalijából kétségbeesett hang szüremlett be hozzá. Noha már hetekkel úgy állította be a hopkandallóját, hogy Potter ellenőrzés nélkül átjöhessen rajta, ez volt az első alkalom, hogy Harry hívatlanul beállított hozzá. Azt kívánva, hogy a férfi bárcsak alkalmasabb időpontot választott volna, Perselus befejezte, hogy kihányja az imént elfogyasztott levest, majd sikerült egy erőtlen „Mindjárt megyek” kiáltást megeresztenie, és remélte, hogy túlhallatszott a WC-öblítő hangján.

 

Perselus felemelkedett guggolásból, és végigment a szájöblítés mostanra ismerős rutinján. Az arc, ami visszabámult rá a tükörből, majdnem olyan zöldnek látszott, mint a köntöse. Érezte, hogy gyenge, remeg, és alig bír megállni a lábán. Az utolsó dolog, amit akart, hogy Potter így lássa őt. De összeszedte magát, amennyire csak tudta, és kiment, hogy találkozzon hívatlan látogatójával.

 

– Hát itt vagy! – mondta Potter. Annyira fiatalnak és egészségesnek tűnt a farmerjában és a piros pulóverjában, hogy Perselus a saját bájital-legyengített szervezetével szembeni ellentéttől duplán rosszul érezte magát. – Ó, Istenem! Mi történt?

 

Potter melléje sietett, megfogta a karját, és szinte a kanapéhoz cipelte őt. Mivel Perselus nem volt egészen biztos abban, hogy meg tudná tenni a távolságot anélkül, hogy szégyenszemre el ne essen, engedte, hogy a másik segítsen. Potter csábítóan melegítette a jobb oldalát, és az ismerős jelenlét szirénéneknek tűnt reszkető teste számára.

 

– Mi történt? – ismételte meg a kérdést Harry, amint leültette a férfit.

 

– Nem kaptad meg a levelemet? – kérdezte Perselus a báránybőr papucsát bámulva.

 

Harry helyet foglalt mellette, aztán felhorkant.

 

– Szerinted bármit is megmagyaráz a bájitallaborban bekövetkezett „kisebb incidens”, ami miatt „gyengélkedsz”? A vérem is megfagyott, amikor azokat a szavakat olvastam. Csak azokra a látványos robbanásokra tudtam gondolni, amiket Neville produkált. Teljesen jól vagy? Mi a bajod pontosan és hogyan történt?

 

– Semmi borzasztó, biztosíthatlak. Az ifjú Kerrigan beletüsszentett egy mugli eukaliptuszos töltött cukorkát egy üst ragyaeltávolítóba. Az eukaliptusz az előre megjósolható eredménnyel lépett kapcsolatba a verbénával. – Perselus felsóhajtott a fiatalabb varázsló üres ábrázata láttán. – Mérgező füstöt bocsátott ki. Azonnal evakuáltam az osztályt, és eltűntettem a szennyezett bájitalt, de nem azelőtt, hogy a saját ügyetlenségem miatt kitettem magam egy kisebb dózisnak.

 

– Mármint úgy érted, hogy muszáj volt levegőt venned – fordította le a szavait Harry furcsán lágy hangszínen.

 

Potter jobb keze előrenyúlt, és kisimított egy izzadtságtól síkos hajtincset Perselus homlokából. A férfi tudta, hogy semmi értelme megengedni, hogy bármi is történjen közöttük ma este, de a gyengéd érintés túl jó volt ahhoz, hogy elutasítsa.

 

– Nem kell felkeresned Poppyt? – kérdezte Harry.

 

– Nem, már bevettem a szükséges bájitalt, ami a mérget a tüdőmből az emésztőrendszerembe küldi, hogy kiürüljön. Ugyanakkor még jó néhány óra, amíg a hányás abbamarad – válaszolt Perselus. A „hányás” szóra, a gyomra ismét fenyegetően háborogni kezdett, mintha csak venné a célzást.

 

– Van bármi, amit bevehetsz rá? – kérdezősködött tovább Harry.

 

Perselus felsóhajtott, és valahogy visszafogta mind a vérmérsékletét, mind gyomra tartalmát.

 

– Az elképzelés az, hogy kikerüljön belőlem a méreg. A hányást én idéztem elő.

 

– Ó! – Potter válasza csupán ennyi volt.

 

Perselus bensőjében valami lázadozni kezdett, és a férfi némiképp gorombán megszólalt.

 

– Értékelem, hogy beugrottál érdeklődni az egészségem iránt. Ahogy látod, gyengélkedem, de nem vagyok közvetlen életveszélyben. Elhalaszthatnánk a terveinket holnap estéig? – Harry bólintására folytatta. – Akkor majd holnap találkozunk.

 

– Azt akarod, hogy elmenjek? – kérdezte Potter, és megbántottnak hangzott.

 

Perselus túlságosan rosszul érezte magát, hogy most megbirkózzon ezzel. A gyomra olyan volt, mint egy Neville Longbottom-specialitás, ami csak a megfelelő pillanatra várt, hogy robbanjon.

 

– Aligha vagyok most alkalmas társaság. Mit akarsz tenni – itt ülsz és figyeled, ahogy kiokádom a…

 

Szarkazmusát egy megalázóan ismerős érzés szakította félbe. Perselus a szájához kapta a kezét, a szeme elkerekedett borzalmában, amikor ráeszmélt, túl sokáig várt. Nem fog eljutni a klotyóig. Attól való félelmében, hogy a hányás azonnal kijön belőle, még a száját sem merte kinyitni, hogy egy elmotyogott bűbájjal magához hívja a közeli szemetest.

 

Perselus megpróbálta benntartani. Nem maradt lent. Naná, hogy nem maradt lent! Az „Üríts Ki Mindent” bájitalt vette be, hogy teljes egészében biztosítsa a méreg kitisztulását a szervezetéből. De azt soha nem képzelte, hogy mindezt a legjobb köntösében fogja tenni, miközben a szeretője mellette ülve nézi végig, hogyan szégyeníti meg magát.

 

Perselus iszonyodva érezte, ahogy a veszedelmes anyag felsüvít a nyelőcsövén. Szorosan becsukta a szemét, és megpróbálta ugyanilyen szorosan bezárva tartani a száját, de az kinyílt. Előrehajolt, és… kiürítette a következő adagot.

Teljes döbbenetére nem érezte, hogy a rémes, bűzlő nedves meleg elárasztaná a köntösét és a hálóingét, ahogy a papucsát sem érte el. Helyette inkább egy furcsa hangot hallott, ahogy a folyadék belezúdult valami szilárd edénybe. Kinyitotta a szemét, és meglátta a hányást egy fehér, műanyag vödörben, amit nyilvánvalóan Potter varázsolt a tűzvonal útjába.

 

Harry felemelkedett a kanapéról. Egy pillanattal később Potter tömpe ujjai előrenyúltak a tarkója mögül, és hátrafogták Perselus lógó haját, hogy elhúzzák a veszély útjából, miközben a férfi tovább öklendezett.

 

– Minden rendben. Rendbe fogsz jönni – szólalt meg mellőle Potter, Perselus pedig továbbra is megpróbálta kiüríteni gyomrának tartalmát.

 

Végül megszűnt a roham. Perselus zihálva szedte a levegőt, ami bűzlött a rosszulléte szagától. Ritkán érezte magát ennyire megalázottan.

 

A vödörben összegyűlt maró szagú folyadék eltűnt, és magával vitte a borzasztó bűzt is.

Harry elengedte a haját, ami előre lendült, hogy elfüggönyözze az arcát.

Potter ahelyett, hogy meglépett volna, ahogy mindenki más tette volna a helyében, közelebb mozdult hozzá. Bal keze megállapodott Perselus vállán, és finom körökben dörzsölni kezdte.

 

Perselus belebámult az üres vödörbe; fogalma sem volt, mint mondjon egy ilyen helyzetben, mint ez.

 

Végül Harry törte meg a csendet.

 

– Talán innod kellene valamit, hogy ne száradj ki, aztán lefeküdnöd.

 

Egy pohár tiszta víz tűnt fel előttük a dohányzóasztalon. Harry előrenyúlt érte a jobb kezével, miközben a bal továbbra is ott maradt Perselus hátának közepén. Amikor Potter a bájitalmester látómezejébe emelte a poharat, Perselus megszakította a most már üres vödör morózus tanulmányozását, és felkészítve magát megfordult, hogy áthatóan Harryre nézzen.

 

Semmi undorhoz vagy szánalomhoz hasonlatosat nem látott a szeretője arcán, ami teljesen összezavarta őt. Harry csupán aggódni látszott.

 

– Mi az? – kérdezte Harry halkan.

 

– Jobb szerettem volna, ha nem látsz így engem – mondta végül Perselus.

 

A feszült szavak döbbent ráncokat véstek Harry arcára.

 

– Nos, én is jobban szeretném, hogy jól lennél, de pillanatnyilag ezzel kell megbirkóznunk, amíg a toxin ki nem ürül belőled. Szóval próbáljunk meg olyan kényelmesen elhelyezni téged, amennyire csak lehetséges.

 

Perselus biztos volt benne, hogy az a döbbent homlokránc most az ő vonásaira költözött át.

 

– Potter, ez hallgatóság nélkül is elég kínos.

 

– Kínos? – ismételte Harry, mintha még sosem hallotta volna ezt a szót.

 

– Ha nem kerülte el a figyelmed, épp most hánytam – vicsorogta Perselus.

 

– Hát, igen, így volt – értett egyet Potter dühítő nyugalommal. – De mi ebben a lényeg?

 

– Ez nem olyasmi, amiről akarnám, hogy akárki… nézze – felelte Perselus végül. Ezt nem is kellene megmagyarázni.

 

– De… én nem csak egy akárki vagyok. Én… mi… te a szeretőm vagy.

 

Ó, nagy ég, az a megbántott hangszín ismét visszatért Harry hangjába.

 

– Ez még nyomósabb indok, miért nem akarom, hogy ilyen állapotban láss. Ez aligha… vonzó – fejezte be Perselus ügyefogyottan. Még a legjobb körülmények között sem tartotta magát kívánatosnak. Nem akarta, hogy Potter a legrosszabb állapotában lássa.

 

– Ezt gondolod rólam?

 

– A fenébe, Potter. Ez nem rólad szól. Rosszul vagyok. Nem igazán vágyom társaságra.

 

– Nem hittem, hogy én _társaság_ vagyok. – Harry csaknem köpte a szót.

 

A csend szinte fojtogató volt. Perselus félig arra számított, hogy Potter kirohan dühében, de az inkább az ő stílusa volt, mint Harryé.

 

A csaknem egy évezrednek érződő, idegőrlő csend után Perselus végül kikényszerített magából egy megjegyzést.

 

– Azt se tudom, egyáltalán miért akarnál maradni.

 

– Hogy meggyőződjek róla, hogy rendben vagy. – Harry megérintette a karját. – Felteszem, én fogadtam rosszul a dolgokat. Te nem akarnál feljönni, és megnézni, hogy vagyok, még ha csupán kisebb kellemetlenség is ért?

 

Az, hogy Potter olyan mértékű bizalmat táplál iránta, hogy ilyen típusú kérdést mer feltenni neki, felettébb ijesztő volt. Perselust senki sem szokta gondoskodással vagy aggódással vádolni. Egy része, a saját érdekében, tagadni akarta a felvetést, mert már amúgy is túl mélyen összegabalyodott Potterral. Csakhogy… tagadni hazugság lett volna. Bármennyire is akart ahhoz ragaszkodni, hogy ő megadná a magánéletet a másiknak, ha fordított helyzetben lennének, tudta, hogy Potternak igaza van. A saját szemével akarná látni, hogy Harry kényelembe helyezkedett, és mindene megvan, amire csak szüksége lehet. Hát nem csaknem harminc percet várt odakint a minap, a fagyos lépcsőn, csak hogy egyszerűen megbizonyosodjon róla, Potter nem túl zaklatott a Weasleyvel való konfrontáció kapcsán, miután az az agyatlan rájuk nyitott? Ezen a ponton hogyan is tagadhatná a ragaszkodását?

 

Lesütött fejjel, kelletlenül bólintott.

 

– Akkor miért más, ha rólad van szó? – kérdezte halkan Harry.

 

A válasz Potteren kívül látszólag mindenki másnak nyilvánvaló volt. Egyedül Harry tekintette őt valaha is figyelemreméltónak.

 

– A szeretőknek vannak jogaik, Perselus. Ez az egyike azoknak – tájékoztatta őt szelíden Harry.

 

– Jogod van ahhoz, hogy nézz, miközben hányok? – vitatta Perselus ezt a nevetséges állítást.

 

– Igen. Mint a szeretődnek, ez az én elidegeníthetetlen jogom. Tehát azt javaslom, idd meg a vized, fogd a vödrödet, aztán bevonulunk a hálószobába, ahol kényelmesen betegeskedhetsz.

 

Mivel túl fáradt volt ahhoz, hogy vitázzon, Perselus zavartan bólintott, majd belekortyolt a vízbe, amit Harry az ajkához tartott. Amikor félig kiitta, Harry talpra segítette őt, majd a hálószobába kísérte.

 

Perselusból szinte azonnal ki is jött, amit megivott, amint leült az ágyra, de a vödör felfogta a kiáradó folyadékot, és Harry azonnal eltüntette a mocskot, amint túl volt rajta.

 

– Jól van – bátorította őt Potter, amikor végzett.

 

Perselus teljesen elfogódottan dőlt vissza a párnára, és úgy kapaszkodott az üres vödörbe, mintha az élete múlna rajta. Nézte, ahogy Harry átváltoztatja a ruháit egy világoskék színű, mugli pizsamává, aztán megközelíti az ágy másik oldalát.

 

Furcsa volt látni Harryt pizsamát hordani, mivel a vonzó fiatalember eddig csakis meztelenül tartózkodott az ágyában. Harry melegen rámosolygott, miközben becsúszott a paplan alá; egy gyors manőverezés, és Harry már mellette is volt.

 

– Elég jól érzed magad ahhoz, hogy lefeküdj, és pihenj egy keveset? – kérdezte Potter, miközben elhelyezkedett a hátán.

 

Perselus megvizsgálta a gyomra állapotát, hogy vajon szüksége lesz-e vödör használatára az elkövetkező néhány percben. Mivel úgy találta, hogy nem fogja tönkretenni az ágyneműt, ő is lefeküdt.

 

Harry átkarolta a mellkasát, és finoman megbökve arra ösztönözte őt, hogy jöjjön közelebb hozzá… hogy hozzá gömbölyödjön. Perselus nem emlékezett rá, hogy akár kisgyerek korában is átölelte-e őt így bárki is, amikor betegeskedett. Az a meleg mellkas pokolian csábítónak tűnt.

 

Perselus teljesen elveszettnek érezte magát. A mardekárosok nem szoktak így viselkedni, legalábbis azok nem, akiket ő ismert. Erő és függetlenség – ezt nevelték belé, amióta csak járni tudott, a kegyetlenséggel és a kicsinyességgel egyidejűleg. A gyengeség bármilyen formáját megvetették. Elfogadni ezt a fajta kényelmet szembement mindennel, amit Perselus ismert, csakhogy… Harry akarta így. Valamilyen megmagyarázhatatlan oknál fogva Potter itt akart maradni, és megosztani vele mindezt. Harry egyértelműen nem tekintette gyengének vagy visszataszítónak őt. Az érintkezés a szeretője ötlete volt.

 

Akkor tehát mi baj származhat belőle, ha elfogadja? Potter már amúgy is látta őt, ahogy hányt. És a legkevésbé sem látszott zavarban tőle. Addig, amíg időben meg tudja ragadni a vödröt, minden rendben lesz. Rövid tépelődés után Perselus letette a vödröt Harry túlsó válla mellé, és tétován a szeretője pizsamával fedett mellkasára eresztette a fejét. Még aközben is, hogy a meleg, kék pamutanyagon pihentette a fejét, arra várt, mikor csap be a várt katasztrófa.

 

De semmi nem történt. Potter nem gúnyolta ki őt a gyengesége miatt; a világ nem tört darabokra körülötte, és a gyomra tartalma sem akart felfelé sietni.

 

Harry mély, elégedett sóhajt eresztett meg, amikor Perselus elfészkelte rajta a fejét. A kezét a férfi háta közepére helyezve, finoman dörzsölni kezdte őt.

 

Perselus számára teljesen idegen dolog volt az, hogy csak így átölelve tartják. Egész életében annyira elszigetelt volt, olyan tökéletesen érinthetetlen. Harry előtt egyetlen szeretője sem akadt, akivel ölelkezett, vagy összegömbölyödött. Még a Harryvel való viszonya alatt is precedens értékűnek számított minden szexet megelőző vagy azt követő testi kontaktus. De ez… ezt valóban nem tudta semmivel összekapcsolni. Harry nem azért volt itt, hogy lefektesse őt. Szimplán azért, hogy átölelje.

Mivel túlságosan törékenynek érezte az egész bensőjét, Perselus lehunyta a szemét, hogy megpróbáljon belekapaszkodni a pillanatba. Nem értette ugyan jobban a dolgokat, mint ahogy Harry Pottert, de pont annyira kedvelte, mint Harryt. Olyan emberhez képest, aki ki akarta hányni a belét, furcsán elégedettnek érezte magát. Mély levegőt vett a Harry-illatú levegőből, és engedte, hogy Harry megmutassa neki, milyen elidegeníthetetlen jogai is vannak egy szeretőnek.

 

*~*~*

 

– Perselus, annyira jó látni téged! – hangzott fel Rosmerta vidám üdvözlése abban a minutumban, ahogy átlépett a hopon a füstös kocsma hangzavarába, amivé a Három Seprű egy forgalmas péntek este során vált. – Ma este nincs veled Ha… Ó, már itt van. Szervusz, Harry. A szokásos asztalotokat?

 

Perselus nem emlékezett, mikor volt neki valahol is „szokásos asztala”.

Miután Potter leverte magáról a hamut, csatlakozott Perselushoz, és megérintette a karját. Rávigyorgott Rosmertára, miközben a szeretője megválaszolta a kocsmárosné kérdését.

 

– Ronnal és Hermionéval van találkozónk. Megérkeztek már?

 

– Ó, valóban? Jó neked, Perselus! – kuncogott Rosmerta, olyan pillantást vetve Perselusra, amitől a férfi arca úgy felforrósodott, mintha még mindig egy ügyefogyott kamasz lenne. – Akkor erre!

 

A zene, a füst és a hangos nevetés máris Perselus idegein táncolt. A férfi rémülten követte Harryt és a bájos Rosmertát a központi helyiség egy sarokasztalához. Akaratlanul is észrevette, milyen susmus követte a vonulásukat.

 

– Harry, Perselus! – Hermione Weasley lelkesen talpra ugrott, hogy köszöntse őket, ami ellentmondott a ténynek, hogy alig egy órája, a vacsoránál látta őket. Erősen megölelte Harryt, szinte belebugyolálta őt a világoskék talárba, amit viselt. A nő szerencsére türtőztette magát, amikor Perselus felé fordult, hogy őt is üdvözölje; mindössze annyit tett, hogy megfogta a karját, és a fal melletti székhez vezette őt. Noha a testkontaktus teljesen szükségtelen volt, Perselus visszafogta a vicsorgását, erőszakkal emlékeztetve magát, hogy a nő így próbálja kimutatni, hogy támogatja a Harryvel való viszonyát. Nem lenne jó kiabálással kezdeni ezt a bájos kis légyottot. Perselus elég biztos volt benne, hogy azzal fog végződni, de semmi oka siettetni az elkerülhetetlent.

 

Megmondta Potternak, hogy meg fogja próbálni, hát meg is próbálja.

 

Ha Perselus hazárdjátékos lett volna, tíz percet adna ennek a komédiának, mielőtt Weasley és ő ölre mennek.

 

Potter elfoglalta a Perselus melletti széket, közel húzta azt a férfihoz, ami némileg segített enyhíteni annak ingerültségét.

 

Ronald Weasley tartózkodott attól, hogy látványosságot csináljon magából, megérkezésük nyugtázását csak egy vigyorra korlátozta, és egy meglehetősen furcsának hangzó „Ezek szerint sikerült?” kérdéssel tetézte. Weasley nyurga alakja teljesen belesüllyedt a leghátsó székbe, és hosszú lábait kinyújtotta az asztal alatt. A barna talár, amit pillanatnyilag viselt, sokkal jobban állt neki, mint a vörös aurortalár, amiben dolgozott.

 

– Amint látja – válaszolt Perselus.

 

– Hozhatom a szokásosakat? – kérdezte Rosmerta, amint a két férfi elhelyezkedett.

 

Perselus bólintott, Ronald Weasley pedig egyből rákérdezett:

 

– Van szokásos italotok?

 

– Nem most jöttünk elő a remetebarlangból, Ron – nevetett fel Harry, majd helyesbített. – Nos, nem mindnyájan. Mások igen, tényleg remeteként élnek, de még Perselus is előbújik hébe-hóba a pincéje mélyéről.

 

A melegség eltéveszthetetlen volt Potter hangjában. Hermione felkacagott a vicc hallatán. Perselus érezte, hogy Ronald Weasley úgy figyeli őket, mintha egy múzeum kiállítási tárgyai lennének.

 

A férfinak fogalma sem volt, mit mondjon bármelyiküknek is. Csak Harry kedvéért jött el ide. Sejtette, hogy Weasleynek is pont olyan csekély vágya volt vele egy asztalnál ülni, mint neki velük. Ez kész katasztrófa lesz.

 

Mellette Harry ellazultan ücsörgött a székén. A karját átvetette Perselus székének háttámláján, és teljesen hétköznapi módon, szinte nem is szándékos mozdulattal dőlt neki a férfi vállának. Potter szürke talárjának lelógó ujja úgy terült szét Perselus bal vállán, akár egy pelerin. Habár érezte, hogy idegen pillantások csatlakoznak Weasleyéhez, az érintés… megnyugtató volt. Harry akarta, hogy itt legyen, még ha senki más nem is volt így ezzel.

 

– Tehát mind itt vagyunk – jegyezte meg Ronald Weasley feleslegesen.

 

– Ezt már mondtad, Ron – fedte meg őt vigyorogva a felesége.

 

– Tényleg? – kérdezte Ron a sörébe kortyolva.

 

– Aha – felelte Hermione, majd kínos csend állt be az asztalnál. Perselus utálta, hogy ő okozta ezt az ideges feszültséget, így Weasleyre nézett, és megkérdezte:

 

– Hogy halad a Burke utáni nyomozás, Weasley auror?

 

A titulus használata talán kicsit erős volt, de Perselus eltökélte, hogy mindent megtesz annak érdekében, hogy ne sértse meg Potter legközelebbi barátait. Nem értette ugyan, miért akarja a szeretője bevonni őt ilyen mélyen a magánéletébe, de az idegesség, amit Harry ma néhányszor nem volt képes elfedni, világosan jelezte, hogy nagyon fontos neki, hogy ez a nevetséges kiruccanás jól süljön el.

 

– A barátaim Ronnak hívnak – mondta Weasley.

 

– És? – Perselus vele született ösztönei átvették fölötte az irányítást, de aztán enyhítve a flegma kérdés élét, hozzátette: – Ez felkérés volt arra, hogy én is így tegyek?

 

Weasley barátságos arcra ráncokba gyűrődött.

 

– Tizenegy éves korom óta ismer; természetesen szólíthat Ronnak.

 

Ebben a pillanatban Weasley hangszíne kísértetiesen hasonlított az anyjáéra. Perselus szinte hallotta Molly hangját, ahogy ugyanezt a felbőszült tónust használja vele szemben a Rend gyűlésein. Volt elég esze, hogy ne kommentálja ezt a tényt. Helyette csupán halkan azt felelte:

 

– Köszönöm. És te is szólíthatsz Perselusnak, ha szeretnél.

 

– Nagyszerű – válaszolt Ron.

 

– Az ügy? – nógatta őt Perselus, mire Ron megvonta a vállát.

 

– Burke-nek valahol odakint kell lennie. Meg fogjuk találni őt.

 

Perselus úgy gondolta, hogy Weasley bandájának nagyjából pont annyi az esélye megtalálni Burke-öt, mint egykor az elődeinek bemérni Voldemort helyzetét, ami mondjuk, úgy nagyjából a semmivel egyenlő. Azonban visszafogta az elemi ösztöneit, és megmaradt egy kurta „Semmi kétség”-nél.

 

Weasley éles pillantást vetett rá, de hagyta elúszni a megjegyzést. Aztán, egyértelműen társalgási témák után kutatva, megkérdezte:

 

– És hogy mennek a büntetőmunkák? Úgy hallom, idén egész kis tömeget gyűjtöttél össze.

 

– Ron! – szólt közbe Harry acélos hangja.

 

– Hát mi az ördögről kéne kérdeznem őt? – panaszkodott a vörös hajú fiatalember Potternak.

 

– Ron, most igazán! – szidta őt Hermione is, elnézést kérő pillantást vetve Perselus irányába a férje baklövése miatt.

 

Perselus szája sarka felkunkorodott. Furcsa módon ez majdhogynem szórakoztató volt.

 

– Ne, minden rendben. A büntetőmunkák jól mennek… – Nem tudta magát rávenni, hogy használja a bizalmas „Ron” megnevezést, így inkább nem mondott semmit. – Három diákom van, akik az év hátralévő részében naponta járnak büntetőmunkára. Ahogy arra Potter nemrégiben rámutatott, nemsokára eljön az az idő, hogy a fülemen fognak kijönni a felaprított meztelen csigák.

 

– Az év hátralevő részében? Szegény ördögök! Még mi sem voltunk egy egész tanévben büntetésben – állította Ron.

 

Perselus belenézett Ron elborzadt tekintetébe.

 

– De csak azért, mert nem sikerült elkapnom titeket! – mutatott rá.

 

– Ja, micsoda balszerencse! – kacagott fel Harry mellette, meg sem próbálva letagadni a vádat.

 

Hermione csatlakozott Harry nevetéséhez, és egy pillanattal később Weasley is bekapcsolódott hozzájuk.

 

– Most, hogy mi is tanárok vagyunk, már más a helyzet, Ron – mondta Hermione, ám még mielőtt befejezhette volna, amit mondani akart, Perselus lamentálva folytatta:

 

– Igen, most, hogy Minerva úgy látta jónak, hogy alkalmazzon kettőtöket, már nem tudok levonni házpontokat, amikor takarodó után elcsíplek titeket a folyosón.

 

– Viszont valamelyik este megpróbált pontot levonni tőlem, amikor megvárakoztattam – állította megjátszott panaszkodással Harry a két kuncogó barátjának.

 

Perselus eltűnődött, mennyire bölcs kimondani azt, ami a nyelve hegyén van, aztán úgy döntött, azért még kimondja. Weasleyék felnőttek, majd megbirkóznak vele.

 

– Amennyire emlékszem, abban a bizonyos esetben, a végén házpontokat érdemeltél ki magadnak az erőfeszítéseidért.

 

Potter, aki épp ekkor kortyolt bele a sörébe, végigköpte azt az asztalon, miközben élénkvörössé változott. Ron eleinte nem is látszott felfogni – nem mintha ez akkora meglepetésnek számított volna –, ám Hermionénak elég volt egy pillantást vetni Harryre, majd kétrét görnyedt, úgy szakadt a nevetéstől. Egy pillanattal később Ron szeme elkerekedett, és az arca olyan pipacspiros lett, mint az aurortalárjának a színe.

 

Gondolni bármit lehetett Weasley intelligenciájáról, de gyáva, az nem volt. Noha még mindig vadul pirult, Ron Perselus szemébe nézett, és kihívó hangon, olyan provokálóan, ami a Griffendél–toronyban kétségkívül ártatlan hangsúlynak számítana, megjegyezte:

 

– Nem gondoltam volna, hogy a mardekárosokon kívül bárkinek is adtál pontokat.

 

– Jóllehet, igaz, hogy szokásom favorizálni a saját házamat, de tudtalevő, hogy más házak tagjait is jutalmaztam már meg a… mondjuk úgy, rendkívüli… teljesítményükért. Elhiheted, Potter aznap éjjel minden pontot kiérdemelt.

 

A döbbent csend teljessé vált az asztalnál, és Perselus egy szempillantásig aggódott, hogy talán túl messzire ment, de aztán Harry döbbentnek hangzóan motyogni kezdett:

 

– És én még azon aggódtam, hogy mi sértjük meg a te érzékenységedet. – Majd mindhárman ismét nevetni kezdtek.

 

A nevetés végül lecsillapodott, és Hermione a Roxfortban megrendezésre kerülő közelgő karácsonyi bálra terelte a szót. Miközben Harry előrébb dőlt az asztalra, hogy hallja, mit mond a fiatal nő Hagrid jelmezének alakulásáról, Perselus ismét magán érezte Ronald Weasley elgondolkodó pillantását. Belenézett a nyíltan kíváncsi kék szempárba, kérdően felvonta a szemöldökét, és várt. Nem volt szükséges ott lennie a tóparti vitánál, amit Harry folytatott le azon a hét eleji hajnalon ezzel a férfival, hogy tudja, Weasley nem helyesli a viszonyukat. Nyílt ellenségeskedésre számított tőle. Az óvatos tolerancia, amit eddig kapott, enyhén kifejezve is meglepetésként érte.

 

Weasley egy pillanatig még vizsgálgatta őt, mielőtt olyan halkan, hogy még Hermione és Harry, akik mellettük beszélgettek, sem hallhatták, megkérdezte:

 

– Tényleg nem ismerünk téged, igaz?

 

– Ez aligha meglepő. Nem mintha valaha is bármi közös lett volna bennünk.

 

Ron jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett Perselus baljára, ahol Potter ült.

 

– De most már van.

 

– Úgy tűnik – értett egyet Perselus, megpróbálva nem elpirulni. Különös volt. Egy másodpercnyi gondolkodás nélkül, bátran képes volt utalni a szexuális kapcsolatra, ami Potterhez kovácsolta őt, de most, hogy Weasley érzelmi területre tévedt, elbizonytalanodott.

 

– Hé, megyek, hozok mindnyájunknak még egy kört, és meglátom, le tudok-e vadászni egy kis chipset. Kérsz valami mást az italon kívül? – kérdezte Harry finoman megérintve Perselus ingujját.

 

– Nem, az ital elég lesz. Köszönöm – felelte a férfi. Igyekezett megregulázni az arcvonásait, mivel nem csak Ron és Hermione pillantását érezte magán, de az állandó vendégekét is.

 

– Várj meg, Harry – szólt utána Hermione, és felpattant. – Hagyom, hogy utat vágj a tömegen keresztül. A női mosdó is arra van. Egy perc, és visszajövök.

 

Potter megállt, és lenézett Perselusra.

 

– Rendben leszel? – kérdezte tőle.

 

– Rendben? – ismételte Perselus, mivel nem értette.

 

– Azt akarta megtudni, hogy rendben van-e, hogy egyedül maradj velem – magyarázta Ron. – Nem lesz semmi gond, Harry.

 

Harry nyomatékos pillantást vetett Weasleyre, majd elindult a forgalmas söröző belsejébe, Hermione pedig felzárkózott mögéje.

 

– Ő igazán különleges, nem? – kérdezte Weasley, amint a másik két fél hallótávolságon kívül ért.

 

Perselus megfontolta a válaszát, majd alig elkendőzött szórakozottsággal visszakérdezett.

 

– Ez az a pont, ahol azt mondod, megölsz, ha megbántom őt? Vagy talán a szándékaim felől akarsz kérdezősködni?

 

Weasley felkuncogott, majd lassan megrázta a fejét.

 

– Nem.

 

– Nem? – Perselus megpróbálta elrejteni a meglepődését.

 

– Úgy vélem, Harry jelent számodra valamit, ha a kedvéért hajlandó vagy kedves lenni velünk. – Weasleynek sikerült megdöbbentenie őt a megjegyzésével.

 

Perselus úgy döntött, az asztalra teríti a lapjait, és a vörös hajú fiatalember tekintetét fogva tartva beismerte:

 

– Némiképp engem is meglep a te hozzáállásod.

 

– Ő nekem is jelent valamit – vágta rá Weasley. – Gondolod, hogy meg tudjuk csinálni ezt?

 

– Ezt?

 

– Tisztességesen játszani – az ő kedvéért? – kérdezte Weasley. – Úgy tűnik, sokat jelentene neki, ha megpróbálnánk.

 

– Eddig elboldogultunk – mutatott rá Piton.

 

– Igen, de te alig szólaltál meg. Ez nem fog sokáig tartani. Én is látom, hogy ez az egész udvarias viselkedés megfojt téged – közölte Weasley meglepően éles észről bizonyságot téve.

 

– Akkor mit javasolsz? – érdeklődött a fekete hajú férfi.

 

– Múlt héten figyeltelek téged, azt, ahogyan Harryvel viselkedsz a reggelinél. Neked olyan a sértegetés, mint nekünk a fecsegés. Kössünk alkut! Ha… nem harapod el Hermione vagy az én torkom, megpróbálom visszafogni a vérmérsékletemet, és azt csinálni, amit Harry akar.

 

– Miért csinálnál ilyet? Az ember azt hinné, előbb tennél meg mindent, ami a hatalmadban áll, hogy megakadályozd a kapcsolatunkat – állította Perselus.

 

– Igen, fontolóra vettem – ismerte be Weasley üdítő őszinteséggel.

 

– És? – nógatta őt Perselus, nem értve.

 

Weasley csupán megvonta széles, atléta termetű vállát.

 

– Nem én leszek az, aki meggyilkolja Harry álmait. Megkért rá, hogy támogassam őt ebben; mellette fogok állni, ameddig ez tartani fog kettőtök között.

 

– De nem számítasz rá, hogy túlságosan sokáig igénybe venné a türelmedet – egészítette ki Perselus.

 

Weasleyben volt annyi jóindulat, hogy kényelmetlenül feszengeni kezdjen.

 

– Ezt nem nekem kell eldöntenem, nem?

 

Weasley őszintesége meglepően rokonszenves volt. Perselus, egyetértése jeléül, tagadóan megrázta a fejét.

 

– Nem, tényleg nem. – A tekintete szinte önmagától megkereste Harryt, aki megpróbált átvergődni a tömegen keresztül a bárpultig. A szíve összeszorult, amikor megpillantott egy fiatal, hihetetlenül jóképű férfit, akivel Harry meglehetősen hevesen társalgott. – Egy dologban azonban feltétlenül igazad van – a türelmed nem lesz sokáig próbára téve.

 

– Mi? – Weasley beszédes arca összeráncolódott zavarában.

 

– Realista vagyok, Mr. Weasley – jelentette ki Perselus, és olyan erősen markolta meg a poharát, hogy az ujjpercei elfehéredtek.

 

– Mit akar ez jelenteni?

 

– Vess egy pillantás a hátad mögé. – Perselus arrafelé intett az állával, hogy a jóvágású, szőke idegen, most épp Harry vállára tette a kezét. – Tudom, hogy az én… együttlétem Potterral már így is meghaladt minden ésszerű elvárást.

 

Weasley tekintete a bárnál ácsorgó két férfiról visszaugrott Perselus arcára. Leplezetlen döbbenet suhant át Ronald Weasley arcvonásain, aztán valami furcsán gyengéd érzelem.

 

– Annak a hülye csodafickónak a neve Michael. Néhány hónappal ezelőtt dobta Harryt, mert megrémült az erejétől. Csak figyeld őket. Harry rá se fog hederíteni.

 

Perselust pont úgy sokkolta, hogy Weasley szókincsében szerepel a „hülye” szó, mint amennyire a férfi szavainak bátorító tartalma. Ahogy Weasley előre megjósolta, Harry lerázta a jóképű fickó kezét, és arrébb lépett a pulttól, és anélkül, hogy visszanézett volna, felkapta az italaikat.

 

– Elfogad egy rövid tanácsot, professzor? – kérdezte Weasley bizonytalan hangon.

 

Perselus csak nézett rá, és nem reagált a kérdésre. Az a nap, amikor Weasleytől fog tanácsot kérni, annak a napja lesz, amikor homloklebeny műtétet végez el magán a saját pálcájával. Mégis, abban semmi baj nem lehet, ha meghallgatja, mit akar mondani Potter legrégebbi barátja.

 

Úgy tűnt, Weasley hozzájárulásnak tekintette a hallgatását, mivel halkan folytatta:

 

– Mi, griffendélesek vagyunk oda túlzottan a realizmusért. Hajlamosak vagyunk a szívünkkel látni a dolgokat. Felejtsd el az ésszerű elvárások baromságot. Harry azzal egyáltalán nem törődik. Őt csupán a te megnyerő személyiséged érdekli.

 

Weasley utolsó néhány szavának cinikus felhangja önkéntelen mosolyt csalt Perselus ajkára.

 

– Szarkazmus, Weasley?

 

– Most rólad beszélünk! – vágott vissza vigyorogva Ron.

 

– Touché. Legyőzött egy Weasley!

 

Ron felkacagott.

 

– Harry ennyi éven át kitartott volna mellettem, ha olyan ostoba volnék, mint amilyennek eddig gondoltad?

 

Perselus megfékezte az arcvonásait, mert nagyon fel akart nevetni, és lágy, kihívó hangon felvetette:

 

– És miből gondolod, hogy az intelligenciádról alkotott véleményem bármilyen módon is megváltozott volna?

 

Weasley egy pillanatig gyakorlatilag megingott a bizonytalanságtól, de aztán hátravetette a fejét, kitört belőle a röhögés.

 

– Hé, itt minden rendben van? – kérdezte egy ismerős hang a háta mögül.

 

Perselus megfordult, és meglátta maga mögött Pottert egy megrakott tálcával a kezében és meghökkent pillantással az arcán. Perselus a legcsekélyebb mértékben sem tudta hibáztatni ezért. Sokkal életszerűbb lett volna, ha egymás torkának esve kapja őket, mintsem úgy, hogy együtt nevetnek.

 

Elvette a tálcát Harrytől, és az asztalra tette.

 

– Csupán a realitás viszonylagos előnyeiről diskuráltunk – mondta elfúló hangon Weasley.

 

– Realizmus, Weasley, nem realitás. Van némi különbség – javította őt ki Perselus.

 

– Csak a gátlástalan mardekárosok számára – vágta rá Weasley.

 

– Vagy olyasvalaki számára, aki haladó ismeretségben áll az angol nyelvvel, és te alaposan kilógsz abból a sorból – érkezett Perselus gyors visszavágása.

 

Ron kétségkívül állta a szavát, mert ahelyett, hogy haraggal reagált volna, csupán felnevetett a sértésre.

 

– Kimaradtam valamiből? – kérdezte Harry, miközben kiosztotta az italaikat.

 

– Csak hét évnyi tananyagból, de én a helyedben nem aggódnék túl sokat miatta. Én vagyok az asztalnál az egyetlen, aki ezt észreveszi – állította Perselus.

 

– Hermione észrevenné – tiltakozott Harry kuncogva.

 

– Mit vennék észre? – érkezett meg az említett fél is végszóra.

 

– Nem tudom biztosan – mondta Harry, miközben leült Ron mellé. – De azt hiszem, mindnyájunkat sértegették. Valójában egészen biztos vagyok benne. Tessék, itt egy kis chips.

 

És ennyire könnyedén Potter hagyta elúszni a témát. Annyira furcsa volt egy olyan csoport részének lenni, ahol senki nem a szomszédja kárára viccelődött, és ahol a sértéseket csak kikacagták ahelyett, hogy sértéssel válaszoltak volna rá.

 

– Ó, találtál sós mogyorót is! –Hermione úgy kiáltott fel, mintha Potter egy teljes mongol hordát győzött volna le a sós mogyoró megszerzése érdekében, ami, tekintve a bár körül nyüzsgő csőcseléket, nem is volt olyan túlzás.

 

Perselus csak nézte, ahogy a három fiatalabb társa úgy tömik magukba a rágcsálnivalót, mintha hetek óta nem ettek volna.

 

Néhány perc táplálkozási őrület után Weasley átnézett Potterra.

 

– Láttam, hogy Michael beszél veled a pultnál.

 

Perselus nevetségesen hálát érzett a vörös hajú iránt, amiért felhozta azt a témát, amiről ő nem tudta, hogyan hozza szóba. Tudta, hogy semmi köze ahhoz, ha Potter úgy dönt, más férfiak társaságát keresi. Igyekezett a figyelmét az italán tartani, hogy ne mutassa a bizonytalanságát, de önkéntelenül is Harry felé pillantott, hogy lássa, hogyan reagál Weasley kérdésére.

 

Sokkal inkább bosszúság mintsem megbánás vagy fájdalom suhant át a vonzó arcvonásokon.

 

– Igen, elfelejtettem, hogy péntekenként idejár.

 

– Jól vagy? – kérdezősködött tovább halkan Weasley.

 

Harry ismét lazán átvetette a karját Perselus széke támláján, finoman megérintve a vállát. Azután elfordult a barátjától, hogy Perselus szemébe nézzen, gyorsan rámosolyogjon, mielőtt visszafordult Ron felé.

 

– Soha jobban – felelte őszintén.

 

Furcsa módon, ebben a pillanatban ugyanezt mondhatta el magáról Perselus is. Egy idegen érzés, amit csak lassan azonosított be elégedettségnek, szivárgott át minden porcikáján, miközben hagyta elveszni magát a némiképp üres beszélgetésben, ami a „szülőkkel való első találkozás” bizarr megfelelője volt.

 

*~*~*

 

A meleg folyadék, ami belecsöppent a szemébe, a saját vére kellett, hogy legyen, jött rá Harry, amikor vörös homályosság tompította el a látását. Nem mintha olyan sok ismeretlen lett volna itt. Félhomályos cellájának kőpadlóját mocsok borította, kivéve a vörös tócsákat, amire inkább nem akart gondolni.

 

Arccal lefelé feküdt a börtön padlóján, és erősen igyekezett nem megmozdulni vagy gondolkodni.

 

Minden lélegzetvételtől éles fájdalom hasított az oldalába. Az az utolsó rúgás biztosan eltörte néhány bordáját, vagy valami még rosszabb történt.

 

De a kényelmetlenség elhanyagolható volt, főleg azért, mert a hátába beszivárgó gyötrő fájdalom teljesen kisajátította a figyelmét. A halálfaló, aki a korbácsot kezelte, igazi művész volt. Harry nem hitte, hogy akár negyedhüvelyknyi bőrfelületet is hagyott a hátán.

 

Mozdulatlanná dermedt a rettegett hangra – cellájának ajtaja nyikorogva kinyílt. Visszajöttek.

 

Harry megpróbált felülni, de a halálfalók már rajta is voltak, mielőtt akár megmoccanhatott volna. Két, sötét taláros alak lefogta a karját, és függőleges helyzetbe rántották. A harmadik megállt előtte. Csak a jellegtelen fehér maszkot látta. A férfi szeme nem volt más, csupán két fekete nyílás.

 

Az előtte álló halálfaló kinyúlt, hogy megragadja a heréit, és szoros, kínzóan erős szorításba fogta, mielőtt a kezét Harry háta mögé vitte, hogy megmarkolja a fenekét. Ujjait véraláfutást okozó erővel vájta bele a két farpofájába, és megemelte őt.

 

A karjait lefogó halálfalók egy pillanatra lazítottak a szorításukon, hogy módosítsanak a fogásukon, és a levegőben tudják tartani őt, míg a harmadik fickó erőszakosan szétrúgta Harry lábait, és kotorászva szétnyitotta a talárját.

 

Ezt a pillanatnyi figyelmetlenséget kihasználva, Harry kirántotta a kezeit, és az egyetlen megmaradt fegyverét használta.

 

Egy rémült ”NEM!” kiáltással szabadjára eresztette a benne felgyülemlett erőt, és nézte, ahogy a táltostűz kék, villámalakú nyalábjai kitörnek az ujjbegyeiből, és megindulnak a férfi felé, aki megerőszakolni készült őt…

 

Harry pontosan ugyanúgy, ahogy a több száz, ezelőtt lejátszódott, elborzasztó forgatókönyv esetében is, felébredt, amint elszabadult az ereje.

 

Nem tartották a levegőben szélesre tárva egy halálfalónak, hogy az megerőszakolja őt. Egy ágyon állt, bokái ismerős mintájú zöld paplanba gabalyodtak bele. A táltostűz nem emésztette el a támadóját, hanem egy mahagóni szekrénybe csapódott bele, amelynek fényesen lakkozott fafelületébe a Mardekár-ház címere volt belevésve.

 

A szekrény harsogó csattanással darabokra robbant. Csak égett, füstölgő fa maradt a kígyós címerből.

 

Harry elborzadva meredt az okozott kárra.

 

Egész testében remegve, reszkető kézzel söpörte ki az izzadtságtól csöpögő haját a szeméből. Elakadt lélegzettel nézett körül a tönkretett ágyon. Perselus ágyán. Perselusén, aki utolsó emlékei szerint békésen aludt a karjában, de most sehol nem látta.

 

A férfi útjába került a táltostüzének, és őt égette el annak első sugara? Végül meglépte azt a megmásíthatatlan lépést, és megölt valakit, miközben ezeknek az őrült álmoknak a szorításában vergődött?

 

– P-Perselus? – habogta sikoltozástól rekedt hangon.

 

A helyiségben semmi nem volt, csak a szekrényből felemelkedő, csípős füst, és a saját ziháló légvételei.

 

Aztán, egészen váratlanul, az ágy megsüllyedt, és egy apró pötty az ágyneműn – nem nagyobb egy légynél – növekedésnek indult, mind nagyobb tömeget és súlyt elérve, míg át nem alakult Perselus Pitonná. A férfi, eltekintve a jobb kezében szorongatott pálcájától, teljesen meztelen volt.

 

Szeretője hosszúkás arca beesett volt és olyan fehér, mint a lepedő az ágyon. Tágra nyílt szeme valami furcsa fénnyel csillogott.

 

Harrynek egy pillanatba telt helyére tenni az abban látott érzelmet, annyira ritkán látott félelmet Perseluson.

 

– Hála istennek – suttogta Harry, térdre rogyva az ágyon. – Összezsugorítottad magad.

 

– Ez táltostűz volt – szólalt meg Perselus olyan hangszínen, ami idegenül hatott tőle, de ami Harry számára túlságosan is ismerős volt.

 

Úgy tűnt, Perselus nem képes levenni a szemét az elszenesedett szekrényéről.

 

Harry utolsó, titkolt reménye is elhalt erre a végzetes arckifejezésre. Nos, volt hat hihetetlen hete, mielőtt azok az átkozott álmok mindent tönkretettek. Ez rekordnak számított.

 

Csakhogy Harryt nem érdekelték a rekordok. Őt csak Perselus érdekelte, és most a férfi pont ugyanúgy félt tőle, mint minden előző szeretője.

 

Hogy lehetett annyira hülye, hogy megint elfelejtse bevenni az Álomtalan Álom főzetet? Mégis mit gondolt – vagy inkább, mit nem gondolt? Ez nem olyan kapcsolat volt, amit bármilyen okból is veszélyeztetni akart, és most elveszítette, mintha csak egy újabb egyéjszakás affér lett volna. Azok miatt a kibaszott álmok miatt!

 

Az egész helyzet tisztességtelensége lavinaszerűen söpört végig az amúgy is terhelt érzelmein. Nem veszítheti el Perselust, nem most… de mikor volt neki bármilyen beleszólása is a dolgokba?

 

Harry reszketeg lélegzetet vett, és kényszerítette magát, hogy kitartson. Nem fog összetörni Perselus előtt, nem fogja arra kényszeríteni a férfit, hogy még rosszabbul érezze magát annál, ahogy már valószínűleg amúgy is érzi. Ez egyáltalán nem az ő hibája. Ki ne rémülne meg tőle azok után, hogy látta, mire képes?

 

– Igen – válaszolt suttogva –, az volt. Én… sajnálom, Perselus, tényleg sajnálom.

 

– Táltostüzet használtál – ismételte a férfi még mindig üres, kábult hangon.

 

– Nem akartam, csak… sajnálom. Álmodtam, és… Valóban nagyon sajnálom. – Erre semmi magyarázat vagy mentség nem létezik. – Ismerem a dörgést. Már megyek is. – Harry képtelen volt felnézni a másik arcára, és kimondani a szavakat dadogás nélkül, így a paplanba motyogta. Majd talpra kecmergett, úgy reszketve, mintha belökték volna a kinti, jeges tóba.

 

– Dörgés? Mi az ördögről beszélsz? Mit gondolsz, hová mész? Hajnali egy óra van! – Perselus majdhogynem kiabált.

 

A férfi mérgesen követelő kérdése megállította Harryt. A fiatalember még mindig reszketeg lábakon állt a rémálom miatt, és annyira fortyogott az egész bensője az elkeseredéstől az elképzelésre, hogy elveszítette Perselust, hogy képtelen volt normálisan gondolkodni.

 

– Visszamegyek a szobámba… hacsak nem azt akarod, hogy az iskolát is elhagyjam…

 

Harry eddig nem gondolt rá, hogy annyira megrémíthette a férfit, hogy a jövőben nem lesznek képesek együtt dolgozni. Úgy tűnt, a szívverése megáll, a vére pedig megfagy az ereiben a kilátásra, hogy Perselust és a Roxfortot is elveszíti. Fájdalmában csak bámulni tudott a férfira, aki nyílt zavarral az arcán nézett vissza rá.

 

Piton végigfuttatta az egyik kezét összekócolódott, hosszú, fekete haján, és a mozdulat közben kis híján kibökte a szemét a pálcájával. Türelmetlen szisszenéssel az éjjeliszekrényére dobta a pálcát, majd az ágyára rogyott.

 

Harry nézte, ahogy a vékony, bájitaloktól elszíneződött ujjak végigszántanak a hosszú tincseken, amiket nem egészen fél órával ezelőtt még joga volt megérinteni, de amit valószínűleg már soha többé nem simogathat meg. Aztán Perselus lassan kifújta a levegőt, felállt, és elindult felé.

 

– Potter… Harry… Semmi értelme annak, amit mondasz.

 

A szavak gyengédek voltak, nem dühösek vagy vádlók. Harry nem tudta, mit kezdjen velük. Csak nézni tudta, ahogy az az elegáns, csontos kéz a válláért nyúl.

 

– A fenébe, ember, ne nézz úgy rám, mintha meg akarnálak ütni! – követelte Piton, miközben Harry bicepszére simította a tenyerét.

 

Harry alig tudta visszafogni magát, hogy meg ne kérdezze: „Tényleg nem?” Ehelyett inkább lenézett Perselus kezére, ami a karján nyugodott, és megpróbálta kitalálni, mi is történik. Senki nem _érintette_ meg ő egyetlen ilyen incidens után sem. Általában inkább annyira menekültek előle, hogy a saját lábukban megbotolva igyekeztek megakadályozni bármiféle kontaktust.

 

– Reszketsz – jegyezte meg a bájitalmester a szokásosnál sokkal lágyabb hangon, majd a másik karját Harry dereka köré csúsztatta.

 

Harry szóra képtelenül kapkodott levegő után, felnézett Perselusra, aztán a puha mellkasba temette az arcát maga előtt. Amikor a férfi lassú körökben dörzsölni kezdte a hátát, mély levegőt véve beszívta a férfi bőrének édes illatát.

 

– Nem… Nem akarod, hogy elmenjek?

 

A másik karja olyan erősen szorult köré, hogy Harry alig tudott lélegezni.

 

– Nem, természetesen nem.

 

Harry mostanra már elég jól ismerte Perselust ahhoz, hogy felismerje az érzelmeket a hangjában, nem számít, mennyire erősen akarta azt a másik férfi elrejteni, de most képtelen volt a helyére tenni azt, ami kiérződött a szavaiból.

 

– Táltostüzet használtam… és tönkretettem a szekrényedet. Mindenki rákényszerített, hogy távozzak, amikor ilyen dolgok történtek. – Még a saját fülének is gyerekesen hangzott.

 

– Ezek szerint ilyen már korábban is előfordult? – kérdezte Perselus.

 

Harry, még mindig a másik mellkasába fúrt fejjel, csupán bólintott.

 

– Az álom vagy a táltostűz? – kérdezősködött tovább a bájitalmester.

 

– Mindkettő. Sajnálom, Tényleg beszélnem kellett volna neked a rémálmokról – idegeskedett Harry.

 

Perselus felsóhajtott.

 

– Beszéltél róluk. Hetekkel ezelőtt, abban az üres tanteremben. Nem emlékszel? Elmondtad, hogy rémálmaid vannak, amiktől néha erőszakosan viselkedsz.

 

– Én… Tényleg?

 

– Igen, tényleg – igazolta halkan Perselus.

 

– Nem emlékszem – ismerte be Harry, és ismét egész testében remegni kezdett.

 

– Semmi jelentősége. Gyere vissza az ágyba. Nagyon hideg van – mondta Perselus, megmozdítva összeölelkezett testüket, és visszakormányozta magukat a baldachinos ágyba.

 

– De… elpusztítottam a szekrényedet – emlékeztette őt Harry, mintha Perselus talán megfeledkezett volna arról, hogy az elfeketedett maradvány egykor egy szépséges bútordarab volt.

 

– Azt ki lehet cserélni. Most csupán arra van szükség, hogy téged felmelegítsünk. Elképzelhető, hogy sokkot kaptál – állította Perselus, és még sürgetőbben megindult Harryvel az ágy irányába.

 

Harry abbahagyta a tiltakozást, és engedte magát a matrachoz vezetni. Nehéz, meleg takaró borult rá, amikor Perselus bebugyolálta őt, ő pedig le sem tudta róla venni a szemét.

 

Még mindig képtelen volt elhinni, hogy Perselus itt akarja őt tudni, és nézte, ahogy a férfi megáll az ágy szélénél, hogy felvegye a pálcáját az éjjeliszekrényről. Pöccintett vele egy gyertya felé, hogy meggyújtsa a kanócát, majd a fali tartók felé intett, amelyekből azon nyomban ellobbant a láng. Perselus a szemébe nézett.

 

– Gondoltam, talán jobban alszol egy kis fény mellett – jegyezte meg bizonytalan hangon.

 

– Köszönöm – súgta Harry, és torka elszorult a mogorva férfi figyelmességén.

 

Perselus csak bólintott, aztán a pálcáját a párnája alá csúsztatta. Bemászott Harry mellé, majd a legkisebb hezitálás nélkül magához vonta őt.

 

Harry a szeretett, szőrös mellkasra fektette az arcát, és mélyet sóhajtott, amikor Perselus karja köréje fonódott.

 

Ez volt az első eset, hogy nem veszített el mindent a rémálmai miatt. Olyan erős megkönnyebbülést érzett, hogy biztos volt benne, bármelyik pillanatban kitörhet belőle a zokogás. Csak a gondolat, hogy hogyan reagálna Perselus egy ilyen előadásra, adott neki bármiféle önkontrollt.

 

– Nem tudom elhinni, hogy hagysz itt maradni – mondta bizonytalan hangon, megcsókolva a csontos mellkast maga alatt.

 

Perselus egy pillanatig csöndben maradt, majd ugyanilyen elfogódott hangon válaszolt:

 

– Vicces, én meg nem tudom elhinni, hogy bárki is hagyott elmenni.

 

– Köszönöm. – Harrynek érdes volt a hangja, és szúrt a szeme.

 

– Már mondtad. Aludj, Potter – javasolta Perselus. – Majd reggel mindent elrendezünk.

 

Harry megfeszült, és azon tűnődött, vajon az Armageddon csupán elhalasztódott-e.

 

– Minden rendben lesz – biztosította őt Perselus morogva, és ismét dörzsölni kezdte a hátát.

 

Harry bizonytalan sóhajt eresztett meg, de becsukta a szemét. Hagyta, hogy a kedvese illata és melegsége körbeölelje őt és megvigasztalja. Néhány perccel később érezte, hogy Perselus puha csókot nyom a feje búbjára. A férfi ajka ott maradt a kusza hajában, miközben a mellkasa emelkedett és süllyedt az arca alatt, és lassan egyenletesebb, mélyebb ritmust vett fel.

 

Perselus visszaaludt. Ez minden más szónál jobban biztosította Harryt, hogy a férfi valóban nem tekinti őt veszélyes szörnyetegnek.

 

Perselus azt mondta, hogy minden rendben lesz, hogy reggel mindent el fognak rendezni. Harry nem tudta, mit lehet „elrendezni” ebben a helyzetben, de addig, ameddig nem foglalja magában azt, hogy a másik kidobja őt, talán tényleg minden rendben lehet. Elég különös volt hallani, hogy Perselus Piton kínál efféle bátorítást, és hogy ő még el is hiszi azt.

 

Noha máskor ilyenkor csak nyomorúságosan szokta érezni magát egyedül az otthonában, ezúttal Perselus egyenletes lélegzése elringatta őt, és Harry megadta magát az érzelmi kimerültségének.

 


	16. 16. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perselus reakciója az éjjel történtekre.

**16\. fejezet**

 

 

A vasárnap reggel ugyanúgy virradt meg, ahogy az összes többi reggel tette a pincében, vagyis sehogy. Egyetlen ablak sem volt, ami Piton hálószobájában fennen hirdethetett volna akár egy gyönyörű, augusztusi hajnalt, a szürke, félhomályos, skóciai, decemberi napról nem is beszélve. A férfi belső órája mégis megmondta neki, hogy reggel van. Még közel hat hét után is, minden alkalommal, amikor átfordult a másik oldalára és meglátta a madárfészekszerű kusza, fekete hajat a párnáján, izgalom borzongatta meg. Ma reggel sem történt ez másként. Potter még mindig itt volt.

 

Harry feléje fordult álmában. Ott feküdt a párna másik felén, enyhén elnyílt szájjal. Az álom kisimította az arcából a nehéz élet okozta gondráncokat. Fiatalabbnak és sokkalta ártatlanabbnak látszott, mint amilyennek egy olyan varázslónak lennie kellett volna, aki huszonegy éves korában legyőzött egy sötét nagyurat.

 

Ahogy Perselus bámuló tekintete a Potter hajtincsei alól előkandikáló villámalakú sebhelyre esett, eszébe jutottak az éjjel történtek. Álomittas fáradtsága rögvest eltűnt. Átnézett a szoba másik oldalára, ahol az elszenesedett szekrény, a maga szétperzselt ajtajával, igazolta az emlékeit.

 

Harry az éjjel táltostüzet használt álmában.

 

Perselus saját emlékei az eseményről homályosak és zavarosak voltak. Mélyen aludt, amikor egy fagyosan ismerős jelenlét süvített át a szobáján, egy olyan jelenlét, ami közel egy évtizede eltűnt erről a planétáról. Harry úgy sikoltott fel mellette, mint aki _Cruciatus-átok_ alatt áll.

 

Sokkal inkább álomban, mintsem ébren, Perselus előkapta a pálcáját a párnája alól, felugrott az ágyban, és azonnal a behatolók után kutatott a szobájában.

 

De Harry kivételével senki nem volt ott. Az összes védelme érintetlen volt. Roxfort védőpajzsait nem törték át. És mégis, a sötét, rosszindulatú szellem jelenléte érezhető maradt, és Harry még mindig sikítozott.

 

Perselus lassan ráeszmélt, hogy az a sötét árnyék, amit érzékel, Harryből árad. Voltaképpen nem magát Voldemortot érezte, de határozottan Voldemort energia-lenyomatát egy átok mögött. Aztán Harry felugrott mellette az ágyon, és előrenyújtotta a kezeit az ő irányába.

 

A Roxfort hoppanálásgátló védelme megakadályozta, hogy biztonságos távolba hoppanáljon. Abban a minutumban, amikor megpillantotta a kék energiaszikrákat kiszökni a szeretője ujjhegyeiből, az egyetlen dolgot csinálta, ami az eszébe jutott, hogy elkerüljön annak az akármilyen varázslatnak az útjából, amit Harry elvégezni készült. Lekicsinyítette magát egy hangya méretévé, csupán másodpercekkel azelőtt, hogy a táltostűz sisteregve kirobbant.

 

Tudta, hogy Harry Potter félelmetes erejű varázsló; minden valószínűség szerint a legerősebb varázsló, aki az elmúlt ezer évben született, de… táltostűzre még ő sem számított tőle. Közel háromszáz éve nem volt ilyenről dokumentált eset. Manapság ez a képesség csupán fantáziaszinten létezett. És Harry ezt álmában megcsinálta.

 

Potter elmondta neki, hogy az ereje elrémítette a többi szeretőjét. Egészen a tegnap éjjelig nem értette. Most már igen.

 

De ami még ennél is több, Perselus végre kezdte értékelni, miért bír ekkora jelentőséggel a kapcsolatuk Harry számára. Még sosem látta Pottert ennyire zaklatottnak. Potter még fiúként is birtokában volt egy olyan magabiztosságnak és érzelmi lelkierőnek, ami túltett a legtöbb felnőttén körülötte. Legyen az a gonosz bájitaltan tanára, a Mágiaügyi miniszter vagy a Sötét Nagyúr, akivel konfrontálódott, Potter kemény határozottsággal és büszkén állt előttük, dacosan a végtelenségig. De tegnap éjjel Harry összetörtnek látszott, mint aki tökéletesen összeomlott a kilátástól, hogy elveszíti… őt, mindenki közül pont őt.

 

Furcsa érzés volt a tudat, hogy ennyit számított Potternak, hogy az elvesztése ennyire sebezhetővé tenné őt. Ezelőtt sosem volt még fontos senkinek. Még a saját szülei sem akarták őt maguk körül. Folyton azzal próbálta megvédeni a szívét az elutasítás elkerülhetetlen fájdalmától, hogy azt mondta magának, hogy az, ami Potter és közötte folyik, egyszerűen csak egy kényelmes, szexuális megállapodás, ami el fog múlni, mihelyst Harry talál magának egy jóval kellemesebb társat.

 

Csakhogy minden, amit Harry tett, megcáfolta ezt a cinikus feltételezést. Alkalmi szeretők nem maradnak társaság gyanánt, amikor kihányod a beled. Nem töltik ott az éjszakát hozzád gömbölyödve, amikor a nehézfejű tanítványaid olyan hasogató fejfájást okoznak, hogy még a legerősebb bájital sem képes meggyógyítani azt. Nem segítenek veszélyes bájitalokat előkészíteni, csak hogy veled tölthessék az időt, amikor máshol tudnának lazítani. Ha ez a dolog csupán a kellemes szexuális kielégülést szolgálná, nem bonyolódott volna ennyire mélyen a személyes életébe. Ha most különválnának, ha kihúzná magát ebből a dologból, az érzés sokkal inkább hasonlítana amputációra, mintsem szakításra. Lehet, hogy Perselus nem érte el egy remeterák társasági beilleszkedésének szintjét, de még egy olyan bizonytalan bolond is, mint ő, belátta, hogy ez az egész Potterral, nem csupán a szexről szól.

 

És pont ez döbbentette meg őt.

 

Majdnem ötven éves volt. Magában úgy gondolta, már túl van az ilyen lehetőségeken, hitte, hogy élete könyvének minden lapját teleírták már. De itt volt, Harryvel, és minden éjjel új fejezetek íródtak, miközben minden tőle elvárható módon igyekezett megbirkózni ezzel az egyedi helyzettel.

 

Eddig a tegnap éjszakai részlet volt a legfurcsább. A táltostűz és sötét átkok. Ha valaki ránézne Harryre, aki olyan ártatlanul aludt ott, mint egy gyerek, nem sejtené róla.

 

Hétvégenként általában hagyta aludni Pottert. Ezen a reggel azonban Perselus túláradó szükségét érezte annak, hogy újra megerősítse azt, ami köztük van, hogy megmutassa magának, hogy a táltostűz ellenére, a fiatalember még mindig az ő Harryje.

 

 _Az ő Harryje._ Veszélyes gondolatmenet volt ez, de kezdett így gondolni Harryre. Potter azt mondta, hogy a szeretőknek vannak bizonyos jogaik. Talán ez is egyike azoknak. És ha nem… Nos, semmit nem tehetett ellene. Most már nincs megállás. Történjék bármi is. Csak ki kell válogatni majd a darabjait onnan, ahonnan landolni fognak, amikor a kapcsolatuk lezáródik, akármilyen véget is érjen az ügy. Itt nem léteztek lehetőségek. Nem tudta, hol állnak, vagy hogy hova tartanak. Csak azt, hogy ő benne van, bármeddig is tartson.

 

Előrenyúlt, hogy megérintse a szeretője élő melegét, és tenyerét Harry sima mellkasára fektette. Még most, ennyi idő után is nehézséget okozott számára az érintkezés kezdeményezése. Potter állandóan arra bátorította, hogy érintse meg őt, de nem az ő módszere volt, hogy az elutasítást kockáztassa. Még ha tudta is, hogy Potter örömmel fogadja az érintését, akkor is úgy kellett kényszerítenie magát, hogy megtegye az első mozdulatot. De ma reggel szüksége volt rá.

 

Harry puha, szőrtelen bőre megnyugtatóan ismerős volt. Perselus végigsimogatta, végignyalta és végigrágcsálta a karcsú test minden porcikáját.

 

Eleinte, amikor együtt aludtak, a legkisebb mozdulat is felébresztette őket, ahogy egymásnak ütköztek, mivel egyikük sem volt hozzászokva ahhoz, hogy valakivel töltse az éjszakát. Harry azonban mostanra már annyira hozzászokott, hogy átaludta a gyengéd cirógatásokat, amelyekkel Perselus a fiatalember mellkasát dédelgette.

 

Perselus felbátorodva hajtotta le a fejét, és megnyalta a hozzá közelebbi mellbimbót. A rózsaszín dudor hetykén megkeményedett a nyelve dörzsölése alatt. Egy ideig játszott vele, aztán a társát részesítette hasonló bánásmódban. Amikor mindkét mellbimbó keményen meredezett, felnézett Harry arcára.

 

Aki még mindig aludt.

 

Pillantása lejjebb siklott oda, ahol Harry férfiassága pihent a sűrű, sötét, bodros fészkében. Az legalább kezdett ébredezni, és kellemes méretűvé keményedett.

 

Visszaemlékezve, hogy hol is volt az a szerv néhány órával ezelőtt, Perselus elsuttogott egy tisztító varázslatot. Majd ráhajolt Harry mellkasára, és végigrágcsálva a feszes has irányába, azokkal a majdnem harapós csókokkal hintette be az útját, amiket Harry annyira szeretett.

 

Ujjai lejjebb siklottak, hogy végigsimítsanak Harry erős combjai között. A férfi lehetett alacsony, de kitűnő formában volt, tele hosszú, jól kimunkált izmokkal. Nem kidudorodó, hanem kellemes formájú, pont tökéletes.

 

A szőrös combok szétváltak az érintésére, és Harry álmos sóhajt eresztett meg. Perselus felnézett, de szeretője, a megkeményedett vesszeje ellenére, még mindig aludt. Így Perselus végigsimított a láb és a csípő találkozási pontjától kiindulva Harry térdéig.

 

Perselus érzékszerveit elárasztotta a másik férfi tiszta aromája, és a félmerev péniszt a szájába eresztette. A sós íz pont olyan ismerős volt, mint Harry illata és érintése. Ugyanakkor a szinte narkotikus hatás, amit rá gyakorolt, továbbra is sokkoló volt. Miközben lenyalta a kibuggyanó nedvességet a kemény hímvesszőről, az afrodiziákummal felérő hatás nagyon gyorsan keménnyé és felizgulttá tette őt. És Potter még mindig aludt.

 

Harry perceken belül teljesen merev lett. Perselus mélyen a torkára eresztette a lenyűgöző hímtagot, megborzongva a benne rejlő erőtől. Potter annyira erős volt, annyira férfias. Csupán az, hogy érezte pulzálni és lüktetni azt a szervet a nyelve alatt, ahogy nőtt, megborzongatta őt az izgatottságtól, szinte remegett mindazért, ami mostanra már ki kellett volna, hogy töltse őt. És ez a vágya sosem csillapodott. Potter egész éjjel lovagolhatott volna rajta, az éhsége valami még többre mégis azonnali volt, amint meglátta azt a farkat életre kelni.

 

Amikor Harry olyan nagy lett, mint amilyennek akarta, Perselus felemelte a fejét, és reménykedve felnézett Harry arcára. A lezárt szemhéjak mögött Harry szemei mozogtak, a fiatal varázsló nyilvánvalóan mélyen aludt.

 

Perselus többet akart, de… valóban helyes addig elmenni Harry tudatos beleegyezése nélkül? Nem arról volt szó, hogy azt mérlegelte, fordít a felálláson és magáévá teszi Harryt, míg ő alszik; az esztelenség lett volna. De ez? Harry minden éjjel megdugta őt, így kételkedett benne, lenne bármiféle valódi tiltakozás.

 

Mégis, furcsa érzés volt lenézni arra az alvó arcra, miközben lovagló ülésben elhelyezkedett Potter fölött, és oda vezette azt a lüktető péniszt, ahova akarta. A tegnap éjjeli szeretkezéstől még mindig síkos és laza volt. Harry farka, ami csillogott a nyálától, csak enyhe kényelmetlenséget okozott, amikor lenyomva magát rá, beléje hatolt.

  
Harry még álmában is remek szerető volt. Férfiassága látszólag azonnal a prosztatáját vette célba, mintha egy automatavezérlés-bűbáj alatt állna, ahogy kitöltötte őt.

 

Perselus felnyögött a kéjes érzésre, ami végigszáguldott rajta, miközben ringatta magát, hogy gondoskodjon annak megismétléséről. Még csak meg sem kellett érintenie a vesszejét. Csupán attól, hogy érintette Harryt, és érezte, ahogy a fiatalember hímvesszeje beléje hatol, pillanatokra állt a kirobbanástól.

 

Harry levegő után kapva ébredt fel, és zavart izgatottsággal nézett fel rá.

 

– Perselus?

 

– Jó… reg… gelt – zihálta morogva Perselus, lenyomva magát, hogy Harry farkának hegye ismét eltalálja azt a tökéletes pontot ott benne.

 

Harry felemelte a kezét, hogy megfogva a férfi csípőjét, vezesse a mozdulatait. Egy pillanattal később a jobb keze elhagyta az eddigi helyét, hogy Perselus sajgó merevedése köré fonódva kellő erővel megszorítsa. Ez annyira jó volt, olyan helyes.

 

Hamar felvették azt a tempót, ami megegyezett Perselus szívdobbanásainak ritmusával. Potter elkezdett fellökni belé, és a világ leszűkült azokra a benyomásokra, amelyek átzúdultak rajta. Harry még anélkül is el tudná pusztítani őt, hogy elveszítené fölötte a varázserejét, sőt, meg is tette.

 

Perselus olyan erősen, amennyire csak tudta, vágta le magát, miközben találkozott Potter felfelé irányuló simogatásaival. Annyira szinkronban voltak, olyan tökéletesek voltak együtt.

 

Végigmorogták és nyöszörögték a fülledt beteljesülésbe vezető útjukat. Gyorsabb volt, mint azok az alkalmak, amikor Harry igénybe vette a varázserejét is, de nem kevésbé édes.

 

Perselus egy zengő nyögéssel elélvezett, magjával elárasztva Harry lapos hasát és kiálló bordáit. Ahogy a világ kívül-belül helyreállt körülötte, érezte, hogy Harry megfeszül alatta és benne, majd remegve eléri őt a beteljesülés.

 

Perselus levegő után kapkodva rogyott előre, Harry vállára. Orrát belefúrta a puha bőrbe.

 

Potter kicsúszott belőle. Harry keze felcsúszott a férfi hátára, és szorosan megölelte őt, miközben álmosságtól rekedt hangon suttogta:

 

– Jó ég, micsoda módja a reggeli köszöntésnek!

 

– Erősen hiszem, hogy helyettesítenie kellene a szokásos, banális üdvözléseket – felelte Perselus.

 

Harry jót kuncogott, és Perselus hátát dörzsölgetve válaszolt:

 

– Igen, már szinte látom, ahogy ezt az új reggeli üdvözlésedet használod Flitwicken, Hagridon és…

 

– Még egy szó, és lehánylak! – figyelmeztette őt Perselus.

 

– Így ébresztesz minden reggel, és azt csinálsz rajtam, amit akarsz – érkezett Potter reagálása.

 

– Ez undorító – húzta el az orrát Perselus, majd úgy fordult, hogy lenyalja a spermát Potter mellkasáról.

 

Harry beletúrt Perselus mosatlan hajába, miközben a férfi őt nyalogatta. Sóhajtozva homorította be a hátát, a feje pedig visszahullott a párnájára.

 

Zavarára, Perselus megérezte, hogy az előbb még hozzábújó, ellazult test hirtelen megfeszül alatta.

 

– Mi az?

 

– Éjjel meg is ölhettelek volna.

 

Perselus pillantása követte a nyugtalan zöld tekintetet a megégett szekrény maradványára.

 

– Hogy vagy képes megérinteni… továbbra is velem lenni azok után, hogy ezt láttad? Az ilyen álmok után mindenki más úgy kezelt… mint egy szörnyeteget – mondta Harry, és ujjai fájdalmasan markoltak bele Perselus hajába.

 

A férfi felemelte a fejét, hogy Harry szemébe nézzen, és megrándult, amikor érezte, hogy néhány hajszála a fiatalember kezében maradt. Harry azonnal lazított a szorításán.

 

– Szeretnék veled beszélni azokról az álmokról – szólt Perselus halkan. Kiolvasva az aggodalmat Harry arcából, és érezve az alatta fekvő test megfeszülését, gyorsan hozzátette: – Nem vagyok olyan nyúlszívű. Én is tudom, milyen félelem és undor tárgyának lenni.

 

Potter élesen szívta be a levegőt.

 

– Nem… Egy kicsit se félsz tőlem?

 

Sápadt ujjai közé fogva az aggódó arcot, Perselus csókra hívta Harryt. Amikor végül szétváltak, halkan megkérdezte:

 

– Gondolod, hogy a tegnap éjjel történtek miatt félnem kellene tőled?

 

Potter csak bólintott.

 

– És mi van az összes ezt megelőző éjszakával?

 

– Hogy? – kérdezte Harry.

 

– Minden éjjel a kezedben tartod az életemet, amikor elereszted rajtam a mágiádat. Egyetlen gondolat vagy figyelmetlen pillanat, és megölhetnél, én pedig mégis engedem. Sőt, ami ennél több, örömmel fogadom. Mit gondolsz, miért? – érdeklődött Perselus.

 

– Mert a szex fantasztikus – pirult el Potter.

 

– A szex Lucius Malfoyjal is fantasztikus volt, mégsem engedtem volna meg neki soha azt a szabadságot, amit neked. Azt kérded, félek-e tőled. Félek, annyira, mint bármelyik korombeli férfi félne egy olyan szerető miatt, aki több mint húsz évvel fiatalabb nála, de nem aggódom az életemért vagy biztonságomért, ha veled vagyok, pusztán az… érzelmi épségemért. Ismerlek téged, Harry Potter, jobban, mint te saját magad. Még egy rémálom csapdájába zárva sem ártanál nekem.

 

Hallotta, hogy Harry nyel egyet, aztán azok az erős kezek visszahúzták őt Harry mellkasára, hogy szorosan megöleljék.

 

– Lefeküdtél Lucius Malfoyjal? – kérdezte végül Harry.

 

Perselus felsóhajtott. Minden dolog közül, amire számított, hogy Harry mondani fog, ez volt a legutolsó azon a listán.

 

– Rengeteg férfival feküdtem le elpazarolt ifjúságom ideje alatt.

 

– _Lucius Malfoy?_ – Harry úgy hangzott, mintha Perselus azt vallotta volna be, hogy Hagrid egyik háziállatával közösült.

 

Perselus megpróbálta megtalálni a módját, hogy elmagyarázza, Lucius nem mindig volt az a gonosz lélek, akinek Harry megismerte, de tudta, Malfoyt semmi nem tudná felmenteni Potter szemében. Az biztos, hogy az igazság csak még mélyebbre taszítaná a szemében Luciust. Így megmaradt egy homályos válasznál.

 

– Fiatal és tapasztalatlan voltam akkor. Lucius igen szenvedélyes volt az iskolában, és… akkoriban bármiféle kedvesség jólesett nekem.

 

Remélte, hogy ezzel lezárhatja a témát, de Harry nem tágított.

 

– Ő volt az első? – Harry kíváncsinak hangzott, és Perselus sejtette, hogy ez természetes. Igazából szinte semmit nem tudtak a másik romantikus múltjáról.

 

Perselus bólintott Harry mellkasán. A kérdés, amit félt, természetesen a következő volt, ami kicsúszott Harry száján.

 

– Malfoy néhány évvel idősebb nálad. Elég fiatalnak kellett lenned ahhoz, ha együtt voltatok az iskolában. Hány éves voltál?

 

Felnőttként visszanézve az esetre, Perselus látta, hogy a csábítása hidegen eltervezett volt. Malfoy minden délután korrepetálta őt átváltozástanból a negyedikesek hálókörletében. Perselust már az is elbátortalanította, hogy az idősebb fiúk hálószobájában volt. A felsőbb éves mardekárosok ritkán szenteltek bármilyen figyelmet is az elsősöknek, de Lucius már a kezdetek kezdetén közbelépett, és megakadályozta, hogy a többi mardekáros folytassa azt a gúnyolódó kötekedést, amit az a rohadék Black kezdett el már az első iskolai napjukon. Lucius mindig… kedves volt az ő fiatalabb rokonához, és Perselusnak sosem volt része hasonló bánásmódban.

 

Perselus még most is vissza tudott emlékezni, ahogy Malfoy rajtakapta őt, ahogy nézi azon a sorsdöntő délutánon, és amikor megkérdezte, hogy miért, Perselus kibökte az igazat, hogy még sosem látott nála helyesebb fiút. Az a pillanat, amikor Lucius föléje hajolt, hogy megcsókolja őt, örökre beleégett az emlékezetébe, ahogy az a rándulás is, ami felkeltette alig ébredező szexualitását, amikor Lucius meleg keze megérintette és megszorította őt a nadrágján keresztül. Gyengéd csókok és cirógatások közepette Lucius lehámozta róla a ruhát, szétterpesztette a lábait, és…

 

Ezt egyetlen griffendéles sem tudná megérteni. Perselus el sem tudta képzelni, hogy elmondja Harrynek, hogy a következő négy évét úgy töltötte, hogy bármikor bedőlt Lucius előtt, és hogy annak minden pillanatát imádta. Felnőttként persze tudta, hogy mit tettek vele. Black folyton Malfoy ölebének hívta őt, és jó okkal. Szimplán azzal, hogy kedves volt, Lucius egy készséges alárendeltet faragott belőle. Harry Potter ezt sosem értené meg.

 

– Sokkalta fiatalabb és bolondabb, mint a legtöbbünk első alkalommal – válaszolta könnyedén Perselus, minden színészi képességét latba vetve. – És te hány éves voltál?

 

Az elterelő hadművelet nyilvánvalóan működött, mert Harry önbecsmérlően felkuncogott.

 

– Határozottan vén. Majdnem tizenhét. Úgy számolom, te ennél fiatalabb voltál.

 

– Némiképp. – Végtére is ez igaz volt.

 

– Azzal kapcsolatban, amit korábban mondtál… a tőlem való félelemről, én, öhm… azt szeretném mondani, hogy nem kell… aggódnod az érzelmi épségedért velem. De sejtem, hogy csak a levegőt pocsékolom vele, nem? – kérdezte Harry lágyan.

 

Na, most jött el az a pillanat, amikor Perselus merevedett meg.

 

– Kétségkívül.

 

Harry mindkét keze szinte fájdalmasan szorult össze a hátán.

 

– Számítana, ha azt mondanám, hogy szeretlek? – kérdezte végül. – Mert így van, akár akarod hallani, akár nem. Nem várom el, hogy bármit is mondj erre.

 

Perselusnak látszólag még a lélegzete is elállt. Harry szerette őt. Mondta már ezt a szenvedély hevében, de soha olyankor, mikor csak úgy beszélgettek, mint most.

 

Mivel nem volt olyan gyáva, hogy válasz nélkül hagyja ezt a vallomást, Perselus felemelte a fejét, és lenézett Harry ideges arcára. Harry az ő kedvéért mondta ki ezt az érzelmes mondatot. A legkevesebb, amit megtehet, hogy elismeri a gesztust.

 

– Ez… számít.

 

– De? – bátorította Potter, és annak a két tétova szónak köszönhetően, amit Perselus kimondott, sokkal inkább tűnt önmagának.

 

Perselus szája kiszáradt, ahogy fájdalmasan nyelt és megpróbálta megmagyarázni.

 

– Azt a néhány alkalmat, amikor ezeket a szavakat hallottam, mindig a totális katasztrófa követte. Mindig, minden alkalommal. Én… nem lennék ma ez, ha nem lettek volna azok a szavak.

 

Perselus felemelte a bal alkarját, felfedve vele Harrynek a Sötét Jegyet, annak az utolsó alkalomnak a mementóját, amikor elég bolond volt ahhoz, hogy higgyen ennek a bizonyos mondatnak. Még most is szinte hallotta Lucius hangját, ahogy azt mondja: _Magam mellett akarom tudni azokat, akiket szeretek, Perselus._ És pusztán ezeknek a szánalmas szavaknak a kedvéért, elkótyavetyélte ifjú lelkét.

 

Perselus elképedésére sem undor, sem csalódottság nem jelent meg Harry arcvonásain, ahogy bevallotta ostobasága magas fokát. Ha valami, Harry pillantása inkább még szelídebbé vált.

 

A fiatalember felnyúlt, megfogta a karját, és a szájához vezette az alkarját, hogy megcsókolhassa azt a förtelmes mocskot.

 

Perselus megvonaglott, mint minden alkalommal tette, amikor Harry rányomta az ajkát a koponyára és a kígyóra. Azon a néhány alkalommal, amikor Voldemort első bukása után közösült valakivel, a partnerei még azt is elkerülték, hogy ránézzenek a jelre. Voldemort végső bukása óta ez nem volt ügy, mivel Harryig nem feküdt le senkivel. Harry viszont úgy kezelte a Sötét Jelet, mint bármelyik másik testrészét.

 

– Nem lennénk itt együtt így, ha az nem lenne. Az egész varázsvilág elbukott volna azok nélkül az információk nélkül, amikhez ez a jel segített hozzájutni. Tudom, hogy te úgy látod, mint egy…

 

– Folt a lelkemen? – feltételezte Perselus. Visszavonta a karját és felült; szüksége volt némi térre kettőjük között.

 

Harry követte a példáját. A mellkasához húzta szőrös lábait, lazán átkulcsolta a térdét a karjával, és szembe fordult vele.

 

– Ha szeretnéd, de muszáj volt megtörténnie, Perselus. Mindnyájan a hibáinkból tanulunk, és az az egy hiba millió ártatlan életét segített megmenteni.

 

Perselus hatalmasat nyelt. Ez a férfi minden erőfeszítés nélkül letarolta őt. Harryben megvolt az a… képesség, hogy számba vegye még az élete legsötétebb eseményeit is, és úgy szűrje meg azokat az ő sajátságos látásmódján, hogy még a legelfajultabb gonoszság is… nemesebbnek látszott, vagy csak egy rossz döntésnek. Harry sose mentette fel egyetlen tévedését se, csak elfogadta azokat, mintha egyszerű események volnának, nem mások, mint amiket bármelyik szeretője elkövethetett volna az élete során. Perselus az egész felnőtt életét azzal töltötte, hogy becsmérelje és átkozza azt a döntést, amit tizenhét éves korán meghozott. Harry az első ember, aki igazán úgy viselkedett, mintha mindaz, amit tett, hogy jóvátegye a tévedéseit, elég lett volna.

 

Perselus ezt nem értette. Az ehhez hasonló alkalmakkor, amikor Harry feltétel nélkül támogatta őt, meg volt győződve arról, hogy a férfi, akivel lefekszik, valójában teljesen őrült. De… bármennyire is tévedhetett Harry, múltja megbocsáthatatlan részének elfogadása miatt Perselus nem tudott mást tenni, csak imádni őt, dacára annak, hogy a fiatalember egyértelműen tébolyodott.

 

– Potter… Harry… – kezdte Perselus, aztán elakadt, fogalma sem volt róla, mit is akart mondani.

 

– Minden rendben – súgta Harry. – Tudom, hogy neked nem kellemesek ezek a… kijelentések. Nincs szükségem rájuk. Együtt vagyunk; ez a kinyilatkozás épp elég nekem. Főleg a tegnap éjszaka után.

 

Harry ismét a vele született tehetségét használva mindent megkönnyített a számára, természetes átmenetet nyújtva Perselus kérdéséhez.

 

– Ami a tegnap éjszakát illeti, a rémálmaid mindig… ilyenek?

 

Harry arca elsötétedett, ahogy bólintott.

 

– Nagyon is.

 

– El tudod mondani, hogy mi történik bennük, vagy nem emlékszel?

 

– Minden egyes kibaszott álomra jól emlékszem – horkant fel Harry. – Mindig ugyanannak a témának egy variációja. A halálfalók elfognak és megkínoznak. Bejönnek a cellába, ahol fogva tartanak, _Cruciatus–átok_ alá vetnek, vagy más egyéb módon kínoznak meg, és… és megerőszakolnak.

 

Ahogy Voldemort erőszakolta meg Harry elméjét a végső csata során. Pontosan az, amit egy olyan szadista szörnyeteg csinálna; elhelyezne egy átkot, ami folyamatosan kínozná az ellenségét még jócskán azután is, hogy Voldemort nem él, hogy élvezhesse azt.

 

Perselus nem volt biztos benne, hogy hangot kellene-e adnia a következő kérdésének. Túl személyesnek látszott, de… Harry kijelentése mindent megváltoztatott, még ha Perselus nem is tudta nyíltan elismerni. Harry azt mondta, a szeretőknek vannak jogaik. Csak úgy ésszerű, ha ez a megállapodás oda-vissza működik. Így feltette a kérdés – annyira finom és nem fenyegető hangszínen, amennyire csak tudta.

 

– Ezért nem szereted, ha téged tesz valaki a magáévá? Ezek miatt az álmok miatt?

 

Harry irtózása az alávetett szereptől több volt, mint egyszerű idegenkedés. Perselus pár alkalommal megpróbált Harrybe hatolni, még ha csak az ujjaival is, de Harry teste szó szerint jégcsappá merevedett. Harry nem utasította el őt, vagy kérte meg, hogy hagyja abba – Perselus sejtése szerint az a griffendéles szeretője fair play iránti érzékenységének volt köszönhető –, de Harry nyilvánvaló élvezethiánya rákényszerítette, hogy óvatosan bánjon ezzel a kérdéssel.

 

Harry lassan bólintott, és arca felmelegedett.

 

– Igen. Ez pont annyi kapcsolatomba került, mint amennyit a rémálmok okoztak.

 

Érzékelve Harry teljes kényelmetlenségét, Perselus halkan felvetette:

 

– Szerencse, hogy ez közöttünk sosem lesz probléma. Én… több mint elégedett vagyok a jelenlegi felállásunkkal.

 

– De akkor sem tisztességes veled szemben. Neked is meg kellene tudnod tenni, hogy… – Harry hangja elcsuklott, és félrenézett.

 

– Miért nem hagyod, hogy én aggódjam azon, mi tisztességes velem szemben, és mi nem? – javasolta Perselus. – Ahogy azt az elmúlt egy-két hónapban észrevetted, aligha vagyok néma szenvedő.

 

Ahogy azt remélte, mosoly tűnt fel Harry telt ajkán, amikor visszafordult feléje.

 

– És most ezekkel a rémálmokkal kapcsolatban…

 

Harry felsóhajtott.

 

– Hermione azt mondja, hogy poszttraumatikus stressz szindrómától szenvedek. Ez olyasmi, amin sok mugli katona megy keresztül egy háború után. Tanácsadások és bizonyos gyógykezelések segíthe…

 

– Azok nem fognak csinálni semmit – vágott közbe Perselus. – Semmiféle mugli elmezavartól nem szenvedsz. Egy nagy erejű sötét átok hatása alatt állsz.

 

– Hogy mi? – Harry csaknem kiabált, és úgy nézett Perselusra, mint aki azt gondolja, hogy a férfi megőrült.

 

– Tegnap éjszaka aludtam, amikor álmodtál. Átölelve tartottalak. A pajzsaim le voltak eresztve, és én… nos, éreztem Voldemort jelenlétét átsuhanni a szobán – ismerte be Perselus.

 

– Vold… De hát ő halott. Olyan halott, mintha egy dementor csókolta volna meg – tiltakozott Harry, kényelmetlen fénnyel a szemében, amit minden kétséget kizáróan az az elképzelés okozott, hogy esetleg tévedhet.

 

– Ez igaz – igazolta Perselus.

 

– De akkor hogyan?

 

– A végső csatát az elménkben harcoltuk végig. Hiszem, hogy mialatt Voldemort… – Nem tudta igazán, hogyan fogalmazza meg Harry elméjének megerőszakolását, amin a fiú aznap keresztülesett, így másként folytatta –… a gondolataidat kutatta valamiféle gyengeség után, amit ellenünk használhat, szerintem elhelyezett egy átkot, mélyen a tudatalattidban, ami ezeket az álmokat okozza. Véleményem szerint annyira mélyre temette, hogy csak akkor felfedezhető, amikor egy rémálomtól szenvedsz. Ha nem így lenne, akkor már jóval ezelőtt érzékeltem volna.

 

– Én… akkor… nem fogok megőrülni? – kérdezte suttogva Harry.

 

Perselus kinyújtotta a kezét, és Harry vállára fektette.

 

– Nem, nem fogsz. Bár azok után, hogy csaknem kilenc éve éled át ezeket a borzalmakat, minden jogod meglenne rá.

 

Harry hangosan nyelt egyet.

 

– Még sosem hallottam ehhez hasonló átokról.

 

– Akárcsak te, Voldemort is szakértője volt az azonnali varázslásnak. Egyetlen gondolatával is létre tudott hozni egy varázslatot vagy egy átkot – válaszolt erre Perselus.

 

– Tehát akkor ezt tőle szereztem. Mit gondolsz, kitől jött a táltostűz – Albustól, vagy Voldemorttól?

 

– Hogy? – pislogott Perselus erre a nem témába vágó kérdésre.

 

– A párszaszót és az azonnali varázslás képességét Voldemorttól kaptam. Albus adta a táltostüzet?

 

– Mit értesz az alatt, hogy „a párszaszót és az azonnali varázslás képességét Voldemorttól kaptad”? – kérdezte Perselus, és kezdte felülbírálni a tiltakozását Harry ép elméjével kapcsolatban.

 

– Amikor Voldemort kisgyerekként megpróbált megölni, és az anyám… áldozata miatt elbukott, magamba szívtam az ereje egy részét – magyarázta Harry, és hangszíne annyira nyugtalan és komoly volt, hogy Perselust tudta, a szeretője nem viccel ezzel az abszurd felvetéssel.

 

– A varázserő nem olyan, mint egy elveszett penna. Nem lehet csak úgy felvenni és használni, ahogy korlátlanul elraktározni sem. SVK tanár vagy. Neked ezt mindenkinél jobban kellene tudnod. Honnan szedted ezt a nevetséges feltételezést? – csattant fel Perselus.

 

– Dumbledore professzor mondta – vágott vissza Harry dacosan, akár egy gyerek.

 

– Albus mondta neked ezt az ostobaságot? Mikor? Miért? – akarta tudni Perselus.

 

– Másodéves koromban… voltak kérdéseim, miután kinyitottam a Titkok Kamráját. Ekkor magyarázta el Dumbledore professzor a párszaszájú dolgot. A másikról még elsős koromban beszélt, azután… ami Mógus professzorral történt. Mit értesz „ostobaság” alatt?

 

És Perselus hirtelen megértette. Ez férfi már pelenkás korában legyőzte koruk legrosszindulatúbb, legerősebb varázslóját. Attól a rémes Godric Hollow-i éjszakától kezdve Albus eltökélte, hogy megvédi Harry Pottert önmagától. Dumbledore otthagyta a gyermeket azoknál a borzalmas mugliknál, megakadályozva a fiút abban, hogy megtudja, ki is ő, és mindent megtett, ami a hatalmában állt, hogy meggyőzze Harryt arról, hogy ő egy normális varázslógyerek, semmiben nem különbözik a többi roxforti diáktól. De a varázsvilág történelmében egyetlen másik gyermek sem győzött még le egy sötét varázslót kisbabaként.

 

Perselus mindig megkérdőjelezte azoknak a tévedéseknek a bölcsességét, de most eltűnődött rajta, hogy ő mit tett volna Albus helyében, amikor az ifjú Harry válaszokért megy hozzá. Mit mond az ember egy tizenegy éves gyereknek, aki legyőzte a Sötét Nagyúr és egy sötét varázslatok szaktekintélyének együttes erejét? Vagy annak a tizenkét évesnek, aki párszaszóul beszél, és megölte mind a szörnyeteget, mind a Sötét Nagyúr veszélyes megtestesülését? Vagy a tizenhárom évesnek, aki olyan erős _Patrónus bűbájt_ hozott létre, ami több tucat dementort kergetett el? Meg a tizennégy évesnek, aki túlélt egy párbajt a teljesen újjá született Voldemorttal szemben? A listát pedig még lehetett volna sorolni.

 

Megmondta volna bárki is az igazat, azt, hogy a fiú olyan rémisztő erővel bír, amiből reményeik szerint fegyvert kovácsolnak, hogy felhasználják azt a legnagyobb gonosszal szemben? Vagy bölcsebb volt elfogadható magyarázatokat gyártani, és sötétben tartani a gyereket, hogy ne tudjon a saját potenciális erejéről és veszélyességéről, amit a körülötte levőkre jelent. Albus nyilván az utóbbi mellett döntött. Amennyire Perselus tudta, Albus akár még hihetett is ezekben a tündérmesékben. Végtére is, semmi magyarázat nem létezik arra, hogyan nemzhetett két olyan átlagos varázserejű varázsló, mint Lily Evans és James Potter egy ilyen hatalmas erővel bíró gyermeket.

 

– Perselus, hogy értetted ezt? – ismételte meg Harry, félbeszakítva a gondolatait.

 

Na, most mit mondjon erre? Perselus nagyon szerette volna a magáénak tudni Albus bölcsességét, amikor arra került sor, hogy kezelje az emberi érzelmeket. Nem akarta megbántani Harryt, de táplálni sem akarta ezeket a fantazmagóriákat, egy olyan felnőtt férfinál, akinek tisztába kellett jönnie a saját képességeivel. Óvatosan válogatta meg a szavait.

 

– Tudod, hogy a varázserő nem… átruházható. Ha az lenne, miért vesztegetnénk az időnket azzal, hogy éveken keresztül tanítjuk varázsolni a gyerekeket, amikor egyszerűen megoszthatnánk velük ezt a képességet? Sok varázsló tudja összekapcsolni az elméjét és kombinálni az erejüket egy közös cél érdekében, ahogy azt mi is tettük a végső csatában, de… nem adhatod oda az erődet vagy a képességeidet egy másik varázslónak. Feltételezve, hogy van erőd kivitelezni, megtaníthatlak arra, hogyan lebegtess valamit, használj _legilimenciát,_ vagy akár egy Főbenjárót, de nem ruházhatom rád ezt a képességet, ha a varázserőd túl gyenge ahhoz, hogy magadtól elvégezd azt.

 

– De… amikor kicsi voltam… – kezdte Harry, aztán elakadt.

 

– Legyőztél egy olyan erős Sötét Nagyurat, aki ellen senki nem mert kiállni. Soha senki nem fogja megtudni, hogy mi történt azon az éjszakán – válaszolt halkan Perselus.

 

– Az anyám…

 

– Feláldozta az életét, hogy a legerősebb védelmet nyújthassa, amit csak adni tud. De ő nem volt egy rettentően erős boszorkány. A legjobb, amit remélhetett, hogy lelassítja Voldemortot, nem azt… hogy visszafordítja a varázslatát, vagy bármilyen egyéb magyarázatot, amit Albus akkor elmondott. A vérmágia egy életen át védelmet biztosít neked, de… nem ruház fel képességekkel. Azok mind a sajátjaid, a születésedtől kezdve.

 

– De hát párszaszájú vagyok. Kinyitottam a Titkok Kamráját, akár csak Tom Denem ötven évvel előttem tette. Csak Mardekár örököse teheti meg azt – tiltakozott Harry.

 

– És mit akarsz kihozni ebből? – kérdezte Perselus, aki kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét.

 

Harry hangja ugyanolyan éles volt.

 

– Azt a képességet Voldemorttól kellett kapnom gyerekként. Hogyan máshogy tudtam volna megtenni?

 

Perselus felsóhajtott.

 

– Volt egy mugli nyomozó, aki azt mondogatta, hogy amikor az ember felszámolja a lehetetlent, ami marad, legyen az bármilyen valószínűtlen, az az igazság.

 

– Sherlock Holmes mondása – bólintott Harry. – De ő nem valós személy.

 

– Az aligha lényeges. Azt már eldöntöttük, hogy a képességek átruházása lehetetlen. Milyen más lehetőségek maradnak?

 

Potter egy ideig csendben maradt.

 

– Azt mondod, hogy én valójában… Mardekár Malazár leszármazottja vagyok?

 

– Nem látszik sokkal logikusabbnak, mint a varázserő és a genetikus jellegzetességek… természetellenes átruházása? Az, hogy Mardekár Malazár örököse vagy, nem tesz gonoszabbá, Harry, mint ahogy az sem tett erőszakos emberré, hogy James Potter fia vagy.

 

Perselus várta, hogy Harry az apja védelmére keljen, de nem tette. Úgy tűnt, Potter emészti az elképzelést egy ideig, majd halkan megkérdezte:

 

– De Griffendél Godric kardját használtam, hogy megöljem a baziliszkuszt. Csak egy igaz griffendéles tudja ezt véghezvinni.

 

Perselus rádöbbent, hogy Harrynek ezzel azt a nézőpontját készteti ellenállásra, ahogy magát látja ebben a világban, így halkan válaszolt:

 

– És te egy igaz griffendéles is vagy. Amennyire tudjuk, Griffendél örököse is lehetsz. Ezek az emberek ezer évvel ezelőtt éltek. Manapság lehetetlen megmondani, kik a leszármazottjaik. Az aranyvérűek nyomon tudják követni a családfájukat, de…

 

– De nem minden leszármazott készült a hitvesi ágyban – fejezte be a mondatot Harry halvány mosollyal.

 

– Pontosan. Az anyád mugliszületésű volt. Nem lehet megállapítani, hogy kik lehettek az ő ősei – jegyezte meg Perselus.

 

– Tehát azt mondod, hogy ez az összes hatalmas erő és képesség a sajátom? Hogy nem kiskoromban tettem rá szert, vagy amikor Albus feláldozta magát a végső csatában, hogy mi nyerjünk?

 

– Ha az utóbbi igaz lenne, akkor az én erőm szintén gyarapodott volna, és biztosítalak, erről szó sincs – válaszolt a férfi.

 

– És a táltostűz? Arra honnan tettem hirtelen szert?

 

– Egy varázsló nagyjából húszéves korában fejezi be a növekedését, de gyakran kétszer olyan hosszú ideig tart, amíg az ereje teljesen beérik. Te még harminc éves sem vagy. A varázserőd kiteljesedéséig még egy teljes évtized áll a rendelkezésedre.

 

Perselus hallotta, ahogy Harry hangosan nyel egyet.

 

– Úgy érted, még ennél is erősebb leszek.

 

A bájitalmester csak bólintott.

 

– Ez… nem ijeszt meg téged? Nem aggódsz amiatt… amivé válni fogok, amit tehetek? Tudod, hogy ha a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium kicsit is tudna erről, engem Burke-kel együtt levadásznának.

 

– Épp ezért javaslom, hogy tartózkodj a képességeid reklámozásától. Eddig nagyon diszkréten sikerült elrejtened ezeket – biztosította őt a férfi.

 

– Nem félsz attól, hogy mi mindent tehetek? – erőltette a kérdést Harry.

 

Perselus fogva tartotta a nyugtalan szempárt, úgy válaszolt.

 

– Nem, a legkisebb mértékben sem.

 

– Miért nem? Én…

 

– Ezt a beszélgetés ma reggel egyszer már lefolytattuk, Potter. Nem félek, mert a jövőben nincs semmi olyan, amit kisebb mértékben, de akár ebben a pillanatban is, ne lennél képes megtenni. Ha érdekelne, hogy átvedd a világ feletti hatalmat, már most uralnád, valószínűleg, mint mágiaügyi miniszter. Az emberek úgy imádnak, hogy még csak rájuk sem kellene erőltetned a döntéseidet. Ha akarnád, az üresfejű idióták megválasztanának. Ami a többit illeti… mi más félnivaló marad még, ha varázsló visszautasítja, hogy az univerzum ura legyen? – kérdezte Perselus.

 

– Te nem veszed ezt komolyan – panaszkodott Harry.

 

– Nem-e? Azt mondod, tudnék bármit is tenni, hogy megállítsalak, ha _Imperius-átok_ alá akarnál helyezni, hogy arra kényszeríts, _bármit_ megtegyek, amit akarsz? Emlékezz, én minden éjjel érzem az erődet! Tudom, hogy mire vagy képes – juttatta Harry eszébe Perselus.

 

– Akkor hogyhogy nem félsz?

 

Harrynek nyilvánvalóan nem volt elég egyszer hallania.

 

– Ugyanolyan okból kifolyólag nem félek, amiért nem tartok attól, hogy Hagrid megvadul vacsora alatt és megöl, még ha fél kézzel képes kiszorítani belőlem az életet. Tudom, mert ismerlek téged, és ez nincs benne a természetedben. Tudom, mert én… megbízom benned. Mondd meg nekem, Potter, ha bármit megtehetnél, amit akarnál, és nem kellene félned a következményektől, akkor mit választanál, mit teszel?

 

Harry lesütötte a tekintetét.

 

– Mármint személyes érdekből, olyat, ami szembehelyezkedik a világbékével, vagy valami ahhoz hasonló szintű dolgot?

 

Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor Perselus ráeszmélt, hogy Harry mennyire nyilvánvalóan tisztában van a saját képességeivel.

 

– Az neked egyre megy. Ha akarnád, rá tudnád erőltetni az akaratodat a varázs- és muglivilágra egyaránt, és kényszeríteni őket, hogy hagyják abba a harcokat.

 

Harry elsápadt erre.

 

– Tudjuk, mi sülne ki abból. Az nem egy lehetőség.

 

– Akkor mit csinálnál? – nógatta őt Perselus őszinte kíváncsisággal. – Mit szeretnél bárminél jobban?

 

Harry egy pillanatig a térdkalácsa szőrszálait méregette, mielőtt halkan válaszolt:

 

– Úgysem hinnél nekem.

 

– Próbáld ki – biztatta őt a férfi egyre növekvő kíváncsisággal.

 

Harry felnézett és foglyul ejtette Perselus tekintetét.

 

– Már megadtad nekem azt a dolgot, amit a legjobban akartam. Tegnap éjjel és ma reggel, amikor… amikor nem fordultál el tőlem. Ha meg kell neveznem egy dolgot, amit a legjobban akarok, az te vagy. Téged akarlak.

 

Perselus erre nem volt felkészülve. A benne megbúvó örök túlélő azt erőltette, hogy cáfolja meg ezt a nevetséges elképzelést, de Harry pillantása nem tűrt vitát. Végül összeszedett annyi erőt, hogy megszólaljon.

 

– Ami azt jelenti, hogy elfogadásra vágysz. Csak azért érzed mindezt irántam, mert én maradtam, míg a többiek elszaladtak, de… ez nem elég, hogy kizárja azt… megtalálhatod azt, ami köztünk van, valaki fiatalabbal, sokkal vonzóbbal, valaki hozzád hasonlóval. Összetéveszted a hálát a…

 

– Fogd be! – kiáltott fel Harry. – Tudni akarod, mi az, amit bármi másnál jobban akarok? Azt akarom, hogy fejezd be ezt, hagyd abba, hogy önmagad becsméreled. _Szeretem_ , ahogy kinézel. Szerintem szexi vagy. Sőt, odáig megyek, hogy még a hajad szagát is szeretem, amikor egy héten keresztül elfelejted megmosni. Ez nem hála, te hülye tetű! Ez szerelem, és… és fáj, amikor ilyesmiket mondogatsz.

 

Perselus lesütötte a szemét, és a meztelen ölére bámult.

 

– Sajnálom, hogy…

 

Perselus elakadt. A legjobban azt sajnálta, hogy tudta, hogy igaza van, és idővel Harry is rájön, hogy semmi szokatlant nem kínál neki, semmi olyat, amit máshonnan, egy kellemesebb személyiséggel és egy sokkal vonzóbb testtel bíró egyéntől ne tudna megkapni. De tudta, ha mindezt kimondaná, csak még jobban felmérgesítené Harryt.

 

Megfeszült, amikor Harry közelebb dőlt hozzá az ágyon, és mindkét vállát megragadta.

 

– Nézd, sajnálom, hogy kiabáltam. Tudom, hogy ez nehéz neked, tudom, hogy nem sok szeretetet kaptál az életben. Én sem. De jár neked, Perselus. Mindkettőnknek. Nem tudnád… megpróbálni, hogy kicsit hiszel bennem, abban, amit mondok, hogy érzek?

 

Hogy lehet erre válaszolni? Mondja meg az igazat, hogy ha ebben a pillanatban elveszítené Harryt, az élete utolsó cseppig kiszáradna és meghalna? Hogy ha eléggé be tudná csapni magát, és elhinné, hogy Harry szereti őt, ha hinne abban, hogy az igaz, akkor nem élné túl, amikor végül elűzi Harryt? Muszáj kartávolságban tartania őt. Itt most az életéért küzd.

 

Csakhogy… Harry is. A fiatalember arckifejezése annyira üres volt, annyira megsebzett. Úgy nézett ki, mint aki tudja, hogy vesztett csatát vív, és hogy sosem fogja megkapni azt, ami után a legjobban sóvárog.

 

Ez pedig teljes mértékben elfogadhatatlan volt. Harry mindent megérdemelt az életében, amit akart, legyen az a világbéke, vagy a jog, hogy a föld legházsártosabb varázslóját szeresse. Harry csak azt akarta, hogy elfogadja azt, hogy szereti őt. Még csak azt sem kérte tőle, hogy viszonozza az érzést.

 

Így ahelyett, hogy elutasította volna Potter kérését, Perselus szárazon nyelt egyet, és érdes, recsegő hangon válaszolt.

 

– Megpróbálhatom. Nem… te vagy az, akiben kételkedem.

 

Ez kétségkívül nagyobb vallomás volt, mint amire Harry számított. A fiatal varázsló döbbenetét az a lágy, süvítően kifújt levegő igazolta, ami elérte Perselus arcát.

 

– Ezt tudom – mondta Harry egy pillanattal később. – Tudom, hogy olyan gyakran megsebeztek, hogy neked lehetetlen elhinni, hogy nem fog ismét megtörténni. Amikor kicsi voltam, a nagynéném és a nagybátyám… nagyon kegyetlenül bántak velem. Elérték, hogy úgy érezzem, értéktelen vagyok, olyan, akit soha senki nem fog szeretni. Aztán idejöttem az iskolába és megismerkedtem Weasleyékkel. Minden egyes alkalommal, amikor Molly Weasley megölelt, vagy mondott valami kedveset az első néhány évben, azt éreztem, hogy ha tudná, igazából milyen vagyok, akkor nem lenne ennyire kedves hozzám. Úgy éreztem… csak idő kérdése, mielőtt elveszítem a szeretetét, ahogy Hermione és Ron szeretetét is… így… megértem, hogyan érzel. De ez nem volt igaz rám nézve, és nem igaz rád sem. Megérdemlünk egy kis boldogságot, Perselus.

 

Harry finoman maga felé húzta, és Perselus hagyta magát ölelésbe vonni.

 

A férfi erősen behunyta a szemét, és arcát Harry nyakhajlatába temette, nehogy szégyenbe hozza magát.

 

Harry hosszú időn keresztül csak tartotta őt, simogatva a hátát, gyengéden ringatva magukat előre-hátra.

 

– Annyira féltem, hogy a rémálmok elűznek téged – suttogta végül Harry.

 

– A rémálmok. – Perselus hátrahúzódott annyira, hogy belenézhessen Harry szemére. – Nem élhetsz Álommentes Álom főzeten az életed hátralevő részében. És bútorokat vagy azoknál komolyabb dolgokat sem robbanthatsz fel folyton. Muszáj valami gyógymódot találnunk rá.

 

Harry félrenézett.

 

– Azt mondod, Voldemort hozta létre azt az átkot. A spontán mágiára nem létezik ellenátok; pont ez az egyik oka annak, hogy szigorúan tiltottak.

 

– Igen, ezt én is tudom. Ez a varázslatot mélyen a tudatalattidban helyezte el. Kicsi az esély rá, hogy bárki, legyen olyan erős varázsereje, mint neked, képes lenne egyszerűen eltörölni azt, legalábbis anélkül, hogy belőled ne vegetáló elmebeteg legyen.

 

– Akkor mit tehetek? – A depresszió rekedtessé tette Harry hangját. – Én… én nem akarom az álmok miatt ilyen módon kockáztatni az életed.

 

Perselus minden szempontból meghányta-vetette az ötletet, amin tűnődött, mielőtt bizonytalanul felvetette.

 

– Noha igaz, hogy a rémálmokat nem lehet leküzdeni, úgy hiszem, lehetséges, hogy az átkot… módosítsuk.

 

– Hogyan?

 

Voldemort úgy programozta be az elméd, hogy ezek a jelenetek újra és újra lejátszódjanak. Úgy vélem, ha valaki, egy olyasvalaki, aki elég gyakorlott a legilimenciában, lép be és módosítja az álmot, amikor az épp megtörténik, a kínzás rémálmát gyönyörré tudja változtatni, és lehetséges, hogy a tudatalattid elraktározza a változást, úgy ahogy egy mugli számítógép menti az adatokat, amikor átírsz egy állományt.

 

Harry gyakran bosszantó szokása, hogy a lényegtelen dolgokra fókuszáljon, ismét felülkerekedett, amikor megkérdezte:

 

– Honnan tudsz te a számítógépekről?

 

– Weasley professzor mutatta meg az övét valamelyik este, amíg te a férjével vitatkoztál a kviddics csapatokról – felelte Perselus, azt kívánva, bárcsak meglepné, hogy Harry észre sem vette, ahogy Hermionével elhagyták a helyiséget.

 

– És tetszett? – kíváncsiskodott Harry.

 

– Igen, egészen érdekes volt, de pillanatnyilag ez most aligha fontos. A lehetőségről beszéltünk, hogy valaki _legilimenciát_ használjon a rémálmaid módosítására – emlékeztette őt Perselus azzal a csekély türelemmel, amit még képes volt felvonultatni.

 

– Az a valaki, akiről beszélnénk, te lennél, igaz? – kérdezte Harry.

 

– Ha megengeded. Szükséges lenne, hogy be tudjak lépni az elmédbe, míg te alszol. Nem tudom garantálni, hogy működni fog, de megpróbálhatjuk. Elhelyezhetnék rajtad egy orvosi megfigyelő bűbájt, amíg alszol, hogy amikor a szívverésed felgyorsulása jelzi a rémálom kezdetét, felébresszen engem, és be tudjak hatolni az elmédbe, és megváltoztatni a rémálom részleteit egy lényegesen kellemesebb álom forgatókönyvére. Mit gondolsz? – kérdezte Perselus nyugtalanul, nagyon is tisztában volt azzal, hogy a világ legerősebb emberét kéri arra, hogy engedélyezzen neki szabad belépést a védtelen elméje tudatalatti részébe. Ennek a mágiaágnak egy gátlástalanabb praktizálója simán be tudná programozni Harryt arra, hogy bármit megtegyen, amit akar.

 

– Szerintem ez az ötlet briliáns, akár csak te magad – jelentette ki Harry, gyors csókot nyomva a szájára. – Csaknem tíz éve ez az egyetlen ígéret, amit kaptam. Persze, hogy megpróbáljuk. Ha te… nem bánod. Ez nagyon sokat kíván tőled.

 

– A te magánéleted lesz megsértve – válaszolt mereven Perselus, megdöbbenve a kész elfogadáson.

 

– Mi az? – akarta tudni Harry, kétségkívül felfedezve valamit Perselus pillantásában.

 

– Te… bízol bennem, hogy megteszem ezt?

Harry vonzó arcvonásait lágy pír öntötte el.

 

– Ahogy korábban te mondtad, ismerlek téged. Tudom, hogy mi van, és mi nincs benne a természetedben. Nem tudnálak szeretni, ha nem bíznék benned mindenemmel.

 

Harry nem harcolt tisztességesen. Ez határozottan övön aluli ütés volt. Perselus úgy érezte, mint akinek ezzel a ténymegállapítással kihúzzák a lába alól a talajt.

 

– Minden rendben lesz, Perselus. Majd meglátod. Most először reménykedem. Rendbe fogsz hozni engem, és boldogan fogunk élni, míg meg nem halunk. – Az utolsó részt vicces hangon mondta, de Perselus tudta, hogy romantikus, ifjú szeretője minden szót komolyan gondolt.

 

Ő pedig mindössze bámulni tudott, elképedve az elképzeléstől, hogy valaki mindörökké vele akar lenni, boldogan vagy másképp, mindazzal, ami együtt jár vele. Ez szinte túl sok volt ahhoz, hogy felfogja.

 

Aztán Harry szenvedélyes csókkal birtokba vette a száját, aminek az lett a vége, hogy Perselus elterült a hátán az ágyon, Harry súlya alatt, aki minden tőle telhetőt megtett annak érdekében, hogy meggyőzze arról, mit is jelent a boldogan élünk, míg meg nem halunk kifejezés. És valahogy, amikor Harry így érintette őt, a fogalom nem is látszott annyira elképzelhetetlennek.

 

*~*~*

 

Perselus arra a biztos tudatra ébredt, hogy valami nincs rendjén. Körülnézett a homályosan megvilágított hálószobájában, megpróbálva kideríteni, hogy mi ébresztette fel őt. Az egyik diákja az ajtajánál, mert vészhelyzet állt elő? Nem gondolta, hogy úgy lenne. A tanulói általában egynél többször kopognak. A lakosztálya pedig Harry és az ő lélegzetvételének hangjaitól eltekintve csendes volt.

 

Harry… Hirtelen rájött, hogy a riasztó bűbájnak kellett felébresztenie őt. Most, hogy már figyelt, észrevette, hogy Harry szaggatottan szedi a levegőt, és halk, esedező hangokat ad ki.

 

Csaknem egy hét telt el azóta, hogy a fiatalember rémálmairól beszéltek. Harry szabad kezet adott neki arra vonatkozóan, hogy belépjen az elméjébe, és bármit megtegyen, amit illőnek gondol annak érdekében, hogy megpróbálja megváltoztatni az átkot, amit Voldemort mélyen a tudatalattijába ásva otthagyott. De most, hogy eljött a pillanat, Perselus nem szívesen tolakodott be szeretője elméjének magánszférájába.

 

Az _okklumencia_ és a _legilimencia_ hihetetlen képességek, de mindkettő kétélű kard, mivel ugyanúgy kárt okozhat a képességet gyakorló személynek és annak is, akinek az elméjét letapogatják. Két elme egymással szemben nem tudja eltitkolni az igazságot.

 

Perselus ebben az elmúlt hat és fél hétben egy álomban élt. Teljes mértékben elképzelhető, hogy az, amit Harry elméjében talál, összetöri az illúzióit. De mit fog tenni? Engedi Harryt szenvedni csak azért, mert fél megtudni az igazságot, amit Harry érez iránta?

 

Harry arca megfeszült. Egyértelmű volt, hogy szenved. Perselus a szavát adta, hogy segíteni fog. A bizonytalansága most aligha fontos annak fényében, amin Harry keresztülmegy.

 

A lehető legjobban lecsendesítette az elméjét, majd szembefordult Harryvel, és kinyúlt, hogy a tenyerét, a szeretője izzadságtól nyirkos homlokára fektesse. Az érintés ugyan nem volt szükséges, de segített neki fókuszálni. Lassan kinyúlt az elméjéből, és fokozatosan elkezdte befúrni magát Harry tudatalattijába, hogy ne ébressze fel őt.

 

Perselusnak nem kellett amiatt aggódnia, hogy bármilyen fájdalmas igazságot is felfedez Harry iránta érzett érzéseiről, mivel abban a pillanatban, hogy behatolt Harry elméjébe, egyértelműen kiderült, hogy Harryt túlságosan is lefoglalja, hogy a túlélésen kívül másra gondoljon.

 

Az első, ami megcsapta Perselust, a fájdalom volt. Elakadt a lélegzete, amikor a _Cruciatus-átok_ gyötrelme végigvágott rajta. Az élmény pont olyan valódinak érződött, mint bármelyik alkalom, amikor Voldemort parancsára végigszenvedte ezt a Főbenjáró átkot.

 

Mély lélegzetet vett, és megpróbálta elkülöníteni magát a fájdalomtól, de az teljesen felemésztette őt. Harry meztelenül feküdt egy mocskos zárkában, a kőpadlón rángatózott és vergődött, miközben egy maszkot viselő halálfaló fölötte állt, és rajta tartotta a kínzó átkot.

 

Többé már nem is csodálkozott azon, miért ébred Harry zavartan és ölni készen. A legtöbb álom homályos, csak néhány részük határozottan tiszta. Ennek a rémálomnak a valószerűsége dermesztő volt. Perselus érezte az emberi vizelet szagát a levegőben, a vér ízét a szájában, ahogy Harry átharapta az alsó ajkát a Főbenjáró átok okozta fájdalmában, és érezte a hátában a hideg kő fagyosságát. Ha nem tudta volna jobban, megesküdött volna, hogy ez a valóságban történt vele, hogy valahogy belezuhant egy másik dimenzióba, amikor megérintette Harry gondolatait.

 

Egy örökkévalóságnak is beillő idő után a halálfaló belefáradt Harry kínzásába, és távozott.

 

A fiatal varázsló csak levegő után kapkodva feküdt a földön, miközben megpróbálta visszaszerezni az irányítást a fájdalomtól begörcsölt teste fölött. Érezte, hogy a Cruciatustól tele lett zúzódásokkal és horzsolásokkal, és a háta úgy lüktetett, mintha valaki végigvágott volna rajta egy ostorral.

 

Perselus a lehető legjobban elválasztotta magát a kínzás nyers fizikai valójától, amit Harry elszenvedett, és a közvetlen eseményen túlnyúlva Harry elméjébe hatolt. Érzékelte maga körül Voldemort sötétségét, ami kétségkívül hozzátett Harry tudatalattijának borzalmához.

 

Az átkot nem volt nehéz követni. Most, hogy Harry be volt zárva a rémálomba, volt egy rosszindulatú nyom, ami mélyen a szeretője tudatalattijába vezetett, akár egy meztelen csiga nyálkája a leveleken. Egyáltalán nem jelentett gondot követni, le Harry elméjének mélyébe.

 

Ott lent a kínzás, a nemi erőszak és a romlottság megdöbbentő taposóaknáit találta. Vagy egy tucatnyi, lehetséges forgatókönyvet, mindegyik egy különálló varázslat, ami Harry elméjébe ágyazódott. Remélte, hogy képes lesz az összeset egyszerre módosítani, de muszáj lesz egyesével szétválasztani őket, ahogy Harry átéli azokat, és újraírni a végüket, ha tudja.

 

Egy kérdésre azonban megkapta a választ. Perselus felfedezte, miért jönnek elő ezek az álmok csaknem minden alkalommal, amikor lefeküdt valakivel. Voldemort ezeket a rémálmokat Harry szexuális vágyközpontjába plántálta be. Az álmok akkor bukkantak a felszínre, amikor Harry elaludt az orgazmusa után, így kétség nem férhet hozzá, hogy azért álmodta ezeket olyan gyakran a szeretői ágyában. Az álomtalan álom főzet, amit Harry az elmúlt hat hétben szedett, megakadályozta, hogy a kapcsolatuk alatt mindezidáig ezzel bajlódjon, de korlátlan ideig azt sem fogyaszthatta.

 

Perselus fél szemmel tanulmányozni kezdte a jelen eseményt előidéző varázslatot, hogy hogyan szüntethetné meg, vagy pusztíthatná el azt. Az átkok nagyon hasonlítottak a hagymákhoz. Volt egy elkülöníthető külső rétegük, amiben az erő és a szándék kaptak helyet, ezek fonódtak össze és olvadtak a tényleges varázslat formájába. Épp ezért, hogy módosuljon a teljes varázslat, rétegről rétegre kell szétszedni őket, és megváltoztatni az apró darabkákat. De ez itt különösen alattomos volt. Voldemort ereje és szándéka olyan volt, mint egy önálló, határozott egyéniséggel bírna, de a Sötét Nagyúr Harry saját erejének tudatalatti forrásába ágyazta az átkot, így kötve azt a szeretője varázserejéhez és szexualitásához.

 

A gyűlölködő árnyék hatalmas volt, több ezer indával, melyek mind gyökeret vertek Harry elméjének különböző részeibe. Ahogy attól Perselus tartott, az átok túl mélyen gubancolódott bele Harry tudatalattijába ahhoz, hogy biztonságosan ki lehessen az bogozni. Az egyetlen járható út, amivel megpróbálkozhatott, hogy változtat az egyes darabkákon, főleg a rémálom eseményeinek végén. Perselus az átokra koncentrálva láthatta, mi fog történni, hogy néhány percen belül négy halálfaló fog belépni Harry cellájába, hogy megerőszakolja őt. Most kellett cselekednie, máskülönben elszalasztja az esélyt, hogy közbeavatkozzon és megváltoztassa a cselekményt.

 

Ilyesmit ezelőtt még sohasem csinált; sejtése szerint senki más se. Amennyire Perselus tudta, Voldemort rejtett csapdákat is felállíthatott a rémálmokban. Nem lehetett tudni, amíg ki nem nyitja a csapda csapóajtaját, és aztán Harry fog megfizetni az ő ügyetlensége miatt. Így hát olyan hosszan tanulmányozta az átkot, ameddig csak győzte, követve azt, ahogy Harry tudatalattiján keresztül tekeredett, akár egy halálos rák.

 

Határtalan megkönnyebbülésére Voldemort vesztét pont az egoizmusa okozta. Nyilvánvaló, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr sosem számított rá, hogy bárki is felfedezi azt, amit csinált. A legtöbb ember nem tartott volna ki addig, amíg Harry. Mostanra már beleőrültek volna, vagy önkezükkel vetnek véget az életüknek.

 

Amikor Perselus úgy gondolta, hogy eljött az idő, megragadta a varázslat összes tekervényes szálát, és kinyúlt, hogy a saját erejét összeolvassza az átokkal. Ez volt a trükkös rész. Ha túl erősen hatol be, összetörheti Harry elméjét. Ha túl gyenge, akkor tehetetlenül kell végignéznie, ahogy a rémálom végigjátszódik.

 

Harry felnyögött, amikor Perselus összekapcsolódott ezzel a mélyen beágyazódott átokkal. A lélegzete elakadt, és a vér is megfagyni látszott Perselus ereiben erre a hangra, de Harry nem nyúlt mélyebben utána.

 

Perselus kifújta a benntartott levegőjét, és arra használta a varázserejét, hogy új útra terelje Voldemort erejének egy részét, ami azt a varázslatot szorosan Harry agyába kötötte, és engedje neki megváltoztatni a meggyengített cselekményszálat. Ha sikerrel jár, ez az álom mind gyakrabban fog megismétlődni, mivel Perselus sokkalta több erőt adott ahhoz, ami a többi álomnak volt.

 

Perselus a cselekményben felbukkanó négy halálfalóból hármat eltávolított. Azok eltűntek, akár lidércfények hajnalhasadtakor, és semmi nem maradt utánuk. Aztán tanulmányozni kezdte az utolsó halálfalót, majd hozzálátott a módosításokhoz. Elsőként az álarcnak és a talárnak kellett menniük. Azok önmagukban is elegek voltak ahhoz, hogy megrémítsék Harryt.

 

Az a középkorú, túlsúlyos, sötét hajú férfi, az összenőtt szemöldökével és a szadista arcvonásaival, ami megmaradt, miután a halálfaló gúnya eltűnt róla, aligha volt vigasztalónak mondható. Muszáj volt ezt a visszataszító lényt valami olyanná változtatni, aki Harry számára az azonnali biztonság szinonimája lesz. Eltűnődött rajta, hogy Ronald Weasleyvé változtatja a fickót, de az álom Harry szexuális központjához kötődött, és Ron sokkal inkább számított Harry testvérének ahhoz, hogy betöltse ezt a szerepkört. Sajnálatos módon Perselus senki mást nem ismert, aki közel állt Harryhez ahhoz, hogy helyettesítse vele. Így egy álomszeretőt hozott létre.

 

Karcsúbbá és fiatalabbá tette a halálfalót, meglágyította a vonásait, rózsás színt adott a bőrének. Elégedett volt az eredménnyel, amíg rá nem jött, hogy a saját tudatalattija Harry ikertestvérévé változtatta a másik embert.

 

Az pedig nem megfelelő.

 

Perselus igyekezett elképzelni, miféle férfival is kellene Harrynek együtt lennie. Valaki ragyogó és szép, mint Harry maga, ez evidens. Arra gondolva, hogy az ellentétek vonzzák egymást, a férfi Harrynél magasabb és szélesebb vállú lett, a haját pedig göndör koromfeketéről mézszőke, lazán hullámossá változtatta. Harry álomszeretőjének klasszikusan egyenes orrot és erős állat adott. A szeme sötétkék, az arca vonzó, ugyanakkor barátságosan nyájas, egy kellemes arc, aki bárkiben azonnali bizalmat ébreszt. Hogy hozzátegyen a bizalomhoz, a hőst griffendéles talárba öltöztette.

 

Amikor Perselus elégedett lett a szereplőjével, visszafordította a figyelmét az átokra. Elkezdte kibogozni azokat az utasításokat, amelyeket az álombeli program ebben a pillanatban elindítana, és végül megtalálta azt a részt, amire szüksége volt. Mivel a varázslat Harry szexuális vágyközpontjához kapcsolódott, Perselus nem tudta teljesen kivonni a szexuális eseményeket, viszont képes volt változtatni rajtuk, hogy azokat kellemessé tegye Potter számára. Azt a részt, ahol Voldemort történetfonala úgy folytatódott, hogy a halálfalók belépnek a zárkába és mind a négyen megerőszakolják az ifjú Pottert, komor részletességgel, élénk színekben ecsetelve a történéseket, Perselus az alábbiak szerint változtatta meg: az ifjú igaz szerelme felfedezte, hogy hol tartják őt fogva, és betörte az ajtót, hogy megmentse Harryt. „Ez az a férfi, akiben mindenki másnál jobban bízol. Az életedet is rábíznád. Abban a pillanatban, hogy megpillantod őt, jobban érzed magad, és tudod, hogy minden rendben lesz. A szeretőd belép a cellába, hatással lesz rá a megkínzott állapotod, és a térdére hullik előtted, hogy meggyógyítson. Amint magadhoz térsz, megcsókolod őt, ő pedig szenvedélyes szerelmeskedésbe kezd veled.”

 

Perselus végigvette ezt a jelenetet, tesztelve a hibáit, de a jelenet egyben maradt. Amikor meggyőződött róla, hogy ez az egész elfogadható, megkezdte a kényes feladatot, hogy óvatosan felülírja ezt az új utasítássort a régivel. A cserének hiba nélkülinek kellett lennie, mint ami sosem szakadt meg, máskülönben az eredmény katasztrofális lehet Harry számára. Perselusnak pontosan azt a mágikus erőt kellett leutánoznia, amit Voldemort alkalmazott, és ezt az új forgatókönyvet határozottan az eredeti helyére beilleszteni.

 

Perselus itt most egy úttörő munkát végzett, olyan gyógymódot talált ki, amit nem lehetett volna szabad megváltoztatni. A tét Harry ép elméje és mentális sértetlensége volt. Túlságosan is tisztában volt a veszéllyel, amit okozhatott, miközben elvégezte a cserét. Veríték csorgott testének minden pórusából, miközben összpontosított, hogy mindent megfelelően csináljon.

 

Amikor az új vég beágyazódott az álomjelenetbe, hosszan kifújta a levegőt, majd újból koncentrálni kezdett arra a részre, ahol Harry aktív volt a rémálomban. Harry még mindig fájdalomtól gyötrődve hevert a pince padlóján. Perselus érezte Harry kétségbeesését, amikor a vastag, régi vasajtó nyikorogva kinyílt.

 

Perselus testének minden idegszála pattanásig feszült, várta, hogy vajon az eredeti cselekmény négy halálfalója vagy az általa létrehozott griffendéles hős vágja-e ki az ajtót.

 

Az ajtó kinyílt. Amikor Perselus meglátta a vörös-arany talárt viselő szőke férfit egyedül belépni, a megkönnyebbülése majdnem egy szexuális enyhüléssel ért fel. A griffendéles hőse higgadtan állt az ajtóban, pálcával a kezében, készen arra, hogy bármilyen behatolóval szembeszálljon Harry Potter védelmében.

 

Noha vér homályosította el Harry látását, a fiatalember felnézett a megmentőjére, és akkor valami elindult.

 

Perselus felhördült rémületében, amikor a magas, griffendéles megmentő alakja remegni kezdett.  Mind elszorulóbb szívvel eszmélt rá, hogy az átalakított személy darabjait nem jól illesztette egymáshoz. Túl kevés varázserőt használt a kötőbűbájhoz; biztosan ez az ok.

 

Perselus elborzadva figyelte, ahogy a megalkotott személy tökéletes orra nőni kezd, amíg többszörösen is túl nagy nem lesz az arcához mérten. A haj és szemszíne visszaváltozik feketévé, és a haja is hosszabb lesz. Ezzel egyidejűleg a jóképű arc is elvékonyodott. Az arccsontok kiemelkedtek, az arc többi része pedig sokkal szögletesebbé vált. A férfi bőre elveszítette rózsaszín árnyalatát, és jellegzetes, sárgásan fakó színt öltött. A griffendéles talár feketévé sötétedett, a talár alatt a vállak elveszítették a szélességüket és csontosabbak lettek.

 

Perselus elképedten meredt az ajtóban álló férfira. Az nem egy halálfaló volt, vagy a legalábbis nem egy jelenlegi. A megalkotott hős vonzó vonásai Perselusszá változtak – zsíros haj, nagy orr, sárgás ujjak és fogak, fakó bőrszín, meg az összes többi jellegzetes tulajdonsága.

 

Az álom Piton tétovázva megállt az ajtóban. Noha az arcvonásain feltűnt a rémület Harry állapotát felfedezve, a megmentő hamisítatlan gúnnyal megszólalt:

 

– Megint a hőst játszod, Potter? – És Perselus ezt határozottan nem programozta bele a jelenetbe.

 

A véres arcú Harry felnézett a földről, elmosolyodott, aztán megkérdezte:

 

– Mi tartott ilyen sokáig?

 

Perselus figyelte magát, hogy átszeli a helyiséget, és letérdel a meztelen Potter mellé a mocskos padlóra. Pálcáját végighúzta Harry sérült teste fölött. Perselust azonnal elöntötte a megkönnyebbülés, amikor Harry fájdalmai megszűntek.

 

Az álom Perselus megérintette Harry arcát.

 

– Azt hittem, elveszítettelek – mondta a férfi rekedtes hangon.

 

Harry a férfi hajába temette az ujjait, és lehúzta őt magához egy kétségbeesett csókra. Egy csókból kettő lett, a kettőből húsz, ők pedig elvesztek egymásban. Perselus végignézte, ahogy Harry leveszi az álom Perselus talárját. Ezután a felöltő, az ing, a nadrág és a többi következett, ahogy Harry sikeresen levetkőztette őt. A ruhái egy kupacban végezték a mocskos padlón. Pillanatokkal később a másik Piton már rajtuk is hevert, mivel Harry keményen lenyomta őt rá.

 

Perselus sose gondolt rá igazán, hogyan is nézhetnek ki együtt, amikor szeretkeznek. Ijesztő volt figyelni úgy magát, ahogy egy idegen tenné. Csak bámulni tudta az előtte kibontakozó képet: Harry annyira fiatal és jóképű volt, ő maga pedig fájdalmasan ellenszenves. De valahogy, amikor Harryt csókolta, nem látszott annyira gnómnak, mint amikor a fürdőszobai tükörbe nézett. Valamilyen varázslatos csoda révén jól néztek ki együtt, úgy, mint akik egymás karjába tartoznak. Talán csupán a kor és testfelépítésből adódó különbség tette, ahogy Harry izmos alakja ráborult az ő vékonyabb, magasabb testére, de… emlékezete szerint első ízben Perselus nem érezte kínosnak a kinézetét.

 

A Harry ideghálózatán keresztül kapott érzések és a saját reagálása arra, ahogy figyelte a két férfi szerelmeskedését, felizgatta őt, és farka kőkeménnyé vált. Úgy érezte Harry reakcióit, mintha azok a sajátjai lettek volna, és felnyögött, amikor a szeretője a vállára emelte az álombeli énjének lábait, majd beléje hatolt. Harry ezután előredőlt, és a szájuk ismét találkozott.

 

A benyomás bizarr ízt hagyott a szájában, hogy a saját, szűk testébe lökött. Ez volt élete egyik legfurcsább szexuális légyottja. Úgy érezte, mintha saját magával szeretkezne. Harry iránta érzett, a puszta szexuális vágyon túli, intenzív érzései, lenyűgözték őt. Ez nem csak vágy, nem csupán egy kellemes megoldás… ez majdhogynem imádat volt.

 

Természetesen mindennek sok köze lehetett az álombeli körülményekhez. Ez a Piton végtére is az imént mentette meg őt egy olyan sorstól, ami a halálnál is rosszabb.

 

Perselus igyekezett nem túl nagy jelentőséget tulajdonítani mindannak, amit Harry érzett iránta, de még ha az csak egy álom egyszerű része is volt, még sosem keltett ilyen mélységű érzelmeket senkiben. Miközben figyelte, ahogy Harry az álombeli önmagát dugja, sütkérezett a ragaszkodásban, a szinte kézzel fogható szerelemben, amit Harry kimutatott, és szívesen felszívta mindazt, mint egy kiszáradt szivacs.

 

Harry túlságosan is hamar elélvezett az álmában, és az álom Perselus is elérte a tetőfokot, ragacsos ajándékával mindkettejük mellkasát beterítette. Az álomjeleneten kívül Perselus halványan tudatában volt, ahogy a saját teste is megvonaglik az önkéntelen orgazmustól.

 

Az álompár továbbra is egymásba fonódva csókolózott a börtöncella padlóján, amikor a képek kezdtek elhalványodni, és Harry alvó elméje átcsúszott a következő álomba.

 

Perselus egészen addig a szeretője elméjében maradt, amíg meggyőződött róla, hogy az új álom nem egy újabb borzalom, aztán finoman kivonta a tudatát Harryéből. Bár hogy mit csinált volna, ha egy újabb rémálom követte volna az előzőt, arról fogalma sem volt. Teljesen kifáradt. Egy uncia erő sem maradt benne, sem varázs-, sem fizikai, a feje pedig olyan erősen kalapált, hogy azt gondolta, mindjárt ezer apró darabra törik.

 

Amikor teljesen visszatért a saját testébe, Perselus mélyen beszippantotta a szex-illatú levegőt, aztán majdnem az ágyra hányta a gyomra tartalmát. Sikerült visszatartani, de épphogy csak.

 

Nem tudta, milyen sokáig volt összekapcsolódva a tudatuk. Még soha nem tartózkodott ennyi időn keresztül valaki más elméjében. Még a rövid mentális kapcsolatok is óriási erőráfordítást igényeltek, ez volt az egyik oka annak, amiért manapság olyan kevéssé gyakorolták az _okklumenciát_ és a _legilimenciát._ Az elhúzódó kontaktus fizikai megterhelése elsöprő erejű volt. Amikor felfogta, hogy mennyi ideig időzött Harry elméjében, hogy újraírja Voldemort bűbáját, rádöbbent, mennyire szerencsés, hogy nem kapott szívrohamot vagy szélütést.

 

Ha csak fejfájással és felfordult gyomorral kell fizetnie mindazért, amit tett, megérte. Harry ma éjjel nem szenvedte el az átok teljes hatását, és ha szerencsések, képes lesz ugyanezt megtenni az összes többi rémálommal, ahogy az most is megtörtént.

 

Igazán nagy kár, hogy senki nem fogja megtudni, mit is tett itt. Újraírni egy átkot, amit spontán mágia hozott létre, hallatlanul nagy dolog. Mint életének oly’ sok főeredménye, ez is észrevétlen marad. Ám Perselus ez egyszer nem bánta. Harry az erőfeszítéseinek hála jobban fog aludni, és számára ez volt a legfontosabb.

 

Szeretett volna magához hívni egy erősítő főzetet vagy legalább egy fájdalomcsillapítót a sajgó fejére, de pillanatnyilag szó szerint tehetetlen volt. Kételkedett benne, hogy maradt benne annyi erő, hogy felálljon, a járásról már nem is beszélve.

 

Becsukta a szemét, mély lélegzetet vett, és megpróbált ellazulni, remélve, hogy a fejében érzett lüktetés idővel tompul. Noha a fájdalom maradt, a kimerültség erőt vett rajta, és álomba szenderült.

 

*~*~*

 

– Perselus?

 

A férfi elfordította a fejét a neve hallatán, ami határozottan tévedésnek bizonyult. Úgy érezte, mintha a koponyára kettényílt volna.

 

Kikukucskált a résnyire nyitott szemhéja alól, és morcosan meredt a vidám fiatalemberre, aki megosztotta vele a párnáját. Ha maradt volna benne egy kicsi erő, megátkozta volna Pottert azért a mosolyért, amit az a szadista villantott rá.

 

– M… mi az? – krákogta.

 

– Jól vagy? Már majdnem reggeli idő van. Általában ilyenkor már fent vagy, és fel is öltöztél – mondta Harry előrehajolva, hogy megcsókolja őt.

 

Perselus megvonaglott, a feje azzal fenyegette, hogy mindjárt szétrobban, amikor a csók elakasztotta a lélegzetét, de nem tiltakozott.

 

Amikor Potter elhúzódott tőle, a pillantása nyugtalanná vált.

 

– Karikásak a szemeid. Rosszul aludtál?

 

– Kérlek, beszélj halkabban, és meséld el nekem, mire emlékszel a tegnap éjszakáról – kérte halkan suttogva a férfi.

 

Potter összeráncolta a homlokát, ahogy gondolkozott, ami a legtöbbször bájos lett volna, de Perselusnak most túlságosan is erős fájdalmai voltak ahhoz, hogy értékelje a pillanatot.

 

– Szeretkeztünk. Fantasztikus volt. Megengedted, hogy közben lebegtessem magunkat – kezdte Harry.

 

Perselus próbált nem sóhajtozni.

 

– Még valami?

 

– Én… öööö… közvetlenül azután megint elaludtam rajtad, igaz? – kérdezte Harry lesújtottnak tűnve.

 

Hogy ajkának felkunkorodása hogyan válthat ki még erősebben lüktető fejfájást, az rejtély volt Perselus számára, de pontosan ez történt.

 

– Mostanra már hozzászoktam, Potter. Az aligha olyasmi, ami elrontja az alvást.

 

– Akkor mi… rémálmom volt, igaz? És te… helyrehoztad! – Harry boldog vigyora csaknem elolvasztotta sajgó agyát. A mosoly elhalványult, amikor Harry koncentrálni kezdett. – Most már mindenre emlékszem. A rémálom ugyanúgy kezdődött, mint általában, de… az engem megerőszakolni akaró halálfalók helyett te jöttél meggyógyítani és megmenteni… és… és az bámulatos volt. Rohadtul bámulatos. Köszönöm, Perselus, nagyon, nagyon köszönöm!

 

Harry szája ismét az övére tapadt, és jó néhány perc eltelt, mielőtt Potter ismét elhúzódott.

 

– Muszáj beszélnem veled arról – szólalt meg Perselus, és elfogódottsága csak még jobban kihangsúlyozta fizikai nyomorát.

 

– Miről?

 

– Én… Bocsánatot kell kérnem. Nem állt szándékomban magamat beletáplálni az álomba. Nem akartam… ilyen kiváltságot megengedni magamnak. – Perselus kerülte Harry bizakodó zöld tekintetét, bizonytalanul, hogyan is magyarázza, nem beszélve arról, hogy bocsánatot kérjen mindazért, ami történt, hiszen ő maga sem értette, _hogyan_ is történt meg.

 

– Miről beszélsz? Miért kellene bocsánatot kérned? Miféle kiváltságok? Megőrültél? Te meggyógyítottad azt az átkozott éjszakai borzalmat! Gondolod, érdekel, hogyan tetted? Ha elkerülte volna a figyelmedet, élvezek veled szerelmeskedni. Nagyszerű volt! – bizonygatta Harry olyan griffendéles lelkesedéssel, hogy Perselusnak muszáj volt visszanéznie rá.

 

– De nem így kellett volna történnie. Nagy erőt fordítottam arra, hogy megalkossam a megmentődet…

 

– Hogy mi? Úgy érted, nem te magad akartál megmenteni engem? – kérdezte Harry, és legfőképp megbántottnak hangzott.

 

– Potter, a fejem majd szétreped. Malazár sírjára esküszöm, hogy agyoncsaplak, ha tovább folytatod ezt a gyerekes viselkedést!

 

Ó, egek, most meg már a sértett ártatlanság ostromolta őt!

 

– Nem értem. Miért akarnál valaki mást kitalálni, hogy megmentsen engem, ahelyett, hogy te magad tennéd meg? – kérdezte Harry némileg felnőttesebb hangsúllyal.

 

– Egy jelenetet próbáltam beoltani a tudatalattidba. Tudtam, hogy bármit is találok ki, az veled lesz az életed hátralévő részében. Nem merészeltem volna magamat beletáplálni ebbe a helyzetbe… ilyen tartósan. Kétlem, hogy kellemesnek találnád, hogy olyan mélyen beástam magam az erotikus álmaidba, ha a jövőben kiábrándulsz a bájaimból.

 

Harry olyan hangosan szívta be a levegőt az orrán keresztül, mintha gyomorszájon vágták volna őt. Egy pillanatig csak megfejthetetlen pillantással bámult Perselusra, aztán szelíden előrenyúlt, hogy kisimítson egy kósza hajtincset Perselus homlokából, mindezt pedig olyan csitítóan tette, hogy Perselus úgy érezte, a fejfájását csillapítja vele.

 

– Akkor mégis hogyan kerültél te oda a végén? – kérdezte végül Potter.

 

– Nem tudom. Amikor a megalkotott lényem megingott és változni kezdett, attól tartottam, hogy elszámítottam a kívánt erőt, és egy halálfaló fog feltűnni. A kigondolt, jóképű hős helyett én jelentem meg. Semmiféle magyarázattal nem tudok szolgálni – vallotta be halkan Perselus.

 

– Bűbájt kellett használnod ahhoz, hogy felváltsd vele Voldemortét. Hogyan adtál hangot a változtatásaidnak? – kérdezte Harry.

 

Perselus visszagondolt, hogyan is utasította az átkot, hogy az mit tegyen.

 

– Megváltoztattam a jelenetet, azt mondtam, hogy az a férfi lépjen be a zárkába gyógyítson meg, és szeretkezzen veled szenvedélyesen, akit szeretsz, és akiben mindenki másnál jobban megbízol.

 

Perselus először nem is értette az elégedett, enyhén szégyenlős mosolyt, ami szétterült Harry arcán.

 

– Hát akkor erről van szó.

 

– Miről? – kérdezte Perselus, még mindig nem értve.

 

– Tudod, egy ragyogó elméhez képest, olykor igazán buta tudsz lenni – panaszkodott Harry.

 

– És mit akarsz ebből kihozni? – Perselus majdnem felcsattant, de visszafogta magát.

 

– A tudatalatti nem hazudik. Hogyan tudnék jobban megbízni valami általad kreált fantáziában, mint benned? A férfi, akiben mindenki másnál jobban bízom, az, akivel az elmúlt két hónapban megosztottam az ágyamat. Az te vagy, Perselus.

 

Perselus Pitonnak ismételten úgy tűnt, mintha kirántották volna a talajt a lába alól. Harrynek igaza volt. A tudatalatti nem hazudik, ami azt jelenti… hogy Harry Potter őszintén szerelmes belé, vagy legalábbis hiszi, hogy az. Harry esetében a kettő egy és ugyanaz.

 

Perselus nagyot nyelt, megpróbálva kigondolni valamit, ami egy üresen hangzó „Ó!”-nál jobban hangzik.

 

Harry megkímélte őt a kényszertől, és megkérdezte:

 

– Igazából mennyire rossz az a fejfájás?

 

– Túlélem – érkezett Perselus válasza.

 

– Amit az éjjel tettél – az nem volt könnyű, igaz?

 

– Kiszívott, mint egy nagyon erős párbaj – ismerte el Perselus. – Az átok közvetlenül a szexualitásodhoz és a tudatalattidhoz volt kötve. Muszáj volt… kiterjedt módosításokat eszközölnöm.

 

– És a mélyen eltemetett átok újraírása… nem általánosan használt része ennek a képességnek. Egy egészen új fejezetet nyitottál az _okklumenciában_ és a _legilimenciában_ , igaz? – kérdezte Harry.

 

– És még néhány más dologban – sóhajtott fel a férfi.

 

Némi csend támadt, Harry némán simogatta Perselus homlokát, mielőtt megkérdezte.

 

– Van bármi, amit tehetek érted, vagy hozhatok neked?

 

– Ha idehívnád a kék üvegben lévő fejfájás-csillapító főzetet a mosdó fölött a fürdőszobai szekrényemből, és a barna palackos erősítő bájitalt a bájital laborom tároló szekrényéből, örökre a lekötelezetted lennék – mondta Perselus olyan könnyedén, ahogy csak tudta.

 

– Nem tudod magadhoz hívni? – Harry egész testében megmerevedett, és aggódó tekintete rémültté vált. – Ennyi erőt vett ki belőled?

 

Perselus csak sóhajtott, és visszafogta magát, nehogy felcsattanjon. Sosem volt jó a magyarázkodásban, és nem volt képes moderálni magát, amikor rosszul érezte magát. De… Potter számított neki, így külön erőfeszítéseket tett. Úgy beszélt hozzá, mint egy nagyon ostoba gyerekkel, ami a körülmények tekintetében a legudvariasabb hangszín volt, amit meg tudott ütni.

 

– Tegnap éjjel teljesen kimerültem. Meg sem tudtam moccanni. Valószínűleg ma reggel már sikerülne magamhoz hívni az üvegeket, de… az rosszabbá tenné a fejfájásom. Te felajánlottad…

 

– Természetesen – mondta gyorsan Harry, és néhány másodperccel később, már két palack lebegett át a nyitott hálószoba-, illetve a fürdőszobaajtón keresztül az ágy fölé.

 

Harry elkapta őket, és a férfi kezébe adta azokat.

 

Perselus előbb a kék színű fiola dugóját távolította el, hogy megigya annak keserű tartalmát, majd a barna következett.

 

Harry nyugtalan pillantása minden mozdulatát követte. Amikor végzett az erősítő főzettel, Harry megmoccant az ágyon, mögéje ült, hátát az ágytámlának vetette, és izmos combjaival átfogta Perselus csípőjét. Két kezével átkarolta a férfi mellkasát, és úgy igazította őt, hogy a háta Harry mellkasán pihenjen.

 

A melegség csodálatos volt. Perselus hosszan kifújta a levegőt, és lüktető fejét nekidöntötte Harry kulcscsontjának.

 

A fiatalember Perselus jobb halántékára nyomta az ajkát, miközben nyugtató körökkel simogatta a férfi mellkasát.

 

Ahogy a bájital kifejtette a hatását, a koponyájában érzett gyötrelem is lassan alábbhagyott. Perselus már nem érezte úgy, mintha egy orrontó furkász megtalálta volna az útját a kisagyába. Most már csupán egy rendkívül erős fejfájása volt.

 

– Képes leszel így tanítani ma? – kérdezte kicsivel később Harry.

 

– A mai tanítási napot alaposan ki fogom élvezni, Potter – jelentette ki Perselus gonosz jókedvvel, ami néhány perccel ezelőtt még kicsit sem érzett volna.

 

Harry kuncogni kezdett, és a mellkasa rázkódásától Perselus is mozogni kezdett. A férfi bájitala ismét jó munkát végzett; a rázkódástól nem újult ki jobban a fejfájása.

 

– Szegény kölykök. Nem mondod meg nekik, hogy a rendkívüli mértékű házi feladatuk és büntetőmunkájuk az én hibám, ugye?

 

– Minden mai tanítási órán az első dolgom lesz közölni velük, hogy azért kapnak büntetőmunkát és rendkívül hosszú házi feladatot, mert Potter professzor az éjjel teljesen kimerített az ágyban. – A férfi szavai még nagyobb rengést okoztak.

 

– Ugye tudod, hogy igazán értékelem mindazt, amit az éjjel értem tettél? – ellenőrizte Harry, miközben megszorította a férfi körül a karjait. – Engeded ma este megmutatni, hogy mennyire?

 

Harry minden reggel feltette neki ugyanezt a típusú kérdést, olyan hangot megütve, mintha valami hatalmas ajándék lenne, hogy az ő társaságában lehet. Ez a férfi olyan sok szinten megmozgatta őt, hogy Perselus csupán bólintott és egy halk „Igen”-nel válaszolt. A kezét Harryé fölé fektette, és megszorította.

 

– Akarsz reggelizni menni? – kérdezte Harry.

 

Egy újabb bólintás következett, majd Harry kisegítette őt az ágyból.

 

– Fürdésre már nem maradt időnk – jegyezte meg, majd másodpercekkel később Perselus megérezte a tisztítóbűbáj ismerős bizsergését a bőrén.

 

– Köszönöm – mondta Perselus, megkönnyebbülten Harry gondosságáról. Nem igazán volt biztos benne, hogy van ereje megtenni mindezt magával, és nem taníthatott szex illatúan.

 

Perselus látta, hogy Harry szó nélkül megközelíti a szekrényét, és kivesz belőle neki egy talárt, egy nadrágot és egy inget, hogy azt viselje. Ezután a fiókjához lépett, ahol az alsónadrágjait és a zoknikat tárolta, miközben ő maga, kicsit imbolyogva, a mellékhelyiség felé indult.

 

Mire végzett a fürdőben, Harry már teljesen felöltözött a kék pulóverjébe és fekete nadrágjába. Saját viselete az ágyon fekve várta őt.

 

Harry rámosolygott, majd a fürdőszoba felé vette az irányt.

 

Perselus úgy érezte magát, mint egy félresikerült átváltoztatás feladat után; lassan felvette az alsónadrágot és a zoknit, amit Harry otthagyott neki. Alig sikerült idáig eljutni, mire Harry ismét előbukkant. A fiatal varázsló pajkos mosollyal eléje tartotta az inget, hogy csúsztassa bele a karját, aztán segített a többi ruhadarabbal is. Perselus zavart és feszélyezett volt a segítségtől, de Harrynek valahogy sikerült azt éreztetni, mintha egy újabb meghittségen osztoznának. Nem olyan izgató, mint egy csók, de a maga módján ugyanolyan megmozgató.

 

Sosem képzelte, hogy annyi év magány után egyszer alkalmazkodnia kell valakihez, és így megosztja vele az életterét, de önkéntelenül is az jutott eszébe, hogy Harryvel mennyire jól működnek együtt. Az egyetlen tapasztalata az együttélésre, a szülein kívül, a hálókörlet volt az iskolás évei alatt. Amit mindig kényelmetlennek talált, állandóan egymásba ütköztek, miközben reggelente az órákra készülődtek, de Harry látszólag megtalálta ugyanazt a természetes ritmust mindenben, amit az ágyban csináltak. Sokkal inkább suhantak egymás körül, nem pedig egymásnak ütődtek.

 

Egyedülálló érzésnek számított, hogy volt valaki körülötte, aki anélkül segített neki az apró dolgokban, hogy meg kellett volna rá kérni, olyanokat, hogy kirakja a ruháját, amikor ő rosszul érzi magát. Sosem képzelte volna, hogy egyetlen ember ennyi pozitív változást tudna hozni az életébe, ilyen viszonylag rövid idő alatt, de Harry megtette. Az egész világát megváltoztatta. Még mielőtt megszületett volna. Most pedig minden nap minden percéért él. Míg az éjszakái… példa nélküliek voltak. És mindez Harry Potter miatt.

 

Harry Potter miatt… akinek a tudatalattija látszólag az igaz szerelmének ismerte fel őt.

 

Miközben azon tűnődött, hogy a Mardekár-ház fejét ki lehet-e csapni a saját házából, amiért teljesen griffendéles módon optimista reményekkel telik meg, követte kifelé Harryt az ajtón.

 

 


	17. 17. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lesz benne egy kis karácsony, egy komoly beszélgetés, némi ráébredés.
> 
> Pillanatnyilag bétázatlan, szóval bármiféle hibáért előre is elnézést kérek. Amint Avinától visszakapom a javított/átdolgozott fejezetet, cserélni fogom. Így viszont legalább az olvasók is láthatják, milyen remek munkát végez Avina, akinek, mint mindig, nagyon hálás vagyok a segítségéért. Igazi béták gyöngye!

**17\. fejezet**

 

 

– Hogy van a fejed? – kérdezte Harry a szeretőjét néhány nappal később, amikor fél órával a napi büntetőmunkák befejezését követően belépett Perselus magánlakosztályába. Perselusnak az előző éjjel egy újabb álmot kellett átírnia.

A férfi a kanapéján, a kandallójában lobogó lángokkal szemközt ült egy csésze teával a kezében, és egy kiürült fiola fejfájás-csillapító volt előtte az asztalon. Ritka alkalomnak számított, hogy úgy talált rá Perselusra, amikor felkereste őt a lakosztályában, hogy a férfi épp nem foglalkozott valamivel. Perselus általában házi feladatokat osztályozott vagy cikket írt a számos bájitalmagazin egyikének, amelyeket rendszeresen járatott. Harry lelkiismeretét savként marta, hogy most csak sápadtan, nyúzottan és jókora lilás karikákkal a szeme alatt üldögélve látja a tűz előtt 

Perselus végigmérte őt, keskeny szájának sarka felfelé kunkorodott.

– Mint egy kvaff, amikor Marcus Flint végzett vele. Rendbe fogok jönni.

Harry átszelte a nappalit, és könnyedén leereszkedett a zöld kanapéra, Perselus mellé. Átvetette a jobb karját az ülőbútor hátán, finoman átkarolva a szeretője vállát.

Harryn minden alkalommal szűnni nem akaró borzongás futott át, amikor Perselus megengedte neki, hogy ilyen lazán megérintse őt. Amikor a Tiltott Rengetegben megejtett első, hihetetlen éjszakát követően fontolóra vette, hogy összegabalyodik Perselusszal, eléggé beletörődött, hogy a férfi révén olyan szeretőre tesz szert, aki nem fogja túlzottan kimutatni az érzéseit, már ha lehet majd egyáltalán szeretőnek nevezni őt. De az a Perselus, akit a zárkózott külső alatt talált, szinte éhezett az érintések után. Perselus maga ritkán kezdeményezett testi kapcsolatot, de sosem utasította el, vagy tűnt úgy, hogy kényelmetlenül érinti a dolog. A ma este sem volt másként. Abban a pillanatban, amint a karját Perselus vállára fektette, a férfi fáradt sóhajtással hátradöntötte a fejét, feltárva ezzel nyakának sebezhetően sápadt ívét.

Hosszú időn keresztül maradtak így, míg végül Perselus kiegyenesedett, hogy újabbat kortyoljon a tejes teájából.

– Van valami, amit meg akarok kérdezni tőled – szólalt meg, szembefordulva Harryvel.

– Valóban? Mi az? – Perselus arckifejezéséből Harry soha nem tudhatta, hogy a felvetett téma jó lesz-e vagy rossz.

– Tekintettel erre a jövő héten esedékes nevetséges ünnepre, azon tűnődtem, hogy… – kezdte Perselus látható kínnal.

Harry sejtette, hogy mit akar tőle a férfi kérdezni, így halkan tájékoztatta őt:

– Én már megvettem a karácsonyi ajándékodat, de neked nem kell…

– Mindössze arról akartam megbizonyosodni, hogy mi is részt veszünk-e ebben a bizonyos hagyományban – mondta feszülten a férfi.

Harry nem tudta megmondani, hogy Perselus bosszús, rászedett, vagy megkönnyebbült-e a szavaitól. Mély levegőt vett és bizonytalanul megszólalt.

– Számos más hagyomány is van, aminek szeretném, hogy te is a részese legyél… mármint, ha benne vagy…

– Miféle hagyományok? – kérdezte Perselus, és úgy törtek elő belőle a szavak, mintha félne, mintha arra kérnék, ő viselje azt a télapó jelmezt, amit Hermione készített Hagrid számára.

– Nos, Hermione, Ron és én általában együtt töltjük a karácsony napját. Valamikor ezen a héten felállítunk egy karácsonyfát a nappalijukban, és karácsony reggelén együtt nyitjuk ki az ajándékainkat. Tudom, hogy ez pokolian elcsépelt, de… szeretném, ha te is ott lennél karácsony reggel; szeretném, ha _együtt_ lennénk ott – mármint, ha hajlandó vagy rá.

Perselus félrenézett, és arcvonásai jobban megfeszültek, mint azt egy fejfájás indokolta volna.

Harry gyorsan igyekezett biztosítani őt.

– Neked nem kell csinálnod semmit, csak ott lenni. Én csak… Nem akarom nélküled tölteni azt a napot. – Amikor semmiféle azonnali ellenvetés nem érkezett, még hozzátette: – Hermione és Ron is megkértek rá, hogy hívjalak meg. Eljössz?

Valahogy úgy érezte, majdnem olyan fontos fordulópont ez a kapcsolatukban, mint az az este, amikor lement Perselushoz, hogy megkérje őt, folytassák azt, amit az erdőben elkezdtek. Bizonyos fokig minden olyan nehéz volt ezzel az emberrel. Amikor a dolgok csupán őket, kettejüket érintették, rendszerint teljesen jól, tökéletes szinkronban voltak, de abban a pillanatban, hogy más emberek bevonása is felmerült, folyton nehézségekbe ütköztek.

Perselus eddig hihetetlenül együttműködő volt. Panaszkodás nélkül átszenvedte azt az estét Ronnal és Hermionéval, meg az utóbbi két hétben még számos estét, Hermione esténként csatlakozott hozzájuk egy parti SCRABBLE-re, vagy csak ott volt velük, hogy dolgozatokat javítson. A barátnője azt is elárulta Harrynek, hogy a közös lyukasórájukban elkezdett lejárni a bájitallaborba, hogy meglátogassa Perselust. Harrynek fogalma sem volt róla, hogy miről beszélgettek, de látszólag mesésen kijöttek egymással 

Ám az, amit most kért, kicsit más természetű volt, mint azok a hétköznapi találkozások. Azt kérte, hogy Perselus csatlakozzon hozzá, és vegyen részt egy olyan hagyományban, amit eddig csak azzal a két emberrel osztott meg, akiket a közvetlen családjának tekintett. Az, hogy Ron tegnap reggel, a WC felé tartva, elkapta őt, miután a Perselusnál töltött éjszakát követően lezuhanyozott, csak hogy közölje vele, hogy hozza el magával Perselust karácsony reggel, a világot jelentette neki.

Viszont azt is tudta, hogy Perselus a természeténél fogva zárkózott, ha nem egyenesen antiszociális. Tisztán látta, mennyit kér tőle. Nagyon erősen igyekezett nem hagyni, hogy Perselus reagálása megviselje, de… nem igazán tudta, hogy felkészült-e egy visszautasításra. Perselus annyi üres teret betöltött a világában, hogy Harrynek nehéz volt emlékeznie arra, hogy a szeretője számára is biztosítsa azt a magánszférát, amit a férfi olykor igényelt. Perselus minden egyes nap csinált valami olyat, amitől Harry még jobban szerette őt, és pont ezzel egyenes arányban derült fény azokra az érzékeny pontokra, amik készen álltak mindent, amit együtt megtaláltak, az atomjaikra robbantani.

Harry olyan férfit szeretett, aki nem tudta kimondani, hogy viszont szereti őt, egy olyan embert, aki érzelmi szinten annyira sérült volt, hogy képtelen volt felfogni, hogy valaki olyannak kedvelheti őt, amilyen, és nem inkább egyszerűen csak használja őt. Néha úgy érezte, esélytelen, hogy ők ketten valaha boldogok lesznek együtt, de minden egyes alkalommal, amikor mélypontra kerültek, Perselus csinált valamit, ami megmutatta, mennyire törődik vele, hogy ez számára is sokkal többet jelent a szexnél. Ennek ellenére Harry tudta, hogy most nagyon sokat kért a magányban élő szeretőjétől.

Amikor semmiféle válasz nem érkezett, Harry idegesen nógatni kezdte őt.

– Eljössz?

Perselus ismét belenézett a szemébe, nyelvével nyugtalanul körbenyalta az ajkát, mielőtt tétován válaszolt:

– Ha szeretnéd.

Megkönnyebbültség árasztotta el Harryt.

– Köszönöm. Ez… ez… nagyszerű.

– Ezt a megítélést tartogassuk későbbre, rendben? – kérte Perselus finoman, majd folytatta: – Azt mondtad, hagyományok, többes számban. Mi egyebet fontolgatsz még?

– Karácsony másnapján Ron, Hermione és én általában az Odúba megyünk vacsorázni, Molly és Arthur otthonába. Mindenki ott van. Csodálatos szokott lenni. – Ráébredve, hogy Perselust talán kényelmetlenül érinti, hogyan fogadhatják Weasleyék a feltűnését, gyorsan biztosította őt: – A héten küldtem egy baglyot Mollynak, és megkérdeztem, hogy magammal vihetlek-e. Azt mondta, hogy téged mindig szívesen látnak az asztaluknál.

– Te elmondtad Molly Weasleynek, hogy nekünk viszonyunk van? – Perselus majdnem kiabált.

Harry lesütötte a szemét, nagyon is tisztában volt vele, hogy a mindig zárkózott szeretőjét zavarhatja, hogy mások is tudnak róluk, de semmit nem tehetett ellene. Ezek az emberek neki a családot jelentették, és kizárt dolognak tartotta, hogy eltitkoljon valami ilyen fontosat előlük.

– Igazából, azt hiszem, Ron árulta el neki, amikor Molly két héttel ezelőtt a kandallón keresztül hívta őt.

– Értem – válaszolt Perselus értelmezhetetlen hangsúllyal, az őrületbe kergetve vele Harryt.

Harry feltételezte, hogy ez jobb volt a kiabálásnál, bárcsak alig. Végül a nyugtalansága arra késztette őt, hogy rákérdezzen 

– Szóval, mit gondolsz?

Harry felkészítette magát a „semmi szükség ennyire mélyen bevonni a személyes életedbe” szövegre, ami minden alkalommal megőrjítette, amikor hallotta, de ez egyszer nem ezek a szavak hagyták el elsőként a férfi száját. Noha látta, hogy Perselus ádámcsutkája – a férfi idegességének biztos jeleként – fel-alá mozog, mégis komoly győzelemként könyvelte el, amikor nem érkezett meg az önbecsmérlő tagadás, amire számított.

Egy pillanatnyi csendet követően a férfi halkan megkérdezte:

– Mennyire lenne kedvezőtlen hatással a… kapcsolatunkra, ha nemet mondanék?

Az, hogy Perselus feltette ezt a kérdést, rengeteget jelentett. Harry látta rajta, hogy valóban nem akar elmenni Weasleyékhez, de elkísérné őt, ha nagyon akarná. Harry felemelte a Perselus vállán nyugvó kezét, és Perselus mosatlan hajának egy tincsével kezdett játszani, miközben válaszolt:

– Semennyire. Tudom, hogy nem szereted a tömeget.

– Ebben az esetben hárítom, ha tényleg nem bánod – felelte Perselus.

Kiolvasva a kényelmetlenséget Perselus fájdalmas arcvonásaiból, Harry gyorsan megnyugtatta őt.

– Semmi gond. Jövőre talán már kényelmesebbnek találod az elképzelést.

Perselus megfeszült mellette, és rekedt, suttogó hangon megszólalt.

– Jövőre?

Harry imádta ezt a nyíltan elképedt tekintetet, amit Perselus igyekezett nagyon gyorsan elfedni.

– Igen – válaszolt mosolyogva –, jövőre.

Harry nézte, ahogy Perselus kerüli a tekintetét. Tudta, hogy szeretője megpróbálja visszanyerni a lélekjelenlétét. Perselus egy pillanattal később visszafordult felé, és láthatóan erőltetett gyanakvással – amit megcáfolt a szeméből sugárzó melegség – megkérdezte:

– Ez az összes hagyomány?

– Nos… Ron holnap este szabadnapos. Akkor fogják feldíszíteni a karácsonyfát. Én… ööö… én valóban szeretném azt együtt csinálni velük.

– És azt szeretnéd, ha én is elkísérnélek oda, igaz? – ellenőrizte Perselus.

– Nos, igazából semmit sem kellene csinálnod. Úgy értem, csak ülhetsz ott és osztályozhatod a dolgozatokat, míg mi felaggatjuk a fára a díszeket, de igen, tényleg nagyon szeretném, ha ott lennél velem – mondta Harry, remélve, hogy nem túlságosan erőlteti a dolgokat. Kis híján úgy érezte, mintha valami szerződésről tárgyalnának itt, ahol mind a ketten megpróbálják kipuhatolni, hogy mennyit hajlandó a másik fél engedni a saját álláspontjából.

Teljes döbbenetére és élvezetére Perselus vonakodva bólintott.

– Ahogy óhajtod.

– Köszönöm, Perselus – felelte, és odahajolt, hogy megcsókolja a férfi szokatlanul borostás arcát. Elfelejtette elvégezni a szőrtelenítő bűbájt Perseluson ma reggel, amikor mindkettőjükre kiszórta a tisztító varázslatot. Na persze, szegénynek annyira fájt a feje az intenzív varázslástól, amit azért végzett el, hogy megszabadítsa őt azoktól a rettenetes rémálmoktól, hogy Perselus valószínűleg észre sem vette a szakállát. Harry utálta, hogy a szeretőjét ennyire kimeríti az, hogy neki segít. Perselus hosszúkás arca gyakorlatilag szürke volt a kimerültségtől.

Amikor a férfi egy újabb ásítást fojtott el, Harry megkérdezte:

– Készen állsz nyugovóra térni?

– Alig múlt kilenc óra – vetette ellene Perselus, noha a hangjában nyoma sem volt a tiltakozásnak. 

– Ez a nap mindkettőnk számára hosszú volt. Gyere. Sokkal kényelmesebb lesz vízszintesen.

Az a zavart arckifejezés, ami olykor feltűnt Perseluson, mielőtt mondott valami nagy bolondságot, most is beárnyékolta az arcát.

– Tudom, hogy… velem lenni az ilyen estéken, mint ez, nem lehet túl… szórakoztató a számodra.

Olyan volt, mintha soha senki nem foglalkozott volna ezzel az emberrel egész életében. A kapcsolatuk kezdetén az ilyesfajta megjegyzések az őrületbe kergették Harryt, mivel ezek látszólag megkérdőjelezték a férfi egész karakterét, de most már tudta, hogy Perselus egyszerűen nem fogja fel. Perselus több mint képes támogatást nyújtani, hogy kimutassa Harrynek, szereti őt, de egyszerűen képtelen megérteni, hogy érdemes hasonló odaadásra. Így tehát Harry fékezte magát és szelíden visszavágott.

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy te szórakoztató estként definiálod a megerőszakolós rémálmomban való bóklászást, ami utolsó csepp erődet is kiszívja.

Halvány pír színezte be a túlontúl sápadt arcot.

– Az…

– Nem más – bizonygatta Harry. – Nem lennének ilyen fájdalmaid, ha nem segítettél volna nekem. És ne is javasold, hogy jöjjek vissza, amikor jobban érzed magad. Megragadtál velem, szóval gyere lefeküdni.

Harry felállt és a kezét nyújtotta Perselusnak, hogy felsegítse őt. Egy gondolattal kioltotta a fali gyertyatartóban égő gyertyák fényét, a szeretője derekára csúsztatta a karját, és a hálószobába vezette őt. Általában kézzel vetkőztette volna le Perselust, és nagy élvezetet talált volna a fokozatos leleplezésben, de ma este egyszerűen csak átváltoztatta a férfi ruháit a kedvenc, szürke csíkos hálóingévé. Mindketten gyors kitérőt tették a mellékhelyiségbe, aztán készen álltak a lefekvéshez.

A kandallóban égő tűz ellenére a pincebeli hálószoba dermesztően hideg volt. Amint végeztek a fürdőszobában, gyorsan bebújtak az ágyba. Elhelyezkedtek a vastag zöld paplan alatt, és Harry a karjaiba vonta Perselust.

Még mindig elképesztette őt, mennyire jó érzés egyszerűen a karjában tartani Perselust. Amikor a magasabb férfi elfészkelte magát az ölelésében – egy szinte védelmező módon –, Harry felnyúlt, hogy megdörzsölje a karcsú hátat.

Perselus mindig, ha nem is kényelmetlenül, de látszólag zavarban érezte magát az érintéstől, különösen az olyan ritka estéken, amikor nem szexeltek. Harry képes volt megállapítani abból, mennyire nyomasztóan érzi magát Perselus, hogy a férfinak milyen hosszú időbe telik megbíznia, és a teljes testsúlyával elhelyezkedni Harry fölött. Bármikor így ölelkeztek, Perselus mindig visszafogta magát, mintha arra várna, mikor mondják neki, hogy húzzon a fenébe.

Harrynek fájt, hogy Perselus még ennyi idő elteltével sem tud megbízni benne. Nem igazán tudta, mi többet tehetne azért, hogy megnyugtassa a szeretőjét. Szerette volna megérteni, hogy mivel áll szemben itt. Tudni, hogy mi hozta elő ezt a rengeteg bizonytalanságot, hogy könnyebben tudja kezelni azokat. Ha nem tudná jobban, szinte azt mondaná, Perselus szégyelli elmondani neki.

Azt kívánta, bárcsak lenne rá egy mód, hogy csak úgy bemászhasson Perselus elméjébe, hogy lássa, mit gondol…

Harry megdermedt a gondolatra. Ez nem csak egy sóvár gondolat volt. Bele _tudna_ mászni Perselus elméjébe, vagyis szinte. Ha Perselus megengedné, és Harrynek lenne elég bátorsága megtenni.

Ez nem olyasmi volt, ami könnyedén elintézhető. Harry úgy vélte, hogy Perselus bizalom iránti vonakodása a bizonytalanságnak köszönhető, de tévedhet is. Mindazok ellenére, amit a férfi tett, a lehetőségek ellenére meg volt rá az esély, hogy Perselus egyszerűen nem szereti őt, hogy ez az egész csupán egy szexuális kalandozás a remete életet élő szeretője számára.

És még ha nem is erről van szó, Harry ösztönösen tudta, hogy Perselus nem fogadna szívesen egy ilyen intenzív kontaktust. De valóban segíthetne nekik jobban megérteni egymást.

Azon töprengve, hogyan is hozza fel a témát Perselusnak, Harry lehunyta a szemét és engedte, hogy a párja csodálatosan meleg súlya álomba ringassa őt.

 

*~*~*

 

Karácsonyeste, nyúzottan az ünneplő társasági élettől, Perselus örömmel vonult vissza a lakosztályába, és lazult el a kanapén Harryvel az oldalán.

– Ez rendkívül szép… és szokatlan – jegyezte meg a férfi, amikor kinyitotta a bársonydobozkát, hogy megnézze a mandzsettát, amit Harry aznap reggel adott neki. Megköszönte ugyan, de valahogy a szavak nem tűntek elégségesnek. Még sosem kapott ilyen figyelmes vagy fejedelmi ajándékot.

A fehérarany mandzsetta a Mardekár címere alapján készült. Perselus megcsodálta a fénylő, gyémántszemű kígyókat a maguk smaragd és rubin ágyában, míg a zászlót lila ametisztek alkották. Nem kellett Malfoynak lennie ahhoz, hogy tudja, az ilyen kézelőket egyedileg, kézműves munkával készítik, és Harrynek egy vagyonába kellett, hogy kerüljön.

– Örülök, hogy tetszik. Én is imádom a köpenyemet. – Harry megmozdult, és egyik karját átvetette Perselus vállán.

A férfi azt kívánta, bárcsak kicsit extravagánsabb lett volna. A rendkívül puha, sötétzöld, cobolyprém szegéllyel díszített kasmír a fénylően csillogó ezüst gombjaival nagyon elegánsnak látszott az üzletben, de elhalványult, ha összehasonlította azzal az ajándékkal, amit Harry adott neki. Ugyanakkor Perselus nem tudta, mi mást találhatott volna, ami egyenértékű ezzel a mandzsettával. Még sosem látott semmi ennyire tökéletest, mint ennek az ékszernek a kidolgozása.

Önmagában már maga az ajándékozás is idegen gyakorlat volt a számára. Az előző héten megejtett karácsonyi ajándékvásárlás furcsa és szokatlan tapasztalat volt. Perselus legutóbb iskolás volt még, amikor a társadalmi illemszabályok megkövetelték, hogy az alkalomhoz illő ajándékadás miatt aggódjon. És bár azt nem mondhatta, hogy élvezte a vásárlást, határozottan örömmel figyelte Harry arcát, ami felragyogott, amikor először megpillantotta a köpenyt.

– Jó nap volt, igaz? – kérdezte Harry közelebb dőlve, és belekortyolt a bal kezében tartott ócska tojáslikőrbe.

– Mmmm – értett egyet Perselus. Be kellett ismernie, ha csak magának is, hogy a nap figyelemreméltóan jól telt. A karácsony sosem tartozott a kedvenc ünnepei közé, de életében először nem érezte magát elkülönülve az ünneptől. Segített, hogy minden másodpercét Harry Potter oldalán töltötte. A nap ajándékbontással kezdődött a Weasley-lakosztályban, ami este a Nagyteremben megtartott vacsorával és a mugli karácsonyi ünnepséggel folytatódott, aztán visszavonultak Weasleyékhez, hogy egy jóval kisebb társaságban beszélgessenek, tojáslikőrt vagy más, alkalomhoz illő italt fogyasszanak. De ez a pillanat – az, hogy itt ül Harryvel a saját lakosztálya nyugalmában, figyeli, ahogy a kandallóban táncol a tűz, miközben éj borul a kastélyra és a benne ünneplőkre, és ami még ennél is jóval fontosabb, elhal a karácsonyi énekszó – volt Perselus eddigi kedvenc része.

– Hermione és Ron örült a bornak, amit adtál nekik – jegyezte meg Harry. – Tényleg tetszett a nyakkendő, amit kaptál tőlük, vagy csak kedves voltál?

Megvolt annak az oka, hogy annak idején a Mardekár-házba lett beosztva. Perselus tudta, hogy mikor van szükség diplomáciára, így a kérdést kérdéssel terelte el.

– Mikor ismertél engem úgy, mint aki kedves?

Harry kuncogva bújt közelebb hozzájuk.

– Velem állandóan az vagy. 

Perselust furcsamód megnyugtatták Harry szavai. Jó volt tudni, hogy valamit jól csinál. Nem emlékezett egyetlen kapcsolatára vagy légyottjára sem, ahol nem találtatott volna kevésnek.

Természetesen, eddig soha nem is volt annyira óvatos, hogy ne kínáljon támadási felületet, de nem is dolgozott olyan keményen, hogy örömet okozzon valakinek, mint ahogy Harry Potterral tette. A Tiltott Rengetegben megesett első csókjuk óta túlontúl tudatában volt, hogy Harry csak korlátozott ideig lesz az övé.

Az a gyengéd, szinte plátói csók, amit Harry az arcára nyomott, egész testében megborzongatta őt.

Elképesztette, hogy a teste még mindig beleremeg és lázba jön, amikor Harry megcsókolja őt, még ha csak ilyen hétköznapi módon teszi is. November eleje óta együtt vannak, több mint hét hete. Mostanra hozzá kellett volna szoknia Harryhez, de a fiatalember még mindig megremegtette, anélkül hogy próbálta volna. Valójában az érzés látszólag egyenlő arányban erősödött azzal, minél hosszabb ideje vannak együtt. Ez nagyon különös volt.

Perselus összecsukta a kezében tartott apró bársonydobozt, és óvatosan a közeli asztalkára tette, mielőtt megfordult, hogy találkozzon Harry ajkával. Valahogy a tojáslikőrnek sem volt olyan rossz íze Harryn, mint amikor a pohárból kóstolta. Ámbár azt el kellett ismernie, hogy aligha bír objektív ítélettel, amikor Harry Potter szájáról van szó. A véleménye szerint Harry íze csodálatos első dolog reggelente. Nyelvével mélyebbre kutatott, hogy kikutassa Harry természetes ízét, miközben a párja kezei belekapaszkodtak a hátába.

Beletelt néhány pillanatba, hogy felfogja, Harry finoman eltolja őt.

– Jól vagy? – kérdezte Perselus, utálva azt az aggódó énjét, ami szorosan beleakaszkodik ebbe a rutintól való apró eltérésbe. Normális esetben Harry abban a minutumban rajta volt, hogy megcsókolták egymást.

Amikor észrevette Harry zöld szemében a látható izgalmat, a gyomrát összeszorító görcs enyhült egy keveset.

– Én… öhm… szerettem volna veled beszélni valamiről, amíg még… józan eszünknél vagyunk – felelte Harry halványan elmosolyodva 

Perselus felfigyelt a szeretője idegességére, és hátradőlt a kanapén, hogy adjon maguknak némi gondolkozási teret.

– Ez baljósan hangzik. – Perselus ugyan viccnek szánta a kijelentését, de még ő is kiérezte a feszültséget a hangjából.

Nyilvánvalóan Harry is kihallotta belőle, mivel szinte bűntudatos arccal nézett fel, hogy közben előrenyúlva megszorítsa a kezét.

– Nem, nem igazán. Csak nem akartam felhozni, amikor csókolóztunk. Akkor sose mondasz nemet semmire.

– Felteszem, ezek szerint ez olyasmi, amiről úgy érzed, elutasítanám, ha józan eszemnél vagyok? – kérdezte a bájitalmester egyre fokozódó zavarral. A legtöbb mardekáros, akit ismert, szándékosan felizgatná a partnerét, hogy elérje a célját. A tény, hogy Harry tudja, hogy képes manipulálni őt a szexszel, mégis úgy döntött, hogy nem teszi, hihetetlenül megnyerő volt.

– Tudom, hogy nem leszel oda érte – mondta Harry.

Perselus nem tudta megfejteni Harry hangulatát. A külső látszat alatt, Harry… szomorúnak tűnt.

Végigkutatta az elméjét, hogy vajon mit mondhatott vagy tehetett, amivel Harrynek bánatot okozhatott, de… a nap elképzelhetetlenül kellemesen telt. Harry az egész napot végigkacagta mellette. Nem egyszer mondta neki, mekkora különbséget okoz a jelenléte, hogy mennyivel jobban élvezi mellette az ünnepet. Nem értette, hogyan okozhat akkora pozitív befolyást Harry boldogságára az, ahogy valaki csendben üldögél mellette, de Harry végig bizonygatta, hogy az, hogy mellette van, elég. És most, amikor együtt vannak, egyedül és szokatlanul élénken elmélyedve egymásban, Harry szomorú.

Perselusnak eszébe jutott Potter terve, hogy holnap részt vesz az ünneplésben Weasleyék otthonában, és eltűnődött, vajon ez jelenti-e a problémát. Harry amiatt boldogtalan, mert a szeretője úgy döntött, hogy nem kíséri el őt? Annak lenne értelme.

Perselus eltöprengett, miért is apellál a részvétel ellen. A zaj, Weasleyk féktelen tömege, a kíváncsi tekintetek és elfojtott nevetések, amiket el kellene tűrnie az egykori diákjaitól most, hogy mindnyájan tudnak a Potterral való szexuális viszonyáról, taszítóvá tették már magát a gondolatot is, kitegye magát mindennek, de… ha a megjelenése kitörölné az árnyékot Harry szeméből, nagyon is megérné a kínos időtöltést.

Hogy megkönnyítse Harrynek, ő volt az, aki csendesen felajánlotta.

– Ha a holnapi ünneplésről van szó Weasleyéknél, elkísérlek, ha szeretnéd.

A meglepődés, ami átszaladt a másik arcán, azt sugallta Perselusnak, hogy tévesen következtetett, de Harry pillantása ellágyult, amikor a szemébe nézett.

– Nem erről akartam veled beszélni. Tudom, hogy nem akarsz megbirkózni az ottani tömeggel. Szeretném, ha velem lennél, már ha tényleg el akarsz jönni, de nem _muszáj._

– Ó! – Csak ennyi volt Perselus válasza, aki úgy érezte, bolondot csinált magából.

– Viszont sokat jelent nekem, hogy hajlandó lennél kényelmetlen helyzetbe sodorni magad, csak hogy engem boldoggá tegyél. Köszönöm – tette hozzá halkan Harry.

Nevetséges, hogy ez a néhány Harrytől érkező szó milyen gyorsan megszüntette a zavarát. Perselus immár kíváncsivá vált, és halk, bátorító hangon megkérdezte:

– Akkor mit szerettél volna megvitatni?

Harry fanyarul elmosolyodott, mielőtt válaszolt:

– Valami olyat, ami sokkalta kényelmetlenebbül fog érinteni téged, mint egy Weasleykkel teli ház.

– Pedig az egy olyan gondolat, ami máris rémületet kelt a szívemben – állította Perselus, noha Harry szavai megrémítették őt. – Tehát… mi az? Kelta tündérmanók a zoknis fiókodban? Egy troll a WC-ben? Egy vámpír a szekrényedben? Kákalag a fiókodban?

Harry kuncogva rázta meg a fejét.

– Dehogy! Azok könnyűek lennének. Ez… nagyon nagy dolog, és határozottan nem fog tetszeni neked.

– Akkor minek hozod fel a témát, ha már előre tudod, hogy úgyis elutasítom a javaslatot? – érdeklődött Perselus.

– Mert tudni akarom, mit gondolsz róla. Még ha tudom, hogy nem fogsz azonnal beleegyezni, szeretném, ha elgondolkoznál róla, mert szerintem mindketten sokat nyerhetnénk belőle, ha megpróbálnánk – mondta Harry, és arca olyan komoly volt, amilyennek Perselus már régen látta. – Tehát azt kérem tőled, hogy ne utasítsd el kapásból az ötletet, hogy ígérd meg, rászánod az időt és fontolóra veszed.

– Ez ennyire fontos neked? – kérdezte Perselus több mint kényelmetlenül. Harry témafelhozatala nyugtalanító volt. El nem tudta képzelni, mit szeretne kérni tőle a fiatalember, amiről úgy gondolja, hogy visszautasítaná.

Harry bólintott.

– Mostanra bizonyára rájöttél, hogy az ágyban bármit megteszek, amit csak kérsz – emlékeztette őt Perselus. Nem tudta, hogy tehetné magát még nyíltabbá vagy sebezhetőbbé. Ez alatt az utóbbi néhány hét alatt Harry olyan dolgokat tett meg vele, amelyeket egyetlen más varázsló sem, akikkel lefeküdt, és akiknek hatalmában állt megtenni. Számos olyan dolog volt, amit a többiek tettek vele, sötét dolgok, olyanok, amiket Perselus nem szeretett, és amik iránt Harry sosem mutatott érdeklődést. De ha Harry most szeretné ezeket a lehetőségeket felfedezni, ő a kedvében járna.

A fiatalabb varázsló előre nyúlt, hogy végighúzza az ujjait Perselus ez egyszer tiszta hajában.

– Tudom. Te… bámulatos vagy. De ez nem a szexről szól. Legalábbis nem csak a szexről – válaszolt Harry.

– Akkor talán el kellene mondanod, miről is van szó, nem? – javasolta Perselus. Látva, hogy Harry ádámcsutkája idegesen mozog fel és alá, egyáltalán nem töltötte el őt megnyugvással.

Egy pillanattal később Harry megszólalt:

– Az egyetlen, amit igazából karácsony alkalmából adni akartam neked, nem olyasmi, amit meg tudok vásárolni. – Amikor Perselus egyetlen megjegyzést nem tett a szavaira, Harry hangosan nyelt, mielőtt folytatta: – Lelki nyugalmat szeretnék adni neked. Bármikor azt mondom, hogy van valami, amiről beszélni akarok veled, mindig úgy nézel rám, mintha dobni akarnálak. Most is pont ezt teszed.

Perselus lesütötte a tekintetét, de Harry megfogta az állát, és felemelte a fejét.

– Azt akarom, hogy tudd, megbízhatsz bennem – mondta Harry. – Ha bármit megadhatnék neked, akkor az a mi kettőnkben való hited lenne 

Perselus reszketegen szívta be a következő korty levegőt, és azon töprengett, hogyan kellene erre reagálnia. Elég bölcs volt ahhoz, hogy visszafojtsa a _„Mi kettőnk?”_ kérdést, ami azonnal az ajkára tolult. Lehet, hogy nem tudta, mire céloz Harry, de azt igen, hogy egy ilyen reagálás csak megbántaná a szeretőjét.

Miután számos ugyanilyen helytelen választ elvetett, Perselus tétován beismerte 

– Még sosem voltam egy _mi_ része.

– Én sem – felelte erre Harry, továbbra is Perselus hajával játszadozva. A fiatalember valamilyen oknál fogva nyugtatónak találta ezt a tevékenységet. Nem számít, hány nap telt el, mielőtt Perselusnak eszébe jutott megmosnia a haját, Harry mindig szívesen túrt bele. – Szóval azt hiszem, természetes, hogy mindketten… bizonytalanok vagyunk.

– Te bizonytalan vagy bennem? – csodálkozott el Perselus, gyűlölve az aggodalom-kitörést, ami felszikrázott benne, a borzasztó, ismerős érzést, hogy megint elbukott egy kapcsolat elképesztő útvesztőjében. Ezúttal milliószor rosszabb volt, mivel nyilvánvaló, hogy cserbenhagyta Harryt.

– Miért? – kérdezte Harry halvány, gyengéd mosollyal. – Csak neked szabad bizonytalannak lenned? Több tucatszor mondtam, hogy te vagy az első ember, aki ilyen sokáig velem maradt. Semmi garanciám nincs rá, hogy nem fogsz belefáradni a rémálmaimba és a különös varázserőmbe, ahogy mindenki más tette, vagy nem üldöz téged messzire az a társadalmi felelősség, hogy az én szeretőm vagy.

– Nekem pedig arra nincs garanciám, hogy nem hagysz el egy fiatalabb férfi kedvéért – vágott vissza Perselus.

– Nem keresek mást – jelentette ki, Harry. – Boldog vagyok veled. De te ezt nem tudod elhinni, igaz?

– Sokkal valószínűbb, hogy találkozol valakivel, aki miatt hirtelen kiábrándulsz belőlem – állította Perselus, próbálva nyugodt maradni.

– Onnan, ahol én állok, nem – tiltakozott Harry. – Perselus, mindkettőnknek vannak félelmei és kétségei.

– Nem értem, mi köze ennek az eredeti témádhoz – jegyezte meg a férfi, aki igyekezett kibújni ez alól a fájdalmas beszélgetés alól. Ő kételkedett Harryben, Harry kételkedett benne. Mi értelme firtatni a dolgot?

– Mi lenne, ha volna valami, amit megtehetünk annak érdekében, hogy teljesen meggyőzzük a másikat? – kérdezte Harry halk, ám lelkes hangon.

Perselus kinyúlt, hogy lesimítsa Harry szanaszét álló fekete haját, miközben szelíden válaszolt:

– Attól félek, az csupán egy sóvár gondolat. Mind a ketten szüntelenül biztosítjuk a másikat, hogy az aggodalmaink alaptalanok. Csak az idő fogja enyhíteni nyugtalan elménket.

– Kivéve, hogy te nem hiszel benne, hogy a rendelkezésünkre áll az a bizonyos idő.

– Hajlandó vagyok megbizonyosodni a tévedésemről – közölte Perselus.

– Mi van, ha megmutathatnám neked, hogyan érzek irántad? – kérdezte Harry 

– Azt hittem, pont azt csináltad, mielőtt felhoztad ezt a témát, nem? – vágta rá Perselus.

– A veled való szerelmeskedés eddig nem bizonyult elég meggyőző erejűnek. Az sem, hogy azt mondom, szeretlek téged. 

Perselus nagyon is tisztában volt azzal, hogy ő még sosem kínált hasonló vokális megnyugtatást cserébe. Kicsit aggódva csattant fel.

– Akkor mit akarsz ezzel mondani? Ha olyan átkozottul reménytelen, miért firtatod a dolgokat? Miért nem élvezed egyszerűen az időt, amink még van, mielőtt minden szétesik?

Harry megfeszült, és megfordult, hogy hozzá dőljön. Mindkét kezét a hajába fúrva megfogta a férfi fejét, miközben mélyen Perselus szemébe nézett: 

– Azért, mert szeretlek téged, és nem akarom, hogy minden szétessen. Azt akarom, hogy tudd, számíthatsz rám. Ugyanúgy, ahogy én akarom tudni, hogy számíthatok rád. Azt akarom, hogy megmaradjunk egymásnak, Perselus.

Bármikor, amikor Harry ezt a három szót használta, összezavarta Perselust. Ezúttal sem volt másként. A tényszerű kijelentés „Mert szeretlek téged” hatástalanította az addig felhalmozott bosszankodás és a neheztelés összes morzsáját, kitéve őt az érzelmek játékának, elbizonytalanítva, hogyan is reagáljon. Ráeszmélve, hogy valami választ kellene adnia, halkan kinyögte:

– Én is erre vágyom.

Harry mosolya elérte, hogy örüljön, amiért kimondta.

Talán akármi is az, amit Harry a fejében forgat, nem is olyan elképzelhetetlen, mint amitől félt. Harry sosem kért tőle még semmit, ami vagy kellemetlen, vagy undorító volt. Még a Weasleyékkel való összejövetel is meghökkentően kellemesre sikerült.

– Jó, az jó – mondta Harry eleresztve Perselus fejét.

Harry gyengéd arckifejezéséből vigaszt merítve Perselus megpróbálta visszakormányozni a beszélgetést az eredeti mederbe.

– Szóval mit akarsz, amitől félsz, hogy elutasítom?

– Arra gondoltam, hogyha szeretkezés közben összekapcsolnánk az elménket, akkor pontosan tudnád, hogyan érzek irántad. Akkor nem maradna semmilyen kérdés. Tudnád – bökte ki Harry ideges sietséggel.

Perselus úgy érezte, mintha a vére ólommá nehezülne a vénáiban. Vagy talán jéggé, mert annyira hidegnek érezte. Harry várakozó arccal figyelte őt, vonásain reménykedés és nyugtalanság viaskodott a dominanciáért. Perselus ki nem állhatta a reményt.

Harry arra kérte őt, hogy szánja rá az időt és fontolja meg ezt az indítványt, ne kapásból utasítsa el, de ő pánikba esés nélkül még elképzelni sem tudta egy hétköznapi telepátia lehetőségét. Még mielőtt tudta volna, hogy mit csinál, már talpon is termett. Egy pillanatig fogalma sem volt róla, hogy hová tart, de aztán a kandalló felé indult – vonzotta őt a meleg. Egyenesen eléje sétált, olyan közel húzódva hozzá, hogy félő volt, a talárja mindjárt a táncoló lángok martalékává válik.

Valamilyen szinten mindig is tudta, hogy ez be fog következni. Mindig!

A teste sosem volt elég. Minden alkalommal, amikor viszonyba kezdett egy nála nagyobb erővel bíró varázslóval, azok a lelkét is akarták. Harry motivációi nemesebbek, mint a többieké, de a végeredmény ugyanaz.

Nem számít, mit csinált, Perselus tudta, hogy el van átkozva. Ha beleegyezik, a titkai napvilágra kerülnek. Harry látni fogja, mi ő, mennyire tökéletesen érdemtelen rá, és elhagyja őt. Ha pedig elutasítja, Harry a bizalom hiánya miatt fogja elhagyni őt. Nem számít, milyen módon játssza végig ezt a forgatókönyvet, esélytelen, hogy a kapcsolatuk túlélje.

– Perselus? – Harry szinte azonnal mellette volt, és bizonytalanul a karjára fektette a kezét. – Mi az? Mi a baj?

Több ezer emlék szakadt fel benne, a legfájdalmasabb az az arc volt, ami túlságosan is hasonlított Harryére, és ez túlontúl sok volt Perselus lelki békéjének. Albus újabb idióta ötlete fulladt kudarcba. Az a katasztrófa, hogy megpróbálja _okklumenciára_ és _legilimenciára_ tanítani Harry Pottert, semmi volt azzal összehasonlítva, ami az apjával történt. Miközben Perselus reszketve állt a tűz előtt, csak az emléket érezte, ahogy James Potter ereje körülveszi őt, és megfosztja a lelke titkaitól, amikor a gyanakvó Potter megerőszakolja az emlékeit, hogy garanciát kapjon a Dumbledore iránti hűségéről. Az egészben az volt a legborzasztóbb, hogy Perselus sosem tudott biztos lenni, nem Albus utasította-e James Pottert arra, hogy ezt tegye. És most James fia kér hozzáférést az elméjéhez.

Mostanában nagyon erősen próbálta Harryt és Jamest elkülöníteni egymástól. James az ellensége volt, Harry pedig a barátja és a szeretője. Az utóbbi időben ez még csak nem is került neki valami nagy csatába. De Harry kérése, hogy megérintse a gondolatait, tönkretette az összes kemény munkát, és minden ösztönét „harcolj vagy menekülj” módba kapcsolta.

Perselus tudta, hogy Harry sosem becstelenítené meg az emlékeit úgy, ahogy az apja tette. Még ha nem is bízott volna eléggé a szeretője jellemében, Harry tettei bebizonyították a tisztességét, hiszen ellenállt a kísértésnek, hogy kielégítse a kíváncsiságát, amikor októberben egymásba kapcsolódott az elméjük. Magában tudta, hogy semmi félnivalója nincs Harrytől, kivéve Harry reakciójától arra, amit a pajzsa alatt rejteget, de a teste látszólag képtelen volt elfelejteni, hogy mit tett vele valaki, akiben megbízott és ugyanilyen arcot viselt, és ettől pánikba esett.

– Reszketsz – jegyezte meg Harry halkan.

Perselus megmerevedett az újabb érintésre, de Harry csak egy takarót terített a vállára. Harry biztosan átváltoztatta vagy magához hívta a plédet. A fiatalember köréje tekerte és közelebb lépett hozzá. Nagyjából egy perccel később, amikor semmilyen reagálás nem érkezett Perselus részéről, Harry finoman átnyúlt a háta körül és a kezét a bicepszére fektette. Egy majdnem félkarú ölelés – vette észre Perselus. 

Hosszú időn keresztül álltak így, amíg meg nem szűnt a remegés.

– Sajnálom – szólalt meg halkan Harry. – Tudtam, hogy nem fog tetszeni az ötlet, de nem számítottam rá… hogy így felzaklat, noha tudnom kellett volna. Akkor októberben komolyan fontolgattad, hogy inkább szembenézel a dementorokkal, minthogy a gondolataidba eressz engem. El tudod mondani nekem, hogy mi a baj? 

Perselus bolondnak érezte magát; nem tudta, mit mondjon, csak erőtlenül beszívta a levegőt. Érezte, hogy Harry aggódó pillantása az arcába mélyed.

– Nem érdekes. Gyere, üljünk le, rendben? – nógatta őt Harry.

Mivel Harry eddig még nem árulta el őt, Perselus engedte magát visszavezetni a kanapéhoz.

Amint ott voltak, Harry a legközelebbi asztalra pillantott, amin Harry üres tojáslikőrös pohara mellett azonnal feltűnt egy gőzölgő teáskancsó, két bögre és tejkiöntő.

Semmi szokatlan nem volt benne. Perselus napjában tucatszor vagy még többször látta, hogy Harry ily módon varázsol. De valamilyen oknál fogva a fiatal varázsló félelmetes erejének eme hétköznapi megnyilvánulása ráébresztette őt, mennyire tökéletesen tehetetlen lenne, ha Harry úgy döntene, hogy ugyanúgy erőlteti a kérdést, ahogy az apja tette. Tudta, hogy Harry nem tenne ilyet, de ijesztő volt a tudat, hiszen semmit nem tehetne, amivel megakadályozhatná a másikat, hogy bármit elvegyen az elméjéből, amit akar.

Miközben azt figyelte, hogy Harry elkészít neki egy csésze teát, Perselus megpróbált úrrá lenni az elszabadult érzelmei fölött.

Elfogadta a felkínált csészét, és a túlméretes bögre köré fonta az ujjait, így próbálva magába szívni annak melegét. A takaró és a kandalló közelségének ellenére még mindig hideg árasztotta el a bensőjét.

Harry perceken keresztül figyelte, ahogy a teáját kortyolja, mielőtt megkérdezte:

– Jól vagy?

Rádöbbenve, mennyire nevetségesen viselkedett, Perselus mindent megtett, hogy összeszedje magát.

– Bocsáss meg nekem… jól vagyok – motyogta.

– Nem vagy jól. Fehér vagy, akár a fal – állította Harry rendkívül gyengéd hangon. – Ez több puszta idegenkedésnél, Perselus. Adj némi támpontot nekem, hogy mivel kell megbirkóznom itt. Kérlek! Ismét megsebeztelek, és még csak azt sem tudom, hogy hogyan, vagy hogy miért.

Eltűnődve, mekkora idiótát is csinálhat még magából, Perselus gyorsan tagadni kezdte 

– Nem sebeztél meg. – Egy pillanattal később még hozzátette: – Te vagy az egyetlen szeretőm, aki sosem sebzett meg.

A „szerető” szót akár a „barát” szóval is helyettesíthette volna, és a kijelentése ugyanolyan igaz maradna.

A világ látszólag megfagyott Perselus körül, ahogy ráébredt annak az iszonyatára, mit is vallott be. Ezt nem akarta elmondani Harrynek, nem állt szándékában ennyi mindent felfedni. Elviselhetetlenül kitárulkozottnak érezve magát, belebámult a tejes teájába. Akaratlanul is azon járt az agya, mit is gondolhat most róla Harry.

Harry a takaróval fedett vállára tette a kezét.

– Elmondod nekem, kérlek?

Perselus tudta, hogy szerencsés. Burke-kel, Lysanderrel vagy bármelyik hatalmas varázserővel bíró varázslóval, akikkel szexuális viszonyt folytatott, mostanra már támadás alatt állna az elméje. Arra gondolva, hogy a beszélgetést sokkal könnyebben irányíthatja, mint a telepatikus inkvizíciót, Perselus tétován megkérdezte:

– Mit szeretnél tudni?

– Azt mondtad, mindenki más megsebzett. Most testi vagy telepatikus bántalmazásról beszélünk? – akarta tudni Harry olyan óvatos hangon, hogy Perselus képtelen volt visszautasítani a választ.

_Bántalmazás? Ezt így nevezik?_

Perselusnak beletelt egy időbe, hogy olyan választ találjon a kérdésre, aminek hangot tud adni, olyat, amiből Harry nem fogja őt gyávábbnak találni annál, mint amilyennek már most tartja. Erővel vette rá magát, hogy belenézzen Harry szemébe, miközben felelt:

– Mindkettőt ismerem… olykor egy időben.

Perselus várt az elítélésre, a követelésre, mely szerint hogyan engedheti meg egy olyan erős varázsló, mint ő, hogy ez a bántalmazás egyszer is előforduljon, nem hogy többször is megismétlődjön. Ám Harry nem büntette őt. Helyette ráncokba szaladt a homloka. Perselus rádöbbent, hogy a beismerése sokkal inkább megsebezhette Harryt, mintsem feldühítette vagy csalódást okozott neki.

Értékelte, hogy Harry nem húzza őt az ölelésébe, hanem megadja neki azt a fizikai távolságot, amire per pillanat szüksége volt.

Úgy tűnt, Harrynek kell néhány perc, hogy megtalálja a hangját, mielőtt hezitálva megérdeklődte:

– Mennyire rossz?

– A rossz bánásmód? – Harry bólintására, Perselus mély levegőt vett. – Függően a partnerem… hajlamától, fizikailag lehetett olyan intenzív, mint egy _Cruciatus-átok_ , telepatikus módon pedig olyan… betolakodó és fájdalmas, mint amit te tapasztaltál meg Voldemorttal a végső harcban.

– A _szeretőid_ tették ezt veled? – Harry úgy hangsúlyozta a szót, mintha egyszerűen nem tudná felfogni a fogalmat.

Perselus képtelen volt elviselni az érzelmeket Harry túlságosan is kifejező pillantásában, és a csészéjére sütött tekintettel válaszolt:

– Én nem az a fajta férfi vagyok, aki gyengédséget vált ki a partnereiből.

– Ez hülyeség! – csattant fel Harry közelebb húzódva, semmint félrevonulva. – Te vagy a legfigyelmesebb szerető, akit ismerek.

– Veled… más – tiltakozott Perselus halkan.

Harry nem azonnal hessegette el a szavait.

– Mennyiben más? – kérdezte helyette.

Perselus feltételezte, számítania kellett volna erre a kérdésre. Kiszáradt a szája, miközben megpróbálta megtalálni a módját, hogy megmagyarázza, és ami megengedi neki, hogy megtartson valamit a büszkeségéből. Ám az igazság semmi olyat nem kínált fel, ami bármiféle méltóságot is meghagyott volna neki, így megpróbálta elterelni Harry figyelmét azzal, hogy a kapcsolatairól beszélt, inkább, mint fiatalkori megaláztatásairól.

– Te tisztelettel bánsz velem, az első érintésedtől kezdve úgy, mint egy veled egyenrangúval.

– És a többiek nem tették? – Harry úgy tette fel a kérdést, mint aki őszintén össze van zavarodva.

Perselus nem tudta felfogni, hogyan képes bárki is ránézni, és nem megérteni, de Harry valóban nem fogta fel.

– Az elmúlt két évtizedben tartózkodtam a szexuális tevékenységtől, de amikor fiatalabb voltam, az éhségem pedig jóval nagyobb… pont úgy próbáltam kielégülést találni, mint a legtöbb fiatalember. – Perselus nagyot nyelt, és kényszerítette magát a folytatásra. – Csakhogy én nem olyan voltam, mint a legtöbb fiatal. Én mindig… – noha Harry pont olyan jól tudta, mint ő, mégis nehézséget okozott kimondani. –… fájdalmasan ronda voltam. Nem voltam gazdag, a társadalmi rangom sem ellensúlyozta a fizikai hiányosságaimat. De ugyanúgy égtem, mint akármelyik másik korombeli fiatalember, és pont olyan szükségleteim voltak, mint nekik. És már akkor is vonzódtam az intenzív varázserőhöz. – Itt megtorpant beszéd közben, Harryre pillantott, és imádkozott, hogy a szeretője képes legyen magától összeszedni a többi darabkát, de Harry arca frusztrálóan üres volt. 

– Még mindig nem értem, hogyan kapcsolódik ez ahhoz, amit azok a szörnyetegek műveltek veled – mondta Harry halkan. A szemében harag égett, de látszólag nem a férfira irányult.

Perselus érezte, hogy ég az arca, és a tea bukfencet vet a gyomrában. Elfehéredtek az ujjpercei a bögre körül, ahogy kibökte a hamisítatlan igazságot.

– A férfiak, akikhez vonzódtam, könnyedén megválogathatták a szeretőiket. Annak érdekében, hogy beleegyezzenek abba, hogy velem lesznek, fel kellett ajánlanom nekik… olyan dolgokat, amelyekbe a legtöbb ember önszántából sosem menne bele. Néhányan a testi kínzást részesítették előnyben, de a legtöbben a mentális dominanciát élvezték.

– Ó, istenem! – suttogta Harry. Az ifjú varázsló arckifejezése azt sugallta, hogy az a borzasztó tojáslikőr, a karácsonyi vacsorájukkal egyetemben, mindjárt visszaköszön.

Harry reakciója pontosan olyan sokkos volt, mint amitől tartott, és Perselus olyan hangszínen folytatta, ami még a saját fülének is idegenül hangzott.

– Nem vagyok büszke arra, amit megengedtem, de akkoriban… meglehetősen kétségbeesett voltam, és valóban nem volt más mód.

Perselus lenézett a kezére, amire meleg folyadék loccsant. Meglepődve tapasztalta, hogy annyira reszket a keze, hogy a teája löttyent ki a bögréjéből.

Harry keze érkezett Perselus látómezejébe, kivette a csészét a markából, majd némán a dohányzóasztalra lebegtette azt.

– Nem csoda, ha nem akarod, hogy bárki is a fejedben piszmogjon. Sajnálom. Nem tudtam.

– Honnan tudhattad volna? – volt Perselus válasza, elképedve szeretője elfogadásától arra, amit a maga részéről szégyenteljes hibaként élt meg. Egy olyan férfi, mint Harry, sosem engedte volna meg magának, hogy ilyen brutális módon bánjanak vele.

– Erről soha senkinek nem beszéltél, igaz? – kérdezte Harry nem várt gyengédséggel.

Perselus pillantása Harry vonzó arcára ugrott. A várt undort azonban nem találta rajta. Harry mérgesnek látszott, enyhe rosszulléttel küzdött, de leginkább aggódott… _érte._

Egyetlen hajszálnyira a totális széteséstől, Perselus kikényszerített magából egy rá jellemző megvető horkantást, miközben válaszolt.

– Néhány héttel ezelőttig senkit nem érdekelt volna.

– Sajnálom – szólt Harry.

Perselust összezavarta a bocsánatkérés; csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy Harry azért kér elnézést, mert most, hogy tudja az igazat, muszáj szakítania vele. Így szorosan az irányítása alatt tartva az érzéseit, megkérdezte:

– Mit?

– Hogy ilyen módon szenvedtél. Hogy nem volt ott senki, akit érdekelt volna. Azt kívánom, bárcsak… – Harry szavai elhaltak, miközben a férfi vállán nyugvó kezére pillantott a kék takarón, amit még ő tekert Perselus válla köré.

– Mi az, amit szerettél volna? – Perselus megfeszült. Józan esze azt súgta neki, hogy Harry azt kívánja, bárcsak ne is hallott volna ezekről a kétségkívül csalódást okozó dolgokról, amiket Perselus elmondott, de a szíve kihallotta a nyers érzelmeket Harry hangszínéből, és azt bizonygatta, hogy az elméje téved, Harry nem undorodik tőle.

– Azt kívánom, bárcsak egyidősek lennénk, hogy ott lehettem volna veled – közölte Harry lágyan.

– Ugyanúgy utáltál volna, ahogy az apád – felelte erre Perselus.

– Nem – erősködött Harry feszült és dühös hangon. – Én nem olyan vagyok, mint ő. Még ha utáltuk is volna egymást, én sosem tettem volna meg veled azokat, amiket ő.

Perselus nagyot nyelve nézett bele Harry nyugtalan szemébe.

– Nem, nem tetted volna – engedett egy pillanattal később. – De az nem jelenti, hogy kedveltél is volna.

– Felteszem, igazad van –sóhajtott Harry. – Bárcsak megvédhettelek volna mindettől.

Perselus meglepődött; képtelen volt elrejteni az elképedését, ahogy belenézett Harry zaklatott arcába. Harry vágya, hogy megvédje őt, pont olyan egyedi volt, mint Harry iránta érzett szerelmének megtapasztalása 

Egy pillanattal később Harry keze lecsúszott a válláról, hogy megszorítsa a kezét.

– Perselus… az, ahogy erről beszélsz – kezdte –, azt jelzi, mintha akkoriban… a rossz bánásmód volt a legjobb, amit egy szeretőtől remélhettél. Nem volt veled semmi baj, és nem is hibáztál semmiben; azokkal a férfiakkal volt a gond, akikkel társultál. Ha találtál volna egy más típusú partnert…

– Akkor soha az életben nem szexeltem volna – fejezte be Perselus, értékelve, amit Harry tenni próbált, még ha nem is volt igaz.

– Ez nevetséges – tagadta Harry. – Naná, hogy szexeltél volna.

– Melyik normális ember… választaná azt, hogy velem legyen kényszer vagy hátsó gondolat nélkül? – akarta tudni Perselus.

– Tudom, én senki normális ideálja nem vagyok, de azért nem vagyok olyan csodabogár, ugye? – kérdezte Harry bizonytalanul. – _Én_ választottam azt, hogy veled leszek. Bárki ép elmével bíró ugyanezt tette volna akkor este az erdőben töltött szexet követően. Perselus, te mindenkinek rengeteget kínálhatsz.

Olyannak érezte a torkát, mint amit sóbálványátokkal sújtottak. Perselus munkára kényszerítette elszorult nyelő izmait, és a tőle telhető legnormálisabban válaszolt.

– Te vagy az egyetlen, aki valaha is ezt állította.

– Én vagyok az egyetlen, akit elég közel engedtél magadhoz, hogy így tegyen – vetette ellene Harry.

– Ez hasztalan vita – jegyezte meg Perselus, és nem volt hajlandó tovább folytatni a beszélgetésnek ezt a fájdalmas ívét.

– Talán – értett egyet Harry. Némi utógondolat után megkérdezte: – Hogyan hozta fel ezt az egészet a javaslatom, hogy szeretkezés közben csatlakozzunk egymás elméjéhez? Azt gondoltad, hogy én… megerőszakolnám az elmédet? Hogy kényszerítenélek?

Hogyan kellene erre felelni? Perselus mindig igyekezett őszinte lenni Harryvel, ahol az lehetséges volt, de hogyan legyen őszinte ezzel kapcsolatban? Noha igaz volt, hogy valószínűleg túlérzékeny és rosszul reagált még a telepatikus kontaktus javaslatára is, de ennél többről volt szó. Képtelenség megmagyarázni, hogy Harry apjához való hátborzongató hasonlatossága volt az, ami előhívta ezeket a rossz emlékeket anélkül, hogy szóba került volna a hitvány mocsok többi része. 

– Perselus? – nógatta őt Harry az elhúzódó csöndet követően.

Tudván, hogy választ kell adnia, belenézett Harry szemébe, és annyi őszinteséget tárt fel, amennyit csak mert.

– Tudom, hogy az nincs benne a jellemedben. A reakció… ösztönös volt.

– Valóban nagyon megsebeztek, igaz? – kérdezte Harry bizonytalanul.

– A legtöbben… gyönyört leltek a fájdalom kimérésében. Nem egy ártatlan áldozat voltam. Előre tudtam, mibe megyek bele – érkezett Perselus válasza. – Kérlek, ne csavard ki az eseményeket, és csinálj belőlük valami griffendéles tragédiát. Önkéntes résztvevő voltam.

– De nem akartad, hogy bántsanak, igaz? – erőltette a kérdést Harry látható vonakodással. – Csak azt akartad, amit mindenki más akar – valakit, hogy öleljen.

– Ez aligha lényeges…

– Ez az egyetlen lényeg, ami számít – vágta rá azonnal Harry.

Perselus erővel bírta rá magát, hogy fogva tartsa a zöld szempárt, miközben rákérdezett.

– Akkor most mi marad ezek után nekünk?

– Mire gondolsz? – Harry ismét zavarodottnak tűnt.

– Te szeretnéd belevetni magad a telepatikus kontaktusba. Én nem. Mi történik most? – akarta tudni Perselus a választ, nagyon is tisztában léve a ténnyel, hogy a múltban nem folytathatott volna le egy ilyen társalgást. Ha valamelyik korábbi partnere telepatikus kapcsolatot akart volna kiépíteni vele, amikor ő nem, ezen a ponton már erőlködnie kellett volna, hogy fenntartsa a mentális falait.

– Mit értesz azon, hogy mi történik most? Az imént mondtad, hogy képtelen vagy rá – válaszolt Harry.

– És akkor itt a vége? – ellenőrizte Perselus.

– Édes istenem, azt hiszed, hogy… kényszerítenélek? – Harry dadogni kezdett döbbenetében.

– Minden látszat ellenére, én megbízom benned – tisztázta gyorsan a férfi. – Tudom, hogy nincs benne a természetedben. De ha a kapcsolatunk folytatása érdekében ragaszkodnál a kontaktushoz, akkor én…

Szavait egy vehemens kiáltás szakította félbe.

– Én nem olyan vagyok, mint ők! Nem kell hagynod megerőszakolni az elmédet, csak hogy a szeretőm maradj! Istenem, Perselus…

Kiolvasva Harry fájdalmát és borzalmát, Perselus gyorsan bocsánatot kért.

– Bocsáss meg, én… – de Harry ismét közbevágott.

– Nem, én vagyok az, akinek elnézést kell kérnie. Sosem kellett volna ennyire erőltetnem ezt. Én… nem értettem. Soha többé nem fogom felhozni ezt a témát. – Az utolsó mondatot olyan hangsúllyal mondta, mintha valami komoly esküt fogadna meg.

Lehetséges lenne? Ilyen könnyedén megúszhatná? Harrynek valóban fontosabb lenne a szeretője érzelmi jóléte, mint a saját elégedettsége? Eddig mindenben egyetértettek, amit csináltak. Ez volt az első igazi eset, hogy a vágyaik ellentétesek voltak… és Harry feladta a saját óhaját – nem más okból, csak hogy megkímélje őt a bánattól.

Ez az előzékenysége annyira idegen volt Perselus tapasztalatának, hogy alig tudta felfogni. De értékelte, jobban, mint bármilyen más kedvességet értékelt az életében. A melegség, ami átszáguldott benne, miközben belenézett Harry aggódó szemébe, túláradó volt. Feltételezte, hogy a hála volt az egyetlen, amire számított, de a többi érzelem… szó szerint áhítat töltötte el ifjú szeretője iránt.

Perselus nem értette a hirtelen idegességet, ami átsuhant Harry arcán.

– Perselus? Tudom, hogy azt mondtam, soha többé nem hozom fel a témát, de feltehetek még egy kérdést?

Ebben a pillanatban bármilyen adományt megadott volta Harrynek.

– Igen, természetesen.

– Az, hogy segítesz nekem a rémálmaimban… zavar téged? Nem értem, hogyan tudsz segíteni nekem, ha maga az elképzelés, hogy megérintem a gondolataidat, ennyire felzaklat.

Perselus lesütötte a szemét, és Harry szabad kezére pillantott, ami most a karját fedő takarón pihent. Harry élénkpiros pulóverujjának kontrasztja a sötétkék takarón nagyon kellemes látványt nyújtott.

– Amikor belépek a rémálmaidba, te nem vagy ébren. Ez egy szinte egyoldalú csere.

– Te olvasod a gondolataimat, de mivel én alszom, nem olvashatom vagy emlékezhetek a tieidre – bólintott Harry. Egészen elképesztő módon nem hangzott mérgesnek a kialakult alapvető igazságtalanság miatt.

– Pontosan. 

Perselus benntartotta a levegőjét, várva azt a bizonyos robbanást, ám Harry csupán mélyről jövően felsóhajtott.

– Merlinnek hála – mondta. – Olyan sokat segítettél nekem. Utáltam volna a gondolatot, hogy minden alkalommal darabokra szaggatja a bensődet, amikor megérinted az elmémet. Az is épp elég rossz, hogy annyira elszívja az erődet.

Perselus kábultan eszmélt rá, hogy Harry valóban aggódott. Hogy nem a csere méltánytalansága miatt nyugtalankodott, csak azon, hogy a ne zaklassa fel vagy ártson neki.

– Mi az? – kérdezte Harry, és a kérdést kétségkívül az a valami indítványozta, ami feltűnt Perselus arcán.

– Azt hittem, mérges leszel a csere tisztességtelen mivolta miatt, különösen annak fényében, mennyire szeretted volna megérinteni az elmémet – ismerte be a férfi, mivel muszáj volt megértenie Harry motivációit, még ha a kérdésével azt kockáztatta is, hogy súrlódást okoz kettejük között 

– Az imént mondtad, hogy mások többször is megbecstelenítették az elmédet. Emlékszem, mennyire borzasztó érzés volt az az egy alkalom, amikor Voldemort tette azt az enyémmel. El nem tudom képzelni, min mentél keresztül. Hogy haragudhatnék rád, amikor olyasmit csinálsz, amit utálsz, csak azért, hogy nekem segíts? – Harry pillantása megindítóan gyengéd volt, miközben fogva tartotta a másik férfiét.

Vajon ezt jelenti a szerelem? – tűnődött magában Perselus, mialatt Harry hozzá dőlt, hogy megcsókolja a homlokát. A másik személy kényelme és boldogsága előrébb való a sajátjánál? Ha ez a szerelem definíciója, akkor Harry viselkedése azt jelzi, hogy valóban szerelmes belé. Perselusnak kicsit több idejébe telt felismerni, hogy a saját ajánlata, miszerint másnap elkíséri Harryt Weasleyékhez, ugyanebbe az önfeláldozó kategóriába esett, és amennyiben a fordítottja is igaz, akkor _szerelmes_ Harry Potterba.

Perselust pillanatnyi pánik fogta el erre a felfedezésre. Érezte, hogy a szíve őrülten kalapál, míg bensőjének többi része megfagy. A sebezhetőség mértéke, amit a Harry iránt érzett érzelmi ragaszkodás szintje maga után vont, szörnyen félelmetes volt. Már akkor is tudta, hogy Harry elvesztése őt is elpusztítaná, amikor csupán szexről volt szó közöttük. Mit fog tenni vele az elkerülhetetlen szétválás most, hogy ennyivel több forog kockán?

– Mi a baj? – súgta a fülébe a kérdést Harry. – Hirtelen egész testedben megmerevedtél, és nem a jó módon.

Perselus alig volt képes gondolkodni, annyira vert a szíve. Viszont muszáj volt válaszolnia.

Harry felemelte a fejét, és most válaszra várva Perselus arcát fürkészte.

– Ö… semmi. – Perselus megpróbálta elhessegetni Harry kérdését, utálva azt az árnyékot, ami átsuhant Harry tekintetén a kérdés kikerülésére. A szíve még hangosabban dörömbölt.

Harry egy hosszú pillanatig a szemébe nézett.

– Akármi is az, minden rendben lesz. Ígérem!

– Hogyan ígérhetsz meg valamit, amikor nem is ismered a részleteit annak, amit megígérsz? – Perselusnak sikerült gúnyosan felhorkantania erre az abszurd fogadalomra.

– Ismerem ezt a vonást az arcodon és ismerlek téged – válaszolt Harry, végighúzva az ujja hegyét Perselus bal szeme alatt, nyomon követve a ráncokat annak sarkában. – Rendbe fogom hozni neked. Akármiről is van szó, együtt rendbe fogjuk hozni.

Perselus érezte, hogy a szája megrándul erre a reménytelen idealizmusra.

– Soha nem fordult meg a fejedben, hogy néhány dolog… néhány ember annyira össze van törve, hogy már javíthatatlan?

Harry lecsúsztatta a kezét a férfi állához, és hüvelykujjával végigsimítva rajta válaszolt.

– De igen, ám te nem tartozol közéjük.

Harrynek ismét sikerül elpusztítania őt egyetlen mondattal.

A zöld szempárban egy belső tűz lobogott, egy érzelem, amitől szinte izzott Harry szeme. Perselus még sosem látott ezelőtt ilyen reá irányuló összpontosítást. A hit, az a tökéletes bizonyosság Harry válaszában teljesen megsemmisítette őt. Ezután pedig Harry megcsókolta, mélyen és lassan, csontot is elolvasztó gyengédséggel, ami csak még jobban kihangsúlyozta, mennyire letális ez a szeretet.

Ezt a csókot reménytelen volt megtagadni, képtelenség volt elhúzódni, hogy érzelmileg biztonságos távolságot találjon. Perselus pontosan ugyanúgy megadta magát neki, ahogy tette azt Malfoynak elsőéves korában, Cassius Burke csábító erejének tizennyolc évesen, és egy sereg többi varázslónak, akiknek hatalma elvakította őt. Csakhogy ezúttal volt egy hatalmas különbség, ami ezt a kapcsolatot megkülönböztette az összes többi elhibázott kísérletétől. Ez most nem Harry ereje miatt volt. Harry nem akarta birtokolni, megsebezni, kihasználni, uralni vagy megalázni őt. Nem csupán egy újabb kefélés, enyhülés vagy bimbózó barátság volt. Ez földhöz teremtette őt.

Anélkül, hogy Perselus észrevette volna, minden megváltozott, és nem csak Harry számára.

Még sosem érzett életében ennyi mindent valaki iránt. De talán ami még ennél is fontosabb, soha senki nem demonstrált felé ennyi előzékenységet vagy törődést. Még a Perselusban élő örök cinikusság sem tudott kételkedni Harry őszinteségében. Abszolút minden lehetőséget megadott ifjú szeretőjének, hogy megsebezze őt, vagy csalódjon benne, és Harry csak azt mutatta, hogy törődése több mint álszent beszéd.

A törődés, amivel Harry most érintette őt, elég volt ahhoz, hogy igaz hívővé tegye őt. Harry ujjai és ajka a szemén és az arcán időztek, a homlokán, vagy épp a túlméretes orrán, méghozzá olyan gyengéd figyelemmel, ami már szinte imádatnak érződött.

Perselus felsóhajtott, amikor Harry szája a nyakára mozdult. Ruháit finoman lefejtették róla, miközben Harry a feltáruló bőrének minden négyzetcentiméterét végigsimogatta vagy végigcsókolta a kandalló hunyorgó lángjának fényénél. Olyan érzés volt, mintha Harrynek hatalmas fájdalmába kerülne, hogy lassan haladjon Perselus kétségkívül nyugtalanító beismerése után, mintha egy életnyi rossz bánásmódot próbálna jóvátenni a gyengédségével. 

Három hónappal ezelőtt Perselus kötekedő megjegyzéseket tett volna a lehetőségre, hogy bármi is csillapítani tudná múltjának sebeit és traumáit, de Harry érintésében volt valami szinte gyógyító. 

Perselus semmiféle tényleges mágiával létrehozott lény bekapcsolódását nem érzékelte, de Harry minden egyes cirógatása és csókja bizsergő izzást hagyott a bőrén. Miközben belemerült az érzelmi fáradtság állapotába, szinte úgy érezte, mintha egy láthatatlan szeretet… sőt, talán szerelemháló védelme burkolná körbe őt. Nem tudott eleget erről az érzelemről, hogy felismerje.

Harry egy gondolattal eltüntette a saját ruháját, mint a napfény a hajnali ködöt.

Az ifjú varázsló mindig finom és alapos volt az előjátékukban, ám ma este lélegzetelállítóan gyöngédnek bizonyult. Mivel Perselus arra számított, hogy a fiatal korában megengedett durva bánásmód beismerése Harry megvetését váltja ki, az áhítatos csókok és simogatások, amikkel Harry most elhalmozta őt, kocsonyaként reszkető roncsot redukáltak belőle.

Meztelen háta a puha bársonykanapéba préselődött, ahogy Harry a behajlított lábai közé feküdt, és ajkával, nyelvével és ujjaival megkezdte lassan tartó útját lefelé.

Hogy hogyan akarhatja őt Harry mindazt hallva, amiket másoknak tenni engedett, totális rejtély maradt a számára. Úgy gondolta, hogy egy varázsló, aki annyira hősies és teljességgel griffendéles, mint Harry, sérült portékának fogja tekinteni őt, amikor beszél neki a megalázó múltjáról. Harry azonban úgy érintette őt, mintha valami nagyon értékes és tiszta lenne.

Ezen az estén Harry nem eresztette el rajta a hatalmát, ahogy az rendszerint szokásuk volt. Mindent ugyanolyan szinten tartott, miközben lefelé haladtában végigcsókolta a mellkasát, és megállt, hogy játékos szívogatásokkal kényeztesse a mellbimbóit.

Perselus annyira hozzászokott, hogy Harry nagyobb ereje szélrohamként letarolja őt, hogy alig vett észre bármit az őt körülölelő fenséges mágián túl. Ám ma este tiszta maradt a feje, eléggé ahhoz, hogy lássa Harry ellágyult arcvonásait, ahogy szerelmeskedik vele. Egész eddigi életében a szex sosem az érzelmekről szólt, de azoktól az érzésektől, amiket Harry arcán látott, az egész bensője összeszorult.

A Harryben szinte benne élő védelmező ösztön ereje lesújtotta őt. Minden érintésében látszott, hogy meg akarja nyugtatni és örömet akar okozni a szeretőjének, nem pedig a territóriuma határát jelöli meg, vagy játékszernek tekinti őt.

A korábbi vallomása miatti zavarodottság vagy megalázottság érzése helyett Perselus örült, hogy elmondta. Harry ugyan nem ismerte a legrosszabb bűneit, de immár eleget tudott, hogy múltjának sötét jellege miatt undorodva elhagyja őt. Ez nem történt meg. Harry itt volt, a testét imádva, és sérült portéka helyett úgy bánt vele, mint egy dédelgetni való ajándékkal.

Perselus megvonaglott, amikor Harry síkos nyelve követte testszőrzetének lefelé haladó nyilát a hasára. Dobálni kezdte a fejét az élvezetes benyomásokra, miközben kezével nyugtalanul túrt bele Harry kusza tincseibe, amikor a párja az ágyékszőrzetébe fúrva a fejét még lejjebb mozdult.

Harry szája intenzíven körbeölelte, és a nedves melegség beburkolta a férfiasságát. A szívóerő pompás, és ugyanolyan izgató volt, mint az a hihetetlen varázserő, amit az utóbbi néhány hónapban Harry eleresztett rajta. Felnyögött és zihálva kapott levegő után, amikor szeretője egyben elnyelte őt. A fiatal varázsló erős keze a fenekébe markolt, ritmikus lökésekre biztatva őt.

Amikor Perselus másodpercekre érezte magát a kirobbanástól, Harry elhúzta a száját.

Perselus kiábrándult kiáltása még ott visszhangzott a nappaliban, amikor megérezte, hogy Harry testének melege minden porcikáját betakarja. Ahogy elhelyezkedett fölötte, óvatosan elrendezte egymáson kőkemény farkukat, majd újabb csókra hívta a még eltátott száját.

Perselus érezte saját keserédes ízét Harry szájában. Hihetetlenül izgató volt, de közel sem annyira, mint az a tökéletes ringatózás, amibe Harry belekezdett. Amikor vonzó szeretője hozzádörgölőzött, az egész teste felrobban élvezetében, akár egy szupernóva. A robbanás megsemmisítően érzéki, mégis gyengéd volt. Harry úgy csókolta őt, mintha nem tudna eleget kapni belőle.

A bizalmas együttlétnek elvileg megvetést kellett volna előidéznie, de Perselusnak még sosem volt senkije, aki ennyit törődött volna vele egy közösülés során.

Perselus ment el elsőként, nyögésével megtörve a csókot, és ragacsos ajándékával eláztatva a hasukat és az ágyékukat. Egy szívdobbanásnyi idővel később Harry is hozzátette a maga kiáradó magját a köztük levő adaghoz, aztán orrát a férfi nyakhajlatába temetve rárogyott.

Perselus Harry verítéktől síkos hátát simogatta, miközben légzésük lassan stabilizálódott, és a valóság újfent felbukkant közöttük.

Miközben Perseluson feküdt, Harry lenyalta a férfi torka mélyedésében felgyűlt izzadságot, és minden egyes meleg nedves lehelete újból és újból megborzongatta Perselus érzékeny nyakát. Harry bal kezének ujjaival Perselus mellkasszőrével játszadozott, gyűrűként a mutatóujja köré tekerte, aztán hagyta, hogy visszaugorjon.

– Használhattad volna a varázserődet, ha akarod – jegyezte meg Perselus, kisimítva Harry izzadt haját az arcából. Tudta, hogy Harry visszafogottságát kétségtelenül a szeretője lovagiasságérzete okozta, miután hallott a múltjáról.

– Tudom – felelte Harry elégedett hangon. – Néha azonban csak és kizárólag a bőrömmel akarlak érezni téged. 

Perselus maga felé emelte Harry arcát, majd úgy fordította, hogy összetalálkozhasson az ajkával. A csók meleg és szerelmes volt, és sokkal tovább tartott, mint ahogy azt remélte. 

Amikor szétváltak, Harry a férfi mellkasára fektette az arcát, és látszólag megelégedett azzal, hogy ott feküdjön az éjszaka hátralévő részében, vele összegabalyodva. 

– Perselus? – szólt Harry álmosító idővel később. 

– Mmm?

– Soha senki nem fog többé úgy bántani téged – soha, de soha – suttogta Harry, szorosan belekapaszkodva, ami igazolta Perselus sejtését arra, hogy mi motiválta ezt a gyengéd szeretkezést. 

Noha a szentimentális kijelentés jó érzést keltett benne, Perselus természetében nem szerepelt, hogy bolondítsa magát.

– A jövőt soha nem lehet pontosan megjósolni, bármennyire henceg is ezzel Trelawney professzor. – Ennél igazabb szavakat sosem ejtett ki a száján. Volt bármi is a múltjában, ami előrevetíthette volna, hogy valaha is itt fog feküdni meztelenül, Harry Potter karjaiban? Tudta, hogy ez az ajándék pont olyan önkényesen eltűnhet, ahogy megérkezett. – Soha senki nem tudja megmondani, mi fog történni valakivel a jövőjében.

– Rendben, akkor hadd fogalmazzam újra – felelte erre Harry. – Én, személyesen garantálom, hogy soha nem esik ilyen módon bántódásod.

Egy személyes garancia Harry Pottertől pont olyan jó, mint egy írott szerződés. Furcsa mosoly terült szét Perselus arcán, miközben megcsókolta a vadul szétálló puha hajkoronát Harry fején.

– Értékelem a szentimentalizmust – súgta halkan.

– De? – nógatta őt Harry. 

– A soha az egy nagyon hosszú idő. – És Perselus tudta, hogy csak a szerencséjének köszönheti, hogy ilyen hosszú időn keresztül megtartotta Harryt.

– Igen, az – értett egyet Harry. – De soha nem akarlak elveszíteni téged. Szeretlek, és ígérem, hogy ez nem fog megváltozni. 

A változás az élet természetes velejárója, de…

Ez nem olyan ígéret volt, amit eddig még ne hallott volna. Perselus általában szembeszállt volna egy ilyen abszurd kijelentéssel, de ahogy ott feküdt Harry ölelő karjának melegségében és biztonságában, majdhogynem el tudta hinni. Vagy, el tudta hinni, hogy ez a bámulatos fiatalember belepréselve őt a kanapéba mindent megtenne, ami a hatalmában áll, csak hogy igazzá tegye ezeket a szavakat. Fenntartva a bensőjében érzett melegséget, mély és elégedett álomba merült.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ezzel a fejezettel kívánok mindenkinek Nagyon Boldog Új Évet!
> 
> A véleményeknek és "piros pontoknak" pedig nagyon örülnék :)


	18. 18. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Íme a folytatás, amiben még mindig van némi karácsony, családlátogatás, béke, amit aztán felborul, nem kis ijedséget hozva mindenkire.

**18\. Fejezet**

 

Perselus lágy csókokra ébredt. Noha jobbára még aludt, még ebben az állapotában is viszonozta azokat. Egy pillanatra összezavarta, miért van ilyen kifacsarodott pózban a testük, de aztán eszébe jutott a tegnap este, és rádöbbent, hogy az egész éjszakát a kanapén töltötték.

 

Harry keze fel-alá siklott a testén, Perselus pedig beleborzongott, miközben szájukkal egymást falták.

 

Perselus megmozdult Harry alatt; széttárta, és gyakorlott könnyedséggel a szeretője vállára emelte a lábait.

 

Harry meglepettnek tűnt a mozdulattól.

 

\- Azt akarod, hogy…

 

A férfi ráeszmélt, hogy Harry továbbra is zaklatott a tegnap éjszakai vallomása miatt, és álmosságtól elmélyült hangon válaszolt:

 

\- Téged mindig akarlak úgy.

 

Az ezt követő csók mély és gyengéd volt.

 

Harry minden bizonnyal néma varázslattal hívta oda, vagy változtatott át valamit a szokásos síkosítójukká, mivel a Perselusba csúsztatott ujj csúszott tőle. A férfi felsóhajtott, amikor Harry ujja nekipréselődött annak a titkos pontnak ott mélyen benne. Ez annyira jó volt, Harryvel ez mindig annyira jó volt.

 

A tehetséges ujjak eredményeképpen Perselus perceken belül beszédképtelenné vált. Harry hosszú időn keresztül folytatta a gyengéd kínzást, mielőtt visszahúzta az ujjait.

 

Mindketten felnyögtek, amikor Harry Perselus nyílásához helyezte a beolajozott péniszét, majd belé csúszott. Mintha hazaérkezne. Ha azok a karcsú ujjak Perselus prosztatájához súrlódva jó érzést váltottak ki, akkor ez a vastag vessző hihetetlen érzést nyújtott. Perselus rászorított az örömmel befogadott hosszra, amitől Harry felkiáltott. És amikor Harry lökni kezdett, a világ megszűnni látszott számukra.

 

Mint mindig, most is Harry volt az egyetlen, ami ezekben a pillanatokban Perselus számára létezett. Az egész valóság arra az erős farokra redukálódott, ami ki-be járt benne. A testének minden idegvégződése fortyogva izzott a kéjben, morogva emelkedett fel minden lökésre, miközben kezével belemarkolt Harry fenekébe, hogy olyan mélyen magába húzza őt, amennyire csak tudja.

 

Reggelenként sosem tudtak sokáig kitartani. Mindössze másodperceknek érződött, de egy egész örökkévalóság is eltelhetett, aztán Perselust magával ragadta az észveszejtő eksztázis. Ahogy ebben a kétrét görnyedt testhelyzetében a mellkasára és a hasára lövellte a magját, érezte, hogy Harry is elélvez benne. Harry nyögése annyira mély volt, hogy Perselus megesküdött volna, a saját mellkasában érezte a hangját berezonálni.

 

Amikor vége volt és Harry kicsúszott belőle, óvatosan leeresztette Perselus lábait a kanapéra. Egy pillanattal később izzadt, kielégült testtel finoman visszaereszkedett rá.

 

\- Jó reggelt – üdvözölte őt Perselus fanyar humorral.

 

Harry felkuncogott.

 

\- Reggel, délután, éjszaka… nem számít, mikor. Veled mindig jó.

 

Perselus próbálta Harry megjegyzését ugyanolyan könnyedén, gondtalanul fogadni, ahogyan azt szánták, de nehezére esett elhinni, hogy Harry továbbra is így érez iránta azok után, amiket az este elmondott neki. Az igazság az, hogy azt is nehezen hitte el, hogy Harry egyáltalán még itt van.

 

A karjaiban ölelt meleg súlyt viszont nem lehetett tagadni.

 

\- Istenem – sóhajtott fel Harry néhány perc elégedett ölelkezés után –, hiányozni fogsz ma.

 

\- Aligha tudnánk részesülni ilyen élvezetekben Molly Weasley kanapéján – mutatott rá Perselus.

 

\- Talán nem – kuncogott Harry –, de attól még hiányozni fogsz.

 

Perselus végigsimított Harry izzadságtól síkos hátán, és belélegezte meleg, férfias illatát. Hirtelen megrémítette, mennyire zavarja az elképzelés, hogy Harry elhagyja, még ha csupán a mai napra. Amikor Harry először említette neki ezt a látogatást, borzasztó megpróbáltatásnak tűnt elkísérni őt Weasleyékhez a karácsonyi ünnepségre, de most sokkalta kellemetlenebbnek látszott az, hogy egyedül töltse az egész napot. Valóban dolgozni akart azon a nehezen elkészíthető, tumort csökkentő főzeten, amíg Harry nem volt ott, hogy megzavarja őt, de most… most semmit nem akart annál jobban, minthogy Harryvel legyen.

 

\- Úgy hiszem, túl késő meggondolni magam, igaz? – szólalt meg bizonytalan suttogással.

 

\- Mi? – Harry megmerevedett, és felemelte a fejét Perselus csontos válláról, ahol eddig pihentette, hogy a férfi szemébe nézhessen. – Komolyan gondolod?

 

\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Ron már tájékoztatta a szüleit, hogy én nem megyek.

 

\- És? Máris hívom Mollyt a Hopon, és megmondom neki, hogy jössz. Úgy értem, ha valóban jönni akarsz. Ha csak az én kedvemért csinálod, akkor nem szükséges, de valóban nagyon szeretném, ha ott lennél. – A Harry arcáról sugárzó izgatottság elárulta, hogy igazat mond. Még ha Perselus csakis Harry kedvéért ajánlotta volna fel, hogy elmegy, most már nem vonhatta vissza az ajánlatát.

 

Nagyot nyelt. Annak ellenére, hogy Harry érzései láthatóan igazolódtak, továbbra is meglehetősen nehéznek találta, hogy részt vegyen bármiféle társasági összejövetelen, még ha meg is hívták rá.

 

\- Ha nem érzed tolakodónak vagy hívatlannak a jelenlétemet, szeretném veled tölteni a napot.

 

\- Ez nagyszerű! – vigyorodott el Harry. – Igazán fantasztikus. És, csak a megjegyzés kedvéért: a szeretőm vagy. Nem megyek veled egyetlen olyan helyre sem, ahol a jelenléted tolakodó vagy hívatlan lenne. Máris hívom Mollyt, mielőtt megint meggondolod magad.

 

Ahogy Harry felpattant a kanapéról, hogy azonnal a kandallóhoz rohanjon és tettekre váltsa a saját szavait, Perselus halkan utána szólt:

 

\- Harry?

 

\- Ne, most már nem vonhatod vissza a szavad! – nyögött fel a fiatalember.

 

\- Nem, nem teszem. Ugyanakkor Molly Weasleyt ismerve, úgy gondolom, mégiscsak jobb benyomást keltenél, ha felvennél valami ruhát. Lehet, hogy persze tévedek, és… Gmpff! – nyögött fel Perselus, amikor Harry újfent rajta landolt.

 

\- Egy szörnyeteg vagy, tudod, ugye? – suttogta kuncogások és csókok közepette.

 

Perselus a legszolgálatkészebb mosolyát rávillantva válaszolt:

 

\- Büszkén kérkedem vele.

 

Elképedésére érezte, hogy mindkettejük teste ismét érdeklődést mutat a közeli kontaktusra. Egy újabb teljes óra telt el, mire Harry el tudta intézni a hívását.

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

Harry körülnézett az Odú zajos, zsúfolt nappalijában. Weasleyék karácsonyfája varázslatos volt, mint mindig, és a látványt tovább élénkítette egy vonakodó kertitörpe-angyal a fa csúcsán. A kandallópárkányt magyal díszítette, girlandok dekorálták mind a négy falat, tündérfényt látott, amerre csak nézett, és úgy tűnt, a varázsvilág összes vörös hajú boszorkánya és varázslója abba a helyiségbe tömörült. Perselus és az ő sötét haja lógott ki a sok vörösből, mint valami üszkösödő, mintsem gyulladásban levő hüvelykujj. Rajtuk kívül az egyetlen szembeötlő eltérés Fleur tökéletes szőkesége volt.

 

Harry elvigyorodott, amikor a gyerekek, akik a karácsonyi ajándékaikkal játszottak a földön, hangosan üdvözölték a tálca süteménnyel belépő nagyanyjukat. A jövő Weasley generációját máris nyolc kis vörös hajkorona képviselte: Ginny és Dean négy fia, Fleur és Bill lánya és fia, és Maggie és Charlie két fia. Az igazán ijesztő rész ebben az volt, hogy még egyik Weasley sem fejezte be a család létszámának bővítését. Mind Ginny, mind Maggie várandósak voltak a következő gyermekükkel.

 

Molly letette a tálcát az amúgy is csordulásig telt asztalra, és bölcsen visszavonult a táplálkozó őrülettől.

 

\- Láttad Georgie-t? – érdeklődött aggódva, amikor megállt Harry karosszéke mellett. Harry még mindig tele volt a vacsorával, nem hitte, hogy valaha képes lesz megmoccanni.

 

Eddig nem vette észre, hogy Georgina eltűnt a hordányi gyerek közül, akik most éppen a legjobb sütemények körül sürgölődtek. De aztán feltételezte, hogy Molly valószínűleg folyton keresi az egyetlen lány unokáját. A csendes, félénk ötéves gyakran elveszni látszott a féktelen fiúcsordában.

 

Harry gyorsan végignézett a szobán. Furcsa melegség áradt át rajta, amikor végül kiszúrta Georgie hosszú, vörös haját. A kislány a sarokban ült, és komoly beszélgetésbe merült Perselusszal.

 

\- Még mindig Perselusszal van.

 

A legtávolabbi sarokba mutatott, a karácsonyfa mellé. Harry a nap legnagyobb részét Perselus mellett töltötte, a jókora szárnyas fotel karfáján ülve. Csak akkor érezte elég kényelmesnek elhagyni a férfit néhány percre, hogy beszélgessen kicsit Charlie-val és Bill-lel, akikkel ritkán sikerült találkoznia, amikor Georgie bátortalanul megközelítette az idegent a Weasley családban.

 

\- Hát nem ez a legfurcsább dolog a világon? – suttogta Molly Harry tekintetét követve. Az unokája épp akkor kuncogott fel csilingelő hangon arra, amit Perselus mondott neki. Az elgondolás, hogy egy gyerek nevethet Perselus Piton jelenlétében, elképzelhetetlennek tűnt.

 

\- Merlin tudja, mit mond neki Perselus – kacagott fel Harry. – Amikor ott hagytam őket, arra tett javaslatokat, Georgie hogyan tudná legyőzni a fiúkat. Az _Imperius_ nem volt köztük – biztosította  Mollyt Harry. Felnézett rá, és halkan hozzátette: - Szeretném megköszönni, hogy olyan barátságosan fogadtátok Perselust. Mind nagyszerűek vagytok.

 

Harry tudta, hogy a legtöbb aranyvérű család sosem tolerált, nemhogy üdvözölt volna egy nyíltan homoszexuális párt. Tudta, mennyire szerencsés, hogy ezeket a rendkívüli embereket a barátainak mondhatja.

 

Molly vörösebbre pirult, mint a hajszíne.

 

\- Nincs mit megköszönnöd, Harry. Családtag vagy. Bárkit, akivel törődsz, szívesen látunk itt, és Perselus a saját jogánál fogva is örömmel látott nálunk. Bár be kell ismernem, hogy amikor Ron elmondta, hogy Perselus Pitonnal találkozgatsz, azt hittem, viccel. A korát félretéve, Perselus nem olyasvalaki, akit valaha is elképzeltem volna veled.

 

\- Nem hibáztatlak érte. Hidd el, nálunk jobban senkit nem sokkolt ez a fordulat – válaszolt Harry halkan felnevetve. – De… ő illik hozzám.

 

\- Nos, az világos, hogy te is illessz hozzá – válaszolt Molly melegen rámosolyogva.

 

\- Gondolod? – Harry több mint kicsit meglepődöttnek hangzott. Tudta, hogy rémes az érzései elleplezésében, szóval Perselus rá gyakorolt hatása kétségkívül mindenki számára látható, de amikor nyilvános helyen voltak, Perselus látszólag ugyanolyan volt vele, mint korábban. Ma is hűvösen és zárkózottan viselkedett Weasleyékkel. Ám kényesen udvarias volt velük, és Harrynek csupán ez számított. Noha Bill és Charlie közel sem értek fel az ikrek ligájával, ha bajkeverésről volt szó, azért Harry számított némi problémára velük. De egyetlen sértés vagy aljas megjegyzés sem érkezett.

 

\- Nézz rá. Már majdnem harminc éve ismerem Perselust – mondta Molly. – Ez az első alkalom, amikor nem látszik… dühösnek a világra. A tény, hogy hajlandó volt eljönni egy griffendélesekkel teli házba, elképesztő. Ez még Albusnak sem sikerült soha, Harry, és Perselus imádta azt a férfit.

 

\- Nagyi! Fred felfalja az összes meggyeset! – panaszkodott Molly hét fiú unokája közül az egyik, néhány lépéssel arrébb. Harry sosem tudta követni a nevüket. Mindnyájan három és hét év közöttiek voltak, és annyira hasonlítottak egymásra, mintha ikreket kellene megkülönböztetni egymástól.

 

\- Bocsáss meg egy pillanatra, drágám – szabadkozott Molly, és elindult elrendezni a süteményes asztalnál kialakult veszekedést.

 

\- Hé, te! – hangzott fel Ron ismerős hangja a háta mögül.

 

Harry megfordult, és látta, hogy Ron és Bill közelednek felé. Ron odakínálta neki a kezében tartott egyik sört.

 

\- Kösz – mondta Harry, majd mohón belekortyolt. Látta, ahogy vele szemközt Hermione csatlakozik Perselus és Georgina társalgásához.

 

\- Jókora sokkot okoztál itt nekünk, Harry – jegyezte meg Bill, követve Harry pillantását arrafelé, ahol Perselus ült.

 

\- Igen, sejtem. Meg kell, hogy mondjam, meglepett, mennyire… visszafogta magát mindenki. Biztos voltam benne, hogy lesz néhány… - nem tudta, hogyan is fejezze be a mondatot.

 

\- Vicc vagy csíny? – egészítette őt ki Bill gyorsan. – Higgy nekem, gondoltunk rá.

 

\- Akkor mi akadályozott meg benne? – kérdezte Harry őszintén kíváncsian. Tudta, hogy itt senki nem lett volna szándékosan kegyetlen Perselusszal, amikor a vendégük volt, de valóban számított némi súrlódásra.

 

\- Anya megfenyegetett minket, hogy az első, aki csak mókásan néz Piton professzorra, azon kapja magát, hogy helyet cserél a fán a kerti törpével – válaszolta Bill.

 

\- Nem, nem hiszem el! – kacagott fel Harry.

 

\- De bizony – bizonygatta Ron. – És komolyan gondolta.

 

\- Szerintem sose… - kezdte Harry, csak hogy Bill közbevágjon.

 

\- Ebben ne légy olyan biztos – mondta. – Amikor az ikrek elsőéves korukban hazajöttek az iskolából, Ront használták a kísérleteikhez. Anya azzal fenyegetőzött, hogy ha nem hagyják abba, akkor megdermeszti és utána összezsugorítva az asztal közepére állítja őket dísznek. Fred és George persze nem hagyták abba, és…

 

\- Ó, erre emlékszem! – kacagott fel Ron. – Fred és George három napig állt az asztalon a sószóró mellett. Ginny folyton beleborította őket a krumplipürés tálba, amikor nyúlt valamiért.

 

A két testvér hisztérikus nevetésbe kezdett az emlékre, míg Harry minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy elfedje rémületét. A varázsvilág még ennyi év után is képes volt időnként kiakasztani őt.

 

\- Hé, kisasszony – szólt Bill, előrenyúlva, hogy elkapja a lányát, amikor Georgina viharsebesen elszáguldott mellettük. – Miben mesterkedsz?

 

\- Szia, apu. – A kicsi lány rájuk vigyorgott, amitől még jobban hasonlított Arthúrra. – Szia, Ron bácsi, szia, Harry bácsi.

 

\- Szóval, mit csináltál? – kérdezte Bill. – A nagyi már keresett.

 

\- Piton professzorral beszélgettem – válaszolt Georgie.

 

\- Miről? – akarta tudni Ron, nyilvánvalóan épp annyira megigézetten, mint Harry. Évtizedek tapasztalata tanította arra, hogy Perselus Piton nem a gyerekek iránti toleranciájáról híres.

 

\- Egy csomó dologról. Főleg a suliról. És úgy döntöttem, hogy amikor majd megkapom a roxforti levelemet, engem a Mardekár-házba fognak beosztani – jelentette ki a kislány.

 

Ron végigköpte magán a sörét.

 

Georgina bejelentése, úgy tűnt, a nappaliban tartózkodó összes felnőtt figyelmét magára vonzotta. Arthur és Fleur a kanapé mellől meredtek a kislányra, Molly pedig a süteményes asztal túloldalán kapkodott levegő után.

 

\- Miért mondanál ilyet? – kérdezte Bill láthatóan megdöbbenve.

 

\- Hát, mert az összes fiú a Griffendélbe lesz beosztva. Mindig az történik – válaszolt Georgina.

 

\- A Weasleyk hat generáció óta kizárólag a Griffendélbe voltak beosztva – állította Ron, és büszkesége még az előttük álló gyerek számára is kétségkívül eltéveszthetetlen volt.

 

\- Tudom. De én nem akarok oda menni, ahova a fiúk. Piton professzor megígérte, hogy a Mardekár-házban egyetlen más Weasley sem lesz, ott csak egyedül lennék – lelkesedett Georgina.

 

\- Ó, ezt mondta, mi? – kérdezte Ron, látszólag kicsit mérgesen.

 

Harry igyekezett úgy szörnyülködni, ahogy Ron és Bill tették, ám a helyzet humoros oldala tagadhatatlan volt. Félrenézett, hogy kevésbé láthassák a jókedvét. Pillantása Fleurre tévedt, aki már nem látszott megdöbbentnek. Harry meglepetésére ő is erősen küzdött a nevetés elfojtásával. Világos, hogy Beauxbaton diplomával közel sem ragaszkodott hozzá olyan megrögzötten, hogy az összes gyereke a Griffendélbe kerüljön, mint a család, ahova beházasodott.

 

\- Igen – válaszolt a kislány, aki kétségkívül nem vette észre Ron hangszínét. – Piton professzor azt mondja, hogy a Mardekár a legjobb ház a Roxfortban. Elolvastam azt a könyvet, amit Hermione néni adott nekem, A Roxfort történetét, és abban is az áll, hogy a legnagyobb varázslók a Mardekárból kerültek ki.

 

\- Mármint, hogy a legtöbb sötét varázsló – javította ki Ron, aki úgy tűnt, valóban dühbe gurult.

 

Georgina furcsán dölyfös, rászedett pillantást vetett Ronra, miközben válaszolt.

 

\- Hát, igen, feltételezem, az is igaz. Csak én nem leszek sötét varázsló, már megbocsáss. És most egy meggyes lepényt akarok.

 

És ezzel Georgina elviharzott, otthagyva az apját és a nagybátyját, akik úgy bámultak utána, mintha a kislány most változtatta volna pisztránggá a saját fejét.

 

\- Talán elfelejti, mire megkapja a roxforti levelét – jegyezte meg reménykedve Harry.

 

\- Ő? – kuncogott fel Bill. – Most viccelsz, ugye? Még mindig felrója nekünk, amiért elvettük a cumiját.

 

\- Ez nekem igen mardekárosan hangzik – mondta erre Harry, már nem is próbálva elrejteni a mosolyát.

 

\- Te ezt mókásnak találod? – akarta tudni Ron.

 

Harry nevetve és bólogatva válaszolt.

 

\- Igen, annak. Csak gondolj bele, Ron.

 

\- Én ebben egy cseppnyi humort sem látok – bizonygatta Ron.

 

Most már Bill is kuncogott.

 

\- Nos, ha azt akarta, hogy elvonja a figyelmet a fiúkról, határozottan sikerrel járt. Nézz szegény anyára. Magánkívül van.

 

Harry arrafelé fordította a tekintetét, ahol Molly nagyon komoly hangú, négyszemközti beszélgetést folytatott Georginával a süteményes asztal fölött. Harry még tíz lépés távolságból is látta, hogy Georgie szinte ragyog, ahogy két falat csöpögős meggyes lepény között kifejti a terveit, miszerint mardekáros lesz. Nem hallott mindent, de úgy tűnt, Georgie statisztikákat idézett arról, mennyivel több mardekáros dolgozik szerte a világban, mint amennyi a többi házból. Molly azt válaszolta, hogy vannak sokkal fontosabb dolgok is a pénznél, de vesztett csatát vívott. A gyermeknek csillagok ragyogtak a szemében, és mardekáros volt a szíve. Harry döbbenten eszmélt rá, hogy Perselus kiválasztotta azt a Weasleyt, aki valóban a legjobban beleillett az ő házába.

 

Harry felnézett Ronra.

 

\- Igazából nem vagy dühös, ugye?

 

Ron átlesett oda, ahol Perselus beszélgetett Hermionéval. A fiatalasszony pont arra nézett, ahol az anyja magasztalta a Griffendél erényeit, és Georgina furcsamód nem volt lenyűgözve tőle. A család apai ágához való fizikai hasonlóság ellenére Georgina ebben a pillanatban sokkal jobban hasonlított Fleurre. Ugyanaz a „az összes többi ember fölött állok” kifejezés látszott az arcán, mint egykor Fleurén a Trimágus Tusa alatt a Roxfortban.

 

Lehet, hogy megvolt a nyersanyag, amin lehetett munkálkodni, de Harry felismerte, hogy Perselus itt ma minden valószínűséggel egy szörnyet alkotott.

 

\- Valószínűleg igazad van. Mire a Roxfortba megy, már elfeledkezik erről az egészről – válaszolt Ron optimistán,megszokott módon teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva a valóságot. – Felteszem, ez sül ki abból, ha egy mardekáros házasodik be a családba.

 

A szavak nem igazán voltak dicsérő jellegűek, így Harrynek kellett egy pillanat, hogy felfogja a mögöttük álló sokkal fontosabb véleményt. Mielőtt azonban reagálhatott és megköszönhette volna Ronnak, amit mondott, egy nagyon előrehaladott állapotú terhes Ginny érkezett sietősen hozzájuk.

 

\- Hallottátok, hogy mit mondott Georgina? – kérdezte Ginny, pont ugyanolyan felháborodottan, mint Ron egy-két perccel korábban.

 

Harry felismerte a lehetőséget, hogy átadja a kényelmes székét kimentse magát a kényes szituációból..

 

\- Bocsássatok meg nekem egy percre.

 

Harry átballagott a nappalin. Végigsimított Hermione vállán, aki a kanapén ült a szárnyas fotellel szemközt, amiben Perselus foglalt helyet, majd rácsüccsent a karnyi széles kartámlára Perselus bal könyöke mellett.

 

\- Ez nagyon gonosz volt.

 

\- Mi? – kérdezte Hermione.

 

Harry megállapította Perselus fekete szemének jókedvű csillogásából, hogy a szeretője tökéletesen tudatában volt a zűrzavarnak, amit a kis cseveje okozott Georginával.

 

\- Valaki rábeszélte Georginát, hogy a Mardekár-házba akarjon kerülni, amikor majd a Roxfortba megy – felelte Harry.

 

Hermione barna szeme szinte kidülledt, ahogy hápogva meredt Perselusra.

 

\- Nem tehetted!

 

Perselus felvonta a szemöldökét.

 

\- A leghatározottabban megtettem. A szóban forgó ifjú hölgy igen koraérett, és minden előjelét mutatja annak, hogy beleilljen a házamba.

 

Hermione arca egy pillanatra ugyanazt a dermedt sokkot öltötte magára, mint korábban Weasleyéké tette, de aztán a pajkosság, amit Harry annyira szeretett benne, előbújt belőle, és a nő arca széles mosolyra gyúlt.

 

\- Lefogadom, hogy jól ment.

 

\- Valóban. – Perselus rendkívül elégedettnek látszott magával, és a jól végzett munkájával. – Egész szórakoztató volt.

 

\- Megígérted, hogy jó leszel – emlékeztette őt Harry.

 

Perselus belenézett a szemébe.

 

\- Nem. Azt ígértem, hogy olyan udvarias és előzékeny leszek, amilyen csak lehetséges. A „jó” szó nem szerepelt a megállapodásunkban. És az végtére is szubjektív fogalom.

 

Harry átpillantott Hermionéra.

 

\- Sose alkudozz mardekárossal – tanácsolta neki.

 

\- Attól tartok, Perselus nem sok választást hagyott nekünk ebben – jegyezte meg kuncogva Hermione, a kanapé felé mutatva, ahol Georgie most próbálta meggyőzni az anyját, hogy változtassa át a kék ünneplőruháját a Mardekár-ház színeire. – Be kell ismernem, az arckifejezésük felbecsülhetetlen.

 

\- Te túlságosan is élvezed az egész helyzetet – jegyezte meg Harry.

 

\- Mondd, hogy te nem – vágta rá kihívóan Hermione.

 

Harry végignézett a körülötte levő zavarodott arcokon, miközben Weasleyék egyetlen leányunokája körbe-körbe pörgött a nappali közepén, hogy megmutassa frissen átváltoztatott zöld és ezüst ruhácskáját.

 

\- Nos, azt hiszem, veled az oldalamon sosem fogok unatkozni, Perselus.

 

A férfi egy újabb finom szemöldökfelvonással válaszolt, aztán visszatért a csendes szemlélődéshez. Harry számára Perselus úgy nézett ki, mint egy hatalmas fekete pók, aki a hálójában üldögélve várja az alkalmas pillanatot, hogy lecsapjon. Beleborzongott a gondolatba, hogy mit tenne akkor, amikor ténylegesen ellazul ebben a társaságban, ha ez az első, ideges látogatás ezzel az eredménnyel jár.

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

A karácsonyi szünet repülni látszott. Harry aggódott, hogy Perselusszal egymás idegeire fognak menni, annyi időt töltenek együtt, de a napok és az éjszakák egyszerűen nem tűntek elég hosszúnak – egyikük számára sem. Nem tudta pontosan, miért, de valahogy a karácsony esti telepatikus kapcsolatról folytatott beszélgetésük úgy tűnt, megnyugtatta Perselust.

 

Ha Harrynek bármilyen bizonyítékra szüksége volt a Perselus magatartását illető változások terén, a jelen helyzet több mint elégséges lett volna. Általában ő volt az, aki bármilyen testi kontaktust kezdeményezett, de ma este itt ült Perselus kanapéján, teljesen belemerülve a _Kviddics Magazin_ legutolsó havi számába, amikor Perselus melléje csusszant a pamlagra, és egy szó nélkül dörgölni kezdte a nyakát az orrával. Egy hónappal, de akár egy héttel ezelőtt ez sosem történt volna meg.

 

Harry leejtette a magazint, felsóhajtott és a fejét hátradöntve a kanapén, még jobban feltárta a torkát. Nem csalódott. Az a tehetséges nyelv lejjebb siklott, Harry pedig belereszketett az érzésbe. Úgy kuncogott, mint egy gyerek, amikor a férfi megpróbálta kigombolni az inge felső gombját a szájával és a nyelvével.

 

\- Ügyes vagy, de annyira azért mégse jó – jegyezte meg Harry.

 

\- Gondolod? – kérdezte Perselus kihívóan.

 

Harry úgy tett, mint aki nem veszi észre az enyhe mágikus lökést, amit Perselus a gombra mért, hogy eléggé meglazuljon ahhoz, hogy a nyelvével át tudja bújtatni a gomblyukon. Megtanulta, hogy a fondorlatosságról híres mardekáros hajlam olykor jó szolgálatot tesz neki, különösképpen az ágyban.

 

\- Mmmm, rendben. Annyira jó vagy – engedett Harry. – Sőt, jobb, mint jó…

 

Mondandója félbeszakadt, amikor a tűz a kandallóban, úgy hat lépésre előttük, zölden felszikrázott. Egy pillanattal később Hermione felsőteste bukkant fel a táncoló lángok közepén.

 

\- Harry, Perselus? Sajnálom, hogy zavarlak titeket, de…

 

A nő hangjából kihallatszó természetellenes remegésre Harry azonnal magához tért. Úgy tűnt, Perselus is észrevette az eltérést, mivel az arckifejezése egy szempillantás alatt zavartból egy nem-egészen-aggódóvá változott, ahogy szétváltak. Harry gyorsan lesimította a ruháját, míg Perselus mellette ugyanezt tette.

 

\- Mi történt? – kérdezte kiegyenesedve.

 

\- Ez… Ron az. Az imént hívott a főnöke Hopon. – Harry vére megfagyott az ereiben, ahogy Hermione szeme könnyekkel telt meg. – Ron a Szent Mungóban van. Rossz, Harry… nagyon rossz.

 

\- Hol vagy? – kérdezte Harry felállva.

 

\- A lakosztályunkban – válaszolt a nő. – Épp indulni készülök a kórházba. – El tudnál…

 

\- Máris úton vagyunk hozzád. Felmegyünk hozzád a Hopon, és onnan indulunk a Szent Mungóba – felelte Harry indulásra készen.

 

Hermione kábultnak látszó bólintással visszahúzódott a kandallóból, hogy helyet adjon a Hop-utazásra.

 

Harry csak ekkor jött rá, hogy talán tévesen feltételezett, és kérdő szemmel Perselus felé fordult.

 

A szeretője ekkor gombolta be az utolsó gombot a mellényén, és már emelte a kezét, hogy magához vegye a levegőben felé tartó talárját.

 

\- Jobb, ha sietünk – jegyezte meg Perselus.

 

A mellkasát szorongató félelem ellenére Harryt megvigasztalta Perselus látszólag ösztönös döntése, hogy elkíséri őt.

 

Egy marék Hop-por, és már ki is léptek a kandallóból Weasleyék ismerős nappalijába. A karácsonyfa ott világított fényesen a szemközti sarokban, éles kontrasztot képezve az árnyékkal Hermione szemében.

 

Amint biztos lábakon állt, Harry azonnal a karjaiba vonta a fiatal nőt, és szorosan megölelte.

 

\- Minden rendben. Rendbe fog jönni. Tudod, mennyire szívós.

 

Hermione egy bizonytalan bólintással hagyta magát a kandallóhoz kormányozni.

 

Tíz perccel később Harry azon kapta magát, hogy kételkedik a saját szavaiban. Ron több mint rossz állapotban volt. Alig élt. Ami maradt belőle, sokkal inkább látszott pépnek, mintsem húsnak. Harry borzongás nélkül rá se tudott nézni a véres, összeégett testre. Egy cafat bőr sem maradt Ron arcán. Az arccsontja kiállt a csupasz izomrostok fénylő, vörös tömegéből. Sokkal inkább látszott olyasvalaminek, mint amiket mugli törvényszéki tévésorozatok mutatnak, semmint élő, emberi lénynek.

 

Az igazán borzasztó az egészben az, hogy Ron egész teste így nézett ki a kötések alatt. A medimágusok az ágy fölött lebegtetve tartották ők, hogy ne érje nyomás a sérült testfelületet.

 

Hermione, Harry, Molly és Arthur Weasley úgy állták körbe a Szent Mungo intenzív osztályának betegágyát, hogy nyilvánvalóan képtelenek voltak elhinni, amit láttak.

 

Harry a kórházi ágy fölött lebegő múmiára nézett, és alig ismerte fel Ront az égett hús és a mérföldnyi fehér kötés alatt. A javasasszony azt mondta, hogy Ron testének több mint 90 %-a szenvedett égési sérülést.

 

Ron szerencsére eszméletlen volt. Harry el sem tudta képzelni, máskülönben mekkora fájdalmai lennének.

 

Molly és Arthur úgy tűnt, már sírni sem tudnak, ahogy ott álltak a harmadik fiuk halálos ágyánál. Mialatt Perselus halkan konzultált Ron kezelőorvosával az ajtó mellett, Harry Hermione mellett állt, és karját a nő válla köré fűzte. Hermione hangtalanul zokogott. A nő egész teste rázkódott, mintha megátkozták volna.

 

Harry sejtette, hogy mit él át. Ő maga sem állt biztos lábakon. Nem tudta biztosan, hogy nem hányja-e el magát. Nem kellett zseninek lenni ahhoz, hogy lássa, Ronnak nem maradt sok ideje ebből a világból.

 

A szoba szemközti ágyában Tom McGregor, az erős testalkatú auror lebegett, aki októberben annyira ellenségesen viselkedett Perselusszal. Még Ronnál is rosszabb állapotban volt. Az ágya mellett anyja és a testvére virrasztottak.

 

\- Tudjuk, hogy mi történt? – kérdezte Harry suttogva Hermionét. Nem akarta még jobban felzaklatnia nőt, de muszáj volt tudnia.

 

\- Lawrence parancsnok azt mondta, hogy Ron és a csapata ténylegesen megtalálták Burke-öt, amikor másodjára visszatértek az egyik birtokára kutatni – válaszolt Hermione. – Dan Martin és öt másik auror halottak. Csak Ron és Tom élték túl a párbajt, … és… és…

 

Harry megszorította a karját a nő körül. Érezte, hogy szúr a szeme.

 

\- Burke egymaga legyőzött nyolc aurort?

 

Perselus figyelmeztette őt októberben Burke potenciális varázserejére, de hallani azt, hogy milyen veszélyes valaki, és látni, hogy csaknem megölte a legrégebbi barátját, két teljesen különböző dolog.

 

Hermione újabb elkeseredett bólintással válaszolt.

 

\- Mit fogunk tenni, Harry? Soha nem volt semmi, amivel mi hárman ne tudtunk volna szembenézni vagy helyrehozni, de ez…

 

Harry magához ölelte őt, amikor a nő teljesen összetört.

 

\- Még nem halt meg. Erre kell koncentrálnunk. Ahol élet van, ott remény is.

 

\- Tényleg hiszel ebben? – kérdezte Hermione megtört hangon.

 

Érezve, hogy Molly és Arthur sírástól vörös szemei is rátapadnak, határozottan válaszolt.

 

\- Igen, hiszek.

 

Bár, hogy mik az esélyei annak az ott fekvő, túl nyugodt és hátborzongatóan égett porhüvelynek, arról Harrynek fogalma sem volt. De ezeknek az embereknek, akik többet jelentettek neki a családnál, és akik reményért fordultak felé, ez volt az egyetlen válasz, amit adhatott.

 

Ron… az érzelmek, amik felbugyogtak a bensőjében, amikor megpróbálta kiegyenlíteni a borzalmat, ami a szeretett, több-mint-testvérével történt, majdnem megfojtották.

 

Közben a mögötte folytatott társalgás hangereje riasztó mértékben emelkedett.

 

\- Ez minden, amit értük tettek? – követelte Perselus azon a megvető és tökéletesen lenéző hangján, amit Harry iskolás kora óta nem hallott a férfitól.

 

\- Minden, az orvostudomány által ismert gyógyító varázslatot elvégeztünk rajtuk – bizonygatta a bosszúsnak látszó szőke mediboszorkány.

 

Perselus abban a minutumban leszólította a nőt, amint az belépett a kórterembe, így Harry még a boszorkány nevét sem tudta.

 

\- Nem minden varázslatot – helyesbített Perselus, miközben sötét szemével végigböngészte a kórlapot, amit elvett Ron ágyának végéből. – Úgy veszem észre, hogy a _Sanguinis Philos_ hiányzik a kórlapjukról.

 

A javasasszony döbbentnek látszott.

 

\- Engedje meg, hogy újrafogalmazzam. Minden legális gyógyító varázslatot elvégeztünk.

 

Harry és Hermione elindultak az ajtóban álló pároshoz.

 

\- Mi ez a _Sanguinis Philos_? – kérdezte Hermione.

 

\- Vérmágia. A Minisztérium a mai napig miközben beszélünk, is vitatja a legalitását – közölte a gyógyítóboszorkány.

 

\- Úgy hittem, természeténél fogva az összes vérmágia törvényellenes – mondta Hermione.

 

\- A _Sanguinis Philos_ mindig kivételt képezett – magyarázta Perselus. – Minden alkalommal, amikor a Minisztérium közel került ahhoz, hogy törvényen kívül helyezze, történt valami ilyesmi, és arra kényszerültek, hogy felülbírálják a döntésüket.

 

\- Nem fogok vérmágiát szentesíteni a kórtermemben – jelentette ki a gyógyító.

 

\- Weasley auror érdekében szerencsére a döntést nem magának kell meghoznia! – csattant fel Perselus, aztán Hermione felé fordult. – Egy órán belül meg tudom főzni a bájitalt. Nem tudom megígérni, hogy az meggyógyítja vagy akár megmenti őt, de ez egy egyetlen lehetősége a túlélésre. Abban az állapotban, amiben van, a férjed egy napon belül halott lesz.

 

\- Ha kitart addig – válaszolt Hermione, a csoportjuk örök realistája.

 

\- Ugye nem gondolja komolyan, hogy belemegy ebbe? – kérdezte a mediboszorkány.

 

Hermione a nőre meredt.

 

\- Ronald a férjem. Bármit megteszek, amivel megmenthetem őt.

 

\- Nem fogom szentesíteni – tartott ki a döntése mellette a gyógyítóboszorkány.

 

Hermionét ezen a ponton hagyta el a béketűrés.

 

\- Rendben. Akkor talán mindnyájunknak szívességet tenne, ha kimenne, és hagyna minket békében dolgozni!

 

A javasasszony puffogva, fehér orvosi talárjának egy libbenésével kiviharzott.

 

Amint a nő távozott, Hermione odafordult Perselushoz.

 

\- Miben segíthetek?

 

\- Szükségem van egy marékra a hajából – felelte Perselus.

 

\- Rendben. Máris hozom – mondta a nő tétovázás nélkül, és gyorsan visszalépett az ágyhoz. Elég furcsa módon, Ron egyetlen része, ami nem teljesen sérült az égés miatt, a feje búbja volt. Egy nagy folt vörös fürt állt ki a nyers húsból.

 

\- Mi van a vérrel? – kérdezte Harry.

 

\- Az olyasvalakitől kell, aki szereti őt – felelte Perselus.

 

\- Visszamehetek veled a laborodba – javasolta Hermione, amikor visszatért egy kupac vörös hajjal a kezében.

 

Perselus a nőről Harryre nézett.

 

\- Nem kell romantikus jellegű szeretetnek lennie. Úgy gondoltam, hogy Harry vére sokkal hatásosabb lenne. A bájital lehetővé teszi az adományozó személynek, hogy a vére hozzákapcsolja a varázserejét a szenvedő személyhez, és segítsen neki meggyógyulni. Harry a legerősebb varázsló közöttünk.

 

Ez felvidítani látszott Hermionét.

 

\- Igen, természetesen. Ennek van értelme. Harry?

 

\- Visszamegyek Perselusszal, és segítek neki megfőzni a bájitalt – ígérte Harry. – Visszajövünk, amint tudunk.

 

\- Ah, bocsásson meg nekem, Piton professzor, igaz? – lépett a csoportjukhoz a fekete hajú fiatal nő, aki eddig McGregor ágyánál állt.

 

\- Igen? – nézett rá Perselus.

 

\- Akaratlanul is meghallottam, hogy mit mondott az imént. Én Tom húga vagyok, Alice McGregor. A medimágusok… azt mondják, semmi remény a számára. Azon tűnődtem, hogy…?

 

Harry élvezetére(nem élvezi a helyzetet, csak megnyugszik Perselus reakciójától), Perselus nem hagyta könyörögni a fiatal nőt.

 

\- Szükségem van mintára a hajából, és néhány cseppre a véradó véréből – mondta Perselus.

 

\- Alice? Mit művelsz? – kérdezte a helyiség túloldaláról McGregor láthatóan kimerült, ősz hajú anyja. – Tudod, hogy ki ő, hogy _mi_ ő…

 

\- Anya, magával az ördöggel is alkut kötnék, hogy megmentsem Tomot – közölte Alice. – És próbálj meg udvarias lenni. Piton professzor beleegyezett, hogy segít nekünk.

 

\- Nem egészen az ördög, de megteszem, amit tudok, hogy segítsek a bátyjának – mondta Perselus.

 

\- Elnézést az anyám gorombasága miatt. – Alice McGregor arca elvörösödött. – Most nem igazán önmaga.

 

Harry őszinte döbbenetére, Perselus igazán udvarias volt.

 

\- A körülmények ismeretében ezt teljesen érthető.

 

\- Ez nagyon kedves öntől, Piton professzor, nagyon köszönöm, amiért beleegyezett, hogy segít. Tudom, hogy a testvéremmel való viszonya nem volt kimondottan… kellemes. Bármibe is kerül a segítsége, boldogan…

 

\- Semmilyen költség nem lesz. Ugyanakkor kérek egy mintát a véréből. Ha megtenné, hogy beleteszi ebbe a fiolába? – Perselus odakínált neki egy üres, bedugaszolt barna üvegcsét, és egy élesnek látszó kést.

 

Harry eltűnődött, vajon Perselus mindig magával cipel-e ilyen dolgokat, vagy csupán egy néma varázslattal magához hívta azokat. Perselus jobb keze egy pillanattal ezelőtt a zsebében volt, úgyhogy akár a pálcáján is tarthatta azt, hogy elvégezzen egy néma Invitót.

 

Alice elvette a dolgokat, és visszatért a fivére betegágyához, hogy megszerezze a szükséges hajat.

 

Kevesebb, mint három perccel később, Harry már úton is volt vissza a kastélyba.

 

Perselus kilépett a kandallóból a nappalijába, majd őrült gyorsan továbbindult a bájitalos szekrényéhez, ami a lakosztálya és a labor között volt. Felmászott egy létrára, hogy elérje a legfelső polcot, majd a hozzávalókkal teli üvegeket leadogatta Harrynek. Ezek az üvegek vagy mostanában lettek elraktározva, vagy az alapanyagokat csak ritkán használták, hogy ilyen magasan voltak

 

Harry felvéste a nevüket az emlékezetébe. Az összes név ismeretlennek tűnt.

 

Amint a laborba értek, Perselus odanyújtott neki egy apró kést és ugyanolyan üveget, amit Alice McGregornak adott.

 

\- Három-öt csepp vér több mint elég – mondta Perselus.

 

Harry félig töltötte az üveget, mielőtt visszaadta az apró fiolát Perselusnak.

 

\- Készen állunk a kezdésre – indítványozta a férfi.

 

Harry mostanra már annyira ismerősként mozgott a bájitallaborban, hogy robotpilótaként segített Perselusnak felállítani az üstöket.

 

Két üst, két bájital. Perselus a kezébe nyomott egy papírlapot, rajta a főzési instrukciókkal. Amikor iskolás volt, Harryt bosszantották Perselus túlzottan részletes utasításai, de most azt vette észre, hogy értékeli a részletekbe nyúló leírást.

 

Perselus odaállította az üst mellé Harryt – gondosan szemmel tartva a folyamatot –, hogy megfőzze McGregor bájitalát, míg ő Ronét készítette el.

 

Harry óvatosan lemásolt minden mozdulatot, amit Perselus elvégzett.

 

\- Kár, hogy beleszerettél az SVK tanár szerepkörébe, Potter – jegyezte meg a bájitaltan tanár, miután hozzátették a vért a főzethez. – Félig-meddig tűrhető bájitalmester lenne belőled.

 

\- Csak óvatosan! Ez a sok dicséret még a fejembe száll – próbált viccelni Harry, és közben egészen elkeserítő volt minden erejével azt kívánni, bárcsak gyorsabban lehetne megfőzni ezt a bájitalt. – Ez tényleg működni fog?

 

Perselus egy pillanatig csendben állt, miközben a gőzölgő, rossz szagú üstöt kavargatta. Amikor beletették a vért, mindkét főzet vérvörös színt öltött.

 

\- A varázserőd… rendkívüli, és teljes mértékben precedens nélküli. Van rá esély, még ha csekély is, hogy Weasley auror túléli.

 

\- És McGregor? – kérdezte halkan Harry.

 

Perselus lassan, tagadóan megrázta a fejét.

 

\- Nem hiszem. De ha csupán egy pici esély is adódik…

 

\- Meg kell ragadnunk – egészítette ki Harry Perselus félbehagyott mondatát.

 

A férfi bólintott, aztán teljes figyelmével visszafordult az üst tartalmának kavarásához.

 

Fél órával később két bugyborékoló bájitalt öntöttek át két nagy üvegpalackba. Perselus gondosan felcímkézte mindkettőt, és a biztonságos szállítás érdekében törésmentesre bűvölte őket.

 

\- Ó, visszatértetek. Hála Istennek! – köszöntötte őket Hermione eléjük sietve, amint beléptek a kórterembe.

 

\- Hogy van? – kérdezte halkan Harry, noha ez aligha volt szükséges. Az ágy fölött lebegő félelmetes alak állapota változatlan látszott.

 

\- Ugyanúgy, ami felteszem, áldás – válaszolt a nő. Az arca pont olyan szürkére fakult eddigre, mint a lábuk alatt a kő. – Ha felébredne… a fájdalom…

 

\- Elhoztuk a bájitalt – mondta Harry, mindent tőle telhetőt megtéve, hogy pozitív maradjon, dacára az előttük lebegő élő borzalomnak. – Mindent megteszek, ami módomban áll.

 

\- Tudom – súgta Hermione. – Csak…

 

\- Én is félek – ismerte be óvatosan Harry – de… már korábban is féltünk. Túl fogunk jutni ezen. _Mindnyájan._ Perselus azt mondja, hogy ez működni fog, és tudod, hogy ilyesmiben ő sosem téved.

 

Hermione érzelemmentes arccal bólintott.

 

Perselus odalépett Harry mögé, és puhán a vállára tette a kezét.

 

Harry tudta, hogy nevetséges, de ebből az egyszerű kontaktusból merített erőt.

 

Megfordult, és látta, hogy Perselus mögött ott áll Alice McGregor is.

 

\- Itt az idő – közölte Perselus. Harry nézte, ahogy a férfi előveszi a talárjából a megbűvölt bájitalos üvegcséket, amik aztán ott lebegtek a levegőben előtte, míg a másik zsebéből elővett két kisebb fiolát. – Ezeket a fiolákat csurig megtöltjük, és beadjuk a pácienseknek. A vérdonoroknak, akik te és Miss McGregor lesztek, várniuk kell egy percet, aztán megfogni a páciens kezét. A donornak hidat kell képeznie a páciens és önmaga között, ezen keresztül irányítja a varázserejét, miközben egész idő alatt a gyógyításra és a páciens sérült szervezetének helyrehozatalára koncentrál. Gondolja, hogy meg tudja tenni? – kérdezte Perselus.

 

A kérdés úgy tűnt, hogy a zaklatott fiatal nőnek szól Harry mellett. Mind ő, mind Perselus tudták, hogy Harry valami ehhez nagyon hasonlót szokott művelni minden éjjel az ágyban.

 

Ettől függetlenül Alice McGregor és Harry is bólintottak.

 

Perselus a falnál elhelyezett asztal mellé lépett, letette rá az egyik _Sanguinis Philos_ palackot, a jobb kezében lévő másikat pedig kinyitotta, és óvatosan teletöltötte az egyik apró üvegcsét a vörös főzettel. Ezt követően ugyanezt elvégezte a másik palackkal.

 

A két nagy bájitalos üveget az asztalon hagyta, míg a kisebbeket odanyújtotta Alice-nek és Harrynek.

 

Furcsa volt, de a _Sanguinis Philos_ fiola még mindig forrónak tűnt, ahogy Harry megfogta, pedig a bájital már régen kihűlt.

 

Harry igyekezett fenntartani a bátorságát, ahogy lassan megközelítette Ron ágyát. Tudta, hogy minden mágia kilenctizede a szándékon múlik. A mágikus eredmény pontossága ahhoz kötődik, mennyire hisz a varázsló a saját képességeiben. Tudta, mekkora ereje van az ő különös mágiájának, de még ha hitt is a saját képességeiben, nehéz volt elfogadni, hogy bármi vagy bárki képes helyrehozni azt a förtelmes sérülést, ami Ron testével történt.

 

Ahogy ott állt ledermedve Ron ágya mellett, bámulva a borzalmas látványt, érezte, hogy valaki szorosan mögé lép. Sötétség és melegség ölelte át hátulról, noha Perselus teljesen tiszteletreméltó határok közé szorítva az érintését, csak a karjára tette a kezét.

 

\- Meg tudod tenni – suttogta a fülébe Perselus. – Nedves lélegzete megborzongatta Harryt. – Ha valaki meg tudja menteni őt, akkor az te vagy. Gyerünk, add ide nekem azt a fiolát!

 

Perselus előrenyúlt, és kivette az elgémberedett ujjai közül a fiolát.

 

Harry csupán annyit tudott tenni, hogy magában tartotta az ebédjét, miközben a szeretője keze Ron arcának elborzasztó maradványa felé közelített. Egy hosszú, sárgafoltos mutatóujj nyúlt ki, hogy finoman megnyissa azt a rést Ron orrának csupasz porca alatt, ami egykor Harry legjobb barátjának a szája volt. Harry gyomrának tartalma felfelé száguldott, amikor meglátta a vöröslő masszát, ami beborította Perselus ujját, miután a férfi beleöntötte az üveg tartalmát Ron szájába, majd ugyanazt az ujjat használva összezárta a száját. A gyengédség, amivel Perselus megérintette Ront, elképesztő volt. Azt, hogy a mardekáros szeretője megtalálta a bátorságot, hogy cselekedjen, amikor őt elhagyta az ereje, mélyen meghatotta Harryt.

 

Miután az üres fiolát átvette a bal kezébe, Perselus megfogta Harry jobbját. Harry erősen a tudatában volt, hogy Hermione, Molly és Arthur rászegezik a tekintetüket, miközben Perselus a véres, karomnak látszó csontokhoz közelíti a kezét – csak ennyi maradt Ron kezéből.

 

Harry tenyere bizonytalanul fonódott a csúszós, alvadt vérrel borított csontokra.

 

\- A barátod még mindig ott van és vár – suttogta Perselus majdnem hipnotikus hangon. – Pillanatnyilag csak te tudsz segíteni rajta. Meg tudod csinálni, Harry Potter. Tudom, hogy képes vagy rá!

 

Harry megfordult, és belenézett Perselus szemébe. Nem tudta, mire számított, hogy mit fog látni, de az intenzív, égő hit abban a kifürkészhetetlen szempárban elvágta minden kétségét. Lassan bólintott, visszafordult Ronhoz, behunyta a szemét, és arra koncentrált, hogy mágikus hidat képezzen összekulcsolt kezeik között.

 

Halványan érezte, hogy Perselus elhúzódik a közeléből, és a másik betegágy felé indul.

 

Minden figyelmét Ronra irányította, és mágikusan kinyúlt felé úgy, ahogy minden éjjel Perselus felé szokott. A Ronnal való összekapcsolódás… más volt, bizonyos módon könnyebb. Beletelt egy pillanatba, amíg rájött, hogy a _Sanguinis Philos_ segítette a kapcsolatot. Úgy érezte, mintha a saját vére máris ott folyna Ron ereiben, hívná őt, így a kapcsolat kiépítése majdnem természetes érzés volt.

 

Maga az érintkezés viszont radikálisan másmilyen érzésnek bizonyult. Ahol Perselus általában az erő égő felszínének érződött, amikor mágikusan összekapcsolódtak, ott Ron alig volt több egy pislákoló gyertya fényénél. Harry érezte, hogy mennyire közel van az a reszkető fény a kihunyáshoz.

 

Az ösztön vezette, ahogy megerősítette azt a gyertyát, addig táplálva a nyers erejével, míg nem hasonlított a pokol tüzéhez. Csak ekkor lépett tovább, hogy a testi szintre fokuszáljon.

 

A sérülés a maga nemében ijesztően nagy volt. Az idegcsatornák túlterhelődtek a mágikus erőtől, és kiégtek a támadásban, míg a bőr és a hús meggyulladt. Harry el sem tudta képzelni a fájdalmat, amit Ronnak el kellett viselni, amikor ez a csapás elérte őt. Csak azt tudta, hogy rendbe fogja hozni, és aztán elintézi azt az ördögöt, aki ezt tette Ronnal, örökre ártalmatlanná teszi.

 

Eltökéltség hullámzott végig rajta, ahogy a céljára összpontosítva elképzelte Ron idegeinek gyógyulását és testének felépülését. Mindenét beleárasztotta abba a kapcsolatba, amije csak volt, egyszerre használva a _Sangiunis Philost_ és a saját varázserejét, hogy elérje a kívánt eredményeket.

 

Perselus azt mondta, hogy meg tudja csinálni, és… érezte, hogy képes rá. Ugyanúgy, ahogy tisztában volt vele, bármit el tud érni, akármilyen varázslatot is használt Perseluson az ágyban. Ő erre született, ez az, amire az ő természetellenes ereje való. Ron ismét ép lesz. A teste meg fog gyógyulni. Az idegei helyre fognak jönni.

 

Ziháló hang érkezett az ágy másik oldaláról, aztán meghallotta Hermione suttogó „Ó, istenem! Nézd, Molly, nézd!”, egyre nagyobb örömmel csengő hangját.

 

A remény Hermione hangjában még jobban felbátorította őt, és Harry olyan szinteken nyitotta meg a varázserejét, amit még sosem érintett, olyan erőforrásokhoz érve el, hogy a Voldemortot elpusztító erő ezzel összehasonlítva csupán egy elsőéves képességeinek felelt meg. Mindezt beletáplálta Ronba, maga elé idézve a barátja szeplős, mosolygós arcát, elképzelve, hogy legrégibb barátja összes porcikáját gyógyult bőr takarja.

 

Pontosan olyan volt minden, mint amikor a Perseluson használt energiájára fokuszált, és az erő tetőfoka is olyan intenzív volt, mint egy szexuális orgazmus. Harry kitörő rándulást érzett. Úgy tűnt, igazi villám száguld át sisteregve a kórtermen, mivel Molly és a helyiség másik végében levő idős asszony ijedten felkiáltottak, és aztán… és aztán…

 

Erős karok kapták el, amikor tökéletesen kimerülve az erőfeszítései miatt előrezuhant.

 

\- Harry! – Hermione rémült hangja áthatolt az őt körülvevő ködön, ahogy a magas, erős testet is felismerte, ami addig támogatta őt, míg egy széket oda nem hívtak neki.

 

Óvatos kezek ültették le az egykor sima kórházi székre, de amit most az egyik barátja vastagon párnázott fotellé alakított át neki.

 

\- Harry? – szólította őt vissza Perselus hangja az eszméletvesztés széléről.

 

Harry úgy érezte magát, mintha ismét Voldemorttal harcolt volna, és erővel nyitotta ki a szemét.

 

Perselus aggódó arca került a látómezejébe, rögtön Hermione mellett. Úgy érezve, hogy a légzés is csaknem túl nagy erőfeszítést kíván, erőszakkal bírta rá magát, hogy összpontosítson, majd rekedt hangon megkérdezte:

 

\- Ron?

 

\- Nézd, Harry, nézd! – nógatta őt Hermione félreállva az útból.

 

Harry szinte félt, hogy mit fog találni, ahogy az ágyra nézett. Tudta, mekkora varázserőt fektetett bele Ron gyógyításába, úgyhogy számított valami változásra. Csakhogy… teljesen felkészületlenül érte Ron ismerős, tökéletesen hibátlan arcának látványa. Ron keze, és látszólag a testének többi része is teljesen normálisnak tűntek.

 

\- Ez egy csoda – szólalt meg Molly, az ágyhoz lépve, hogy megfogja Ron kezét, míg Arthur lopva megtörölte a szemét.

 

Ekkor történt meg az igazi csoda. Ron kinyitotta a szemét. Vaksin körülnézett, aztán a tőle valaha hallott leggyengébb hangon megkérdezte:

 

\- Mit néztek annyira?

 

\- Ron! – Hermione örömteli sírását elfojtotta az enyhén hisztérikus nevetés, ami betöltötte a termet, ahogy Molly és Arthur aggodalma kifakadt.

 

Harry csak ült ott, tátott szájjal hápogva Ronra, mert a változás egyszerűen hihetetlen volt. Amikor a bájitalon dolgoztak, Perselus elmondta neki, hogy napokba, vagy akár hetekbe is beletelhet, amíg az erőátadást folytatnia kell, mielőtt Ron akár reagálni kezdene – ha egyáltalán reagál.

 

Harry szinte megrémülve attól, amit tett, megkereste Perselus pillantását.

 

Az az éjsötét szempár ugyanazzal a teljes hitetlenkedéssel meredt Ronra, amit Harry tapasztalt. Aztán a férfi egyenesen ránézett.

 

A vér megfagyott Harry ereiben, ahogy várta, hogy a félelem, amit bármilyen varázsló kimutatna egy ilyen természetellenes erődemonstráció után, feltűnik Perselus arcán. Ő maga is félt attól, amit tett: ez egyszerűen lehetetlen volt!

 

De ahelyett, hogy a rettegés megkeményítette volna a férfi arcvonásait, Perselus ellágyulni látszott. Némán melléje lépett, hogy rátegye a kezét a bal vállára, miközben Hermione és Ron szülei pár lépéssel távolabb zokogtak és tüsténkedtek.

 

\- Öhm… felteszem, erre te sem számítottál, igaz? – kérdezte suttogva Harry.

 

Perselus lassan, tagadón megrázta a fejét.

 

\- Hittem, hogy meg tudod gyógyítani őt – idővel, de biztos voltam benne, hogy az egy lassú, fáradságos folyamat lesz. Ez…

 

\- Igen – értett egyet Harry.

 

\- Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte halkan Perselus.

 

\- Gyengén, akár egy kölyökmacska – ismerte be vonakodva a fiatalember.

 

Harry átnézett a helyiség másik oldalára, ahol Alice McGregor fogta a testvére kezét. Érezte az erőt, amit a nő a bátyjába táplál, de azt is, hogy az semmilyen felismerhető eredményt nem produkál.

 

\- Gondolod, hogy én meg tudnám…? – súgta oda Perselusnak.

 

Perselus követte a tekintetét.

 

\- Általában a _Sanguinis Philos_ azt kívánja, hogy az erőt átadó donor olyasvalaki legyen, aki szereti a pácienset, de… a te esetedben lehet, hogy képes lennél kivitelezni a gyógyítást az érzelmi kötelék nélkül. De… nem most. Muszáj pihenned.

 

\- Ó, Harry! Köszönöm, köszönöm, köszönöm! –Úgy tűnt, Hermione magán kívül van örömében, amikor otthagyta Ron betegágyát, és lehajolt, hogy Harry köré fonja a karját.

 

Az ifjú varázsló viszonozta az ölelést, amennyire tudta.

 

\- Nincs mit megköszönnöd – motyogta a nő vállába. – Te is tudod.

 

Hermione bólintott, és hátrahúzódott, hogy a barátja szemébe nézzen.

 

\- Igen, de… Ó, istenem, Harry, Ron rendbe fog jönni. Én nem hittem…

 

\- Tudom – mondta Harry. – Én sem. Ha nincs Perselus, nem gondoltam volna rá, hogy…

 

Ráeszmélve, hogy a szeretőjének tartozik Ron gyógyulásáért, Harry megfordult, hogy felnézzen Perselusra.

 

\- Köszönöm, Perselus – mondta Hermione, aztán előredőlt, lábujjhegyre emelkedett, és gyors puszit nyomott Perselus arcának jobb oldalára. – Harry kedvéért részünk voltál eddig is, de most… nincs olyan, amit ne kérhetnél tőlünk, hogy tegyünk meg.

 

\- Nem bölcs ilyen ígéretet tenni egy mardekárosnak – figyelmeztette a nőt Perselus.

 

\- Talán nem – nevetett fel Hermione –, de igaz.

 

Perselus gyorsan hátralépett, amikor Hermione megmozdult, hogy ismét megölelje őt.

 

\- Kérem, asszonyom, fogja vissza az érzelmi kitöréseit – kérte Perselus fagyos hangon.

 

Erre Hermione és Harry is felkacagtak.

 

\- Harry?

 

Ron gyenge hangjára mind azonnal az ágy felé fordultak.

 

Harry feltápászkodott a székéről, és Perselus segítségével odabotladozott Ron mellé.

 

\- Szia, Ron. – Harry képtelen volt letörölni a vigyort az arcáról, ahogy lenézett a sápadt, de ép arcra. – Hogy vagy, haver?

 

Fáradt kék szempár mosolygott fel rá.

 

\- Kissé pocsékul, de… Hermione és anya elmondták, hogy mit tettél értem. Ron pillantása McGregor összeégett alakjára tévedt. – Nehéz… elhinni, de… kösz.

 

\- Nincs mit megköszönnöd. Te is megtetted volna értem egy szempillantás alatt – felelte Harry.

 

\- Megpróbáltam volna – helyesbített Ron, majd rögtön ezután hatalmasat ásított.

 

\- Szükséged van némi pihenésre – jegyezte meg Harry, közben alig volt képes nyitva tartani a saját szemét.

 

Ron bólintott.

 

\- Én csak…

 

\- Igen, én is – mondta Harry, és lehajolva röviden megszorította Ron kezét. Mélységes zavarára előrebukott, és Ronra zuhant volna, ha Perselus nem kapja el őt gyorsan.

 

\- Pihenned kell. Most! – sürgette őt Perselus.

 

Harry képtelen volt ezen a ponton vitatkozni, legalábbis nem úgy, hogy Perselusnak kellett támogatnia őt, így gyengén bólintott.

 

\- Rendben. – Ron felé fordulva elbúcsúzott tőle. – Majd később visszajövök. Addig pihenj!

 

Harry engedte, hogy Perselus elvezesse ő az ágytól. Mielőtt elhagyta a helyiséget, Hermione, Molly és Arthur odaléptek, hogy megöleljék, és még egyszer megköszönjék, amit tett. Harry megkönnyebbült, hogy mind hálásnak tűntek inkább, mintsem rémültnek amiatt, amit tett.

 

Mire megszabadult az utolsó öleléstől, már alig tudott állni. Mélységes döbbenetére Perselus a dereka köré csúsztatta az egyik karját, és a súlya nagy részét átvéve kivezette őt a kórteremből, végig a folyosón, a nyilvános Hop-kandalló felé. Bár igaz, hogy későre járt és a folyosó elhagyatott volt, de még mindig nyilvános helynek számított egy forgalmas kórházban. Bárki megláthatta volna őket. De Perselust látszólag nem érdekelte, Harry pedig túlságosan is hullafáradt volt ahhoz, hogy törődjön vele.

 

Harry korábban még sosem használta úgy a Hop-hálózatot, hogy valakibe belekapaszkodott. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy az utazás idegőrlőbb tőle vagy sem. Csak azt tudta, hogy még sosem volt olyan hálás, mint amikor kilépett a kandallóból Perselus nappalijába.

 

A férfi szó nélkül bekormányozta őt a hálószobába.

 

Harrynek még arra sem volt ereje, hogy levetkőzzön. A pokolba, még arra sem maradt ereje, hogy egy egyszerű negyedéves átváltoztatási varázslatot elvégezzen!

 

Gyakran gondolta azt, hogy a mágia olyan, mint a mugli újratölthető elem, és az övé most teljesen lemerült. Amikor egy varázsló vagy egy boszorkány varázsereje rendkívül nagymértékű erőfeszítésnek van kitéve, mint ahogy ma az övé volt, napokba, sőt, hetekbe telhet, hogy ismét elérje a korábbi szintet. Harry tudta, hogy bár megmentette Ron életét, valószínűleg egy hónapba, vagy akár hosszabb időbe telik majd, amíg a barátja varázsereje ismét eléri a korábbi szintjét. Tudta, hogy neki viszont különös varázsereje van, rendszerint gyorsabban felépült, mint a legtöbb varázsló. Remélte, hogy most is így lesz, mert reggel valóban meg akart próbálkozni McGregor meggyógyításával.

 

Míg Harry az ágy előtt állt és a mágia természetén elmélkedett, Perselus elővette a pálcáját a zsebéből, és Harry felé intve eldörmögött egy varázsigét.

 

A fiatalember elmosolyodott, amikor a ruhái azzá a mugli pizsamává változtak, amit akkor viselt, amikor Perselus belélegezte a mérgező gőzöket, és túl beteg volt ahhoz, hogy szerelmeskedjenek.

 

\- Felteszem, ez az jelenti, hogy ma semmi móka nem lesz, hmm? – kérdezte Harry, nem tudván, mit tesz, ha Perselus nem veszi be a blöffölését.

 

Az a sötét szempár végigmérte őt, aztán a pálcáját maga felé fordította és néhány elmormolt szóval később a ruhái felcserélődtek a kedven szürke csíkos hálóingére.

 

\- Azt tehetjük, amire csak kapható vagy. Felteszem, ez most a horkolás lesz.

 

Harry felnevetett, és a maga bizonytalan módján bemászott a széles, kényelmes ágyba.

 

A kijelentése ellenére Perselus a karjaiba vonta Harryt, és miközben elhelyezkedtek a zöld paplan alatt, szorosan magához ölelte őt.

 

Harry szinte úgy érezte, mint akit benyugtatóztak, ahogy az izmai ellazultak Perselus melegségében. Álmosan elmosolyodott, amikor a párja ajka gyengéd csókokkal halmozta el az arcát. Utolsó emléke, hogy Perselus megnyalja az orra hegyét. Ezzel a furcsa gondolattal a kimerültség úrrá lett rajta.

 

*~*~*

 


	19. 19. fejezet

**Míg bizonyítást nem nyer  
19\. fejezet**

Miután Harry tizenhat órát aludt egyhuzamban, farkaséhesen ébredt. Erővel kellett szétnyitnia összeragadt szemét, aztán lassan ráfókuszált a sötét szempárra, amelynek tulajdonosa a mellette levő fehér párnáról figyelte őt.

– Jó reggelt. Kezdtem azt hinni, hogy az egész napot átalszod – jegyezte meg Perselus, aki nem igazán tudta elrejteni az aggodalmát.

– Bocs. Bár most jól érzem magam – válaszolt Harry odadőlve a férfihoz, egy jó reggelt csók erejéig. Nem hitte, hogy volt valaha hálásabb bármiért, mint most azért, hogy mennyire normálisnak hatott, ahogy Perselus szinte beleolvadt a csókjába. Tudta, hogy a tegnapi erődemonstrációja után sok minden megváltozhatott volna. Igaz élvezetére, semmit nem érzett másmilyennek.

A szájuk egymáséra zárult, miközben mindketten maximálisan igyekeztek a nyelvükkel elérni a másik manduláját. Csupasz bőrük megborzongott a másik forró szája és a pince fagyos levegője alatt.

Perselus a hátára gördült, maga fölé húzva Harryt. A pizsama felsőjük szétnyílt, és fedetlen mellkasuk egymáshoz préselődött. Harry elveszett abban a hihetetlen melegségben maga alatt, és belenyögött a véget nem érő csókba, miközben Perselus farka ismerősen elhelyezkedett az övén. A férfi erős karjai Harry pizsama fedte hátát simogatták. Olyan ritkán csinálták így, mágia nélkül, hogy ez a szimpla érintés szinte egzotikusnak érződött.

Harry megmozdult, Perselus pedig gyorsan elkapta a csípője ütemét. Továbbra is beleveszve abba a nedves, csodálatos csókba, ringatóztak egymáson, egyre magasabbra és magasabbra hágva a gyönyör fokain, mígnem a testük izzóan fellángolt, akár egy hullócsillag. Harry zihálva kapkodott levegő után, miközben összerándult élvezetében, szorosan kapaszkodva a drága, meleg testbe maga alatt.

Perselus megfeszült, és néhány másodperccel később még több meleg, ragacsos folyadék került a hasuk közé.

– Ó, egek, káprázatos vagy – dünnyögte Harry közelebb simulva.

– Csak neked. – Perselus hangjából ismét ki lehetett hallani a zavarodottságot.

Harry felemelte a fejét, hogy a párja szemébe nézhessen.

– Ha a világ többi része tudná, mennyire fantasztikus vagy, nekem esélyem sem lenne. Ne hidd, hogy nem vagyok tisztában ezzel.

Perselus egy nagyon hosszú pillanatig csak nézett rá, mielőtt halkan válaszolt.

– Még ha a világ többi része pont olyan őrült lenne, mint te… akkor is csak te kellenél.

Harrynek beletelt némi időbe, hogy kitalálja, az imént dicsérték meg. Amikor azonban megfejtette Perselus szavait, a szíve gyakorlatilag pocsolyává olvadt.

– Ha esélyt adnál rá, most undorítóan nyálas tudnék lenni.

– Akkor talán meg kellene etetnem téged ehelyett, és mindkettőnket megkímélni a kínos incidenstől, nem? – javasolta a férfi, de a tekintete melegséget és elégedettséget sugárzott. – A házimanód a kandallónál szolgálta fel nekünk a reggelit.

Harry a kandalló felé nézett, ahol egy két személyre terített kis asztal állt.

– Nem az én házimanóm – tagadta, tökéletesen tudatában annak, hogy Hermione élve megnyúzná, ha valaha is ilyen kijelentést tenne egy másik érző lényről.

– Dobby gondoskodik Piton gazdáról Harry Potter kedvéért – szólalt meg Perselus furcsa, éneklően dallamos házimanó stílusban.

– Hogy? – kérdezte Harry kuncogva a nevetséges hangszínen.

– Ezt mondta a manód a múlt hónapban. Akár jogot formálsz rá, akár nem, a manó a tiéd – jelentette ki a férfi.

– Mit hozott nekünk enni Dobby? – kérdezte Harry, csak hogy témát váltson.

– Hát ez szánalmasan átlátszó kísérlet volt a beszélgetés irányának megváltoztatására – jegyezte meg Perselus kikúszva Harry alól.

Harry legördült Perselusról, hogy a férfi meg tudjon mozdulni, aztán ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát. Egy kis étel, na jó, rengeteg étel, és talán még túl is élheti a napot.

– Rendben, beismerem – helyeselt, felnevetve Perselus kihívó ábrázatán. – De valóban éhen halok.

Harry felállt, hogy megvizsgálja a megbűvölt tányérokat az asztalon, amik korlátlan ideig melegen tartották az ételüket. Minden kedvencüket megtalálta.

Perselus csatlakozott hozzá, és a következő húsz percet barátságos csendben töltötték, miközben minden tőlük telhetőt megtettek azért, hogy elfogyasszák mindazt, amit Dobby feltálalt nekik.

– Ugye nem fontolgatod komolyan, hogy befalod a negyedik adag bacont? – kérdezte kicsivel később Perselus.

Harry lustán rámosolygott az asztal túloldaláról.

– Pedig tűnődöm rajta.

– Nem én leszek érte a felelős, ha kipukkadsz – jelentette ki Perselus.

Harry mosolya teli szájú vigyorrá vált, ahogy visszavágott erre.

– Talán nem, de határozottan téged borít majd be a trutyi.

– Ez gusztustalan – fújtatott fintorogva Perselus.

– Talán, de attól még igaz. – Harry figyelte, ahogy Perselus ádámcsutkája mozog, miközben a teáját issza, és közben halkan megkérdezte: – Valóban úgy gondolod, hogy képes lehetek meggyógyítani McGregort?

– Úgy vélem, kevés olyan dolog létezik, amit nem tudsz véghezvinni, ha meg akarod tenni – felelte Perselus. – Miért vigyorogsz rám ilyen mániákusan, eltekintve a ténytől, hogy teljesen őrült vagy?

Harrynek tetszett ez a játékos évődés, és belenézve Perselus szemébe megpróbált könnyed és bátorító hangot megütni, amikor válaszolt.

– Nos, ha igazad van, ez azt jelenti, hogy képes leszek téged meggyőzni arról, hogy szeretlek. Amint elteszem az útból ezt a szörnyeteg Burke-öt, a nap huszonnégy órájában ezen fogok dolgozni.

Még a gondos igyekezet mellett is látta, hogy a szavai földhöz vágják Perselust.

Úgy tűnt, Perselus egy ideig eltűnődik a kijelentésen, mielőtt szóba hozta a téma talán könnyedebb vonatkozását.

– Ezek szerint szándékodban áll Burke nyomába eredni? – Perselus még csak nem is hangzott meglepettnek.

– Van bárki más, akinek esélye lenne legyőzni őt? – tartotta Harry fogva a sötét szempárt.

Perselus lassan, tagadóan megrázta a fejét.

– Akkor sem a te felelősséged megszabadítani a világot minden hatalomra törő sötét varázslótól.

Harry alaposan végiggondolta a szeretője szavait. Tudta, hogy sokat kockáztat azzal, ha kiáll Burke ellen. Ha felvállalja, elég erős ahhoz, hogy tényleg legyőzze Burke-öt, többé nem fogja tudni eltitkolni a nyilvánosság elől a képességeit.

– Talán ha Ron nem lett volna tegnap azokkal az aurorokkal, képes lennék még egy kicsivel tovább a háttérben maradni, de… az a rohadék túl személyessé tette a dolgokat. Először Carl, aztán téged kevert hamis gyanúba, most pedig Ron… Nem akarom megvárni, hogy lássam, hol csap le legközelebb.

Perselus egy bólintással válaszolt, csak néhány pillanattal később szólalt meg.

– Szeretnék melletted lenni, amikor szembenézel vele.

Harrynek az a része, amelyik szerette Perselust, meg akarta tagadni a kérést, hogy biztonságban tartsa a kedvesét. De tudta, hogy Perselus sem tudná jobban elviselni ezt, mint ahogy ő tenné. Így a lehető legjobban felülkerekedve a védelmező ösztönén, válaszolt.

– Másként nem is tenném.

Harrynek olyan érzése támadt, hogy a tekintetük egyfajta társalgást végez, olyasfélét, ami sosem szokott jól sikerülni, amikor szavakkal próbálkoztak. Nem tudta, honnan tudja, de biztos volt benne, hogy Perselus tisztában volt a hezitálásával, hogy veszélynek tegye ki őt, és ugyanolyan biztos volt benne, hogy a férfi ugyanígy érez.

Mély levegőt véve megszólalt:

– Jobb, ha megmozdulunk, ha még valamikor reggel indulni akarunk a kórházba.

– Igen, kellene – értett egyet Perselus, nyilvánvalóan ugyanannyira vonakodva megtörni a pillanatot.

Végül aztán sikerült elvonszolni magukat az asztaltól, hogy felöltözzenek.

A hop-utazás ugyanolyan gyomorforgató esemény volt, mint mindig. Harry kibotladozott a Szent Mungó várótermébe, lerázta magáról az utazással járó elkerülhetetlen hamut, aztán megfordult, hogy megtámassza Perselust, amikor megérkezik.

Egymás mellett indultak el Ron szobája felé.

Harry nem tudta biztosan, hogyan álljon Alice McGregor elé a javaslatával, hogy meg szeretné próbálni meggyógyítani a bátyját. Végtére is alig ismerte a nőt, és Tomot sem különösebben kedvelte, de fontosnak tűnt, hogy mindent megtegyen, amit tud, hogy orvosolja a Burke okozta károkat. Fogalma sem volt róla, miként fog érezni Alice, hogy bele akar avatkozni az erőfeszítéseibe.

Harry azonnal megtorpant, amint belépett Ron és Tom szobájába.

Úgy tűnt, Ron alszik, míg Hermione a férje ágya mellett szunyókált egy széken.

A helyiség másik végében lévő ágy ijesztően üres volt.

– Ó, Harry, Perselus, sziasztok – köszönt Hermione álmos mosollyal ébredezve. Még mindig a tegnap viselt ruhájában volt. Harry tudta, hogy a nő valószínűleg csupán annyi időre hagyta el Ron oldalát, hogy felkeresse a mellékhelyiséget.

– Neked is szia – mondta Harry. – Tom? – kérdezte jelentőségteljesen az üres ágyra nézve.

Hermione lassan megrázta a fejét.

– Nagyjából két órával a távozásotok után történt. Szegény Alice teljesen összetört. 

Harry az ajkába harapott. Tehát elkésett. Nem mintha tegnap este bármit is tehetett volna, hogy megakadályozza Tom eltávozását. Ron gyógyítása annyira kiszívta az erejét, hogy alig bírt talpon maradni, amíg Perselus ágyba dugta őt. Ettől független úgy érezte… hogy Tom halála csalás volt. Meglehet, személy szerint nem kedvelte a fickót, de McGregor a világos oldalnak dolgozott.

Volt idő, közvetlenül Voldemort elpusztítása után, amikor elég naiv volt ahhoz, hogy elhiggye, soha többé nem kell így gondolkodnia. De az Ördög valójában sosem hal meg. Csupán alszik, míg fel nem bukkan a legújabb megtestesülésében.

Harry erővel űzte ki elméjéből a depressziós gondolatokat, mindarra a jóra koncentrálva, amit sikerült elérni.

– Hogy van Ron? 

Hermione arca felderült.

– Percről percre erősebb. Ez bámulatos, Harry. Ron csak… gyenge. Az ember azt hinné, csupán influenza döntötte le, ahelyett, hogy… Nos, tényleg elképesztő. Máris azt mondogatják, már ma délután hazaengedik őt.

– Tényleg? – kérdezte Harry; ő maga is képtelen volt elhinni.

– Jobban is teszik – mordult egy ismerős hang az ágy felől.

– Ron! – kiáltotta kórusban Harry és Hermione, a vigyorgó Ron felé fordulva.

– Üdv, Harry, professzor – mondta Ron, és úgy hangzott, valóban önmaga, bár rendkívül fáradt.

– Szívderítő látvány vagy, haver – kuncogott Harry.

– Hát erről nem tudok – felelte elhalványuló mosollyal Ron. – Volt egy pillanat ott, amikor azt gondoltam, egyikőtöket sem látlak többé. Még egyszer kösz, amit tegnap tettél, Harry. És magának is, professzor. Hermione elmondta, hogy maga főzte a bájitalt, ami megmentett.

– Nagyon szívesen – válaszolt Perselus, megállva Harry személyes terében, amikor a fiatalember közelebb lépett az ágyhoz. – Ugyanakkor kifejezetten kérem, hogy ne rendezzen semmi kéretlen érzelmi jelenetet, amikor ismét talpra áll. A köszönete épp elég elfogadható, még ha szükségtelen is.

– Hm? – kérdezte Ron zavartan.

Harry felkacagott.

– Szerintem Perselus azt mondja, hogy nem akarja, hogy megcsókold őt, amikor jobban érzed magad, úgy, ahogy Hermione tette tegnap.

Ron szíve kihagyott egy ütemet.

– Merlin ments! – csúszott ki a száján, mire Perselus szája sarka megrándult jókedvében.

Rövid időre csend állt be, aztán Ron halkan megkérdezte.

– Akkor már hallottál szegény Tomról?

– Igen – válaszolt Harry. – Sajnálom. Tudom, hogy együtt dolgoztatok.

Ron elsötétült arccal nézett ki az ablakon.

– Mindnyájukkal együtt dolgoztam. Mind a heten elmentek, Harry, egyetlen varázslat intézte el őket.

– Én csak annak örülök, hogy nem nyolc lett belőle – vágott közbe Hermione, és lehajolt, hogy megcsókolja Ron homlokát.

_Áldassék a neve_ – gondolta magában Harry, látva, hogy Hermione pontosan tudta, hogyan kezelje Ront. A csókja után a zaklatott barátja visszafordult feléjük.

– Még sosem hallottam arról a varázslatról, amit használt – jegyezte meg. – De nem táltostűz volt. Használta a pálcáját.

– Valószínűleg a _Corpus Accendiót_ használta – mondta Harry. Eszébe jutott egy átok, amiről még a tananyagon kívüli olvasmányai között olvasott, amikor Dumbledore Seregét tanította. – Ma már csak nagyon kevés helyen van megemlítve, mivel az eredmény, annyira…

– Igen – mondta Ron, az átélt kínszenvedés tisztán látszott kísértetjárta szemében. – Mind elmentek, Harry… egyetlen varázslattól…

– Tudom – mondta Harry, és Ron elkeseredett arcát látva elszorult a torka. – De el fogjuk kapni azt a gazembert, Ron. Ezt nem fogja megúszni!

– Hogyan? – kérdezte Ron. – A minisztérium nyolc legjobb aurorja sem tudott ellenállni annak az ördögfajzatnak. Hogyan fogjuk megállítani őt?

Harry komoly arccal Perselusra pillantott, mielőtt válaszolt a barátjának. 

– Egyetlen további embered sem fog meghalni, Ron. Ígérem.

Ron egy pillanatra összezavarodni látszott, de amikor megértette, az arca azonnal megfeszült.

– Nem. Nem teheted. Ez nem a te dolgod.

– Talán nem, de úgy hiszem, én vagyok az egyetlen, aki el tudja intézni – válaszolt halkan Harry.

– Harry… – tiltakozott Ron.

– Ne aggódj most emiatt, rendben? – kérte Harry. – Hoztam neked néhányat azokból a muffinokból, amiket annyira szeretsz. Tudom, milyen idebent az étel.

Harry a talárja zsebébe nyúlt, és előhúzott egy adag becsomagolt muffint, ami egy másodperccel korábban még ott sem volt.

– Gondolod, hogy le tudsz kenyerezni muffinokkal? – kérdezte Ron, továbbra is vitára készen.

Harry belenézett a lázadni kész szempárba, és hozzálátott kicsomagolni a süteményeket. 

– Igen – felelte könnyedén, ahogy az áfonya- és az eperillat elárasztotta a termet. – Tudom, hogy le tudlak. És most rajta, fald be őket!

Ron ránézett, aztán a muffinokra, és meghozta azt a döntést, amit Harry remélt.

Hermione felkuncogott, amikor Ron vadul birtokba vett egy áfonyás muffint. Harry odanyújtott egy epreset Hermionénak, aztán elvégzett még egy kis rögtönzött varázslatot, miközben Perselus felé nyújtotta a legújabb alkotását.

– Én nem eszem sem áfonyás, sem epres… – kezdte Perselus.

– De dióskenyeret eszel – szakította félbe Harry.

– Nem is hoztál… – Perselus lenézett arra, amivel Harry kínálta őt. – Nos, mivel eredetileg muffinokat sem hoztál, felteszem, elvehetek egy szelet dióskenyeret. Számíthatok rá, hogy vajat és teát is hoztál?

Harry vigyorogva nyúlt bele újfent a talárjába, ahonnan előhúzott egy tálcát, egy gőzölgő teáskannát, négy bögrét és egy vajtartót.

– Tudod, amikor múlt nyáron az anyámnál voltam, láttam egy fickót a mugli TV-ben, aki ugyanezt csinálta – jegyezte meg Hermione.

Nevetés töltötte be a kórtermet, miközben Perselusszal leültek, hogy élvezzék a teájukat.

*~*~*

– Még két nap a tökkelütöttek visszatéréséig. – Perselus megpróbálta elfojtani a sóhaját, amikor véget ért egy újabb kettesben elköltött reggeli Harryvel a kandallója melletti kis asztalnál. Őszintén nem tudta megmondani, hogyan szállt el így az idő. A karácsonyi szünet általában véget nem érően hosszú volt, de idén rémisztő sebességgel múlt el.

Harry teljesen elkényeztette őt ebben a két hétben. Ifjú szeretője még csak nem is tért vissza a saját lakosztályába. Együtt töltötték az egész szünetet, és most, hogy annak végénél jártak, Perselus tudta, hiányozni fog, hogy minden idejét Harryvel töltse.

– Igen – mondta Harry olyan hangsúllyal, ami azonnal felkelteni látszott Perselus kicsit melankóliába hajló figyelmét, ahogy a teáját kortyolgatta.

Harry vele szemben ült, világoskék köntöst viselt, amit csupán lazán megkötött az övvel. A mellkasa és a hasa provokatívan kilátszott belőle. Perselus minden erotikus fantáziáját megtestesítette, olyan volt, mintha túl jó lenne ahhoz, hogy igaz legyen.

A férfi érezte, hogy az a gyönyörű zöld szempár őt fürkészi, szinte méricskélni látszik őt. Felkészítette magát, mivel sosem szokott semmi kellemes következni, amikor Harrynek gondolkoznia kellett azelőtt, hogy hangot adjon a véleményének.

A bizonytalan „Perselus?”-tól, ami ezt a gondolatsort követte, végigfutott a hátán a hideg.

Önkéntelenül is az jutott az eszébe, hogy talán ez az a pillanat, amitől azóta az első pillanat óta rettegett, hogy megcsókolta Harryt az erdőben. Az elmúlt néhány hét az ő értékrendje szerint csodálatos volt. Látszólag Harry is élvezte, de tudta, hogy egyszer végül mindenki belefárad a társaságába. Félt, hogy igaza van, és hogy lejárt az ideje.

– Igen? – kérdezett vissza ugyanolyan bizonytalanul.

– Gondolkodtam – kezdte Harry, aztán megakadt.

Idegességében Perselus legszívesebben felcsattant volna, de inkább arra kényszerítette magát, hogy viccelődni kezdjen. 

– Elismerem, ez nagyon újszerű a te házadból valóknak, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy ez az aberráció nem fog sokáig tartani.

– Nagyon vicces. Egyébként, ahogy mondtam, gondolkodtam… – kezdte újból Harry, majd ugyanott elakadt.

– És? – nógatta őt türelmetlenül Perselus.

A férfi hallotta, ahogy Harry nagyot nyel, mielőtt idegesen folytatja:

– Én tényleg, tényleg nagyon élveztem ezt az időt veled, itt, a karácsonyi szünetben.

– És? – Perselus felkészítette magát. A szavak önmagukban nem hangzottak baljósan, de tudta, hogy egy „és a közelség felnyitotta a szememet, hogy rádöbbenjek, teljesen összeférhetetlenek vagyunk” fogja követni azt. A mardekárosoktól eltérően a griffendélesek mindig hittek abban, hogy finoman dobják a másikat. Szerette volna, ha Harry igyekezne, és mielőbb eljutna arra a pontra.

– Én, öhm… nem akarom, hogy véget érjen. – Úgy tűnt, Harry úgy kényszeríti ki magából a szavakat.

„A szünet” – fordította le magának Perselus.

Csupán a hosszú évek kémkedése révén sikerült eltitkolnia a megkönnyebbülését. A melegség, amit a kijelentés miatt Harry Potter iránt érzett, és ami több volt ragaszkodásnál, elárasztotta őt, miközben finoman rámutatott.

– Egyszer minden szünetnek véget kell érnie, Harry.

– Muszáj? – kérdezte a fiatalember, látszólag képtelenül még valami mást kinyögni. Úgy tűnt, Harry a szemével könyörgött neki, hogy megértsen valamit, amit nem tud szavakba önteni, de Perselusnak valóban fogalma nem volt róla, mire akar kilyukadni.

– Mit próbálsz sugallni? – bátorította őt, és igyekezett minél biztatóbb hangot megütni. Az egyértelmű volt, hogy Harry nem akart véget vetni a kapcsolatnak – csak ez számított.

– Veled akarok élni – bökte ki a fiatalember. Arckifejezése teljesen világossá tette, hogy az őszinteségét követően katasztrófára számít. Ez a felvetés olyasmi volt, ami Perselusban sosem vetődött fel lehetőségként, és csak bámulni tudott, miközben Harry dadogva folytatta: – Meg akartalak kérni, hogy költözz hozzám, a toronyba, de tudom, hogy a Mardekár házvezetőjeként a nap huszonnégy órájában elérhetőnek kell lenned a diákjaid számára. És arra is rájöttem, hogy megőrjítene, ha Hermione és Ron reggelenként beszállingóznának a hálószobába, így… arra gondoltam, persze ha te is beleegyezel, mit szólnál hozzá, ha néhány dolgomat leköltöztetném ide, valamikor később a nap folyamán? Kipróbálhatnánk… hogy lássuk, hogyan működik. Nem kell azonnal választ adnod rá – tette hozzá sietősen. – Gondolkodj rajta, ha úgy érzed.

– Le akarsz költözni a pincébe… hogy velem élj? – ismételte Perselus, mintha csak a tényeket rögzítené. Még mindig nem igazán tudta elhinni, hogy jól hallotta.

– Igen – felelte Harry fogva tartva a tekintetét. A fiatal varázsló arcvonásai egyértelműen arra utaltak, hogy visszautasításra számít.

Perselus óvatosan letette a teáscsészéjét, mielőtt döbbenetében kiönti annak tartalmát. Harry _vele akar élni?_

– Tudom, hogy ez egy nagy lépés – folytatta Harry, idegességében hadarva. – És hogy valószínűleg te egyáltalán nem gondoltál…

– Ez nem egy olyan gondolat, amiről valaha is úgy éreztem volna, hogy lehetséges – vallotta be Perselus halkan, amikor Harry ismét elhallgatott. Minden bizonytalansága azért üvöltött benne, hogy vonja vissza ezeket a szavakat, vagy tegyen hozzájuk valami maróan gúnyosat, de… Harry ezzel a kéréssel borzasztóan felfedte magát. És habár ezzel teljes mértékben ledöntötte a lábáról Perselust, nem volt hajlandó eljátszani a gyáva szerepét, amikor Harry volt olyan nagylelkű, hogy felajánlotta neki azt, amiről még csak nem is álmodott, hogy része lehet benne. Egyszerűen nem tudta elhinni, hogy a szeretője komolyan gondolta; azonban tudta, hogy Harry sosem viccelődne valami ilyesmivel.

Perselus mély, reszketeg lélegzetet vett.

– Komolyan… velem akarsz élni? – kérdezte még egyszer.

Harry bólintott. A kis bevágás Potter állán mindig erősnek mutatta őt, de Perselus most világosan látta, mennyire aggódik, amikor válaszolt.

– Igen. Tudom, hogy kínosnak érzed, amikor ezt mondom, de… szeretlek, és nem akarok távol élni tőled, hacsak nem feltétlenül muszáj. Felfogom, hogy gyakorlatilag most is együtt élünk, én csak… hivatalossá akartam tenni.

A pánik, ami átvillant Perseluson, teljesen ösztönös volt, de valahogy sikerült eléggé elfojtania ahhoz, hogy karcos hangon megismételje:

– Hivatalossá tenni?

– Nos, olyan hivatalossá, amennyire tehetjük. Tudom, hogy nincs rá törvényes mód, hogy… – Harry elsápadt, és elhallgatott. Arckifejezése egyértelművé tette, attól fél, hogy túl sokat mondott.

Hatalmas Merlin! _Hivatalossá tenni… törvényes mód…_ Harry kijelentése úgy hangzott, mint egy házassági ajánlat!

Perselus elképedve jött rá, hogy Harry pontosan úgy tekint erre. Tudta, mennyire romantikus a szeretője. Harry egészen biztosan a létező legreménytelenebb romantikus lélek, amiért olyan dolgokat lát benne, amiket. Harry nem azt javasolta, hogy cuccoljanak össze, hogy kényelmesen tudjanak még többet dugni. Ahogy a szeretője mondta, már így is a legtöbb idejüket egymás társaságában töltik, amikor a kötelezettségeik nem szólítják őket másfelé. Még ha meg is próbálnák sem valószínű, hogy ennél többet tudnának dugni, mint most. Amit Harry kért, az valami egészen más volt; valami, amiről Perselus sosem hitte, hogy az övé lehet.

Azt kívánva, bárcsak lenne valami tapasztalata, amire hivatkozhat, újabb reszketős lélegzetet szívott be, miközben a megfelelő szavak után kutatott. A helyzet teljesen ismeretlen volt a számára, de a lassan felfénylő legyőzöttség Harry arcán szükségessé tette, hogy válaszoljon, méghozzá megfelelően válaszoljon. A nyílt kinyilatkoztatások továbbra is távol álltak tőle. Nem volt sem tapintatos, sem elnéző. Tudta, alig képes udvarias viselkedésre. Természeténél fogva alkalmatlan az ilyen szerelmi jelenetekre, de… szeretett, még ha túlságosan is félt ezt hangosan beismerni.

Amikor végül reszelős hangon megszólalt, valami páni félelemhez hasonló állapotban habogta a szavakat:

– Igazad van. Talán… jó ötlet lenne ma délután leköltöztetned néhány holmidat.

Perselus tudta, mennyire nem kielégítő volt a válasza ahhoz az ajándékhoz hasonlítva, amivel Harry megajándékozta őt, de úgy tűnt, fiatal szeretője ezt egyáltalán nem bánja. Az arca olyan fénylően ragyogott fel, mint a hajnalcsillag.

– T…Tényleg? – nyögte ki dadogva Harry.

Ha a helyzet nem lett volna ennyire komoly, az esetlenségük akár még humoros is lehetett volna, Perselus azonban még csak elmosolyodni sem próbált, miközben válaszolt:

– Már rég itt az ideje. Nem gondolod?

Tessék! Nem mondta ki, de Harry jó volt a következtetésekben.

Harry nekitántorodott a székének, a teli szájjal elvigyorodott, miközben egyetértően bólogatott.

Tekintetük összetalálkozott és egymásba forrt. Harry vigyora alábbhagyott. Abban a tökéletesen nyitott pillanatban Perselus minden saját félelmét ott látta Harry szemében visszatükröződni.

– Ez egy óriási lépés – ismerte el végül Harry.

Érzékelve, hogy valami közhelyre van szükség, hogy ellensúlyozza ezt a merész döntését, Perselus megpróbálkozott egy tényszerű válasszal: 

– De nem olyan, amire nem állunk több mint készen. Tehát mik a terveid mára, a kviddicsserlegeid és a baglyod idecipelésén kívül?

Harry pillantása ellágyult.

– Nos, néhány órát üldögélek Ron mellett. Aztán arra gondoltam, hogy vacsora után leellenőrizhetnénk egy újabb birtokot a Ron listáján szereplő Burke ingatlanok közül. Ez megfelel neked?

Perselus bólintott. Az elmúlt két napban, amióta Ron hazatért a kórházból, Harryvel már négyet megvizsgáltak a felsorolt hatvanból. Annak a fickónak több földbirtok volt a nevén, mint Malfoynak.

– Nagyszerű. És te mit fogsz csinálni, amíg én Ron idegeire megyek? – kíváncsiskodott Harry.

– Újra fel kell töltenem a készletet néhány bájital hozzávalóból. Úgy gondoltam, valamikor később, a délelőtt folyamán beugrom a Slug & Jiggers patikába – felelte Perselus.

– Hozol nekem valamit Mr. Fortescue Fagylaltszalonjából? – könyörgött Harry égbekiáltóan rebegtetve a szempilláit.

– Azt akarod, hogy bemenjek egy _Fagylaltszalonba?_ – Perselus még csak meg sem kísérelte leplezni az elborzadását.

– Nos, hogyan másként tudnál hozni egy kis fagyit, és nem, nem hívhatod magadhoz – kötötte ki a szabályt, mielőtt Perselus akár hangot adhatott volna a javaslatnak.

Perselus nevetségesen boldognak érezte magát, miközben fogva tartva Harry nevetős tekintetét, panaszkodó hangon megszólalt:

– Ez valamiféle griffendéles „bizonyítsd be, hogy szeretsz” teszt, igaz?

Harry nem igazán tudta elrejteni a meglepődését.

Perselus nem is tudta hibáztatni érte. Igazából ő maga sem tudta elhinne, hogy tényleg kimondta azokat a szavakat, még ha viccelődve tette is.

A férfi hatalmas megkönnyebbülésére Harry nem csinált nagy ügyet a „nyelvbotlásából”, helyette inkább fél-komolyan válaszolta:

– Talán.

Perselus egy pillanatra eltűnődött Harry válaszán, mérlegelve a méltóságát és annak lehetőségét, hogy ilyen kínos helyre menjen, és úgy döntve, hogy előbb enné meg Hagrid legutolsó házi kedvencét, minthogy betegye a lábát egy ilyen helyre, végül megkérdezte: 

– Ha esetleg abban az intézményben találnám magam, és komolyan mondom, hogy _esetleg_ , akkor milyen ízűt szeretnél?

Harry arcvonásai egyértelműsítették Perselusban, hogy akár ki is mondhatta volna azt a három nyavalyás szót, amit pestisként került.

Harry színlelt közönyös viselkedését teljes mértékben meghazudtolta az a nevetségesen helytelen mértékű izgatottság a szemében, amikor válaszolt:

– Csokoládét, rengeteg csokiöntettel és meggyet, tonnányi meggyel.

– Még valami? – érdeklődött Perselus, megkísérelve mosolymentesen tartani az arcizmait. Harry per pillanat négyéves kölyöknek hangzott.

– Semmi diósat – vágta rá Harry.

– Semmi diósat? – ismételte a férfi, jól szórakozva ezen az egész eszmecserén.

– Nem, hacsak nem magadnak – válaszolt Harry.

– Majd észben tartom. – Mivel úgy érezte mindjárt belefullad abba a tengerzöld szempárba, Perselus félrenézett. Inkább a gyakorlatias dolgokra koncentrált. – Átváltoztatok a hálószobában egy új szekrényt a dolgaidnak. Minden másnak el kell férnie a jelenleg elérhető térben. Hozz bármit, amire szükséged van.

Meglehetősen szürreálisnak tűnt annak részleteiről beszélni, hogy Harry ténylegesen leköltözik a pincébe.

– Köszönöm – mondta csendes hangon, ellágyult tekintettel.

– Még ne köszönd. Lehet, hogy hajnalra megbánjuk – figyelmeztette Perselus.

Harry azonban egyszerűen rámosolygott, vonzó vonásai olyan lehetetlenül griffendéles magabiztossággal ragyogtak, amik átfúrták magukat Perselus minden egyes védőpajzsán.

– Kizárt dolog.

Perselus teljesen elbátortalanodva, gyorsan folytatta:

– Igen, nos, akkor elkezdek készülődni az utamra.

– Akarsz társaságot? – kacsintott rá Harry, amikor Perselus felállt, hogy a fürdőbe szökjön.

– Nem gondolhatod komolyan. Egy óra sem telt el azóta, hogy mi…

– Ugyan – győzködte Harry, majd fészkelődött kicsit a székén, hogy nyitott köntöse még többet fedjen fel a hófehér hasából. – Tudod, hogy te is akarod.

– Neked találkád van Ronnal, nekem pedig el… – makacskodott Perselus.

– Majd azt mondom neki, hogy elvesztettem az időérzékemet, miközben a zuhanyzóban csináltuk – felelte Harry.

– Semmi ilyesmit nem teszel – vágta rá gyorsan Perselus, akinek cseppet sem esett nehezére elképzelni Harryt, hogy pontosan ezt teszi. – Megyek és lezuhanyozom, egyedül, te pedig idehívod a házimanódat, hogy eltüntesse ezt a rendetlenséget.

– Tudod, olykor eléggé parancsolgató tudsz lenni – jegyezte meg nevetve Harry.

– Köszönöm – felelte erre Perselus.

– Nem dicséretnek szántam – tiltakozott Harry.

– A kastély e végében annak számít – emlékeztette őt a férfi, aki ezúttal képtelen volt elrejteni a mosolyát.

Harry elfintorodott.

– Nos, akkor majd muszáj lesz megejtenünk egy hihetetlenül forró „hiányoztál szexet”, amikor visszajössz.

– Hiányoztál szex? – ismételte elképedve Piton. – Csak az Abszol útra megyek. Nem leszek egy óránál hosszabb ideig távol.

Harry válasza furcsán komoly volt.

– A pokolba, annyira kész vagyok tőled, hogy már mire kijössz a zuhany alól is forró, hiányzol szexelni akarok veled.

Perselus kiolvasta az igazat abból a nevető szempárból.

– Ugye tudod, hogy teljesen és maradéktalanul őrült vagy? – kérdezte.

Harry csupán még erősebben kacagott. 

– Akkor jó dolog, hogy egy ilyen lelkiismeretes ápolót találtam, nem igaz?

Perselus a fejét csóválva bemenekült a fürdőszobába.

– Ne feledkezz meg a bebizonyítom-neked-a-szerelmem-fagylaltomról! – csendült fel Harrytől emlékeztetőül, amikor végre becsukta az ajtót.

*~*~*

Két órával később, némi tagadhatatlanul kielégítő és forró hiányoztál-amíg-a-zuhanyzóban-voltál szexet követően, Perselus azon kapta magát, hogy Fortescue Fagylaltszalonja előtt ácsorog, és egy idős férfit figyel, amint az egy undorítóan hatalmas fagylaltkelyhet állít össze. A bájital hozzávalókat már megvette, és azok összezsugorítva, biztonságban csücsültek a zsebében.

– Nem nekem lesz. – Perselus immáron harmadjára tagadta a fagylalt iránti minden érdeklődését, és világossá akarta tenni, hogy nem saját maga miatt van itt. Szerencsére a cukrászda üres volt, így senki nem volt tanúja a szégyenének

– Akkor kinek? A gyermekének? – érdeklődött szelíd hangon Fortescue, aki közel kétszáz évesnek látszott.

– Majdnem – morgott Piton rosszkedvűen. – Habár az érettségét valószínűleg egy négyéveséhez lehet hasonlítani, valójában felnőtt férfi az illető. Egészen pontosan Harry Potternek lesz – válaszolta Perselus, arra gondolva, hogy Harry el tudná viselni, hogy kínos helyzetbe hozza.

– Ez Harrynek lesz? – merevedett le Fortescue. – Miért nem mondta?

– Épp az imént tettem! – csattant fel Perselus, alig visszatartva a „maga szenilis vén bolond” folytatást, amit ez a hangsúlya megkívánt.

– Valóban – értett egyet az idős férfi jóindulatúan.

Perselus elborzadva kapkodott levegő után, amikor a normális méretű fagylalttartó, amibe Fortescue mérte a fagylaltot, megtriplázódott. Az az izé most sokkal inkább egy jókora fagylalttal feltöltött üstnek látszott, semmint édességnek.

– Felteszem, akar meggyet is, igaz? – kérdezte Fortescue.

Perselus meghökkenten bólintott, és szóra képtelenül állt, miközben a boltos rákanalazta a jeges gyümölcsöt az egyre növekvő hegyre.

– Semmi dió, igaz? – ellenőrizte Fortescue.

Perselus kísértésbe esett, de mivel mindez a bizonyíts-a-szerelmedet-az-őrült-griffendélesnek célzattal történt, megrázta a fejét.

– Nem, semmi dió. Higgyen nekem, az a fickó már így is elég őrült.

Az idős férfi alig tudta megemelni az alkotását, amikor megfordult, hogy odavigye Perselus elé, a pulthoz.

– És mi a helyzet magával, fiatalember? Önnek mit adhatok? – kérdezte.

– A számla megteszi – válaszolt Perselus. Kinyitotta a pénztárcáját, arra gondolva, hogy ez a tonnányi édesség a nála levő összes galleonjába bele fog kerülni.

– Ó, nem. Harry Potternak nincs számla.

– Ne legyen abszurd, ember! Honnan tudja, hogy valóban Potternak lesz? – kérdezte Perselus.

– Egy ilyen kedves legény, mint maga, nem hazudna egy ilyen vénembernek, mint én – válaszolt Fortescue széles mosollyal.

– Maga egyértelműen a Griffendélbe járt. – Perselus igyekezett nem megvető hangot megütni. Tényleg. De az ilyen égbekiáltó ostobaság megbocsáthatatlan volt az ő világában.

– Vicces, hogy ezt említi – kacagott fel Fortescue, feléje tolva a hegymagasságú szörnyet.

– Tényleg, muszáj ragaszkodnom hozzá, hogy kifizethessem… – próbálta újból Perselus.

– Nem. Harry egy barát. Csak adja át neki az üdvözletemet – válaszolta rá Fortescue.

Perselus bólintott, majd frusztráltan felsóhajtott. Ki ő, hogy tiltakozzon, ha valaki saját magát akarja csődbe juttatni?

– Felteszem, még azok mellett az edényre olvasott elolvadást gátló bűbájok mellett sem lenne biztonságos összezsugorítani ezt az akármit, és úgy szállítani.

– Attól tartok, nem. Nem olvad el, amíg Harryhez ér vele, de nem tudom garantálni az épségét, ha ide-oda zötyög a zsebében – mondta Fortescue.

– Bizonyítsd be a szerelmedet, valóban – motyogta Perselus az orra alatt, kísértést érezve rá, hogy ott hagyja a fagylaltot, ahol van.

– Ez mi volt, legény?

Perselus olyan pillantást vetett a vén bolondra, amitől az elsőévesek összepisilnék magukat.

– Semmi – válaszolt. – További szép napot!

– Önnek is – felelte Fortescue halvány mosollyal.

A fagylaltot a pulton hagyva Perselus elővette a pálcáját a zsebéből. A régi szokások nehezen halnak el. Még ha manapság kétségkívül tökéletes biztonságban is volt a varázsvilág legzsúfoltabb utcáján, utálta volna, ha nem tudja megvédeni magát, ha sor kerülne rá. A pálcát kézben tartva előrenyúlt, hogy elvegye a fagylaltot. Egy tonnát nyomott a súlya, és a bokájáig lefagyott tőle.

A saját bolondságán csóválva a fejét Perselus megigazította a fogását az ormótlan, túlméretezett fagylalttartón. Hacsak nem akarta a talárjához szorítani és kockáztatni, hogy összepiszkítja azt, muszáj volt két kézzel tartania, ahogy azt előre sejtette. Normál esetben egy ilyen terhet maga előtt lebegtetett volna, de mivel arra készült, hogy a Roxfort kapujához hoppanál, muszáj volt testi kontaktusban lennie bármivel, amit magával akart vinni. A legtöbb portékán hoppanálásgátló védelem volt, hogy megelőzze a záróra után besurranó tolvajokat, így ki kellett vinnie az utcára ezt a fagyott borzadályt ahhoz, hogy haza tudja szállítani.

A megbűvölt ajtó kinyílt, amint eléje lépett, hogy kimenjen az üzletből a forgalmas Abszol útra. Perselus megállt a cukrászda előtt, hogy felkészüljön arra, hogy közvetlenül a Roxfort kapuja elé érkezzen.

Alig hogy megállt, egy hang harsant fel a háta mögül.

– _Petrifikus Totalus!_

Tízszeresen is bolondnak átkozva magát Perselus érezte, ahogy a teste megdermed. Még a zsúfolt Abszol úton sem volt soha bölcs leengedni a védelmet, de az évek során engedékennyé vált, ezen túlmenően egészen más dolgokon járt az esze, nevezetesen Harry reakcióján, amikor visszatér a kastélyba ezzel a förmedvénnyel.

Harry csemegéje és a pálcája kihullottak a lebénult kezéből, ő pedig előrezuhant, hogy az arcára érkezzen.

A pálcája! Perselus minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy elkapja a pálcáját, de a keze meg sem moccant. Amikor ez a kísérlete kudarcba fulladt, nonverbális pálcanélküli varázslattal próbálkozott, amiben Harry oly kiváló volt, hogy esés közben hívja magához a pálcáját, de nem járt sikerrel. Ébenfa pálcája csupán megmozdult kissé az erőfeszítéseitől, amikor egy durva kéz elkapta a vállánál fogva, így Perselus nem érte el a járdát. A karomszerű kéz fájdalmasan belemarkolt a vállába, és a következő dolog, amit Perselus tudott, hogy dehoppanáltak vele.

Perselus a sóbálvány átoktól továbbra is mozgásra képtelenül figyelte, ahogy az új környezete formát ölt maga körül. Az árnyékos, omladozó szürke kőfalak, amelyekről csöpögött a víz, és sötét volt a sártól, csakis egy ősi vár pincéjéhez tartozhattak. A nyirkos ocsmányszagú hely dermesztően hideg volt, de Perselus sejtése szerint emiatt volt a legkevesebb aggódni valója.

A kéz, ami eddig állva tartotta őt a vállánál fogva, most elengedte, Perselus pedig arccal előrezuhant a mocskos kőpadlóra. Szerencsére oldalra volt fordítva a feje, amikor az átok elérte őt, így legalább az orrát nem törte el esés közben. Arcának jobb oldala – a fejével egyetemben ugyanakkor olyan erősen ütődött neki a földnek, hogy csillagokat látott.

Perselus ebből az új helyzetéből figyelhette a környezetét. Így csak a padlót és a szemközti falat láthatta, amihez egy emberi csontváz volt kiláncolva. Bájos.

Mentálisan felkészítette magát arra, ami be fog következni, és várta, hogy az elrablója a látómezejébe érjen.

Visszavonuló léptek hangját hallotta a háta mögül, ő pedig magára maradt, tehetetlenül, ezen az utálatos helyen. Perselus igyekezett azt mondogatni magának, hogy a remegés, ami megdermeszti a vérét, csakis a hidegnek köszönhető.

~*~*~*

Harry a futárjával előrelépett, és levett egy látszólag védtelenül otthagyott gyalogot.

– Tudom, hogy meg fogom bánni. Csak abban nem vagyok biztos, hogyan.

Ron kuncogva lépett előre a királyával.

Harry felnyögött, amikor ráeszmélt, pont most esett csapdába a királynője. Vagy a királynőt menti meg, vagy a futóját, de az egyiket elveszti.

– Csak nincs elég csavaros észjárásod, Harry – emlékeztette őt Ron.

– Mint neked? – kérdezte Harry.

Az ablakon levő függöny el volt húzva. Egy kis asztalnál ültek Weasleyék nappalijában, a rézsútos ablaknál, és fürdőztek a téli nap fényében.

– Nos, annak kell lennem. Végtére is mindig én nyerek, nem? – felelte a szokásos szemtelenségével Ron.

Harry örömmel látta, hogy Ron kedve visszatér. Tudta, hogy a társai halála keményen nehezedik a barátja elméjére.

– Én nem lennék ebben olyan biztos. Perselus azt mondja, amikor szóba kerül a sakk, hogy ostoba savant-szindrómás vagy – jegyezte meg Harry belülről az arcába harapva, nehogy elvigyorodjon.

Csalódnia kellett; Ron csupán elhúzta a száját.

– Csak azért mondogatja ezt, mert őt is megvertem, amikor egyetlen egyszer kiállt ellenem..

– Csak vigyázz, haver! – figyelmeztette Harry. – Összeomlás előtt kevélység a hírnök

– Valóban? – kérdezte Ron enyhén kötekedő hangon, és levette Harry királynőjét azzal a bástyával, amit ő eddig észre sem vett. A gyalog, amit két lépéssel ezelőtt Harry levett, nagyszerűen megtisztította az utat Ron számára, hogy levegye a királynőjét.

– Ugh! – nyögött fel Harry.

A szoba másik feléből Hermione felemelte az orrát a könyvből, amit eddig olvasott.

– Ténylegesen úgy szól az idézet, hogy _„Összeomlás előtt kevélység a hírnök, felfuvalkodottság jár a bukás előtt!_ –szólalt meg.

Ron és Harry elborzadva meredtek egymásra.

– Te… fejből tudod mindezt? – kérdezte Ron.

– Hát persze – válaszolt _„Miért, ezt nem tudja mindenki?_ ” hangsúllyal Hermione.

– A felfuvalkodottság egyáltalán normális angol szó? – akarta tudni Ron.

Hermione sóhaja keresztülszállt a termen.

– Ez a Bibliából van, Ron. A legtöbb...

Kopogás hangzott fel a nappali ajtaján, félbeszakítva azt, amit Hermione mondani készült.

Összenéztek. A legtöbb diák még a szünidejét töltötte, és azok többsége, akik a kastélyban maradtak, odakint játszottak a frissen lehullott hóban.

– Talán Perselus az a fagyimmal – jegyezte meg Harry.

– Piton fagylaltot hoz neked? – Ron teljesen kábultnak látszott.

– Ha még négy lépésig békén hagyod a királyomat, megosztom veled – vigyorgott rá Harry, miközben Hermione kiszólt.

– Szabad.

A feltáruló ajtóban Minerva McGalagony állt. Harry azonnal megfeszült a nő komor arcvonásai láttán.

– Ah, Harry, reméltem, hogy itt talállak – kezdett bele Minerva.

– Minden rendben, Minerva? – kérdezte Hermione felállva, holott mindenki számára nyilvánvaló volt, hogy valami egyáltalán nincs rendben. Minerva arcvonásai ugyanazokat az érzelmeket tükrözték, mint amikor Carl Westfieldet megtámadták.

– Nem, attól tartok nem – válaszolt a nő. – Ron, a főnököd az imént hívott a hopon és tájékoztatott, hogy Perselust… kevesebb, mint egy órával ezelőtt elrabolták az Abszol útról.

Harry kezéből kiesett az eddig szorongatott fekete huszár, rá a sakktáblára. Túl nagy volt az őt ért sokk ahhoz, hogy megszólaljon.

– Mi? – kérdezte Hermione és Ron kórusban.

– Perselust egyértelműen hátulról támadták meg egy _Petrificus Totalusszal_ , amikor elhagyta Fortescue Fagylaltszalonját – mondta Minerva, egyenesen megfagyasztva vele Harry lelkét. – Ámbár be kell ismernem, kicsit zavaros, miért is volt ott Perselus. Ő sosem eszik édességet, de a tévedés kizárva. A pálcáját megtalálták az üzlet előtt, a járdán.

– Ó, Istenem! – suttogta Hermione.

Ron tette fel azt a kérdést, aminek válaszától Harry rettegett.

– Tudják, hogy ki tette?

Ha lehetséges, Minerva nyúzott, aggódó arcát még több ránc szelte át.

– Mr. Fortescue a kirakatán keresztül tanúja volt az egész eseménynek. Lawrence parancsnok emberei fényképeket mutogattak neki a lehetséges gyanúsítottakról, és… nos… Fortescue kiválasztotta Burke egy régi fotóját. Bár azt mondta, az a férfi, aki Perselust elrabolta, sokkal fiatalabbnak látszott.

– A fenébe! – mondta Ron.

A fagyos dermedtség, ami körülölelte Harry lelkét, nem olvadt fel eléggé ahhoz, hogy reagálni tudjon. Csak ült ott a téli napfény évszakhoz nem illő melegségében fürdőzve, és bámult a nőre, akinek híre jéggé dermesztették a vérét.

Burke elfogta Perselust. Az agya nem tudott továbblépni ettől a gondolattól.

– Én, öhm… úgy gondoltam, tudnotok kell – mondta Minerva, együtt érzően belenézve Harry szemébe.

Harry felrázta magát a révültségéből.

– Köszönjük, Minerva – kényszerítette ki magából a szavakat.

– Lawrence parancsnok odaadta nekem Perselus pálcáját – tette még hozzá a nő. – Szeretnéd megtartani neki?

Az utolsó mondatot csupán a kedvesség szülte. A helyiségben mindenki tudta, hogy az esély arra, hogy bármelyikük is élve viszontlássa Perselus Pitont, a minimálisnál is kisebb. Harry már arra sem mert volna fogadni, hogy a szeretője akár most életben van.

Valami megtört benne, rákényszerítette magát, hogy felálljon, végiglépkedjen a szobán és elfogadja a pálcát, amit az igazgatónő kínált felé. Noha túl zaklatott volt ahhoz, hogy hangosan elismerje, tudta, a nő a tiszteletét fejezi ki ezzel. Egy varázsló pálcáját általában csak a házastársának vagy a szülőknek adják át.

Az ébenfa pálca furcsán hidegnek érződött a tenyerén, amikor köré zárta az ujjait és köszönetet mormolt.

– A minisztérium húsz csapat aurort küldött ki Perselus megtalálására – több mint nyolcvan embert – folytatta a nő. – Lawrence parancsnok biztosított róla, hogy mindent megtesznek azért, hogy be tudják mérni őt.

– Na igen, mert ezelőtt is minden tőlük telhetőt megtettek, hogy megtalálják Burke-öt! – Harry nem tudta magába fojtani a szavakat.

– Harry! – torkolta le őt azonnal Ron.

– Bocs, Ron. De… te mindenki másnál jobban tudod, mennyire haszontalanok lesznek az erőfeszítéseik. Még ha meg is találják azt a fattyút – elnézést, Minerva – állította le magát, mielőtt túl sokat mondana, és a talárja zsebébe süllyesztette Perselus pálcáját.

– Szívesen látlak benneteket az irodámban, ha szeretnétek ott várni a hírekre. Lawrence parancsnok megígérte, hogy amint megtudnak valamit, átszól – mondta Minerva.

– Köszönjük, Minerva, mi rendben leszünk itt – felelte Harry olyan finoman elutasítva az igazgatónő ajánlatát, ahogy csak képes volt rá.

– Ahogy óhajtjátok – biccentett a nő zavaros szemmel. – Ha bármit megtudok, azonnal szólok. És Harry, őszintén sajnálom.

A fiatal varázsló bólintott, majd előrenyúlva megszorította a nő kezét. Minerva szeme könnyektől fénylett, ahogy megfordult, hogy kimenjen.

A nő távozása utáni csend olyan sűrű volt, hogy vágni lehetett volna.

– Én öhm… majd később találkozunk – szólalt meg végül Harry, pontosan tudva, mit kell tennie.

– Nem mész egyedül, Harry – jelentette ki azonnal Hermione gyorsan megfogva a karját, mintha attól félne, Harry nélküle hoppanál el.

– Hermione… – kezdte Harry.

– Egyedül nem! – volt a fiatalasszony válasza. Gyorsan Ron felé fordult, aki ekkor kezdett kikászálódni a székéből. A barna háziköntösét fedő takaró a lábához hullott. – Hát te meg mit csinálsz? – akarta tudni Hermione.

– Nem képzeled, hogy csak itt fogok ülni és várom, amíg ti ketten visszatértek, igaz? – vitázott azonnal Ron.

– Alig tudsz megállni a lábadon, Ron – mutatott rá könyörtelenül Hermione. Ron energiaszintje még mindig veszélyesen alacsony volt.

– Talán, de a pálcámat még tudom használni. Csak ez számít! – jelentette ki határozottan Ron.

Harry úgy vélte, az utolsó kijelentés csupán átlátszó hencegés volt. Mióta hazajött a kórházból, még nem látta, hogy Ron akár egy teáscsészét is magához hívott volna.

Mindkét barátja feléje fordult, mintha tőle várnák, hogy döntse el a vitát. Harry egyiküket sem akarta a tűzvonalban, de azt is tudta, semmi értelme nem lenne megpróbálni lebeszélni őket.

– Rendben. Mind megyünk – közölte. – Azt hiszem, Ron listájának elején kellene kezdenünk, és onnan haladni lefelé.

– Nyolcvan auror fog ugyanazokon a helyeken csellengeni – mutatott rá Ron.

– Ne aggódj. Nem fognak látni minket – ígérte Harry.

– Hozod a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyedet? – kérdezte Ron. – Nem hiszem, hogy mind a hárman elférnénk alatta.

– Nem, semmi köpeny, de… nem fognak meglátni bennünket – biztosította őt Harry.

– Hogyan? – akarta tudni a barátja.

Harry felsóhajtott. Tudta, hogy Hermione megértette, milyen mértékű varázserővel rendelkezik, de Ron néha frusztrálóan bárgyú tudott lenni, még ha minden nap látta is az ő torz képességeinek demonstrációját.

– Ne aggódj a hogyan miatt. Csak tudd, hogy nem fognak sem látni, sem hallani.

Meglepettség ült ki a kék szempárba, ahogy Ron bólintott.

– Akkor jó.

– Szerintem menjünk a hop-kandallón keresztül a Három seprűbe, és akkor onnan hoppanálhatunk – javasolta Hermione.

– Nincs időnk rá – vágta rá Harry. – Adjátok ide a kezeteket.

– Mi? – kérdezte Ron, miközben odanyújtotta a kezét. Hermione kérdés nélkül tette ugyanezt.

Harry megfogta a barátai kezét, lehunyta a szemét, és megtette a csaknem lehetetlent, átvitte magukat a Roxfort korábban áthatolhatatlannak hitt védőfalain, olyan gyorsan, akár egy villámcsapás.

Hermione levegő után kapkodott, amikor feltűntek a hóval borított nemesi kúria előtt. Még onnan, ahonnan álltak is beláttak a függöny nélküli ablakokon, a vörös taláros aurorokra, ahogy átkutatják a helyet. A ház gyakorlatilag hemzsegett tőlük.

– Sosem fogják megtudni, hogy itt voltunk – nyugtatta meg őket Harry, egy erős láthatatlanná tévő bűbájt szórva maguk köré. Ez az egyik saját varázslata volt. – Csak maradjatok a közelemben, rendben?

Mindkét barátja bólintott, ahogy némán a nyomába szegődtek, és megközelítették a mahagóni ajtós kúriát.

 

\-----------------------------

Összeomlás előtt kevélység a hírnök, felfuvalkodottság jár a bukás előtt!* – Példabeszédek könyve

 

Tényleg bocs a ritka frissítésért, és tudom, hogy ez a fejezetvég sem túl megnyugtató. Annyit ígérhetek, hogy igyekszem, ahogy tudok.  
De lehet, hogy néhány vélemény motiváló lenne ;-)


	20. 20. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Az eddigi legbrutálisabb fejezet, ahol minden figyelmeztetés életbe lép.

**Míg bizonyítást nem nyer  
20\. fejezet**

Két nappal és hat birtokkal később sem jártak közelebb ahhoz, hogy bemérjék Perselus és Burke tartózkodási helyét.

Harry nem tudta, mi rágja őt jobban belülről – az aggodalom vagy a bűntudat. Noha elméletben tudta, hogy Perselus elrablása nem az ő hibája, nem segíthetett az érzésen, hogy ott kellett volna lennie, hogy megakadályozza az esemény megtörténtét. Megígérte Perselusnak, hogy soha többé nem fogja őt bántani senki, és nem egészen egy héttel később, Burke egyenesen az utcáról vitte el őt. Itt semmiféle logika nem segített. A szívében továbbra is úgy érezte, hogy minden az ő hibája.

– Hogy van? – kérdezte Harry, amikor Hermione előbukkant a Weasley-lakosztály hálószobájából.

Ron kitartott, amíg mindent át nem vizsgáltak, de végül összeesett, amikor a legutolsó területet átkutatták.

Hermione beletúrt a kócos-bozontos hajába.

– Merlinnek hála, alszik.

A nő leült a Harry melletti fotelbe, ahol a fiatalember a kandallóban táncoló lángokat figyelte. Az összes nyavalyás ingatlant átkutatták Ron listájáról, de semmit nem találtak. Harry tényleg nem tudta, mi legyen a legközelebbi lépése.

– Azt hiszem, meg kellene próbálkoznunk az ingával – javasolta Hermione.

– Mi? – Harry ránézett a nőre, rémülete és kimerültsége ellenére meglepettség ült az arcára. Hermione volt közöttük mindig a racionalista. Az ingával való kutatás sokkal inkább Trelawney működési területe volt, semmint valódi mágia.

– Harry, az inga működött korábban a háború alatt, Voldemorttal kapcsolatban. Ezzel a módszerrel találtuk meg Tonksot, emlékszel? – A nő arca elkomorult, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy Tonksra holtan bukkantak rá. A módszer azonban működött.

– Rendben – egyezett bele Harry. Ezen a ponton szinte már arra is hajlandó volt, hogy konzultáljon azzal az üresfejű vén banyával a Jóslástanterem tornyában. 

Mindketten az ablak melletti asztalhoz indultak. Hermione egy pálcaintéssel eltüntette róla a sakktáblát, és a könyvekkel teli dohányzóasztalra lebegtette. Egy pillanattal később már Nagy-Britannia térképe lebegett fölötte.

– Gondolod, hogy még Angliában van? – kérdezte Harry, aki már ebben sem volt biztos.

– Nos, tudom, hogy Burke rendkívül erős varázsló, de egy utassal hoppanálni hatalmas mennyiségű erőelvonást jelent. Szerintem Burke zsupszkulcsot használt volna, ha Perselust igazán messzire akarja vinni – magyarázta Hermione.

Harry nem jegyezte meg, hogy Burke egyszerűen dehoppanálhatott is Perselusszal egy kevésbé forgalmas helyre az Abszol útról, ahol már várta őt egy zsupszkulcs. Megpróbált legalább a remény halvány szálába kapaszkodni.

– Ennek van értelme – mondta inkább. – Tudod, aurornak kellett volna állnod. Nagyszerű auror lett volna belőled.

Hermione fáradt mosolyt villantott rá.

– És versengjek Ronnal? Nem, mindannyian a számunkra legjobb ösvényt választottuk. Tessék, van is egy kevés madzagom, és ott, a kandallópárkányon levő tálcán egy hegyikristály.

Harry elhozta a kis, kerek, fehér kristályt és odanyújtotta Hermionének, akinek egy spulni fekete madzag volt a kezében. Nézte, ahogy úgy nagyjából harminc centit a kristályra kötöz. Elmotyogta a lokalizáló bűbájt, és egyenesen maga elé nyújtotta a kezét, a térkép közepe fölött lóbálva a madzagon fityegő kristályt. A kristály egy pillanaton belül gyors körzésbe kezdett.

Amikor hetedévben csinálták, hogy megpróbálják bemérni Tonks helyzetét, a kristály megrándult, és magát mozdította arra a pontra, ahol Tonksot tartották. Ezúttal azonban a kristály csüggesztően középen maradt.

Hermione néhány perc után nagyot sóhajtott.

– Ki vagyok merülve. Talán neked kellene megpróbálnod.

Harry átvette tőle a madzag végét. Ő is elmormolta a lokalizáló varázsigét, elég erőt beletöltve, hogy egy elveszett tűt is megtaláljon egy szénaboglyában, akár egy másik kontinensen is, de a kristály ezúttal sem moccant.

– Burke valószínűleg egy feltérképezhetetlen helyen van – mondta végül a nő. – Annak lenne értelme.

Harry elkeseredetten bólintott. Nem is számított másra.

Két nap. Az a szadista, erőszaktevő szörnyeteg két napja a markában tartja Perselust. Minden alkalommal, amikor leült valami feladat nélkül, mint most, borzasztó képek árasztották el az elméjét, hogy vajon mik történhetnek vele.

– Rendben – szólt Hermione, az örök optimista –, végigkutattuk Burke ingatlanait. Megvizsgáltuk Voldemort régi tartózkodási helyeit. Kipróbáltuk az ingát. Mit nem csináltunk még?

– A konzultálást Trelawneyval? – vetette fel Harry üres hangon.

– Nem gondolod komolyan, ugye? – kérdezte Hermione.

– Majdnem. Én… Nem tudom, mit fogok tenni, ha…

– Vissza fogjuk őt szerezni, Harry.

– Tudod, mennyire erkölcstelen az a gazember. Valóban úgy hiszed, hogy Perselus még él? – kérdezte Harry, akiből kiáradt a kétségbeesés. Igyekezett elfojtani az érzést, mert félt attól, hogy mi történne, ha megadná magát neki, és engedné, hogy az őrület átvegye fölötte az irányítást. Csak, ahogy egyre több idő eltelt, úgy volt nehezebb bármiben hinni. Mostanra a remény is elhalványult benne.

– Úgy hiszem, ha Burke holtan akarná Perselust, akkor ott helyben Avada Kedavrát szórt volna rá az Abszol úton. A tény, hogy élve vitte el Perselust… bátorító – válaszolt Hermione, bár az utolsó szó kicsit fakó volt, kétségkívül annak köszönhetően, hogy tudta, miért élve vitte magával az a szörnyeteg Perselust.

– Szerinted mennyi ideig tarthat ki? – hallotta magát Harry fennhangon megkérdezni. Utálta a gyengeséget, ami arra kényszerítette őt, hogy hangot adjon a félelmeinek. Nem gyerek volt. Tudta, tudta, kétséget kizáróan _tudta_ , hogy mi történik Perselusszal, míg ők idebent ülnek egy kényelmes szobában, de szüksége volt a megnyugtatásra. Muszáj volt hallania, hogy valaki azt mondja, Perselus még életben lehet.

– Kemény fából faragták őt, Harry – mondta Hermione. A hangsúlya elárulta, világosan érti, hogy mit kér tőle a barátja, és elég jól ismerte ahhoz, hogy tudja, pontosan mit mondjon neki ahhoz, hogy ismét munkára fogja őt. – És számít ránk, hogy megtaláljuk. Tehát meg kell találnunk. Ez minden, amit tennünk kell.

Úgy mondta, hogy abban a kudarc esélye sem merült fel.

– Kifogytam az ötletekből – vallotta meg Harry. Perselus alvásmegvonó bájitala, amit az utóbbi két napban szedett, szintén nem segített tisztán gondolkodnia.

– Kell lennie valaminek, amiről megfeledkeztünk – bizonygatta Hermione. Előredőlt, hogy töltsön magának egy bögre teát az asztalon gőzölgő megbűvölt teáskannából.

Harry tagadóan megrázta a fejét, amikor a nő neki is odakínált egy bögrét, miután a sajátját beízesítette.

– Semmi nincs benned; muszáj fenntartanod az erődet – ragaszkodott hozzá Hermione.

Mivel könnyebbnek találta fejet hajtani, mint vitázni, Harry elfogadta a bögrét. Annak ellenére, hogy semmit nem akart, azon kapta magát, hogy miközben a lángokba bámul, olykor belekortyol a teába.

– Ez az egész pont olyan érzés, mint azoknak az átkozott rémálmoknak az egyike – jegyezte meg Harry.

– Várj egy percet! – kiáltott fel a fiatalasszony olyan hirtelen hátratolva a székét, hogy a kék talárjára öntötte a teáját. – Mit is mondtál az imént?

Harry úgy vélte, nem ő az egyetlen, aki alvásmegvonástól szenved, de megismételte:

– Csak azt, hogy pont olyan érzés, mint a rémálmaim.

– Ez az, Harry! Istenem, ez az! – kiáltott Hermione, felpattanva a székről.

– Mi az? – visszhangozta Harry teljesen összezavarodva.

– Úgy hiszem, megtalálhatjuk Perselust. Néhány éve számos okklumenciával és legilimenciával kapcsolatos könyvet elolvastam. Az egyikük nagyon régi volt, több mint négyszáz éves. Egy napló volt, amit egy varázsló vezetett, miközben tanulta ezt a képességet. Nem sokat írt arról, hogy hogyan működik az okklumencia vagy a legilimencia – egy könyv sem említi ezt –, de részletes magyarázat volt a váratlan mellékhatásokról, amiket megtapasztalt.

– Miféle mellékhatások? – kérdezte Harry, képtelenül bármit is elképzelni, amiről Hermione olvashatott, és ami segíthetne a jelen helyzetükben.

– Azt írta, hogy az elméje és aközött a varázsló között, akivel gyakorolt, egy kapcsolat alakult ki. A naplóban azt állította, hogy képesek voltak olvasni egymás gondolataiban anélkül, hogy próbálták volna, és még nagy távolságokból is érzékelték, hogy hol van a másik – magyarázta lelkesen Hermione.

– Én nem vagyok magamnál, amikor Perselus segít az álmaimon – sóhajtott Harry. – Semmiféle kapcsolat nincs.

– Ezt nem tudhatod – bizonygatta Hermione. – Az elmétek összekapcsolódott. Nem számít, hogy ébren voltál-e az egyesülés során. Akkor is megtörtént. A kapcsolat még tudatalatti is lehet.

Harry fontolóra vette a javaslatot.

– Hogy… hogyan tudhatom meg, hogy létrejött-e köztünk ez a típusú kapcsolat? Mármint én sosem voltam képes olvasni Perselus gondolatait, nem számít, milyen közel kerültünk egymáshoz. De… ő nagyon vonakodik összekapcsolni az elménket, amikor ébren vagyok. – Érzékelve a nő kíváncsiságát, halk magyarázatba kezdett: – Fiatal korában több rossz tapasztalat érte őt ezzel a dologgal kapcsolatban.

Ennyit elmondhatott anélkül, hogy bármiféle bizalmas közlést sértene vele.

– Akkor valószínűleg nagyon védi magát az alkalmi kapcsolatok ellen. De abból, amit ebben a könyvben olvastam, a kapcsolat olyasmi, aminek létrejöttét nem tudja tagadni. A varázsló azt állította, hogy csak úgy megtörtént, bár egyikük sem küzdött érte – mondta Hermione. – Perselus lehet, hogy nincs is tudatában annak, hogy létezik.

Perselus elfogása óta Harry első ízben érzett valamiféle reményszikrát fellobbanni magában.

– Rendben, mondjuk, hogy létezik a kapcsolat köztünk. Hogyan használjam?

– Hogyan alakítasz ki kontaktust, amikor első ízben érinted valaki elméjét? – kérdezett vissza Hermione.

Harry némi elfogódottságot érezve próbálta elmagyarázni a folyamatot, amit ő maga is alig értett.

– Ellazulok és kinyúlok az elmémmel. Nehéz megmagyarázni.

– Rendben – engedett a nő. – Dőlj hátra, és hunyd be a szemedet.

Harry tette, amit a barátnője mondott; ezen a ponton hajlandó volt bármit kipróbálni, még a tealevelek olvasását is. Mintha erre a kétségbeesett gondolatra reagált volna, érezte, hogy Hermione kiveszi a kezéből a teáscsészéjét.

– Most pedig nyúlj ki Perselus után, úgy, ahogy akkor tennéd, ha itt lenne a szobában. Ne gondolj arra, milyen messze van. Csak arra, hogy… megérinted az elméjét – tette hozzá a nő olyan hangszínen, ami azt jelezte, hogy ő is végigcsinálja, miközben mondja.

Harry azt kívánta, bár csak fordított lenne a helyzetük, és ő lenne az, aki eltűnt, míg Perselus kutatna utána és használná ezt a mentális képességet, mivel tudta, hogy az ő adottságai minimálisak Perseluséhoz viszonyítva. Ám – Hermione szerint – a kapcsolat megvolt, és neki csupán követni kell.

Harry a tőle telhető legjobban ellazította magát, kiürítette az elméjét, és kinyúlt. Semmit nem talált. Érezte Hermionét, Ront a másik szobában, a frissen visszatért diákokat, akik a Griffendél körletében aludtak fölöttük, és… valami mást… valami amorf dolgot, ami alig volt ott… egy törékeny mágialenyomatot, ami Harryből vezetett el…

Harry mentálisan követte a szinte nem is létező, törékeny fonalat, még jobban kinyúlt, hogy megérintse…

FÁJDALOM… KÍNSZENVEDÉS… TELJES KÉTSÉGBEESÉS…

Harry levegő után kapva felzihált, mintha most esett volna bele egy savval teli kádba. Minden porcikájában olyan intenzív fájdalom lüktetett, hogy majdnem azt érezte, minden sejtjét Cruciatus-átokkal kínozzák. Sosem tapasztalt még ehhez hasonlót, még a legrosszabb rémálmában sem.

_Perselus?_ – kiáltott fel magában.

Semmilyen reakciót nem kapott. Egyetlen gondolatot sem, csupán állati reagálást, mintha a fájdalom mértéke tovább fokozódna… mintha Perselus annyi kínzáson esett volna már át, hogy semmi nem maradt belőle, vagy hogy az a káprázatos elméje eltűnt volna.

Harry összekapcsolódott a mágikus lenyomat másik végén szenvedő emberrel, és nem húzódott vissza, hogy elmondja Hermionénak, mit talált. Nem volt rá idő. Már így is lehet, hogy túl késő, hogy megmentse Perselus elméjét. Tétovázás nélkül megszüntette a Roxfort védőpajzsait, hogy elhoppanálhasson. Hallotta, ahogy Hermione a nevét kiáltja, amikor eltűnik, aztán megérezte a kapcsolat végén az ugyanolyan erős védelmi rendszert, sőt, feltérképezhetetlenség varázslatokat és még jó pár erős zagyváló átkot is.

Ám Harryt nem lehetett holmi zagyváló átokkal félrevezetni. Ő nem arra összpontosított, hogy Burke-t megtalálja, holott az összes zagyváló átok ezt akarta megakadályozni. Őt csakis Perselus megtalálása vezérelte, és amikor nekinyomult azoknak a borzasztó védőfalaknak, azok ugyanúgy megadták magukat, ahogy a Roxforté is tette.

Megbotlott a csúszós kőpadlón, amikor egy pince börtöncellájába érkezett, egy olyan cellába, amit akár a legrosszabb rémálmából is előhúzhattak volna. Egyetlen fáklya pislákolt a túlsó falon, imbolygó fénnyel bevilágítva a hátborzongató kamrát. A helyiség bűzlött az emberi ürüléktől és bomlástól. Vele szemközt a falon egy emberi csontváz lógott a láncain, és amikor jobbra fordult…

Az állvány ősrégi volt, még talán az inkvizíció idejéből. A kora ellenére továbbra is hatékonynak tűnt. Harry egész lénye azt üvöltette, hogy „NE!”, amikor felfogta, amit maga előtt látott. Az alak, aki mozdulatlanul és meztelenül lógott az eszközön, Perselus volt, de nem az a Perselus, akit ismert. A férfin egyetlen négyzetcentiméternyi bőr sem látszott, ami ne lett volna összeszurkálva vagy megégetve.

A korábban elfogyasztott kis tea visszakéredzkedett a gyomrából, ahogy hápogva meredt Perselus jobb karjára, ami véres csonkban végződött a megbilincselt csukló fölött. A sebet kiégették, Harry látta rajta a megfeketedett bőrt. Perselus pálcás kezét amputálták – döbbent rá, rosszulléttel küszködve.

A földre nézve kutatott, remélve, hogy megtalálja a kezet; a varázslók képesek összeillesztve meggyógyítani a különböző végtagokat, még ha a levágott rész bomlófélben is van, de csupán ürüléket, alvadt vért és mocskot látott a földön.

Rákényszerítve magát, hogy megmozduljon, odavánszorgott Perselus mellé.

Ha lehetséges, a károsodás mértéke közelről még nagyobbnak bizonyult. Perselus feléje fordult arca felismerhetetlen volt. A szemét nem is lehetett látni, annyira bedagadt körülötte a beszennyeződött bőrszövet. Hosszú orra több helyen is eltört. Olyan sok vágás és zúzódás volt Perselus arcán, hogy alig látszott valami fehér a bőréből.

És ez az egész testre nézve igaz volt – döbbent rá Harry gyors leltárt készítve. A szeretője háta és feneke úgy nézett ki, mintha megkorbácsolták volna. Hosszú, véres krikszkrakszok szelték át Perselust nyaktól térdig.

Lenézett a már nem ismerős testen, és a karok és lábak természetellenes szögéből ráeszmélt, hogy az állvány kifordította Perselus vállát és csípőízületeit a helyükről. A férfi lábai túlzóan is széles V alakban voltak széttárva. Forró, gyilkos düh áradt szét Harryben, amikor meglátta, hogy Perselus fenekének vágatából vér szivárog, tisztán jelezve, hogy minden más tetejébe még brutálisan meg is erőszakolták őt.

Az egyetlen jó hír az volt, hogy Perselus háta sekélyesen emelkedett és süllyedt. Élt, noha alig. A károsodás mértéke nem volt olyan súlyos, mint Ron esetében, de sokkalta kegyetlenebb, mivel így hosszabb időbe telik, amíg meghal.

Félt, hogy az érintésével nagyobb fájdalmat okoz, így Harry finoman rátette a kezét Perselus vértől ragacsos hajára.

– Perselus? – súgta.

Nem kapott választ, így Harry ismét kierőltette a szót, ezúttal kicsit hangosabban.

Perselus arca eltorzult, ahogy a duzzadt, lila massza, ami a bal szeme volt, kicsit felnyílt. Harry feltételezte, hogy az épelméjűség túl sok, hogy remélni merje, de valami felismerésféle felszikrázott abban az alig látható szemben.

Perselus megzúzódott szája kinyílt, és egy rekedt, torokhangú morgás szökött ki belőle, amit azonnal vér követett.

Harry pánikolva hajolt közelebb, rettegve, hogy Perselus belülről vérzik el. Nem tudta, hogy mit tegyen, így belenézett a tátott szájba, majd gyorsan félrefordulva elhányta magát. A vér, a vizelet és az ürülék mellett a földön alig volt észrevehető az ő hányása.

Felállt és mély lélegzetet vett a bűzös levegőből, hogy felfogja, amit látott. Nem Perselus jobb keze volt az egyetlen, ami hiányzott. A nyelvét is kitépték.

Becsukta a szemét, és a valaha megkísérelt legerősebb begyűjtő bűbájt alkalmazta, hogy magához hívja a hiányzó testrészeket, de semmi nem történt.

– Illő büntetés egy árulónak, nem gondolod? – érdeklődött egy közel sem kellemetlen hang szinte szelíden, a háta mögül.

Harry megperdült, a pálcája a kezébe röppent, de egy jókedvű „Capitulatus” azonnal átrepítette azt a helyiségen.

A vendéglátója egy, az állvány túloldalán levő ajtón keresztül lépett be a helyiségbe. Perselus véres teste így kettőjük közé került, közszemlére téve és sebezhetőn.

– Bizonyára te vagy a nagy Harry Potter – üdvözölte őt a Carl Westfield megerőszakolós emlékeiből felismert férfi olyan mosollyal, ami más körülmények között akár megnyerő is lehetett volna. Burke fizikailag vonzó férfi volt, széles vállú, sötét hajú, szürke szemű. Most úgy nagyjából negyven évesnek látszott. Merlin tudja csak, hány halál kellett hozzá, hogy visszafiatalodjon erre a korra. Burke sötét öltözéket viselt, ami sokkal megfelelőbbnek látszott egy vacsorapartihoz, mintsem egy kínzásra. – Meglep, hogy egy olyan erős valaki, aki képes bemérni a helyzetünket és áttörni a védelmet, ilyen könnyen lefegyverezhető, de te végtére is meggondolatlan griffendéles vagy. – A mosolygó ördögfajzat Perselus felé intett az állával. – Ő tudta, hogy el fogsz jönni. Folyton a te neved hajtogatta.

– Burke – mordult fel Harry, engedve, hogy a gyűlölet és a harag elharapóddzon benne, sőt, táplálta azt. Szüksége volt az összpontosításra, amit most azok az érzések adhattak neki – jobban, mint bármi más. Noha Voldemort óta nem párbajozott, tudta, hogy elég erős ahhoz, hogy akármennyi varázslót legyőzzön. A mágiája hátborzongató, az ereje felülmúlja még a legviharedzettebb aurorét is. De azt is érezte, milyen erős Burke. Nem hitte, hogy akár Voldemort elképzelte ezt a fajta erőt. Burke mágiájának színtiszta rosszindulata rémisztő volt. Ehhez a férfihoz képest Voldemort egészséges lelkületűnek számított.

Harry úgy vélte, minden erejére szüksége lehet, hogy felülkerekedjen rajta.

Magabiztosabbnak érezte volna magát pálcával a kezében, de pillanatnyilag nem volt szüksége rá. Mindössze arra volt szüksége, hogy kellően tudjon az előtte álló démonra összpontosítani. Perselus közöttük állt. Nem fogja kockáztatni a szeretőjét, hogy ennek a közepébe kerüljön. Tudta, hogy ő mire képes, és Perselusra pillantva azt is tudta, mire képes ez a férfi.

– Tudod, felettébb odavan érted. Ha úgy gondolnám, hogy bármelyikőtök túléli ezt az éjszakát, azt mondanám, légy óvatos. Egykor értem is egészen odavolt, ám ez nem akadályozta meg ezt a pipogya sárvérűt, hogy eladjon engem Voldemortnak. De tudod, hogy mi az igazán szórakoztató? Ó, ezt értékelni fogod. Nem félt a haláltól. A kínzástól sem félt, eleinte nem. Amikor újbóli ismeretséget kötöttem azzal az ízletes elméjével, rájöttem, hogy az egyetlen dolog, amitől igazán félt, hogy megtudod róla az igazat.

Harry pillantása Perselus még mindig felé fordult arcára esett. Azt remélte, hogy Perselus esetleg visszacsúszik az eszméletlenségbe, de az a masszívan duzzadt szem résnyire nyílt. Perselus látszólag Burke minden szavát követte.

Harry megpróbálta kirekeszteni azt, hogy a szadista szörnyeteg tette ezt Perselusszal, és továbbra is a gyűlöletére koncentrált, de nehéz volt nem meghallani, amit Burke mondott.

Mint a legtöbb megalomániás, Burke is nyilvánvalóan szerette hallani a saját hangját. És bár Harry nem reagált Burke egyetlen mondatára sem, a férfi folytatta:

– Inkább meghalt volna, minthogy megtudd, hogy Malfoy kurvája volt. Tudtad, hogy már a Roxfortban eltöltött első éve legelső hetétől kezdve Lucius előtt térdelt minden nap, majd Lucius távozása után, odaadta a seggét bármelyik felsőéves mardekárosnak, aki csak akarta azt? Amikor csatlakoztam a halálfalókhoz, a legerősebbek köztük úgy adogatták őt egymásnak, mint egy doboz mugli cigarettát. A sokkal újabb emlékeiből láttam, hogy még mindig szereti, ha meghágják, és elhiheted, adtam neki egy-két jó baszást a régi idők kedvéért. Amit nem értek, hogy olyasvalaki, mint te, hogy szennyezheti be magát…

Harry továbbra is a benne erősödő nukleáris erejű robbanásra fókuszált, és igyekezett becsukni a fülét. A pillantása Perselusra szegeződött, sérült szeretője rémes állapotát használva, hogy feltöltse a haragját.

Perselus látszólag pislogás nélkül meredt rá, amikor Burke beszélni kezdett, mintha ő is megpróbálná blokkolni a férfit. Amikor azonban Burke elkezdett Perselus iskolás éveiről beszélni, és összehordta azt a sok sületlenséget arról, hogy Malfoy kurvája volt, Perselus megvonaglott, és a Harry számára látható szeme szorosan becsukódott.

Harry egészen eddig a pillanatig még csak fontolóra sem vette, hogy Burke vádjai igazak lehetnek, de hirtelen tökéletes értelmet nyert Perselus idegenkedése a telepatikus érintkezéstől kettejük között.

Harry nem tudta, hogyan érez azokkal a dolgokkal kapcsolatban, amiket Burke elmondott neki. Az egyetlen, amit tudott, hogy meg kell szabadítania Perselust ettől a szörnyetegtől.

Az, hogy ez a degenerált, így meg tudta kínozni Perselust, és aztán ilyen kárörvendően miszlikbe szabdalja a méltóságának utolsó morzsáit, ez volt az utolsó csepp. Harry végre abba az állapotba került, ahol lennie kellett, hogy mind mágikusan, mind érzelmileg megbirkózzon ezzel a szadistával.

– FOGD BE A POFÁDAT! – ordította el magát, mielőtt Burke még több mocskot fröcsöghetett volna Perselus múltjáról.

– Nem ez a legbölcsebb módja a dolgok megközelítésének, fiú. Észrevehetően hátrányos helyzetben tartalak itt – kacagott Burke.

Harry, immár teljesen összeszedettnek érezte magát, a felszínre hozva azt a rejtett erőforrást, amit csak azon egyetlen alkalommal érintett, amikor Ront megmentette. Midőn Voldemorttal küzdött, még nem állt a rendelkezésére ez az erő. Ahhoz, hogy az ereje akkor erre a szintre emelkedjen, Dumbledore professzor halála kellett. De az tíz évvel ezelőtt volt. Ma este olyan volt, mint egy mugli atombomba, csupa tűz és robbanékony bosszú. A benne rejlő rakomány nyers, mágikus energiával megtáplálta a meglévő gyűlöletét, és érezte, hogy az eléri benne a kritikus pontot.

Miközben Burke azon az arcon kacagott, amit vághatott, magabiztosan, hogy most ő irányít, lévén, hogy Harrynél nincsen pálca, Harry megerősítette a törekvéseit, és egy nukleáris bombának megfelelő mágikus fegyverré változtatta magát.

Még egy olyan egoista sem hagyhatta sokáig figyelmen kívül az erőszint emelkedését, mint Burke. Harry nézte, hogyan tűnik el a kárörvendő vigyor Burke arcáról, amint a másik varázsló érzékelni kezdte a helyiségben növekvő energia szintjét. A bezárt, büdös szagú kínzókamrában a levegő pont olyan feszültséggel telivé vált, mint mielőtt nyáron kitör a vihar.

Harry maga elé emelte a két kezét. Látta, ahogy Burke gonosz, szürke írisze kitágul, amikor az első kék szikrák pattogni kezdenek az ujjai között, és aztán… Harry hagyta elszabadulni a benne felgyülemlett dühöt.

Az eddig visszafogott kék villámok áthúztak Perselus fölött, őt teljesen sértetlenül hagyva, ám amint a táltostűz elérte Burke mellkasát, annak pálcája kihullott a kezéből, és a férfi lángra kapott. Még csak párbaj sem vette kezdetét. Burke egyetlen szót sem tudott kiejteni a száján, vagy akár felemelni a pálcáját. Az a rohadék még a pajzsát sem volt képes felhúzni, még kevésbé valamiféle ellentámadást intézni, mielőtt a kék fények elemésztették a sikoltozó férfit.

Harry valahogy a sokk és a félelemmel vegyes áhítat között ingadozva nézte, ahogy a táltostüze hátborzongató kék lángokkal zabálja le Burke húsát, dermesztően emlékeztetve az Avada Kedavra zöld fényére. A kínzókamra visszatükrözte ezt a furcsa, kék izzást, még baljósabb kinézetet adva neki.

Ahogy a táltostűz teljesen beborította Burke-öt, és sikolyai, égő húsának bűze betöltötték a termet, Harry magába nézett, valami reakció után kutatva. Volt egy része, amelyik úgy hitte, megbánást vagy együttérzést kellene tanúsítania egy másik emberi lény halála miatt, de úgy, hogy kettőjük között ott volt Perselus agyongyötört teste, semmi mást nem tudott érezni, csakis elégedettséget, miközben nézte a másik varázsló haláltusáját. Ez volt az a gonosz lélek, aki ártott Perselusnak és Ronnak, megölte Ron csapatának tagjait és megerőszakolta szegény Carlt. Burke megérdemelte ezt, sőt, sokkal többet is!

Az a fattyú nem fog még egy erőszakot elkövetni, sosem fog többé ölni, vagy másokat megnyomorítani. Harry csak erre tudott gondolni, miközben Burke a földre omlott, ahogy a kék tűz leette róla a húst.

Burke halála csaknem közönséges volt, annyira gyors véget ért. Mire az utolsó kék pislákoló fény is ellobbant, csupán a szenesre égett csontváz és hús szaga maradt, nem mintha az annyira észrevehető lett volna a bűzlő kamrában.

Harry némiképp megingott az imént kifejtett erő után, aztán magához hívta a saját pálcáját a sarokból, ahova az elrepült, majd Burke pálcáját is. Szüksége volt bizonyítékra a Minisztériumnak, hogy Burke halott.

Még ez az egyszerű tett is nehéz volt. Az elméjét kábának érezte, a testét gyengének és kimerültnek. De nem tehette meg, hogy most szétesik. Perselus kedvéért még ki kellett tartania.

Pálcáját a talárja zsebébe tette, Perselus pálcája mellé, Burke-ét pedig a másik zsebébe. Burke egyetlen tárgyát sem akarta annak közelében tudni, aminek köze volt Perselushoz.

Visszafordult oda, ahol Perselus lógott az állványon, és minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy úrrá legyen a borzalmán és a rátörni akaró pánikon. Ki akarta, ki kellett szabadítania Perselust azokból a láncokból, a karjaiba venni és visszavinni őt Roxfortba, de még ha Perselus magassága nem is kérdőjelezte volna meg annak lehetőségét, hogy cipelje őt, a fizikai állapota kizárta azt. Perselus egyszerűen túl sérült volt ahhoz, hogy hozzáérjen.

Harry egy gondolatával kinyitotta a bilincseket, amelyek Perselust a kínzóeszközhöz láncolták, és finoman a levegőbe lebegtette őt. Ráeszmélve, mennyire hideg van a pincében, és hogy a sokk mennyire valós fenyegetést jelenthet, Harry elővarázsolt egy takarót, és a varázserejét használva a meztelen szeretője köré tekerte azt.

Megfogta a kék takaró csücskét, hogy közvetlen fizikai kontaktust létesítsen Perselusszal, aztán felkészült, hogy dehoppanálja magukat erről a pokoltanyáról.

A hazahoppanálásnál nem kellett finomkodnia. Burke halott volt. Senki nem volt itt, hogy megakadályozza Perselus megmentését. Egyszerűen lyukat robbantott Burke védőfalába, majd szélesre tárta azt.

A Roxfort azonban más lapra tartozott. Mivel alig volt elég ereje, hogy elszállítsa magát és Perselust, meggyőzte a Roxfort védőpajzsát, hogy engedje vissza őt a kastélyba. Egyenesen a gyengélkedőt vette célba.

A késői órának köszönhetően meg sem próbálta kijátszani a riasztót. Amúgy is mindenki csak aludna, neki viszont azonnali segítségre lesz szüksége, amint felbukkan. Tudta, hogy nem lenne ereje ténylegesen elindulni és segítséget keresni. Hagyta, hogy a riasztó megszólaljon, és imádkozott, hogy legyen ott valaki, aki segít Perseluson, mielőtt ő összeesik.

Amikor aztán Perselusszal megjelent a gyengélkedő kórtermében, a felhangzó kürtszó elég hangos volt, hogy az egész iskolát felverje. Összerándult, ahogy az a fülsiketítően metsző hang behatolt lüktetően zakatoló fejébe.

A gyengélkedő ajtaja kivágódott. Frics csörtetett be rajta, kezében az iskola számos páncélos lovagjának egyik széles pallosát tartva.

– Hívja Madam Pomfreyt! Piton professzornak segítségre van szüksége. Kérem…! – könyörgött Harry térdre rogyva, minden meglévő erejét arra használva, hogy a levegőben tartsa Perselust, ahol semmilyen nyomás nem éri a sérüléseit.

Hosszú, ősz hajtincsek szabadultak el és szálltak Frics ijedt, csúnyácska arca körül, ahogy a gondnok vadul bólogatott, majd megfordult, hogy ugyanolyan sietséggel, amivel jött, az ellenkező irányba igyekezzen.

Még három perc sem telt el, amikor a gyengélkedő ajtaja ismét feltárult. A hosszú, fehér hálóingbe és halványkék hálóköntösbe öltözött Madam Pomfrey rohant a kórterembe. Minerva szorosan a nyomában, szintén hálóruhában, az ő esetében zöld hálóingben és zöld köntösben. Hermione még teljesen felöltözve, és Ron, akin csupán a hálóinge volt, másodpercekkel utánuk érkeztek. Harry hallotta, hogy több tanár is csoportosul a gyengélkedő ajtaja előtt, de Fricsbe látszólag szorult annyi józan ész, hogy ott kint megállította őket.

– Ó, Istenem! – Nem tudta biztosra megmondani, melyik nő mondta ezt.

Csak annyit tudott, hogy valaki más varázsereje kinyúlt, hogy megtámassza Perselust a levegőben – Poppyé, ismerte fel a nő erejének finomságából. Aztán megérezte Minerva erejét maga körül, ahogy az igazgatónő a Roxfort védőpajzsaira fókuszál, és egy pillanattal később a kürt fülsértő üvöltése félbeszakadt.

Harry elterült, amikor a terhét átvették tőle.

– Harry? – Hermione egy szempillantás alatt az oldalán termett, és letérdelve átölelte őt. – Megcsináltad. Ó, Istenem, megcsináltad!

Mindenki megfordult, amikor egy ziháló hang és egy kiáltást hangzott fel mellettük. Madam Pomfrey leszedte a Perselus testét fedő takarót.

Hermione visszafojtott hangon felkiáltott:

– Szegény keze…

– Harry, Perselus sérülései rendkívül komolyak – mondta Poppy, a pálcáját végighúzva a férfi teste fölött. Harry önkéntelenül észrevette a vért, ami Perselusról csöpögött a gyengélkedő ősrégi kőpadlójára most, hogy a takaró eltűnt róla. – El kell…

– Nem! A Szent Mungót nem – utasította el Harry, mielőtt Poppy akár hangot adhatott volna a javaslatának. – Ott egy napot sem fog kitartani. Kérem… törődjön vele, amíg… meg tudom gyógyítani őt. Tartsa életben. Csak ennyit kérek.

És aztán arccal előre a padlóra zuhant. Halványan még érzékelt egy kék foltot, ami talán Ron hálóinge volt, aki mozdult, hogy elkapja őt, aztán már csak a sötétség maradt.

*~*~*

Harry nem tudta biztosan, hogy mennyi időre ájult ki. Amikor kinyitotta a szemét, ismeretlen szobában találta magát. Az ágynak nem volt függönye, szóval nem Perselus vagy a saját szobájában volt.

Az első, amit meglátott, Ron ismerős arcéle volt. Régi barátja békésen aludt az ágya mellett egy széken. Ron immár teljesen fel volt öltözve, és a megszokott barna talárját viselte.

– Hé – szólt halkan Harry, mire Ron riadtan ébredt.

– Ó, felébredtél. Hogy vagy?

– Sokkal inkább az a kérdés, hogy hol vagyok – vágta rá Harry.

Miközben elnézett Ron mellett, már meg is tudta válaszolni a saját kérdését. Perselus egy hasonló ágyban feküdt, vele szemközt, és mellette egy szunyókáló Hermione ült egy széken.

A tény, hogy Perselus nem a lebegőben lebegett, és kórházi hálóinget viselt, biztosította Harryt, hogy a szeretőjének legalább néhány sérülését meggyógyították. Még ebből a távolságból is látta, hogy Perselus arcát már nem borítják vágások. A szeme körüli terület továbbra is kicsit lilás színezetű volt, de a duzzanat legnagyobb része már lelohadt, az orra pedig a megszokott, hosszú, enyhén görbe volt a tegnapi pépesre tört helyett.

– A gyengélkedő különszobájában vagy – válaszolt eközben Ron.

Most, hogy már körülnézett, Harry látta is a papírsárkánnyal játszó kislány ismerős festményét a falon. Ő és Perselus ugyanabban a helyiségben voltak, amelyet tavaly októberben Carl foglalt el. Mivel a közeli ablakból a lenyugvó nap látszott, késő délutánra járhatott.

– Mennyi az idő? – kérdezte Harry felülve.

– Csak három óra múlt – válaszolt Ron.

– Ó, hát felébredtél! – szólalt meg Hermione a Perselus melletti székről, magához térve. – Hogy érzed magad?

Harry lemászott az ágyról és Perselus mellé sétált.

– Az nem számít. Ő hogy van?

– Ahogy azt te is láthatod, Poppy a nyílt sebek és horzsolások legnagyobb részét meggyógyította – felelte Hermione. – Képes volt kezelni a betört orrát, helyretenni a váll és csípőízületeit, sőt, számos belső szervet is orvosolt. Már túl van az életveszélyen.

Harry elnyújtott, megkönnyebbült sóhajt eresztett meg. Ez apróság volt, de örömmel látta, hogy meg is mosdatták Perselust. Úgy tűnt, még a haját is megmosták.

– Sokkal jobban néz ki – jegyezte meg. Perselus bal oldalán állt, így a jobb keze helyén levő csonk nem volt észrevehető.

– Harry… – kezdte Hermione tétován.

– Hmm? – Harry kinyújtotta a kezét, és Perselus hajára tette. Még mindig képtelen volt elhinni, hogy élve visszaszerezte őt.

– Perselus jobb keze és a nyelve… azok… azok eltűntek – mondta Hermione. – Ma reggel kölcsönvettem a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyedet, és elmentem ahhoz a mugli kastélyhoz, ahol Burke bujkált, hogy megkeressem. Sehol nem voltak.

– Én sem találtam őket, még egy nagyon erős begyűjtő varázslattal sem – válaszolt Harry. – Azt hiszem, az a rohadék eltüntette a darabjait.

– Az nem jó – mormogta Hermione.

– Tudom. Később visszamegyek, és ismét megpróbálom, de szerintem örökre eltűntek.

– A hely tele volt aurorokkal – figyelmeztette őt Hermione.

– Gondoltam, hogy ott lesznek. Amint szétrobbantottam Burke védővarázslatait, semmi nem állíthatta meg őket, hogy megtalálják a maradványait. – Harry tudta, amint elpusztítja Burke biztonsági pajzsait, a Minisztérium rögvest a helyszínre siet. Abban is meglehetősen biztos volt, hogy senki nem tudná megtalálni a hiányzó… dolgokat. Feltételezte, nem kellene meglepődnie azon, hogy Hermione elment megkeresni Perselus hiányzó testrészeit. A barátnője bátorsága mindig egy oroszlánéval vetekedett. – De köszönöm, hogy kerested.

Az elvesztett végtagok és testrészek általában kész tragédiát jelentettek a szerencsétlen varázslónak. A törött csontokat meg lehet gyógyítani vagy újranöveszteni. A sérült szerveket helyrehozni. Ám amikor egy végtagot amputáltak, egy nyelvet vagy szemet távolítottak el, és a testrész örökre elveszett, mágia útján semmit nem lehetett tenni. Ezért kényszerült Rémszem Mordon protézist használni a hiányzó lába helyett, és azt a fura műszemet. Ha nem tudná használni az erejét, hogy segítsen Perselusnak, a szeretőjére hosszú, nehéz időszak várna.

Harry tudta, még ha használni is tudja az erejét, ez akkor sem lesz olyan könnyű, mint az, amit Ronért tett. Ron teste egész volt. Neki csupán elegendő erőt kellett adnia Ronnak, hogy meggyógyítsa azt a borzalmas sérülést, amit okoztak neki. Ha Perselusnál ezt képes lesz megcsinálni, és jól tudta, hogy ez egy határozott **ha** , akkor a kiindulási pontról kezdve kell újranövesztenie a kezet és a nyelvet. A csontok újranövesztéséhez hasonlóan, ez is rendkívül fájdalmas folyamat lesz.

Lenézett Perselus eszméletlen arcára, és megszólalt:

– Megpróbálom használni az erőmet, hogy begyógyítsam a sérüléseket.  
– Újranöveszteni a hiányzó testrészeket? – kérdezte Ron olyan hangsúllyal, mintha Harry azt jelentette volna ki a muglivilágban, hogy szárnyak nélkül akar repülni.

– Gondoltam, hogy ezt fogod mondani – felelte Hermione Harry mellől, elégedettnek hangozva. – Ha valaki meg tudja tenni ezt, akkor az te vagy.

– Remélem. Megkérhetlek, hogy ülj még mellette egy ideig? Kell még egy adagot főznöm a pincében abból a _Sanguinis Philos_ főzetből. Az könnyebbé teszi a kapcsolatot. – Még egyszer lenézett Perselusra, mielőtt folytatta: – Tudom, hogy valószínűleg még egy ideig nem ébred fel, de ha mégis, nem akarom, hogy egyedül legyen.

– Hát persze, hogy itt maradok vele – válaszolt Hermione.

– Bájitalt fogsz főzni? – kérdezte hitetlenkedő hangon Ron.

– Igazán egész jó lettem benne – felelte Harry, nem éppen hencegve. – Gyere le, és nézd meg, ha szeretnéd.

Harry felidézte, hogy mire lesz szüksége, ezért egyetlen gondolatával elővarázsolt a levegőből egy ollót, majd lenyisszantott egy kisebb hajfürtöt Perselus hajából. Azok után, amennyit a szeretője szenvedett, Harry még ezért a kis mennyiség elvétele miatt is bűntudatot érzett, de ez volt az egyetlen módja, hogy segítsen Perseluson. Amint megvolt a haj, Ronnal az oldalán elindult a bájitallaborba.

A mozgó lépcsőn álltak, ami lassan vitte át őket a lépcsőház keleti szárnyából a nyugati oldalra, amikor Harrynek eszébe jutott Burke pálcája. Még mindig a tegnapi talárját viselte, és amikor belenézett a zsebébe, a pálca még mindig ott volt. Ami azt illeti, Perselus és az ő pálcája is ott voltak a másik zsebében. Csoda, hogy nem törte el egyiket sem, amikor tegnap este összeesett.

– Öhm, ezt jobb, ha odaadod a főnöködnek – mondta, átnyújtva Burke pálcáját Ronnak. – Burke-é.

– Ó, hát idekerült. Kösz, Harry! Lawrence parancsnok azt hitte, hogy elégett Burke-kel együtt – jegyezte meg Ron, átvéve a pálcát.

Harrynek eszébe jutottak azok a kék lángok, amik körülvették Burke-öt. Felfogva, hogy a minisztériumnak biztosan lesznek kérdései Burke rémes halálával kapcsolatban, rákérdezett: 

– Akar beszélni velem Lawrence parancsnok?

– Tegnap éjjel akart – felelte Ron. – Elmagyaráztam neki, hogy Perselus halálosan megsebesült, és hogy téged pillanatnyilag nem lehet nélkülözni. Megválaszoltam a kérdései többségét. Azt mondtam neki, hogy elmesélted nekem, mi történt, mielőtt elájultál. Főként azt akarta tudni, milyen varázsigét használtál, hogy megöld Burke-öt.

– Nem varázsige volt. – Harry érezte, hogy a gyomra összeugrik, miközben olyan halkan, hogy a folyosón levő festmények se hallják, elmondta Ronnak. – Táltostüzet használtam.

– Igen, gondoltam, hogy azt tetted – biccentett Ron, aki nem látszott sem meglepettnek, sem pedig zaklatottnak a tudástól, hogy a legjobb barátja megölt egy embert, olyan erőt használva, amit több mint háromszáz éve senki nem látott.

– Mit mondott Lawrence, amikor elmondtad neki? – kérdezte Harry, azon tűnődve, van-e a világban olyan hely, ahol elrejtőzhet, amint közismertté válnak a valódi adottságai.

– Amikor mit mondtam neki? – kérdezte Ron, lelépve a lépcsőről.

Harry alig tudta magát visszafogni attól, hogy felcsattanjon. Mély levegőt vett.

– Hogy táltostűzzel öltem meg Burke-öt – suttogta.

Ron úgy nézett rá, mint akinek elment a józan esze, ami nagyon is valóságos lehetőség volt az utóbbi három nap megrázkódtatásai miatt.

– Azt nem mondtam el neki. Azt hiszed, hogy meg akarlak öletni téged? – kérdezte Ron.

– Nem mondtad el neki? – ismételte Harry.

Ronald sértett arcot vágott.

– Természetesen nem. Nem vagyok hülye. Tudom, mennyire paranoiás a minisztérium egy újabb Sötét Nagyúr felemelkedésével kapcsolatban. Amint rájönnek, hogy ilyesmikre vagy képes, egy másodpercnyi nyugalmat nem fognak hagyni neked.

– Akkor mit mondtál neki? – kérdezte teljesen összezavarodva Harry.

– Hogy egy életre-halálra szóló párbaj közepén voltál, és nem tudod biztosan, mi történt. Azt sugalltam, hogy a pajzsod bizonyára visszaverte azt a _Corpus Accendio_ varázslatot, amit Burke rajtam és a csapatomon használt, és az visszapattant, telibe találva Burke-öt, mielőtt blokkolhatta volna – felelte Ron.

– Te… – Harry nem tudta, mit mondjon. Nem ez történt, de tökéletesen logikus magyarázatként szolgálhatott Burke összeégett testének állapotára. Ron általában pocsék hazudozó volt. Harryt meghökkentette, hogy a barátja elő tudott állni egy ilyen ötlettel. Ez egy nagyon mardekáros magyarázat volt. – Lawrence hitt neked?

Ron némiképp feszélyezettnek látszott, amikor válaszolt.

– Tudom, hogy nem vagyok jó a hazudozásban, de képes vagyok rá, ha muszáj. Én, ööö… emlékeztettem őt, milyen erős volt mindig is a pajzsod, és hogy kisgyerek korodban is visszaverted az Avada Kedavrát. Ha a parancsnok megkérdezi, csak mondd azt, hogy nem tudod biztosan, mit szórt rád Burke párbaj közben, de te csak visszaverted felé. Nem hiszem, hogy ezen a ponton vesződni fog veled. A Minisztériumban mindenki túlontúl megkönnyebbült, hogy az a rohadék halott.

Harry megállt a pincébe vezető lépcső tetején. Úgy érezte, mint aki hullámok hátán hánykolódik. Egyrészt hálás volt azért, amit Ron tett, ugyanakkor aggódott. Hazudni a Minisztériumnak és az auroroknak… Emiatt az Azkabanba kerülhet.

– Én… ha kiderül az igazság, elveszítheted az állásodat miatta.

– Inkább veszítem el az állásomat, mint téged – vágta rá Ron. – Tudod, miféle cirkuszt csinál a média, ha kiszimatolja, hogy mit tettél?

– Tudom, csak… Nem akarom, hogy miattam bajba kerülj – mondta Harry, és a túláradó bűntudat ellenére melegség árasztotta el Ron szavaira. Mindazok után, ami az utóbbi három napban történt, tudta, hogy nem tudná kezelni, ha Ront most kirúgnák.

– Nézd, ha a minisztérium ellened fordul, amiért legyőzted az a szörnyeteget, akkor nem akarom ezt az átkozott munkát. 

Harry tudta, hogy Ron komolyan gondolja a szavait, de attól még kicsivel sem érezte jobban magát amiatt, ami Ronnal történhet. 

– Ron…

– Harry, az a kibaszott gyilkos megölte az egész csapatomat. Nem érdekel, hogy mit tettél, hogy kivond őt a forgalomból, és őszintén, a Minisztériumnak rohadtul nincs köze hozzá. Te végezted el a munkát, amire ők képtelenek voltak. Senki nem fog zaklatni miatta, hogy hogyan csináltad, nem, amíg én itt vagyok. Bármi is történik, a döntés az enyém volt, és ez volt a helyes – bizonygatta Ron.

– Csak utálom az elképzelést, hogy miattam hazudnod kellett – mondta Harry, megszorítva Ron karját.

– Ha nem lennének ilyen paranoiás, gyáva alakok, nem lenne szükség hazugságra. Mindketten tudjuk, hogy mivel, nos, kivel álltunk szemben, szóval semmi értelme agonizálni miatta. Az fog történni, aminek történnie kell. Addig teljesen értelmetlen aggódni miatta – jelentette ki Ron.

– Ugye tudod, hogy te vagy a létező legjobb barát? – kérdezte Harry, tökéletesen tudatában annak, menyire szerencsés, hogy ilyen különleges embert tudhat az életében.

– Vicces, mert én magam is ugyanezt gondoltam. – Ron rávigyorgott, miközben elindultak lefelé a lépcsőn, és befordultak a Mardekár folyosójára. – Menjünk. Mutasd meg nekem azt a bájitalszaktudást, amit Perselustól sajátítottál el!

Harry abban a pillanatban megtorpant, amint Ron megemlítette a bájitallabort.

– Mi az? – kérdezte a vörös hajú auror, előhúzva a pálcáját a barna házi talárja zsebéből, és úgy nézett körül a folyosón, mintha épp bujkálás közben kapták volna rajta.

– Bocs, csak most jutott eszembe, hogy iskolanap van. Elvileg épp tanítanom kellene – felelte Harry, elveszetten beletúrva kócos hajába, hogy mit is tegyen. Akármennyit is jelentett neki a tanítás, kizárt dolog, hogy most elhagyja Perselus oldalát.

– Minden rendben. Minerva a reggelinél minden órát törölt. Szabadnapot adott a gyerekeknek, szóval Hermione és én alig vártuk, hogy felébredj. És a következő tanítási napok miatt sem kell aggódnod, nem, amíg Perselus jobban nem lesz – tette hozzá Ron

– Hmm? – kérdezte Harry, elsuttogva a Perselus magánlaborjába vezető jelszót, amint megálltak az ajtó előtt. – Hogyhogy?

– Minerva elintézte a helyettesítést mind Perselus, mind a te óráidra – válaszolta a barátja.

– Helyettesítés? Ki fogja helyettesíteni az óráinkat? – töprengett Harry.

– Nos, mivel a következő két hónapra hivatalosan fel vagyok mentve az aurori kötelességeim alól, hogy kiheverjem Burke támadását, én fogom tartani az SVK órákat. Hermionének szabadok a harmadik órái, szóval ő veszi át azokat a bájitaltan órákat, Neville az első órákat, Gavin az ötödikeket, Flitwick fogja helyettesíteni az összes második órát, és Minerváé a maradék három óra. Szóval nem kell aggódnod semmi más miatt, csak hogy segíts Perselusnak rendbe jönni – felelte Ron vállon veregetve Harryt.

– Merlinre, Ron, ez rengeteg munkát ró rád! Még neked is pihenned kellene – emlékeztette őt Harry, de Ron csak megvonta a vállát.

– Addig, amíg nem kell semennyi erőt varázslásra fordítanom, éppúgy pihenhetek az SVK tanteremben, mint a lakosztályunkban. Őszintén szólva, Harry, hálás vagyok az elterelésért. Elvonja a figyelmet a… tudod.

Harry bólintott. Tudta, hogy Ront még mindig rémálmok gyötrik a támadás miatt, ami elvette a csapata többi tagjának életét.

– Köszönöm. Ahogy mondtam, a létező legjobb barát.

Ron elpirult, és inkább körülnézett Perselus lakosztályában, ahogy beljebb léptek. Váratlanul egy különös, éles visítás hangzott fel a munkaterületről, aminek alaphelyzetben nem kellene megtörténnie.

– Mi ez a zaj? – kérdezte Ron, úgy nézve körül a sötét laborban, mintha Aragog egyik gyermeke ugorhatna le a mennyezetről, hogy a hálójába zárja őt.

Mivel csak az üstök alatt égő tűz világította be a helyet, a labor rémisztő pincejelleget öltött, de Harry a Perselusszal eltöltött hónapok során már hozzáedződött ehhez. Azt is tudta viszont, mennyire fenyegetőnek tűnhet a hely Ron számára.

Harry rápillantott a metsző hangot kiadó üstre.  
– Egy kísérlet, amin Perselus dolgozik. Ne aggódj a hang miatt.

– Csak fura, ez minden. Feláll tőle a szőr a hátamon – vallotta be Ron.

– Nekem is, de tökéletesen ártalmatlan – biztosította őt Harry, és egy gondolattal meggyújtotta a fali tartóban sorakozó fáklyákat. A fényben már kevésbé volt ijesztő a jajveszékelő hang.

– Tehát ez a magánlaborja? – kíváncsiskodott Ron, szemügyre véve a hat munkapadot, melyek közül hármon az üstök pillanatnyilag is aktívan rotyogtak.

Igen – felelte Harry, és a túlsó falnál álló polchoz lépett, ahol Perselus tartotta azokat az alapanyagokat, amiket használtak a _Sanguinis Philos_ elkészítéséhez, amivel múlt héten megmentették Ron életét.

– Nagyon lenyűgöző – ismerte el Ron.

Harry már annyira hozzászokott a helyhez, hogy alig szentelt neki figyelmet.

– Az, igaz? – dünnyögte, miközben összegyűjtötte a szükséges hozzávalókat.

– Merlin szakállára, ennek a szaga is borzasztó. Mire való? – kérdezte Ron a sipákoló üst felé intve, ami tele volt habzó, narancsszínű, zselés masszával. A narancsos ragacs adta ki azt a síró hangot, ami ijesztően hasonlított egy újszülöttéhez.

– Az színtiszta kísérlet – válaszolt Harry, képtelenül elfojtani az arcára kiülő mosolyt, amikor eszébe jutott, amit Perselus mondott róla. – Ha elkészül, vagy megnöveli a termékenységet, vagy átváltozik egy mesterséges gyerekké.

– Micsoda? Mit értesz az alatt, hogy „mesterséges gyerek”? – Ron érthetően elborzadtnak hangzott, és Harry jót kuncogott rajta.

– Perselus nem számított erre a hangra. Azt hiszem, kicsit kiborította őt. Valószínűleg csak viccelt a mesterséges babával kapcsolatban.

– Valószínűleg?

– Nos, ismered Perselust. Meg tudod mondani egyszer is, amikor teljesen komolyan _azt_ a hangsúlyát használja? – kérdezett vissza Harry. A gyomra összerándult, ahogy ráeszmélt, ha nem jár sikerrel a gyógyítási vállalkozása, lehet, hogy sosem fogja többször hallani _azt_ a hangot.

Nem meglepő módon, és tekintettel arra, milyen régóta ismeri őt, Ron azonnal megértette a reakcióját.

– Jól vagy?

Harry vállat vont.

– Próbálok pozitív maradni, de minden alkalommal, amikor eszembe jut, hogy mit művelt az a rohadék Perselusszal, csak…

– Igen, tudom. De ha valaki meg tudja gyógyítani őt, akkor az te vagy – bizonygatta Ron. – Nézd, mit tettél velem!

– Nem tudom meg nem történtté tenni azt a kínzást, amit elszenvedett – mondta erre Harry, igyekezve nem túlságosan elidőzni a testi és szexuális erőszakon, amit Perselusnak át kellett élnie azalatt a két nap alatt, amíg Burke a markában tartotta.

– El fogjuk érni, hogy túljusson rajta – veregette meg a hátát Ron.

– Fog _juk_? – kérdezte Harry.

– Igen, _fogjuk_. Nem lennék itt, ha nem hiteti el veled, hogy meg tudsz gyógyítani engem – mondta Ron. – Gyerünk, főzzünk némi illegális vérmágia löttyöt!

– Segítesz elkezdeni? – kérdezte Harry elfordulva, hogy elrejtse szúró szemét.

Valamivel egy órával később a bájital elkészült, és az üst, amit Harry használt, tisztán pihent a helyén.

Harry megfordult, hogy távozzon, amikor Ron megkérdezte.

– Itt hagyod azokat az üstöket, így égő tűzzel? Nem fognak felrobbanni?

– Nem. Mind biztonságos. Azokon az asztalokon Perselus hosszú távú tervei főnek. Néha hetekig is hagyja főni a dolgokat.

Maguk mögött hagyták a bájital labort a furcsa, sírós hangú kísérlettel egyetemben, és visszatértek Perselus kórtermébe; a _Sanguinis Philos_ ott melengette Harry bal zsebét.

Az immár megszokott fehér talárjába és fityulájába öltözött Madam Pomfrey pont akkor fejezte be Perselus életjeleinek ellenőrzését, amikor Ron és Harry megérkeztek. Hermione felállt az ágy mellé húzott székéről, hogy nagyobb helyet adjon a javasasszony munkájához.

Poppy szemügyre vette a vérvörös színű folyadékot a borospalack méretű üvegben.

– _Sanguinis Philos_? – kérdezte.

– Igen – felelte Harry, remélve, hogy nem egy vérmágiáról szóló pocskondiázást fog hallani.

Poppy egy másodpercnyi szünet után megszólalt:

– Te vagy a legerősebb varázsló, akit valaha láttam, Harry. Ha valaki tud segíteni rajta, akkor az te vagy.

– Köszönöm, Poppy – válaszolt Harry, akinek bensőjét megmelengették a nő szavai.

A helyiségből kifelé menet, Poppy megszorította a karját. A nő még mindig lesújtottnak látszott. Perselus sérüléseinek természete és kiterjedésének nagysága egyértelműen felzaklatta őt.

Harry nem tudta hibáztatni őt. Képtelen volt végiggondolni anélkül, hogy mit tettek Perselusszal, hogy kicsit bele ne őrülne, és pillanatnyilag ezt a luxust nem engedhette meg magánakHarry megállt az ágy mellett, kidugaszolta az apró fiolát, amit még a laborban zsebre vágott. Óvatosan megtöltötte a _Sanguinis Philos_ főzettel. A nagyobb palackot az ágyra tette, majd üres bal kezével előrenyúlt, hogy felemelje Perselus testét az ágyról. A picinyke üvegcsét a gyűrűs- és a kisujja segítségével a tenyerébe szorította, míg a mutatóujjával megnyitotta Perselus száját.

A tegnap történtek után azt hitte, felkészült a látványra, de amikor meglátta a nyers húst ott, ahol Perselus nyelvének kellett volna lennie, majdnem rosszul lett. Megacélozta magát, és a folyadékot beöntötte Perselus tátott szájába. Amint a bájital odabent volt, ledobta a fiolát, és gyorsan masszírozni kezdte a férfi torkát, hogy lenyelje a folyadékot.

Szerencsére Perselus nem kezdett el fuldokolni.

Harry hátralépett kicsit, hogy megvárja, amíg a főzet bekerül Perselus szervezetébe. Amikor letelt a kellő mennyiségű idő, kinyúlt, és a kezébe vette Perselus bal kezét. A varázserő-áramláshoz szükséges híd meglepő könnyedséggel kiépült. Nos, talán nem is volt olyan meglepőt, tekintettel arra, hogy csaknem minden éjszaka Perselushoz kapcsolta az erejét.

Kinyúlt a varázserejével, és hagyta, hogy az energiája végigáradjon az ismerős idegi pályákon. A sérülés, amit ott talált, még mindig… ijesztő mértékű volt. Érezte Poppy varázslatait, és hogy a bájitalok dolgoznak a sérült helyek gyógyításán. Mivel képes volt rá, betáplálta az erejét Poppy varázslataiba, felerősítve azokat. Aztán továbblépett, a megcsonkított területekre, amelyeket egyetlen medimágus sem lenne képes helyrehozni.

Noha semmi tapasztalata nem volt ezekkel a dolgokkal, úgy gondolta, a nyelv lehet a könnyebb munka. Így ahhoz kezdett előbb, erőt táplált abba a tátongó lyukba, ami Perselus nyelvének helyén maradt. Pillanatokon belül észlelte, hogy egy új húsfelület takarja azt a rémes sérülést. Jelenleg csupán annyit akart, hogy bezárja a nyílást, ami szerencsére gyorsan megtörtént.

A kéz teljesen más ügy volt. A csontokon, az ércsatornán, az izmokon és az idegpályákon túl meg kellett szabadulnia az elhalt szövetektől az amputált csonk végén, mielőtt hozzákezdhet az új hús növesztéséhez.

Harry az égett szövet eltávolítására koncentrált. Gyorsan dolgozott, megérintve azokat az ijesztő erőtárolóit, reprodukcióra bátorítva a sejteket, hogy egészséges szövetet növesszenek, és lefedje azt a részt, ahol Perselus kezét levágták. Az égett hús vonakodott új szövetet növeszteni, Harry bevetette az erejét az ellenszegülő sejtek ellen, amelyek hamarosan feladták az ellenállást.

Mindent megtett, amit tudott, hogy mindkét oldalt leforrassza. Amint végzett a kézzel, érezte, hogy az ereje megcsappan az intenzív erőelvonástól. Gyorsan átkutatta a csonk és a nyelve minden részét. Csak miután egyetlen lyukat vagy veszélyes rést sem talált a vénákon, engedte, hogy a kimerültség úrrá legyen rajta.

Harry alig volt tudatában, hogy megszakította a kapcsolatot Perselusszal.

A térdei megrogytak, ő pedig előrebillent. Tompán, távolról még hallotta, ahogy Hermione a nevét kiáltja.

*~*~*

Harry a következő hét minden napján megismételte ezt a procedúrát. Az egyetlen változás, amit meghozott, hogy gondoskodott róla, üljön, amikor összekapcsolódik Perselusszal. Így, amikor később elájult a kimerültségtől, a hatás sokkal kevésbé volt drámai.

Szerencsére Poppy bájitalai egész idő alatt eszméletlenül tartották Perselust. A férfi sérülései eddigre teljesen meggyógyultak. Már csak a hiányzó kéz és nyelv árulkodtak a durva kínzásról, melyet Perselus nemrégiben elszenvedett.

Egy héttel később Harry épp Perselus ágya mellett ült, már majdnem végzett az ebéddel, amit Dobby hozott neki, amikor Perselus kinyitotta a szemét. Harry először észre sem vette a változást. Az egész univerzuma a délutánonként adott gyógyításra fókuszált. Az azt eredményező kimerültségnek köszönhetően az estéit és éjszakáit eszméletlenül töltötte a helyiség másik oldalán felállított ágyon. A délelőttjei a frissen nőtt részek ellenőrzésének fásult vizsgálgatásával telt, valamint segített Poppynak ellátni az eszméletlen páciens fizikai szükségleteinek a napi rutinfeladatait.

Így Harry már képes volt pont olyan kompetensen etetni Perselust csövön keresztül, mint Poppy. Szerencsére Perselus további gondozását lehetett mágikus úton kezelni, így nem kellett sem pelenkák cserélgetése, sem pedig katéteres zacskók miatt aggódnia.

A tegnapi gyógyítás miatt még mindig farkaséhesen, Harry kikanalazta az utolsó falat krumplipürét, azon tűnődve, vajon meg tudja-e győzni Dobbyt, hogy hozzon neki egy harmadik adag ennivalót. Épp a villáját akarta letenni az ágy melletti szekrényen álló tálcájára, amikor egy Perselusra vetett féloldalas pillantás odaszegezte a tekintetét az imádott fekete szempárra. 

Elejtette a villáját, és Perselus bal keze után nyúlt.

– Perselus.

A férfi arcára, elég érthető módon – zavarodottság ült ki, amit Harry örömmel fogadott. A zavarodottság azt jelenti, hogy Perselus gondolkodott, vagy legalábbis gondolkodni próbált. Ez pedig jó jel, tekintve, hogy nagyon nagy volt annak a lehetősége, hogy az elszenvedett dolgok után a szeretője őrülten tér magához 

Perselus kinyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon. Egy éles, artikulálatlan, recsegő hang töltötte be a levegőt a férfi gyönyörű, buja hangja helyett.

A férfi arcvonásainak változásából Harry meg tudta mondani, melyik volt az a pillanat, amikor Perselus emlékei a helyükre kattantak. Perselus az egyik pillanatban még bájosan zavaros arcot vágott, a következőben pedig sivár kétségbeesés öntötte el a szemét.

– Rendben vagy – bizonygatta Harry, megszorítva a kezében tartott kezet. – Biztonságban vagy a Roxfortban. A sérüléseid nagy része már meggyógyult, és most azon dolgozom, hogy orvosoljam a kezedet és a nyelvedet. Ismét egészséges leszel, Perselus. Ígérem!

Harry nem tudta értelmezni az érzelmeket Perselus tekintetében.

A férfi ismét kinyitotta a száját. Jobb kezét az arcához emelte. Félúton megdermedt, és csak bámulta a csonkot, rajta az újonnan nőtt réteggel. Harrynek egyértelműen az volt a benyomása, hogy Perselus elfelejtette, hogy hiányzik a keze. Egy másodperccel később Perselus bal keze kicsúszott Harry szorításából. A férfi a szájához emelte azt, majd bedugta a mutatóujját, hogy körültapogasson. Úgy tűnt, felméri a sérülései mértékét.

Harry pontosan tudta, hogy mit fog találni, mind kívül, mind belül. Az utóbbi hetet azzal töltötte, hogy egynegyed hüvelyk húsdarabot csalogasson ott életre. Ugyanez volt elmondható Perselus jobb kezéről, ahol most szintén egy kicsi, negyedhüvelyknyi kéz-kezdemény fedte a csonkot. Lehet, hogy nem mutatta azt a mennyiségű erőt, amit Harry a férfi szervezetébe táplált, de mivel az újranövesztés teljesen lehetetlen kellett volna legyen, Harry nem panaszkodott. Meg volt róla győződve, hogy idővel a kéz és a nyelv is vissza fog nőni. És csak ez volt a fontos.

Perselus ujja lassan elhagyta a száját. Harry látta, ahogy a férfi mély, reszketős lélegzetet vesz, mielőtt becsukja a szemét, és arcát a fal felé fordítja.

El nem tudta képzelni, hogy min megy most keresztül Perselus. Mit érezhet bárki azok után, hogy megerőszakolták, megkínozták és megcsonkították? Perselus Piton az egyik legerősebb ember volt, akit ismert, de ez a fajta rémálom, bárkit össze tud törni.

A legrosszabb azonban az volt, hogy Harry nem tudta, hogyan vigasztalja őt. Mit mondhatna vagy tehetne, hogy elvegye, amit az a szörnyeteg Burke tett vele? Harry teljesen elveszve a férfi vállára tette a kezét.

Perselus – Harry sejtése szerint – ösztönösen összerándult az érintésre. Azután, hogy annyi fájdalom érte, ez aligha volt meglepő.

A fiatalember automatikus reagálása az volt, hogy visszahúzza a kezét, de az utolsó pillanatban meggondolta magát, és ott hagyta a tenyerét a csontos, takaró fedte vállon. Finoman megszorította, mielőtt megszólalt:

– Csak én vagyok. Akarod… akarod, hogy levegyem rólad a kezemet? Kényelmetlenül érzed magad tőle?

Harry nem is volt tudatában annak, hogy visszatartja a lélegzetét, amíg megkönnyebbült sóhajjal ki nem engedte azt, amikor a sötét fej a párnán tagadóan intett.

Ott hagyta a székét, és inkább az ágy szélére ült, Perselus csípője mellé.

– Vannak fájdalmaid?

Poppy beadott néhány erős fájdalomcsillapító főzetet Perselusnak, de lehetetlen volt megállapítani, hogy azok elég erősek-e, amíg Perselus eszméletlen volt.

A kérdésére újabb nemleges fejrázás érkezett.

Harry tudta, hogy a kedvesének biztosan vannak fájdalmai. Azok a főzetek nem tudták teljesen megszüntetni azt a fajta kellemetlenséget, amivel Perselus nyelvének és kezének újjáépítése járt, de egyértelműen kezelhető szinten tartották. Harry minden tőle telhetőt elkövetett, hogy a kellemetlenséget mágikus úton fékezze, de a legfontosabb azt volt, hogy a gyógyításra fókuszáljon, így nem tudta biztosan, milyen szintű fájdalommal nézhet szembe a férfi.

Perselus azonban azt állította, hogy nincsenek rendkívüli fájdalmai, és hogy nem bánja Harry érintését.

– Rám tudnál nézni, hogy lássam a szemedet? – próbálkozott újra Harry.

Úgy tűnt, miközben a fal felé fordul, Perselus a mellkasához öleli a jobb keze csonkját.

Kizárt dolog volt megállapítani, hogy mit érez Perselus. Elég volt a helyzet fordítottjára gondolnia, hogy Harryt hideg veríték öntse el.

Meghökkenten nézte, hogy Perselus újfent nemet int a fejével a kérésére, hogy ránézzen.

Nem számított visszautasításra. Csak annyit akart, hogy a karjába vegye Perselust, és átölelje, míg a fájdalom alábbhagy. Eltűnődött, vajon Perselusnak nincs-e hasonló szükséglete.

– Tudom, hogy megsérültél. Annyira átkozottul féltem, hogy elveszítelek; még mindig nem tudom elhinni, hogy itt vagy. Át… átölelhetlek? Mondhatsz nemet. – Ráébredve, hogy Perselus igazából nem tud „nem”-et mondani, gyorsan átfogalmazta. – Úgy értem, elutasíthatod, ha inkább nem szeretnéd. Csupán szeretnék melléd feküdni, és kicsit átkarolni téged. Rendben?

Felkészítette magát egy újabb tagadó fejrázásra, így majdnem egy percbe telt felfognia, hogy amit kapott egy láthatóan tétova beleegyező bólintás volt.

Harry villámgyorsan lerúgta az edzőcipőjét. Úgy mozdult, mintha Perselus törékeny porcelánból lenne, felmászott az ágyra. Amikor rájött, hogy nem tudja átölelni a férfit, amíg a takarón ül, addig fészkelődött, mígnem bekúszott alá.

Elhelyezkedett az ágyon, Perselus mögött. A férfi hátához gömbölyödött, óvatosan alácsúsztatta a bal karját, és közelebb fészkelődött hozzá.

Az utóbbi hét és az azt megelőző fél hét non-stop aggódás és rettegés után Perselus élő, lélegző melegségét a karjában tartani Harry számára maga volt a Nirvána. Mély lélegzetet vett, és amennyire csak tudta, beszippantotta Perselus oly ismerős illatát, ahogy ott feküdt és ölelte őt.

Megfeszült, amikor Perselus megmozdult a karjában. Első aggodalma az volt, hogy a férfi talán megpróbál elmozdulni tőle, de aztán ráeszmélt, hogy a félelme tökéletesen alaptalan. A torka elszorult, és csomót érzett benne, amikor megérezte, hogy Perselus bal keze és a jobbjának csonkja belekapaszkodik Harry Perselus mellkasához feszülő kezébe.

Azzal, hogy Perselus nyelve eltűnt, lehetetlen volt megállapítani, hogy a férfi fájdalmai érzelmiek vagy fizikálisak. Harry sejtése szerint valószínűleg mindkettő. Személyes tapasztalatból tudta, hogy a fájdalomcsillapító főzetek csupán az utóbbira nézve hatásosak.

Ami az érzelmi sérülést illeti, melyik ember tudná elviselni azt, amin Perselus átment, és sértetlenül kikerülni belőle? Harry tudta, hogy átkozottul szerencsések, hogy Perselus még mindig épelméjű. Teljesen lenyűgözte őt a szeretője állhatatossága. Nem tudta, hogy ő képes lett volna ép elmével túlélni mindazt, amit Perselus. De a csodálata, amit érzett, még nem mondta meg neki, hogyan segíthet rajta.

Harrynek fogalma sem volt, hogy mit kellene mondania, ha egyáltalán lehet valamit. Valahogy könnyebb volt megtalálni Perselust és foglalkozni Burke-kel, mint kezelni a sérülést, amit az a rohadék okozott. Azt kívánta, bárcsak képes lenne segíteni Perseluson ugyanúgy, ahogy Ronnal tette, hogy a szerelme bárcsak épen és egészségesen ébredt volna fel ahelyett, hogy… megtörten. Vagy még jobb, azt kívánta, bárcsak megelőzhette volna ezt az egész dolgot. Ez volt az, amit igazából akart.

Nem számít, milyen keményen próbálta lerázni magáról az érzést. Nem tehetett róla, de úgy hitte, ez az egész az ő hibája. A szavát adta Perselusnak, hogy vigyáz rá. Baromi jó kis ígéretet tett. Eltűnődött rajta, vajon Perselus pont olyan felelősnek tartja-e, mint amilyennek ő tartja saját magát.

Perselus viselkedésében semmi nem keltette azt a látszatot, hogy bármiféle neheztelést érezne felé. Persze meg is kérdezhetné. Kísértést érzett rá, hogy pontosan ezt tegye, de… ennek a témának a felvetése csupán a bűntudatán való enyhítés lenne. És ez nem igazán tisztességes Perselusszal szemben. Pillanatnyilag az egyetlen fontos dolog Perselus felépülése. Minden másnak várnia kell.

Így Harry megmaradt az ölelésnél, remélve, hogy a közelség némiképp segíteni fog.

Az biztos, hogy az ő szorongásainak enyhítésén rengeteget segített.

*~*~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Némi statisztika az érdeklődők számára:  
> A mostani fejezettel együtt jelenleg 541 oldal van lefordítva magyarra Calibri betűtípussal, 9,5-es betűmérettel, és nagyjából 220 oldal van még vissza a történetből.
> 
> Ez... akárhonnan is nézem, még durván 10-11 fejezet vissza van a történetből :)  
> Továbbra is lehet szurkolni Harrynek és Perselusnak. Bár Harrynek sikerült Perselust élve kimentenie Burke karmai közül, a gyógyulás folyamata még hátravan, és itt nem csak a testi, hanem a lelki gyógyulásra is gondolok. Nos, az lesz a nehezebb...
> 
> Remélem, tetszett. A véleményeket most is szívesen fogadom.


	21. 21. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perselus gyógyulgat, legalábbis testileg. Ám azt, ami történt vele, nem tudja feldolgozni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bétázást most is hálásan köszönöm Avinának, aki nélkül nem lenne ugyanaz.

**21\. fejezet**

 

_Burke-nek igaza volt_ – ismerte be magában Perselus. Gyenge volt, egy gyáva, pipogya alak.

Tudta, hogy a történtek után, azok után, amiket Harry hallott, kettejük… romantikus kapcsolata immár a múlté. Mégis, megengedte magának, hogy úgy tegyen, mintha semmi nem változott volna, megadja magát a gyengeségnek, és elfogadja a vigaszt, amit Harry kínált neki.

Minden borzasztóan zavaros volt. Amikor felébredt, arra számított, hogy Harry már elment, vagy legalábbis a feléje tanúsított magatartása helyrehozhatatlanul megváltozik. Csakhogy Harry nem úgy viselkedett, mintha Burke kijelentése az ő fiatalkori sajnálatos döntéseivel kapcsolatban bármin is változtatott volna. Viszont az is igaz, hogy Harry mindig is a tökéletes griffendéles mintaképét formázta meg, épp ezért teljes mértékben lehetséges, hogy továbbra is felkínálja a cselekvőképtelen szeretőjének mindazt a vigaszt és támogatást, amivel ebben az utóbbi néhány hétben elhalmozta, amíg meg nem gyógyul. A legtöbb igazi griffendéles hitvallása, hogy sose rúgj bele a földön fetrengőbe, és Perselusnak be kellett ismernie, hogy még sosem érezte magát annyira a padlón, mint ebben a pillanatban.

Burke nem csak testileg nyomorította meg őt. Nem tudott beszélni, hogy kimondjon egy varázsigét. Odalett a pálcás keze. És bármennyire is számított erős varázslónak, sosem volt képes arra a spontán varázslásra, amit Harry és Voldemort oly könnyedén véghezvittek. Próbálta a bal kezében tartani a pálcáját, miközben kiszórt egy varázslatot, de a mágia ugyanúgy egy irányba folyt, mint a folyók vize. Nehéz volt, ha nem lehetetlen rábírni az energiát, hogy visszaforduljon, ha az irány egyszer már eldöntetett. Az erő a jobb kezén keresztül akart a pálcájába áramolni, és nem számít, milyen erősen koncentrált, nem tudta átirányítani azt a bal kezébe. Még egy egyszerű lebegtető vagy begyűjtő bűbájt sem sikerült összehoznia. Képtelen volt elvégezni egy tisztítóbűbájt, vagy a legegyszerűbb átváltoztatást, amit már elsős korában elsajátított. Tulajdonképpen a mágiájától szakították el őt. Pillanatnyilag nem volt jobb egy kviblinél.

A legfrusztrálóbb megpróbáltatásként a hiányzó nyelvét élte meg. Az, hogy nem tudott beszélni, semmihez nem fogható kínnak bizonyult azokhoz viszonyítva, amiket oly gyakran elszenvedett ebben a keserves életben. Nem tudta megmondani Poppynak, hogy csökkentse a fájdalomcsillapító adagját, amit beadott neki. Hogy inkább szenved a fájdalomtól, minthogy eltompuljon az elméje. Csak bólogatással vagy fejrázással tudott reagálni egy beszélgetésre. Nem tudta közölni a többiekkel, hogy menjenek, és a pokolba is, hagyják békén őt. Megpróbálta leírni a gondolatait bal kézzel, de a végeredményül kapott macskakaparás még számára is olvashatatlannak bizonyult. Hermione Weasley vett neki egy hordozható számítógépes eszközt, hogy segítsen, de olyan hosszú időbe telt megtalálni rajta a betűket, hogy csak ritkán alkalmazta. A vége az lett, hogy csak a legprimitívebb szinten tudott kommunikálni. A mentális elszigeteltség szép lassan az őrület felé vezette őt, nem mintha az manapság olyan távoli lett volna.

Saját elméje csendjében nem tudott mást csinálni, mint újraélni azt a két borzalmas napot, amit Burke fogságában töltött. Nézett már korábban is szembe kínzással – Voldemort egyetlen követője sem úszta meg a mesterük elégedetlenségét –, mégis, a legrosszabbat, amit Voldemort tett vele, sem lehetett egy napon említeni azzal, amit Burke mért rá. Az a mugli állvány nem hasonlított semmihez, amivel valaha találkozott, szavak nem voltak rá, mennyire kínzó volt. Ami a Burke szórakozására irányuló további találékonyságokat illette… Perselus azt is alig tudta elviselni, hogy emlékezzen rájuk.

Természetesen a csonka jobb kezébe nyilalló sajgás és a nyelvének helye örök emlékeztetőül szolgáltak. És nem ez tűnt a legrosszabbnak. A megerőszakolásai… nem talált szavakat rá, amivel leírhatta volna azokat a brutális, száraz behatolásokat. Magában tudta, hogy azok a szexuális támadások csupán a kínzás egy másik formáját testesítették meg, nem különbözött a korbácstól, ami felszántotta a testét, de… a korbácstól nem érezte magát mocskosnak. Attól még vissza tudott volna térni Potter ágyába.

A fenébe, még a szexuális molesztálás után is képes lett volna továbblépni, de az, amit Burke az elméjében művelt, állandóan vele maradt. Az a rohadék lecsupaszított mindent, amit Harry iránt érzett, nevetségessé tette szánalmas reményeit, és megmutatta neki, mennyire tökéletesen siralmasak. A kezdettől fogva tudta, hogy Harry túl jó egy olyan alakhoz, mint ő, de azt gondolta, hogy talán, csak most az egyszer… Nos, Burke gondoskodott róla, hogy a reményei kihunyjanak, csakúgy, ahogy minden reménye tette.

Burke elmondta Harrynek, mit csinált Malfoyjal az iskolában.

Elviselhetetlen volt a gondolata, hogy Harry tudjon arról az aljas ügyről. Harry előtt az egész élete, a szex ugyanabba a kategóriába tartozott, amit Malfoy tett vele. Mások használták a maguk gyönyörére. Saját szerencséje, hogy megtanulta élvezni azt, hogy csak úgy _használják_ őt, de ez sem változtatott azon, hogy mi is valójában. Egész életében tudta, hogy nem… érdemes egy olyan típusú gyengédségen alapuló kapcsolatra, amit a legtöbb varázsló élvezett. Születésétől fogva ronda volt és kedvelhetetlen. Hatalmas csalódásnak számított, hogy még a szülei sem szerették. Harry volt az egyetlen szerető, aki tisztelettel és kedvességgel bánt vele, aki valaha… törődött vele.

És most… ismerte az igazságot.

Perselus tudta, hogy innentől fogva megváltoznak közöttük a dolgok – hogyan is ne változnának? Harry belekapaszkodott a gondolatba, hogy nem hallotta Burke szavait, vagy hogy nem számítottak neki, de hogy ne számítana, amikor a férfi, akivel lefeküdt, alig volt kicsivel több egy férfiprostinál? A griffendélesek maguk a megtestesült tisztesség, ő pedig annyira távol állt ettől a tisztességtől, hogy tisztában volt vele, Harry csak megvetéssel tekinthet rá.

Ahhoz azonban kétség sem fér, hogy Harry megvárja, amíg meggyógyul és talpra áll, mielőtt szakít majd vele.

És igen, gyógyult lesz. A szájában levő húsdarab és a jobb keze csonkja minden egyes nappal egyenes arányban nőtt, mialatt ez a borzasztóan erős varázsló rákényszerítette a mágia törvényeit és természetét, hogy megadják magukat az akaratának. Ha valaki más lett volna, és nem Harry, rémülten élte volna meg ezt a természetellenes gyógyulást, hiszen, ha Harry így képes megváltoztatni a korábban megváltoztathatatlan természeti törvényeket, akkor mire nem képes?

Még azzal együtt is, hogy Harry fejtette ki ezt a hallatlan erőt, volt valami ijesztő abban, hogy milyen könnyedén valósította meg azt, aminek egyenesen lehetetlennek kellett volna lennie. Persze Perselus tanúja volt azoknak a dolgoknak, amiket Harry csinált, amelyek örökre összetörték annak illúzióját, hogy Harry Potter egyszerűen egy ugyanolyan gondtalan, ártatlan, ifjú varázsló, mint a többi, vele egykorú fiatalember.

Perselus zsigeri szinten tudta, amit a legtöbben elfelejtettek; hogy ez a férfi már pelenkás korban legyőzött egy sötét varázslót, és tizenegy évesen megölt egy másikat. Harry Potter nem volt sem egyszerűbb, ártatlanabb vagy normálisabb, mint ő maga, sosem volt az! Csak jobban elrejtette az aberrációit.

Még élénk, dermesztő emlékként élt benne az a kék színű táltostűz, ami Harry ujjbegyéből áradt ki abban az istenverte börtöncellában. Ártalmatlanul tovaszállt Perselus felett, miközben ő az állványhoz volt láncolva, ám Burke-re úgy csapott le, mint az istenek haragja. Ám ennél a drámai, csodatevő bravúrnál is zavaróbb volt Harry arckifejezése az általában szelíd vonású arcon, ahogy végignézte, miként ég halálra Burke. Abszolút semmi jelét nem mutatta a megbánásnak, és ezzel meglepte Perselust. Tudta, hogy a szadista fattyú bőven rászolgált arra, amit kapott, de az, hogy Harry képes tudatosan ilyen mértékű sérülést okozni, méghozzá megbánás nélkül, több mint kicsit nyugtalanítóan hatott.

Érzékelte, ha egy csipetnyi józan ész szorult volna bele, halálra rémülne Harrytől, de túl jól ismerte őt ahhoz, hogy féljen tőle, legalábbis mágikus értelemben. Érzelmi szinten sosem rettegett jobban senkitől, mint ettől a jóképű férfitól, aki minden nap, folyton-folyvást, az ágya mellett ült.

Ez utóbbi talán egy kicsit túlzás – ismerte el Perselus. Harry rövid időszakokra otthagyta őt, hogy átöltözzön, és reggelente elment zuhanyozni, egyeztetett Ron Weasleyvel, aki SVK tanárként helyettesítette őt, amíg elnyújtott betegszabadságát töltötte. A nap nagy részében azonban Harry mellette volt.

Perselus érezte, hogy hasonlóan aggódnia kellene, hogy ki tartja a saját óráit, de erre pillanatnyilag nem terjedt ki az energiája. Fájdalmai voltak, fizikailag gyengének és zavarodottnak érezte magát, és hihetetlenül depressziósnak a felismert folyamat miatt, amin át kell majd esnie, amint jobban lesz. Bizonyos mértékben hálás volt a beszédképtelenségért, mivel így elodázta az elkerülhetetlent, de tudta, egyetlen módon lesz képes megőrizni a méltóság látszatát ebben a helyzetben, méghozzá úgy, hogy szakít Harryvel, még mielőtt Harry ejti őt.

– Ah, ébren vagy – szólalt meg Perselus gondolatainak tárgya, belépve a gyengélkedői szobájába. Harry ma reggel különösen vonzónak látszott a világoskék ingében. Ez éles ellentétet képzett a fekete tanári talárjával és a fekete nadrággal. – Hermione egy újabb kupac könyvet küldött neked olvasásra. Később majd Ronnal együtt beugranak hozzád.

Ezzel az éjjeliszekrényére tette a lenyűgöző rakást, ahol egy hasonló nagyságú kupac tornyosult már. Perselus maga még egyikhez sem nyúlt, de Harry és Weasleyék látszólag örömmel olvastak neki.

Nem értette Weasleyék folytonos jelenlétét a betegszobájában. Mialatt a többiek azt hitték, hogy alszik, elcsípett olyan beszélgetéseket, amelyek arról árulkodtak neki, hogy Weasleyék is itt voltak aznap éjjel, amikor Harry megmentette őt Burke-től. Tudniuk kellett, mit tett vele Burke. Tudta, hogy Harrynek nincsenek titkai a barátai előtt, és mégis, Hermione és Ron is beugrottak hozzá mindennap, hogy leüljenek vele. Néha egymást váltották Harryvel, hogy felolvassanak neki, de legtöbbször csak az iskolai pletykákat osztották meg.

Perselus számára ennek semmi értelme nem volt. El kellett volna menniük, és Harryt is arra ösztökélni, hogy a lehető leggyorsabban szigetelődjön el tőle. Weasleyék mégis mindennap visszatértek, mosolyogtak, és olyan kibírhatatlan vidámsággal töltötték be a helyiséget, hogy Perselus megátkozta volna őket, ha képes hozzáférni a mágiájához.

Vagy talán mégsem. Szégyellte beismerni, de jelen helyzetében borzalmasan fogékony volt a kedvességükre. Nem értette az indokaikat, hogy miért barátkoznak vele továbbra is. Több mint valószínű Harry kedvéért, mert gyakran akkor jöttek látogatóba, amikor Harry eszméletlen volt a gyógyítás folyamata után, és pont úgy sürgölődtek körülötte, ahogy Potter tette. Akármi is volt Weasleyék motivációja, hálás volt a jelenlétükért, mivel az segített fenntartani a normalitás látszatát, egy érzést, amibe pillanatnyilag elkeseredetten kapaszkodott.

– Dobby elcsórt a konyháról néhány édes-rumos zselét, amit úgy kedvelsz – mondta Harry előhúzva egy megbűvölt tálka aranyló színű édességet és egy kanalat a talárja számos zsebének egyikéből, majd leült Perselus csípője mellé, az ágyra. A férfi önkéntelenül eltűnődött, vajon valóban a házimanó küldte neki, vagy Harry egyszerűen előteremtette a semmiből, csak hogy neki kedveskedjen. – Megkóstolod?

Perselus elfordult, ahogy mindig is tette, amikor valami ételféleséggel kínálták. Ő igazán próbált nem melodrámázni, nem ő volt az első varázsló a világtörténelemben, akit megkínoztak vagy megerőszakoltak, de tényleg nem segíthetett azon a vágyán, hogy bárcsak ne lett volna életben, amikor Harry megtalálta Burke rejtekhelyét. Minden érintettnek sokkal könnyebb lenne, ha meghalt volna.

Hallotta Harry elfojtott sóhaját. Ezúttal sikerült nem összerándulnia, amikor Harry a szabad kezébe fogta az arcát, és visszafordította a fejét.

– Eszel egy keveset, kérlek? A kedvemért? – próbálkozott.

És mint minden alkalommal, amikor Harry hangot adott ennek a bizonyos kérésnek, Perselus megadta magát. Tudta, hogy gyenge. Tudta, hogy meg kellene tagadnia ezt az egész fontoskodást körülötte és elfalazni magát, de ettől függetlenül kinyitotta a száját, amikor Harry eléje tartott egy kanál zselét.

Mindketten tisztában voltak vele, hogy ehetne bal kézzel is, de Harry látszólag szerette elvégezni neki ezeket az apró dolgokat.

– Nem tudom, mire gondolsz – jegyezte meg szelíden, miközben türelmesen etette őt a desszerttel. – De sejtem, hogy nem jó.

Perselus gondolatai olyan távol álltak a „jó”-tól, hogy képtelen volt visszatartani az orrán kisüvítő horkantást.

– Az évszázad elbagatellizálása, mi? – kérdezte Harry.

Pusztító volt látni a lealacsonyító aggodalmat és megértést abban a szelíd szempárban. Perselus nem tudta, hogyan tagadja, vagy hogyan reagáljon rá. Csak annyit tudott, hogy nem érdemli meg.

– Kérlek, ne engedd, hogy az a gazember győzzön. Te vagy a legerősebb ember, akit ismerek. Túl fogsz jutni ezen. Csak… kérlek, ne add fel, jó? – suttogta Harry olyan arcot vágva, mint aki nem biztos benne, hogy egyáltalán szabad-e megszólalnia.

Olyan volt, mintha Harry olvasna az elméjében. Perselus majdnem meggyanúsította ezzel, de a minapi erőszakos behatolások után természetellenesen tudatában volt elméje sértetlenségének. Érezte volna, ha Harry akárcsak belekukkant a gondolataiba. Legyen Harry akármennyire erős is, a mentális tudományok terén nem volt olyan képzett. Elméjének érintése túl kendőzetlen és őszinte volt a finomságokra.

Nem, a magyarázat még sokkal ijesztőbb volt annál. Harry egész egyszerűen jól ismerte őt ahhoz, hogy sejtse, merre járnak a gondolatai. Ugyanakkor az étel visszautasítására tett kísérletei aligha voltak finomak.

Harry a szabad kezével előrenyúlt, hogy kisimítsa Perselus nem túl tiszta haját a homlokából.

– Van bármi fogalmad, mennyire hálás vagyok, hogy visszakaptalak téged? – kérdezte Harry.

Az energia, amit Potter a gyógyítására fordított, és hogy nem volt hajlandó távozni a betegágya mellől, elég jó elképzelést adott Perselusnak, mennyire megrázta Harryt az ő elrablása. Amikor így nézett bele a szemébe, és ennyire gyengéden érintette meg, majdnem el tudta hitetni vele, hogy a dolgok, amiket Burke mondott, semmin nem változtattak Potter számára.

– Ez az egész egy végtelen rémálom lehetett neked. És biztos vagyok benne, hogy borzasztóan sok időnek érzed, de olyan gyorsan dolgozom, amilyen gyorsan tudok, hogy meggyógyítsalak. Kérlek, Perselus, kitartasz még egy kicsit?

Perselus összeszorította a szemét, amikor Harry előrehajolt, és puha csókot nyomott a homloka közepére. Annak elképzelése, hogy mindezt elveszíti, szinte több volt, mint amennyit el tudna viselni; csakhogy… már akkor elveszítette, amikor Burke elárulta a mocskos titkait. Még ha Harry valahogy képes is lenne túlnézni azokon, amiket tett, Perselus nem tudná elviselni a gondolatát annak, hogy tud róluk.

Ez egyszerűen túl sok volt ahhoz, hogy megbirkózzon vele.

Amikor Harry karja körbefonta őt, nem volt ereje elhúzódni. Szüksége volt erre, talán jobban, mint a gyógyulásra, talán még a levegővételnél is jobban. Beleremegve a gondolatba, hogy mi fog bekövetkezni, Perselus hagyta magát még egy kicsit gyengének lenni.

*~*~*

– Ooooo!

Harry kigördült az ágyból a gyertyákkal megvilágított helyiség másik oldalán felhangzó rémült kiáltásra. Félig még alvó állapotban és az utolsó gyógyítás miatt még mindig bizonytalanul tántorogva nézett körbe Perselus gyengélkedői szobáján.

Az éles hang, ami felébresztette őt, Perselustól jött, aki pillanatnyilag a takaró alatt vergődött, mintha béklyók ellen küzdene. Perselus pontosan ezt hitte, hogy teszi, miközben legújabb rémálma fogságban tartotta. Perselus alaposan feladta a leckét Harrynek az utóbbi időben felbukkant éjszakai borzalmakkal.

Harry átszelte a helyiséget Perselus betegágyához, és leült a kedvese csípője mellé. Veríték patakzott és könnyek folytak le Perselus arcán, ahogy az összegubancolódott takaróval küzdött. Halk, reménytelen nyöszörgés töltötte be a helyiséget.

Azt kívánva bárcsak megszabadíthatná attól a szenvedéstől, amit rémálmok okoztak Perselusnak, Harry óvatosan megérintette a férfi vállát. 

– Perselus?

Ahogy az minden éjjel megesett, abban a minutumban, amint megérintette őt, a másik férfi felébredt. Szeme tágra nyílt félelmében, ahogy körülnézett a szobában és elrántotta magát Harry kezétől.

– Csak én vagyok – biztosította őt Harry lágyan. – Biztonságban vagy. Csupán rémálmod volt.

Perselus pislogott párat, és recsegő hangon megszólalt.

– Ha-hii?

Pillanatnyilag ez állt a legközelebb ahhoz, ahogy Perselus ki tudta mondani a nevét. A nyelve még közel sem képződött újra eléggé, hogy megengedje a helyes kiejtést.

Abban a pillanatban, amikor Perselus meghallotta a kiadott hangot, összeszorította a szemét és befogta a száját, mint aki minden hangot bent akar tartani.

Harry utálta, hogy Perselus nem próbál kommunikálni azon a szinten, amin tudna. Megértette, hogy létezik büszkeség, de voltak olyan esetek, amikor az embernek meg kell birkózni a helyzettel, méghozzá olyan szinten, amilyenen tud. Olyan tempóban gyógyította Perselust, ahogyan csak bírta, noha ez egyikük számára sem volt elég gyors.

– Minden rendben. Jól vagy – csitította őt Harry. – Megérinthetlek?

Perselus eddig még nem utasította el őt, de Harry mindig elővigyázatosan megkérdezte, különösen, amikor a férfi még mindig remegett az egyik átkozott rémálma miatt. Amint megkapta a várt bólintást, kinyúlt, hogy hátrasimítsa az izzadt, fekete tincseket a férfi arcából. Addig simogatta Perselus haját, amíg úgy nem tűnt, hogy a feszültség egy részre elhagyja a sovány arcot, majd halkan megkérdezte:

– Átölelhetlek?

Erre a kérdésre nem mindig kapott „igent”. Perselus persze nem tudta megmondani, de Harry gyanította, hogy azokon az éjszakákon, amikor a férfi elutasította őt, túlságosan felidéződtek benne a megerőszakolásának emlékképei. Tudván, mit művelt vele az a degenerált Burke, még az is elképesztő volt, hogy a szeretője egyáltalán testközelbe engedi. De majdhogynem úgy tűnt, Perselus képtelen elutasítani őt.

Harry lassan, megkönnyebbülten kifújta a levegőt, amikor Perselus újból bólintott és arrébb mászott az ágyon, hogy helyet csináljon neki. A fiatal varázsló felhajtotta a takarót és bekúszott Perselus mellé, és hanyatt feküdt.

Pillanatnyi tétovázás után Perselus közelebb araszolt, végül elhelyezkedett a másik karjai közt, fejét annak mellkasán pihentetve, miközben frissen növesztett, bekötött csonkját Harry karjára tette.

Harry behunyt szemmel beszippantotta Perselus megnyugtató illatát, és kezével végigsimított a vékony, izzadságtól nyirkos hálóingbe bújt háton. Amint ráeszmélt, mennyire átázott a ruhadarab, gyors szárítóbűbájt szórt rá.

Perselus egy méltányló „Mmm”-mel jutalmazta, mihelyst a kétségkívül hideg és tapadós hálóing ismét kényelmesen száraz lett.

Harry nem tudta elfojtani a borzongását erre a hangra. Ó, egek, annyira hiányzott neki, hogy minden éjjel a karjában tartsa Perselust. Hálás volt, hogy a férfi eléggé megbízott benne ahhoz, hogy megengedje neki, ily módon vigasztalja, de hiányolta a szenvedélyt, ami felgyújtotta őket, bármikor vízszintes helyzetbe kerültek. Most minden olyan borzasztóan feszültnek tűnt. Nehéz volt elhinni, hogy a dolgok valaha is visszatérhetnek a normális kerékvágásba.

Mégis, néhány héttel ezelőtt, azt sem hitte el, hogy egyáltalán élve visszaszerezheti a férfit. Tudta, mekkora szerencséje volt. Finoman dörzsölgette Perselus hátát, azt mondogatva magának, hogy csak egy kis időre van szükségük. Amikor úgy egy órával később meghallotta, hogy a kedvese légzése mély, egyenletes ritmusra vált, apró csókot nyomott Perselus feje búbjára, majd lecsukta a szemét, még ha elaludni úgy sem fog.

Utálta végignézni, hogy Perselus így szenved.

Mindennél jobban szerette volna eltörölni, ami megtörtént. Ha aznap ott lett volna Perselusszal az Abszol úton, Burke sosem tudta volna rátenni a kezét, és ez az egész szörnyűség be sem következik. De megtörtént, és az időt nem tudná megváltoztatni…

Harry gondolatai a „megváltoztatni az időt” résznél lefagytak. Jóllehet igaz, hogy az egyetlen időnyerő, amiről tudott, elpusztult, tapasztalta már, milyen visszamenni az időben. Meghitt kapcsolatban állt a mágiával, ami addig erőltette a valóságot, míg a valóság megadta magát, engedve a varázslónak rákényszeríteni az akaratát a korábban megváltoztathatatlan feltételekre.

Vajon mennyivel lehet nehezebb a múlt megváltoztatása, mint Perselus meggyógyítása?

Fogalma sem volt róla, hogyan kell időnyerőt készíteni, de egy része tudta, hogy újból elő tudná teremteni azt a mágiát, ha megpróbálná. Nem lenne könnyű, de… megkímélné Perselust ettől az agóniától, és csak ez számított.

Eltökélve, hogy megpróbálja, ajkát Perselus feje búbjára nyomva megkísérelt elaludni.

*~*~*

Eldönteni, hogy megváltoztatja az időt, teljesen különbözött attól, hogy ténylegesen meg is tegye. Harry ezt három nappal később kényszerült beismerni, miközben a szobája íróasztalánál ült, és az utóbbi két kísérletén töprengett. Az igényelt erő… túlzóan sok volt; és azután még Perselust is gyógyítania kellett.

A legfrusztrálóbbnak azt a részt tartotta, hogy fogalma sem volt arról, sikerrel járt-e. Az utóbbi két napban, a maga számottevő erejével az idő szerkezetét feszegette. Úgy tűnt, valami engedett, de… itt ült az íróasztalánál, egy szobában, egyetlen mugli időmérő eszköz nélkül, tehát semmilyen módja nem volt annak meghatározására, hogy visszament-e az időben egy percet, egy órát, egy napot, vagy egyáltalán nem járt sikerrel. Mivel nem a saját ölében ülve végezte, úgy sejtette, semmilyen változás nem következett be az alatt a két alkalommal, még ha ő úgy is érezte, mintha történt volna.

Ma okosabb lesz ezzel kapcsolatban. Elővett egy üres pergament a felső fiókjából, két darabra tépte, és ott hagyta maga előtt egy mappán. Így, ha a papír eltűnik az utolsó kísérlete után, legalább tudni fogja, hogy valami történt.

Még miközben elkezdte összevonni az erejét, tudta, mennyire törvénytelen, amit művel. Az idő manipulálása szigorúan tilos volt, méghozzá jó okkal. Egyetlen épelméjű ember sem babrál az idővel. De… Harry pillanatnyilag távol állt az épelméjűségtől.

Őrült vagy sem, az illegális kísérletezés megviselte az idegeit. Az elmúlt két napban úgy érezte, mintha valaki figyelné őt, miközben az időkísérleteit végzi. Ha hagyta a koncentrációját elcsúszni, megesküdött, hogy érzi egy nagyon erős varázsló jelenlétét vele egy légtérben. De akármennyire kutatott utána, még egy házi szellem sem bukkant elő. Teljesen egyedül volt a lakosztályában. Ám ennek ellenére az a szinte kézzelfogható érzése támadt, hogy valaki figyeli, mialatt erő cikázik végig a bőrén, akár egy villám a horizonton.

Úgy döntött, az egészet csupán a rossz lelkiismerete számlájára írja, és munkához látott.

Mély levegőt véve arra koncentrált, hogy visszamenjen arra az időre, mielőtt kettétépte a papírt, és minden energiáját az idő elforgatására összpontosította, míg az megadta magát. Annyi erőt ölt ebbe ma reggel, hogy nem volt benne biztos, marad-e majd benne kellő mennyiségű energia Perselus délutáni gyógyításához.

Pont úgy, ahogy az utóbbi két délelőtt történt, Harry az elkülönülésnek ugyanazt a furcsa érzését tapasztalta, mint amikor harmadikban az időnyerőt használták Hermionéval. 

Kinyitotta a szemét és körülnézett a helyiségben. A szürke január gyér fénye az ablakon túl ugyanolyannak látszott, mint amikor elkezdte ezt az egészet, csakhogy…

Csakhogy, amikor lenézett az íróasztalára, a széttépett pergament sehol nem látta – ami azt jelentette, hogy vagy visszament a tépés előtti időbe, vagy előre ment abba az időbe, amikor a házimanók már feltakarították a szemetet.

Harry őszintén izgatottan pattant talpra. Megcsinálta! De mit csinált meg? Fogalma sem volt róla… milyen időben is van.

Kell lennie valamilyen módnak arra, mennyire ment vissza az időben. Eszébe jutott Ron előfizetése a _Reggeli Prófétára_ , így a Weasleyék és az ő nappaliját összekötő ajtóhoz sietett.

A régebbi újságok szokás szerint összevissza hevertek a dohányzóasztalon, szórványosan megtűzdelve egy-egy kviddicsmagazinnal és Hermione elegánsan összepakolt könyvkupacaival.

Harry felkapta a legfelső lapot. A dátum két nappal korábbi volt.

_Ez nem szükségszerűen jelent bármit_ – próbálta mondogatni magának, csillapítva a győzelemkitörést, ami keresztülvágott rajta. Teljes mértékben elképzelhető, hogy Ron a másik két számot a budiban hagyta, vagy levitte magával az SVK tanterembe. Eddig csak annyiban igazolta ezt a kísérletet, hogy képes megváltoztatni az időt.

De ez már önmagában hatalmas csodának számított.

Majd kirobbant belőle az izgatottság, és meg akarta valakivel osztania ezt a felfedezését. Beszélnie kell róla Perselusszal.

Miközben magában máris azt tervezgette, hogyan fogja feltartóztatni Burke-öt a fagylaltozó előtt, sietve igyekezett le a lépcsőn a Griffendél-toronyból a gyengélkedő felé.

Belépett a gyengélkedő ajtaján, majd ott megtorpant. A hely üres volt. A fő kórteremben volt két harmadéves, akik a legutóbbi Hugrabug-Hollóhát kviddicsmeccsen ütköztek össze, és akik most békésen aludtak az ajtó közelében levő ágyakon. Harry biztos volt benne, hogy a diákokat néhány napja már elbocsátották, és ez eddig bátorítónak tűnt, mivel megegyezett az idővonallal.

Halkan átszelte a kórtermet, könnyedén kinyitotta a Perselus betegszobájába nyíló ajtót, aztán a küszöbre dermedt az elé táruló látványtól. Perselus békésen aludt az ágyában, de nem volt egyedül. Kétségkívül épp csak befejezték a gyógyítást, mert maga Harry eszméletlenül feküdt az ágyon, Perselus mellett. A kék ing, amit viselt, látszólag igazolta, hogy valóban a két nappal korábbi időben jár, mivel azt az inget hétfőn viselte, amikor először babrált az idővel.

Azonnal eszébe jutott, hogy elfelejtett valami fontosat. Az, hogy a jövőből visszament az időben, még nem törölte el, hogy ott élt a múltban. Eszébe jutott, mennyire hajthatatlan volt Hermione harmadikban, hogy nem találkozhatnak önmagukkal, így gyorsan kilépett a helyiségből, amikor Perselus szemhéja megrebbent, mintha felnyílna. Nem lehetett benne biztos, hogy a férfi nem látta meg, amikor visszavonult.

A francba, hogy felejthette el, hogy ott volt a gyengélkedőn Perselusszal? Mégis mit gondolt?

Pánikba esett a gondolattól, hogy valaki megláthatja a másik énjét, így Harry visszasietett a Griffendél-toronyba. Szerencsére már tartottak az órák, senkivel sem találkozott visszafelé a folyosón.

Amint elérte a lakosztályát, bezárta maga mögött az ajtót, és a legközelebbi fotelba rogyott. Hát ez közel volt. El nem tudta képzelni, mennyire felzaklató lett volna Perselus számára, ha kinyitja a szemét, és két Harry Pottert lát a helyiségben. Azt tekintetbe véve, amit Burke azzal a szegény Carl Westfielddel tett, Harry nem lepődött volna meg, ha Perselus azt gondolja, hogy az elrablója játszik vele még több elmetrükköt.

Harry teljesen elborzadt az elhamarkodott akciója lehetséges következményeitől, és csak ült ott, miközben magát szidta, mekkora egy idióta. 

Eldöntve, hogy ez valóban rossz ötlet volt, talán a legrosszabb, amit egész hígagyú életében kitervelt, felhúzta magát, és az íróasztalához vonult azzal a gondolattal, hogy visszacsinálja, amit tett és visszatér abba az időbe, amikor elkezdte a kísérletét, csakhogy… amint leült az íróasztalához, nem tudta, hogy hajszálpontosan vissza tud-e térni a megfelelő napra és időre. Egyáltalán nem volt irányítása afölött, hol végezné visszafelé menet. Mennyire lehetne megmondani, hogy bármivel sikeresebben utazna az időben előre?

Igaz, amikor használta a varázserejét, hogy visszafordítsa az időt, csak arra gondolt, hogy a pergamen összetépése előtti időpontra térjen vissza. Ezért elvileg, ha arra koncentrál, hogy két nap múlva térjen vissza, a megfelelő napra kellene érkeznie. De a ma délelőtti gyengélkedői meleg helyzet után Perselusszal félt megpróbálni az időben előre utazást. Mi van, ha valamit elszámol, és akkor kerül vissza a szobába, amikor Hermione vagy Ron itt van vele? Hogyan magyarázná meg a helyzetet? Hermione megölné.

Vagy ha teljesen eltúlozza a dátumot, és valamikor a száz évvel későbbi jövőben bukkan fel?

Ez kész rémálom.

Harry gyötörte az agyát, próbált kitalálni egy üzembiztos módot arra, hogy oda kerüljön, ahol lenni akar. Semmi ötlet nem jutott eszébe. A sikeres varázslathoz épp akkora hit, mint amekkora erőkifejtés szükségeltetett. Tudta, hogy a kétségei, amiket most a saját idejébe való visszatéréssel kapcsolatban megtapasztal, épp olyan könnyedén szabotálnának bármiféle kísérletét, mint a varázserő hiánya, és emiatt csak egyetlen alternatívája maradt.

Arra kényszerült, hogy beismerje, csakis egyetlen módszer garantálja, hogy nem zavarja össze még az eddigieknél is jobban a dolgokat. A legbiztonságosabb módja, hogy épségben visszajusson a saját idejébe, ha nem kerül senki szeme elé, és kivárja a két napot. Elvileg amint eltűnik tesztelni az időmegváltoztató elméletét, képesnek kellene visszatérnie a saját valóságába anélkül, hogy olyan idősíkot generálna, ahol két Harry Potter létezik. Szerencsére a délelőtti kísérlete csupán két nappal vetette hátrébb. Ez is hosszú idő rejtőzni, de nagyon is tudatában volt annak, hogy két, de akár kétezer évvel korábban is végezhette volna.

Persze a várakozásnak is megvolt a maga kockázata, mivel jobban fennállt a lehetősége annak, hogy valaki beléje botlik ebben a két napban, mintha csak egy rövid látogatás erejéig lett volna itt, de… valóban nem látott más lehetőséget.

Beletörődő sóhajt eresztett meg, ahogy körülnézett az üres lakosztályában, rádöbbenve, mennyire hosszú két nap vár rá.

*~*~*

– Harry?

Harry kezdte magát úgy érezni, mint egy tolvaj, mert amint meghallotta, hogy valaki halkan a nevén szólítja, annyira megijedt, hogy a kezében tartott seprű leesett, és nagy csattanással a fiókjának ütődött. Mivel a hét elején annyi időt töltött a lakosztályában való bujkálással, elfeledkezett róla, hogy már mindenki előtt mutatkozhat.

– Szia – köszönt Hermionénak, amikor az belépett a hálószobájába. Fogalma sem volt róla, előzőleg menyi ideig bámult mereven a semmibe. Valamikor korábban jött fel, hogy átöltözzön és lezuhanyozzon. Amióta lemondott az idővel való kísérletezésről, újfent furcsán tehetetlennek érezte magát.

– Az imént jöttem el Perselustól. Megjelöltem, hol hagytam abba az olvasást – mondta Hermione, barna szemével a barátját tanulmányozva.

– Kösz… mindent – válaszolta rá Harry. A fiatalasszony és Ron minden nap ebédkor és aztán vacsora után lementek meglátogatni Perselust, amióta Harry visszaszerezte őt Burke-től.

– Nincs mit megköszönnöd – tagadta Hermione, aztán halkan megkérdezte. – Mi a baj?

– Csak annyira… depressziós volt – mondta végül Harry, nem tudván, hogyan is írja le Perselus állapotát. A depresszió szó valahogy nem is a megfelelő kifejezés volt. – Mármint tudom, hogy érthető azok után, amiken keresztülment. Csak…

– Fáj. Tudom – bólintott rá Hermione. – Ron még mindig nem önmaga. Úgy sejtem, egyikünk sem az. – Pillanatnyi rosszkedvű csend után, a lány arca felderült. – Tovább kell próbálkoznunk – jegyezte meg. – Már nem tart olyan nagyon sokáig. Perselus keze visszanőtt.

– Hermione, én nem nevezném azt a szánalmas izét kéznek – szállt vitába Harry, beleborzongva a furcsán kinéző nyúlvány gondolatába, ami most Perselus jobb karjának végét jelentette. Úgy nézett ki, mint egy magzat keze, ami valahogy beleoltódott a férfi végtagjába. Ugyanez volt a helyzet a fejlődő nyelvvel. Az új példány a megfelelő formájú volt. Csak még nem megfelelő méretű.

– Néhány nap múlva az lesz – bizonygatta Hermione. – Még mindig nem tudom elhinni, hogy megcsináltad.

– Egy örökkévalóságba telt. – Harry akaratlanul is panaszkodni kezdett. Remélte, hogy Hermione fülének nem hangzik olyan nyafogásnak, mint az övének.

– Csak három hét volt – igazította ki őt a lány. – Aligha számít örökkévalóságnak. És egyáltalán nem kellett volna meggyógyulnia. Te is tudod, mennyire bámulatos, amit tettél.

– Nem érzem annyira bámulatosnak – ismerte be Harry, képtelenül elfojtani afölötti frusztráltságát, hogy milyen lassú folyamat volt a javulás.

– Csak azért érzed így, mert túl fáradt vagy és te is depressziós – vágta rá a lány.

Harry felkapta a fejét.

– Mit értesz a „depressziós” alatt?

– Ó, az ég szerelmére, Harry, szereted azt a férfit. Ami Perselusszal történt, neked épp annyira fáj, mint neki. Türelmesebbnek kell lenned magaddal szemben!

Harry úgy vélte, a barátnőjének igaza lehet. Perselus elrablása óta pokolian érezte magát. Elég volt az őrült feladatra gondolni, amivel a hét elején próbálkozott, hogy tudja, mennyire kétségbeesett volt. Kétségbeesés és a depresszió nagyon is jól összefoglalta a napjait – döbbent rá.

– Mugli pszichiáternek kellett volna menned. Ugye, tudod? Csak elvesztegeted magad ebben az iskolában – dicsérte őt Harry.

– Létezik másik hely, ahol nagyobb szükség lenne egy pszichiáterre a tanári karban, mint a Roxfortban? – kuncogott Hermione. Úgy vélem, Frics egymaga is lefoglal egy elemzőt a nap huszonnégy órájában. 

Harry érezte, ahogy vigyorra húzódik az arca.

– Na, ezzel megfogtál. Hallottad, hogy kedden lekerítette a főfolyosót, miután felmosta, hogy senki ne tudja beszennyezni a tiszta padlóját? Minerva nem volt elragadtatva tőle.

Harry nem fedte fel a részleteket, hogy a láthatatlanságból előbukkanó lábnyomai lendítették át a holtponton szegény Fricset, amikor visszafelé tartott a Nagyteremből a vacsora-portyázásából.

Még a magyarázata nélkül is kitört belőlük a nevetés, amire oly nagyon szükségük volt. Harry nem tudta, mihez kezdene Hermione és Ron nélkül. Amikor a dolgok nagyon rosszra fordultak, ők még mindig épelméjűnek tartották őt.

– Perselus rendbe fog jönni – jelentette ki Hermione, amikor elcsitult a nevetésük.

– Tudom, hogy igazad van. Csak…

– Aggódsz – mondta a lány, és előrelépett, hogy megölelje őt. – Hogy is ne tennéd. Mind aggódunk érte.

– Ez több mint aggodalom. Azt hiszem, kicsit én magam is megőrültem – vallotta be Harry önmagát is meglepve.

– Hogy érted ezt? – kérdezte Hermione.

Tudván, hogy valakinek el kell mondani, miféle őrültséget művelt, halkan válaszolt.

– Azt fontolgatom, hogyan kellene jobbá tenni mindezt. Azt hiszem, rájöttem, miként tegyem meg.

– Tudod, hogy már rájöttél a megvalósítására. Perselus keze és nyelve most már bármelyik nap meggyógyul – felelte Hermione.

– Nem, nem erről beszélek – vágta rá Harry. – Azt akarom elérni, hogy ez sose történjen meg vele.

– Mi? –kérdezte a lány.

– Én, öhm, vissza fogok menni és megölöm azt a rohadékot az Abszol úton, még mielőtt elér Perselushoz – jelentette ki Harry, majd vonakodva hozzátette. – Amint kitalálom, hogyan irányítsam, mikor bukkanok fel.

– Mármint visszamenni az időben? – érdeklődött Hermione. A tény, hogy nem azonnal fitymálta le azon képességét, hogy megtudja tenni, elárulta neki, hogy Ronnal ellentétben Hermione tökéletesen tisztában van az erejével.

– Igen. Ha el tudom távolítani az útból Burke-öt, mielőtt eljut Perselushoz…

– Harry, állj meg, kérlek! Tudod, mennyire veszélyes az időutazás, nem beszélve az események megváltoztatásáról – mondta Hermione.

– Korábban már megcsináltuk – emlékeztette őt Harry, nem említve a saját, korábbi balsikerét a héten.

– Igen, megcsináltuk. De gyerekek voltuk, és nem igazán értettük, mennyire veszélyes, amit művelünk.

– Akkor is működött – bizonygatta Harry.

– Igen, működött.

– Akkor miért gondolod, hogy most nem fog működni? Tudom, hogy már nincs időnyerőnk, de… nincs is rá szükségem. Feszegettem a… nem is tudom, minek nevezzem. Azt hiszem az idő szerkezetét, és… át tudok jutni rajta.

– Megpróbáltad? – Hermione hangjában észlelni lehetett az erősödő rémületet.

Harry vonakodva bólintott.

– A hét elején visszamentem két napot. Nem jöttem rá, hogyan tudok pontosan arra az időre visszatérni, amikor elindultam, így… kivártam. Azt reméltem, hogy neked talán lehet néhány ötleted, hogyan irányítsam, mikor bukkanok fel. Ha azt ki tudnám deríteni, hogyan kontrolláljam az érkezési időpontot… azt hiszem, vissza tudnék menni a szükséges pillanatra, és…

– És megölöd Burke-öt az utcán? – kérdezte Hermione.

Harry komoran rábólintott.

– Nem szeretem az első csapás gondolatát, de tudom, mit fog tenni Perselusszal, ha ezt nem teszem rendbe…

– Harry, az már megtörtént. Nem hozhatod rendbe anélkül, hogy mindent meg ne változtatnál – erősködött a nő figyelmeztető hangsúllyal.

– És mi baj lenne azzal? Mit ártana, ha Perselus aznap hazatérne az üzletből a fagylaltommal, én leköltözöm a pincébe, és az életünk abban a mederben halad tovább, ahogy kellene? – kérdezte kihívóan Harry.

– Perselus elrablása óta közel háromhétnyi esemény történt meg. Ha megváltoztatod azt, ami Perselusszal történt, mindezt szintén megváltoztatod.

– Ismétlem, mi rossz lenne abban? – Harry tudta, úgy hangzik, mint egy durcás kölyök, de nem tehetett róla. Ami Perselusszal történt, az helytelen, neki pedig megvolt rá a képessége, hogy rendbe tegye a dolgokat. Csak egy jobb irányítási módszerre volt szüksége. Tudta, nem elég okos ahhoz, hogy ezt magától kiötölje, de Hermione segíthetne. A fiatal boszorkány intelligenciája pont olyan ijesztő volt, mint az ő különös ereje.

– Talán semmi, de ezt nem tudhatjuk. Amint megváltoztatod, ami történt, nem lehetünk biztosak semmiben. Előzőleg képes voltál felülkerekedni Burke-ön, miután megláttad, mit tett Perselusszal, de nem tudjuk, hogyan boldogulnál, ha hidegvérrel támadnál rá, mivel azt tennéd – állította Hermione.

– Mire gondolsz? – kérdezte Harry, meglepődve, hogy a lány valóban mérlegeli az ötletet. Biztos volt benne, hogy a végletekig érvelnie kell a segítsége megszerzéséhez.

– Ismerlek, Harry. Nem tudnál csak úgy megölni senkit, nem, pokolian jó indíték nélkül. Mi van, ha szükséged volt arra, hogy saját szemeddel lásd annak borzalmát, ami Perselusszal megesett, annak érdekében, hogy megöld Burke-öt? Harag nélkül lehet, hogy nem lettél volna képes olyan könnyedén legyőzni őt.

Harry emlékezett, mennyire kellett táplálnia a gyűlöletét, hogy arra a szintre érjen, ahol használni tudta a mágustüzet, hogy elpusztítsa Burke-öt, de… még most is benne fortyogott az a mértékű gyűlölet.

– Elég dühös vagyok. Erre a szavamat veheted.

A nő egy hosszú pillanatig tanulmányozta őt, mielőtt halkan megszólalt:

– Rendben. Elég mérges vagy, és talán eltökélt és erős is, hogy megtedd, de…

– De mi? – akarta tudni Harry tanácstalanul. Ha Hermione hitte, hogy elég ereje van megtenni, akkor mi a gond?

– Nem leszel elszigetelve valami távoli vártoronyban. Ha még azelőtt támadsz rá Burke-re, mielőtt ő eljut Perselushoz, a varázsvilág legnépszerűbb utcáján fogsz párbajozni egy Voldemort erejével vetekedő varázslóval. Mi van, ha felkészült rád? Perselust a fagylaltszalon elől rabolták el. Gyerekek is lehetnek ott.

– Mr. Fortescue azt mondta, az egy nagyon gyér forgalmú délelőtt volt. Azért is látta, mi történt Perselusszal; nem volt elfoglalt – felelte Harry.

– Perselus elrablásának napján nem volt élénk a forgalom. Abban a percben, amint visszamész az időben, megváltoztatod ezt. Nem állíthatod, hogy az események pontosan ugyanúgy fognak történni, mert a jelenléted máris megváltoztatta azokat az eseményeket. Ha az utcán támadod meg Burke-öt, lehet, hogy ugyanolyan könnyedén legyőzöd őt, mint a várában, de a dolgok el is fajulhatnak. Lehet, hogy párbajoznod kell vele. Tudod, hogy ő minden további nélkül főbenjárókat szórna az elhaladókra, csak hogy elvonja a figyelmedet. Ártatlan idegenek sérülhetnek vagy halhatnak meg. Hajlandó vagy megkockáztatni ezt?

Harry úgy érezte, az utolsó reménye is elhal, hogy igazán rendbe hozza a dolgokat. Tudta, hogy az időutazás őrült ötlet; miután két napot töltött a saját szekrényében bujkálva, _tudta_. Ám még úgy is, hogy tudta, őrültségre készül, hajlandó volt megpróbálni. Hajlandó volt kockára tenni a saját életét, hogy megkímélje Perselust a tortúrától, amit elszenvedett, de nem volt elég őrült, hogy megrizikózza azt, ártatlan bámészkodók is megsérüljenek.

A kétségbeesés minden bizonnyal az arcára volt írva, mert Hermione kinyúlt, hogy megszorítsa a karját.

– Harry, én megértem, mennyire borzasztóan szeretnéd megóvni Perselust attól, ami vele történt. Mind ezt szeretnénk, ha tudnánk, de… nem az idő megváltoztatása a mód rá.

– Én… én csak vissza akarom kapni őt – motyogta Harry. – Tudom, hogy igazad van, csak… ez annyira átkozottul helytelen. – Szeme kezdett szúrni. Tudta, hogy őrült terv jutott eszébe, de ez volt az egyetlen, amivel képes volt előállni, hogy megmentse a szerelmét.

Hermione karja köréje fonódott, amikor Harrynek elcsuklott a hangja. A fiatal varázsló a nő vállába temette az arcát, és minden erejével belekapaszkodott.

– Shh – mormolta Hermione, átölelve őt.

Harry lesújtva motyogta a barátnője vállába:

– Annyira nehéz élete volt. Az emberek… egészen kisgyerekkora óta rosszul bántak vele. Karácsonykor megígértem, hogy sosem hagyom senkinek, hogy ismét bántsa őt. Pocsék munkát végeztem a védelmével.

– Ha te nem lettél volna, már halott lenne. Senki más nem tudta megmenteni őt Burke-től, és senki más nem tudta volna meggyógyítani őt. – Hermione hosszú időn keresztül simogatta a hátát. Sokkal később, amikor Harry készen állt elhúzódni, a nő még hozzátette: – Perselus rendbe fog jönni. Túl fogunk jutni ezen, Harry, nem számít, mibe kerül.

– De nincs időutazás, igaz? – ellenőrizte Harry, arra az esetre, hátha a másik meggondolta magát.

– Nem – felelte Hermione szomorkás mosollyal –, nincs időutazás. Így mindössze tovább fog tartani.

– Igen, igazad van. Én csak szeretném őt megint boldognak látni – mondta Harry.

– Fogod is – biztosította Hermione, ígérettel a hangjában.

– Nem tudom, mihez kezdenék nélküled – ismerte be Harry –, biztosan nem akarod hallani, de köszönöm. Ugye tudod, hogy te akadályozod meg, nehogy megőrüljek?

Hermione újabb gyors ölelésben részesítette őt, aztán hátralépett, hogy Harry szemébe nézzen.

– Ebben a kastélyban nincs senki, aki ne lett volna éveken keresztül őrült. Ugyan már! És majdnem itt az idő, hogy ismét megcsináld a lehetetlent. – Hermione cinkos mosolyt villantott rá.

Igazából semmi nem változott, de valahogy Harry mégis jobban érezte magát, hogy beszélt a nővel. Valahonnan erőt merített, hogy rámosolyogjon, aztán amikor elhagyták a lakosztályát, a nyomába szegődött.

*~*~*

Nehéz volt meghatározni, milyen érzés, hogy ő az a szerves csatorna, amelyen keresztül Harry koncentrált ereje keresztüláramlik. Perselus hozzászokott az érzéshez, ahogy Harry ereje mozgott rajta az ágyban, de az egyáltalán nem hasonlított ehhez a mindennapi gyógyításhoz. Harry minden áldott nap elszabadított benne egy olyan energiát, ami elég erős volt ahhoz, hogy felrobbantsa az egész Roxfortot és valószínűleg porig rombolja Roxmortsot. Még sosem érzett semmi, ehhez a nyers erőhöz foghatót. Elképesztő volt a mértéke.

A gyógyításnak gyötrelmesnek kellene lennie. Az évek során elég csontot kellett újranövesztenie ahhoz, hogy tudja, mennyire kínzó folyamat is az. Harry azonban valahogy kordában tartotta a fájdalmat.

Perselus nem állíthatta, hogy az élmény ellazító vagy kellemes, de nem is bizonyult olyan kínzóan fájdalmasnak, amilyennek lennie kellett volna.

Mialatt Harry ereje dolgozott rajta, Perselus a hátán feküdt, és a mellette ülő férfit nézte. Harry lehunyt szemmel koncentrált, és irracionálisan fiatalnak és ártatlannak látszott. Semmi nem volt azon a vonzó arcon, ami utalt volna arra, hogy az ifjú varázsló a természet minden törvényét áthágva rákényszeríti a valóságot, hogy valami példa nélküli erőráfordítás hatására megadja magát az akaratának. Minden nap, amikor Harry ezt tette, Perselus teljes mértékben tudatában volt a ténynek, hogy egy olyan esemény tanúja, amit soha senki nem tapasztalt meg a Varázsvilág fennállásának ötezer éve alatt.

Az, hogy mindez az ő érdekében történik, megrendítő volt.

Lenyűgözte őt, ahogy Harry uralta az erejét és az ő szervezetét egyaránt. Magában tudta, hogy ennek az erőszintnek az ő összes sejtjét ki kellene égetnie. Harry valahogy mégis az ellenőrzése alatt tartotta az áramlást, kontrollálta azt, vagy Perselus szervezetét, hogy az energia ne árthasson neki. A szexjátékaik már demonstrálták, mennyire tehetséges Harry az ereje irányításában, de ez a típusú manipuláció bámulatosan elképesztő volt.

Ugyanaz a folyamat játszódott le minden egyes nap. Harry áttranszferált belé egy kis mennyiségű erőt. Az energiaszint fokozatosan emelkedett, míg már mérhetetlen mennyiségű erő áramlott bele, egészen egy vakító tetőpontig erősödve. Az intenzív átvitel eltartott egy ideig, fokozatosan növekedésre kényszerítve Perselus húsát, és aztán, a legvégén, Harry látszólag hozzáfért egy rejtett erőtartalékhoz, és az újonnan megnövesztett részbe egy villámcsapás szerű gyógyító energiát küldött, ami exponenciálisan megnyújtotta a testrészt.

Most tartottak épp ennél a résznél.

Perselus mély levegőt vett, amikor megérezte, hogy Harry összegyűjti az erőt, aztán az a félelmetes villanás elérte őt, szinte ugyanúgy, ahogy Harry táltostüze elégette Burke-öt. Perselus szó szerint érezte a jobb kezét és a nyelvét megnőni.

Az erő felfoghatatlan méretekig erősödött. Az intenzív eseménynek volt egy pillanata, amely határos volt a fájdalommal, ahogy a nyelve és a keze minden sejtje reagált Harry parancsára… és aztán az energialöket abbamaradt, akár egy utolsó kilövellés egy orgazmus során. 

A levegő süvítve elhagyta Harry tüdejét, a fiatalember pedig arccal előredőlve Perselusra rogyott.

A férfi mostanra már megszokta ezt a drámai végjátékot. Megfogta Harryt a vállánál, és óvatosan az ágy másik oldalára görgette az eszméletlen férfit, majd betakarta őt a paplannal. Csak akkor, amikor észrevette a jobb kezét a meleg, fehér takarón, döbbent rá a lejátszódott átalakulásra. Ma reggel a keze egy ötéves gyerekének felelt meg. Most, alig fél hüvelykkel volt rövidebb a balnál.

Az ujjait mozgatva, álmélkodva meredt az új kezére. Még egy nap, és teljesen visszakapja. Nos, annak egy újabb verzióját, mivel a jobb kéz bőre nem színeződött el az évek óta készített maró bájitaloknak köszönhetően.

Ráeszmélve, hogy nem a keze az egyetlen, amiben radikális változást tapasztal, körbeforgatta a nyelvét. Végre elérte a szájpadlását és az őrlőfogait. Egészen ma reggelig a nyelve túl pici volt a szavak helyes kiejtéséhez. Perselus utálta azt, ahogy a beszéde hangzott, így tartózkodott attól.

Szinte félve próbálkozott meg újból vele. A „H” és az „A” mindig könnyű volt, az „R” azonban folyton kudarcba fulladt, az „S” betűk pedig egyenesen lehetetlennek bizonyultak. Ám ma, úgy gondolta, megkísérelheti, így megpróbálkozott egy halk „Har-rii”-vel.

Meg sem próbálta eltüntetni az ezt eredményező mosolyt az arcáról.

A „Perselus” még mindig nem hangzott túl jónak, de legalább érthető volt.

Amikor a gyengélkedő ajtaja kinyílt és Poppy belépett rajta, letörölte a mosolyt az arcáról.

Volt idő, amikor megalázónak érezte volna, hogy egy kollégája úgy sétál be, hogy Harryt az ágyában találja, még ha tökéletesen ártatlan helyzetben is, és Harry eszméletlen, pont úgy, ahogy most. Mostanában azonban annyira más dolgokon járt az agya, hogy nem figyelt túlzottan a helyes etikettre. Még így is megdöbbentőnek tűnt, mennyire… elfogadó volt Poppy, Hagrid és Minerva, amikor felfedezték Harryt egy ilyen, prűdek által akár kompromittálónak is tekinthető helyzetben. Nem tudta, hogy Weasleyéken kívül bármelyik munkatársa tisztában van-e Harry és az ő kapcsolatának pontos mibenlétéről, de senki nem viselkedett úgy, mint akit megbotránkoztat a hozzábújó, eszméletlen Harry látványa.

Poppy arca ellágyult, amikor a tekintete megállapodott a mellette fekvő Harry kiájult alakján. 

– Megint elájult, igaz?

Perselus általában bólintott volna a nő ostoba érdeklődésére. Ám most mély levegőt vett, összeszedte magát, óvatosan válaszolt:

– Biszony.

A „Z” hang még nem volt teljesen megfelelő, de a közelében járt.

Poppy annyira meghökkentnek tűnt, mintha csak a fali gyertyatartó válaszolt volna neki.

– Édes Merlin! Te újra beszélsz!

– Ami olyan tény, amit, bisztos vagyok benne, szokan hamaroszan bánni fognak – válaszolt Perselus lassan, óvatosan artikulálva. Sejtette, hogy visszavigyorog Poppyra, de abban a pillanatban úgy gondolta minden túlzó megnyilvánulás megbocsátható.

– Annyira örülök, Perselus! Ez egyszerűen hihetetlen. Hogy van a kezed? – kérdezte lelkesen.

Perselus megfordult, hogy előássa a pálcáját a párna alól. Az utóbbi néhány napban már gyakorolt egy keveset. Az energiatartaléka még mindig ijesztően alacsony volt, de legalább már ismét hozzáfért a varázserejéhez.

Megcélozta a közeli vizespoharat, és egy elmotyogott halk bűbájjal magához lebegtette.

– Bámulatos – dicsérte meg Poppy.

– Mi a bámulatos? – kérdezte Ronald Weasley, miközben a feleségével belépett Perselus szobájába.

A bájitaltan tanár ráeszmélt, hogy bizonyára itt az ebédidő. Hermione valami gyanúsan dióskenyérnek látszó dolgot, Ron pedig egy tálcát hozott, amin, Perselus sejtése szerint, három tányér volt. Minden nap eljöttek, hogy vele egyenek, és társaságul szolgáljanak, mialatt Harry eszméletlen.

– Esz – felelte Perselus, egy pálcapöccintéssel kilebegtette a csemegét Hermione kezéből.

– Ó, istenem, meggyógyultál! – Hermione szinte felrikkantott örömében, és az ágyhoz sietett. – Tökéletesen önmagadnak hangzol.

A fiatal nő úgy nézett ki, majd’ felrobban izgatottságában, ahogy a férje is.

Perselust nem kicsit meglepte, mennyire boldognak látszottak.

– Az esszeim még mindig nem jók – mutatott rá Perselus.

– Nem vészes – vágta rá Ron.

– Ez csodálatos – jelentette ki Hermione – Láthatjuk a kezedet?

– Még mindig kisszebb egy kicsivel, de… – Perselus előrenyújtotta újonnan megnövesztett jobb kezét.

– Még egy nap, és valószínűleg tökéletes lesz – állította Hermione. – Már most is elképesztő.

– Még mindig nem tudom elhinni, hogy megcsinálta – mondta Ron, meleg tekintetével végigsöpörve Harry eszméletlenül fekvő alakján.

– Esz… igazán csodálatosz – értett egyet Perselus, továbbra is lenyűgözötten a képességtől, hogy hangot adhat a gondolatainak. Amikor rádöbbent, hogy itt a tökéletes lehetőség feltenni a kérdést, ami az utóbbi néhány hét során nyugtalanította őt ebben a magányos börtönében, halkan megkérdezte: – Általánoszan… köztudott hír volt, hogy a kezemet és a nyelvemet… amputálták? Csak aszért kérdem, mert nehéz lessz megmagyarászni aszok újbóli feltűnészét anélkül, hogy belekevernénk Harry tevékenyszégét.

Hermione azonnal megértette, mire gondol, és ellágyult arccal válaszolt:

– Ron azt jelentette a minisztériumban, hogy téged megkínoztak és a halál kapujában voltál, amikor Harry megmentett, de nem mondott semmit a sérüléseid természetéről. Az egyedüliek, akik tudnak az amputációról és most nincsenek jelen, az Minerva és Hagrid. – Mintha megérezte volna az utolsó név miatti aggodalmát, gyorsan hozzátette: – Hagrid felfogja, hogy Harry élete forog kockán. Egyikünk sem akarta engedni, hogy Hagrid meglátogasson téged, de annyira aggódott miattad, hogy végül Harry ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy beengedjük őt.

Perselus bólintott. Egy nap Potter bizalma fogja az ő halálát okozni. Mégis, az évek során Hagridnak valahogy sikerült megőriznie a Rend sok titkát. Hagrid diszkréciója csak akkor vált megbízhatatlanná, ha olyan emberekről volt szó, akikben feltétel nélkül megbízott, és azok legtöbbje itt volt ebben a helyiségben. Szóval… Harry elvileg biztonságban van.

Perselus bólintott és megnyugodva dőlt hátra a párnára.

– Nos, egy időre hozzáértő kezekben hagylak, rendben? – kérdezte egy újabb mosoly keretében Poppy. – Jó újra a régi önmagadként látni, Perselus.

Figyelemre méltó módon látszólag komolyan gondolta a szavait.

– Köszönöm – válaszolt halkan a férfi.

Amint a javasasszony távozott, Hermione elkezdte kiosztani a tányérjaikat.

Perselus elfogadta, amikor a nő felé nyújtott egyet. Szokás szerint csakis a kedvenceit tartalmazta. Mivel ki akarta elégíteni a kíváncsiságát, megkérdezte:

– Adott egy lisztát, igaz?

– Meglehetősen részleteset – bólintott rá Hermione mosolyogva.

– Utasítások Perselus gondozásához és táplálásához – csipkelődött Ron. – És több nyavalyás lábjegyzetet és függeléket tartalmazott, mint a 923-mas Koboldháború Egyezmény.

Hermione és Perselus egyaránt hápogva meredtek rá. Végül Hermione adott hangot a kérdésüknek.

– Honnan…?

– Felteszem, túl nagy kérés volna tőled, hogy elhidd, valóban emlékszem rá, igaz? – kérdezte vigyorogva Ron. – Gondoltam. Ha tudni akarod, az egyik lyukasórám alatt segítettem Harry egyik diákjának a mágiatörténelem leckéjében.

– Esz megmagyarázza – jegyezte meg Perselus. Eltűnődött, vajon elég tiszta-e a beszéde ahhoz, hogy érződjön belőle a szarkasztikus felhang, amit reménye szerint hozzátett a reagálásához. Weasley grimasza mindenesetre azt jelezte, hogy sikerrel járt.

– Tudod, tökéletes őrültségnek fog hangzani, de azt hiszem, őszintén hiányoztak a sértegetéseid – közölte Weasley, aztán beleharapott a szendvicsébe.

Mivel Perselus még mindig nem tudta biztosan, miért van még mindig itt ez a két ember, fogalma sem volt róla, hogyan reagáljon. Hogy teljes mértékben kitérjen a dolog elől, villájára szúrt némi sajtot és felszeletelt almát, amit a látogatói hoztak. Rájött, ha önként eszik legalább néhány falatot abból, amivel kínálják, kevésbé figyelnek arra, mennyit is fogyaszt valójában.

Furcsán kényelmes csend ereszkedett közéjük, ahogy Weasleyékkel ebédelt. Amikor végeztek, Perselus kérkedett egy kicsit, és ő küldte vissza az üres tálcát és a tányérokat a konyhára.

– Alig értél hozzá az ebédedhez – dorgálta meg a férfit szelíden Hermione.

– Nem voltam nagyon éhesz – próbálta a férfi elhessegetni a dolgot.

A nőt azonban nem érdekelte a kifogása. A szemébe nézett, azzal a nyílt tekintettel, amivel gyerekkora óta tette, és halkan megjegyezte:

– Tudod, hogy Harry betegre aggódja magát amiatt, mennyire keveset eszel.

Perselus próbálta tartani a szemkontaktust, de végül lesütötte a szemét, és halkan válaszolt.

– Nem szándékoszan okoszok neki nyugtalanszágot.

Tudom – felelte a nő szelíden. – Csakis akkor eszel, ha ő nógat téged.

– Én csak… nem vagyok túl éhesz mosztanában. – Ez legalább igaz volt.

Döbbenetére semmi elítélő nem volt a nő viselkedésében.

– Ez érthető. Őrjítő lehetett, hogy ilyen sokáig képtelen voltál beszélni.

– Eléggé – értett egyet vele óvatosan Perselus, bizonytalanul, mire is akar Hermione kilyukadni. Mivel nem értette, mit keres itt a nő egyáltalán, aligha tudta, milyen hozzáállást tanúsítson. Azok után amit Hermione és a férfi tettek érte az utóbbi hetekben, kizárt dolog, hogy azzal a gorombasággal forduljon feléjük, amivel általában sakkban tartotta az embereket. Csak azt tudta, hogy hirtelen idegesnek, csaknem ijedtnek érezte magát.

– Tudom, hogy minden nap egyre erősebb leszel, és mind jobban gyógyulsz, de… hogy érzed magad mindezen túl? – A nő őszintén aggódni látszott.

Perselus magán érezte Ron és Hermione tekintetét egyaránt, és nyelt egyet. Fontolóra vett és elvetett egy tucatnyi semmitmondó választ, mielőtt még egy nagyot nyelve az igazat válaszolta:

– Mint akit… megrágtak és kiköptek.

Perselus megfeszült, amikor Hermione keze megindult felé, de aztán csak megragadta az újonnan gyógyult kezét, hogy bátorítóan megszorítsa. Perselus nem volt hozzászokva, hogy Harryn kívül bárkitől is ilyen vigaszt kapjon.

– Természetes, hogy így érzel. Hogy is ne éreznéd így – felelte Hermione. – Csak tudd, hogy… nem vagy egyedül. Harry, Ron, Poppy, Minerva, Hagrid, én… mindannyian mindent megteszünk, amivel segíthetünk neked átjutni ezen.

Hermione teljesen komolyan gondolta, amit mondott. Perselus nem hitte, hogy Harryn kívül bárki is nézett volna valaha így rá, ilyen gyengéd arckifejezéssel. És neki fogalma sem volt róla, hogyan reagáljon erre a kedvességre. Csak azt tudta, hogy nem érdemli meg.

Nyilvánvaló, hogy Harry megőrizte az ő mocskos titkait, és nem beszélt a nőnek arról, amit Burke felfedett. Csak ennek volt értelme.

Perselus nagyot nyelve kutatott magában egy megfelelő reagálás után. Mielőtt azonban válaszolhatott volna, halk nyöszörgés hallatszott a jobb oldaláról, és mindhármuk pillantása Potter felé fordult.

Harry felépülése napról napra rövidebb időt vett igénybe. Amikor négy héttel ezelőtt elkezdte ezt a kimerítő gyógyítást, Harry tizenkét-tizennégy órára kiütötte magát a kezelést követően, de most… alig került két-három órába, hogy visszanyerje az eszméletét. Ez már önmagában majdnem ugyanolyan elképesztő volt, mint a csodálatos gyógyítás.

Amikor a csipás, zöld szempár az arcára fókuszált, Perselus óvatosan artikulálva köszöntötte őt.

– Szia, Har-rii.

A kiejtése még mindig nem volt egészen jó, de a vigyor, ami kiült Potter vonzó arcára, elárulta Perselusnak, hogy olyan közel volt, hogy egyáltalán nem számított.

– Ó, istenem. Jobban vagy – motyogta Harry, mielőtt érte nyúlt.

Perselus megengedte magának, hogy ölelésbe vonják. Harry széles vállán túl látta, ahogy Hermione és Ron rájuk vigyorognak.

– Nos, azt hiszem, mi most egy időre magatokra hagyunk titeket – közölte Ron felállva.

– Később találkozunk – szólt még Hermione, miközben a férje szinte kivonszolta őt a teremből.

– Hé, srácok, erre semmi szükség – biztosította őket Harry. – Mi nem… – De Weasleyék már el is tűntek.

Harry vigyora látszólag állandósult az arcán, amikor végül elhúzódott az ölelésből. 

– Istenem, nem hittem, hogy újra hallom még a gyönyörű hangodat. Tökéletesen hangzik. És milyen a kezed?

Perselus kinyújtotta a majdnem tökéletes jobb kezét.

Harry megfogta, és figyelmesen összehasonlította azt a férfi baljával.

– Még egy gyógyítás, és egyformák lesznek. A színüket kivéve. Akarod, hogy a bőrtónust is megpróbáljam egyeztetni?

Perselus tagadóan megrázta a fejét.

– Asz aligha szükségesz. Bisztoszra veszem, hogy a bájitalfőzés sze perc alatt gondoszkodik róla.

Harry bólintott, továbbra is elragadtatottan. Aztán feltette ugyanazt a kellemetlen kérdést, aminek Hermione is hangot adott.

– Tudom, hogy biztosan hihetetlen érzés visszakapni a kezedet és a nyelvedet, de hogy vagy?

Perselus megvonta a vállát. Valahogy könnyebbnek érezte elmondani az igazat Hermionénak, mint beismerni Harrynek, így megmaradt egy semleges válasznál.

– Egész jól. – Kínos szünet után még hozzátette: – Köszönöm. Nincs rá mód, hogy valaha is képesz legyek normáliszan megköszönni vagy visszafizetni, amit értem tettél.

– Valahogy azt reméltem, hogy túl vagyunk az ilyesmin – mondta Harry, és előrenyúlt, hogy hátrasimítsa Perselus haját az arcából.

Perselus eléggé hozzászokott már Harryhez, hogy ne ránduljon meg, de az érintés kellemetlenül érintette. Bizonyos szinten felfogta, hogy a dolgok megváltoznak közöttük most, hogy meggyógyult. Biztonságosabbnak érezte, amikor még tehetetlen volt. Most, hogy ismét önmaga, nem lehet tovább tagadni a valóságot.

Perselus tudta, mit kell tennie, de amikor belenézett Harry csaknem vakítóan ragyogó szemébe, egyszerűen fogalma sem volt róla, hogyan kezdjen bele a szétválás fájdalmas folyamatába. Így amikor Harry azt mondta: 

– Majd éhen halok. Csatlakozol hozzám? – Perselus a gyávák útját választva beleegyezően bólintott.

Azt mondogatva magának, hogy a keze még nem gyógyult meg teljesen, és hogy legalább még egy gyógyításra szüksége van, hátradőlt, és engedte magát még egy napig sütkérezni Harry szerelmének melegségében.

*~*~*

– Sose hittem volna, hogy Poppy el fog ereszteni – mondta Harry, amikor három nappal később együtt kiléptek Perselus betegszobájából. Úgy érezte, mindkettőjüket épp az imént engedték ki a börtönből.

– Bámulatos, mennyire meggyőző tud lenni az az emberi képesség, hogy tud beszélni – mondta Perselus. – Azt hiszem, belefáradt a panaszkodásomba.

– Panaszkodni? Te? Sose! – próbált viccelni Harry.

Mégis volt valami Perselus szemében, ami idegessé tette őt. Már hetek óta látta benne. Ha meg kellett volna határoznia, mi az, valószínűleg óvatosságnak nevezte volna.

Mindazok után, amiken Perselus keresztülment, Harry úgy vélte, van értelme annak, hogy ideges mellette, és mégis, Perselus látszólag mindig megnyugtatónak találta az érintését, amikor a gyengélkedőn volt. Akármi is okozta, az érzelem egyre jobban erősödni látszott, ahogy Perselus felépült. Most olyan volt, mintha egy fal húzódna közöttük.

Harry nem tudta, hogyan törje át azt, vagy hogy egyáltalán meg kellene-e próbálnia. Túlságosan is tudatában volt annak, hogy Perselus még nem igazán birkózott meg azzal, amit Burke tett vele. Csakúgy, mint Harry, a férfi is úgy tűnt, belekapaszkodik abba az illúzióba, hogy minden rendben van.

Csakhogy ez nem volt normális. Ha a dolgok a megszokott mederben folynának, akkor most nem azon kapná magát, hogy itt áll a folyosón, Perselus táskájával a kezében, bizonytalanul, hogy vajon el kellene-e kísérnie a szeretőjét a pincébe.

Azon gondolkodva, hogy szükségük van néhány dolgot egyenesbe tenni, Harry gyorsan körülnézett a folyosón, hogy megbizonyosodjon afelől, maguk közt vannak. Délelőtt közepén jártak, így a diákok és a többi tanár mind órán voltak. Ahol épp álltak, egyetlen festmény sem lógott hallótávolságon belül. Annyira egyedül voltak, ahogy csak zárt ajtók mögé rejtőzés nélkül lehettek.

Harry mély levegőt véve belevágott.

– Aznap, amikor… elraboltak, beszéltünk róla, hogy leköltöztetem a dolgaimat a pincébe.

Aztán visszatartott lélegzettel várta, hogy Perselus vajon felveszi-e úgymond a történet fonalát.

A férfi azonban csak nézett rá a mostanában magára vett óvatosság fala mögül, és fakó hangon csak ennyit mondott:

– Valóban.

Harry alig felbátorodva újra próbálkozott.

– Nem éreztem helyesnek levinni a holmimat, amíg te a gyengélkedőn voltál. Úgy gondoltam, megvárom, akkor hogyan érzel efelől, amikor felgyógyultál.

– Ez… nagyon figyelmes volt tőled. – Habár a szavak kedvesek voltak, Perselus szemében szikra sem lobbant. Úgy nézett ki, mint egy halálraítélt fogoly a kivégzőosztag előtt, a sortűzre várva.

– Szóval, öhm, miként vélekedsz róla? Akarod, hogy leköltözzem hozzád, vagy szükséged van egy kis időre egyedül? – kérdezte Harry.

Ha bármi, akkor Perselus még inkább a falai mögé húzódónak tűnt. Mégis, elviselhetetlennek látszó fájdalom égett abban a sötét szempárban, ahogy a férfi halkan válaszolt:

– Eltelt némi idő azóta, hogy bármi… időm jutott magamra. Talán igazad van. Nem lenne helyénvaló, hogy most leköltözz hozzám.

– Semmit nem mondtam arról, hogy helytelen lenne – mondta Harry gyorsan, bizonytalanul abban, mire is akart Perselus a szavaival utalni.

– Én tévedtem – felelte erre halkan Perselus, és az az óvatos éberség visszatért a tekintetébe.

Nem tudta hogyan, de Harrynek határozottan olyan érzése támadt, hogy itt most valamit nagyon elbaltázott.

– Valami rosszat mondtam?

– Nem – vágta rá Perselus túl gyorsan, majd furcsán, lágy hangon hozzátette: – Sosem ismertem azt a vigaszt, amit ebben az utolsó néhány hétben te adtál nekem. Ezt pedig köszönöm neked… és a gyógyítást is.

Harrynek nem tetszett a véglegesség Perselus viselkedésében, és gyorsan kijavította őt:

– Nem kell megköszönnöd semmit. Azért tettem, mert szeretlek. Csak azt akarom, hogy jobban legyél, hogy ismét együtt lehessünk.

Perselusnak mindig megvolt az érzéke ahhoz, hogy a hangszínével célozgasson bizonyos dolgokra. A totálisan nem meggyőző „Hát persze” választól Harrynek csikorgott a foga.

– Mit akar ez jelenteni? – kérdezte, és bár nem állt szándékában sarokba szorítani Perselust az első gyengélkedőn kívül töltött napján, mégsem volt hajlandó vita nélkül hagyni ezt a fajta célozgatást.

Perselus látszólag ráeszmélt, mit is mondott, mert arcára kiült a megbánás.

– Azt jelenti, hogy még nyilvánvalóan nem vagyok önmagam. Bocsáss meg nekem.

– Nincs mit megbocsátanom – biztosította őt gyorsan Harry, és kinyúlt, hogy megérintse Perselus karját. Habár a férfi nem rándult meg vagy mozdult arrébb, Harry szinte érezte, ahogy érzelmileg visszahúzódik tőle. Arra gondolva, hogy az érintése az, ami zavarja Perselust, lassan elvette róla a kezét. Látta, ahogy a sötét szempár követi a keze mozgását, ahogy elhúzza róla. Kínos csend állt be, majd Harry nehezen beismerte: – Nem tudom, hogyan vigasztaljalak most téged.

– Nem tudom, hogy meg tudod-e tenni – felelte erre végül Perselus. – Az, ami történt… összetörte azt a személyt, akit ismertél.

Ez volt az első alkalom, amikor Perselus nyíltan beismerte annak a hatását, amit az elrablása érzelmileg rámért. Harry önkéntelenül is úgy érezte, hogy valamiféle áttörés történt. Fogva tartva azt a bizonytalan fekete szempárt halkan nyugtatgatta őt:

– De nem gyógyíthatatlanul. Csak időre van szükséged.

– Igen, időre – ismételte a férfi olyan elveszett hangon, amit Harry sosem hallott még használni tőle.

Harrynek szüksége volt még valamiféle kapcsolat kiépítésére, így megkérdezte:

– Lejöhetek hozzád, hogy egy kis időt veled töltsek?

Perselus akarta őt ott. Harry látta a szemében. Ám a férfi lassan, tagadóan megrázta a fejét, és halk, elutasító választ adott:

– Azt hiszem, szükségem vagy egy kis egyedüllétre.

– Igen, természetesen – válaszolta erre Harry, aki nem akart erősködni, akármennyire is helytelennek érezte. – Akkor csak engedd meg, hogy lekísérjelek, és segítsek berendezkedni…

– Nem szükséges – utasította őt vissza Perselus. – Rendben leszek.

– Perselus…

– Igen?

– Ott akarok lenni neked – magyarázta Harry; a szavak még a saját fülének sem hangzottak kielégítőnek.

– Van néhány dolog, amiből az embernek saját magának kell kijönnie. Pillanatnyilag időre van szükségem, hogy eldöntsem, mi maradt belőlem. Ezt nem tudom megtenni úgy, ha valaki minden percben figyel. Bármennyire is őszintén… értékelem az aggodalmadat, szükségem van… térre. Meg tudod érteni ezt?

_Térre van szükségem._ Kizárt, hogy Perselus tudhatta, hogy ez a mugli klisé milyen mélyen érinthet olyasvalakit, aki a mugli társadalomban nevelkedett. Harry úgy érezte, hogy az egész világa összetört körülötte, miközben zsibbadtan bólintott egyet.

– Igen, természetesen megértem. Nem akartalak… erőltetni. Csak azt akartam, hogy tudd, itt vagyok neked, amikor szükséged van rám.

Egy villanásnyi valami, amit Harry akaratlanul is bűntudatként definiált, suhant át Perselus zárkózott arcán. az utolsó, amit akart, hogy a férfi picivel is rosszabbul érezze magát, mint amúgy is, de fogalma sem volt róla, hogyan segítsen neki.

– Köszönöm – mondta végül Perselus. – Bárcsak…

– Igen? – bátorította őt Harry, amikor Perselust látszólag cserbenhagyták a szavak.

– Nem fontos, most nem. Me… mennem kellene.

Harry lenézett a férfi kinyújtott jobb kezére, azonnal elfogadva a felkínált kézrázást, bármilyen furcsának is hatott az. Perselus tekintete persze azonnal elárulta neki, hogy megint mindent félreértett.

– A táskám? – emlékeztette őt halkan az idősebb varázsló, állával a Harry kezében lógó táska felé bökve.

Kész hülyének érezve magát, Harry gyorsan odanyújtotta neki azt.

– Akkor vacsoránál találkozunk?

– Igen, vacsoránál – egyezett bele Perselus. Harrynek volt egy olyan érzése, hogy ezen a ponton a bájitaltan tanár már bármibe belement volna, csak hogy elszökhessen a borzasztóan kellemetlen légkörből, ami hirtelen kettőjük között feszült.

A tátongó lyuk, ami egykor a szíve volt, úgy tűnt, minden egyes lépéssel nagyobbodik, ahogy az a magas, sötét alak távolodik tőle. Harry nézte Perselus talárjának örvénylését, miközben a férfi lefelé haladt a lépcsőn, a pincébe.

Biztos volt benne, hogy bolond, hogy Perselusnak egyszerűen csak időre van szüksége a gyógyuláshoz, de egy része akaratlanul is azt érezte, itt a vége.

*~*~*

Három héttel később Harry félelmei kezdtek beigazolódni.

Nem mondhatta, hogy Perselus aktívan kerüli őt. A talán egykori szeretője feltűnt minden étkezésnél, még együtt is ült Weasleyékkel és vele; mégis, semmi négyszemközti párbeszéd nem zajlott kettejük között. Perselus még egy séta erejéig sem csatlakozott hozzá a birtokon. Persze a ténynek, hogy az utóbbi három hétben ónos vagy havas eső ömlött, szintén köze lehetett, de Harry teljes mértékben meg volt győződve róla, hogy Perselus akkor is elutasítaná őt, ha az idő tiszta és illatos lenne odakint.

A férfi szinte könyörgött neki időért és térért. Harry minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy tisztelje ezt a kérést. Csakhogy a távolság lassan, de biztosan kezdte megölni őt. Depressziós volt, amikor Perselus csendre kényszerülten feküdt a gyengélkedőn, de akkor legalább megengedte neki, hogy megérintse és átölelje őt. Sosem hitte volna, hogy nosztalgiával fog visszanézni a fájdalom és gyógyulás sötét napjaira, de most szinte bármit elcserélne a jogért, hogy a karjaiban tarthassa Perselust, még ha csupán plátói értelemben is.

– Bámulsz, Harry – suttogta Hermione, és a könyökével megbökve ösztökélte őt vissza ismét a jelenbe.

Vacsora. Nagyterem.

Hermionénak igaza volt. Jó ég tudja, mióta bámult Hermionén és Ronon keresztül Perselusra. Mögöttük az eső továbbra is zuhogott a rézsútos ablakra, mintha valaki dézsából öntötte volna rá. A mennyezet felettük a tiszta, éjkék eget mutatta, lélegzetelállító narancs és bíborvörös csíkkal nyugaton, ahol a nap nyilvánvalóan mostanában nyugodott le, de ma este még a Roxfort legjobb erőfeszítései sem tudták jobb kedvre deríteni.

Vége. Vége a kapcsolatuknak, és még azt sem tudja, hogy miért.

Perselus még mindig törődött vele. Azok a gyengélkedőn eltöltött hetek megmutatták neki ezt, de valamilyen oknál fogva a férfi eltolta őt magától anélkül, hogy kiadta volna az útját. Harry sosem gondolta volna, hogy egyszer nyílt szakításra fog vágyni, de pillanatnyilag nem tudta, hányadán állnak.

– Jó éjt! – köszönt el Perselus, odabiccentve hármuknak, miközben egy fehér asztalkendővel megtörölte a száját és felállt az asztaltól.

– Harry? – szólalt meg Hermione, miközben a fiatalember mindent megtett, hogy ne omoljon össze, amikor Perselus elhagyta az asztalt.

Eltépve a tekintetét Perselus visszavonuló hátának mostanra ismerős látványától, halkan suttogva megszólalt:

– Elveszítettem őt, Hermione.

Tudta, hogy nem kellene beszélnie erről, nem itt, de úgy érezte, másodpercek választják el valamiféle összeomlástól.

A nő keze megragadta a könyökét, és bátorítóan megszorította. 

– Talán csak több időre van szüksége. – Olyan halkan beszélt, hogy Harry alig hallotta.

Belenézett a szemébe, de nem látott benne semmit, csakis részvétet és megértést.

– Először én is ezt gondoltam – válaszolt Harry ugyanolyan halkan. – Csakhogy majdnem egy hónap eltelt, ő pedig távolabb van, mint valaha.

– Akkor talán ideje beszélned vele – javasolta Hermione.

– Igen, talán igazad van – mondta Harry talpra emelkedve.

– Nem úgy értettem, hogy most azonnal – tiltakozott a nő.

– Nincs jobb idő, mint a jelen – felelte erre Harry, és sietős léptekkel elindult a tanári asztaltól afelé az ajtó felé, amelyen át Perselus az imént távozott. Még elcsípte Perselus talárjának örvénylését a pincébe vezető lépcső tetején, ahogy elindult lefelé.

– Perselus! – kiáltott utána Harry, feléje sietve.

Egy pillanatig attól tartott, hogy a férfi figyelmen kívül hagyja őt, de aztán a tanár megállt, hogy bevárja őt. Harry erősen tudatában volt a mellettük elhaladó mardekáros diákok áradatának, akik visszafelé tartottak a klubhelyiségükbe.

Perselus várt, amíg Harry elég közel járt ahhoz, hogy ne kelljen kiabálnia.

– Igen?

– Válthatnék veled pár szót? – kérdezte Harry, megállva a zsúfolt folyosón.

– Természetesen – felelte a férfi, mintha ez semmit nem jelentene a számára.

– Négyszemközt? – javasolta Harrynek kiszáradt szájjal, magát kényszerítve. – Itt egy kicsit zsúfolt.

Perselus lassan bólintott. Harry észrevette, hogy nem invitálta le őt a saját lakrészébe. Helyette az állával a közeli, használaton kívüli tanterem felé intett.

– Ez megfelel?

– Persze – értett egyet Harry, és követte őt befelé.

Elég ironikus volt, ahogy Harry rádöbbent, ez ugyanaz a tanterem, ahol ő és Perselus beszéltek azon a reggelen, amikor elmondta a férfinak, mennyit jelent a számára.

A helyiség még a korábbinál is porosabb volt. Harry egy gondolattal meggyújtotta a fali fáklyákat, de azok nem igazán segítettek az elhagyatott terem dohos sötétségén. Az eső továbbra is szakadt odakint, az ablakon túl, mintha valami mozifilm speciális effektje lenne. Harry elképzelni sem tudott volna lehangolóbb környezetet, hogy vitába szálljon az ügyéért, de valahogy az elhagyott osztályterem tökéletesen visszatükrözte a pillanatnyi érzelmeit.

Amikor Perselus csak egyszerűen állt ott, várva, hogy megszólaljon, Harry idegesen megköszörülte a torkát, és belekezdett:

– Észrevettem, hogy mostanában nem akartál kettesben lenni velem.

– Most magunk vagyunk – mutatott rá a férfi, de a tekintete és a viselkedése annyira zárkózott volt, hogy akár az előző, zsúfolt folyosón is állhattak volna.

Harry megpróbált bátorságot meríteni Perselus csendes szavaiból, és mély lélegzetet vett. Tudta, hogy a férfi mennyire harapós tud lenni, ha rákényszerítik. Az agresszió hiánya jelentett valamit; csak nem tudott rájönni, hogy mit. Ebben a pillanatban érzelmileg mérföldekre érezte magától őt.

Úgy döntve, semleges témával indít, belekezdett.

– Én, öhm, azon tűnődtem, lenne-e kedved ma este elugrani egy italra Rosmertához?

Ez nem egy riasztó javaslatnak látszott. Nyilvános helyen lennének, de attól még tudnának beszélgetni. Harry ezen a ponton azzal sem törődött, miről beszélnének, amíg lenne valamiféle kommunikáció kettőjük között.

Valódi megbánás látszott Perselus arcán, amikor válaszolt.

– Nem hiszem, hogy ez bölcs lenne.

– Kérlek… csak egy ital? Nem fogok… Csak szeretnék némi időt tölteni veled. Hiányzol. – Harry érezte felmelegedni az arcát. Sosem könyörgött senkinek semmiért az életben, de Perselus túl fontos volt ahhoz, hogy a büszkesége miatt elveszítse.

– Sajnálom. Őszintén. Még… még nem állok készen. – Perselus ugyanazzal a visszautasítással állt elő, mint az utóbbi három hétben.

Harry mély lélegzetet véve kitartott.

– Akkor mit szólsz a péntekhez? Hermione és Ron is elmennek a Három Seprűbe. Csatlakozhatnánk hozzájuk. Nem lennénk egyedül. Az olyan lenne, mint itt a vacsora.

Perselusnak látszólag szüksége volt egy nagy levegővételre. 

– Pillanatnyilag nem állok készen a társasági életre.

Harry tudta, hogy ez halandzsa. Tényként tudta, hogy Hermione mindig beugrott Perselushoz, amikor egyszerre volt lyukasórájuk.

– Felteszem, a következő hónap ugyanúgy kiesne? – Harry úgy döntött, kikényszeríti Perselusból az igazat, ami ott ült a szemében.

– Én… – Perselusnak elcsuklott a hangja, majd Harry kérdésére végül egy nyers „Igen”-nel válaszolt.

– És a válaszod ugyanez lenne a következő hónapban, és az azt követőben egyaránt, igaz? Valójában mához egy évre, vagy tíz évre is ugyanezt válaszolnád, nemde? – kérdezte Harry halkan, képtelenül elhinni, mennyire fájt mindez.

Perselus fogva tartotta a tekintetét, miközben lassan bólintott.

– Attól tartok. Sajnálom.

– Sajnálod? – habogta Harry. – Te sajnálod? Azt sem mondod el nekem, mi rosszat tettem, de te _sajnálod?_

– Semmi rosszat nem tettél.

Elég meghökkentő módon, ismét csak az igazság látszott Perselus szemében. Az igazság és az őszinte megbánás. Az egész dolognak nem volt értelme.

– Ha semmi rosszat nem csináltam, akkor miért teszed ezt? – akarta tudni Harry, imádkozva, hogy elég hosszú ideig tartani tudja magát ahhoz, hogy valami választ kapjon. Máris tökéletes bolondnak érezte magát. Nem akarta, hogy Perselus kicsivel is gyengébbnek vagy ragaszkodóbbnak tartsa őt, mint amilyennek máris lefestette magát, de nem tudta csak úgy elengedni. Nem anélkül, hogy tudná, miért. – Tudod, hogy szeretlek téged. Bármilyen szintű érintkezéssel kiegyeznék. Én… nem erőltetnélek téged szexre. Te is tudod. Ha semmi rosszat nem csináltam, akkor miért nem próbálod meg legalább? Tudom, hogy te pont annyira szeretsz engem, mint én téged. Vagy azt mondod, hogy ebben is tévedtem, hogy mindennel kapcsolatban tévedtem?

Azt fontolóra sem vette, hogy esetleg a kezdettől fogva tévedhetett Perselusszal.

Harry szinte látta, ahogy a férfi megfontolja, hogy az utolsó kérdésére pozitív választ adjon. De nyilvánvalóan, Perselus még ebben a kifacsart állapotában sem állt készen hazudni neki azzal kapcsolatban, ami közöttük történt.

Gyötrő tétovázás után Perselus furcsán gyengéd hangon válaszolt:

– Nem, nem tévedtél.

Harry az akarata végét járva beletúrt amúgy is kócos hajába, és szinte könyörgött.

– Akkor miért teszed ezt? Áruld el nekem, kérlek! Meg… muszáj megértenem.

Úgy tűnt, Perselus vitázik magával, hogy bölcs dolog-e válaszolni, mielőtt végül engedett.

– Mindig átkozott voltam az élénk emlékezőtehetségem miatt. Voltak dolgok, amik Burke erődjében történtek; dolgok, amik elhangzottak, amiket sosem leszek képes elfelejteni.

Harry nem igazán tudta, miről beszél a másik. De Perselus hanghordozása, ahogy azt a „dolgok, amik elhangzottak” sort mondta, elárulta, az lesz a kulcs. Hirtelen eszébe jutott az a sok szemét, amiről Burke beszélt közvetlenül az előtt, hogy elhamvasztotta az ördögfattyát. 

– Köze van ahhoz a dologhoz, amit Burke mondott rólad?

A fájdalom Perselus szemében több volt, mint gyötrelem. Megadta a válasz, még mielőtt a férfi biccentett volna.

– Azért a valami miatt hagysz el, amit az a szörnyeteg _mondott_? – Harry egyszerűen nem hitte el.

– Egyetlen hazug szó nem hangzott el aznap este abban a pincében – tájékoztatta őt Perselus hűvösen. Vitára felkészültnek látszott.

Harry emlékezett Burke néhány vádjára, és megpróbálta felfogni, megérteni, hogyan lehet Perselusra ekkora befolyása bárminek, amit az a degenerált őrült mondott, de aztán eszébe jutott Burke mentális képessége, és tudta, hogy itt nem fog tudni észérvekkel előállni. Nem egyszerűen a szavakról volt szó. Perselus sosem mondta, de Burke világossá tette, hogy mialatt rabként tartotta őt, Perselus elméjét is megerőszakolta a testével egyetemben. Isten tudja csak, miféle őrült elképzeléseket ültetett el benne az a rohadék.

– Semmi nincs, amit bárki mondhatna rólad, hogy megváltoztassa az érzéseimet irántad – bizonygatta halkan Harry. – Szeretlek téged. Nem érdekel, hogy mit mondott.

Ezzel valóban meglepte Perselust. Látta ezt, de azt is, hogy ez sem elég.

– Engem igen – válaszolt Perselus tompa, megtört hangon. – Ő… mindent tönkretett.

– Hogyan? – kérdezte Harry. – Mi változott? Ugyanúgy szeretlek, ahogy a történtek előtt, talán még jobban is azok után, amiken keresztül mentünk. Hogy engedheted azt a fattyút így győzni? Hogyan hagyhatod, hogy tönkretegyen minket? Amit mondott, nem számít, Perselus. Esküszöm, hogy nem.

– Nekem számít. Én… nem tudok veled élni, tudván, hogy te tudod – mondta Perselus, és Harry kihallotta a szavaiból az igazat. – Sajnálom. Ez a végső válaszom ezzel kapcsolatban.

Harrynek ezúttal semmi érve nem volt, hogy feltartóztassa Perselust. A férfi tudta, hogy szereti őt, és ez sem volt elég, hogy meggyőzze őt arról, maradjon. Mi mást mondhatna vagy tehetne?

Nézte Perselus visszavonuló hátát, amíg az ajtó becsukódott mögötte, csak állt ott egyenesen és erősen. Abban a pillanatban, amint az az ősi tölgyfaajtó becsukódott és egyedül maradt, Harry megadta magát a kétségbeesésnek, ami azóta rágta őt, amióta megtalálta Perselust abban a förtelmes kínzókamrában. Térdre rogyott a porlepte padlón, és úgy sírt, ahogy Sirius halála óta nem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sűrű elnézéseket kérek a hosszú szünetért. Még mindig nem tudom megígérni a gyakrabban érkező frisst, csak azt, hogy lesz. A következő talán kicsit gyorsabban jöhet, de csak mert rövidebb.  
> Miután a történet nincs fejezetekre tagolva, nekem kell megvágni, és nem mindig sikerül normálisan megoldani, így a következő cirka 20 oldalas, míg az azt követő valószínűleg 40 oldalnál is hosszabb lesz - legalábbis előreláthatóan.


	22. 22. fejezet

**22\. fejezet**

 

– Szervusz, Perselus – köszönt Hermione Weasley, amint belépett a laborba, ahol a férfi a bájitaltan órákat tartotta.

A férfi nem számított a nőre. Hermione azóta az este óta látogatta őt a közös lyukasórájukban, amióta az első SCRABBLE szókirakót játszotta vele és Harryvel, de Perselus úgy gondolta, hogy a Harryvel való szakítása változtatni fog ezen a szokásán. Tudta, hogy Harry mostanra már biztosan elmondta a barátainak.

– Szervusz – válaszolt óvatosan. – Nem hittem, hogy jössz. Elmondta?

A nő komoly vonásai és a szemében látszó aggodalom elárulta, hogy tud arról, amit Harryvel tett.

– Igen – bólintott a nő, elfoglalva a szokásos székét a tanári asztal előtti első padnál. – Nos, még sosem láttam Harryt ilyennek. Vigasztalhatatlan.

Elég különös módon semmiféle vádaskodás nem hallatszott ki a szavaiból.

Ettől függetlenül Perselust úgy érte a mondanivaló, mint egy _Cruciátus-átok_. Azt kívánva, bárcsak a nő előállna mindazzal, amiért idejött, azon kapta magát, hogy lesütött szemmel pislog az éppen osztályozott házi feladatra.

– Nem az volt a szándékom – felelte halkan.

Tekintetét felemelve Hermionéra nézett, mert annak ellenére, amit tett, jobb szerette volna, ha a nő által felkínált barátság nem vált át gyűlöletbe.

– Perselus, miért csinálod ezt? Szereted Harryt, épp annyira, amennyire ő szeret téged. Tudom, hogy borzasztó sok mindenen mentél keresztül, de semmi értelme, így elhagynod Harryt – mondta Hermione kicsit hadarva, mint aki szeretne mielőbb túl lenni rajta, mielőtt békává változtatják vagy valamilyen hasonlóan rossz sorsra jut.

Az arckifejezése azt sugallta, hogy ilyesmire számít tőle, és egykor még igaza is lett volna. Alig hat hónapja Perselus még a fenébe küldte volna ezért a vakmerőségért. Ám most… egyszerűen nem tudott csak úgy nekitámadni, ahogy fél éve tette volna. Tudta, mennyire helytelen az, amit Harryvel művelt. Harry nem érdemelte meg ezt a fajta kegyetlenséget. És Harry barátjának minden joga megvolt, hogy dühös legyen rá. Csakhogy Hermione nem úgy viselkedett, mint aki mérges. Perselus nem értette ezt, hisz látta, Hermione mindig mennyire vadul védelmezte Harryt.

Ami a düh hiányán kívül még inkább zavarba ejtette, hogy úgy tűnt, a nő nem tudja, miért hagyta el Harryt. Biztos volt benne, hogy azok után, hogy milyen ridegen vetett véget a kapcsolatuknak, Harry elmondta Weasleyéknek a kellemetlen igazságot, amit Burke fedett fel előtte. Az, hogy egykori szeretője megtartotta a titkát, felfoghatatlan volt Perselus számára. Mégis, Hermione nem ülne itt és vizslatná őt ennyire aggodalmas arccal, ha Harry elárulta volna neki. A nő nem ismerte a titkát. Perselus el sem tudta képzelni, melyik ember tudna ellenállni a kísértésnek, hogy visszaüssön azok után, hogy olyan tisztességtelenül bántak vele.

– Mit mondott neked? – kérdezte Perselus, és szíve vadul vert a mellkasában, ahogy a válaszra várt.

A nő nyugodtan, tökéletesen nyílt tekintettel válaszolt.

– Nem sokat. Csak hogy azt mondtad neki, soha többé nem tudsz vele lenni azok után, amit Burke tett veled.

Ó, egek, Harry valóban nem árulta el a titkait. Mégsem hazudott a barátainak. Egyszerűen csak nem fedte fel előttük a teljes igazságot. Ez az előzékenység teljességgel új tapasztalatnak számított Perselus életében. Őszintén nem tudta volna hibáztatni Harryt, ha a következő tanári értekezleten világgá kürtöli az igazságot. A bosszút megértette. Ez a visszafogottság meghaladta a felfogását.

Ráeszmélve, hogy furcsán venné ki magát, ha semmit sem mondana, Perselus összeszedte a gondolatait.

– És ezt nem tekinted elégséges indoknak?

Kérdésére a fiatalasszony tágra nyílt meleg tekintetébe kiülő fájdalom és az aggodalom még inkább elmélyülni látszott.

– Tudom, hogy megjártad a poklot –mondta. – Teljes mértékben érthető, hogy… felzaklatott az, ami történt. De ismered Harryt. Ő sosem erőltetne… semmit, amit nem állsz készen felkínálni.

Hermione elvörösödött, miközben a mondat utolsó részét elmotyogta. Egyértelmű, hogy pont olyan kényelmetlenül érezte magát, mint Perselus. De olyan volt, mint egy küldetést végrehajtó griffendéles, és még a szemérmesség sem akadályozhatta meg a terve véghezvitelében.

Perselus lelki szemei előtt komor látomás támadt, ahogy a nő minden reggel beugrik ide a maga szánakozó pillantásával, és szelíd hangon próbál értelmet beleverni. Jobban érezte volna magát, ha elítélné őt. Tudta, képtelen lenne ezt napi szinten elviselni, ahogy azzal is tisztában volt, mivel biztosíthatja, hogy soha többé ne térjen vissza.

Óvatosan mérlegelte a lehetőségeit. Ha elmondja neki az igazat, a kapcsolatuknak örökre vége. Ez csaknem annyira fájt, mint Harry elvesztése. De, bármilyen nagyra is értékelte Hermione társaságát, ez a tapintatos kényszerítés hosszú távon elviselhetetlen lenne. Mély levegőt vett, hogy megtegye az első lépést azon az ösvényen, amelyről nem lesz visszaút, majd halkan megszólalt.

– Bárcsak elmondta volna nektek az igazságot!

– Az igazságot? – kérdezett vissza Hermione döbbent hangon.

– Tartok tőle, Harry az érzéseimet próbálta kímélni ebben az ügyben – mondta Perselus.

– Nem értem – felelte a nő, előrébb dőlve a padon, hogy közelebb kerüljön egymáshoz a tekintetük.

Hogyan is érthetné meg? Nem mintha Perselus bármit is elmagyarázott volna.

Fogva tartva a nő tanácstalan pillantását, Perselus felkészítette magát, miközben folytatta.

– Burke feltárta Harrynek a zavaró igazságot a múltamról; egy olyan igazságot, ami miatt nem tudok együtt élni Harryvel úgy, hogy ő is tud róla.

Látta, ahogy Hermione tanácstalansága totális elképedéssé változik.

– Azért hagyod el Harryt, amit az a szörnyeteg _mondott_?

– Burke aznap egyetlen hazugságot sem mondott Harrynek – tiltakozott a férfi.

– Mi? Perselus, semmi olyasmit nem említhetett az az… ördög, ami bármilyen módon is megváltoztathatta Harry érzéseit irántad. _Szeret_ téged – bizonygatta a boszorkány.

– Bármely két ember között muszáj, hogy legyen tisztelet, méltóság. Burke kijelentése lemeztelenítette rólam mindkét fogalmat – próbálta Perselus elmagyarázni, elmondani az igazat anélkül, hogy ténylegesen érintené a témát, amit mindketten jobban szerettek volna, ha kimondatlanul marad.

– Az nem lehetséges – jelentette ki Hermione. – Harry ismer téged. Burke nem tudna olyat mondani, ami megszüntetné az irántad érzett megbecsülését.

A nő annyira biztos volt benne, olyan… hűséges. Perselus a múltban folyton kigúnyolta ezeket a tipikusan griffendéles jellemvonásokat, de ma azt vette észre, hogy szinte lenyűgözik őt.

– Ellent kell mondanom – tagadta halkan. – Értékelem a bizalmadat, de biztosítalak, teljes mértékben helytelen.

– Nem, nem az. Harry, Ron és én is tudjuk, hogy fiatal korodban halálfaló voltál. Tudjuk, hogy mivel járt mindaz. A részletek nem számítanak. A lényeg, hogy már nem vagy az. 

Perselus egy percig csak bámulni tudott rá, döbbenetében képtelen volt megszólalni. Világos, hogy a fiatal boszorkány teljes mértékben hitt abban, amit mondott.

Egész életében éhezett egy efféle elfogadásra. Harry szerelme minden felfogásán túlmenő ajándék volt, de az, hogy ezt a szintű támogatást olyasvalakitől kapja, akivel nem feküdt le, tökéletesen elképesztő volt. Az, hogy teljesen érdemtelen volt a nő megbecsülésére, kimondatlan maradt, de tudván, hogy Hermione így érez iránta… ezt megszégyenítőnek érezte.

– Attól tartok, a Burke által részletesen kifejtett igazság elhalványítja a halálfalóként töltött napjaimat – mondta Perselus, tudván, hová fog vezetni ez a kijelentése, és azt kívánta, bárcsak lenne módja elkerülnie ezt az egész nyomorúságos dolgot.

Sokkolta a nőt – ezt látta rajta. Szinte kiolvasta a lehetséges variációkat, amelyek most a nő élénk fantáziájában megjelentek. Hermione becsületére legyen mondva, meg sem próbálta azonnal tagadni ezt a kijelentését.

Végül csak ennyit mondott:

– Az lehetetlen. Bármi, ami mellett a halálfaló-ténykedésed eltörpülne, az Azkabanba juttatott volna.

– Feltéve, hogy a hatóságok tisztában lennének az elkövető kilétével – mutatott rá Perselus a hibára a nő logikájában.

Hermione elsápadt kissé, de a saját fegyverével vágott vissza.

– Tehát azt mondod, olyan aljasságokat követtél el, amelyekről a minisztérium nem tud? Ezt nem hiszem el.

– Miért nem? – kérdezte Perselus. Látta, hogy korábban sokkolta őt az állításával, a nőben azonban újra felizzott a griffendéles meggyőződés.

– Mert Harry semmi ilyesmivel nem egyezett volna ki. Akármit is mondott neki Burke, az nem tartalmazhatott olyasmit, mint az ártatlanok bántalmazása. Tehát nem egy aljas cselekedetről vagy halálfalóként elkövetett bűnről van szó. És amennyiben így van, akkor Burke semmi olyat nem mondhatott, ami számíthatna – bizonygatta újfent Hermione.

A fiatal professzor logikája hibátlan volt. Mindketten tudták, hogy Harry sosem lenne képes megbocsátani egy ilyen cselekedetet, amire Hermione célozgatott.

Perselus mély levegőt vett és halkan rámutatott. 

– Léteznek olyan tettek, amelyek társadalmilag éppúgy elfogadhatatlannak bélyegzik meg az embert, ahogyan a Sötét Jegy teszi.

A nő arckifejezése világosan kimutatta, hogy nem hisz neki.

– Perselus, mind ismerünk téged. Törődünk veled. Harry szeret. Mi olyat mondhatott volna az a gyilkos, gyerekmolesztáló szörnyeteg, ami szerinted változtatna ezen? Semmi értelme annak, amit mondasz.

– Vannak olyan cselekedetek, amiket minden férfi elfogadhatatlannak találna egy… lehetséges partner múltjában – mondta Perselus.

– Nos, Harry nyilvánvalóan nem találta annak, bármi legyen is az – vágta rá Hermione.

Perselus úgy érezte, legszívesebben a kőfalba vagdosná a fejét, és végigfuttatta a kezét nem túl tiszta hajában.

– Semmi olyat nem mondhatott Burke, ami kicsit is meg tudná változtatni azt, ahogy irántad érzünk – erősködött Hermione.

Semmilyen más lehetőség nem volt adott. Az egyetlen, amivel kikerülhet sarokba szorult helyzetéből, hogy hozzávágja az igazságot. 

– Biztosítalak, hogy igenis tudok olyan dolgokat mondani neked, amitől kiegyenesedik a hajad és örökre hátat fordítasz nekem.

– Nagyban hozzájárultál a férjem életének megmentéséhez. Harry szeretője vagy és már része a családunknak. Nincs semmi, amit ha elmondasz a múltadról, változtat ezen – tagadta Hermione tipikus griffendéles hevességgel.

Hermione arcára volt írva, hogy minden szavát komolyan gondolta.

_Része a családunknak_. – Mind a nő, mind a férje határozottan így kezelték őt a felgyógyulása alatt.

Perselusnak elszorult a torka. Ez az érzelmes kijelentés jobban megérintette őt, mint kellett volna. Egész életében képes volt kigúnyolni ezt a fajta megingathatatlan odaadást, de ez akkor volt, amikor még ő képezte a griffendélesek megvetésének tárgyát. Még Albus sem mutatott ilyen szintű hitet az irányába.

De a nő nem ismerte az ő igazi karakterét. Csak a kellemetlen felnőttet ismerte, aki Harry előtt szinte remeteként élt a pincéjében. Semmit nem tudott a fiatalkori illetlen viselkedéséről. Ha tudott volna, most nem lenne itt.

Mély levegőt vett, hogy felfedje az igazat, amiről tudta, örökre elvágja a kapcsolatukat.

– Az első héttől kezdve, hogy betettem a lábamat Roxfortba, Lucius Malfoy szajhája voltam. Bár lenne finomabb fogalom erre, de nincs. Másodikos koromban Lucius három barátja csatlakozott a mi kis tanulócsoportunkhoz, és én őket is kiszolgáltam. – A nő szeme akkorára nyílt, mint egy csészealj, de a férfi még nem fejezte be. – Miután Lucius és a csoportja elhagyták az iskolát, számos felsőéves mardekáros, mondjuk úgy, fejezte ki az érdeklődését irántam. Naivul azt hittem, hogy a barátaim. Akkor jöttem rá az igazságra, amikor egy nap meghallottam, amint két „barátom” kibeszél engem a hátam mögött. Csak ekkor döbbentem rá, hogy amilyen tiszteletet tanúsítottak felém, akár fizetséget is felszámíthattam volna szolgálataimért.

Perselus visszatartotta a lélegzetét az ezt követően beállt csendben. Egy része nem tudta elhinni, hogy önként felfedte ezeket a dolgokat Hermione Weasleynek. Kényszerítette magát, hogy állja a nő tekintetét.

Várta a megjelenő megvetést és undort. Arra viszont nem számított, hogy a nő szeme elfátyolosodik, és fájdalom ül ki az arcára.

– Ó, Perselus.

Suttogása úgy hangzott, mint aki mindjárt elsírja magát.

– Kérlek, kímélj meg a szánalmadtól…

– Szánalom? – Hermione meghökkentette őt azzal, hogy átnyúlt a padon, és a kezét rátette a férfi íróasztalon nyugvó kezére. _Tényleg megérintette őt?_ – A barátomnak tartalak. Hogy ne lennék zaklatott, amikor ilyen sérelem ért téged?

Perselus ismét ki tudta olvasni az igazságot a nő nyitott arcvonásaiból. _Hermione az ő érdekében volt zaklatott_?

Pánik kerülgette, hiszen nem erre a reakcióra volt felkészülve, és feltette az egyetlen kérdést, aminek szerinte értelme volt.

– Talán nem értetted, amit mondtam?

Lehet, hogy a nő számára ismeretlen volt a kifejezés, amit használt. Nem akart ugyan ennél nyersebben fogalmazni, de azt sem akarta, hogy a másik félreértse őt.

– Épp az imént mondtad nekem, hogy már elsős korodban kihasználtak. Nem gondolhatod, hogy én ettől… – Úgy tűnt, pontosan kiolvassa az arcából, hogy mit gondolt. – Az ég szerelmére, Perselus. Ugye, tényleg nem azt vártad tőlem, hogy…

– Hogy örökre hátat fordítasz nekem? – adott hangot a legmélyebb félelmének, reményei szerint cinikus hangon. Tudta, mennyire illemtudó és tisztességes a kollégája. Abban, amit ő tett, semmi ilyesmi nem volt.

Elég jól ismerte a nőt ahhoz, hogy higgyen abban, a férjén és Harry kívül nem fogja másnak terjeszteni, amit elmondott neki, de teljes mértékben fel volt készülve rá, Hermione soha többé nem akarja majd, hogy a továbbiakban bármi köze legyen hozzá.

– Azt hiszed, hogy én… hogy _Harry_ dobna téged olyasmi miatt, ami még az előtt történt, hogy mi egyáltalán megszülettünk? – kérdezte Hermione.

– Senki nem okolna titeket, hogy távol tartjátok magatokat valakitől ilyen… visszataszító háttérrel – felelte erre Perselus olyan nyugodt hangon, amilyet csak ki tudott préselni magából. Ez egyáltalán nem úgy alakult, ahogy tervezte. A nőnek elvileg fel kellett volna ugrania és kirohanni az ajtón, nem pedig itt ülni, fogni a kezét, és úgy nézni rá, mint akinek összetörte a szívét – pont úgy, ahogy tegnap este Harryvel tette.

– Visszataszító? Tizenegy éves voltál. Gondold végig, amit mondtál. Arra, hogy te hogyan reagálnál, ha egy elsős diákodat használná ki ilyen módon egy idősebb tanuló. Az elsőévest rónád meg érte? – kérdezte a nő.

Perselus úgy bámult a nőre, mintha az sóbálványátkot szórt volna rá, képtelen volt megmoccanni, még levegőt is alig tudott venni, amikor a nő kérdése rászakadt.

– Nos, kit tartanál felelősnek? – noszogatta őt Hermione. – Az elsőévest, vagy az idősebb diákot?

– Én… én önkéntes résztvevő voltam – tiltakozott Perselus, és nem volt hajlandó engedni, hogy Hermione Granger valami griffendéles tragédiaként fesse le ezt a dolgot.

– Tizenegy éves voltál. A gyerekek néha nagyon kétségbeesett dolgokat tesznek azért, hogy beleilleszkedjenek a korcsoportjukba.

– Te sosem tettél volna valami ennyire… illetlent – ellenkezett Perselus.

– Ebben ne legyél annyira biztos. Nekem ott volt Ron és Harry már az első néhány hét után. Úgy tűnik, te nem voltál ilyen szerencsés, amikor a barátokról volt szó. Tudom, milyen érzés, nem beleilleni valahová. A Roxfort előtt hat évet töltöttem az iskolában barátok nélkül – mondta a nő.

– A magányosság aligha illő mentség arra, ha valaki prostituálja magát – szállt vitába Perselus.

– Nem prostituáltad magadat – bizonygatta Hermione. – Egy gyerek voltál, akit az idősebb évfolyamtársak zsákmányul ejtettek. Ebből semmi… semmi nem állhat közénk. És határozottan nem olyasmi, ami elűzné Harryt.

– Ez olyasmi, amit nem tudok elviselni, hogy ő tudja – mondta Perselus, és szinte hányinger kínozta a rátörő, egymásnak ellentmondó érzésektől. Amíg csak él, hálás lesz Hermionénak a kedvességért. Mégis, bármennyire is bizonygatta a nő az ellenkezőjét, Perselus majdnem összetört az elkövetett borzasztó tévedések emlékeinek súlya alatt.

– A történtek nem változtatják meg az embert, aki vagy – állította Hermione. – Harry szeret téged. 

Perselus úgy érezte magát, mint aki csapdába esett.

– Ezt te nem értheted. Te mindig jó, bátor és kedves voltál. Mindig csak azt tetted, ami helyes, és mindig jó döntéseket hoztál. Én… nem.

– Nem értem, annak mi köze ehhez – értetlenkedett Hermione, őszintén tanácstalan arcot vágva. – Harry ismer téged. Szeret.

– A kezdettől fogva nehezemre esett figyelmen kívül hagyni… mennyire helytelen a Harryvel való kapcsolatom – ismerte be Perselus.

– Helytelen? – visszhangozta a nő, mint aki nem tudja értelmezni a szót.

– Elég öreg vagyok, hogy az apja legyek. Ő nem foglalkozik a korkülönbséggel. A Voldemorttal töltött napjaim társadalmilag leprásként bélyegeztek meg. Úgy tesz, mintha neki semmit nem jelentene, hogy világ többi része megvetéssel kezel engem.

– És ez mennyiben jelent gondot? – kérdezte Hermione.

Perselus lesütött szemmel nézett a nő kezére, ami az ő nemrég újranövesztett kezén pihent. 

– Harry már amúgy is sokkal több dolgot nem vesz figyelembe, mint amit bárkitől is kérni lehetne. Elvárni tőle, hogy ezt is megbocsássa…

– Hát nem fogod fel? Szerelmes beléd! Nincs _mit_ megbocsátani – vágta rá Hermione. – Boldoggá teszed őt. Harryt csak ez érdekli.

Perselus mély levegőt vett, mielőtt megszólalt.

– Ő többet érdemel, mint holmi selejtes árut.

– Ó, Istenem! Ezt Harry miatt csinálod?

Hermionénak nem kellett volna annyira döbbentnek lennie, mint amennyire hangzott. Bizonyára, ha meg tudja bocsátani neki az illetlen viselkedést, akkor azt is fel kellene fognia, mennyire nem illik Harryhez.

– Sosem kellett volna engednem így elfajulni a dolgokat – jegyezte meg Perselus. – Minden résztvevőnek jobb, ha az ügy most véget ér.

Hermione egy hosszú pillanatig hallgatott.

Perselus rákényszerítette magát, hogy elviselje a kollégája vizsgálódó tekintetét.

A nő végül halkan, bizonytalan hangon megszólalt:

– Perselus, gondoltál valaha arra, hogy talán neked kellene megbocsátanod önmagadnak?

– Bizonyos dolgokra nem létezik megbocsátás, csupán együtt kell élni velük.

Egy pillanatig úgy tűnt, a nő vitába akar szállni ezzel a kijelentéssel, ám aztán más érvelési módot talált.

– Nem ez a megfelelő idő, hogy meghozd ezt a döntést. Egy borzasztó traumán mentél keresztül. Zaklatott vagy. Zavarodott – mondta.

– Megkérdőjelezed az épelméjűségemet? – akarta tudni a férfi.

– Nem. Minden jogod megvan őrültnek lenni azok után, amit az a rohadék művelt veled, de valahogy sikerült megőrizned az elméd épségét. De… ez nem jelenti, hogy tisztán gondolkodsz. Harry említette, hogy Burke a mentális képességét használta, hogy kínozzon téged. Hogyan lehetsz biztos benne, hogy amiket mondasz, ahogyan érzel, nem olyan dolgok, amiket Burke táplált be az elmédbe? Jusson eszedbe, miket művelt azzal a szegény Carllal. Burke simán képes kimosni valakinek az agyát.

Perselus megborzongott. Szinte hallotta, ahogy Burke pipogya, gyáva alaknak nevezi, miközben megerőszakolja az elméjét. Érezte, ahogy átvizsgálja a Harryvel töltött idejének minden emlékét, majd rámutat, mennyire értéktelen Harry figyelmére. Persze ezt mindvégig tudta, de Burke gondoskodott róla, hogy bizonyos tényeket világossá tegyen.

– Burke semmi olyasmit nem mondott, amit eddig ne tudtam volna – mondta végül Perselus. Annyira gyengének érezte magát, hogy a nő meleg, barna szemébe kiülő részvét csaknem összetörte őt.

– De Burke előtt Harry elég fontos volt a számodra, hogy megpróbáld működésre bírni a dolgot – jegyezte meg Hermione. – Hát nem látod? Az a szörnyeteg manipulált téged.

– Burke kijelentése előtt képes voltam sütkérezni abban, hogy Potter nem vesz tudomást bizonyos tényekről. Most, hogy tud róluk… nem lehet színlelni, eltitkolni azt, aki és ami vagyok.

– De nem ez teszi épp könnyebbé? – kérdezte a nő. – Hogy már nem szükséges titkolózni? Harry tudja, és nem számít neki.

– Nekem viszont igen – felelte Perselus.

Mindketten megijedtek, amikor a csengő, jelezve a következő óra végét, megszólalt.

– A fenébe – szitkozódott Hermione. – Fel kell mennem a termembe. Perselus, nem kerül ki tőlem, amit mondtál. Köszönöm, hogy bíztál bennem.

– Nem a bizalom miatt csináltam – tiltakozott a férfi.

A nő az ajtóra pillantott, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, továbbra is egyedül vannak, mielőtt gyorsan válaszolt.

– Tudom, és azt is tudom, mennyire sérült vagy és hogy mennyire szereted Harryt. Képes vagy túllépni ezen.

– Nincs min túllépni.

– De igen, van. Az a rohadék Burke nem fogja tönkretenni az életedet. Te jó ember vagy. Megérdemled, hogy boldog legyél, ahogy Harry is. Tudom, hogy most nem fog érdekelni, de… van egy barátom, aki olyanoknak segít mentálisan és érzelmileg felgyógyulni a hasonló traumákon átesetteknek. Ő segített Carlnak kezelni mindazt, amit Burke tett vele.

– Egy mugli pszichiáterről beszélsz – állította Perselus, és eszébe jutott Harry, aki említette is, hogy Mr. Westfield konzultált egy mugli orvossal.

– John kvibli. Emlékszel Lydia Penbroke-ra? – kérdezte Hermione.

– Mardekáros, öt évvel idősebb nálad – érkezett Perselus automatikus válasza, eltűnődve, honnan ismeri Hermione Miss Penbroke-ot. Tényből tudta, hogy Potter és a haverjai diákként senkivel nem barátkoztak a házából, határozottan nem egy náluk öt évvel idősebb mardekárossal.

– John az ő testvére.

– Honnan ismered Miss Penbroke-ot és a családját? – kíváncsiskodott a férfi.

– Most Mrs. Forrester – javította ki Hermione, újra megdöbbentve ezzel Perselust. – Lydia közvetlenül az iskola után férjhez ment.

– Ez még nem magyarázza meg az ismeretségeteket – emlékeztette őt a bájitaltan tanár. Jó tíz perc, amíg az osztálya eljut Hagrid birtokon megtartott legendás lények gondozása órájáról a pincébe, ahol a bájitaltan órájuk lesz. Tehát lesz még kilenc szabad percük kettesben, mielőtt a következő órája elkezdődik. Hermione persze késni fog a sajátjáról, mert neki még fel kell mennie a toronyba, ahol a számmisztika órákat tartják, de az ő ötlete volt ez a beszélgetés.

– Lydiának van egy fia, Marcus, egyetlen gyermek. Nagyon beteg kisfiú volt. Csak a kviddicsben lelte örömét. Imádta Harryt, amikor a Csúzliknál játszott. Volt egy pont, amikor Marcus bekerült a Szt. Mungóba. Már haldokolt. Lydia egyik unokatestvérének gyereke az én számmisztika órámra járt, aki elmondta Lydiának, hogy Harry néha fel szokta keresni a Roxfortot. Lydia eljött hozzám, hogy megkérjen, vegyem rá Harryt, hogy küldjön a fiának egy autogrammal ellátott fényképet. Úgy gondolta, ez segítene felszítani a fia reményeit.

– Potter természetesen megtette – szúrta közbe Perselus. Persze továbbra sem értette, hogyan következik ebből, hogy Hermione olyan jól ismeri Lydia Penbroke családját, hogy találkozzon a kvibli testvérével.

– Nem igazán. Harry elvitte az egész csapatát, hogy találkozzon Marcusszal. Megkért, mutassam be őt Lydiának, és nos, aznap a testvére, John is meglátogatta a kisfiút a kórházban. Johnnal beszélgetni kezdtünk arról, hogy szerinte a varázsvilágnak szüksége lenne szakemberekre az ő területén, és hát gyorsan összebarátkoztunk.

– Értem – mondta Perselus, majd kíváncsiságból megkérdezte. – A fiú túlélte?

– Marcus elvileg az idén kapja meg a roxforti levelét – felelte mosolyogva Hermione. A történetnek természetesen boldog befejezése lett. Egy griffendéles nem is fogad el ennél kevesebbet.

Meg kellett hagyni, Hermione következő szavai bebizonyították, pontosan tudja, mit mondjon, hogy a legjobban meggyőzze őt. Természetesen nem akart elmenni, de fiatal kolléganője elég jól tudta, milyen megközelítést alkalmazzon. Harry sosem volt ennyire fondorlatos.

– Lydia egész családja évszázadok óta a Mardekár házba volt beosztva. John mindent tud a varázsvilágról. Soha senkinek nem kell megtudnia, hogy konzultáltál vele. Sok varázslót segített már át nehéz időszakokon.

– Ez az, aminek nevezed ezt… nehéz időszaknak? – kérdezte Perselus.

Hermione arca olyan békés bizonyosságot sugárzott, amikor válaszolt, mint amit Perselus a mugli nagyanyja szenteket ábrázoló képein látott.

– Igen. És túl fogsz jutni rajta anélkül, hogy elveszítenéd Harryt.

A válaszadástól az első, a bájitaltan órára zajosan érkező harmadéves diák mentette meg.

Hermione azonnal elhúzta a kezét, még az előtt, hogy akár egyetlen tanuló is láthatta volna, hogy összeért a kezük. Felállt a padról.

– El fogok késni – jegyezte meg.

Bár a tegnap este után úgy tűnt, Perselus soha többé nem fog mosolyogni, most mégsem segíthetett azon az apró grimaszon, ami feltűnt az arcán.

– Igen, így van.

– Igazán dolgoznod kellene rajta, hogy ne örülj annyira mások balszerencséjének – jegyezte meg Hermione, de ő is vigyorgott.

– Manapság ezek az apró örömök segítenek át a napon – válaszolt a férfi, képtelenül elhinni, hogy a nő ténylegesen viccel vele azok után, hogy előző este dobta a legjobb barátját.

– Helyes – érkezett a nő válasza. – Mielőtt indulok, itt van John névjegykártyája. Kérlek, tedd meg a kedvemért, hogy addig nem égeted el, amíg ki nem lépek a teremből. A rendelője rá van kapcsolva a hop-hálózatra. Ha úgy döntesz, hogy felkeresed őt és szeretnél társaságot, több mint boldogan elkísérlek. – Ezzel letette az apró névjegykártyát az íróasztalán tornyosuló pergamenek tetejére, majd lehalkította a hangját, hogy a terem hátsó részében gyülekező diákok, akik kíváncsian figyelték őket, ne hallhassák a következő szavait. – Harrynek sosem kell megtudnia.

– Meg fogom fontolni – jelentette ki Perselus.

– Ebédnél találkozunk – mondta még Hermione, majd végre távozott.

Mialatt a tanulók lassan beszállingóztak a tanterembe, ő a fehér kártyalapot bámulta az íróasztalán. Csábította a gondolat, hogy pontosan azt tegye, amit Hermione gondolt, hogy tenni fog, és egy gondolattal lángra lobbantsa az a nyavalyás fecnit. Azok a jótétlélek griffendélesek azt hiszik, hogy mindent helyre tudnak hozni.

Csakhogy… azok után, amit ma reggel elmondott a nőnek, arra számított, hogy Hermione eltűnik az életéből, nem pedig felajánlja neki, hogy elkíséri őt egy orvosi konzultációra. Az, hogy nem csak maradt, de ennyire támogatónak mutatkozott, több volt, mint amit fel tudott fogni. Habár nem értette Hermione indokait, nevetségesen hálás volt, hogy nem veszítette el az egyetlen plátói barátságot, amit Albus halála óta kötött.

Felvette a névjegyet és a talárja zsebébe gyűrte. Még mindig tűzbe dobhatja, amikor hazamegy.

*~*~*

Az éjszakák a legrosszabbak, döntötte el Harry. Napközben ugyan nehéz volt Perselus mellett ülni a tanári asztalnál és úgy tenni, mintha a férfi puszta jelenléte nem törné ripityára a szívét, de képes volt rá. Az órái amúgy is lefoglalták a nap nagy részében, Hermione és Ron pedig szinte kezüket-lábukat törve próbálták felvidítani őt. Napközben egész jól megbirkózott a dolgokkal.

Ugyanakkor amint Ron és Hermione nyugovóra tértek, Harry úgy érezte, olyan férfi kísérti, aki még csak nem is halott. Az alvás a múlté lett. Még Perselus álomtalan álom főzete is csak néhány órányi alvást biztosított neki, mielőtt az ágy hideg fele, ahol elvileg Perselusnak kellett volna aludnia, felébresztette őt. Kezdte magát úgy érezni, mint valami nyavalyás házi szellem; annyi időt töltött azzal, hogy sötétedés után az iskola folyosóit járja.

Nos, ma este igazából kiment. Az ónos eső végre elállt. Járhattak ugyan február végén, de a hegyekből továbbra is olyan hevesen zúdult le a szélvihar, mintha a tavasz soha nem akarna elérkezni. De Harry nem panaszkodott. A szél elfújta a felhőket. Az ég kitisztult, fekete volt, akár a bársony, és milliónyi csillag ragyogott odafent.

Harry fogta a Tűzvillámát, és felszállt az éjjeli ég felé, hogy kihasználja az időt azon néhány élvezet egyikére, ami még megmaradt neki. Mialatt együtt volt Perselusszal, elhanyagolta a repülést, eszmélt rá. Várta, hogy optimista oldala rámutat, hogy most legalább ismét képes lesz rendszeresen gyakorolni, de még az örök derűlátó énjének is fájt akár csak sugalmazni, hogy legalább pici jó is van abban, hogy Perselus szakított vele.

A legfurcsább az, hogy még csak nem is tudta hibáztatni a férfit. Hermione elmondta neki, hogy beszélt Perselusszal. Ez tovább igazolta, amit már amúgy is tudott; Perselust olyan mélyen megsebezte, amit Burke tett vele, hogy semmilyen szintű meghittséggel sem tudna megbirkózni. Bár szerette volna, ha ő az, akinek Perselus mindezt megvallja, de örült, hogy ott van neki Hermione, akivel beszélhet. Ettől függetlenül nehéz volt, nagyon nehéz elviselni, hogy ilyen hidegen kitették a szűrét. Életében nem érezte magát ennyire elveszettnek.

Az egyetlen olyan módon próbálta meg feldolgozni a frusztrációját, ami valaha is ténylegesen segített, mégpedig úgy, hogy kilőtt az ég felé, akár egy mugli vadászrepülőgép. A szél annyira erősen fújt, hogy normál esetben nem ment volna ki ilyen időben csak úgy szórakozásból, de a légköri elemekkel való küzdelem most adott neki valami gondolkoznivalót, hogy ne az összetört szívével foglalkozzon. 

Gyorsan visszatalált abba az edzési rutinba, amit akkor használt, amikor a Csúzliknál játszott. Cikk-cakkban szelve a kviddicspályát, bejárta a terület minden négyzetcentiméterét a földtől fél mérföld magasságig. A szél könyörtelenül cibálta, majd' letépte róla a talárját, de Harry egyre csak repült.

Kedvenc trükkjei, amelyekkel több meccset megnyert, mint számolni tudná, azok voltak, ahol a bátorságát kellett használni a másik csapat ellen. Van egy mugli mondás erre: aki mer, az nyer. Elsőévesen megtanulta, hogyha cikeszüldözés közben egyenesen a lelátótorony vagy egy másik szilárdan rögzített tárgy felé veszi az irányt, az ellenfele a legutolsó pillanatnál sokkal hamarabb elhúzza a seprűjét. Természetesen ahhoz, hogy tudja, mikor érkezik el az „abszolút szükséges”, kellett némi szakértelem, de Harry azokat az utolsó pillanatokat egészen művészi formára fejlesztette. Tudta, mikor jön el az a pont, amikor irányt kell változtatni a seprűjével, hogy megelőzzön egy halálos balesetet. A fenti szelek ezeket a mozdulatokat kicsit kockázatosabbá tették, de az azt igénylő koncentráció, hogy ne loccsanjon szét a lelátókon vagy a bemondótornyon, végre kitisztította zaklatott elméjét.

_Három hét. Három teljes hét telt el azóta, hogy Perselus dobta őt_. Nem. Erre nem szabadna gondolnia.

Szűk ívben elkerülte, hogy a bemondótorony csúcsának részévé váljon, és a föld felé fordította a seprűje orrát, rádöbbenve, hogy vesztes csatát vív. Még a repülés sem tudja kiverni a fejéből Perselust.

Úgy száguldott lefelé, mint aki már majdnem elérte a cikesz szárnyát, tovább gyorsított, egyenesen a latyakos földet megcélozva, olyan sebesen, hogy a megállás a teljes koncentrációját igénybe vette.

Már majdnem elérte a töréspontot – kviddics szakszóval élve –, amikor egy varázslat, olyan erős és heves, mint a talárját szaggató szél, kitépte a zuhanórepüléséből, és úgy négy lábbal a havas-kásás talaj fölött mozdulatlanná dermesztette őt. Elég erős volt ugyan, hogy kitörjön ebből a mágikus fogságból, de kíváncsivá tette, kinek van akkora varázsereje, hogy megállítsa a bukórepülését. Még Dumbledore professzornak is nehezére esett megállítani a zuhanását, amikor harmadikban a dementorok miatt leájult a seprűjéről.

– Meg akarod ölni magad? – harsant fel Perselus ismerősen mély hangja valahonnan a Hugrabug lelátóállvány árnyékából. – Azt hittem, te fölötte állsz az efféle melodrámának.

Egy idegen valószínűleg semmi oda nem illőt nem vett volna észre Perselus hangjában, de Harry kihallotta, mennyire őszintén megrémült.

– Nem akartam megölni magamat – tiltakozott, amikor végre ki tudta venni Perselus magas körvonalát a lelátó koromsötétjéből.

– Innen nem úgy nézett ki – állította Perselus. – Mi az ördögöt gondoltál? Seprűre ülni ilyen időben!

Harry úgy gondolta, hálásnak kellene lennie Perselusnak, amiért a férfi dühös rá. Ha egykori szeretőjét valóban nem érdekelte volna, akkor nem zaklatta volna fel, ha úgy dönt, hogy szétloccsantja magát az oldalfalon.

– Csak gyakoroltam – bizonygatta Harry.

– Potter, ez nem éri meg. Tudom, hogy még mindig… feldúlt vagy, de majd…

– Ne merd azt mondani, hogy túl fogok jutni rajta! – vágott a szavába Harry. – Mi a fenét érdekel téged, ha szétkenem magam a falon? Világossá tetted, hogy nem akarod, hogy bármi közöd legyen hozzám.

– Nem akarlak holtan látni – érkezett a férfi válasza.

Amikor kihallotta az igaz félelmet Perselus hangjából, Harry mélyen beszívta a levegőt, és megpróbált megnyugodni. Tudta, milyennek tűnhetett ez az egész jelenet Perselus számára.

Ha ő jött volna ki és látja, ahogy Perselus élő pisztolygolyóként becélozza a falat, lehet, hogy egyszerűen elájult volna. Ami azt illeti, Perselus sosem látta őt profiként vagy akár gyakorlásképpen repülni. Szeretője nem tudhatta, mennyire rutinosak a mozdulatai.

– Nézd, nem próbáltam megölni magamat. Esküszöm. A Csúzliknál folyton így repültem. Már épp ki akartam jönni a bukórepülésből, amikor elkaptál. És ha már itt tartunk, leengednél végre? 

Az a hatalmas erő, ami olyan mozdíthatatlanul tartotta Harryt a levegőben, akár a borostyánkő a belezárt legyet, egyik pillanatról a másikra úgy szűnt meg, mint amikor az ember lekattint egy mugli villanykapcsolót. Harry automatikusan egyenesbe állította a seprűjét, aztán odasiklott, ahol Perselus állt. Szemmagasságban lebegett előtte.

A csillagok nem világítottak olyan fényesen, mint a hold tette volna, de így is elég jól lehetett látni. Ahogy Harry ránézett a sovány, erős csontozatú arcra, úgy vélte, Perselusnak pont olyan zavaros a tekintete, mint amilyennek ő érzi magát. Hajnali két óra. Nyilvánvaló, hogy mostanában Perselus sem aludt jobban nála.

Legszívesebben a karjaiba vonta volna azt a magas, karcsú alakot és addig öleli, amíg minden rendbe nem jön. Tudván, mennyire gyerekes és haszontalan ez a hirtelen támadt sugallat, mélyen beszívta a jéghideg levegőt.

– Sajnálom, hogy megijesztettelek – mondta.

– Nem csak erről van szó – válaszolta a férfi. – Te…

– Igen? – nógatta Harry, engedve, hogy Perselus abba az irányba terelje a beszélgetés fonalát, amerre szeretné. Felfogta, hogy a férfinak már amúgy is rengeteg mindent kell feldolgoznia, így nem volt tisztességes tőle azt a képet sugallni, hogy megpróbál öngyilkosságot elkövetni a seprűjén. 

– Mostanában nem vagy önmagad. Nem eszel rendesen. Nem alszol. Weasleyék magukon kívül vannak az aggodalomtól.

Egyértelműen nem csak Hermione és Ron az egyedüliek, akik magukon kívül voltak – eszmélt rá Harry. Készen állt bármit mondani, ami ahhoz szükséges, hogy Perselus jobban érezze magát, de az a része, ami még mindig nem heverte ki Perselus elutasítását, képtelen volt becsületesen játszani.

– Három héttel ezelőtt kirúgták a világomat a lábam alól. Sajnálom, ha nem tudok úgy tenni, mintha semmi nem történt volna. – Egy része a legszívesebben azt kiabálta volna, hogy „Az egész a te hibád!”, de valahogy sikerült elfojtania a gyerekes késztetést.

– Ez az egész nem éri meg. Semmi nem éri meg ezt – állította Perselus.

– Már mondtam, hogy nem akartam megölni magamat. Nézd, sajnálom, hogy láttál gyakorolni. Legközelebb majd az erdő fölé repülök. Csak… ne várd el tőlem, hogy úgy viselkedjek, mintha minden rendben lenne. Minden tőlem telhetőt megteszek, hogy felnőttként kezeljem a dolgot, de nem vagyok Superman. Szeretlek, és fáj, hogy már nem akarod, hogy közöd legyen hozzám. Annyira fáj, Perselus. – Rájött, hogy a határán jár annak, hogy teljesen szégyenbe hozza magát, így inkább nagyot nyelt, és a távoli Tiltott Rengeteg sötét pereme felé nézett.

– Nem azért viselkedtem így, hogy fájdalmat okozzak neked – mondta Perselus elveszettnek és sebezhetőnek tűnő hangon.

– Tudom. Tudom, hogy olyan mély sebeket kaptál, ami mindent összekuszált kettőnk között. – Harry újabbat nyelt a jeges levegőből. – Ez egyáltalán nem a te hibád, szóval… ne érezd magadat rosszul emiatt, rendben?

Úgy tűnt, valami kattant Perselusban, mert szinte kiáltva válaszolt.

– Muszáj mindig olyan átkozottul nemesnek lenned? Nem tudnál úgy nekem rontani, ahogy kellene? Utálnod illene, nem… Muszáj továbblépned, Potter. Kapard ki magad ebből a rossz közérzetből, és keress valami jóképű fiatalembert. Én nem érem meg ezt a hercehurcát.

Harry leszállt a seprűjével, majd megragadta Perselus karját. A férfi úgy remegett, mintha Gumiláb rontást küldtek volna az egész testére.

– Sssh – próbálta csitítani őt Harry. – Minden rendben.

– Semmi sincs rendben! – tiltakozott Perselus. – Fiatal vagy és gyönyörű. Odakint kellene szórakoznod, elhinteni a magjaidat, nem pedig megpróbálni megölni magadat olyasvalaki miatt, mint én.

Harryt annyira összezavarta, hogy jéghideg keze milyen melegnek érezte Perselust, hogy beletelt egy percbe, amíg felfogta, mit is mondott a férfi. _Fiatal és gyönyörű_? Hermione elmondta, hogy szerinte Perselus az ő, Harry érdekében hagyta el, de nem hitt neki. Most viszont kezdett eltűnődni rajta, hogy talán a nőnek ebben is igaza volt. 

Amikor rádöbbent, mennyire közel áll Perselus valamiféle összeroppanáshoz, közelebb lépett és a karjába vonta a talán volt szeretőjét. Perselus olyan vézna volt, hogy Harry a vastag téli taláron keresztül is érezte a csontjait. És még Perselus mert beszélni arról, hogy ő nem eszik rendesen!

Harry tartott tőle, hogy ez a mozdulata esetleg robbanást válthat ki, de Perselus ugyanúgy reagált rá, ahogy minden egyes bizonytalan nyitására tette, míg a gyengélkedőn volt. Ahelyett, hogy elhúzódott volna, követelve, hogy Harry vegye le róla a kezét, szinte elolvadt a karjában. A férfi hosszú karjai Harry köré zárultak és úgy szorították őt, mintha az élete múlna rajta.

Ez maga volt a színtiszta mennyország. Harry nagy kortyokban itta be a Perselus-illatú levegőt.

– Jól vagy. Én is jól vagyok. Mindketten rendben vagyunk – mormolta Harry Perselus nyakába, mialatt a magasabb férfi teljesen hozzá bújt.

Örökkévalóságnak tűnt, amíg egymásba kapaszkodtak. Harry nem igazán tudta volna megmondani, ki vigasztal kit, csak azt tudta, hogy egyértelműen mindketten hetek óta éheztek erre.

Összetört a szíve, amikor Perselus megmerevedett a karjában, és elhúzódott, mint aki hirtelen ráeszmél, mit is csinált.

– Sajnálom. Ez… megbocsáthatatlan volt – szólalt meg Perselus remegő hangon.

– Inkább csodálatos volt – javította ki őt Harry.

A csillagfény ezüstössé tette Perselus szeme fehérjét, és furcsán kékes árnyalatba vonta az arcvonásait.

Harry érezte, ahogy az a csillogó szempár úgy méri végig őt, mintha teljesen megőrült volna.

– Kérdezhetek valamit? – érdeklődött Harry, és szíve úgy kalapált, mint szívfájdítóan fiatal éveiben, amikor valamiféle hirtelen jött ötlettől vezérelve, kimentette a barátait és magát abból a közmondásos tűzvészből.

– Igen – engedett Perselus –, de nem ígérhetem, hogy válaszolok – tette hozzá védekező hangon.

– Hazudtál nekem azon a három héttel ezelőtti estén, amikor szakítottunk?

– Hazudni? Mivel kapcsolatban? – kérdezett vissza a férfi.

– Hogy azok miatt a dolgok miatt nem lehetünk együtt, amiket Burke mondott nekem, amikor megmentettelek – felelte Harry, a lélegzetét is visszafojtva, mert nem tudta biztosan, hogyan reagál Perselus a történtekre való célzásra, nem említve, hogy már a kérdéssel is megkérdőjelezte a becsületességét. – Az volt az igazság?

– Az – válaszolt Perselus hűvös hangon.

– Tehát ha Burke sose említette volna azokat a dolgokat, továbbra is engednéd, hogy megosszam veled az életet? – kérdezősködött tovább Harry.

– A _„Mi lett volna, ha…”_ ritkán kifizetődő – jegyezte meg Perselus.

– Csak válaszolj a kérdésre. Ha Burke semmit nem mondott volna, még mindig együtt lennénk? – erősködött Harry.

– Én… – Perselus hangja elcsuklott, aztán suttogva folytatta: – Igen.

– Veled akarok lenni, Perselus, és most nem a szexről beszélek. Azt akarom, hogy jogom legyen fogni a kezedet, ahogy az előbb tettük, és beszélni hozzád, miközben remegsz, amikor felébresztenek a rémálmok. És szerintem te is ezt akarod.

– Sajnos, az, hogy én mit akarok, lényegtelen. Az, amit mondott neked azon az estén, örökre megváltoztatta köztünk a dolgokat…

Mielőtt Perselus kicsivel is tovább mehetett volna, Harry félbeszakította őt.

– Akkor vedd el – jelentette ki nyugodtan.

Perselus ismét úgy bámult rá, mintha elment volna az esze.

– Mi?

– Te vagy a legerősebb élő varázsló a mentális képességek terén. Azt mondod, az egyetlen dolog, ami közénk és a boldogságunk közé áll, amit Burke mondott – azok a dolgok, amik számomra jelentéktelenek. Hatolj hát be az elmémbe, és töröld ki azt az emléket. Tudom, hogy meg tudod tenni, megvan hozzá a képességed. Én sosem fogok rájönni a különbségre. Csak lépj be, és törölj mindent, amire nem akarod, hogy emlékezzek, és akkor ismét együtt lehetünk – kérte Harry.

– Ezt nem mondhatod komolyan – szólalt meg Perselus hosszú szünet után.

– Teljes mértékben komolyan gondolom. Az egyetlen, aki rajtunk kívül tudja, hogy mit mondott nekem Burke, az Hermione, és neki te magad mondtad el. Ha megkéred rá, hogy ne beszéljen róla, akkor sosem fogok rájönni. Kérlek, hozd rendbe ezt, hogy ismét együtt lehessünk! Jó? – Harry már szinte könyörgött.

– Komolyan azt javaslod, hogy én…?

– Vissza akarlak kapni téged. Nem érdekel, mibe kerül, megteszem. Nem tudom, mi tartott nekem ilyen sokáig előállni ezzel az ötlettel. Szerintem zseniális – állította Harry, annyira boldognak érezve magát, mintha valami nagyon nehéz súly esett volna le a szívéről, és kezdett attól tartani, hogy bármelyik pillanatban hisztérikus nevetés tör ki belőle.

– Ez őrültség.

– Talán, de nekem megfelel. És mi a helyzet veled? – kérdezte Harry. – Te meg tudnál birkózni vele?

Perselus lassan biccentett egyet.

– Rendben, akkor csináld – javasolta Harry, és visszalépett Perselus személyes terébe.

– Hogy? Azt akarod, hogy itt végezzem el… _most_? – kérdezte Perselus majdhogynem dadogva.

– Miért ne? – kérdezett vissza a fiatal varázsló. – Gyerünk, hozz rendbe engem!

– Akkor engedd, hogy világosan értsem. Az kívánod, hogy töröljek bármi olyat az emlékezetedből, ami…

– Amitől kényelmetlenül érzed magad – vágta rá Harry.

– Amitől kényelmetlenül érzem magam? – ellenőrizte Perselus.

Harry nem tudta, mi volt az Perselus hangjában, amitől borzongás futott végig a gerince mentén, de felállt a szőr a tarkóján, miközben kihúzta magát.

– Bármi olyat – hagyta helyben. – Szeretlek, és azt akarom, hogy ismét együtt legyünk.

A kijelentését egy évszázadnak beillő szünet követte.

– Ahogy óhajtod – engedett végül Perselus.

Harry még közelebb lépett. A szíve vadul kalapált; annyira izgatott volt, hogy a dolgok végül mégis rendbe jönnek számukra.

Perselus előrenyújtotta újonnan megnövesztett jobb kezét, és fagyos ujjbegyeit Harry halántékának ugyanolyan hűvös bőréhez nyomta.

Az ujjak egy pillanatig csak simogatták a haját. Harry nem értette azt az erős fájdalmat, amit elcsípett Perselus arcán, ami egy múló pillanatra előtűnt rajta.

– Mi a baj? – kérdezte.

– Még sosem mondtam neked ezt korábban, Harry Potter, de szeretlek, ahogy soha senki mást nem szerettem egész életemben – suttogta Perselus furcsán elcsukló hangon.

_Végre_! Harry szíve örvendezve felkiáltott. 

– Én is szeretlek téged.

Nézte, ahogy Perselus lehajtja a fejét. Amint a férfi hideg, vékony ajka megérintette a száját, éhesen viszonozta a csókot.

Amikor megérezte, hogy Perselus elméje kérdőn végigsimít az övén, teljesen megnyitotta magát, örömmel, hogy érzi szeretője elméjének érintését.

*~*~

Harry még csak fel sem fogta, mi fog történni – gondolta Perselus megrettenve saját vakmerőségétől. Még mindig nem tudta elhinni, hogy mit tett.

Eltűnődve, hogy talán mindenki tévedett, és ő valóban megőrült, lenézett a vonzó férfira, aki eszméletlenül hevert a lába előtt. Tudta, hogy valóban őrült kell legyen ahhoz, hogy megtegye, amit tett. Egyetlen épelméjű ember sem becstelenítené meg egy másik személy elméjét és bizalmát úgy, ahogy ő tette Harryvel.

Harry mindent felkínált neki, amit csak valaha akart, eléggé bízott benne, hogy megengedje neki a saját emlékei manipulálását. Mindent megkaphatott volna; helyette a nagy semmi maradt neki.

De… nem hazudott Harrynek. Jobban szerette őt bárminél, amit valaha szeretett. Nem volt helyes, hogy Harry annyira… kétségbeesetten akarjon egy társat, hogy érte még azt is hajlandó legyen megengedni, valaki módosítsa az emlékeit.

Perselus tudta, hogy jobban össze van törve, mint amit meg lehet javítani. Még ha Harry nem is tud borzalmas múltjáról, akkor is kizárt dolog, hogy valaha az legyen, aki egykor volt neki, és Harry megérdemli, hogy mindent megkapjon, ami jó és csodálatos ebben a világban.

Hát most megkapja.

Amint egy fájdalmas nyögés hangzott fel a lába elől, megregulázta az arcvonásait. Visszatartott lélegzettel figyelte, ahogy Harry a hátára gördül, és zavarodottan felpislog rá.

– Perselus?

– Minden rendben veled? – kérdezte a férfi olyan normális hangszínen, amivel elő tudott állni. Látta, mit képes Harry táltostüze tenni az emberi hússal. Nem akart annak az elemi erőnek a rossz végére kerülni, ami megtörténhet, ha egyetlen tévedést is elkövet, már persze azon az eredeti vétségen túl, hogy elárulta Harryt. Már most, csupán percekkel az elvégzett tett után is tudta, mennyire helytelenül cselekedett.

– Öhm, igen, azt hiszem. – Harry zavaros tekintete Perselusról a közeli lelátó palánkja felé fordult. – Tényleg nekimentem a falnak?

Perselus mély levegőt vett, miközben megtette a következő lépést maga választott útján, még ha az tévedésnek bizonyulna is.

– Úgy tűnik. Megsérültél?

Harry megrázta a fejét. 

– Nem. Pedig halottnak kellene lennem. Megakadályozta, hogy teljes sebességgel csapódjak neki, igaz?

Van némi különbség a védőfallal való ütközés vagy a fagyos talajra roskadás között – gondolta magában Perselus, miközben újfent bólintott.

– Kösz – mondta Harry, barátságosan megveregetve a férfi karját, mielőtt megajándékozta őt egy olyan vigyorral, amit az elrablása óta nem látott a fiatalabb varázsló arcán.

Talán mégsem döntött olyan rosszul.

Kicsit jobban érezte magát ettől, miközben komoly hangon válaszolt.

– Nem szükséges megköszönnöd.

– Fura. Még sosem mentem neki a falnak – jegyezte meg Harry, a kezébe véve a seprűjét.

– Nos, ma este nagyon erősen fúj szél – mondta Perselus.

– Igen, tényleg. Akkor szerencsém van, hogy a környéken voltál. Még csak azt se tudom, mi ütött belém, hogy azt gondoltam, remek ötlet ilyen szeles időben repülni. Általában akkor repülök éjszaka, ha valami miatt nagyon zaklatott vagyok.

Perselus feszülten várta, kitart-e a munkája. Annyira kimerítette az erőlködés, hogy átírja Harry emlékeit, hogy alig bírt függőleges helyzetben megállni.

– Hohó, vigyázz – szólt Harry, megragadva őt, amikor megingott. – Jól vagy?

– Csak fáradt – hazudott Perselus mind jobban zakatoló fejjel.

– Oké, akkor ezért zöldültél el hirtelen. Idehívjam Poppyt? – kérdezte Harry, megigazítva a jobb kezében tartott seprűjét, hogy az ne nyomódjon Perselus alkarjába.

– Nem kell. Csak némi alvásra van szükségem – utasította el az ajánlatot Perselus.

– Jól van, akkor menjünk be erről a szélről – engedett Harry, és továbbra is fogva Perselus karját, elindult vele a kastély irányába.

Perselus nem akart hűhót csapni, így engedte, hogy Harry egészen a lakosztálya ajtajáig kísérje őt, ami aznap reggel még fel sem merülhetett volna. Különös volt azt látni, hogy Harry úgy néz rá, mint aki egyszerűen egy barátra tekint. Ez a férfi hónapokon át látszólag a lelke mélyéig hatolt egyetlen pillantásával, de most némi felületes aggodalmon kívül semmi más nem látszott Harry szemében. Már nem tűnt megsebzettnek, és Perselusnak pont ez volt a szándéka.

– Köszönöm, Potter – mondta Perselus, amikor elérték a lakosztálya ajtaját. Nem számított rá, hogy ennyire fáj látni, hogy Harry viselkedése megváltozott felé, de, mint a legtöbb ösztönös döntést, amit meghozott az életében, ezt sem gondolta át.

– Nem gond – legyintett Harry, majd hirtelen rávigyorgott. – Hé, nincs kedved péntek este eljönni a Három Seprűbe? Ron és Hermione is jönnek. Tudom, hogy mostanában nehéz időszakon mentél keresztül, de ez talán segít kijutni belőle.

Ez volt az a pont, ahol a döntése kezdett bonyolulttá válni. Lehetetlen volt teljes mértékben törölni Harry emlékeit a kapcsolatukról. Túl sok ember tudott arról, hogy Harry mentette ki őt Burke-től, és a közvetlen barátaik azt is tudták, hogy Harry volt az, aki meggyógyította őt. A napi kommunikáció végett muszáj volt meghagyni Harry ezen ismereteit. Lehetetlen volt Pottert visszajuttatni az enyhülésük előtti állapotba anélkül, hogy Harry megkérdőjelezné, miért is dolgozna olyan keményen azon, hogy meggyógyítson valakit, akit nagymértékben utál. Így Perselus arra kényszerült, hogy Harry elméjének állapotát a kapcsolatukról arra az október közepére eső időre állítsa vissza, amikor még nem voltak szeretők. Enyhülés egymás felé, iszogatás heti néhány alkalommal. Ez ugyan több érintkezési felület volt, mint amire a férfi készen állt, de ez volt az egyetlen választási lehetősége.

Nos, nem az egyetlen. Azt is tehette volna, amit Harry kért tőle, hogy törölje a Burke-kel való beszélgetést, és nem elfalazza a teljes viszonyuk emlékét, de az örökre hozzá kötötte volna Harryt. És Harrynek ideje volt továbblépnie.

– Perselus?

– Öhm, tessék? – tért vissza a figyelme az előtte álló fiatalemberre.

– Eljössz péntek este egy italra a Három Seprűbe? – kérdezte ismét Harry, és viselkedésében ismét feltűnt az aggodalom.

– Igen, jól hangzik.

– Nagyszerű. Akkor reggelinél találkozunk. Gondoskodj róla, hogy beveszel némi fejfájás-csillapító bájitalt, mielőtt lefekszel. Pocsékul nézel ki.

– Így lesz. Jó éjt, Harry – válaszolt Perselus oda sem figyelve, mielőtt belépett volna a szobájába.

Harry már megfordult, hogy távozzon, de most hirtelen megdermedt, hogy visszanézzen rá.

– Mi a gond? – kérdezte Perselus. Harry döbbenete tisztán kiült az arcára.

Talán ilyen gyorsan elbukott a munkája, idegeskedett Perselus, de aztán rájött, az nem ilyen reakciót váltana ki Harryből. A fiatalabb férfi egyszerűen meglepettnek tűnt. Nem, amint Harry egyszer rájön, hogy mit tett vele, a vérét akarja majd, nem pedig zavartnak látszó arccal bámulni rá.

– Csak épp _Harrynek_ szólítottál. Még sosem hívtál a keresztnevemen – mondta Harry, Perselus pedig átkozta magát az ostobasága miatt.

– Bocsáss meg… – próbált visszakozni.

– Nincs mit megbocsátani. Tetszett. Akkor holnap találkozunk, Perselus.

Perselus megkönnyebbülten fújta ki a levegőt, miközben figyelte, ahogy a fürge járású fiatalember, akivel egykor megosztotta az ágyát és az életét, olyan gondtalanul siet fel a lépcsőn, akár egy elsőéves. Látván, hogy a szökdécselés visszatér Harry lépteibe, megpróbálta elhitetni magával, hogy a helyes döntést hozta meg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *catamitus - örömfiú, pederaszta férfi szeretője
> 
> Hmm... a vége miatt sűrű elnézéseteket kérem. Egyszerűen nem tudtam, hol máshol vágjam meg.  
> A következőt már fordítom, jó hosszú lesz, olyan 44-45 oldal körül. Igyekszem vele, amennyire tudok.


	23. 23. fejezet

**23\. fejezet**

 

– Nagyon boldognak látszol ma reggel – jegyezte meg Hermione Weasley, amikor egy fütyörésző Harry huppant le mellé reggelizni a tanári asztalhoz.

Amióta Perselus szakított Harryvel, most először nem voltak sötét karikák a fiatalember szeme körül. Hermione nem emlékezett rá, mikor látta őt utoljára ennyire kipihentnek és élettel telinek. Perselus elhúzódó gyógyítása alatt kimerült, ami már önmagában is rossz volt, ám amióta a férfi megszakította a kapcsolatukat, Harry úgy nézett ki, mint egy zombi. Csak akkor mutatott fel bármilyen életjelet, amikor órát tartott. Abban a pillanatban, amint a diákok kiléptek a tanterem ajtaján, lekonyult, mint a májusi nárciszok.

– Igen, nagyszerűen érzem magam – felelt Harry.

– És mi vidított fel ennyire? – kérdezte a felesége mellett ülő Ron, miközben a pirítósát vajazta.

Perselus még nem jelent meg az asztalnál – állapította meg a nő aggódva. Általában ő jött le elsőként reggelizni. Nos, ő, vagy Harry. A két férfi fej fej mellett futott a cél felé a legelkínzottabb díj megnyeréséért.

– Perselus azt mondta, hogy holnap eljön velem a Három Seprűbe – közölte Harry, miközben a baconszalonnáért nyúlt. Ijedt „Ummf!” hangot adott ki, amikor Hermione átkarolta és megölelte őt.

– Ez nagyszerű, Harry, nagyon örülök nektek – lelkendezett Hermione.

Ron átnyúlt a párja fölött, és hátba veregette a barátját.

– Örülök neked, haver, nos, az igazat megvallva mindkettőtöknek.

Harry furcsa pillantásokkal méregette őket, amikor Hermione elengedte őt.

– Ez csak egy ital a Három Seprűben – mondta.

– Na, igen. De már ez is egy kezdet, nem? – kérdezte.

– Kezdet? – visszhangozta Harry, furán zavartnak tűnve.

– Tudom, hogy Perselus még nem áll készen sok mindenre, de legalább hajlandó megpróbálni. Ez máris áttörés, nem? – A nő napja máris sokkal derűsebbnek tűnt. Máris alig várta a lyukasóráját, hogy felkeresse Perselust.

A zavarodottság eltűnt Harry arcáról.

– Igen. Azt hiszem, csak nem gondolkodtam róla így. Jó jel, hogy hajlandó ismét társaságba menni.

– Így van – helyeselt a nő.

– Csendesebben! – figyelmeztette őket Ron Hermione mellől. – Most lépett be a Nagyterembe.

– Jó reggelt! – köszönt Perselus, miközben elfoglalta az üres széket Ron másik oldalán.

– Biztosan jobban érzed magad – mondta Harry Perselusnak. – Csatlakoztál hozzánk.

Perselus egyáltalán nem úgy nézett ki, mint aki jobban érzi magát. Épp ellenkezőleg; Harry szavaira elsápadt, mintha valami főbenjáró baklövést követett volna el.

Hermione a maga részéről nem is értette Harry megjegyzését. Perselus azóta mellettük ült, hogy Ron hónapokkal ezelőtt rányitott Harryre és Perselusra.

Perselus következő szavai azonban tisztázták a zavarát.

– Igen, a fejfájásom sokat enyhült – mondta.

Amikor Hermione rádöbbent, hogy Harry valószínűleg erre utalt, Perselushoz fordult.

– Fáj a fejed?

Most, hogy alaposabban megnézte magának Perselust, a nő látta, hogy pont úgy nézett ki, mint azokon a reggeleken, amikor újraírta Harry egyik éjszakai rémálmát.

– Fájt – igazolta Perselus, bár a férfi lilás-táskás szeme körüli feszültségből ítélve a nő gyanította, hogy hazudik neki. – Attól tartok, az alváshiány kiköveteli a magáét. Lehet, hogy le kell mondanom a holnap esti kiruccanásunkat, Potter.

A nő teljes elképedésére Harry megértően bólintott.

– Nem gond. Bepótolhatjuk valamikor a jövő héten, ha van kedved hozzá.

 _Ha_ Perselusnak van kedve hozzá? Harryt hetek óta azért ette a fene, hogy Perselus töltsön vele egy kis időt. Hogyan tudja ilyen unottan fogadni, amikor Perselus csak úgy lemondja a dolgot?

Ron és Hermione összenéztek, és arcukon egyforma zavar látszott, miközben egy látszólag teljesen nyugodt Harry olyan élvezettel falta a reggelijét, mint aki hetek óta nem evett, ami valójában majdnem igaz is volt. Ron arcáról egyértelműen sütött, azt várja, hogy Harryt feldúlja majd, hogy Perselus törölte a randevújukat, és Hermione is erre számított.

Hermionénak elég volt egy pillantást vetni Perselus irányába, hogy lássa, a férfi úgy figyeli őket, mintha egy emberevő oroszlán barlangjába dobták volna.

A nő gyomra teljesen összeszorult. Nem tudta, mi történik, de abban biztos volt, hogy nem fog tetszeni neki. Öröme elszállt, miközben az immár kihűlt zabkásáját turkálta, és próbálta lopva figyelni Harryt és Perselust, ami egyáltalán nem volt könnyű, tekintve, hogy az ellentétes oldalán ültek. Miközben azon gondolkodott, hogyan hozza szóba a dolgot Perselusnál, sokat gyakorolt türelemmel mély levegőt vett.

~*~*~*

A Három Seprűben a szokásos péntek esti, fülsiketítő hangzavar uralkodott.

Harry hátradőlt a sarokban álló székén, és próbált ellazulni. Az elmúlt két napban valami nem volt rendben Ronnal és Hermionéval. Nem tudta pontosan megmondani, mi a gond, de pokolian furán viselkedtek. Ami azt illeti, Perselus is. De Perselusnak legalább volt mentsége a különös viselkedésére. Azok után, amiket a férfi elszenvedett, Harry nem is tudta, hogyan tette túl magát rajta olyan normálisan, ahogyan. Mármint Perselushoz mérten normálisan.

– Nagy kár, hogy Perselus nem tudott eljönni ma – jegyezte meg Ron.

– Igen – válaszolt Harry. – Azt hiszem, egy esti kiruccanás csodákat művelhetett volna vele.

– Biztosan szörnyen csalódott lehetsz – mondta Hermione azzal a furcsán együtt érző pillantásával, amivel az utóbbi pár napban nézett rá, mintha valami finom porcelánból lenne, ami bármelyik pillanatban összetörhet.

– Rendbe fog jönni. Tudjátok, mennyire erős Perselus – felelte erre Harry.

– Igen, természetesen rendbe fog jönni – helyeselt a nő. – Csak azt gondoltam, hogy téged felkavarhatott a dolog, amiért így törölte a találkát.

Megint ott volt az a különös, felszín alatti áramlás, amire nem tudta rátenni a kezét.

– Öh, igen, persze, ez csalódás, de azt hiszem, most arra kell gondolnunk, ami Perselusnak a legjobb.

– Az a legjobb neki, ha veled van, Harry – mondta Hermione. – Ezt tudnod kell.

Oké, a dolgok a különösből kezdtek átcsúszni a bizarr felé. Hermione majdhogynem úgy viselkedett, mintha ő és Perselus… házasok lennének, vagy komoly kapcsolatban állnának. Már nyitotta a száját, hogy megkérdezze, mi az ördög folyik itt, amikor egy női hang megszólalt a másik asztalnál.

– Hermione?

Hermione azonnal odakapta a fejét, ahonnan megszólították, és az arca rögvest felderült.

– Lydia! Bocsáss meg nekem egy percre, Harry – mondta, majd felpattant, és finoman átfurakodott a zsúfolt kocsmán a helyiség másik végébe, ahol az a gyönyörű, szőke, mardekáros nő ült, akinek a gyerekét évekkel ezelőtt meglátogatták a kórházban.

A Lydia asztalánál helyet foglaló két férfi felállt, és arrafelé indult, ahol Ron és ő ültek.

– Terry, John, sziasztok – üdvözölte őket Ron, amikor hozzájuk értek.

– Húzzatok ide egy széket – invitálta őket Harry, amint túljutottak a kézfogáson.

Lydia férje, Terry Forrester egy magas, sötét hajú férfi volt, átható kék szemmel. A nő testvére, John Penbroke középmagas, tagbaszakadt alkatú, meleg barna szemű, barátságos arcú férfi volt. Mindketten jó barátai Ronnak és neki. Terry ügyvédként tevékenykedett, és rendszeres időközönként együtt dolgozott Ronnal, így ők gyakran beszéltek hivatali dolgokról, amikor találkoztak.

– Jó látni titeket – jegyezte meg John. – Ezer éve nem találkoztunk.

– Igen, az elmúlt néhány hónap nagyon durva volt – válaszolt Ron.

– Hallottam, hogy mi történt a csapatoddal – mondta Terry. – El nem tudom képzelni, min mentél keresztül!

– Próbáltunk meglátogatni a Szt. Mungóban, de azt mondták, hogy a halál kapujában vagy, és csak a közvetlen családtagokat engedhetik be – mesélte John. – Örömmel látom, hogy tévedtek.

Ron pillantása Harryre ugrott.

Harry kiolvasta a kérdést az ismerős kék szempárból, és óvatosan biccentett. Nem akarta nagydobra verni, hogy mit tett Ronért, de ez a két ember tudta, hogy az ereje jóval kiterjedtebb, mint ahogy normál esetben bevallaná. Utálta becsapni a barátait.

– Nem tévedtek. Kipurcantam volna, ha nincs ott Harry. A _Sanguinis Philost_ használta, hogy megmentsen.

Harry csodálta, hogy Ron szavai azt sugallták, inkább a bájital, nem pedig a különc ereje volt a felelős a gyógyulásért.

– Az egy csodálatos bájital – jelentette ki John. – Egyszer megmentette az apánkat.

– Én Harry részét sem becsülném le a dologban – mondta Terry. – Továbbra is meg vagyok győződve róla, hogy Harrynek köszönhetjük Marcus felépülését.

Harry felkapta a fejét, és Terry komoly arcát nézte, miközben Ron megkérdezte.

– Hogy érted ezt?

– Marcus haldoklott. A gyógyító figyelmeztetett minket, hogy készítsük fel magunkat a reggelre. Ekkor ugrott be Harry és a csapata meglátogatni őt. Azt hittük, az lesz az utolsó napja köztünk. Annyira hálásak voltunk, amiért Harry és a barátai teljesítették a legnagyobb kívánságát. Mire megérkeztek, Marcus annyira legyengült, hogy már beszélni is alig tudott.

Harry még most is szinte maga előtt látta az apró testet, ahogy a kórházi ágyban feküdt, és a bőre a lepedőjénél is fehérebb volt.

– Emlékszem – vette át a szót John. – A Fortis Morbicus azon a ponton már szinte teljesen felemésztette őt.

– Marcus Fortis Morbicusban szenvedett? – Ron arckifejezése elárulta, mennyire megdöbbent. – Tudtam, hogy beteg, de Erőkórság?

A Fortis Morbicus gyógyíthatatlannak számított. Alapvetően egy olyan állapotot kell elképzelni, amiben a varázslók vagy a boszorkányok képtelenek megbirkózni a növekvő varázserejükkel. Ahogy növekszik a hatalmuk, úgy terhelődik túl az idegrendszerük, és ez végül megöli őket. Egy hosszas, fájdalmas folyamat. A legsúlyosabban érintett varázslógyermekek a hetedik évüket sem élték meg.

– Nem volt kérdéses – bólintott John. – Fortis Morbicus volt. Marcus az egyetlen gyerek a történelemben, aki túlélte.

– Meggyógyítottad az Erőkórságot? – kérdezte Ron halkan Harrytől. Nem kellett aggódnia. A kocsma olyan zajos volt körülöttük, hogy egyértelműen senki nem figyelt rájuk.

– Én… őszintén nem tudom – felelte Harry. – Miközben beszélgettünk, Marcusnak volt egy rohama. A gyógyító mindenkit kiküldött a szobából. Marcus sírva kérte, hogy maradjak vele, úgyhogy nekem megengedték. Akkora fájdalmai voltak. Megfogtam a kezét, és…

Így utólag visszagondolva rájött, hogy elvégzett némi varázslatot a gyereken. Akkor nem tudta, hogy mit csinált. Csak annyi volt világos, hogy amikor megfogta Marcus kezét, érezte, hogy valami nincs rendben a kisfiú varázserejével, hogy az valamiképpen blokkolva van, és önmaga ellen, befelé fordul, nem pedig kiárad. Ösztönszerűen kinyúlt a varázserejével és feloldotta a blokkokat. Akkor úgy hitte, csupán némi energiát sugároz, hogy segítsen egy haldokló gyermeknek kicsivel tovább kitartani, de most, háta mögött Ron és Perselus meggyógyításának tapasztalatával, tudta, hogy némi erőátadásnál sokkal többet tett.

– És attól a pillanattól fogva Marcus állapota javulni kezdett – mondta Terry. – Nem egy azonnali felépülés volt. Hetek teltek el, mire újra járni tudott, de…

– De egyáltalán nem lett volna szabad járnia – magyarázta John, a mugli orvos.

Harry felfogta, hogy muszáj leredukálni a gyógyulásban játszott szerepét.

– Valóban nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy a javamra írhatnátok, hogy bármi közöm van hozzá. Elismerem, hogy teljes szívemből kívántam, hogy ismét jól legyen, de a jókívánságok ritkán gyógyítanak olyasmit, mint a Fortis Morbicus.

– Harrynek igaza van – helyeselt Ron. – Erős, de nem csodatévő. Talán a kedvenc kviddicscsapatával való találkozás segített Marcus felgyógyulásában. Emlékszem, amikor Harry először mutatott be a Csúzliknak, úgy éreztem magam, mint aki újjászületett.

Az asztalnál ülők mind tisztában voltak Ron Csúzlik iránti szenvedélyével, és jót nevettek Ron szívből jövő megjegyzésén.

Harry kényelmetlenül érezte magát a társalgás témája miatt, és megveregette Ron vállát.

– Megyek, megnézem a kínálatot a bárnál. Kértek valamit?

Ron újabb fura pillantást vetett rá, olyat, amivel az utóbbi két napban méregette őt.

– Megnézed a kínálatot a bárnál?

Ronnak sose volt problémája azzal, hogy más férfiakkal találkozott a kiruccanásaik során.

– Öhm, igen. Gond?

Harry immár több mint tizenöt éve ismerte Ront. A legjobb barátja arckifejezéséből meg tudta állapítani, hogy Ront majd megeszi a fene, hogy valami mást mondjon, miközben kissé feszülten válaszolt.

– Nem, gondolom, az élet megy tovább, igaz?

Harry már nyitotta a száját, hogy visszakérdezzen, amikor rádöbbent, hogy nem a zajos kocsma a legmegfelelőbb hely erre. És határozottan nem fog belemenni abba, mi a gondja Ronnak, úgy, hogy John és Terry is ott ülnek velük az asztalnál. De holnap reggel első dolga lesz letelepedni Ron ágyára, és kifaggatni őt és Hermionét, mi az ördög van velük. Ám addig, szüksége van egy kis térre, távol tőlük és a furcsálló pillantásaiktól.

– Rendben. Akkor később találkozunk.

– Persze, Harry – válaszolt Ron, és szinte tapintható volt, mennyire helyteleníti, amire készül.

Harry kezdte azt hinni, hogy valami alternatív univerzumba csöppent, amikor pár napja nekiment annak a falnak, így inkább elindult a pult felé, átvágva a tömegen.

A felhozatal a szokásos volt. Látta, ahogy Michael egy jóvágású fickóval beszélget a túlzsúfolt bár másik végében. Elkapva a tekintetét, Michael óvatosan biccentett felé, mielőtt teljes figyelmét ismét az új társaságának szentelte – egy magas, atléta termetű vörös hajúnak, akiről Harry úgy vélte, talán eltöltött vele egy éjszakát, még kviddicsező napjaiban.

Igyekezett nem azon időzni, mi lehetett volna, miközben próbált átjutni egy rakás emberen, hogy leadja a rendelését. Lehetetlen volt nem nekiütődni valakinek az embertömegben, így azt vette észre, hogy a könyökével eltalál egy karcsú, sötét, még az övénél is kócosabb hajú férfit. Furcsa módon, az idegen másik oldalán egy jó méternyi hely volt, ami kész anomáliának számított ebben a csődületben.

A fickó, akinek nekiütközött, jóképű volt, szögletes arcú és olyan hegyes fülű, hogy Harry komolyan úgy vélte, talán tünde is lehetett a vérvonalában. Az idegen kirítt a tömegből, mivel mugli farmert viselt és fekete bőrdzsekit. És ami jóval fontosabb, semmi nem utalt rá, hogy pálca lenne nála. A szűk fekete farmer kétséget se hagyott efelől. Harry úgy gondolta, hogy a dzsekiben talán lehet olyan beépített zseb, ahol tarthatná, de a csaknem testre simuló bőrruhán ennek semmi bizonyítékát nem látta.

– Bocs – mormogta Harry.

A kíváncsi barna szempár derűsen csillogott, miközben egy álmos, amerikai akcentus válaszolt.

– Nem gond. Örvendek a szerencsének.

Amint meghallotta az amerikai akcentust, azonnal megértette, miért hagytak nagy helyet az idegen mellett. Az amerikai varázslótársadalom nagyon különbözött az övéktől. Először is, a salemi boszorkányirtások óta az amerikai varázslókat sehol nem tartották nyilván, úgy ahogy azt itt Nagy-Britanniában tették. Az államokban a varázslóktól nem követelték meg, hogy varázslóiskolába küldjék a gyerekeiket, mint az angoloknál. Talán épp ezért az amerikaiak híresek voltak a meggondolatlanságukról és a kiszámíthatatlanságukról. A brit varázslók igyekeztek kerülni az amerikaiakat, mintha csak rendelet írná ezt elő, attól való félelmükben, hogy felfedik a kilétüket a muglivilág előtt. Ám mivel Harry egyszer sem látott szalagcímet feltűnni a botrányoldalakon, amiben az amerikai varázsvilág lelepleződéséről írtak, amikor egy-egy londoni hírlapüzletben járt, feltételezte, hogy nem lehetnek annyira hanyagok.

– Új vagy itt, igaz? – kérdezte Harry, érezve, hogy az idegen mágiája körüllengi őt. Amikor egy varázsló vagy boszorkány elér egy bizonyos szintű varázserőt, az illető érzi a többiekben rejlő potenciált. Harry egy termen keresztül is megérezné egy Voldemort vagy Burke kaliberű varázsló erejét. Ahhoz, hogy Hermionéét vagy Perselusét érezze, közelebb kellett legyen hozzájuk. Ez a fickó nagyjából Ron erejével ért fel, de érzett valami különöset a varázserejével kapcsolatban. Általában egyenletes lüktetésként érzékelte egy másik varázsló erejét. Ennek a férfinak azonban szakaszosan változott a lüktetése, aminek semmi értelmét nem látta. Olyan volt, mintha egy másodpercig olyan erős lett volna, amilyennek lennie kell, míg a következő pillanatban eltűnt.

– Ennyire nyilvánvaló? – kérdezte a férfi elfogódott mosollyal.

Harry várta, hogy az elkerülhetetlen felismerés kiüljön a másik arcára, most, hogy elég közel volt hozzá, de az idegen arcvonásai nem változtak, noha Harry tudta, hogy villámalakú sebhelye jól látszik.

– Kicsit – felelte mosolyogva Harry.

– Meghívhatlak egy sörre? – érdeklődött az idegen, olyan fiús bájjal, ami szinte ellenállhatatlan volt.

– Persze – bólintott Harry. Kézfogásra nyújtva a kezét, bemutatkozott. – Harry Potter.

A másik férfi kézfogása erős volt.

– John. John Shep… Shepford.

Hazugság volt, Harry automatikusan észrevette, de nem minden varázsló szerette, ha az alkalmi partnere tisztában van a valós személyével. Már ha egyáltalán erről volt szó. Lehet, hogy a fickó csupán barátságos.

– Örülök, hogy megismertelek, John. Honnan jöttél? – kérdezte Harry, remélve, hogy csekély ismeretei az amerikai földrajzról elégségesek. Tudta, merre van Washington, és hogy New York az Atlanti-óceán partján fekszik, Los Angeles pedig a Csendes-óceán mellett, de ezen túlmenően, minden más homályba veszett.

Enyhe irónia tűnt fel Shepford viselkedésében, ahogy válaszolt:

– Egy messzi-messzi galaxisból.

A Három Seprűben nem sok ember ismerte volna fel a mugli célzást. Harry igen, de bár megértette, mire utal, akkor is furcsán hangzott.

Elég jó emberismerőnek tartotta magát, és megesküdött volna, hogy Shepford vicces magatartása ellenére a férfi nem hazudott neki. Nem volt ugyan értelme, de az utóbbi napokban nagyon kevés dolgot tartott értelmesnek az életében. Belement a játékba.

– Akkor elhoztad az űrhajódat, vagy idehoppanáltál?

Shepford arca kicsit megnyúlt az utolsó célzására; majdhogynem zavarodottnak látszott a kérdésétől.

– Igazából vonattal jöttem – válaszolt egy pillanattal később.

– Üzleti úton jársz erre, vagy csupán kedvtelésből utazgatsz? – kíváncsiskodott Harry, elfoglalva a bárszéket Shepford mellett.

– Tulajdonképpen vakáción vagyok – felelte John. – Azt hiszem, itt „nyári szünetnek” nevezik.

A bárpult másik oldalán, Mark, a csapos kiáltott oda hozzájuk.

– A szokásost, Harry?

– Kösz, Mark – kiabált vissza Harry, miközben a csapos máris egy habzó korsót lebegtetett hozzá. Amikor visszafordult Shepfordhöz, önkéntelenül is észrevette a férfi arckifejezését, ahogy az immár Harry kezében levő korsót bámulta. Harry lehalkította a hangját, és a férfihoz hajolva megkérdezte: – Hogy jutottál be ide?

Ez olyan probléma volt, amivel ezelőtt még nem találkozott. A muglik elvileg nem láthatták Roxsmortsot. Bejuthattak ide egy varázsló segítségével, mint a kvibli barátjuk, John Penbroke, de egyértelműnek látszott, hogy ez a Shepford fickó csak úgy egymaga lépett be ide. Ha Shepford valóban vonattal érkezett, az azt jelentette, hogy át tudott lépni a falon a King’s Cross állomáson, hogy idejusson. Melyik mugli tudná megtenni ezt?

– Hogy érted? – kérdezte Shepford lezser, laza hangon. Túl lezser hangon.

Harry a férfi hirtelen átható pillantásából is meg tudta állapítani, hogy a másik csatára készült. Ám továbbra sem látott nála pálcát. A lehető legnyugodtabb mederben tartva a dolgokat válaszolt.

– Muglik elvileg nem képesek ilyen mélyen behatolni a mi világunkba.

Shepford feszültsége már nem látszott jelentéktelennek. Világosan látszott rajta, hogy utálja feltenni a kérdést, ám halkan mégis rákérdezett:

– Muglik?

– Varázstalan emberek – magyarázta Harry; a férfi tudatlansága igazolta a félelmeit.

– Én, ah, nem igazán vagyok mugli – felelte erre Shepford, tekintetét megtévesztő lezserséggel az ajtó felé fordítva. Látszólag rájött, hogy sosem érné el a kijáratot, így minden figyelmét visszafordította Harryre.

Mostanra eltűnt belőle minden fiús báj, és Harry azon kapta magát, hogy olyan férfi szemébe mered, aki bármit megtenne a túlélés érdekében. Elgondolkodott rajta, vajon hord-e magánál Shepford mugli fegyvert.

– Ez egy kicsit olyan, mint nem igazán terhesnek lenni – jegyezte meg Harry. – Még egyszer, hogy is jutottál be ide?

– Már jártam itt korábban – válaszolta Shepford.

– Nem láttál még senkit sört lebegtetni, de már jártál itt korábban? – Harry meg sem próbálta leplezni a hitetlenkedését.

– Nos, nem a kocsmában, hanem a kastélyban. Gyerekkoromban az apám egy ideig Angliában állomásozott. Kaptam egy levelet, amiben meghívtak, hogy járjak abba az iskolába, ami ott fent van a tó mellett – állította Shepford.

Harry újfent nem érzékelt semmi hazugságot a másik szavaiban, ugyanakkor látta, mennyire teljes mértékben ismeretlen a férfi számára olyasmi, mint egy egyszerű lebegtető bűbáj.

– A Roxfortba jártál diákként?

Nagyjából egyidősnek látszottak. Ha Shepford a Roxfortba járt volna, Harrynek ismernie kellene őt, nem számít, melyik házba lett beosztva.

Shepford azonban tagadóan megrázta a fejét. A haja még az övénél is tényleg rosszabb, állapította meg Harry.

– Az anyám olyasmi volt, amit kviblinek neveztek, szóval tudott az összes varázsdologról, bár sosem beszélt róla addig, míg meg nem kaptam azt a levelet. A szüleim úgy gondolták, talán jót tenne nekem némi stabilitás az évenként egyik katonai bázisról a másikra költözés helyett. Az anyámmal eljöttünk megnézni az iskolát. Anyámnak nem tetszett nagyon az erkölcsi normájuk, így nem engedte, hogy oda járjak. De sosem felejtem el a napot, amit ott töltöttem. Volt az a mozgó lépcső abban a kastélyban. Túl szuper ahhoz, hogy szavakkal leírjam.

– Mit értesz az alatt, hogy „nem tetszett az erkölcsi normájuk”? – kérdezte Harry próbálva nem megsértődni. Ám a Roxfort volt az egyetlen igazi otthon, amit ismert.

Mintha érzékelné a baklövését, Shepford magyarázkodni kezdett.

– Beültünk egy órára, ahol egy idős hölgy tanította a gyerekeket élő kismacskák eltüntetésére. Sose hozták vissza azokat. Ez mindkettőnket eléggé kiborított.

– A gyerekeket meg kell tanítani a hatalmukban rejlő veszélyekre – próbálta Harry megmagyarázni, bár szintén mugli háttérrel rendelkező révén, amint elég idős volt ahhoz, hogy megértse, mi történt, az a bizonyos óra hasonló reakciót váltott ki belőle is.

– Talán – értett egyet John. – De nem hiszem, hogy ti varázslófickók túl jól bántok a kviblikkel. Amikor az anyám meglátta, hogy mit tettek a kiscicákkal, kijelentette, hogy semmi nem változott, és hogy nem fogja engedni, hogy felnőve pont olyan legyek, mint ők. Néhány héttel később átirányítottak minket Németországba, és többé sose merült fel ez az egész varázslódolog.

Harry megint csak az igazságot olvasta ki a férfiből.

– Tehát, varázsló vagy, de sose jártál varázslóiskolába?

Már a puszta elképzelés is kissé ijesztő volt. Harry emlékezett néhány spontán varázslatára, amit kiskorában elkövetett Dursleyéknél. Csak többévnyi iskola tanította meg őt és az összes varázslót meg boszorkányt, hogy gondolkodjanak, mielőtt cselekszenek. Csupán elképzelni tudta a bajokat, amikbe Shepford bizonyára belekeveredett, miközben ezekkel a képzetlen képességekkel a birtokában felnőtt a mugli világban.

– Nem olyan iskolába, ahol eltüntetnek és felemelnek dolgokat az elméjükkel – felelte Shepford egy megnyerő mosoly kíséretében.

– Nem az elméjükkel, hanem a varázserejükkel – igazította ki őt Harry.

– Akárhogy.

– Szóval akkor mit keresel most itt? – kíváncsiskodott Harry, továbbra is azt próbálva felbecsülni, mekkora fenyegetést jelent ez a fickó a világukra; egy fickó, aki azt állítja, hogy teljesen képzetlen varázsló, és aki a messzi-messzi galaxisban él.

John megvonta a vállát.

– Én, öhm, hébe-hóba visszajövök, amikor a dolgok nem alakulnak túl jól. Ez valahogy mindig emlékeztet arra, hogy akad még néhány csoda, hogy az Ember még nem irtotta ki az összes misztikumot és varázslatot. Ebben a faluban még sosem jártam ezelőtt. Általában csak lógok abban a Viktória korabeli utcában, annak a kocsmafalnak a másik oldalán, ott Londonban.

Harry kicsit megnyugodott ettől a kijelentéstől. Ha Shepford járt már az Abszol úton, és nem fedte fel annak létezését, akkor volt rá remény, hogy nem jelent veszélyt. Több ezer kvibli tudott a varázsvilágról. Shepford nem igazán számított kviblinek, de valószínűleg nem jelent náluk sokkal nagyobb fenyegetést.

– Akkor most meghúzod a vészharangot? – kérdezte Shepford ismét azzal a fiús vigyorral próbálkozva.

– Nem ebben a pillanatban.

– Kösz – mondta Shepford, és ellazulva elterült a bárszéken, ami egyáltalán nem volt könnyű mutatvány.

Csodálva a férfi kecsességét, Harry visszatelepedett a saját székére. Érezte, ahogy Shepford felméri őt.

– Szóval, Harry, te mit dolgozol? – kérdezte, majd halkabb hangon hozzátette: – Egyáltalán dolgoznak a varázslók?

Harry elvigyorodott, kezdte tényleg kedvelni ezt a férfit. 

– A legtöbben igen, hacsak nem gazdagok. Én sötét varázslatok kivédését tanítok a Roxfortban.

– Az a kastély iskola? – ellenőrizte Shepford.

– Igen. Az, amelyik nem rendelkezik erkölcsi normával – tette hozzá Harry.

– Au – szólt John, majd ismét feltűnt az az óvatos mosoly. – Bocs érte.

– Nem gond – legyintett Harry.

– Nagy az igény a sötét varázslatok kivédésére? – kíváncsiskodott Shepford viccelődő tónusban.

Fura volt itt ülni valakivel, aki oly keveset tudott a varázsvilágról. Voldemort fenyegetést jelentett, és olyan hosszú időn át képezte az élete részét, hogy Harrynek nehéz volt emlékeznie, hogy a legtöbb, e bolygón élő ember soha nem hallott róla. Úgy döntött, ízelítőt ad Shepfordnek a saját kitérő válaszaiból.

– Meg lennél lepve. És mi a helyzet veled? – kérdezte egy perc múlva. – Te mit csinálsz?

– Pilóta vagyok – érkezett Shepford válasza egy pillanatnyi gondolkodás után.

Ez szintén igaz kijelentésnek hangzott.

– Szeretsz repülni? – kérdezte Harry, aki meglátta a szikrát Shepford színjátszó, mogyoróbarna szemében, és érezte, hogy van bennük valami közös.

– Élek-halok érte. Szerintem, aki nem akar repülni, az őrült – jelentette ki Shepford.

– Szerintem is – helyeselt vigyorogva Harry.

– Te min repülsz? – érdeklődött Shepford, miután kortyolt egyet a söréből.

– Egy tűzvillámon. – Harry látta a társa arckifejezéséből, hogy ismét összezavarodott. – Az egy seprű. Felteszem, te repülőgépet vezetsz, igaz?

– Főként helikoptereket, alkalomadtán kísérleti példányokat. Te tényleg egy seprűn repülsz? – Shepford nem tudta megállni, hogy meg ne kérdezze.

– Ez áll a legközelebb ahhoz, hogy szárnyaim legyenek – válaszolt Harry.

– Amikor látogatóban voltam a kastélyban, egy szót se szóltak seprűn való repülésről – panaszkodott Shepford elragadóan siránkozó stílusban.

Harry önkéntelenül is felkacagott.

A következő nagyjából egy óra látszólag felgyorsult Harry számára, miközben viccelődött és nevetgélt ezzel a fura idegennel. Noha egész idő alatt nem volt benne biztos, hogy Shepford flörtöl–e vele és fel akarja szedni, vagy csupán barátságos. Ezért mindent megtett, hogy elővigyázatos legyen. Legkevésbé sem akart jelenetet a helyi kocsmában.

Végül Shepford volt az, aki felhozta a témát. Lehalkította a hangját, és furcsa idegesség tűnt fel a viselkedésében, miközben halkan megkérdezte:

– Szóval, Harry, áruld el nekem. A varázslók… öhm… randiznak más varázslókkal?

– Néhányan igen – felelte hasonló óvatossággal.

– És te egyike vagy azoknak, akik megteszik? – kérdezte Shepford.

– Aha. És te? – kérdezett vissza Harry, eltűnődve, vajon az ő mosolya van-e olyan megközelítően szexi, mint a másik férfié.

– Varázslóval még sosem randiztam. Szerintem szórakoztató lehet – válaszolt Shepford. – De egyet tudnod kell. Én… öhm, nem leszek itt sokáig. A vakációmat töltöm, csupán néhány napot leszek itt, aztán vissza kellem térnem a… az otthonomba.

– Az nekem megfelel.

– Akkor van kedved elvonulni kicsit?

Harry elégedetten tapasztalta, mennyire simán megy a dolog.

– Nem igazán vihetek magammal senkit az iskolába. Vettél ki valahol szobát?

– Az utcával szemközti fogadóban – vágta rá Shepford. – Ott átválthattam a pénzemet, amikor megérkeztem. Ezek az érméitek… igazán szépek.

– Jó. Tudatom a barátaimmal, hogy elmegyek. Odakint találkozunk, rendben? – mondta Harry.

– Pár perc múlva – értett egyet Shepford az ajtó felé indulva.

Harry néhány másodpercig figyelte, ahogy a magas, sötét ruhát viselő idegen elsétál, és elméjébe egy még magasabb, még sötétebb hajú férfi villant, aki örvénylő talárt viselt, és valahogy hirtelen lecsapott rá egy érzés, miszerint valami helytelenre készül. Lerázta magáról a zavarodottságot, és lépteit Hermione és Ron asztala felé vette, keresztülvágva a tömegen.

– Ó, hát itt vagy – mosolygott rá Hermione. Ő és Lydia is ott ültek Ronnal és Lydia családjával. – Már kezdtem aggódni. Hol voltál egész idő alatt?

– A bárnál – felelt Harry, megkönnyebbülten, hogy látja, ahogy Hermione visszamosolyog. Miután köszönt Lydiának, folytatta: – Csak tudatni akartam, hogy találkoztam valakivel, és nem megyek veletek vissza az iskolába.

– Találkoztál valakivel? – ismételte Ron, teljes mértékben döbbent hangon.

A zavarodottság visszatért; Ron ezelőtt sosem nézett úgy rá, mintha valami bűnt követett volna el, amikor felszedett valakit.

– Valami baj van? – kérdezte.

– És mi van Perselusszal? – akarta tudni Ron közel goromba hangon.

Amikor Harry ránézett Hermionéra, a nő tekintete ugyanolyan meghökkenést sugárzott, mint Roné.

– Mi köze ennek Perselushoz? – kérdezte Harry türelmét vesztve az elmúlt néhány nap bizarr bánásmódja miatt. Forresterék és John nyilvánvalóan kényelmetlenül érezték magukat a párbeszéd miatt.

– Nyilvánvalóan semmi – közölte Ron, és helytelenítését már meg sem próbálta elrejteni.

– Mit akart ez jelenteni? – akarta tudni Harry.

– Ron – szólt közbe Hermione, megérintve a férje karját –, valami itt nincs rendben. Hagyd annyiban.

Ron vonakodva bólintott.

Harryt egyáltalán nem nyugtatta meg sem Ron metsző tekintete, sem az, ahogyan Hermione figyelte őt.

– Mi folyik itt? – kérdezte.

– Nem tudom, Harry, de ki fogom deríteni. Menj csak. Érezd jól magad. Reggel találkozunk – válaszolt Hermione.

Ez már inkább hasonlított ahhoz a reakcióhoz, amit általában kapni szokott. A nő rámosolygott, Harry azonban kiérezte belőle az aggodalmat.

– Minden rendben veletek? – kérdezte immár ő is nyugtalanul.

– Mi jól vagyunk, Harry – bólintott rá Hermione.

– Akkor jó éjt. Örülök, hogy találkoztunk – köszönt el Lydiától, Terrytől és Johntól. Igyekezett úrrá lenni a helytelen érzésen, ami a bőre alá ette magát, miközben elindult, hogy találkozzon a kint várakozó Johnnal.

*~*~*

A Füttyös Boszorkány fogadó nagyjából akkora lehetett, mint a Három Seprű. Bár volt étterme, mégsem számított olyan népszerűnek, mint Rosmerta kocsmája. A Füttyös Boszorkány a faluba látogatók és a városlakók igényeit elégítette ki, akik foglalni akartak egy szobát péntek vagy szombat éjszakára. Harry az utóbbi kategóriába tartozott.

A szobákat ugyan nem elegánsan rendezték be, de tiszták és kényelmesek voltak.

Harry mindig kedvelte a helyet, mert nem számított, milyen gyakran fordult meg ott, a látogatásai sosem kerültek a másnap reggeli Próféta címlapjára, ami számos fogadó esetében gyakorta megtörtént, amikor a Csúzliknál játszott. Simán eljöhetett volna minden héten másik partnerrel, és Jamie ugyanolyan vidáman mosolyogva és barátságos arccal üdvözölte volna.

– Szia, Harry – köszöntötte őt a sötét, göndör hajú Jamie, amint John Shepford oldalán belépett.

– Üdv, Jamie – üdvözölte őt Harry, viszonozva az idősebb férfi mosolyát.

– Rég nem láttalak – jegyezte meg Jamie.

– Nem volt az olyan rég – tiltakozott Harry.

– Október eleje óta nem láttunk – állította Jamie. – Emlékszem, mert épp aggattam fel a halloweeni díszeket, amikor utoljára itt jártál.

Harry már tisztán emlékezett. Az egyik utolsó éjszakát töltötte itt Michaellel, mielőtt a dolgok komolyabbra fordultak, és Michael lakását kezdte látogatni.

Hogyhogy négy hónapja nem járt itt? Mi az ördögöt csinálhatott péntek és szombat éjszaka? Oké, a január nagy részét lefoglalta Perselus meggyógyítása, és egyszerűen nem volt hozzá ereje, vagy nem volt elég hosszú ideig eszméleténél, hogy randizzon. De mi a bánatot csinált október és újév között? Vagy, ami azt illeti, az utóbbi hónapban? Lassúra fogta a dolgokat, amióta Michael dobta őt, de volt a lassú és volt a teljes megtorpanás. Harry kutatta az emlékeit, próbált elszámolni az idejével. Egyetlen péntek vagy szombat nem jutott az eszébe, még a legutolsó hétvége sem.

– Minden rendben veled? – érdeklődött Jamie.

A recepciós aggodalma felrázta Harryt, aki bólintott.

– Igen, köszönöm kérdésed. És veled?

– Jól vagyok. Jó éjszakát kívánok.

– Kösz – válaszolt Harry, a lépcső felé indulva Johnnal.

– Biztos vagy benne, hogy minden rendben? – kérdezte John, miközben elindultak felfelé.

– Miért kérded? – kérdezte Harry.

– Hát, az előbb igazán zavarodottnak látszottál ott lent. Valami baj van?

A legtöbb egyéjszakás kapcsolata nem vette volna a fáradságot, hogy feltegye ezt a kérdést Harrynek, amikor épp úton vannak az ágy felé. A pokolba, a legtöbben még akkor sem érdeklődtek volna, hogy Harry miért látszik zaklatottnak, amikor épp az ágyban tevékenykedtek. Volt bizonyos mértékű önzőség ezekben az alkalmi légyottokban, ami Harry számára megnehezítette, hogy önfeledten élvezni tudja az együttlétet. John kellemesen kirítt az eddigi a partnerei közül.

– Nem vagyok benne biztos – felelte Harry.

– Hmm? – kérdezte John. – Ez itt a miénk – folytatta, amikor megállt egy ajtónál az első emeleten.

A helyiség, ahova beléptek, ismerős volt Harrynek. Hatalmas ágy, világos fából készült fej- és lábrész, diófa éjjeliszekrények és fiókok, minden makulátlanul tiszta és tükörfényesre polírozott. Az apró kandallóban vidáman lobogott a tűz, barátságos, narancs fénnyel töltve meg a szobát.

– Mit mondtál? – nógatta őt John, miközben becsukta maguk mögött az ajtót.

– Nem igazán akarsz most erről beszélni, igaz? – kérdezte Harry, aki tisztában volt vele, hogy a legtöbben rendszerint szeretnek egyenesen a lényegre térni, amikor végre kettesben vannak egy hálószobában.

– Miért ne? Hacsak nem túl személyes jellegű – felelte erre John.

Harry megrázta a fejét.

– Öhm, csak amikor Jamie megkérdezte, hol jártam az utóbbi időben, felötlött bennem, hogy egyáltalán nincs semmiféle emlékem arról, mit csináltam hétvégenként az utóbbi néhány hónap során.

– Iszol? – érdeklődött John, ami a körülmények közepette tökéletesen ésszerű kérdésnek tűnt, de Harry csak egy újabb tagadó fejrázással felelt.

– Nem olyan mértékben. És nem is drogozom. Csak furcsa.

– Igen, kicsit ijesztően hangzik – hagyta rá John. – Történt veled mostanában valami traumatikus dolog? Találkoztam néhány fickóval, akik egy háború vagy egy fogságba esés után elveszítették az emlékezetüket.

– Háború? Te a katonaságnál szolgálsz? – kérdezte Harry.

John úgy tűnt, hogy bosszús magára az elszólásért, de lassan bólintott.

– Légierő. A nagykutyák nem túl megértők a pasi-pasi dologgal, ha érted a célzást.

Harry kiolvasta John aggodalmát.

– A pasi-pasi dolog itt sem igazán talál megértésre – válaszolt Harry. – Egy felettébb konzervatív iskolában tanítok. Mindkettőnknek meg kell tartani a másik titkát.

John ismét rávillantotta szexi mosolyát.

– Szerintem én élvezettel fogom megtartani a mi kis titkunkat. De visszatérve az amnéziára…

– Amnézia? – Furcsa volt ténylegesen ezen a néven említeni.

– Nos, általában így nevezik az emlékek elveszítését, nem? – kérdezte John.

– Igen, azt hiszem. Csak nehéz elképzelni magamat… amnéziásnak. Különösen, mivel semmilyen traumát okozó eseményre nem emlékszem.

– Azért, mert amnéziád van – mondta olyan komoly hangon John, hogy Harry felnevetett.

– Ez egyáltalán nem nevetséges – jegyezte meg a férfi, amikor Harry végre megnyugodott.

– Nem, azt hiszem, nem – értett egyet Harry. – Csak kicsit szürrealisztikusan hangzik, mint valami mugli szappanoperában. Tudod?

– Még sosem volt amnéziám – jegyezte meg John. – De átéltem néhány furcsa dolgot, igazán furát. Szóval azt hiszem, valamelyest megértem. – Pár pillanat csend után még hozzátette: – Szeretnéd elhalasztani a ma estét?

Harry pillantása a szépen vetett ágyra siklott, aztán a jóképű férfira, aki nyílt aggodalommal az arcán figyelte őt. A nyugtalanság már befészkelte magát a fejébe. Fogalma sem volt róla, miért nem tud visszaemlékezni arra, hogy mit csinált a szabadidejében az elmúlt néhány hónapban, és ez pokolian bosszantotta őt, de arra sem tudott visszaemlékezni, mikor történt meg utoljára, hogy egy alkalmi szerető ennyire figyelmes lett volna vele. Nem fogja elszalasztani az esélyt, hogy jobban megismerjen egy olyan fickót, mint John. Akármi is a gond az emlékezetével, az reggel is ott lesz.

– Tudom, hogy különösen hangzik, de nem. Szeretnék maradni, ha téged még mindig érdekel a dolog – mondta Harry.

– Miért ne érdekelne? – mosolygott rá John ugyanazzal a megnyerő, kisfiús bájjal, ami már a bárban is felkeltette Harry figyelmét.

Harry visszamosolygott rá.

– Egy tüzes randiról a legtöbb embernek nem az amnézia jut eszébe.

– Úgy kell nekik – vágta rá John közelebb lépve.

John Shepford legalább hét centivel magasabb volt nála, de amikor Harry felnézett rá, mihelyst a másik belépett a személyes terébe, ismét lecsapott rá az érzés, hogy valami nincs rendben. Semmi értelme nem volt, de a teste látszólag úgy gondolta, hogy Johnnak magasabbnak kellene lennie annál, amilyen.

– Ah… figyelmeztetnem kell téged – kezdte John –, kicsit be vagyok rozsdásodva. Eltelt némi idő a legutolsó óta.

– Nyilvánvalóan nekem is – mondta mosolyogva Harry.

John kuncogása örömmel töltötte el, hogy elviccelődte a dolgot, mert a férfi sokkal lazábbá vált, miközben megkérdezte.

– Szeretsz csókolózni?

– Igen, szeretek – érkezett Harry válasza. Ajkuk találkozása mindenféle ott időző helytelenség-érzést kivert a fejéből. John figyelmes volt, de a hűvös felszín alatt egy szinte érzékelhetően mohó vágy lappangott.

Harrynek ezt több mint megfelelt. Nem emlékezett, mikor érezte magát utoljára ilyen jól, vagy nevetett ennyit egy első találka során.

Ruháik egyesével értek földet. John csodásan férfias mellkasát vastag szőrzet borította. Csakúgy, mint Harry, a partnere is valóban élvezni látszott, ahogy Harry játszadozott a mellbimbóival, ahogy beszívta azokat.

Seperc alatt vízszintesen hevertek az ágyon, véget nem érő csókban összeforrva. Egy hosszú, lelkes előjáték után John felemelte a fejét.

– Hogy akarod csinálni?

Rendszerint itt kezdődtek a problémák. Hogy elkerülje a „ki van felül” vitát, Harry visszakérdezett.

– Neked megfelel a 69?

John azonnali mosolya elárulta, hogy helyesen döntött.

Harry körbefordult az ágyon és becélozta a hosszú, körülmetélt péniszt. A varázslók többsége nem volt körülvágva, így ez egy szexi változatosságnak számított. Harry képtelen volt elfojtani egy halk zihálást, amikor John tétován ismerkedni kezdett az ő fitymájával.

– Ez annyira csúcs – mondta John, nyelvével körüljárva azt a részt, ahol Harry makkja kidugta a fejét a fitymából.

A csúcs nem az a melléknév volt, amivel Harry leírta volna ezt a benyomást, ami abban a pillanatban átrobajlott rajta, de értékelte a dicséretet. Lehajtotta a fejét, hogy beszívja azt a lenyűgöző, áramvonalas vesszőt, és minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy az összes magasabb rendű gondolatot kiverje John fejéből.

Csaknem egyszerre értek a csúcsra. Hozzá hasonlóan John is élvezettel nyelte le ragacsos ajándékát. Harry megértette, ha valaki nem így volt ezzel, de mindig apró csalódottság fogta el, amikor egy szerető kiköpte őt.

A fejük a másik combján pihent, miközben megpróbáltak ismét normális lélegzethez jutni.

Végül John szakította meg a csendet.

– Ez nagyon fantasztikus volt.

Harrynek tetszett ez a nyíltság.

– Az volt – mondta mosolyogva. – Készen állsz egy második menetre?

John kuncogása betöltötte a helyiséget.

– Kösz a dicséretet, de szükségem van néhány percre.

Harry visszafordult, és a lehető legjobb teljesítményét nyújtva igyekezett John lélegzetét elvenni egy csókkal.

Hosszú időt töltött John karcsú testének felfedezésével. A férfi nyakát különös formájú sebhelyek borították. Nem úgy tűnt, mintha kés vagy golyó okozták volna. Igazából olyan volt, mint valami kiszívott folt vagy egy vámpírharapás, csakhogy a jegyek túl távol voltak egymástól, hogy azokat egy általa ismert emberi vagy állati fog ejtse.

John megfeszült, amikor Harry ujjbegyei játszani kezdtek a sebhelyekkel.

Érzékelve, hogy John vonakodna beszélni róluk, Harry egyszerűen végigcsókolta a sebhelyeket, majd továbblépett. Felfedezett egy határozott pisztolygolyó okozta sebet John felsőkarján, és számos kevésbé beazonosítható heget máshol. A férfi nyilvánvalóan látott már néhány kemény csatát az életében.

Fura volt látni valaki ennyire fiatalt ilyen sok sebhellyel. A legtöbb varázsló mágikusan meggyógyította a sebeiket, így semmilyen nyom nem maradt utánuk. Csak a sötét átkok hagytak jelet maguk után, mint például az ő villámalakú sebhelye a homlokán.

Rádöbbent, hogy mekkora fájdalmat okozhattak ezek Johnnak, és hogy milyen hosszú időbe telhetett meggyógyulni mágia nélkül, ezért hosszú időt szánt rá, egyesével végigcsókolja és nyalja azokat.

Harry nyelvének hegye egy késszúrás ejtette heget nyalt végig John combján, amikor a férfi keze Harry kócos hajába tévedt.

– Ez hihetetlen érzés – suttogta.

– Nem olyan hihetetlen, mint a te ízed – felelte rá Harry, felnézve a mogyoróbarna szempárba.

Hallotta, ahogy John nagyot nyel, aztán az a két szőrös kar felhúzta őt magához egy újabb csókra, ami sokkalta, de sokkalta gyengédebb volt, mint bármi, amit Harry egy egyéjszakás kapcsolatnál megtapasztalt.

Harry elhelyezkedett John meleg, karcsú testén. Miközben csókolóztak, a nemi szerveik kényelmesen elhelyezkedtek egymáson, ami még egy szint élvezetet adott egymást faló szájuk játékához.

Kísérletképpen előrenyomta a medencéjét, hogy lássa, mi történik. John belenyögött a csókba, majd két kezét Harry fenekére téve bátorította őt az erősebb lökésre.

Ez egyáltalán nem olyan volt, mint amihez hozzá volt szokva. John nem úgy kezelte őt, mint egy idegent, akit egy bárban szedett fel. Nem emlékezett rá, mikor csinálta szemtől szembe egy alkalmi szexuális partnerrel. A legtöbb pasi, akivel együtt volt, még csókolózni sem szeretett. Ez viszont igazán… kellemes volt.

Csak akkor szakították meg a csókot, amikor a szenvedély már kezelhetetlen magasságokba emelkedett. Harry úgy érezte, hogy elolvadt, ahogy ragacsos ajándékuk elborította egymáshoz préselődött hasukat.

John utána is csak ölelte őt, simogatta a hátát és lustán csókolgatta.

Ahogy a csodás fáradtság kezdett elmúlni, Harry azt várta, hogy John abbahagyja a simogatását, és némileg aggódott, hogy a szenvedély elmúltával a hangulat is hűvösebbé válik, ahogy általában lenni szokott. De John csak dörzsölgette a hátát, mint aki egyáltalán nem igyekszik őt távozásra bírni.

Végül Harry annyira összezavarodott, hogy rákényszerült feltenni a kérdést.

– Akarod, hogy lelépjek?

John ténylegesen összerezzent.

– Hogy?

– Mindjárt elalszom, hacsak nem mozdulok meg hamarosan – mondta Harry.

Tekintve, hogy csupán pár perce volt a szájuk a másik farkán, John furcsán szégyenlősnek tűnt, miközben válaszolt.

– Én… öhm… pocsék vagyok az ilyen egyéjszakás dolgokban. Tedd, amit kényelmesnek érzel, Harry.

– Akarod, hogy itt töltsem az éjszakát? – kérdezte Harry.

– Csak ha te is – érkezett John válasza, és viselkedésében feltűnt egy olyan óvatoskodás, ami korábban még nem volt ott.

Harry rájött, hogy ezt elcseszte.

– Bocs – mondta. – Csak nem akarok tovább maradni, mint ameddig szívesen látnak.

John egy kézzel beletúrt a felfelé meredező sötét hajába, ami elállt a homlokánál, és úgy összekócolta, hogy még Harry haját is túlszárnyalta. A férfi látszólag egy hosszú pillanaton keresztül tanulmányozta Harryt, mielőtt teljesen puhatolózó hangszínen megszólalt:

– Ez az egész „menj a saját utadon, mintha soha nem értél volna hozzá a másikhoz” rutin nekem sosem működött. Ezért is van az, hogy már alig valamikor csinálom ezt. A szex általában nagyszerű, de az azt követő dolgok felettébb furcsán alakulnak. Azt a részt utálom.

– Én is – vágta rá Harry.

– Akkor miért nem hagyjuk ki? – javasolta John.

– Mit? – Harry nem volt biztos benne, mit is akar mondani John.

– A repülőgépem csak vasárnap délután indul a Heathrow-ról. Tudom, hogy nem szuper beismerni, de én nagyszerűen éreztem ma este magamat, és szívesen töltenék veled több időt. Mit gondolsz?

Harry fogva tartotta a nyugtalan tekintetet, miközben elszorult torokkal nyelt egyet.

– Hogy vasárnapra azt fogom kívánni, bárcsak ne élnél a messzi-messzi galaxisban.

John bólintott.

– Ja, az gondot jelenthet. Nem számítottam rá, hogy olyasvalakivel találkozom, mint te.

– Én sem. – Tudván, hogy a tűzzel játszik, Harry sutba vágta az elővigyázatosságot. – Aggódjunk a vasárnap miatt, amikor eljön, rendben? Addig pedig egyszerűen csak élvezzük az együtt töltött időt.

– Ez már tervnek hangzik – felelte John, ismét elhelyezkedve a párnáján.

Harry megborzongott, amikor szex okozta izzadtság rászáradt a bőrére, és némán magukra lebegtette a paplant. Csak amikor észrevette John elkerekedett szemét jutott eszébe, hogy a társa az egész életét muglik között élte, és nem volt hozzászokva egy egyszerű lebegtető bűbájhoz. Kellemes változatosság volt. A legtöbb szeretője azért nézett volna így rá, mert ezt a varázslatot némán vagy pálca nélkül végezte el.

– Ez jó kis trükk – ismerte el John. – Nehéz megtanulni?

– Nem. A legtöbb elsőéves el tudja végezni. – Harry látta, mennyire érdekelte a dolog a másik férfit. El nem tudta képzelni, milyen lehet tudni, hogy talán képes lehetne varázsolni, de nincs meg a képzettsége, hogy meg is tegye. – Megmutathatom, hogyan kell, ha szeretnéd.

– Tényleg? Hajlandó lennél megtenni?

– Persze. Bár neked szükséged lesz hozzá egy pálcára – mondta Harry.

– Oh. – John elszontyolodottnak tűnt.

– Holnap beszerezhetünk egyet az Abszol úton, ha valóban érdekel a dolog – vetette fel Harry. – Még arra is megtaníthatnálak, hogyan kell repülni.

– Seprűn?

– Ez az egyetlen módja – válaszolt Harry mosolyogva, jól tudván, hogy most elcsípte a pilóta szívét.

– Beszerezhetek ott seprűt is, ahol a pálcát?

– Van egy tartalék seprűm, amit használhatsz – javasolta Harry.

– Azta! Az tök király lenne! – ujjongott John.

– Az évnek ebben a szakában inkább nagyon fagyos élmény lesz – figyelmeztette őt Harry.

John felkuncogott és átölelte Harryt.

– Majd utána felmelegítelek.

Harry felkacagott, amikor John játékosan a nyakára tapasztotta az ajkát.

Miközben arra gondolt, hogy máris túlságosan kedveli ezt a férfit, Harry előrenyúlt, hogy még közelebb húzza magához Johnt.

*~*~*

A varázslat rendszerint akkor szokott megtörténni, amikor az ember a legkevésbé számít rá. A John melletti ébredés és a játékos szeretkezés olyan érzést keltett Harryben, mintha valamiféle varázslat alatt állna. Hogy a bűbáj akkor sem tört meg, amikor felébredtek, felöltöztek, megreggeliztek és a hop-kandallón keresztül az Abszol útra mentek, hogy megvegyék John pálcáját, egészen egyedi tapasztalatnak számított. Annyira hozzászokott már ahhoz, hogy a többi varázslót reggelre elijeszti a különc ereje. Mivel Johnnak minden varázslat újnak számított, nem foglalkozott azokkal a dolgokkal, amelyek a többi varázslót rendszerint elijesztették Harrytől.

Ám Johnban, a mágiával való ismeretlenségén túl is, volt valami különleges. Harrynek most először nem kellett cipelni annak a terhét, hogy ő a Fiú, Aki Túlélte. John számára ő csupán Harry volt, és ez csodálatos érzésnek bizonyult.

Mégis, hiába volt meg közöttük a kémiai összhang az ágyban és azon kívül egyaránt, valami mégsem volt rendjén. A felszínen John Shepford egy lezser, nyitott személyiség volt, de a néhány órányi beszélgetés során, miközben az Abszol út üzletei között sétáltak, Harry ráeszmélt, hogy az igazi John Shepford olyan mélyen el van temetve, hogy csak kicsi az esélye megtalálni őt az alatt a néhány nap alatt, amit John itt fog eltölteni. Viszont azt a pár napot szándékában állt a legteljesebb mértékben kihasználni.

Harry oldalra pillantott, ahol John ülte meg mellette a régi Tűzvillámját, miközben a Tiltott Rengeteg fölött repültek. A szél kicsit alábbhagyott. Az égboltot esővel fenyegető felhők tarkították, de eddig még tartották magukat, ámbár elég hideg volt ahhoz, hogy akár egy tűzsárkány golyója is lefagyjon.

Megtanítani Johnt repülni egyike volt azoknak az impulzív tevékenységeknek, amelyek más esetben általában katasztrófával szoktak végződni, de eddig minden csodásan ment. John született tehetséggel repült. Mágiája erős volt, noha főként kiaknázatlan.

– Ez nagyszerű! – kiáltott oda neki John.

Harry mosolyogva figyelte, majd becsukta a szemét, amikor John bukfencet vetett a levegőben. Újdonsült szeretője úgy ült a seprűjén, mint egy válogatott kviddicsjátékos.

– Ott az az iskola, ahol tanítasz? – kiabált John a kastély felé mutatva.

Harry tudta, hogy John felismeri a kastélyt látásból, ha nem is névről. Viszont kihallotta az igazi kérdést, így visszakérdezett.

– Igen. Szeretnéd látni?

Amikor meglátta John bólogatását és elkapta a felvillanó vigyort, Harry a kastély felé fordította a seprűjét.

Nem volt kviddicsnap, így a lelátók üresen tátongtak. Mivel senki nem gyakorolt a pálya feletti égen, arrafelé vezette Johnt. Bár eddig a másik varázslónak semmilyen gondot nem okozott a seprű irányítása, de nem akarta, hogy új barátja nekiütközzön a kastély egyik tornyának.

Amint meggyőződött róla, hogy John rendben tudja kezelni a szelet, ami úgy süvített ki a kastély udvarából, mint egy kanyonból kiáradó légörvény, Harry megkezdte a túrát. Egy fagyos februári délelőtt seprűről látni a Roxfortot, nem nyújtott annyira lenyűgöző látványt, mint amikor elsőben egy csónakon kelt át az esti tavon, amikor a kastélyt úgy kivilágították, mintha valami mugli mozifilmben szerepelt volna, de továbbra is birtokában volt egy olyan szépségnek, ami megérintette a szívét.

Miután néhányszor körberepülték az iskolát, Harry a tó felé irányította magukat. Még korán volt, így nem volt nagy mozgás. Harry nem szívesen mutatott volna be egy alkalmi szeretőt valamelyik diákjának. A drágalátos kis szörnyetegek már amúgy is sokkalta többet pletykáltak róla, mint amennyit ideálisnak tartott.

Harry elkapta egy magas, sötét alak látványát, ahogy fekete, örvénylő talárjában a szeles tóparton áll. Johnnal a nyomában lefelé vette az irányt.

– Perselus! – köszöntötte őt Harry, amint leszállt a kollégája mellett a sáros parton. John olyan kecsesen ért földet, mintha évek óta repülne.

Perselus talárja úgy lobogott, akár egy kalózhajó fekete vitorlája a szélben. A férfi szeme körül továbbra sötét karikák látszottak. Úgy nézett ki, mint aki hetek óta nem aludt.

Valami megrebbent Harry gyomrában, ahogy felnézett Perselus ismerős, erős csontú arcára. Úgy nézett ki, mint egy alak egy mugli romantikus regényben, ahogy egyedül áll a szélben, a szürke és barna, jégbe zárt tengerparton.

– Szervusz – köszönt Perselus, kérdően pillantva Harry társára.

– Ó, elfeledkeztem a jó modorról. Perselus, ő itt John Shepford. John, Perselus Piton – mutatta be őket egymásnak Harry. – Perselus bájitaltant tanít a Roxfortban. John pilóta egy messzi-messzi galaxisban.

– Valóban? – kérdezte Perselus. Bár hangszíne szelíden szólt, Harry mégis elkapott benne valami oda nem illőt, ami majdnem fájdalomnak látszott Perselus tekintetében.

– Hát, ő azt mondja – válaszolt Harry. Eddig a férfi volt az egyetlen ember a családjának tartott közvetlen környezetében, aki az utóbbi napokban nem kezelte őt furcsán. Remélte, hogy ez nem is fog megváltozni.

– Örülök, hogy megismerhetem – mondta John, kézfogásra nyújtva a kezét.

Feszült szünetnek beillő perc után Perselus elfogadta John kezét.

Amint végeztek a formalitással, Perselus ellépett tőlük.

A közéjük ereszkedő csend átkozottul kínos volt, amit végül Perselus szakított meg egy erőltetettnek ható kérdéssel.

– Mióta ismeritek egymást?

– Csak tegnap este találkoztuk a kocsmában – válaszolt John. – Harry repülni tanít engem.

– Tessék? – Perselus pont úgy reagált, ahogy bármelyik más varázsló tette volna erre az információra.

– John sosem járt varázslóiskolába – magyarázta Harry.

– Milyen rendkívüli – volt Perselus válasza.

Harry átnézett Johnra, és mosolyogva figyelmeztette őt.

– Ezt talán nem kellene túl sok varázslónak elmondani. Elmondani valakinek, hogy repülni tanítalak, ugyanabba a kategóriába tartozik, mintha azt mondanád, hogy most tanítalak meg bilizni.

Harry és John összenézett és kirobbant belőlük a röhögés.

Amikor lenyugodtak, Harry felmosolygott Perselusra.

– Nos, megláttalak idelent, és csak le akartalak ellenőrizni, és látni, hogy vagy. Jól érzed magad?

Perselus bólintott.

– Kipróbáljuk hétfő este a Három Seprűt? – kérdezte Harry, miközben arra gondolt, hogy Perselus szörnyen rosszul néz ki.

– Ha van kedved hozzá – egyezett bele Perselus.

– Nagyszerű – mondta Harry. – Biztos vagy benne, hogy minden rendben?

– Tökéletesen – válaszolt Perselus olyan tónusban, ami egyértelművé tette, hogy le akarja zárni a témát. – És mi van veled? Jól… jól telik a hétvégéd? – Perselus pillantása John felé röppent. Amikor visszanézett Harryre, a fájdalom már nem bujkált a szemében. Ott ült nyíltan, hogy mindenki láthassa.

– Igen, eddig minden nagyszerű. – Harry képtelen volt rá, hogy nem nézzen John felé. Tegnap éjjel gyorsan felfedezte, hogy John imádnivalónak látszik, amikor elpirul. Ebben a pillanatban az a bájos pír egészen a füle hegyéig felkúszott.

– Örülök neked – jelentette ki Perselus.

Valamilyen oknál fogva Harrynek az az érzése támadt, hogy mindezt nehéz volt Perselusnak kijelenteni. Ismét észrevehető volt valami komoly, megmagyarázhatatlan ellentétes sodrás egy jó baráttal való párbeszédben.

– Biztos vagy benne, hogy jól vagy? – kérdezett rá újra Harry.

– Jól vagyok. Most visszatérek a laborba. Érezd jól magad – mondta Perselus.

– Nos, ah, azt hiszem, akkor mi elhúzunk – köszönt el Harry. – Holnap találkozunk a tanári asztalnál.

– Örülök, hogy megismerhettem, Perselus – köszönt John, miközben elemelkedtek a földről.

Harry nem értette az érzést, ami felkavarodott benne, miközben nézte, ahogy Perselus alakja egyre kisebb és kisebb lett, ahogy Johnnal távolodtak. Furcsa veszteségnek hatott.

*~*~*

Ezt akartad, mondta magának Perselus, miközben nézte, ahogy Harry és a társa egyre magasabbra emelkednek a felhők közé, mint valami násztáncot lejtő saspár. Tudta, abban a pillanatban, hogy megszabadul tőle, Harry találkozik valakivel, aki jobban illik hozzá. Harry fiatalembere derűs és vonzó volt, tele nevetéssel, akár maga Harry. Olyan ember, akivel együtt kellene lennie, aki nem selejtes áru.

De nehéz volt valaki mással látni Harryt. Az egész bensője azt sikította, hogy _Ő az enyém!_ , amint megpillantotta Harryt azzal a jóképű amerikaival. De egyszer ebben a keserves életében nem lesz önző. Arra fog gondolni, amire Harrynek szüksége van.

Harry és az új szeretője már nem látszottak nagyobbnak egy légynél, ahogy nézte, mint tűnnek el a nyugati égbolt szürke felhői között, a Tiltott Rengeteg fölött.

Végül egy elfojtott sóhajjal a kastély felé fordult.

Ez így a legjobb. Harry boldog lesz, míg ő… nos, ő megelégszik azzal a tudattal, hogy Harry boldog. És ennek elégnek kell lenni.

Alig volt tíz perce a lakosztályában, amikor kopogást hallott a főfolyosó felőli ajtón. Ez volt az az ajtó, amit Harry szokott használni.

Letette az éppen elkészített teáját, és elindult ajtót nyitni. Általában nem sok látogatója volt. Nos, a Harryvel való szakítása óta egy sem.

Meglepődve nézett bele Hermione Weasley barna szemébe. A nő egyszer-kétszer meglátogatta őt és Harryt, még a boldog napokban, de mindig csak meghívásra. Most épp csak fél tizenegy múlt, aligha megfelelő időpont egy baráti látogatásra.

– Szervusz, Perselus – köszöntötte őt idegesen a nő.

– Jó reggelt – viszonozta azt Perselus.

– Beszélhetnék veled? Meglehetősen fontos lenne – kérdezte Hermione, és idegesnek látszó rángatás után lesimította világoskék talárját.

– Természetesen. Gyere be. – Perselus félreállt, hogy beengedje őt. – Kérsz egy kis teát?

– Kérek – válaszolt a nő, nevetségesen megkönnyebbültnek hangozva.

A nő helyet foglalt a kanapén, míg Perselus a kisasztalhoz ment, ahová letette a teáskancsót. Miután egy pennát átváltoztatott egy másik teásbögrévé, öntött a nőnek egy csésze teát, megízesítette egy kis tejjel, úgy ahogy a nő szerette, majd visszatért oda, ahol Hermione ült.

– Köszönöm – mondta Hermione elfogadva a csészét. Belekortyolt, majd feltette a kérdést, amivel rendszerint a legtöbb beszélgetésüket kezdte. – Hogy érzed ma magad?

Az, hogy látta Harryt kirepülni az életéből az új szeretőjével, jobban fájt, mint bármi, amit Burke művelt vele.

– Egész jól – hazudta. Fogalma sem volt, honnan vette ehhez a mondathoz az erőt. Eszébe jutott a jó modor, amin azóta dolgozott, hogy bekerült Harry belső köreibe, és megkérdezte. – És te?

– Összezavarodva. Igazából nagyon összezavarodva – válaszolta Hermione.

Perselusnak nem tetszett a mód, ahogy a másik figyelte őt. Viszont ismerte a kérdést, amit egy ártatlan ember feltenne ilyenkor.

– Mivel kapcsolatban?

– Észrevettél bármi furcsát Harry viselkedésében az utóbbi néhány napban? – kérdezte Hermione.

– Mint tudod, a kapcsolatunk megváltozott. Már nem töltök vele olyan sok időt – felelte Perselus.

– Igen, tudom.

– Mit találtál furcsának Potter viselkedésében? – érdeklődött Perselus.

Miután újabbat kortyolt a teájából, Hermione fészkelődni kezdett a kanapén.

– Hát, csütörtök reggel óta úgy viselkedik, mintha sose történt volna meg a szakításotok.

– Talán túljutott rajta – vetette fel a férfi.

– Egy éjszaka alatt feldúltból gondtalanná vált – mondta Hermione.

– Jó néhány hét volt az – mutatott rá Perselus. – Nem lenne érthető, hogy… ennyi idő után jobban lesz?

– Nem érted, amit mondok. Harry úgy viselkedik, mintha a szakítás sosem történt volna meg. Valójában olyan, mintha egyáltalán nem állt volna mély kapcsolatban veled.

– Talán úgy szeretné kezelni, mintha az sose történt volna meg – volt Perselus válasza. – Nem így jut túl a legtöbb ember a romantikus csalódásán?

– Mialatt tegnap este a Három Seprűben voltunk, megismerkedett valakivel – mesélte Hermione. – Amikor szólt, hogy nem jön haza az éjjel, őszintén nem értette, miért kérdezte tőle Ron, hogy „És mi van Perselusszal?”.

Perselust megdöbbentette, hogy Ron valami ilyesmit mondott Harrynek. Ronald Weasley rendkívül sokszor látogatta őt az alatt az idő alatt, amit a gyengélkedőn töltött, de Perselus feltételezte, hogy Hermione késztetésére tette.

– Ez furcsa – értett egyet Perselus, minden színészi tehetségét latba vetve.

– Csak azon töprengtem, hogy van-e némi elképzelésed róla, hogy mi történt? – folytatta Hermione.

– Ezt nem Pottertől kellene megtudakolnod? – kérdezte Perselus.

– Nem akarok tenni semmi olyat, ami esetleg felzaklatja őt, nem, ha valóban jobban érzi magát. De olyan, mintha egyáltalán nem emlékezne semmire. És ez egy kicsit ijesztő.

– Léteznek módszerek a fájdalmas emlékek kitörlésére vagy blokkolására – jegyezte meg a férfi. – Talán azok egyike mellett döntött.

– Azt elmondta volna nekem – bizonygatta a nő. – Emellett Harry sosem csinálna valami ilyesmit. Te voltál a legjobb dolog, ami történt vele. Azt remélte, idővel meggondolod magad. Harry sose… törölne ki téged csak úgy az emlékeiből.

Szándékosan nem, ismerte el Perselus, emlékezve, mennyire keményen harcolt vele Harry elméje azon az éjszakán a kviddicspályán. Meghatotta őt, amit Hermione mondott, miszerint, ő a legjobb dolog, ami Harryvel történt, és hirtelen bűntudat fogta el, amiért olyan álnok módon bánik a nővel. Ez a dolog az idő előrehaladtával egyre bonyolultabbá vált.

Hogyan is hihette valaha, hogy Harry emlékeinek módosítása jó ötlet? Amikor engedett annak a hirtelen impulzusnak, valahogy meggyőzte magát, hogy amint Harry boldog párt alkot valaki mással, nem lesz túl mérges, ha rájön, mit tett vele Perselus. De elfelejtette, hogy milyen kusza volt Harry élete a legjobb barátaival. Egyszerre rádöbbent, hogy amint fény derül az igazságra, nem Harry lesz az egyetlen, aki a vérére pályázik majd.

– Nem úgy a jobb, ha boldog, akármi is az oka? – kérdezte végül Perselus.

– Felteszem, igen – adta meg magát Hermione. – Csak annyira különös.

– Igen.

– Nos, csupán reméltem, hogy neked talán van valami ötleted, mi is történt.

– Attól tartok, semmi, ami ezen a ponton segítene – mondta Perselus. Az egyetlen dolog, ami segíthetne egy időnyerő, és Perselus tényként tudta, hogy az egyetlent, ami a Roxfortban volt, megsemmisítették Sirius Black több mint egy évtizeddel ezelőtti szökését követően.

– Hallottad mit művelt Collins a péntek délutáni átváltoztatástan órán? – kérdezte Hermione. A nő látható erőfeszítéssel próbált témát változtatni és lerázni magáról a gondokat.

Perselus tagadóan megrázta a fejét és hátradőlt meghallgatni a történetet. Továbbra is furcsának találta, hogy a többiek bevonják őt az efféle könnyed társalgásokba. Annyi éven keresztül élt elszigetelődve, hogy nehezére esett reagálni az olyan témákra, amelyek nem tartoztak az életéhez. Egyet azonban tudott: Hermione látogatásai hiányozni fognak, amikor a nő eltűnik az életéből

*~*~*

A pincebörtön ajtaja becsapódott.

Harry alig tudott mozogni a hátában érzett fájdalomtól, ahogy arccal lefelé fekve feküdt a mocskos, rothadó szalmán, a saját, egyre nagyobb tócsában összegyűlő vérében. Ezúttal meg fogják ölni őt. Kizárt dolog, hogy még egy találkozót túlélne azzal a korbáccsal vagy a _Cruciatus-átkokkal_. Amikor legközelebb kinyílik az az ajtó, az élete véget ér.

Az ajtó túlontúl is hamar, nyikorogva feltárult.

Harryt csak egy hajszál választotta el az összeomlástól, ahogy vérző válla fölött hátranézett.

Sokkoltan bámult bele Perselus aggódó, erős vonású arcába.

– Remélem, nem tervezel új szokást teremteni ebből, Potter – morogta higgadt hangnemben a megmentője, amit megcáfolt a sötét szempárból sugárzó félelem.

Perselus ezután átszelte a helyiséget és letérdelt mellé. Miután az oldalára fordította őt, elővette ébenfekete pálcáját, elmotyogott egy varázsigét, és Harry másodperceken belül érezte, ahogy a korbácsnyomok összezárulnak a vállán és a hátán, a többi karcolása és zúzódása pedig gyógyulásnak indul.

Begyógyult hátára gördülve Harry a szigorú arcba nézett.

– Köszönöm – suttogta.

Perselus előrenyúlt, hogy kisöpörjön egy kevés elkóborolt szalmaszálat, ami Harry hajából a szemébe lógott. Hosszú, meleg keze bölcsőjébe fogta Harry arcát, majd lehajolt, hogy egy lélegzetelállító csókot nyomjon a szájára.

Az egy csókból kettő lett, a kettőből húsz, ők pedig elvesztek egymásban. Harry kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy levegye Perselus talárját. Felöltő, ing, nadrág és a többi követte ezt, ahogy sikeresen vetkőztette a szerelmét. Perselus pillanatokkal később a ruhakupacon feküdt, miközben Harry erősen nyomta hozzá magát.

Hihetetlennek érezte maga alatt Perselust. Az a kemény melegség olyan volt, mintha hazaért volna hozzá.

Ahogy Perselus felnézett rá, áhítattal töltötte el. Az minden szexuális vágyon túlment. Ez nem csak vágy volt, nem csupán kényelmes megszokás… ez közel állt az imádathoz.

Perselus megmozdult alatta. A testük úgy siklott egymáson, mintha ezerszer csinálták volna már ezt.

Harry könnyedén becsúszott Perselus szűk, síkos járatába. A testének minden idegnyúlványával érezte, mennyire különleges ez a lassú siklás. A ritmus csak rá várt. Csípője ösztönösen megmozdult, megtalálva azt a rejtett pontot ott mélyen Perselusban, ami felgyújtotta szeretője gyönyörközpontját.

A döbbent sikoly, ami kiszakadt Perselusból, azt mondta neki, hazatalált. Harry gondoskodott róla, hogy mindig eltalálja azt a pontot, amikor a másikba hatol, és erősen lökni kezdett. Egyre magasabbra és magasabbra hágtak, ahogy együtt hintáztak, minden lökés közelebb vitte őket a mennyhez.

Korán, túl korán, Harry mélyen a kedvesébe élvezett, majd Perselus is felnyögött élvezetében, miközben a teste megfeszült. Harry alig volt tudatában, hogy Perselus magja eláztatja a hasát és a mellkasát, ahogy a visszafoghatatlan orgazmusban remegett.

Perselus és ő továbbra is egymásba fonódtak, egymást csókolták a börtöncella padlóján, amikor a kép kezdett halványodni…

Harry ijedten ébredt, vadul körülnézett a szobában, próbálva kideríteni, hogy hol a pokolban volt, és mi is történt. A feje fölött nem volt baldachin, se zöld, se kék. Zavaros volt, hogy miért számított zöld baldachinra, mert az iskola befejezése óta sosem volt mása, mint kék bársonyfüggönye, de valamilyen oknál fogva zöld ágyneműre számított.

Harry ellazult, amikor felismerte John Shepford szobáját a Füttyös Boszorkány fogadóban.

– Jól vagy? – érdeklődött egy álmos hang mellőle. John éber alvó volt, és nyilvánvalóan azonnal felkelt a hirtelen mozgására.

– Én… igen, jól vagyok – mondta Harry. – Bocs, hogy felébresztettelek.

– Nem gond. Rosszat álmodtál? – kérdezte John.

– Furcsát – felelte Harry.

– Biztos vagy benne, hogy jól vagy? – akarta tudni John.

Harry bólintott.

– Igen. Aludj csak vissza.

– Oké. Csak szólj, ha akarsz… tudod – mondta John belefúrva magát a párnájába.

Harry elmosolyodott, mert a férfi már aludt is. Nézte, ahogy a sötét fej megfordul a hófehér párnahuzaton. Emlékezett, hogy az ujjaival végigszántott azon a hosszú, fekete hajon álmában, de az nem John haja volt. Hanem Perselusé.

Milyen fura egy álom! Úgy kezdődött, mintha az egyik szokásos rémálma lett volna, aztán csavarral pont az ellenkező irányba fordult. Voltak már erotikus álmai olyanokkal, akikkel a múltban együtt volt, de semmi ilyesmi, és határozottan nem Perselusról. Ennek az álomnak minden aspektusát annyira valósnak érezte, a legelső szenvedélyes csóktól kezdve a hosszan eltartó lassú szerelmeskedésig. Ki gondolta volna, hogy Perselus Piton képes így csókolni, gondolta mosolyogva.

Amikor rádöbbent, hogy nem igazán illendő erotikus fantáziákat szőni egy barátról, akit nemrégiben brutálisan megerőszakoltak, elhalványult a mosolya. Nos, nem arról volt szó, hogy ő rendelte ezt az álmot. A tudatalattija csak úgy kiköpte magából, mint bármelyik másik álmot az életében. Ám még ha nem is volt felette irányítása, akkor sem tudta abbahagyni, hogy ne gondoljon a jelenetre.

Az álmok elvileg jelentenek valamit. Ez az álom azt jelentette, hogy titokban Perselusra vágyik? Már maga az elképzelést is abszurdnak tartotta ahhoz, hogy fontolóra vegye. Perselus és ő? És mégis…

Képtelenül visszafogni magát, ismét végigment a részleteken. Csupán a rémálmai voltak azok az egyedüli álmok, amik ennyire valósnak hatottak, azok azonban sosem végződtek jól. Most, hogy belegondolt, felfogta, hogy az aznap éjjeli álom is ugyanazt a mintát követte, mint a rémálmai tették, addig a pontig, ahol Perselus felbukkant és szeretkezett vele. Ez volt az a rész, ahol az álom egész érzése megváltozott.

Mit keresett Perselus a rémálmai közepén?

Nos, ez csak egy álom volt. Kikerülve a nedves foltot a lepedőn, a csípője bal oldalán, Harry elhelyezkedett a paplan alatt. Behunyta a szemét, ám elméje továbbra is Perselus zavaróan erotikus jelenléte fölött töprengett, ott ahol egy borzalmas rémálomnak kellett volna lennie.

Az álom határán járva megesküdött volna, hogy Perselus hangját hallja, amit azt mondja: _Nem merészeltem volna magamat beletáplálni ebbe a helyzetbe… ilyen tartósan. Kétlem, hogy kellemesnek találnád, hogy olyan mélyen beástam magam az erotikus álmaidba, ha a jövőben kiábrándulsz a bájaimból._

Ismét felpattant a szeme. Perselus hangja úgy szólt, mintha egy ágyban lett volna vele. Na, már beszélő hallucinációk is kísérik a bizarr erotikus álmait?

Harry mély levegőt vett, megpróbálta elfelejteni az egész dolgot, elméje azonban most se akart engedelmeskedni. Amint becsukta a szemét egy újabb párbeszéd látszott lejátszódni az elméjében, csak ezúttal a saját hangját hallotta.

 _Bűbájt kellett használnod ahhoz, hogy felváltsd vele Voldemortét. Hogyan adtál hangot a változtatásaidnak?_ – Hallotta magát Harry.

Perselus hangja válaszolt erre.

_Megváltoztattam a jelenetet, azt mondtam, hogy az a férfi lépjen be a zárkába, gyógyítson meg, és szeretkezzen veled szenvedélyesen, akit szeretsz, és akiben mindenki másnál jobban megbízol._

_Hát akkor erről van szó. –_ Harry hallotta magát, ahogy mindezt furcsán elégedett hangon kijelenti.

 _Miről?_ – kérdezte Perselus.

 _Tudod, egy ragyogó elméhez képest, olykor igazán buta tudsz lenni_ – panaszkodott Harry.

 _És mit akarsz ebből kihozni?_ – Perselus szinte felcsattant.

_A tudatalatti nem hazudik. Hogyan tudnék jobban megbízni valami általad kreált fantáziában, mint benned? A férfi, akiben mindenki másnál jobban bízom, az, akivel az elmúlt két hónapban megosztottam az ágyamat. Az te vagy, Perselus._

Megosztja az ágyát? Két hónapja? Kevés kapcsolata tartott tovább egy hétvégénél. Még a Johnnal való kapcsolata is kárhozatra van ítélve a holnapi nappal, amikor a szeretője visszautazik az Államokba.

Na jó, ez egyre furcsább. A fejében lejátszódó beszélgetés nem olyannak tűnt, mint amit csak úgy magától megalkot. Olyan volt, mint egy emlék. De… _A férfi, akiben mindenki másnál jobban bízom, az, akivel az elmúlt két hónapban megosztottam az ágyamat. Az te vagy, Perselus._

Lehet emlék? Hogyan lehetne…

Harry tovább erőltette azt a beszélgetést, még több részletet próbált kicsikarni belőle. A párbeszéd helyett azonban képek villantak fel a fejében. Úgy nézett ki, mint a Tiltott Rengeteg. Nyár volt, talán tavasz, mert minden zöld volt és virágzott, és ezernyi nagy fekete bogár repkedett szerteszéjjel. Perselus a kép középpontjában állt, háttal az erdőnek, amit narancs és bíborvörös színben fürdetett a lenyugvó nap. Ahogy nézte Perselus furán érzéki és átható arcát, a férfi egyre közelebb és közelebb hajolt… mígnem keskeny ajka hozzányomódott az övéhez.

Mi a pokol? Kezd megőrülni? A tudatalattija talán azt sugallja, hogy titkon perverz módon Perselus után ácsingózik?

Azt valahogy nem érezte igaznak. A lezajlott párbeszéd és a felvillant, nyugtalanító képek megint azt az érzést keltették benne, hogy azok inkább emlékek, mintsem ábrándképek. De az meg hogy lehet? Hogy _emlékezhet_ arra, hogy szexelt valakivel, akivel csupán barátok voltak?

Minden akaraterejével az erdőbeli képekre koncentrált, és megpróbált még többet látni… csakhogy nekicsapódott valami kőfalnak érződő mentális torlasznak. Visszakövette a beszélgetést, de ugyanahhoz az akadályhoz jutott. Szinte érezte az emlékek melegágyát és a fal másik oldalán meghúzó érzéseket. Ahogy megbökdöste azt a falat, világossá vált, hogy valaki elvágta az emlékeinek egy tetemes hányadát.

Ez legalább megmagyarázta, miért nincs emléke arról, mit csinált hétvégente az utóbbi néhány hónapban. Valaki babrált az agyával.

Ki? Hogyan? Immár félve, mert ez a fajta manipulálás ritkán jár haszonnal, Harry mély levegőt vett és megpróbált megnyugodni. Csak Merlin tudta, mi rejtőzik amögött a fal mögött.

Összeszedte az erejét és az akadályra zúdította. Meglepő mennyiségű erőre volt szüksége ahhoz, hogy felülkerekedjen rajta, ami arról árulkodott, bárki is alkotta azt a mentális blokkot, az jelentős erővel bírt.

Harry levegő után kapva felzihált, amikor az elméjében felhúzott úttorlasz összeroppant, és millió, egymásnak ellentmondó gondolat és érzés zúdult rá. Egy rémes pillanatig az őrület határán egyensúlyozott, mintha két valóság próbált volna egyszerre létezni elméje egyazon részén. De aztán az eddig elzárt emlékek az őket megillető helyükre csúsztak, ahogy egy láb bújik bele egy mérték után készített csizmába, és Harry pontosan tudta, mi történt.

Perselus.

A név sikoltva hasított át rajta. A szerelme és az ezzel egyenlő mértékű elárultság éles érzése üvöltött fel benne. Mindenre emlékezett, az első csókjuktól kezdve a Tiltott Rengetegben, egészen a novemberi éjszakákig, ahol könyörgött Perselusnak, hogy törölje azt az emléket, ami lehetetlenné teszi számukra, hogy együtt legyenek.

Perselus egyszerűen kitörölte azt az emléket. Az egész viszonyukat eltörölte. Elképesztő volt az a mutatvány, ahogy Perselus végrehajtotta ezt, ahogy gondosan megválogatta és eldöntötte, mit szigeteljen el. A tény, hogy meg is tette, még hihetetlenebbnek tűnt.

Teljes mértékben megbízott Perselusban, az életét is rábízta volna, és Perselus… Hogy tehette? Ki tesz ilyet azzal, aki szereti őt?

A valaha tapasztalt legforróbb harag söpört végig rajta, miközben Harry kicsusszant az ágyból.

– Harry? – szólt John álmos hangja, mialatt Harry magára öltötte a ruháit. – Mi folyik itt?

Harry ránézett az ágyban fekvő álmos férfira, aki mellől felkelt, és ledermedt. Nem viharozhat csak úgy ki innen magyarázat nélkül. Ez az egész nem John hibája volt.

– Bocs. Vissza kell mennem a Roxfortba – mondta Harry.

– Mi történt?

A nyelve hegyén volt, hogy azt mondja „semmi”, de John megérdemelte az igazságot, így Harry mélyen beszívta a levegőt. A férfi jó barátja lett, bármilyen rövid is volt az ismeretségük. De hogyan magyarázzon meg valami ilyet egy mugli hátterű varázslónak, aki semmi nem tud az egyszerű mágiáról, még kevésbé annak egy olyan rejtélyes ágáról, mint a _legilimencia_ és az _okklumencia?_

Megpróbálta egyszerűre fogni.

– Az az álom. Az… felrázott. Vissza kell térnem az iskolába, hogy…

– Meggyőződj róla, valaki jól van-e? – kérdezte John, és tekintete ahelyett a bosszúság helyett, amit Harry teljes mértékben megértett volna részvéttel telt meg.

– Valami olyasmi – vágta rá Harry. – Tényleg sajnálom.

– Nem gond. Én is átéltem már néhány rémálmot. – John felült, és figyelte, ahogy a másik öltözködött. Amikor Harry teljesen készen volt, halkan megkérdezte. – Látlak még?

Harry felsóhajtott. Ez sokkalta komplikáltabb volt, mint amilyennek az életét szerette volna. Ám ez nem John hibája volt. Ez a férfi jó volt hozzá. Nem söpörheti őt ki csak úgy, mint ahogy sok szeretője tette vele.

– Igen. Reggel visszajövök és kiviszlek a reptérre, ahogy terveztük. Még egyszer…

– Sajnálod. Felfogtam. Lépj tovább. Holnap találkozunk – mondta John újból visszafekve.

– Kösz – felelte Harry, halkan kisurranva a szobából.

A lehető leghalkabban indult el lefelé a fogadó recsegő, öreg lépcsőin. A Füttyös Boszorkány társalgója rá volt kötve a hop-hálózatra. Annyira mérges volt, hogy képes lett volna egyenesen Perselus lakosztályába hoppanálni, csakhogy vonakodott szokást csinálni abból, hogy erejét a Roxfort védőpajzsaira kényszeríti, hacsak nem élet-halál kérdésről van szó.

Az istentelen idő ellenére a kandallóban még pislákolt a tűz. Harry levette a hop-poros tálkát a kandalló párkányáról, tisztán kijelentette, hogy „Roxfort Boszorkány és Varázslóképző Szakiskola, Perselus Piton lakosztálya”, aztán belépett a zöldre váltó lángok közé.

Vasárnap, hajnali két óra volt, ilyentájt Perselus már órák óta az ágyban szokott lenni, de elrablása óta pont olyan rendszertelenül aludt, mint Harry tette azelőtt, hogy Perselus rendbe hozta az álmait.

Harry meg sem lepődött, hogy amikor kilépett Perselus kandallójából, a férfit a nappalijában találta.

A férfi teljesen fel volt öltözve, még a talárját is magán viselte. A kandalló közelében álló szárnyas fotelben ült, és csak bámult bele a lángokba. Amikor Harry felbukkant, pislogni kezdett.

– Te rohadt gazember! – kiáltott Harry, amint megpillantotta a másik meglepődött arcát. Perselus arckifejezéséből egyértelművé vált, a férfi pontosan tudta, miért is volt itt. – Hogy tehetted?

– Ez most költői kérdés? – kérdezte Perselus azzal a szarkazmussal, ami pont úgy hozzátartozott a karakteréhez, mint a fekete, zsíros haja.

– Ne! – figyelmeztette őt Harry. – Ne merészelj viccelni ezzel! Én egész lényemmel megbíztam benned, és te… te…

– Elárultam azt a bizalmat – folytatta Perselus olyan higgadtan, hogy Harry úgy érezte, mindjárt átkot szór rá. – A kezdettől fogva figyelmeztettelek, hogy nem bölcs megbízni egy mardekárosban.

– Meg ne próbáld belevonni ebbe a házak közötti politikát! Ennek csak hozzád és hozzám van köze. Te fattyú! Hogy tehetted ezt velem? – akarta tudni Harry, belenézve abba a krétafehér arcba, és próbálta megérteni, miért tette ezt Perselus. Annyira dühös volt, hogy alig tudott gondolkozni. Csak egyetlen ember volt, akire eddigi életében, emlékezete szerint, mérgesebb volt, és az Burke volt, miután meglátta, mit tett Perselusszal.

– Azt mondtad, szedjek ki bármit, ami zavar engem – emlékeztette őt Perselus. Már nem használta a szarkasztikus hangot. Helyette feszülten figyelte őt, mintha valami hatalmas robbanásra számítana.

Annak emlékeztetője, mennyire megbízott ebben a beteg szemétládában, átlendítette őt a határon.

Harry még az előtt mozdult, hogy felfogta volna, mit csinál. Kezével megragadta Perselus talárját és felöltőjét, és kirángatta őt a székéből. Csak halványan volt tudatában, hogy miközben a kandalló mellett a falnak taszította Perselust, a férfi felöltőjének számos gombja lepattant és a padlóra hullott.

A magasságkülönbségüknek köszönhetően Perselus ilyen módon való megfélemlítése nem volt olyan hatásos, mint lett volna valaki nála alacsonyabb személlyel, mivel Harrynek felfelé kellett néznie, hogy pillantása találkozzon Perselus szemével.

A mozdulat nem egészen volt kitervelt. Most, hogy Harry itt volt, mellkasát nekinyomta Perselusnak, hogy a falhoz szegezve tartsa őt, fogalma sem volt róla, mit akart csinálni. A dühe kezelhetetlen volt. Le akart csapni, megsebezni, ahogy őt megsebezték. De nem merte elereszteni a benne lobogó vad tüzet.

A hirtelen beálló csendben némán meredtek egymásra, az egyetlen hang, csupán akadozó lélegzetvételük volt, és a légmozgás, ahogy Harry dühvel töltött varázsereje sistergett körülöttük, a célpontját keresve.

Harry idegei a végét járták. Nem tudta, mit akar most Perselustól. Úgy érezte, a férfi megölt mindent, ami valaha volt köztük. Akkor sem érezhette volna jobban elárultnak magát, ha Ron iskoláskorukban pénzért eladta volna őt Voldemortnak.

Perselus arcvonásai elgyötörtek és feszültek voltak.

Harry túlontúl tisztában volt a ténnyel, hogy a férfi meg sem kísérelte ellökni magától őt, sem a testével, sem a varázserejével.

– Gyerünk – sürgette őt Perselus. – Fejezd be.

_Fejezze be?_

A kérés valamit a helyére pattintott benne. Mi az ördögöt művel?

Harry nem tudta elhinni, hogy ennyire elveszítette az önuralmát, hogy ilyen messzire ment. És ami még ennél is több, világos volt, hogy Perselus valóban azt gondolta, hogy… bántani fogja őt. Nem mintha ésszerűtlen feltételezés lett volna. Így a falnak taszítani Perselust biztosan nem a legmegnyugtatóbb cselekedet volt, de nem lehetett tagadni a benne fortyogó haragot. Ez a kimenetel még mindig rohadtul biztonságosabb volt, mint egy mágikus kitörés. Pillanatnyilag valóban nem bízott önmagában.

Hányszor, de hányszor végezték így a falnak szorulva – gondolta Harry, ahogy lecsapott rá a felismerés, hogy ez az egész a boldogabb idők megcsúfolása volt. Hirtelen mindkettejüktől megundorodott, lefejtette a kezeit Perselus immár összegyűrődött és megtépett felöltőjéről, és arrébb lépett.

Perselus megtántorodott, amikor a támaszték, amit Harry az akaratán kívül adott neki, megszűnt, aztán feszülten kihúzta magát.

– Semmit nem hozol fel mentségedre? – kérdezte Harry, és próbálta megfejteni, mi járhatott Perselus fejében, hogy valami ilyet tegyen.

– Mit lehetne erre mondani? – kérdezett vissza a férfi.

– Miért csináltad? Miért vennél el csak úgy mindent, ami… valaha is volt köztünk? – Harry igyekezett higgadt hangot megütni. Az ordibálás amúgy sem segítene. Pillanatnyilag válaszokra volt szüksége, hogy csillapítsa a benne dúló haragot.

– Minden érintett számára így volt jobb – mondta Perselus hosszú szünet után. – Ez teret biztosított nekem. Szükségem volt rá… és te boldog voltál, nem?

– Boldog? Kibaszottul agymosott voltam. – Harry csaknem kiabált.

– De bebizonyítottad az álláspontomat. Abban a pillanatban, hogy szabad préda lettél, képes voltál egészséges kapcsolatot kialakítani egy másik…

– Egészséges kapcsolatot? – Perselus így nevezi az egyéjszakás kapcsolatokat? Nos, lehet, hogy Johnnal több lehetett volna, ha tovább itt marad, de nem olyan fazonnak tűnt, aki megállapodna. És ha meg is tette volna, akkor sem Perselus joga meghozni helyette az efféle döntéseket. – Elvetted az emlékeimet! Ez nem egészséges volt, hanem hanyagság. És amúgy is, ki az ördög vagy te, hogy ilyen döntéseket hozz meg helyettem? Jogomban áll meggyászolni azt, amit elveszítettem, de te… azt az egészet elloptad tőlem.

– Igen, ezt tettem – mondta Perselus. – És január óta először boldog voltál.

Perselus hangszínében nyomát sem lehetett felfedezni sem a bűntudatnak, sem a lelkifurdalásnak.

– Boldog? Baszakodtál az agyammal! Ha azt hiszed, ez boldogság… akkor te megőrültél. – Harry belebámult a férfi átható, sötét szemébe.

– Az teljességgel lehetséges – felelte Perselus ugyanazon a nyugodt hangon.

Talán jobban tudta volna kezelni, ha a férfi zaklatottnak látszik, vagy őrültnek, de ebben a pillanatban kőkeményen színjózannak tűnt. Harry nem tudta, mi többet mondhatna, így egyik kezével beletúrt kócos hajába.

– Egy időre maradj távol tőlem! – figyelmeztette őt. – Jó távol.

– Ahogy óhajtod – felelt Perselus, mintha semmit nem jelentett volna neki, hogy örökre szétválnak.

És Harry úgy gondolta, lehet, hogy így is volt. Talán Perselus megkönnyebbült, hogy megszabadult tőle.

Harry belekapaszkodott valami reménybe, hogy át tudnák küzdeni magukat ezen a megrázkódtatáson, feszülten bólintott, és sarkon fordulva távozott. Fogalma sem volt, hova megy vasárnap hajnali 2:52 perckor. Csak azt tudta, hogy el kell menni, el, el messzire.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legyen ez a fejezet az újévi ajándékom.  
> Tudom, hogy jó sokat kellett várni rá, de talán megérte. Avina ismét kitett magáért, gatyába rázta az olykor magyartalan vagy furcsa szerkezetűre sikerült mondatokat :)
> 
> Többen kérdeztétek, mikor és hogyan fog kiderülni, mit csinált Perselus Harryvel. Nos elég gyorsan. És persze Harry reakciója is érthető. Hogy ebből hogyan lesz happy end? Majd meglátjátok :)
> 
> És mit szóltok az új szereplő felbukkanásához? Bevallom, amikor először olvastam, én majd leestem a székről. Igen John Shepford, az a **John Sheppard** a Csillagkapu:Atlantiszból XD. (A következő fejezetből persze jobban kiderül). Nem tudom, mikor hozom az új részt, még nem nagyon volt időm vele foglalkozni, de persze nincs elfelejtve.


	24. 24. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosszú kihagyás után egy fejezet.  
> Vajon minden elveszett és a a két férfi kapcsolata végleg zátonyra futott, vagy mégis akad egy halvány remény?

24\. fejezet

 

Amikor a bejárati ajtó becsapódott Harry után, a szobában vibráló erő olyan hirtelen szűnt meg, mint amikor elfújnak egy gyertyát.  
Perselust alaposan meglepte, hogy még él és lélegzik. Harryt még sosem látta ezelőtt ennyire mérgesnek. Nos, legalábbis nem rá, amióta szeretők lettek. Harry ugyanilyen dühös volt Burke-re.  
Nem mintha nem lett volna oka az ingerültségre. Perselus tudta, mennyire esztelen, amit tett. Harry visszafogottsága felfoghatatlan volt. Teljes mértékben arra számított, hogy ugyanarra a sorsra jut, mint Burke. Határozottan elég erő volt a helyiségben ahhoz, hogy elhamvassza őt, Harry láthatólag mégis visszafogta magát.  
Nem tudta biztosan, hogy csalódottságot vagy megkönnyebbülést érzett, amikor végül reszkető lábakkal elindult a faltól a székéhez.  
Egy része még mindig nem tudta elhinni, hogy mit tett Harryvel. Továbbra sem értette teljesen, miért is csinálta. Csak az volt világos, hogy Harry emlékeinek törlése akkor jó ötletnek tűnt. Ahogy anno a sötét jegy elfogadása is jó ötletnek látszott. Az élete nem állt másból, csupán katasztrofális döntések sorozatából.  
És most örökre elidegenítette magától Harryt.  
Elszoruló torokkal azon kezdett tűnődni, hogy Harry talán valamiféle késleltetett fojtóátkot szórt rá, de nem, a szúró érzés a szemében túlontúl ismerős volt. Sikeresen leküzdötte ezt a reakciót, amikor januárban Harry megmentette őt Burke pincéjéből. Nem számít, mi történt, ő tartotta magát, és uralkodott az érzésein.  
De ma este látszólag nem volt meg hozzá az ereje. Harry örökre elment, ő pedig itt maradt egyedül, ebben a szobában, ahol ilyen-olyan formában, de minden egyes bútordarabon szeretkeztek. Teljesen mindegy volt, merre nézett, mindenhol egy boldog Harry emléke köszöntötte, ahogy szereti és cirógatja őt.  
Ő pedig tipikusan mardekáros módon árulással fizette vissza ezt a szerelmet. Önkéntelenül is eltűnődött, mi az a háza tagjaiban, ami elkerülhetetlenné tesz egy ilyen kimenetelt. Ki nem állhatta a sztereotípiákat, amiket a többi ház tagjai terjesztettek a mardekárosokról, de lehetetlen volt tagadni, hogy ezúttal mindegyiken túltett.  
Harry…  
Ahelyett, hogy a remegés alábbhagyott volna a lábában, úgy tűnt, az egész testére kiterjed. Ezt lehetetlen lenne visszacsinálni, erre nincs bocsánat. Hogyan is lenne lehetséges jóvátenni azt, ha valakinek úgy visszaélnek a bizalmával, ahogyan ő tette? Még ha valahogy sikerülne is összeszednie magát a jövőben, és elérni valami épelméjűséghez hasonló állapotot, Harry örökre gyűlölné őt ezért.  
Immár valóban és végérvényesen vége közöttük mindennek.  
Tudta, hogy ez így jobb Harrynek. Máris talált egy sokkal hozzáillőbb szeretőt. Csak idő kérdése, hogy Harry elfeledje az egész viszonyukat. Boldog lesz.  
Próbált nemes lenni és ebből vigaszt meríteni, de pillanatnyilag borzasztóan remegett ahhoz, hogy bármiben is vigaszt találjon. Az egyetlen jó dolog, amit valaha magáénak tudhatott ebben a világban, az imént sétált ki az ajtaján.  
A bűne nagyságát leküzdhetetlennek érezte.  
Az első zokogás furcsán hangos, hüppögő hang formájában szakadt ki belőle, és olyan visszhangot vert a szobában, mint egy pisztolylövés. A második hullám rögvest követte az elsőt. Mire a harmadik zokogó prüszkölés is kiszökött belőle, már nem volt tudatában, miféle hangokat ad ki. Csak azt tudta, hogy az életéből nyomorúságos szemétdombot csinált.  
Karjait szorosan a mellkasa köré fonta, lehajtotta a fejét, és hagyta, hogy utat törjenek a könnyek, melyeket két keserves hónapon keresztül visszatartott.

*~*~*

Majdnem reggel hét óra volt, amikor Harry visszatért a Füttyös Boszorkányba, John Shepford szobájába. A nap már kezdett emelkedni, hogy teret adjon egy újabb barátságtalan, szürke napnak.  
John teljesen felöltözve épp a bőröndje cipzárját húzta be, amikor Harry belépett.  
– Szia – köszöntötte őt mosolyogva a férfi. A haja még nedvesen csillogott a zuhanyozástól, és pokolian szexisen nézett ki.  
– Szia – felelte Harry, és remélte, hogy mosolya nem látszik annyira erőltetettnek, mint amilyennek ő érezte.  
– Őrülök, hogy visszaértél – lépett közelebb hozzá John.  
Harry sejtette, hogy túl sok azt remélni, John nem veszi észre ösztönös megdermedését. Lehet, hogy átkozottul dühös volt Perselusra, de volt egy része, ami úgy érezte, hogy hűtlen lett hozzá, még ha a bukásáért alapvetően Perselus a hibás.  
Sajnálatos módon John nagyon is jó érzékelte az ő érzelmeit. Még a személyes tere előtt megállt, és összezavarodottan végigmérte.  
– Tettem vagy mondtam valami rosszat? – kérdezte.  
– Nem – biztosította őt gyorsan Harry. Végighúzta a kezét a kusza tincsei között, miközben válaszolt: – Csupán az életem hirtelen nagyon összekuszálódott.  
Harry tisztában volt vele, hogy a férfiak 99 százaléka, akikkel viszonyt folytatott, kiadott volna valami együtt érző hangot és témát váltott volna, ha ilyesmit mond azon a reggel, amikor szétválnak az útjaik. John azonban biztatóan a vállára tette a kezét, és megkérdezte:  
– Mi történt? Egész hétvégén úgy tűnt, hogy rendben vagy.  
– Csak épp az agyamat mosták ki – motyogta tehetetlenül Harry.  
– Hogy? – kérdezte John, érthető módon zavarodottan.  
– Hosszú történet – vágta rá Harry, aki nem akarta melodrámával terhelni a másikat. Már amúgy is pokoli bűntudatot érzett, amiért tegnap éjjel megvezette Johnt.  
– Csak öt óra múlva kell a reptérre érnem, addig van időm – ajánlotta fel John.  
– Nem kell azzal töltened az időd, hogy az én érzelgős történetemet hallgatod.  
– Harry, a barátomként viselkedtél. Onnan, ahonnan én jövök, vigyázunk a barátainkra. Gyere, ülj le ide, az ágy szélére. – John megpaskolta az ágyat a bőröndje mellett. – Na, mi történt? – kíváncsiskodott. – Úgy nézel ki, mint akinek bepancsoltak egyet.  
Harrynek eltartott egy pillanatig, míg lefordította magának a mugli szlenget, aztán még egy hosszú pillanat kellett ahhoz, hogy megpróbálja kitalálni, hogyan magyarázza el mindazt, ami vele történt. Végül csak ennyit mondott:  
– Bizonyos módon pont ez történt. Ez… nehéz megmagyarázni, mi történt. A héten sokat beszélgettünk varázslatokról. De vannak olyan dolgok, amikre ugyan képesek a varázslók, ám én nem mentem bele ezekbe, főként azért, mert csekély a valószínűsége, hogy találkoznál velük a mugli világban.  
– Ennek van értelme – válaszolt rá John nyugodt hangon, és leült mellé az ágyra, majd oldalra fordult, hogy ránézzen. – Te összefutottál ilyen dolgokkal.  
– Igen, bizonyos fokig. Nos, belefutottam egy ilyenbe, mielőtt veled találkoztam.  
– Miféle dologról beszélünk? Azoknak a Mérhetetlen Bűnöknek az egyikéről?  
– Főbenjárók – korrigálta automatikusan Harry –, és nem, hál’ Istennek nem olyanról van szó. Bár akár az is lehetne. Ugyanaz a típusú gaztett.  
– Valaki megátkozott téged? – kérdezte John. Harry két szex között gyorstalpalót tartott mágiából az amerikai szeretőjének. John gyorsan tanult, és mindketten nagyon élvezték. Ugyanakkor két nap alatt csupán ennyi volt, amit egy ember a mágiával kapcsolatban megtanulhatott. Harry látta, hogy John – ezzel a korlátozott tudással – próbálja megérteni.  
– Nem igazán átok volt. Sokkal inkább manipulálás – magyarázta Harry.  
– Miféle manipulálás? – érkezett azonnal John következő kérdése.  
– Néhány nagyon erős varázsló képes a varázserejét kombinálni, és egyfajta telepátiát alkalmazni. A varázsló, akivel október óta kizárólagos szexuális viszonyt folytattam, arra használta ezt a telepátiát, hogy elfeledtesse velem a kapcsolatunkat – felelte Harry. – Csak azért jutott eszembe, mert a tegnap éjjeli álmom kioldotta az emlékeket.  
– Hogy mi? – nézett rá John elborzadva. – A _szeretőd_ tette ezt veled?  
Harry sejtette, hogy ő ugyanígy reagálhatott, amikor Perselus a múltjáról beszélt neki karácsony este. Mély lélegzetet vett, hogy kellően összeszedje magát ahhoz, hogy válaszoljon.  
– Igen. Ő… mostanában sok mindenen ment keresztül, és pillanatnyilag nem gondolkozik tisztán. Néhány hónappal ezelőtt összeütközésbe kerültünk a sötét varázslók egyikével, akikről beszéltem. A barátomat elkapta és megkínozta. Alig volt benne élet, mire kiszabadítottuk. Azóta nem önmaga. A maga elcseszett módján, azt hiszem, azt gondolta, hogy az én érdekemben tette, amit tett.  
Harry meglepődve látta, hogy John arcáról minden harag eltűnt.  
– Tudod, hogy én… öhm… a katonaságnál vagyok – szólt halkan, egy hosszú szünetet követően. Én is estem fogságba egyszer-kétszer. Mindenki azt hiszi, hogy nem fog megtörni. Amikor valami olyannal nem kerülsz szembe, ami rámutat, hogy nem így van, azzal… nehéz szembenézni. Hónapokba, sőt, évekbe telhet, mielőtt ismét önmagának érzi magát az ember. Nem mentem fel az alól, amit tett, de tudom, hogy miután kiszabadultam, hónapokig őrültnek éreztem magam, még ha rajtam kívül más nem is tudta volna megmondani.  
– Megkínoztak?  
– Néhányszor – bólintott John. – Nem igazán szabad beszélnem a részletekről, de ha a barátod úgy érzi magát, ahogy én tettem a történtek után, még jó sokáig marad instabil.  
– Tudom, hogy nem gondolkodik tisztán. Csak…– Harry szavakkal ki sem tudta fejezni, mennyire elárultnak érzi magát.  
– Fáj, tudom – mondta John. – Szereted őt?  
Pillanatnyilag annyira feldühítette mindaz, amit Perselus tett, hogy nem volt biztos a válaszban. Egy újabb mély lélegzet segített némileg megtisztítani a fejét, hogy jobban átlássa, mit veszíthet.  
– Én… igen, szeretem. Haragszom rá azért, amit tett, de… még mindig szeretem őt.  
– Akkor talán beszélned kellene vele – javasolta John.  
– Igen – felelte erre Harry. – De csak azután, hogy lehiggadtam. Pillanatnyilag leghőbb vágyam, hogy az atmoszférába robbantsam.  
– Ez érthető.  
Harryt teljesen ledöbbentette a vonzó arcon látszó aggodalom.  
– Nem sok fickó lenne ennyire támogató egy ilyen dologgal kapcsolatban – jegyezte meg. – Kösz, John.  
Az az imádnivaló pirulás ismét feltűnt John arcán.  
– Pocsék vagyok az egyéjszakás kalandokban, emlékszel? – emlékeztette őt.  
– És én nagyon hálás vagyok ezért – felelte Harry. Csend telepedett kettejük közé, miközben egyszerűen csak nézték egymást. Egy idő után Harry ismét megszólalt. –Tudom, hogy ez a fejlemény mindent megváltoztat, de valóban sajnálom, hogy elmész. Te jó ember vagy.  
– Ahogy te is – válaszolt John. – Nagyra értékelek mindent, amit ezen a hétvégén tanítottál nekem. Azt hiszem, végre van elképzelésem arról, mire vagyok képes.  
– Jó móka volt.  
– Igen, az. – John egy pillanatra félrenézett, nagyot nyelt, aztán újra Harryre pillantott. – Én, öhm… talán el kellene indulnom a vasútállomásra.  
– Ha előbb még megreggeliznél, utána hop-porral mehetnénk Londonba. Vagy egyenesen a reptérre hoppanálhatom magunkat. Senki nem látná az érkezésünket – biztosította őt Harry.  
– A hoppanálás az a teleportálás, amiről beszéltünk, igaz?  
Látva John érdeklődését, Harry elmosolyodott.  
– Igen.  
– Azt hiszem, ezt szeretném – döntötte el John felállva. A sarokba ment, hogy elővegye Harry tartalék Tűzvillámát. – Öhm, visszaadom a seprűdet. Igazad volt, ehhez semmi nem fogható. Köszönöm, hogy megtanítottál rá.  
Harry tudta, mennyire nehéz lehet Johnnak megválni a seprűtől; tudta, ő hogyan érezné magát, ha most tanulta volna meg, hogyan kell repülni, majd rögvest azután vissza kellene adni a seprűt.  
– Miért nem tartod meg? – kérdezte. – Nekem van másik. Ez manapság már csak a sarokban szokott állni.  
– Jó ég, nagyon csábít, de… nem fog beférni a bőröndömbe. Nem tudom, hogyan magyaráznám meg a bázison, hogy mit keres nálam egy seprű. – John valóban őrlődött.  
– Akkor összezsugorítjuk – vágta rá Harry és már csinálta is. John szeme kidülledt, pont úgy, mint amikor Harry a legegyszerűbb varázslatokat végezte el a jelenlétében. – Így akár már a zsebedben is viheted, ha akarod. – Aztán rájött, hogy John nem tudná, hogyan állítsa vissza újra az eredeti méretére, így elővette azt a kis jegyzetfüzetet a talárjából, amit a tegnapi nap túlnyomó részében is magánál hordott. – Összeírtam neked az egyszerűbb varázslatokat. A latin varázsigék mellett ott a fonetikus kiejtésük is.  
– Ezen dolgoztál tegnap este, amíg zuhanyoztam? – kérdezte John.  
– Igen. Úgy gondoltam, szükséged lehet némi puskára, amikor visszamész.  
– Köszönöm, Harry. Ez igazán…  
– Király? – vetette fel Harry, amikor a szavak látszólag cserbenhagyták Johnt.  
Kedvenc melléknevének használatára John elmosolyodott, pont úgy, ahogy Harry remélte.  
– Igen, pontosan.  
– Kész vagy reggelizni? – kérdezte Harry. Tudta, hogy sok mindenen kell gondolkoznia, rengeteg érzelmet kell feldolgoznia amiatt, amit Perselus tett, de per pillanat jó érzés volt nem azon a káoszon aggódni, amivé az élete lett.  
– Igen, az csodásan hangzik.  
Váll váll mellett indultak az ajtó felé.

*~*~*

Három órával később Harry a Heathrow biztonsági ellenőrző zónája előtt állt John mellett. Több száz mugli haladt el mellettük, mindenki a saját dolgára igyekezett. Harry folyton elfeledkezett róla, mennyire őrülten rohanós tud lenni a mugli világ. Ez a rengeteg mozgás kicsit idegessé tette őt. Úgy tűnt, John sincs hozzászokva.  
– Utálok búcsúzkodni – jegyezte meg a férfi.  
– Én is – felelte Harry.  
– Általában nem szokásom ilyen hamar barátságokat kötni – folytatta John. – Tudom, hogy nem annak indult, de most annak érezlek.  
– Igen – értett egyet Harry. Tudta, hogy Johnnak muszáj elmenni, és azt is, hogy mindenkinek úgy a legjobb, ha John eltűnik ebből a világból, de… őszintén megkedvelte a férfit. Egy része nem akarta, hogy elmenjen.  
– Néha utálom azt, amilyen a világ – jegyezte meg John, és halkabban folytatta. – Én… még csak búcsúcsókot sem adhatok neked.  
– Az én világom sem sokkal jobb.  
Úgy tűnt, John egy pillanatig fontolgat valamit.  
Harry aggódott, hogy a barátja valami kínosat szeretne mondani ezekben az utolsó pillanatokban, ami elrontaná a hétvége kellemes emlékét, de amikor John megszólalt, semmi zavarba ejtőt nem mondott.  
– Valószínűleg már rájöttél, hogy a Shepford nem az igazi nevem.  
– Igen – felelte Harry.  
John belenyúlt a fekete bőrdzsekije zsebébe, és elővett egy darab papírt. Ugyanaz a zseb volt, amiben az új pálcáját tartotta. Harry látta kidudorodni a pálcát a bőrzsebből.  
– Én, öhm… tudom, hogy minden megváltozott azzal, hogy visszanyerted az emlékeidet, de… kedvellek, Harry. Szeretnék kapcsolatban maradni veled. Írj nekem, tudasd velem, hogyan alakulnak a dolgok a barátoddal – bárhogy is lesz. Ez nem egy felhívás keringőre. Csak szeretném tudni.  
Harry meghatottan meredt a papírlapra, amit John a kezébe nyomott. Rajta ott állt John valódi neve és a katonai bázis, ahol elérheti őt a leveleivel.  
– Cheyenne-hegység, Colorado, ez a messzi-messzi galaxis? – viccelődött.  
– Meg lennél lepve – felelte John, a rá jellemző vigyorral. – Vagy talán mégsem.  
Harry belenyúlt a mugli dzsekijébe, amivé átváltoztatta a talárját, mielőtt a Heathrow-ra hoppanálta magukat, és elővett egy papírt, ami egy pillanattal korábban ott sem volt.  
– Mugli levelek nem jutnak el oda, ahol én élek, de a Foltozott Üstön keresztül el tudsz érni. A tulajdonosa egy jó barátom.  
Összeért a kezük, amikor John elvette tőle a papírlapot.  
Harry ugyanazt olvasta ki John szeméből, amit ő is érzett; mély lélegzetet vett, és halkan megszólalt.  
– Néhány nagyon erős varázsló képes elvégezni olyan elterelő varázslatot, ami szinte láthatatlanná teszi őt. – Erejét kiterjesztette maguk köré, beleértve a reptér biztonsági kameráit abban a körben, amit kiszórt. – Érzed?  
John lassan bólintott.  
– A körülöttünk levők számára láthatatlanná váltunk – mondta Harry. – Még a leghatalmasabb varázsló sem képes megváltoztatni a világot, amiben élünk, de olykor, néhány pillanatra megszökhetünk a szeme elől. És megejthetjük a búcsúcsókot, ha akarod.  
Harry tisztában volt azzal, milyen szintű bizalmat kér. Lehet, hogy John képes érzékelni a körülöttük vibráló erőt, de mugli neveltetésű barátja egyáltalán nem tudhatta, milyen típusú varázslatot szórt ki.  
– Még mindig meg akarsz csókolni most, hogy már nincs amnéziád? – kérdezte John.  
– Baráti csókkal – válaszolt Harry, és a kezét John karjára tette, aki előredőlt, és száját Harryére nyomta.  
Amikor egy hosszú, lélegzetvétel nélküli idő után elhúzódtak egymástól, John megszólalt.  
– Nos, felteszem, nem ilyennel, mert ez nem az volt.  
– Talán nem – értett egyet Harry. – Majd legközelebb dolgozunk rajta.  
– Lesz legközelebb? – kérdezte John, és hangjában érzékelhető volt a bizonytalanság.  
– Talán nem hálószobai ténykedés, de én valóban szeretnék dolgozni a barátság részen.  
– Én is. – John mogyoróbarna szeme a közeli beszállótáblára tévedt, ami mutatta az időt. – Most már tényleg muszáj lesz becsekkolnom. Kösz mindent, Harry.  
– Vigyázz magadra, John.  
– Írok neked, és tudatom, hogy biztonságban hazaértem. Lehet, hogy beletelik néhány hétbe, nem a Cheyenne-hegységből fogok postázni. Ott csak levelek mennek keresztül. Öhm, ha válaszolsz, talán nem kellene emlegetned a mágiát. Szigorúan titkos beosztásban dolgozom, és a leveleket átvizsgálják.  
– Akkor a hálószobai ténykedést se említsem, igaz? – egyeztette Harry.  
– Jó ég, a mágia mellett arra nem is gondoltam. És igen, talán azt sem kellene emlegetnünk. Most már tényleg mennem kell.  
– Igen – felelte Harry, azt kívánva, hogy John maradna, noha a jelenléte mérhetetlen módon megbonyolítaná a dolgokat.  
– Az a láthatatlansági lepel fenn van még? – akarta tudni John.  
Harry bólintására a férfi még egyszer megcsókolta. Ez már sokkal gyorsabb volt, és majdnem plátói.  
– Ezt már lehet barátinak mondani? – kérdezte, amikor szétváltak.  
– Igen – bólintott Harry.  
– Remélem, hogy a dolgok megoldódnak nálad – jegyezte meg John.  
– Én is. Jó utat!  
John még utoljára végigsimított Harry arcán, úgy tűnt, nehezére esik elszakadni.  
Harry figyelte, ahogy a vakító mugli fények visszaverődnek John bőrkabátjáról és a kócos fekete hajról, míg a szeretője beleveszett a tömegbe.  
A láthatatlansági lepel – ahogy John nevezte az elterelő varázslatot – rejtekében Harry egyenesen a Roxfort főkapujához hoppanált.

*~*~*

Mihelyst visszaért a kastélyba, a valóság keményen arcul csapta őt. John nagyszerű figyelemelterelésnek bizonyult reggel, de most, hogy újdonsült barátja távozott, Harrynek nem volt más választása, mint megbirkózni az érzéseivel.  
Szüksége volt némi egyedüllétre, így visszavonult a szobájába, méghozzá a folyosón levő ajtón keresztül, nem pedig Ron és Hermione lakosztályán át, ahogy szokás szerint tette. Habár hallotta, ahogy a lakosztályaikat összekapcsoló nyitott ajtón túl a barátai halkan beszélgetnek a nappalijukban, de ők nem hallották belépni, így képes volt észrevétlenül a hálószobájába jutni.  
Az ablakon túli februári délután pont olyan szürke és lehangoló képet festett, mint amilyennek Harry érezte az életét. Még azzal sem vesződött, hogy meggyújtsa a fali fáklyákat, vagy begyújtson a kandallóba. Csak az ágyához lépett és elnyúlt rajta. A hátán fekve bámult fel a baldachin kék bársonyanyagjára a feje fölött, miközben megpróbálta kideríteni, milyen érzések keringenek benne.  
Órák teltek el azóta, hogy visszanyerte az emlékezetét, de a dühe kicsit sem csillapodott. A harag továbbra is viharként tombolt benne, olyan viharként, ami mágikus kitörésért sikoltozott.  
Megrémítette, hogy haragjában mennyire kedve lett volna felrobbantani Perselust, éreztetni vele, milyen nagyon megbántotta őt. Azóta nem érzett ehhez hasonlót, amióta harmadikos korában kihallgatta Caramel miniszter, McGalagony professzor és Rosmerta magánbeszélgetését Siriusról. Lehet, hogy januárban dühösebb volt Burke-re, de az a gyűlölet nem társult ezzel a szintű zavarral. Egyszerűen nem tudta, mihez kezdjen a benne kavargó tűzvésszel.  
Nem hazudott Johnnak ma reggel, amikor azt mondta, hogy még mindig szereti Perselust, de azt nem tudta, hogy ez a szerelem elég lesz-e bármire. Az a férfi, akiről azt hitte, hogy szereti, sosem gyalázta volna meg az elméje épségét, ahogy azt Perselus tette azon az estén. Talán kevésbé háborították volna fel a történtek, ha Perselus mutatta volna a bűnbánat akár legkisebb jelét. Nem tudná megmondani. Csak annyit tudott, hogy Perselus teljes bűntudathiánya miatt kétszer olyan dühös volt a férfira.  
Nem volt hozzászokva ahhoz, hogy haragot érezzen olyasvalaki iránt, akit szeretett. Lehet, hogy időről időre összezördültek Ronnal és Hermionéval, de soha, egyik közeli barátja sem tett olyat, mint amit Perselus művelt vele. A pokolba, még az _ellenségei_ sem tették ezt vele. Ez a fajta árulás túlmutatott az ismeretein. Még mindig nem tudta elhinni, hogy ezt tette vele Perselus, hogy csak úgy kiradírozta a szerelmüket.  
Hogyan lehet megbocsátani valami ilyesmit?  
A benne égő fájdalom azt mondta neki, hogy ez nem lehetséges. Néhány dolog sosem múlik el, nem számít, mennyire akarja elfelejteni az ember. Az, amit Perselus tett, talán sokkal hatásosabban vetett véget köztük mindennek, mint az amnézia tette. Amikor nem tudott róla, legalább képes volt beszélni a férfival a benne égő ádáz harag nélkül, ami célpontul tűzte ki magának Perselust. Annyira piszokul megsebzettnek és dühösnek érezte magát.  
Hasra fordult, arcát beletemette a párnájába, és megadta magát a fájdalomnak.

*~*~*

– Harry, odabent vagy? – Órákkal később Hermione aggódó hangja tört be a koromsötét szobába.  
– Igen. – Harry próbált normális hangon válaszolni, de még ő is hallotta, mennyire reszelős a hangja.  
A nő azonnal az ágya mellett termett, és megérintette a vállát.  
– Mi a baj, mi történt?  
Harry kinyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon, majd rögvest be is csukta, amikor hisztérikus nevetés tört ki belőle arra a gaztettre, amit meg akart magyarázni. Amikor úgy érezte, hogy úrrá lett az érzelmein, csak annyit motyogott:  
– Semmi.  
– Harry, valami nincs rendben. Te sírtál – tiltakozott Hermione, és kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy megérintse a maszatos arcot.  
Harry nagyon hűvösnek érezte a nő kezét az ő túlhevült bőrén. Mély, reszketeg lélegzetet vett.  
– Nem tudok róla beszélni – mondta végül. – Még nem.  
Érezte, ahogy a nő őt tanulmányozza a sötétben. Értékelte, hogy nem gyújtott fényt a fali gyertyatartóban, csak hogy jobban lássa.  
Hermione csupán kisöpörte az izzadt, könnyáztatta haját az arcából.  
– Rendben – mondta egyszerűen. – Nem kell beszélned róla. – Másik keze megállapodott Harry hátán, és finoman megnyomta.  
Harry úgy hullott a fiatal nő karjába, mintha nagy magasságból zuhant volna alá. Az biztos, hogy pont olyan zavarodottnak érezte magát, mint egy ritka kviddics-baleset után, miközben arcát a nő vállára omló hajába temette, és magába itta Hermione jelenlétének ismerős vigaszát, aki közben a hátát simogatta.  
Hosszú idővel később elhúzódott tőle és reszketegen rámosolygott.  
– Köszönöm, Hermione.  
– Nincs mit megköszönnöd, te butus – válaszolt a nő, és kezével ismét megérintette az arcát. Harry mozdulatlanul tűrte, ahogy a hideg mosdókendő, amit a boszorkány egy eldünnyögött varázslattal előteremtett, végigsiklik az arcán és letörli az összeomlása minden nyomát.  
– Van kedved vacsorázni? – Harry abban sem volt biztos, hogy levegőt venni van-e kedve, de mivel valószínűtlen, hogy a közeljövőben abban bármikor változás állna be, és még voltak teendői, lassan bólintott.  
– Nagyszerű. Akkor gyere. Állj fel, itt a tanári talárod. – Hermione az ágy mellett állt és előrenyújtotta a fekete talárt, amit Harry egy közeli széken hagyott, mielőtt péntek este, amikor még a szelektív amnézia boldog tudatlanságában élt, a Három Seprűbe indultak.  
Felvette, és mozdulatlanul állt, miközben a nő begombolta rajta.  
– Mint tudod, nem vagyok gyerek – jegyezte meg végül.  
– Tudom. De néha mindnyájunknak szüksége van némi gondoskodásra, nem? Legközelebb te is begombolhatod a taláromat, amikor én vagyok begyulladva.  
– Lehet, hogy ahhoz Ronnak is lenne egy-két szava – felelte csúfolódva Harry.  
– Az meglehet – értett egyet vele Hermione kuncogva.  
A Weasley nappali világítása természetellenesen fényesnek tűnt. Csaknem megvakította Harryt, amikor a szobába lépett.  
Ron a kanapén üldögélt és a _Vasárnapi Próféta_ kviddics rovatát olvasgatta. Felnézett és nem túl barátságosan üdvözölte Harryt.  
– Ó, hát visszatértél?  
Harry nem igazán tudta hibáztatni ezért. Amennyire Ron tudta, szerinte ő fordított hátat Perselusnak, egy hétvégi kaland kedvéért.  
Hermione „Ronald!” kezdetű szidása már elhangzott, amikor a vörös hajú férfi hanghordozása és arckifejezése megváltozott, és aggódó hangon kérdezte:  
– Mi a baj?  
Harry kinyitotta a száját, és nem tudta, hogyan válaszoljon.  
Hermione továbbra is védelmezőjeként viselkedett, és gyorsan magyarázni kezdte.  
– Harry még nem áll készen beszélni róla. Csak lemegyünk és megvacsorázunk. Rendben?  
A hangjából kihallatszó kérő felhang mélyen megindította Harryt.  
– Hát persze – válaszolt Ron láthatóan meghökkenve. Hermionéről Harryre pillantott, aztán vissza a nőre, mintha az arckifejezésükből próbálná kitalálni, mi történt.  
– Bocs a fogadtatásért, haver – mondta egy pillanattal később.  
– Semmi gond – válaszolt Harry, és azt kívánta, bárcsak ne szólna olyan tompán a hangja. Tudta, hogy úgy hangzik, mint aki az elmúlt néhány órát sírással töltötte. Sajna a mágiától csupán ennyire tellett. Ereje alapján képes lenne olyan fedőbűbájt kiszórni, ami egész Londont elrejti, de semmit nem tudna tenni, hogy elrejtse azt, hogy mit érez, legalábbis a két barátja elől.  
– Nos, akkor menjünk – szólt Hermione erőltetett vidámsággal. Kezével megmarkolta Harry könyökét, mint aki felkészült, hogy visszatartsa őt, nehogy dehoppanáljon.  
Amikor elhagyták a Weasley lakosztályt és elindultak lefelé a mozgó lépcsőkön a Nagyterem irányába, Ron keze finoman megállapodott Harry vállán.  
Barátai gondoskodásába burkolva Harry követte őket a folyosón. Amikor azonban a tanári asztal közelébe értek és meglátta az ismerős, feketetaláros alakot Hagrid mellett ülni – az asztalnak azon részén, amit Perselus olykor játékosan Griffendél-gettónak hívott –, a léptei lassabbá váltak.  
Az összes fájdalom és düh tornádóként csapott át rajta, amikor tekintete találkozott Perselus óvatos fekete szemével.  
Ők hárman általában Perselus két oldalán foglaltak helyet. Noha tudta, hogy elfoglalhatná a férfitől távolabbi széket, most azt is túl közelinek tartotta.  
A tanárok közül legérzékenyebbek máris fel-felnéztek, amikor Harry varázsereje végighömpölygött a termen, és a fali fáklyák, valamint a lebegő gyertyák lángjai baljóslatúan megrebbentek.  
Tudta, hogy robbanna, ha túl közel kellene ülnie ahhoz, hogy meghallja Perselus hangját, vagy hozzá kellene érnie, ezért irányt változtatott, hogy az asztal másik végéhez menjen, ahhoz az elszigetelt sarokhoz, ahol régebben Perselus ült.  
Hermione meg sem torpant, úgy fordult Harryvel, mintha egész végig arra a helyre tartottak volna, de Ron teljesen összezavarodva megkérdezte.  
– Mi történt? Miért nem Perselus mellé ülünk?  
Elég közel voltak ahhoz, hogy Harry tudja, a férfi meghallotta Ron kérdését. Magán érezve a sötét szempárt, odafordult Ronhoz.  
– Kérdezd őt – javasolta, mielőtt elfoglalta az asztal legutolsó székét Hermione mellett.  
A láthatóan döbbent Ron leült a nő másik oldalára.  
Olyan feszültség lógott a levegőben és annyi kimondatlan kérdés, hogy Harry alig kapott levegőt.  
– Tessék, Harry, igyál egy kis töklevet – mondta Hermione, átnyújtva neki egy teli pohárral a kedvenc gyerekkori italukból. A boszorkány pont olyan aggódónak tűnt, mint Ron.  
És jó okkal, eszmélt rá Harry, aki csak ekkor vette észre, hogy varázsereje továbbra is a teremben örvénylik, és haragját a fényeken tölti ki, amivel mindenkit elbátortalanított, akinek elég hatalma volt ahhoz, hogy érzékelje a mágikus zavart. Máris számos tekintet fordult feléje.  
Harry mély levegőt vett, aztán egy újabbat. Egy pillanattal később megszűnt a gyertyák és a fáklyák vibráló pislákolása, és normálisan égtek tovább. Néhány nagy korttyal eltüntette az édes italt, amit Hermione adott oda neki, és a termet meghintáztató fenyegető mágia eltűnt, akár egy lidércfény.  
– Látod, máris jobb – dicsérte őt Hermione. Harry kihallotta a megkönnyebbülést a nő hangjából, és tudta, mennyire megrázta őt. – Egyél egy kis krumplipürét – javasolta Hermione a korábbi erőltetett vidámsággal.  
Harry minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy enyhítsen a feszültségen, és engedte, hogy a nő teleszedje a tányérját.  
Érezte, hogy Hermione, Ron és egy sötét, ugyanolyan ismerős tekintet figyeli őt, amint rákényszeríti magát, hogy a szájához emelje a villáját.  
Miközben közönyösen rágta az ételt, azon tűnődött, vajon eljut-e valaha arra a pontra, amikor nem úgy érzi majd Perselus tekintetét a bőrén, mintha egy másik varázsló keze érintené. Felismerve, hogy ezen még dolgoznia kell, nagyot nyelt. Az étel nehéz gombócként ülte meg a gyomrát, miközben újabb falatot szedett a villájára.  
Világa épp elégszer tört már össze ahhoz, hogy ismerje a rutint. Csupán azt nem tudta, hogy ezúttal képes lesz-e úgy tenni, mintha minden rendben lenne.

*~*~*

– Rendben, akkor most elmondod, mi történt, és ha a „semmi” szó elhagyja a szád, nem kell aggódva várnod, mikor veszíti el Harry az önkontrollt és átkoz téged a kárhozatba – jelentette ki Hermione Weasley, amint a közös hétfő délelőtti lyukasórájukban belépett az üres bájitaltan terembe. – Mit tettél vele?  
Perselus felpillantott a papírlapokról, amiket épp osztályozott. Meg sem lepődött, hogy itt látja a nőt. Már a tegnap esti vacsora óta számított valami ilyesmire.  
Az aznapi reggeli csupán picit sikerült jobban. Legalábbis Harry varázsereje nem úgy cirkált a teremben, mint egy lecsapni kész párduc. A fiatalember azonban úgy nézett ki, mint aki napok óta nem aludt. Ami azt illeti, az előtte álló nő is.  
Perselus megpróbálta kézben tartani a helyzetet, miközben udvariasan megszólalt.  
– Neked is jó reggelt!  
– Ne! – figyelmeztette őt Hermione. – Egész éjjel fent voltam vele. Nem mondja el, hogy mi a gond, de tudom, hogy valami köze van hozzád. Van egyáltalán fogalmad róla, hogy tegnap mennyire közel állt ahhoz, hogy elveszítse az önuralmát?  
A férfi egykor eljátszadozott volna a nővel, vagy mindent megtett volna, hogy elkerülje a jelenetet. De mivel Harry tegnap reggeli látogatása óta a saját bűntudata savként marta őt, belenézett a nő szemébe és halkan válaszolt:  
– Több mint elégséges oka van rá.  
Őszintesége látszólag elfújta a nő haragját. Hermione mély levegőt vett, miközben odalépett a bájitaltan tanár asztalához, és leült vele szemben.  
– Perselus, mit csináltál? – kérdezte kérlelve.  
– Tudod, hogy mit tettem. Vagy sejted. Ezért jöttél el hozzám szombat reggel – felelte Perselus.  
– Azért jöttem hozzád szombaton, mert úgy tűnt, Harry nem emlékszik rá, hogy kapcsolatban állt veled… – kezdte a nő.  
– Nem emlékezett rá, mert blokkoltam az összes emlékét a kapcsolatunkról, amikor arra kért, töröljem az elméjéből azokat a dolgokat, amiket Burke mondott neki a múltamról – mondta Perselus. Nem akarta visszatartani a lélegzetét, de tudta, pont akkora a veszélye, hogy Hermione megátkozza őt, mint amilyen veszélyben Harryvel volt. És csak Merlin a megmondhatója, mit fog tenni az auror férj, amint tudomást szerez a bűnéről – feltételezve természetesen, hogy túléli Hermione támadását – és szembekerül Ronald Weasleyvel.  
– Ó, Istenem! Nem csoda, hogy szegény Harry…  
– Ölni is kész, méghozzá joggal – fejezte be a nő helyett Perselus.  
– Hogy tehetted ezt vele? Hiszen _szeret_ téged!  
– Voltaképpen egész egyszerű volt – vágta rá Perselus, tudatosan előcsalva a nőből a bocsát védelmező anyamedvét. – Teljesen megnyitotta magát.  
– Te pedig kihasználtad ezt a bizalmat – felelte erre Hermione; hangja és pillantása is jeges volt, akár Perselus ágya, amit Harry örökre elhagyott.  
A varázsló tudta, hogy bocsánatot kellene kérnie. Tudta, hogy itt ő a hibás. Ha a nő könyörületét kérné és elmagyarázná neki, hogy őrült elméje vezette arra, hogy azt tegye Harryvel, amit tett, Hermione, ha meg nem is bocsátana neki, de legalább javaslatot tenne arra, hogyan jusson túl az okozott katasztrófán. A büszkesége azonban nem engedte ezt tenni. Büszke volt, végtére is, mára csak ez maradt meg neki. Ép elméje régen a múlté.  
Tette, amit tett, és ezt már nem lehet visszacsinálni. Folytatja ezt az utat, nem számít, hová is vezet.  
– Végül is mardekáros vagyok – közölte a legarrogánsabb hangján.  
Hermione szeme szikrákat hányt, olyan izzó harag égett benne, amit Perselus már számos alkalommal látott, mielőtt azonnali varázslás követte. A nő közel sem rendelkezett akkora varázserővel, mint Harry, de azért ugyanúgy számolni kellett vele. Perselus érezte a nő kavargó erejét a szobában, pont úgy, ahogy tegnap Harryét a Nagyteremben. Egy pillanatig látta a halálát a másik szemében, és örömmel fogadta.  
Hermione vasakarattal fogta vissza a dühét. Mély levegőt vett, és a haragot felváltó megvetés megkeményítette az arcvonásait.  
– Nem! Az túl könnyű lenne, nem igaz? Ezzel együtt fogsz élni, Perselus!  
A férfi nem volt képes állni a boszorkány tekintetét. Hallotta, ahogy feláll. Összerándult ültében, amikor egy apró, fehér, téglalap alakú pergamen hullott elé az asztalára. Döbbenten jött rá, hogy annak a kvibli lélekelemzőnek a névjegykártyáját látja, akivel Hermione baráti viszonyt ápolt.  
– Tégy meg nekünk egy szívességet, és szerezz magadnak segítséget, mielőtt megölsz valakit! – vetette oda a nő, mielőtt kiviharzott a teremből.  
Perselus rémülten észlelte, hogy pont olyan szörnyen remeg, mint vasárnap kora reggel, miután Harry utoljára hagyta el a lakosztályát. Nem hitte, hogy a nő elvesztése ennyire fog fájni.  
Nem tudta, lesz-e elég ereje összeszedni magát a következő órájáig, csak égő szemmel meredt az íróasztalán heverő fehér kártyalapra.

*~*~*

Valahol a sötétben víz csepegett, visszhangot verve a kőkamrában. Minden egyes lélegzetvétellel a szennyvízcsatorna elviselhetetlen bűzét szippantotta be. A hely hideg volt, akár egy sírkamra.  
Harry megborzongott, és egy gondolattal meggyújtott néhány fali fáklyát. Melegük és pislákoló fényük betöltötte a pincebörtönt. Ilyenkor általában már néhány halálfaló is megjelent a színen, de ma este nyomukat sem látta. Csupán egy állvány állt a kamra túloldalán, és a véres borzalom, ami hozzáláncolva hevert.  
A csepegő hang nem víztől származott. Vér volt, Perselus vére. Csakhogy a lenyúzott tetem a kínzóállványon egyáltalán nem hasonlított a férfira, akire Harry emlékezett. A szörnyű maradvány még Ronnál is rosszabb állapotúnak látszott, miután Burke a csapatára támadt. Viszont Ronnal ellentétben a csontvázszerű, megcsonkolt testben életnek nyomát sem találta. A lecsupaszított bordák meg sem moccantak.  
Túl későn érkezett.  
– Neeeee!  
A saját kiabálása ébresztette fel őt.  
Harry tágra nyílt szemmel nézett körül a szobában. Izzadtság és könny csordult végig az arcán, és egész testében reszketett.  
Amikor felismerte az ágyat körbeölelő kék bársonyfüggönyt, mély lélegzetet vett. Ez az ő ágya. Az ő szobája.  
Csak egy álom volt. Perselus biztonságban van odalent, a pincében.  
Harry a verítéktől nyirkos hajába túrt. Nem fair, hogy még mindig annyira mérges tud lenni Perselusra, ugyanakkor folyton ezek a rémálmok gyötrik.  
Mélyen beszívta a levegőt, aztán lelökte magáról a takarót, és kimászott a baldachinos ágyból. Ma már biztosan nem fog tudni újra elaludni. Nem mintha egy-két óránál többet aludt volna.  
Egy gondolattal magára öltötte a ruháját és megragadta a köpenyét. Zöld színű volt, fekete cobolyprémmel szegett, az, amit Perselus adott neki karácsonyra. Ennek puszta gondolatára is fájdalom töltötte el, így gyorsan átváltoztatta azt egy sima fekete gyapjúra, majd az ajtóhoz osont.  
– Harry? – szólt utána egy álmos hang a Weasley lakosztályba vezető ajtóból.  
Megfordult, és a hosszú, fehér hálóköntösében Hermionét pillantotta meg a sötét bejáratban állni.  
– Hermione, miért vagy még fent ebben az órában? – kérdezte.  
– Jól vagy?  
A fiatal nő fent volt vele, míg végül elment lefeküdt. Harry tudta, hogy a nő halálosan kimerült.  
– Megfigyelő bűbájt szórtál rám? – kérdezte. Erre az egyre tudott gondolni, ami megmagyarázta volna, miért van ébren ebben az istentelen órában. A szobáját már évek óta némító varázs védte, így abban biztos volt, hogy a kiáltása nem ébreszthette fel Hermionét.  
– Öhm…  
– Nem vagyok kisgyerek – jelentette ki.  
– Tudom. Csak aggódom érted – válaszolt a nő.  
– Jól vagyok, tényleg – biztosította őt Harry.  
– Hajnali két óra van, és te alig két órája feküdtél le. Nem vagy jól. Gyere, ülj le a tűzhöz. Majd…  
– Te most visszamész az ágyadba – közölte Harry, és az ajtóhoz lépett, ahol a nő állt. Látta, hogy a lány reszket a kastély hidegében, és készen áll összeesni a kimerültségtől. Levette a köpenyét és Hermione válla köré tekerte. – Igazán értékelem, amiért úgy vigyázol rám az utóbbi hónapban, de most pihenésre van szükséged. Tudod, hogy ha nem mész vissza az ágyba, Ron tíz percen belül felébred. És ő még mindig gyógyulgat. Tudod, hogy szüksége van az alvásra.  
– _Neked_ is szükséged van alvásra – tiltakozott a nő. – Kérlek, visszabújsz az ágyba?  
– Nem tudok, ott megőrülök. Amikor ilyen állapotba vagyok, egyedül a járkálás segít.  
– Akkor elkísérlek.  
– Dehogy teszed! Sipirc vissza az ágyba! Eredj, kedves – ösztökélte, miközben gyors puszit nyomott a nő arcára. – Menj lefeküdni, én rendben leszek.  
– Harry…  
– Tudom, hogy segíteni akarsz nekem, de pillanatnyilag nem tudsz mit tenni. Csak az idő fog segíteni. Kérlek… minden más mellett ne akarj még bűntudatot is kelteni bennem, oké?  
– Rendben – adta meg magát végül Hermione. – Csak… légy óvatos. És ébressz fel, ha beszélgetni szeretnél, amikor visszaérsz.  
– Így lesz – ígérte, noha magában tudta, hogy úgysem fogja megtenni.  
Hermione és Ron bámulatosan viselkedtek vele az elmúlt hónapban. Gyakorlatilag beköltöztek hozzá. Amikor épp nem tanított, valamelyik barátja ott volt mellette, és minden tőlük telhetőt megtettek, hogy eltereljék a figyelmét, vagy jókedvre derítsék.  
Ez az utóbbi mind nyilvánvalóbban lehetetlennek bizonyult. Valamivel több mint egy hónap telt el azóta, hogy összeveszett Perselusszal, mégis úgy érezte, mintha az egész csak tegnap történt volna. Nem emlékezett rá, mikor fájt bármi is ennyire neki. Talán a Voldemorttal vívott végső csata idején, amikor egyszerre veszítették el Dumbledore professzort, Remust és a Weasley ikreket, de az igazat megvallva, ezt annál sokkal rosszabbnak érezte.  
Amint Hermione megfordult, hogy visszatérjen a saját lakrészükbe, Harry is kilépett a sötét folyosóra. Idekint még a szobájánál is hidegebb volt, így egy újabb köpenyt varázsolt elő magának.  
A folyosó falán függő festmények is aludtak, némelyikük hangosan hortyogott. Halkan ellépdelt mellettük, még a legfelszínesebben alvót sem ébresztette fel.  
Az ehhez hasonló éjszakákon nem volt kimondottan megcélzott helye, csak ment, amerre a lába vitte. Amikor elhaladt a rúnatan terem melletti, ferdén metszett ablak előtt, a márciusi telihold reflektorként ragyogta be őt. A távolban látta a Tiltott Rengeteg fáit, ahogy vadul hajladoztak a szélben.  
Úgy tűnt, pokolian hideg van odakint, de talán pont erre van szüksége, hogy végre aludni tudjon. Meggyorsította a lépteit, befordult a sarkon, és egyenesen belerohant egy élő árnyékfalba. Fogalma sem volt róla, minek ment neki, de olyan gyorsan haladt, hogy lepattant róla, mintha csak sziklafalnak ütközne, és el is vágódott volna, ha nem nyúlt volna ki a sötétből két erős kéz, hogy megtámassza őt.  
Harry visszalépett a holdfénybe, és már az ajkán volt, hogy „Elnézést kérek”, ám a szavak elhaltak, amint Perselus Piton szögletes arcába bámult.  
Sejthette volna, hogy elkerülhetetlen, hogy ez megtörténjen. Perselus és ő éveken keresztül egymásba futottak a Roxfort sötét folyosóin vagy kint a birtokon, amikor mindenki más aludt. Ám az előtte váratlanul felbukkanó Perselus látványa mégis sokkolta őt.  
Önkéntelenül is észrevette, mennyire pocsékul néz ki a férfi. Több mint kimerültnek látszott, maga volt a megtestesült kísértet. Szeme alatt olyan sötét karikák éktelenkedtek, amitől a saját lilás táskái szinte eltörpültek.  
Perselust éppúgy összezavarta az ütközésük, mint Harryt.  
– Bocsánat! – motyogta halkan, és megfordult, hogy visszaszökjön a háta mögötti árnyékba.  
– Várj! – szólt utána ösztönösen Harry.  
Perselus megdermedt, és lassan visszafordult, hogy szembenézzen Harryvel. Óvatos arckifejezése azt sugallta, arra számít, hogy apró miszlikbe robbantják.  
Harry rádöbbent, hogy a szakításuk óta első alkalommal vannak kettesben. Eddig csupán a kötelező tanári értekezletek alkalmával tartózkodtak egy helyiségben, melyeken Hermionéval az oldalán a lehető legtávolabb ült a férfitől. Egy hónapja egyetlen szót sem szóltak egymáshoz.  
– Igen? – kérdezte Perselus tartózkodó hangon.  
Harry szíve vadul dobogott, miközben felnézett a férfira, akit oly mélyen szeretett, a férfira, aki rútul elárult őt. A düh még forrt benne, de már nem volt az a mágikus időzített bomba, amit egy hónappal ezelőtt érzett.  
A borzalmas rémálom után tulajdonképpen jó volt látni Perselust.  
Nem tudta, mit mondjon, így a nyilvánvalóan ostoba kérdést tette fel:  
– Hogy vagy?  
A kérdés láthatóan megrázta a férfit, aki továbbra is támadásra számított. Egy pillanatnyi döbbent csend után a rá jellemzően csípős válasszal állt elő.  
– Hajnali két óra, én pedig úgy járom a folyosókat, mint valami házi kísértet. Szerinted mire utal ez?  
– Rémálmok? – kérdezte Harry.  
– Nem igazán tudom, mi közöd lenne hozzá.  
A hangszín elég volt ahhoz, hogy Harry a legszívesebben behúzott volna neki. Perselus sosem változik. De pont ez a makacsság tartotta életben őt januárban, és most annyira jó volt, hogy saját rémálma szétfoszlott, hogy Harry nem szállt vitába vele. Így inkább a gúnyos megjegyzésre reagált.  
– Nekem rémálmom volt – mondta. – Későn értem Burke-höz, és már semmi nem maradt belőled, amit megmenthettem.  
– Ha engem kérdezel, ez számomra inkább vágyálomnak hangzik – felelte erre Perselus veszekedésre kész hangon. Az arckifejezése viszont megváltozott, és másképp figyelte Harryt.  
– Látom, bűbájos vagy, mint mindig – mondta Harry, és hiábavalóan megcsóválta a fejét. Ez az a férfi, akiről azt hitte, hogy szereti?  
– Felettébb ideje, hogy annak láss, ami vagyok – vágta rá Perselus. Pillantása pont olyan sötét és kifürkészhetetlen volt, mint a Fekete-tó az ablakon túl.  
Harry elkapta a férfi tekintetét és fogva tartotta. Számos maró megjegyzést tehetett volna erre a kijelentésre, és úgy tűnt, Perselus mindre felkészült. De tudta, hogy a leghatásosabb fegyver mindig az igazság.  
– Én vagyok az egyetlen ember, aki annak látott, aki valóban vagy. Pont ez ijesztett meg téged annyira.  
Abban a pillanatban, hogy kimondta, azt kívánta, bárcsak visszaszívhatná. Mert úgy tűnt, a szavak úgy csapták arcul Perselust, mintha valóban megütötte volna, vagy mintha egy mágikus támadás érné.  
– Ne hízelegj magadnak, Potter! – sietett az erőltetett válasszal Perselus, mielőtt sarkon perdült, hogy örvénylő köpenyével belevesszen a folyosó sötétjébe.  
Hát ez jól ment – gondolta Harry bosszúsan, amiért nem tudott uralkodni magán. De már egy hónapja nem aludt, és mindenért Perselus a hibás. És már nem tudta, mit akar Perselustól. Csak azt, hogy nem akarta, hogy a dolgok úgy maradjanak, ahogy most állnak.  
Mindkettejükre bosszúsan kimenekült a fagyos éjszakába.

*~*~*

Amikor kinyílt a bájitallabor ajtaja, Perselus felnézett az éppen osztályozott házi feladatból. Először azt hitte, hogy tán Hermione az, mivel hétfőn, szerdán és pénteken mindkettőjüknek szabad a harmadik órája, de a nő már több mint egy hónapja nem nézett be hozzá. A fehér névjegykártya, amit utolsó látogatása után az asztalán hagyott, összegyűrve landolt az íróasztali könyöklője sarkában, és szinte vádlón meredt fel rá.  
Perselus megfeszült, amikor megpillantotta váratlan látogatóját. Harry volt az.  
Az erős arc még ebből a távolságból is vonzó volt. Csak amikor közelebb jött, vált nyilvánvalóvá a fiatalember véreres szeme.  
Perselus folyton azt várta, hogy Harry túljusson azon, ami köztük történt, és továbblépjen. A férfi egy örök túlélő. Ennek a szimulálásnak semmi értelme nem volt, de Harry úgy nézett ki, mint aki azóta nem aludt, amióta összevitatkoztak.  
Azt sem tudta, hogyan köszönjön neki. A szokásos „szia” vagy „jó reggelt” teljesen helytelennek tűnt, különösen a hajnali találkozásuk után. Tudta, mennyire szerencsés, amiért hajnalban nem jutottak el a pálcarántásig. Nem tudta, miért érezte úgy, hogy muszáj provokálnia Harryt úgy, ahogy tette, amikor a fiatalember teljesen ártatlan volt az egészben. Csak annyi volt a vétke, hogy volt olyan bolond, hogy törődjön vele.  
Lényének egy része akaratlanul eltűnődött, hogy vajon Harry azért jött-e el most hozzá, hogy véget vessen az egésznek, hogy végezzen vele.  
Amikor Harry megállt az íróasztala mellett, felnézett az elnyűtt arcra, és tudomásulvétele jeléül biccentett.  
– Potter. – Majd képtelenül visszafogni magát, hozzátette: – Nem kellene épp tanítanod?  
– Hamarabb végeztek a dolgozatukkal, úgyhogy korábban elengedtem őket. Beszélni akartam veled – válaszolt Harry.  
– Miről? – kérdezte Perselus. Harry látványa, ahogy bemasírozott a bájitaltan termébe, az egész lényét felfordította, és egész testében megfeszült. Nem hitte, hogy lehetséges, de az izmai még jobban begörcsöltek, a „beszélni akartam veled” kijelentésre. Ha bárki más állt volna előtte, akkor zsebre dugná a kezét, és rámarkolna a pálcájára. De tudta, hogy most mennyire haszontalan erőfeszítés lenne. Nem volt élő varázsló, aki kiállhatott volna ez ellen a férfi ellen. Hacsak nem hátulról támadnak Harryre, bár még akkor is Harry kerülne ki győztesen.  
– Sajnálom, amit tegnap mondtam neked – döbbentette meg őt Harry a következő mondatával. – Kegyetlen volt és átgondolatlan.  
Perselus reszketegen beszívta a levegőt. Úgy érezte, mintha Harry most robbantotta volna ki alóla a földet. Nem tudta, hogyan reagáljon, csak bámult bele a kimerült zöld szempárba.  
– De aligha indokolatlan – mondta végül.  
– Az nem számít – felelte Harry.  
– Nem? Potter, én olyasmit tettem veled, amiért bármelyik bíróság indokoltnak tartaná a gyilkosságot. Minden jogod megvan rá, hogy gyűlölj.  
– Nem gyűlöllek – mondta Harry. Hosszú szünet után még hozzátette: – Könnyebb lenne, ha utálnálak, de nem. Továbbra is pokolian dühös vagyok rád azért, amit tettél, de nem gyűlöllek.  
A fáklyákkal megvilágított helyiség még ablakok nélkül is túl világos volt. Egyetlen árnyék sem volt, ahová visszavonulhatott volna, és Perselus úgy érezte, most nagy szüksége lenne azokra az árnyékokra.  
– Mit akarsz ezzel mondani? – kérdezte olyan halkan és idegesen, hogy alig ismerte fel a saját hangját. Harry nem gyűlöli őt.  
– Csak azt, hogy sajnálom, amiért tegnap elveszítettem az önuralmamat. Nem mentség, de mostanában nem igazán aludtam. Tudom, hogy te sem. Nem… nem tetszik, ahogy most állnak a dolgok, Perselus. Azt reméltem, hogy talán megpróbálhatnánk kevésbé ellenségesen viselkedni. Én hajlandó vagyok megpróbálni, ha te is. Azt hiszem, ez mindenki életét nagyban megkönnyítené.  
Perselus nevetségesen sebezhetőnek érezve magát felállt. Gyerekes lépés volt a részéről, de ha Harry fölé tornyosult, általában úgy érezte, ő van fölényben a vitáik során. Csakhogy amikor lenézett a nevetségesen reménykedő szempárba, továbbra is alig egy méter magasnak érezte magát.  
Ennek a férfinak jogában állna megátkozni őt. Ha Minervához ment volna, hogy elmondja, mit tett vele, kirúgathatta volna. Perselus tudta, ha Harry a hatóságokhoz fordult volna, most az Azkabanban ülne.  
Harry azonban egyiket sem tette. A bosszú keresése helyett itt állt, és gyakorlatilag kéri őt, hogy viselkedjen felnőtt módjára.  
Perselus azt kívánta, bárcsak ennyire könnyű lenne. Koszos haját hátrasimította az arcából, és belenézett Harry szemébe. Még mindig nem tudta, mit mondjon. Némi komoly fontolgatás után az igazsággal állt elő.  
– Bizonyára te sem hiszed, hogy az utóbbi időben tanúsított viselkedésem azt jelzi, van bármiféle uralmam a tetteim fölött? Manapság alig tudom átvészelni a napjaimat.  
– Én, öhm, még sosem hallottam, hogy korábban beismertél volna valami ilyesmit – jegyezte meg Harry.  
– Nincs értelme tagadni – felelte Perselus. Nem tudta, miért van ott Harry. A lágy hangszín és az aggódó arckifejezés annyira különbözött a dühös, zárkózott férfiétől, amilyennek utóbbi hónap során Harryt látta, és nem tudta, hogyan bánjon vele. Csak azt tudta, az, amit Harryvel tett, sosem fog meg nem történtté válni, egy hónap vagy egy évtized sem elég hosszú idő ahhoz, hogy túl lehessen jutni egy efféle áruláson. De itt van Harry, és beszél hozzá. Ennek semmi értelme. Néhány néma pillanat után Harry halkan megszólalt.  
– És nem alszol.  
Furcsa módon Perselus csakis aggodalmat hallott kicsendülni Harry szelíd szavaiból. Ó egek, mennyire hiányzott neki a férfi könyörülete!  
Perselus csupán szótlanul megrázta a fejét.  
– Az Álomtalan álom főzeted? – kérdezte Harry.  
Perselus egy része legszívesebben ráordított volna Harryre, amiért ilyen rohadtul nyilvánvaló javaslatot tesz, de valahogy sikerült megfékezni csípős nyelvét. Összeszedte magát, és magyarázni kezdett.  
– Január óta szedem. Veszélyes két hónapnál hosszabb ideig napi szinten használni. Bár ezen a ponton a függőség kialakulása sem rontana a helyzeten.  
Mérhetetlen döbbenetére Harry felnyúlt és megfogta a karját.  
Ez az ösztönösen támogató gesztus csaknem kikészítette őt. Hogy Harry vigasztalni tudná olyankor, amikor inkább Főbenjárót kellene kiszórnia rá, csupán tovább hangsúlyozta, mennyire nem érdemelte meg ennek a tisztességes embernek a figyelmét.  
– Te vagy a legerősebb ember, akit ismerek, Perselus – ismételte Harry azokat a bátorító szavakat, amiket napjában tucatszor elmondott neki, mialatt a gyengélkedőn gyógyult. – Túl fogsz jutni ezen.  
– Hogyan? – kérdezte reszelős hangon a férfi. Nem akart gyengébbnek látszani annál, amilyennek amúgy is érezte magát, de nem tudta magába fojtani a kérdést.  
– Bármilyen módon el tudod érni – válaszolta Harry.  
Annyira szívesen rávetette volna magát arra a meleg testre, és hagyni, hogy ez a hihetetlen férfi támogassa őt, míg alább nem hagy a remegése, de tudta, hogy ezt a jogot már eljátszotta, amikor elárulta Harry bizalmát. Így ahelyett, hogy Harry karjába omlott volna, határozottan lépett egyet hátra. Mély levegőt vett, hogy összeszedje magát, majd Harry szemébe nézve bólintott.  
– Addig pedig tedd, amit tenned kell – jelentette ki Harry. – Ha nem vagy képes emberi módon viselkedni, hát ne tedd. Csak arról gondoskodj, hogy átvészeled ezeket a napokat. Semmi más miatt ne aggódj. Rendben?  
Már szinte félt ettől a káprázatos embertől, miközben ismét bólintott.  
– Rendben – mondta bizonytalanul.  
Harry pillantása mágnesként vonzotta őt. Perselus mindig is úgy érezte, hogy Harry szemébe tudna fulladni, de most szinte azt tapasztalta, mintha egy szirén eltaszíthatatlan csábítása csalogatná őt.  
Tudván, ha most megadná magát, azzal elrontaná mindazt a közeledést, amit elértek, Perselus reszketeg lélegzetet vett, és vasakarattal uralkodott magán.  
Harry látható összerezzenése elárulta Perselusnak, hogy a fiatalember végül rájött, mi történt. Egykori szeretője azonban ismét meglepte őt azzal, hogy nem az igazolt haraggal reagált.  
Látszólag idegesen Harry csak annyit mondott:  
– Jó. Akkor majd vacsoránál találkozunk.  
Semmi nem változott – mondta magában Perselus, amikor végül becsukódott az ajtó Harry mögött, ő pedig végre megadta magát kocsonyássá vált lábának, és leült a székére. De még ha semmi sem változott, valamilyen oknál fogva kicsivel jobban érezte magát. Valahogy nem látszott minden annyira kilátástalannak.  
Csekély mértékben Harry még mindig törődött vele. Ez több mint amit igazából valaha is magáénak tudhatott. Több mint amit elvárhatott volna azok után, amit tett, és határozottan több mint amit megérdemelt. És talán, csak talán, de lehet, hogy elegendő lesz.  
Aztán eszébe jutott, hogy perceken belül órát kell tartani, ezért vett pár jó mély lélegzetet, és megpróbált ismét az íróasztalon heverő házi feladatokra koncentrálni. De nem volt egyszerű. Minden koncentráló képessége arra a melegségre összpontosított, amit Harry keze hagyott a bal karján.

*~*~*

Rendben, ez… furcsa volt – gondolta Harry, miközben mélyeket lélegezve a falnak dőlt, a bájitaltan terem előtt. Odabent egy pillanatig azt hitte, hogy Perselus a karjába fog omlani.  
Noha valóban azt kívánta, bárcsak elmúlna az összes problémájuk, már nem volt gyerek, hogy elhiggye, bármit is megoldana, ha szexet kevernének bele ebbe a káoszba. Alig lett túl a Perselus iránt érzett haragján. Ezzel szemben viszont Perselus… Perselust csak egy nagyon vékony cérnaszál tartotta össze. Ez világos volt.  
Minden annyira átkozottul bonyolult volt. Még a férfi iránti érzései sem voltak határozottak. Pont olyan rohadtul dühös volt rá, mint amennyire átkozottul aggódott érte. De nem számít, mennyire haragudott, nem tudta figyelmen kívül hagyni azt a szintű fájdalmat. Még sosem látta Perselust ennyire kedveszegettnek.  
 _Bizonyára te sem hiszed, hogy az utóbbi időben tanúsított viselkedésem azt jelzi, van bármiféle uralmam a tetteim fölött?_  
Az elkeseredett szavak visszhangozva csendültek fel az elméjében. A helyzetnek nagyon rossznak kellett lennie ahhoz, hogy Perselus beismerjen valami ilyesmit, különösen azzal, ahogy a dolgok kettejük között álltak.  
Ahogy ott állt az üres, huzatos folyosón a bájitaltan terem előtt, Harry felfogta, hogy Perselus valóban nem ura önmagának. Az a Perselus Piton, akit ismert és szeretett, sosem becstelenítette volna meg egy másik ember elméjét úgy, ahogy ő tette egy bő hónappal ezelőtt. Az a tett annyira nem rá jellemző volt, hogy emiatt megkérdőjelezte a férfi iránti érzéseit. Csakhogy a férfi, aki azt elkövette vele szemben, nem az ő Perselusa volt. Az _ő_ Perselusa meghalt Burke pincéjének kínzóállványán.  
Nem, nem meghalt, javította ki magát Harry. Az _ő_ Perselusa megsérült, talán most fel sem lehetett ismerni, de még mindig ott volt, mélyen, a rengeteg fájdalom alá temetve. Perselus számára egyértelműen túl sok volt ahhoz, hogy egyedül megtalálja a kiutat. A férfi fuldoklott… méghozzá teljesen egyedül.  
Harry tudta, hogy nem kellene törődnie vele. Összetört szíve folyton azt bizonygatta, hogy hagynia kellene a férfit ott megrohadni, ahol van. Perselus Piton már nem az ő dolga vagy gondja többé. A férfi megkísérelte eltörölni a kapcsolatukat. És hogyan érezhetne még bármit is olyasvalaki iránt, aki képes volt ezt tenni vele?  
Csakhogy mindennek dacára, még mindig érzett. Azt kívánta, bárcsak elsétálhatna, és örökre hátat fordíthatna a Perselus iránti érzéseinek, de nem volt ennyire egyszerű.  
Könnyű volt Perselust okolni, gyűlölni, haragudni rá, és magát a sértett félnek feltüntetni. Segített igazolni a dühét, hogy amit a férfi tett, az valóban borzasztóan helytelen, de nem számított. Azon az éjszakán, ott a kviddicspályán, tudta, hogy Perselus nem áll készen szexuális kapcsolatra, mégis erőltette a dolgot, mert ez volt, amit ő akart.  
Most pedig Perselus a szeme előtt omlik össze, és senkit nem érdekel eléggé ahhoz, hogy közbeavatkozzon.  
Nos, ő tudna tenni valamit ezügyben. Lehet, hogy nem képes visszafordítani az időt, vagy levenni ezt a borzasztó terhet Perselus válláról, de legalább arról gondoskodhat, hogy valami emberi kedvességet visz a férfi életébe.  
Mély lélegzetet véve elindult megkeresni Hermionét. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tudom, hogy pokolian régen frissítettem. És nem is akarom ráfogni az időhiányra.   
> Nem ígérem, hogy a következő gyorsabban érkezik, csak azt, hogy BE FOGOM fejezni.


End file.
